King of Thieves and Shadows
by Classic Mecraphone
Summary: The Valefors. One of the respected 72 Pillars of Devil society and a family with influence in both the legal side of things and the not so legal. Until one night they are wiped out to nearly the last member, leaving only the youngest son, Caine, lost and in an unfamiliar environment that he must learn to thrive in. 1st chapter has more complete summary.
1. Prologue: The Worst Day of My Life

Prologue: The Worst Day of my Life

I was 10 years old when my parents were killed, along with most of the people I had learned to call family over the course of those 10 years.

…Wow, that started off heavier than I intended. Maybe I should try again.

Hey did you know that when I was 10 my entire family was slaughtered?

Nah, the false cheerfulness doesn't really paint a picture of sanity.

Maybe try morose?

When I was 10 years old every person I cared about, every person I knew, was taken from me.

…ugh, way too pathetic for my liking.

Forget it, there's no good way to accurately convey the fact that your entire bloodline and the people who raised you are now 6 feet under.

So yah, 10 years old and now an orphan. Except the world apparently hadn't had enough fun at my expense and then booted me to the roughest city in the Underworld.

Sounds like a real party, doesn't it?

Oh, I forgot a rather important detail. My name is Caine Valefor, 2nd son of the Valefor family of the 72 pillars of the Underworld. My mother's name was Clarissa Valefor and was hailed as one of the strongest Devil's in the Underworld, not far behind the power of the 4 original Satans and easily a top-tier Ultimate class Devil. My biological father was Hayden Geir, a warrior from the Norse who had heard of my mom's strength and tracked her down, wanting to test himself against strong people.

While he never had the chance to tell me all of the details, I think I can accurately piece together what transpired between them.

Mom probably kicked his ass so hard that her foot was permanently smelling of his farts and he promptly fell head over heels for her. He had a thing for strong women, and often told me that he never would have married a woman if she wasn't stronger than him.

A real goofball of a guy, and a _great_ guy to have as a dad.

My 2nd dad, even if he didn't contribute any of his genes, was Philip Magnuson, a talented Magician who served as the polar opposite to Hayden. A quiet and intelligent man as opposed to Hayden's headstrong and boisterous nature, he won mom's heart through his dogged determination to improve the Valefor's Magic techniques that had been passed down through the ages.

Therefore proving that girls _do_ have kind of a thing for nerds. Take that society.

Perhaps most importantly though, Philip gave me my older brother, Jonah.

Much like our dads, Jonah and I were pretty diametrically opposed. Although we were never as extreme as our dads in our differences, I wouldn't consider it an exaggeration to say that we had little in common with regards to our personalities and skill sets.

…I could go on forever, listing all of the little quirks we had, the names of all the servants, the time Jonah and I stole Hayden's thunder axe and blew up a tree with it (sort of, but not really, by accident).

But then we'd be here for days, and the details of other people's lives are best given in small doses, not in one giant heaping pile.

Why don't we start at the beginning?

* * *

Caine

A little closer…just a liiiiitle closer…

Perfect! A predatory grin crawls onto my face as I drop the shadows that were mostly concealing my body from view and drop down towards my target. This time I don't shout in surprise as I hurtle downwards, and instead silently streak towards my target.

Almost there…

…And then my momentum is rather abruptly arrested as a meaty hand grabs me out the air and swings me around onto the owner of the hand's shoulders.

I scowl and shout, "Dangit Dad how do you sense me _every time_?!"

Hayden let's loose a booming laugh, his massive and ridiculously muscled frame moving in synergy with his movement and smugly replies, "Because, you little squirt, you're only about 20 years too early trying to take on your old man! Bulk up a little and you might stand a chance! Hah!"

I simultaneously frown and grin as I lean forward and rest my chin on my Dad's head, surveying everything around me from my vantage point. Having a 7 foot tall monster as my Dad is awesome for piggybacks.

"How have you been Caine? Is Jonah off studying?"

I smile and look to my right where Philip is walking side by side with Hayden, his usual small smile adorning his face.

"Yup!", I cheerfully reply, "I wanted to train with him earlier today but he told me to get lost since he was in the middle of some sort of test or something. More power to him and everything, but I wish he would practice with me more often!"

Dad chuckles and gives Philip a hearty slap on the back, knocking him forward a good meter or so and happily states, "My boy has a point Brother, Jonah is never going to get that far in life if all he does is study! A mix of muscle and brain is the way to go! On that note…"

He cranes his head back and meets my eyes.

"How are _your_ studies coming along you little scamp?"

I sheepishly smile and reply, "Well…I'm not as good as Jonah, but I'm still passing everything?"

"Why did that sound more like a question than a statement of fact?"

"Because I'm sort of barely passing?"

Dad narrows his eyes and growls out, "Caine…"

I defensively look away and say, "Hey cut me some slack Dad! I'm doing all the same lessons that Jonah did and he's scary smart! I think the fact that I'm passing at all is pretty darn impressive!"

He gives me a stern gaze and authoritatively says, "While I admire your drive to beat your older brother, if it comes at the detriment of your education me and your mother are going to have a little chat with you."

I audibly gulp and simply reply, "Got it Dad."

Philip chuckles, the traitor, and we continue on our way through the mansion to Mom's office. The Valefor family mansion is a pretty big place with a couple dozen servants (not that any of us _really_ think of them that way, more like close acquaintances) and other hired help hanging around the place, and Mom's office rests at the heart of the whole thing.

"So how was the hunt for the Stray Devil? I bet you 2 didn't even break a sweat!"

Dad gives me a victorious grin and replies, "Ha! The 2 of us could have taken on 10 times as many Strays and not broken a sweat!"

Philip gives a more modest smile and merely says, "The Stray had merely been a newly created Pawn before it went feral, it wasn't much trouble."

Dad's enthusiasm is infectious and I excitedly say, "Oh man I can't _wait_ until I get to actually hunt down some Strays…when do you think I'll be ready to go on a hunt of my own?"

Philip gives me a level stare and clearly states, "Not until you're ready Caine. While I admire your courage, taking on a Stray Devil is a serious matter. Personally I wouldn't let you on your first hunt until you're 18, although…"

He shoots Dad a look of amused exasperation.

"I imagine my dear Brother has an idea or 2 of his own on how ready you are."

I shoot Dad a hopeful glance but to my disappointment he turns thoughtful and murmurs, "Hmm…tell you what squirt, last a whole minute against me during one of our sparring sessions, and I'll let you start tagging along with me."

My eyes widen and I practically shout, "A whole minute?! I can only last like 7 seconds-"

He cuts me off with a withering glare and speaks in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

"That's not up for debate Caine. 1 minute and no less."

I huff but acquiesce to his terms. Arguing with Dad is a lost cause once he makes up his mind on something. He said 1 minute and not even a Dragon is gonna convince him otherwise.

A few minutes later we arrive at the front door to Mom's office…only to hear a raised voice in the background.

"…the Crocell family has had enough of dealing with your petty thieves and traffickers that bring _their_ contraband through _our_ territory! If you cannot keep your dogs on a sufficiently short leash, then we'll have no choice but to put them down!"

I see Dad and Philip immediately scowl and move with purpose towards the door, clearly not pleased at the tone of voice the other guy is using. Not that I blame them though.

That voice belongs to Gyer Crocell, or as Mom calls him when she thinks I'm not listening, 'That Old Satan faction loving Motherfucker'.

My main reason to dislike him, aside from his overly dramatic shouting, is because everytime he visits Mom becomes subdued and distracted, not her usual confident and happy self.

Personally I'm hoping that one day Dad will lose his cool and just pulverize the pompous jerkass.

I perk up and hear Mom easily reply, "While you seem to be operating under the assumption that the Valefor family is in the business of employing those who break our laws, I can readily assure you that we do no such thing. And even if we did, without proof you only have baseless accusations and wild conjecture. None of which hold much weight Mr. Crocell."

"The proof is coming _Bitch,_ and when it does I hope you don't mind getting on all fours like the mutt you are and-"

His words are cut off as Dad lets loose a growl like that of an angered wolf and quite literally rips the door open, it's hinges now hanging at angles they weren't really designed to hang at. The Old Satan Faction loving Motherfucker gives a small yelp of surprise and wildly glances back at us only to pale as he gets a good look at Dad's face.

I give a quick glance to the side and have to work hard to hide both my glee and fear as I see Philip's expression. While Dad tends to wear his emotions on the edge of his sleeve Philip is way more reserved, and I think I've only seen him this angry once before, when a few of our servants were attacked and killed by a Stray Devil that had somehow made it's way on to the family grounds.

The ass kicking that had ensued afterwards had been _brutal_ , and he'd been wearing this very same look at the time.

I might get my wish and see this particular Crocell stomped into the dirt after all.

In fact it looks like that's exactly about to happen when Dad menacingly stalks forward…only for Mom to evenly state, "Hayden, Philip? As much as I appreciate the gesture, Mr. Crocell _is_ our guest, I'd appreciate it if he lived to tell the tale. Also I wouldn't want our son to bear witness to such senseless violence."

While I'm of the opinion that some senseless violence is _exactly_ what this situation requires, no one really asked for my thoughts while Dad and Philip grudgingly stand down.

Turning her attention back to Crocell Mom lightly smiles and says, "I think all has been said that needs to be said Mr. Crocell. If you're amenable to the idea, why don't we end our meeting here and pursue the matter at a later date?"

Still apprehensively eyeing Dad he gives a short nod and quickly replies, "Agreed. I will send a message as soon as a future opening in my schedule is allowed."

With that rushed and downright rude dismissal he turns on his heel and leaves the room with obvious haste, clearly not wanting to stick around and face Dad and Philip's angry gazes.

Once he's gone everyone releases a tired sigh while I slip off of Dad's shoulders and walk on over to Mom, who's tiredly slumped in her chair. She shakes herself out of her stupor and gives me a warm smile as I approach and I take a moment to carefully watch her.

I can say, without any bias obviously, that my Mom is definitely one of the prettiest Moms on the planet. Long blond hair that reaches down to her lower back, a porcelain face with warm green eyes and a smile that can brighten my day no matter how sad I am.

Yup, my Mom is pretty awesome. Which is why I'm going to try to cheer her up a bit.

"It's alot nicer in here without the Old Satan faction loving Motherfucker sticking around, isn't it?"

I hear Philip give a surprised cough at my statement while Dad makes an odd noise that sounds something like a grunt and a laugh put together. Mom's mouth briefly twitches in amusement before she adopts a stern expression and says, 'Caine, I don't want you using that kind of language until you're older. Where did you hear that anyway?"

Cheekily grinning I reply, "From you."

She holds my stare for another few seconds before cracking and gaining an amused smile on her face.

"Fair enough. But I don't want you using that kind of language regardless, understood?"

I roll my eyes before replying, "Ok ok, I won't. I think it's kind of unfair that you get to be so free with the rules when you take important meetings in your _pajamas_ though. Heck Mom, you're not even wearing shoes!"

She smirks and turns in her chair before waving her bare foot around in my face before I scowl and push it away. To be fair the midnight black robe she's wearing can actually pull double duty as both sleepwear _and_ formalwear, and it's not like anyone can see her feet if she's sitting behind the desk anyway.

A supremely smug look on her face she reclines into the chair and says, "Well when you get to be as powerful as your Mother _you_ can make all the rules you want Sweetie."

New life goal when I grow up: be as lazily successful as Mom.

Leaning forward with a look of interest on her face she asks, "Speaking of being as powerful as your Mother, how's your training coming along? It's been awhile since you've last shown me your Shade, so how's it going?"

Seeing Dad and Philip look on with interest I grin in anticipation before focusing.

The Valefor family has a natural affinity for using the power of shadows, whether it be manifesting them as extra appendages, weapons, using them to hide, traveling through them…it's a pretty awesome list if I do say so myself. I promise I'm not biased.

The cool part is that while she's never told me this directly, no doubt to avoid giving me an ego trip, I caught Mom gloating to Dad one day that apparently I have an innate affinity for the Valefor powers that surpasses even her own.

Oh yah baby.

Quickly kicking those thoughts to the back of my brain I take a deep breath and slowly extend my Devil powers to my shadow. Feeling a connection between the 2, and the sudden sensation of suddenly having an extra arm that I can manipulate at will, I smile as a small shadow appendage maybe an inch thick wraps itself around my waist before I extend it 4 meters out to clumsily grab a pen off of mom's desk.

I don't miss the look of gleeful triumph in Mom's face before she catches herself and schools her features into an impassive mask.

This is probably the part where she knocks me down a peg.

"Pretty impressive Sweetie, but you're not _quite_ at Mom's level yet."

Smiling evilly she gestures to Philip who grins and makes a small gesture with his hand. With barely any warning all of the glassware and furniture in the room suddenly jumps straight into the air where they hang for a second before heading back down to the floor where they're almost certainly going to smash.

Looks like this room is going to be down 8 tea cups, a tea kettle, 8 shot glasses and 7 chairs once all is said and done.

Except Mom just lazily smiles and makes an almost lazy flick of her wrist before _24_ Shades come bursting out of every shadow in the room and smoothly grab every falling piece of office crap with seemingly no effort, way more impressive than my stilted attempt to grab a single freaking pen.

Mom gives me a cheery smile and I merely sigh.

"I get it, I get it…I've still got a long way to go. You can stop making me feel like a loser now Mom."

She pouts and replies in a hurt tone of voice, "But I just wanted to show off to my sweet little boy! See, look what I can do!"

One of the Shades suddenly lets go of a shot glass and dissipates, letting it resume it's journey to the floor below. 4 other Shades suddenly toss their own glasses up in the air before they just seem to _blur_ with insane speed, their prior tentacle like shape flattening into a razor sharp edge. They seem to pass through the falling shot glass without even touching it before they quickly return to grab their respective charges, leaving the glass to fall to the floor below.

Which it does. In 8 separate, cleanly cut pieces.

Landing with a subdued thunk on the padded carpet Mom gives me a mock bow before the rest of her Shades smoothly return the rest of the glasses and furniture to their original spots.

I try, and fail miserably, to not look impressed at the display. Using that many Shades at once would be like trying to control an extra set of 24 arms and legs.

"Once you can pull that off, then you can think about taking over the family's duties."

She glances at my Dads and smiles before saying to me, "Would you mind leaving us alone for a few hours Sweetie? Your fathers and I have a few things to talk about."

My face falls and I complain, "Aw c'mon! Dad and Philip just got back after being gone for a week and this is the first time in days you haven't been busy! Why am I being kicked to the curb here?!"

No sooner do the words leave my mouth than my eyes widen and I look at all 3 of them suspiciously.

"…You're all going to have sex, aren't you?"

There's dead silence and then Philip lightly coughs and hesitantly asks, "Uh, Caine? Where did you hear that?"

I blankly look at him and reply, "From your bedroom. Jonah and I were going to ask you three something last week and all we heard was some moaning. By the way, what the heck is a 'Devil's threesome' and 'spit-roast'? I asked Jonah and he just shook his head and dragged me away. I had to keep badgering him about what was going until he finally caved and told me you guys were having sex and not to bother you."

3 perplexed looks are my only response until Dad explosively laughs and says, "My son is finally growing up! Haha, don't you worry boy, your understanding of sex will come sooner than you think. Until then, don't worry about."

I give him a doubtful look until Mom gathers me up in a hug and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I know you missed us Sweetie, but we're not pushing you aside just because we want to have sex. We _do_ have some difficult things to talk about that you're not quite ready to hear about."

I frown but grudgingly reply, "Alright…but you better make it up to me later. I missed you 3. And while Jonah probably wouldn't admit it, I know he did too."

Dad comes up and pats me on the shoulder comfortingly before saying, "We missed you too squirt. But we have a bit of a surprise lined up for you today."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yup, Lord Lucifer and Lord Phenex are coming over for dinner tonight."

My eyes widen and I practically shout, "Uncle Sirzechs and Daimon are coming over?! Are Ravel and Riser coming over with them?!"

Mom winks at me and easily replies, "But of course. They should be here in another 5 hours or so. Be on your best behavior until then, alright?"

I give a mock salute and shout, "Yes ma'm!"

As I leave the room I can't stop grinning in excitement. Oh man tonight is gonna rock!

* * *

Clarissa

I lean back into my chair with a tired sigh, feeling the usual weight of leadership take it's toll.

"Hard day?"

I shoot an amused glance at Hayden before exhaustedly replying, "You have no idea. I forgot how hard it is to deal with those Crocell idiots without you 2 here to intimidate them."

"Are they going to be a threat? We all know that they were the bastards who transported that Stray Devil directly onto the grounds, we just don't have proof."

"Hard to say. They're both vindictive and cowardly, an annoying combination. Although recently they've been even more confrontational and aggressive than normal. I can't help but wonder if there's a reason that they're acting in such a manner…we should keep a close eye on them."

I bonelessly collapse in my seat and close my eyes. What a mess…

I give a small squeak of surprise as I suddenly find myself being picked up in someone's arms and carried away bridal style. Glancing up I see Hayden with a stern look on his face and Philip closely following us.

"Clarissa, you need a break. It's rather obvious to the both of us that you've been working for at least a day straight now."

I'm about to protest but instead give a defeated sigh. Arguing with Hayden and Philip when they've made up their minds is a lost cause. Instead I merely lean into Hayden's chest and reach out my hand to grasp Philip's.

"Now what would this poor King do without her Rook and Bishop to support her during tough times?"

Philip gives me an admiring smile and simply states, "She would manage, obviously. After all, she has the best of my brains-"

"-And my brawn."

I chuckle and close my eyes, thankful for my 2 husband's ability to brighten my day no matter the situation.

We spend the next few minutes of walking in comfortable silence until we arrive at our bedroom and Hayden sits at the edge of the bed, me still nestled in his lap while Philip briefly leaves to put away his stuff.

I suddenly giggle and playfully drag my finger over Hayden's chiseled chest, remembering my youngest's skill at controlling a Shade.

"Isn't our Caine something else? 10 years old and he's already well on his way to fully controlling a Shade. He's ahead of me by 4 years on that front, the little punk!"

Hayden gives a prideful chuckle and unconsciously sits up straighter.

"It's not just his skill at controlling a Shade that he's adept with. I didn't tell him this, but he tried to ambush me and Philip when we got back by cloaking himself with a shadow and hiding on the ceiling. If he hadn't been wearing loose clothing that made noise as he fell, he actually would have caught me with my pants down. That kid has a genius for fighting and he probably doesn't even know it."

I grin and give his right nipple a playful tweak.

"He must get that from _your_ side of the family you uncultured barbarian."

"Guilty as charged my lovely little Valkyrie."

Philip rejoins us and slowly starts massaging my feet, getting a pleased smile from me as I slowly say, "Caine and Jonah…in between the 2 of them, a couple decades down the road they might not even need us."

Philip smiles and quietly says, "I actually feel somewhat sorry for Caine truth be told. He puts in so much effort trying to match Jonah's level of study…not knowing that his older brother advanced his level of learning yet again almost a year ago."

Hayden laughs and replies, "I'm saving _that_ particular bit of info in case Caine ever gets a little too full of himself. That bit of news will bring him down a peg."

I pout and turn my most pity frown on him.

"That's so mean Hayden!"

He grins at me and I shiver at the look in his eyes.

"Well you _did_ just call me an uncultured barbarian…"

I gasp aloud as he tears open my robe at the front, exposing my nude body since I may have, uh…neglected to put on any underwear before starting work. My train of thought is suddenly interrupted as Philip ceases his foot massage and moves his ministrations to my rapidly dampening pussy, his tongue gracefully dancing over my lips.

A more excited gasp escapes my throat as Haden begins to massage my breasts and playfully bites my neck, his voice a purr as he says, "You poor thing, no one to give you attention for a whole week…"

Words fail me as Philip removes his tongue and instead inserts a finger, gently massaging _the spot_ , causing me to moan sweetly.

Oh yes, I've certainly missed this…

* * *

Caine

Almost there…a little closer…aaaaaaand…go!

I quickly dash across the lawn towards the group consisting of Uncle Sirzechs and Daimon, with Ravel and Riser trailing behind them slightly. I almost missed them arriving since I figured they weren't gonna be here for another few hours, but luckily I was wandering the ground practicing with my control over shadows when I saw the Magic circle flare to life.

And then I plotted my ambush. Hiding myself in shadows I ever so carefully sneak up behind Ravel and Riser, grinning like a madman as I do so. Uncle Daimon shoots a quick glance over his shoulder in my direction before smiling ever so slightly and turning his attention back to the cobblestone path. Uncle Sirzechs doesn't even turn around, but then again he probably sensed me right from the start since the dude is scary strong.

Finally settling in behind Ravel and Riser as they continue their conversation I listen in, purely out of curiosity of course.

"All I'm saying, Ravel, is that you could stand to be a little more ladylike. I can't have my darling little sister going around like some tomboy and beating up the other Devils."

Scowling something fierce Ravel angrily replies, "They were picking on some poor reincarnated Devil! It was 4 on 1, those jerks got what they deserved!"

Riser sighs and replies, "Then you should have let me handle it. As a potential heir to the clan I have to set an example to others, and stopping bullying would be the perfect scenario."

"Newsflash genius, I'm a potential heir too! And unlike you I actually did that out of the goodness of my heart!"

Apparently deciding enough is enough Daimon Phenex gives the 2 squabbling siblings a stern look and states, "That's quite enough out of you 2. Be on your best behavior while we're here or I'm sending you 2 home."

I grin as both Ravel and Riser grumble but stop their argument while Sirzechs chuckles.

"That was a very brave thing you did standing up for the other Devil Ravel. I think Caine and Jonah would approve of your actions."

She suddenly clasps her hands together in front of her and bashfully says, "Y-you think so? I mean I'm sure Jonah would, but do you think Caine would be proud of me?"

Amusement now _definitely_ in his voice Uncle Daimon calmly says, "Well I suppose you could always ask him, seeing as how he's heard this entire conversation."

Taking that as my cue I drop the shadow and give a jaunty wave, causing the both of them to jump at my appearance.

"Hey guys!"

They both turn to me at the same time and simultaneously shout, " _Where did you come from?!_ "

I simply grin and point to their shadows, smiling at their sudden annoyed expressions. Riser groans and mutters, "It's going to be open prank season from here on out…"

Still smiling I turn to Uncle Sirzechs and Daimon and bow to each of them.

"Lord Lucifer, Lord Phenex."

Sirzechs playfully pouts and says, "How many times have I told you Caine, you don't have to stand on ceremony when we're among friends. Just call me Uncle Sirzechs!"

Daimon gives a more reserved answer of, "Indeed Caine. No need to be overly formal when we're not in public."

Smirking I take that as an excuse to give the both of them a big hug which Sirzechs gleefully takes, the big teddy bear, while Daimon takes his with his usual stoicism.

With the greetings over I turn to my two Phenex friends and give a happy smile. Riser is wearing one of his usual suits and his trademark smirk, his bangs hanging over his eyes slightly. Ravel on the other hand is wearing a dark purple dress and has her hair done in a long braided ponytail that reaches down to the small of her back, a radiant smile on her face. I go ahead and ask, "Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you guys a few hours early? I thought you weren't supposed to show up until later? And where's Aunt Grayfia and Linada?"

Riser shrugs and replies, "Unfortunately Mother is otherwise busy right now, I imagine Miss Grayfia has similar duties."

Sirzechs gives a brief nod to Riser's words.

"While regretful, my dear wife has her own duties to attend to. On that note how are your parents Caine? Hopefully we're not interrupting anything too important by coming early."

"Well you might have to wait for a bit, Dad and Dad #2 just got back after being gone for a week, so they and Mom said they had a lot to catch up on."

Sirzechs and Daimon share a knowing glance at each other along with weird smiles, giving me the impression that they know more than they're letting on.

Daimon dramatically sighs and says, "Well we wouldn't want to interrupt _that_ , now would we Lord Lucifer?"

Sirzechs still has that weird smile on his face and relies, "No we wouldn't Lord Phenex, no we wouldn't."

Ravel and I share a quick glance of confusion at their bizarre reactions. What's even more confusing is that Riser seems to get what they're talking about as he's _very_ carefully avoiding everyone else's gaze as if he's embarrassed by something.

We both scowl and Ravel pokes Riser, asking, "Well what are they talking about Big Brother? C'mon, tell us!"

Riser just shakes his head and replies, "I'll tell you when you're older. No, strike that. _I'm_ not going to tell you, that'll be Mother and Father's job."

I frown and say, "When we're older? That's what Mom told me earlier when-hey this is about them having sex, isn't it?!"

Sirzechs suddenly doubles over laughing while Daimon tries and fails to hide his grin. Riser just sighs and face palms while Ravel's eyes widen and she turns to Daimon.

"That's what you and Mother do sometimes when you tell me to leave you alone, isn't it?! You tell me the exact same thing, 'we'll tell you when you're older'!"

I nod fervently in agreement and say, "What she said, what are you all keeping from us?! And why is Uncle Sirzechs apparently dying from laughter?!"

Uncle Sirzech's face is almost as red as his hair and he has tears streaming down his face, holding his sides with an expression of pained amusement on his face.

"S-sorry, but oh that was funny…Ah I can't wait to have kids of my own…or maybe a little sister or brother would be good…"

Daimon sighs and shakes his head, turning to the 2 Phenex siblings and myself.

"Why don't you 3 enjoy each other's company until later this night? Lord Lucifer and myself will mostly just be discussing business while waiting for the Valefor's."

Riser sighs and morosely says, "So I have to babysit the children? Oh joy."

Our previous indignation about the whole sex thing forgotten in the wake of Riser calling us children we both simultaneously shout, "Hey we're not children!"

He merely rolls his eyes in response.

I huff in irritation but grab both their hands and start dragging them towards the west wing of the mansion.

"C'mon guys, let's see if we can drag my Brother out of whatever self-imposed exile he's put himself in."

* * *

"Hey! Jonah! Open up already!"

Irritation clear in his tone my Brother replies with, "Quit bugging me already! I already told you I'm busy!"

A smug grin appears on my face and I graciously step aside for Riser, who gleefully shouts, "That's a poor showing of your knowledge of social graces! What use is all that learning if you can't even apply it properly?"

There's dead silence for a moment before there's the sound of running feet and Jonah unlatches his door with a breathless look on his face. Seeing Riser and Ravel he gets a goofy grin on his face before giving Riser a friendly hug.

"Like you deserve any social niceties. Thanks for making sure my Baby Brother didn't wet himself on the way here."

I surreptitiously flip him the middle finger, a gesture I learned not more than a month ago when Dad had a run in with a Crocell family messenger. He shoots me a teasing smirk in response and I settle for rolling my eyes.

In terms of the looks department we don't share very many similarities, where I'm already tall for my age and just starting to fill out, no doubt thanks to my Dad's natural disposition towards muscle mass, Jonah is more lanky and average sized, much like Philip is. The only similarity we have is our hair color and eye color.

We both have jet black hair with a single blond highlight running down our scalps and two different eye colorations. One orb has a bright red pupil, and the other is a bright green.

No one can really explain why we have heterochromia, since the green eye obviously comes from our mom but neither of our Dads have red eyes. Genetics can be weird sometimes.

He and Riser walk into his room and they both turn to look at us once Ravel and I make to follow them.

"And just where do you 2 think you're going?"

Ravel gives a confused look and says, "Well we're following you obviously."

Riser smirks and cheekily replies, "Sorry, no kids allowed. Have fun now.", before shutting the door in our faces.

…Family. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

Ravel and I both share a sigh, used to the 'push around the younger sibling' treatment and mostly deadened to it.

She turns to me and asks, "So what do you want to do Caine?"

I think about it for a moment before it clicks and I snap my fingers.

"I know! You know how our families are always talking about that sex thing and never give us any details about it?"

She scowls and says, "Yah, that's so unfair! Do you have a plan?"

"Heh, you bet I do. Remember how Uncle Sirzechs and your Dad were saying they didn't mind waiting for my parents to finish their, 'business', and then said they would tell us more about it as we got older? I bet my parents are having sex right now! We can look in through their room's window and see what the big deal is!"

Ravel doesn't say anything for a moment before she laughs and gives me a huge smile.

"Who says you're not as smart as your Brother? That's genius! Let's go!"

We both move to run off before I stop and quickly say, "Wait, their room is on the top floor and their window doesn't have any ledges to climb down onto…"

Ravel gives me a confused look and replies, "Aren't we just going to fly up there? Why would we need to climb?"

I avert my eyes and embarrassedly reply, "Well, uh…I'm still a little shaky when it comes to flying and…yah."

She stares blankly at me before madly giggling and chokes out, "Y-you, you don't even know how to fly yet?! That's hilarious!"

I immediately feel my face redden and sharply reply, "I can fly, I'm just not perfect at it yet! Stop laughing and let's go already!"

I run off, Ravel still chortling behind me as she follows.

* * *

Jonah

I give Riser an exasperated look as we hear our younger Brother and Sister run off and start the conversation with, "You don't seem all that perturbed that your baby sister is about to see 3 adults no doubt involved in some seriously kinky stuff."

Riser gives a noncommittal shrug.

"She's going to learn about it sooner or later, this is just a bit of a teaser. And how 'kinky' is it really going to be? It's just a threesome right?"

I give my buddy a deadpan look and reply, "I heard Dad talking about how Mom is pretty skilled with her Shades, and gave the most amazing anal. Sound freaky enough?"

He gives a low whistle.

"This sounds like it might require some therapy afterwards."

I give a thoughtful nod and reply, "But mostly it'll just be an amazing opportunity to see our dorky younger siblings act incredibly awkward around each other…"

"…And for us to mercilessly tease them about it.", he finishes with a smirk.

I grin in reply.

"Riser, you truly are a fiend."

We share a high-five at our own genius.

* * *

Caine

"C'mon Caine, is this really so hard for you?"

I struggle through the air, desperately trying not to smash my face into the wall and give Ravel more ammunition to tease me with. Flying has been one of the few things I have serious trouble learning, figuring out when to physically flap them and when to just push some Magic into them in order to float along has been a brutal learning process.

Most of the time ending up with me spitting out a mouthful of dirt.

"This is nothing! See, I'm in total control-woah!"

I suddenly veer off course and smack my chest into the lip of the roof, forcing all the air out of my lungs as I cling onto the edge and try to remember how to breathe again. Ravel doubles over laughing at my expense and I shoot her a half-hearted glare.

That _was_ kind of uncool.

"Give me a hand up here?"

Still wiping the tears from her eyes she sticks out her hand and helps give me a boost up.

"Ok, so where to from now Mr. Tour Guide?"

I adopt a false Australian accent and reply, "Well love, over that bloody hill lies our prey, a bit of masonry that leads to our target."

Giggling she speaks like some old English princess and says, "Lead on then Governor, we'll be following in your footsteps!"

The two of us grin and quickly start traversing the top of the building until we come to the overhand that leads to my parents room's windows. I've done this a few times before, mostly just to annoy them, but it's a convenient way to sneak in at times like these. It's about a 2 meter drop to a thin ledge, easy enough if I let my wings slow my descent.

I'm about to jump when Ravel hesitantly says, "Umm…Caine?"

"Yah?"

She coughs before hesitantly asking, "Is there a uh, well… _different_ way to get in?"

I cock an eyebrow at her in confusion before replying, "Not without alerting them, no. Why? Afraid of heights?"

She averts her eyes and angrily retorts, "No way! It's just..you know…"

"…Annnnnd?"

She stamps her foot on the ground in frustration before angrily pouting at me.

"I don't know how to actually control my speed when flying, ok?! Grabbing that tiny little ledge is going to be impossible for me!"

I stare at her for the longest time before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"W-wait! So you can only fly at one speed?! Haha! And you were making fun of _me_ for having trouble! At least I can control how fast I go!"

She just gives me a nasty look as I eventually get control of myself and wipe away my tears.

"Ok then…whew that was funny."

"No it wasn't jerk."

"No need to worry though, I have a backup plan I just thought of about 2 seconds ago." I state proudly, ignoring Ravel's acidic tone.

Quickly going over to the gutters that line the roof's edge I test the strength of them and give a satisfied nod. They're made of the same material the roof is, and should hold up both of our weights nicely.

Concentrating I summon my Shade and work as hard as I can to lengthen it. If I don't need it to do anything difficult like move around and dexterously handle objects I can extend it to almost 9 meters long with no problems. Quickly having it anchor itself in the gutter and testing to make sure it's strong enough I motion to Ravel.

"Hop on and keep a tight hold."

She briefly looks doubtful but shrugs and goes ahead anyway, wrapping her arms around my chest as I position myself near the ledge.

Taking a deep breath I lean back and slowly walk my way down the side of the building, trying not to think about how dangerous this actually is. Sure, we can fly without too much of an issue, but that's still a bit of a drop if anything goes wrong.

Thankfully my little rock-climbing maneuver goes off without a hitch as my feet touch the ledge and I turn to the side so Ravel can disembark. Once we get ourselves situated we lean close to each other and I whisper, "Ok from here on out we're dead silent, ok? Follow my lead."

She nods in acknowledgement and an excited little grin appears on her face, mirroring mine. Breaking and entering is so much fun! It must be my natural Valefor disposition towards theft coming to the surface.

Carefully slipping my Shade in through the crack of the windowsill I pop the lock on the other side and gently push the window open. While Ravel gives me an impressed look that I immensely enjoy, it's tempered by the knowledge that Mom cold have just manifested one of her Shades on the other side of the window and avoided worming her way through the window itself. Heck, she could have just Shadow Walked onto the other side no problem.

I guess I've got a long way to go still…

The 2 of us quietly step onto the floor and briefly look around. This is the office Philip and Mom often use that's attached to the bedroom, we'll be able to spy on my parents through the door, especially if they're distracted.

Which is when I suddenly notice the throaty shouts and moans that I had initially missed, I was so focused on making sure no one actually heard us. My wide eyes meet Ravel's and we both give a nervous nod before creeping forward with comedic sneakiness.

Thankfully the door is open slightly so it's easy to peek through the gap without being too obvious, but I cover myself with shadows just to be safe and Ravel quickly grabs Philips discarded black jacket that was hanging on a chair.

Simultaneously taking deep breaths we peek through the door and…and…

…What the _heck_?!

Mom is sandwiched between Dad and Philip, her legs spread out and being held up by the 2 of them as they repeatedly make some sort of thrusting motion, their eyes closed and faces making some sort of seriously pleased expression.

I squint my eyes and almost choke on my tongue once I see what the point of all that thrusting is. Dad and Philip are using their penises to…to…wait, if that's where babies come from…are they trying to make another baby?! Am I going to have another Brother or Sister?!

That's so _weird_.

Trying to swallow as quietly as I can I go back to watching, trying to figure out the incredibly confusing puzzle that is 'sex' when I notice something _very_ weird, even weirder than everything else I've seen so far.

Dad and Philip each have one of Mom's shades coming out of their butts-no, wait…it's going _into_ their butts?!

I tear my gaze away from the scene and try to catch my breath. I, I…I'm pretty sure that wasn't something I'm supposed to know about for another few years. I now believe everybody else when they said this was something we would understand better when we were older, because I sure as heck don't get any of it now!

Shooting a glance in Ravel's direction to see how she's doing I can instantly tell it's not much better than my reaction. Her face is a dark crimson and her eyes are so wide I'm surprised her eyes haven't popped out of her head yet. I quickly tap her on her arm and nearly jump out of my skin when she violently starts at my touch, almost banging her head against the door.

I give a quick jerk of my head back towards the window and she gives a quick nod of agreement. We both quietly make our way to our exit point, trying to ignore the cries of passion that seemed to have gotten even louder this past minute, and they were none too quiet beforehand either.

We're so lost in our individual thoughts that neither of us notice that I instinctively used my wings for a smooth descent, Ravel right behind me despite her confession of not being able to control herself very well.

Wow. This is awkward.

Clearing my throat I hesitantly say, "I think we can both agree that that was way different than from what we were expecting."

She nods.

"…Never speak of this to _anyone_ else, no matter what?"

Another nod.

"Ok then, I'm erasing this whole thing from my memory."

Ravel gives a brief chuckle but I think we both agree on the fact that we just saw something very disturbing. Eager to get our minds off of the whole stupid adventure we went on I ask, "Want to play some aerial tag?"

She finally gives a small but real smile and replies, "I'd love that. And yes, let's…not talk about what we just witnessed. At all."

* * *

"C'mon Caine is this really so hard for you?"

I give Ravel a nasty glare and reply, "Is that your catchphrase for today or something?"

"If the shoe fits…"

I heave a sigh of suffering and go back to the test sheet. Riser and Jonah ended up joining us after dinner had ended, one thing led to another and I bet Jonah I could get a better grade on a test he took when he was my age.

 _Big_ mistake.

" _Question 3: What are the requirements for using the little known combat ability, 'toki', and what branch of Magic does it originate from?"_

…What, in the name of Lucifer's left butt cheek, is _toki_?!

I scratch my head and pretend to actually have a clue so as to save face. It doesn't seem to work since the other 3 are all giving me smug looks.

Dangit.

I rack my brains for almost a whole minute…and come up with nothing.

Grimacing in defeat I set down my pen and state, "I'm out. How'd I do?"

Ravel quickly compares my answers to the key and gives a small nod of approval.

"65/100, not bad Caine."

Jonah smirks and proudly says, "Not bad Little Bro. Another 32 points and you'd be one short of matching me."

I fiercely scowl and reply, "Alright then boy genius, what the frick is Toki then?"

"Obviously it's a technique that originates from the power called Senjutsu. You use your body's own life force as a sort of protective shell that is pretty damn hard to crack and lets you hit a heckuva lot harder. Miss Ravel, is that correct?"

She checks the paper and nods in agreement.

"Yup, that's it."

I bang my head on the table and Ravel quickly adds, "Well aside from that one you got the other questions mostly at least half-right Caine."

I feel like that's a bit of conciliatory knife-twisting, but I appreciate the gesture anyway. Riser just pats me on the back and gives me a lazy smile.

"Don't worry kiddo, no harm in _not_ being a super nerd like your Brother over there."

Jonah rolls his eyes and archly says, "Thanks Riser. Any other nice things you want to say about me?"

"Not among polite company, no."

As Jonah playfully slugs him across his arm I lean back in my chair and tiredly rub my eyes. We'd decided to settle our little challenge in the main foyer while our parents finished up whatever they're talking about in the dining room. Tastefully decorated in the Valefor family's colors of black and dark green with a roaring fireplace it's a really comfortable setup. It's a shame I usually associate this room with me failing miserably at beating Jonah at something academically related.

Before I can think on that further the main doors open and our families walk in, minus Sirzechs.

Jonah raises an eyebrow and asks, "I take it Lord Sirzechs had to leave?"

Mom smiles and replies, "Unfortunately he did. The Maou has more than a few duties to attend to after all."

Daimon glances around the room and then turns to Ravel with a smile on his face.

"Since it's rather late why don't we all take a moment to wear more comfortable clothing than our formal wear? Oh, and Ravel? Don't forget to bring it with you."

I glance at her with open curiosity as she briefly looks at me and blushes before giving a quick nod and leaving the room. Mom smiles and takes her hand before they walk out of the room. I give a questioning look at the rest of the guys in the room but they merely give me carefully blank stares in return.

"I know that look. You're all keeping something from me aren't you?"

Dad merely gives me a cheerful slap on the back that I'm pretty sure dislocates my spine as he happily replies, "You'll figure it out soon enough my boy. And it'll be a night to remember for you, mark my words."

I merely shoot him a confused look as Philip and Daimon chuckle at my bewilderment.

I merely shrug as I go to change into my nightclothes, figuring that whatever sort of nasty surprise they have planned is gonna happen regardless of whether I try to prepare for it or not. I just finished changing into a pitch black pair of shorts and tank top when I hear Mom shout, "Caine honey? Can you come here for a second?"

Wincing in preparation for whatever dumb thing it is she wants me to do I slowly walk on over to my parent's room only to find her standing outside of it wearing a forest green night robe with what I can only describe as a predatory smirk on her face as she sees me approach.

"Took you long enough. Go on inside, Ravel has something she wants to talk to you about."

I raise an eyebrow and open my mouth to ask her what the problem is but she happily trots away, leaving me completely lost as to what the heck is happening to everybody all of the sudden.

It's weirding me out.

Shaking my head I walk on inside and come to a dead stop at the image before me.

Mom left only a single lamp on, and a dim one at that, casting the room in a soothing sort of twilight. Mostly because of that twilight glow permeating the room, Ravel shines like a beacon. She's wearing some sort of blood-red silken nightgown that stops midway down her thighs, showing off her athletic legs. She let her hair out of it's braid and it's now flowing freely down her back in a shimmering blonde wave.

I audibly gulp and try to think of…well, _something_ to say or do other than stand here like a dummy. I know I've always thought of Ravel as being cute, but this is…all I can call her is beautiful, a term I've never really applied to anyone other than mine and Ravel's Moms. And even then, I don't think they're beautiful in the same sense that Ravel is beautiful right now.

…Urgh, c'mon brain, do something already!

Thankfully Ravel seems to be just as lost on what to say as I am since her mouth opens and then closes again with an audible _clack_ before she goes back to nervously shifting on her feet. Apparently coming to some sort of decision she suddenly straightens her back and stiffly marches over to me, never breaking eye contact as she does so.

Stopping about half a meter away from me she suddenly thrusts out something in her hands and blushes furiously before looking away. Grateful for something to do other than stare at her I look down at what she's holding and promptly let loose a startled gasp.

"Ravel, is that a…a Phoenix Heart?!"

My voice sounds unnaturally loud in the previously deafening silence and I almost startle myself before I glance at Ravel, who takes a shaky breath and nods.

"I-it is. And do you, umm…know what it s-signifies?"

I desperately rack my brains, trying to remember the history behind the Phoenix Heart and almost swallow my tongue when I remember what it means.

"Y-you want to marry me?!"

She blushes an even deeper shade of crimson and stutters a reply.

"W-well I don't want to-no, I mean I _do_ want to-er, if you're ok with it! But that's not what I-uh, I mean our parents made a betrothal pact before we were born, so you know, uh, wow is it hot in here? I'm actually really happy about it-no! I'm not happy about being forced to marry you because of the pact! Er, wait, I mean I am happy, but not because we're being forced to do this! Gaaaah! Caine, are you ok with this?!"

Ravel's growing hysteria already has me on the verge of breakdown and I have a perfectly eloquent reply of my own ready to go.

"No, I'm also not ok with this! Wait, I mean I like the part where we're being forced into this, but not the part about being with you! Wait, crap, reverse what I just said! I like you, don't like the part about being part of an agreement! And yah, I think it is pretty hot in here, but being married is pretty ok with it! Wait, what did I just say?! Gaaaah! Yes I would like to marry you Ravel!"

Dammit brain! You had _ONE_ job! Don't make me sound like an idiot!

We both fall silent for a moment and try to catch our respective breath and I take the silence as an excuse to take a closer look at the Phoenix Heart. It's a brilliant red gemstone about 4 centimeters in diameter with brilliant electric blue lines spiderwebbed across it's surface and a silver chain connected to it's tip, obviously meant to be worn around the neck. I squint slightly and see strange ethereal flames dancing in the center of the gem, giving the whole gem the appearance of a real, beating heart.

"It's incredible…"

Seeming to have calmed down a little Ravel gently smiles at my words and takes my hands in her own, gently cupping the Phoenix Heart between them.

"It's not just for looks, there's a practical side to it. Try pushing some of your Magic through it and see what happens."

I do as she says and after a bit of concentrating a small burst of azure flame surrounds the Heart. I almost drop it in my surprise but Ravel keeps my hands steady and I get ahold of myself as I realize the fire is no more heated than a warm summer breeze.

Wild.

Ravel lightly laughs at my expression and explains, "The Phoenix Heart's flames won't burn their user unless they put a considerable amount of power into it, a neat little trick, right?"

A giant grin makes it's way onto my face and I eagerly reply, "You bet it is, thanks so much Ravel!"

I gently unfurl the chain and drape the Heart around my neck, marveling at how _warm_ it feels…

"It looks good on you Caine."

I feel my face heat up at the compliment and hide it by sheepishly scratching my head.

"Thanks, but I feel kinda bad for not having anything impressive to give to you in return."

She just cheerfully smiles and replies, "No problem, you can just get me something really expensive and cool later!"

I simultaneously grin and wince at her words but promise myself that her gift will be one that's just as valuable and meaningful as her Phoenix Heart.

I spare another glance at the incredible gemstone and lightly chuckle, still coming to terms with this whole series of events.

"Married, huh? It just seems like…well, a pretty big responsibility."

She gives a nervous nod of her own and hesitantly replies, "It does, doesn't it? Do you…do you think we'll be any good at it? Being married?"

I furrow my eyes briefly but then give a confident nod.

"Well we won't actually have the ceremony until we're 13, so that's 3 more years to get used to everything…and yah, I think we'll be pretty good at it."

I smirk proudly and state, "Besides, you and I are the prodigies of House Phenex and Valefor, We can tackle anything if we put our heads together!"

She giggles at my bravado before nodding happily.

At that point we run out of things to say to one another and fall into a comfortable silence…until both our gazes fall on my parent's bed and our minds immediately flashback to earlier that day and the bizarre scene we saw.

Seeing that Ravel's face is just as red as mine as we remember what took place over there I figure now is the time to clear the air around this particular subject.

"Hey, uh, Ravel? I have kind of an…awkward question to ask. Hear me out before you hit me?"

She gives me a confused look but nods anyway.

"Once we're older, what we saw today unfortunately got me thinking. Do you, well, want to find out what the whole deal with sex is? N-not the weird stuff my parents were doing! Just, well…maybe something more normal? Or we can at least find out what normal is! Ugh, on second thought just forget I brought this up at all, it's a dumb subject…"

To my surprise Ravel doesn't slug me across the face for being weird, but instead looks downward in shyness.

"It's…it's not weird Caine. And yes, I'm…rather curious myself. I'd like to find out why sex is such a big deal. Once we're older though!"

I give a panicked nod, not wanting to drag out this topic any longer than necessary.

"Of course! When we're older!"

Ok, I think that's about all the stress my brain can handle right now, anymore and I'm probably gonna pop. I heave a relieved sigh and hold out my hand to Ravel.

"I guess we should head back and talk to our families then?"

She smiles and takes my hand before stopping dead and nervously licks her lips.

Uh oh…what now?

"Hey Caine, you know how married people often kiss?"

Keep cool Caine! You've already made enough of a babbling idiot of yourself so far, don't make it worse!

I carefully nod and reply, "Yah, do you…do you want to try?"

She nervously shifts her weight before nodding and I try to frantically recall how I've seen Mom and my Dads kiss before. Pull the other person close, put your heads together, then have your lips touch…

I nervously swallow before licking my lips and gently taking Ravel's remaining hand in my own and looking deeply into her eyes.

Dark blue orbs meet my own and we gently lean into each other, lips lightly brushing before we separate, simultaneously nervous and excited at the new sensation.

We silently agree that this new feeling needs to be explored a bit more. Moving with slightly more confidence we lock lips for far longer and gently squeeze each other's hands.

I'm not sure how to describe what I'm feeling right now. It's scary, exciting, dangerous and addicting all at once. Ravel's lips are so soft and pliable…and the way she smells…it's the smell of a warm fire on a cold night with a hint of mint.

I'm not sure how long it is until we break apart, but it feels like a small slice of eternity. Instead of saying anything we just continue to hold hands like that as we lightly lean on each other. Giving a small shake of my head I break the silence and say, "Hey Ravel?"

"Yes Caine?"

"This might sound a little strange but…I think we'll do just fine being married to each other. Do you, well…feel the same way?"

She's silent for a moment before snuggling closer to me and softly replies, "I do…we should actually head back to our parents now."

I get some of my sneakiness back and cheekily say, "After you, Miss Ravel Phenex Valefor."

She briefly giggles before tightly holding my hand as we walk side by side to the common room where everyone is waiting.

* * *

"So how come you let Caine brush your hair but threaten to burn me to a crisp whenever I offer?"

Ravel crosses her arm and gives Riser and withering glare before sharply retorting, "Because whenever _you_ do so you yank out the snarls like some kind of animal! Caine's a gentleman about it."

Riser merely smirks in my direction and says, "Well I see who'll be wearing the pants in this relationship…"

I merely scoff as I gently run the comb through Ravel's tresses and reply, "You're just jealous Riser. Besides I like this job. Ravel's hair is really smooth and feels great."

I smirk as I see Ravel's cheeks flush while Riser and Jonah merely roll their eyes at my sappy words. Smiling, I finish brushing her hair and start braiding it in her preferred style. It was my Dad, of all people, who insisted that I learn how to properly style hair. Come to think of it he's kind of a fashionista despite his mannerisms that would leave most people thinking he could care less about appearances.

As I braid Ravel's hair I give my Older Brother a curious glance as a sudden though occurs.

"Hey Jonah?"

"What is it Little Bro?"

"How come it was me who was selected to marry Ravel? I'm sure as heck not complaining but I figured as the 1st son of our family you would be the one specified in the contract."

He suddenly looks incredibly awkward as Riser playfully digs his elbow into his side.

"Well, you see…uh…"

I hear Uncle Daimon chuckle and he looks over from where our Parents are sitting with a light smile on his face.

"Since Jonah seems to be too shy to admit he did something nice for his Brother, allow me to explain."

Jonah sighs in resignation while everyone else in the room looks on with amusement as Ravel and I share a confused glance.

"While Jonah was indeed originally meant to marry my little girl, he asked us to change the specifics of the contract after you and Ravel first met. Rather than the first son of the Valefor family it was altered to be any son of the Valefors."

I give Jonah a shocked look and ask, "Why did you ask for that? Did something happen?"

He awkwardly scratches the back of his head and sheepishly replies, "Yah, actually. You and Ravel met."

At our bewildered glances he sighs and continues with, "Let me explain. While you and I get along just fine Ravel, it was nothing compared to how I saw you and Caine act together. You 2 were practically inseparable and I figured you 2 would be much happier together than I would."

His shy smile turns more smug as he stares at me while I finish styling Ravel's hair.

"Judging by how well you 2 seemed to take the idea of getting married, I think I was right on the money."

I just sit there in shock, once again awed at how damn _smart_ and observant my Older Brother can be. Now that I think about it, Ravel and I really _did_ hit it off as soon as we met. We were both the younger siblings of older brothers and touted as highly talented children of our respective families. But more than that, we just treated each other as, well, normal people. No titles or overly polite speeches, just our names and lots of teasing involved.

I smile at Jonah and happily say, "Well thanks Big Brother, but I have to say I think you made a big mistake by not getting married to Ravel, considering how cool of a person she is."

"Caine!" she squeaks out shyly. I smirk and give her hand a quick squeeze. Holding Ravel's hand is quickly becoming my favorite thing to do. Huffing in fake irritation she stands up before plopping herself down next to me on the couch.

Correction, just being close to Ravel is my favorite thing to do.

Jonah just gives me an amused smile and replies, "You're very much welcome Little Bro. That said, did you 2 enjoy your little adventure earlier today? Learn anything, shall we say, _interesting_?"

Ravel and I both flush while Mom interestedly asks, "Oh? Did you and Ravel go someplace exciting?"

We both frantically shout, "No we didn't!" while Riser and Jonah just howl with laughter to the confusion of our parents.

* * *

Clarissa

I can't help the giant smile that comes over me as I stare at my Baby Boy and his future bride-to-be as they sleep deeply on the couch by the fire. Sometime during the night the day's events must have caught up with them and they started to nod off. I surreptitiously snap a photo with our camera and smile at the image.

Ravel is leaning onto Caine's chest with her braid hanging off to the side while my youngest has his arms gently wrapped around her, the Phoenix Heart slightly askew as it fell out of his shirt sometime during their slumber.

"They're quite the pair, aren't they?"

I glance at Daimon out of the corner of my eye and smile at one of my oldest friends.

"That they are. Our 2 little prodigies. I never really thanked you for being so amenable to the change in the contract, that couldn't have been easy."

He smiles before easily replying, "Not as hard as you might think. Besides, Jonah was really the one who convinced us that this was a better decision. Those boys of yours are really something else."

I softly smile at Jonah, who's currently debating with Riser whether they can get away with drawing on their younger sibling's faces. It never ceases to amaze me at how well Jonah has thrived despite often being cast in the shadow of his younger sibling, excuse the pun. Caine often gets the most attention by others due to his natural talent and skill with our family's powers while Jonah's incredible intelligence is overlooked, especially since Caine is quite smart by most standards anyway.

But he's never once been jealous of Caine for some reason me and my husbands have never really figured out. Oh they argue and make fun of each other just as much as any other siblings are inclined to do, but it's never really reached truly hurtful levels.

Perhaps it's because Caine doesn't really consider himself better than Jonah. While he's already surpassed Jonah in his control of our families powers, he always tries to beat him at his own game, constantly attempting to outdo his older brother at academics. Most likely Jonah isn't jealous of Caine because Caine still considers himself inferior in some respect.

Quite the strange dynamic between those 2.

Daimon glances at his watch and softly sighs before turning to the 3 of us.

"It's been a most interesting night, but I'm afraid we have to take our leave now. We have an early start tomorrow."

I glance towards where Ravel and Caine are sleeping and turn to Daimon with a smile on my face.

"Ravel can stay the night with us if you'd like. I promise we'll have her up bright and early if that's what you need."

He gently smiles but replies in the negative.

"While I appreciate the offer, and am loathe to separate those 2 over yonder," he says that part with a smile, "Linada will need Ravel and Riser at our house early to greet some guests we're having. They'll have to be separated for now unfortunately."

I dramatically sigh and bring a hand to my cheek.

"Tearing apart such young love? You're such a brute sometimes Daimon."

He rolls his eyes before walking over to Ravel and gently shaking her awake.

"It's time to wake up my little firebrand, we're headed home."

The two children stir sleepily and Ravel yawns before letting her head fall back onto Caine's chest with a soft _plop_.

"Can't I just stay here Father?"

I have to repress my squeal of glee at how cute she's being while Daimon shakes his head regretfully.

"Sorry Sweetie, but Mother will be angry if you don't come home with us. Come on now."

"He's right Ravel, Mother's anger isn't fun to deal with. Besides," Riser grins smugly at her as he walks over, "Your Boyfriend isn't going anywhere, he'll still be here tomorrow."

Ravel pouts cutely at him before Caine gently pats her head and says, "It's ok Ravel, we'll see each other again in a couple of days. I still have this after all."

He holds up the Phoenix Heart and Ravel gives a disappointed sigh before sitting up and giving Caine a hug.

"All right, but you better remember what you promised me."

He grins and says, "Trust me, I won't."

He then leans in and gives Ravel a full blown kiss on the lips which she shyly returns.

Which leaves all of us present in the room completely floored. My oh my, where did _that_ come from? I openly grin at Daimon's incredulous expression before his features school themselves back into their neutral state once Ravel walks over to his side and hugs his leg. Riser just shakes his head before giving Jonah a playful punch on the arm and a friendly smile.

"See you around brainiac."

Jonah returns the smile with one of his own and replies, "I'll keep in touch you bag of hot air. Take care."

Philip leaves to make sure the Phenex family make it to the transport circle alright as Caine yawns and makes his way over to us. Hayden merely grins massively and picks our youngest up by his legs and sets him on his shoulders before heading off to his bedroom.

"So my little squirt has a wife now eh?"

I laugh as I hear a sleepy rebuttal come from Caine as they walk off and turn my attention to Jonah as he saunters over to my side.

"10 years old and already kissing his future wife full on the lips. We'll probably have to give him the talk sooner than expected."

I chuckle and reply, "He's going to beat your record then by almost a whole year. Weren't you like 11 and a half when we had to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"I sure was. Maybe it's time to pass on that book you gave me to Caine, he's probably gonna need it."

I merely smile and gather Jonah in a hug, at which point he frantically asks, "M-mom?! What are you doing?!"

"Oh nothing, just giving my loving and thoughtful Son a big hug. Can't I do that?"

He gives a mock scowl before sharply retorting, "No, you can't. It'll destroy my rebellious teenage image. And what do you mean by loving and thoughtful?"

I give him a playful peck on the cheek and reply, "You're too smart to play dumb. You know I'm talking about how you convinced us all to change the marriage contract details. That was very kind of you, especially since you didn't have any real obligation to do so in the first place."

He scowls at my last sentence.

"What do you mean I wasn't under any obligation? He's my Little Brother! It's not like I _need_ a reason…to…"

His eyes widen as he realizes what I got him to admit, my knowing smile growing even wider.

"…You clever She-Devil."

I give a mock bow and cheekily reply, "Despite your smarts and your brother's powers, the both of you aren't quite ready to tackle your Mother."

He gives a challenging grin and happily retorts, "Oh just you wait Mom. Me and Caine will have you enjoying a peaceful retirement before you know it."

I giggle and give him another big hug which this time he returns.

"So where's my hug?"

We both turn in surprise at the rare joke coming from Philip who's standing off to the side, his gentle smile on full display.

"Sorry Dad, it's my time for hugs. Besides, didn't you and Hayden already have plenty of fun with Mom today? I could hear the bed shaking from halfway across the mansion.

I immediately swat him on the arm and indignantly shout, "We're not that loud!"

He merely smirks and walks toward Philip before giving him hug of his own.

"Goodnight Mom, Dad. I'll see you in the morning."

I exasperatedly walk over to Philip who gathers me in his arms.

"…We _aren't_ actually that loud, are we?"

Philip's reply is delivered in a monotone, although his slight grin gives away the joke.

"Well I'm rather quiet about the whole thing, but you can be louder than even Hayden if you put your mind to it. _Especially_ when we come at you from 2 sides…"

I scowl and imperiously reply, "Careful mister, or I'll double the size of my Shade the next time I stick it in your ass."

He stands straight and immediately says, "Yes ma'm, I'll watch my tone from now on."

I giggle and lay a soft kiss on his lips.

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

Hayden

"…Hey Dad?"

"What is it squirt?"

"What was it like when you fell in love with Mom?"

Oh hoh, _that_ question…well this should be an enlightening talk, especially since my boy is pretty tired and won't be watching what he's saying as closely.

But I can have a little fun first.

"Why do you ask? In love with little Miss Ravel? I mean I can understand why, she's going to grow up into an _incredibly_ beautiful woman, you lucky dog you."

"It's not that. I mean, she _is_ really cute…in fact, I think today was the first time I realized she's actually gorgeous. But when she told me that we were going to be married, and she gave me this Phoenix Heart…I was nervous, sure…but mostly I was just _happy_."

I stay silent as I set him down on his bed and tuck him in before kneeling down and continue to listen.

"I was happy because there's now something tangible that shows we like each other, not to mention we both told each other that we liked the idea of being married…is that what you and Mom felt? Or Philip and Mom?"

…Well that was simultaneously an extremely childish way of describing affection…but he also hit the nail on the head. On the downside, I can't really make fun of him now, the little squirt is being so painfully honest with me right now.

"You remember how me and your Mother met, right?"

He sleepily smiles and says, "Yah, you left Asgard in order to find strong people to test yourself against and ran into Mom by pure chance right?"

"That's the long and short of it, yah. And the fight itself wasn't anything special, your Mother mopped the floor with me in about 1 minute once she stopped fooling around. But do you want to know what I felt after such a humiliating defeat, after conquering every other foe before her no matter how powerful they were?"

I smile in reminiscence before continuing, Caine hanging onto every word with all the focus he can muster in his drowsy state.

"I felt _free_. Free, because I'd found someone who was so much more powerful than me that I felt I could spend the rest of my life chasing after them and never quite catch up. What's more, this person was a woman of such astonishing beauty and wit that, well…I was pretty much done for."

I grin at my Son before finishing with, "I decided that I wanted to wanted to devote my life to serving her, maybe one day surpassing her if at all possible. And do you know what she wanted from me?"

"What did she want Dad?"

"She didn't want the Norse warrior known as Hayden Geir…well, maybe she did, because your Dad _is_ pretty cool after all, but what she actually wanted was a friend who wouldn't look up to her because of her status as a noble, or as the prodigy of the Valefor family, but because they admired her own personal strength and personality."

A glimmer of comprehension appears in Caine's eyes and I continue.

"It was much the same way with Philip. He didn't place her on some grand pedestal, if anything he was initially unimpressed with her before he realized she was actually quite intelligent and forward thinking."

Caine then whispers, "You both treated her as herself, not as Clarissa Valefor…"

"Exactly. Love can be different for every person. I love your Mother because I admire her strength, and the fact that she never lets her strength overshadow just how wonderful of a person she actually is. Philip loves her intelligence, as well as how willing she is to accept change and his quiet nature. She loves us because we treat her as our closest friend and confidant, not as some idea, some standard like others do."

I gently place my hand on my boy's shoulder and quietly say, "This is just my own opinion, and the way people love each other can change over time, but I think you and Ravel love each other for similar reasons. You're both the star children of your families and are expected to meet a certain bar when interacting with others. You can talk to each other without worry of what others might think, and that means alot, trust me."

I grin before finishing with, "And you both are mischievous little punks that can have a mean streak in you when you feel like it."

Caine chuckles before snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Thanks Dad…that helps put things in perspective a little better. I'll see you tomorrow morning…"

I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and gently intone, "Good night kiddo, get a good rest, you've had a busy day."

I cast one quick glance over my shoulder before I leave the room and smile as I see my boy gently holding the Phoenix Heart to his chest, his breathing slow and peaceful.

* * *

Caine

Being suddenly awoken early in the morning when you're already tired kind of sucks.

"Caine…Master Caine! Please wake up!"

My eyes suddenly pop open as my senses start to get it together, wondering what the rush is. I blearily rub my eyes and ask, "What's going on? It's still early in the-"

"No time to explain, please hurry Master Caine!"

My eyes finally focus and I suddenly gape at the appearance of Shyan, my Mom's pawn, a young looking African woman with oddly colored white hair.

"Miss Shyan? What are you doing here? I thought you were away at your families-"

"I'll tell you later, hurry, put this on."

She tosses some sort of heavy black cloak at me and I give her a questioning look…until I notice the blood that's covering her and the slight gash in her side.

I immediately run to her side and hurriedly ask, "How did you get hurt?! Do you need to sit down, hold on let me go and get-"

She suddenly grab my shoulder and brings me to a halt, but there's a slight smile on her face as she quickly says, "I appreciate your concern Master Caine, but we have no time. Wear the cloak and follow me, it's your parent's orders."

I want to ask about 50 different things but my brain is starting to pick up on the fact that something serious is happening. Quickly donning the thing it hides most of my body and facial features before I rapidly follow Shyan out of my room.

I'm immediately assailed by the scent of smoke and burning wood, is there a house fire?

"2 ahead, get them!"

Shyan suddenly grabs me and forces me behind her, a snarl on her face. I peek around her and see three charging figures, their features obscured by a variety of hoods and plain grey masks with no features other than two eyeholes on them.

"Stay behind me!"

With those words Shyan drops into a fighting stance and waits for the 3 to get closer. The largest attacker barrels directly towards her, obviously hoping to just knock her out the way using his heavier mass. I bet he's real surprised when Shyan simply grabs the front of his shirt in a swift motion and uses his momentum to spin the both of them around before slamming him _through_ the wall in a loud _BANG_ of splintering wood and plaster. The other that had charged right alongside the larger fellow darts around Shyan, for some reason trying to get to me. I almost panic and trip over myself as I back away, but shouldn't have worried. The guy's momentum is suddenly cut short as Shyan's Sacred Gear, _Hanging Thread_ , activates and wraps a softly glowing lasso of energy around his neck before tightening and crushing his neck, his own momentum killing him.

I breathe a sigh of relief…before Shyan suddenly gives a pained cry and pitches forward, a short sword buried through her gut by the 3rd assailant, who drives her to the ground with his blade still jammed in her innards.

"End of the line for you, you little _bitch_."

I won't pretend to be some crazy brave hero of the day. Heck, I won't even delude myself into thinking that I could probably take this guy if I had to fight him one-on-one.

But I _am_ a quick thinker, sneaky, have an understanding of physics and like Miss Shyan alot.

No way am I letting her die here, especially after saving my hide.

I quickly flare my wings and forcefully push off the ground before flipping myself around in midair and landing feet first on the ceiling. While I can't yet form bladed weapons with my Shade like Mom can, I can make a pretty solid bludgeon with it. Rapidly compressing my shade into a half-meter long pitch black stick I kick off the ceiling and rocket towards the attacker who's still focused on keeping a desperately struggling Shyan pinned.

He understandably loses his focus once my improvised weapon connects with his skull with a resounding _BONK_. I hit the ground hard and roll away, hoping that attack at least knocked the guy out.

No such luck.

He staggers to his feet and fixes me with a murderous gaze…right before Shyan rams the sword that was previously stuck in her stomach through his heart.

With a wheeze he drops to the ground while Shyan unsteadily sways on her feet.

Ignoring the fact that I'm so scared and hopped up on adrenaline that I feel like peeing myself I run over to Shyan and frantically ask, "Are you ok?! Here, lean on my shoulder, I can help carry you-"

She quickly waves me off and stands straighter before replying, "We can worry once we're at our destination, now hurry!"

She quickly pushes me forward and we start running towards the back of the mansion where the library is. Before we get too far I hear her playfully whisper, "And thanks for distracting that guy back there. My little Hero."

I blush and we spend the next few minutes in silence until we arrive at our destination. As we round the corner we skid to a halt as 5 more of the unknown attackers show up at the same time as us.

"2 more spotted, kill them!"

Shyan growls and places herself in front of me one more time, but she's obviously feeling tired. I frantically look around as I try to find some weapon or piece of equipment that'll help keep Shyan alive but find nothing. I'm about to swallow my nervousness and stand right beside her when there's a sudden blur of movement and a sound not too dissimilar to a bat's wings on a dark night.

And then all 5 of the charging guy's collapse, their bodies falling in one direction, their heads in another.

"Caine! Shyan!"

I gasp in relief as I see my Mom come charging down the hall, her Shades coiling around her as she does so, one in particular retracting from the corpses of the 5 dead people.

"Mom!"

I gasp in surprise as she gathers me in a bone crushing hug while she fiercely whispers, "I'm _so_ glad you're safe…"

I return her hug briefly but quickly free myself and frantically say, "I'm ok thanks to Miss Shyan, she's really badly hurt, she got hurt when protecting me, and who are these people and why-"

She quickly put finger to my lips and replies, "I'm sorry Honey, but I don't have time to answer all of your questions now."

She looks to Shyan with open gratefulness and says, "I can't thank you enough Shyan, have you heard anything from the other Branches?"

I look back at Shyan and to my surprise she's no longer bleeding, and only seems slightly pale. She must have healed herself as she ran with me.

With a sigh she replies back to my Mom, "No contact as of yet. Given the way they hit where I was stationed at…well, I wouldn't hold out much hope."

Mom scowls before she abruptly stands up and guides the 2 of us into the library without another word. As we walk past all of the surrounding shelves Mom suddenly stops in front of a blank wall.

At least, it looked like a blank wall until a Shade detaches itself from said wall and rejoins Mom's shadow, revealing a door behind it.

"Inside, quickly."

As the 3 of us enter the room I notice a giant transport Magic Circle on the ground, but aside from that the room is largely barren. My observation is interrupted as Mom suddenly kneels down next to me and carefully holds my shoulders.

"Caine Valefor, I want you to listen to me very carefully."

I honestly feel more like crying, but shakily nod instead. Mom and Shyan are obviously going to be busy, they don't need to worry about me in addition to everything else.

"We're sending you to my Mother and Father's home until we can get everything sorted out, you'll be safe there. You remember Grandma Tiffania and Grandpa Fareth? Jonah was already sent on his way by your Fathers to Asgard, Hayden still has some friends and family there who are willing to look after him for a short while. With me so far?"

I nod. With a gentle smile she suddenly hands me a lockbox about the size of a large book, but is nowhere near as heavy.

"This container will only open for you Caine, since it reads your Magical signature. In it is several books and documents about our family and other subjects that you might need if…things go wrong."

I want to shout out that nothing can go wrong, because my Mom is unbeatable, but I manage to keep quiet.

A tear finally leaks out of her eyes and she softly says, "Just remember that we _all_ love you Caine. While we never told you, you have a rare talent for the Valefor family powers that _far_ surpasses mine. Never stop growing, never stop training, and you'll have made us all prouder than I could ever hope to describe in words."

As soon as she finishes the air itself seems to grow heavy, a surge of power causing me to gasp in surprise and fear.

The only 2 times I've felt power like this was once when Mom got serious during a spar against my Dads and when I asked Sirzechs to show me what his power was like…

With one last desperate hug Mom pushes me into the Magic Circle…

…and then with a flash of light I'm gone.

* * *

I gasp as I suddenly stumble out of the circle and try to get my bearings. Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it I look around the room and sigh in relief as I see Grandma Tiffania's head poking above a lounge chair.

"Grandma, I'm here! Have you heard anything, is everyone at home alrig-"

My words are cut off as I suddenly feel an oddly cold sensation from my belly. So cold, in fact, that I feel my strength largely slip away.

"Wha…"

Slowly looking downward my eyes widen as I see a sword not unlike the one that stabbed Shyan coming out from me. What's most surprising is that it doesn't even hurt that much, it just feels… _cold_. Like 'I'll never be able to be warm again' cold.

I slowly look around and come face-to-face with another one of those masks just like the ones at home. With a smooth motion the guy pulls the sword out of my gut, and I stagger on suddenly weak legs as I feel a warm flood cover my lower legs.

"H-how…"

Sounding strangely apologetic another voice says, "We had a tip off ahead of time kid. If it's any consolation, your folks here didn't even feel a thing."

With way more effort than should have been required I turn my head back around to see another hooded figure turn around the armchair. Now that I see the rest of her body, there's a large gaping hole where Grandma's heart should be, while a peaceful expression adorns her face.

"Like I said, quick and easy."

I suddenly drop to my knees and only feel emptiness.

…Why? Why us?

That same voice comes back, now loaded with disgust and sadness.

"For fuck's sake Lyas, hurry up and put the poor kid out of his misery would you? This isn't exactly fun to see."

The guy who stabbed me tiredly replies, "Right, sorry, was just thinking…Shit, I hope Rizevim knows what he's doing by pulling this stunt off, the Maous are gonna be out for blood after tonight, _especially_ Sirzechs."

"Above our pay grade. Now shut up and finish this."

Cocking his sword behind his shoulder the man softly says, "Relax kid, this'll be quick, I promise."

I believe him…in fact, now that the reality that my entire family is almost certainly going to be dead come tomorrow is sinking in I almost welcome it.

…Except for one thing. That name I recognize. Rizevim Livan Lucifer. One of the strongest Devil's who was supposedly part of the Old Satan Faction, even if he never directly aided them. That same Old Satan Faction that Mom used to accuse the Crocell's of being partial too. Why is he doing this _now_ , and why is he killing my family?

…I want answers. And I'll get them.

No matter what.

Fueled by terror and rage I suddenly dump as much Magic as I can into Ravel's Phoenix Heart. A roaring blue fire springs to life around me, causing startled exclamations from the other 2 and forcing them to back off while I use the last bit of my strength to roll onto the Magic Circle, not caring where it puts me, as long as it puts me somewhere else.

I pour the dregs of my Magic into it and with a sudden flash of light everything goes dark.

* * *

Kuroka

"Nya, this sucks! If it's not a bunch of hormone driven jerks trying to cop a feel on us then it's the security guys always trying to arrest us! So unfair, right Shirone?"

My adorable little sister merely gives a stoic nod as she quietly munches on a bag of chips stolen from a market not too long ago.

"Very unfair. They have so many snacks that never really sell, but they refuse to give us any…"

"Right, nya?"

I give an exhausted sigh and roll onto my back, trying to stretch out a few kinks that never really seem to go away these days. With a frown I inspect the sweater I'm currently wearing and realize Shirone and I are probably going to have to go clothes, 'shopping' sometime in the near future.

The loose sweatpants I'm wearing are full of raggedly patched holes, the tank top is already loosening around the seams and slowly unraveling while the sweatshirt is so thinly held together it doesn't provide much in the way of insulation.

Shirone's outfit isn't much better, her t-shirt and leggings torn in several places while her way too large jacket has 2 holes almost as big as my fist in the back.

…So what's new? Ever since Mom and Dad went ballistic after their Senjutsu practice drove them mad we've been living day by day. Heck, we've had to lay low in this forest for a few days now because our 'home' isn't exactly secure from angry shopkeepers and street thugs.

And those are the nice ones, the ones who'll just beat us up or arrest us if they get the chance.

It's the predators who are more interested in our bodies that worry me. Shirone and I can take, and dish out, a beating pretty well. It's the rapey stuff that makes me nervous.

Life in the big city known as Kalichi, a cesspool of Devils, Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, excommunicated Exorcists, enslaved Humans who found their way into the Underworld and plenty of other charming people who want nothing more than to make your life miserable.

I heave another long suffering sigh and decide that I might as well get a little Senjutsu practice in while we're surrounded by so much nature, maybe Shirone will even join me the time. She's been understandably hesitant about practicing Senjutsu for long periods of time, but if we want to survive we have to be strong.

"Hey, Shirone-"

I'm cut off as a sudden _whoosh_ sounds throughout the clearing followed by the sound of several branches breaking that ends with the sound of a _thud_ as something hits the ground.

The both of us are already on our feet, ears rapidly twitching as we try to identify if there's a threat. After a few minutes of nothing happening, as well as the sounds of the forest returning we relax slightly and head off in the direction of the noise, curious as to what happened.

I certainly wasn't expecting some boy, who looks to be about Shirone's age, lying in a heap on the forest floor.

"Well that's unexpected, nya."

Shirone nods slightly and looks up.

"He fell through the trees and broke alot of branches…an idiot who doesn't know how to fly?"

I briefly chuckle and move closer, only to have my chuckle die in my throat as I take stock of his injuries. While there's plenty of bruising, no doubt from his fall through the canopy, there's a nasty stab wound on his side that obviously came from some sort of bladed weapon.

A mystery man who fell from the sky with a stab wound on his side? That's trouble.

"C'mon Shirone, let's get out of here. Nothing good can come of this nya."

To my surprise instead of walking away with me she moves closer and quietly sniffs the boy, an odd look on her face.

I'm about to ask what she's doing when the boy's hand suddenly shoots out and grab's my little Shirone's wrist. She stiffens and recoils slightly which immediately causes me to switch into fight-or-flight mode.

Shirone does _not_ like being physically touched so suddenly like that.

I snarl and move forward to kick him the head when she suddenly raises her free hand for me to stop. I'm so surprised that I almost miss the quiet wheeze that comes from the boy's throat.

"Please…I'll help you…if you…help…"

His hand slips out of Shirone's and falls to the ground, his breathing faint and wet. I frown violently and don't bother with my usual joking tone.

"Little Sis, we can't afford to have another person come along with us. Especially since he's heavily injured and might not even trust us if he _does_ recover. Leave him be."

To my further chagrin she continues to stare at him for almost a minute before thankfully getting up and walking away. I give a relieved smile…until she grabs my sleeve and says, "Let's use Senjutsu. We can make a stretcher and carry him."

I give an irritated yowl and sharply ask, "Ok what's gotten into you?! You've never cared about anyone like this before, what's the big deal? And I thought you were against using Senjutsu?!"

She simply replies, "We won't have to use very much to simply make a stretcher of plants and roots. It's ok. And it's his eyes…they're like ours."

I hysterically scream, " _That's_ your reason?! His stupid eyes?!"

I immediately march over to the kid and peel open his eyelids. While I'm initially startled at their striking color of deep crimson and bright green I curse to myself once I notice that they're glazed over.

He's unconscious.

I turn back to Shrine who's merely standing there calmly.

"…Please sis?"

I heave a defeated sigh. This is probably the first time since our parents died that Shirones ever asked for anything, and I'm not about to say no.

I glare at the kid behind me and quietly growl, "You better not hurt my Little Shirone, or you're gonna _wish_ you'd died out here."

* * *

 **And that's the intro to 'King of Thieves and Shadows'!**

 **I've been working on and off this story for a few months now, mostly just whenever the mood struck me, but the past few weeks I've been getting a little more into it and decided to actually make this into something that has a structure to it :D**

 **Probably one of the things that got me most excited about this was describing the childhood of a natural born Devil (Growing up among parent's that just love to screw all the time and are supernatural beings must make for a pretty wild upbringing, and I hope I brought some of that across), and the culture of Kalichi, which I'll be diving into substantially in later chapters. It's gonna be like the Mos Eisley of anime.**

 **Also, in case it wasn't pretty obvious, this is going to be A.U. and a few characters will be O.O.C. and put into different roles, although the core of their personality will be similar. Also this chapter takes place around 25 years before the first novel does, so like...1991? Whatever, we'll go with that, it's the 25 years that's important not the actual chronological year.**

 **And since it's DxD it'll be a harem, although a more meaningful one based off of mutual affection (instead of the, 'want main protagonists D' kinda thing). Aside from Ravel, who Caine has a prior relationship with, it's going to be a gradual thing with the rest of the people he encounters.**

 **Harem Members: Ravel, Shirone, Kuroka, Jeanne, a character I don't want to spoil yet, and...well, the last one is undecided quite honestly. They won't be introduced for awhile anyway so I'm curious if any readers have suggestions. I'm not averse to including characters from other media, although because I'm a power mad micromanaging bastard the final decision of who to include goes to me :D (If you list a character it'll help if you include what series they're from just in case I don't know of it)**

 **That's about it then. I have a set upload schedule for a different story I'm working on right now that I'm going to keep, so this'll be updated pretty sporadically until I finish the other one and can focus on King of Thieves and Shadows.**

 **Lemme know what you all think!**

 **EDIT 01/25/17: I just went back and realized I never actually describe what this story is actually about (facepalm).**

 **Put bluntly it's a story about supernatural gangs and crime. It's a love story. It's an action story. It has lighthearted moments. It has sex. It'll delve into the reality of just how harsh life can be sometimes.**

 **It's my attempt at writing a story about how friendship and the simplest of desires can define people and shape the world.**

 **...**

 **Hope you're willing to overlook my self-aggrandizing there and stick around :D**


	2. Chapter 1: I'll Get Even

Chapter 1: I'll Get Even

Sirzechs

Anger is an emotion I'm familiar with. During the Great War it was against our enemies that slaughtered my comrades by the hundreds. During the Civil War between our Anti-Satan Faction and the Old Satan Faction it was directed towards those I had once considered comrades and friends who had then betrayed us.

Now I'm angry at myself, mostly because there's no readily available person for me to justifiably take my frustration out on.

Dammit…I should have _known_ something like this was going to happen! Not more than 24 hours ago I stood in this very house and had a relaxing chat with a family I consider… _considered_ , very close to my own.

Now, much like the family, the mansion is all but destroyed. Massive chunks of the foundation are blown apart with horrendous gouges torn out of the landscape, all obvious signs of a hard fought battle between very powerful opponents. Less readily apparent, but far more informative, is the residuel Magic energy that is still rolling off of the area in huge, suffocating waves. Someone with strength comparable, if not beyond, an Ultimate class Devil was in the area and using considerable amounts of power.

"…How could we have missed this?"

I briefly glance at Daimon Phenex and immediately feel a small surge of guilt. The normally stoic man is displaying incredible amounts of emotion right now if you know what to look for. A clenched jaw, hands balled so tightly they're turning white…Daimon isn't angry, he's enraged.

"Dammit Sirzechs how did we let something this horrific happen right under our very noses?! How am I supposed to explain to Ravel that…that…"

Unable to properly articulate how he's feeling he brings his fist down on a chunk of nearby rubble, pulverizing it in a shower of dust and chipped rock.

Knowing exactly how he feels I gently place my hand on his shoulder and give a comforting squeeze.

"We'll have our answers very soon Daimon. Ajuka is on his way as we speak and he'll help us in our search for any sort of lead."

Daimon raises an eyebrow.

"Lord Beelzebub himself is coming? I wouldn't have thought he cared enough to bring himself away from his research."

"He wasn't very well acquainted with Valefor's, so he likely wouldn't have."

I let some of my own fury leak into my voice.

"Which is why I didn't _ask_ him to come."

Daimon holds my gaze before merely nodding and turning back towards our search of the ruins. While we're not _really_ expecting to find anything of use here, there's always a slim chance of fortune actually favoring us right now…

"Lord Lucifer!"

I glance towards one of the Devils assigned to the cleanup crew who's rushing over, a nervous look on his face.

"What is it?"

"We've finished recovering the bodies Sir, and finished ID'ing them."

I feel my stomach sink slightly but feel I at least owe the Valefors the decency of looking at the price of my failure.

"Very well, can you lead me to them?"

He shifts uneasily on his feet and hesitantly says, "Are you…uh, are you sure you want to sir? I'm not accusing you of being squeamish, but, well…most of the bodies only have slight pieces left, given the massive magical residue and large craters around the pieces we _did_ find, it's likely the rest of the remains were destroyed during the battle."

If my stomach wasn't already at rock bottom, it certainly is now. Daimon snaps me out of my self-loathing and quietly intones, "I know you feel like you owe it to them Sirzechs, but none of them would have wanted you to see something like this. Don't force yourself."

I heave a sigh for what feels like the hundredth time today and tiredly nod. I turn to the worker and ask, "Can you hold onto the remains for now? I'll…view them later."

"Understood Lord Sirzechs. We'll leave them undisturbed until you say otherwise."

Daimon gives me a sympathetic look and says, "Let's move on to Clarissa's study. There might be something left over there."

A good a direction as any.

The study was one of the few rooms that didn't take a direct hit during the running battle that must have been waged across the grounds. While the room below had been destroyed, subsequently causing the study to collapse, aside from some of the furniture most of the room is intact, if somewhat spread out.

Although I don't have the slightest clue how we're meant to glean anything useful from this mess. On site detective work was never my strong point.

Daimon seems to have some sort of plan though, as he's carefully observing and going through all of the things in the study. Just as I begin to hope that he might find something he sighs and brushes his hands off.

"Well, so much for a giant sign that reads, 'answers this way'."

Daimon's unexpected humor catches me so off guard that I inadvertently chuckle, despite my mood.

"And here I thought you knew what you were doing."

"A carefully crafted image I've learned to maintain."

Now at a loss of what to do we both wander aimlessly and I take a closer look at the bookshelf in the corner of the room. Well, less of a bookshelf than it is a solid wall of novels. Clarissa was a borderline kleptomaniac when it came to books and had amassed quite the collection, always eager to show us the mountain of words and explain every little facet of them. To my surprise the wooden frame somehow managed to stay intact during the fall and only came away with a few cracks on it. Even more amazing is the fact that none of the books came loose during the crash, they're all still in their assigned order.

I gently run my hand across the volumes and smile fondly in remembrance. Clarissa had always been _incredibly_ anal about keeping them categorized by subject and alphabetical order, the one time I had just randomly put a book back she had smacked me across the back of the head and forced me to put it back where it belonged.

…I'll miss you, old friend.

I'm about to walk off when I notice something strange about the shelf. Clarissa had every nook and cranny on that thing crammed with books, so much so that it took a pretty hefty effort to pry one off the thing.

There's a few loose spots on the racks that have nothing to do with the violent landing they went through.

"Daimon, I think I found something."

In a flash he's by my side, eyes rapidly scanning the massive collection before his eyes widen imperceptibly.

"Some volumes are missing…"

Without any further conversation we immediately start trying to catalog which books went missing, working off of guess work and memory.

A few minutes later we have a tentative list of what might have been in the empty spots before.

From the section dedicated to things related to the Valefor family: Clarissa's personal record of all the Valefor's contacts in the underground and they're various operations in addition to their family's study of Shades and all their uses.

From the Magic branch: what is most likely a comprehensive guide to different types of beginners elemental Magic.

From Hayden's small collection of literature: a guide to different training regimens and various body strengthening techniques.

Perhaps the most interesting section, there's 2 books missing from the psychology section. Neither Daimon or I can guess what one of the books might have been, but one of them, called _The Guide to A Fucking Great Sex Life_ , I immediately notice went missing. Mostly because Clarissa was herself the author of _that_ particular work...

Daimon turns to me with a glimmer of hope in his eyes and hesitantly asks, "While I can see why the books on the Valefor's inner working would be taken by the attackers…why would the other ones be gone?"

I nod thoughtfully before I have a sudden brainstorm. Rushing over to where Clarissa's desk is lying in splinters I tear through the wreckage and grin at what I find.

Or more specifically, what I _don't_ find.

"What is it Sirzechs, did you find anything?"

"I didn't. And that's _very_ good news. Clarissa asked me a few years ago to get them 2 strongboxes locked to only Jonah and Caine's Magic signatures, it wouldn't make sense for any of the attackers to take them since they'd never be able to open them in the first place without destroying what's inside."

He nods but doubtfully replies, "But even assuming they got those boxes with the books inside to the kids, where would they have had to run…That's it!"

He quickly walks off and I immediately follow, rapidly feeling excitement grow in my heart. Could they maybe have?…

I see Daimon stop directly in front of where the library used to be before grinning at something he finds on the ground.

"What is it Daimon?"

"…we may have hope after all Sirzechs. This is the Valefor's hidden Magic Transport Circle that lead directly to Calrissas parent's home. If it was activated the boys might have managed to escape before the massacre commenced."

"I believe that's where I step in."

We both turn around only to find Ajuka idly strolling towards us, dressed in a casual business suit as he makes his way through the rubble. My excitement overrides my immediate desire to pout at the fact that the Valefors never bothered to tell me about their secret getaway room.

Daimon gives a hurried bow and I give my oldest friend a brief nod.

"Lord Beelzebub, while I hate to cut the introductions short, could you examine this circle and see if it's been used recently?"

He shrugs at Daimon's words and says, "No problem, I hate long winded speeches anyway. And you'll have to give me a minute to tell definitively since it looks damaged."

Daimon and I step aside while I immediately contact Grayfia via telepathy.

 _[Lord Sirzechs? Is everything alright?]_

 _[That remains to be seen. Grayfia, I want you to gather our best agents-no, strike that. I want you to drop whatever it is you're doing and_ immediately _go to Tiffania and Fareth's home. The Valefor boys might have been sent there before the attack commenced for safekeeping. Ordinarily I wouldn't be worried, but this attack was obviously well planned, and rumors are abound that other Valefor outposts were attacked as well. Make sure they're safe, please.]_

Obviously catching on to my desperation she immediately replies, _[I will, I'll contact you as soon as I know more.]_ , before cutting off the spell.

I sigh and focus on Ajuka, who's occasionally tilting his head or quietly murmuring under his breath as he examines the circle. He suddenly stands up and frowns.

"Well the Circle was indeed activated, but beyond that I can't tell you anything more."

I breathe a sigh of partial relief. At least now we have hope. I clasp Ajuka's hand and quietly say, "Thank you for responding so fast Ajuka."

He merely shrugs off my thanks with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face before he looks around and sourly remarks, "So who do you think did this? I wasn't as close to the Valefors as you 2 were, but I know Clarissa was strong enough to put up a fight against almost anyone, especially if most of her peerage was backing her up. I can count on one hand the number of suspects and none of them are good news."

I wince and darkly reply, "Trust me, I know. And we'll discuss this further as soon as Grayfia reports back to me. Until then let's see if there's anything else to find."

We turn back to the destroyed mansion and continue our search.

Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to face Clarissa and the rest with my head held somewhat high in the next life if I can help her children make it through this disaster.

* * *

Caine

…This is the second time I've awoken from unconsciousness. The first time was when I was learning to use my wings and ended up slamming my skull against a boulder that was nearby.

I remember waking up with the world being a fuzzy mess, my head aching like crazy and nothing making much sense at all.

This time isn't much different, except it's my entire body that hurts this time, and not just my head. Ugh…I wonder what happened last night, last thing I remember is talking with Dad and then…

Through my blurry vision I see 2 figures suddenly get up beside me and walk a short distance away before they…start to get dressed? Am I dreaming still?

A fresh wave of pain causes me to wince and my vision to slightly clear. The shorter of the 2 figures leaves the room while the taller walks back in my direction. I try as hard as I can to focus and figure out what's going on but my brain feels like someone dumped it into a bowl of cotton.

A sudden clapping noise breaks me out of my reverie and I find myself unwillingly paying more attention to my surroundings. The first thing I notice is the difference in smells. Most prevalent is a sort of earthy smell, like being in the middle of a forest during rainfall. The other bits aren't so pleasant, since it seems to be a mix of urine, sweat and other crud that I wouldn't recommend for scented candles.

"Hey, Kid, you awake yet nya?"

I startle at the voice and shoot my eyes over to where it originated. To my surprise it came from a girl with long, jet black hair who's maybe a bit younger than Jonah. She's wearing some beat up clothes consisting of black tank top and sweatpants while her attractive face is marred a bit by dirt and a ragged scar across her left cheek. I don't know why she has on such a small shirt though, her chest is pretty big and I can't imagine that's comfortable…

What draws my attention the most though is the cat ears that stick out from the top of her head. A Yokai of some kind? Nekomata maybe?

I briefly glance around, ignoring her question for now, and find myself in _very_ unfamiliar territory. The room I'm in now is pretty bare, mostly made from crumbling concrete and the one chair in the room seems to be held together by tape and meanness. The 'bed' I'm laying on feels fairly lumpy, with only a few raggedy blankets and lack-luster pillows to provide any semblance of comfort. It's only saving grace is that it's fairly large, King sized at least.

It's this unknown place that I find myself waking up in that triggers the sudden rush of memory and I feel myself start to hyperventilate as everything that happened last night replays itself in terrifying stop-motion images.

Shyan fighting off those weird guys in the cloaks, Mom cutting off all their heads, her pushing me into the Magic Circle, finding Grandma and Grandpa dead, getting stabbed in the side…

"Kid, if you start panicking now I'm not gonna bother sticking around nya."

I cast a frantic look at the girl who seems completely unsympathetic to my plight and take a shaky breath. Panicking won't get me _anything_. I have to stay focused, stay smart…

Home is gone, and maybe my entire family with it…I might be the only Valefor left alive right now. Mom told me to never stop growing and to make them all proud…I can't do that if I fall apart before I even begin.

I try once more to successfully breathe in and this time manage it, albeit with some difficulty and trembling limbs.

"Where…"

I have to stop and hack a few times, my throat is almost painfully dry.

"Where am I? What happened?"

The girl looks like she's debating whether to even bother answering before she shrugs and says, "You're in Kalichi. And we found you in a clearing somewhere outside the city."

I feel me eyes widen when she mentions Kalichi. I read about it in one of the many books scattered around the family library and it had stuck with me even after all these years. About 2000 years ago it was a trade outpost built near Fallen Angel territory and had a large gemstone mine around 6 kilometers away.

Much like any boomtown though, once the mine ran dry it's productivity rapidly fell. What set it apart from those other towns, however, was that it's population didn't leave with it. If anything it grew even larger. Leftover Human slaves, Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, Human Exorcists that were excommunicated, wandering Yokai and all sorts of other strange beings found their way into the city during it's heydays. Unlike the Devil overseers though, these myriad peoples didn't have anywhere else to go once the mining stopped being profitable.

Instead the city became a sort of sprawling ghetto/industrial town, with illegal trading between factions and assorted robbery being the main sources of work left available to the populace aside from menial and arduous labor that keeps the cities infrastructure barely working. A dismal place, sure, but there was one statistic that stood out to me in particular.

Of the 4 million people living in Kalichi, all of them packed into 2400 square kilometers of raggedy living space, approximately 514 die every day. Essentially, every year roughly 4% of the cities population is killed off through a combination of violence, disease and the occasional suicide.

And I ended up here of all places…

Yet again I fight down my apprehension and ever growing fear and instead reply, "Well, it could have been worse. I could have ended up in Heaven. How long was I out?"

She gives a brief snort of amusement and replies, "Hang on to that sense of humor kid, you're gonna need it nya. And you were unconscious for 7 hours."

I attempt to sit up and only succeed in trembling and causing a pained grunt to escape from my chest. I guess I'm still in rough shape.

"Take it easy will ya? We spent alot of time and effort to drag your half dead ass back here, don't put our hard work to waste nya."

I ease myself back and curiously ask, "We? I guess I owe you and whoever else was involved my life…and sorry for taking up space on your bed, I felt you and someone else get off once I woke up."

For some reason her face turns red and she pokes me in the side where I was stabbed, eliciting a pained hiss from me.

"If you're smart you'll forget that that ever happened!"

I shoot her a confused glance but then remember that she and this other mystery person were…well, in a state of undress. I swallow and simply nod my head in agreement.

"Good…and forget owing us your life, life is cheap in this city. The things you were carrying with you are far more valuable nya…"

My eyes widen and I immediately search for my Phoenix Heart and lockbox. Those are all I have left of my past life, if they're _already_ gone…

I heave a sigh of relief as I see that they're still around, resting in a small pile in one of the rooms corners. My relief instantly fades as the Cat Lady happily says, "We couldn't get the box open so that things value is still up in the air, but that necklace of yours is mighty pretty nya…should fetch a pretty penny at a pawn shop or something like that."

"You can't!"

She doesn't even flinch at my outburst and calmly replies, "Why not, nya?"

I flounder for a second before stammering out, "B-because that's all I have left of my family! Without those, I…"

For the briefest of moments I think I see sympathy in her gaze before it's gone and replaced by a nonchalant stare.

"Didn't you just say you owed us your life? I already said that's worthless, so naturally you should happily hand over anything else of value as a way of thanking your saviors, right nya?"

"But…you…"

She sighs and dryly says, "Ok kid I'll throw you a lifeline here, along with an important lesson in how this city works. Comfort and sentimentality are luxuries in this place. Cold hard cash and rugged functionality are what grease the gears. Prove to me that we'll benefit more from leaving your stuff with you instead of pawning it, and you get to keep it. Deal?"

The smug expression she has on her face tells me that she doesn't expect me to be able to prove that at all…which I probably won't. I can cover myself in flames, sure, but she said that practicality is most important here. I doubt that they're going to be able to use it either, since it runs off of Devil Magic. As Yokai living in the slums of this place I'd be shocked if they know anything about Magic at all.

Dammit how am I supposed to prove that it's worth keeping…

"Is he finally awake Big Sis?"

I'm snapped out of my panicked reverie as a soft voice speaks out loud and I turn towards the source. The voice's owner is another cat Yokai that looks to be around my age wearing worn out leggings and a jacket that looks to be around 2 sizes too big for her. Much like her now known to be Older Sister her face is slightly dirty with a small gouge on her lower lip and a highly noticeable cut that circles her neck that almost looks as if it was caused by an extremely tight collar or something.

What draws my attention the most, however, is her shockingly white hair that stands in obvious contrast to her sisters.

Oh, and the fact that she's carrying a giant bucket of water that's almost as big as she is with seemingly little effort. This girl is deceptively strong alright. Maybe something to do with her being a Yokai?

"Yah he's up. Oh, silly me nya. Kid, meet my adorable Little Sister Shirone. And I'm Kuroka by the way."

I turn to meet Shirone's eyes and briefly feel uncomfortable by the intensity of her gaze. I shake it off though and weakly extend my hand in her direction. I don't miss how Kuroka's eyes narrow menacingly or how Shirone suddenly looks uncomfortable at my gesture and I'm about to withdraw my hand when she, to apparently both mine and Kuroka's surprise if her shocked expression is anything to go by, stiffly grabs my hand with her own.

Her palm is rough and calloused, but there's a softness to her skin despite that. I don't hold on to her hand any longer than necessary and pull away, much to Shirone's obvious relief. Apparently she doesn't like physical contact…then again, considering what city we're in, I can imagine any amount of unpleasant scenarios that would lead to an aversion to being touched.

"Thanks for saving me you 2, as soon as I can I'll start paying you back."

Kuroka rolls her eyes and amusedly replies, "It wasn't me who made the call to save you, that was all my little Shirone's doing nya. Save your thanks for her."

I give a questioning glance towards the shorter Yokai but she merely meets my gaze levelly and doesn't give anything away. Quite the poker face on this one…

"And don't think I haven't forgotten about your little necklace over there kiddo. You thought of a way to convince me yet?"

I mentally curse as I'd gotten distracted by meeting Shirone and go back to frantically trying to think of some way to keep from having to part with Ravel's gift.

"Do you want to shower first Big Sis?"

"How's the water temperature?"

I distantly notice Kuroka stick her hand in the bucket and scowl, grousing, "Oh wonderful, it's cold."

"We have the wood from the stretcher if we want to make a small fire?"

"No good. It's not green wood and will make a bunch of smoke, I'm not ready to announce that we're home yet nya…"

Hmm, they can't use fire magic? And it's hardly good news for me that they apparently have enemies that are actively looking for them. Shoot, I can't afford to be thinking about this right now, I need to brainstorm on how…to…

Smokeless fire? Ok, here goes nothing.

"I might have a solution to your cold water problem."

I'm not ready for the suddenly intense gazes from the 2 of them and inwardly recoil.

"…Well? Spit it out nya!"

I cough and reply, "Grab the necklace and bring it over to me, I'll show you."

While Kuroka practically sprints over to grab the Phoenix Heart I try once more to sit up and almost manage before collapsing back down on the bed. Hellfire I'm weak…

Struggling up once more I see Shirone reach out as if to help but stops halfway, her arm clenching as if she's trying to work up the courage to go the last step.

"It's ok, you don't have to touch me, I've got this."

She gets a relieved look on her face but it instantly turns to a frown as I fall back onto the bed, beads of sweat rolling down my face and my throat feeling more parched than ever. Kuroka returns carrying my necklace and briefly snorts with amusement.

"While I appreciate you giving my Little Shirone her space, you won't be helping anyone if you pass out Mr. Macho Man, nya."

I try to regain my breath and gasp out, "It's been a rough few hours…also why do you…say 'nya' all the time?"

She gives me a quizzical look and replies, "Why do you care?"

To her evident surprise it's Shirone who answers with, "Because it's tiring to listen to."

Kuroka looks like her Little Sister just told her she doesn't love her anymore and stammers out, "B-but, I always did that to be playful and make you smile…"

"I'll smile if you stop." is her deadpan reply.

I can't help but be lightly amused at Kuroka's devastated expression as she dazedly hands me the Phoenix Heart and I try once more to sit up. I only make it partway before I feel small hand land on the center of my back and help push me up the rest of the way.

I give Shirone a confused glance but she quickly steps away once I'm sitting, maintaining a carefully neutral expression the entire time. Well, I'm not going to complain. Heaving a massive sigh I swing my legs over the side and dip the necklace into the bucket.

In my messed up state I'll only be able to use a small amount of Magic, but I don't need to summon a giant ball of fire or anything like that thankfully.

At first nothing happens for a bit as the 2 Yokai curiously watch the tub of water, but then a few bubbles appear, followed by a few more and within a minute the entire cauldron is steaming like crazy.

I exhaustedly take out the necklace and rasp, "Useful enough?"

Neither of them say anything for a few seconds, staring at the bubbling water like it's the reincarnation of Lucifer himself, until Kuroka let's out a gleeful laugh and gives me a massive hug which of course aggravates my injuries and I let out a pained grunt.

She jumps back quickly and sheepishly says, "Oh, right. Injured. Sorry nya-er, I mean…not nya?"

Shirone just shakes her head and leaves the room while Kuroka turns to me and grins like a kid.

"Well I think you just earned yourself back your little prize there and a place to stay. You're going to be our ticket to a hot shower whenever we want one!"

I feel my eyes drooping as I collapse back on the bed and tiredly reply, "Not that I'm complaining, but isn't that kind of a cheap reason to let me stay?"

"Free hot water whenever we want it? You'd be surprised at how much of a luxury that actually is around these parts."

I don't bother replying before I feel something plastic being put into my hand. I crack open an eye and see Shirone walking away, a small water bottle and bag of chips laying on my outstretched hand.

The older Yokai gives something that seems halfway between a smile and a scowl as she looks at me and acidly says, "If she's already giving you her snacks that means she likes you. She doesn't like very many people. Hurt her feelings and you'll have me to answer to Kid. Get what I'm saying?"

I take a grateful sip of the water and nod.

"I get you."

She studies me carefully for a second before grinning and stating, "Glad you understand then nya-er, dammit, I'm gonna have to work on that nya-no, crap! Ugh, the things I do for my Little Shirone…"

She shakes her head and walks off while lugging the bucket with her, shouting, "Hey Little Sis, let's shower together! Don't want to let this water go to waste now!"

Less than a minute later I hear the sound of water hitting stone and a few laughs from Kuroka. Now that I actually have a moment to myself I try to figure where I stand in all of this.

Right now I have no idea what's actually happening to my family. They could all be dead or they might have managed to fight off whoever was attacking us. I need to find _some_ sort of news outlet that'll give me details.

In the shorter term however, I need to remain friendly with the 2 cat Yokai. They make it sound like they know their way around this city, and if I want to actually live long enough to find anything out I'll need their help.

…But what if my worst fears are true and I'm the only Valefor left? What do I do then? Just live out the rest of my days here?

I place my face in my hands and breathe in and out a few times, trying to master my raging emotions.

I said it earlier, didn't I? Mom said to keep practicing, keep training and maybe one day even surpass her.

I grasp at that one solid fact and anchor myself to it.

 _Get stronger_. That'll give me a goal, something to strive for if I end up stuck in this cesspool for as long as I'm worried I will be.

* * *

"Hoo that was fun!"

I glance towards the sound of Kuroka's voice and immediately feel my face redden as she and Shirone brazenly walk out of the shower room wearing nothing but some beat-up old towels. Now that I have a clearer view of their bodies I can't help but notice something rather strange. Instead of the single cat tail that I was expecting they each have 2 apiece. Strange…

Shirone gives me a brief glance before looking away and going into another room while Kuroka saunters on over to me.

"Up and at em' Kid, it's your turn now!"

"Huh?"

She rolls her eyes and impatiently replies, "It's your turn in the shower! C'mon we were nice enough to save you a quarter of the water, get a move on before it gets cold again!"

"That's going to be something of a challenge for me. I could barely sit up with your sister's help, actually standing and walking over to the shower is probably out of the question."

The Yokai gives me an exasperated look before huffing a sigh and saying, "Then you just need a helping hand, right?"

Before I can reply she scoops me off the mattress in a bridal carry and starts moving towards the shower room. I try to ignore the embarrassing fact that I'm being carried around like some little kid, as well as the not insignificant matter of Kuroka only wearing a towel at the moment.

Putting my mortification aside for the moment I stammer out, "Y-you don't get it, if I can't even stand up how am I supposed to wash myself or anything like that? I'll just be sitting there practically!"

She snorts and replies, "Well obviously I'm going to be helping you out, nya-dammit! Breaking this habit is gonna be harder than I thought…"

My mind came to a screeching halt at the 'helping you out' bit.

"W-what do you mean help me out?!"

"Oh relax would you? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked at this point. Sheesh, for a guy you certainly are a prude, most other males would jump at the chance to have a shower with me!"

I'm about to ask when the heck we ever saw each other naked when I remember those two blurry figures that were laying by me when I woke up.

Ah…that's probably what she's talking about. I furrow my brow as a thought suddenly occurs.

"Hey Kuroka, if Shirone doesn't like physical contact why was she also laying right by me, especially if you 2 were, uh…in the nude? And on that subject, why _were_ you naked?"

She gives me a guarded stare and just as I wonder if I said something that I shouldn't have she gives a small sigh and carefully replies, "She was probably fine with it because you were unconscious. It's people who are _awake_ that she doesn't like to touch. And we were strutting our stuff because that's how Senjutsu healing works more efficiently. Not quite as good as Bouchujutsu, but it's close."

I feel my eyes widen at her mention of Senjutsu. Less than 24 hours ago I was trying to answer a question related to Senjutsu with everyone else…

If feels like a lifetime ago.

"We're here ny-…caught myself this time."

I take a look around the room and find myself reflecting that I really shouldn't have expected anything different. It's hewn from the same rough concrete that the rest of the building is except for a small hole at the top of the ceiling that looks like someone just smashed a hammer through it as well as a drain in the middle of the floor.

I say drain, but just like the ventilation it looks more like an afterthought than a bit of professional work, being just a hole in the ground and all that.

The only other additions to the room are 2 beat up stools, one of them missing a leg and using a brick as a substitute, and the pail of water that has some sort of sliding compartment on the bottom.

"Well no need for these now!"

I give a small shout of embarrassment and surprise as Kuroka sets me on one of the stools and promptly strips my pants off, leaving my privates hanging out before I frantically cover them.

"The heck are you doing?! I'm a guy and you're a girl!"

She just laughs at me and amusedly replies, "For the hundredth time, take it easy! First of all you're still a kid, so I'm fine with doing this! And secondly do you really think I've never seen a dick before? Quit complaining and just enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity!"

I try to mumble something along the lines of, "But I can do it myself…" until she suddenly moves aside the latch on the bottom of the pail and hot water starts dripping out through some sort of mesh plate. There's no pressure behind it and I wasn't joking when I said the water was merely dripping through…but it _is_ pretty warm and goes a long way towards making me feel slightly more alive than I was before.

Absently humming a tune that sounds kinda similar to the lullabys Mom used to sing to me Kuroka suddenly starts scrubbing my hair with her nails none too gently causing me to wince, but I'm still too weirded out by this situation to say anything.

"So Kid, you got a name?"

"Caine, just…just Caine."

She dryly remarks, "No last name?"

I briefly hesitate on how to respond to that. I'm still in the dark on whether I'm being searched for, whether it be by people who want to help or hurt me. While I appreciate what Kuroka and Shrine have done for me so far, and hope I can tell them the truth at some point, for now it's best to tell them as little as possible.

"It's…complicated. It'll probably be easier for you and your Sister to just know me as Caine for now. Sorry…"

I can practically hear the scowl in her voice as she darkly mutters, "Friggin great Shirone, the first person in years you show any interest in just happens to be a major risk to our safety…wonderful."

I have no idea how to respond to that and just decide to stay quiet. A few more seconds of awkward scrubbing go by before Kuroka sighs and wryly asks, "I don't suppose you could at least tell me why you ended up bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere?"

I think about my response carefully before deciding that the truth is an acceptable answer in this case.

"My family's home came under attack by these guys wearing masks and cloaks. My Mom sent me away through a Magic Circle but the place I arrived at was…already taken over by them. They'd killed my Grandparents. They were about to finish me off after they stabbed me but I distracted them and used the Circle to get out of there. I'm pretty sure that's when you found me."

Kuroka is quiet for a bit and when she does speak up her voice is softer than normal.

"That's rough to hear Caine. Do you know if anybody is left?"

I shake my head dismally.

"No clue. I'll have to find out as soon as I can. If any of them _are_ still alive though, I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure you and your Sister are compensated for saving me."

"…You don't sound too confident about that."

I feel a sudden wave of despair crest through my chest but fight it down.

"There was a lot of those guys, and some of them were…really strong. Not to mention they already had somebody waiting for me at a place that was supposed to be safe."

The conversation dies down yet again, along with the warm water as it trickles to a stop, before Kuroka gently sets her hands on my shoulders and says, "You seem to be taking this rather well. Were you not close to your family or-"

I ignore the weakness and pain that flares throughout my body as I turn around and let my anger, grief and fright make itself visible on my face.

"I loved them more than anything! My Mom was always helping me become better, always there to make me laugh! My Dad's taught me how to be strong, and how to be friends with people! My Brother and I would always argue, but could always complain together about how our parents were too strict or something stupid like that! I…I…"

I should be crying right now. Every memory I ever had of my family is tearing through my mind, and the terror that they're all gone is almost more than I can take.

But I just can't seem to make that final leap, to actually let out the sadness and fear.

Instead I take a shaky breath and feel a flame of pure rage not unlike the Phoenix Heart flare to life in my chest.

I lock eyes with a silent Kuroka and my voice comes out as a barely audible whisper.

"My parents wanted me to be strong so that I wouldn't have to be afraid and could protect those that I care about. I won't cry…"

My lips peel back from my teeth as I hiss, _"I'll get even."_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for the 1st real chapter! No doubt some readers are already figuring out that Kuroka and Shirone's histories diverge quite a bit from canon, but hey, what better tourguides of the Underworld's most dangerous city than 2 nekoshou? Thanks to all who dropped a review, follow, favorite or just went ahead and spent their time reading my stuff :D**

 **As usual just go ahead and drop a review or message if anyone wants to pitch in their own few cents on who the last member of the harem will be, I'm curious to see what some people's suggestions are.**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Purpose

Chapter 2: A New Purpose

Sirzechs

 _[Lord Sirzechs…I'm afraid I have bad news.]_

I wince as I hear my Wife's words and take a steadying breath. I don't even tease her about calling me 'Lord Sirzechs'.

 _[Go ahead]._

 _[I arrived at Tiffania and Fareth's home…they're both dead, and there's no sign of either of the Valefor children.]_

I slowly close my eyes and take a moment to compose myself. I vaguely notice Daimon and Ajuka looking at me with concern but ignore them and focus on what Grayfia's relaying to me.

 _[You said there's no sign of them? Does that mean that they took the bodies with them? Or is there some other explanation?]_

 _[That's honestly hard to say. Have there been any signs of the attackers keeping the bodies?]_

 _[Not that we've been able to determine.]_

 _[Then I'd wager a guess that one of the Valefor scions managed to escape from here. Although I haven't been able to determine how. It's strange, there's a significant amount of heat damage in the room containing the Magic Circle, in fact it's quite similar to the Phenex family's power…]_

I frown at that. Is it possible the Phenex family has a traitor in it's midst? Or maybe…

"Daimon, did Ravel end up giving Caine the Phoenix Heart like she was supposed to?"

He looks at me confusedly before replying, "She did, why?"

A relieved grin comes over my face and I resume my conversation with Grayfia.

 _[Grayfia, Caine had a Phoenix Heart with him, that would explain the fire damage and perhaps his escape!]_

Grayfia's voice comes back slightly more relieved as she replies, _[That seems to be what happened. While Lord Beelzebub would be able to tell precisely, I believe the Transport Circle was activated incorrectly, as if in a great amount of hurry. I hypothesize that Lord Caine was ambushed by assailants inside the home and had to use the Phoenix Heart to hold them off momentarily. He then must have had to use the Circle as a last ditch effort to escape.]_

While not the best of leads, it's a start. Magic Circle's that are activated incorrectly tend to send people to areas that are a fair distance away from other sources of Magic, hence why many of the recovered Devils have reported that they were dropped into forests, lakes, deserts…any out of the way place where nature tends to grow heavily.

And I'm not too worried about the boy having died from impact either. Nobody has ever been transported more that 30 meters above ground, and I know Caine can use his wings to at least slow his descent.

Unless he immediately fell into a tree branch or something along those lines…I can take as many guesses as I want, but until concrete evidence shows itself that's all I'll have.

 _[Good work Grayfia. It might not be the result we wanted, but it gives us something to work off of. Look over anything else of worth and then report back to me at your discretion.]_

 _[Of course…Sirzechs.]_

The connection ends and I give a sad smile. Grayfia only calls me Sirzechs when she's on duty if she's distracted or worried over something.

"Well, what did she say Sirzechs?"

I turn to Daimon and reply, "Well, I suppose it could be worse…Tiffania and Fareth are both dead, they seemed to have been ambushed inside their home. Grayfia is confident that Caine escaped, although he had to use the Magic Circle under duress and there's no real way of telling where he might have ended up."

Daimon appears saddened at the news of Tiffania and Fareths passing, but his relief at hearing that Caine might have survived is far more apparent.

Ajuka looks thoughtful for a moment before asking, "How did the Valefor child escape though? I find it odd that any group capable of ambushing 2 full grown Devils who have been alive for centuries would have trouble taking down a child, no matter how talented."

I turn to Daimon and give an honest smile, probably my first of the day.

"He used the Phoenix Heart to surprise his attackers and in the confusion almost certainly activated the Transport Circle. I wouldn't consider it any stretch to say that Miss Ravel's gift saved his life in that situation."

The slightest bit of tension leaves his face and he quietly intones, "Maybe that'll help ease her worries ever so slightly when she hears of this."

I nod in sad agreement before we are interrupted by the same Devil from earlier as he flies over, yet again short of breath.

"L-Lord Lucifer…we discovered…another Magic Circle like the one you previously told us to watch out for. It was at the opposite end of the mansion and largely buried by rubble, but we managed to recover it mostly intact. My men are bringing it over right now."

The 3 of us share a perplexed look, none more so than Daimon. He knew about the one in the library but apparently this Circle is news to him. Once a pair of burly Devils drag over a chunk of stone about the size of modest coffee table we stare at it in interest, wondering if this might help us paint an even clearer picture of what happened.

We barely inspect it for more than a minute before Ajuka quietly mutters, "Well _that's_ interesting…"

Anything Ajuka finds interesting is enough to catch my own and I expectantly shoot him a glance.

He doesn't notice my gaze until I sigh and ask, "Ajuka, what's so interesting about this Circle compared to the others?"

He breaks out of his shell of intense focus and quickly replies, "Well most Devil Transport Circles are keyed using Devil Magic, it makes for simple travel since it's one type of Magic to another. This one isn't. There's actually more than a few differences to it, and most of them are quite clever. While I'd have to take it back to my lab to be 100% certain, these formulas are quite reminiscent of ones other pantheons use. Perhaps Norse?"

Daimon leans back with a look of contemplation on his face and says aloud, "Hayden had relatives in Asgard the last time I asked him about it, if I had to venture a guess Philip made this Circle so that it could transport a Devil directly to Asgard. That's actually quite brilliant…who would the attackers have available to ambush someone in Asgard of all places?"

I slowly nod and carefully reply, "So Caine almost certainly went to Tiffania and Fareth's since the Phoenix Heart was used there while we can assume Jonah was sent to Asgard. I'll admit I find it strange that it wasn't Caine sent to Asgard, since he was Hayden's genetic son."

Daimon shrugs and simply replies, "It might have simply been a matter of location. I'm fairly certain Jonah's room was closer to this particular Circle than Caine's was. And I doubt the Asgardans will turn Jonah away, his Mother was Hayden's wife after all."

I give a thoughtful nod and make my decision.

"Daimon, Ajuka, we're going to have the entire Valefor family listed as deceased for the time being."

Daimon looks at me incredulously for a second before he seems to understand my reasoning while Ajuka gives a slow nod.

"While it's unfortunate that any survivors will likely think all their other contacts and allies are dead, this should help significantly cut down on the potential pursuers. You can't exactly publicly announce that you're searching for a corpse."

Daimon has a newfound purpose in his eyes as he quietly adds, "And in the meantime we can perform our own search for any still surviving Valefors…unless there's anything else you need me for Sirzechs, I'd prefer to be on my way…I have a soon-to-be heartbroken daughter to console."

The bitterness in his tone is plain to see and I give a quick nod.

"You're free to go Daimon. I'll contact you if anything further is discovered."

We briefly clasp hands before he gives Ajuka a brief bow and quickly walks off.

Ajuka gives a soft grunt underneath his breath before looking at me with a scowl on his face.

"While terrible in it's own right, I think there's more meaning to this massacre that doesn't bode well for us."

"Agreed. While there are a number of families that aren't necessarily on the best of terms with the Valefors, this doesn't strike me as a sort of attack driven by jealousy or competition. It was far too thorough, brutal and complete to have been done by a single Family."

Ajuka is silent for a moment before he asks, "Do you think the Valefors discovered or heard something that they shouldn't have? They certainly had many ears in interesting places."

That brings a frown to my face as I realize it's entirely possible. The Valefor's are fairly unique among the remaining 72 Pillars in that a great deal of their fortune came from entirely illegal sources. While most of the Pillars have a dirty little secret or 2, only the Valefors could claim to be a legitimate criminal empire.

Which would have been a problem for the rest of us if they weren't anything less than honorable and conscientious people. Which sounds like a bizarre description for a family that thrived on crime, but it's the truth. While they admittedly made a great deal of profit off of information, drug and Human trafficking, they were also the perfect watchdogs, and why myself, the Phenexs and a few others were so friendly with them.

Because they had such comprehensive knowledge and experience with the shadier side of the Underworld, they could offer our society all sorts of information that we would never have been able to otherwise acquire.

Movements of notable Fallen Angels or Stray Devils, mass Human enslavement, trading of dangerous weapons such as Holy imbued Relics…it was quite the extensive list of critical things that made us more than willing to let them get away with some of the more 'benign' things as long as we had the ability to keep track of the truly lethal developments.

Which is why I'm quite inclined to believe that Ajuka is right on the mark. They must have stumbled onto something big that someone with alot of pull didn't want them to know of, so much so that they were willing to wipe out the entire family in an operation that couldn't have been cheap or easy.

Only one person comes to mind after seeing the destruction caused during the battle and Ajuka's musings.

Rizevim Lucifer.

I feel my fist clench so hard that my knuckles pop before I get my emotions back under control. I turn to Ajuka and clinically say, "I know this is asking alot since you have other duties and weren't well acquainted with the Valefors, but I'd like your help in searching for their 2 wayward sons. It would mean alot to me Ajuka."

He gazes at me for a moment before giving a disinterested shrug and replying, "Sure. After all, what are friends for? That said what are you going to do about Rizevim?"

I'm not the slightest bit surprised that Ajuka arrived at the same conclusion I did and simply reply, "I'm going to search for proof that he had a hand to play in this. I don't care if it's an ironclad case or just a matter of hearsay. I just need the slimmest of justifications to go after and find him."

I don't bother hiding my fury as I once again tighten my fist.

"Then I'll take care of him _personally_."

* * *

Caine

After the water ran out of the 'shower' Kuroka had taken me back to the 'bed', since despite my little burst of energy I'm still not exactly ready to go on a cross country marathon or anything like that. What surprised me even more is that it's now unquestionably dark outside, time must have gone by faster than I thought.

I heave a tired sigh as Shirone lights a few candles around the room giving off an indistinct sort of lighting before she walks off. I know it's petty of me and definitely something I'm going to have to get used to if I'm gonna be spending any amount of time in this city…but putting my shirt and clothes back on, still with the stab wound and my blood crusting them, causes my nose to wrinkle.

The 2 Yokai didn't even bat an eye at throwing their own beat-up and dirty outfits back on after the brief 'cleaning' so this is just par for the course down here I guess. Speaking of the Cats the 2 of them are now sitting on the edge of the mattress and staring expectantly at me.

"Ok Caine, that Phoenix Heart thingy of yours proved to be pretty valuable, so how about this little strongbox here? Any surprises in there?"

I give a weak shrug and reply, "No idea. I didn't have a chance to check what was in it before…well, you know."

She doesn't display any outward emotion and simply tilts her head before asking, "So why don't you go ahead and open it then ny-I wasn't about to just say nya, I swear!"

Shirone just gives her a blank glare and I feel my mouth twitch in what might have been a grin about a day ago. Instead I shakily force myself to sit up and Kuroka hands me the container.

I never really gave it a good look before this since there's always been some sort of crisis happening, but now that I have the opportunity I go over it with a critical eye.

Not that there's much to see though. It's maybe a foot across and a foot wide with a barely visible seam on it. The surface is just as plain, uniformly being a dark grey color with no distinguishing marks on it. If I didn't know better I'd say it was some mass produced piece of crud that no-one would probably ever end up buying.

Narrowing my eyes I lay my hand on the top of the box and push a bit of my Magic into it, similar to how I interact with the Phoenix Heart. There's a flare of light as the Valefor Magic Crest briefly shines beneath my palm before disappearing, followed shortly after by a quiet _click_ as the lid unlocks itself.

I take a deep breath and slowly lift the cover off, only to have a folded piece of paper fall right into my lap.

Hesitantly reaching out I unfold it and immediately recognize my Mom's slightly messy handwriting covering almost 2 pages worth of writing.

* * *

' _My Dearest Caine,_

… _hmm, formal doesn't really suit us that much, does it? Oh well, I don't want to have to erase what I just wrote, so it'll have to do._

 _As much as I would like the majority of this message to be full of good cheer and awful jokes, the fact that you're having to read this at all speaks to the hardships you have ahead of you, and the aid you'll need to face it and thrive._

… _Words cannot describe how sorry me and your Fathers are that you have to make use of this gift Caine. It's a rather common hope, almost mundanely so, but we, as your parents, hadn't wanted anything more for you and Jonah to have a happy and peaceful life, as well as to one day kick me out of that damn office so I could sit back and relax! It appears the World has other plans in store for us though. Inside this container you'll find 8 books. 6 of them you might recognize from the shelf inside my study (Even though I specifically told you not to read any of them, you little thief you) while the other 2 are things your Fathers and I preferred not to keep out in the open. Partly for sentimental reasons and partly for practical ones. There are additional notes and stuff that we put inside each of the volumes._

 _It's a pitifully minuscule amount of help compared to what we wish we could lend you, but as you'll no doubt learn, the World cares little for what we want. It's up to us to reach for what we want and to achieve it with our own hands, not wait for it to fall into our laps. That is our calling as Devils after all._

 _With all my heart, and with the blessings of your Fathers, know that we love you Caine. There's not a doubt in my mind that you will make us proud, and that one day you'll find a measure of happiness despite our failure to provide that opportunity for you._

 _Love,_

 _Clarissa, your awesome Mom._

* * *

Sheesh…leave it to Mom to write a farewell letter that manages to be both touching, irreverent and informative in one go. I thickly swallow and feel my mouth twitch in that same motion that almost turns into a smile before I feel the now familiar wave of sadness and apprehension overtake my brief amusement.

But I still don't cry.

I honestly have no clue why I haven't been bawling my eyes out at this point. I've cried over less, and this easily trumps any other unpleasant event I've experienced in my life so far.

…Maybe my emotions are stunted right now, which would also explain why I haven't quite managed a full smile since tonight. Just one more thing to think about…

"Well? What did it say?"

I bring myself back to the here and now with Kuroka eagerly looking at me while Shirone just has an impassive look on her face as she calmly picks through a bag of chips, slowly and reverently eating each one.

"It was a message from my family."

Apparently that's good enough for the 2 of them because neither comments as I slowly fold the letter and set it aside for the moment. Continuing on I look at the actual contents of the box and furrow my brow in confusion.

The thing is empty.

A frown joins the furrow and the 2 cats lean in, Kuroka asking, "That face doesn't seem to be painting a pretty picture. What's up?"

I put her question aside for the moment and try to figure out what I'm missing here. Shrugging I decide to repeat what I did for the lock and funnel a bit of Magic into the interior, smirking slightly as another Magic Circle flares to life. I take a close look at the Sigil and quickly figure out how it works. There's 8 different protrusions on the Circle, putting my hand on each one and giving it a little bit of Magic should activate that specific sequence.

Testing out my theory I place my palm on the topmost mark and channel another trickle of Magic into it. There's a brief flare of light and with a soft _poof_ noise a large tome suddenly materializes into the box. I almost smile at the ingenuousness of the method, realizing that Ajuka Beelzebub probably had a hand in the making of this little marvel of engineering.

My near smile is quickly wiped out when I read the title of the book though.

 _The Guide to a Fucking Great Sex Life._

 _By Clarissa Valefor._

…I think part of my self-respect just died. Dangit Mom…

"What's up with the silent treatment? Is there some sort of shocking scandal or something in there-"

Kuroka's sentence dies off as she see's the title of the volume and her eyes widen before she starts sputtering in laughter. Shirone's only reaction is a brief widening of her eyes before she looks away and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, 'pervert'.

…I can't even really deny her accusation either, since the 'pervert' in this case is my Mom.

"Oh man, I guess your folks really wanted to give you a pretty comprehensive education, now didn't they? Haha!"

I sigh at the Yokai's overly amused reaction and dispel the book before moving onto the next one, praying it isn't something just as degrading as the last one.

Thankfully, it's not. In fact the other 7 are all incredibly useful, if not downright crucial for my growth in the future.

First there was, _The Beginners Guide to Being Strong as Hell_ , a compendium on what looks like physical training exercises and proper body building.

Secondly, _Weather Domination and You. Make Hell Freeze Over!_ , an extensive volume on elemental Magic and a few other key spells that most natural born Devils learn fairly early in their lives.

Thirdly, _Inside the Mind of a Thief. What Makes us Tick?_ , what I'm assuming is a psychology book centered on, well…criminals.

The guys that my family gained most of their influence from.

The rest of the books don't actually have any titles, just unmarked covers. One of them appears to be full of names, locations and the occasional contract looking thing. An administrative book that will no doubt hold some very crucial information once I get the chance to look through it. Another is an informal sort of journal written by previous Valefor family heads that goes in depth on different uses for our Shades and ways to practice our skill with them.

The last 2 are likely the ones my Mom said she didn't want hanging around out in the open.

One of them is a tightly bound ledger similar to the one full of names and other stuff, but doesn't yield to my attempts to open it physically or Magically. I'll set this aside for now.

The very last one I bring out is a photo album.

An album of my family, and the 10 years I spent with them…

I swallow the rising lump in my throat and gently set it aside for now. I'll have time to peruse it later when Kuroka and Shirone aren't hovering over my shoulder, trying to sneak peeks at the varied albums.

"Well Caine? What's the verdict? Sell or no sell?"

I sigh and take out the books on Magic and physical training. While I'm loathe to part with any of these works, just flat out telling Kuroka that there's nothing of value likely won't fly.

"Hmm…Shirone, what do you think we can make off of these?"

I turn my gaze towards the smaller Yokai while she sits quietly in thought before giving an almost undetectable shrug and turning towards me with an inquisitive look on her face.

"…Will you learning that Magic mean more things like having hot water whenever we want it?"

How pragmatic of her.

Regardless, I slowly nod my head and carefully reply, "It could. The only thing I can't say for certain is how long it'll take to learn that Magic. It might take as little as a few weeks or as much as a few years. Are you willing to wait that long?"

Kuroka's ears droop slightly but she sighs and nods her head anyways.

"It's like a long term investment. Besides, if we really need the money we can just go ahead and pawn them whenever. Deal?"

She makes it sound like I have a choice.

"Deal."

With that she smiles and yanks the box out of my hands before slamming the lid down and stuffing it under the bed before throwing herself onto the mattress.

I look at her in confusion and ask, "What was that for?"

In the corner of my eye I notice Shirone also climb onto the bed, putting Kuroka between us as she curls up in a manner not too dissimilar to how Cats act. The older Yokai merely stretches her back, before bonelessly collapsing onto the bed and closing her eyes.

"It's late and we've been up for awhile now. And it's not like we had any rest when we were healing you."

I immediately flush as that particular memory comes flooding back and turn my head away before mumbling something unintelligible in reply. I hear Kuroka snicker and give an internal sigh before I stare blankly at the ceiling. It'd be great if I could fall asleep, but with all that's happened in the last 24 hours or so, as well as trying to feel comfortable on a bed that isn't mine that I also happen to be sharing with 2 admittedly cute girls…I don't think sleep is coming anytime soon.

Imagine my surprise when I was out like a light barely a minute later.

* * *

Kuroka

I shoot a quick glance at our water heater and to my surprise find that he's already asleep, although it doesn't look like a peaceful one. His breathing is even, but the rigidity and stiffness of his body says he's not even close to relaxed.

Well…not that I blame the poor kid. I can say from personal experience that 100% peaceful sleep is a much harder thing to come by when you lose everything and have to start over from scratch.

"For someone who was against saving him, you've been pretty easy on him Big Sis."

I huff in annoyance and give Shirone a mock glare.

"I changed my mind a bit, ok? You heard what he said in the shower, right?"

She just nods and I continue with, "He made it pretty clear that _someone_ with alot of pull is out to get him and that he's probably on his own without a cent to his name, but…"

"He's alot like us is what you're saying."

I frown at my adorable Little Sister's sad tone before sighing myself.

"Yah. I guess I don't have it in me to just throw him to the wolves with no help whatsoever. At least we had each other when everyone else abandoned us after Mom and Dad, well…you know. I'm pretty sure that Kid doesn't have anyone or anything aside from those books and that necklace of his."

Shirone is quiet for a moment before she hesitantly ask, "So, can we…can we keep him?"

Her phrasing causes me to let out a short giggle and I amusedly reply, "What is he, our stray pet that we picked off the street?"

She gives one of her almost imperceptible shrugs and simply replies, "I fed him and you washed him. That's a pet right?"

That earns another laugh from me and I snuggle closer, causing her to purr quietly. I assume that's the end of the conversation until Shirone curiously asks, "Hey Big Sis? Since he seems nice, why don't you have _him_ be your boyfriend?"

I cough in surprise and fix Shirone with a perplexed look while she just stares up at me in open curiosity.

"What brought _that_ on?!"

"I said he seems nice. And then you wouldn't have to bring any of those other guys home…"

I instantly feel a wave of guilt wash over me at how badly I screwed up back then. I'd figured having a 'strong' Boyfriend would help us be a little safer in this city, but…well, me and Shirone didn't get some of these scars by accident, and it didn't always come from the guys my 'boyfriends' were supposed to keep us safe from.

Sometimes _they_ were the instigators.

I shake my head and ditch that particular train of thought before replying, "It's too soon to tell Little Sis, and I promise I'm not bringing any of those other guys to our home again, I've learned my lesson."

I feel a small grin come over my face as I turn the tables and ask, "What about you Little Sis? He looks about your age, maybe he'll make a nice match for you when you grow up, hmm?"

To my surprise she doesn't act shy, instead her eyes droop slightly in sadness before she burrows her head into my chest and sadly replies, "…I'd rather have him to be my friend…"

I instantly feel a lump form in my throat and fight down the guilt that statement brought on. Probably the number 1 thing I regret the most about us being stuck here is that my Little Shirone has never had the chance to just be a kid. No school, no playing at recess…no real friends aside from a scant few that she doesn't get to see on a regular basis.

No chance to be normal.

I slowly scratch behind her ear and feel a bit of sadness enter my voice as well.

"Yah…I wouldn't mind if he could be my friend too."

* * *

Caine

As opposed to how I previously woke up, this time I come awake with a violent start and frantic breathing, my eyes spastically twitching and seeking out hopefully imaginary threats.

After a few moments of tense observation of the surrounding room I partially relax. It doesn't take a genius to figure out I was having a pretty intense nightmare, I guess I should count myself lucky that I don't actually remember anything about it.

Heaving a massive sigh I let my body ease out of it's tension, only to notice there's an odd warm band across my stomach. Shifting my gaze I see that Kuroka has her arm haphazardly splayed across my stomach, her fingers curled up in midair as if trying to grasp something.

Maybe a bird?

Briefly amused at the thought I continue my observation and find that Kuroka's other arm is holding Shirone close, the smaller Yokai curled up into her Sisters side. What draws my attention the most, however, is the obviously peaceful expressions on their faces as they hold each other close.

I hate myself for the sudden pang of jealousy that I feel. I know why I'm jealous, since I'm almost certainly the only one left of my family and seeing someone else so obviously happy with their sibling only reminds me of that fact in the clearest way possible.

I hate myself for feeling that way because I'm fairly confident that their sibling is the only thing those 2 _have_.

I'd wager it sure isn't this dump of a building…

I'm snapped out of my reverie by Shirone letting out a cute yawn before she stretches like a cat, arching her back and slowly stretching out each leg. After that she fixes a her golden eyes on me, a sleepy expression still on her face.

"…Good morning."

"Uh, yah…good morning Shirone."

I'm surprised that she actually said anything since she struck me as the quiet type, but I'll take it.

Either way she apparently considers the conversation over as she stands up and walks on out of the room. Kuroka wakes up shortly after that and goes through her own rounds of stretching before fixing a gaze of her own on mine.

"So how'd you sleep?"

I shrug before replying, "Better than I thought I would. Hey, Kuroka?"

"Hmm?"

I flounder for a moment, trying to think of how to put this into words before I just go for it.

"How do you and Shirone live in this place? I've read all about Kalichi and I don't fancy my chances of surviving on my own, and that's assuming everything is exactly like it was said in the book, which I doubt is the case."

I give an irritated shake of my head before asking, "What I'm trying to say is, will you show me how to survive down here? I know you've already gone out of your way to save my life, but I swear to you, I'll make myself useful for more than just heating up your water."

I let the ghost of a smile cross my face as I say, "Even if you already consider that pretty important."

Kuroka stares at me silently for almost a minute before a grin that I'd say is almost proud adorns her face.

"Well look at this, a wise guy that's already figuring out how to play by our rules. Sure thing Kid, having an extra pair of hands around here is never a bad thing. I'll give you one more day of rest, then I'm gonna start the lessons whether you feel ready or not!"

…Well that was simpler than expected.

Judging the conversation over she gets up and walks towards one of the other rooms, leaving me on my own. Wincing I roll over and try to stand up once. Although I almost fall back over from the sudden vertigo I manage to keep my balance, trying to center myself on my still admittedly shaky legs.

Well…at least I can stand on my own. That's sort of an improvement.

"Here, catch."

I turn around just in time have something wrapped in foil smack me in the face and fall to the ground in an anti-climactic _thud_. Kuroka smirks and archly asks, "Good reaction time."

I stiffly bend down and pick it up before dryly replying, "You try losing something like half-a-liter of blood and then try speed catching."

She just sniggers before unwrapping her own breakfast and takes a languid bite while I open my own with some difficulty. I take a hesitant bite before shrugging and finishing the rest. It's nothing too fancy, probably some mass produced energy bar that tastes vaguely like peanut butter and that's about it.

"Well at least you can stand now, that's a pretty big improvement."

"Over being on the verge of death? Yah, I'll agree with you on that particular point. Where'd your Sister go?"

"Oh she probably went off to get another tub of water. Now that we can have hot water whenever we want she'll probably be wanting to take as many showers as she can get away with. I know that's what I'm going to be doing. In fact she should be getting back just about…now."

Right on cue there's a metallic _thunk_ and I turn around to find the white-haired Yokai giving me an expectant look, the giant bucket of sloshing water set before her.

Hiding my amusement I take off the Phoenix Heart and dunk it in the tub, repeating the process I pulled yesterday. Soon enough the water is pleasantly steaming and Shirone gives me a brief nod of thanks. Kuroka saunters on by and says over her shoulder, "I'm _so_ glad we picked you up in that clearing. We'll leave some for you!"

"There's a person attached to this necklace you know."

She ignores me and Shirone gives me a quick deadpan look as she manhandles the bucket into the next room.

"…No peeking."

I'm about to vehemently deny that I would do something like that when Kuroka snorts and playfully adds, "Yah Caine, don't sneak a look at us 2 beauties, you might not be able to handle the sight…"

Her words just leave me confused as the 2 of them walk off. I simply sigh and chalk this up to me not being experienced enough in flirting.

Provided that was flirting to begin with…

I drag out the box containing all of the books my parents thought I would need and briefly flick through them again. The elemental Magic and body building ones are going to be immediately useful as soon as I'm in better shape, but the other ones…well, that's going to take some serious research on my part. Although the volume about criminal psychology will no doubt be worth it's weight in gold, considering I ended up in Kalichi of all places…

I'm about to pull out the photo album and go through it when I hear the sound of approaching footsteps and I quickly put it away and reseal the box.

I'm slowly getting used to the idea of being on good terms with Kuroka and Shirone…but there's still plenty of stuff I consider personal, or just don't want to show them yet.

Maybe one day in the future, once I figure out if I can trust them or not…

"Heya Caine, we left your allotted amount of a quarter of a bucket, need me to carry you in and wash you again?"

She says this last line with a batting of her eyelids which for some reason makes my cheeks heat up. I ignore the strange reaction for now and instead shakily stand up, taking a deep breath as I do so.

"Thanks, but…I think it's time I start walking on my own 2 feet again."

So I do, only collapsing and smacking my face against the wall once, leaving a pretty noticeable bruise.

So much for being cool.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! Next one might take a few extra days since there's alot to it, but it's going to be diving into the culture of Kalichi in way more depth. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, followed and such shenanigans, it's always interesting (and important) to see how people feel about the work I'm doing :D**

 **Till next chapter y'all.**


	4. Chapter 3: Kalichi

Chapter 3: Kalichi

(2 days after arrival in Kalichi)

Ravel

Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't accidentally blessed by the Heavens above us in some sort of supernatural clerical error. Because right now I feel like someone up above is looking out for me.

An involuntary giggle escapes me as I suddenly remember the events of 2 days ago and I hug the bedsheets around me closer. Ooh…thinking about my…my _marriage_ still has me feeling all giddy and strange. I remember scoffing at all the other High Class Devil girls that used to swoon at the idea of meeting the prince of their dreams, falling in love, eloping and then, well…conceiving.

I figured those stories were just that, stories, and maintained the attitude that life rarely, if ever, worked out so cleanly like that. While there aren't very many arranged marriages anymore, the few that do still exist are typically for political and material gain only, and rarely take the participants feelings into account.

Which means I totally lucked out that I get to marry someone I actually like, and also likes me in return. My laughter suddenly turns into a blush as I remember when Caine and I, well…kissed in front of everybody. It was weird, but nice feeling at the same time…maybe in a few days we can try it again and see if it feels any different…

I'm startled out of my fantasies by a quick knock on my door and hastily shout, "Come in!"

My personal maid Farcia walks in and I'm about to wish her a good morning when I see her face and immediately feel a slight sense of unease. Farcia is usually completely professional, with the occasional witty comment and never seems bothered by anything.

Right now there's a nervousness to her posture that I never thought I would see, which causes me to immediately ask, "Farcia, is everything all right? You look worried."

She jumps as if bitten by something before she fixes me with a slightly sad smile.

"My apologies Miss Ravel, but your Father just returned after he was suddenly called away by Lord Lucifer and he…seems worried about something. He asked us to gather both your Brothers and Mother for some sort of meeting in the common room as quickly as possible."

That wakes me right up and I immediately head to the bathroom, quickly asking, "Can you pick out my clothes for me Farcia? Anything is fine as long as it's quick."

"Of course Miss Ravel."

I tamp down on my apprehension and quickly jump in the shower, not bothering to do anything more than a quick wash off. If Father is asking for a family meeting and it's making Farcia nervous…it can't be anything good.

With a quick motion I shut the water off and summon my flames in an improvised drying process. Afterwards Farcia rapidly helps me into a simple maroon dress and we make our way to the common room of Phenex Mansion.

"Did Father say anything about what the emergency is?"

"Unfortunately not. Lord Phenex merely looked…nervous, perhaps slightly upset."

Father nervous? Upset? Something bad is happening…

I elect to swallow my nervousness and put on a brave face, picking up my pace instead. Not more than 5 minutes later I give Farcia a brief nod of thanks as she takes up position outside the large doors that lead to the common room and I take a deep breath before entering.

I'm apparently the last one to enter as I already see my 3 older brothers Ruval, Raleigh and Riser already seated in various chairs while Mother and Father fix me with a brief glance as I enter.

I don't miss the obvious sympathy and sadness in their gazes as they look at me.

Hiding my apprehension I take a seat next to Ruval who gives me a quick smile that I return before Father clears his throat, drawing all of our attention.

He seems as if he's struggling with himself for a second before he exhaustedly sighs and quietly says, "There's no good way to put this. Last night…the Valefor family was attacked by unknown assailants and was officially wiped out to the last member. This also includes many of their distant relatives and close associates."

…Dead?

They're all…dead? But, that means that Caine was…was…

I desperately grasp at what my Father said and frantically blurt out, "Y-you said officially, right? D-does that mean…"

Father gives the smallest of smiles and replies, "Unofficially, we have good reason to believe that both Caine and Jonah managed to escape the assault."

I collapse back into my seat and feel equal parts terror and relief. To my surprise Riser immediately stands up and frantically shouts, "Well what are we doing just standing around then?! We should be scouring the entire Underworld trying to-"

"I know that Riser, calm yourself!"

We all flinch slightly at Father's sharp tone and he immediately sags a little and moves to put a hand on Brother's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze and quietly says, "I know exactly how you feel Riser, and I promise you I have every available person searching for any kind of lead on where those 2 boys might have gone. But right now we have to be discreet. Whoever attacked the Valefors self-evidently has alot of influence in the Underworld. If we make it obvious we're searching for 2 proclaimed dead boys, well…you can imagine the result. And it's mainly Caine we're searching for, we believe Jonah was safely sent to Hayden's relatives in Asgard."

Riser glares at Father for a moment before sighing and gives a jerky nod of his head before sitting back down. Mother gives a depressed shake of her head and states, "Ruval, Raleigh, meet your Father and I in the main study in an hour, we'll need to discuss what our next move is. Things are a mess right now with the Valefor family succession and we need to figure out how to handle this situation."

Raleigh responds with a confident, "Of course Mother." and quickly leaves the room. Ruval merely nods and stops by me on his way out, giving me a quick hug.

"Stay strong Little Sis, I doubt Caine of all people is gonna let those Bastards get the better of him."

I try my best to smile and nod at my Brother. He gives me one last parting hug before heading off. I barely notice Riser walk past me in a daze, obviously deep in thought. Despite my own mood I feel a brief pang of pity for him.

He absolutely wouldn't admit it, but he and Jonah were far closer friends than they let on…he's probably just as worried as I am.

"Ravel dear?"

I almost jump in surprise at Mother's voice and find her staring at me in obvious concern, Father standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Ravel, I know this is a horrible thing to have to tell you but we're here if you want to-"

She doesn't get to finish as I throw myself into her arms and let a few tears leak out as I hug her for dear life. I feel her hand gently stroke my hair as she quietly whispers, "Hush, sweet child…things will be ok."

I stay that way for almost a minute, letting out all my anxiety as Mother gently consoles me.

And then I take a deep, shaky breath and turn to my parents, angrily wiping away my tears.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I spent alot of time with Caine, I might be able to offer some insight into how he thinks, or places he liked to hide!"

Father smiles proudly before replying, "You've offered a great amount of help already my Little Firebrand. Miss Grayfia inspected the sight where Caine was supposed to be safe and unfortunately it seems someone was already waiting for him."

I feel my eyes widen at that...but then notice Father's sudden grin.

"She also found signs that someone had used Phenex Clan Magic that caused a significant amount of damage to the area around it. We all agree that Caine used the Phoenix Heart you gave him to buy enough time to re-activate the Transport Circle and escape his attackers. In an indirect manner, you already saved his life once, perhaps more than once."

The smallest of smiles reaches my lips and I feel a tiny bit of relief upon hearing that. I'm glad I got the courage to give Caine the Heart before everything just fell to pieces. I take another steadying breath and peel myself loose from Mother's arms.

"Father, Mother, please…if there's the slightest thing I can to do to help us find Caine and Jonah-"

Father interrupts me as he ruffles my hair, causing me to squeak in surprise since he hasn't done that in years.

"Don't worry Ravel, you have my word that as soon as we actually have an idea on where to start looking you'll be one of the first to know."

Mother suddenly giggles for a moment before shooting me a sly look and cheekily says, "She _is_ the Wife of the missing person after all, it won't do for her to be left in the dark of the whereabouts of her beloved…"

Despite the seriousness of the situation I feel a slight blush on my face and stammer out, "A-anyway if that's all for now I-i'll be on my way!"

I practically run out of the room as I hear my parents chuckle behind me and let out a shaky breath before feeling my legs go weak and I lean against the door, closing my eyes as the reality of the situation hits. I feel tears threatening to escape my eyes again and harshly rub my knuckles against them, not wiling to break down again.

"Miss Ravel? Are you alright?"

I slowly peel open my eyelids and see Farcia worriedly looking at me. Forcing myself to take a calming breath I decide right then and there that doing _something_ is better than nothing. More accurately, practicing with my Phoenix powers will be far more useful than just moping uselessly in my room.

"Farcia, is there anything I had planned for today? Any parties, meetings or things like that?"

She shakes her head in the negative.

"Good. If anyone asks where I am, inform them that I will be at the training grounds for the rest of the day."

Farcia smiles gently and inquires, "Would you prefer I bring lunch to you on the field then?"

I grin at how quickly Farcia catches on and nod in the affirmative.

"If you would Farcia, thank you for your assistance."

She bows and easily replies, "Of course Miss Ravel. I shall see you in a few hours."

As she walks off I stalk back to my room to change into something that can afford to be damaged and feel my nails involuntarily dig into my palms as my hands clench.

Please…be safe Caine.

* * *

Caine

(3 days after arrival in Kalichi)

This is _so_ not gonna be safe. While I'm definitely not feeling anywhere near as weak as I was yesterday I'm still a little wobbly if I try to do anything more strenuous than a brisk walk.

Probably not the wisest of decisions to waltz right into the predators den that I imagine Kalichi is, but if I can make it now, while I'm tired and brand new to this place, then I'll be even better off once I'm back at full strength.

That's what I tell Kuroka and Shirone at any rate. The truth is that I want to get out into the city as quickly as I can and find some sort of news outlet so I can figure out the concrete details on what might have happened to my family.

Not knowing is rapidly wearing on me, and the last few hours I've been especially anxious waiting for the 2 cats to wake up so we can get started.

"…Good Morning."

"Morning Shirone."

She goes through her usual stretching routine before getting off the bed and giving an admittedly cute yawn before walking off. I push aside my growing anxiety for the moment and glance at Kuroka, who's currently lying facedown on the mattress and somehow not suffocating herself despite her face being fully mashed into one of the lumpy pillows.

Must be a cat thing.

With a sudden stir she slowly sits up and blearily blinks her eyes before fixing me with a sleepy look.

"Morning Kiddo…"

"Morning Kuroka…you gotta show me how you somehow managed to sleep without air the whole night."

She smirks before lazily shifting onto her side and resting her chin on her hand.

"Sorry, a girls gotta keep some secrets. You ready for your big day?"

I shrug.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She fixes me with a flat stare before bluntly replying, "Look Kid, you can take another day to rest, it's not that big of a deal."

I just shake my head in denial and she sighs before rolling to her feet, saying, "Alright then. Can't say I didn't give you the chance to back out."

I get to my own feet and hide a wince as my side flares in pain, something that a returning Shirone sees and I _swear_ on my wings that I see a brief frown appear on her face before before she's back to her usual stoic expression. I mentally shrug and wordlessly dip the Phoenix Heart into the tub of water and begin heating it as usual while the 2 Yokai sisters walk off to grab some breakfast…or at least this place's equivalent.

Out of curiosity I try to lift the tub and almost throw out my back as the thing barely budges an inch. Holy crap…Shirone totes this thing around like it's made of paper, how freaking strong is she?!

"Catch Kid."

This time I manage to get my hand up to intercept the thrown bar and step back to eat as the albino haired cat effortlessly collects the bucket and walks off with it.

I'm gonna have to ask her how she does that.

"You all set Caine? I want to start early today if we're gonna be doing this."

I crumple the now empty wrapper and resolutely nod before asking, "What's the opening act gonna be?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment before snapping her fingers with a smirk now adorning her face and gleefully tells me, "I know just the thing! Your first lesson is gonna be to find me in Heresy park without dying, think you can manage that?"

I frown and ask, "Where the heck is Heresy Park?"

Her only response is a wink and playful, "That's part of the challenge!" before she saunters out of the house, leaving me standing there like an idiot as I try to think of a way to find this supposed park. Great, my first few seconds into this supposed test and I'm already out of my depth.

I'm snapped out of my reverie as something lands across my arm and my eyes widen is surprise as I see Shirone give me a small nod before explaining, "It's old, but should help keep you anonymous."

I glance at what she set on my arm and give a brief hum of appreciation. It's an old grey sweatshirt with a hood attached, something that should help me stay under the radar. Well…I'm mostly certain it's a hoodie. Given the missing sleeve, ragged cut on the bottom half and massive tear going from the shoulder to the breast pocket, it could really have been anything.

"Thanks Shirone. You know I don't think I've actually thanked you for saving me those few days ago. Kuroka told me that it was you that convinced her to help me. So, well…thanks Shirone."

Her eyes briefly widen and I almost crack a smile as her ears and tails perk straight up before returning to their previous state and she gives a shy shrug before averting her eyes.

"…You're welcome…Good luck today."

This time my mouth does actually quirk briefly before I slip on the 'hoodie' and walk out of the front door.

* * *

My first actual impression of Kalichi?

It sucks. And this is only after I take about 4 steps out of the hovel the 2 cats call home.

The air is thick and smells like shit (I can't help but wonder if that's a rather literal description), the buildings are all decrepit, the roads are covered in trash and other crap I don't feel like taking too much of a closer look at and it's _really_ cold out here, probably no more than 3 degrees celsius.

I mentally thank Ravel for giving me the Phoenix Heart for what feels like the thousandth time in the span of a few hours, since it's comforting warmth seems to permeate my entire body, staving off the chill.

I tug the hood around my head even tighter and cast a quick glance back down the alley I walked out of. I have to admit, it's a pretty clever setup. The 2 Yokai sisters have some kind of spell set up over their little hut that makes it seem as if it's merely a collapsed wall rather than a ramshackle, if not functional, abode. While I'll admit I'm nowhere near the Magician Philip was, he taught me quite a bit about recognizing different types of Devil Magic and their myriad effects and I certainly didn't sense any Magic on the building itself.

Maybe it was done somehow using their Senjutsu power? I wonder if I can learn that, it seems incredibly useful if it can create that flawless of an illusion with almost no Magical footprint.

I wrench my thoughts away from the illusion barrier and take stock of my current situation.

Nothing warmer than a ratty old sweatshirt, no shoes or socks, no money and no water or food currently available.

…Well, at least I won't be likely to encounter a handicap bigger than this in the near future.

Hopefully.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the alley.

The first thing that hits me is the enormous red sun drifting overhead, occasionally being cast behind a passing cloud, creating an unsettling blood red haze across a fair portion of the sky. That's bizarre, I thought Uncle Sirzechs and the other Satans changed the sky everywhere…I guess some places weren't affected.

I'm rather abruptly startled out my observation by a none too quiet shout of, "Get the fuck out of the road!"

I practically jump halfway to the newly discovered sun and next thing I know I'm being roughly pushed to the side and bounce off of a nearby wall, probably bruising my arm in the process. A chorus of laughter reaches my ears and I have to force myself not to tremble. A group of 3 Yokai with scaly skin and lizard-like features walks on past me, although not before one of them leers at me and chortles out, "Ha! The pussy looks like he's about wet himself! Better keep your eyes on the ground next time kid!"

They saunter off and I breathe out a shaky sigh of relief as they go. So much for staying off the radar, less than a minute out in this city and I somehow managed to attract the wrong kind of attention. I'm just lucky those guys were more interested in intimidation than they were anything actually lethal.

Alright, lesson learned…time to not be an idiot and _not_ let my attention wander.

I patiently wait until another person walks by, this time a raggedy looking Devil who's eyes are practically sunk all the way to the back of his skull, before I quickly step into his shadow and hide myself from visible view.

Shadow Cloaking, a basic power of the Valefor family, is a neat little trick that's one of the first things we learn to do. Using a shadow aside from our own we can use it to bend light and other low energy phenomena around our bodies, essentially making the user invisible. It doesn't hide our Magical signature, scent or sound but it's still pretty damn useful.

This way I can hopefully avoid most of this cities nastier customers and still keep an eye on how things are done around here.

An idea that soon bears fruit as my unwitting tour guide is apparently headed towards some kind of marketplace where an astonishingly varied amount of species are congregating.

Just at a glance I see several different species of Yokai ranging from small Amanojakus all the way up to a massive Gashadokuro that seems to be watching the place with an unblinking gaze that prmises indiscriminate threat. There's also a mix of Fallen Angels and Humans wandering about, apparently not worried one bit about being among so many potential enemies. Heck, the Fallen are openly displaying their wings and a few of the Humans are even wearing varying styles of Church robes.

Either the bad blood between our factions doesn't apply here or no one wants to make a fuss in the middle of a crowded area like this.

Getting over my shock of the sheer variety of species I take a closer look at how they're all acting with each other. The preferred method of treatment seems to be to hold the other person at arms length and not be any kinder to them than necessary, since I see alot of carefully blank expressions and kinda chilly treatment between shop owner and customer.

On that note, there's an _insane_ variety of stuff being sold out here. Different foods of all kinds, whether it be plant, animal or things that look like something that would come off of an animal.

My stomach gets a little queasy at some of the stuff on display, one food stand in particular that seems to specialize in cooked organs leaves me trying not to dry heave.

It's not just the consumables though. All sorts of clothing styles are being displayed in a myriad of ways, from giant tents piled high with stacked shirts to roaming merchants carrying their wares on ramshackle backpacks made of discarded wood and metal.

Then there's the jewelry, drugs, memorabilia and all sorts of other crap just saturating the place in a mind numbing plethora of things to waste your money on.

But no sign of the one shop I want to see the most. A newsstand. Gritting my teeth as I ignore the urge to abandon my hiding place I resign myself to play it safe for now and just keep my eyes open. If I can find some sort of sign that will lead to Heresy Park that'll be one less thing to worry about and I can openly search for some sort of news outlet.

* * *

I shadow the Devil (no pun intended…sort of) for at least another 15 minutes, seeing all sorts of things I probably never would have experienced back at the Valefor family mansion (both the good and the traumatic) before my pack mule turns onto a largely deserted street and begins to slow down before looking around warily.

I frown and try to fight down my nervousness as the guy's head seems to spastically swivel, as if he's expecting to be attacked at any moment.

If only he knew how right he was. I have to bite down on a startled yell as a figure wearing priest robes bursts out of a nearby alley and lashes out with a fist towards the Devil. Despite the twitchiness he was displaying a second ago the Devil is pathetically slow to react, only just beginning to show signs of movement right before the priests fist strikes him in the solar plexus. There's a hissing noise and the Devil gives a pained wheeze before dropping like a bag of rocks to the ground and I hastily jump back, trying not to panic.

With a scrabbling motion the Devil tries to crawl away but the priest drives a knife through his leg eliciting a pained cry before he brutally kicks the Devil in the ribs, causing his air to leave in a choked oof!

The force of the kick rolls the Devil over and I bite down on a curse as his chest is showing a nasty burn that's still steaming from where he got punched. I glance at the priest's fist and notice he has a silver cross attached to his hand as an impromptu knuckle duster. No wonder that punch caused so much damage.

I'm snapped out of my daze as the priest steps on the writhing Devil's chest and in a deep baritone says, "Devil Wyert, for the crime of torture and sexual abuse, God has charged me with your demise. Have you any last words before I send you to be judged before him?"

The now named Wyert's whimpering seamlessly changes into deranged chuckling and I shiver at the look in his sunken eyes as he looks up at the impassive Holy Man.

"That little nun was one of yours, wasn't she? Oh how fun corrupting her was…did you know she has a birthmark on her lovely little bottom? Specifically her left cheek? Although by now it's so covered in blood and se-"

His crazed monologue is abruptly cut off as a sudden snarl appears on the priests face and his fist shoots forward with a blur, impacting on the devils forehead with a wet crack…and splattering some of his head juice over my legs, clearly revealing me.

The priest's eyes briefly widen before he instantly snaps to attention and I internally sigh, figuring that I'm about to meet my own end at the hand of an enraged Human.

Well…I can't really blame him. I understood enough of what that freak was saying to be glad that he didn't finish the rest of it. I'd probably be more than a little pissed myself if that happened to someone I know.

"I know you're there. Reveal yourself and I won't assume you're a threat."

Knowing a losing battle when I see one I let go of the Shadow and levelly meet the gaze of the priest, who briefly shows surprise at my appearance before schooling his features back into impassivity.

"That's an interesting method of concealment you have there. Did this…creature…force you to do this?"

He punctuates his statement with a harsh kick to Wyert's rapidly cooling body and fixes me with a glare that clearly says, 'I want the truth, and I want it now'.

Heck, I don't even know what kind of lie would be believable in the first place. The truth is all I have.

"No, I actually only met that guy maybe an hour ago, I was just using him as a means to hide myself. I'm…new to this city and wanted to see as much as I could so I didn't have to learn firsthand."

He seems to consider this and I take the opportunity to take a closer look at this guy. He's not really too tall or too short, looks to be around 40-50 years old and his hair is a nondescript brown. The only real distinguishing feature is the mass of scars on his face, a veritable road map of battles fought and won.

I _really_ hope he doesn't decide to waste me.

To my relief he shrugs after a moment of consideration and let's out a quiet sigh, his eyes tired.

"Well you certainly received a good look at some of the less savory people in this Hellhole on your first day. Then again scum like this is a dime-a-dozen…so you probably would have run into someone like him sooner or later. I find it interesting that you don't seem all that alarmed by having his brains on your bare skin if you don't mind me saying so."

I briefly look down and note that the Devil's brains are indeed covering my shins and ankles. Strangely enough, the only real feeling I have about is kind of a 'meh' sensation. Well…I did see several people decapitated in front of me and get stabbed through the gut recently. Maybe I'm just a quick study when it comes to seeing death.

I shrug and simply reply, "I didn't end up here by choice. Let's just say my arrival was preceded by a rather violent series of events."

He just gives a grunt of acceptance before turning his attention back to the fallen Devil.

"You'd best be on your way then. There's nothing else for you here."

I breathe out a quiet sigh of relief and am about to take his advice and get out of there when I hear him quietly murmur to himself, "I'll pray for your soul Lisa. It seems that yet again I was too slow…"

Against every instinct I have, as well as my better judgement, I tentatively ask, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, is Lisa the Nun that creep was…'talking' about?"

He gives me a brief glance out of the corner of his eye before giving a brief nod.

"She was about your age, maybe a bit older. Some of the clergy in this section of the city try to watch out for as many orphans as we can, but…it's a dangerous city. She was probably picked up by Wyert when she was on a rare trip outside the Church. And now we'll likely never get her body back either…"

I awkwardly shift and say, "Uh, well…I dunno how useful this will be, but I saw where this guy might have been leaving from. It might give a clue to where he lived or something like that."

His only response is a blank stare before he shrugs and replies, "Better than nothing. Can you give me directions?"

"Sort of. You know that big Market that's off in that direction?"

"Gluttony Square? Yes I'm familiar."

I rack my brains for a moment before continuing with, "Ok if you keep walking through there you'll eventually find a tent that was selling cigars and other stuff like that. It had a red color scheme and the guy running it was dark skinned wearing a green jacket. If you head right in the direction we're facing now after reaching that shop and walk for another ten minutes that's where I first saw him. Dunno if that helps."

He gives me an appraising look before remarking, "That's quite the detailed observation you've made for this being your first time in Kalichi."

"I'm getting the impression that you either learn quick or die fast in this city", I dryly remark, "I'm aiming to learn quick."

This drags the slightest of smiles from him and he nods before saying, "Then I wish you the best of luck. I would pray for your success, but I think you would prefer I don't."

"About that, you would be 100%. Actually, you may not be able to pray for me, but instead you can point me in the right direction of Heresy Park, I can't read any of the signs around here."

It's kind of embarrassing to admit out loud, but it's the truth. The few signs that aren't destroyed or covered in graffiti are in languages I don't recognize, probably a mix of Japanese and Hindi. My natural ability as a Devil to comprehend auditory language doesn't work so well on things that can't speak.

To my relief the man doesn't question why I want to know and merely points to my East.

"Keep heading in that direction and you'll see it soon enough, it's hard to miss."

With that he briefly seems to think about something before continuing with, "My name is David, may I ask what yours is?"

The question briefly catches me off guard, but I figure this guy doesn't really have much to gain by knowing some random Devil's, that he probably won't ever see again, name.

"It's Caine. And thanks for the help David."

He merely nods before dragging Wyert's body away and I note with equal parts amazement and bemusement that the few other people on the street seem totally apathetic to the fact that someone just got killed right next to them.

Wild…

* * *

It's about 30 minutes later of carefully hiding in random passerby shadows tat I come face to face with what I was both desperately hoping to find and avoid.

A newspaper box.

…It'd be the easiest thing in the world to just walk on over and read the headline and determine if there's any news whatsoever. Then I could be on my way with just a bit more information than I had before.

So why is it so damn hard to just force my legs to _move_?

Dryly swallowing I slowly walk on over to the lockboxes and squint through the heavily scratched and graffitied glass.

 _Night of Tragedy!_

 _Valefor Family of the 72 Pillars_

 _Wiped Out in Terror Attack_

 _With No Survivors._

…So that's it then. I'm on my own.

If anyone of any real power in the Valefor family was still alive they would be doing their best to run damage control and find survivors. Instead, either everyone is gone forever or in hiding like me.

I'm alone.

I feel…strangely hollow. And heavy.

Like I just gained some unexpected weight that's slowing my every movement. I barely even register some guy behind me angrily growling, 'If you're not going to actually buy the paper then get the fuck out of the way!', as I walk off towards the direction David gave me in a daze.

I mean, I _suspected_ that's what had happened. If our attackers had the foresight to go after all of the Valefor's extended family, such as Mom's parents, then it was doubtful anyone was getting out of that alive, things were just a little too well planned.

But I'd still hoped.

And now I get to face reality.

I slowly sit myself against a nearby building for a moment and just stare listlessly at the ground, trying to get my head on straight.

I said it myself, didn't I? I won't cry, I'll get even.

And first on the list of getting even is finding Kuroka and making it through this day in one piece.

I force myself to take a shaky breath and then stand up, gritting my teeth as my tired body makes it's displeasure known after a day of constant barefoot walking on uneven ground.

Enough moping and waiting for a miracle that'll never come. Time to take back my future with my own hands, and I don't think I'll particularly mind if said hands have to get a little bloody to do so.

* * *

Heresy Park is alot like the rest of Kalichi, in that it _sucks_. The few trees that are scattered haphazardly around the massive grove all look half dead, while the grass is an uneven shade of green and brown. The image is completed by the random groups of people laying or sitting about in random groups, cigars and weird glass tubes trailing smoke into the air and forcing me to breathe through my sleeve.

What the Hell is so great about smoking stuff that smells like acidic year old socks?

Never mind that, how the heck am I supposed to find Kuroka in this mess? Right now I'm traveling in the shadow of some giant Fallen Angel and I don't have any real desire to part with my hiding spot so soon. I guess I'll just keep a careful eye out as best I can…

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as something soft and furry suddenly brushes up against my ankle and starts to make a purring noise. I frantically look down and see a pitch black cat walking evenly with me and lazily rubbing it's face against my leg in languid motions. I frantically make invisible shooing motions with my hands that the cat merrily ignores and I glance at the Fallen, fervently hoping that he hasn't noticed anything weird.

Thankfully he seems more focused on his destination than what's going on behind him. I scowl and prepare to kick the cat aside without making too big of a fuss when something catches my eye. This cat has 2 tails and golden eyes the same shade as Kuroka's.

…Well…she _is_ a cat Yokai. And it's not like I have any better leads right now.

I carefully check to make sure no one is paying much attention to the Fallen I'm tailing before I smoothly step out of his shadow and into a small recess between a nearby vending machine and an alleyway. The cat, who I'm assuming is Kuroka, easily follows before sitting in front of me.

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Well?"

With a lazy blink of it's eyes a soft white glow suddenly surrounds it, quickly morphing into the shape of the raven-haired Yokai. She pouts and cutely complains, "Well that's no fun how quickly you figured it out! Most people would be shocked that I'm skilled enough to actually take on a Cat form at my age…"

I shrug and reply, "Can Shirone do the same?"

"Yup, why are you asking though?"

"Well if she ever transforms in front of me I'll pretend to be amazed."

She rolls her eyes before smirking and clapping me on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Well forget all that, congratulations on passing your first test with flying colors! That trick you pulled with the shadows was pretty nifty Kid, is that something I could learn?"

"Not likely. Even if you were a Devil that power is unique to my family, I doubt anyone else could learn it."

She scowls and grouses, "Aw man that looked real handy…guess I'll just have to make do with Youjutsu for now."

Curiosity gets the better of me and I ask, "How did you find me? It's pretty crowded out here."

She grins and replies, "Senjutsu of course! I took a good look at your aura before leaving this morning so I could recognize it. It also helped that you were the only person out here who had an aura but wasn't visible to the naked eye, so that pointed me in the right direction."

I give a distracted nod, prompting her to give me a strange look and ask, "You don't look all that ecstatic Kid. See something bad on the way here?"

I'm briefly torn on whether to tell her I saw the news about my family. It wouldn't take a genius to go ahead and check today's date, check when they first found me and figure out the rest, especially since I already showed her my power over shadows.

But I mostly find myself simply not caring. I'm _alone_. And it's not like telling Kuroka and Shirone about my past is anymore of a risk than simply walking around this city. I was lucky when those 3 thugs just pushed me aside instead of killing me. I was lucky when that Priest David didn't just waste me on the spot because I was a Devil. And I was probably lucky a half-dozen other times that I don't know about.

What's one more risk?

"You could say that…I found news about what happened to my family."

She winces and neutrally inquires, "…It wasn't anything good, was it?"

I feel another swell bitterness and sadness rise but force it back down before letting loose a quiet sigh.

"They're all dead."

Kuroka is quiet for a moment before, to my utter shock, she reaches out and gently scratches where I guess I would have ears if I was a Nekomata.

She must have noticed my surprise at the action because she smiles and gently says, "I guess you're a part of the club now Caine. Me and Shirone are also orphans, after a fashion. So, yah…you're not alone, or some other touching words like that that I'm not good with."

I slowly feel my mouth quirk upwards in my first real smile in days…even if it's almost unnoticeable by most beings with eyeballs.

"I, uh…thanks Kuroka. You'll probably be waiting awhile for that reward though…"

She smirks and easily replies, "Eh, don't worry about it. I think you'll make a pretty handy partner in crime for me and my Sister, pay us back that way."

Finally finding a bit of my old confidence I nod and reply, "Count on it."

Her smirk turns into a grin that is almost infectious…even as she continues to scratch my head.

"Um, Kuroka?"

"Yes~?"

"Not that it doesn't feel nice, but having my head scratched isn't quite the same as it probably is for you Nekomata."

She suddenly draws herself up proudly and states, "Heh heh, we're not just any old Nekomata Kid, we're Nekoshou. We're stronger, rarer and way better at things like Senjutsu than normal Nekomata. Feel free to praise me now!"

I just nod in understanding and distractedly say, "Nekoshou, got it."

She pouts at my downplaying of her reveal and retracts her hand before stretching her back in a motion that pushes her, uh…chest, dangerously close to my face.

Fighting down a blush that I don't even understand why I'm having I hastily ask, "So what now?"

She finishes her stretch and shrugs.

"How about we go get something to take back to our place? I think tonight we can splurge a bit and have something nice for a change."

"No complaints here. Damn…my feet are gonna be killing me tomorrow…"

I'd gotten another lucky break and avoided stepping on any shards of glass or hypodermic needles (a legitimate thing that I never would have thought would be a concern of mine), but walking barefoot on cracked and beaten asphalt isn't a walk in the park by any stretch of the imagination.

Kuroka just snickers and amusedly says, "Well I think we'll have to remedy that tomorrow or the day after. Can't have you walking around barefoot now can we?"

"That would be ideal, yes."

She just grins before turning into her cat form and easily walks out of the alley, gesturing for me to follow with her tails.

…Damn, I wish I could turn into an animal.

* * *

"Hey what's cracking old skank!"

"Nice to see you too Chow, how's business been lately?"

"Ah same old, same fucking old. Hey, who's little bitch next to yah? I didn't know you wanted to fiddle a kid Kuroka, haha!"

…I'm fairly certain this isn't the kind of language a 10-year old should be exposed to. Then again, I think it's a safe bet Kalichi has it's own standard of acceptable vocabulary that I'm not familiar with yet.

Food for thought. And speaking of food…

"So you here to order or what? I gotta put food on the table you know!"

Kuroka snorts and archly replies, "Because that's probably real hard to do when you run a restaurant, right?"

"Oh shiiiiit, you caught me you sly bitch you! Now hurry the fuck up and order!"

The raven haired Nekoshou chuckles at my bewildered expression and with a grand gesture says, "Caine, allow me to introduce you to Chow, owner of the best Chinese food in Kalichi that is actually affordable to us street orphans."

I give the newly named Chow a wary glance. He's a small man, barely 5 feet tall and looks about as heavy as a newborn kitten, with wrinkly skin and a seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

I get the impression he's not someone you want to go messing with regardless.

"Hey, little Bastard! You gonna order with Skanky Cat or no?"

I feel my eyes go wide and stammer out, "Uh, I guess I am? Sure?"

I desperately turn to Kuroka and do my best attempt at a silent plea for help, completely overwhelmed by this guy. Face down masked murderers? Sure, I can keep my composure. Stare down an extremely lethal priest? Heck, my voice didn't even waver.

Place an order with a small, foul mouthed restaurant owner? Forget it, _way_ too scary for me.

Thankfully Kuroka bails me out and says, "The usual for me and Shirone. Make a mix-and-match for the Kid here and we'll be good."

Chow fixes Kuroka with a glare and testily says, "You show money first Black Cat Bitch. You too sneaky for own good."

She merely cackles and shows a handful of Rupees, at which point Chow doesn't say another word and immediately starts piling food into 3 containers, filling the air with an admittedly great aroma. I can only hope it tastes as good as it smells.

Within a few seconds he somehow has everything bagged and loaded onto the counter while Kuroka pays him. As she hands one of the bags to me Chow suddenly says, "Here Little Bastard, a fortune cookie to welcome you to Kalichi. You gonna love it here! Ha! I joke. You probably gonna fucking die in a few days. Come again!"

He shoves a small wrapper filled with cookies in my shellshocked arms and then practically kicks us out of his shop.

* * *

A minute later the 2 of us are walking back towards the 'house' while my brain tries to regroup after the whirlwind that was Chow tore itself through my head.

Kuroka seems to totally get what I'm thinking as she gives a sympathetic smile and says, "Quite the personality Chow is, eh?"

"Yah, you could say that. Is Chow his real name?"

"Dunno.", she says while shrugging, "It might be, it might not be. Not much is known about Chow other than 20 years ago he set up shop in that little hovel and hasn't left since. Despite his…excessive…use of unsavory adjectives he offers stuff at a good price to most of us that live on the 'streets'. The only thing everyone knows about Chow 100% is that you never, ever mess with him. The last few idiots who tried to rob him were found outside his shop cut to pieces with a plastic spork of all things…so yah, don't screw wth Chow."

I give a low whistle and take that bit of advice to heart. The sky is slowly edging towards twilight, although the red sun casts everything in a bloody haze giving the whole walk back a bit of a surreal feel to it.

"Hey Kuroka?"

"What's up Kid?"

"Where did that red sun come from? Most of the parts of the Underworld I'm from don't have anything like that."

She smiles at my question and sagely replies, "Ah…the 'Red Sun Over Paradise', eh? Well there's a couple of different theories but the most popular and accepted one is that way back, when this city was still big on the whole gemstone mining thing, alot of Human slaves were brought down into the Underworld."

She casts a thoughtful glance towards the fiery orb in the sky and continues with, "Most of them were becoming depressed and slacking in their work since after a whole day working in the darkened depths they would go outside only to find a dreary and unfamiliar sky. Eventually the 4 Original Satans decided to create a sky that would motivate their Human servants to perform better and made the orb you see overhead."

She darkly chuckles before finishing with, "Of course, since the 4 Original Satans were rather nasty people, they turned the sun blood red and made it so that it will turn into a crimson moon once 'night' rolls around. Can't let the Humans toiling in the mines be _too_ comfortable, right?"

I stare at the pulsating light overhead and can't help but frown at it now that I know it's history and what everyone apparently calls it.

The Red Sun Over Paradise, huh?

* * *

Day is just turning into night when we arrive back at the alley that leads to the Yokai's abode when we run into someone surprisingly familiar.

At least for me.

"Well this is a surprise Caine. Meeting twice on the same day that we met. Although your circumstances seem much more favorable this time around."

David of all people is walking towards us although this time around he's carrying 2 oddly shaped objects wrapped in what looks like bedsheets. I'm knocked out of my observation as Kuroka suddenly spins me around and looks at me with open awe.

"How do already know the _Paladin_ of all people?! Don't you think mentioning something like that is kind of important?!"

I flounder for words until David comes to my rescue with a tired chuckle.

"Relax Kuroka, there's no way he could have known who I was. And you know I don't like that name, it belongs to others far more admirable than myself."

The Yokai merely snorts contemptuously and replies, "Yah, well, I don't see any of those other 'more admirable' people slumming it down here with the rest of us if they don't have to."

David merely shakes his head in exasperation while Kuroka's ears droop slightly as she looks at the two loads he's carrying.

"…What happened to those 2? Did they…wait…David is that Lisa's aura?!"

She promptly darts forward, dropping the take-out in the process that I barely manage to catch with a hastily summoned Shade. She gets within 3 feet of the bundle in David's arms before she suddenly recoils, her arm darting to her nose and she let's out a hiss.

As she turns to David the air suddenly feels far more oppressive than it did a second ago and her voice is an angry growl.

" _Who. Did this_?"

The priest meets her angry gaze with merely a sad expression and simply replies, "Wyert."

Kuroka releases a growl not unlike an angry jungle cat and I feel very nervous all of the sudden, but David just gently smiles and calms her with, "He's no longer among the living Kuroka. I took him down earlier today, which is actually when I met your companion interestingly enough. On that note we owe him our thanks."

The suffocating aura Kuroka is producing lessens by quite a bit as she looks to me with confusion on her face. David elaborates with a small grin as he says, "He paid attention to where he saw Wyert and was able to give me a trail to start following. It took most of the afternoon but I was able to find his lair and rescue Lisa before she passed on, as well as acquire the body of one of the other victims that…didn't make it."

Kuroka gives me a blank stare for almost a minute straight before I start to shift nervously, wondering if I did something wrong before she suddenly bounds over, picks me up in a hug and starts swinging me around like a rag doll.

"Hah! I knew saving you from that forest was the right idea! Hot water whenever we want and saving a friend of ours! You're the best Kid!"

"Didn't you want to leave me for dead? I thought it was Shirone that wanted to save me…", I manage to wheeze out.

Kuroka sets me down with a huge smile on her face and airily replies, "Eh details."

David gives a soft chuckle and says, "While I would like to stay and chat, I should hurry home and make sure Lisa receives care as soon as possible. I put her in a Magically induced Coma, but, you know…"

Kuroka nods, her mood instantly sobering before she offers, "Hey Paladin, Shirone and I can come on over and heal her if it's anything life-threatening."

He thinks it over before nodding.

"If you are available tomorrow around midday I would greatly appreciate that. While she doesn't have anything that is immediately critical, there's no shortage of physical trauma, especially around certain…areas…that I am unfamiliar or uncomfortable in treating."

His face significantly darkens as he growls out, "I'm far more concerned with any mental trauma she might have. Lisa was always a strong girl, but…regardless, and God willing, she will make a full recovery given time."

He gives a short bow to us and says, "Ordinarily I would pray for your safety, but I imagine Caine wouldn't appreciate that very much. Thus I will simply wish you safe travels, and thank you again for your assistance Caine. I will be sure to tell Lisa who saved her from her fate."

I frantically wave my arms in shock and sputter, "W-wait, me?! All I did was give you the vaguest of directions and you did the rest! You killed the kidnapper and saved her!"

He just chuckles and walks off into the city while Kuroka snickers by my side.

"Man, you better be ready for a constant stream of migraines Kid, Lisa is gonna be praying and thanking you every night for a _long_ time."

"Great…"

* * *

"Hey Little Sis, we're back!"

In what looks like the blink of an eye Shirone is staring wide-eyed at the bags of food we're carrying and without a word grabs them and walks off. Kuroka chuckles and a second later I hear the white haired Nekoshou say, "Hurry up so we can eat."

I glance at her Older Sister who just shrugs and walks off into one of the rooms I haven't explored yet, motioning for me to follow. I guess you could call this the 'dining room' but like the rest of the house it's spare on amenities. A round table that looks like it could hold 4 people and be considered crowded with only a few weak looking wood chairs and a stone sink carved into the wall with no visible plumbing attached.

All the comforts of home.

The sounds of chewing bring me out of my observation and to my surprise both Shirone and Kuroka are already digging into their meal of sweet-and-sour pork, chow mien and lemon chicken. Dang they move fast…

"Quit gawking and dig in Caine! Food's hot and plentiful, not to mention Shirone will eat yours if you're not done by the time she is."

Instead of looking insulted the smaller Yokai just nods her head with conviction in her eyes, eliciting a brief chuckle from me. No deception in that look.

Sitting down in one of the chairs that alarmingly creaks as I sit in it I open up my own carton and smell a tantalizing aroma of sauces and meat, my stomach none too quietly reminding me that my eating schedule these past few days has been kinda lacking.

Well, Bon appétite.

* * *

"Well, what's your fortune say Kid?"

I give my fortune cookie's message a wry glare and sigh before replying, " _Watch your back, someone might decide to chew on it._ "

Kuroka sniggers before happily saying, "Yup, that sounds like Chow's own recipe for sure. Although Little Sis might decide to use you as emergency rations one day, so you never know…"

To my alarm the little Nekoshou doesn't laugh at that and instead seems to eye me appraisingly, as if she can't decide what BBQ sauce I would go best with.

"Moving on," I hastily add, "What time are you 2 going to meet David at? If it's all right with you I'd like to tag along."

Kuroka shrugs and replies, "Probably right after we wake up. I don't want to leave Lisa like that for too long."

Shirone suddenly stiffens and hurriedly asks, "Big Sis? What happened to Lisa?"

Kuroka smacks her head before she sighs and wearily replies, "I forgot you weren't there with us, sorry Little Sis…Wyert got his hands on Lisa."

The temperature in the air seems to drop a few degrees as Shirone's eyes narrow and her ears and tails seem to bristle with anger. I'm starting to get a good idea of just how strong these 2 Sisters actually are, that kind of aura is easily Middle-Class Devil strength, maybe even High-Class at a stretch. Definitely way stronger than I am at any rate…

Well, maybe they'll make good teachers. I'm snapped out of my private ruminations as Kuroka gently pets Shirone on the head and the frigid atmosphere seems to die down a bit.

"Don't worry Little Sis, thanks to a little help from Caine here, the Paladin killed off Wyert and managed to rescue Lisa in time. Tomorrow we'll go over to the Church and help heal her all the way, sound good?"

Shirone enthusiastically nods before turning to me and gives a quick bow of her head before saying, "Thank you for helping rescue our friend."

I uncomfortably shift in my seat and hesitantly reply, "Your Sister is making me sound alot more impressive than I actually was. All I did was give David a vague direction to go in, he did all the rest."

The black-haired Yokai snorts in amusement before putting me in a loose headlock.

"So humble! If you hadn't given the Paladin a clue in where to start looking we would probably be down a friend at this point. So just accept the damn praise already!"

Her Sister gives an affirming nod and I feel an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach that feels a little bit like _pride_ of all things…

Well, I guess there's no real harm in feeling good about averting a tragedy, even if all I really did was give a few vague instructions. My guts telling me that I should get used to taking any sort of happiness I can find if I'm going to be living in this sort of city.

* * *

I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised at just how tired I'm feeling. Today was kind of stressful and informative in equal parts, feeling worn out is probably totally normal. The upside to all this is that I'm feeling almost back to full strength, starting tomorrow or the day after I should be able to start training in earnest.

I almost jump in surprise as the 2 cats flop onto the bed and Kuroka gives an exhausted sigh.

"Sheesh, what a day…oh, by the way, congrats on passing your first test with flying colors Kid! As a reward you can scratch my ears until I fall asleep, lucky you!"

I turn a questioning glance at Kuroka who's wearing a proud smile and tilting her head in my direction, clearly waiting for me to begin.

"Um…I'm sorry, you want me to do what?"

Wow, that was a real smooth reply.

A snicker is my only response and she more insistently waves her head around.

Giving an internal sigh of resignation I try to remember where she scratched my head and translate that into a sort of 'sweet spot'. I move my fingers right behind where the Spina Helicis would be on a normal house cat and start scratching. Within seconds there's a loud purr coming from her throat and she lazily says, "Hoo boy you're going to be _real_ popular with the ladies with fingers like these Kid…"

My face turns an alarming shade of crimson and I quickly turn my head away in embarrassment. Why the heck would she say that?!

I hear a quiet snort amid the purring and quickly turn around only to see Shirone quickly snuggle into Kuroka's side and hide her face. Did-did she just _laugh_ at me?!

Can't judge a book by its cover apparently…

Within a few minutes Kuroka's purring has subsided into steady breathing and I sigh in relief, preparing to pull my arm away and get some sleep of my own.

Or at least I try to.

When I wasn't paying attention Kuroka somehow rolled her head onto my wrist, effectively trapping my arm while I was scratching her ear. I scowl and try to pull my arm free as gently as I can, to no avail. I attempt this for a few more minutes, unwilling to actually wake up the cats, until I just give up and lean back onto the lumpy pillow with a sigh, my arm sticking straight out at an angle that isn't exactly comfortable.

Guess I'll just be waking up with one heck of a sore arm tomorrow...

* * *

 **Hoo boy these last 2 days were ca-razy. Had express orientation at Chico and put in an assumption at the place I'm staying as well as met with counselors all at in one crazy rush.  
**

 **Also I finished some of the spellchecking on this chapter amidst that shenanigans.**

 **But anyway, this chapter was alot easier to write than I expected. When writing about Kalichi I was drawing heavily on my experiences from staying in the vermont square area in L.A. (alongside some trips to Skid Row) as well as spending a month in Peru touring the countryside and spending a couple weeks in Lima. All of the stuff you're reading about is pretty close to things I either experienced or saw during my time in those places. The open air markets, the drugs...the occasional murder (Things can get pretty tense in certain parts of L.A. as I came to realize, thankfully District 9 stayed mostly calm during my tour there).**

 **Heck, even Chow is based on an actual restaurant owner I 'talked' with, except it was an italian deli, not chinese food.**

 **I think I'm just rambling at this point.**

 **Anyway a reader brought to my attention something I didn't even realize at first and promptly started laughing once I saw it.**

 **There won't be any Yugioh stuff in this story, that I can say for certain. Although...technically Caine can arm wrestle one of his shades...I take back what I said, there WILL be shadow games in this story (Ba dum tiss!)**

 **Another reader wanted to know if there will be timeskips and yes sir, there will be. In fact this chapter I started adding a sort of timetracker when needed to denote passage of time, so hopefully it will be easy to keep track of just how much time has passed.**

 **...Hmm...I'm reading what I just wrote and I think I might have had a Moscow Mule too many when I got home, this is total buzz territory. Better cut this off now then.**

 **Thanks all who continue to read, review, follow, favorite etc!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Food Chain

Chapter 4: The Food Chain

(4 days after arrival in Kalichi)

Gyer Crocell

Patrias Crocell isn't the most patient of people even on a good day. And today is most _definitely_ not a good day for the head of the Crocell family.

"Gyer?"

I tear myself away from my thoughts and try my hardest not to let my voice quaver as I respond with, "I'm listening Father."

"Are you now? Because I seem to recall _specifically_ telling you that our main purpose in finally wiping out those damn Valefors was so that we could pick up the pieces of their empire and be all the stronger for it. So why, exactly, do we have only a massive waste of resources to show for it and a few inconsequential gangs and suppliers now currying our favor?"

I thickly swallow and take a second to craft my reply. While Father isn't the most physically intimidating of individuals, being fairly plain looking by Devil standards and of medium height and build, it's his ruthlessness and personal strength as one of the stronger High-Class Devils that make him intimidating.

I evenly speak up, saying, "Rizevim and his forces caused far more collateral destruction than we had ever anticipated. While we tried to get him to keep the fight away from the Valefor Library and other potential record keeping spaces he apparently ignored our requests in favor of his own agenda. Our own agents were held up by several of Clarissa's Peerage and didn't have enough time to go through all of the wreckage before other Devils under the Maou's direction began appearing. We had no choice but to cut our losses and-"

"Our losses," Father dangerously interrupts me with, "Included 9 of our family's best warriors, as well as significant monetary loss in order to hire several mercenary groups that could wipe out any Valefors outside of their mansion that same night."

I rally myself and quickly respond with, "We managed to retrieve all of our kin's bodies, we won't be associated with-"

"THAT ISN"T THE POINT YOU IMBECILE!"

I'm shocked into silence by Father's sudden burst of anger and feel a bead of sweat trickle down my back as his aura suddenly flares in response to his emotions.

Despite his rage Father's words are eerily quiet.

"The Valefors put up such a fight that the hired help is complaining we underpaid them, despite the already significant sum we offered. They're threatening to expose what they were hired for if we don't further compensate them, and our hands are tied in the matter. We either have to hire another group to wipe out our previous affiliates or buy their silence, either way we lose. In addition we recovered practically no useful records from this entire assault, essentially pissing money down the drain. The other families won't be able to resist pointing fingers at us in order to save their own hides if the Satans and their allies come knocking, never mind our contacts among the Old Satan Faction will be eager to point out our failing to Rizevim."

I swallow and decide holding my tongue is the best strategy right now. And in a way Father is right. This entire endeavor was by and far a loss, despite it's technical 'success'.

Growling under his breath Father seats himself back down at his desk and fixes me with a glare.

"You failed to properly ensue this operations success. Thus, you're going to be the one to fix it. We know that many of the Valefor's contacts operate in Kalichi, in the same neighborhood as where we have quite a few of our metal refining factories. I want you to personally travel there and win over their now unsupervised affiliates. I don't care if it takes you years or decades, you will ensure that we come away from this with some benefit. _Is that understood_?"

"…Yes Father."

It could be worse, he could have just killed me to make an example of what happens to those who fail him…although spending the foreseeable future in _Kalichi_ of all places isn't my idea of a fun time…

I kick my thoughts aside for now and smoothly stand before stating, "Then I will depart immediately and-"

I'm cut off as Father acidly interrupts me with, "Use your brain Gyer. The Satans, Sirzechs and his allies in particular, will be watching us closely for any potential justification to question us about whether we had anything to do with this or not. Our disagreements with the Valefors were hardly a secret. Wait a few months for their gaze to pass on and then begin your work. Since you now have some time to prepare beforehand, I suggest you make certain that you are ready. Am I clear?"

I get what he's saying perfectly.

Succeed, and reap the benefits of your work.

Fail, and you'll be an excellent lesson to show others about what _not_ to do.

I take a shaky breath and quietly reply, "Crystal clear, Father."

* * *

Caine

(4 days after arrival in Kalichi)

Ugh my arm freaking _hurts_ …did I sleep on it or something? I wince and look over…only to remember rather quickly why it's so sore in the first place.

Reason being is that there's a Raven-haired Nekoshou currently plowing her head into my arm with a dumb smile on her face.

And a trail of drool trailing down my skin onto the bed.

…Well that's not gross or anything.

I just sigh to myself and yank my arm out from beneath Kuroka's head, ignoring the sharp protest from the limb as I do so, her face plopping onto the mattress with a dull _thump_ while her breathing hitches before she slowly wakes up and blearily looks around.

Shirone also rises after her Sister starts moving around and both cats go through the same stretching motion they did the day before. Arch the back, slowly extend each leg and then actually get up from the bed.

" _Good morning Caine…_ " they both blearily say as they walk past me toward the kitchen.

"Yah…good morning."

Huh. I guess neither of them are really morning people. Normally they interact with me way more differently than that. This time I curiously follow Shirone out when she carries the shower bucket, wondering where she gets all that water from. She walks out the 'back' of the little house, really just a punched out hole with a tarp covering it, and heads on over to a slight indentation in the ground. Upon closer inspection the indent turns out to be a bona fide hole in the ground, full of muddy water.

I frown as I consider the fact that the stuff I've been washing myself with and drinking has essentially been putrid city runoff before Shirone lazily sets down the tub and adopts a cross legged sitting position. I quietly stop about a meter away from her, not eager to disturb her concentration, and feel my eyes widen as I feel a very…strange…flow of energy come from the Yokai.

I almost jump as a ball of mud and other crud slowly gather above the miniature pond before dumping itself against the side of a nearby wall, leaving the water inside the hole largely pristine.

"Whoa…that's crazy cool…"

To my surprise Shirone apparently didn't notice me walk up alongside her and wildly turns towards me as I frantically raise my hands in an attempt to not appear like a threat. Thankfully I had the presence of mind to give her plenty of space and she quickly relaxes, causing me to wryly grin.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to sneak up on you or anything, I was just curious where you were gathering all that water from."

She blankly stares at me before giving a small shrug and dumping the bucket into the makeshift well before replying, "Me and my Sister aren't really morning people."

I give a quiet snort before nostalgically saying, "Just like being back home then. My Older Brother wasn't much an early riser himself…I often used that as an excuse to dump a few ice cubes down his shirt now that I think about it."

"…Big Sis told me that you heard all of your family is…gone now. Do you miss them?"

I give a sad sigh in response.

"Of course I do. I spent so much of my life laughing, arguing, talking, shouting, fighting, hugging with them that now things feel…empty."

The white haired cat is silent for a second before she gives a slow nod of her head and says, "I…think I know how you feel. Me and Big Sis felt the same way when Mom and Dad died…like part of-"

"-ourselves died with them, right?"

She shoots me a briefly surprised look but once again just nods before going back to staring at nothing. I briefly want to ask how her and Kuroka's parents passed away but…this conversation is already pretty heavy, I'd rather end this on a more positive note.

"Need a hand carrying the pail back?"

I immediately kick myself for making such a stupid offer since Shirone has been manhandling that thing around no problem, but to my surprise she just thinks about for a second before nodding and easily replying, "Sure."

I internally sigh and walk on over to the bucket…but not before I see a brief bit of playfulness appear on the Yokai's face as she steps aside.

Grimacing, I kneel down and wrap my arms around the bucket before lifting it up with a strained grunt. I'm almost back to normal by now and I never exactly slacked off in my training with Dad, but holy _crap_ this is heavy!

Shirone still has a neutral expression on her face but her twitching ears and happily waving tails tells me plenty about what she's actually feeling while watching me struggle.

Going for a false display of bravado I wheeze out, "See? I've got this…no problem…"

She stoically nods and replies, "Yes. You're very strong. In fact you can start carrying that around every morning."

I whip my head around in shock at her sudden offer and see her mouth slowly turn upward into a tiny smile before she walks away, tails still leisurely waving about.

Crap…I walked straight into that one. I'm elevating Shirone's threat level to higher than Kuroka's after this.

* * *

"Ok, we all set to go?"

Shirone gives one of her usual nods and I just reply, "Whenever you are."

Kuroka claps her hands together and cheerfully states, "Alright then off we go! Try not to get lost now Kid!"

"Just don't go running off across rooftops or anything like that…"

She snickers before both her and Shirone are briefly ensconced by dull white light that shrinks them down into their cat forms. Kuroka's reminds me quite a bit of a Bombay breed of feline while Shirone's is reminiscent of an albino burmese. The only real distinguishing feature between them and normal house cats is their 2 tails and bright golden eyes, so at least I won't lose them in the crowd too easily.

With nary a word or meow they both trot out the door and I follow close behind, keeping an eye out for any nasty surprises that could be hiding behind any corner. I think my first journey out into Kalichi left me a little paranoid.

We exit out into the main street opposite the alley where the house is and both Yokai immediately hop onto the roofs of nearby buildings, only their tails visible as they traverse the terrain. I scowl at that and briefly look around for any passerby that I can use as a cloak and find no one, the few people that are out and about right now are headed in the opposite direction.

Dammit.

I heave a quiet sigh and tighten the hood around my head, hoping that looking mysterious will deflect some of the more curious around me.

Guess this is just gonna be another day of on-the-job training…

* * *

What I saw yesterday was obviously the 'better' side of Kalichi, or at least the more productive. Where Kuroka and Shirone are leading me seems to be the absolute dregs of the place. All of the 'buildings' are a ramshackle collection of long collapsed houses that resemble caves more than they do homes, metal sheets leaning against each other to create impromptu tipis and most depressing of all sometimes there's nothing more than a few sheets of plastic or paper strung over an alleyway that create a makeshift tent of sorts.

And then there's the people.

Just like the rest of the city there's no boundary between species here, although a fair portion appear to be normal Humans. All of them are dull eyed or moving listlessly, a fair portion of them smelling of biological waste and what I'm quickly realizing are drugs.

And I'm being rather clinical in my observation here. Mostly because to pay any attention to these poor Bastards is to drive home the point that I could have easily ended up just like them had Kuroka and Shirone not been the ones to pick me up, assuming I made it out of that forest alive in the first place.

I mentally remind myself to do something nice for the cats first chance I get.

Thankfully the constant stream of people means there's no shortage of shadows for me to hide in, while my 2 Yokai guides are being considerate enough to always stay within sight, even if they're setting a pretty steady pace.

Nevertheless after about an hour the Church is within sight and the 2 Sisters hop down from the roofs to ground level, Shirone easily scaling some protruding bricks while Kuroka just uses my head as an intermediary landing platform before dropping to the ground, unfortunately for me neglecting to keep her claws sheathed as she does so.

It's a good thing I'm invisible right now because I don't think she'd appreciate the vicious scowl I'm sending her direction. Irritated, I turn my gaze towards the Yokai, an Inu, that I was tailing and find him still utterly oblivious, haphazardly walking in an uneven line, obviously either drunk or high as the stars.

With a shrug I let go of my hiding spot and turn towards the front gate of the building, privately impressed at how well it's held up considering the state of all the other structures in this area. Sure, it's crumbling in alot of places and has mildew growing everywhere but it's Basilica style architecture is mostly in one piece.

More impressive, however, is the long line of downtrodden looking people winding outside of the gate, evidently waiting for something. I'm startled out of my observation by the feeling of a soft yet firm appendage smacking my leg and look down to see Shirone and Kuroka walking towards the front entrance. I follow closely on their heels and ignore the few curious gazes I get from the people in line as we walk up to the main doors.

After a quick glance around the 2 cats turn back to their humanoid forms and move to knock on the door before I interrupt with, "Uh, playing Devil's advocate for a moment here, but is it really a good idea for me to step inside this place? Isn't it supposed to be, you know, painful for those of us with the Wings of Avarice?"

Kuroka gives me a look as if she's wondering whether I'm retarded or not and I feel a slight trace of defensiveness pop up. What's up with that look?

"Kid, you don't think a Church in the _Underworld_ , in _Kalichi_ of all lawless places, would survive for very long if it caused noticeable pain to a decent subset of it's neighbors do yah?"

"…Well when you put it like that…"

She rolls her eyes while Shirone pounds on the door and not more than a moment later an elderly looking Nun unlatches the lock and pulls back the heavy wood. She's a stern looking woman who probably could face down the Ouroboros Dragon without blinking and her voice is utterly clinical as she says, "I see you've arrived Kuroka, Shirone. Come inside, quickly."

Kuroka grins and cheekily replies, "Aw c'mon Sister Bianca, couldn't you at least pretend to be a little happy to see us?"

"Pretending would imply I care about your happiness. Inside, quick."

Wow. She doesn't mince her words much now does she? Pushing aside this Sister's chilly demeanor I follow the 2 Yokai in, only to find an arm barring me from entering.

Fixing her killer gaze on me the Sister asks in a no-nonsense tone, "And you are? Aside from not entering this building that is?"

Momentarily floored I just stand there like an idiot while the cats shoot me a look that says, 'sorry pal, but you're on your own for this one. That woman is _scary_ '.

Thanks girls…

"You can relax Sister Bianca, Caine is the one who helped me find Lisa and save her, he's welcome inside our halls at any time."

The Sister's reaction to David's sudden appearance and words is confined to the lifting of a single eyebrow before she shrugs and moves aside, swiftly closing the door behind me.

David gives us a tired smile but appears to be in good spirits as he motions for us to follow him as he walks farther down the hall. I never thought I'd have the opportunity to actually see the inside of a Church before so I take the chance to greedily drink in all of the details that I can. The inside is rather bare since many of the objects associated with Christianity such as crosses and sculptures of the Holy Son are missing, but a few intact stained glass windows and rows of pews are still standing, along with a rather charming podium where sermons are no doubt delivered.

However the main catch of my curiosity is the view out of one of the non-stained glass windows, showing off an outdoor kitchen of sorts serving steaming bowls of some kind of food to the giant line of beggars outside the Church. Huh. That's alot of people, where the heck do they get enough food to feed that many of them?

Apparently David followed my gaze and asks, "You're wondering how we manage to afford feeding so many despite living in such squalor?"

I sheepishly grin and reply, "It did cross my mind, yah."

He merely nods and says, "After we attend to Lisa I'll show you how we manage to help so many…although bear in mind we rarely have enough to help everyone that comes to our doors. Even our charity has it's limits."

I table that for later and closely follow behind the Sisters as we travel through a small side door into a comfy looking room, at least compared to some of the places I've been staying at for the past couple days. It has a window, 4 beds and a couple sturdy looking chairs scattered about with a pleasing aroma in it, as opposed to the generally crap smell of most of Kalichi.

It's practically luxury living in here.

That thought is quickly dispelled once I see Kuroka and Shirone stiffen and quickly rush over to one of the beds where someone appears to be lying. I hang back for a moment, wanting to give the Sisters a moment, but David gently guides me forward anyway. Taking a deep breath I walk forward and take up position alongside Shirone, careful to still give her some space despite the situation.

At a glance Lisa seems to be a rather unassuming girl, although certainly cute in her own way. She has hair that strikes a balance between pale and blond with a thin mouth and small nose, causing her to appear vaguely elfin in appearance. And then upon closer inspection I see that the 'elfin' description was unnaturally accurate.

Mainly because her ears have that pointed trait exclusive only to the fairer folk.

How the heck did an _Elf_ of all beings end up in this place? And as a ward of a Christian Church of all things? Talk about bizarre…

"If no one minds me asking, is she a legitimate Elf? I thought they mostly kept to themselves around Norse territory?"

Kuroka leans back from her inspection and heaves a tired sigh before saying, "That's her story to tell, not ours. David, is there anything else you need to do before we start working?"

He shakes his head and tiredly replies, "No, begin at your leisure."

I move to follow him out but Kuroka roughly grabs my shoulder and neutrally says, "You should stay and at least see the extent of the injuries Kid. If anything happens to me or Shirone I don't want you to lose your head because you've never seen anything like this."

I frown and ask, "Shouldn't that sort of call be made with the person's consent? I don't feel right just getting an eyeful of someone in a coma without their knowledge."

I look back at David for support but to my chagrin he merely looks down briefly before grimly nodding.

"They make a valid point Caine. Like it or not this city isn't a kind place by any stretch of the imagination. You'll be seeing many different forms of death and injury during your stay…I won't pretend to like it, but I think seeing both the cruelty of what Lisa experienced, as well as what you saved her from, will prepare you better for the future."

I grimace and rub my eyes before turning to Shirone and quietly asking, "What about you Shirone? Are you alright with this?"

She's quiet for a second before giving a small nod and softly replying, "They're right. And I agree with them."

…Well I guess I'm out of reasons to refuse then. Truthfully I really don't want to see this…before David squished his brains Wyert painted an unpleasant enough picture of what he did, which is more than I think I'm comfortable with seeing.

But if those 3 think I should do this…well, they're the experts when it comes to surviving here.

I take a shaky breath and say, "Alright, let's just…get this over with."

Without any further words David walks out of the room, closing the door behind him while Kuroka gives me a quick scratch on the head and Shirone offers me a brief look of sympathy before they're all business.

Without any further ado Kuroka pulls back the sheet, exposing Lisa's body and it's…not pretty.

In fact it's so bad that I barely even notice her nudity. How did…this is…

I have to take a deep breath, which doesn't help one bit as the movement in my stomach suddenly causes a wave of vertigo and nausea to permeate my body and I nearly retch all over the floor.

What the Hell did that sick Fuck _do_ to her…all that bruising and those, those _cuts_ …

Another wave of sickness hits me and this time a bit of acidic bile makes it out of my mouth and hits the floor.

…I regret _ever_ agreeing to this damn idea.

I feel a hand suddenly touch my back and I whirl around, my mind clearly not working at peak performance as Kuroka suddenly jerks her hand away and raises it in a calming gesture.

"Relax Kid, I know it ain't pretty, but it's best you get this out of the way now…trust me on that."

I wipe my mouth with a shaking hand and hesitantly ask, "Do you…do you still need me to stick around here? I think I need…a moment."

"Yah…you're good Kid, take a breather. We'll find you when we're done here."

I can't get out of that room fast enough.

* * *

Some indeterminate amount of time later I'm sitting listlessly on one of the pews, just idly looking around at anything detailed enough to hold my attention and keep my thoughts away from what I just saw.

It's not working so great.

"Don't think too harshly of Kuroka and Shirone Caine, they meant well by exposing you to the harsh cruelties people can inflict on each other."

I give David a glance out of the corner of my eye as he takes a seat next to me and heavily exhale, running a shaky hand through my hair as I do so.

"I get it, and I also get that they were right to do so, it's just…"

I can't help the bitter tone that enters my voice as I say, "Are we actually doing Lisa a favor by healing her? Just so she can remember… _that_?"

David gives me a thoughtful look before he gives a sad smile and replies, "Yes, I think we are. Believe it or not, and I understand if you don't wish to, incidents like Lisa's aren't all that uncommon in this city. What's uncommon is that we might be able to create some sort of happy ending out of this whole tragic situation. Trust me Caine, not many walk out of dens like Wyert's intact, if at all. You'll come to realize just how lucky we all are that things played out like this the longer you stay in Kalichi. For now, just remember what the Sisters told you, that this is a harsh but necessary learning experience for you."

I scowl and mutter, "Gee, its almost like they _care_ , making see that…that _shit_ …"

I meant for that statement to shock the priest, mostly because I'm just in a foul mood, so to my further chagrin he just smiles and leans back in his seat with a fond look on his face.

"You say that as a joke, but I'm honestly surprised by how quickly those 2 seem to have taken to you."

My bewildered look makes him chuckle and he elaborates.

"I was the one who first found those 2 in this city almost 3 years ago. They were borderline malnourished, mistrustful of anyone aside from each other and clearly had experienced some of what Kalichi has to offer, if their injuries were anything to judge by."

I wince and briefly wonder if I want to hear the rest of this story. Of course David once again seems able to read my mind and languidly stands up, motioning for to follow him. Out of morbid curiosity I do and he continues with, "Don't worry, this story has a mostly happy ending. I managed to get them to follow me back to the Church after almost half-an-hour of reassuring them that I meant them no harm and agreeing to all sorts of conditions that would keep me from attacking them or something along those lines. Even after that it was months before they felt comfortable enough to confide in me about certain things."

His eyes briefly take on a sad look as he says, "In the years those 2 have been here I'm confidant there's only 4 people they implicitly trust. Myself, Sister Bianca, Lisa and Chow of all people…"

I don't quite manage to hide my surprise at the fact that Kuroka and Shirone apparently trust Chow with their life history and David chuckles, apparently of the same mind.

"Ah, we're here."

He pushes aside a door that leads to a large backyard of sorts, almost 30 meters by 9 meters.

And almost every bit of it is covered in greenery. I can only stare wide-eyed at this unexpected display of life in the seemingly dead city, shocked at finding rows upon row of vegetables and the occasional scented flower growing.

"So this is how you manage to help feed so many people…"

He nods and modestly replies, "It helps a little bit. Admittedly we also largely rely on donations from a few benefactors who wish to remain anonymous in helping others, but we make it work somehow."

I take a deep breath and almost smile as the aroma of different plants and shrubs drowns out the nastier smells of Kalichi, causing me to relax a bit. Hmm…Shirone used her Senjutsu to purify that water earlier today, I wonder if she can do that to make healthy topsoil, maybe we can make our own garden…

The thought of the tiny Yokai suddenly brings me back to the present and I confusedly ask, "Wait, you were saying that those 2 liked me? I haven't seen them treat me overly different from anyone else they've interacted with…"

He grins and replies, "That's because you haven't been around long enough to appreciate just how quickly they seem to have accepted you. Take Shirone for example. I assume you know she doesn't like physical contact very much with strangers, but why did she so readily show her back to you with no hesitation whatsoever? Or allow you to see her friends naked body? Those aren't the actions of someone that wants to survive in Kalichi, and she unfortunately knows all too well about survival."

I can't help but frown as I think about that before shaking my head.

"What about Kuroka? She's so relaxed and amicable about everything…how can you tell?"

"Well ordinarily…I wouldn't quite honestly. She's very good at keeping her true emotions under wraps and not giving away what she's thinking. But I'm quite certain she wants you to survive in this place, mostly because she wanted you to see Lisa's injuries. Didn't you hear what she said? _If anything happens to me or Shirone_ …feel free to correct me if you think I'm wrong, but doesn't that sound like she's expecting, if not _counting_ on you to be able to help them if needed in the future?"

…Well this sucks. Here I am moping about when those 2 are trying to help me prepare as best they can…ugh.

Mom would have been smacking me upside the head by now, with Dad right behind her, both of them giving me Holy Hell about being a crybaby when other people are asking for me to lend a helping hand in the future.

I take a deep breath and let it out before turning to David and giving a slight bow of my head.

"Thanks for clearing that up, as well as helping me pull my ass out of my head. I needed that."

He gives a snort of amusement and waves his hand as if to deflect my praise.

"One of the few good things I can still do in God's name is offer the advice of someone who's lived a decent amount of years to those younger than me. If you're desperate enough for it, feel free to ask me whenever you feel as if you're astray in life's waters."

"I didn't peg you as a philosophical type."

He grins and cheerily replies, "That may have been one of the reasons I was excommunicated. Christianity doesn't want philosophers questioning the nature of Our Father in Heaven, they want zealots carrying out his 'will' unwaveringly."

I remain quiet since the conversation is now totally out of my comfort zone and instead ask, "You said you were the first one to find the Sisters in this city. They told me they're orphans, so does that mean their parents were already dead or-"

"-That's for them to tell you, not me."

His tone leaves no room for argument so I just sigh and nod. I'm surprised when he drops a hand on my shoulder and gives a smile so reminiscent of Philips when he was offering some bit of advice I feel my throat tighten involuntarily.

"They'll tell you in time Caine. As I've already said, they seem inclined towards making you a part of their little group and no doubt hope that they can trust you with that sort of personal information further down the road. It's up to you to earn their trust on that matter."

I remain silent but give a slight inclination of my head, deciding to take his words to heart.

And I'd be lying if the thought of being on friendlier terms with the Sisters isn't appealing.

We fall into an easy silence for a while that's abruptly ended as Sister Bianca suddenly bursts into the room, an especially grim look on her face.

"Father David, we have a problem."

"What is it Sister?"

"It's the Serpents."

The air instantly turns tense and David rapidly says, "Sister, get Kuroka and Shirone to halt their healing of Lisa and prepare to fight if need be. Caine, I want you to hide like you did with Wyert and come with me. Stay hidden unless someone tries to break into the Church itself, am I clear?"

Swallowing my sudden nervousness I shakily reply, "Yah, I got it."

His face mellows slightly and he says, "Good, hopefully nothing will come of this, but…best be prepared."

With that he swiftly walks out of the room and I hastily follow, asking, "So who're these Serpents the Sister was talking about?"

"They're a gang led by a Yokai named Adder and they're very powerful in this part of Kalichi. Adder has an obsession with adding people he sees as powerful to his gang and can get quite insistent. Refuse enough times and he'll simply kill you. Apparently he sees me as a strong opponent, he's been making frequent visits the past few weeks trying to get me to join…I'm not certain how much longer I'll be able to refuse him."

I then privately wonder what the Hell I'm supposed to do against one of these guys if they're as much of a threat as David is making them sound. I hold my tongue regardless and just content myself with being prepared to act one way or another.

And to not crap myself.

In what feels way too quick of an eye blink we're at the front door and I hastily hide myself in David's shadow before he throws open the front doors.

The large line of people is mostly gone with only a few enterprising individuals still waiting, although they're sending more than a few nervous looks at the group of 4 people loitering off to the side who seem to be alternating between ignoring them or sending threatening looks their way.

"I'm afraid you've come at a rather bad time Adder."

"Oh? You just never seem to be excited to see me is what I think."

I can't keep my eyes from widening as one of the 4 steps forward and I get a better look at him. Easily standing 6 feet tall he's just packed with muscle. Seriously, the dude look like he could choke himself just by flexing.

It's his skin that catches my eye though. He's covered in dull green scales that crisscross his body in a haphazard motion except for his stomach, face and underside of his arms, vaguely reminding me of a dragon's underbelly. On one of his pecks is a tattoo of a black snake surrounding a red sun, likely their gang symbol.

The lizard comparison seems rather spot on now that I stare at his eyes, which are vertically slitted much like a reptiles would be.

And then his forked tongue briefly shoots out of his mouth like a snakes and I decide I hit the nail right on the head. That begs the question of what kind of Yokai he is then…maybe some kind of Frankenstein amalgamation of different breeds?

"I'll confess to never being particularly excited to see you, but that's mostly because whenever we meet you attempt to strong arm me into joining your faction, of which I have no intention of doing so. My place is here."

Adder snorts before replying in a sneering tone.

"C'mon Paladin, just because you're submitting to me doesn't mean you can't keep this place safe! I'll just need to borrow you a couple days a week to help me keep recruiting other strong guys and that'll be it! You can spend the rest of your time chilling out in this part of the city no problem!"

I can't help but find Adder's voice strangely…disconcerting. It's deep but has a strange hissing to it, creating this weird dissonance that grates on my ears whenever he speaks.

I bet that's intentional.

David doesn't even flinch as he evenly replies, "That period of when I'd be helping you is precisely the problem Adder. I'm the only one who's able to keep this Church guarded most of the time, and with my absence less honorable people than yourself might decide to take advantage of it. If you were to let me continue as I am, albeit subservient to you, I would gladly join your pack."

Adder shakes his head and waves a finger back and forth.

"Ah ah ah, that's not how this works Paladin. What would be the point of having you answer to me if you're never at my side when we continue to grow and conquer other gangs?"

"Then we find ourselves at impasse once more."

Adder briefly hums and slowly uncrosses his arms before silkily saying, "That we do…"

"Are you causing trouble again Adder? You know, that _is_ kinda why I dumped you."

I shoot a worried glance out of the corner of my eye as Kuroka and Shirone walk past me but quickly wince once I see their faces. Kuroka is smiling calmly but her eyes are locked unwaveringly in Adder's direction, her tails and ears eerily still and stiff. Shirone is even more frightening, an obvious expression of equal parts dislike and fear apparent on her face, her cat appendages bristling and rigid with tension.

Adder instantly loses his calculating expression and instead it turns into one of amusement.

"Long time no see Kittens! It's been what, a year? How you been?"

Kuroka's tone could freeze lava.

"Better with you gone, I'll say that much. Although you certainly left us with a few marks to remember you by."

My eye wanders over to the cats and suddenly I can't help but wonder if those injuries on them were caused by this guy.

I shift my attention back to Adder and am actually floored by the fact that he seems genuinely remorseful, which makes it all the worse when he says, "Hey, I'm sorry Kitten, I admit I had a little too much to drink and got out of hand-"

"-A little out of hand?! You _beat_ me half to death, and then _throttled_ my Little Sister! We couldn't even heal the scars because by the time Paladin found us they had already scabbed over! And you have the _balls_ to say you got a _little_ out of hand?! _You don't get to say anything you dickless FUCK!_ "

Dead silence.

No one even breathes for a few seconds before Kuroka gives a compulsive snarl and storms back inside, slamming the door with way more force than necessary and almost startling me into dropping my Shadow. Shirone briefly glances at the 2 of us before David gives a comforting smile and motions for her to follow her Sister, which she does after giving me the briefest of guarded glances.

I don't dare move anything except my eyeballs and look back in Adder's direction.

For the longest time he's absolutely silent and still…before he slowly blinks his eyes and gives a small sigh, turning his attention back to David.

"Hey Paladin, I heard a rumor that you were the one who took out Wyert, that true?"

"…It is."

Another pregnant silence before Adder shrugs and signals for the rest of his goons to leave, which they do in a haphazard fashion. Before leaving himself he says, "I didn't like that guy much myself, had no appreciation for a straight-up fight and kept to the shadows like a coward. I'm taking my boys to the 1st Circle for a few weeks to knock out some of the competition, when I come back I expect to hear a different answer from you, or we're gonna settle this for good."

He shoots one last look towards where the 2 cats exited and looks like he wants to say something but just shrugs and heads on out himself.

Once they're all gone David gives me a look of mild amusement and says, "Not that you seem in any hurry to, but I would suggest leaving Kuroka alone for a bit to cool off."

"Yah, I think I'll do just that…Adder…isn't really what I was expecting. Although I'm pretty sure I hate him for what it sounds like he did to Kuroka and Shirone."

To my surprise David chuckles and archly replies, "Already feeling protective of them are we?"

I sputter for a second but he just smiles and continues with, "I understand what you're trying to say, Adder isn't like most of the gang leaders in Kalichi. He has a strange sense of honor that is as random as it is admirable. He is as well spoken and open to discussion as he is uncontrollably violent. That, combined with his not inconsiderable personal strength, has endeared quite a few to his side. While I won't dispute that he is a menace, I've seen worse. He's never taken hostages or indulged in torture, aside from the occasional drunken beating, as you no doubt heard."

I sigh and let my eyes slip mostly closed before asking, "So it sounds like he's gonna try to fight you in a few weeks whenever he gets back. Think you can win?"

"Barring a literal miracle of God? Not a chance."

My eyes pop open and I frantically ask, "Wait seriously?! But what if Kuroka or Shirone help you? They seem really strong!"

He looks thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and disinterestedly replies, "While it has been a while since I've seen those Sisters fight, I doubt even the 3 of us working together could defeat Adder. I wasn't exaggerating when I said he was very strong."

"B-but that means you pretty much only have a few weeks to live then!"

He looks thoughtful for a moment before shrugging as if he can't be bothered to worry about his own impending death.

"One more thing you'll come to realize the longer you stay in Kalichi is that having someone out for your life, whether they be stronger or weaker than you, isn't something terribly uncommon. In fact it's almost stranger to _not_ have your person be under some sort of threat. I've had powerful people after my head before and always found a way to come out on top. Quite honestly I just stopped worrying after a time..."

It strikes me yet again just how _new_ I am to this place. David's saying that he's so used to having people want to kill him that he's not even _concerned_. I can't imagine living like that…

He comfortingly lays a hand on my shoulder and gives me a relaxed look, saying, "You needn't worry yourself overmuch Caine. Adder is only after me, not you or the Sisters."

In what I'm certain is one of the dumber things I've done in my life so far I knock his hand away and angrily reply, "Like Hell that's what I'm worried about! You know what? Come a few weeks time I'm gonna be right beside you facing down that Asshole, and don't try to tell me no."

Yep. It's official. I'm an idiot braggart who's _also_ suicidal.

David gives me a skeptical glance and says, "While I appreciate the gesture Caine, how much use do you think you'll honestly be?"

I allow a bit of confidence to leak into my voice, instead of the abject fear that has my brain shrieking 'You IDIOT! You've killed us all!' and reply, "Not to brag or anything-ok, maybe I'm bragging a little-but my Mom who was a pretty kickass Devil and she used to say I had the potential to be way stronger than she ever was. Not to mention my Dad was pretty much raised to be a warrior and spent almost 3 years straight sparring with me when we had the chance. Give me a few weeks to improve and I can at _least_ promise I won't be useless."

David just gives me a strange look before shrugging and saying, "Suit yourself."

"Look, I know you don't want me to-wait what?"

He gives me a smirk and says, "I said, suit yourself."

"…That's it?"

"Indeed."

It takes me a minute to process this.

"Hold up, I figured I'd have to practically beg and blackmail you before you let me fight with you! What was that?!"

He just turns around and walks back inside, all while saying, "The way I see it either you'll change your mind in the interim and I don't have to worry about it, or you won't change your mind and It'll be unlikely that I can convince you otherwise. So why bother?"

…Well, I can't argue with that logic. I just shake my head and follow him back inside.

"I imagine Kuroka and Shirone will be hungry once they finish their work, why not stay for dinner? We may not be able to offer much, but it'll be hot at least."

Despite being new here, I know enough not to turn down a free meal.

* * *

A couple hours later me, Shirone and Kuroka are all headed back to our 'home' just as the sun is starting to dim towards it's moon phase. David was kind enough to offer me a pair of beat up old boots and socks before we left and while the shoes are a size to big, and the socks have holes in them, it's pretty darn nice being able to walk around without worrying about having a piece of glass happily embed itself in your instep.

I give a worried glance at the older Yokai and don't bother trying to hide my frown. Kuroka's obviously been lost in her thoughts all night, barely responding to questions or concerns and seemingly operating on autopilot. She's so out of it that she neglected to even turn into her cat form during the walk back, just stalking down the streets projecting a pissed off aura that discourages anybody from messing with her.

I'm honestly kinda freaked out but once I asked Shirone about it she'd just shrugged and said to leave her be for now. Following her instructions I instead try to keep track of what direction we're walking in so I can find my way back in a few days time if need be. David elected to keep Lisa in her coma-like state for a few more days after the cats were finished with their healing just to be safe and invited us back for when he goes ahead and wakes her.

"Hey, Shirone?"

"Hmm?"

"…If you don't mind me asking, I get that this isn't exactly the best memory for you, but how come you weren't able to heal your scars using Senjutsu? Kuroka said something about them scabbing over, but…"

To my surprise she doesn't get offended at my question and just looks sad, briefly making want to scratch her ears like Kuroka seems to enjoy so much but I refrain, electing to let her keep her space.

"Senjutsu can flawlessly heal most injuries…but if the body considers something healed, it won't fix it. Hence the scars."

Her fingers lightly trace her neck where the odd line is and I wince, deciding that if being physically comforting isn't available, verbal will have to do.

"I see. And thanks for telling me Shirone, I appreciate it."

She nods slightly and then my dumbass decides to go ahead and say, "I actually think those scars make you look kind of cool honestly."

In the name of the space between Lucifer's left and right butt cheek, sometimes I can be a real idiot. Compliment the girl on how an injury received during such a messed up event makes her look 'cool'?

Good one numbnuts.

Thankfully some higher power seems to be looking out for me today because instead of being insulted or taking offense Shirone blushes of all things and hides her face, although her happily waving tails clue me in regardless.

"…Thank you."

"…You're welcome."

We just leave it at that for a few minutes, although out of the corner of my eye I see Shirone gently playing with the gouge on her lip and an odd smile appearing on her face.

I take the silence to look around the city and to my surprise in the distance I see a couple skyscrapers slowly begin lighting themselves, in fact the entire area around them seems to come alive like most cities at night do, a stark contrast to the surrounding areas which stay largely dark and covered in shadows.

"Shirone, what's that group of buildings over there?"

She glances over at them and replies in monotone, "EDEN."

"EDEN?"

"Yup. It's a place where a bunch of rich people live…it's gated off from the rest of us. No one gets in unless they belong."

This time my stare is definitely more calculating as I observe the glittering monoliths. A place where only certain people belong huh?

My Valefor instincts for breaking and entering are tingling something _fierce_. Food for thought…

* * *

The crimson moon had made it's full transition by the time we made it back to the 'house' and had bathed everything in an ethereal glow that made the whole scene look like some bizarre fever dream.

Talk about trippy.

Kuroka still hadn't said a word and stalked off to the kitchen, Shirone following her while I sit on the edge of the bed and start perusing my volumes on Magic and strength training. If I want to keep my word to David then I need to get started as soon as possible, as hard as possible.

"HHUUUURRRRGGGGHHHHHhhhhhh….."

Kuroka flops face first onto the bed and mutters a continuous stream of expletives under her breath while I try not to laugh, despite the severity of the situation.

"…Hey Caine?"

I chuck the books back into the lockbox and slide it under the bed before leaning back myself and replying, "What's up?"

She's silent for a couple of seconds before muttering, "…Never mind."

I'm about to press her for an explanation when she instead just grabs my arm and plops it down on her head. She cracks open an eyelid and grumbles, "Well? Start scratching. It's been a long day…"

I just wryly grin and do as she asks, a contented purr echoing throughout the room not a minute later. Not long after Shirone crawls into her Sister's side and her purr grows even louder.

Continuing to idly scratch Kuroka's head I pull out Ravel's Phoenix Heart and stare at it, the gem gleaming softly in the darkened room. I'm unprepared for the sudden pang of loneliness that hits me and I can't help but wonder how Ravel is doing right now.

I've been so busy the past few days that I've barely been able to spare a thought for my betrothed, not of her hair gently swaying in the firelight as I braided it, her hand in mine, her lips…

Is she worried about me? Is she crying herself to sleep every night?

That thought gets a brief chuckle from me.

Yah _right_ Ravel is sulking. If there's one thing I know for certain it's that she's a girl of action. She's probably making plans on how to make life Hell on Earth for the people who did this to my family if I had to venture a guess.

My smile turns wistful as I hypnotically watch the necklace sway back and forth until a quiet voice interrupts with, "Was that a gift from your family?"

I lightly turn my head and see Shirone resting her own cranium on her Sister's side, one of Kuroka's eyes slightly open and watching me closely.

In response to Shirone's question I lightly smile and reply, "In a matter of speaking, yah. We were supposed to be married in a few years time and she gave this to me as a sort of early engagement gift…not only did it save my life before you 2 found me, it's still saving my ass even now. I guess I'm just sad that I can't tell her just how much this gift mean to me, and what it did for me…"

"Did you like her?"

I glance at Kuroka who seems mildly embarrassed at how blunt she was with her question. I just roll my eyes and alter the pace of my ear massage before replying with, "Yah…I did. Still do really. We both had a habit of getting into trouble together, and seeing things that…well, we probably shouldn't have. We didn't see each other too often, maybe once every other week except for rare occasions…but it was time well spent. Heh, I remember this one time we tried to pull off a prank against our Older Brothers using a vial of Phoenix Tears that had a laxative in it that didn't end up working so well. My Dad drank it beforehand by accident after he got pretty injured during some extreme training, which lead to some epically sized dumps and an angry parent after our asses. We got our ears talked off after that, but man it was so worth it…"

Sometime during my explanation the 2 Sisters nodded off, their purring slowly subsiding into steady breathing and I smile at their expressions before slowly dozing off myself.

Tomorrow we get to work.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! I've been floored by the number of reviews, favs and follows this story has gotten so far.  
**

 **People...people _like_ reading my stuff?! **

**Self-deprecating aside it's always a great motivator to see people enjoying something I do, and consequently makes me a happy person to keep writing this particular story (what an Earth-shattering concept, I know).**

 **Thanks for all the feedback and reviews I've been getting so far, I've definitely been reading all the suggestions for what member to add to the relationship list and am likely to come to a conclusion fairly soon.**

 **Till next chapter, later all!**


	6. Chapter 5: Crunch Time

Chapter 5: Crunch Time

Caine

(5 days after arrival in Kalichi)

"47…48…49…50!"

With a huff I roll onto my back and spend a few seconds catching my breath before starting a series of sit-ups, counting off each one as I go.

It's still night out if the crimson moon overhead is any indicator, although it's slowly losing some of it's radiance and fading into a dull glow that signifies the onset of 'day'. I'd gotten up early and started off with some simple exercises, stuff that I'd usually do with Dad. He'd often say that I shouldn't overdo it with the physical sets since I won't really start building up muscle mass until I hit puberty…a process that I'd spent some of last night reading up on in Dad's book that left me with alot more questions than it did answers.

Seriously, what's up with all that talk about growing hair in weird…places…and spontaneously getting erections, that'll be a learning process all on it's own. The body does weird things I tell yah.

Forget it, the long and short of it is that I shouldn't focus overmuch on the physical aspect of things.

With that in mind after 100 sit-ups I get to my feet, only slightly wincing as I do so. Taking a deep breath I slowly summon a Shade, letting it gently wrap once around my waist as it manifests itself.

Since strength training isn't going to be paying much in the way of dividends for awhile I'm going to be better off focusing on my control over Shade's and trying to cram in a bit of Magic, maybe Senjutsu training if Kuroka and Shirone are willing to teach me.

To that end I'd gone ahead and set up a course of scrap metal that creates a veritable maze of twists and turns that even a gifted rat would have trouble navigating. I snake my Shade forward into the mess and start paying attention to the diffuse feeling of touch that I'm receiving through it.

When I described Shades as essentially being additional limbs that we can control at will, I wasn't using that explanation as convenience, it's the plain truth. By channeling a small amount of our Valefor Magic into shadows around us we create and manipulate Shades in a variety of lethal and powerful ways.

This is all accomplished because Shades have a sort of tactile feedback sense to them. While it's not the same as physically putting your bare skin against something, I can get a limited sense of both temperature and touch from the Shadow appendage. The point of the exercise I'm doing right now is to learn to pay attention to what the Shade is experiencing even if I can't see it, as well as to remotely change it's shape so as to slip around the mess of metal.

The ultimate goal of this seemingly mundane exercise?

Control.

The entire usefulness of our Shades is centered on _very_ precise movements and 'contractions' of said Shade. In order to make a blade-like extension similar to the one Mom used to behead those guys I have to compress the Shade much like I would attempt to crush a can or suck in my gut. Even then, assuming I can make said shape, I would still have to hold it in place, all the while most likely fighting other people who won't wait patiently for me to stab them.

Any Valefor that wants to have complete mastery of their Shadow powers can't afford to think about what their Shades are doing any more than I can afford to think about how to make my arm move.

And just like how babies first learn to walk, it takes constant and unceasing practice to fully master the ability.

…That said, I had no idea it would be so _frustrating_. Trying to make sense of the imperfect feedback is one Hell of a head scratcher.

Well, I guess that's the point of this stupid exercise then…

I completely lose my focus as there's a violent crinkling noise from the tarp covering the back door and I suddenly hear Kuroka's voice shouting, "Dammit Kid don't just go wandering off without telling us anything!"

I drop my Shade and turn around to reply with something no doubt witty until I see the look on the 2 cat's faces. Kuroka just looks straight pissed while Shirone has a slightly furrowed brow, cluing me in on to just how annoyed they really are.

"Um…sorry?"

I'm not fast enough to get out of the way of Kuroka's hand as she smacks me across the back of the head and I get the weirdest sense of déjà vu. Heh, Dad and Mom both used to do the same thing whenever I pulled off a particularly dumb stunt.

"…Why are you grinning after I just hit you? Are you into that?"

"Definitely a pervert…" Shirone mumbles under her breath which causes me to briefly chuckle.

"Nah, it was just that it reminded me of something my parents used to do all the time…also sorry about just up and leaving on you, I won't do it again."

They both stare at me for a moment before Shirone shrugs and gives one of her endearing yawns while Kuroka just heaves a sigh and rubs her eyes.

"Ok, as long as you get it now…ugh, it's _way_ too early for this crap. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Practicing."

"Practicing what? Standing still? Because if that was the goal you're doing a _great_ job."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead reply, "I was working on my control over shadows, standing still means I'm doing it right. Also I was doing some aerobic stuff earlier too."

Kuroka gives me a funny look while Shirone apparently deems the conversation beneath her interest at this point and goes back inside the house.

"What's up with the sudden zeal Caine? I totally get that being powerful is how you survive in this city, but you don't have to dive headlong into some wacky training regimen that'll kill you before Kalichi does."

I just shrug and sit down on a nearby pile of debris, responding with, "I'm on a bit of a tight schedule here. Actually, on that note, how does Adder typically fight? Does he use Magic, is there some natural Yokai power I should know about or-"

"Ok, stop _right_ there."

Her eyes dangerously narrow and I realize immediately diving into Adder's strengths and weaknesses probably wasn't the wisest of moves.

She takes a seat opposite me and crosses her legs in a manner that would look relaxed if it wasn't for the chilly aura she's giving off right now.

"Why, exactly, do you want to know about Adder?"

…I don't think I'm gonna be able to talk my way out of this one. Instead I just sigh and reply with, "You know how David is gonna be fighting against Adder in a couple weeks? Well he said he almost certainly wasn't gonna win against him so I offered to help out, 2 sets of hands are better than 1, right?"

Instead of replying Kuroka looks at me with borderline shock and slowly says, "Wait…let me get this straight…the Paladin is going up against Adder?! When did you hear that?!"

"It was, uh…after you went back inside the Church. Adder's going to be in some other part of the city for awhile but then he's coming back for David."

Kuroka is silent for a moment before she suddenly hisses and I instinctively lean back away from her.

"That overprotective Ass! Does he have a death wish or something?! Why didn't he tell us about this?!"

I'm about to mention that given her and Shirone's past with Adder maybe David is just trying to spare them this nasty business when Kuroka suddenly sighs and closes her eyes.

"Ah who am I kidding…of course he didn't want to get me and Shirone involved…that damn bleeding heart…"

I don't really know what to say to that and kind of awkwardly shift on my seat before I suddenly hear Shirone speak up behind me with, "What are we going to do Sis?"

I glance at her and see a moderately worried look on her face before Kuroka gives a quiet exhalation and slowly replies with, "…I'm not sure. I want to help the Paladin, but…what about you Little Sis, are you really alright with going ahead with this? You know that this is going to end up ugly."

The white haired Yokai briefly looks like she's wavering before suddenly turning to me of all people and asks, "Why are you going to help Paladin?"

"Well he helped me out when I was trailing Wyert and told me how to find Heresy Park, so-"

Kuroka interrupts me with a terse, "Which you then repaid in full by giving him the chance to find and rescue Lisa. You don't actually owe him anything Caine."

I flounder for a moment, really not wanting to give my real reason out loud and go with, "If what you've been telling me about this city being a cesspool of morally bankrupt individuals is true then it sounds like David is one of the few out there that's actively trying to help people. That's the exact opposite of Adder and I think that's worth fighting for, if not downright encouraging-"

"Quit bullshitting me Kid, your aura is practically _reeking_ of lies. Besides, if you were really intent on actually trying to help people who need it, throwing yourself headfirst into a fight that'll get you killed right away isn't the way to do it. Now what's your real reason."

I throw up my hands in frustration and half-shout in exasperation, "Oh for the love of-fine! I'm doing this because I'm more than a little pissed about what Adder did to you and Shirone and because David and Lisa and kind of even Sister Bianca are friends of yours! Beyond the fact that I owe you both for saving my life and showing me how to survive here it didn't sound like Adder was just going to give up on you and go away, so why not settle this now rather than later? And finally, well…Ugh, I'd like to know the both of you a little more, can't do that if we're dead…there, I said it! Happy?!"

The Sisters don't make a single sound until all of the sudden Kuroka buries her head in her hands and groans out, "Ugh, a knight in shining armor…what dorky fairy tail did I walk into here?"

I huff and reply, "Well sorry for actually trying to be a good person then…"

Which makes it all the more surprising when she suddenly chuckles and scratches behind my head, just like she did after I told her about my family being killed off. I give her a confused look to which she responds with a bizarre looking smile.

Well, it's bizarre in that it looks frighteningly genuine and happy.

"Thanks Caine…and sorry about kinda biting your head off a second ago…I'm just not used to having someone be, well…genuinely interested in me and Shirone's well being."

I embarrassedly duck my head and try not to show my rapidly reddening face after that whole outburst. Once I'm sure my face is back to normal I glance back towards Shirone and find her staring at me with a her usual stoicism, not giving away a single one of her thoughts. Even her tails are completely motionless.

"…Big Sis? I want to fight with Paladin."

While my eyes briefly widen in surprise Kuroka just smiles resignedly and says, "Yah…I had a feeling you would. You're not as bad as Caine over here, but you have a habit of going the extra mile for the people you like Little Sis."

The smaller Nekoshou just gives a small shrug but her tails gently sway in response to the roundabout praise.

"UGH…alright I guess we're going ahead with this little suicide pact then…Paladin and Lisa are going to owe us one after this."

She stretches before standing and looks at me out of the corner of my eye.

"You were wondering what Adder's powers were right? Here, catch."

She swiftly bends down and tosses a chunk of concrete to me, picking up one of her own as she does so.

"Try to crush it with one hand."

I briefly raise an eyebrow but just shrug and do as she tells me to do, tensing my arm and squeezing as hard as I can. My arm shakes a little bit before the block shatters into pieces, chunks of rock and dust falling to the ground.

Kuroka just nods and with barely any visible effort she clenches her fist, shattering her block into a spraying screen of broken sediment. I frown at the display and can't help but feel a little emasculated. The cat see's my expression and grins before she slyly says, "Little Sis, show him."

Feeling more than a little trepidation I watch Shirone pick up a massive metal bar at least 2 centimeters thick. I frown as I again notice the almost imperceptible change in their aura that must be their Senjutsu power activating…right before the little girl that looks no heavier than a paperweight bends the thing into a circle with hardly a change in expression.

…Ok, I'm definitely jealous.

"How the heck did you do that? That's awesome! Is it from Senjutsu?"

Shirone keeps her apathetic expression but straightens her back a bit, obviously proud of the praise.

"Mostly, but my Little Shirone is more of a Toki prodigy while my specialty tends to have more of a Youjutsu slant. Toki gives incredible physical prowess while Youjutsu relies more on the use of illusions and other bits of misdirection. It's more complicated than that in practice, but it's a good jumping off point. The point is, we're pretty strong yah?"

I give an affirming nod and reply, "Definitely. If I had to put a ranking to it I'd say you 2 are either top-tier Middle class Devils, maybe even High Class at a stretch."

"Oh, quite the flatterer aren't you?"

"That wasn't-"

She waves her hand and airily replies, "Yah I know, I know. Point is, we're both powerful and the Paladin ain't no pushover either. And Adder could almost certainly take on all 3 of us and win. Care to guess why?"

I think about it and slowly say, "Well he's a Yokai of some sort, maybe descended from a Dragon or lizard type…does he know Senjutsu as well?"

She shakes her head.

"Ok…does he have any other powers then? Like breathing fire, paralyzing poison or-"

"You're overthinking this Kid. Pay attention, this is an important lesson I'm about to tell you here, one I think you definitely need to hear. Adder doesn't _have_ any extra powers or anything like that. He's not a Devil, Fallen or Angel, his Yokai heritage doesn't give him any specific advantages aside from his admittedly tough scales, and he wasn't given any sort of formal training whatsoever. He was born in Kalichi, raised in Kalichi, and that's what makes him _very_ dangerous."

She shakes her head as if she can't find the best way to get her point across.

"Look, you're power over Shadows is already pretty impressive and I don't doubt for a second that you're barely scratching the surface of what you can really do. But there's all sorts of other Supernatural beings out in the city that are way stronger than me or Shirone, probably what you would call 'High Class Devil' strength, all with their own little tricks and powers. Adder's fought a number of them, and won every single time."

Shirone adds, "There was that Stray Devil that had been a knight that he beat. And the Fallen Angel with 4 wings."

Kuroka nods and fixes me with an intense stare.

"This is kinda hard to explain, why don't you tell me what you think we're trying to get across?"

I fall silent for a time as I try to puzzle out what the 2 Nekoshou are trying to specifically tell me. They're making a big deal out of Adder not having anything special and still taking down very powerful opponents that had no shortage of individual talents…something about not underestimating your enemy?

Probably not, that's an easy concept to get across…

…Something about being born in Kalichi? What does Kalichi offer that would let someone win against a superior opponent without fail all the time?

…And she kept saying Adder has nothing. Well he's gotta have _something_ , otherwise how does he keep managing to pull off these apparently underdog victories? I rack my brains as I think back to all the things I've seen during my short stay in Kalichi and can't find anything specific, it's all just one overwhelming jumble of different creatures and-

…Hold on.

I lock eyes with Kuroka and Shirone, who migrated to her Sisters side where she's having one of her ears gently scratched and slowly say, "You said Adder had nothing, right? Just a naturally tough guy who doesn't really have any perks aside from impressive, but natural, physical strength and speed, correct so far?"

They both nod.

"I think you were should have said he has _everything_ , not nothing. Kalichi. The Underworld's biggest melting pot of species and mythologies. Adder's strength is his _experience_. You said he grew up here, that means he grew up among Devil's, among Yokai, among Fallen, among Humans, among all sorts of beings. He's able to win against these 'stronger' guys because he's seen so much and knows how to beat it all with nothing but what he's been given."

I narrow my eyes and finish with, "You're trying to tell me that practicing with any one, or even a few, powers and disregarding the more practical side of things is going to lead to an early grave, no matter how much more lethal it technically should be."

The 2 cats are quiet for a moment and just as I'm wondering if that was the wrong answer Kuroka gently smiles and says, "You got it. I guess I could have just summarized this as, 'don't get complacent', but it's more important that you understand the reasoning behind that statement. I've lost track of how many people I've seen get hurt or killed in this place because they either didn't know how to react to something they'd never seen before, or just straight up panicked. Plenty of underdogs have thrived in this city because they have some sort of ace in the hole that people who would have otherwise mopped the floor with them weren't prepared to fight against. Heck, how do you think the Paladin, a simple Human with no Sacred Gear and who's not getting any younger, is able to constantly take down all sorts of Supernatural beings not just limited to Devils? Trust me, he's been around these parts for awhile and knows a thing or 2."

I sigh and look up at the sky, now fully transformed into it's daytime cycle, and think about what Kuroka said.

She's 100% correct of course, and I can't help but wonder if my parents ever underwent this kind of experience in their lives. I know us Valefors were heavily involved in the seedier side of the Underworld, in fact Kalichi was probably one of our recruiting grounds. What I'm wondering is if Mom ever went through what I'm experiencing right now…is that why she was so strong? Did she ever live in a place like Kalichi in order to hone her strength? To not become overly reliant on just what she was given?

Guess I'll never know…but I'd like to think she did.

And as her Son, I'm not about to let her down. I'll thrive in this place like no Valefor before.

I stand up and face the 2 cats head on before asking, "Kuroka, Shirone? I have a favor to ask. Could you 2 teach me Senjutsu? In return I'll try to show you-"

Kuroka lifts a hand to forestall my words and says, "It's fine, we were planning to show you how to do that eventually. Senjutsu can be pretty handy if you know how to use it."

To my surprise it's Shirone who then speaks up with a deadly serious tone.

"But you're going to listen to everything we tell you, no arguments. Senjutsu is powerful…but that power can be costly. If we don't think it's safe to keep teaching you, we're going to stop."

…I think that's the most I've heard Shirone say at one time.

It also drives home just how serious they both are. In response I just give an equally serious nod and say, "Fair deal."

With that out of the way both cats relax a fraction but look confused when I go back inside the house and walk back out with the book on Elemental Magic in my hands.

"What's that for?"

"What you told me about Adder gave me an idea. If his style of fighting is centered solely on physical action, messing up that rhythm might give us an opening to exploit…ah, here it is. [Shock Bolt]."

Shirone gives the page a brief glance alongside Kuroka and then they both look at me blankly. In unison they both say, " _We can't read that._ "

I stare at them dumbly for a second before I smack my head in frustration. Of _course_ they can't read it idiot! This book's in English and most Yokai around these parts are probably only familiar with the Japanese language.

I'd forgotten yet again that a Devil's innate ability to be verbally understood wouldn't extend to written language. Thankfully I'm fluent in the English language and a bit of Spanish and classical Arabic. I might be able to teach the 2 cats enough so that they can read these books, or they can show me Kanji. Or is it Hiragana and Katakana? Guess that's one of the differences I'll be learning then…

Regardless I go ahead and tell them, "That's my bad, I forgot that these are written in a different language. Long story short I was planning on trying to learn at least one bit of elemental Magic before the fight but couldn't decide which one to go with. Well, now I know. Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Earth…all can be effective in their own right but it takes time to master them, time I don't have. Electricity though…even a low powered bolt to a bit of soft skin might briefly stun him, lock up his body for a moment. So [Shock Bolt] is gonna be the go to Spell for these next few weeks. The others can come later."

They both glance at each other before shrugging and Shirone goes inside, no doubt for some breakfast.

Once she's gone I give Kuroka a sidelong look and archly ask, " _You're aura is practically reeking of lies_ …care to explain what that was about?"

She has the decency to look equal parts ashamed and sheepish and replies, "I, uh…made that sound a bit more impressive than it actually is. An accomplished Senjutsu practitioner can read a person's aura and the flare of natural energy it makes as they feel different emotions, basically allowing them to get a general idea if the person's lying or not. I'm nowhere near that level so I sorta, y'know, made you hyper nervous so I could actually read your aura properly."

"…You crafty cat."

She uncomfortably shifts and hesitantly says, "Look, I don't usually make a habit of looking at my friend's Auras since that's a total invasion of privacy, but-"

"Don't give me your excuses Kuroka."

Out of the corner of my eye I see her ears droop slightly…and my mask breaks as I lightly grin out of the corner of my mouth.

"Because I don't need em'. I'm not offended."

She stares at me blankly for a seconds before she releases an irritated yowl and puts me in a headlock.

"You little rat! I thought you were being serious! That wasn't funny!"

I frantically tap her arm and after a few seconds she begrudgingly let's go, her tails lashing back and forth. Seeing her annoyance I can't help but grin slightly and reply with, "I've been told my humor can be quite a hassle to deal with. Good to see I haven't lost my touch."

"Ugh, I can totally see why," she responds with a scowl, although her face softens a bit and she continues with, "It's good to see you acting a bit more relaxed Kid. You were kinda…empty for awhile there."

I can't help but wince at her words but regain my emotional footing and tiredly reply, "Yah…I still don't know why I can't bring myself to grieve. I feel sad, lonely, miss them…but just can't go that extra step."

…Wow, I just spilled my whole emotional state out right there. Ah well…guess it just means I trust the 2 Yokai enough to tell them about this stuff. Sure enough there's the familiar sensation of Kuroka gently scratching my head, a sensation that's at least comforting if not physically pleasing.

"Don't worry about it Kid. Grief doesn't run in a straight line. Maybe you're just gradually acclimating to the idea over time, or maybe it'll hit you later."

I almost jump as Shirone speaks up from behind me with, "Grief is an emotion. If emotion was simple, we wouldn't call it emotion."

I can't help the slightly playful smile that comes to my face as I say, "I think you've said more words this morning than you have in the past few days."

Her eyes briefly widen in surprise before she gives a mild pout, causing Kuroka to chuckle before lightly bonking me on the head.

"Be nice to Shirone. This is a new record for her."

The 2 of us share a brief chuckle at that as Shirone returns back to her usually impassive expression and mutters something along the lines of, "Idiots…".

While I may still be in a daze about losing my whole family…little things like this leave a strangely warm feeling in my chest. Maybe it's just the healing process at work. Who knows?

* * *

"So this is about where you girls found me?"

"Yup. Bleeding out and half-dead. Good times those."

I arch an eyebrow at Kuroka's fond sounding tone.

"Ae you trying to give me a P.T.S.D attack here?"

She just smirks as she and Shirone walk on over to a small clearing where they sit down in a lotus position and fall silent for awhile, no doubt about to use their Senjutsu powers.

After I'd gone ahead and stated that I fully intended to help David take on Adder the Sisters had suggested that we move out to the forest surrounding Kalichi for awhile. According to them not many people brave to enter the tree line due to rumors of a ferocious Dragon that supposedly lives in a mansion located somewhere in the woods that feasts on intruders.

I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it's just a superstition, although the cats certainly don't seem worried about it. I drop off the few things I was carrying, mostly just an old bedroll and some beat up pots and pans, before walking over to where the 2 Nekoshou are seated. Slowly but surely a fairly large structure made of interlocked roots, at least as large as the old hut back in Kalichi, is growing directly out of the ground in some rapidly sped up process of natural growth.

Well…not entirely natural, but whatever. It's close enough.

Yet again I'm stuck wondering whether it's possible to use Senjutsu to rapidly grow vegetable plants or something along those lines. Not that breakfast from a wrapper is awful or anything, but it does tend to get monotonous after a while.

My attention is brought back to the present as both Yokai pull themselves out of their meditative stances and stretch out any kinks that formed in the meantime.

"Well, it ain't home, but it'll do for awhile. So Kid, any words of praise for us? I mean we _did_ just grow a house out of the ground in about 5 minutes flat, pretty impressive don't yah think?"

I keep my face impassive and simply reply with, "You should probably get fire insurance for this thing."

2 mildly annoyed looks are my only response and I turn around to grab the stuff I dropped earlier so as to hide my smile. Inside the little abode things are honestly way more comfortable looking, with soft green grass covering the floor and airtight walls. Pretty much the only 2 openings are a ventilation hole on the top of the thing and the entrance. Quite good craftsmanship really.

"So what's your game plan Kid?"

I give the question some brief thought before I unfurl my wings and reply, "Well we have some wide open sky now, I might as well get used to flying. After that I'll probably start working on [Shock Bolt]. You 2?"

"We're probably just going to finish setting stuff up here and then start working on our Senjutsu. See you later tonight?"

I shrug and easily reply, "Sounds good to me."

And with that I walk outside, push off the ground, flap my wings once…and promptly smack my face into a tree branch. Clutching my bruised forehead I don't quite miss the hysterical laughter behind me and heave a defeated sigh. Kuroka is practically rolling on the ground in laughter while Shirone has her face turned away from mine, no doubt trying to hide her own amusement.

Well, I'm off to a flying start.

Or not.

* * *

It's a few hours later that I give up on flying practice and defeatedly glide to the ground. I managed to eventually get used to gliding on just wind alone, no Magic involved, but actively using air currents is gonna take a long time to get the hang of. There's plenty of Devils that just use their Magic to fly around, but what the heck are they planning on doing if they run out of Magic?

Running through a mental checklist of things I still have to do I arrive back at the clearing and notice that the sisters returned to their meditative poses, seemingly dead to the world aside from the slow rise and fall of their chests.

Putting my curiosity aside for the moment I instead decide to go through another set of physical exercises while I wait for them to finish whatever it is they're doing.

After an hour of sit ups, pull ups and other assorted stretches along with half an hour of letting my worn out body pull itself back together I notice something strange. While Kuroka is pretty much motionless the entire time, around every 20 minutes or so Shirone will suddenly jolt out of her pose as if startled by something, offering up an expression of either fear or frustration before returning to her meditations. Maybe somethings wrong with the way she's training herself?

My musings are cut short as all of the sudden Kuroka stands up with a tired sigh, stretching her neck and giving Shirone a sympathetic look. She pulls her aside and sends me a look that says, 'can you give us a moment?'.

Without a backward glance I slip off the tree trunk I was resting on and walk a couple dozen yards away or so, not far enough that I can't see them but plenty far away enough that I can't hear a word they're saying.

While my curiosity is in raging overdrive about what it is they're conversing about I'm not going to eavesdrop. I'd like to think I have _some_ standards when it comes to privacy. To my surprise barely a minute after I walked off Kuroka gives a wave for me to come back, their conversation apparently a short one.

"Hey Caine, whaddya say to starting your crash course into Senjutsu tomorrow morning?"

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "So soon? I'm all for it, but I figured it would be awhile before you considered teaching me."

She gives an unconcerned shrug and says, "The hardest part of Senjutsu training is actually learning to sense the flow of Chakra, life force, Chi, whatever you want to call it and then refining it into a source you can use. Your 'practicing' is going to mostly consist of just sitting around and trying to find the flow of power that any Senjutsu practitioner knows like the back of their hand. And maybe we'll do a little practice fighting between the 3 of us."

I furrow my brow in doubt and ask, "Wouldn't that be a bit of a waste for you 2 to fight against me? I've gotten a pretty good gauge of your baseline power level and it's _way_ above mine. Not to mention you're physically stronger and probably way faster. As much as it sucks to admit, you're not going to be getting much out of going up against me."

She just smirks in reply.

"Maybe we won't be learning much, but you will. Trust me Kid, we're not going to go easy on you and you'll be all the better for it."

I don't quite manage to hide my wince and just give a resigned sigh.

I'm getting flashbacks to training with Dad all of the sudden. He was downright merciless most of the time too…

* * *

"Ok kid first lesson in Senjutsu. Inner peace."

"…I don't suppose you have a more solid description than that?"

"Course I do! But that's essentially what it comes down to. In order to sense the flow of natural energy through the world and yourself you can't afford to have any distracting thoughts or emotions clouding your perceptions. I think the term is 'zen'."

…I can immediately point out a rather large problem facing me if I want to learn Senjutsu.

Namely the fact that it's practically the polar opposite of how I make use of my Devil powers. _All_ forms of Devil Magic, whether they be family inherited or not, are used by _feeling_. For elemental Magic users they have to have an intimate understanding of what their respective element can do and feels like. Never mind the fact that we're essentially forcing our internal Magic to bend itself to our will, an action the complete inverse of 'inner peace' as Kuroka described it.

Heck, even my Shades are based off of an emotion. I'm pretty much strong arming a part of me to manipulate itself to my wishes, something that requires both concentration and intense personal will, as well as the ability to multi-task.

…Well, no sense in complaining about it, might as well get started.

I take a page from the cats book and adopt a cross legged position, close my eyes and start regulating my breathing.

This carries on for almost half-an-hour…but I still can't seem to force myself to obtain any measure of calm. There's too many thoughts buzzing around my head, too many residual emotions making themselves apparent…this is gonna be rough.

"Still can't manage it?"

I shake my head in response.

"Not even close. I can't even manage to clear my head, let alone start focusing on finding this natural energy or whatever."

She puts a finger to her lips in apparent thought for a moment before she perks up and brightly says, "I've got an idea! Come on over here for a second."

My curiosity piqued I walk over to where the Nekoshou is lounging…and stop dead once she motions for me to sit in her lap. She grins her cheshire grin and purrs out, "Well come on now, we need to see if this works!"

Fighting down my doubts I go ahead and do so, trying not to focus on how soft she is-

No! Inner peace dammit!

She hums in satisfaction and slowly puts her hands right above my abdomen, just above a certain…part of my anatomy. I fight hard to keep down a blush I'm getting for whatever reason and force myself to calm down as she suddenly whispers into my ear, "Good…now slowly relax…breathe in…and out…like that…"

This would probably be working better if her damn voice wasn't so sultry and her breath didn't keep tickling my ear!

This whole process lasts about 10 minutes with me fruitlessly trying to relax until I give up and say, "Hey, uh, Kuroka?"

"Hmm?"

"…I don't think this is gonna work."

"Why not?"

"Well…because I can't calm down!"

She gives me a perplexed look and asks, "Why can't you calm down?"

Snapping I hysterically shout, "Because I'm sitting on your lap, because you keep touching me, because you keep breathing on my ear and you know damn well why!"

At which point she breaks out cackling like a madwoman and chokes out, "Y-yeah, I know why! Haha! You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless! Ha! You're so adorable when you're embarrassed!"

I stonily glare at her before marching away, leaving her behind to work out her mirth on her own.

* * *

After Kuroka had her little fun she actually gave me some legitimate pointers on how to enter an actual meditative state so I could begin learning in earnest.

Still no progress though.

[Shock Bolt] was actually a pretty resounding success on the other hand. In the space of 4 days I managed to cast my first use of it and at this point I'm just making sure I can use it instinctively.

Then again, most elementary level Magic is elementary for a reason. Shaping my Magic into the spell 'formula' and then releasing it while envisioning electricities properties is child's play, even for newly reincarnated Devils that are still getting the hang of their powers.

It's not until you get to the intermediary level that things become pretty difficult, at which point you become jealous of how Devil's with a natural affinity for the elements can use them with just a shrug of intent, skipping all the Magic manipulation and careful envisioning of how the spell works in the first place.

 _SMACK_!

…currently none of that is my concern.

Right now I'm more worried that Shirone might have hit me so hard that my eyeballs flew out my skull.

"…Are you ok?"

The albino haired cat's question seems to come from far away and I slowly blink away my daze. Thankfully the 5 blurry Shirone's I was looking at coalesce into 1 solid image after a moment.

"Yah, I think so. Just to be safe though, what day is it?"

Instead of laughing at my attempt at a joke she instead looks angry with herself and shakes her head before replying with, "I'm sorry, I didn't control my strength enough-"

"Shirone, we're sparring. You're not doing it right if you don't hit the other person hard. Besides, this way you can work on controlling that strength. It's fine."

With that I roll over onto my back and shakily sit up, glad she didn't fracture my skull.

2 days ago we started having mock fights between the 3 of us and a few things quickly became apparent. Firstly, if Kuroka or Shirone used their Senjutsu they could pound me into the dirt in seconds flat. Secondly, even if they didn't use Senjutsu, their life in Kalichi had naturally toughened them up, not to mention Kuroka said that David had given them combat lessons for almost an entire year, meaning they have toughness and physical knowhow.

Without Senjutsu we're more or less every matched. Dad had started my training early in life and while I never really practiced much in the way of 'official' styles, I certainly got good at dodging and learning how to duck and weave, since getting hit by a 7 foot tall Norse warrior is no bushel of roses.

Kuroka focuses more on what I'm pretty sure is an _aikido_ centered art, often using some very painful locks and grapples to immobilize me. Shirone is a little more unconventional and if she uses a particular style I'm definitely not familiar with it. Since unless she's using Senjutsu she has to deal with her small stature and weight she usually just lightly dances around attacks until using very precise shoves to my lower body, typically kicking or shoving at my knee and getting in between my stance and using momentum to unbalance me.

It's actually kinda disconcerting just how well it works.

Of course, that slap she just delivered was Senjutsu powered since I had wanted to test my progress against them that way.

To my surprise she briefly moves her arm as if she wants to offer me a helping hand…before it locks up and a brief hint of nervousness shows itself on her face. Pretending not to notice her offer I force myself to my feet, hoping to spare her any awkwardness. Unfortunately it doesn't seem to work and I briefly see her look frustrated over something.

...I'm starting to honestly get worried about Shirone and while she tries to hide it I can tell Kuroka is as well. These past few days she's been acting more and more stressed, and is getting sloppy in her Senjutsu training as well as our physical sparring.

Normally she wouldn't have clocked me into next week like that.

"Hey, uh…Shirone? Are you…well, are you ok? You've been acting a bit off today and-"

"It's your imagination. I'm fine."

With that terse reply she turns around and stalks off to the treeline opposite where we are, leaving me annoyed at myself for not being able to tell what's wrong.

With a heavy sigh I head on over to where Kuroka is currently practicing her Senjutsu and just observe her meditating for a few minutes, letting my tired body knit itself back together. It's been doing a lot of that these past few days.

"That was a short match Kid. Something happen?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Although I'm mostly pissed with myself truth be told."

The older Nekoshou brings herself out of her meditation pose and turns to me with a slight trace of worry in her eyes.

"…Was it about my Little Shirone?"

"You guessed it…I'm just worried is all. She's been acting differently these past few days and getting progressively worse in her practice. What's really driving me up a wall is that I don't know what is causing her to fall apart like that, hence I don't have a clue how to help fix it."

She gives me a questioning look and asks, "Who says it's your job to fix the problem?"

I scowl before tersely replying, "No one did, that's totally not the point. I'm _making_ it my problem. Or do you need me to embarrass myself again and go off on a little speech about how I legitimately want to help the 2 of you?"

She gains a quirky little smile and airily replies, "While that'd be fun to listen to, I'll pass for now. That aside…while I appreciate the effort, this is something I need to settle with her. Maybe further down the road you can talk to her…ah forget it. Just let me handle this. We'll see you back at the hut. Get dinner cooking would yah?"

I can't resist making a face and sourly reply, "Would you prefer the rabbit food or the rabbit food?"

She snickers and gives me a playful smack on the head as she passes, causing me to wince as I have one heck of a bruise forming there.

"Beggars can't be choosers Kid."

* * *

Shirone

Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…

…Dammit, no good. With a frustrated exhalation I drop my lousy attempt at meditation and instead kick a patch of dirt away in annoyance.

…I hate being weak. My Sister is strong, like _really_ strong. She always takes life's problems in stride and never let's them bring her down, she bounces back no problem with no lasting trauma…unlike me.

Even Caine, who's weaker than the 2 of us in most normal meanings of the word, isn't as hopeless as me. At least he has the ability to improve himself.

I bury my head in my arms and don't bother trying to fight the angry tears that leak out.

I can't use Senjutsu properly, I can't train with Caine or my Sister properly, and when the time comes to actually fight I'll probably be a liability…

"Something on your mind Little Sis?"

I almost jump at the sound of Sis's voice and frantically wipe away my tears. I don't want her to worry.

"No…I just wanted a moment on my own."

"Just because you try to be impassive most of the time doesn't automatically make you a good liar Sis."

I scowl and am about to angrily reply when she suddenly pulls me into her arms and comfortingly lays her chin on the top of my head, stopping any complaints cold.

I hate it when she does this, mostly because it feels so safe…and I don't really think there's any place in the world that will ever be safe for us. The only place I once considered 'safe' was when we were living with Mom and Dad...and it was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"I hear you knocked Caine into next week…"

My eyes instantly turn downcast and I sadly reply with, "I tried to help him up afterwards but…I froze up again. I was fine when we were practicing, but as soon as it was over…He saw that and tried to pretend he didn't notice so it wasn't so awkward…I _hate_ not being able to touch other people freely! I want to! I want to have him scratch my head like he does yours, I want to be able to playfully hit him when he says or does something dumb, I want to so _badly_ but…everytime I try I…remember."

Sis just gently rocks me back and forth as I vent out my anger at the unfairness of everything, gently humming a tune Mom used to sing to us when we were little.

After a couple minutes of that I feel myself grow marginally calmer and take a deep breath, letting out all my worries as I exhale.

"Better?"

"Yes…thank you Big Sis."

She gently scratches my left ear and I start to gently purr, enjoying the sensation and letting it calm me slightly.

"…Was Caine mad at me for just running away like that?"

"Oh? Why do you ask?"

I resist the urge to yell at her to stop teasing me and instead say, "I still want to be his friend…friends aren't supposed to stay mad at each other, right?"

"Hmm…well get this Shirone, he was actually more worried that he wasn't able to ask you what was wrong than he was about anything else. It's going to be hard to stay mad at someone if you weren't mad to begin with."

I feel immediate relief but don't show it and instead scowl before saying, "He's too nice to us…what if we were just using him?"

"Well then he'd be very screwed to say the least…but I think he has good instincts. If we weren't honest with him he'd probably pick up on it sooner or later."

I just give a small noncommittal grunt that causes Big Sis to chuckle.

"Are you asking because you're his friend or because you're feeling a little…possessive?"

"I'm not possessive. That's yourself you're thinking of Sis."

"Oh I know what I want and I'm not afraid to go out and get it. Hehe…that Kid is gonna be a stud when he grows up with all this working out he does. Depending on how he turns out in the future I might even think about having a few kittens with him!"

I feel my face go red and decide to just stay silent. Whenever Big Sis talks about these kinds of things I just feel…strange.

* * *

"Oh, you 2 are back. Everything ok now?"

I give a shy nod while Sis saunters on by and easily replies, "Course it is, we know how to get over ourselves when we need to."

I inwardly roll my eyes at this, remembering how easy it is for Sis to get lost in a grudge. Not more than a few days after meeting Adder for the first time in awhile she practically went dead to the world for hours. There's a slight dance to Caine's mouth that suggests he's thinking the same thing.

"Well you're better at it than I am then. So how does dinner sound? We've got root stew with a side of edible greens with 'liberated' ration bars for desert, or the exact same thing except with a dash of sarcasm as an entree. Seriously, you're going to have to show me how to catch something more substantial in these woods or I'm going to die of hunger sooner rather than later."

Bis Sis just snorts and replies with, "Yah yah relax already Kid, I got it covered. In the meantime though, there's someone who wants to say something to you."

Her gentle push to my back causes my eyes to widen in surprise and any protest I might have had dies in my throat when a pair of red and green eyes lock on mine. I swallow audibly and say, "I'm…sorry about hurting you earlier-"

"If I say I don't want or need an apology enough times will you believe me? Seriously Shirone, it's fine."

…He really is way too forgiving. So instead of continuing to make apologies I instead hold out my hand. His eyes briefly widen and he shoots Big Sis a quick glance, that she studiously ignores, before he slowly reaches out and gently puts his hand against mine.

…It's uncomfortable, and my body is so tense it's almost painful, but I keep holding contact regardless. Nothing bad is happening, so there's nothing to worry about…just relax…

After maybe a minute or so of holding this position I let out a shaky breath and give Caine a slight smile.

"Thank you."

For some reason he looks awkward at my praise and just hastily replies with, "Uh, yah! Don't mention it…"

Big Sis suddenly squeals and half shouts, "Oh you 2 are just so adorable together! Shirone, maybe you should think about-"

I leap over and clamp a hand on her mouth and quietly hiss, "Friend. _Not_ parent!"

Caine just looks confused at my sudden action and I internally sigh. Big Sis has her eyes on him now, he better watch out.

* * *

Caine

…For someone so loud and upfront with her emotions, Kuroka can be hard to find when she wants to be. So instead of actively seeking her out I instead take cover in the shadow of a large tree and gently close my eyes, listening intently for any signs of an approaching Kitty cat.

Not that I'd call her that to her face, she'd probably break my arm.

It's been almost 2 weeks now since we started practicing out here in the forest. 2 weeks of constant, unforgiving and unceasing one sided ass kickings courtesy of the 2 Nekoshou.

But it's slowly paying off.

Evidenced by me suddenly jerking my head back and narrowly avoiding a fist that would have otherwise connected with my cheek.

A couple days ago I'd be picking my noggin out of the dirt after that surprise attack.

I quickly roll back and see Kuroka slam her palms onto the dirt, causing a mass of wooden limbs to wind towards me like the world's weirdest snake stampede.

We'd agreed to have the spar take place with no restrictions on techniques in order to better practice real world conditions, as well as to familiarize ourselves with each other's powers.

I don't even try to dance around the approaching tidal wave of wood and instead unfurl my wings and flap once, hard, shooting me into the air and causing a large cloud of dirt to spread outwards. Not wasting my momentary advantage I shoot out my right hand, extend my pointer finger and shout out, "[Shock Bolt]!"

A thin line of electricity shoots out fast than the eye can blink-

-only for Kuroka to already be leaping out of the way, a ball of blue fire already forming in her hand as she does so.

Well crud.

She slings her arm around causing the fire to fly towards me in an arc and I desperately tuck one wing into my body and flap hard with the other, barely propelling me out of the way in time.

I got hit with Senjutsu based fire a few days ago and have zero intention of repeating the process. That stuff _hurts_.

I hit the ground and immediately shoot out a Shade in her direction, hoping to immobilize her or at least divert her attention. Just as I'd expected she see's the Shade approaching and leaps upwards onto a tree branch to avoid the appendage…allowing me to send my little surprise her way without being detected.

Just yesterday I'd simultaneously figured out how to use 2 Shades at once as well as to manifest them out of a Shadow that isn't mine, a pretty big step on the road to having tight control over my family powers.

I'm going to ignore the fact that my 2nd Shade is noticeably slower and less dexterous, alongside the unfortunate reality that controlling 2 at once messes with my control over both of them.

Of course, since Kuroka isn't expecting the 2nd Shade at all this should turn out nicely.

I grin as she prepares another ball of fire in her hands…just as my unseen Shade prepares to latch onto her wrist. That grin transforms into a smirk and I move the appendage forward…only for it to phase through her wrist with a strange glow of blue light as it does so.

Dammit! When did she create an illusion?!

The next thing I feel is a hand on the back of my head before I'm yanked backwards and a fist strikes me right in the gut, causing me to cough out a lungful of air and spit.

I land hard on my back and immediately see Kuroka playfully pounce onto me before straddling my waist and cocking a fist full of blue flames next to her ear.

"Give up~?"

I can only wheeze painfully and wave my hand around, which she thankfully takes as my surrender and drops her hand.

"I gotta say Kid, you improve pretty damn fast. Was that a 2nd shadow thingy you used back there?"

My gut finally uncompresses enough that I can suck down a breath of air and it takes a second before I can reply.

"Sure was. Not that it seemed to help much. When'd you drop that illusion, I didn't even notice you do it."

She grins and crosses her arms underneath her chest- _don't stare_ -and proudly says, "When you took your eyes off of me when I threw my fire at you. Remember to not let your gaze wander Kid, that's a habit you're gonna have to break."

I heave a sigh and tiredly reply, "One of many things I'm gonna have to work on…"

Still on top of me she suddenly leans forward and rests her chin on her crossed arms, face uncomfortably close to mine with a slightly peeved expression evident on her features.

"Kid, there's only so many hours in a day and only so many days in a week. I just said it but apparently you need to hear it again. You've been making _killer_ progress. Just keep doing what you've been doing and you'll be well on your way to being a real survivor. Just try not to die in the meantime."

"Sound advice that."

We both fall silent for an intensely awkward minute.

"…Kuroka?"

"Yes~?"

"You can get up now. The match is over."

"I know."

"…So can you get up please?"

She pouts and whines, "But I like it here!"

"Didn't you just say there's only so many hours in a day and all that?! C'mon let me up already! You've been doing stuff like this all week!"

With one final pout she huffs and lifts herself off of me…but not before her tails brush across my face and she flashes a roguish smile as she saunters away.

I sigh as I feel a now familiar sensation of a brief tightening in my lower abdomen for a moment before it goes away.

I really need to read up on the whole deal with puberty again…because I'm pretty sure that's what's happening to me right now.

* * *

3 weeks came and went pretty fast.

Well, time flies when you're having fun, right? Probably time flies when you're getting beat like a rented gong as well, but I'm trying not dwell on that right now.

"Hey Kid, we're gonna leave you behind if you don't step on it!"

I roll my eyes at Kuroka's usual impatience whenever she's not the one taking up everyone else's time and cast one last glance at the clearing we were staying before walking away with the 2 other cats.

I take a surreptitious look at them and can't help but smile a bit. Shirone seemed to pull herself together after Kuroka took her aside for a chat back then and made rapid progress on whatever it was they were doing with their Senjutsu powers. She actually managed to use some of the same blue fire that Kuroka employs so freely just a few days ago and her expression of joy could have brought a smile even to Lord Phenex's renowned poker face.

As for the older Yokai…well as always it's hard to tell with her. She doesn't seem to be any different and it bugs me that after 3 weeks of fighting and talking with her I still can't really read her from body language alone.

As for me? Well, pretty good progress on all fronts…except Senjutsu.

3 weeks and I haven't gotten so much as a _wiff_ of natural energy. Kuroka tried to let me down easy and said that the average Senjutsu practitioner can take months before they're able to properly sense the flow of Chakra, but I don't aim to be 'average'. I'd be willing to bet the 'average' ones are the first to go in Kalichi.

"Are you ok?"

I snap out of my reverie and look at Shirone, who's giving me an inquisitive glance.

"Yah, I'm good. Just got lost in thought for a moment there."

She simply nods and goes back to watching the path while I hoist the lockbox with all my accompanying volumes more securely in my arms and trail behind the 2 cats.

We're headed 'home'.

* * *

 _ **The hour is approaching, to give it your best, you've got to reach your prime!  
**_

 _ **That's when you need, to put yourself to the test, and show us the passage of time, we're gonna need a montage!**_

 **...That song was playing in my head for way longer than it should have. But that's the obligatory training montage interspersed with a little insight into Shirone's state of mind.**

 **Next chapter is gonna reveal another story that parallels Caine's, and yes that's a cheeky cocktease.**

 **Sorry bout that :D**

 **Thanks for all the views, follows, favorites and reviews up in this bitch (,,,where did that come from?)**


	7. Chapter 6: O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Chapter 6: O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Jonah

(0 days after arrival in Asgard)

"..nah! Wake up Jonah!"

"W-wha? What's happening?"

I'm not a morning person. That's not exactly a secret, so why is everyone in such a-

"Jonah! Wake up already! The mansion is being attacked!"

 _That_ gets my attention. I roll out of bed and notice both Dad and Hayden dressed for battle, Hayden with his Thunder Axe and Dad carrying his engraved scepter.

"Attacked?! Who's-"

"No time for that Jonah, we have to move!"

I bite back on the numerous questions I have and instead grab a small pocketknife off of my desk, more for my peace of mind than because I know how to use it effectively. I'm more of a sword guy.

"Philip, Hayden, are you done yet? We gotta get our asses in gear here!"

I start at that familiar voice and sure enough Dominic sticks his head through the door, giving me a brief nod before going back to watching the corridor.

Dominic is Mom's other Rook, an African American man that used to be an underground fight ring gladiator until a competitor got a _little_ too physical and ended up snapping his spine in half. Mom had been in the neighborhood checking up on some business and had seen potential in him.

One reincarnation later and Dominic has served our family loyally for decades.

It also drives home how serious the situation must be if he's telling us that we have to hurry. Dominic is _never_ in a hurry.

Dad quickly beckons to me and I follow him out of the room, Dominic taking up the rear as Dad and Hayden create a Human wall in front of me.

Even as we start sprinting through the mansion's corridors I can't help but anxiously ask, "What about Caine, where's he? And Mom?"

Hayden tersely replies with, "Relax Jonah, Caine will be fine. Your Mother and Shyan are getting him now, he'll be headed to Tiffania and Fareth's home, you'll be off to my family in Asgard."

"Why me? Wouldn't Caine be better accepted since he's your Son-"

He cuts me off with a shake of his head.

"Your room was closer. And they'll accept you just fine, there's a friend of my parent's named Gondul who also-"

"GET DOWN!"

Dominic suddenly pushes me to the ground and takes up a defensive stance above me as Dad swiftly makes a hand gesture and a large Magic Circle with concentric formula's springs up above us, blocking a myriad of attacks both Magical and physical with resounding _gongs_ as the projectiles are knocked away.

I rapidly glance around and see that we'd run into one of the open-air walkways that go through the central courtyard and are being attacked by what looks like 8 hooded and masked figures that have taken up position on the opposite rooftop. They'd probably have gotten us if it hadn't been for Dad's clutch shield.

Quickly realizing that attacking Dad's defense is a losing proposition the figures jump down from the roof, leaving one of them holding some kind of crossbow still in his previous position. A textbook strategy, attacking around the shield from numerous angles while the guy on overwatch can provide covering fire if it's dropped or moved out of position.

They didn't take into account just how strong my Dad and the other 2 are though.

With a roar Hayden swings his axe in a looping overhead chop that corresponds with a deafening _CRACK_ as a bolt of lighting suddenly collides with the bowman that was posted on the roof. Once I blink away the glare all I see of the guy is a smoking crater almost 2 meters across and a few small fires where flammable stuff had caught fire.

The other 7 aren't deterred and 2 of them suddenly skid to a halt and raise their hands, Magic circles forming as they do.

Boy did they pick the wrong opponent to go up against.

Not missing a beat Dad drops the shield and raises his own arms, quickly chanting under his breath as 2 different Circles spring to life in his open palm and at the tip of his scepter. All of the sudden one of the Magic users shoots back with alarming force and collides with a stone wall, his back making a loud snapping noise before he bonelessly falls forward. The other guy's death is less dramatic, but no less certain. A mirror bright beam barely a centimeter round shoots out of Dad's circle and burns right through the assassin's head, leaving a smoking hole and the dude sways for a moment before limply pitching forward.

Neither of them even had time for an incantation.

While Dad was handling those 2 the other 5 continue their charge. Hayden moves forward to engage them and one breaks off to no doubt distract him while the others continue onward.

Another big mistake.

The leading attacker slashes out with a short sword…only for Hayden to suddenly blur as his axe smashes down on the guy, crumpling his body like some discarded plastic bottle.

Don't let his size fool you, my unofficial Dad can be _scary_ fast when he needs to be. Further driving home my point with a fierce swing of his arm he throws his axe at one of the passing assailants who's so caught up in his charge that he doesn't even notice the weapon pinwheeling towards him until it buries itself in his chest and sends him bouncing across the ground for almost 8 meters where he comes to a stop in a bloody heap. Not content with that Hayden leaps to the side and quickly tackles one more to the ground and I think it's safe to say that particular mercenary is as good as dead.

The last 2 wise up and adopt a single file formation, putting Dominic in something of a bind. Only being able to see one of the assassins he'll essentially have to wait until the last possible second to counter them or they'll slip past and go right for me.

It's kinda obvious at this point it's my useless ass they're gunning for.

Well, no reason I can't be a _little_ proactive…

Focusing I extend a Shade towards the lead assailant…and promptly trip up his leg, causing him to face plant full force onto the ground. The attacker behind him has to leap over his comrade or risk getting tangled up as well.

Dominic takes full advantage of the brief opening.

Leaping forward he throws himself into a spinning kick that brings his heel into contact with the still airborne guy's neck with a resounding _snap_ that sends his now limp body careening off to the side. Not hesitating even a second he continues his forward stride and grabs the recovering masked assassin's neck and with a violent twist breaks it.

The 3 of them take a moment to look around and make sure everything is settled before Dominic turns around and gives a small grin, saying, "Nice thinking with the Shade there. Let's get a move on."

* * *

"When were you planning on telling me about this?"

Without missing a beat Dad replies, "When you or Caine were taking over the Family duties, although ideally you never would have had to know about these Circles in the first place."

The 4 of us had entered an impressively hidden side door in one of the guest wings of the mansion, Dominic staying behind to watch the entrance while Dad and Hayden had come inside with me. It's an utterly plain room with no distinguishing features on it, the only decoration being an intricate Magic Circle on the floor that looks quite different than most Devil made Circles, almost as if it borrows formulas from other factions.

"Jonah, take this."

Dad suddenly pushes a simple metal box into my arms and emotionally says, "Much like this room, I'd hoped to never have to give you this at all. Inside are a few texts that might help you whenever you find yourself stuck. Lucifer willing I'll see you again in a few days, maybe a few hours at best, but…"

I swallow back the lump of emotion that forms in my throat and try to put on a brave face. I know Dad wants to tell me everything will be alright…but he's far too honest to lie like that. Which makes me even _more_ scared since my parents would never just send me and Caine off just because of a little attack. They certainly didn't do that when the Stray Devil attacked a few months ago. Those 8 assassins earlier must just have been the tip of the spear, indicative of something far larger happening.

He leans forward and wraps me in a fierce hug and intensely whispers, "Stay strong Jonah. You've made me prouder than I can ever say all these years, and I know you'll accomplish great things with your intelligence. The higher head is the more important one…although maybe you'll be questioning that in the coming years."

My mouth twitches briefly despite the severity of the situation and I archly say, "A boner joke at a time like this?"

He offers a smile of his own and simply replies, "It's hard to find a good time to bring them up."

I briefly chuckle and give Dad one last hug before he steps aside and Hayden stands, or rather crouches, next to me with a sad grin on his face.

"We may not have been related by blood, but you're just as much as my son as Caine is. Watching you grow up alongside Caine has been one of the happiest times of my life. Much like my unofficial Brother over there said, I don't doubt for a second that you're destined for greatness. Until next time Jonah."

He hugs me much like Philip did, although It feels vaguely like getting hugged by a brick wall.

I treasure it anyway.

As soon as Hayden steps back a sudden tidal wave of Demonic Power saturates the area and I can't restrain my gasp.

That level of strength is Ultimate-Class, easily.

No…bigger than that.

Dad and Hayden both quickly stand straighter and Dad gives me one last meaningful look before he channels a bit of Magic into the Circle…

…And I'm gone.

* * *

In the blink of an eye I'm staring at the interior of a blank stone room, not much decorating it except for a few landscape paintings of varying quality.

Not really enough to distract me from the dawning realization that the events of the last few minutes actually happened, and weren't some bizarre fever dream.

I shake myself out of my stupor as I hear a few voices growing louder and suddenly a door bangs open and 3 figures march in, 2 of them displaying agitation and tenseness.

"Jonah? What are you doing here? And why so suddenly? What happened?"

I give a small shake of my head and focus on the speaker. Bjarke Geir, Hayden's father and almost as tall as Hayden himself. He's acting more than a little agitated, clearly not expecting me to be here and is worried why.

If only he knew just how right he probably is…

"I…I don't know. The mansion was under some kind of attack by these hooded guys, probably mercenaries, and Dad and Hayden had me use the Circle and get out of there."

Bjarke stands stock still for a moment before he leaves the room in a rush. Hertha, Hayden's mother and a beautiful woman with light brown hair, frowns after him before following in his wake. The last remaining person, an average sized older woman with hair that's equal parts silver and grey, sighs at their departure and fixes me with a kindly look.

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced before. My name is Gondul Ragna, I'm a friend of Bjarke and Hertha. And you are?"

Swallowing back my nervousness and shock at everything I briefly recall Hayden mentioning a Gondul and reply with, "Jonah. Jonah Valefor."

Her eyes imperceptibly widen and she asks, "Valefor? As in the Devil to whom Hayden was wed?"

"That's the one."

"I was under the impression that it was Caine who was Hayden's son."

"You're right, but…the attack came too fast to do anything but send us on our way. Beyond that you know as much as me."

She gives a brief nod of her head.

"Thank you for satisfying my curiosity, and I apologize for asking such intrusive questions at such a time. Come inside."

I stiffly follow her, mind elsewhere, until all of the sudden Gondul freezes and authoritatively asks, "And just where do you think you're going Bjarke?"

"Is it not obvious? I'm going back! I will not let my only son face down assassins or worse by himself!"

"He _isn't_ by himself. He likely has all of the Valefor Peerage as well as the head herself aiding him. And just how do you plan to go back in the first place? Walk there?"

I walk in the door just as I see 'Uncle' Bjarke carrying an axe and shield but no other armor. He scowls and angrily replies, "The Magic Circle obviously! The same way-"

"Use your head! If they had _any_ sense at all they would have destroyed the Circle immediately so that it can't be used again. Face reality Bjarke, you cannot do anything more tonight."

Bjarke's face transforms seamlessly from anger to one of helplessness.

"Please Gondul, you are one of the best Magicians in all of Asgard, can you not-"

"Transport you to their manor? Given a day and the buildings exact location, perhaps. But at that point whatever is happening will have happened and our efforts will have been for nothing. Peace, warrior. Look into this Child's eyes and tell me he isn't already worried enough for us all."

Bjarke glances at me and immediately a flash of shame crosses his face before he grimaces and relaxes his stance somewhat.

"…My apologies Jonah, I didn't mean to worry you."

A self-deprecating smile comes to his face and he bitterly says, "Only our 3rd time meeting and you must have a low opinion of me already."

I shake my head in firm denial.

"No, I understand perfectly. I'm…worried too."

Hertha comes up behind him and despite her equally apparent apprehension she lays a comforting hand on Bjarke's shoulder. I try to think of something to say but all of the sudden Bjarke straightens his back and loudly states, "Gondul, can I ask you to watch Jonah for awhile? Hertha and I will see Lord Odin and inform him of this situation and the potential fallout it may cause."

The older woman nods and replies, "I will. Rossweisse and Sylvi will no doubt be curious and want to meet him as well."

Hertha leans forward and gives me a quick hug.

"We apologize for leaving you behind so soon Jonah, but-"

"No, I understand. Please, just do what you can."

Bjarke gives me a quick squeeze on the shoulder before they depart without another word, moving quickly.

Thing's are quiet for a moment before Gondul sighs and turns to me.

"You no doubt have alot on your mind right now, but would you mind accompanying me back to my Grandchildren? They've no doubt become bored in the 5 minutes we've been gone..."

She must have taken my silence for a yes because she nods and commandingly says, "Follow me then."

She leads me into the living room which hasn't changed much in the 2 years since I've been here. A comfortable arrangement of couches with intricate wood carving and thick cushions situated around a large fireplace with a large coffee table set in the middle of it all and not much else.

"Where the heck did you go off in such a hurry Grandmother? And why were Bjarke and Hertha in such a mad rush to get out of here? And who's that?"

Gondul lightly chuckles before calmly replying with, "One inquiry at a time Sylvi. Curiosity is a good thing, but not all at once. Jonah, allow me to introduce my Granddaughters to you. The excitable one is Sylvi Magnhild and the quiet one is her older sister Rossweisse."

Instead of running after Bjarke and Hertha and finding out what's happening back at home, which is really what I want to be doing right now, I take a deep breath and focus on the 2 girls Gondul was introducing.

The excitable one, Sylvi, is staring at me in unabashed curiosity, a slight tip to her head and one side of her mouth curved upwards in a fun loving smirk. She has hair that's almost painfully white that reaches down to her neck in a loose waterfall, although it's her dark blue eyes that draw the most attention.

Who Gondul described as the quiet one, Rossweisse, is far more guarded with her observation, her light blue eyes carefully searching mine. In contrast to what I'm assuming is her younger sister her silver hair reaches down to in between her shoulder blades, her hands calmly folded in her lap.

Jarring me out of my observations Gondul suddenly clears her throat and then proceeds to walk away, saying to herself, "Perhaps a warm drink to help lighten the mood…hopefully Bjarke keeps something other than mead around…"

She walks out and there's a bit of an awkward silence between the 3 of us.

Well, mostly between Rossweisse and me, Sylvi simply looks like she can't decide what answer to get first. The silence only lasts maybe a quarter of a minute before the younger girl enthusiastically asks, "So are you a real Devil?"

Briefly amused by the question I slowly unfurl my wings for dramatic effect and reply with, "I am."

She looks like she's just seen the truth of the universe and whispers out, "That's so _cool_ …anyway, what are you doing here? Bjarke and Hertha practically ran out of here after you arrived so whats the big deal?"

I clench a fist by my side before taking a steadying breath and replying with, "Hayden was my…well, Father-in-Law describes it well enough I suppose. And I'm here because our home started being attacked not more than an hour ago…they sent me here because they figured it would be safe."

There's a moment of silence before Sylvi's eyes widen as she no doubt makes the connection between Bjarke and Hertha's panic as well as my own quasi-shocked state to understand the severity of what's happening.

"Norsefire! I-I'm sorry, I just got overexcited at finally meeting a real Devil and didn't put things together, I'm really _really_ -"

I raise my hand and offer a tired smile in reply to her frantic apologies.

"It's fine Miss Sylvi. You didn't have any reason to think my situation was so dire, I'm not offended."

She still looks mortified and Rossweisse suddenly sighs.

"Sylvi, this is exactly why Grandmother keeps telling you to keep better control over your excitement. You're lucky Lord Jonah was kind enough to not make a fuss over this."

The younger sister looks like she just got knocked down a pretty significant peg and I can't help the small smile that comes to my face before I speak up with, "While I agree with your Older Sister about having fine control over your emotions, curiosity is something I don't mind at all. I think it's a good thing you have such an unquenchable appetite for knowledge Miss Sylvi. And please, Miss Rossweisse, I'm not a Lord of anything. Just Jonah is fine."

The shorter Asgardan shoots me a look equal parts amusement and thankfulness before happily saying, "Well if you insist that we call you Jonah, then drop the whole 'Miss' thing with us. Just our given names will do. Right, _Elder_ Sister?"

Rossweisse's mouth briefly quirks before she sighs and replies, "I don't have an issue with that."

Gondul suddenly returns with 4 steaming mugs in her hands and chuckles at our conversation.

"You can afford to learn a lessor or 3 on etiquette from this young man Sylvi. But enough about that, how are your assignments coming along?"

Sylvi suddenly winces while Rossweisse offers up a brief look of frustration before she tiredly replies with, "I'll need to take another few days to figure this assignment out Grandmother…it's currently above my abilities."

Gondul merely shrugs and says, "Take as many days as you need. Asgardans older than you have taken weeks to figure out the underlying principles of summoning Magic. You're doing just fine Rossweisse."

I raise an eyebrow despite myself. So Rossweisse is far ahead in her studies then? Interesting.

Gondul suddenly turns to me and says, "Would you like to try looking at some of my Granddaughter's assignments? It might help keep your mind off of things a bit."

Despite myself I'm feeling a bit of curiosity myself and simply nod in affirmation. Sylvi hands me a piece of paper with a Magic Circle drawn on it and says, "This is a standard Norse fire rune. If I remember right Devils use pretty different methods for using Magic so this'll probably look pretty weird to you. The assignment was to describe the method for how this rune is activated, it'll be something for you to work on if you're here for awhile."

I take it and nod in thanks, my mind slipping into it's analytical state regardless of my other worries at the moment.

Ok, it's circular in shape like quite a few Magic formula, that's a start. Circular runes make for good energy circulation and stabilization so the whole Spell doesn't fall apart on any sharp 'corners', that's mainly why most Magic Transport Circles are round in design. Don't want your telportation spell going haywire and dropping you in the Dimensional Gap or something bizarre like that.

That's mostly where the similarities end though. Afterwards there's strange formula and designs that focus less on directly causing said phenomena to happen and more on drawing power from…someplace.

Hmm…if memory serves most Norse Magic is casted with the aid of fairies and other sprites, since it was originally adopted from the Elves who communed with Spirits within their forests.

Ok, that explains alot. In fact, I think I got this.

Sylvi must have seen my expression because she asks, "Are you on to something? You look pretty intense there Jonah."

I shake myself out of my stupor and reply with, "Sorry, it's just that I got caught up in figuring this out. Mind if I share a theory with you?"

She raises an eyebrow in surprise but says, "Sure, go ahead."

Rossweisse and Gondel also listen attentively as I begin with, "Well to start with Devil Magic is focused more on directly altering physical phenomena. Since Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels tend to have more raw 'Magic' reserves than other factions do we can afford to be a little wasteful with how we use our Magic. That's a pretty broad simplification of what we do but it's a good jumping off point."

I take a deep breath and continue with, "This particular Rune caught my interest because it doesn't seem to _alter_ anything so much as it does _call_ upon something. I remembered that Norse Magic was partially derived from Elven Magic and that caused me to recall that Elves often communicate with Spirits around them to perform their Magical feats. Long story short, this Rune calls upon an already existing Fire Spirit's strength to cause flames, the amount of Magic put into it altering what level of Spirit is summoned. A pretty clever work around for having a smaller amount of 'Magic' available to you. Harder to learn, sure, but way more efficient."

I lean back and then notice that all 3 of them are staring at me like I just grew another head.

"…Did I get it wrong?"

Gondul slowly shakes her head before carefully replying with, "No, you described it perfectly…Jonah how much time have you spent studying Norse Magic?"

"As of today?"

She nods.

"Well…I studied a bit of Asgardan history, but this was my first time actually seeing a Norse Rune. Why?"

Sylvi suddenly heaves an explosive sigh and turns to her Sister.

"Better step up your game Rose, there's another genius in town."

I frown and confusedly ask, "Is it really that impressive?"

Gondul merely nods and explains, "Just by glancing at a Rune for a few minutes you were able to intuitively grasp the function behind it and why it worked that way. The academy for Magicians in Asgard spends at least 3 _days_ covering that particular topic. It's no small feat Jonah, and I'm legitimately impressed."

I feel a little bashful before Rossweisse clears her throat and asks, "Perhaps you would like to examine my own assignment Jonah? I'm sure you'd find it interesting."

I can't help my brief chuckle at how her tone is equal parts legitimate curiosity and competitiveness.

"If you don't mind Rossweisse, I'll keep to the basics for now."

Sylvi chuckles and slides another Rune towards me.

"Then I'll keep em' coming Mr. Genius. Heck, in a couple days you might be able to actually help me with my own stuff."

I just give a modest shrug and bend over the latest bit of parchment, beginning to unravel it's mysteries.

It's not enough to _completely_ distract me from my fear and worries over the rest of my family, and how utterly powerless I am right now…but it does help.

* * *

Caine

(3 weeks 5 days after arrival in Kalichi)

"I expect you to be on your best behavior Kid, Lisa might still be a bit…well, you know."

I resist the urge to sigh and instead reply with, "I'll be a perfect gentleman. You should probably keep an eye on Shirone though, she has a habit of talking too much and not letting other people say their bit."

Kuroka briefly snorts while the object of my little joke just shoots me a half-hearted glare before studiously ignoring me. Walking up to the front door of the Church Kuroka bangs on it a few times before Sister Bianca opens it and immediately fixes her raptor like gaze on us. After a second of careful observation she steps aside and taciturnly says, "Come inside. Lisa is in the garden."

She's almost as talkative as Shirone. Regardless we slip by and make our way to the back of the Church, passing the usual line of people waiting for the Church's handouts. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kuroka and Shirone gradually start to tense up as they approach the garden's door and I can't help but feel a little nervous myself. I hope this doesn't end badly for those 2…

Kuroka gently pushes open the door and walks inside, me and Shirone closely following behind and looking around for-

"Kuroka! Shirone! It's so good to see you again! Father David said that you 2 were off with the person who helped him find me, how have you been?"

Well…she seems fine to me. I take a closer look at Lisa now that she's actually awake and about, wearing a standard Nuns outfit. Her startlingly bright turquoise eyes appear happy to see the 2 Yokai and there's no hint of instability in her manner, just legitimate happiness. I guess David wasn't joking when he said Lisa was strong in the mental department.

Kuroka jumps forward and gives the smaller girl a big hug which is returned with equal enthusiasm and Shirone joins in on the action, leaving me standing off to the side like a discarded dance partner.

"Never mind us, how are you Lisa? Are you ok? Did you heal fine?"

She waves off her concern and airily replies with, "I'm in perfect health! Still keeping your Sister out of trouble Shirone?"

The albino cat gives a small smile and simply says, "Trying."

Giving a small giggle Lisa then notices me and asks, "Oh, I'm sorry for ignoring you, are you a friend of Kuroka and Shirone?"

Kuroka grins and wraps an arm around Lisa before saying, "You bet he is, say hello to Caine! And get this, he's the one who told Paladin how to get to you!"

The plain worship in her eyes is almost physically painful for me and she clasps her hands before intoning, "Oh God, please bestow your blessings on Caine for-"

I give a sudden hiss of pain as a moderate headache rips its way through my brain and I hastily raise my hand, desperately saying, "It's ok! You don't have to pray for me, I didn't even do much of anything."

Lisa drops her hands in confusion until Kuroka smirks at me and tells her, "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but Caine over here is a Devil, so prayers are gonna hurt him something _fierce_."

And just like that Lisa freezes.

Kuroka's eyes widen as she realizes she just said something _very_ dangerous and Shirone gives both me and Lisa equally concerned looks.

I nervously try to think of something to say to the obviously terrified Elf, who seems to be instinctively edging away from me, her legs trembling and eyes not blinking nor leaving mine and I can't help but feel like I directly took part of her torture just by _being_ a Devil.

Guilt by association and all that.

Unable to come up with anything I just sigh and tiredly say, "I'll be outside, I don't think now's a good time for me to be here."

No one else says anything and I dejectedly walk out of the room.

* * *

…Should I really even be surprised? No matter how tough someone might be, there's no way they could go through what that poor girl expirienced and come out perfectly fine, like none of it even happened. And then the 3 of us went ahead and just pretty much slapped her in the face with a nice hot plate of PTSD!

I can't even bring myself to be mad at the 2 cats, _they_ were worried about their friend, I should have been the voice of reason and suggested that maybe introducing a Devil to someone who'd just spent who knows how long being the plaything of one might not be a good idea.

Dammit…

"Ah, I see you've returned from your trip Caine."

I barely display any sign of acknowledging David's appearance and I hear him sigh as he sits next to me.

"…May I ask what's bothering you?"

Heaving a sigh of my own I despondently reply with, "Just reflecting on the fact that I'm nowhere near as smart as I sometimes think I am."

"That can be said of a great many people."

"Fair enough, but what I just did was _really_ dumb. For crying out loud David, me and the 2 cats pretty much walked right up into Lisa's face and said, 'hey, remember that time you were tortured by a Devil, here's another one'!"

I finally look into his face and find a disappointed frown on his face and immediately feel even worse.

At least until he says, "Kuroka and Shirone didn't try to dissuade you from meeting her so soon?"

"Uh, no, now that I think about it. They actually pretty much dragged me along."

He gives a low groan before tiredly muttering, "Those 2…honestly, would it kill them to try thinking ahead for once?"

I give a confused look at his words and he elaborates with, "While it was rather foolish and insensitive to so abruptly meet with Lisa, and you're right to feel bad about that, I'd say much of the blame should ride on the Sister's shoulders."

"Huh? But why? They didn't mean to-"

"Of course they didn't mean to, but the fact remains that by being overly excited they both frightened Lisa and hurt your feelings. Or is there another reason you're sulking alone over here?"

I scowl in annoyance and retort with, "I'm not sulking…"

I then realize how dumb that sounded and grudgingly admit, "Ok, maybe I _am_ sulking a bit, but it's not that big of a deal."

David just gives me an amused glance before standing up and asking, "Could you indulge my curiosity and have a quick spar with me Caine? I'm curious to see what 3 weeks has done for you."

I feel a bit elated at the prospect of actually going up against someone who isn't Kuroka or Shirone…until I remember that David is the one who trained the 2 Yokai in the first place and I inwardly wince, resigning myself to yet another beatdown.

Well, I wanted to train with the best…

We walk out to a small dirt patch in the middle of the Church's courtyard and square off.

"So do we want to do physical stuff only or the works?"

David shrugs and says, "Use whatever you wish, it'll give me a clearer idea of what you're capable of right now."

I nod in agreement and settle into a crouch…right before David immediately pushes off the ground and sprints toward me with zero warning whatsoever.

This would have likely caught me off guard if it wasn't for the fact that both Kuroka and Shirone did it several times during our weeks long 'vacation' and I just kinda grew to expect it.

I see where they learned it from.

Not losing my head I immediately summon a Shade and snake it right beneath his foot just before he's about to lift it up, causing him to pitch forward and I can't resist smirking.

Said smirk is erased an instant later as instead of face planting David slaps his open palms onto the ground and in an impressive display of agility and strength manages to turn his fall into a very fast, if not rough, forward roll that brings him within arms reach of me.

Biting back a curse I immediately backpedal and dodge to the right, narrowly avoiding his fist as it shoots toward my skull. I have to immediately kill my rightwards momentum, however, since his other arm shoots and would have smacked me in the face if I didn't awkwardly grind to a halt mid-dodge.

Which is when I realize that was his plan all along, since I'm now completely motionless and inertialess with my feet firmly planted in the ground, the perfect target for a good old fashioned pummeling.

Sure enough he lashes out with a straight punch towards my nose and I get my open palms up in front of the approaching appendage, hoping to absorb some of the impact.

It works somewhat, as instead of knocking my lights out, my head merely snaps back as the back of my hands collide with my forehead and I stagger back.

Thankfully I've had plenty of expirience with getting brutalized by Kuroka and Shirone.

Turning my stagger into a backflip I flare my wings and flap downwards mid flip, causing a wave of dirt to hit David in the face and giving me a large push backwards that puts about 6 meters total distance between us.

I re-summon my Shade and focus on hardening it, creating a tendril of Shadow that has the toughness of a solid wood stick, but the flexibility of flesh and blood. No sooner does David clear his eyes of the dust that got in them does he hastily throw up an arm in front of my descending 8 meter long Shadow appendage.

There's an audible _thwack_ noise as it connects with the meat of his forearm and he winces slightly while my Shade bounces off…before I immediately swing it back around at his feet, forcing him to jump over it in an improvised game of jump rope. I grin as through the Shade's feedback I can actually feel the force my blows are landing with, giving me a decent idea of how much damage my blows are actually doing.

Getting slightly desperate David actually grabs hold of my Shade and gives it a hard yank, apparently assuming that doing so would somehow pull me off balance.

I merely dispel it and immediately form a new one, landing a solid hit on his side since his attempted pull left him briefly off balance.

I guess all that training with the girls really did payoff.

Deciding to put an end to this I carefully sneak my 2nd Shade towards David, hoping to tangle up his legs and land a disabling blow somewhere. He's in the middle of taking a step forward, no doubt planning to simply charge through my strikes, when I wrap the hidden 2nd Shade around his foot and manage to keep him in place.

With a triumphant grin I swing my attacking Shade downwards towards his head…just before he suddenly opens his palm in my direction, showing a small Magic Circle formed in it.

That's the last thing I see before my vision goes white and a stabbing pain shoots through my head, causing me to give a brief shout of surprise and pain and stagger backward.

That sly Bastard! That must have been a Holy spell if my sunburned feeling skin and dissipated Shade are anything to judge by, normal light wouldn't have burned away an already formed Shade.

Furiously blinking I feel David tear loose of my 2nd Shade, it still being rather weak unfortunately, and I just backpedal as hard as I can, fervently hoping my eyesight returns in time.

Thankfully it clears up enough that I can make out the blurry figure of David charging towards me with frightening speed and I pull out my last card I have. Pointing my finger towards him I channel a bit of Magic and shout out, "[Shock Bolt]!"

A crackling arc of electricity shoots out towards the advancing Priest…only to be deflected off to the side by a Magic Circle Shield that David already had in his hand.

Well crud. That was my last gasp.

Speaking of gasping, he finally get's close enough to send out one last punch that hits me right in the gut and knocks me flat on the ground, where I spend the next few seconds trying to remember how to breathe.

"Hmm…that was quite impressive Caine. I daresay you'll actually be helpful during the fight against Adder 2 days from now, contrary to what I originally thought."

"You don't mince words, do yah?" I manage to wheeze out.

Definite amusement in his voice he says, "You strike me as the type that appreciates candor."

I painfully get to my feet and mumble out, "Only so much of it…On a side note how'd you figure out 2 days was the time limit?"

"I have a few friends around Kalichi that have ears in various places. One of these friends heard one of Adder's gang members talking about when they were going to come over here and try to recruit me one last time."

Well at least we have a timetable…

Apparently judging the conversation over he stands before motioning for me to follow him. I do so after spastically swallowing a few moutfuls of sweet, sweet air and he leads back inside the Church, then into a small unmarked door that he unlocks with a key he had hidden in the folds of his robes.

I can't help but gape at what I see inside. It's a freakin armory, walk-in closet style. A wide variety of handguns, melee weapons, a few scattered pieces of armor…I even spot a few Holy weapons that admittedly make me rather nervous to be around.

"Hmm…it should be around here somewhere…ah, here it is."

He pulls out a large gun and the little boy inside of me can't help but marvel at just how cool it looks. Then again I'm only a few weeks away from being 11 years old, so maybe not _that_ little.

"Wow…what is that?"

"This, Caine, is a .44 Smith and Wesson Revolver. When my fists or blades won't bring down an enemy, this tends to do the trick."

My eyes are wide as I ask, "I thought Exorcists mostly just carried light guns or stuff like that…"

He gives a wry smile in reply to my query.

"Kalichi is home to a great many predators, and only a few of them are Devils. It's been almost 4 months since I last had to use this however…leave it to Adder to force my hand."

He shrugs before proceeding to disassemble the gun on a nearby workbench before saying, "Caine, do you know how to get to Chow's restaurant?"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion but reply, "Yah, why?"

"Why don't you go there and pick up a meal for yourself as well as the other 3? In the meantime I'll give the sisters a stern lecture on being more considerate of others once I finish inspecting my weapons."

I shuffle on my feet nervously and say, "I appreciate the gesture, seriously, I do…but is that really necessary? Also I uh…don't have any money."

He wordlessly hands me a few rupees and without breaking stride continues with, "Yes, I do believe it's necessary. Mistakes are best corrected early, I know that from bitter experience. Get going, once you're back hopefully things will be less tense between you 4."

* * *

"Hey it's the Little Bastard! You not dead yet! Sure surprised me! Did the Skanky Cat abandon you or send you to do errand by lonesome? It's errands isn't it? Ha! You a total pussy!"

I try not to fold like a deck of cards and instead shakily reply with, "Uh, hey…Chow. Actually Kuroka is busy with other stuff, so-"

"You think I have time for conversation Little Bastard? Hurry the fuck up and order, time is money! Speaking of money, you show me money first!"

I mentally throw my hands up in the air and just do as Chow says, figuring things will be easier that way. Without further conversation he piles 4 cartons to the brim with food and I pay before hightailing it out of there. Just as I'm about to go out the door a sudden thought occurs and I turn around.

"Hey Chow, do you do deliveries?"

* * *

"Ah, you arrived in one piece."

I give David a wry glance and blandly reply with, "Well it wasn't easy on the way back, lemme tell yah. All this food kept giving off an aroma that everyone with half a working nose could track even though I was hiding in people's shadows. Talk about nerve-wracking."

He merely chuckles before walking away with, "The other 3 are in the dining hall, you can find them there."

…You know, in between David and the 2 cats, they'll probably end up killing me faster than Kalichi will. With a shrug I just head in the direction he was pointing and carefully open the door, trying not to let my apprehension show as I do so.

My apprehension was apparently unfounded because as soon as I open the door I'm immediately treated to the image of Lisa bowing and in a frantic voice rambling out, "I'm so _so_ sorry for my awful behavior earlier! I treated you so badly when you were the one who saved me and I can't believe-"

"Whoah whoah whoah, slow down there!" I frantically raise my hands in some ridiculous self defense gesture and proceed to ask, "Where did this come from?"

Apparently getting ahold of herself Lisa stops her frantic bowing and instead composes herself before replying with, "I wanted to apologize for how I acted when we were earlier introduced. You were obviously hurt by my reaction, and for that I hope that you can forgive me. Can we start over?"

She then smiles of all damn things and says, "My name is Lisa Ali, and thank you for helping to save me Caine."

…David _really_ wasn't kidding when he said that this girl was strong. Like…holy Hell…how can she just act like nothings wrong? I wish I had that level of mental fortitude…

I shake myself out of my stupor and instead gently grasp her hand.

"While I appreciate the gesture, I was mostly angry at myself for just showing up out of the blue like that and perhaps causing you even more discomfort. Trust me, I'm not angry at you."

She brightly smiles and easily replies with, "Kuroka and Shirone were right about you, you are kind of a pushover."

I give a halfhearted scowl and retort, "I am _so_ not a pushover, it's just that I'm surrounded by very convincing people."

She giggles before hesitating somewhat.

"May I ask for a favor Caine?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can I…can I touch your wings?"

I raise an eyebrow in surprise but shrug and simply reply, "Sure."

Without further ado I unfurl my wings and Lisa slowly reaches out and drags her fingers across them, all the while saying, "Sorry for asking this, but I have bad memories of Wyert's wings…I'm hoping by doing this I'll have a more positive experience to offset the old one."

While I can't argue with that logic…her fingers are so damn ticklish! It's taking alot of my self-restraint to not break out laughing and ruin her moment of recovery.

After almost a minute of gently exploring my wings she stops and giggles yet again.

"How are you supposed to fly on those? They're so thin and velvety!"

I'm about to defend my natural born appendages when Shirone gently speaks up with, "By suffering 42 crash landings and counting…"

I shoot her a playful scowl and retort, "Hey, no comments from the back row please."

Lisa chuckles and points to the bags I'm carrying.

"Is that dinner? If so allow me a moment to wash up and say thanks outside before we begin. I've already prayed for you enough I think."

Her little joke causes me to chuckle and I easily reply with, "Thanks for the consideration, besides it's usually those 2 cat's job to cause me various kinds of headaches."

She laughs and says, "That's so true!", before walking out with a quick wave to the 2 Yokai who are still hanging back at the table. Inwardly marveling at how friendly Lisa is I sit down at the table and am surprised to see the sisters look slightly ashamed as I do so.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you 2 are also feeling guilty about this…"

Both of their ears and tails are dropped low and Kuroka quietly says, "Paladin came in and gave us an earful about how we were stupid and ended up hurting both you and Lisa. Look Kid…that was a crappy thing to do but the 2 of us were excited to introduce you and-"

I sternly interrupt them with, "Apologetic does not suit either of you. Seriously, I told Lisa and I'll tell you, I'm not mad about anything. Sure, we could have handled that better, but I'd say the mess up was a group effort. And c'mon, I wasn't _that_ upset."

Shirone looks visibly downcast, an impressive feat considering her usual stoicism, and says, "Paladin says you were sulking alone at the back of the Church."

I roll my eyes and testily reply with, "Ok fine, maybe I was _kinda_ bummed out. But do I seem all that teary eyed as of now? Jeez, just relax already and let's actually enjoy dinner now that we're not feasting on squirrels or some other crap like that."

Both cats are still noticeably quiet and I wryly grin before asking, "How about this, at this point I think we can call each other friends, right?"

They both nod and Kuroka immediately says, "Of course."

"Well the Humans have a saying. 'A true friend is one who overlooks your failures and tolerates your success'. So let's just go ahead and overlook our failures as friends do and enjoy Chow's food that wasn't bought with our money, just like always."

Kuroka promptly drops her head on the table with a dull thud and starts muttering under her breath. I catch the words 'selfless' and 'pain in my ass' which causes me to grin. I turn to Shirone and offer her a carton of chow mien and sweet and sour pork, her favorite.

"Peace offering?"

She gives an angelic smile that I'll admit makes my own grin grow larger and she happily takes the food.

"Offering accepted…do you want to share?"

I frown and have to double check I heard the right words come from her mouth. Apparently Kuroka has the same thought as me because her head swivels to stare at her Sister's so fast I'm surprised she didn't break her neck.

"Sorry, Shirone…you _did_ just say you didn't mind if I took a bit of your food..right?"

She's about to nod but stops herself and fixes me with a sharp gaze.

"Only _one_ bite."

Kuroka goes back to staring at the table's surface and mutters out, "Well…now I've seen it all."

I'm with her on this one. Regardless I grin at the smaller Yokai and offer her my own mix of steamed vegetables and orange chicken.

"Well, I'll offer you an equal trade of 3 bites of my meal for 1 of your own."

Her eyes are practically sparkling by this point.

"Ok, I'm back! Did I miss anything?"

Lisa happily walks in and Kuroka fixes her with a disbelieving gaze.

"Yah Lisa, you missed the end of the world. _Shirone_ just offered _Caine_ her own _food_."

Lisa stops dead and fixes me with a disbelieving look.

"She did _what_?!"

"I know right?"

Shirone looks mildly peeved and replies, "It's not that big of a deal…really…that's what friends do."

Almost 4 weeks spending time with Shirone and I _know_ that her offering to share food with me is a _big_ freakin' deal…but I think I'll just take it for what it is.

* * *

"So the day after tomorrow is the big one, eh?"

Kuroka shoots me a sideways glance and playfully asks, "You nervous?"

"Hell yes I am. I mean, what if I embarrass myself by tripping midfight or something?"

She snorts in amusement at my list of priorities while Shirone just snuggles deeper into her Sister's stomach since the lucky girl is in her feline form right now.

Lisa is currently being held close in Kuroka's left arm while me, the mobile heater, is being held almost uncomfortably tight in the older sister's right arm. A neat little trick that I'd found out is that if I push a very small amount of Magic into the Phoenix Heart, instead of bursting into flames it just raises the ambient temperature around me by a toasty few degrees.

Which is why the 4 of us are currently on the roof of the Church, staring at the bloodlit sky despite the city being a lovely -2 degrees celsius. With the Heart pumping out hot air it's a balmy 4.5 degrees around us, nothing a blanket won't solve for our naturally tough bodies.

Besides, when she's not making weird advances on me, being close to Kuroka is actually pretty nice.

Lisa has a sad tone to her voice as she says, "I'm sorry I won't be able to help you 3 then…unfortunately I'm pretty useless when it comes to fighting. I've been learning some bits of Magic from Father David, but it's mostly healing based…"

"Aw don't worry about it Lisa!" Kuroka happily replies with, "Once the fight is over and we're all beat to pieces we'll be happy that you know some first-aid!"

"…You know I don't like it when you joke about that Kuroka."

Shirone accents Lisa's point by gently smacking her sister's side with her tails and I can't help the grin that comes to my face.

Like 2 younger siblings ganging up on the older one. Speaking of which…

"Hey Kuroka? A couple weeks back you told me that we were all orphans, or at least close enough to it. What exactly did you mean by that? And on that note, how did you end up meeting Adder in the first place?"

She's silent for a moment and I don't miss how Shirone cracks open an eye to watch her Sister's reaction. Eventually Kuroka just sighs and tiredly replies with, "It's kind of a personal story…tell you what, let's make a deal. Once this fight with Adder is over we'll all tell each other our pasts and all the crud that came from it. Sound good?"

I wryly smile and ask, "Once the fight with Adder is over? Doesn't that sound like we're tempting fate a little too much?"

She snorts in response and says, "We're tempting fate everyday just by walking around in this city. What's a little extra?"

"Well, no arguments here. You ok with this Shirone?"

Her only response is a quiet _meow_ before she promptly tucks her head into her belly and curls up even tighter than before.

I'll take that as a yes. I almost jump as Kuroka suddenly pulls me tighter against her and says in a serious voice, "So you better not go dying on us Kid. We've got alot to talk about once this little drama is done with."

"…You're being pretty selfish with that request there."

"Cats are selfish beings, and I'm not afraid to admit that."

Lisa suddenly giggles and archly asks, "Why Kuroka, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually legitimately worried about Caine…that's so sweet of you!"

Instead of getting all embarrassed, which is what I certainly would have felt, she proudly draws herself up as best she can while laying down and says, "Heh, you're damn right I'm sweet! And little Caine over here is definitely worth it! Seriously Lisa, wait until you feel him work your head with his fingers-"

"-aaaaand this conversation is now officially over Kuroka. Good thing you weren't born an Angel, otherwise you would have fallen in the span of a few weeks…"

The raven-haired Nekoshou merely chortles while I remain shyly quiet the whole time, deciding to stay silent for the moment and just enjoy the moment of companionship we seem to be having right now.

Conversation dies down after that and we spend the next hour or so watching the sky with occasional glances towards EDEN. The other 3 can probably only imagine the luxury within those walls and in a brief flash of empathy intermixed with a fair dose of optimism I decide that one day I'll show them that life has something to offer beyond just the daily struggle for survival, for having to fight and kill just so the few people you consider friends don't end up as a corpse on the side of the road.

Reaching for the stars when I've barely clawed my way out of the mud? Pretty much, yah.

But as the Humans like to say, 'Rome wasn't built in a day'.

I'll work on it for as long as it takes. It's the least I can do for the people who saved my life.

* * *

 **Hoo boy, _alot_ of things to mention in this AN section. Buckle in Boys and Girls, it's gonna be a doozy.  
**

 **First off! At the risk of sounding like an idiot, were Rossweisse or Gondul ever given last names in the LN? I skimmed over the whole thing but never saw anything so I can only assume they were never given one. Which is kinda fucked up if you ask me, but never mind.**

 **Secondly! Yup, Rossweisse has a younger sister. Again, I went through the LN and am pretty sure it was some distant family member (cousin? nephew?) that took over her family head position but I'm switching things around here :D**

 **Thirdly! I think the closest the LN ever got to _really_ explaining how Magic works was something like this: IT"S MAGIC! On the one hand that pretty much means I have a blank slate to go off of and create my own vague rules on how things work. On the other that means I have to fill a blank slate with my own vague rules on how things work. I figured following the KISS (keep it simple stupid) rule was best for now and tried not too get too fancy with the Magic descriptions.**

 **Fourthly! Yup, Jonah is still alive. At first I was planning to have his side of the story take place after Caine's, their tales being separate. But now I kinda like the idea of them running parallel to each other, especially since I'm keeping a tally of each of their timelines.**

 **And fifthly! After all the positive feedback and everything I've received from readers so far as well as a few plot monkeys banging their metaphorical symbols throughout my brain, I think this story is gonna run alot longer than I ever expected it too. I originally planned for somewhere around 200,000 words (still pretty long) but there's just so much _stuff_ that I want to write about, and actually connecting them all in one giant timeline that flown naturally is both a challenge and something I want to see come to fruition (much like my tomato plant. I suck at gardening).**

 **So yup, since this story is gonna be far more expansive than before I realized that also affords me time and situations to actually expand the relationship list by a few members (look at me already breaking my word by Ch 6 lol) as well as further characterize said harem members. Writing Shirone and Kuroka's 'new' pasts was pretty fun for me and I want to keep that gravy train rolling.**

 **Revised lovely ladies list (in no particualr order): Shirone/Kuroka/Ravel/Jeanne/Rossweisse/still that secret character/?**

 **And while I'm sorry to be a cocktease to most readers who no doubt would like to know if their waifu (God I can't believe I just used that term) made it to the list, until said character actually makes their debut in a chapter they won't be added to the list.**

 **Yes, I'm a bucket of ice water on a cold day, but the element of surprise is a thing I do so enjoy :D**

 **Next chapter is the showdown against Adder!**

 **Sheesh that was long. As always muchas gracias for all the lovin and supportin!**


	8. Chapter 7: Red Sun, Black Snake, Bloody

Chapter 7: Red Sun, Black Snake, Bloody Knife

Caine

(4 Weeks after arrival in Kalichi)

…It's the first time in weeks I actually have a bed to myself since we figured staying at the Church would be easier than jumping back and forth between the house and here. The novelty of actually having an entire mattress to myself wore off pretty quick as I realized, to my complete and total shock, that it was actually kinda _lonely_.

I'd gotten so used to having Kuroka randomly fall asleep on my arm or have her tail drape possessively around my leg, used to hearing Shirone's quiet breathing and occasional purrs, that being without those things had left me tossing and turning for almost an hour before I managd to head off to dreamland.

How quickly the exceptional becomes commonplace.

Heaving a sigh I roll myself out of bed and pad off towards the breakfast hall, passing a few other people who work at the Church that I don't recognize yet. In between getting ready for Adder's attack and just generally being busy there hasn't been much time for introductions.

"Ah, good morning Caine."

David is already at the table with a steaming mug in his hand, calmly looking over a bible with a composure I sure as heck don't feel. Seriously, waiting for this fight to kick off is _way_ more stressful than if it had just started at the drop of a hat.

Hopefully I don't puke out of nervousness.

David seems to notice my nerves and amusedly advises me with, "While it may not seem like the best of ideas right now, you should at least try to eat something. God only knows you'll need all the energy you can get."

He's right about nothing appearing particularly appetizing. Regardless I go ahead and pick up a piece of flatbread and mechanically shove it into my mouth.

It tastes a bit like sawdust.

Thankfully a distraction appears in the form of 2 sleepy Yokai and an Elf. Apparently Lisa takes after the cats penchant for not being all that great in the mornings.

David amicably says, "Good morning girls, how is everyone this morning?"

" _Tired_." are the unanimous responses.

The Priest snorts and quietly mutters, "Nice to see everyone on the same page then…"

I take a closer look at everyone else seated around the table and am actually a little disturbed at how _calm_ everyone seems to be. The Nekoshou are just absentmindedly picking up bits of breakfast here and there while Lisa performs a silent prayer before digging in herself.

I guess this is par for the course for them…

Kuroka wakes up enough to look at me curiously and ask, "You ok over there Kid? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

I dryly swallow my mouthful and try my best to keep my voice level.

"No, I'm just…a little nervous I guess."

She suddenly looks marginally more sympathetic and sighs before saying, "Yah, I can see why. Don't worry Kid, the first couple times are always the hardest. You get used to it over time."

Get used to it eh…talk about a difference in circumstances. The only thing I used to worry about back home was beating Jonah in the newest test of the day.

I'm startled out of my funk by a glass of water being set in front of me by Sister Bianca, who then walks off without a glance backward. I give an internal shrug and take a shaky sip, immediately feeling the liquid get absorbed by my insanely dry throat. Jeez, I better get my act together or I'm gonna pass out before we even get started…

David finishes with whatever it was he was sipping on, probably coffee, and addresses the sisters and myself in a professional tone.

"I suppose we might as well go over the details of how we're going to actually win this fight. Kuroka, Shirone, what sort of abilities do you have at your disposal?"

Kuroka pushes away her plate and starts ticking off her fingers as she lists her powers, "Both me and Shirone are physically strong, strong enough that we can actually land damaging blows on Adder…although I still wouldn't plan on us arm wrestling him. Aside from that I can use some basic illusionary stuff while both of us can use Senjutsu based fire and cause some basic plant growth and manipulation."

David nods and turns to me, an expectant gaze on his face.

I do a quick mental checklist and start with, "Well you saw how I can manipulate Shades a couple days ago, that's about the extent of what I can do with those. Same deal with [Shock Bolt]. Other than that the only other real thing I have to offer is this Phoenix Heart."

David offers me a curious look and asks, "What exactly can this Heart do?"

Instead of answering I stand up and walk to an unoccupied space in the middle of the room. With a twist of intent my body suddenly explodes into blue flames causing the other 4 to cover their faces and eyes due to the intense heat. After a few seconds of this I drop the flames and the room appears oddly dull after the inferno has disappeared. Things are quiet for a second before David grins and happily says, "That was quite the show you put on Caine. Is it difficult to use that fire?"

"Not really. This necklace does most of the heavy lifting, all I have to do is channel a bit of Devil Magic into it."

He gently strokes his chin before nodding to himself and states, "Ok I think we have a basic battle plan. Caine and I won't be able to stand up to Adder in raw strength, so Kuroka and Shirone will be the frontline, keeping him from getting to us. In between my gun and Caine's Shades and Magic we'll be to offer a decent amount of support. Let's try not to get into a protracted battle, make an opportunity for a finishing blow and take it. No method is too underhanded. Caine?"

"What's up?"

"You'll probably want this."

He tosses me an object that I instinctively catch out of the air and feel my eyes widen as I see what it is.

David smiles at my look of wonder and explains, "Since we aren't going to be of much use going up against Adder head on, I figured we should have weapons that compliment that role. That, Caine, is a World War II 'push dagger' that I managed to get my hands on a few years ago. It's yours now. Feel free to thank me by using it well."

I numbly nod and admire the weapon, having never really had something like this given to me before.

6 inches of pointed steel, a pitch black handle made of some sort of hardened material, maybe aluminum? I don't know and I _so_ don't care right now.

My gut is telling me that until I can form bladed weapons with my Shades, knives are going to be my weapon of choice.

A grateful smile on my face I turn to David and quietly say, "Thanks…I'll take care of it."

He waves off my thanks while Kuroka interrupts with, "So where's my cool weapon?"

"You don't need one. You already have your razor sharp wit." David responds with, his face carefully blank.

I'm not nearly as composed as he is however and a snort escapes me, causing Kuroka to give me a nasty glare.

The next few hours are filled with ideas and discussion, which creates an odd sense of relaxation for me. I wouldn't put it past everyone else to be doing this little therapy session strictly for my benefit, since they probably don't need it.

Said discussion is suddenly interrupted as Sister Bianca walks in with a grim look on her face and says, "They're here."

* * *

"Long time no see Paladin! You got a different answer for me this time around?"

"That all depends on whether you've decided to allow me to continue my work here at this Church Adder. If you haven't changed your mind then this conversation is just idling time away."

I can't help but admire David's composure in this situation even as I'm hiding in his shadow. About to throw down in a dirty fight to the death on the Church's doorstep and he's still being as cool as a cucumber.

…I never understood that Human phrase. Are cucumbers really that cold to touch or something?

I mentally kick myself for letting my mind wander _now_ of all times and force myself to refocus. Adder brought what I'm pretty sure are his same 3 goons from last time and just a pair of pants, nothing else except the Serpent's tattoo on his chest.

Well, dude certainly has confidence.

His deep hissing voice starts up again with, "Last chance Paladin. Or am I wasting both of our breaths by asking?"

"The latter option, unfortunately."

Adder's only response is an emotionless stare for a few seconds before he gives a small nod. He then becomes noticeably less confidant as he stares at the 2 Nekoshou facing him down.

"…I take it you 2 aren't here for a pleasant chat?"

Kuroka growls softly and coldly replies, "Oh? What clued you in?"

Instead of retorting sharply he calmly replies, "I don't have any quarrel with you Kitten, and I don't plan on having one either."

To no doubt everyone's surprise it's Shirone of all people who quietly but intensely says, "But _we_ have a quarrel with _you_. I remember what you did to me. What you did to my _Sister_."

Adder is again quiet before a serious look crosses his face and he responds with, "And I'll do it again if you stand against me. Last chance Kittens."

I instinctively scowl at his words. I guess that's his true nature, an apex predator that only understands submission or competition, not coexistence.

Kuroka doesn't bother to hide her growl of anger this time and simply moves into a lowered crouch alongside Shirone, their now recognizable Senjutsu power flaring as they do. David gives Adder one last hard look and emotionlessly says, "One last chance Adder, although I imagine I know what your answer is."

The Yokai makes a brief gesture to his companions and succinctly says, "Don't interfere no matter what. If you do, I'll deal with you after I deal with them."

The 3 just nod and walk away while Adder pulls himself to his full height and cracks his neck.

"Alright Kittens, let's see if you can actually pull off the upset of a century and beat me. And I'm talking to you as well, Kid hiding behind David."

…Well shit.

Adder gives a feral grin and continues with, "A pretty nifty trick you have there Kid, but you're still giving off plenty of heat."

Oh, well, friggin _duh_. If he's part reptile Yokai of _course_ he can see a bit deeper into the infrared than most others.

Well, no reason to drop my little act just because he can see me.

Adder smirks at my silence and loudly says, "Not giving anything away, I can admire that Kid. Whaddya say to jumping a sinking ship and joining me? You've got some neat powers under your belt and I don't mind having you around for that."

Well if he can see me even under this shadow then maybe he can see me flip him the bird.

Which I do.

He briefly chuckles and says under his breath, "A man after my own heart…"

Slamming a fist into his open palm he slowly cracks his knuckles, creating a threatening sound and a massive smile appears on his face.

"Alright Kitties…let's see what you can do!"

watch?v=jynTNYSKNuk (Metal Gear Rising: Red Sun)

Kuroka and Shirone dash forward with a speed that I've only rarely seen during our fights together and Adder leaps forward with a burst of his own, clearly aiming for the weaker backline that is me and David.

He doesn't get far.

Both cats seamlessly aim a punch at Adder's legs as he passes and he has to awkwardly jump over them midstride, losing a fair bit of momentum as he does so. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction I have one of my Shades grab a metal pole from a nearby discarded pile of scrap metal and slam it into Adder's knee, further destabilizing him, even if only slightly. But if affords enough of an opportunity that David can suddenly step forward, lashing out with what he called a 'BC-41', basically a nasty pair of knuckledusters with a knife attached to the side.

With an audible crack David's fist makes contact with Adder's jaw and his reverse stroke brings the knife tearing towards Adder's throat. It would have connected too, if Adder had been even a little bit dazed by that vicious hit. Instead he leans back with astonishing swiftness, the knife's edge only cutting a shallow line maybe a centimeter long and David immediately backpedals, not in any hurry to dance with the physically superior Yokai.

Which is when the 2 cats take over. Adder barely gets to his feet in time before both of the sisters are in his face, launching a ruthless combination of attacks that usually had me on my back and gasping for air even when they _weren't_ using Senjutsu.

Adder doesn't budge an inch.

When Kuroka clads her hands in blazing fire and launches a lightning fast punch at Adder's bruised jaw he merely snaps an arm up and the fire hisses against his scales, Senjutsu enhanced muscles being stopped dead by an arm the size of a tree trunk. Simultaneously Shirone goes low, aiming an equally swift blow at the side of Adder's knee. Her arm comes to a jarring halt as a subtle shift in balance brings the large Yokai's kneecap into the path of her blow, causing a brief look of shock to appear on her face as her fist is stopped dead.

Seeing that their assault was dangerously stalled the sisters both try to pull away…just a hair too slow.

Adder aims a straight, flat-footed kick at Kuroka's retreating form and it connects with her thigh, knocking her to the ground in a violent sprawl and leaves a grimace of pain on her face. Shirone isn't much luckier as Adder suddenly swipes his hand upwards and I catch a brief glimpse of claws extending from where his fingernails would be…and a few droplets of blood as his uppercut catches the albino haired Yokai on the side of her head.

I feel my heart practically stop for a moment before she regains her balance with an out of place snarl of her usually composed face, a heavily bleeding gash stretching from her cheek to her temple but still very much in the fight.

I set aside my concern for the moment and capitalize on Adder's focus being elsewhere. I loop my Shade directly over his head which apparently catches his attention since he suddenly looks up…only to catch a face full of crushed glass that my Shade chucks directly into his eyeballs.

With a hiss of frustration he immediately turns away and almost makes the mistake of rubbing his eyes with his hands, which would have simply forced the shards deeper. Instead he keeps his eyes wide and violently shakes his head back and forth, clearing things out that way.

Damn he's smart about this…

But yet again, we manage to capitalize on his brief distraction. All of the sudden there's a horrendously loud _BANG_ that seems to physically attack my ears and Adder jerks, a brief geyser of blood erupting from his side causing his already wide and weeping eyes to enlarge even further.

I spare a quick glance backwards and find David carefully aiming his gun at Adder before rapidly firing 5 more times in quick succession, his free hand rapidly cocking the hammer after each shot.

Unfortunately Adder only takes one more hit to his more vulnerable skin and crouches down behind his arms, their hardened scales managing to deflect most of the force of the bullets, although I spy a few bleeding cracks where the kinetic force of the ammunition overwhelmed his hide.

Adder actually _smirks_ as David quickly moves to reload and purrs out, "Gonna have to do better than _that_ , Paladin."

Seemingly ignoring his wounds the Yokai springs to his feet and grabs a metal pole almost 3 meters in length from the same pile that I grabbed mine from and swings it around as if it weighed no more than a kitchen knife.

I can't help the sudden chill that settles in my gut as I realize that despite the bleeding stomach and busted scales from David's gun, despite the bloodshot eyes that still have sparkling bits of glass in them, Adder doesn't even seem to have slowed down in the _slightest_. What the Hellfire is this guy made out of?!

I frantically try to keep pace with him as he rushes headfirst towards David, trying to get a clear shot at his skin so I can land a [Shock Bolt], but the angle is way too poor for anything bar a one-in-a-million shot. To his credit David doesn't lose his head and calmly finishes reloading before carefully taking aim once more and laying on the trigger.

Adder doesn't even bother to dodge, instead hunkering down behind his upraised arms and taking another 4 bullets to his extremities while 2 slip past his guard and bury into his lower abdomen. But by then he's within striking distance of David and the Priest is out of bullets, causing him to lightly scowl and immediately begin backing away.

Directly into the Church wall.

David looks briefly surprised at finding the wall behind him before Adder makes a vicious swing with the bar that actually makes the air whistle as it scythes toward the gun wielder while I can only curse myself for being so damn slow.

In a stroke of luck Adder misjudges the distance the pole actually needs to hit David and it tears into the wall of the Church maybe half a meter out from where it would have connected with David's ribs, slowing it down slightly.

So instead of outright killing the Priest it merely connects with a _crunch_ noise that sounds like breaking wet glass and David goes spinning away, a trail of blood flowing from his mouth.

This is rapidly becoming one of our worst case scenarios.

Adder raises the pole to finish David off but I quickly send out my 2 Shades to grab onto the pole while Kuroka causes a sudden growth of roots to add to the hold. Unprepared for the sudden resistance the pole gets ripped from his hands and he briefly stumbles forward before looking back at us with a mildly annoyed look on his face.

"Still up for more Kitties?"

Kuroka snarls and adopts a crouched fighting stance although she's clearly favoring her leg that wasn't kicked earlier. Shirone is right beside her, the cut on her face now mostly clotted. Taking a shaky breath I take up position behind the 2 cats, furious with my inability to actually fight Adder hand-to-hand.

Kuroka must have clued in to my frustration because she quietly hisses, "Keep it cool Kid, wait for an opening and exploit it. Don't lose your head."

I give a jerky nod before Adder apparently gets bored of waiting and charges forward again, this time Shirone charging forward while Kuroka limps into position beside her. I carefully keep pace with the sisters and just as Shirone and Adder are about to collide the 2 cats throw out a screen of Senjutsu fire that briefly blinds the larger Yokai and he mutters out a curse before batting away the deluge of fire. His eyes, now largely free of the glass, briefly widen as Shirone is practically in his face after the little diversion and swings his arm around in a blurred motion that catches the little Nekoshou full on the side of her head…

…and blurs right through her as the illusion dissipates in a flash of blue light.

He has a brief second to look surprised before the real Shirone appears directly behind the mirage and lands a brutal hit on his face, the force of the blow causing a fang to go flying out of his mouth along with a trail of wildly oscillating blood. I grin lightly and prepare to fire a [Shock Bolt] while he's still stunned.

At least that was the plan until the Bastard _grins_ and suddenly grabs the back of Shirone's shirt before I can even begin my spell and I feel a chill crawl up my spine as I try to react in time-

-not fast enough as Adder lands a feral blow onto Shirone's chest, tearing 4 deep gouges into her skin that sends her tumbling across the ground where she skids to a halt faceup, her face pale and disbelieving as she shakily moves her arm to explore the openly bleeding wounds.

I snarl and move to complete the incantation, trying to end this as quickly as possible until Kuroka releases an enraged shout and charges right into the line of fire.

" _Dammit Kuroka_ _move out of_ -!"

She either doesn't hear me or doesn't care as her fists blaze with fire and jumps directly towards Adder, who grins sadistically and lashes out with a punch of his own towards the enraged Nekoshou.

I think both of us are equally surprised when she narrowly dodges the punch and lands a _very_ painful looking blow on one of his gunshot wounds, eliciting a pained grunt from him for the first time this entire fight and actually forcing him back a step. Kuroka doesn't miss a beat and lands a vicious uppercut that somehow lifts Adder off the ground for a second and for a moment I dare to think we've somehow snatched victory from the jaws of looming defeat.

A notion that's quickly quashed as Kuroka throws another rage fueled punch-

-only to have one of Adder's meaty fists grab her arm mid swing, holding it in place long enough for him to bring his other arm down in a hammer blow that breaks her arm, the bone suddenly jutting out of her elbow, causing her to give a short cry of pain despite her anger.

A primal snarl on her face she pulls back her remaining arm in order to continue the fight, only for Adder to suddenly snap his head forward, hitting Kuroka's forehead with enough force that she's flung to the ground, dazed and briefly unable to defend herself.

With a lazy motion Adder grabs one of her legs and brutally flings her to the side, where she collapses next to her Sister in a crumpled heap.

"Ha! Not bad Kitten, but you-"

He either forgot about me since I haven't really done much this fight or he never really considered me a threat to begin with, but one way or another he turns his back on me and I leap onto him with desperate strength. Not wanting to give him even the slightest chance to react I move my left hand towards his face, fingers searching for his eye socket, while my right grabs hold of the push dagger…

…and rams it right into his throat.

I feel a raging sense of triumph at this until a hand grabs the back of my shirt and then the world tilts crazily and seems to blur around me until something hard and unyielding connects with my ribs with an audible _crunch_.

A blazing pain spreads throughout my lungs and I realize he _threw_ me into a light pole hard enough that I probably broke a few ribs, if my inability to breathe is any indicator. I shakily roll over onto my hands and knees and watch Adder out of the corner of my eye.

With a contemptuous motion of his hand he yanks out the knife and tosses it over his shoulder with only a slow, and rapidly congealing, trickle of blood to show for my efforts.

"Haha! Not bad Kitties, that was a pretty close run thing, but face it! I'm fuckin' invincible!"

With a confidant stride that doesn't show the slightest hint of having been injured at all he stalks toward me and I realize I've got only one chance to somehow turn this around. Slowly pointing my finger in Adder's direction, hiding my hand underneath my chest, I ignore the agony in my ribs and wheeze out, "[Shock Bolt]".

A bolt of lightning suddenly shoots out of the Magic Circle that had instantaneously formed in my hand and strikes Adder directly in one of the bullet holes before he can react, causing him to briefly spasm and go rigid. With a strength born of desperation I shoot to my feet and manipulate my Shades to lever his mouth open as wide as it can go before leaping forward, my wings giving me an extra boost as I form a hand spear with my right arm…

…and shove it down his throat.

With the Phoenix Heart wrapped around my fist.

Pushing as much Magic into the necklace as I possibly can my body just blazes into an azure incandescence, burning hot enough that even I can feel the heat being generated.

I let the fire burn as long as I can, almost 5 seconds total, before it shuts off and I slip to the ground where I stagger drunkenly and finally manage a ragged breath, which hurts like Hell.

The courtyard is deathly silent and I look up at Adder, who's mouth and eye sockets are smoking, giving off the unmistakable smell of overcooked meat.

He gently sways for a second before falling face first onto the ground with an anticlimactic _thud_.

Very, _very_ dead.

I suddenly stagger on my feet and feel a wave of dizziness crash over me. I guess I got hit harder than I thought…wait, what about the others?!

I quickly turn to check on my allies and take a shaky step forward when all of the sudden a disbelieving voice says, "Holy fuck…I can't believe it…"

I give a confused look in the direction of the spoken words and feel my blood turn to ice as I realize Adder's lapdogs are still around.

And their shock is clearly giving way to anger.

With a growl one of them turns to me and says in a deathly calm tone of voice, "Congratulations you little fucker…you managed to kill Boss despite him doing a number on yah. Course, now there's the problem of word getting out that a bunch of Kids and some old shithead managed to bring down the Serpent's Boss. People might start asking questions, you know? Might start wondering if we're really all that tough!"

Another nods in agreement and continues with, "Boss started up this gang with his barehands, ain't no way we're letting it's reputation go to shit…and that means we gotta kill you, so we can spread some kind of story of how you 4 ambushed Boss and killed him in some sort of fucked up dishonorable way. Course, we'll probably have to burn down this Church and kill everyone in it as well…can't have eyewitness reports complicating the story."

I feel a sudden burst of thwarted anger at this turn of events and can't believe that we're about to get killed by a couple of damned _thugs_ after taking on the monster that was Adder. The 3 of them start walking towards the 2 collapsed sisters and I desperately wheeze out, "Boy, some tough guys you are…can't take on anyone unless they're beaten bloody and unable to fight back, right?"

I internally curse as the 3 just smirk and one of them replies, "Nice try Kid, but you're the one who killed Boss, so you get to watch us kill your little companions here first, _then_ we'll kill yah. Watch closely now."

I snarl and take a step forward, only to suddenly cough out a small spray of dark red blood as my chest suddenly flares up in pain again and fall to the ground, causing the 3 Bastards to laugh cruelly.

"Keep trying Kid, I'm sure you'll get over here in time to save the day."

The lead guy steps forward towards Shirone's prone form…and raises an eyebrow in surprise when a hand grabs onto his ankle. With a glassy but determined look in her eyes Kuroka pants out, "Only way…you're hurting…my Sister…is if you go through-"

Her words are cut off as the guy who's ankle she's holding disinterestedly kicks her in the head, cutting off her words and she lightly groans.

"No rush Kitty-Cat, we'll get to you eventually. Hmm…your Sister here is a _tad_ too young for our tastes, but don't you look like a tasty piece of meat? Didn't the Boss used to date you or something? Oh man girl, your pussy must be out of this world…Oh, and your snatch too!"

Ignoring my pain, ignoring the fact that I can hardly breathe I force myself to my feet and face those 3 fuckers who are laughing at the one guy's joke, _more_ than prepared to die if it offers even the slightest chance that Kuroka and Shirone make it out of this-

"Hey, Little Bastard, I delivered like you asked me to deliver, so where money for delivery, hmm?"

…I totally forgot I asked Chow to deliver food today.

Then I remember Kuroka's words of, ' _don't mess with Chow_ ' and why I asked him to show up at this time.

Please God…I don't care about the headache, I don't care that you probably hate Devils with a passion, just please let this work so that David and the sisters can walk away from this…

With a shaky hand I point to the Church and gasp out, "My wallet…is in there…"

Chow looks annoyed as all get-out and says, "Your point Little Bastard? If wallet inside Church, go fucking get wallet! Time is money and right now you waste both!"

Here goes nothing.

"Can't…those 3…aren't letting me in…"

"So fucking _move_ them Little Bastard. What, I gotta deliver and then get money as well?"

"They're…pretty strong…"

The 3 stooges apparently got tired of waiting and one of them irritatedly shouts, "Hey, Old Man! Either drop off that shit you're carrying and get out of here or you'll be added to the pile of bodies once we're done here!"

Chow doesn't even glance at them but fixes me with an even more irritated gaze and says, "You can't move those 3? You really lame Bitch, you know that?"

His piece said, Chow faces the goons head on and I then see something that warms my heart.

All 3 of the Serpent's just _stop_ dead in their tracks, proceeding to shit themselves as recognition crawls across their faces and I'm willing to bet that's not just a turn of phrase here.

Blood drains leaving only pale expressions while eyes widen and legs start carrying them away from the wrinkly, thin old man that just a second ago they were belittling and oh _man_ I wish I could record this moment.

One of them audibly gulps and frantically stammers out, "Hey, Uh, Chow? We weren't threatening you or anything, we didn't know it was you-"

He doesn't get any farther than that as all of the sudden Chow's hand just _blurs_ and three gang member heads snap back in unison, a small spray of blood marking their passing as something goes right through their skulls.

I blink, not entirely certain of what I just saw, until I notice the 3 plastic knives now embedded up to their handles in the Church walls, still wobbling from the force of their journey through bone and brainmatter.

…That's pretty damn scary.

Chow turns to me as the bodies simultaneously collapse bonelessly to the ground and exasperatedly says, "Ok Little Bastard, road all clear. _Now_ get money? I waste 3 cutlery for this!"

The strength seems to leave my legs and I weakly collapse forward, barely catching myself with my palms which of course causes me to hiss out in pain as the movement strains my chest. Chow just sighs and says, "Tell you what Little Bastard, I see wallets in those guys pants. I take that money and next time you come by you pay double for waste of my time ok? Ok."

I don't waste another second and start dragging myself toward Shirone and Kuroka, praying to any Deity that's still listening that they're both ok. To my relief I see Kuroka stir slightly and both Lisa and Sister Bianca run out of the Church, closely followed by the other members now that the fighting is over.

I finally reach Kuroka but before I can even speak she latches onto my wrist with desperate strength and dazedly says, "I'm fine…Shirone…Kid, make sure Shirone is fine…"

If she's lucid enough to be worried about someone else then she'll be fine for the moment. She's not bleeding heavily either, so that's a small plus.

Gritting my teeth I hobble over to Shirone, who Lisa is already frantically looking over, a healing Magic Circle in her hands as she runs the spell over Shirone's chest. I grimace as I see the wound, 4 long gashes that tore deeply into the muscle and left bleeding cuts almost 4 inches long. The injury looks even worse on her since she's still so small and I can't help the icy ball of nervousness that settles in my stomach as I feel her pulse.

It's practically nonexistent.

"Caine, I don't know what to do, she's already lost so much blood and her heart is getting weaker and weaker, what-"

An icy calm sets over me as I realize that if I want Shirone to live through this praying to a bunch of Gods isn't going to do the trick, it's gonna come down to the people right beside her.

"Lisa, that healing spell...only repairs the flesh right? Doesn't...replace blood or anything?"

The Elf jerkily nods and I count my blessings that using a Shade doesn't actually require any physical strain as I have one grab a discarded piece of masonry and drag it beneath Shirone's legs.

"What blood type is Shirone? And do you have…an IV or any sort of way…to transfer blood safely?"

She seems to find her stride as she rapidly, if somewhat nervously, says, "She's an A positive, and I think it's Chiro who has the…Chiro! Over here! I need the IV quick!"

Chiro, a young Indian looking guy, runs over with an old fashioned hand pump IV while Lisa says, "Thank you, are any of you O or A blood types? Shirone needs a donor quickly!"

Chiro frowns and replies, "Only Sister Bianca is an O type and she's already helping Father David, a bit of metal impaled his side after Adder hit him and he's been bleeding freely the past few minutes."

Lisa looks completely flummoxed at this turn of events and I sigh in resignation.

In addition to having my ribs all beat to pieces and potentially working with a punctured lung, it looks like I'm also gonna be running on reduced blood capacity. Eh, would have been cheap at half the price as long as we can all walk out of this mostly in one piece.

"Lisa, Chiro, I'm an O type, you can…take from me. Although you might want to hurry with that…breathing right now is hard."

Worry plainly evident on her face Lisa nonetheless nods at Chiro and prepares her Magic Spell while the other guy stabs a needle into my arm and starts drawing my blood out at a rapid pace.

After almost 20 seconds of that I feel myself getting strangely light headed and my already labored breathing becomes even heavier, the pain in my chest returning with a vengeance.

I just grit my teeth and bear it.

"You look pretty busy Little Bastard, no rest for wicked that burn other wicked, right? Ha! Too bad Big Lizard Man too big to fit in fridge, he feed my customers for 2 days. You already cook him and everything!"

Chuckling at his own joke he walks past a pale and sweating Kuroka with a friendly wave, saying, "Stay healthy Skanky Cat! Losing customers bad for business you know!"

…Don't suppose it would kill him to actually lend a hand? Whatever, he already saved our asses earlier, however unintentionally, I'll give him a free pass on this.

"…Lisa? Caine?"

My head snaps downwards and I almost pass out due to the sudden wave of vertigo that accompanies the motion but shove it aside as Shirone's eyes slowly look in between mine and Lisa's. A relived smile crosses my face and without thinking I start scratching behind her ear.

"Glad you…woke up finally…was getting worried."

Unfortunately my cool sounding speech is cut off as I violently cough, a brief spray of blood landing on my leg. Dammit, I need as much of that stuff inside me as I can manage.

Through her relieved tears Lisa fixes me with a scowl and says, "Caine, you're not in much better shape than she is. Take it easy. Chiro, continue with the transfusion for another 2 minutes and then stop. We should be fine after that."

I scowl and immediately rasp out, "Hold up, does Shirone have…enough blood?! You've only been at it…for like 3 minutes!"

Lisa sends me a no-nonsense glare and tersely replies, "Neither of you have much to spare, and I've managed to close most of the leaking parts of her wounds. You're both tough and will be fine."

…Guess I'll take her word for it then.

I'm gonna have to, I'm fading fast here.

I feel a small hand gently clasp my own free one and Shirone whispers out, "Did, did we win?"

A triumphant grin comes to my face as the reality of our victory settles in.

"Yah…we won."

And then my eyes roll up into my head and I collapse backwards, everything going dark as I do so.

* * *

Consciousness trickles in like a drip feed and once my thoughts are somewhat lucid I immediately reflect that waking up from violence induced unconsciousness better not become a habit of mine.

"Oh good, you're awake Kid."

I crack open an eye and see Kuroka with a small smile on her face one bed over. She doesn't look too worse for wear, although she does has a sling on her arm and a bandage wrapped over her head.

"Kuroka, are you all right? What about David and Shirone-"

She holds up her non-injured hand in a conciliatory gesture and easily says, "Slow down there Kid, everyone's fine. David is sleeping off his treatment along with Lisa, she wore herself out pretty good healing everybody for the past 12 hours or so. As for Shirone? Take a look at your side Kid."

Confused at her words I do exactly what she said…

…and find a weirdly familiar albino-haired Nekoshou curled up beside me. I'd go ahead and say this was Shirone, but Shirone doesn't like being close to anyone other than Lisa and Kuroka. Thus, there's no way this is Shirone.

Maybe some long lost twin?

I turn my head back towards Kuroka in obvious bewilderment but she just gently smiles and quietly says, "Looks like whatever you did for her after the fight made an impression. I don't think she left your side as soon as she was able to move."

I try to ignore the sappy feeling that suddenly comes over me and instead lean back against the bed's headboard, letting my eyes drift half-closed.

"Seems like a pretty sudden 180 shift there."

"Hey, I ain't gonna question it," She says with a shrug, "If Little Sis suddenly doesn't mind getting all physical with you I'm in full support of it. It's nice to see her getting used to other people frankly speaking."

A chuckle escapes me and I amusedly reply, "For someone who likes to talk about how they're never afraid to go out and get what they want, alot of your happiness seems centered on seeing your Sister get what _she_ wants rather than yourself. And I've heard you 2 accuse _me_ of being selfless…"

"Sheesh, looks like it's gonna take more than some broken ribs to knock the smartass out of yah."

I just smirk and we fall into a companionable silence for a moment until Kuroka rolls off her bed and with only a slight limp walks over to my bed.

"Scoot over Kid, there's plenty of room for us all."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise and ask, "Is your leg alright?" even as I gently shift my weight to the side, trying not to wake Shirone. Kuroka then flops down on the bed and shrugs as she does so.

"It was only sprained during the fight, nothing serious. And the other stuff was taken care of by Lisa and Sister Bianca. No biggie."

I just raise an eyebrow before Kuroka fixes me with an intense stare.

"…Something wrong Kuroka?"

"There's nothing wrong, actually…Chiro was telling me earlier about how you took down Adder after the rest of us got wiped and gave Shirone a bunch of your blood even after getting your ribs all messed up. I just wanted to say-"

"If you're about to thank me, don't. I really shouldn't have to list out all the ways this was a group effort, but I will if forced to."

Kuroka just sighs while rolling her eyes and complains, "What is with you and just accepting the damn praise? It's like you're allergic to it or something..."

"Just massively uncomfortable with it when I feel like it's not earned. I'm weird that way."

She just chuckles and all of the sudden her voice turns low pitched and sultry.

"Well then allow me to thank you in a way that will no doubt make you _very_ uncomfortable…"

She suddenly cups my face and then, before I can react, lays a soft kiss on my cheek.

…What?

My face instantly heats up and I'm certain it's a shade of red that would put Uncle Sirzech's to shame.

Of course Kuroka can't just leave well enough alone and purrs out, "Ooh, is Caine shy all of the sudden? Was that your first kiss perhaps?"

I muster the dregs of my self-respect and hotly retort, "That was not my first kiss! Well, on the cheek it was, but definitely not my first kiss!"

"Oh? So who was your first? Mommy and Daddy don't count by the way. Oh! Was it that girl you were gonna get hitched with?"

A memory of holding Ravel suddenly pops into my head and how that first kiss felt…

My already burning face cranks it up a few degrees.

"…It was."

To my surprise Kuroka just looks at me blankly for a few seconds before giving a small 'hmph' and avoiding eye contact.

…Ok, what's that all about?!

"…Big Sis is _jealous_."

Both of us start at the sound of Shirone's voice and Kuroka roughly pushes me back against the headboard so she can get a better look at her Sister, causing a brief spike of pain to bounce through my chest.

I guess her mood swings result in physical violence. Good to know.

I set aside the Older Sister's many quirks for the moment and turn a happy smile on the smaller cat.

One that briefly falters as I notice the highly noticeable scar that goes from the middle of her right cheek all the way to her temple where Adder hit her. Kuroka doesn't quite hide her shock as well as I do and shakily traces the wound with a trembling hand.

"Lisa…Lisa wasn't able to heal it all the way?"

Shirone just disinterestedly shrugs and says, "She only had so much Magic to go around, and you 2 needed just as much help as I did."

Kuroka still looks like she just failed her Sister in the worst way possible, garnering an exasperated sigh from her younger sibling.

"Sis, we won and we're all alive. It's fine. And you should see the scars I have on my chest if you think these are bad..."

The raven-haired Nekoshou just looks even more miserable than before and I give Shirone a wry smile.

"I don't think you're helping your Sister's sanity much Shirone."

She just gives me a confused look before shrugging and dragging my hand over to behind her ear, giving me an expectant look as she does so.

…If seeing her so at ease before was surprising, this is downright _shocking_. Kuroka snaps herself out of her funk and gives me such a beautiful smile that I wonder why she doesn't smile that way more often.

Probably because genuine happiness is hard to come by.

Well…don't want to disappoint the audience.

I slowly start scratching Shirone's ear where I've seen Kuroka do so before, right in the gap between the ear and her scalp and pretty soon she's purring contentedly, resting on her stomach with her head cradled on her arms, tail draped over my leg.

She certainly made herself at home fast.

Kuroka just watches for a moment before giving a contented sigh and sandwiching me even further between them. While the bed I'm on is one of the larger ones, 3 people is kind of a tight fit compared to the mattress back at our other house.

…Huh. I've been calling that little hut 'our' house more and more often.

"Well? I'm not on this thing just for kicks Kid. Start scratching."

I do as she asks although can't help but point out, "So who gives me a massage in this deal?"

"You get to pet 2 beauties. That should be all the comfort you need Kid."

"Even if one of them has fleas?"

She swats me on the chest and I grin despite the brief shot of pain.

We just relax like that for awhile, enjoying just being alive, when Kuroka suddenly jumps and turns to me with a confused look.

"Crap, I almost forgot, how did you get _Chow_ of all people to come help us out?"

I grin, more than a little proud of that subterfuge.

"Well I asked David if Adder usually has a set time he comes to fight people and he said that he always tries to do so an hour after the sun changes. From there I just asked Chow to do a delivery since I remembered you saying that most people don't mess with him. I figured if he was hanging around for a bit it would convince everybody not to pull any funny business. It was a lucky break that I convinced him that Adder's 3 pals were keeping him from getting paid."

She's quiet for a moment before an evil grin appears on her face.

"You really are a Devil…and I like that."

I offer a theatrical bow of my head in response.

"And you made a deal with one. Enjoy your torment forever more."

She just snorts and silence once again falls.

"…Caine?"

I glance at Shirone who's staring up at me with half-lidded eyes.

"What's up?"

"Can you tell us about your family now?"

Which then reminds me that we'd agreed to share our respective pasts once the whole fight with Adder was over. At the time I hadn't minded the agreement, but now I can't help but feel more than a little anxious. Are they going to treat me differently once they know I used to be the son of one of the 72 Pillars? Or will they kick me out, worried for their safety once they realize just how serious the attack on my Family was?

…Too late for doubts now.

I take a deep breath…

* * *

Shirone

…I'm nervous. Me and my Sister's history with Senjutsu and the consequences of letting it get out of hand are dangerous. Will Caine not want to associate with us once he nows what happened?

…I don't want that. I finally got over my fear of being touched by him once I saw him worry about my safety, of giving up his blood for me, of him scratching my ear and it all feeling…safe.

Like when Big Sis does it.

So I hide me nervousness and wait.

* * *

Kuroka

Dammit I _really_ shouldn't be so worried about this. Caine may not immediately seem like it but in the past few weeks he's been generous and adaptable almost to a fault. There's no way he'll blame me for some of the past mistakes I've made.

…But I'm still apprehensive anyway. Damn nerves…and it doesn't help matters one _bit_ that I'm actually starting to legitimately like him either...

Heck, he even got Shirone over her fear of being touched by him in just a month or so. That's worth _big_ points in my book.

I just heave an internal sigh and brace myself for whatever's going to come.

I redirect my attention as Caine begins with, "It all started with a Norse warrior who was honestly kind of a masochist..."

* * *

 **I was having quite a bit of trouble initially deciding what music should go along with this fight. I always try to pick something that fits the mood, and if it has lyrics they better be able to match the story in some way, so finding that was a bit of a search at first. And then I remembered this particular track after seeing a GIF of Metal Gear Rising and holy crap I'm so glad memes aren't evil in this universe (not yet at least).  
**

 **Also I forgot how cheesily quotable Sundowner is (actually all of MGR's bosses are quotable now that I think about it) and couldn't resist throwing a line in there. Besides, I think Adder and Sundowner would probably be pretty good pals if they ever met. Or they'd try to kill each other. Who knows?**

 **Anyway next chapter delves into the revised history of Kuroka and Shirone as well as a sort of wrap up for this 'arc'.**

 **Till then!**


	9. Chapter 8: Before We Met

Chapter 8: Before We Met

Caine

(4 weeks 1 day after arrival in Kalichi)

"It all stated with a Norse warrior who was honestly kind of a masochist."

Both cats give me a look as if to say, 'really? That's how this starts?'.

Sorry girls, but this is the only way I can imagine explaining Dad to someone.

"He decided one day to leave Asgard in search of strong opponents, sort of a pilgrimage kind of thing and a desire to see the world. After a couple years of doing just that he ran across a female Devil called Clarissa Valefor."

I don't miss how that name seems to click with the 2 cats and can't help but smile at how much mileage Mom's name still gets. She was only behind Aunt Grayfia and Serafall Leviathan in terms of strong female role models among the younger Devils.

"That warrior, Hayden Geir, promptly challenged Clarissa to a match and handily got his face caved in. He promptly fell head over heels for her. Love at first sight and all that. After about a year of hounding this Devil she finally agreed to at least _try_ having something like a normal relationship. A few more years and soon Clarissa was pregnant with yours truly, a pretty impressive feat considering how hard it is for Devils to concieve kids normally."

"And thus a terror was born…"

I lightly smack Kuroka on the head, causing her to grin before I continue on with, "Aside from my biological Mom and Dad, there was also my second Dad in all but blood, Philip Magnuson. Pretty much the polar opposite of Hayden, he was a soft-spoken and quiet genius, and he gave me my Older Brother Jonah. Jonah was pretty much just like Philip, an insanely smart person except he also inherited Mom's cunning, which made him a straight up terror."

A fond smile comes to my lips as I remember all of the stupid stuff we used to do.

"He and I got into trouble alot more often than you would think. Stealing stuff from our parents and visiting dignitaries was probably one of the few things we could team up on without it turning into some sort of competition. Heh, I remember this one time we stole a Crocell family members pocket watch, hid it, and promptly forgot where we stashed it. 2 years later we were trying to hide another bit of contraband from that same Crocell and found the watch by total accident. Talk about an unexpected surprise. On a side note, we ended up pawning off that watch, made a pretty nice chunk of change off of it to."

Shirone's purr becomes more pronounced and she asks, "So you were a criminal even before this?"

"…Pretty much, yah. My family had more than a few contacts in the shadier side of things. In fact it wouldn't be wrong to say that we were a crime-based family that came into wealth because of that."

I feel a bit apprehensive about what I'm about to tell them but the floodgates are open and I can't seem to stop the story now that it's started.

"As one of the 72 Pillars what we did was keep an eye on the less savory side of the Underworld. We let stuff like Human trafficking, drug trade, money laundering, illegal artifact exchange…a whole list of things happen under our control so that we could have advance warning if the _really_ bad stuff started targeting Devil society. Terrorism, Sacred Gear amassing, movements of notable Exorcists or Fallen Angels, all sorts of potential doomsday stuff..."

Once I finish my little explanation I nervously await the sister's reactions. While I made it sound sort of noble, we essentially let countless smaller evils go unchecked on the off chance that we catch a larger one before it can cause trouble. If there was ever a morally grey area to operate in, we certainly found it.

Kuroka then states me out of my reverie with a, "Hmm…sounds like something I would do if I ever ran a crime empire quite honestly. Isn't there that Human phrase 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

I quietly release a breath that, unfortunately, Kuroka doesn't miss. With a cheshire grin she playfully asks, "Oh? Were you were worried about what we would think of you~? You're so _cute_!"

I scowl something fierce in response.

"Hey I was honestly worried, I didn't know how you 2 would react! Sheesh…"

She just chuckles is response and wryly says, "Kid, we've had to survive in Kalichi for _years_. Trust me when I say we don't have much in the way of a moral high ground here."

"Well when you pit it that way…"

"Exactly. So…how'd you end up in a marriage engagemnt?"

Shirone gives a brief snort of amusement and I give the older Nekoshou an odd look. What's up with her and her weird obsession with my marriage?

She gets a bit defensive at our reactions and says, "What? Can't I be a little curious?"

"More than a little curious Big Sis…"

"Cram it _Little_ Sis."

I internally shrug. Kuroka will sometimes be Kuroka I guess.

"It was decided by my parents before I was born and actually was intended for my Brother, since the deal specified the 1st born son of the Valefors. He went and changed the deal later down the road because he saw how me and the betrothed got along. My future wife was supposed to be Ravel Phenex, 1st daughter of the Phenex clan and, well…I already told you before how I still miss her even now."

Kuroka looks mildly miffed as I tell this story and I don't have a single damn clue why. Maybe she wanted to get married to someone she really liked in the past and couldn't?

I realize I've gotten sidetracked by quite a bit and quietly sigh.

"…All of that is a moot point by now though. The day you 2 found me it all fell apart. Our mansion was attacked by these strange guys wearing masks and hoods and my Mom and some of her peerage sent me to my Grandparent's home. When I got there…they were already dead and one of them stabbed me from behind."

I gently hold the Phoenix Heart in my palm and quietly say, "If I hadn't had this necklace I wouldn't have made it out of there. The sudden burst of fire surprised those guys and I managed to jump using the Magic Circle to wherever you 2 were."

I clench my fist around the necklace and now real anger seeps into my voice.

"The only solid lead I have on who ordered that attack is that one of the masked people mentioned the name Rizevim Livan Lucifer as one of the masterminds."

Kuroka's eyes widen as she asks, "Wait, as in that one Super Devil-or whatever-Lucifer?"

I nod, still nervous about revealing this bit of info. Whereas my previous worry was that the 2 cats would be disgusted once they realized what family I came from and what we did, this is the more tangible worry over whether they'll stick by me once they know who's potentially gunning for my head.

Having a Lucifer after you is no laughing matter.

The moment seems to drag on forever…until Shirone just snuggles deeper into my side and Kuroka sympathetically wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

"…It can't be easy having that kind of person be out for your neck, huh Kid?"

"…And you're not worried?"

"Worried? Sure I am, although mostly for you."

Is she serious?

"Why for me?! For all you know you could one day get caught up in this mess and-"

She suddenly places a finger on my lips and dryly interrupts with, "Ok, gonna stop you _right_ there. Need I remind you of a certain person who threw himself into a life-or-death fight less than a day ago just because he wanted to help 2 Sisters he figured he owed something?"

"That was-"

She narrows her eyes dangerously and growls out, "If you say _different_ I'm gonna poke your damn eye out. Seriously Caine, what's with this weird obsession you have with keeping track of who owes what and how much? You risked your life for our happiness and that's more than we've ever gotten from most people our whole lives. It'd be pretty shitty of us to start giving you the cold shoulder _now_ of all times, especially after you saved Little Sis's life."

"I didn't-"

"Caine? Shut up."

My jaw clacks shut and Kuroka gives an exasperated smile before resting her chin on top of my head.

"I dunno why you have this fixation on debts and keeping track of who saved who, or why you seem so intent on downplaying your role in these things, but I want you to listen to me. We're _not_ going to abandon you. We don't care anymore if you're useful or a drag or whatever…Ok, it'd be nice if you still helped us out, but that's not the point. You risked your life right alongside us, and now you're stuck with us, no matter what. So get used to it."

I'm struck speechless and eventually give a watery smile.

"Jeez…how the heck am I supposed to respond to that?"

From beside me Shirone suddenly says, "You can do what Sis has been trying to tell you to do and just accept it for what it is."

…Ah…ah damn…I'm one sappy moment away from bawling like a baby. Instead of breaking down in a relieved, sobbing mess I just close my eyes and briefly press further into Kuroka's side.

"Thanks you 2. Just…thanks."

With a quiet, yet genuine, laugh Kuroka says, "See? Was that so hard?"

"Don't spoil this moment for me."

* * *

After maybe 5 minutes of making sure my emotions are back in working order I heave a sigh and extricate myself from Kuroka's arm, returning to my usual position of scratching her ear, eliciting a satisfied purr from her as she nuzzles into my hand.

"Well…that was my whole sob story. Your turn now."

2 grimaces are my only response and the elder sister closes her eyes slightly before saying, "Well…that was the deal we made."

She still seems hesitant and unable to resist I cutely say, "Oh, are you worried what I might think of you? That's so _cute_ ~!"

Shirone briefly gives a snuffle that might have been laughter while Kuroka merely gives me a deadpan look.

"It's not the same when you do it. Also _please_ never use that tone of voice again."

"I make no promises. Although I bet I'll be silent if you start telling your story."

Another pregnant pause before she huffs out a breath and starts speaking.

"Shirone and I were born 4 years apart to Akira and Isamu Toujou. They were both Nekomata, Dad being one of the few males our species has and probably the reason we were both born as Nekoshou, the Nekomata blood was so pure and strong."

Shirone quietly adds, "I have Dad's hair while Big Sis has Mom's."

"My Little Shirone is more like our Mother in terms of personality though," Kuroka says with a nostalgic smile, "All quiet and reserved but with a stubborn streak a mile wide. I take more after Dad with the outgoing personality and such."

I can't help but cheekily interrupt with, "Outgoing is one way to describe it, personally I would go with 'socially mercurial'."

"Hey, who's telling this story?"

I fall silent with a false look of apology that she doesn't buy for a second.

"Snarky Brat…anyway we were born in a small town called Efrayim that was in some High Class Devil's territory, I think his family name was Bulat or something…"

I briefly try to recall if I ever heard of a Bulat before but come up with nothing, although I can't really say I'm surprised. While I remember most of the remaining 72 Pillar's associates and even some of their 2nd Generation extended families, anything more than that is _way_ over my head. The sprawling family trees that make up High-Class Devil society are a damned nightmare that I was only too happy to not immediately learn about.

"Mom and Dad were pretty talented with Senjutsu and had a successful clinic in the center of town. There were only a few thousand people living in that territory, not enough to warrant a large hospital or anything like that, so we got alot of families frequenting our business. It also meant me and Shirone had lots of friends who thought our parents were the coolest people ever."

Her words bring a smile to my face as I recall all the times I heard people talking about how powerful my Mom was. Sure, there was a bit of pressure to make sure I lived up to her reputation, but mostly I was just proud that my parent was admired by so many. I know what it's like to have a parent who's work you're proud of.

"Things were pretty cozy for a long time. I think I had just turned 10 and Shirone 6 when it all fell to pieces though..."

Her tone suddenly becomes so quiet and saddened that I instantly want to tell her some sort of comforting platitude but decide against it. I think I'm familiar enough with her to know that she wouldn't appreciate the gesture, so I just hold my peace for now.

"Mom and Dad were always interested in achieving what they started calling a 'perfect' Senjutsu style. They thought it was possible to completely separate the malicious side of emotions from the positive using a special kind of meditation, basically creating a risk free form of Senjutsu most can use with no risk."

I narrow my eyes in confusion and ask, "Malicious emotions? Risk free? Why do I get the impression something important is being left out here?"

There's yet more silence until the older Nekoshou gives me a worried look and carefully says, "Senjutsu…carries risks if you're not careful. Dangerous, potentially lethal ones. When we meditate we communicate with both ourselves and nature in equal part. Life energy, remember? Well Life, especially Nature's Life, isn't all sunshine and roses. Life is harsh, unforgiving and totally impartial. Nature is simply what it is. It's as much the blood and guts of hunter vs. hunted as it is the graceful dance of 2 birds mating."

…I think I see where this is going.

"When we gather Senjutsu energy, we have to be careful not to overdo it and accidentally let in too much of that raw, violent emotion. It's fine in small doses, maybe even helpful since it tends to sharpen your senses, but too much of it? Well…the animal part of us is easier to access than you might think, and it's not easy to shut off either."

I suddenly have a brain storm and quietly say, "That's why I've never seen you meditate in the city before, why you always go to the forest…Kalichi is just one big cesspool of violent energy, right?"

"Heh, smart Kid."

I wryly grin in response to the praise until a sudden thought occurs and I frown.

"Well if this is so dangerous, what was keeping you from just saying, 'hey, when you first sense the flow of Life Energy come see us before doing anything'? That sounds like it could have-"

I trail off as I notice the sudden stiffness that comes to both cat's postures, as well as the way both their tails and ears droop. Are they feeling guilty about this? Why would they feel guilty unless…they didn't want to tell me…

I fix Shirone with a shocked look and stammer out, "You, you weren't worried that I would consider you 2 a threat, were you?!"

I switch my gaze to Kuroka who looks ashamed of herself before giving a jerky nod.

I'm quiet for a moment before I explosively chuckle, said chuckle quickly turning into a full blown laugh that hurts like crazy since my ribs are still a little sketchy, but I can't help myself. _Man_ we're dumb…

Kuroka gives me a perplexed glare and asks, "The heck has you laughing so hard?"

I vaguely wave my arm and stammer out, "Us! W-we're so _stupid_! Haha! So worried about what the other group thinks of us when nobody really cared all that much to begin with! Ha!"

Both cats look at me like I'm crazy and I more calmly elaborate with, "I'm not going to mistrust you 2 because you might one day go crazy from some Senjutsu overdose or something. Heck, at least you know _what_ to look for, I have to worry about of a bunch of masked assassins that may or may not be after my head. It's probably more dangerous for you 2 to hang around _me_ than it is the opposite."

For what feels like the hundredth time today we all fall silent. That is until Shirone suddenly lets out a small laugh that is all the more adorable considering how seldom she ever shows such emotion. That in turn sets Kuroka into a fit of giggles that passes onto me until all 3 of us are laughing as one collective of dimwits.

It's probably a few minutes before we calm down enough to talk and _boy_ does my chest hurt.

I couldn't care less though.

"Oh man…Kid, you are a real piece of work sometimes."

I give a mock bow of my head to Kuroka along with a smile.

"I think it's safe to say that we're finally alright with the idea that one of us isn't just going to up and abandon the other?"

Shirone just gives an affirmative purr and lays her chin on my thigh before closing her eyes, tail gently waving behind her. Kuroka lets out one last chuckle before leaning back against the headboard and lets her own eyes droop closed.

"Yah…yah I think we're all on the same page here. And I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a weight off my chest."

"You still have plenty of weight there though, nothing to worry about."

…

…

…

Everyone, it's official.

Caine is a dumbass who thinks before he speaks.

"I-I, uh…uh I meant that as a compliment! Yah, a compliment!"

Oh Hellspawn, _what did I just say_?!

I await swift retribution…only to crack open an eye and find Kuroka staring at me with a totally blank expression. I glance towards Shirone but she still has her eyes closed with zero expression on her face.

Except her tails are waving crazily back and forth in poorly concealed mirth.

I turn my attention back to Kuroka and almost flinch away in fear. The look on her face is exactly like the expression Dad used to have when he saw an attractive woman. It usually ended with Mom punching him in the face and then the 2 of them retreating to their bedroom for a few hours.

I'm now assuming that was when they had sex.

"Why Caine…I had no idea you were so… _advanced_ for your age. You should have told me earlier~…"

Oh no…I think I might have just opened a very dangerous door here! C'mon think of a-

…why are there suddenly 2 very soft and generous feelings on the side of my head?

Oh, that's right, because the psychotic pussycat apparently decided to drag me into the center of her bosom.

"Well~? Is that plenty of weight for you, nya~?"

Oh Hellfire, she brought back her 'nya' just for this!

The most surreal thing is I can actually _feel_ my brain just shutting down, essentially throwing it's hands in the air and saying 'nope. I'm out'.

"You should stop teasing him Sis. He looks like he's about to explode…"

"Oh? Is he now? I wonder which part though…"

There's a subtle context there that I don't quite understand and at this point I regret _ever_ opening my dumb mouth.

…Dammit, there's that weird cramping sensation in my groin again!

Thankfully Kuroka seems to have had her fun and releases me with a disturbingly cute giggle before she takes a deep breath.

"Well we definitely got off track there for a bit…"

"Seems like a mild way of putting it."

She gently snickers before her humor fades away as quickly as it came.

"So yah…Me and Shirone. 10 and 6 years old. Some big shot High-class Devil came to town and specifically asked to see Mom and Dad. Apparently he'd heard rumors of Yokai very talented in some rare form of energy manipulation and wanted to add them to his peerage, or at least recruit their help. We never learned his name but Mom and Dad left us with some friends to keep us out of trouble and went off to meet with the guy."

Her expression darkens and her voice is equal parts despair and anger.

"I don't know what went on in that meeting but I sure know what ended it. That Senjutsu madness I told you about? Both Mom and Dad walked away from that meeting seething with unchecked power. And they tore the town apart with it."

My eyes widen and I can't help but ask, "Wait, didn't that Devil come with his peerage? Wouldn't have someone been able to stop them before they-"

She shakes her head and takes a shuddering breath.

"Senjutsu induced madness is the ultimate tradeoff Caine. I call it madness, but it's way more complicated than that. When I mentioned how it brings out the animal inside us, I wasn't using that as some form of exaggerated explanation. Agression, lust, fear, the need to dominate…all of those base emotions are amplified tens of times over until that's all that resounds throughout your mind. It gets worse though."

She takes a quick breath before continuing.

"Because the animal, instinctive part of the mind is working so efficiently, as well as having a surplus of Life Energy at your disposal because you're not filtering it anymore, someone suffering Senjutsu madness becomes _vastly_ more powerful. So powerful in fact, that just being in close contact with Mom and Dad gave me and Shirone our dual tails, there was such an outpouring of raw Senjutsu power that it affected us just by being in close proximity to them…"

"…So I imagine that particular Devil's peerage didn't stand a chance?"

"Not even close. Raw power, the instincts and hunting prowess of an unchained predator? I don't think they lasted a minute. Afterwards some of the town guards tried to stop them, but all that did was trigger their hunting instincts…it was a slaughter."

…

"But that wasn't the worst of it. They still had that parental instinct, still wanted to make sure their children were safe…"

Shirone suddenly gains a death grip on my leg that is borderline painful, but I'm not about to deny her that. Unsure of what else to do I just switch to gently petting her head, trying for a soothing touch instead of a pleasurable one. I'm getting a little worried about Kuroka though. I've seen her sad, angry and distracted.

But never this…vulnerable.

I'm not sure I like it all that much much.

She takes a hitched breath and with a haunted look in her eyes monotonely continues with, "Dad showed up as most of the other townspeople were trying to escape through a Magic Circle. He kept asking us why were running, and when I said we weren't trying to run, and that we wanted him to turn back to normal, he…he didn't like that."

I can only wince.

"He started getting angry, and when one of the other people tried to get close…he killed him. I still remember the way he did it, just a clean thrust of his hand through the chest, and the other guy was dead in seconds. Everyone else started screaming and running, but once Dad saw me and Shirone's faces…he seemed to snap out of it."

She can't seem to stop herself as she just keeps rambling on with, "He was horrified by what he did and was in borderline shock but tried to get us away through the Circle…then Mom arrived. She was still under the Madness and kept demanding Dad tell her where he was taking us. He was trying to talk her down but she kept getting closer and closer…Dad made the call to force open a space-time portal and send us through that, just somewhere else other than the town."

She suddenly buries her head in her arms and with a quaver in her voice says, "Dad threw us into the portal…he smiled at us one last time before…before Mom's hand went through his heart, just like he did to the other guy. I…I heard her scream before the portal closed fully."

…I thought my escape was stressful. I…I can't even imagine going through what those 2 did. Seeing your parents kill innocents, then go after you in some berserker state? And then to watch your Mother kill your Father with her own hands…

At least my family went down fighting the obvious bad guys, trying to keep their loved ones safe.

I bring my attention back to the present as the midnight-haired Yokai pushes through with, "When we came to we were in the same forest you landed in, disoriented and completely alone. We started heading towards the nearest bit of civilization we could find. Which was Kalichi."

She suddenly laughs, a sound that sends shivers down my spine. It sounds more like a wounded animal's cry of pain than it does an expression of mirth.

"We got 'lucky' all things considered. The first few days were run-of-the-mill. Scavenge for anything edible, try not to freeze to death, avoid other people as best you can…we wouldn't have lasted a week if Paladin hadn't found us. We'd made the mistake of getting desperate enough to ask people for help. One group thought beating up the 2 little girls was a fun diversion and left us bruised and bleeding on the side of some alley, alongside a pile of money that could buy _maybe_ one meal, our _payment_."

…This is almost as painful as seeing Lisa's ordeal the first time around, just for different reasons.

"That was when Paladin walked by and saw us. When we finally woke up we were in this very same room, him sitting by our side and offering us a place to stay. It…wasn't easy, but after a month of spending time with him, Sister Bianca and Lisa we were comfortable enough to start taking lessons from David in how to survive."

Another pause.

"A couple more months passed after that and we never got any news about what happened to Mom after that whole disaster. Then one day Paladin came in with some old newspaper and this look on his face…it wasn't even some big story, just a sidebar describing the attack and…Mom's execution after she'd come to her senses."

…Oh Hell.

"That was pretty much it then. We were living in Kalichi and didn't have any other place to really go. Years passed and I think I'd just turned 13 when I met Adder. It was just a matter of circumstance really. I'd been walking by looking for some easy mark to pickpocket and I saw him handily mop the floor with something like 7 other gang members. I think they called themselves the Dark Horses or something…but all I could think was, 'if someone that strong was friends with us, we would be safer'."

I can't see her face, but her hands are clenching so tightly on her arms that they've gone white.

"So, I did my thing. I talked to him for awhile, was a bit flirtatious now and again and before you knew it we were on pretty good terms. He wasn't aggressive or always pushing me to get intimate or anything…he even offered me and Shirone lessons in fighting and all that…"

Shirone suddenly gets up from her grasping position on my leg and gives her Sister a tight hug, obvious concern etched onto her face.

"I can't believe how _stupid_ I was! He'd just gotten finished taking over another part of the city and I figured we could have a small party of sorts to commemorate the occasion. I got ahold of some drinks and I lost my head…you know the rest. He got overly wasted and kept trying to get Shirone to fight him. When she refused, I tried to step in and…and-"

"It's fine, I get it. Just…just stop."

Sweet suffering Judas…I thought I'd had it rough, what with being an outcast with no family left to call my own.

What a _joke_. I never had to survive on my own in this city with a younger sibling to watch over, I never had to hear the news from someone else that my Mom was branded a criminal and then executed.

I never had to see one parent kill the other…

A sniffle catches my attention and then I realize that Kuroka is _crying_.

Well...what did I expect? She's always the one putting on the brave face, always the one with the plan and the knowledge. _No one_ should have to be that strong, and actually opening up, admitting to her mistakes and bringing to fore all the traumatic memories of their past, would cause anyone to break down.

A sad smile crosses my face and I situate myself so that I can gently run my hand over both of the sister's heads in what I hope is a conciliatory gesture.

"Thanks for telling me all of that. And I'm not judging you for any of it. You did what you had too and I know I wouldn't have done any better."

No sooner do I finish than Kuroka suddenly throws herself into me with a quiet sob, Shirone still attached to her and all of the sudden I'm stuck flat on my back beneath an extremely emotional Nekoshou. Shirone gives me a slightly apologetic glance that I wave off and just keep petting Kuroka's head.

It's a shame that it had to be this that did it, but some of that loneliness that I always feel these past few weeks is slowly draining away as we lay there.

Leaving everything bare before each other apparently did alot of good in terms of acceptance.

But beneath that welcome sense of companionship, of belonging…there's a very _real_ anger brewing.

And it's an old anger I've been secretly nursing for a long time.

That obviously High Class Devil that talked to the Toujou sister's parents…there isn't a _doubt_ in my mind that he forced their parents to go above and beyond the safety required when using Senjutsu. Hell, maybe he _deliberately_ forced them to go mad, just to see what happens.

And that's the point.

For many of the more influential Devils, not just the remaining Pillars, there's absolutely zero consequence for them doing whatever they want to anybody beneath High-Class status. Some families, such as the Gremorys, hold themselves to high standards when it comes to their territory and servants, treating them as valuable business associates and friends. Others, like the Phenex and Sitri, run a tight ship but follow Devil laws to the letter, leading by example.

Then you have families like the Astaroths that follow the law when it's convenient for them and get away totally free whenever they bend the rules.

It's hypocritical of me to be furious with them for breaking the law, I know, but there's a difference here. As a Valefor I was raised to understand both the responsibility and burden our position brings, and that we're the _last_ people who could claim to be morally outraged at the shortcomings of Devil Society.

I never bought that line of reasoning for a _second_. Just because we're not good people doesn't automatically make us exempt from trying to do the 'right' thing. Those other families feel like it's their damn _right_ to be above everyone else, never considering their influence or power to be a responsibility or burden, just a given trait, like they were some natural born Messiahs.

And now that I'm trying to console 2 girls who were just another blip on the radar of one of these family's many social 'experiments', that old fury is coming back to me full force.

My anger toward Rizevim is more of a smoldering pile of embers, promising a fire but requiring a catalyst to once again burn hot.

Towards the High Class Devils though? Towards our society that breeds a class of winners at the all too probable expense of people like Kuroka and Shirone?

Dragon fire would seem _cold_ in comparison.

They'll see. Devil's can live for a very long time, and one day, no matter how long it takes, I'll show everyone that their throne isn't _nearly_ as secure as they'd like to think it is.

…That can come later though.

Right now I just focus on letting the sisters know that the 3 of us are in this together, through thick and thin.

I close my eyes and we all move a little closer together, feeling safe for the first time in a long while.

* * *

David

It's been quite a number of years since I've been that close to death. Apparently God decided to send me a reminder that I'm not as young or quick as I once was.

A small smile comes to my lips once I remember Sister Bianca regaling me the tell of how Caine, the supposed weak link of our 4 person group, was actually the one to finish off Adder and then trick _Chow_ of all people into cleaning up afterwards.

The child has a crafty head on his shoulders...

I'm just about to enter the Church's recovery room when I notice how quiet it is. Slowly pushing open the door a smile I have no control over comes to my face.

The 3 of them are all sprawled together on the bed, Caine with his head resting on Kuroka's shoulder while Shirone is curled up into his side, all of them with the most peaceful expressions I've ever seen on their faces so far.

I close the door behind me and move to check on Lisa, grinning from ear to ear.

Scenes like that convince me that what I'm doing in this city has a point to it, and that I made the right choice in listening to what God was trying to tell me all those years ago in turning my back on the Church.

What can I say? God works in mysterious ways.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter.**

 **I decided to just keep Toujou as the Sister's last name because it's easier than having to think of a new one, but what are everyone's thoughts on their backstory? I kept some elements like their parent's going off the deep end and a High-Class Devil being the cause of their trouble, but overall I'd like to think their story is far more sympathetic than the one they had in canon, which was pretty sparse on the details. It also kinda glossed over the whole 'Senjutsu loco crazy spell' and didn't elaborate, so I put my own spin on it.**

 **Other than that not much else to say!**

 **Although it's awesome to hear people like Chow, I've always had a soft spot for the 'eccentric old man' archetype and the fact that Chow is kind of a dick just makes it all the more entertaining to write :D**

 **Appreciate all the reviews and feedback!**


	10. Chapter 9: Plans Abounding

Chapter 9: Plans Abounding

Jonah

(1 day after arrival in Asgard)

I think I know how an insomniac feels. While Sylvi, Rossweisse and Gondul had done their best to stay awake and keep me busy with things to work on, they weren't the ones who's family was under threat and had subsequently fallen asleep in one of the guest rooms.

I stayed up, far too stressed to even _think_ about sleeping. It certainly didn't help matters that as more time went by without even the most basic of communication from home, it became morbidly obvious that something truly crippling had happened.

I'm startled out of my funk by a sudden knock on the front door of the house and I blearily walk towards it, only to find an awake and alert Gondul already answering it.

"…Yes, I will let him know. Thank you."

With a quick bow a boy not much older looking than me walks away and Gondul gives me a sympathetic gaze.

"Lord Odin would like to meet with you as soon as possible, he says it has to do with your family's situation…"

I feel my stomach plummet at that. If I'm meeting with the leader of Asgard instead of with a messenger from home…

"Um, Jonah? Do you want something to drink before you go?"

I clumsily turn around, half dead due to exhaustion and shock, and find Sylvi looking at me with obvious concern in her eyes. I try to respond to her concern with a smile but it probably comes out looking more like a grimace.

"I'd like that, thank you Sylvi. Do you have coffee or some equivalent?"

She brightens slightly and cheerily replies, "Sure! Just give me a second!"

As she quickly walks off my eye slowly wanders to her shapely legs, said legs being exposed rather enticingly by a black night shift that comes to just above her knees and-

I furiously scowl and rub my eyes with a tired motion, annoyed that my state of exhaustion is turning me into _Riser_ of all perverts out there.

"Sylvi is rather lovely, is she not?"

My cheeks flare red with embarrassment as I notice Gondul intently staring at me and I try not to make a further ass myself.

To my surprise I hear her just chuckle a second later and she speaks up with, "Jonah, I've been alive for awhile and remember what it feels like to be young and running on zero sleep. I wasn't threatening you."

"…still wasn't very polite of me."

She shrugs indifferently and I'm suddenly made aware of having a steaming mug of something pushed into my hands.

The aroma of black coffee assaults my nostrils and I immediately feel myself perk up slightly, system already preparing for a caffeine rush. I give a thankful grin to the young woman and say, "Thank you very much Sylvi."

She gives a flippant grin and easily replies, "No problem Jonah, anytime."

She loses some of her cheer and more hesitantly adds, "And, well…good luck with Lord Odin and everything."

Yah…luck. That's something I can't decide if I've had a surplus or deficient of these past few hours.

* * *

"I advise you not to be surprised by Lord Odin's more… _unusual_ tendencies Jonah. He tends to be rather laid back in his attitude unless confronted with something of dire importance."

"I'll take that over some sort of overly uptight noble. I've met some Devil's that act like their Lucifer's own gift to the world and I never really got along all that well with them. "

An enormous pair of stone doors grind open as 2 heavily armored guards bang their axe's pommels on the floor and Gondul leads me forward, her pace brisk and professional. I quickly follow and raise an eyebrow upon laying eyes on Lord Odin for the first time.

If the measure of a man was in the length of his beard, he'd be immeasurable. A grey-white mane of facial hair droops almost below his knees and I can't help but wonder if that thing get's stuck in zippers and the like very often.

Bjarke and Hertha are standing off to the side with worried expressions on their faces, something that _really_ doesn't ease my apprehension one bit, before I turn my attention back to Odin and bow forward at the waist.

"Relax boy!" he suddenly booms out, "The only people I like bowing to me are voluptuous women, especially if they wear loose shirts."

…Well Gondul did say he was laid back most of the time…and judging by how everyone else in the hall looks resigned rather than shocked or annoyed I'd say this is just par for the course.

"You're just the same as ever Lord Odin…"

My eyes widen in shock as a familiar voice tiredly rings out and I spin around to find none other than Uncle Sirzechs walking through the hall doors, the 2 guards shocked at finding none other than the Crimson Lucifer himself showing up out of the blue.

Completely forgetting about Odin I run up to Sirzechs and frantically ask, "What happened, is everyone still alright-"

He holds up a hand and gently chides, "Jonah, where are your manners?"

I grimace as I realize I just totally blew off the Chief God of Asgard before said God speaks up with an exasperated tone.

"Oh come now Sirzechs, the poor Boy has more important things on his mind that trading pleasantries with some old fart. You have news?"

The Maou's face instantly falls along with my stomach and all of the sudden I feel Bjarke set a hand on my shoulder, Hertha right behind him, both of them with equally apprehensive looks on their faces.

Sirzechs sighs and quietly says, "There's no easy way to say this…Jonah, officially none of the Valefor family, or their affiliates, survived last night's attack."

Bjarke's hand suddenly becomes vice-like, but I barely even register it.

It feels like the planet just gave way beneath my feet.

"…All of them?"

Sirzechs just sadly nods and I would have collapsed if it weren't for Bjarke holding me up. I fight back through the fog in my head as something Sirzechs said catches my desperate attention.

"You…you said _officially_ , right? What about unofficially?"

The raw hope in my voice causes Sirzechs to briefly wince but he takes a deep breath and gives me a serious look as he says, "After Lord Phenex and Beelzebub, alongside myself, inspected the aftermath of the attack we believe Caine is alive."

Hertha gasps and frantically inquires, "Jonah's Brother is alive?!"

My own relief and excitement is equal to hers as I almost drop to the floor in relief and stammer out, "M-my dorky Brother is…he's still there?"

A slight grin appears on the Maou's face before it falls and he elaborates with, "When we were examining the mansion we found another Magic Circle that lead directly to Clarissa's parent's home. Unfortunately, whoever did this had planned ahead and had assassins waiting. Tiffania and Fareth were killed."

I feel another pang of sadness at that news. I'd only met Mom's parents a few times since they were usually traveling all over the Underworld, but they were unashamedly cheerful people and spoiled me and Caine rotten.

I bring my attention back to the now as Sirzechs lightly smiles and adds, "Yet we're certain that Caine managed to escape. He used Ravel's Phoenix Heart to surprise his attackers and re-activate the Magic Circle, escaping rather cleanly if you ask me."

His already small smile disappears and the tired expression returns full force.

"Unfortunately we don't have any idea where he might have ultimately ended up. I have every available subordinate and search party I can get my hands on scouring the Underworld, but…it's a large place, and if we devote too many resources whoever was behind this atrocity might start wondering what, or rather _who_ , it is we're so covertly looking for. This attack had significant backing behind it, I'd rather not expose any more information than absolutely necessary."

I clench my fist helplessly, knowing Sirzechs is right and that I wouldn't be of much help. I see similar expression on Bjarke and Hertha's faces, but thankfully this time around they're not about to charge out in a frenzy.

Instead I let out a slightly bitter chuckle at the whole unfairness of this damn mess and quietly say, "Already using his Betrothed's present to save his skin…that Kid sure knows how to get mileage out of a girl's gift…"

I see my words have the desired effect I'd hoped for as my honorary grandparents both suddenly ratchet their heads around and Bjarke stammers out, "W-wait, our Grandson is _married_?!"

I sagely nod and Hertha enthusiastically asks, "What's she like? Do they get along? Will she be sad that Caine is, well…missing?"

Their sudden 180 from being worried about his safety to being freaked out by him getting hitched drags a small grin from me.

"Well she's sorta like Caine actually. Kind of a smartass sometimes, likes to get in trouble and annoy her Big Brother…and yah, those 2 are thick as thieves. Does she miss him though?"

I briefly think about how our friends in the Phenex family are taking this and feel a sudden pang of concern. Me, Caine, Riser and Ravel had all been pretty close and I'm sure they're just as frantic trying to find Caine as I'm feeling.

Assuming Sirzechs told them about us still being alive, but I'm pretty sure he's done so. Our family and the Phenex clan were pretty tight.

"Well, let me put it this way. They probably both miss each other and if she isn't the first one to somehow track him down I'd be more surprised than anyone."

Sirzechs smiles at my words while both Hertha and Bjarke seem somewhat mollified at the explanation.

"Well not to be that one guy that kills the mood, but what exactly is your plan here Sirzechs? I think you'd best tell us."

I belatedly remember that Lord Odin is still here while Sirzechs looks thoughtful for a moment. While he still seems to be considering the best way to get across his idea an icy coolness settles in my head. Things are clearer now.

My family is _gone_. Whatever remnants still exist are almost certainly scattered to the winds or in hiding, and our enemies, at least for the moment, are unknown and self-evidently powerful.

I can either hide away here in Asgard, letting Sirzechs give me advice on what to do and relying on Bjarke and Hertha's generosity…

…Or I can start using my head, something Mom and Dad always said was my greatest strength, and start working towards payback.

Caine would agree with me on this. There's no fucking way we're going to just take this lying down, without even an _attempt_ at fighting back.

I don't care how long it takes, I _will_ find my Brother, and I _will_ have revenge for my family.

All it'll take is time…

"Lord Odin, may I ask for a favor?"

All eyes snap towards me.

The Elder God raises an eyebrow and, obviously intrigued, replies, "Depends on what it is Boy. Hit me with it."

"I'd like to be enrolled in an Asgard academy. With Lady Gondul's permission, I'd prefer if it was the one Miss Sylvi and Rossweisse are attending."

I ignore everyone else's gazes that clearly ask, 'what the heck are you planning?' and focus on Odin. He stares blankly at me for a second before smirking and turning to Gondul.

"Well 'Wand Bearer'? Do you think you could put in a good word at Mímir Academy? I have no problem with his request."

My surprise at the ease of which he granted my proposal must have show on my face because he laughs and says, "You look confused Boy! Well, I can see that you have a plan and the drive to see it succeed. I remember Hayden when he was just a young lad, and I won't lose any sleep over what you have planned for the Bastards who did this. You can pay us back by giving them a taste of their own medicine."

…The Old guy is pretty perceptive. Well whatever, I got what I wanted.

I bow low to him and Gondul before turning around to face Sirzechs who looks bemused by my actions. My mind is running a mile a minute as I ask, "I assume I'm included in the list of the dead?"

He nods and I continue with, "Ok, here's my plan. If the attack was as devastating and thorough as I think it was then most of our suppliers and 'business' associates are going to be left directionless and without any way of selling their product. Whoever attacked us will probably try to pick up the leftovers as their own and get a profit out of this. I don't know about you, but they probably won't be nearly as careful in keeping track of the really dangerous stuff."

Sirzechs just nods agreeably and I continue with, "In that case, you probably want me to stay on the down low until things have calmed down a bit, then take over the leftovers, right? As the Valefor successor with the backing of a Maou and the remaining allies we have left, we should be able to run damage control, right?"

"That was the gist of what I was hoping to achieve, yes."

A humorless smile comes to my face.

"I think we can do better. Give me a few months, maybe a year in Asgard, talking to other people at the academy, understanding Norse culture and making 'friends'…I'll have allies here as well as whatever support we still have in the Underworld. Then we won't be confined to mere 'damage control', we can actually rebuild what my family built from the ground up."

Sirzechs stares at me for the longest time before a small smile comes to his face, one tinted with both admiration and sadness.

"You remind me very much of Clarissa sometimes…she always seemed to thrive on setbacks and the like, coming out of all the stronger. Very well, hopefully I will be able to contact you again in a few weeks with further details, but for now I should get back to Lilith before my absence is noted."

I heave a heavy sigh and nod in understanding…before stepping forward and give the Maou a quick hug. He stiffens briefly before gently returning it and morosely says, "I'm sorry for not being able to see this coming Jonah. If you can-"

"If this is about forgiveness, you don't need it Uncle Sirzechs, I don't blame you. Our family duty always came with risks like these. If you still feel like you need to make it up to us, then please. Find my dumb Brother."

The big sap looks teary-eyed for a moment before he jerkily nods and quickly bows to Odin, saying, "Thank you for allowing this visit on such short notice Lord Odin, if there's anything-"

The older looking man just waves a hand idly and easily replies, "Ah don't worry about it Sirzechs, the way I see it this was a meeting between Odin and his old pal the ex-Gremory heir, not between the leader of Asgard and one of the 4 Satans. Just let me know ahead of time if you need to meet about something, the usual channels."

Sirzechs once more bows and gives me a brief nod before disappearing in the flash of a Teleportation Circle.

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Odin chuckles and fixes me with a gaze that's equal parts amusement and anticipation.

"A Devil attending an Academy in Asgard…you're gonna be in for some rough times Boy, I don't envy you. Haha!"

* * *

A few minutes later Gondul had stayed behind to hash out a few details with Lord Odin about my coming transfer into Mímir Academy while Bjarke and Hertha had accompanied me home.

"…Jonah, are you really intending on carrying out what you planned with Lord Lucifer?"

I turn to Bjarke and ask, "The part about where I eventually succeed the Valefor name and start finding out who was behind all this?"

A fierce nod.

"Absolutely. Those people killed my _family_. They killed your _son_. Maybe it's not the 'right' thing to do, wanting revenge this badly, but quite frankly I don't care. I'll see them pay for this, one way or another."

Bjarke stares at me for a second before pursing his lips and shakily replying, "If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_ , just ask me or Hertha, and we'll try to help."

My honorary Aunt also gives a nod at her husband's words and the grief, rage and pain in their eyes suddenly reminds me that Hayden was their only child, something I'd forgotten for a moment since they were so composed a few minutes ago.

I suddenly feel guilty at my inability to offer them any sort of comfort, and privately resolve that I won't rest until they can one day have some sort of closure, in whatever form it may come in.

The rest of the journey back to their…or maybe I should say 'our', home is a quiet one and Bjarke unlocks the front door without any fanfare.

I'm suddenly shocked out of my thoughts as I see both Rossweisse and Sylvi staring at the 3 of us with obvious concern in their eyes. Hertha must have seen it as well since she puts on a brave face and gently says, "We're all right girls, it's just been…a trying day."

Sylvi shoots me a concerned glance while Rossweisse asks, "Is Grandmother busy? We can find our own way home if we're imposing-"

"Nothing like that Child, she should be along shortly, she just had to speak with Lord Odin about some matters."

The older girl seems mollified by that, although Sylvi is still giving me not-so-subtle glances. Feeling uncomfortable with the scrutiny I turn to Bjarke and ask, "Is there a spare room I could use? I…need a moment to think."

He shows me to a small guest room without further ado and gives me a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I slowly sit on the edge of the bed and bring a shaking hand to my eyes, the grief I'd been pushing aside for the last hour or so finally breaking through my self-control.

And just like that the floodgates are open, quiet sobs racking my body as the reality of it all comes crashing down.

Mom…Dad…Hayden…they're gone.

The last coherent thought I have is of Caine, and the hope that my Little Brother is still safe out there.

* * *

Ravel

(5 Weeks After Valefor Family Massacre)

No doubt contrary to what many other Devil's think, in no small part thanks to my Family's manipulations, getting parts of your body blown off and then regrown in a blaze of fire _does_ hurt. Not as much as losing it in a conventional sense, but it's still uncomfortable, like the pins and needle sensation when your leg falls asleep, only sharper. We just pretend like it doesn't hurt us to intimidate everybody else.

All that said, I think Mother is taking just a _little_ too much enjoyment out of repeatedly burning my arms off.

"Come on Ravel Dear! You're never going to impress anyone with that slow speed! Or do I need to light a fire under you for motivation?"

Knowing all too well she means that literally (having to regenerate my butt was a mortifying experience) I hastily focus on my missing left arm, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation and instead willing the bone, muscle and skin to hurry up and restore itself. Fire slowly crawls out of my shoulder, ensconcing where my limb should be, and within a few seconds it retracts, my arm as good as new.

"Hmm…8 seconds, that's quite good Ravel. A whole second faster than when we began a few weeks back."

I heave a sigh and morosely reply with, "And nowhere near good enough. Stupid Riser of all people can grow back a limb in just 2 seconds…"

Mother chuckles and walks over before sitting down, motioning for me to do the same.

"Ravel dear, Riser worked very hard for a very long time to be able to do so. Our birthright powers act differently from many other Devils, and the way we improve them is also different. There are no shortcuts for us, no sudden burst of understanding that allow us to jump forward by leaps and bounds. All there is for us is unceasing practice, of trying again and again until we improve bit by bit. Our fire is a part of us, born the moment we are, and repetition will make it stronger."

"…You're _sure_ there's no shortcuts?"

Mother actually starts laughing and stammers out, "You're so much like me when I was your age! Unfortunately, my little Firebrand-"

Darn it I hate that nickname...

"-There are no cheats. Trust me, I tried to find them. But look at it this way, in the span of just under 5 weeks you managed to reduce the time needed to regenerate your body by an entire second. Given a few years with this kind of schedule, and I think Riser is going to have to watch out for his up-and-coming little sister."

The sudden thought of kicking around Big Brother in a fight is so appealing that I unintentionally start cackling to myself, forgetting Mother is right beside me.

"Your not there yet Little Miss. You still have a ways to go."

Slightly mollified I mutter out, "Yes Mother…" and scowl as she giggles yet again.

Suddenly rising to her feet Mother stretches and cheerfully says, "I think that's enough for today, why don't we get cleaned up and then make sure you have everything for your big day tomorrow?"

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Big day? What's going on tomorrow-"

And then my face falls as I remember.

 _School_.

Mother chuckles at my expression and archly asks, "Oh? Did you happen to forget?"

I sheepishly smile and reply with, "Sort of? I've been so focused these past few days that I kinda lost track of time…"

My voice trails off as I suddenly recall that both Caine and I were supposed to attend starting tomorrow. He would have started a year below me, but still…

Mother must have realized where my thoughts were headed because she gently pulls me into a hug and comfortingly whispers, "I'm sure he's fine Ravel…you know how clever Caine could be when he wanted to."

A few weeks ago that would have put me at ease, but now? The reality of just how cutthroat our world is has made itself painfully apparent, and I understand that Mother's words are just that. Words.

I still find them at least a _little_ comforting though.

* * *

Antiquity Academy. The most famous and prestigious academy in the Underworld for young Devils that can afford it, or for the few who can obtain the grades high enough to be accepted in on a scholarship. Almost 3 square kilometers of immaculately crafted buildings made of a variety of materials, ranging from marble all the way to honest-to-Maou gold.

I get that it's more than a little hypocritical of me to complain about opulence, considering my family's own home and wealth, but the architecture of this place legitimately _does_ strike me as being wasteful and excessive.

Then again, it's mostly only the children of Pillar families or their affiliates that can attend here, so all this extravagant material probably doesn't appear all that gaudy to most of it's attendees.

And speaking of attendees…

"Oh! Ravel there you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Here come Cerise Paimon and Alameda Zepar, 2 other Devils my age that I last year had considered friends, until I overhead them whispering about how they might be able to introduce me to Cerise's younger Brother and hopefully end up closer to the wealthy Phenex family.

But that's the reality of Antiquity Academy. Since so many of us are slated to be the next heads of our families the majority of our time is spent carefully making 'friends' and things like that, little thought given to being nice to someone simply for the sake of being nice.

I _hate_ it.

But just because I hate it doesn't mean I don't know how to play the game.

Putting on a false smile I turn around and lock gazes with Cerise, a shorter girl with dark black hair and dark blue eyes, and Alameda, who's about my height but has long brown hair done up in curls.

"Hello Cerise, Alameda. How was your vacation?"

With a no doubt equally false smile Cerise airily replies with, "Oh it was fine, my Father was thinking about introducing me to the son of some High-class family, some sort of marriage contract, but I talked him out of it. Oh! That reminds me! I heard about your broken off engagement with that Valefor boy from my Father!"

…Wonderful. Not more than a few minutes into attending this place and I already want to leave. I'd bet my life that the next thing out of her mouth is related to me meeting her Brother somehow…

"Personally I think it's a good thing you got out of that contract Ravel. My Father never had anything good to say about the Valefors. He always said the they were a dishonorable family, coming by their wealth and influence through crime and other stuff like that. I bet your betrothed was a right thug, wasn't he?"

…I find myself wishing that Cerise had simply tried to talk about her Brother.

If she had, I wouldn't be fighting the urge to simply burn her alive right this very second, _damn_ the consequences. Gritting my teeth I simply shrug and cooly reply, "It's hard to say, the few times I met him we got along perfectly fine, although it's hard to say anything more than that."

A bald-faced lie, but telling these fools the truth wouldn't accomplish anything.

Exhibiting intelligence I normally wouldn't apply to her Cerise seems to clue in that this isn't a subject she'll make much headway with and drops it with a hasty, "Well, we should get to class, can't afford to be late the first day, now can we?"

Best idea she's ever had in forever. I quickly lead the way without a glance backward lest I forget that setting one of my classmates on fire isn't all that great of an idea.

Which is when I find an entirely new form of behavior that makes me wish I could just set aside all this political posturing and cut loose with my powers.

…I think Caine rubbed off on me after all these years. He had a way of engineering situations so that he got to solve them by hitting things.

I give a quick shake of my head and instead march over to where Diodora Astaroth is clearly making some poor new girl nervous and more than a little scared, if her body language is anything to go by. As an upperclassman he should be making new students feel _welcome_ , not giving them a horrible first impression of other Devils.

We're the scions of the 72 Pillars for Maou's sake! We should be the benchmark all other Devils, reincarnated or not, aspire to be and one day hope to surpass! Not some arrogant and bullying jerks who think having a powerful family name gives us the right to do whatever we want!

"It's been a long time Diodora, are you perhaps showing the new student to her class?"

He turns that disgustingly fake smile on me and I have to make a concentrated effort not to shiver in disgust. I've heard rumors about his growing 'fascination' with nuns and the like and that smile of his suddenly makes me believe all the rumors without a doubt.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Miss Ravel. And rather I was telling Miss Galatas here about the hierarchy of students here an Antiquity. Now is there anything I can do for my junior? Us seniors have to provide a helping hand whenever we can of course."

Thats just sickening. This person is 4 years my _senior_? What a joke.

Still, my curiosity is piqued about the new girl. Galatas sounds vaguely Greek, and it's not a name I recognize from any well known Devil family. Not to mention she's visibly shaken by all of the attention and is showing obvious signs of fear, something no heir would willingly show to others.

To show weakness in this viper pit is to open yourself up to exploitation. And just to prove my point…

"Galatas? I've never heard that name before, are you some new family from nowhere important? You should be thanking Senior Astaroth for showing you the ropes!"

I take back what I said about Cerise having something of a brain, no Devil with _any_ form of intelligence would insult someone they don't know anything about. Just a few seconds of polite introductions to figure out your opposites social standing could allow you to save face, and she wasn't willing to even spend that much.

Unfortunately, in this case she seems to be mostly correct as the new girl just looks even more downcast and physically seems to shrink. Which of course just encourages my 'friends' to no doubt start thinking of ways that they can further tear down this poor girl and I promptly decide I'm not going to deal with this crap within minutes of my new school term.

I quickly grab her hand and loudly state, "We can work on introductions later, we'll be late for class if we don't hurry."

I don't spare the other 3 more than a cursory glance, just long enough to see the briefly confused looks on their faces before I'm gone, setting a brisk pace and still half-dragging the Galatas heir behind me.

I think I pulled it off. They'll probably see that as me just being in a distracted hurry rather than deliberately stopping their 'fun'.

As soon as we walk past the large double doors where students are still streaming in I sharply veer off to the left and promptly push the both of us into the gap between support pillars, creating an impromptu hiding spot.

"You really _are_ new here, aren't you?"

The girl gives me a look thats part confusion and part hope, causing me to sigh.

"Easily showing fear or timidness in this school isn't a good idea. Just like those 3 you met a few moments ago, they'll gobble you up and spit you out just because they can."

The girl looks visibly undercut at that and I take a moment to look more closely at her.

She has a sort of nobility to her, despite her unassuming and timid attitude, which is further accentuated by her platinum blond hair done up in a graceful ponytail, the whole look rounded off with a set of piercing golden eyes.

Thankfully she seems to find her spine and straightens up before giving me a shaky smile and says, "I, I see…thank you for telling me this and helping me earlier. My name is Monica Galatas, may I ask for yours?"

I gain a smile of my own and happily reply with, "Sure! I'm Ravel Phenex, 4th child of the Phenex Clan. Please to meet you Monica!"

The other girls more genuine smile gives me hope that maybe I actually might have found a real friend in here and I enthusiastically ask, "What class are you in Monica? We might be there together!"

Cautious excitement showing on her face she replies with, "I'm in class A-3, you?"

A triumphant smirk comes to my face upon hearing that bit of news.

"Awesome! I'm in there as well! Ok Monica, I'm thinking we can be good friends here, and if that's going to happen you need to get a crash course in how to act around here. And I'm going to be your teacher!"

She looks equal parts relieved and worried and she quietly says, "I, I appreciate your offer, but won't it-"

"No buts! Now come on now, watch how I walk and act, you'll pick this up in no time!"

Once more grabbing her hand and dragging her out from our little corner a genuinely happy smile comes over my face.

Today might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 **And that's a quick update on what Jonah and Ravel are going to be up to while Caine is in Kalichi! A little dry on the excitement unfortunately, but as opposed to just skipping over everything I wanted to give the time these 2 spend doing their own thing a bit of focus, since it'll come into play later in the story.  
**

 **And I can't believe I forgot to do this earlier, but here it is.**

 **Caine's list of femme fatales: Ravel/Kuroka/Shirone/Jeanne/Rossweisse/Secret Character/?**

 **Jonah's lovely ladies: Sylvi/?**

 **While not very comprehensive yet, as some of these characters haven't yet made an appearance, Jonah _will_ have his share of relationships, although the overall tally will be smaller than Caine's.**

 **Other than that next chapter introduces quite a number of new and familiar faces, and might take a bit longer for me to upload, since it's pretty long and has quite a few introductions that I want to be easily remembered.**

 **Till then, thanks for all the continued support!**


	11. Chapter 10: Old and New Acquaintances

Chapter 10: Old and New Acquaintances

Caine

(5 weeks 2 days after arrival in Kalichi)

A bit of honest thievery always puts me in a good mood. Kuroka and Shirone had pointed out this particular store, a rather large shop that goes by the name of _Hellmart_ , as a prime target for business. Mostly because the owner had landed a solid kick to Shirone's ribs a few years back and Kuroka hasn't forgotten that in the slightest.

It sure made _me_ more than a little happy to partake of the store's stock and not pay a cent for it.

That said, this little venture has been…disappointingly easy.

Or maybe it only feels that way because I'm used to going up against Jonah's ever increasing labyrinth of security measures. He and I often used to engage in a passive sort of game where we would try to break into the other person's room and steal something of value, daring the other to come and steal it back.

By the time the attack hit us, Jonah had a fairly extensive system of wards set up around his room, not to mention he'd gotten pretty crafty at simply hiding stuff in general.

Detection wards keyed to any increase in temperature, humidity, Magical presence, sound levels…I'd honestly had to concede for a few months while I figured out a way to circumnavigate that many systems at once.

While someone like Philip could have easily just shut the alarms off remotely using his skill in Magic, I'm not even _close_ to that level yet.

So like I said, breaking into this place and taking my fill was like taking candy from a baby.

The building only had a simple Magic detection array situated over the entrance, allowing the manager of the place to be notified if someone walks through the front door. A simple system with an easy solution, at least for someone with my particular talents.

All I'd done was hang outside the store until someone walked by and then proceeded to hide in their shadow, making sure to cross over the threshold the same time that they did. The detection system only tells you if someone crosses the boundary, not how many. After that it'd just been a simple matter to follow the person as they did their rounds, grabbing stuff when no one was watching and taking care to be smooth and controlled when picking up plastic or other loud products.

I'm starting to get bored, and I've only been at this for like a minute. Heck, even picking out Shirone's favorites hadn't been a challenge, since I'd found a discarded shopping bag before beginning this little venture and can carry all sorts goodies.

Yawn-o-rama…

I barely manage to avoid sighing in dissapointment as the Devil I'd been following finishes paying for his stuff and walks on out with me directly next to him, none the wiser to my presence.

I follow him for another block or so before casually dropping the Shadow and turning into a nearby alley, where 2 very curious cats are waiting.

Kuroka raises an eyebrow at my approach and asks, "Done already? I'd figured this would take you a bit longer, learning to steal takes a bit of practice-"

I just smirk and hold out my bag full of 'groceries' while both Sisters eyes widen in response.

Takis Fuegos and Pocky sticks for Shirone, packaged Cinnamon Rolls for Kuroka and a few cans of A&W Root Beer for me.

The Humans think of some pretty tasty stuff, lemme tell yah. And those are just the specifics, I'd grabbed plenty of other kinds of chips and things while I was in there.

"…Were you some kind of master thief before you ended up here Kid?"

"Well I _did_ practice stealing stuff from both my Brother and people that pissed me off for most of my life. Us Valefor's are practically born to be kleptomaniacs. Although since I'm hanging around you 2 I guess I could be considered a Cat Burglar."

Kuroka can't seem to decide whether to laugh or punch me for that joke and instead takes a Roll with a smile of appreciation. Shirone doesn't say anything at all but the sparkles in her eyes speak far more eloquently than any words could hope to as I hand her a box of Pocky.

Without any further conversation we unanimously decide to halt further conversation and simply enjoy our newfound treats. I pop open the tab on a can of A&W, bring the lukewarm metal to my lips and take an experimental sip.

It's not really hot or cold, pretty flat from being on a shelf for too long and has a way more sugar than the other A&W brands I'm used to.

It tastes bloody _magnificent_.

Heh, who knew I would take such pleasure in something I once took for granted? How times change.

* * *

It's been about a week or so since we took down Adder and only now are we actually heading back 'home' for the first time in almost a month.

"Ahh…home sweet home…actually it's still kind of a dump, but who cares about that stuff, right?"

Kuroka's words drag a brief snort of amusement from me and I cast a critical eye around the place.

Dusty, dirty, dingy…but still home, in an 'abusive relationship' kind of way.

Kuroka and Shirone head off to the kitchen with their snacks in hand while I decide to finally take a closer look at my 'inheritance' now that I have the opportunity to do so. That business ledger thing had caught my attention but the whole deal with Adder had put it on the back burner for awhile.

Not anymore.

I pull out the strongbox from it's hidden location beneath a loose brick and channel my Magic, causing it to pop open just as smoothly as it did weeks ago. I briefly flick through the assembled volumes and briefly debate whether to go ahead and read _The Guide to a Fucking Great Sex Life_ before common sense grabs ahold of me and I table that subject for now.

Somethings telling me that once I read that book there's no going back.

Instead I continue on until the rather plain looking manifesto is held securely in my hands, ready to be inspected.

And is there ever a _lot_ to be inspected…enormous lists of people who provide certain 'goods' (Read: Drugs), the myriad methods those bits of contraband are shuffled around, a comprehensive guide to what product does what…the thing goes on and on.

Cannabis, Meth, Heroine, Angel Wing, Demon Scale…holy crap, is that _Unicorn Blood_?!

Even a total rookie at this stuff, such as myself, could hazard a guess that the profits coming in from this trade must be _enormous_. The price tag on some of these things would make even a Pillar Family ask for a discount…

I spend the next few minutes flipping through the pages, making note of all the different names and where these people can be located…unfortunately none of them are in Kalichi, and I sure as Hell don't have any way of either meeting or contacting the people in other parts of the Underworld.

That particular snag drags a rueful smile out of me. Once upon a time I had all sorts of resources at my disposal, finding or communicating with others was as easy as asking someone who worked at the mansion to hook me up, or on the rare occasion I could even sneak my way through a Transport Circle.

Now I have no money, insufficient knowledge to make my own Magic Circles and while the 2 cats are incredibly knowledgeable about Kalichi, I doubt they're experts in _this_ particular field.

I'm just about to give up for the moment when one of the last names catches my eye.

Someone called 'Magellan' who's based in this city and apparently was the main organizer for most of the trafficking in this part of the Underworld.

Now _that's_ easily accessible information right there…although that begs the question of what I want to do with it. With my family gone and no one to provide political protection or grease a few important palms, I'm willing to bet that the majority of those sellers suddenly had the rug cut out from beneath them and are looking for someone to provide said protection along with a cut of the profits.

The beginning of a plan starts to form in my mind. It's kinda risky-very risky if we're being honest here-but I can't think of any other way to gain back my family's influence before it all gets picked apart by competing buyers.

I'm _not_ letting that happen.

Come tomorrow I think I'm gonna pay this Magellan a visit.

"Whatcha doing Kid? You've been hunched over here for like 20 minutes or something. Are you finally reading that sex book?"

I practically choke on my tongue in surprise and push away Kuroka who had draped herself over my shoulder.

"I wasn't! And it's not any of your business what I was doing!"

Instead of being offended a gleam enters her eyes and she carnivorously grins, her tails lashing back and forth.

"Oh? Are we entering our teenage phase of rebellion~? That just makes me even more curious about what sort of naughty things are in that book there…"

I rapidly back up as the Nekoshou slowly stalks forward and I can't help but wonder if this is what a Deer feels like when the Dragon is circling above it.

Unfortunately I'm so focused on Kuroka that I neglect her other, smaller half and all of the sudden the manifest is snatched from my hands and a head of white hair walks past me, tails amusedly waving back and forth as she does so.

"…That was sneaky."

Kuroka's golden eyes give me an annoyingly satisfied look as she pats Shirone's head.

"…Big Sis?"

"What is it Little Sis?"

"Small problem."

"Which is?"

"We forgot that we can't read this."

Kuroka's face instantly twitches as her smile becomes strained and I can't help but smirk before I decide to take pity on them. Gently taking the book from Shirone's hands I elaborate with, "This is mostly just a list of all the different trade routes and people in charge of them for illegal stuff. My family kept a pretty comprehensive record of all this stuff and there's a guy I want to talk to tomorrow. He might have information about the current state of affairs and I want to know about it."

Kuroka shoots me a doubtful look and asks, "Just how exactly are you going to get him to answer any of your questions, never mind information that is probably supposed to be secret?"

"Simple. I'll show him who I really am. If this guy is as well connected as he's made out to be in that little pamphlet, he should be able to tell who I am no problem if I just how off my Shades."

…There's an earful coming in 3…2…1-

"Are you _crazy_?!"

Called it.

"You were just telling us how you were maybe still being targeted by all those assassins or whatever, and you want to go ahead and reveal that you're still alive to somebody who might sell you out?! The Hell are you thinking?!"

I can't help but smile at Kuroka's concern, a marked change from her mostly indifferent-like behavior when we first met.

I'm still gonna go ahead with this though.

"I get why you're concerned, but the alternative is just to wait for an opportunity to fall into my lap, and I think we all know the odds of _that_ happening. I'm going to meet with this guy and that's final."

I see a look of anger appear on Kuroka's face and I briefly wonder if that came across as a bit _too_ strong headed before she just gives a heavy sigh and says, "Alright I get it…we're coming with you though."

I frown and reply with, "There's not going to be much for you to do-"

"I'm sorry, did that sound like an offer? I'm telling you, we're coming with you."

"I-"

Shirone interrupts me with, "End of discussion."

…Can't argue with that.

"Alright, but I want you 2 to stay in your cat forms the entire time. If this does go sideways I don't want this guy recognizing the either of you."

Thankfully they both nod in agreement and I figure I've pushed my luck enough for today.

"Ugh…from one mess to another…" Kuroka grouses as she throws herself down onto the bed, followed shortly by Shirone.

I can't help but chuckle as I sit down next to them and start scratching their ears in their favorite spots.

"What, did you think we would get a vacation after this?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't have minded that at all…"

I just grin and lay down myself, halting my scratching in favor of locking my hands behind my head.

"Hey, Kuroka? Shirone?"

In the slowly dimming light 2 pairs of golden eyes lock onto mine and I quietly say, "Thanks for pretty much forcing me to let you 2 tag along. I appreciate it."

Kuroka just snorts and archly replies with, "So why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"I can be kinda stupid sometimes."

* * *

Ferdinand

Oogh…stress can make people do stupid things. Like drink 2 bottles of 120 proof malt whiskey in one night.

Supernatural constitution or not, that was without a doubt an _awful_ decision, since it feels like someone packed my head with spiky cotton. And I don't even know what spiky cotton feels like in the first place.

"Oh, look who's awake! How'd you sleep gorgeous?"

I crack open a gummed up eye and see Linus happily smirking at me, his Sacred Gear _Kaleidoscope_ _Eyes_ active and whirring in their usual disco mix of colors and shapes. I guess he was working on his little automatons before I woke up.

Slowly opening both of my eyes and wincing at the sharp pain that accompanies the action I notice that that was exactly the case, scrap metal limbs that are vaguely humanoid in design scattered over the hard wood table that serves as both a dining and work table.

"Like shit. How's your little project coming along? Still a complete and utter failure?"

He snorts and none too gently scrapes metal across the table, causing me to wince at the painfully loud grinding noise.

"I forgot how much of a pissy princess you can be after a night of drinking. Just be glad you were born a Devil, that much liquor would have killed a measly little Human like me."

"Yah, wouldn't that have been a shame…" I mutter under my breath.

I know I owed Magellan my life for picking me up off Kalichi's streets, but the cantankerous Old Bastard sometimes made me question his sanity.

Like when he let Linus live with us because he was, 'interesting'.

Annoying and slightly crazy, yes, but interesting? Maybe if you were as senile as Magellan, sure.

And then the Old Fart went and got himself killed along with the rest of the Valefors when he went to a business meeting…I suppose I could have kicked Linus out, but I guess I felt I owed it to the guy who saved me from an early death to honor one of his last acts.

Doesn't mean I can't fantasize about it though.

"What's on our agenda for-"

I have to stop and let loose a nasty burp that tastes vaguely like dried barf before finishing with, "-for today?"

Linus disinterestedly shrugs as he goes back to working on his automatons.

"Same as the last few days, nothing. Not really doing a good job of coordinating all these gangbangers and stuff are yah?"

I snort and annoyedly reply with, "What's to coordinate? There's no way to get their shit to buyers with the Valefors dead and so far no one of any real consequence aside from the Crocells has made an offer. And for whatever reason they're still playing scared, dancing around the issue and only sporadically communicating."

Linus sagely nods at my words.

"…It's probably only a matter of time before some less than savory types come knocking on our door wondering why we haven't been doing Magellan's job, isn't it?"

"I give it another 2 months. Try to finish up your little dolls by then would yah? I think we're gonna need them."

"Or, again, you _could_ do your job."

I decide to ignore him and just get something to eat, descending to the 1st floor as I do so. Magellan had a pretty decent sized 2-story house as his impromptu office and we'd naturally 'inherited' it once he kicked the bucket. Unfortunately we, or rather _I_ , also inherited his job as the middle man between the affluent Devil families and the gutter scum.

While he'd always intended for me to take over his job so that he could retire sooner rather than later, the fact remains that I'm still new at this and quite frankly have been flying by the seat of my pants for the past few weeks. This would have already been massively difficult if it weren't for the fact that there's fucking _no one_ around here that I can reach out to.

Hence my newly acquired drinking problem.

I groan as I pour out a glass of water and am just about to take a much needed sip when there's a knock on the front door. Despite my bleary state I immediately tense and carefully look out the front door's peephole, fully expecting some hulking 'enforcers' from the various gangs around Kalichi.

I sure as shit wasn't expecting some 11-year old looking kid carrying some white-haired cat full of scars in his arms while a pitch-black one sits perfectly upright on his head.

…Am I still drunk?

"Hey! Magellan! You in there?"

…Ok, my curiosity is piqued.

I latch open the door and blearily ask, "Magellans dead Kid, whatever you want from him for you're gonna be waiting quite the span of time for it. Mostly forever, in fact."

The Kid is silent for a moment before he scowls and mutters, "Well crap."

I smirk and take a moment to look more closely at him. Black hair that's scraggly looking and growing out unevenly, although there's a single blond streak that travels down the left side of his face that's rather conspicuous. Not as conspicuous as his heterochromic eyes though, one orb a sharp crimson and the other a startlingly bright green.

I bet the ladies are gonna go nuts over that when he gets older…damn, why do I feel like I should recognize that trait of his from somewhere…

I just sigh and instead inquire, "Well if you had something to ask Magellan I suppose you might as well ask me instead, I'm sort of his replacement."

"Replacement? What's your name exactly?"

Oh, he's suspicious. Good, he's not _totally_ dumb then.

"Name's Ferdinand, and I was adopted by Magellan a few years back, I guess he was hoping that I would one day take over his business and free up alot of his time so that he could visit the Red Light District more often…"

The Kid still looks suspicious and I give him a wry look.

"Kid, I'm already living in the dude's house and eating his food. What do I have to gain from lying?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"How about this? You answer one of my questions, and I'll answer of yours. We'll get to know each other that way."

He scowls and retorts with, "Shouldn't you go first? I'm the one who's suspicious of _you_."

"Ah, but here's the rub. You came here of your own free will, so you clearly wanted to see Magellan and make him an offer or something along those lines. Whereas I had no idea you were coming and wouldn't have missed you if you hadn't shown up. You clearly need me more than I need you. So are you in?"

He stares at me for a few seconds before grimacing and sourly replies, "Sure, I'm in. What's your first question?"

Inwardly cheering at something going my way for what feels like the first time in forever I ask, "What's the deal with the cats?"

Clearly not expecting that particular question to come first the Kid just stares dumbly at me for a second before shrugging.

"They found me when I first came to this city and we've kinda just stuck together since. I still need to get the black one checked out for fleas though."

Said black one leans forward from her perch and solidly smacks him on the forehead, creating an adorable _thump_ as her paw hits home. That reaction makes me wonder if there's not more to them than _just_ being a pair of cats, but I table that train of thought for now.

"Well I answered your question, here's mine. Who the heck are you?"

"Name's Ferdinand, dunno what my surname is and Magellan never bothered to give me one. I guess you could say that I'm his successor."

We both stare at each other for a few moments, his dual colored eyes boring into my own brown ones, until he frowns slightly and asks, "I don't suppose you would be open to talk business then?"

"Business?"

"Yah, I just so happen to have some info I think you might be interested in. In return maybe you could give me some heads up on a few things I'd like to know about."

Quid pro quid, ok I can work with this.

"Alright then come on inside. Amenities are short so deal with it."

He follows me into the building and I lazily shove aside some stacked papers on one of the tables, not bothering to see where they landed or what they were.

"So what's the offer Kid? You said you had info I might be interested in, but what do you think qualifies as that?"

He thinks for a moment before pulling out a bound pamphlet that looks like it has maybe a 100 pages in it and I curiously look for any signs of who made it, only to find almost no markings on it.

Eyes only then, eh?

"So if I show you this what's to stop you from screwing me over and not giving me my part of the deal?"

Heh, I think I could grow to like this Kid.

"Simple really. While this may be hard for you to swallow, someone's word means _alot_ in this city. While monetary incentives or trading sellable stuff is the preffered way of doing business down here, that's not always how things pan out. Sometimes you can only give someone a promise, or owe them a favor. It's your last bit of worthwhile currency. If you break your word even once, you're the poorest of the poor."

He again fixes me with that intense glare before giving a small nod of acknowledgment and opens up the first page of the book for me.

My eyes widen as I start reading all of the information available.

"Kid…where the _Fuck_ did you get this?"

He seems to struggle with himself for a second before carefully saying, "You said your word was worth alot. In that case, I want your word that after hearing what I'm about to tell you, you'll not flip your lid until I'm done explaining everything, deal?"

Easy enough to agree to, although I'm pretty sure this Kid is blowing things out of proportion here.

"You have my word. Now what's the big secret?"

The words barely make it out of my mouth before I see something very strange happening. Namely the cat that was resting on the Kid's head is gently rising upwards, sitting on what looks like a shadow made solid. Damn that's weird, and haven't I seen that power before-

…

You're kidding me.

"Maybe I should properly introduce myself. My name is Caine Valefor, and as far as I know I'm the last surviving member of the Valefor family."

…I shoot a wistful glance towards a can of beer on the countertop and briefly contemplate downing it in one go.

It's _way_ too early for this shit…

"You're really a Valefor?"

"I can summon another Shade if it'll convince you."

Well…I can't argue with that logic. In between the extremely detailed manifest he's carrying as well as his Shadow powers, something I haven't heard of any other Devil being able to do so easily, I'm inclined to believe him.

Crap, you'd think Magellan would have had a picture lying around somewhere…

"Alright, I'm convinced. Although naturally I'm curious why you're telling me this then. What exactly does this gain you?"

He leans forward and calmly replies with, "That's what I was hoping you could tell me. I've been mostly focused on just surviving these past few weeks and haven't gotten much news aside from the bit that my entire family is dead. What's been happening with all the people we used to do business with and all that?"

I lean back with a wince and briefly debate whether to try to break it to him gently before I immediately discard that thought. If he's survived his family's massacre and living in Kalichi thus far I think he can handle this no problem.

"It's a mess and I dunno if it's salvageable if I'm being honest here. More than a month of being unable to distribute and sell, people are getting restless. Beats me how knowledgable you are about your family's business, but you guys were a big part of how shit got done. Paying off officials, keeping well meaning social types from shutting us down…with that gone most of our usual routes are closed, never mind the fact that there's no real way to get any profitable amount of contraband to potential buyers."

Thankfully Caine seems to absorb this easily enough with only a scowl and proceeds to ask, "Isn't anyone else trying to fill the void we left behind? I would have thought that everyone would be chomping at the bit to get a slice of what we had. I've seen some of the stuff we were letting through, there's no shortage of money to be made there."

I can only shrug at that.

"I thought that too, but aside from the Crocells no one is really coming forward with offers. And even then they're dancing around the issue, not really committing to anything of value."

I notice his face darken at the mention of the Crocells and briefly wonder what that's about before he goes back to his usual expression.

"That is pretty weird…although where do you come in? What's your role in all this?"

Ugh…this question.

"Well…I guess you could say I'm the middle man in all this. Magellan used to talk to your family directly, or at least to a trusted representative, and then pass along information to the gangs and whatnot in this city. Of course, now that duty falls to me and I have neither someone to talk to or anything to tell to all the other guys in the city."

He suddenly grins and I realize in my still slightly hungover state I was a little free with the information there. Dammit.

"Well in that case I think I have a bit of a proposition for you Ferdinand. What if I could return to my position as the Valefor family head and provide all those services we used to?"

I frown and think about it.

"Well that would be pretty awesome for me personally, but it's not gonna be that simple. Let's assume your succession goes smoothly-which I seriously doubt it will-and you're the family head in just a few weeks or something. Alot of you're old business associates are gonna be wondering about whether it's a good idea to return to being under Valefor patronage."

"Why would they think that?"

"Dude, your family was wiped out in a _night_. I'm familiar enough the various faction's strengths to understand how easy it is to wipe out a single family given enough resources, but the common gangbanger and even a few of their leaders don't get that. Unless The Great Red or Ouroboros Dragon themselves wiped out your lineage, you're considered weak."

He gains a pretty fierce scowl at that and I don't necessarily blame him. Most people living in Kalichi don't realize just how _many_ levels there are in the Supernatural food chain, and it's hard to judge whether someone is just really just that weak or ran afoul of something way out of their league.

"Well how exactly do I convince them that we're still worth it?"

"Lemme show you something."

I root through the papers I'd pushed off the table and find the one I was looking for, Magellan's old map of Kalichi. It's pretty sparse on details, but mostly just because the landscape and 'borders' in this city are constantly changing. I roll it out and show it to Caine.

"Take a look at this Kid. Here's Kalichi. Separated into 9 districts, or as us locals call them, the 9 Circles. There's a few different gangs that run most of the city, and those guys are the Griffons, the Black Wings, the Exiled and the Serpents. Well, the Serpents _were_ part of those gangs. Their boss went up against a Priest called the Paladin about a week ago and ended up dying along with a few of his subordinates, so they're currently falling apart right now."

"Yah, I know. I was the one who helped kill him funnily enough."

I snort.

"Having a sense of humor is pretty important in this city, glad you have one Kid."

"Who said I was joking?"

I give him an amused look until I notice his totally bland expression.

"…Seriously?"

"Yup."

…I dunno how to respond to that.

So I don't.

"Anyway, these gangs are the ones that oversee all the contraband that makes it's way through Kalichi, or is made here. In essence, they control 20% of your family's goods."

"Wow. That much?"

"Yup. Since Kalichi is such a melting pot of cultures and species, alot of stuff is brought in through here from other Factions. And since EDEN houses most of the goods, travel routes through the city are watched over by these gangs, who are in turn given another share of the profits. If you wanna start building up your family's fortune again you have to prove to these guys that you have the capability of staying in business."

He frowns at the map in response to my explanation.

"Why are the Gangs in such a position of power here? It's a big city, can't they just, I dunno, go around?"

I shake my head in the negative.

"Way too dangerous. While the drug suppliers _could_ hire guards to protect their shipments, it's cheaper to just have the Gangs do that kinda work and then take a share of the profit and a few choice morsels of contraband. A lot of the more desperate people in this city know how much a few bits of really valuable stuff like Holy Artifacts and the like will sell for, and aren't afraid to get their hands bloody for the chance at wealth. Not to mention the damn Tartarus Pits restrict a lot of the available routes..."

He gives me a confused glance at my mention of the Pits and asks, "Tartarus Pits? What, like the prison?"

I shake my head in response.

"Tartarus is nowhere _near_ as dangerous as a Kalichi Tartarus Pit. A Tartarus Pit houses the worst of the worst Kid. Stray Devils, psychopaths, serial killers...those things only house the toughest of the tough, and getting within 50 meters of a Tartarus Pit is something you couldn't pay me to do with all the money in the world. Getting captured by a Pit Dweller is the _worst_ thing that can happen to someone. Mostly because you won't be dying anytime soon, although you no doubt _wish_ you could..."

I sigh and point to 4 parts of the map that have darker highlights around their borders.

"The breakdown goes like this. 6% of Kalichi is EDEN. 14% is Tartarus Pits. The rest is all open game, but that's almost 20% of the city surface out of reach for these guys. Trust me, 20% is a lot."

The Kid scans through everything before giving a soft sigh, saying, "Well that makes an unfortunate amount of sense now..."

He straightens up before looking me right in the eye.

"So basically I have to prove to these gangs that I can make sure suppliers keep coming through the city so that they make a profit. And then I have to talk to the suppliers and convince them that I can provide a stable market. All the while making sure that no other competitor steals away their business. And that's all _just_ in Kalichi."

"Yup. You can see why I'm skeptical about your claim to be able to fix everything in just a few weeks or months. The damage has been done Kid, and it's more about creating something new than it is fixing it."

He rubs his hands over his eyes and wryly says, "Yah, I find myself agreeing with you on that…"

Well…at least he's adaptable.

"Man you're all sunshine and rainbows today Ferdinand."

I turn around and find Linus walking down the steps, hands in his pockets and that same damn goofy grin on his face that he always has, _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ active and whirring.

"And you are?"

Offering a sardonic bow Linus cheerfully replies, "Name's Linus Mossa, Ferdinand's roommate of sorts. Good to meet you Caine Valefor, and your 2 Yokai lady friends there. They have very beautiful aura's by the way."

Caine merely raises an eyebrow but I don't miss the way he subtly shifts his weight and moves his arms lower, making a convenient spring-board for the white cat in his arms should things go south.

"I'm assuming those eyes of yours aren't just for show then? What are they, some kind of Sacred Gear?"

"Yup! _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ , let's me 'see' the flow of energy in the world and even alter it to an extent. Still getting used to the altering part though. And relax Kiddo, I'm not here for a fight."

Apparently that puts him at a bit of ease as he slowly eases his stance, tension leaving his frame. Linus just chuckles as he walks over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, seemingly oblivious to the potential threat of violence.

The dudes a mad scientist in the making.

"Well if the jig is up feel free to switch to your normal forms you 2."

The white cat in Caine's arms seems content to stay that way but the black one jumps down before a dull white light takes the shape of a Human before fading away, leaving one _bombshell_ of a girl standing where a cat used to be.

Heck, even the raggedy clothes she's wearing and noticeable scar on her cheek don't detract from her beauty.

A couple more years and people are gonna be _begging_ to lick the ground she treads on.

Oh, and she has a _fantastic_ rack.

"Well Ferdinand, let me introduce to you Kuroka, she's the one who still needs a good fumigating."

The newly introduced Kuroka scowls at that and smacks the back of Caine's head.

"I dunno why you think that joke is so funny! It isn't!"

"Of course it's not. It's your _reaction_ that's always the real treat to watch."

The smaller cat makes an odd _chuff_ sound like it just laughed while Kuroka just glares at the 2 of them.

Well don't they seem close?

Shaking himself out of his little reverie Caine locks eyes with me and says, "So where do we go from here?"

"Oh? Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Quit playing dumb, whether you meant to or not you kinda admitted to being under pressure to do something by all of the gangs and whatnot. We share a common interest."

Linus pipes in from across the room, "Said common interest being not dying!"

"Like your roommate said. If nothing else I at least want to keep my family's legacy out of the hands of the Crocells of all damn people…"

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "You have a thing against the Crocells?"

"Yah. I hate their guts."

Hmm…well, that works for me.

"Ok, my thoughts on this are pretty straightforward. I'm scheduled to meet with the various gang leaders and suppliers in the coming week, I'll leave out the fact that you're still alive and just tell them that someone with alot of influence wants to potentially act as our 'patron'. They'll obviously want to know who it is I'm talking to but I can lead them on a run-around, saying you want to remain anonymous and such."

He nods and says, "Sounds good. What should I be doing in the meantime?"

"Think you can be the head of your family again by next week?"

"Honestly? No."

"I didn't think so either. So start thinking of ways you can pull it off, because if I do manage to stave off the bloodhounds of Kalichi we're gonna need to back up our claim. Also you might want to work on your family powers a little. The gang leaders only respect strength, and if you can't use your family name then you're gonna have to settle for beating them down."

He grimaces at that and quite frankly I don't blame him. While Adder was definitely a cut above the rest of the gang leaders it's not like they're all pushovers…

Caine stands up and holds out his hand, all the while saying, "Maybe not the best of situations we could be in, but at least we've got something resembling a plan. I look forward to working with you Ferdinand."

I shake it and am briefly surprised by the strength in his grip.

"Feelings mutual Caine. Oh, by the way, how do you feel about Fallen Angels?"

He looks confused for a moment before returning to his bland stare and replies, "Depends on the Fallen. I'm not xenophobic if that's what you're asking. Way I see it there's plenty of reason to dislike people that have nothing to do with race."

"In that case make sure to drop by in 2 weeks time. I've got some Fallen guests stopping by who were originally supposed to meet with Magellan but, well…hard to meet with someone who's dead. Apparently they're some big shots and if things don't work out with the Kalichi gangs we might need to get on our hands and knees and start sucking some serious dick."

My only response from him is a blank look and I realize that dropping an innuendo in front of a Kid who looks 11 years old was kind of a dumb idea.

"Never mind, just be here in 2 weeks if you're still alive, deal?"

"Uh, sure. Deal."

I notice Kuroka is trying hard not to laugh at Caine's confusion while Linus is shooting me a thumbs-up.

Ok ok, I get it. Dumb thing to say…

Without further ado our 3 guests get up and leave the room, leaving me alone with Linus, who's idly sipping some sort of juice box.

"…So you think this actually has a chance of working?"

"If I'm being perfectly honest here? Nope. There's just too many things we have no way of getting a handle on in time. Think about it. The kids stranded in _Kalichi_ of all places and obviously has no way of getting back to his family position, otherwise he would have done that by now. And while I do believe that he took on Adder, he did say he had help, so we probably won't be able to count on him just steamrolling everyone into following him."

"…So basically we're due to take to take a cactus enema in just a few weeks?"

"Yup."

Linus offers up a rare sigh and dryly remarks, "Well, at least that gives me plenty of time to buy the lube."

* * *

Caine

Well that meeting was…enlightening.

Although not entirely in a good way…crap, I've got alot to do and not much time, or resources, to do it…

"I won't pretend to be an expert on any of that stuff you were talking about in there, but it sounds like you've set something of an impossible goal for yourself Kid."

I heave a heavy sigh and miserably reply, "Don't have to tell me twice…I guess I'm going to have to talk to David and ask if he knows anybody that can give me a hand. And ask him for some 1-on-1 training."

"What, you don't like sparring with us?"

"I prefer my teeth to remain in my mouth, thank you very much."

"It's only Shirone that hits that hard, not me."

Said Little Sister merely snuggles deeper into the crook of my arm with a contented purr as I scowl at her happy tone.

Well…at least I'll have good company when this whole little adventure comes crashing down on my head…

"Hey, Kuroka?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you never said anything about the Tartarus Pits before? That seems like a fairly big thing not to tell me about."

She simply shrugs and replies with, "There aren't any Pits near where we live or the Church, so I never bothered to bring it up. And trust me, if you'd seen the entrance to one you would have stayed _well_ away. Even a nose-challenged Devil like yourself would be able to smell one of those damn things from pretty far away."

Shirone accentuates her Sister's point with a tail thump against my chest and I decide to just take their advice for now.

I swear, this city just keeps getting deadlier and deadlier...

* * *

Azazel

Office work…Damn, _damn_ office work. Seriously though, can't people just assume what I'd like them to do and do it? Nope! It's approval this, approval that! I could be off doing some more research on that Artificial Sacred Gear project I've finally got off the ground, or off in a bar in the Human world talking to some lovely ladies, but no!

Damn Baraqiel. lucky dog went and finally got a girlfriend and now he's talking about _marriage_ of all things…

Well, whatever. He's been an uptight stick in the mud for as long as I can remember, maybe this'll finally make him loosen up a bit.

"Hey, Penemue?"

"Yes Lord Azazel?"

I sigh as Penemue still insists on calling me _Lord_ of all titles, even after all these years acting as my secretary. Why not 'boss', or 'master', or even 'sexy beast' as I've suggested to her over the years? Well whatever…

"Do I have any obligations in the coming days? And by obligations I mean ones I can't skip out on."

"You're not supposed to 'skip out' on any obligations in the first place."

"Eh, details."

She peeks her head around the corner of the door to my office, her usual stern look completing the look of intimidating businesswoman, all rounded out by her professional looking suit.

She really could stand to get laid at some point in the future.

"Well, gross negligence of duty aside, things you absolutely can't miss out on are a meeting between Grigori leaders 4 days from now-"

"Are you kidding? That sounds _exactly_ like the sort of thing I would ditch-"

"Shemhazai said he would be there and is expecting you to come. If you aren't present, he told me to tell you to expect more paperwork to come your way since he'll obviously be too busy at the meeting to do it himself."

"…Damn, he got me there."

"Other than that it's all fairly clear, although you have…maybe I should say, 'had' a meeting with Magellan in exactly 2 weeks. Something about an interesting species of Sacred Gear he thought you would find fun to examine."

"Oh damn, I forgot about that!"

No one had really been expecting such a brutal and thorough extermination of the Valefor family, and my poor old buddy Magellan had gotten caught up in it. A few months back he'd sent me a message saying he'd picked up a youngster with a rare type of Sacred Gear a while back and said I could visit whenever I had the chance and I'd fully intended to go, not willing to pass up this opportunity.

But as usual life happens and I'd gotten sidelined by all sorts of meetings and projects, and then Magellan had gone and gotten himself killed. He'd always told me that his successor, Ferdinand I think his name was, could help me out but it still sucks.

I'd actually been rather fond of that grumpy old cunt…

"Hey Penemue, I'm going to step out of the office for a bit."

"What do you mean you're-"

"It's just for a few hours, I want to talk to Raynare and the rest about our upcoming trip, not to mention I should probably check up on our newest 'guest' and see how she's doing."

In a subdued tone Penemue replies with, "That's…actually a good idea. She didn't seem all that… _stable_ when you brought her in."

"Precisely. See you in a bit. Hold my calls will you?"

I step into my office's Magic Circle array and set it's destination to my 'house', mostly just a decent sized flat with an enormous research lab beneath it.

One has to have priorities after all.

* * *

I step out of the circle only to immediately hear 2 voices arguing and I can't help but sigh.

That'd be Raynare and Mittelt arguing again…

"The instructions _clearly_ say you bake at a high temperature for a shorter amount of time! Not the other way around you clueless slut!"

"Fine words from some tit-less midget like yourself! I'm surprised you could even see over the counter to read the recipe!"

"Oh it is _on_ Bitch! And for your information I'm a B-cup!"

"A B-cup on on you might as well be a negative size!"

"You take that back you overdeveloped skank!"

I walk on over to Kalawarner and Dohnaseek who are calmly sitting in a pair of chairs, Kalawarner flipping through some celebrity magazine while Dohnaseek is idly paging though a novel.

Either they're excellent pretenders or they're so used to Raynare and Mittelt's arguments that they don't even hear them anymore. They both notice me and give respectful nods which I wave away and turn towards the arguing duo.

Both girls have their wings out, 4 wings apiece, and are clearly gearing up to bring out the Light Spears. Normally I'd let their spat play out since they always do this, but today we have a guest with us…and it _is_ my house.

"Girls, is this really the image we want to show to our newest resident?"

Both of them jump at my voice and Raynare suddenly rushes over, a beaming smile on her face as she enthusiastically says, "Welcome back Master Azazel! I apologize for our rudeness, but Mittelt just _refused_ to admit that she was reading the recipe wrong and-"

"I was _not_ reading the recipe wrong, you just-"

Dohnaseek calmly interrupts with, "While I've long given up trying to get you 2 to stop arguing, I'd hoped that you would at _least_ have the decency to not do so in front of our leader…"

Both Fallen look slightly chastised at that and out of curiosity I ask, "What's this recipe I keep hearing about?"

Both girls suddenly look embarrassed and Raynare shifts about uneasily as Kalawarner chuckles and says, "They were going to bake _cookies_ of all things."

"What's wrong with that?!" Mittelt hotly retorts, before pointing to her charge, "It's better to do something than just letting her sit there like a lump!"

Raynare enthusiastically nods and adds, "What she said, maybe with something a little more exciting than instant meals she'll, well, you know…actually liven up a bit."

I can't help but smile at their response.

While Kalawarner and Dohnaseek have their quirks, I chose them for this duty due to their temperament and ability to stay cool under pressure.

Not at all the same reason for which I chose Raynare and Mittelt.

While Raynare's crush on me isn't exactly secret, nor is Mittelt's idea of me being a Father sort-of-figure to her, I selected them because they're capable of _caring_.

Raynare can come off as manipulative and callous, while Mittelt is oftentimes deliberately insulting and confrontational, but that's merely their public faces, the ones they display because showing selfless compassion in Fallen culture is often seen as a sign of weakness or cowardice.

Right now our newest guest needs someone who cares more than she needs a guard.

On that note I walk over to said guest and slowly take a knee, bringing me down to eye level with her and I try my best to appear non-threatening or make any sudden movements.

"Hey Vallia, are you feeling any better today?"

Vallia Lucifer, daughter of Ralzar Lucifer of the quintessential line of Devils and wielder of _Divine Dividing_ , someone who should be cheerful and confidant of their power and authority, actually _flinches_ away from my calm and soothing tone, her eyes wide and desperately trying not to meet my own, her body ridged with fight-or-flight tension.

I try not to let the bitterness and anger I'm feeling show on my face, least of all because I'm the _last_ person who has any right to feel furious with someone for mistreating a loved one.

But I feel it anyway.

And out of the corner of my eye I see even the usually composed Kalawarner and Dohnaseek seem mildly upset at her reaction, never mind Raynare and Mittelt's reaction.

You'd think they'd just come across a dying puppy and were at a loss at how to save it.

Heh, I can remember their reactions the first time I'd told them they would be guarding the new wielder of _Divine Dividing_ , and a Devil at that…

* * *

(1 week earlier)

 _"You want us to_ what _?!"_

" _To keep an eye on on the newly found host of Albion."_

 _Mittelt looks at me like I'm insane._

" _So you want the 4 of us, who only have 4 wings worth of strength apiece, to watch over an apparently unstable host of a_ Heavenly Dragon _who also just so happens to be a_ Devil _. Well that sounds_ perfect _."_

 _I dryly remark, "Well when you say it like_ that _anything sounds like a bad idea…"_

" _It sounds like a bad idea because it is!"_

 _Dohnaseek interjects more calmly with, "While I would not put it so hysterically, Mittelt does have a point Azazel. If the host is as…damaged…as you made it sound she might very well go into Juggernaut Drive in a fit of panic. If that happens I don't see us being able to do anything more than just delay her by a scant few seconds, if that."_

" _I'm not asking you to fight the White Dragon Emperor, I'm just asking you to keep an eye on the kid herself and help her out as needed. She's…not in the most self-directed moods as of now. I've got Shemhazai watching her for now but he's got other responsibilities to take care of. I can trust you 4 more than I can trust others, so you've got the job."_

 _Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek seem to grudgingly accept this while Raynare just preens at my mentioning of trusting her._

… _She really needs to crush on someone who isn't me. It'd do her a world of good._

* * *

 _"This…_ this _is the White Dragon Emperor?"_

 _I can understand Raynare's confusion, the half-emaciated little girl that looks like she just got dragged through a jungle and is desperately trying to avoid our gazes is about as far away from what most would consider one of the most potentially powerful beings in the world as you could imagine._

 _Shemhazai gives me a helpless glance and says, "She hasn't really said anything to me other than her name, and while I would have normally tried to get her cleaned up a bit she isn't exactly in a rush to do anything on her own and I, uh…didn't exactly feel comfortable going into the shower with her-"_

" _Ok we get it pal, sheesh. Hey Kalawarner, Mittelt, Raynare? Can you fix her up? Shemhazai over here is too shy to admit he's a lolicon."_

 _He just scowls at me before rolling his eyes and telling the 3 girls, "Her name is Vallia, and just try to not be too hard on her. You'll see what I mean."_

 _With a slightly confused look at that the 3 nonetheless guide the smaller girl off to the house's bathing room, the diminutive Longinus wielder moving as if on auto-pilot. Once they're gone Shemhazai motions for me to go off to the side, Dohnaseek taking the hint and heading off to the kitchen to give us a bit more privacy._

" _What's up, anything special I need to know."_

" _Her full name is Vallia Lucifer."_

… _Well that's interesting._

" _You're_ sure _."_

" _Absolutely. The refrigerators motor suddenly kicked on and the poor thing practically had a heart attack, causing her Demonic energy to spike. It's_ way _beyond anything a Devil her age should normally have, so I'm inclined to believe her."_

 _I run a hand through my hair at that._

" _Well what in our Father's name was she doing all the way out_ here _of all things? Our border guards barely even caught sight of her…"_

" _Dunno. I checked with the Devils and our other contacts about whether there's been an any sort of movement from the Old Satan Faction, but nothing. Near as I can tell she just ran away from home and never really_ stopped _running."_

 _That leaves me completely at a loss until an unpleasant thought suddenly occurs._

" _Hey, Shemhazai? How much do you want to bet this was all Rizevim's idea of a sick fucking joke?"_

 _He looks confused for a moment before his eyes widen and distaste dominates his expression._

" _Unfortunately, I can 100% see that. Forcing his Granddaughter out of the house, probably enjoying the idea of her one day coming to despise her family…Shit."_

 _I offer up a scowl of my own._

" _Hell, he might have just convinced her Dad to do the deed and stayed out of it entirely. We know Ralzar Lucifer isn't exactly the most mentally stable of individuals…I wonder what her Mother thinks of all this."_

" _As much as it sucks to admit, there's not much a mere Human can do in this kind of a situation."_

 _I heave out a sigh and dryly remark, "Well, we might as well try to make the best of this situation. Hopefully she starts to open up soon, if not, well…I guess I'll think of something else."_

 _Shemhazai just nods and replies, "Well I'd best be off to finish my work then. At least_ one _of us has to take their leadership duties seriously."_

" _Hey I resent the implications of that statement."_

" _It wasn't implied so much as boldly stated."_

 _I annoyedly wave him off as he smirks, instead walking over to Dohnaseek as he offers me a beer of some kind with a raised eyebrow._

" _Anything we should know about?"_

" _Not right now, no. Heck, I'm not too sure what to do with this bit of info_ myself _if I'm being real here. Sorry to keep dumping this stuff on you 4 at the drop of a hat by the way."_

 _He shrugs and a side of his mouth quirks upwards in a small smirk._

" _It wouldn't be the first time you've done so."_

" _Har har. Think you'll survive in a household of 4 ladies for awhile?"_

" _If I've lived thus far working with those 3, I think I can handle anything."_

 _I snort and am about to reply when I hear a door open and my subordinates along with Vallia walk out._

 _Now that she's free of a lot of the dirt and other crap that was on her the Kid is a pretty striking figure. There's still a bit of baby fat on her face, but it's a pretty minuscule amount. In fact her face is rather angular, reminding me vaguely of a bird of prey._

 _The effect is completed by her striking light blue eyes, even if she's trying hard not to stare directly at anyone else._

 _I glance up to smile at my 3 subordinates and completely falter when I see the expression on their faces. Kalawarner is probably the more composed of the 3, but there's a stiffness to her expression and her eyes are constantly roving, as if searching out threats._

 _Raynare and Mittelt are far more expressive with their emotions and right now both of them are_ radiating _disgust. I inwardly sigh and hope that those 3 weren't freaked out by having to keep an eye on a Dragon, otherwise Vallia's stay here might seem more than a little similar to her previous home…_

 _That line of thought is immediately kicked aside as Vallia stiffly walks to a nearby couch and sits down in it, her back ramrod straight and eyes downcast. But instead of taking the opportunity to walk away Kalawarner immediately takes up a seat next to her and pretends to read a nearby magazine, keeping a careful eye on the Kid and her surroundings, like some sort of watchful bodyguard._

 _And that's nothing compared to the younger Fallen who march right up to me._

 _Mittelt gets right to the point with, "Azazel, what the_ fuck _happened to that Kid?!"_

 _I frown and raise my hands in an attempt to calm them down._

" _Woah slow down there, what happened between you 4?"_

 _Raynare fiercely scowls and says, "Well when we were about to go into the shower she was fine, even undressing herself when we asked her to, but when Kalawarner was about to wash her back the Kid suddenly slapped her hand away and acted like she was about to be attacked."_

" _Well that's unfortunate but hardly enough to be all upset about-"_

 _Mittelt has a dark look on her face and angrily says, "You weren't_ there _Azazel. The kid suddenly realized what she did and…shit, the poor bitch looked like she was about to have a heart attack. I dunno what kind of home she grew up in, but I'd wager they didn't take to well to defiance. It took us awhile before she calmed down enough to let Kalawarner finish cleaning her."_

 _Raynare curses under her breath before muttering, "White Dragon Emperor my ass…she acts more like some downtrodden slave…"_

 _While I can't help but wince at hearing how badly Vallia was mistreated at her previous home, I also feel a brief burst of pride in Raynare and Mittelt._

 _Usually they're the ones who are always looking out for themselves, trying to ensure that at the end of the day they're the ones at the top of the pile._

 _This is probably the first time they've been so concerned for someone other than themselves, and they probably don't even know it. I refrain from pointing that out though, since it'd probably just make them more resistant to the idea of actually caring for Vallia._

 _They can be stubborn like that._

 _So instead I just say, "Well you probably won't have to worry about her suddenly changing into a rampaging Dragon then, will you?"_

 _Mittelt scoffs and says, "I doubt the Kid could hurt a fly in that state."_

* * *

(Present Day)

"Vallia, are my 4 friends treating you well?"

At first I don't think she's going to answer, but she gives a jerky nod after a few seconds, even if she still doesn't meet my gaze.

Well…some reaction is better than no reaction.

"Do you want to go someplace other than this house? Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Raynare and Mittelt will go with us so you won't be among strangers."

4 questioning looks are directed my way but I ignore them in favor of giving a gentle gaze towards Vallia.

Again she's silent and I once again doubt she's going to answer…until another sharp nod is given.

Subconsciously releasing a breath I smile and say, "Alright then, in 2 weeks all 6 of us will go to a city called Kalichi. It's kind of a rough place, but the others will always be with you and keep you safe, so need to worry overmuch. Who knows, you might even find a friend there."

She doesn't respond to any of that and I can't help but feel like that's a rather optimistic hope.

Well, stranger things have happened…

I leave it at that and turn to my subordinates, who are giving me curious looks.

Kalawarner voices their unanimous question and asks, "Why Kalichi? Isn't that kind of a rough place to take a traumatized 10-year old?"

"Yah, it is, but there's a reason for that. Magellan said he'd discovered a Kid who had a Sacred Gear and I think it might be a good thing for Vallia to meet someone closer to her own age."

"Mittelt can pass for a child."

"Shove it Raynare."

I ignore the 2 of them and continue on with, "Besides, I can't imagine staying cooped up in this place for too long is healthy. Safe? Maybe. But as cruel as this may seem, it's probably better for her not to get stuck in the pattern of staying here and wasting away."

All 4 seem to agree with that assessment, albeit reluctantly.

Raynare sighs and says, "Well, I might as well try to keep making those cookies then. We're probably going to need them…"

Fallen Angels holding a miniature bake class in order to bring the White Dragon Emperor out of her funk...Sirzechs and Michael would be laughing their asses off if they heard about this.

Shit, _Dad_ would probably think it's hilarious...

* * *

 **Quite a bit of ground covered in this chapter, and it came out way quicker than I thought it would. Heck, I've already gotten quite a bit of actual writing down for the chapter following this one, I've been a total madman the past few days. I guess I always just wanted to write about a supernatural drug cabal...Once I got around to writing out the dialogue and such I couldn't really stop. Anyway a couple of announcements this time around.  
**

 **1st: 100 follows?! Don't you people have anything better to do with your lives?!**

 **...I kid obviously :D**

 **Seriously though, while by no means some grand tally of followers compared to alot of stories out there, it's no small number for me personally, and big thanks to all who are sticking around and continuing to read.**

 **2nd: A couple smart and rational readers mentioned that Rossweisse would probably fit better into Jonah's harem than Caine's, and after thinking about they're totally right (The joys of easy to make feedback, I can be stopped before throwing myself off the cliff :D). It makes more sense in the timeline of the story, compatible personality, and a host of other issues when I glanced at my broad story outline. The revised and updated list of couples is below**

 **Caine: Ravel/Kuroka/Shirone/Jeanne/Vallia/Mittelt/Secret character/?**

 **Jonah: Sylvi/Rossweisse/?**

 **On that note, the above list won't be changing for quite awhile since as of now in the story I'm going to be focusing more on the actual interaction between characters rather than just throwing more into the mix. This chapter introduced quite a few OC's as well as series mainstays, so I'm gonna be fleshing them out instead having a 'too many cooks in the kitchen' problem.**

 **3rd: The LN kinda just glossed over Vali's (I guess Vallia's in this case) past and as usual, toned down a seriously messed up situation. Being belittled and treated like some kind of freak leaves scars, and I'm going to be spending time on both how she deals with that and what it means for her further down the road.**

 **4th: Oh, by the way, Female Vali (Vallia. Gonna have to get used to that). Been done before, sure, but to the best of my (admittedly limited) knowledge this is the first time anyone has written about her actual past in any sort of detail, so hopefully I can bring a bit of a spin to it.**

 **5th: The 4 Fallen Angels are self-evidently stronger than their canon counterparts, having 4 wings already, and they're going to take a larger role in the grand scheme of things. They were often mentioned as being Azazel's select subordinates, so I'm gonna be expanding on that a bit.**

 **Whew!**

 **That was long winded. Anyways big thanks to all who read, follow, favorite and review, that support means alot!**


	12. Chapter 11: Thieves, Fallen, Dragons, Oh

Chapter 11: Thieves, Fallen, Dragons, Oh My…

Caine

(7 Weeks 1 day after arrival in Kalichi)

Remember, keep your weight centered and 'loose', don't unbalance yourself unless it's a feint, use anything and everything to your advantage…unexpected noise, a brief glint of light off something shiny, ask an unexpected question-

"Do you think Kuroka considers you the ideal boyfriend Caine?"

"HUH?! What-"

David suddenly darts forward and I realize I really should have payed better attention to my own advice. I hastily summon my 2 Shades, now able to manipulate them equally, but I'm a hair too slow because of David's surprise question.

He leaps over the first Shade, smoothly rolls under the 2nd one as he lands on his feet and all of the sudden he's closed the 4 meter distance just like that.

I snarl and throw a vicious right hook, not having time to use one of my spells, only for him to easily dodge and lock my extended arm over his shoulder.

Uh oh.

With a massive heave I suddenly find myself being unceremoniously flipped through the air, my arm providing a convenient lever for the Priest to slam me into the ground with.

I flare my wings which thankfully slows me down enough that I merely impact the dirt floor with enough force to knock out a normal Human, and not a Supernatural one.

Not that it stops my vision from going all hazy and the air getting forced from my lungs, but silver linings and all that…

"The Sisters are a distracting topic of conversation for you Caine. While I'm happy that's so, both for you and them, during a fight it can self-evidently prove fatal if your foe is wily enough. Learn to separate your normal life and your fighting life, and you will live long enough to enjoy the former."

"Good advice…that. Be awesome…if you could occasionally…explain it without…the visual aids…"

He offers up one of those chuckles he gets whenever we spar and I say something he finds amusing, typically after he's just brought me to the edge of unconsciousness.

Well, no lesson is better leaned than through pain. Heck, even an ant will go 'over there' if 'over here' hurts.

"I think that's enough for today. Shall we practice your marksmanship next?"

I instantly feel my mouth turn upwards in a rictus of excitement and enthusiastically respond with, "Heck yes!"

He offers a small and bemused smile at my enthusiasm, still not accustomed to how readily accepting I was of learning this particular discipline.

Personally I think it's _awesome_.

Without any further words David leads me into a fairly small, single lane firing range located near the back of the Church that has noise-cancelling wards spaced around it's interior.

Initially I was worried that my sub-par aim was going to burn through David's limited supply of ammunition but once he showed me his stockpiled horde of literally _hundreds_ of .22 rounds, ideal for practice but not really the best for taking down Supernatural targets, I'd stopped worrying.

When I asked where he'd got all those bullets he'd merely shrugged and said 'cheap mail order'. I hadn't believed him until he'd showed me the price of a box of those bullets.

Man, the Humans must be _loaded_ with all sorts of weapons if they can practically give this stuff away for free…

"Focus, Caine. The gun won't aim itself."

I wince as I realize I once again zoned out and stopped paying attention to what's going on around me.

I've been doing that alot these past 2 weeks, and I _really_ need to stop.

Blowing out a breath I take up what David had called the 'fighting' stance, arms extended straight out, sights level with my eyes and feet slightly apart.

David hasn't hesitated to berate me for not taking up a proper shooting stance and after he'd had me compare my accuracy while using the stance and not using it, I'd stopped slacking off.

2 weeks in and it's become 2nd nature to me, something that pleased the Priest greatly.

Unfortunately it also let's my mind wander a bit, barely even registering the _bang_ as I pull on the trigger.

And, as usual, I'm still at complete loss on how to effectively get back to being the head of my family in any timely fashion.

Heck, now that I stop to think about it, there's probably more reasons for me _not_ to just go ahead and return to being the head for now-

"Caine. Your focus?"

I snap out of it and realize my shots have been poorly grouped, in fact none of them are closer together than 11 centimeters from less than 8 meters away.

I merely sigh and start automatically reloading the revolver, manually placing each cartridge instead of the speed reloads David uses.

"You're still worried about your coming meeting with the Fallen?"

I'd told David about my meeting with Ferdinand and while he didn't seem overly pleased with my decision to go ahead with my attempt at reclaiming my family's legacy, he'd understood it and has been offering me the occasional bit of advice these past few days along with combat instruction.

"Yah, obviously…but I'm actually more worried about whether actually returning as my Family head is a good idea. The more I think about it, the more it seems counterproductive, if not downright lethal. No offense meant, but if I can't even beat up an old man like you on any sort of regular basis, I'd be pretty much helpless against anybody beyond Middle-Class Devil range."

He merely chuckles and responds, "No offense taken, although this then begs the question, what do you actually _want_ to do?"

I give him a questioning glance and he settles into what I've started to privately call 'lecture mode'.

"For all your displayed intelligence and composure, you are still young, Caine. Something you thought was a certainty, a set and stable path, was just proven to be otherwise. Instead of viewing this as a setback and finding another way to the same goal, you are questioning whether the goal _itself_ is worth it. So ask yourself, are you debating this course merely because it is now difficult to accomplish, or because you legitimately wonder about it's necessity?"

"…Hey David, how do you feel about giving up your life as a Good Samaritan and becoming my personal life counselor?"

He ignores my quip and stares expectantly at me.

"…It's still hard to decide. Mostly because it's not just me that might get caught in the frenzied crossfire that'll be my succession."

He shrugs and simply states, "Others can make their own decisions about whether to follow you or not. But if you aren't devoted wholly to the cause, how can you expect others to do the same?"

I'm quiet for a moment before I ask, "I know that this is exactly the opposite of what you're trying to get me to do, but…do you think I should continue down this path?"

He's silent for a moment before a small smile plays across his lips.

"I do not, but that matters little. I think you'll be far less happy in life if you _don't_. You strike me as the type to accomplish great things, and won't be satisfied with anything less. But that is, after all, just my opinion."

I think on his words for a moment before he gently chides, "Now _focus_. You likely won't live long enough to ponder these questions if you don't learn to pay attention. Run through the firing motions one more time."

* * *

It's a few hours later that I find myself dirty and sweaty…well, more than usual for Kalichi anyway…and exiting the small tile cabinet that serves as the Church's shower room. David gave me alot to think about, and so far I haven't really arrived at a real answer.

Ugh, wish I could go back to the good old days of not really caring about what my position among the proverbial food chain would be the following week. Things were…simple…

…where are my clothes?

"Guess who's back, nya~?"

…

…You've _got_ to be kidding me.

"Kuroka?"

"Hmm~?"

"Can I have my pants back? And everything else you no doubt have that's mine?"

"Why Caine, I have _no_ idea what you might be talking about…"

"Oh c'mon! The first thing you do to me after 2 weeks of separation is mess around with my head?!"

I glance behind me only to find the Nekoshou innocently standing there, hands hidden behind her back. Her eyes suddenly dance with mirth as she playfully asks, "Oh? Which head are you referring to?"

My face turns crimson as I now have an inkling of what she's referring to. The sisters had returned to the forest for the past 2 weeks to practice their Senjutsu while I'd stayed behind to work with David. The way Kuroka had explained it to me there's nothing wrong with meditating and trying to find the flow of Chakra inside the city limits, it's only when someone tries to actually filter out the 'good' and 'bad' Senjutsu power that problems arise.

So naturally I'd stuck around in the city and I may have, uh…'browsed' through _The Guide to a Fucking Great Sex Life_ and learned a thing or 2.

Or 69.

Either way, even if my body still hasn't quite made the jump to full on 'puberty' yet, I have a decent idea of what Kuroka is implying.

Hence my burning face.

"Can…can you just cut me some slack here?"

She apparently decides to take pity on me and tosses my rolled up clothes in my direction.

I make certain not to drop the towel when moving to grab them.

"Hey Kid, how old are you exactly?"

"Uh…10 going on 11 in a couple weeks, I think. It's been awhile since I've actually checked a calendar."

She stares at me for a few seconds and just as I'm getting uncomfortable she smirks and under her breath excitedly mutters, "Another year or 2 and then…hehe, this'll be _fun_."

"You're whispering under your breath and have that weird look on your face again. What are you planning?"

She just negligently waves and says, "Oh, nothing~. Now c'mon, Shirone wants to see you and she's probably already halfway done through the food Lisa got for her!"

I think most people would have been offended that one of their friends chose food over them, but their friends aren't the bottomless pit that is Shirone. Besides, if I'd said hi to her before she'd eaten anything she'd probably just decide that I make a convenient appetizer.

* * *

"Oh, good to see you Caine! Did you and Father David finish your exercise for the day?"

I give Lisa an amused glance that turns to a brief wince as I sit down and jar my slightly bruised tailbone.

"If by exercise you mean him tenderizing me like some expensive roast, then yes, we finished that."

She just beams at me and happily replies, "Aren't you the one who always tells him not to go easy on you though?"

I snort at that. I've been spending alot of time with Lisa these past weeks since I was hanging out at the Church most of the days and her irrepressible happiness and cheer led us to be fast friends, her whole experience with Wyert apparently not stopping her from being friendly with a Devil.

As a consequence of being her friend though, I realized that she's actually pretty crafty with her words and that her naturally exuberant personality doesn't mean she's dumb.

Then again, that shouldn't come as much of a surprise to me. Dumb people don't last long in Kalichi unless they have the luck of the Gods on their side. And anyone who ends up having to live in Kalichi isn't what I'd call lucky in the first place.

I'm brought out of my private musings as a small hand pokes me in the side and Shirone stares up at me with begging eyes.

"…Are you going to eat that?"

I glance down at my plate where there's a slice of fresh sourdough bread straight from the Church's ovens sitting and I chuckle before handing it to her.

She reverently takes it and is about to take a bite before she pauses and tears a small chunk off and puts it back on my plate before proceeding to devour the rest with gusto.

Well, it's the thought that counts.

"Ah man…this place looks like it would be awesome to visit…fat chance of that though."

I catch a glimpse of Kuroka looking through some beat up Human magazine about amusement parks in the above world, muttering to herself and I curiously ask, "Which one were you looking at?"

She jumps at my sudden question and sheepishly grins before replying with, "Er, I wasn't really-"

I roll my eyes and use a Shade to snatch it from her grasp and dangle it in front of my eyes. Which then proceed to widen as I actually recognize the one displayed.

"Holy crap…that's Marine World! I went there with my family about a year ago!"

Suddenly all 3 of the girls are _supremely_ interested in me and Lisa excitedly asks, "You've been to the Human World before?! What's it like? Is it like in the stories? Can you actually see the stars and the moon and the sun? Are there roads and planes and-"

I frantically lift up my hands and interrupt with, "Woah, slow down there Lisa. I've only been to the Human world once, and it was just for that trip to the amusement park. But yah, there's stars and a moon, one _heck_ of a bright sun, way more yellow and warm than Kalichi's, tons of roads as far as the eye can see, all packed with moving cars with quite a few airplanes moving about the sky as well…the Human World is certainly different."

Shirone wistfully looks at the magazine and quietly says, "Mom and Dad sometimes talked about visiting the Human World one day…they wanted to take Big Sis and me to Japan, where they were originally from. They used to talk about something called a 'zoo'…"

I grin and offer up a scratch behind her ear which she happily takes, all the while explaining, "I think you 3 would get a kick out that. The Humans take exotic or endangered animals and put them in different enclosures, sometimes doing different shows with them for the visitors to see. Marine World had a bunch of those along with other stuff. Stunt shows done by Humans and animals, exhibits…and the ocean stuff is incredible! You'd never see something like the ocean down here in the Underworld…"

All 3 of them are hanging on every word and the obvious wonderment in their eyes causes me to make a snap decision.

"Tell you what. If this deal with the Fallen goes well, things might get a _little_ easier for us in terms of money. If that happens, I'll have us all go to the Human World to one of these theme parks."

Silence greets me.

Kuroka carefully asks, "You're not just blowing sunshine in our ears, are you?"

"Nope. Money can do some pretty incredible things when properly applied, and if anyplace has a market for money, it's Kalichi."

No one disagrees with that.

Suddenly yawning Kuroka stands up and says, "Well that whole conversation will make a pleasant dream to fall asleep to."

"I'm offended that you still think it's a dream."

She just winks at me and continues on with, "Whaddya say we call it a night? We got a busy day tomorrow and all that."

Ah, right…tomorrow.

Lisa stretches and let's out a yawn of her own before sleepily saying, "Good night you 3, see you tomorrow morning…"

I just offer a wave and follow the 2 cats back to the temporary lodging that we have before throwing myself down on the mattress and closing my eyes.

Which then fly open as I feel 2 other bodies sandwiching me.

Shooting a look of equal parts amusement and exasperation at the sisters I ask, "You know, this doesn't work all that well on this small of a bed."

Kuroka just gives me a playful look and says, "Oh? Well, we'll just have to get used to it then, now _won't_ we?"

I'm about to retort when Shirone snuggles into my side with a quiet purr and any denials I had are promptly booted out the window.

And who am I kidding? I've gotten used to having 2 warm bodies sharing the same sleeping space and it feels weirder to be on my own, even after 2 weeks of seperation.

"Yah, I guess we will."

We fall silent for a few seconds before Kuroka asks, "…Are you worried about tomorrow?"

I sigh and settle for a nod before Kuroka promptly plops her head down next to mine and shoots such a confident grin at me that I can't help but feel the majority of my worries disappear.

"Well don't you worry Kid, me and Shirone will have your back out there."

There's a few pats on my head that come from Shirone and she adds, "Just do your business thing, we'll make sure everyone behaves."

I briefly chuckle before raising an eyebrow.

"Why do I feel like a puppy being reassured by it's owners?"

Kuroka snorts before dragging my hand to it's usual spot behind her ear and sneakily says, "Because that's what it is. Now get scratching, I've gone _weeks_ without a good massage."

* * *

"Ah, Caine. You made it."

I give Ferdinand a smile and shake his outstretched hand, trying to conceal my nervousness. So instead I give him another once-over, trying to glean as much information from his appearance as I can.

He's of fairly average height, around 5'10" and maybe 150 lbs. with messy blond hair and piercing onyx eyes. His eyes are slightly shadowed though, obviously from a lack of sleep.

"Good to see you Ferdinand," I greet as Kuroka and Shirone sidle on past us, currently in their cat forms, "How did the meeting with the various Gang Leaders go?"

His wince tells me plenty.

"I don't know _why_ I expected anything different, but they weren't interested in vague and unconvincing promises of a benefactor. If anything I think I pissed them off even more. The Fallen are our last bet I think, so we better start warming up our throats if you catch my drift."

I wryly grin, this time around far more aware of what exactly he's implying.

"Where's Linus if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's upstairs keeping himself scarce, he's not exactly the best of diplomatic speakers and he knows it."

How thoughtful of him…

"Well, how's things on your end? Any luck figuring out a way to get back in charge of your family?"

I grimace and run a hand through my hair before replying with, "Not really, and the more I think about it the worse of an idea it seems like."

He frowns and asks, "Why's that?"

"Well for starters I'd have to-"

I'm abruptly cut off mid-sentence as there's a knock on the door and I exchange a confused look with Ferdinand.

"Is that our guests?"

He shrugs nervously.

"Probably, but I hadn't figured they'd be here so early. Quick, what's our game plan?"

"Why do I have to figure things out?! Ugh, ok how about this, we play things confidant and focus on the benefits they would get from taking over these routes. Fallen tend to be greedy and do enjoy a good amount of excess, so all of this stuff should appear attractive. We go with that angle, alright?"

He quickly says, "Got it, try to let me do most of the talking.", before heading to the door and smoothing his face into a cool and collected mask.

Opening the door he pastes a smile on his face and says, "Ah, you must be the Fallen Magellan spoke of. Please, come in."

A relaxed male voice lazily says, "Well don't mind if we do."

The voice's owner steps through the threshold-

-and I almost choke on my own tongue as I recognize the person immediately.

What the flip is AZAZEL of all people doing here?! Shouldn't this kind of grunt work be beneath the leader of the Grigori?!

He must have caught sight of my shocked expression because he suddenly grins and asks, "What's the matter Kid? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

I quickly rally myself and force a smile onto my face before replying, "My mistake, I was just shocked at how early our guests were."

He fixes me with a curious gaze as he asks, "That seemed like a pretty extreme reaction just for having some people arrive a bit ahead of schedule, don't yah think?"

"Well I've been accused of being overly dramatic before. And surprises in this city tend to be for the worse."

He stares at me for a few seconds longer before just chuckling and turning away to sit on one of the chairs scattered about.

I quietly let out a breath and try not appear too relieved at his shift in attention.

12-winged Angels man…they're something else.

"Well don't just stand around aimlessly guys, come on in!"

Azazel cheerily shouts and 5 more figures walk in, all varying wildly in appearance as Ferdinand holds the door.

While Azazel is the closest one to wearing something business appropriate, with a dark burgundy and purple suit that seems to hang off his frame, the rest of his entourage run quite the gamut of fashion choices.

There's an older guy that looks like he stepped right out of those old Human spy novels, trench coat and low slung fedora giving him a rugged, Dick Tracy appearance.

Then there's the stereotypical Fallen Angel most people would imagine, a tall blue-haired woman with some sort of red half-coat that exposes more than a bit of leg, with the zipper undone to show off her generous amount of cleavage.

The last 3 are…not what I would consider normal, but at least a bit more restrained in their choices of attire.

The taller of the 3 with long raven hair that reaches down to just above her rear is clad in some sort of leather coat and pants, although I spy a few conveniently placed zippers that look like they could make the outfit a _lot_ smaller than it is now if need be.

The other Fallen has her blonde hair supported by some sort of hat that reminds me a bit of Aunt Grayfia's, in fact her attire reminds me alot of what Riser once described as…what was it again? 'Gothic-lita' or something?

The final member of the Fallen group is…different.

She's a girl that looks to be around my age and maybe an inch or 2 shorter, wearing a dark t-shirt and jeans alongside a grey sweatshirt. It's her face that draws my attention though.

Striking grey hair and pale blue eyes that almost seem to _glow_ with an inner light and a regal look to her features, reminding me a bit of an Eagle or something along those lines.

She'd be intimidating if it wasn't for the look of utter apathy and lifelessness she's sporting.

I briefly narrow my eyes at her in confusion, thrown off balance by her contrasting appearance and legitimately powerful presence.

Strange…normally I wouldn't be able to just size up someone's level of strength at a glance, I'm still getting the hang of that particular skill, but something about her just seems to _radiate_ power like some sort of Human shaped generator.

"Well now that we're all here how about we all go ahead and introduce ourselves?"

I shake myself out of my investigative stupor and focus on the more important matter on hand, putting the strange girl out of my mind for now.

Ferdinand easily nods and begins with, "My name is Ferdinand, no surname. I suppose my current role is as a sort of successor to Magellan, since he was the one who took me in a few years ago. That over there is Caine, a business partner of mine in this city. And you are?"

The Grigori head gives me a brief look out of the corner of his eye before he leans back in his chair with a relaxed air around him, replying, "Name's Azazel, leader of the Grigori and Sacred Gear enthusiast. Good to meet you Ferdinand, Caine. Sorry to hear about Magellan, I always figured that stubborn bastard was gonna outlive all of us just out of principle…"

I've gotta give credit to Ferdinand, the only surprise he shows at realizing he's suddenly talking to arguably the most powerful Fallen in all of the Underworld, if not existence, is a sight stiffening to his posture for a moment before he's back to his usual relaxed stance.

"Man, so a kid like you is the leader of all the gangs and stuff in this city? That would explain why everything's gone to shit."

I glance toward the blonde Fallen and scowl as she wears a smug grin on her face, obviously pleased with her words. Ferdinand takes her insult like a champ and merely lifts an eyebrow while the rest of the Fallen just seem resigned to her provocation, rolling their eyes as if this is a normal occurrence.

Well I'm 10 years old, so I can pull the petulant child act and probably get away with this.

"Fine words coming from a couple centuries old grandma that barely looks like she crested puberty. Inferiority complex much?"

…That insult sounded _way_ more mature in my head before I said it out loud. In fact every pair of eyes in the room, sans the grey-haired girls, are locked on mine with mildly shocked expressions on them.

The blonde slowly ratchets her head around to lock gazes with me and I briefly wonder if she's mad enough to just stab me with a Light Spear here and now.

The tense moment is suddenly broken as the black-haired Fallen suddenly doubles over cackling like a madwoman, barely managing to stammer out, "B-barely cresting puberty?! Oh he's got your number down _good_ Mittelt!"

The newly named Mittelt's eye twitches and she rounds on the other Fallen with a snarl of, "You wanna go Bitch?! Because that's what it sounds like you're asking for!"

Her counterpart just laughs harder and just as I'm certain that Mittelt is about to pull said light spear Azazel intervenes with, "Alright, alright…everyone just take it easy now."

With one last enraged look in my direction the blonde Fallen makes a visible effort to calm herself and the meeting looks like it's about to return to a sense of normalcy.

"Whoa, now _that_ was a bit of a confrontation there. Is it safe to come out now?"

Forget what I just said.

Ferdinand just scowls as Linus walks down the stairs, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ still active and running.

Does he ever turn those things off?

I notice the 4 Fallen aside from Azazel are looking at him like they aren't quite sure of what they're seeing and quite frankly I don't blame them.

Brown hair that looks like someone just rubbed it with a balloon, lanky frame and face that border on skeletal and a lopsided grin that seems permanently attached to his visage.

Dude looks like the archetypal mad scientist.

"Ah, so you're the Sacred Gear wielder Ferdinand was talking about?"

Azazel seems pretty intrigued by the new arrival while Linus just modestly shrugs.

"Nah, I'm nobody special. You on the other hand…that's alot of power you're keeping under wraps there friend."

Azazel just chuckles while Linus sets his eyes on the girl I was weirded out by earlier…and promptly raises an eyebrow.

"You've got _nothing_ on her though. That's an aura I never thought I'd see…a pretty terrifying one too. You keep people like that around you often?"

While most of me immediately wants to ask Linus what the heck he means by that, I notice something strange about the girl as soon as he's talking about her.

She actually _flinches_ and seems to try to make herself as small as possible, the 4 Fallen lightly scowling in Linus's direction.

Huh. I guess they don't appreciate his less than tactful analysis of that girl. Food for thought.

I'm snapped out of my brief introspection as Azazel gets right into Linus's face, all the while excitedly asking, "Those are _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ right? The only pair I ever saw was a couple centuries ago, this is great! Can you see Magic with those eyes, or is it myriad forms of energy? Can you actually manipulate things with-"

Linus holds up his hands with a slightly overwhelmed look on his face.

"Woah, kill the motor dude I'm not good with social interaction and all that. Tell you what, lemme show you some stuff I've been working on upstairs and maybe that'll help clear things up. Besides, I hear you've got quite a reputation as an inventor, I'm curious to see what you think of my little automaton project."

The Grigori leaders eyes seem to light up as he breathlessly asks, "Did…did you say automaton?! Show me!"

Without any further ado the 2 of them practically run upstairs, now discussing technical terms way above my base of knowledge, leaving the rest of us to uncomfortably stand around and wonder what it is we're supposed to do now.

Ferdinand sighs and walks off to the kitchen, saying over his back, "Well we might as well continue with the introductions. Anyone want anything to drink?"

The Fallen shrug indifferently.

"Water."

"Beer."

"Beer."

"I'll pass."

While Ferdinand is off getting the goods the Fallen turn to me and the one wearing the trench coat slowly sticks out his hand, offering a shake.

"My name is Dohnaseek. It's a…pleasure to meet you Caine."

I get the impression that last bit physically pained him to say out loud, but whatever.

Tensions are already high enough even without us getting all pissy about manners.

I shake his hand and give a polite nod, turning to the blue-haired Woman who simply waves and concisely says, "Kalawarner."

The raven-haired Fallen grins and gives me a happy look before speaking up with, "I'm Raynare, and if you can piss off Mittelt so badly within seconds of meeting her, I think we're gonna get along fine."

I offer an amused smile of my own before turning to face Mittelt, who has a legitimately creepy smile on her face as she holds out a hand of her own.

"Hello Caine, my name's Mittelt, but you already knew that so let me tell you something you didn't know. I'm not a 'few centuries old' as you oh so politely put it, I'm only 97."

Ignoring the voice in the back of my head that says this is a bad idea I wrap my fingers around hers, surprised at the softness of her skin…before she goes ahead and tries to crush my fingers with her unnatural strength.

I don't let my discomfort show on my face and instead smile before replying with, "Ah, my mistake. I should have guessed you were on the younger side, given your appearance."

Her smile becomes strained and the pressure on my hand seemingly doubles, making it hard for me to hide my grimace of pain.

Sheesh, I hope she doesn't break my fingers…

Thankfully after a few seconds she gains an annoyed look on her face and let's go with an irritated 'hmph!'.

Slowly and sneakily flexing my hand to get rid of the stiffness I turn towards the mystery girl and hold out my non-injured hand, politely asking, "And you are? You've been quiet most of this time."

To my further confusion she stiffens as soon as I extend my hand and warily eyes me, trying to simultaneously lean away from my offered shake while not making any sudden movements.

That drags a frown out of me. Her actions remind me vaguely of an injured animal…what the Hell happened to her?

I don't get the chance to actually ask anything as Raynare smoothly inserts herself in-between us and politely but pointedly says, "Vallia prefers not to say much. So please don't pressure her into saying anything, would you?"

Her last words are a not-so-subtle suggestion to drop this line of conversation and I grudgingly do so, finding myself only getting more and more freaked out by the weird magnetism I have towards this girl who's apparently so shy she can't even look me in the eye.

"Is there something wrong with your cats, Boy?"

I turn towards Dohnaseek and find him cautiously eyeing Kuroka and Shirone, where they're currently seated on a nearby couch in their cat forms.

I frown as I realize I'd even forgotten they were here, they've been so quiet the entire…time…

What the heck is _wrong_ with the 2 of them?

They're staying absolutely still, not moving so much as a centimeter, eyes wide and mouths slightly open, tails lashing back and forth occasionally as they stare unblinking at the newly named Vallia.

Ok, this is getting _freaky_.

I slowly move next to them and start gently petting their heads, although neither of them seem to notice.

"They've been staring at Vallia like this the entire time…are they perhaps sick?"

I cast a pointed glance at the subject of the sister's attention and blandly reply to Dohnaseek's question with, "More like scared sick. Is there perhaps something about Vallia they should be frightened of?"

The little girl actually _shivers_ at my words, moving further behind Raynare as if she's trying to avoid my gaze.

Dammit why am I so fixated on her?! She's not even the point of why I'm here!

To my relief Ferdinand comes up holding a variety of beverages, providing us with a convenient distraction.

After that things get pretty awkward as we just sit around, not really caring to speak to one another after all our previous attempts have just ended in rather spectacular failures. I content myself with petting Kuroka and Shirone, who have calmed down enough to start gently purring, although their gazes never leave Vallia for more than a few seconds.

"…ell you what, I have a few prosthetic limbs lying around my lab that I never did anything with, next time I visit I'll drop a few of them off, maybe that'll give you an idea on how to create smoother joint locomotion."

"Woah, seriously? That'd be freaking awesome, I mean my resources are pretty limited down here, so anything is a big help. Ferdinand does what he can, but honestly we're poor as shit, so yah."

The 2 nerds come walking down the stairs deep in conversation and I see everyone else roll their eyes at the scene.

Enthusiastically shaking Linus's hand Azazel grins before turning to his subordinates and says, "Alright gang start packing it up, I'm all set here."

…What?

Ferdinand apparently has the same thought as me as he quickly interjects with, "You came all the way here just for a quick visit? That's it?"

The Fallen just nods and replies, "Pretty much, yah. Magellan mentioned awhile back that he'd found someone with a pretty interesting Sacred Gear, so I stopped by mostly based on that alone."

I can see Ferdinand trying to formulate a response to that rather startling admission and I realize we're actually kinda screwed. We'd assumed he was here to talk about some kind of business, not just as a purely social call.

Crap, how are we supposed to get him to listen to our deal? If we beg him to listen to our proposal that leaves us in a position of desperation, even a politics amateur like myself gets that much…

Surprisingly, it's Linus who comes in to the rescue.

"Don't suppose you would mind sticking around? Ferdinand and Caine have been hitting up a bunch of people around Kalichi with some sort of super lucrative business deal and I think you wouldn't mind getting a slice of what they have to offer."

Azazel raises an eyebrow and asks, "Oh? And just what are they offering exactly?"

Linus just offers a winning grin and airily replies, "Dunno, I'm no businessman, you'll have to ask them."

Azazel thinks about it for a second before shrugging and plopping himself down onto a nearby chair.

"Well Kiddos, I'm all ears."

I make a mental note to give Linus a big hug later.

I pass Ferdinand the folder containing all of the info on contacts and supply routes as he takes up a seat opposite Azazel.

"Forgive me if this is rude, but just how aware are you of the state of affairs in Kalichi right now in relation to gang and contraband transport and distribution? And are you aware of the recent Valefor massacre in Devil society?"

"I know the rough outline of both of those things. Although wasn't that family in deep with crime or something? I'm a little hazy on the details, although I do know they were all confirmed dead."

Ferdinand simply nods and continues with, "That they were, but with them gone much of the bribes and political security they offered has dried up and disappeared, and so far not many other families have stepped in to pick up the pieces. That leaves a considerable amount of money and valuable contraband mostly just sitting around, unable to reach it's destined markets."

Azazel raises an eyebrow and asks, "By the sound of it, you want me to take over a portion of these operations, right?"

"Close, but we don't want you to take over a portion. We want you to grab all of it."

There's a brief moment of silence while Azazel thinks it over, his game-face not giving anything away.

His subordinates aren't nearly so composed though, looks of obvious surprise and caution plastered all over their faces.

Just as I'm starting to get a little nervous due to the silence Azazel gives a brief nod and says, "Sounds like a pretty good deal, but I don't suppose you could give me a better idea of what, exactly, I'd be taking over?"

Ferdinand passes over the folder to Azazel but he doesn't open it, instead locking eyes with the 2 of us and carefully asking, "And just how am I supposed to be certain that everything in here is legitimate? No offense meant, but that's alot to just take on faith."

Ferdinand shoots me a quick glance and I offer a nod in return before stepping forward and locking eyes with the Fallen.

"How familiar are you with the Valefor family's bloodline powers?"

"Hmm…weren't they really gifted in controlling shadows? It's honestly been awhile since I've run into any of them. Although considering they're all dead now, I probably never will again…"

"Not all dead."

He gives me a mildly confused glance before I see the inkling of comprehension in his eyes. Just to prove my point I summon my 2 Shades and open the folder for Azazel while simultaneously bringing him a beer from the kitchen, hopefully demonstrating my heritage.

Instead of an expression of contentment, to my total surprise he looks _shocked_ instead.

"…You're Caine, aren't you?"

I feel a bit of wariness at his tone and carefully reply, "I am…why do you sound so surprised though?"

He seems to get ahold of himself and sheepishly scratches his chin before replying with, "Heh, sorry about that. It's just that Sirzechs used to mention you and your Brother in passing and it just clicked now as soon as you showed me your powers. Guess you're not dead after all!"

I feel my eyes widen and incredulously ask, "Wait, Uncle Sirzechs told you about us? Aren't you guys supposed to be lifelong enemies or something?"

He just chuckles at my confusion.

"Well that's what most people believe, but the truth of the matter is that him, Michael and myself are on pretty good terms! It took awhile, sure, but I can say with confidence that we're _almost_ good friends."

I blink and try to wrap my head around this latest revelation and just decide to table it for later.

Talk about false expectations…

I give a brief shake of my head as Azazel starts flipping through the pages, trying to get myself to focus on more current matters.

It's a good thing I forced myself to get back in the swing of things, because as he continues to look through the pages Azazel's slight smile eventually turns into a frown.

…That's not good.

After almost a minute of this he sets the thing down and sighs before turning to the 2 of us.

"While some of this I have no problem adopting, alot of this is stuff I either have no interest in possessing, or would quite frankly prefer to see wiped out of existence."

His frown turns into a scowl and he archly asks, "Angel Wing? Demon Scale? Do you even have a clue what these things do?"

I can understand why he's upset.

Angel Scale is incredibly popular among Fallen Angels and some Human Exorcists, as well as a few of the more adventurous Devils. What it does is create a euphoric sense of peace in it's user, of being a part of something greater that just yourself. The Fallen liken it to when they were normal Angels, of being included in YHWH's sense of self.

It's also _dangerously_ addictive and using no more than 3 times can create a lethal dependence on it, as well as causing severe mental problems such as schizophrenia or extreme panic attacks.

Demon Scale is…a bit stranger. Taking the appearance of a crimson fish scale it causes an incredible physical change in the user's body. Their skin will turn blood crimson and odd horn-like protuberances will grow in random spots, their eyes glowing with colors shifting from yellow to red.

They will also become nigh-immortal for a short time, gaining incredible levels of physical strength and speed…at a cost.

The longest any being has lasted under the influence of Demon scale is 5 minutes before their body expired, but in that time _nothing_ seemed to kill them. Destroying the brain doesn't work, nor does eliminating any sort of vital organs. Even dismemberment won't stop someone using Demon Scale, as the hacked off limbs will somehow move on their own accord towards their target.

Perhaps the most well known example of Demon Scale's lethality is when a normal Human used it and proceeded to rip apart a Middle-Class Rook with no difficulty whatsoever.

So yah…I get why Azazel isn't exactly jumping up and down to let these things go through.

 _Someone_ has to keep an eye on these things though, and I'd trust a Fallen over the Crocells anyday…

So in response to his question I just nod and evenly say, "Of course I know what they do. And you seem to be under the impression that we want you to ensure that these are sold just like normal. Let me be specific. I don't care what happens to those products once they start being distributed again, or their dealers. Kill em' all if you want to. I just want them to be moving again."

Azazel is very quiet as he gazes at me appraisingly and I do my best to just return his stare with an expressionless one of my own. Eventually he just shrugs and easily says, "Fair enough, and the prospect of keeping tabs on any potential Sacred Gear wielders is a pretty nice sweetener…and I'd be lying if the alcohol and more benign trade isn't, shall we say, appealing?"

I can't help but briefly chuckle at his childish expression of glee before the temperature seems to drop several degrees as the Fallen suddenly leans forward, his 12 crow-like wings suddenly flaring out and coinciding with a rush of power that almost steals the breath from my lungs.

"So let me ask you this kiddos, what's to stop me from just killing you all and taking this little manifest with me? It's not like I need you anymore, and this is a dangerous place…a few more corpses in Kalichi won't bother _anyone_."

Instead of peeing myself, which is what I feel like doing in the face of his sudden aura, I force a smirk to my face and evenly respond with, "You won't do that because I already left a message with some allies I already have in this city. If I'm not back within 8 hours of this meeting, they'll tell everyone they can that Caine Valefor, the supposed dead scion of the Valefor's, met with the Grigori leader Azazel and was subsequently killed. Most people will dismiss that rumor right away…but will Uncle Sirzechs be so quick to do so? He'll no doubt be able to bring this back to you."

…This is easily one of the most long shot gamble's I've made since coming to this city, _Hellfire_ I hope it works…

I almost lose my composed expression as 2 furry objects press themselves up against my ankles, and with a start I realize Kuroka and Shirone decided to stand side-by-side with me despite Azazel's murderous aura, not flinching away when they had every reason to.

An honestly relieved smile comes to my face as I gently reach down and pick the 2 of them up, Shirone alertly resting in my arms while Kuroka posts on my shoulder, hackles raised and never breaking eye contact with the Grigori leader.

If he does decide to waste us, at least we'll be going together…

And just like that the pressure vanishes, his wings retract and an impressed smile comes to his face.

"Heh, you're made of pretty tough stuff Kid. Alright, I'm in on this deal! Where do I sign?"

Ferdinand and I quietly release a relieved breath before the older Devil says, "No signature required, mostly because we don't actually have any paper like that available."

Azazel just nods and says, "Fair enough. And in the spirit of said fairness, let me just say you 2 did pretty damn well on my little test."

I frown and archly ask, "Test?"

"Yup. Test. You didn't really think I was gonna waste you 2 just because I wanted to keep this under wraps, did you? If that was my S.O.P I'd be a leader without an army! I just did the whole, 'gonna kill you for all the money', thing to gauge how well my future business partners did under pressure."

Ferdinand and I just stare at him for a few seconds before I scowl and say, "I hate you."

He laughs uproariously at that and grins before he continues with, "Yah, I get that alot. And while I'm impressed at the both of you thinking quick and making this deal seem appealing to me, your little bluff at the end there was a bit desperate and obvious."

Ferdinand frowns while I curiously ask, "How so?"

"Well the both of you were visibly surprised to see me when we first introduced ourselves. You hid it quick, but it was there. If you really had made plans in case you didn't return from this meeting, you wouldn't have been able to specifically say it was me you met with. It would have been better if you'd just been more general and said you'd met with a Fallen."

I curse to myself as I realize I made such an obvious goof while Ferdinand is currently face palming. Azazel snickers at our reactions and calmingly says, "Relax Kiddos, that's a mistake you learn to fix with experience. In fact, I have such high hopes for you that I'll throw 2% of the total profits your way. I'm legitimately curious to see what you do with it."

…I'm struck dumb at his offer. 2% of the _entire_ operation?! That's _alot_ of money, and I say that as growing up as the son of a Pillar Family. I know a thing or 2 about lots of money.

Ferdinand looks like he was just offered the lifeline of a century and graciously bows before saying, "I thank you for this offer Lord Azazel, and I promise we won't disappoint you."

"You're gonna disappoint me right off the bat if you keep referring to me as 'lord'. Just Azazel is fine."

Ferdinand simply nods, obviously lost in his own little world, before the Grigori leader turns to me with a more considerate look on his face.

"I don't know all the details of what happened to your family, but I imagine you're not slumming it down here by choice. I can get ahold of Sirzechs and let him know you're still alive, if you want?"

I almost leap at his offer with an enthusiastic confirmation, more than eager to get out of this city…before I remember all the reasons why I said I shouldn't do that yet.

Wincing I take a deep breath and meet Azazel's eyes.

"Thanks, but…not yet. In fact I'd like you to keep it a complete secret from him for now, if you would."

He looks briefly surprised by my choice and responds with, "Well if you say so. Mind if I hear your reasoning?"

"Well, put bluntly, returning to my position as Valefor family head as of now would be counterproductive, if not downright lethal."

I sigh and elaborate with, "My family is all dead, my personal level of strength is dismal, I have no peerage or political influence…I'd be completely dependent on the patronage of the Maous and whatever allies I still have. And all of _that_ is assuming I'm not just assassinated after revealing myself…no, staying here and gaining what allies I can, as well as increasing my power, is the best hand I can play with."

After a moment of contemplation he smiles and compliments me with, "A well thought out plan. Although I hope you don't mind satisfying my curiosity one more time."

I shrug and he narrows his eyes at me.

"You seemed to give up your family's fortune and life's work with barely a second thought. Did it not just mean much to you? Or are you after something else entirely?"

I briefly debate how much to tell him. On the one hand he's shaping up to be a powerful ally, on the other…

"If you don't feel comfortable telling everyone, I can have my subordinates leave the room for a moment."

I glance at the rest of the Fallen and feel my eyes widen a bit in surprise at their expressions. Before they had been indifferent, if not openly condescending to the rest of us. Now they appear to have a grudging sense of respect for the way we handled that meeting, earning their Boss's favor.

Granted, Mittelt still looks like she wants to kick my teeth in, but I can at least understand that desire given my insults earlier.

…Well, trust goes both ways. And I think Fallen Angels of all people would understand my motives on this matter.

Meeting Azazel's gaze I bare my teeth and answer with, "I _am_ after something else entirely, funnily enough. I want the heads of whoever was behind my family's death on a platter, whether by my hand or someone else's, I don't care. And I don't care how long it'll take, but I _know_ Rizevim Lucifer played a part in this, and I'll be taking his damn head too."

While Azazel was mildly surprised during earlier parts of this meeting, it's nothing compared to now.

Now his eyes are practically bulging out of his head, and he looks utterly shocked by my confession.

What, is it that surprising of a goal?

"Hey."

My eye twitches as I realize the seemingly silent and scared Vallia is now suddenly maybe a foot away from my face, and judging by the looks of all of the other Fallen, they didn't notice her move either. Her voice was still utterly emotionless though, so I guess she didn't just suddenly spring to life…

Regaining my footing I turn to her and reply with, "Hey yourself. What-"

I don't get any farther as all of the sudden there's an explosion of that bizarre power that I'd sensed from her earlier…

…and then she _punches_ me directly in the face.

The blow sends a brief wave of dizziness through my head and I'm distantly aware of several startled exclamations before I hit the floor, letting instinct take over and rolling to my feet.

I quickly shake my head and notice the girl robotically approaching me, the same dead look on her face not matching the waves of terrifying energy just _pouring_ out of her at all.

I frantically glance at Azazel and find him intensely watching us but holding everyone else back, especially Kuroka and Shirone, who are hissing like mad at Vallia.

What the Hellfire?! Is he just going to _watch_?!

I lock a snarl behind my teeth and instead crouch low. If he wants this fight to continue, then he better not be upset when this girl gets hurt.

Closing to maybe an arms length away from me she suddenly lashes out with an extremely fast but simple jab towards my head, which I happily duck under and lock her arm over my shoulder, mimicking the move David used against me the other day.

I bodily lift her in an overhead throw and Ferdinand frantically shouts, "Watch the tabl-"

Just a second too late as I _slam_ Vallia to the ground, the force behind my move easily splitting the cheap table Ferdinand often used and sending it's 2 halves bouncing away.

I smirk and look down, fully expecting this fight to be over-

-only to find a pair of almost painfully bright blue eyes staring up at mine emotionlessly.

Well then.

She's made of tougher stuff than she looks.

Before I can decide on what to do next she jackknifes her midriff upwards, her knee slamming into the side of my head and briefly staggering me. I leap back a bit and she rolls to her feet, still looking just as emotionless and dead as she was before.

Ok, at this point I just want to see if she's capable of _any_ type of emotion, this zombie-like sterility is freaking me out.

Letting a sneer come to my lips I ask, "The heck was all that for? Didn't your parents ever teach you how to behave?"

I watch my words hit home like bullets and she flinches away, her head ratcheting downwards and refusing to meet my eyes. I breathe an internal sigh of relief…and instantly regret letting my guard down.

A sudden murderous aura spreads throughout the room and I stare at Vallia in clear shock and more than a bit of fear.

Is this insane bloodlust coming from _her_?!

Then I get a closer look at her face and decide that running my mouth earlier was a _BIG_ mistake.

Her expression is one of equal parts terror and fury, twisting her face in a painful rictus while her hands spastically tighten into fists.

" _DIVINE DIVIDING!"_

…Oh PLEASE tell me I did not just piss of the host of-

And just like that, after Vallia's frenzied shout a flash of blue light illuminates the room and when it dies down there's a pair of pure white metallic wings on her back, 4 almost translucent blades of pure energy emanating them.

Oh me and my _big damn mou-_

That's about as far as I get before she suddenly shoots forward with a burst of speed that almost catches me off guard, forcing me to raise my arms in a cross-guard position and plant my feet firmly on the floor.

Doesn't really help much.

She slams into me with what feels like all the force of an enraged Dragon-oh who am I kidding, of _course_ she has the strength of a Dragon, she's got the damn White Dragon Emperor of all beings sitting inside her soul!

Regardless, I grit my teeth and force us to a standstill, baring my teeth and getting right in her face.

"I don't know what got into you, but I'm not exactly enjoying this particular fight so if you could just-"

" **[Divide!]"**

My strength suddenly leaves me and she bears down, forcing me to slide backward across the floor. Oh just _fantastic_ she already knows how to use the Vanishing Dragon's signature power…

Time to play dirty then.

I have my 2 Shades grab a stray chair that's sitting on the floor and fling it towards Vallia's legs, catching her by surprise and knocking her feet out from under her, which I take full advantage of. Grabbing hold of her left arm I re-plant my legs, put my own left hand against the center of her chest and just _pull_ on her arm, which separates with a wet _pop_ as I dislocate it.

I'll give credit where credit is due, she barely makes a sound and merely grunts as I cripple her shoulder before planting a solid kick against her abdomen, forcing us apart.

I take this opportunity to catch my breath and observe my handiwork, her shirt slightly sticking up on one side since the bone is stuck out of place, a slightly pained expression showing on her features.

Whew…looks like this is over now.

 _Pop!_

…I _really_ need to stop tempting fate over here. But seriously, she just yanked her arm back into place using the Milch Technique with hardly a flinch to show for it and is slowly rolling her shoulder in it's socket, glaring daggers at me.

This girl is _scary_.

My face growing grim I slowly and deliberately pull out the push knife I had strapped across my chest and settle into a low-ready stance.

If I want to put an end to this, I'm gonna have to-

 **[Vallia! That's enough. Now calm yourself.]**

…Is that the-

"I was worried you weren't gonna show up in time to stop this Vanishing Dragon, I was about to step in myself."

 **[Azazel. It's been some time. Still up to your Sacred Gear manipulations and tricks I see…]**

"Heh, yah I guess I haven't really changed all that much over the years, have I?"

The voice sounds mildly displeased as it replies with, **[No, you haven't…and I can't say I'm pleased with how you handled this situation.]**

Azazel sheepishly rubs the back of his head and says, "Well in retrospect it was a bit over-the-top, but hey, it got results, right?"

At the end of my rope I interrupt with, "Ok, at the risk of sounding like an idiot, is this Albion's voice I'm hearing right now?"

 **[It is.]**

In what is certainly one of the dumber things I've done in recent memory I scowl and annoyedly retort, "You wanna get your host to stop trying to throttle me for no reason now? Seriously, is she all there mentally?"

Vallia's eyes suddenly widen and she visibly flinches, reverting back to her previous defeated state, causing the 4 Fallen to scowl at my words and move threateningly towards me.

 **[Enough. Everyone but the young Devil and my host leave. I wish to resolve this matter without outside interference.]**

The Fallen, Yokai sisters and Ferdinand of all people look doubtful but Linus and Azazel simply nod and start shepherding everyone outside. Kuroka and Shirone give me a concerned look that somehow comes across even in their cat forms, while I just give them a small smile and a quick nod, hoping that mollifies them a bit.

After a few seconds they're all gone, leaving just me, a disembodied Dragon and a terrified girl alone in the room.

 **[Caine, was it?]**

"Yah, that's me."

I'm carrying out a friendly conversation with one of the Heavenly Dragons. _That's_ something I never thought I'd experience…

 **[Allow me to apologize on Vallia's behalf for her actions. When you mentioned Rizevim that brought up…unpleasant memories. She had no other way to express her feelings on the matter.]**

I raise an eyebrow at his words.

"So she punched me? What in all 9 Hells possessed her to think _that_ was a good idea?"

The Dragon's voice is bitter as he explains, **[You can thank her family for that…]**

…what?

"Albion? Please… _don't tell him_."

If I hadn't seen her lips move I never would have imagined that voice came from Vallia. It's soft, almost inaudible really, and _begging_. It's so pitiful that I instantly feel like an Ass for being so harsh in our fight earlier.

 **[You attacked him with intent to cause serious harm, if not kill. Whether you meant to or not, you at least owe him a basic explanation of why you did so Vallia.]**

An honest-to-Maou _tear_ suddenly trickles down Vallia's face and I feel more and more uncomfortable with this, like I'm injuring a puppy just by standing near it.

"Hey White Dragon Emperor, I appreciate the gesture, but your poor host over there looks like she's about to have a panic attack."

His voice is even more bitter than before, if that's at all possible.

 **[Our world isn't so kind that it will tolerate weakness in any form, and that goes double for the host of a Longinus Gear. My host can't afford to let her traumas hold her back any longer. Vallia, tell him your full name.]**

For a few seconds there's silence and just as I'm wondering if anyone is going to say something she whispers out in a quavering voice, "Vallia Lucifer…"

…What?

"I'm sorry, you _did_ just say Lucifer, right?"

She gives a jerky nod and my jaw pretty much drops to the floor. And then I realize that the child of a Lucifer is apparently so terrified of something that she's an unstable emotional wreck.

I turn to the still manifested wings on Vallia's back and voice my feelings on the matter.

"So the descendant of friggin' _Lucifer_ of all Devils was abused as a child? And by her _family_?! Albion, what the _fuck_?!"

 **[Do you see now? Her damned grandfather, Rizevim, manipulated her fool of a Father into treating my host as an abomination. Ralzar Lucifer was always an insecure person, but this, abusing his own daughter…]**

There's an angry growl that seems to come from nowhere and I feel a bit of that anger myself. What sick person turns his own kid into something like…like this? A petrified child that can't even properly work out her emotions because she's so messed up…

I shake my head and sigh out, "So I take it you ran away?"

 **[More like were _forced_ to leave…]**

Oh for the love of…

I sigh and continue with, "So when I said mentioned putting Rizevim's head on a silver platter…"

 **[Precisely. Much of that rage and pent up fear burst out at the idea of killing Rizevim. I again apologize that it was unleashed in the manner it was.]**

I wave his apologies off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it…although that begs the question of where exactly we go from here."

 **[If you're not averse to the idea, I would like my host to practice her combat skills alongside you.]**

…

…

"I'm sorry, did the _Vanishing Dragon_ just ask for his host to practice with me?"

 **[He did.]**

"Would you mind if I asked why?"

 **[Were you not there for the fight you 2 engaged in? You were fairly evenly matched, although I would currently give you a slight edge over Vallia based on your physical skills, Longinus Gear or not. What better path to strength than to constantly compete against one of your own skill level? And you 2 certainly share a common goal in killing Rizevim.]**

"Well…I can't argue with that logic. You know what? I'm in."

Getting side-by-side training with the host of the Vanishing Dragon? I'd have to be an idiot to turn that down.

The Dragon's voice sounds pleased.

 **[Excellent. Vallia? Offer your thanks.]**

The grey-haired girl gives another one of her shaky nods, still not meeting my eyes as she does so. Heh, she and Albion make me think of a father-daughter relationship. Isn't that something?

 **[Oh, and Caine?]**

"What's up?"

No sooner do I finish my words than a surge of raw _fury_ the likes of which I've never experienced before drives the breath from my lungs and I collapse to my knees.

Is…is this _Albion_?

 **[** _ **NEVER**_ **MAKE LIGHT OF VALLIA'S TRAUMAS AGAIN. SHOULD YOU DO SO, I DON'T CARE HOW LONG OR HOW IMPOSSIBLE IT MAY ULTIMATELY BE, I WILL _PERSONALLY_ RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY OWN FANGS. **_**AM. I. CLEAR?!**_ **]**

The pressure abates just enough that I can gasp out, "Y-yah, I get it…trust me Man…I really do."

The aura slowly retracts and with a tired sigh the Dragon says, **[Yes…I believe you do…tell Azazel my request for you and Vallia to train together…he will take care of it…]**

And just like that the presence is gone, the Gear on Vallia's back disappearing in a flash of sparkling blue light.

Well then…

That was interesting.

And more than a little terrifying. Sheesh, first Azazel's murderous aura and then Albion's…today has just been one _fun_ experience after another…

I shakily push myself to my feet with a sigh and turn towards Vallia, who's just standing there like a statue.

Jeez I'm oblivious…

She's acting just like Shirone used to before she got comfortable around me, terrified of anyone that's unfamiliar and unsure of how to act around them.

Well…at least I know how to start bridging that particular gap, if only by a little.

I walk up to her and slowly extend my hand, taking care to keep my voice pitched low and calm.

"I think we got off on the totally wrong foot. Try again? Hello there Miss, my name is Caine Valefor, yours?"

She gives me a shocked expression before hastily lowering her eyes and slowly taking my hand in her own before I gently shake it.

Huh. Her hand is softer than Mittelt's. I never would have figured considering how hard she punches…

"I-I'm Vallia Lucifer…nice to meet you."

Progress. I shyly grin and somewhat abashedly says, "Nice to meet you too Vallia. And, uh…sorry about what I said earlier about you being loopy. Now that I look back on it, that was a pretty crappy thing for me to say."

She just gives a motion halfway between a shrug and a nod, head still shyly lowered.

"Well, we might as well head back to the others, get things settled there."

She doesn't respond but nods one last time and I lead the way out.

* * *

"Oh? You're both still alive. After Albion let loose with that killing intent I was pretty sure one of you was dead for sure."

I give Azazel a wry look and dryly reply, "Well don't sound too disappointed…"

He just snickers and I briefly reflect that a few minutes ago I never would have been so casual with the Grigori leader.

Getting threatened with a violent death by the Vanishing Dragon tends to make other people seem less intimidating by comparison.

I notice Vallia quickly welcomed back by Raynare and Mittelt, who start fussing over her which brings an amused grin to my face. Who would have thought they'd be so close?

"You are, without a _doubt_ , the most _aggravating_ brat I've ever had the misfortune of dealing with!"

I glance towards Kuroka, now in her bipedal form, and embarrassedly grin.

"I think crossing paths with a certain black cat keeps giving me bad luck to be honest…"

She just scowls and Shirone gives me a quick hug, surprising me with the sudden display of affection.

"…Big Sis is right. You are trouble."

"Aw c'mon not you too!"

The older sister snorts and bops me on the head before saying, "Seriously, I think Shirone and I should start staying ten feet away from you at all times…"

"Didn't stop you from sticking close by when a 12-winged Fallen Angel was threatening to snuff me like a candle."

She has the decency to look mildly embarrassed and hastily retorts with, "Well, that was different you know-"

I cut her off with a quick hug of my own, quietly saying, "That meant alot to me. Let's just leave it at that."

I pull away and she stares blankly at me before, and I _swear_ this is true, _blushing_ of all things and averting her gaze.

"Sheesh Kid, you make it sound like we were some super amazing heroes or something…"

Shirone and I share a shocked glance at the fact that _Kuroka_ of all people just got embarrassed before unanimously deciding that we just hallucinated for the past few seconds.

"So Kid what'd you, Vallia and Albion talk about?"

Thankful for the distraction I turn to face Azazel, not missing the fact that Shirone subtly moves to position herself between the 2 of us. That drags a grin out of me and I gently scratch her ear, all the while saying, "He actually wants me and Vallia to train together, he said to leave the rest of the arrangements to you."

"Oh, did he now?"

Seeming intrigued by the prospect he thinks for a moment before suddenly smirking and turn to his subordinates.

"Hey Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Raynare, Mittelt! New assignment for you."

He grandly gestures to me and Vallia before announcing, "Starting 2 weeks from now you 4 are going to be helping Caine and Vallia with their training, hope you're up for it!"

All 4 of them stare blankly at their leader for a moment before Mittlelt explodes with, "What?! First we were babysitters and now we're personal trainers?! And for that little…brat…"

A look of dawning comprehension crosses her face and she suddenly shoots a violent grin in my direction.

"You know what? I'm ok with this."

She walks over and gets right in my face before cheerfully stating, "I hope you don't mind a bit of pain Kid, because our training is going to _hurt_."

She'd be pretty cute, if not downright beautiful if it wasn't the mad glee dancing in her eyes.

I just hide the chill that crawls up my spine with a smile and instead airily reply with, "Why thank you very much Grandma, I'll be looking forward to it. Just be sure not to throw out your back."

The glare she shoots me could melt steel.

I ignore her and instead glance towards the other 3 Fallen, who are shooting me smirks of their own.

…If Kalichi offers life insurance, I should probably invest in some.

"Hmph, are you forgetting about us 2?"

All eyes turn towards Kuroka and Shirone as they walk right up to Vallia and gain gleeful looks of their own.

"While your buddies are helping out Caine, I'm sure you won't object to practicing with us, now _would_ _you_ Miss Vallia?"

…Kuroka can also be pretty scary on her own sometimes.

To her credit the Longinus wielder just gives a quick bow and quietly replies, "…I'll try my best."

I grin at the shocked looks on everyone's faces as they hear Vallia reply so confidently, at least by her standards, and feel like today turned out ok after all.

I notice Azazel quickly glancing between me and the rest of the girls…before he smirks and slips me a wink and thumbs-up.

Ok, what the Hell does _that_ mean?!

* * *

 **Whew! That was alot of words in that chapter, and it covered quite a bit of ground. In between business deals, making new 'friends' and planning a trip to the amusement park Caine has a full schedule.  
**

 **On a mostly unrelated side note, when I first started writing the conversation about the Human Amusement Parks I realized that to most Devils and Underworld residents, the Human World is probably just as strange to them as the Underworld would be to Humans. A place where the sun and moon rotate places, tons of products, technological advances and even bits of their architecture and culture make it to the Underworld, likely making it seem like some sort of fantasy land.**

 **It's an interesting angle.**

 **Aside from that I'm curious what people's reactions are to this chapter in regards to the first meeting between Vallia, Caine, the Yokai Sisters and the Fallen, as well as any other thoughts on things. Like I said before, there was alot discussed in this chapter.**

 **Till next time! And thanks for all the support!**


	13. Chapter 12: Cross-Cultural Cross-Fit

Ch 12: Cross-Cultural Cross-Fit

Kuroka

(9 weeks after arrival in Kalichi)

Ugh, why is it so freaking _cold_ this morning?

Normally It's straight up toasty thanks to Caine and Little Sis, so what gives?

I groan and pull the raggedy blanket tighter around my shoulders…which doesn't help one bit.

Forget it.

Instead I kick off the thing and grudgingly roll to my feet, pulling my sweatshirt closer around my shoulders.

I hate how freakin cold it is in this city…

"Caine? Little Sis? You in here?"

No response.

I frown and passively reach out with my Senjutsu senses, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief when I can sense them just outside the house.

Would it kill them to leave a note or something so I don't worry first thing in the morning? Sheesh…

Stretching I walk out the back door, only to stop suddenly when I hear Shirone _laughing_ of all things.

My interest immediately piqued I stealthily hide just outside the door and crouch down, intensely curious as to just what Shirone found funny enough to display one of her rare moments of visible emotion.

"…and then what?"

"Well obviously he was more concerned about Magic traps and stuff like that so I went a bit old-school and just glued his sandal to the floor. And, predictably, he fell for it and ended up smashing his face against the ground when he tried to start walking."

Another giggle from Shirone and I can't resist my curiosity any longer.

…The Kid would probably make some dumb joke about how 'curiosity killed the cat' right about now.

Punting Caine's stupid jokes aside for the moment I lean around the corner...and can't help but smile at the scene…and admittedly lick my lips a little.

Caine now has 3 of his Shades hard at work, 2 of them holding up a metal bar about a meter long and the other one slowly snaking back and forth through the air, holding a chunk of rubble aloft as it does so.

His training can seem pretty weird at times.

As for Caine and Little Sis they're both on the bar, Shirone sitting on top of it holding that old magazine with the Human amusement parks on it while Caine is hanging upside down, legs crossed and repeatedly doing sit-ups while still talking to Little Sis.

I take a wholly inappropriate couple of seconds to admire the Kids already lithe musculature, the cause of my lip licking, and hoo _boy_ he is gonna be a stud when he grows up…

My anticipatory lust is secondary to my excitement though, as the look on Shirone's face is one I wish I could see more often.

Eyes not half-lidded but wide open and animated, mouth not lax and unmoving but smiling, ears and tails not limp but actively twitching while moving back and forth…she's _happy_ , and not even the gouge on her lip or scar on her face can detract from that.

"Well I told you about how I used to mess around with Jonah, you got any good stories of pranks you used to play on Kuroka?"

…say what?

"Yup! Mom and Dad used to take us to this park in Efrayim that was really popular and I got her good one time!"

NO YOU DIDN'T!

"Big Sis has a thing for shiny objects, so I found a piece of glass, attached a bit of string to it, and…"

I hear the little brat _giggle_ of all things before finishing with, "And then I put it on a squirrel that was in the park! Big Sis kept chasing after it, scaring the squirrel and causing it to run around! Big Sis chased it for almost 15 minutes before she tripped and fell in a puddle of water!"

Mortified, I hear Caine snicker before asking, "Hold up, hold up…the hard-ass Kuroka I've been dealing with for 2 months and counting once chased a squirrel because it was _shiny_?"

They both start laughing hysterically and I feel my face go red in embarrassment.

Oh I am going to _murder_ those 2, just wait!

Eventually their mocking laughter dies down and the 2 of them are quiet, simply grinning at each other. I'm just about to walk out and dispense some righteous fury when Caine suddenly asks, "You've been staring at that magazine alot lately, are you really interested in seeing all those places?"

Shirone just enthusiastically nods and starts flipping through the pages, excitedly saying, "I am! There's so many different animals, rides, shows…it's almost overwhelming."

"Well we have naught but time. Unless I'm badly mistaken most Yokai live for centuries, right?"

She simply nods and he grins in response.

"Well don't worry then! Most Humans don't live even a single century and they can do _alot_ in their lives. Heck, if nothing else I want to go see Disneyland with you, Kuroka and Lisa. I hear it's incredible."

Shirone's ears perk right alongside mine and she asks, "Incredible? What's it like?"

"Heh, wish I could give you concrete details…but all I know is that it's miles of shops, rides, shows, haunted houses, mascots…man, I really wanted to go on _Star Tours_ when it first opened…"

" _Star Tours_?"

"Oh, right. You know about Star Wars, don't you?"

Shirone just shakes her head and Caine gapes at her.

"You don't know Star Wars?! Even though we practically live in urban Mos Eisley?! C'mon, it's only a huge movie franchise!"

Little Sis pouts cutely and replies with, "When would Big Sis and I have had a chance to see a _movie_ in this city?"

Caine's quiet for a moment before sheepishly grinning and saying, "Sorry, didn't consider that. Guess I've been hanging upside down for too long."

"…Or you're just dumb sometimes."

"Hey!"

He playfully swats at her leg causing her to grin and lightly smack his face with her tails in response.

…They really need to stop being so damn cute, or I'm gonna forget about being annoyed with them.

"Well the movies are gonna be way easier to access than the amusement parks will be. There's probably some pawn shop around here that has TVs and VHS players. Heck, we could even set up a movie room in the Church so we could all see the stuff we want!"

"We could?! That sounds fun!"

I can't help but feel a grin cross my face at Shirone's rare bouts of enthusiasm as she deftly flips upside down, mirroring Caine's positions so that she's facing him head on.

Obviously amused by her antics he smiles and scratches behind her ear, eliciting a pleased purr from her as he says, "Well once we do I'm making the popcorn."

Shaking my head in bemusement I stealthily walk out as the 2 of them are distracted and get right behind Caine's ear.

Time for a little payback.

Pitching my voice low and breathy I seductively whisper, " _Are you talking about me?_ "

To my immense satisfaction he violently startles and his Shades drop both the metal bar and the rock he was working with, causing him to land heavily on his tailbone with an _oomph_ while Shirone easily flips herself right-side up since she saw me coming.

I smirk and lean over Caine, his dual-colored eyes meeting mine with equal parts amusement and exasperation.

"One of these days you're gonna do that and I'm gonna shatter my spine."

"Oh don't be such a crybaby. Most men would love to have me whisper sweet-nothings into their ears…"

He rolls his eyes and dryly retorts with, "Only the ones who don't know you."

I playfully smack him on the head and blandly ask, "I don't suppose we should get going? Our guests are arriving today after all."

He merely nods but after sniffing himself he winces and adds, "Maybe after a quick shower."

Shirone snickers and quietly says, "Boys can get _smelly_."

Humoring her I playfully plug my nose and respond in a squeaky voice with, "Devil boys _especially_."

Amidst our chuckles I hear Caine mutter out, "Gang up on the little guy why don't you…and its not _that_ bad…"

He just sighs afterward and turns to me with a smirk on his face.

"Well as long as we don't run into any chrome-covered squirrels on the way we should make good time, don't you think, _Kuroka_?"

I narrow my eyes and blandly reply, "If you value your life, you'll forget that particular conversation Kid."

He just chuckles and airily replies with, "Ok, ok. No need to start acting all nutty now."

…

…I've never wanted to strangle anyone so much in my entire life.

* * *

Caine

"Ah, you 3 arrived early. Good."

David greets us with a tight smile and I give a friendly wave in response.

"Good to see you to David. Sorry about having to set up the Transport Circle in the middle of the Church, but, well…it was the only place aside from Chow's restaurant that I'd consider safe, and the _last_ thing I want to do is have to ask Chow for a favor. He'd probably stab me just out of principle."

The older man chuckles in response and amusedly replies with, "While I wouldn't put it past him, don't be too quick to assume he'd deny you any favor. After all, he helps out the Church quite a bit at quite the discounted price…"

I'm pretty sure I misheard that until his words from a few week back reverberate through my head…

' _we also largely rely on donations from a few benefactors who wish to remain anonymous…_ '.

Holy crap. Anonymous indeed. If anyone knew Chow was giving cheap handouts to this place they'd flip their proverbial lid.

I shake my head and bring myself back to reality as David finishes with, "Besides, the pros of having a direct means of transport to Grigori resources far outweigh the risks."

A smile comes over my face and I can't help but archly ask, "Aren't you a little too accommodating of those who've fallen from God's graces?"

He offers up a grin of his own and simply retorts with, "I can stop anytime you want me to."

Chuckling myself Kuroka suddenly interjects with, "Yah well you 2 can be all buddy-buddy with those Fallen, I for one don't trust em'."

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes as Shirone deftly nods in agreement with her Sister's words, knowing all too well why they're against this.

Put bluntly, they're feeling protective of me.

Don't get me wrong, It's comforting in a way that I'd actually be uncomfortable announcing out loud, since it's so embarrassing, but right now that protectiveness is a bit misplaced. Just because I got threatened with violent death at the hands of a twelve-winged Fallen Angel and Heavenly Dragon, was essentially promised excruciating pain by another Fallen, and got beat up by a Longinus Wielder doesn't mean they have to be all doting and stuff.

…

You know when I say it like that, having people watching my back sounds like a _great_ idea.

Putting my hand on Kuroka's shoulder I tell her, "Look, just…just try to not be too hard on Vallia, will yah?"

My only answer is a scowl from the Nekoshou and she testily asks, "Why? What's so special about her?"

I briefly debate how to put this without giving away secrets that aren't mine to give before deciding to go with, "She's like us in alot of ways. Keep that in mind and watch her, you'll see what I mean."

2 doubtful looks from the cats are my only response, but at least they no longer look like they want to pound the poor girl into the dirt first chance they get.

David just gives me an approving nod before a cheerful voice shouts out, "Yay! You made it!"

Lisa exuberantly runs past David and gathers up the Sisters in a hug while shooting me an excited smile.

"So what's this about you getting beat up later today? Honestly, I think by now you would have grown tired of it…"

I raise an eyebrow at the older Priest who just quietly whistles to himself and correct the Elf with, "I'm not trying to get knocked around, that's just how getting stronger works. Besides, it's probably not just me you're gonna have to keep an eye on. Kuroka and Shirone are gonna be having a little match of their own."

Lisa raises one of her needle thin eyebrows and turns to the sisters.

"Oh? And are you going to be the ones getting injured or the ones doing the injuring?"

I snort and gently nudge her shoulder with my own as both cats studiously ignore Lisa's question.

"Keep an eye on them will yah? Kuroka has been acting kinda squirrelly all morning…"

Shirone suddenly chokes and her face turns bright red, tails waving frantically with repressed mirth while Kuroka's eyebrow just twitches spastically for a second.

"Caine~?"

Her tone promises swift retribution and it's with an internal sigh of relief that I see the Transport Circle flare to life, giving me the perfect distraction.

"Oh…it's you again."

I can't resist smirking at the newly arrived blonde Fallen and easily reply, "So was that little trip too much for a senior citizen like yourself?"

I can actually _hear_ the bones in Mittelt's arm cracking as she makes a fist, a fake smile planted on her face. Raynare on the other hand just chuckles and mutters something like, ' _…gonna put me out of a job'_.

Deciding that further tempting Mittelt is a bad idea for now I look for Vallia and to my morbid amusement she's mostly hidden behind Raynare, obviously trying to blend in without making it obvious that she's doing so.

Deciding to start bridging this problem sooner rather than later, with as relaxed and non-threatening a tone as I can manage I speak up with, "Good to see you again Vallia."

She twitches slightly at my words but walks out from behind the taller Fallen regardless before quietly replying with, "…Hello."

Raynare just sighs and gently pushes her forward before dryly stating, "C'mon girl, you can be at least a _little_ more intimidating than that. Put some 'oomph' into it!"

While looking like she'd rather just stick with not saying anything at all Vallia nonetheless takes a deep breath and locks eyes with me before speaking up with a moderately stronger tone.

"…It's good to see you also."

Heh, having a Fallen Angel as your personal cheerleader must do wonders for your self-confidence. I don't let any of my thoughts show on my face though, instead just grinning and hiking my thumb towards the Yokai sisters.

"You remember Kuroka and Shirone, right?"

A jerky nod.

"Well like they said before they'll be helping you out in getting stronger. Ditto for me and your 2 buddies. Afterwards you and I will train together however we see fit, or if Albion has any ideas we'll go with those. Sound good?"

A second quick nod.

Well…at least she's responding still. I'll take what I can get.

Kuroka and Shirone suddenly stalk on past me and home in on Vallia, who suddenly looks less than comfortable. Raynare and Mittelt scowl at them and I can't help but sigh as they do so.

Hopefully we can get through the day without killing each other…

David seems to catch my expression and offers, "I'll keep an eye on these 3. Lisa, stay with Caine and the Fallen ladies please."

He casts a critical eye at Mittelt who just steadily meets his gaze before finishing with, "I'm of the opinion he'll need it."

Now the blonde Fallen is openly grinning, although she loses it once Lisa bravely walks up to her with a forced smile of cheerfulness.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced before, but like Father David said my name is Lisa. Pleased to make your acquaintances!"

Raynare snickers and amusedly replies, "Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing? My name is Raynare, and this little shrimp over here is Mittelt."

Said shrimp just growls and annoyedly says, "Look pointy-ears, we're not here to make friends, we're here on orders of our boss to help the little snot over there get tougher so he can go die later rather than sooner. Get me?"

While slightly crestfallen Lisa takes it in stride before Raynare takes her by the arm and easily announces, "Don't pay any attention to the angry midget, let your friend take care of that particular time bomb…"

While I'm honored to be volunteered and all that, the openly violent gaze Mittelt is sending my way seems to be even more intense than it was 2 weeks ago.

…This is gonna hurt.

I take the opportunity to further study my opponent and see if there's any obvious clues as to what I'm in for. She switched out her previous outfit for a more sensible one of black long-sleeved shirt and jeans, complete with a robust pair of boots and has her hair in a single ponytail as opposed to the dual-style she had before.

Makes sense I suppose, seeing as she probably wouldn't want to mess up her more luxurious outfit if she didn't need to. Other than that though she's not really giving anything away, just standing there with her hands on her hips and a moderately pissed expression in place.

Just as I'm about to ask if I should be doing something she sighs in irritation and says, "Ok you little toe-rag, if we want to make any progress with anything at all, we need to figure out what your strengths and weaknesses are. So we'll do that in the most expedient way possible."

She leans forward with a predatory grin on her face that is in all honesty equal parts cute and terrifying.

"I'm gonna be doing my best to hurt you _real_ bad. You better return the favor and try to hold me off or you're gonna be a sobbing mess by the time we're done. Although…"

4 wings suddenly explode outward with a scatter of midnight feathers and a bright pink light spear suddenly appears in her hand before she twirls it around once and fixes me with a smirk.

"Good luck actually landing a hit on me."

…Violent much? I cast a glance to my side and find Lisa looking extremely nervous about this whole thing while Raynare just seems bored.

"Don't let your attention wander idiot!"

Listening to my gut I immediately throw myself flat on the ground and barely avoid Mittelt's spear, the weapon imbedding itself in the Church's wall with a weird hissing noise. I don't even bother responding to her and instead immediately roll forward into a straight sprint, intent on taking advantage of her lost spear.

While I'm fairly confident I could handle your average Fallen Angel, taking on a 4-winged one doesn't sound like much of a winning scenario.

I pull back my arm to throw a punch…and feel a chill crawl up my spine as the girl just smirks and makes a tiny gesture with her hand, almost as if calling something back to her hand.

Throwing myself to the side I don't entirely dodge her returning spear and it cuts a thin line across my arm, which of course promptly bursts into a blazing agony, causing a pained hiss to escape from my mouth.

DAMN that hurts! Maou-dammit if this is just what a 4-winged Fallen's spear feels like I don't even want to _think_ about how bad somebody like Azazel's spear would hurt, never mind a genuine Angel's…

Thankfully Mittelt doesn't press the advantage and merely fixes me with a self-satisfied grin.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurts. Had enough already bra-"

More than a little annoyed I shoot out my Shades, briefly causing her to scowl in concentration as she brings her spear around and adopts a defensive posture with it.

I send my first Shade snaking back and forth across the ground before it suddenly snaps forward towards her head, while the 2nd swings wide, aiming to take out her feet from underneath her. Not losing her cool she rapidly stabs forward with her light spear, disintegrating my Shade that was aiming for her legs while her wings deflect the head-bound one before she swiftly stabs through that one as well.

Just as planned. Now as long as she…

…Doesn't notice my newly acquired 3rd Shade sneaking up behind her and stab it too, which she does.

Well, the Shades were actually just a distraction in this case.

"If that was your best shot then-"

I cut her off mid speech as she turns around with a shout of, "[Frost Air!]", causing a fast moving mist to shoot out of the small Magic Circle in my hand.

Mittelt's eyes widen and she tries to use her wings to blow away the approaching stream of freezing air, but just a tad too late. The mist makes contact with her arm holding the spear and her legs, instantly encasing them in ice and briefly throwing her off balance as her momentum is suddenly arrested. I grin and charge forward, already fully confidant that this'll go my way.

The Fallen growls and her light spear suddenly flips into her non-frozen hand, primed to be thrown directly at me but I've got that covered.

"[Shock Bolt!]"

The ever familiar arc of electricity makes contact with the skin of her hand, causing her to briefly seize up and her eyes widen ever further. I haul back my arm as I get to within striking distance and just _slug_ her across the face.

Which sounds more damaging than it actually was, since it feels a bit like I just punched a wall. _Damn_ she's tough, almost as tough as Shirone when she's using her Toki at full power.

So instead of knocking her out cold she just looks briefly dazed before shattering the ice holding her in place with simple raw strength, gently probing her cheekbone where the slightest of bruises is forming.

She slowly turns around and I'm a little worried at how calm she looks.

To my complete surprise a strangely happy smile comes to her face and she snorts before saying, "Guess you're not such a waste of space after all. Alright Brat, I think you can handle it if I turn up the heat a bit, don't you agree?"

Before I can reply she manifests a 2nd spear and starts languidly walking towards me, an anticipatory smile on her face and light spear held loosely in each hand.

Well…I think this is going to suck.

* * *

Guess what? I was right!

THIS. SUCKED.

Seriously…pain is nothing new to me, but burns from a Holy weapon, even one as perverted as a Fallen Angels, really, _really_ friggin hurt.

"Hmm…well that's an hour come and gone. I gotta tell you Brat, you make a _great_ stress relief tool."

I try to reply with, 'bite me' but it mostly just comes out as a pained wheeze.

"Stop trying to move so much Caine, you're making this harder than it has to be."

I give Lisa a wry look but she's not really paying attention to me even though she's performing yet _another_ round of first aid, instead choosing to shoot Mittelt a reproachful glare, which the Fallen completely ignores of course.

Damn…true to her earlier words, I hadn't even come close to landing another hit on the blonde Fallen. Her wings had constantly blocked my elemental spells while her 2 spears allowed her to both defend against my Shades and keep me at bay. It was practically impossible to get close when she could so freely alter the trajectory of her spears.

Lisa releases a tired sigh and mumbles out, "All finished." and I groan, sitting up and trying to ignore just how beat up I feel.

To no doubt both mine and Lisa's surprise Mittelt sticks out a hand with a cocky smile and inviting wink. I cautiously take it but thankfully she just pulls me up without any issues…granted, her grasp was a little stronger and her yank a little tougher than they needed to be, but after the last hour of being brutalized this seems positively tame in comparison.

"Uh…thanks."

She just cheerfully smiles and replies, "Anytime meatbag!"

I can't help but snort in defeated amusement, at which point I notice Raynare looking at me oddly.

"Something on my face?"

She just shrugs, simply replying with, "You seem far more relaxed around us Fallen and other species than most Devils I've had the dubious pleasure of meeting. While I'm often told that hostilities are nowhere near what they were during the Great War, I think members of the 3 Factions that aren't xenophobic are the exception rather than the rule. Why are you so easygoing about everything?"

I give her question a brief moment of thought, noticing both Mittelt and Lisa paying close attention to me, before I shrug one of my shoulders and answer, "Well mostly because I was brought up not to be a racist idiot, put bluntly. Also I think hating people just on something as general as their physical features is 6 different kinds of stupid, when there are perfectly valid reasons to dislike someone on a personal basis."

I smirk and point to the 2 Fallen.

"Case-in-point…Raynare, while you give off the air of composed and friendly beauty, I didn't miss the obvious enjoyment you got out of seeing me get beat to pieces after you egged on Mittelt. I don't like you because you strike me as a manipulative jackass."

Ignoring her perplexed expression I turn to Mittelt and say, "As for you…well you seem like a bully with a hair-trigger temper and inferiority complex to boot."

I grin at the 2 Fallen and happily state, "There, 2 reasons why, as of now, I don't like either of you that has nothing to do with the shape or color of your wings."

Raynare just scoffs and wanders off to do something else while Mittelt narrows her eyes at me.

"You are _so_ lucky that I'm in a good mood right now."

"You better be, I paid for it in blood."

She briefly chuckles at that and dismisses her light spear and wings before airily saying, "Get what rest you can, I'm gonna go get Vallia and you 2 can work out your own issues then."

* * *

Shirone

…This girl is strange. She reeks of power and Dragons, but doesn't even look us in the eye. Big Sis and I had been frozen stiff when we first felt her aura and while it's not quite as bad now, I'm still…a little scared.

No, not scared. Big girls like Sis don't get scared. I'm…cautious?

…Not important.

"So…I don't think we were ever properly introduced, were we Vallia?"

I glance towards Big Sis and find her crowding the other girl, not giving her personal space in the slightest. The smallest of frowns makes its way on to my face at her actions.

I know how important distance is between strangers, and Kuroka knows it too.

If someone were to get too close to me like that, she would be furious…so why is she doing the very same thing to Vallia, who's obviously scared?

I give that question some serious thought until Paladin suddenly puts a hand on Big Sis's shoulder and gives her that 'lecture' look.

"Control yourself Kuroka. I apologize for that Miss Vallia, she doesn't mean you any actual ill will. My name is David, it's an honor to meet the host of the White Dragon Emperor."

My frown is almost visible as the other girl flinches at Paladin's mention of the Dragon, a flinch that is weirdly familiar…

I slightly shake my head as Vallia seems to gather her courage and shakily replies, "It's good to meet you too…I'm Vallia-I mean, y-you already knew that, so…"

Paladin merely smiles and speaks in the same gentle voice he used when we first met.

"No need to be afraid Child. And don't worry overmuch about Kuroka."

He fixes Bis Sis with a deliberate gaze and continues with, "I will be keeping a close eye on her."

Scowling, Kuroka brushes past Paladin and speaks up with an annoyed tone.

"Ok Kid, Caine filled us in on just what exactly your Sacred Gear can do, my first question is how good are you at using your powers and everything?"

For some reason Vallia looks incredibly uncomfortable at Big Sis's question and turns away from us.

"…Well?"

She mumbles something and Sis gives an irritated huff.

"We didn't quite catch your mumbling, believe it or not. Speak up Kid."

"…I can't use it."

She can't use it? But didn't she just use the wing things against Caine last time?

Big Sis apparently has the same thought as she growls out, "Bullshit. We saw you not more than 2 weeks-"

I gently put my hand on Sis's arm to stop her and instead get close to Vallia, but not so close that it might make her nervous.

I'm still not entirely comfortable around strangers anyway…

"You used your power last time. What were you feeling when you did?"

Shifting uncomfortably on her feet the girl hesitantly replies with, "I…I was angry and confused…but also excited and, well…happy?"

…Is she dumb? Caine said he wants to kill that Rizevim person, and he hinted that she wants to as well. They should be friends easily.

I put that thought aside for now and instead say, "It sounds like your Gear works on emotion. Use that."

"…How?"

I think about that briefly before nodding to myself and letting my Senjutsu power flow into me. With a sudden rush of strength I stand a bit straighter and quietly reply, "I'll fight with you until you manage to bring it out."

2 looks of surprise are sent my way while Paladin just gives me a slight nod.

"Sound reasoning Shirone. Well Vallia? From what Caine told me you wish to grow more powerful. If you still desire to turn back, now is the time to say so."

For a moment the grey-haired girl uncertainly sways…before she stiffens and for the first time meets my eyes.

"No…Albion said I need strength if I want to survive. Let's start."

And then it clicks. I feel like smacking myself for not noticing it earlier.

 _She's just like me_ …

Scared of other people, trying not to show weakness but doing so anyway…

And being able to set aside that fear when it's time to fight, just like I can.

The only difference I can see between us is that right now I have family and friends…she seems to be mostly alone, or at least close to it.

…Maybe I can change that.

Without waiting for anyone to say 'start' or anything like that I jump forward and swing my fist right at Vallia's face, her expression not showing even the slightest bit of surprise. She quickly ducks underneath my swing and launches a strike of her own at my gut-

-which stops dead when it connects with my Toki protected skin.

I can't stop myself from gaining a small smile of pride at that. Even Big Sis's control over Toki isn't as good as mine.

Before the other girl can back off I grab her arm and lazily toss her away, causing her to awkwardly land on the floor with a heavy _thud_. Her expression doesn't change one bit though.

…How can I get her to be scared, or angry? Caine said something about her being crazy that had gotten results…but I know that would hurt my feelings, so maybe something else?

I'm barely paying attention to her now, since she's mostly just trying to hit me with ineffective blows, and instead I try to be smart like Paladin.

An idea suddenly forms in my head and I decide to test it out. When Vallia goes to throw another one of her pointless kicks I let my Senjutsu aura briefly flare, the natural energy escaping my body from every pore and creating what Caine called, 'one heckuva scary aura for such a small person'.

…I'm not _that_ small…

Anyway, it certainly works on Vallia as she flinches and stops her reckless swinging, even taking a step back. Not giving her any breathing room I coat my arm in blue fire and land a clean hit on her stomach, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying back to crash against the wall, where she collapses to her knees.

Normally that's where I would stop, but that's not what I'm aiming for. She _needs_ to feel scared. Ignoring the upset feeling I get from doing this, I slowly walk towards the gasping Vallia and let the fire spread to both of my arms, doing my best to make myself look angry.

"Is this all you've got?"

Instead of waiting for a reply I instead stalk forward and make to hit her again, trying not to notice her terrified and pained expression. Just as my fist is about to connect with her jaw there's a sudden shout of **[Divide!]**.

The burning fire and Toki powering my arm suddenly lessens by a vast amount, allowing Vallia to actually block my arm with some difficulty, the white metallic wings on her back suddenly flaring blue light as they manifest.

See? I knew she could do it.

I jump back and let my power ebb away as Vallia gasps for air, plain shock written all over face.

Big Sis simply chuckles and says, "Looks like my little Shirone knew what she was doing after all!"

I purr gently at her praise and Vallia haltingly asks, "H-how did you…?"

I shrug in response.

"You said you felt strong emotion when it activated last time. I just made you feel it again."

Paladin nods and adds, "Most Sacred Gears first activate, and continue to respond, to strong thoughts or emotions. You should remember how it felt to bring out your Gear Miss Vallia, as that will most likely be how your manifest it until you are used to using it."

She briefly nods, still looking slightly confused though.

Big Sis suddenly stretches and walks past me, all the while saying, "Well Little Sis had her turn, now it's mine. By the end of today you're gonna be using that Gear like no one's business…it's just gonna hurt. Alot."

Fire just like mine roars to life around her limbs and her tails start waving about in a more energetic pattern.

I don't blame Vallia for looking a bit nervous, Big Sis can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

* * *

…I think Big Sis and I went a bit too far with our training here. Vallia…isn't looking so great.

Several burns cover her body, standing out extra clearly on her pale skin while there's a pretty obvious bruise on her left cheek. Where before she had been wearing a long sleeve t-shirt it now looks more like a tank top, seeing as the edges were burnt off by Bis Sis…

I kind of feel a little bad.

Big Sis, on the other hand, just happily cracks her back and ignores Paladin's slightly irritated gaze as he wraps Vallia's arms in bandages.

"Well I'll hand it to you Kid, you make a great stress relief tool. Heck, come on by more often, this was fun!"

I roll my eyes at Sis's words and instead look closer at Vallia.

…I want to be her friend. I finally made another friend with Caine, and Vallia is kind of like me.

Gathering my courage I walk over to where Paladin just finished up his basic first-aid and lock gazes with the other girl, her super bright blue eyes meeting my own golden ones.

The stare doesn't last long as she breaks it off, uncomfortable at the attention I'm giving her. Her action briefly throws me off balance and all of the sudden it strikes me that I don't know how to make friends with someone. It just seemed to happen with Lisa and Caine…

But then I see the fear in Vallia's eyes and I realize exactly what it is I have to do.

I stick out my hand, offer a small smile and say, "Hey Vallia? Do you want to be friends?"

I was making things too complicated, too scared of making a wrong move. Like Caine and Paladin always say, 'keep it simple stupid', or whatever it is they like to repeat.

The other girl's look is filled with apprehension, fright and a little bit of hope. I just keep that small smile and eventually she slowly reaches out with her hand, grabbing hold of mine and shyly replies, "…Sure, I-I'd like to be your friend too…Shirone."

I more visibly smile as my tails start eagerly lashing about and mischievously say, "Then as your friend, let me tell you too just ignore Big Sis over there. She's just jealous because she thinks you're going to steal away her boyfriend after you beat him up."

My new friend just looks confused as there's an angry yowl behind me.

"THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!"

* * *

Caine

"Hey Punching Bag, are your 2 friends ever coming back?"

I turn around only to painfully wince as my neck protests the motion and dryly reply with, "You could go and find them yourself?"

Mittelt just boredly looks at me from where she's lounging on a nearby couch and shrugs, "Nah, I'm fine right here. Where'd your little Elf friend go?"

I roll my shoulder and feel it pop loudly before painfully replying, "She went off with your buddy after she got bored of sitting around, remember? Not that I have a problem with that, as long as Lisa doesn't come back wearing some kind of idiotic dominatrix outfit."

The Fallen just snorts and amusedly retorts, "She doesn't have the curves to pull that look off."

I'm just about to shoot back with a snide, 'pot calling the kettle black much?' when my hip suddenly cracks as I lean forward, causing me to scowl in equal parts irritation and pain.

Is everything in my body broken now?!

That question is forever put on hold as a door creaks open and an amused David walks through, followed shortly by a pissed looking Kuroka, happy (if you know what to look for) Shirone and a slightly overwhelmed appearing Vallia.

Who looks like she went through her own meat grinder of an experience if the bandages on her arms and burnt up clothing are indicators.

I give Kuroka an exasperated glance while she just stonily ignores me, Mittelt shooting an acidic glare of her own to the cat which she also studiously ignores.

I get the feeling I'm going to be scratching her ear alot today in order to mollify her.

"Caine?"

I turn around and find Shirone's golden eyes not more than a few centimeters away from mine.

"What's up?"

She briefly glances behind her where Mittelt is fussing over Vallia while David and Kuroka seem to be having an 'animated' discussion.

Mostly just Kuroka scowling alot while David lectures her I imagine.

"Vallia is my friend now."

…I'm positive I didn't hear that right.

Matching her gaze head on and I carefully ask, "You said she's your friend?"

She nods and shifts uncomfortably for a second before elaborating with, "She…reminds me of myself a bit. So we're friends now."

A smile I have no control over makes it's way onto my face and I happily reach up and scratch behind her left ear, ignoring the crack that comes from my shoulder and instead focus on her pleased purr.

"Already making friends on your own? Gosh, they grow up so fast these days…"

She tries to look annoyed, an action somewhat ruined by her steady purring, and instead settles for lightly bopping me on the head.

"You're mean."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"So why are you purring so loudly then?"

She just rolls her eyes while her trademark nigh unnoticeable smile stays in place.

"Anyway, Vallia's my friend now. So be nice to her, or you're not my friend anymore."

I pretend to be shocked and frantically reply, "I won't be your friend anymore?! But that means I'll only have Kuroka left, anything but that!"

A rolled up wad of paper bounces off the back of my head while the raven-haired Nekoshou flips me a mildly insulting hand gesture, causing me to smirk in reply.

"Hey, Punching Bag. Get your ass in gear and start doing your thing with Vallia, I'm not here because I want to be."

I heave a sigh in resignation and dryly reply, "Fine, Grandma. Hey Vallia, you ready?"

The grey-haired girl jumps slightly as I suddenly call out but quickly nods, walking over but not really meeting my eyes.

Well…baby steps. Besides, Mittelt probably won't stab me in front of her after my little Grandma comment.

Probably.

Deciding not to push my luck I start walking outside to the dirt arena the Church has, glancing at Vallia as I do so. She's walking quietly beside me, matching my pace easily but there's a stiffness to her posture, probably from the earlier 'training'.

…Heck, I'm not one to talk, what with my body making odd popping noises with every stride.

Hoping to bring her out of her shell a bit more I ask, "So how was your practice with Kuroka and Shirone? They look like they did a number on you."

She's silent for a bit longer before quietly replying, "I-it was fine…it helped me summon _Divine Dividing_ more reliably."

I raise an eyebrow at that admission.

"You can't use your Sacred Gear that well? You seemed just fine when we first fought."

Whether due to embarrassment at her perceived weakness or because of my mention of her earlier freak out she hides her face behind her shoulder length hair and hesitantly says, "I-I was…emotional then, and not thinking clearly…t-that was why I could use it…"

I just shrug at that and easily reply, "Well no worries. That's the point of this whole little venture, now isn't it?"

"I-it is…"

I'd figured the conversation would be over at that but to my happy surprise not more than a few seconds later she suddenly blurts out, "H-how was your training?"

Totally caught off guard by her sudden interest, but nonetheless pleased by it, I chuckle and reply with, "Pretty much like yours I imagine. Lots of pain and one-sided beatdowns involved."

She gives me a strange look before offering a small and _very_ brief smile, but it's there regardless.

It's honestly a smile I wouldn't mind seeing more of. If she and Shirone could bottle up those expressions and sell them, they'd make a damn fortune.

At that point we arrive at the field and I ask, "So what exactly are we gonna be doing? Albion have any ideas?"

 **[He most certainly does.]**

I almost jump at the disembodied voice coming from nowhere but get ahold of myself quickly.

"One of these days doing that is gonna give me a heart attack…"

There's a brief chuckle of amusement from the ancient being.

 **[I would be a poor Dragon indeed if my presence did not inspire fear and surprise in other beings.]**

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead ask, "So what's the game plan? You were kind of iffy on the details from before apart from, 'hey, go beat each other up'."

 **[Simple really. I want Vallia to continue her work with her Sacred Gear, while I may be able to help you with your Valefor family bloodline.]**

…What?

"I'm sorry, you _did_ just say you could help me with something that is, for all intents and purposes, exclusive to me and my family, right?"

 **[I most certainly did.]**

"Hope you don't mind me asking how you know stuff like that?"

To my surprise it's Vallia who answers with her near silent voice, quietly saying, "Albion is _really_ old."

There's a scoff from the White Dragon who testily retorts, **[You needn't phrase it as if I'm some ancient old man halfway to my deathbed,** **H** **atchling…regardless, I was present during the days of the Great War, and encountered for than my fair share of Devils during that time. Your ancestor being one of them, Caine.]**

I feel my eyes widen at that and excitedly ask, "You knew Altland Valefor?!"

 **[Perhaps 'knew' is too strong a word, but I encountered your ancestor 4 separate times, each encounter a battle that he somehow managed to walk away from. While he may not have been as powerful as most of the other Devils I fought during those years, he was a wily foe. The fact that he returned when so many other 'stronger' beings did not is a strength in and of itself, wouldn't you agree? Regardless, I became quite well acquainted with his control over Shadows, it being one of the few Devil powers I encountered with any sort of regularity.]**

I just give a low whistle and say with more than a bit of awe in my voice, "Damn…you really _are_ ancient."

 **[I don't need 2 whelps barely out of their Mother's womb calling me some old geezer!]**

I offer Vallia a subtle thumbs up along with a grin, causing her to ever so briefly smile in return.

 **[I saw that.]**

"Saw what?"

There's only grumbling in response before the Dragon just sighs and resignedly continues with, **[Anyway, my initial plan had been for you 2 to learn about your respective powers by pitting them against one another…but you are far too exhausted as of now to do anything like that. For now I just want one good match between the 2 of you, use whatever you can to win and we'll call it at that.]**

Out of the corner of my eye and I see Kuroka and Mittelt, who'd followed us outside alongside Shirone, Lisa, David and Raynare, all innocently pretend to be interested in something else, not admitting to their guilt in the slightest.

Jerks.

Giving a small shake of my head I turn to Vallia and pop my neck, grimacing once more as the muscles protest rather vehemently against the motion.

"You all set to do this then Vallia?"

She just stoically nods, her expression slowly losing it's timidity and becoming far more icy.

" _Divine Dividing_."

I quietly grunt to myself as her Sacred Gear blazes into existence, preparing myself for a messy fight.

I don't think she's gonna hold back.

Sure enough she suddenly charges towards me, using those blue energy wing things to seemingly boost her already impressive speed. Instead of dodging away, something that'd be pretty difficult considering my beat up condition, I summon all 3 of my Shades directly in front of me and brace myself for impact.

She collides directly with their upraised tendrils, pushing through the resistance and colliding with my upraised arms with enough force to push me back almost a meter before we skid to a halt.

And this is with her already worn out…in retrospect I'm kinda glad our previous fight didn't go any further.

Despite what Albion said about me having an edge, I don't think I would have walked away the winner.

Kicking those thoughts aside I use my still active Shades to bind Vallia's arms to her side, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. I guess Albion was sparse on the details of what I can exactly do.

Taking advantage of her temporary helplessness I move to plant a solid kick to her stomach-

 **[Divide!]**

-only for her to use her Longinus's power and tear her way out of my weakened Shades, dissipating them completely.

Well crap.

She quickly jumps back, avoiding my kick, and floats in the air for a moment before she stretches out a hand. I prepare myself for some sort of Elemental Magic or the like…and am stunned stupid when 4 wings sprout from her back, adding to her Gear's for a total of 6.

6 wings.

Oh _crap_ -

I barely manage to use my own wings to push me out of the way of a beam of pure Demonic energy that emanates from Vallia's palm, the thing almost a meter thick as it impacts the ground where I was standing, kicking up a massive cloud of dust and sediment.

Geez this girl is something else…

Once the aftermath of the explosion dies down I gently land and see Vallia swaying drunkenly, her Devil wings retracted and _Divine Dividing_ 's translucent wings flickering on and off.

Well, I guess even she has her limits.

A sudden hiss escapes me as my back suddenly protests against the movement of my wings and I correct my previous statement.

I guess even _we_ have out limits.

With nary a word between us we both face each other head on and charge at the same time.

I'd like to think we made our final charge look cool and epic…but in reality it was probably more like 2 idiot goats head butting each other.

Both of our skulls collide with a dumb sounding _bonk_ and we both stagger backward, dazed by the unorthodox move.

We both lock gazes for a second…and then Vallia promptly falls forward, colliding with my chest and driving the 2 of us to the floor, where we both gasp for breath and try not to puke through the dizziness in our heads.

…Another tie I guess.

"Well so much for the betting pool, crap…"

I roll my eyes back and see Raynare and Mittelt each taking a pile of money from the other, disappointed looks on each of their faces.

Were…were they _betting_ on us?!

"Well if that's all for now, then we'll be inside doing nothing really. Take care now!"

Mittelt idly waves as she walks away while Raynare slips me a wink before _strutting_ inside.

I didn't think Churches could actually breed sin…something David apparently agrees with as he frowns and follows them in, clearly not trusting them to wander around on their own.

Both Yokai sisters along with Lisa walk up and the Elf eyes us worriedly.

"Um…are you 2 going to be ok?"

I heave an exhausted sigh and dryly reply with, "Define 'ok'."

Kuroka tilts her head and elaborates with, "Are you going to live?"

"…Maybe."

She continues to blankly stare at me before her eyes quickly shift to Vallia, who's matching her stare, and she grins maliciously.

"Well good work on surviving today Caine. We'll be inside for whenever you manage to pick yourself up."

And then she quickly bends down and playfully _bites_ my neck before giving Vallia one last glare and, again, strutting away, her tails languidly waving back and forth as she does so.

…I'm sorry, _what_?

To her credit Vallia just looks confused and I'm perfectly happy to keep it that way.

I have no way of properly explaining Kuroka's weird jealousy to someone who's barely figuring out her own (rightly) turbulent emotions.

Shirone just gently pats me on the head and turns to Vallia.

"Ignore Big Sis. She can be dumb sometimes."

The Longinus wielder just offers an even more befuddled look before hesitantly replying, "O…ok?"

I chuckle at that and turn to Lisa before asking, "Hey Lisa, don't suppose you could heal up Vallia?"

Said Dragon girl suddenly starts and stammers out, "T-that's ok! I don't need-"

Shirone offers up a quiet chuckle before interrupting with, "Forget it Vallia. He's just as dumb as Big Sis most of the time."

The grey-haired girl falls silent as she seems stunned by my offer and I privately hope that her family one day gets what's coming to them.

Seriously, is she so beat down that she didn't even _expect_ the offer of being helped? Friggin' heck…

"U-um, Caine? Sorry, but…I don't have any Magic left. I used it all earlier."

…Oh.

Well that's awkward.

The Elf turns to Vallia and sadly says, "I'm sorry if you got your hopes up but-"

The girl suddenly sits straight and frantically replies, "No! That's fine I-"

She suddenly hisses in pain and holds her arms, causing Shirone to briefly look a bit guilty.

I let my head fall back to the ground and smile at their interaction. I guess I should go ahead and try to defuse this a bit…

"This is kind of an abrupt change of topic, but is anyone else hungry?"

Predictably Shirone immediately perks up and gazes intensely at me, not even blinking. Lisa and I share a knowing glance at our little Nekoshou's appetite before the Elf smiles and happily says, "Come on then Shirone, let's find the others and find a place to eat. Caine, Vallia, we'll bring something back for you 2, is that ok?"

I wave a hand negligently in response.

"Yah, that's fine with me. Vallia? How about you?"

A quick nod is my only response, but I'll take it.

Shirone rapidly walks off without another word while Lisa offers us a quick wave before she goes.

Things are quiet for a while between us before I groan and complain, "If this is what all our training is gonna be like, I think we're in for a rough couple months, if not years…"

"I second that."

...

My eyes widen at her tone, which was entirely free of any hesitation, fear, doubt or worry.

Without it's usual hangups her voice is noble…it carries the weight of authority and power, but is also musical, having a light and playful ring to it.

Like her smile, it's something I wouldn't mind experiencing more of.

Unfortunately she suddenly seems to realize how unfettered her words were and suddenly tenses, as if expecting a sudden attack from somewhere. I frown at that but quickly rally, just grinning and replying with, "Well you know what they say. Misery loves company."

She just shyly nods and I decide to see if I can bridge the gap just a bit further.

"Hey Vallia, is it ok if I call you Val? You know, like a nickname?"

…For a second she looks at me like I just grew another head before, and I _swear_ I'm not hallucinating this, she both grins and blushes at the same time before giving a short nod.

Success.

I hold out my closed fist and amusedly say, "Well then Val looks like I'll be suffering right alongside you for the foreseeable future. Hats off to us."

She looks at my fist like she can't decide what to do with it before hesitantly bumping her own knuckles against mine.

And then we both jump as there's a sudden laugh that echoes around us.

 **[Hahaha! Quite the quick tongue this one has! Ddraig could learn a thing or 2 from you hatchling! Ha!]**

" _Albion_!", Vallia suddenly squeaks, "It's not like that!"

…Oh man today has been something else.

And it's not even nighttime yet **.**

* * *

 **Well this chapter came out quite a bit later than planned, although I have technical difficulties to blame for that. My laptop is most likely finally dying on me after years of faithful service and it took a decent chuck of my work when it did so. Thankfully I'm paranoid enough to make backups of all my writings and school work every week or 2 so I wasn't set back by _too_ much.  
**

 **All that stuff aside, given that Devils so quickly take to Human culture, I often wondered if they try to recreate their habitats also, like bringing deer or squirrels to the Underworld. Obviously I thought they do, but it's one more fun little thought that has some interesting connotations.**

 **Other than that this marks the beginning of the bonding between Kuroka, Shirone, Caine, Vallia and the others, and looking at the current road map I have planned it's quite the mess of conflicting personalities we're gonna be looking at here.**

 **Greatly appreciate all the reviews and other stuff, it's great fun seeing all the feedback and thoughts readers have on how they feel things are proceeding :D**

 **...**

 **...Also VHS players. Anyone remember those things?**


	14. Chapter 13: Schoolyard Rumble

Chapter 13: Schoolyard Rumble

Jonah

(4 Days after arrival in Asgard)

…Why exactly am I nervous about going to school again?

Oh wait, that's right, it's because it's a new culture, new people, new circumstances, new criteria, new uniform…

Weirdly enough it's the clothes that annoy me the most. Seriously, full-body robes that wouldn't seem out of place on some old-timey court mage? Mights as well put a crown on and start calling myself Emperor…

"Well don't you cut quite the dashing figure?"

I turn around and notice Sylvi watching me as I anxiously examine myself in the mirror, an amused smile on her face as I do so.

"Dashing huh? Well it's a good thing I outwardly display naught but confidence because inside I'm a seething mass of undifferentiated panic."

She chuckles at that and walks into the room to help adjust my collar, casting a critical eye over the rest of my uniform as I she does so. The female version of the uniform is actually pretty similar to the male one, old fashioned Mage robes and everything, but instead of a flared upper half for the guys (no doubt because the designer thought it would look cool rather than out of any sense of practicality) the girls one is more blouse-like in design, although both uniforms are done in shades of blue and grey.

"Well just remember that no matter how stressed you are, Rose is probably twice as bad off as you are. I swear by Odin's beard my Sis would have such an easier time making any friends if she would just _relax_ …"

Grateful for the distraction both because I don't want to dwell on my nerves and because Sylvi is rather fun to talk to I ask, "Rossweisse doesn't have any friends? I find that hard to believe…"

She gives a wry grin and replies with, "That's most people's first impression. Then they see her try to interact with people and, well…I think the Human's have it right when they say, 'crash and burn'."

"Ouch. Hardly a glowing review."

She lightly chuckles and finishes adjusting my clothing.

"Well I'd prefer to hand out the harsh truth rather than pretty it up. Personally I think it lessens the blow."

I think back to my family's current circumstances and can only nod in agreement.

I definitely wouldn't have wanted to be strung along this entire time, unaware of just how serious things actually are…

I lightly shake my head and dispel my more morbid thoughts before squaring my shoulders and, mostly for my own benefit, say, "All right, let's do this…and thanks for the pep talk Sylvi."

She just waves away my thanks and airily replies, "Ah don't worry about it, I've been doing this to Big Sis for years. And you're _way_ more of a receptive audience than she is."

I smile as we walk into the common room and doubtfully reply, "I still don't think it's quite as bad as you're making it out to-"

My words die in my mouth as I see a slightly green in the face Rossweisse carrying out a painfully stilted conversation with Hertha, her hands gripping each other so tightly they've long since turned frighteningly pale.

I notice Sylvi give me a look as if to say, 'see what I mean?'.

Yah…I think I do.

"O-oh, J-Jonah! I-it's good to s-see you! A-are you n-nervous about attending c-class today?"

I try not to smile at Rossweisse's wide eyes and unblinking expression, instead deciding to just nod my head and easily reply with, "I am, although it's mostly thank to Sylvi putting many of my fears to rest. How, umm…how about you?"

"I-I'm perfectly fine o-of course! N-no worries about m-making friends for the first time-I mean, uh…"

She trails off with a whimper, causing Sylvi to sigh and take her Sister's arm before leading her out of the room.

"Ok Sis, let's go over things _one_ more time…"

…And Riser thought _I_ was bad at being social…

* * *

"Welcome to Mímir Academy Jonah! Home to the greatest and most awesomest aspiring warriors and Valkyries in all of Asgard! So try not to step on any toes _too_ badly, otherwise these guys could make big trouble for you down the road…"

I give Sylvi a wry look and dryly respond with, "And just what makes you so certain that annoying people is what I'm here to do?"

She gives me a winning smile and loudly says, "And I quote… _'Give me a few months, maybe a year in Asgard, talking to other people at the academy, understanding Norse culture and making new 'friends'_ …Grandma Gondul was quite impressed with your little declaration there!"

My ears are practically burning and I mumble out, "So maybe I was a _little_ dramatic, what's the big deal?"

She just chuckles and sly replies, "Nothing really…just dropping you a bit of friendly advice to not and try to take over the School on your first day here is all."

I give a non-committal grunt and instead look at the building itself, a pretty large 2-floor construct of wood and stone that seems to stretch on for kilometers end to end. It's nowhere near the size of Antiquity Academy back in the Underworld, but it has a sort of understated elegance to it that's way more palatable than Antiquity's in your face gaudiness.

I glance over to my side, curious how the 2 sisters are doing…and find Sylvi cheerfully looking around, likely searching for some friends, while Rossweisse looks like she may as well be walking to the executioners platform.

"Hey Rossweisse?"

She practically jumps halfway to the sky and stammers out, "Y-yes? W-what is i-it?"

"…Never mind, just…try to take it a little easy? At this rate you're gonna pass out before you even make it through the door."

She loudly swallows and shakily smooths down her robes before pumping her fists and muttering to herself, "Right…you can do this…just because you've screwed up so far…ok, I'm ok, _I'm ok_ …"

Sylvi just shares a long suffering look with me before apparently spotting one of her friends since she suddenly waves and says, "Gotta go! Take care you 2! And try not to do anything _too_ stupid Jonah!"

I offer a half-hearted smile in response.

"No promises."

With a roll of her eyes Sylvi runs off, her albino hair swaying in the wake of her passage.

…I'm not staring.

Heaving a sigh I turn to Rossweisse and wryly remark, "I guess that just leaves us 2 social outcasts, hmm?"

She offers a watery smile and simply nods in response before seemingly gathering what she has of her courage.

"Well Jonah, I believe this is where we part ways…I, uh…wish you the best of luck…and thank you for helping me relax somewhat."

I give my best winning smile and confidently say, "No problem. See you after classes."

With a shaky grin of her own Rossweisse walks off to the East side of the Academy where the older students reside and I take a deep breath before heading off in my own set direction, the 'mid-tier' student classrooms.

Time to get acquainted with the locals…

* * *

"Everyone settle down! We have a transfer student today, and an unconventional one at that. I expect you all to make a good first impression, and that means _not_ being a bunch of idiots! I'm looking at you 2 specifically. Don't roll your eyes at me Staran, Bylar. You 2 are nothing but trouble."

I mentally ponder whether they remember that Devils can automatically translate auditory languages so aren't bothering to change their speech, or if they're speaking in a variety of North Germanic languages just to keep their conversation 'secret'.

I'm not gonna hazard a guess as to which...

The instructor, a middle-aged African American man named Jeremy (fish out of water much since he's in _Asgard_ of all places?) politely motions to me and says, "Care to introduce yourself?"

This was spoken in English, so I guess the previous conversation with his students was for their own benefit, not mine…

I mentally compose myself and step forward, trying not to shirk at the sheer curiosity many of my soon-to-be classmates are staring at me with.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jonah. Much like instructor Jeremy stated, I'm a transfer student. What he didn't mention is what I imagine some of you may find…different. Namely that I'm a Devil."

Deciding to borrow some of Caine's flair for the dramatic I shoot out my wings as soon as I finish my sentence, mentally bracing myself for the fallout. None of the various theological factions are on what I'd call 'good' terms with each other, but Devils are definitely treated with more wariness than most.

Our cultural habit of taking away some of each civilizations best and brightest to recruit into our peerages hasn't exactly endeared us to the majority of people out there.

Keeping my status as a Devil secret is going to be a near impossibility, so I decided to just go ahead and hit the lake of burning shit face-first, and hope for the best.

To my surprise, the majority of the people in class…just don't seem to care that much.

Oh, there are some that have unadulterated looks of disgust, to be certain, and a decent number appear to be using every ounce of self-control they have not to run up and bombard me with questions…but the vast majority seem to take this in stride, probably thinking something along the lines of, 'Oh, he's a Devil? That's cool, maybe I'll ask him about it later'.

I'll take it, especially since I was half-expecting a Witch Hunt.

"Alright then Jonah, you can take the seat over there, in between Staran and Bylar."

I raise an eyebrow, recognizing those names as the ones Jeremy was badmouthing earlier, but decide to reserve judgement until actually meeting them.

After all, I'm the son of the Underworld's largest criminal Empire. If that was everyone's first impression of me I'd have _never_ made any friends…

I sit down between the 2 of them and take a moment to size them up.

Staran is built like an athlete, taller than me by a good 6 centimeters and slim without sacrificing muscle for it. Black hair that's cut short and sticks up straight while his rugged face gives me a look that straddles the line between curious and friendly.

Bylar is the opposite, short and stocky with curly brown hair that falls down past his neck, his gaze more openly amused by my mixed reception than it is inquisitive.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Devil, or would you prefer Jonah?"

I grin and take Bylar's offered hand, responding with, "Jonah is fine, although if you want to call me Master I'm open to that as well."

I notice some of the other students flinch at that, no doubt worried that I'm trying to add one of my classmates to my peerage already.

Bylar just snickers at my words and turns to Staran with triumph written all over his face.

"You owe me 10 bullions Star."

The other boy just huffs an irritated sigh before dryly replying, "Fine, fine. I can't believe you were right…"

I daintily raise an eyebrow as I take my seat and innocently ask, "Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but was I just the source of a bet?"

"Yup!", Bylar cheerfully responds, "I bet Star over there that all those rumors about Devils being manipulative, arrogant Bastards was a load of wolf crap. Lo and behold, I was right!"

"You seem rather certain of that considering you've spoken to me for a grand total of 30 seconds."

He just grins in reply.

"Would a stuck-up asshat be so cordial to the class clowns if he wasn't friendly? While ol' Jeremy over there might have forgotten that you guys get free translation, I didn't."

I chuckle at that and amusedly say, "The class clowns huh? Well I've always wanted to go to the Circus…"

Starlan just snorts and adds, "Don't let Bylar over there fool you into thinking that I'm just as much of a goof as he is. To borrow one of his more annoying jokes, I'm the 'Star' of this duo. Although I think we could afford to expand into a trio, if you're interested."

…Not the most conventional way of being offered friendship, but what the Hell?

I like these guys already.

"If you 3 are _quite_ done flirting, class is about to start."

The class chuckles at this and Instructor Jeremy slips me a wink and I offer a slight nod of thanks for his little attempt at further breaking the ice.

Nothing like a gay joke to help ease the tension, am I right?

* * *

"That'll be all for today, class dismissed until next time!"

I stretch and feel my spine pop rather loudly against the backrest of the chair, wincing as I do so.

Class was…interesting, I guess? Most of the stuff related to Magic and culture I covered quickly with Rossweisse and Sylvi during the past 3 days, so it was mostly a refresher course.

"So, 'Master', how was your first day amongst us mere mortals?"

I snort at Bylar's words and reply, "Feh, I could have learnt this kind of puny Magic in my sleep. And such a barbaric civilization you all are…"

Starlan looks at me through narrowed eyes, mostly from mirth, and says, "That's rather rich for a _Devil_ of all beings to call us barbaric. Why, I've heard rumors that Devils eat their kittens and puppies raw."

"Not raw, although we do have to kill our own food."

Bylar snorts at that…before he suddenly tenses and quietly intones, "Heads up Star, you're never gonna guess who's headed over this way…"

I don't like the obvious concern in his voice, and Starlan's newfound dour expression certainly doesn't put me at ease.

"Oh just _wonderful_ , couldn't he have waited at least another hour before starting this shit?"

"Uh, guys? What's going on ex-"

"So _you're_ the lying freak everyone's all excited about, aren't you?"

…So much for a peaceful first day.

Slowly turning around in my chair I come face-to-face with what I imagine most people would describe as the archetypal bully. Large, slightly rotund, beady little eyes and features, unkempt hair and one _heck_ of a nasty attitude.

There's one important difference though. Bullies tend to look at their victims with arrogance, or at least some kind of twisted amusement since for them it's recreational, a detached form of recreation.

This guy is staring at me with pure hatred.

Which is alot worse than the alternative, since it means things probably aren't gonna stop at some public humiliation.

"For the love of-can't you go sniff someone _else's_ asshole Kleng? We're kinda busy actually being nice people over here."

Not even glancing in Bylar's direction the newly introduced Kleng succinctly replies, "Stay the fuck out of this Bylar. Not unless you want to be first."

To my growing apprehension Bylar looks pissed at his words…but doesn't refute them.

Swell. Kleng isn't all talk then.

Just _awesome_ …

"Kleng, was it? My name-"

I don't get to finish as the guy suddenly grabs me by the collar and hauls me an inch away from his face, growling out, "I don't give a fuck what your name is, and quite frankly I never want to find out. What's the point of learning some shitty Devil's name? So you can use it when you enslave me for your own little Peerage like one of your kind did to my Sister?"

…So _that's_ what this is about.

Still, I have no intention of becoming someone's emotional punching bag.

Narrowing my eyes I icily reply with, "Look pal, I didn't ask for your life story and you _really_ want to let go of me-"

My threat is rather unceremoniously cut off as he _slaps_ me with an open hand on the side of the head and _wow_ he's strong.

I blink away the stars in my eyes as he hisses out, "What is it I want to do again? Let go of you? _Make me_."

Well, if you insist…

I quickly grab his hand that's holding my collar despite the fuzziness inside my head and drive my thumb into the radial nerve near the crook of his elbow, causing him to hiss in sudden pain as his whole body suddenly twists away at the unpleasant sensation. I take advantage of his brief incapacitation to push away from him in an uneven stumble, thankfully Starlan is there to re-balance me. I give him a quick nod of thanks as Kleng rights himself, face now contorted with rage.

Well if that's how this is gonna go down, then I _really_ wish I was as talented as Caine in this-

"Is there a _reason_ 2 students are fighting in the middle of _my_ classroom?"

Kleng grudgingly lets go of me and faces Instructor Jeremy with a look on his face suggesting he's been blue-balled in the worst way possible.

"No _Sir_..."

Despite the obvious disrespect Jeremy just gives us a strange look before idly musing, "Well there's the sparring field if you 2 are so eager to put some sort of grudge to rest, I'm sure no one would object…"

WHAT?! No! You idiot don't tell him that-

There's a dark chuckle from Kleng and he fixes me with a look any predator would recognize.

"Meet me on the sparring field in 15 minutes. This is a Holmgang now, Devil. Run, and I'll let the entire Academy know that the newly transferred Devil is a coward."

…Is it really cowardice to turn down a challenge on my first day in school, made by someone alot of people obviously play it safe around?

…Ah who am I kidding? This is a warrior culture. There's no real harm in getting beaten down in a fight, but refusing it entirely will start causing rumors. No doubt by those people who feel the same way as Kleng, that all Devils are worthless pieces of shit.

And if memory serves, a Holmgang isn't just some invitation to spar, it carries the weight of settling disputes and other stuff like that.

Yah…I'm stuck.

And I'll be real here. Getting manhandled by the asshole _kinda_ makes me want to put him in his place.

…Wow, I think I just channeled my inner Riser and Caine with that thought there.

Without a backward glance Kleng stalks off and 2 equally resigned sighs escape from Staran and Bylar.

"Well, it was nice having you as a friend for all of today. Any words I should add to your tombstone?"

I frown at Bylar's dry tone and ask, "Is it really that bad?"

"Yup", he plainly replies, "Kleng is kind of a confrontational, overemotional dick but he knows how to fight, don't let that physique of his fool you. It's like trying to wrestle a bear."

"Oh that's just friggin' _wonderful_."

* * *

Word traveled fast, apparently. There's almost 50 people and more arriving every couple seconds, all of them gathering excitedly around the raised hide covered platform where I'll be taking on Kleng.

Ugh, this level of showmanship is more Riser's cup of tea than it is mine, I prefer more down low types of disputes.

I push aside my exasperation for now and instead climb onto the stage, ignoring the mix of shouted encouragement and taunts, choosing instead to focus on Kleng, who looks like he can't wait to tear into me.

"So what's the deal here? Any rules I should know about?"

He snarls and sharply replies, "No tricks, just a straight up fight until one of us is unable to move."

…Those rules seem rather…lax. So am I allowed to use Magic or does that count as a-

The crowd, now almost a 100 strong, roars in excitement as Kleng suddenly charges forward, head low and arms raised on either side of his body.

 _Damn_ he's fast!

I barely roll out of the way in time and quickly jump back a few meters in order to get my bearings. I _really_ don't want to advertise my power over shadows right now since a rumor of a recently transferred Devil that can use the Valefor's bloodline is kinda a _massive_ signal flare to anyone who might still be after me, so that's out.

And is Magic even allowed? I mean Klengs not using any and he's a student here, so wouldn't he be using that if he could?

Not to mention his phrasing was kinda weird. Also would a culture as warrior like as the Norse condone long-range stuff like Magic? I mean, their Valkyries use it-

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost miss Kleng aiming a bone-shattering punch at my head and barely get an open palm up in front of it in time to lessen the blow, merely knocking my lights out instead of fracturing my skull.

"Are you mocking me?! Daydreaming in the middle of a fight?!"

Kleng growls like some angry beast and I mentally kick myself for doing what I always end up doing in spars.

Dad's words come back to me pretty clearly.

' _Jonah, you tend to fall into the same trap over and over again. You_ think _too much and_ do _too little. Your intelligence is your downfall, overthinking every little variable and failing to act on them in any useful manner. Be brave and make the first move, destabilize your opponent and_ then _use your mind to pick apart their weaknesses._ That _will be your strength.'_

…Some poor Son I'd make if I don't at least take Dad's advice.

With that in mind I shake the dizziness out of my head, ignoring the vague feeling of nausea that comes with it, and charge at Kleng while he's still monologuing, catching him off guard.

Deciding to test how durable he is I quickly land a solid punch to the side of his gut, causing him to mildly grunt in pain but not much else. I guess physical attacks are out unless I can hit him somewhere crippling…

"ARE YOU WAITING FOR AN INVITATION?! USE MAGIC ALREADY YOU IDIOT!"

Was that Sylvi's voice?! Oh crap she's probably gonna be _pissed_ that I went ahead and got wrapped in this after she specifically told me to take it easy...

Well, it's not like it was _totally_ my fault.

I put that aside for the moment and grin, now in my comfort zone. In fact…why don't we turn a few heads while we're at it?

Kleng turns towards me and charges yet again, while I patiently wait for him to get closer, my mind running through available spell combinations that'll do the trick in the most eye-catching way possible.

Might as well wow the crowd.

He gets within 2 meters…and suddenly finds himself thrown back, feet desperately skidding for traction as a gale-force wind bashes him full-force, said wind being shot out from a green Magic circle lazily rotating in my left hand.

Not missing a beat I raise my right hand to accompany the other and a pale blue circle, almost white really, fires a burst of icicles that rapidly embed themselves in Kleng's legs, frost expanding where they hit the skin and freezing him to the ground despite the gusts of wind.

I take a moment to glance at the crowd and can't hide my smirk as I see their faces.

They're all dumbstruck.

I can see why though. After all, they're currently watching a _Devil_ use their Norse Magic with seemingly zero effort.

I'm rather proud of myself for learning the basics within 3 days, well enough that I can use them in a practical situation at any rate.

I briefly halt the ice attack and dispel the Magic circle with a flick of my wrist, instead summoning a bright yellow one that suddenly crackles with electricity, several arcs suddenly snapping outwards and striking Kleng, causing him to spasm and make an odd _wrk_ noise as his muscles seize.

I'm tempted to just leave things at that and call it a victory, but…I'm still kinda upset about the whole getting slapped across the face thing.

With that in mind I dart forward until my body is parallel with his. Drawing back my elbow I allow myself an even wider smirk before slamming it into his skull, just behind his ear.

There's a dull _crack_ and his eyes glaze over before his body slumps, still held upright by the ice pinning him to the stage.

Dead silence.

…Maybe I went overboard with the-

"Holy _crap_ that was awesome!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes as Bylar's voice suddenly rings out, excitement evident in his tone.

I glance over and find Starlan wearing a look of amusement on his face at the smaller guy's enthusiasm and that one shout seems to break open the floodgates as the entire crowd starts talking at once.

A quick headcount shows most of them seem pretty enthusiastic about the whole thing, in fact I hear a few shouts of, _'About time someone had Kleng chill out!'_ and, _'How did a Devil use our Magic so well? Has he been here before?'_.

Sure, there's the occasional dark mutter or wary gaze, but mostly it's just positive stuff.

And thank Satan for that…

"Oh Jonaaaaah~…"

…Double crap.

"What was it I advised you _not_ to do on your first day?"

"…Not step on toes and try to take over the school?"

The fake happiness on Sylvi's face is somehow more terrifying than Kleng's openly murderous aura and I'm not ashamed to admit that I take an inadvertent step back.

Crap, I'm reminded of the rare moment when Riser would push Ravel too far with his teasing…it never ended well for those within a 10 meter radius, or who weren't naturally fireproof.

"And what exactly do you call participating in a Holmgang in front of the whole Academy?"

"…He started it?"

Oh no that was _exactly_ the wrong thing to-

" _That's_ your excu-"

"Erm, Sylvi? Perhaps you shouldn't, um…pursue this topic in such a public place."

Oh _thank you_ Rossweisse! The younger Sister seems to grudgingly accept that tearing me a new hide in the open probably isn't the best of ideas and instead grumbles out, "We're talking about this on the way back."

…Well at least my execution was postponed, if not completely halted.

Although the vague mumbling from the crowd around me has shifted tone quite a bit.

' _Whoah, is he talking to the Magnhild Sisters?'_

' _That would explain where he learned our Magic…'_

' _That lucky Son of a Bitch!'_

' _He's with the Ever-Single Valkyrie and her Sister?"_

…If they knew the kind of Hell Sylvi is no doubt gonna unleash on me I doubt some of those jealous whispers would be quite so jealous. But, seriously?

 _Ever-Single Valkyrie?_

"Hey, uh, Jonah?"

I turn around to see Bylar and Starlan staring at me with a sort of wary respect, although their eyes keep flicking over to the Sisters. Are those 2 really that intimidating?

"What's up Bylar?"

"Uhh…on second thought, how about we just talk to you tomorrow? It looks like someone else is already asking for your time…"

I frown but immediately understand once I see the death glare Sylvi is giving them.

"Yah…I'll see you tomorrow."

I quickly gather up my bag and start following Sylvi, Rossweisse giving a quick bow to the 2 of them before tailing us with nervousness evident in her body language.

* * *

We carry on like that for awhile, my anxiety slowly building until Rossweisse hesitantly speaks up with, "Um…Sylvi? I'm sure Jonah had a good reason to-"

With a sudden swirl of silver-grey hair Sylvi whips around and fixes me with a look of such legitimate anger that I instinctively recoil while she angrily hisses, "What were you _thinking_?! I heard from Grandmother about what happened to your family, and your first course of action after going into hiding is to try to get as much attention as you possibly can?! Are you suicidal?!"

Her rather valid point catches me off guard and I defensively reply with, "What do you care? You've known me for all of 4 days, what's with the sudden interest?"

The look of absolute _rage_ on her face clues me in that that was the worst possible thing to say, and even Rossweisse looks offended by my words.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you that dense or are Devils naturally callous? You looked like you were pretty damn friendly with those 2 back there after just a few hours, 4 days is plenty for someone to become friends you Asshole!"

…Shit.

Well damn if I don't feel, much like Sylvi said, like a complete and total asshole right now.

Again, Riser's words of, _'What's the point of all that learning if you can't even apply it properly?'_ ring throughout my head and I heave a sigh, knowing he was close to the mark even if he hadn't known it at the time. I can study all the social interaction and high-society texts I want, but real life is a whole different game…

I quietly sigh and square my shoulders before facing Sylvi.

"I didn't mean it that way. Where I'm from…selflessness like you and your Sister's is rarely genuine, in fact I can only think of 2 people my age that I ever really trusted _entirely_ …I'm sorry if I insulted you, I was just…surprised."

Silence is my only response until the younger girl just heaves a heavy breath and wryly says, "Fair enough…and I, uh…guess I'm sorry for flying off the handle there. Me and Rossweisse haven't ever really travelled outside of Asgard before, so alot of this stuff you're going through seems…frightening, I guess."

I can't help the slight chuckle and easily respond, "That makes 3 of us then. But you're right about me making too much of a scene. In the future I'll try to keep things more…contained."

Rossweisse offers a small smile while Sylvi just rolls her eyes, the Older Sister carefully replying, "That's good to hear Jonah…but on that note, how did you learn to use our Magic with such efficiency? Using 2 different types at the same time while intermixing a 3rd is no easy feat, are you _sure_ you've never used our Magic before?"

"Yeah, 100%. Why? Is that really so impressive? I mean sure, it's not _easy_ , but I imagine alot of you learn it pretty fast. All you really do is keep the 2 systems contained in each hand and not let the Magic patterns overlap, although I guess that could be a problem if you don't keep the residual power leakage from each circle under control…"

I trail off as both Sisters are giving me a look similar to the one they had when I first showed them my understanding of their Magic techniques.

"…Your looks suggest that it isn't as easy I just made it out to be."

Sylvi rubs her eyes with one hands and gives a disbelieving huff.

"Incredibly skilled in Magic, personable, kinda hot…you Devil's really are dangerous, aren't you?"

I try not to blush at her words and instead idly reply, "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't…"

I decide to try to end the day on a more relaxed note and ask, "Hey enough about me, how was your girl's day? I heard someone mention something about a _'Ever-Single Valkyrie'_?"

Rossweisse makes an _urk_ noise and turns red while Sylvi snorts.

"That's my Sister they're talking about obviously. Her nonexistent social skills tend to make people think she's weird, and her complete failure when it comes to boys is even more dismal…"

"Sylvi!"

Rossweisse smacks her sister on the back of the head and I can't help but chuckle.

"You have trouble talking to people? That's weird, given your beauty I would have thought it'd be the other way around…"

She gives a small _eep_ of embarrassment and stammers out, "I-I'm not t-that good l-looking!"

Sylvi just gives me a resigned look and dryly says, "See what I mean? _Totally_ helpless."

I wince and can't help but agree. Instead I just put a companionable hand on Rossweisse's shoulder and go for a friendly, "Don't worry Rossweisse, from one person who's self-evidently socially challenged to another, we'll help each other out."

Her only response is a watery smile while Sylvi just snorts in amusement.

"Well with that out of the way, how about you hear about what I did today? First, there was this cute boy in my class who wanted to know if I was single…"

A strangely relaxed smile comes to my face as I hear the sisters banter back and forth, occasionally joining in myself.

Nothing like good company to make the day a little brighter.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Hertha smiles at me as I walk in, something that I'm glad to see. She and Bjarke had been listless for the past 2 days, no doubt shocked by the news of what had happened to my family and Hayden, but in between my promise to get revenge and Caine's likely survival they're far more active and decisive now, putting aside their grief in favor of action.

"Welcome back Jonah, how was your first day? Bjarke is out patrolling the borders right now, but he'll likely want to know as soon as he gets back as well."

"Well…it was enlightening. And very hectic."

Kind of an understatement, but let's just set that aside for now.

With a nostalgic smile Hertha muses, "First days at the Academy often were…did you make any friends aside from the Magnhild sisters?"

2 faces pop into my mind and a wry grin comes to my face.

"I did actually. Know anyone by the names of Staran Dreng and Bylar Hallbjorn?"

I'd snuck a look at the attendance roster since they hadn't immediately told me their family names, although it hadn't really told me anything of value since I'm a total stranger here.

To my surprise Hertha arches an eyebrow before snorting in mirth.

"Of course a Valefor would automatically gravitate toward those with less than 'legitimate' means of living…The Dreng and Hallbjorn families, while not really crime families in the sense that you're familiar with, nonetheless deal in illicit goods and other such things with other factions, or throughout Asgard. No one has ever been able to pin them with anything solid, but it's really just a public secret at this point."

My head _thumps_ to the table and I mutter out, "And those were the 2 people I just so happened to befriend on the first day…talk about the Devil's luck…"

This time Hertha actually laughs before more relaxedly continuing with, "Well if what you said in the audience with Lord Odin still holds true, then this is a golden opportunity to begin making friendly ties with these families. A word of caution though, there are rumors that both Bylar and Staran have had…less than cordial interactions with their family the past few years. Again, nothing solid, but be careful nonetheless."

I just lean back with a sigh and consider this latest bit of news. Nothing can ever be simple, can it?

"Well enough about that! Meet any cute girls? With your exotic looks and background no doubt you'll be quite the ladies man in the future…"

I feel myself blush for whatever dumb reason as 2 very specific sisters flash through my mind…

I cough and haltingly reply, "Well, I guess you could say I, uh…saw a different side to people I'd met before?"

She doesn't miss a beat and smugly says, "The Magnhild sisters got mad at you for something, didn't they?"

"How the Hell did you know that?!"

She just winks at me slyly.

"Women's intuition."

* * *

 **And now we're in High School! Everything anime related needs High School!**

 **...In all seriousness though the actual academy itself won't be playing _too_ much of a role, although the people related to it certainly will...**

 **I don't have too much to say about this chapter actually, which feels weird. Or maybe it's just because I'm on Spring Break right now and want to get back to hanging out with my family lol.**

 **Pretty much everything else I have to say is a thing one reviewer commented on, about some of my OC's having biblical names despite being Devils. In response to that I say:**

 **If you think Jonah and Philip are bad, I was totally gonna name Jonah 'Abel' at first, just because I have a twisted sense of humor that way.**


	15. Chapter 14: Advancement of Power

Chapter 14: Advancement of Power

Caine

(13 weeks 2 days after arrival in Kalichi)

"Val, on your left!"

Not wasting time on a response Vallia quickly uses one of _Divine Dividing's_ wings to block a ball of blue Senjutsu fire that comes out of seemingly nowhere while I send one of my 4 Shades snapping towards my best guess of where it was launched from. I've gotten alot faster with my Family powers over the last month, and I've been able to make the Shades way tougher too. Still nowhere near enough control to make them able to actually cut anything, but they're solid enough that a chuck of metal wouldn't lose by comparison.

…Not that any of that matters if I can't even _hit_ anything.

I frustratedly pull the Shade back to join the others as I have them slowly circle around Vallia and myself, who shoots me a questioning glance.

I shake my head and quickly reply, "Nothing. This mist is a real pain in the ass…"

She just gives a small noise of agreement and goes back to carefully watching our surroundings.

Right now she and I are engaged in a practice match against Kuroka and Shirone, no holds barred.

Which puts me and Val at a _serious_ disadvantage. Kuroka has advanced her control of Senjutsu enough that she can create a strange mist-like substance around us that blocks vision and even stifles hearing a bit, while Shirone's Toki proficiency just seems to get better every time we fight.

Which means she punches harder and harder.

"Caine, in front of us."

I immediately snap my gaze to where Vallia is pointing, gently moving beside her and readying myself for whatever comes our way.

Vallia's senses are _way_ sharper than mine, probably a side effect of housing a Dragon's soul, so when she says she senses something, I'm inclined to believe her.

Sure enough there's a brief rustling noise…and then Shirone darts out of the mist, headed right for us.

I don't hesitate in the slightest and swing all 4 of my Shades directly at her as hard as I can, hoping to tangle her up long enough for Vallia to use _Divine Dividing_ on her. Just to increase the odds of success a bit I raise my hand and shout, "[Air Shot!]", causing a powerful gust of air to head directly towards her.

A low-level Elemental spell of this strength probably won't do much other than briefly inconvenience her, but I'll take what I can get.

What I _wasn't_ counting on was for the sudden barrage of fireballs to fly past the charging Nekoshou and burn away my Shades, leaving only the air spell itself to slow down Shirone.

Which it hardly even does.

The albino haired Yokai bulldozes right through the thing and gets to within 2 meters of me, hardly what I'd call a winning scenario.

Luckily I've been getting in lots of practice.

"[Earth Wall!]"

A meter tall and wide spike of rock suddenly shoots up from the ground in between the 2 of us, giving me a brief moment to gather my bearings.

Is she going to punch through the wall or go around it…

That question is answered barely a second later as I get a face full of pulverized stone, courtesy of Shirone's fists as she charges right through my impromptu barrier.

A smirk comes over my face as she does so…since that brief moment gave Vallia a chance to get close. She reaches out with her hand-

-and can only offer up a look of frustration as her grab phases through the illusion, the real Shirone suddenly appearing at her side and promptly throwing her a good 3 meters away before turning her gaze on me.

While I won't pretend our teamwork is perfect, far from it really, Vallia and I have learned to play to each other's strengths.

With that in mind I snap out 2 Shades and grab the flailing Longinus holder mid-throw and promptly tug her back towards Shirone, who isn't expecting the impromptu yo-yo strategy. The little Yokai does her best to jump aside, but is a hair too slow.

 **[Divide!]**

Vallia manages to reduce Shirone's strength enough so that she can briefly lock the Nekoshou's arms in her own while I raise my hand to use [Shock Bolt]…and promptly find myself flat on my stomach with my arms stretched rather painfully behind my back, a playful voice suddenly whispering in my ear, "Surprise surprise~!"

…Forgot about Kuroka.

Heaving a sigh I glance up at Val and find her in a similar position, Shirone managing to overpower her since I wasn't able to disable her with my Magic.

We lose.

Again.

"Alright, alright…victory goes to you 2. Sorry Val, she caught me by surprise."

The grey-haired girl just offers an embarrassed shrug and shyly mutters, "I didn't do so well either…"

I can't help but smile as Shirone let's go of Vallia and offers her a hand up, all while saying, "But you tried anyway, and forced me and Sis to use most of our powers. That's progress."

Shirone has really taken the lead in drawing Vallia out of her shell this past month, constantly encouraging and praising her, albeit in her blunt and taciturn manner.

But hey, it's self-evidently working. Val has been a bit more vocal with her opinions and ideas around most of us and while she's still worryingly timid and withdrawn most of the time, progress is progress.

…

Why am I still on the ground?

"Kuroka?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna let me go anytime soon, or are you trying to lever my arms out of my sockets?"

I can practically taste the glee in her voice as she coos, "But I _like_ being on top…or would you prefer to trade positions?"

Fighting back the blush that never seems to go away these days when talking to the raven-haired Yokai I instead roll my eyes and send a Shade sneaking up behind her, aiming to grab her tail.

"Oh? Nothing to say Caine? Normally you're such a smartass-MREOW!"

I burst out laughing at Kuroka's catlike exclamation of alarm as my Shade grabbed and pulled her tail, causing her to practically jump off my back in one sudden motion. A quick glance behind me reveals the _slightest_ of blushes on her face as her tail protectively wraps itself around her waist.

"That's _not_ funny!"

"Again, it's not the act itslef but your reaction that is."

Shirone snickers at her Big Sister's expense while even Vallia cracks a small smile, Kuroka just fixing me with a death glare.

"That's very sweet and all, but can you 4 stop screwing around and get back to what you're supposed to be doing?"

I roll my eyes at Mittelt's usual tone of passive-aggressive boredom as she leans against a nearby wall, keeping an eye on our little match.

"Sure thing, _Grandma_.", is my dryly delivered response.

As usual she shoots me a death stare that I ignore.

I've taken the worst she can dish out the past month and for all her apparent dislike of me, she's never done anything crippling, so I'm not afraid to push her buttons a bit.

 **[The Fallen raises a valid point, as crudely put as it was.]**

I glance towards the manifested wings on Vallia's back and curiously ask, "Yah, on that note when are you gonna start teaching me stuff about my family's powers? The past few weeks Val and I haven't really done much aside from just knock each other around and get beaten down by everyone else."

The Longinus wielder just offers a simple nod of agreement with my inquiry and Albion heaves a sigh.

 **[Such impatience…why, when I was a hatchling it would often take** _ **decades**_ **before my sires would offer me even** _ **scraps**_ **of advice!]**

I shoot Vallia a covert glance and silently mouth, 'totally old'.

She suddenly turns away in a failed attempt to hide her mirth as a certain Dragon growls and mutters, **[I saw that. Damned disrespectful whelps…]**

With a good deal of grumbling Albion finally gets to the point with, **[Anyway, like I was saying, these past few weeks were necessary for me to properly grasp some of your less obvious strengths and weaknesses. We can move on to actually improving your respective powers now, rather than just increasing your general combat effectiveness.]**

A strangely intense look comes over Vallia's face and she quietly asks, "Will you finally start teaching me how to use Balance Breaker?"

I can't help but raise an eyebrow at her rather loaded question. I thought _I_ was ambitious with my training regimen, but attempting to learn Balance Breaker when she's as young as she is? The Balance Breaker of a Longinus no less, something that will _definitely_ take more effort than your average Sacred Gear to unlock.

Albion seems to agree with my thoughts as he sighs and gently replies, **[Vallia, the quickest, and most powerful, of my prior hosts achieved Balance Breaker through a freak combination of 12 years of intensive training and an unexpected threat to his life. While you are undoubtably the most naturally gifted and powerful of all my hosts, Balance Breaker is no easy goal to reach. If you achieved Balance Breaker in 6 years I would be both shocked, and proud, beyond words.]**

The grey-haired girl had seem subdued at his words, but Albion's last statement seems to bring a bit of life back to her expression.

 **[Simply work on advancing your mastery of Divine Dividing and Balance Breaker will be achieved in due time. On that note…Caine.]**

"What's up?"

 **[I have a few ideas about how you can further your repertoire of control over shadows, but first let me ask you this. Is dividing the opponent's power always the best use of the ability to halve something?]**

I frown as I consider this, Val curiously watching me before I slowly reply, "Well against most opponents I imagine it would be…but against people who favor long ranged combat…I dunno, can you divide the distance between yourselves or something like that?"

The Dragon chuckles before happily saying, **[Clever thinking, and yes, it is as you said. Vallia, the limitation you have is that Dividing requires physical contact, and even Balance Breaker doesn't change that. What would you do if you encounter a foe beyond your reach, or who's power is centered around a weapon, not their level of energy? Divine Dividing is not limited to a single form of reduction, you can weaken structures, shrink the distance between a foe…this is what I will be instructing you on. Now, as for you Caine…I think you are ready to begin learning how to travel through shadows.]**

…About freaking time!

"I'm in, where do we start?!"

There's a disembodied snort before Albion replies, **[Calm yourself Caine. To start, what exactly are your Shades? Think on how you manipulate them, and what that potentially means.]**

I force myself to calm down and think about what Albion said. How I manipulate my Shades…hmm.

"Um…didn't you say that you use your Magic to move them like a part of your body?"

A month spending time together hasn't dulled Kuroka's attempts at trying to outdo Vallia for whatever reason as suddenly jumps in with, "Yah! He told us that awhile ago, but if you can manipulate your Magic like a part of your body, shouldn't you be able to do more with them than just, you know, move them?"

 **[The Yokai is on the right track. Simply using your Magic to manipulate Shadows is, like Vallia merely using me to divide an opponent's energy, limiting yourself.]**

Their words give me pause and I try to figure out what it is that I'm missing.

Mom always said using Shadow Walk was like swimming while standing still…although I don't have a clue what that means…and she was always standing on top of a shadow when she used it, before seemingly 'sinking' into it within an eye-blink.

Maybe if I use my Magic to try 'melding' with a shadow…

Deciding to test out my theory I walk over to one of the various bits of shade around the courtyard and stand directly on top of it. Closing my eyes I carefully extend my Magic towards it, as if I was manifesting a Shade, but hold it steady for the moment. I instead gently focus on finding my body's source of Magic and attempt to 'slip' it through the Shade I'm standing on.

Imagine my surprise when all of the sudden there's a bizarre sense of vertigo and I stumble forward, completely thrown off balance by the weird sensation of slipping through the ground, but also not really.

…Adjectives fail me.

Mittelt starts laughing uproariously and chokes out, "W-what was that supposed to be?! Did you forget how your legs work or something?"

I give her an annoyed glare that she happily ignores while Shirone looks at me questioningly.

"…Did it work?"

Good question.

To my surprise it's Albion who makes a brief snort of amusement as he speaks up with, **[Well well! Not bad for a first attempt. I saw your legs briefly sink into the ground before you shot back up, likely because you surprised yourself and cut off the flow of Magic. That certainly matched the tactics of your ancestor.]**

"Heh, got it on my first try! Well…sorta."

Kuroka snorts and jokes, "Sorta seems like a pretty strong word Kid, not one I'd use."

"Can it, _Kuroneko_."

She just giggles at my little nickname for her, which apparently came out correctly in her native language.

Our Devil ability to automatically translate languages can screw with auditory wordplay most of the time, but as long as we focus on a certain phrase it usually comes out sounding like we imagine it.

"Well if you all don't mind, I'm going to be over here working on this new technique with my incredible levels of intellect and talent…"

There's a collection of eye-rolls while Mittelt derisively snorts and says, "Don't knock yourself over while patting yourself on the back there…"

Vallia just looks confused.

* * *

Well this is awkward…after my little boast of having incredible smarts and power, this is more than a little embarrassing.

Said embarrassment being that I haven't really made, well… _any_ progress on Shadow Walking. According to Albion I got the initial steps right, meshing my Magic with shadows and trying to merge with them, but…keeping that connection going as I fall into them is freaking _hard_. It's gonna take me awhile to properly pull off this little trick.

That said, I'm strangely… _happy_. I'm finally learning one of my family's powers that isn't just simple Shade manipulation, something that was considered a sort of coming of age thing for Valefors.

An odd sense of peace comes over me as I take a deep breath and re-focus on my Senjutsu meditation, searching for that supposed sense of natural energy that Shirone and Kuroka are talking about.

I know they said it would likely take a few months, but by now you would think I'd have found even a trace of that supposed power that feels warm, wild and all encompassing…sort of like that sensation I can sense right now, gently flowing around me like…like…

…Holy crap! Did I finally find it?!

Barely able to restrain my rising excitement I drop the meditation and take a deep breath before re-entering that level of zen. I have to spend a few minutes sufficiently calming myself before I'm able to properly begin, but sure enough I can once again sense the presence of energy ebbing and flowing around me, like some untamed river of pure power meandering without a care in the world…

HECK YES!

I jump up and run full-tilt towards the Church's kitchen where everybody else is, practically bursting at the seams with excitement.

Without any preamble I heave open the door and am met by several pairs of eyes clearly wondering what my big rush is.

Mittelt and Raynare were apparently showing Vallia a map of Kalichi while David, Lisa and the Yokai sisters were working on some kind of math lesson although all of that is quickly put on hold while I try to catch my breath.

David raises an eyebrow and asks, "Well Caine? What seems to be the matter?"

"Guess…" I manage to stammer out in between breaths, "Who's…awesome?"

Mittelt offers an aggravated sigh and dryly says, "I'm sure you're gonna tell us anywa-"

"This guy!"

Her eye twitches in annoyance, much to my satisfaction.

Pretty sure pissing off the blonde Fallen is a dangerous game that one day is gonna bite me in the ass, but it's just _so_ much fun.

I bring myself back to reality as Kuroka rests her elbow on the table with a thump, _head_ propped up on her hand and disinterestedly asks, "Ok Mr. Awesome, why don't you go ahead and tell us what the big news is?"

"Oh nothing _too_ big…just that I finally managed to sense Senjutsu energy a minute ago."

The 2 cats are silent for a second before all of the sudden they just seem to teleport in front of me, Kuroka excitedly asking questions while Shirone just nods enthusiastically at her older sister's words.

"You managed it?! How did it look? Was it more like mist hanging around you or was it like a river, or was it kinda like bits of string hanging throughout the air? Senjutsu energy looks sorta different to everybody so what was yours? You didn't try to actually absorb any did you? Well if you did you'd probably have gone a little crazy so-"

I hold up my hands in mock surrender and quickly interrupt with, "Ok slow down there, I think your excitement just surpassed mine for a second…"

"Well _duh_ we're excited! We've got another Senjutsu user in the gang and that calls for celebration!"

Shirone accentuates her sister's proclamation with one last nod and I heave a defeated sigh, my smile of pride turning into one of relaxation.

"Well we have the staff required to host such an event, what do you say we get started?"

"That means we buy food, right?"

I snort at Shirone's predictable question and glance at Kuroka, who just shrugs and replies, "I don't mind spending a little bit today, what's the point of money if it's just gonna lie around?"

…Well she's not wrong, but as soon as we get our first 'paycheck' from Azazel I'm gonna have to sit them down and start delving into the unfortunate necessity that is basic economics.

 _That'll_ be a fun conversation to have, especially since Kuroka gets bored easily…

"So if you're all done with your little circle-jerk over there, what's this I hear about food? It's almost lunch time you know."

Predictably it's Mittelt who kills the moment and I shoot her an exasperated look, Kuroka just rolling her eyes at the Fallen.

"Well is there anything you'd like your Highness? I mean, our sole purpose is only to serve you after all."

Raynare snorts at my retort and Mittelt looks like she's winding up for a rebuttal when a quiet voice interrupts us.

"Um…what do you 3 usually have?"

All of us turn to Vallia in surprise, predictably causing her to shrink in her seat the sudden shift in attention.

Shirone comes to the rescue and calmly says, "Why don't we have someone go pick up food from Chow?"

Kuroka suddenly has a gleam in her eye and says, "You know what? That's a good idea…"

Her head slowly turns around, the motion oddly predatory and I feel a chill crawl up my spine.

"Why don't we have Caine go pick it up?"

…Nope.

Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope!

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed?! The last time I saw Chow was weeks ago after we took out Adder and that was after he told me I had to pay extra the next time I saw him since I basically just hoodwinked him and all! He'll _kill_ me if I go back now!"

Mittelt and Raynare give me a bizarre look while Vallia has a look on her face like she can't decide if I've taken leave of my senses.

David is just laughing, the bastard.

"Aw what's the matter Caine? Scared of little old Chow?"

I angrily snap back, "And you're not?! The guy's a walking death machine! You're so brave, _you_ go then!"

That wipes the smile off her face and she hesitantly says, "Ah, I uh…my leg hurts?"

All of the sudden there's an irritated growl as Mittelt annoyedly asks, "Ok who the heck is Chow and why is everybody so scared of him?"

I'm about to answer that he's the scariest old man I've ever met that could kill me in the blink of an eye when David suddenly sports a wicked grin and airily says, "Oh he's just a grumpy old fellow that tends to scare the children. He's actually not that bad but I doubt those 3 will be in any hurry to purchase a meal from him. You'd likely be better off just going and buying it yourself if you're in a rush…"

Raynare scoffs and gives me and the sisters a patronizing look before announcing, "C'mon then Mittelt, never leave an adult's job to a kid apparently…"

The smaller Fallen grins maliciously at me before walking over and pinching my cheek.

"Aww…would da widdle baby like to place an orwda?"

I just stonily glare at her and reply in monotone, "Your funeral."

She just chuckles at me walks out with Raynare, apparently content with placing our orders for us. I turn back to David who's sporting an entirely too smug grin and curiously ask, "So what inspired you to turn to a life of arranged murder by proxy?"

This time he laughs out loud while Lisa and Vallia look at him worriedly.

"While I have nothing against Raynare, Mittelt has been rather…arrogant, as of late. I think a meeting with Chow will humble her a bit. No offense meant to your companions Miss Vallia."

Val looks briefly surprised at his consideration but quickly replies, "Um…none taken…"

Lisa just sighs at the whole situation and mutters under her breath, "How did a party turn into this?"

* * *

The Church's main door opens and 2 shell-shocked Fallen carrying bags of food walk in.

Raynare looks like she's seen some serious shit and distractedly whispers under his breath, "U-ugly skank? He was so _mean_ …"

Mittelt seems a bit more composed but as soon as I get close she fixes me with an oddly blank stare and without any preamble asks, "You said you hoodwinked that guy before?"

Their behavior is starting to freak me out a bit.

"Um, yah. Why?"

She just gives a small shake of her head and says, "I'll admit it. I'm impressed."

She seems to realize what she just said and hastily adds, "You're still a brat though."

…Meh, I'll take it.

* * *

The day came and went and it's time for the Fallen and Vallia to return to the Grigori again.

I can't help but smile at the sight of Shirone and Val having a quiet conversation together, both of them visibly sad at seeing the other go provided you know what to look for.

Shirone's ears are slightly drooped from their normal position while Vallia is even more subdued than usual. Well, they'll see each other again in less than 2 weeks, so it's not the end of the world.

"Hey, brat."

I resist the urge to sigh as a certain Fallen Angel walks up beside me and I boredly reply, "Yes, what is it Grandma?"

Obviously biting back on her initial urge to slap me with a Lightspear she instead stiffly says, "You're gonna be here when I inevitably have to come back to this dump, right?"

Confusion no doubt written all across my face I carefully reply, "Well as long as I don't die during the interim or anything unfortunate like that…then yah."

She suddenly grins and happily states, "Good! I'm starting to like you Kid, you make a good punching bag that fights back just hard enough that things never get boring. See you in awhile now!"

With a violently cheery smile she walks off, leaving me wincing in anticipation of yet another round of beatdowns.

Well…at least she cares in her own special way.

All of the sudden there's a sultry giggle behind me and I notice Raynare slip me a wink.

"Careful Caine, keep up that attitude and the Midget might actually start to fall head over heels for you…"

That drags an amused snort out of me and I respond, "Yah, well if she ever does so, I'll probably still just rate a bit higher than a rabid Dog to her."

"Oh, you never know…besides, she could use a good fucking sooner rather than later~"

I choke on my tongue at the sudden insinuation and Raynare starts cackling at my expression.

Damn Fallen and their horniness!

"Hey, Bigtits McBitch, you coming this year or not?!"

Raynare just dramatically sighs and testily says, "Yes yes, I'm coming Miss Washboard…Come along Vallia, it's time to go."

As the 2 Fallen start staring daggers at each other Vallia gives Shirone a quick nod before turning towards me and stiffly walking over.

She gets within a meter…and promptly bows, quickly stammering out, "U-um…thank you for all your help this past month Caine. I wouldn't be getting better nearly as fast if you hand't been-"

I start laughing and quickly interrupt her with, "Val, seriously, you don't have to thank me, in fact it's downright uncomfortable. You and Albion have been giving me just as much in return."

I offer a winning smile and finish with, "It's what friends do for each other after all."

The girl is quiet for a moment before she get's that unfairly adorable smile and her cheeks turn moderately red before quietly replying, "I-I see…thank you Caine. Oh, Albion wants to talk to you, one moment… _Divine Dividing_."

Her Sacred Gear's wings manifest and Albion's voice echoes throughout the room.

 **[Caine, I expect you to focus on what I taught you in regards to Shadow Walking, don't just focus on your newly acquired Senjutsu powers.]**

"Sheesh Albion," I wryly reply, "Don't get overly emotional during this goodbye or anything…"

The Dragon's voice takes on a definite amused tone as he says, **[Well I say this out of concern for you Caine. Come our next visit it would be rather embarrassing if Vallia put you on your back in a matter of minutes due to my personal tutelage…]**

" _Albion!_ "

I can't help but snicker at Vallia's sudden squeak of embarrassment and just wave my hand.

"I'll see you in a few weeks Val, take care."

She just jerkily nods before seemingly making up her mind about something and marching over to Kuroka, who's off talking to Lisa. The older Yokai raises an eyebrow at Val's approach and I briefly wonder if this is going to end well. Kuroka has been kinda standoffish to Vallia this whole time and I can't help but hope that Kuroka gets over whatever issue it is she has with the Longinus wielder.

…And I sure as _Hell_ hope it doesn't have to do with me!

"Um, Miss Kuroka? Thank you for all your help these past few weeks…I really do appreciate it."

Kuroka gives Vallia a neutral glare for a few seconds…before Lisa gives her an expectant stare and the Nekoshou sighs in defeat. Fixing Vallia with a wry smile she resignedly replies, "Sure…don't mention it Kid. See you next time."

Well, it's the most I think I could hope for.

With all the goodbyes said Vallia, along with Mittelt and Raynare, step into their Transport Circle and with a flash of light they're gone.

We're all quiet for a moment before Kuroka stretches and turns to me with a grin on her face.

"So about that Senjutsu training…"

* * *

…I'm not sure how I feel about constantly coming back to this forest everytime someone has to practice Senjutsu energy manipulation. It's more than a little inconvenient having to travel 8 plus kilometers away so that the energy given off by Kalichi doesn't end up driving one of the sisters off the deep end.

Although I guess I can be included in that grouping now…

I'm snapped out of my musings as Kuroka suddenly turns to me with a look that's equal parts seriousness and excitement.

"Alright Kid, you ready to start learning about Senjutsu for real?"

"Would I have bothered following you 2 out here otherwise? Also when are you gonna stop calling me 'Kid'?"

"I'll stop calling you Kid as soon as you…well, let's leave that for a later date, shall we~?"

…This cat is going to be the death of what little innocence I have left, I just _know_ it.

Shirone tugs on my arm and blandly tells me, "Use your Senjutsu meditation and look at how Big Sis and I build the house. It'll be important for later."

Taking her advice I sit down on a nearby root and watch as she and Kuroka adopt a sort of meditative pose, both seeming to collapse inward upon themselves. I do the same and extend my senses outward, quickly recognizing and observing the eddies of life energy like Shirone advised me to.

I pay close attention to what the sisters are doing and rapidly find myself impressed. With my normal eyeballs I see the ground heave upwards while grasping branches and roots intertwine and create the shell of a decent sized hut.

With my not so normal senses however? Well…it's _different_.

I have a newfound respect for the difficulty this kind of manipulation takes, now that I'm actually seeing the process in action. Kuroka and Shirone aren't so much just forcing life energy into the ground, causing a growth of plants, they're modifying and changing it on the fly, constantly altering how much energy is provided to each small grouping of flora and making sure it grows to their whims, not the plant's.

…I have my work cut out for me.

They both cut off the flow of Senjutsu after another few minutes of this and Kuroka turns to me with a smug smile.

"So? Pretty impressive, isn't it Kid?"

I could agree with her, but instead I shrug and reply, "Meh, I can learn that in just a few days. Didn't look too hard."

Her eye twitches while Shirone has to hide her laugh, clearly getting that I'm just doing this to rile up the older Yokai.

"All right then hot stuff, what do you say we get started right now then?"

Well, I figured she'd call me out on this…

"Sure thing, what do we do?"

"Hmm…well firstly you've gotta learn how to separate natural energy from the bad stuff, so how about you try meditating and I'll talk you through it?"

"Alright, I'm in."

I re-enter my meditation state after a moment of concentration and slow my breathing. Kuroka's voice seems to come from far away despite her proximity, her voice oddly subdued as she asks, "What does the life energy look like to you, Caine?"

"It's a river…a river that flows endlessly, looping back on itself and twisting every direction…"

My own voice sounds as if it's spoken by another person, my perceptions apparently far enough removed that I'm having a near out-of-body experience.

"Interesting…alright, examine that river. Look for the parts of it that flow smoothly, peacefully. Imagine those calm patches entering your body, nourishing your soul…be careful of the rapids and violent currents. That symbolizes the unrestrained power of nature and while a little bit here and there doesn't hurt, I want you to pull away if any of it heads your way…"

"Ok…"

I focus and try to do as she says, carefully examining each portion of the 'river' that I absorb…but it's difficult. A river is apparently a difficult thing to manipulate, and trying to find and separate distinct parts of it is taking a toll on my mind.

Sure enough, my concentration slips for just a second and one of the more 'rough' streams of power is absorbed by my body-

-and a burning sensation that's hotter than an open flame sears through my veins, setting my brain on fire and what in the name of Satan is _happening_ -

And just like that I tear myself away from my meditation, heaving and gasping for breath, a migraine that could kill a Dragon tearing it's way through my head.

2 heads enter my field of view and I hear Kuroka anxiously asking, "Hey, Caine, you all right?!"

I groan and pick myself up from the forest floor, apparently having toppled over during this little practice session.

"Ugh…I'm ok, but damn…is learning how to filter Natural Energy always this…extreme?"

Shirone thinks about it for a second before shrugging.

"Not for Nekoshou."

I playfully scowl despite the pain in my skull and Kuroka gives a relieved sigh before elaborating with, "Most people that aren't naturally gifted with Senjutsu like me and little sis tend to suffer pretty badly when first learning how to manipulate Senjutsu energy into a usable form. Sorry Kid, but these first couple days are probably gonna be a little rough…on the plus side I see you managed to get a bit of energy for your efforts!"

I turn my gaze inwards and notice that I do, in fact, feel slightly different. The purified Senjutsu Energy feels…comforting. Like the sun did the one time I visited the Human world, all-encompassing and warm.

Heck, it even makes me feel a bit stronger just by sitting here.

Kuroka must have seen my expression of wonderment because she suddenly grins and says, "Feel like giving it another go?"

My own grin is positively feral in nature.

"You're damn right I do!"

* * *

In the blink of an eye a few days pass and my specialties in Senjutsu quickly make themselves apparent.

Put simply, I'm complete and total garbage at Youjutsu. Illusions, Life Energy manipulation…these require a very calm and very methodical approach to Senjutsu control, which I have next to none of, my Devil upbringing once again rearing it's head.

It took me months just to learn how to actually access the 2 different types of Natural Energy, figuring out how to turn Life Energy into semi-real illusions and have it serve as fuel for a specific type of plant growth is gonna be one _heck_ of an uphill battle…

On the more positive side of things, Toki was almost laughably easy to get the hang of. Whether it's due to my pretty intense physical regimen or I'm just naturally good at it, the act of using my 'Life Force' as a physical enhancement tool is coming along nicely.

"Oh cra-!"

Which is good, because Shirone hasn't been holding back in our spars ever since I managed to first start using the damn technique.

I barely manage to get my open palms up in front of her fist that's approaching my ribs at what looks like terminal velocity, hoping to whatever Maous will hear me that this works.

Thankfully it does, my block spreading out enough of the transferred force that instead of collapsing on the ground coughing up spit and blood, as I would have done a few weeks ago, I merely end up on unsteady legs, wheezing pitifully.

It's not _fair_ that this miniature albino is so freaking strong!

"…Good. You didn't collapse."

I offer a shaky thumbs up in reply and while her face remains expressionless Shirone's tails start gently waving back and forth, kinda giving away her amusement.

"…Let's go again."

Resigned to the fact that I'll probably be throwing up a lung later today I just nod and painfully draw myself upright before cladding my body in raw Toki, earning a stoic nod from Shirone as her vastly superior power flares around her.

…Gotta remember, pain is just weakness leaving the body.

* * *

One week can go by pretty quick when you're spending it getting thrashed around.

Much like all the previous training sessions though, it's paying dividends.

"Ugh, look Kid, I'll make it simple for you. Don't try to _force_ nature to do your bidding. Just let it start doing it's own thing and try to guide it along here and there."

…At least in the physical aspect of things. No such luck with Youjutsu.

I offer up a frustrated growl and sharply retort, "I get the method Kuroka, but I keep telling you this is the exact _opposite_ of how I work practically every single one of my powers! It's not as simple as just flicking a switch!"

She just gives a _hmph_ and imperiously replies, "Well it better get to that point, because I'm feeling unappreciated here! You learned little sis's side of things no problem, so what's the deal with just generally sucking at my disciplines?"

"It might have something to do with the teacher…" I mumble under my breath.

Apparently not quiet enough though since her open palm smacks the back of my head.

"I heard that! Ugh, you don't know what you're missing out on Kid, learning how to use some of the more subtle bits of Senjutsu can be pretty, shall we say, _entertaining_?"

The way she says that triggers warning bells in my brain and against my better judgement I ask, "What exactly does 'entertaining' mean to you?"

Her eyes take on a predatory gleam and she quickly slips behind me where I'm sitting cross legged on a boulder, her breath tickling my ear as she whispers, "Well, if you properly learn to control and regulate the Natural Energy around you, you'd be able to heal others quite effectively through, oh, shall we say…skinship? I mean, that _is_ how we healed you after little sis found you, remember? And let's not forget Bouchujutsu, nothing like a little sex to accelerate the healing process, am I right? Doesn't that sound like _fun_ ~?"

This last line coincides with her licking my ear and _oh no_ , I am _not_ gonna let her embarrass me again! Turnabout is fair play!

Fighting down the flush that was about to come to my face I instead spin around in my seat so that I'm facing her directly and let a playful smile come to my face as I gently raise a hand and cup her chin with it.

"Oh it certainly does…are you proposing something, _Kuroneko_?"

She's dead silent for a second and I take a wholly inappropriate moment to revel in my victory…before I realize what it is I just tried to do.

I just tried to out-seduce _Kuroka_.

I'm so STUPID!

The next thing I know I'm flat on my back with a purring Nekoshou straddling me, an expression on her face that's somewhere in between smug and amused.

I audibly gulp as she lowers her face, starts rocking her hips and throatily whispers, " _Oh, does this little kitty have claws?_ "

Abandon ship, ABANDON SHIP!

"Let him go big sis, he looks like he's about to cry…"

I roll my eyes up in my head and see Shirone calmly munching on one of the bags of chips she brought, neutrally watching the proceedings like it's just another day at the office.

"Heh, he brought this on himself little sis. Now Caine, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I don't even try responding to this and just let my head fall back against the ground with a _thump_.

Relying on the little sister to save me from the big sister's crazed advances…I don't know if there's anything lower than rock-bottom, but if there is my self-esteem just found it…

* * *

 **Well I have some unfortunate news for all my readers of this particular story. While I've been having alot of fun writing it and enjoying all of the feedback provided, my schedule with school and other projects has left me unable to continue King of Thieves and Shadows.  
**

 **Huge thanks to all who have followed, favorited, reviewed and viewed this story, my only regret is that as of now, King of Thieves and Shadows is discontinued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **April Fools!**

 **(Please don't crucify me :D)**

 **So yah, lame holiday jokes aside this story will be updated as always, onwards to the real AN notes!**

 **No doubt many of you are wondering why I mentioned Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker still requiring physical contact in order to Divide, but there's a reason for that since I'm shaking up some of the ways the Longinus Gears work. Put bluntly, they'll be a bit more 'fair' than they are in the LN. Seriously, has anyone ever read the descriptions of how the Dragon Longinus gears work? It's like, 'achieve Balance Brekaer and congrats! There's no conceivable way you should lose to anything except the strongest Gods and Dragons'! I think that makes for dogshite stakes in battle so there's gonna be some changes there.**

 **By that I mean the Gear will grow in power with the Host, and in a meaningful way. Vallia won't just be able to spam Dividing, it'll take some clever usages of the Gear to come out on top. Next chapter will have a revised list of how exactly that'll work, and it'll be addressed in the story itself.**

 **Hmm...might as well asnwer a few questions then.**

 **One reader asked if Caine will have any catchphrases since he grew up with those 90's cartoons, to which I reply, COWABUNGA! (But yes, he'll have the occasional reference or snide remark, haven't really decided if he'll have a _catchphrase_ though)**

 **Another question was about characters ages, so a quick refresher is Kuroka=14 Caine=10 Shirone=10 Ravel=10 Jonah=15 Sylvi=13 Rossweisse=15 Riser=16 Vallia=11. Everyone else not listed is still their canon age, so far these are the only characters with an altered birth date.**

 **Lastly one reviewer inquired about how Vallia was speaking in complete sentences rather than fragmentary or terse ones like Shirone given her social anxiety. Technically Vallia _was_ always using complete sentances, while Shirone is just naturally quiet and doesn't speak much. And in this chapter, while she's getting better, Vallia is still unused to being the center of attention, it's less a matter of 'incomplete sentences=trauma' than it is each character having their own manner of speaking :D**

 **I think that's about it, I'm loving all this feedback and people asking questions, it's critical as a writer that constructive questions are posed, if only because it keeps me on my toes, lol.**

 **Till next chapter!**

 **...And yes, Chow is indeed best girl. He's a hardcore Tsundere.**


	16. Chapter 15: Message in a Bottle

Ch 15: Message in a Bottle

Caine

(15 weeks after arrival in Kalichi)

"You know, I can't really decide if coming back to this city is more depressing than it is leaving it…"

Kuroka simply gives a cute _chuff_ noise since she's riding around my neck in her cat form while Shirone merely yawns and snuggles deeper into my arms.

"…And since the 2 of you are paying attention now, how the heck did I end up giving you a free ride back here?"

Shirone predictably stays silent and motionless while Kuroka licks my ear before going back to resting.

"…Fine then."

A wicked grin appearing on my face I suddenly retract my wings and frantically shout, "Oh crap!" as I barrel towards the ground.

Kuroka jerks wide-awake and let's out a terrified shriek as her claws promptly dig into my back, causing me to snicker despite the pain.

I wait till we get about 10 meters away from the ground and flare my wings, harshly arresting my momentum but allowing me to land fairly gently on my feet with zero trouble.

I glance down at Shirone…and find her lazily opening one golden slitted eye at me before going back to sleep.

Crap, she's not an easy nut to crack…

I turn my attention back to the older sister…and immediately break down laughing.

Her hairs puffed out to a ridiculous degree, like she spent an hour rubbing up against a balloon, and her eyes are dilated to the extreme, never mind the breathing which is rapid and short.

Smirking at her I playfully sing, "Just kidding~!"

Her head slowly ratchets towards mine and just as I'm wondering if I went too far she lets loose a ferocious _MREOW_ and starts trying to scratch the shit out of my face, cat paws flying left and right.

"OW! Ok ok, I get the-OW-point! Jeez, can't you-OW-take a joke?!"

* * *

"Welcome back you 3! How was…your…umm….Caine? Where did you get all those scratches?"

I give Lisa a deadpan look, ignoring Kuroka's murderous glare and the pain several small scratches caused by said girl bring, and simply reply, "Ran into a cat with a bad attitude on the way back. Let's leave it at that."

"A cat? It looks like you were mauled by a small dragon…"

"Close enough."

Kuroka suddenly drapes herself over my back and in a friendly voice adds, "Yah Caine, that certainly was _close_ , wasn't it?"

Not willing to back down from a challenge I smirk and reply, "It certainly was. Next time I'll keep things a bit more, shall we say, grounded?"

Her eye twitches while Shirone walks past Lisa and monotonely says, "Ignore them. How have you been Lisa?"

"Just fine Shirone! If you're interested I think Chiro and Father David just finished harvesting some of-"

That's about as far as she gets before Shirone is already dragging her by the arm to the back of the Church, already moving at the mention of 'harvest'.

I crane my neck back and meet Kuroka's stare upside down.

"Why were you so freaked out by the fall? Don't cats always land on their feet?"

She growls before muttering, "Not if we're caught by surprise we don't…"

I just smile at that before cheerily slipping out of her embrace and we start walking towards where Shirone and Lisa disappeared to.

If we leave Shirone on her own for too long she'll start eating the entire kitchen…

* * *

"Oh, if it isn't the brat here to greet us…how charming."

I offer a brilliant smile at the deadpanning Fallen and happily reply, "Aw, I missed you too Grandma! Did the trip tire you out?"

Mittelt's eye twitches and she just grumbles under her breath as she steps off of the Magic Circle, "5 seconds back here and I already want to stab him…"

As much fun as it is trading insults with her, there's a different person here that I'm excited to see.

"I-it's good to see you all again!"

I let my mouth hang open and ask in mock horror, "An excited greeting?! Who are you and what have you done with my friend Val?"

The grey-haired girl freezes up as she obviously tries to figure out whether I'm being serious or not until Shirone just elbows me aside and dryly says, "Ignore the idiot. He's not as funny as he thinks."

I'm about to retort until the Nekoshou gives Vallia a quick hug and almost invisible smile, shutting me up pretty quick.

"Good to see you again."

The Longinus wielder just shyly smiles and rapidly nods before hiding her face behind her bangs.

…Crap, is this what people feel like when there's something just too indescribably adorable to possibly explain?

Because I'm pretty sure that's what I'm experiencing now.

"Long time no see Caine, got a surprise for you from Master Azazel."

"Good to see you too Raynare, what's the surprise?"

She just playfully smirks…and pulls a letter from in between her cleavage before handing to me.

The body heat still surrounding the thing makes it all the more awkward.

"Um…thanks."

"Oh, don't mention it!" Is her cheery response.

Jerk.

As she saunters off to join Mittelt while Kuroka and Lisa join Shirone and Vallia I pop open the envelope and read the letter included.

 _Hey Kid! It's your friendly neighborhood Azazel here, hope you're still alive or bothering to write this thing just ended up wasting my time…_

 _Anyway! Enclosed is your first cut of the profits we landed, bear in mind we're still working on making sure everything gets to where it's supposed to go so it's not as much as future installments will be, don't spend it all in one place! Oh, I also went ahead and gave Ferdinand and Linus their share of the moolah, so don't worry about delivering their cheddar._

 _On a slightly more serious note I gave some thought to the circumstances of your families extermination and why no one really seemed to be ready to take advantage of the sudden opening, as well as what Rizevim might have stood to gain from the whole mess. I've got a bone or 3 of my own to pick with that psychotic shitbag._

 _I've got ears in several different places listening closely for any reason as to why he took such an uncharacteristically direct move, as well as any details on why the attack on your family seemed to be such a mess despite it's unfortunate success._

 _Kalichi see's a lot of traffic, keep your eyes and ears open for any rumors on your end, you might be surprised at how easily word-of-mouth can travel over there. We'll keep each other appraised of any info we find, sound good? Good!_

 _Take care Kid!_

 _Regards,_

 _Sexy Manbeast Azazel._

 _PS: Vallia was really excited about heading back, you lady-killer you!_

 _PPS: Password for the money is 'I'm a tits kinda guy'._

…' _I'm a tits kinda guy'_?

Well I think that explains why he Fell in the first place…whatever.

Pulling out the slip of paper with a Magic Circle engraved on it I dryly intone, "I'm a tits kinda guy." and the thing flares to life briefly before leaving a giant stack of U.S. dollars in my hand, the pile actually having noticeable weight it's so thick.

Holy _crap_ , there's probably hundreds of thousands of dollars here…

"Hey Kid, what's that you're holding in your…hand…HUH?!"

I chuckle at Kuroka's expression, her eyes practically alight with dollar symbols and I go ahead and hand her roughly 2/3's of the pile.

"Here you go, your and Shirone's cut. There's a catch to this though, said catch being you let me explain some basic economics to you before you go all spend crazy."

She robotically takes the giant pile of money, still in a state of shock, before suddenly blinking and giving a quick shake of her head.

"Caine, I thought we were splitting it 50-50 between you and-"

"Save it. There's 3 of us in this together, thus we split it 3 ways. Do _not_ try to argue with me on this, or I'll just take it all for myself."

She blankly stares at me for a second before sighing and quietly replying, "All right, fair enough…"

Heh, victory goes to me!

Unfortunately my brief moment of triumph is spoiled as I see Shirone drooling heavily, clearly calculating how many snacks she can buy with that amount of cash, even accounting for potentially crappy conversion rates.

…I better have that talk with them sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Hehehe…if this is what not worrying about money feels like, I get why so many people are obsessed with it! I mean, I just used a roll of 100's as toilet paper earlier and I didn't even care!"

I shoot Kuroka a long suffering look and tiredly ask, "Didn't you listen to me when I was explaining how you should save and invest, not just piss it all away?"

"Oh relax would you? I was joking about using it as toilet paper."

She rolls onto her side and evilly whispers into my ear, "But I _did_ use $800 as a napkin during dinner."

I just let my head drop against the roof of the Church in defeat and stare at Kalichi's night sky, the Red Sun over Paradise long since swapping places with it's moon.

Me, Lisa, the Nekoshou sisters and Vallia had gone ahead and headed up here after dinner, since it'd been a little too late to start any serious training. Vallia had initially been hesitant, obviously not used to actually being invited to anything, but Shirone, Lisa and myself had politely bullied her into attending.

I'm relaxing next to Kuroka while Lisa is on her other side, Vallia slightly off to the left of me with Shirone in her cat form resting on her lap, occasionally shivering due to the weather.

It's always pretty damn cold in Kalichi, but tonight is _especially_ brutal with a temperature of only 1 degree, and it's fairly windy too.

I'm just glad for Ravel's Phoenix Heart, like always, otherwise I'd be resembling a popsicle right now.

"So…what exactly do we do now? Got any ideas Kid? You're the guiding light of this whole operation."

"What makes you think I have anything resembling a plan?"

Lisa chuckles and interrupts with, "Because you're a thief! Aren't the most successful thieves the ones who can plan stuff out the best?"

"I think David has been telling you too many stories…"

The Elf puffs out one cheek and vehemently replies, "They're not stories! Robin Hood is real!"

Kuroka suddenly starts snickering which honestly kinda worries me.

"Yah Kid, why don't you abandon this whole crusade of reclaiming your family's legacy and become an honorable thief instead?"

"Yah I'll pass," Is my dry reply, "I wouldn't look good in tights."

Lisa laughs at that before Vallia timidly asks, "Um, Caine? W-why do they call you a thief?"

I smirk and offer a theatrical bow as best I can while laying down and pull my hood over my face.

"Because, Val, as the last surviving member of the Valefor family I'm the only living descendant of the wealthiest line of kleptomaniacs you'll ever meet!"

"…"

"…Also because I keep stealing the sister's favorite foods from different markets around here."

I distinctly hear Kuroka mumble under her breath, "And you couldn't have just said that in the first place?"

To my surprise Vallia looks sad and quietly says, "That's right…you said your family was all dead when we first met…"

She suddenly jerks as if shocked and frantically turns to me and stammers out, "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to bring up b-bad memories I-"

Instead of rolling my eyes I just easily respond, "Val, relax ok? You're not dragging me over the coals or anything, you're stating a fact of life."

Lisa perks up and while Vallia is giving me a quick nod of thanks she asks, "Hey Vallia, if it's alright with you can you tell us what you're family is like? Shirone said you told Caine but we never heard the whole story…"

I carefully glance at Vallia to see how she takes this, since it's obviously kind of a touchy subject with her, but she mostly just looks miserable and hides her face behind her hair.

Because, you know, that's _such_ a better alternative.

"I…I don't mind telling you about it…but-"

She stops mid-sentence and shivers as one of the freezing gusts of wind passes by and Shirone suddenly meows, gesturing with her tails for her to move over.

Val just looks confused and Kuroka heaves an annoyed sigh before reaching over me and grabbing Vallia's arm, a startled squeak coming from the grey-haired girl as Kuroka drags her over…

…and sets her down no more than a centimeter away from me.

"Hey Dragon-Girl, there's a reason we crowd so closely around the Kid, and it certainly isn't for his personality."

I set aside the slight blush I had on my face from Vallia's sudden closeness in favor of scowling at the raven-haired Nekoshou.

"Why thank you ever-so-much _Bakaneko_."

She just cheerfully smiles at me.

This time I do roll my eyes and turn back to Vallia…only to find her eyes wide and face bright crimson.

…

Is she…

"Aw Vallia, are you shy?"

Lisa's innocently posed question causes Vallia to suddenly yelp out, "N-no! I'm f-fine! It's just, umm…why is it so warm closer to you Caine?"

Kuroka grabs the Phoenix Heart from my chest and dangles it gently in front of us, the little gem glowing slightly from the trickle of Magic I'm feeding it.

"Get this Dragon-Girl, this here necklace can either make the Kid catch on fire or, like he's doing now, make the air hotter. And he got it as a _betrothal_ present of all things..."

If Val's eyes were wide before they're practically popping out of her skull at this point.

"B-b-betrothal?!"

I sheepishly scratch my chin as Kuroka let's the pendant drop back to my chest and reply, "Er, yeah…granted, we didn't get a chance to tie the knot or anything like that, but maybe in the future…"

"Oh…I see."

I tense up in anxiety as Lisa mischievously asks, "Vallia, is that disappointment I hear in your voice?"

That crafty Elf!

Matters aren't helped as I notice the Elder Yokai's eye twitch and even Shirone briefly cracks open an eyelid as Vallia quickly replies, "N-no! I mean…it's just that my Mother always used to tell me stories about these great marriages between Devils that always caused great things to happen…you know, the descendants of famous and powerful houses having children that would lead people to victory and everything…I always liked hearing those stories and wanted that to one…day…"

We're all quiet as we realize that she's rather aptly describing both her and my own statuses, something she apparently figures out a second later as she again turns a bright scarlet that puts Kalichi's moon to shame and frantically hides her face.

I'm pretty sure I hear a disembodied voice that sounds _suspiciously_ like Albion laughing in the background, while Shirone's purring has increased to almost deafening levels.

"So, uhh…"

Wow, I'm real smooth with my words, aren't I?

"Hey Val, have you ever been to the Human World before?"

A blatantly obvious change of subject, both away from her family situation and the horrendously awkward marriage thing, but everyone seems content to let it slide.

"U-um, no, I haven't."

"You interested in going?"

Beside me I hear Kuroka offer up a small sigh before she rolls over on top of me and gazes neutrally at Vallia.

"Now that we have the money, the Boy-Wonder over here was planning on taking us to the Human World to see an amusement park. Sound fun to you?"

"C-can I really go?"

…The puppy eyes are strong with this one. I think even Shirone could be given a run for her money.

Apparently Kuroka feels the same way because she groans and hastily replies, "Course you can, now stop giving me that look!"

Lisa throws herself on top of Kuroka causing me to grunt at the increased weight.

Beats me how Lisa is so heavy, having actually gotten a look at her body without the robes she looks like she would weigh about as much as air.

"Ignore the grumpy cat over here Vallia, you're more than welcome to go!"

"Grumpy cat?! Who are you calling grumpy you little pointy-ears!"

The 2 start a friendly argument while Vallia just looks shocked at being so easily admitted into the fun. Shirone and I lock gazes for a moment before her one open eye slowly droops in a wink, afterwards snuggling further into the Longinus Holder's side, purring contentedly.

Well, first thing tomorrow I know what I'm doing…

* * *

"Long time no see Ferdinand, Linus. I guess we're all still alive, eh?"

"In no small part to Azazel bailing our asses out of the fire, but yup! For the moment things are pretty quiet. Not that I expect that to last…"

I'd gone ahead and sent these 2 a message after the little conversation me and the girls had last night, a request Ferdinand was only too happy to help with.

Guy's been in a _much_ happier mood since he had to stop worrying about angry gang members kicking down his door.

"So how's your little automaton project coming along Linus? Any luck?"

Ferdinand shoots me a look that clearly says, 'I can't _believe_ you just asked that' as Linus grins maniacally and rapidly responds, "Been pretty damn fun actually! In between the occasional bits of crud Azazel keeps sending and that big ol' hunk of money I hardly have to worry about raw materials at all! Of course there's still plenty of problems to work around but it's such a smoother process! Like there's the slight issue of making sure there's a way to give commands Magically to these things without using a Sacred Gear like mine so I've been looking into different spells like hypnotization and mind control to see if that can be applied to an inanimate-"

I just tune him out as he happily rambles on and Ferdinand mutters, "Dude hasn't been able to shut up about his little project in _days_. I almost prefer when we could have been shanked at any second…"

I snort and quietly reply, "Careful, he might hear you."

"Oh he hears us just fine. He just doesn't care, which is what really bothers me if I'm being honest. Oh, we're here."

I glance up and find a building that in any normal city would instantly be labeled as a, 'drug dealing, body selling, torture porn house of mercantile services', but by Kalichi standards seems pretty reputable.

…If I ever make it back to Devil society, I'm gonna be in for some _serious_ culture shock.

We head on inside and I'm instantly struck by the similarity between this place and a tour guide office, of all places. There's bits of paper and pamphlets everywhere, the only real difference being how generally dilapidated the floor and furniture is.

"Oh, hey Ferdinand, you looking for something?"

"Nah, it's the little guy who's aiming to buy. He's a friend, so try not to screw him _too_ heavily out of a deal…"

The 'owner' of the shop is a young looking Fallen Angel male with a weird scar, almost like he got clawed by a tiger, covering his left eye.

"Hmm. So kiddo, what are you looking for? A special date night with a lovely lady? Or just a fun time on the town with some friends of yours?"

Ferdinand snorts and amusedly replies, "He's like 10 years old, I don't think the former is a concern yet."

I smirk at that. If only he knew I'm already living the Devil's dream and have a harem consisting of beautiful girls lusting after me…

…Pfft. As if. Said girls would probably beat the daylights out of me if they heard me refer to them as my 'harem'.

"Hey Ferd, I'm 11 by the way. Had a birthday a couple days ago, although I had to scavenge for a calendar to figure that out, which was kinda mortifying…"

"Ah. Well happy birthday then Kid. You're still not getting a discount."

I ignore his words and idly reflect that before landing in this city a birthday was something I always looked forward to with practically unquenchable enthusiasm.

Now it was more of a, 'who cares' kind of feeling I got at realizing that I was a year older.

Survival tend to take precedence over celebration.

I give a quick shake of my head and turn to the Fallen who's patiently waiting and ask, "Do you have any tickets to Marine World? Specifically the one in California."

"Ah, an amusement park trip eh? That's a popular one, hopefully I've got some left…"

With that he walks towards the back of the store and starts tossing aside piles of folders marked with a variety of names like 'Disneyland' and 'Cedar Point' before he finds what he's looking for with a grunt.

"Ah, you're in luck kid. Looks like I've got 7 one day tickets left."

7 huh? I guess both Raynare and Mittelt will be coming along, since they'll probably want to keep an eye on Vallia.

"Ok, I'm in. How much do I owe yah?"

"Well normally it's $500 for each individual ticket, but since you're buying all 7 at once I'll knock it down to $3300. Take it or leave it."

"I think I'll take it."

I hand over the cash and receive 6 slips of paper in return, Magic Circle's inscribed onto the back of them.

I always used to hear about these things…never thought I'd be holding a pair of them though.

The Human World is rather difficult to go to if you're not a Devil of some influence or the servant of one of said Devils. The Transport Circles required to undertake the journey aren't easy to make and the few physical means of travel are guarded pretty carefully. Unsurprisingly, an unofficial market popped up for those who wished to visit the Human World but weren't influential or knowledgable enough to make the journey. Special tickets that provide one way trips to hotspots quickly popped up everywhere, becoming a hit with Devils and various other races that wanted to visit the world above.

…Guess I'm another one of those clients now. Oh how the tables have turned…

* * *

"…Home sweet home…"

I can't quite bring myself to believe those words as I stare at the familiar dump that is Kuroka and Shirone's abode.

Well, and mine now I guess.

I'd taken a brief detour after parting ways with Ferdinand and Linus to visit this place, mostly out of a whim than anything else.

Sighing, I walk past the illusion that's still running after all this time and walk to where I've got my box full of the family valuables hidden, sliding it out and taking a moment to frown at the one folder I still haven't been able to open…I've tried everything I can think of and nothing's worked so far.

What the heck Mom?

Frustration briefly overtaking me I scowl and decide to just try everything at once. Setting both my hand and a Shade on the thing, along with a drop of my blood I annoyedly state, "How about you open up already?"

A brief flare of light nearly blinds me and then with a muted _snap_ the thing lightly springs open.

…

…

…It was _that_ easy?! Well…easy is probably the wrong word. That was a combination of blood wards, Magic recognition and voice imprinted security on that thing, definitely not easy to crack.

I shrug and eagerly peel back the pages…only to find a note fall out of the thing and land gently on the ground.

More messages from beyond the grave Mom, Dad?

…Well that was macabre.

Picking it up I flip it open and start reading.

 _Either you figured out how to open this quite quickly or it took you awhile, unfortunately we have no real way of knowing._

 _You're no doubt wondering why this particular container was so difficult to access, and the reason for that is because this gift of ours to you could be very,_ very _deadly in the wrong hands._

 _I wish I could give you more details on what exactly is inside, but I fear I've already said more than what is safe._

 _Show this note to one of the people listed below and they'll be able to accurately judge whether you're ready to handle this gift._

 _I hope once you see what it is we left you, you'll sympathize with why we're so hesitant to just hand this treasure to you immediately._

 _Stay strong Caine, and know that we'll always be rooting for you._

 _Your too cool-for-school Mother,_

 _Clarissa._

I wryly grin at Mom's parting words, still embarrassed at how hard she sometimes tried to be 'hip'…

…If I ever have the chance to write something on Mom's tombstone, I'll be sure to make it something absolutely cringe-worthy.

She'd love it.

I flip the pages of the ledger around, finding yet _another_ Security Seal that I can't open, and can't help but find my curiosity be more than a _little_ piqued.

What's so dangerous that Mom would refuse to just hand it over to me, wanting a middleman to decide whether it's ok for me to get ahold of it or not?

Well whatever.

On that note, who exactly are these people? Hopefully they're nearby and not halfway around the world or something…

I quickly scan through the names and frown, since right off the bat 2 of them I don't even recognize, and there's there only 3 names.

I read the last one and…and…and…

…

…

…

…Oh PLEASE say you're joking!

* * *

Waking up gasping for air isn't exactly the best of ways to start your day.

Especially when someone was _deliberately_ trying to asphyxiate you.

"Rise and shine Kid! No rest for the wicked and all that!"

I bat away her tail that was snuffing both my mouth and nose and annoyedly ask, "There a reason you're trying to kill me? And here I thought we were getting along just fine…"

She rolls her eyes and dryly replies, "It's time for breakfast genius. And there was a reason I was kinda-sorta strangling you. Take a look to your left."

"Why, what's on my-"

A pair of unblinking golden eyes meet mine and it takes no small amount of self-control not to jump.

"Um…morning Shirone."

Still staring.

"Uh…How are you?"

Still more staring.

"…You want me to get up so you can eat breakfast without feeling bad, don't you?"

She blinks once.

"Yes. Hurry and get up."

…Best do as she says.

A hungry Shirone is a dangerous Shirone, one that makes Kuroka's attempt at assassination pale in comparison.

"Ok ok, give me a second. By the way, I have something I want to talk to you 2 about…"

* * *

"Huh?! What's wrong with the way we're dressed?!"

I roll my eyes at the dark-haired Nekoushou's indignant outburst and dryly reply, "Kuroka, put bluntly we all look homeless, Lisa looks like some Church missionary out to spread the word of God while Raynare and Mittelt look like some sort of weird, cosplaying bondage team. Probably the only one of us dressed normally of us is Val! We'll stand out like a sore thumb in the Human World, we need to at _least_ make a quick stop somewhere and buy casual clothes."

3 stony glares from Kuroka and the Fallen, while everyone else just looks thoughtful, is my only response and I sigh in exasperation.

"Why are you so against this? What, are you freaked about picking out outfits or something?"

…

"You're…you're not _actually_ worried…are you?"

She slams her hands down on the table and frustratedly shouts, "Well DUH! When the Hell would I have a chance to actually learn about fashion or stuff like that?!"

Mittelt suddenly snickers and coyly asks, "What's the matter girly, where's that confidence you always seem to have in spades?"

Knowing full well that Kuroka isn't one to back down from an insult like that, _especially_ when she's embarrassed about it, I quickly jump in with, "Well none of you need worry then, because I just so happen to be something of a fashionista, so all of that stuff will be handled by yours truly."

"…HUH?!", are the 2 intelligent replies from both Kuroka and Mittelt.

I proudly smile and continue with, "Yup! My Dad taught me all sorts of things about how to match colors, fabrics, what kind of body types look best in what…"

"…Your Magician Dad right? Not the, uh…Viking one?"

Yah, that's most people's reactions…

"Look, why don't we head out and I'll show you what I mean?"

More doubtful looks are my only response until Lisa says, "I wouldn't mind that! I mean, I appreciate the clothing Father David and Sister Bianca have given me, but something new wouldn't hurt, would it?"

I merely grin and demurely reply, "Of course it wouldn't Lisa. Of course it wouldn't…"

* * *

The clothing shop we ended up going to, _Torture and Textiles_ , was a surprisingly large building for Kalichi, resembling a giant warehouse more than a ramshackle hut kept together by spit and meanness.

And the entire thing was just _packed_ with clothing of all kinds and descriptions. Shirts, pants, dresses, socks, shoes, hats and on and on and _on_.

Granted, something like 80% of it is second-hand or on 'clearance' (read: stolen) but the rest seems pretty new.

If it wasn't for the glaring tough guys that act as this place's security, clearly hoping someone will try something funny, one might be forgiven for thinking of the shop as a slightly shady clothing outlet, rather than just another place of business in Kalichi.

"Ok Brat, you talked a good game earlier, time to put your money where your mouth is."

I glance backwards towards Mittelt and find her unimpressedly staring at me, everyone else bar Raynare looking around the shop in wonderment at the sheer variety of clothing available.

A competitive grin comes to my face and I smugly ask, "Oh? You willing to make a bet on it?"

"A bet? What the heck are we betting on?"

"How about this? If I can pick out an outfit that you think fits amazingly, I win. If I can't, then you win."

She smirks and gleefully replies, "You clearly don't know much abut Fallen Brat. Who's to say I won't just pretend to not like whatever it is you choose anyway?"

Shooting her a smirk of my own I idly respond, "Oh, there's nothing _stopping_ you, sure…but wouldn't it seem rather, say, _childish_ to lie about such a simple bet?"

Her eye twitches at that. No doubt she's debating whether to fall into my obvious provocation or keep her pride and play fairly.

"Are you 2 fighting again?"

We both glance at Raynare as she comes sauntering over, drawing a few gazes from the other male customers as she does so.

I shrug at her question.

"We were just hashing out the terms of a little wager we're having."

Now interested Raynare grins excitedly and says, "Ooh, what's the bet? Never mind that, what's the prize? A shared kiss? Or does he get to cop a feel on you if he wins? Although considering your bust size-"

A bright pink lightspear flares to life in Mittelt's hand and she growls out, "Finish that sentence. _I dare you._ "

Fighting down my slight blush at Raynare's words I notice the security guys perking up at the confrontation and quickly interject with, "It's nothing like that, we just decided that if I can pick out something that she likes I win. And ease up on the lightshow there Mittelt, those guys are making me nervous."

With a scowl and mutter of, 'we could kick their asses anyway…' she dematerializes the thing and several of the security staff send glares my way, no doubt pissed that I took away their potential source of entertainment.

Sheesh, damned if you do, damned if you don't…

"Alright then Brat, what are the stakes? And you better not get any funny ideas like the Bitchy Bimbo over here did, I have standards and you don't meet them."

Rolling my eyes I briefly think of something that would be demeaning for the proud Fallen…and come up with something immediately.

"Ok, how about this. If I win, you curtsy and loudly thank me for picking out an amazing outfit and admit you were wrong about me not knowing my stuff."

The briefly disgusted look on her face tells me all I picked out something she'll _definitely_ hate to do and I cruelly smile…until an evil grin of her own appears and she whispers out, "All right then tough guy…if I win, you publicly get on your hands and knees, kiss the tip of my shoe and admit that you aren't good enough to even _dream_ of serving me."

My eye twitches and I clench my jaw.

"Alright, _Grandma_ , you have a deal."

We shake on that, and when she moves to crush my fingers I enhance my body with Toki, noting with no small amount of glee that she briefly looks shocked at the fact that I'm not wincing before schooling her features into impassivity.

Raynare breaks the moment by heaving a sigh and grousing, "Man what a lame bet, no one is even getting stripped down to their underwear or anything like that…"

In a rare instance of being on the same wavelength both Mittelt and I growl out, " _Keep it in your pants!_ "

* * *

Hmm…how to go about this?

"Uh, Kid? Can you stop looking at me like you're gonna buy me at an auction or something?"

I ignore Kuroka's slightly weirded out tone and distractedly respond, "Quit being so nervous, I'm figuring stuff out here…"

What to do, what to do…Dad always used to say clothes, and by extension fashion, wasn't just matching colors and fabrics together, it was about having the appearance be an extension of the personality. What was the Human phrase he liked to bandy about all the time? 'Clothes make the Man' or something?

Regardless, Kuroka's black hair and slightly pale skin at least make an easy color scheme to match, but that's like the most basic of basics. What would express who she is, and more than that, what's important to her?

…Well there's one obvious answer here. She sure doesn't mind being flirty or on display, so something a little provocative won't hurt…and while 'tomboy' isn't the right word, she's certainly not afraid to get a little dirt under her nails, so something like a dress is out…and then there's Shirone, the 2 of them practically inseparable by both familial ties and circumstances. I'll have to bring that relationship out somehow…

A pleased smile spreads across my face as I peruse the aisles. While it's a shame I had to pass up most of the Chinese, Japanese and Middle Eastern sections (I freaking _love_ billowing fabrics and stuff like that), there's plenty of things that match Western styles that can do the job.

After a bit of deliberating I walk over to Kuroka and hand her the items I picked out.

"Here you go, see if these fit."

She looks briefly doubtful but goes ahead and heads into the changing rooms, essentially just a bunch of re-purposed shower curtains. After a few minutes she walks out and a proud smile comes to my face.

I chose pretty darn well if I do say so myself.

A white tank top that cuts off just above the midriff, dark blue jeans with a few rips in them for appearances sake rounded off with black Basha sandals.

Sexy and stylish!

…Maou above, I really just sounded like Dad there…

Raynare makes an impressed sound and says, "Not bad kiddo, maybe you really do know you're stuff after all…"

I don't miss the briefly panicked look in Mittelt's eyes before she calms herself and indifferently says, "Feh, could have just been lucky."

Oh we'll see about _that_.

"Well _Kuroneko_? Like it?"

Her tails and ears twitching excitedly a childlike grin comes over her face as she excitedly says, "Hell yah I do! Dang Kid, guess you really do have an eye for this stuff after all!"

She glances around the room and smirks once she notices quite a bit of male attention being sent her way.

"But just to make things clear to the masses…"

With that she swiftly walks over to me and plants a kiss on my cheek before winking.

"Wouldn't want any of those other guys to think I'm unclaimed, now _would_ we?"

I just scowl to hide my sudden blush and mutter, "So now they're gonna try to knock me out of the competition? Swell…"

Evidently my attempt at misdirection didn't work too well since she just snickers knowingly and saunters back to the changing rooms, replying over her shoulder, "I'll be taking this! I expect Little Sis's outfit to be just as good!"

I just scoff at that. As if I'd compromise my professional integrity!

My indignation is brought to a halt as there's a small tug on my sleeve.

Shirone looks up at me with her typical stoicism, but I don't miss the anticipation in her voice as she says, "Me next."

"Eager are we?"

She just nods and simply replies, "Big Sis looked happy."

I clap my hands and eagerly state, "Alright, let's get started then!"

I eagerly start prowling the aisles, wondering what to get the little Yokai.

I like what I did with the color reversing, the sisters having a white and black color scheme and all, so I'm gonna keep that. And Shirone is a bit more 'dainty' in appearance than her Sister, so something like a casual dress would look good on her.

…Not that I would ever call her 'dainty' to her face, since a single Toki enhanced punch to my chest would probably collapse a lung…

Anyway, maybe something along those lines would do the trick…I glance back at Shirone and notice that her bangs frame her face a bit more than Kuroka's do, even if her hair only drops slightly below her neck. Maybe a ribbon or some other accessory to complete the image then?

After a few minutes of prowling I think I've got it. A black bell sleeved top and plain white skirt that comes down to her knees, along with the same style and color sandals I got Kuroka, with a black ribbon to tie her hair a bit off to the side with.

I hand her the clothes and amusedly say, "Go ahead and try that on, see what you think."

With a composed nod she walks off and I shoot a glance towards Lisa before asking, "So Lisa, do you prefer being mostly covered up? I have a few ideas if you don't mind showing a bit of skin but that's entirely up to you."

She playfully gasps and says, "Why Caine! Asking a pure maiden of God to show off her skin? That's so bold of you!"

Unable to stop myself from chuckling, followed shortly after by a wince as I remember the one time I saw her body uncovered after she was rescued from Adder, I quickly shake my head and announce, "Alright, then how about something like a sweatshirt and jeans? Fashionable and modest! As for colors maybe a light blue would do the trick…maybe a pink?"

She just cheerfully replies, "Hey, I'll leave it to you!"

Well if I'm going to be given permission just like that…

Actually, this is probably the easiest of all my searches so far. In just a few seconds I find a light pink t-shirt with a cross emblazoned on it alongside a light blue sweatshirt and plain jeans. Her walking shoes she's wearing right now will do just fine for this ensemble.

As I hand her the outfit she playfully pouts and says, "How come you only spent a few seconds picking something out for me and minutes for Kuroka and Shirone?"

I just wave my hand and airily reply, "Because you're not a royal pain in the butt like they are."

She chuckles at that before walking off to change and I stretch my back, happy at being able to display my rather unconventional skill. I turn around to head back to the changing rooms…and almost smack myself for forgetting about Vallia. She's been so quiet and innocuous the whole time I forgot she was with us…

"You want me to find something for you too Val?"

She jumps at my sudden question and quickly replies, "Oh, um, y-you don't have too…"

That pretty much settles it for me as I roll my eyes and grab her hand, dryly saying, "Ok Val you're coming with me, we're getting you something and I'm not taking no for an answer."

She makes a noise like she wants to protest but I ignore it and only let go of her hand once I'm sure she's matched my pace.

Huh…now this is a slightly different challenge here. I glance back at Vallia and ignore the fact that she's obviously freaked out by my scrutiny for now in favor of trying to figure out where I want to go with this. With her shy and submissive demeanor (words I never thought I'd use to describe a freakin' DRAGON) she'd look really cute in a plain grey single-piece dress or something along those lines, or maybe even something similar to Shirone with a blouse and long skirt…maybe some other time, for now something simple will do, she's probably not really comfortable with any of that 'fancy' stuff as of now anyway…

I keep looking as I peruse the aisles, not really finding much and deciding maybe I'll just go with one of my former decisions that she can try later, since the outfit she has on now isn't that…bad…

A happy grin appears on my face as I find something that just _might_ be perfect.

A simple, long-sleeved grey t-shirt that isn't too dissimilar to what she's wearing now except for one important detail.

Printed on the front of the shirt is the stylized outline of a white Dragon, the body encompassing most of the front of the shirt with the tail wrapping around the right arm and ending near the sleeve.

Simple, but that's the beauty of it.

Smiling, I hand it off to Vallia who's eyes go wide as she takes it and slowly examines the article of clothing, before that rare but worthwhile smile appears and she quietly says, "I…I like it."

She suddenly laughs, a quiet but musical noise that I hope one day becomes much more common, before she notices my stare and blushes, quickly saying, "Albion said he, um…also likes it."

I got the _Vanishing Dragon's_ approval in my clothing choices. Does it get any better than that?

Not to mention I got Vallia to break out of her shell for yet another few moments and that's _always_ more than enough to leave a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

…I think this little venture has been giving me a bit of an ego trip.

Although…

I smirk evilly at Mittelt, who's looking more and more resigned as this goes on.

Guess I have one last hurdle to clear here…

"Oh you 2 are just so ADORABLE!"

I turn around at Kuroka's squeal and see her somehow rubbing her face against both Lisa and Shirone at the same time, picking them up off the ground and twirling them around in her arms.

I find myself agreeing with the older Yokai's assessment with no small amount of pride upon taking at closer look at the 2 of them.

Shirone is understated cuteness personified, the slightly billowy top and skirt accentuating her petiteness rather than detracting from it while the ribbon contrasts with her Sister's hair perfectly.

Lisa looks like she could brighten up any room no matter how dire the circumstances. The light color alongside her shimmering golden hair are huge mood improvers, something further enhanced by her naturally sunny disposition.

Heh, am I good or what?

In a rather magnanimous mood I slowly face Mittelt and happily ask, "So? Willing to concede defeat now with no consequences, or do you still think you have a chance?"

To her credit she briefly looks like she might just throw in the towel but then again, this is Mittelt we're talking about here. With an imperious _hmph_ she just raises an eyebrow and coldly retorts, "Hit me with your best shot Brat."

Oh I'll take that challenge…

I slowly crack my knuckles and start running through a mental checklist of what little I know of Mittelt.

These past few weeks whenever I've seen her she's always been wearing casual stuff like long sleeves and jeans, clearly more concerned with practicality than making a statement, unlike Raynare who's been more than happy to occasionally show off the detachable parts of her outfit.

While that might suggest she's a bit more modest than most would consider a Fallen Angel, I remember that strange maid-gothic looking outfit she had on when we first met.

She certainly doesn't _mind_ being on display, that skirt of hers and garter belt didn't leave much of her lower half to the imagination, the slightest breeze or bending of her waist and she'd practically be flashing people.

Rather, it's what she was alright with flaunting that's the important part.

That getup hadn't really accentuated her chest much, in fact it practically hid it under the lace and ruffles. Not to mention she always gets more defensive than usual when Raynare makes fun of her bust. Which doesn't make any sense whatsoever to me, Mittelt has curves and as far as I'm concerned that's that.

Maybe this is one of those things that'll start making more sense when puberty decides to actually start it's bizarre work…Maou only knows Mom's book gave me the prerequisite knowledge, now I'm just waiting for my body to catch up.

I shake my head and refocus.

So something that accentuates her legs and skin, but doesn't necessarily draw attention to her chest…hmm…

It takes me awhile of walking up and down various aisles, picking up and then discarding various articles before I finally hit the proverbial jackpot.

A small one-piece dress made of soft, black material that's trimmed in dark red fabric that reminds me of blood, similar in design to her gothic dress but far simpler without all the ruffles and lace flares.

Smirking I walk up to her and hold up the outfit, registering the brief look of shock on her face.

"Well? Want to give it a try?"

She slowly takes the thing without another word and marches off to the changing rooms, her back stiff as she does so.

Heh, I smell victory…

"What's got you looking so smug Kid?"

I glance back at Kuroka, who's being followed closely by Shirone, Lisa and Vallia, and heave a dramatic sigh before replying, "You all changed back before I could even get a good look at my handiwork."

Lisa just chuckles and holds up her hands, clothes folded neatly in her grasp.

"Oh don't be such a baby, you'll get to see us wearing them tomorrow!"

"Hey I did all the heavy lifting, I can baby as much as I want."

Rolling her eyes Kuroka interrupts with, "So are we just waiting around or-"

Her words abruptly die in her mouth as a certain Fallen Angel walks towards us, her new outfit on full display.

…Yup. Once again, it's official.

I'm a fashion genius.

"What are you all staring at?"

Ignoring Mittelt's defensive tone Lisa just disarmingly smiles and says, "You look very pretty in that, that's all."

And she speaks the truth. With her blonde hair left unbound instead of it's usual twin-tail style, she looks for all the world like a very pretty teenager on the cusp of adulthood, the dress accentuating her body in a pleasing way without making her appear 'easy'.

Raynare chuckles and says, "Well I'll be damned, the boy actually made you look _almost_ as beautiful as me! Quite the improvement Mittelt."

Clearly desiring nothing more than to tear Raynare's eyes she instead fixes me with a smoldering look. An expression of pure frustration and resentment shows and I can practically _hear_ her teeth grinding, but…

"Fine. You were right. You win."

Ah…what glorious words those are. I may never have come close to beating Mittelt in our sparring sessions, but this?

This is just… _great_.

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face Brat."

I merely raise an eyebrow and coyly ask, "Don't you have something to say? As per our agreement?"

With an air that suggests she's marching to the gallows she roughly swallows before stiffly picking up the edges of her skirt and bowing ever so slightly, her voice a monotone that would make Shirone's seem positively cheery by comparison.

"Thank you for picking out such a lovely outfit Caine. I was wrong to assume you didn't know what you were doing…"

Oh…oh that had to _hurt_.

Grinning like some psychotic Demon I graciously reply, "Think nothing of it Grandma, the pleasure was all mine."

She keeps her face neutral as she turns back to the changing rooms but before she does she pulls me aside and quietly whispers with a shaking voice in my ear, "Put whatever affairs you have in order before we fight next time, because you're _dead_."

…Eh, totally worth the coming onslaught.

I just shrug and simply reply, "So what's new? Besides, that dress _does_ look nice on you."

She just scowls and mumbles out, "That'd sound a lot more convincing from someone who's balls have actually dropped…"

Well that's mean.

As she stalks off all the other members of my group approach me with varying looks of awe and amusement.

"What?"

Kuroka just shakes her head and sympathetically says, "You have a way with Women Kid…"

"That doesn't really sound like a compliment…anyway, if we're done here I need to make a separate stop someplace else. It's private family business, unfortunately…"

That particular statement earns me a round of scowls and I quickly raise my hands and say, "Woah, before you start chewing me out at least let me explain who I'm going to see for said business. It's probably not something you want to be a part of anyway."

Kuroka clearly isn't having any of that and annoyedly says, "Ok then hotshot, who is this mystery person?"

* * *

"Hey Little Bastard! Long time no see yah? Brought double money right? If not can fuck right off yah? So? Double money or no money?"

…

I have no words.

"Uh, hey Chow. I don't have the money but uh…you wouldn't have happened to have worked for someone named Clarissa Valefor before, would you have?"

The older man just irritatedly sets down his ladle full of sauce and grumbles, "What? Just figuring that out _now_ Little Bastard?"

* * *

 **Hmmmmmmmmmm...I just spent like a third of this chapter talking about fashion and how to pick out outfits for people. I can't help but wonder what that says about me...  
**

 **Other than I _CLEARLY_ missed my chance to star on _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy_ when it was still airing.**

 **More's the pity.**

 **Anyway last chapter I said I would cover the specifics of the Boosted and Dividing Gears but I ended up doing a bit of re-shuffling of events (It was previously an awkward transition that came out of nowhere) so it'll be a few more chapters before we get to that. Other than that not too much to remark on, more a characterization chapter than it was a 'plot' one.**

 **Question answering! (In no particular order)**

 **Firstly: Caine and Jonah will most certainly meet again, but they'll be doing their own thing for awhile.**

 **Secondly: The next 2 chapters will take a break from Caine and his story and focus on Jonah and Ravel and what they're up to (Can't forget our leading lady!)**

 **Thirdly: Chow will certainly get drunk and hit on Caine at what point...but it just might not be in the way we're thinking of (After all Chow is incapable of feeling something as mundane as affection for another living being, his sporks are more valuable after all)**

 **Well that's about all I got for now! Huge thanks to all those who review and offer both criticism and praise, the former helps me improve and stay humbled while the latter keeps me going despite the former XD**


	17. Chapter 16: The Right Kind of People

Chapter 16: The Right Kind of People

Jonah

(1 week 6 days after arrival in Asgard)

Ok, deep breaths…I'm just introducing myself to my newfound Hallbjorn friend's family.

No reason to lose my shit, just keep it coooooool…

…Dammit Mom, why'd you have to pass on your love of stupid phrases…

Putting my dumb hangups aside for the moment I go ahead and knock on the large oaken doors blocking off the reasonably large mansion from everything else in the area, said area being a weirdly modern suburb, just with older looking Nordic houses, and step back before unconsciously straightening my shirt.

Nope, not nervous at all…

Being _totally_ not nervous I almost jump out of my skin when the door is violently unlatched and pulled back, revealing 3 grown men with varying looks of 'pissed-off' written across their faces.

"What do you want?"

The speaker is a fairly short guy by Asgardian standards, not that much taller than me, but his stockiness makes up for it, resembling a barrel more than he does medicine ball. In fact his features remind me a bit of Bylar's, maybe his Dad?

He also makes me _very_ nervous.

"Uh, hi! My name's Jonah, I'm here to see Bylar?"

…Wow. Everyone hold your applause for _that_ tear-jerking speech…

Thankfully he just growls and brushes past me without so much as a backward glance, the other 2 following in his footsteps with only brief glares sent in my direction.

What a cheery bunch.

Shaking my head I head on inside and take an appreciative look around, noting the sort of understated elegance that seems common to many of these Asgard homes. Stone and wood tastefully 'cobbled' together with some hardy grasses and plants to provide a bit of greenery, keeping the whole thing from being entirely grey and brown.

"You look lost stranger!"

I glance towards Bylar as he walks out from behind a corner of the house, clad in a simple white shirt and pants, grinning from ear to ear.

Offering a smirk of my own I easily reply, "Just curious what sort of primitive decorations you non-Devils partake of. I'm surprised you were able to mix more than 2 colors together."

He just snickers and motions for me to follow him.

"Come on inside then, oh Great One. We've got a little outside camping just for your pleasure. Staran said he'd be along in an hour or so, some stuff at home to take care of or some excuse like that."

I match his pace and before long we arrive at a pretty spacious backyard, complete with a small stone stream and 2 large oak trees towering above the place, complete with a small fire pit surrounded by several comfortable looking chairs.

"I take it central heating, Magic or otherwise, hasn't really taken hold here?"

He shrugs before poking a stick at the pile of ashes, revealing some glowing embers that he covers with some twigs and larger logs before kicking his legs up on the edge of the pit's rim.

"We're both a stubborn and prideful people, something as convenient and comfy as air conditioning or heating would be seen as 'wimpy' when a nice outdoor blaze can do the trick."

I scoot my seat a little closer to the fire and wryly reply, "Well thank Maou for the fact that you Neanderthals at least know how to appreciate a good fire, otherwise I'd be freezing my ass off up here. Is 2 degrees celsius the norm around these parts?"

"Nah, we're actually in the mild season right about now, it can get pretty chilly up here when it wants to."

"Oh joy."

We both fall into a companionable silence for a few moments before I ask, "So I ran into someone who I'm pretty sure is your Dad at the front gate, am I right on the mark there?"

His face briefly twists into one of annoyance before he sighs and the annoyance is replaced by melancholy.

"Yah, that's Gareth Hallbjorn alright, my dear Old Man. I bet he was all sunshine and rainbows too, wasn't he?"

"Even better, he offered me a pat on the head and his buddies handed me some sweets."

"Sounds about right…", he snorts.

Briefly debating whether I want to continue this obviously touchy subject I lead with, "So is there a reason he looked less than joyous? Or is that his default state?"

Bylar just heavily sighs and rests his head on his hand, staring into the fire morosely before grandly beginning with, "Ah well you see, it's a tale as old as drama itself, friend! The patriarch of the family isn't getting any younger and he's concerned about the future of his clan, of who will lead it into the future…but this isn't any ordinary clan, oh no, it's one that partakes of business that is just a _tiny_ bit shady. And to complicate matters, there is only one heir available! While this potential successor has all of the qualifications, there's just one teensy-teensy problem…the prodigal son has ambitions in life other than assuming his hereditary mantle of crime…no, he wants to become an agent of the _law_ , the complete opposite of what his Father wishes! This story practically writes itself…"

I'm quiet for a moment, digesting what Bylar just told me before carefully asking, "At the risk of _vastly_ understating the scope of the problem, can't your parents just, you know…make more babies? I mean you're not Devils or Fallen, you're birth rates aren't total ass like ours are."

Bylar just sadly smiles before quite responding, "My Mom died 10 years ago, when I was 5. Dad…never really got over it, and hasn't remarried since. Hell, I don't think he's so much as _looked_ at another woman in all that time…"

I wince and hastily add, "Shit, sorry man I didn't-"

He waves his hand and easily says, "It's fine, it's fine…life happens."

We're both quiet for a moment before my curiosity gets the better of me and I ask, "What was your Mom like? She sounds amazing if you're Dad is still grieving over her…"

Bylar suddenly gets this goofy grin on his face and laces his hands behind his head.

"You bet your ass she was amazing! Helena Hallbjorn, my totally awesome Mom, was a Valkyrie that served Lord Odin as one of his personal guards, not an easy feat! Although…now that I think about it, she must have known about Dad's business and not been bothered by it, or maybe even Lord Odin approved, I dunno. All I really remember is that she was a perpetually cheerful person that had a _mean_ sense of humor, and that she died defending Asgard against some stray Dark Elves that were causing trouble along the borders…"

I wryly smile, figuring that this Helena Hallbjorn would have gotten along _great_ with my Mom if Bylar's description of her is accurate.

"I'm sorry she's gone pal. I think she would have gotten along a little _too_ well with my own Mom, given the opportunity…"

Bylar just chuckles and craftily replies, "Yah, well, if anyone can appreciate my circumstances, it'd be you, wouldn't it Jonah?"

I'm about to agree when all of the sudden the way he phrased that statement gives me pause. Bylar must have noticed my sudden hesitation because he chuckles and says, "Yes Jonah, I know about your family name and situation, if that's what that sudden 'oh crap' expression on your face is about."

Reminding myself to close my jaw before something flies into it I instead annoyedly reply, "It's rather rude of you to play the fool when in fact you're kinda intelligent. How'd you find out about who I am anyway? It's kinda important that I know."

If there's a record or something somewhere that says Jonah Valefor recently transferred to an Asgard Academy, that's a paper trail that could potentially lead any assailants straight to me…

Thankfully Bylar gives me a knowing look and says, "Relax pal, I'm probably the only one who's drawn up this connection so far, and only that because of a few lucky breaks."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Lucky breaks?"

"Yup. I imagine you know that my family has it's fingers in a few 'unsavory' businesses, but I didn't have a clue we'd done the occasional deal with your family until Dad suddenly went on a rant about some Devil associates of his getting killed off in a single night about 2 weeks back. Not more than a day after that there's rumors that the Magnhilds, who my Mom was pretty friendly with, had an emergency meeting with Lord Odin alongside the Geir family, who's son was married to a Devil. Then you show up as a 'transfer student' who's apparently already friendly with the Magnhild sisters. Did I miss anything?"

"…Again, I hate you for pretending to be a happy-go-lucky dolt."

He snickers at me before smugly replying, "Well it's a wonderful image to cultivate, if only because because I get to see shocked faces like yours when everyone realizes I actually have a brain cell or 2 to rub together."

I just let my head fall back over the rim of the chair and groan despairingly.

Looks like I've got some serious work ahead of me in the arena of politics and people-reading if I ever want to truly revive my family's line…I got suckered by a friggin' _Viking_ of all people, and they're about as subtle as a Dragon with an airhorn...

Heaving myself back up into a normal sitting position I decide to just move on and curiously ask, "Mind telling me what it is your family deals in? I won't pretend to have knowledge of everything my parents got up to, but I was decently established in the loop and I never really heard anything about deals with the Norse before."

He just shrugs and says, "You probably wouldn't have. While we deal with some of the fairly benign stuff, the real money-maker is the Orichalcum and, if we can get our hands on it, Mythril that we deal in."

 _That_ takes a second to process.

"You're pulling my dick. Mythril?!"

"Yuuup. Dunno where Dad get's it from, he ain't telling me until I agree to take over the family business, but lemme tell you the market for that stuff is _insane_."

"I'll bet…", I mutter.

Orichalcum is rare enough as it is, the metal being highly prized for it's durability, flexibility and inherent affinity for Magical enhancements.

Mythril makes Orichalcum look as valuable as year old dog shit by comparison, being of even greater strength, workability and Magical potential than the fabled metal even the greatest of alchemists merely dreamed of…

Seems I've stumbled onto a potential gold mine here, even if by accident.

Heaving yet another sigh I turn to Bylar and grouse, "Any other secrets you've been keeping from me? Like you're actually the long lost Son of Lord Odin or something ridiculous like that?"

"Nah, that's about it. I think I've blown your mind enough for one day."

"That you have…hey Bylar."

"What's up?"

"You said you wanted to become an agent of the law, what the heck does that entail? I haven't exactly seen much in the way of police around here."

He suddenly grins boyishly and eagerly explains, "That would be Ull's Warriors you're thinking of, and consider yourself lucky that you haven't really run into them yet. Sure, we may not have much in the way of an extensive 'police force', but we don't need one! Ull's Warriors are comprised of the most intelligent and tough warriors or Valkyries, given special privileges and authority not allowed to most citizens, and charged with keeping the peace in Asgard. How awesome does that sound?!"

I snort in amusement, well aware that there's more to his desire than just the cool factor, but deciding there's been enough secrets revealed so far.

So instead I yawn and lazily announce, "Quite the riveting tale, but are we just going to sit around the fire and talk all day like some old retired people? C'mon man, I want to see more of this place. Be my tour guide for the day will you?"

He rolls his eyes and subserviently says, "Right away Master. Anything in particular you want to see-wait! Never mind, I know just the thing for a sexually deviant Devil like yourself!"

I warily eye his sudden gleeful expression and ask, "Should I be worried about the sudden enthusiasm you're displaying?"

"No way! Lemme show you to the spas, sweat lodges and springs, I think you're gonna _love_ it there. Although…"

He shoots me a calculating gaze.

"…Normally I'd say it's worth it because of all the beauties that populate the area, but since you're always having around the Magnhild sisters that's probably the _last_ concern you have, isn't it?"

I don't even try to hide my eye roll and dryly respond, "You give me too much credit Bylar, I don't work _that_ fast."

"Sucks to be you then. Lemme see if I can get ahold of Staran and tell him where we're headed, if he can make it we'll turn this into a sausage fest yet."

That drags a chuckle out of me before he briefly wanders off, my mind now wandering slightly.

Hmm…I can't help but wonder how Sylvi and Rossweisse would look in just a bath towel-

-Ok where did _that_ come from?! Crap…I give Riser all sorts of shit about thinking with his lower-half all the time and here I am doing the same damn thing…

* * *

Several hours and a tour of some admittedly impressive natural bathing sites with Bylar and Staran later I finally dragged myself home…only to find a rather unexpected guest waiting outside, rather odd considering the twilight hour.

"Rossweisse? You weren't waiting out here for very long were you?"

The silver-haired girl startles at my sudden appearance and hastily replies, "O-oh of course not! I mean I just arrived but Bjarke and Hertha weren't home so I was about to, uh…go someplace else?"

I raise an eyebrow as I glance at what she's carrying.

Several heavy books and a few folders along with writing utensils. That's a heavy-duty studying load if ever I've seen one…

"You sure? I mean you look like you were planning on staying for the night…"

Her face turns bright red and she mumbles out, "Well…I didn't know no one would be home, so I didn't, uh…have a backup plan?"

I can't help but start laughing at her equally exasperating and endearing awkwardness and motion to her.

"I'm just messing with you Rossweisse. Come on inside, I'll make us something hot to drink. Tea sound good?"

Relief shows plainly on her features, alongside a bit of pouting, as she gratefully says, "Yes please, and thank you for your hospitality."

I raise an eyebrow at her words.

"Thank you for your hospitality? Rossweisse, we're friends, not co-workers…"

Her face reddens yet again as she quietly mumbles, "Um, then…thank you Jonah."

"Ahh…much better."

She just mumbles under her breath what sounds like, 'stupidly mean Devils…' before walking in after me.

I go ahead and head off into the kitchen before getting 2 porcelain mugs and using a bit of Magic to light the stove, all the while asking, "So what actually brings you out here this late? And with all of that work no less? Insomnia?"

"Oh very funny…", she calls back from the common room, "Actually I, uh…thought you might be interested in learning some more advanced Magic that I've been working on!"

I roll my eyes at her obviously improvised excuse but decide to let it slide, since the idea of learning from someone just as smart as me is more than a little appealing.

...That sounded way more elitist than I meant it to.

"Well you got me there, I most definitely am interested. You want anything to eat with it?"

"No, that's fine, thank you though."

Steaming mug of chamomile tea in each hand I walk back to where the eldest Magnhild sibling is working on her projects and can't help but find myself equal parts curious, humbled and impressed. The Magic formula she's examining and making notes on is a seriously fiendish piece of work, consisting of several formula that don't correspond to elemental style spells, instead seeming to relate with things like energy flow restriction and limitation.

Maybe a kind of barrier or sealing Magic?

And then there's the fact that on the corner of the page there's a 3/24 marking…is this stupidly complicated formula merely a _tertiary_ part of the whole spell?!

Sweet Satan's _B_ _alls_ that's nasty…

"Jonah? Are you alright?"

I snap out of it and hastily place her tea in front of her, quickly replying, "Oh, sorry! I got distracted by that Formula you're working on. That's incredible that you understand this stuff, I can't make heads or tails out of any of it…"

She briefly straightens in her chair, obviously proud, but her tone is sheepish as she says, "I wouldn't say I _understand_ it exactly, but thank you anyways. And it's not too surprising that you don't get most of it, you've just recently begun expanding your studies on our elemental style Magics, correct?"

I nod and she offers a confident smile, a far cry from her usual timidness and klutziness. I guess she feels at home when teaching other people or something along those lines…

"This spell doesn't use any Elemental Magic, instead it's a combination of Shield, Sealing and Time Magic."

I raise an eyebrow and curiously state, "I've never heard of those 3. If this formula is any indication that stuff must be super advanced…"

She nods and elaborates, "They're the most advanced Magic we learn and are subsequently the most difficult to truly master. Time Magic in particular is fiendishly complex and as far as I'm aware only my family has a specific Magic Crest dedicated to time manipulation."

My eyes widen in anticipation and I eagerly ask, "Seriously?! So you could teach me that type of Magic?"

To my surprise she suddenly looks downcast and averts her eyes before quietly replying, "…Actually no, I couldn't. You'd have to ask Sylvi to help you with that…"

…Am I missing some context here? A frown forming on my face I cautiously ask, "No offense meant to your Little Sister, but both she and I agree that you're the genius when it comes to Magic, what's the deal?"

"…I just can't Jonah."

"Why, is it some family secret or something? Or do you just-"

"I SAID I CAN'T!"

Her sudden shout shocks me into silence.

What the…I never thought _Rossweisse_ of all people could lose control like that…

Taking a shuddering breath she quietly says, "Forgive me, I'm not angry at you for asking Jonah, it's just…"

Her head drops, silver hair now covering her facial features and her voice is uncomfortably defeated as she whispers, "I'm unable to use my family's Magic Crest…I wouldn't be able to teach you even if I _wanted_ to…"

My eyes widen as the reality of her statement sinks in. From my understanding an Asgardian family's Magic Crest is passed on through blood, if she can't use it…

"You…you weren't born out wedlock, were you?"

She just bitterly chuckles.

"If only it were that simple…no, I'm my father and mother's child, yet I'm unable to use my family Crest no matter how hard I try. Needless to say, my family treats me as if I don't exist most of the time…"

Her lasts statement causes my blood to chill.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'needless to say'? What you should have said was, 'needless to say, my family recognized that I'm a Maou-damnned genius _anyway_ and was proud of that'! What the Hell is your family's problem?!"

If her eyes get any wider they're going to fall out of her head.

"Jonah I-"

Not even close to finished I interrupt with, "And what does Sylvi have to say about this? Is she also going along with this idiotic benign neglect plot or-"

Rossweisse's eye suddenly meet mine and with real anger in her voice she shouts, "How can you even _think_ that?! Has Sylvi ever once given the impression that she hates or dislikes me?! She's argued with our parents for _years_ about this, arguments that have gone beyond simple familial disputes! That's why I'm here tonight, because she was going to be practicing with our family's Crest and if I was there she…she would argue, again, to let me be included."

All the energy seems to leave her and she almost silently finishes with, "I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of being the cause of strife among my family…it's better if I just remove myself as often as possible…"

In the silence that follows I sigh explosively and run a hand through my hair, trying to get a handle on my temper.

Heh…it's at times like this that I miss having my dumb Little Brother around. If there was one thing that we ever agreed on, it was that we absolutely _hated_ the casual arrogance of most of the higher ranked Devils in our society. Hearing of how Rossweisse's family basically cast her aside, despite her evident talent, is more than a little similar to the impotent political maneuvering of the rest of the craven vultures that make up the higher echelons of Devil Society.

Perhaps no better example of this shortcoming is how the Bael clan cast out their eldest son, Sairaorg, simply because he had no affinity for the Power of Destruction, ignoring the fact that as a child of extremely powerful Devils he would have been a monster even _without_ their bloodline traits.

Arrogant dumbasses…

Heaving out one last exasperated breath I refocus on Rossweisse, who's still sitting despondently in her chair, obviously lost in thoughts of her own.

…Crap, this is a time when Mom's guidance would be _greatly_ appreciated. I never had Caine or Hayden's natural gift of the gab…what would they do in this sort of situation?

Heck, I can't believe I'm even _thinking_ this, but what would the lady-charmer Riser do?

"Hey, um…Rossweisse?"

She slowly gazes up at me with those bright blue eyes of hers looking half-dead and I immediately decide I don't like that look.

Acting on impulse I lean forward and lay a hand on her arm, quietly saying, "I apologize for mouthing off earlier when I really didn't know anything. Just…if you ever want to talk about it, or simply need a place to work comfortably, just let me know and we can meet here, or some other place if that's easier."

It's with no small amount of relief on my part that a smile crawls onto her features alongside a tiny blush. She quickly dips her head and quietly replies, "I'll hold you to that. Thank you."

I offer my best smile in return and, in a move Riser would no doubt be proud of, happily say, "My pleasure. Any opportunity given to spend time with someone as beautiful as you is one I'm not about to pass up."

Apparently not knowing how to respond to such straightforward praise her already rosy skin turns an extra shade or 2 darker and she rapidly goes to sip from her mug, no doubt seeing it as an excellent distraction.

Unfortunately she's just a bit too enthusiastic and forgets to actually bring the mug to her lips before drinking.

Therefore spilling an entire cup-full of steaming hot tea onto her chest.

"GAH!"

"Whoa Rossweisse are you al-"

Completely losing her head she jumps up and proceeds to smash her shin into the coffee table, causing her to yelp in pain and pitch forward, tea mug flying in one direction and chamomile-drenched girl in another.

Moving quick I summon a Shade to grab the cup before it hits the ground and catch Rossweisse in my arms before she manages to injure herself any further.

"Owww…sorry Jonah, I don't know…what…"

I imagine both of our faces turn red as we realize the rather… _close_ proximity we're sharing, her wrapped in my arms and leaning rather heavily against me, our noses barely a few centimeters apart.

And, you know…the fact that there's now a warm, wet female chest pressed against mine.

And Rossweisse isn't, uh… _lacking_ in the bust department.

The moment stretches on…

And is abruptly brought to a close as we both suddenly straighten ourselves and furiously blush.

Ugh, Mom would have been laughing her ass off at this entire scene…

"I uh…have a spare shirt in my room if you need it."

The silver-haired girl just stiffly nods and emotionlessly says, "That would be… _nice_."

She quickly departs and I slowly take a seat before carefully sipping at my own cup of tea.

So…

 _That_ happened.

A chuckle escapes from my throat as I realize just how ridiculous that whole scenario was, before I give Rossweisse's family troubles some more thought.

I can't help but frown as I realize she and I have some interesting parallels in our situation.

Both of us are apparently the oldest siblings in well established families and, all false modesty aside, are borderline geniuses. We also have younger siblings that we share an exceptionally good relationship with (teasing aside, but then again ALL siblings do that). Said younger siblings are often the ones who get most of the attention though, as they're prodigies in several different fields, not just one.

Perhaps the key difference, however, is that while I still received my family's powers, Rossweisse didn't.

…Is her personality what I would have been like if I hadn't received my power of Shadows? Timid, trying not to be a burden and constantly shy?

Who knows?

But dammit if I don't sympathize with her…

I'm snapped out of my rumination as Rossweisse suddenly walks back wearing one of my button up shirts along with a sweater.

…Think pure thoughts Jonah, think pure thoughts…

She takes her seat and there's a few seconds of painfully awkward silence before I tactfully clear my throat and gesture to the various books she has spread out over the table.

"If you're up to it, would you mind explaining some of this stuff for me? I'd be lost if I just dove into it on my own."

A strangely relaxed smile appears on her face despite the emotional roller coaster that was the past few minutes and she quietly says, "Of course. That's what friends do for each other, right?"

My lips curve upwards in a happy little grin.

"You betcha!"

* * *

 **And like that Jonah has his first potential lead into rebuilding the Valefors and has a bit of a heart-to-heart with Rossweisse, the lovable klutz :D  
**

 **Other than that not much to say other than the next update is gonna showcase Ravel laying the hurt onto some of these 'craven vultures' schoolgirl style (If schoolgirls had control over supernatural powers and tried to burn other people to death with them)**


	18. Chapter 17: Tartarus Pits And Theme Park

Chapter 17: Tartarus Pits and Theme Parks

Caine

(15 weeks 1 day after arrival in Kalichi)

"What? Just figuring that out now Little Bastard?"

I frown and defensively retort, "How was I supposed to figure it out in the first place? You never mentioned anything like that!"

"What, I gotta spell it out for you and everything? Sheesh. Little brain for Little Bastard."

I mentally throw my hands up in the air and instead hand Chow the folder with the security seal, explaining, "Your name was listed as someone my parents trusted to accurately judge whether I'm ready for whatever's contained inside there. Take a look?"

He wordlessly accepts it and places his hand on the Seal before making an odd pushing motion with his arm, dispelling the lock in a small flare of light. As soon as it's gone a large wad of cash appears in his hand alongside a small note and some other object I can't see since he's keeping it behind the counter.

For a few seconds he just motionlessly stares at the note before shrugging, pocketing whatever the mystery object was and carefully putting the money in some sort of cabinet behind the serving area before walking out from behind it.

"Well? You following or what Little Bastard?"

"Huh? Where are we going?"

He sighs in irritation as if I just asked the dumbest question in the world and says, " _Obviously_ we gonna go see if you're ready. What Mommy and Daddies paid me for. Now hurry fuck up Little Bastard."

Caught off guard at the suddenness of this I nevertheless hold my questions and follow him out the door as he flips a sign that now reads 'closed'.

"Hey what the fuck Chow? I was gonna order dinner! What, putting your dick in some kid is more important than my business?!"

I'm shocked into a stupor as some obviously drunk Devil starts yelling at Chow, swaying dangerously on his feet.

I mean, no sane person that's even _remotely_ acquainted with Chow would _ever_ talk shit to him.

Sure enough in the blink of an eye there's a spork suddenly embedded in the guy's groin, his eyes comically widening before he let's out a high pitched shriek and collapses to his knees, curling into the fetal position.

"Store closed. No loitering."

Chow continues on like nothing happened and my hands unconsciously cup my junk in a vain attempt to provide some sort of peace of mind.

Thickly swallowing I carefully ask, "So, uh…where are we going?"

"Where else? To test you Little Bastard. And where better than Tartarus Pit, yah?"

…

…I'm sorry, we're going where?!

* * *

I've heard all sorts of testimonies from a great many different people that Kalichi Tartarus Pits are where the worst the city has to offer congregate, and then crank the dial to 11 just because they can.

It's one thing to hear about how horrible these places are…and another thing entirely to actually experience one.

And one is plenty.

The first thing that hits me is the smell. I got used to Kalichi's natural stink fairly quick, all of the smoke, waste, trash and dirt eventually blending together into a sort of white noise that I could easily ignore.

The Tartarus Pit Chow is taking me to has me gagging from more than 50 meters away.

It's a rancid mix of rotting flesh, rusting metal, molding dirt and, perhaps most cloying of all, sex and blood.

I'm not ashamed to admit that just that cocktail alone is enough to leave me more than a little terrified of this place.

 _Nothing_ smells that bad unless you really work to make it so.

Chow doesn't seem bothered by it in the slightest as he easily makes his way towards the imposing 'entrance', a narrow gap in between 2 dilapidated buildings that look like they were once factories 7 stories high, now broken wrecks.

"Ok Little Bastard here test. Kill 5 things in Tartarus Pit in row, you pass! Any questions?"

In a rare occurrence, nothing remotely funny comes to mind, just a general nervousness given off by this place. The cantankerous old grump just shrugs and motions for me to take the lead, which I do on shaky legs.

I try not to imagine that I'm being swallowed alive as I walk into the alleyway that's maybe a meter-and-a-half across.

Not more than 20 seconds of careful progress has me freaked out than I'm not going to be able to find my way out of here, since it's a freaking nightmare fuel maze of intersections and dead ends and that's just at a glance.

In fact the whole Pit looks like some sort of steel and stone jungle, wires and pipes criss-crossing overhead like some sort of artificial canopy, filthy water dripping from them and creating an unsettling echo as the splashes reverberate throughout the whole area.

And it's not just the water that echoes…every insane giggle and whisper that may or may not have come from one of these Pit dwellers causes me to twitch or jump, every instinct I have screaming at me to put my back against a wall and just _leave_.

This is…Hellfire, I've _never_ been this scared before, not even during the attack on my family's home and when we fought Adder, or when I was confronted by both Azazel and Albion's killing auras.

This is a fear born of the certain knowledge that death is the nicest thing that may happen to you in this place, and that around each of these countless corners some freak may be waiting to pounce and-

I almost puke my heart out when something shoves me from behind and I desperately whirl around, Shades and Magic primed to fight…

…and I only find Chow looking at me with annoyance on his face.

"Quit moving so slow Little Bastard, or we gonna be here all day!"

I wince as his voice echoes loudly throughout the area and instead take a shaky breath.

Which unfortunately causes me to retch as I get a moist lungful of the putrid air around me, the taste almost a solid thing.

…This place is _wrong_.

A warning glare from Chow gets me moving regardless though, more out of a desire to get out of here as fast as possible than it is any threat of reprisal from the old guy.

Which is saying something.

I keep walking for a few more minutes, eyes constantly darting left and right and ears straining to separate what might just be harmless echoes…and what might be claws skittering on metal, or footfalls on bare rock.

One noise seems to make itself more apparent though, a sort of rhythmic grunting that grows louder as I nervously walk forward.

A walk that comes to a screeching halt as I round a corner and see…something that gives me an uncomfortable idea of what Lisa's time with Adder might have ended up like had David not gotten there in time.

Some massive hulk of what _looks_ like a human, albeit with highly pronounced simian-like features, is repeatedly thrusting it's hips into what _might_ have been Human once, although it's hard to tell since the corpse looks half-eaten.

I'm stunned into immobility, so disturbed by the sight that I don't even consider hiding, something that I really should have done.

"Hmm? I smell…fresh _meat_ …hehehe…new _FOOD_!"

I take a jerky step back as the creature suddenly rises from where it was crouched and turns around, penis dripping blood and…something I really don't want to think about too much. An insane grin appears on it's apish features and it starts stalking forward, massive hands repeatedly flexing as it does so.

"Oh, Stray Devil found eh? Well Little Bastard? Get to killing then eh?"

In what's probably the hardest thing I've done to date I force myself to stand my ground and face this monstrosity, taking stock of as many details as I can, hoping to find something that'll allow me to walk away from this intact.

The Stray stands tall at 6'7'', even when it's slightly hunched over. Every bit of it is corded muscle, unevenly covered in blood and filth clotted hair, while it's lips that peel away from the mouth reveal pointed teeth that are still covered in it's last 'meal'.

Maybe a reincarnated Pawn or Rook? Hellfire I just hope it's not a Knight or Queen, I'm probably screwed then…

"Hehe…little _boy_ …meat tastes _fresh_ …screams _LOUD_!"

With a sudden roar that shakes the entire alleyway that thing charges forward in a lumbering gait that thankfully isn't all that fast, rather convincingly proving that it's not a Knight or Queen.

Putting aside my fear I also charge forward, readying a [Shock Bolt] in one hand and a [Frost Air] in the other, Shades coiling around me as I ready them to strike.

We get to within 5 meters of each other-

-and I skid to a halt, both hands shooting up, Spell primed in each palm and firing straight towards the Stray.

The [Frost Air] hits it's legs…and does absolutely nothing, the thing's powerful stride breaking the ice as soon as it forms.

The [Shock Bolt] doesn't fare much better, the arcs of electricity impacting on it's chest and not even briefly stunning it.

Gritting my teeth I send my 4 Shades snapping towards it, 3 entangling it's lower half and one aiming for it's face.

The 3 I'd sent to block it's legs are ripped apart like wet tissue paper and the final Shade is summarily smacked aside by one meaty fist, the Stray now barely 2 meters away.

Well crap, this thing's gotta be a Rook, which kinda _sucks_. My Magic isn't strong enough to override it's durability, even if Rooks are geared more towards physical defenses than they are Magic ones, and after that all I _have_ are physical attacks.

Gritting my teeth I bend my knees and when the Stray takes a massive swing at me I duck underneath it, the air of the thing's fist passing by actually _tugging_ at my hair, before jumping up and swinging a Toki clad fist straight into it's jaw.

Which almost breaks my hand and doesn't do much more than jar the freak's teeth, causing it to briefly stumble back before locking it's beady eyes on me and letting loose an enraged howl.

I have to jump to the side as it attempts to grab me-

-and feel a sudden surge of panic as I ram into a wall, belatedly realizing that the narrow alleyway doesn't really allow for fancy footwork.

The Stray grins and lunges forward, arms entrapping me on either side and now thoroughly terrified I attempt a last ditch Shadow Walk…

…and almost give myself a heart attack as it actually _works_ , my body slipping into the wall at my back and perfectly melding with the shadows.

I…I did it!

Haha! I can't believe I freaking _did it!_

Reality reasserts itself as there's the sound of a frustrated roar, although it's strangely muted, almost as if I was listening to it underwater. In fact now that I look around, everything has a weird, hazy tinge to it like I'm looking at it through a very fine screen door, the colors slightly darkened and dilluted.

I guess it makes sense though, since I'm more or less traveling through shadows and not interacting with the world in a 'normal' sense.

Taking a deep breath I 'swim' upwards to maybe a meter above the Stray's head and prepare to jump back into the fray. If I use the Phoenix Heart and get ahold of his softer parts…

I silently 'jump' out and fall towards the Stray-

-and blanch as it's fist suddenly grabs the front of my shirt in a blindingly fast motion, it's head slowly looking up and a hungry grin on it's face.

I desperately try to activate the Phoenix Heart's fire but don't get a chance as it suddenly slams me into the ground, the impact causing something to creak dangerously in my chest and my vision to go grey and spotty.

Oh crap.

I weakly try to grasp at it's wrist but the thing just slams me up against a wall, my feet dangling in the air and it shoves it's face into mine, it's rancid breath causing me to gag as it rumbles, "Little boys…who _struggle_ …taste _best_."

It's maw opens wide, teeth and tongue dripping saliva and I desperately reach with my Magic for Ravel's gift, praying that the flames will be enough to-

"Geez Little Bastard, you _really_ suck. What? Never learned to wax on wax off?"

A confused look crosses the Stray's face…right before Chow reaches up and _slaps_ it across the head with an open palm.

The thing makes a strange _wrk_ noise before going completely limp, collapsing like a puppet with it's strings cut.

I slide down the wall and find that my limbs won't stop shaking, my adrenaline and fear high still raging full force. I try to take a deep gulp of air but the smell of the Tartarus Pit and the Stray's breath causes me to lose it and proceed to full force vomit and cover the Stray's corpse in whatever I might have had for lunch.

"Sheesh Little Bastard, no need to throw sidewalk-pizzas, yah?"

I force my gut to cooperate and manage to at least start breathing properly, slowly calming down as much as I possibly can. After a few more seconds of this I relax enough to examine the Stray and carefully prod it's head with my foot, only to find that it's entire noggin feels like jelly, as if it never had a skull to begin with.

…What in Hell's name did Chow just do?

"Chow…how'd you _do_ that?"

"How I do what Little Bastard?"

I vaguely motion to the corpse and ask, "How'd you, well…kill him so _easily_? I hit him as hard as I could and he barely _flinched_. You _slapped_ him and he went down like a ton of bricks!"

"Oh, that's Weiji-do Little Bastard."

"Weiji-what now?

"Weiji-do. What, you deaf now too? Also, unless you like getting eaten by stinky rapey Pit Dwellers, should probably get the fuck outta here, yah?"

"…Well when you put it that way…"

Chow turns around and starts walking away while I struggle to my feet. Thankfully nothing's broken, but I'm definitely leaving with some extensive bruising to show for my efforts.

To my relief nothing seems too interested in us as we walk out, but the entire way back my eyes are on a constant vigil, spastically scanning every nook and cranny for any potential threats.

It's with no small amount of thankfulness that we finally make it through the same alleyway that we entered the place through, the claustrophobic confines giving way to a more standard 2-sided street.

My legs suddenly give out and I sit roughly on a nearby chuck of masonry, heart beating at 3 times it's normal speed and a cold sweat forming on my body.

…I don't want to head back into that...that _nightmare_ anytime soon…

More to distract myself, although I am curious, I turn to Chow who's just idly standing nearby and ask, "So what's that Weiji-do you were talking about?"

"Weiji-do. Or way you would translate is, 'Way of Manifestation'. Takes Magic, uses it to bypass defenses. Manifests blow inside body, get it Little Bastard?"

I frown and consider what he's trying to get across.

"So…you manipulate your body's Magic and channel it into a strike strong enough to get by whatever resistance the other guy has?"

"Not _strong_ enough Little Bastard. Only Human, low Magic power yah? Strike has nothing to do with strength, all about control. About _ignoring_ defense."

He suddenly pokes me in the chest and all of the sudden it feels like I just got pegged with a sledgehammer, a surprised gasp slipping past my lips at the sudden pain.

I quickly look down and feel my eyes widen as a large bruise twice the size of of Chow's fingers is forming and a hesitant application of pressure confirms that yes, it hurts and is real.

"Obviously you pretty weak right now Little Bastard, killing 5 creepy-crawlies in Tartarus Pit impossible for you. So I do job Mommy and Daddy paid me for and teach you to kill 5 creepy-crawlies. Come see every other night when store close, I teach you Weiji-do and you like it, yah?"

…Personal training from Chow?

This is either gonna kill me or make me unstoppable…

* * *

"Oh, there you are! What the heck Kid, you just wandered off…and…umm, are you alright?"

I frown at Kuroka's question as I walk through the Church's front door and confusedly ask, "Why? Do I look any different?"

She gives me a worried look and says, "Well yah! Caine, you look like you just saw a ghost or something. What the heck happened?"

I'm just about to tiredly respond when all of the sudden Shirone appears from behind her sister alongside Vallia and Lisa, her eyes widening as she locks in on the bags I'm carrying at my side.

I'd gone ahead and figured I might as well buy dinner while I was out with Chow. The Nekoshou rapidly runs over to me, no doubt drawn in by the scent of Chinese food-

-before she suddenly skids to a stop, tails suddenly sticking out straight and ears plastered flat across her skull, her previously excited expression wiping itself clean as she stares at me.

"…Why do you smell like a Tartarus Pit?"

That gets everyones attention, Kuroka and Lisa's in particular.

"Huh?! Ok Kid, start explaining shit _right_ now!"

"Caine, what were you thinking going to a place like that?!"

Briefly overwhelmed by the sudden overload of questions and still feeling overwhelmed from the events of earlier today I completely lose my cool and shout, "Would you all just back off for a second?!"

No sooner do the words leave my mouth than my eyes widen as I realize just how shitty that sounded.

Running a shaky hand through my hair I desperately backtrack and add, "Sorry, that…came out wrong."

I briefly look up and to my shock none of them seem even the slightest bit offended, although Vallia seems a bit confused since she's likely not in the know about Tartarus Pits.

Instead they look even more worried than before.

Kuroka seems to pull herself together first as her eyes suddenly narrow and she stalks toward me.

"Lisa, get whatever you might need for first-aid ready, the dolt's posture is all wrong and Kami only knows what sort of injuries he's packing. Little Sis, Dragon Girl? You 2 take those cartons from him and get dinner set up, I think we're all going to need a meal after hearing about this idiot's latest adventure."

I'm just about to protest when Kuroka roughly grabs me by the arm and drags me off, Shirone smoothly divesting me of the food while Lisa runs to the kitchen, Vallia shooting me a brief look of concern before she follows after Shirone.

"Hey Kuroka you can go easy on the-"

"Shut up. In case you haven't noticed, I'm _pissed_."

Her voice is so laced with venom that whatever protest I had lined up dies in my throat, instead resigning myself to being dragged wherever she wants me to go.

"…Where's David and the Fallen?"

For a moment I think she's just going to ignore me before she huffs a sigh and stonily replies, "Paladin is out for the night, I don't think he'll be back until tomorrow evening. And beats me where the 2 Fallen hussies are, probably trying to get wasted somewhere…"

A brief smile makes its way onto my face before it falls, the realization that I freaked everyone out so badly finally hitting home.

"Hey Kuroka I-"

"Ok Kid, get inside and strip."

I'm briefly confused at her words…until I notice we're in front of the master bathroom.

"You're not thinking of going in there with me are-"

"Quit whining and get moving."

Knowing that Kuroka's tone brooks zero argument, and feeling more than a little exhausted and strung out, I just do as she says and shuck my clothes as I walk in and turn on the water, the slow and almost pressure-less stream kicking on.

I should get around to changing that one day…

That thought is abruptly kicked aside as Kuroka suddenly places her hands on my shoulders and drags me backwards into her bare chest.

"What the heck are you-"

Her hands suddenly move to my cheeks and keep me from turning my head around, her voice relaxed as she says, "Nuh uh, no free shows Kid. And quit moving around so much, or this isn't going to work nearly as well."

"What's not going…to…"

I trail off as all of the sudden there's a dull blue glow that suffuses our bodies, almost like the flames from my Phoenix Heart but far less violent and way more ethereal.

And it's… _comforting_. Almost like someone distilled 'peaceful' and 'calm' into an emotional cocktail.

"What is this?"

"Senjutsu, obviously. It's what Little Sis and I used on you when you first arrived in Kalichi, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

Sure enough I feel the aching pain that was in my ribs and back slowly fade away, alongside the lethargy and exhaustion. I wonder if I can eventually learn how to do this…

"What's the deal Kid? You're weirdly quiet and compliant compared to your usual smartassery."

"Just wondering how this situation would have been received if our genders were reversed…"

She simply snorts and proudly states, "That's easy! All the girls would be swooning over my masculine beauty and confidence!"

That drags a tired chuckle from me and she slowly drops her Senjutsu aura, the glow fading away and she instead drapes her arms over my chest and rests her chin on my shoulder, the entire right side of my vision now dominated by pitch-black hair and cat ear.

I'm suddenly struck by the fact that she's not much taller than me, maybe 2 centimeters at most despite her being like 4 years older.

Well, I've always been tall for my age…

"Hey, Caine."

Her tone gets my immediate attention as it's lacking most of its usual irreverence and playfulness, instead being rather quiet and soft.

Also the usage of my name instead of 'Kid'.

"Why did you follow Chow into a Tartarus Pit? Sure he's an old, cranky, foul-mouthed asshole but he's never _forced_ any of us to do something we really didn't want to. What was it that made you go with him? Was it something to do with that message from your family?"

"…Everything actually. They said they had some sort of treasure or relic locked away that they wanted to give to me but weren't certain I was ready to handle. Apparently Chow worked for my parents at one point and they trusted him to judge whether I was ready for it or not."

"So how did that end up with you in a Tartarus Pit of all things?"

"Chow said if I can kill 5 Pit dwellers in a row I pass. I didn't even make it past one so he said he'll start training me…guy has a weird martial art he uses called Weiji-do."

Kuroka sighs and mumbles, "Of _course_ he has something like that…and there's no way any of us can convince you to not to go ahead with this, is there?"

I'm surprised by the sadness in her voice as she says that last bit and reply, "No, this is too important to me, but…why are all of you so worried _this_ time of all things? I mean it's not like we live in a risk-free environment or anything…"

She gives a humorless chuckle.

"You know how I can read someone's aura with Senjutsu right?"

I nod.

"Well…that was the first time I've seen you _frightened_. Oh I've seen you anxious or even scared plenty of times, but it's always been temporary, usually because we were in a fight or something along those lines. Shit, you were hit with the killing intent from a 12-winged Fallen and one of the strongest Dragons ever to exist in succession and a minute later you were fine. So when you walked through that door, practically radiating stress and terror…"

I hesitantly reach one hand up and slowly scratch behind her damp ear, causing her to give a soft purr and nuzzle into my fingers a bit.

"…Thanks Kuroka. And I think I'm feeling a bit better now."

She chuckles, her voice gaining some levity as she jokes, "You'd better be, I'm not just giving you a nude shower therapy session because I was _bored_."

A bit of humor in my own tone I easily respond, "Of course you weren't…"

She just lightly smacks me on the head and pulls away, cheerily stating, "Well I'll be waiting for you along with everybody else in the dining room! And don't even think of turning around till I'm gone!"

"Since when are _you_ shy?"

Her voice is full of mischief as she purrs, "Who said anything about being shy?"

Her parting words coincide with a soft caress of my butt with her tails and I hold back on a sigh of resignation.

…I can't help but wonder if that cat has a succubus or 2 in her ancestry?

* * *

"Jesus suffering Christ Brat, do you _make_ it a habit to try and find the biggest piles of shit to throw yourself into?"

"Does it really seem like that to people other than me?"

Shirone just gives a soft _meow_ of confirmation from where she's resting on my lap in cat form and licks my finger before nudging it with her head, clearly telling me to get back to scratching her head.

I do so and she starts purring contently while Mittelt just gives me an incredulous gaze.

"Damn _straight_ it does. If you're not trying to out swindle Master Azazel then you're pissing off the Vanishing Dragon. And if you're not doing any of _that_ then you're enthusiastically getting your ass kicked by yours truly and others. And if you're _not_ currently occupied with any prior mentioned topic, then apparently you're off taking a tour of some seriously fucked up places!"

I just heave a resigned sigh and let Mittelt chew me out, which she's been doing ever since she and Raynare arrived back at the Church when we were halfway through eating dinner.

Wherever they were must not have left them in in that great of a mood since the blonde Fallen is _really_ letting me have it this time around…

Kuroka comes to the rescue as she acidly asks, "Oh? And since when have you given half-a-crap? Or bothered to notice stuff like that? Don't you get off on beating him half-to-death all the time?"

Sensing an incoming fight I'm about to try to defuse things when, surprisingly, Mittelt doesn't lose her cool and simply responds, "It was pretty obvious if you'd spent any amount of time with the Brat Miss Kittycat."

She fixes her incredibly bright blue eyes on me and thoughtfully says, "He always has this smartass air about him, like he's in on some joke that you'll never know about and his eyes show it. What he _doesn't_ have is this mile-long stare, which I just so happened to see after we got back. So yes, Miss Kittycat, I _do_ notice things, thank you very much. And I care because Dragon Girl over there is worried and she just doesn't want to come out and say it."

Vallia suddenly jolts in her seat, where she'd been quiet for most of the night like usual, and tries to avert her eyes.

Kuroka grudgingly falls silent while Raynare suddenly grins from where she'd had her chin boredly resting on her arm.

"Gee Mittelt, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were pretty concerned about the poor boy and just are doing a piss poor job of hiding it, like usual…"

The smaller Fallen just scoffs and crosses her arms, clearly not impressed by her partner's words.

As for me? Well…I'll admit I'm more than a little surprised that Mittelt is actually showing some measure of sympathy and understanding, even if it's in her own roundabout way.

Still though…

"Can you all not talk about me like I'm not even here?"

The 2 Fallen just snicker and Vallia hesitantly asks, "Umm…are you sure you're all right Caine? I can, uh…go with you next time if you want? Just in case?"

Everyone's head ratchets towards the Longinus Wielder who manages to keep her head upright despite the red tinting her cheeks, obviously trying to put up a brave front.

Honestly touched by the effort I gently smile and reply, "Thanks Val, but a Tartarus Pit isn't something I would wish on anyone, _especially_ not people I like. Even you Mittelt."

She gives me a peeved glare and dryly responds, "You're concern is touching, Brat."

We're all suddenly interrupted by Lisa who gently claps her hands and cheerfully says, "Well I know just the ticket to get your mind off things Caine! Remember where we're going tomorrow?"

Shirone suddenly shift out of her cat form, now sitting on my lap, and excitedly says, "The Amusement Park!"

The Elf offers a happy wink and chirpily says, "That's right! So how about we call it a night and all get a good night's sleep?"

Heh…leave it to Lisa to put an end to a sorta heavy topic in a way that leaves everyone happy. I shoot her a quick smile of gratitude that she returns with a wink and I feel a weight lift off my shoulders as Shirone quickly pulls me to the bedroom, obviously eager to fall asleep so that tomorrow will arrive quicker, but not willing to forgo her Human heater.

Heh…with friends like these, it's hard to stay down for very long.

Seriously, it's one thing to feel sorry for someone, it's another thing entirely to so thoroughly occupy their attention they forget to be all mopey and traumatized.

Lucky me.

* * *

Shirone

The first thing that I notice when we transport to the Human World is the Sun.

Caine had talked about it, sure…but it's another thing entirely to actually experience it.

That warmth is way different than Kalichi's sun…and it's so _bright_.

The second is the smells.

It's only after living in a place like Kalichi and eventually learning to ignore how it stinks that you notice just how _clean_ other places are by comparison. There's a few sharp stenches, sure...like the odd oily smell that seems to come from everywhere, but mostly it smells like asphalt, people and, most importantly, food.

"It's a lot to take in at first, isn't it?"

I glance to the side and see Caine giving me a knowing look, a playful smile on his face.

I offer up a small grin, happy that he's mostly back to normal, and decide to start working my angle early.

"It is. Can we visit all the food stalls by the end of today?"

He raises an eyebrow in a clear, 'You're not even _trying_ to subtle, are you', expression but chuckles anyways.

"We'll try _Shironeko_ , but trust me when I say you won't want to miss some of the animal shows."

I just eagerly nod and grab Caine's hand, dragging him off to what looks like the entrance of the park.

"Entrance is the other way Shirone. That's the parking lot exit you're headed for."

I promptly spin on my heel and head the other way, trying to hide my embarrassed blush as I do so.

Big Sis and the Fallen's knowing smirks let me know that it didn't work.

* * *

One more big difference between Kalichi and the Human World.

The families.

The line to get into Marine World is full of happily smiling and laughing parents and children, all of them with different skin colors and body types.

Something like this would be impossible back in the Underworld's worst city, a fight or something along those lines would have broken out already and a body or 2 would be bleeding out in the streets…

My eye catches a group about 2 spaces in front of us, a Mother and Father with 2 daughters, the younger sister crying about something while the older sister is making funny faces at her.

I'm suddenly reminded of Mom and Dad when they were still alive, if they would have taken Big Sis and me to places like this if they'd been able to…

"Um, Shirone? Are you ok?"

Vallia's voice startles me out of my thoughts and I stumble forwards. Not being able to have my tail out for additional balance is _annoying_.

"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking…"

Vallia follows my gaze and her expression falls slightly, causing me to briefly feel bad for letting her get just as sad as I was feeling.

But why would she feel sad though?

"Are you 2 at a funeral?"

Lisa suddenly appears in-between us with an infectious grin on her face, obviously excited like we _should_ be.

Vallia briefly stammers in reply, "N-no, it's just-"

"Seriously though, I know it's not the 'Happiest Place on Earth' but it's still an amusement park girls…"

Caine also joins in on the fun, gently nudging Vallia's shoulder with his own and causing her to blush bright red, making me grin minutely.

Big Sis is gonna have some major competition…

I turn my attention back to the line as we're almost at the gate and suddenly realize I have no idea what to do.

As if reading my mind Caine jumps to the front with his ticket and gives the lady working the gate a friendly smile, engaging in some meaningless smalltalk with her…before she takes his hand and stamps it.

I immediately tense up, causing me to scowl at my own weakness. All she's doing is some harmless holding of my hand and a brief stamp, that's all it is, so why-

"Well aren't you just _adorable_!"

I freeze as the woman gives me a bright smile.

"Oh, sorry! First time eh? Didn't mean to startle you, I just need the ticket, I'll give you a stamp and then you'll be all set to go!"

I mechanically hand over the slip of paper and she rips it before holding out the little thing that'll give me admission…and my arm just won't _move_ -

"Hey Shirone, I think I found something that'll be your favorite."

I'm suddenly assaulted by the _amazing_ scent of cinnamon, yeast and sugar as Caine shoves some kind of stick in my face-

-which distracts me just long enough for the Woman to flip my hand over and lightly press it before I can even react.

"There you go! Welcome to Marine World!"

Her gaze settles on Caine and she briefly looks confused.

"Hey wait a minute…didn't you just walk through here a second ago? How'd you already-"

Caine just winks and cheerily says, "I'm Magic!", before taking my hand and pulling me through the gate.

After a second he lets go and I offer a small nod of thanks, putting aside my annoyance for now in favor of finding out where my friend got that delicious looking snack.

"Where and how did you get that so quickly?"

He just chuckles and points to a food cart a few meters away, his shadow shivering slightly as he does so.

"I _am_ a pretty good thief. No one even noticed one churro seemingly vanish into thin air…honsetly, such lax security."

I sagely nod and seriously ask, "You are indeed a good thief. Can you show me again?"

He rolls his eyes and hands me the stick, which I'm happy to accept as he replies, "You drive a hard bargain, but I just can't seem to say no…glad I brought a couple hundred dollars, I think I'm gonna need it…"

As he walks off I eagerly take a bite of this 'churro' and…and…

AMAZING.

A pair of arms suddenly wraps around me and Big Sis rests her head on mine, giving me a fake glare as she does so.

"Are you already taking advantage of the Kid's inability to say no to you?"

"Yup!", I shamelessly reply.

* * *

Vallia

"Well _someone_ looks like they're having fun…"

I almost jump at Raynare's sudden teasing and offer a quick smile in her direction before focusing on bringing lunch back to the table.

"I am. I never thought I would get to see so many different things in one single place my whole life…"

I don't miss how Raynare's eye twitches at that and I quickly add, "I-I didn't mean to complain or anything like that Raynare I just-"

My stammered apology is suddenly interrupted by Raynare's foot gently colliding with my behind and she aggravatingly says, "For crying out loud Girl, how many times have I said to have more backbone! I can't believe I'm saying this, but be more like your little Devil Boyfriend and the Black Cat!"

I feel my cheeks heat up at her words and try to reply, 'it's not like that', but end up just lightly mumbling which causes the Fallen to sigh in exasperation.

"Well maybe one day you'll get there. What's been your favorite part of the park so far?"

A smile I have no control over appears on my lips and I enthusiastically reply, "Definitely the Elephant ride and show! They're so cool and smart!"

I hear Albion grumble in the back of my mind something that sounds like, **[T** **he reptile exhibit was** **far** **more impressive…** **]** , but ignore him as I remember how the giant creatures had easily pulled almost 50 people with no visible effort and could use their trunks to catch fruit out of midair...

"Oh, um…what was your favorite part Raynare?"

She thinks about it for a moment before grinning evilly and says, "Seeing the 2 cats freak out during the shark exhibit. Dunno how Caine managed to talk them into going on that, but remind me to high-five him later."

…That _had_ been pretty funny.

We arrive back at the table and find Mittelt gazing in open shock at Shirone, Kuroka looking more amused than anything else.

Said shock being that the tiny Yokai has about 3 empty plates in front of her and more wrappers and cartons than I can count.

The past few hours as we've been touring the park she's almost _constantly_ been sampling the place's treats and sweets, putting away more calories than someone 8 times her size would find horrifying.

Albion seems to share in my shock as he disbelievingly mutters, **[I don't think my metabolism was that efficient even when I** _ **had**_ **a physical body…]**

"Vallia, can I have some?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Shirone gives me a pleading look, obviously coveting my hamburger and fries.

I gently smile and cut the burger in half before handing it and a large handful of fries to her, adding to her already stacked plate of pizza slices.

 **[Vallia, generosity is an admirable trait, but you're just about to begin the most important stage of your growth and could only benefit from every bit of nutrition you consume…greasy as it is.]**

 _[I know, but…I still don't like to eat much…]_

He's silent at that and I resist the urge to sink into my seat.

Father's training could be…harsh, at times, and I learned eating a lot before one of these sessions typically resulted in me feeling worse than if I hadn't eaten at all. Then dinner between me, Mother and Father was always so tense, even _dangerous_ towards the end and I…never really had much of an appetite for anything after awhile.

I glance around the table and hesitantly ask, "Um, where'd Caine and Lisa go?"

Mittelt quits sipping her drink for a minute and languidly replies, "They went off to catch some water-ski show or something like that. The Brat was mouthing off about it being a Batman special or something…"

Kuroka scowls and adds, "Jerk got all pissy when Little Sis and I didn't want to go. Doesn't he know that cats don't like water?"

I smile behind my hair and listen to the dark-haired Yokai grumble for a few seconds before she sighs and turns to me.

"Hey Dragon Girl, isn't it about time you finally tell us about your history and everything? The Kids been telling us that you have a backstory pretty close to ours and we've been sidelined twice already. Don't you think we deserve to know?"

I freeze at her words and I distantly notice Raynare immediately lean forward and crossly retort, "An open Amusement Park is hardly the most secure-"

I tune her out and desperately ask Albion, _[W-what do I do? Do I tell them or will they hate me once they find out that I'm-]_

 **[Vallia, use your head. They're already plenty aware that you're a Longinus Wielder, I highly doubt learning of your Lucifer heritage will change their opinions overmuch. They accepted Caine after all, and he's the scion of a Pillar family. Tell them. You have extremely little to lose and much to gain by confiding in them.]**

 _[…Alright. I'll do that. And thank you Albion.]_

 **[You can thank me by taking that Fallen Angel's advice and start being a bit more independent! Honestly, one of these days I fear you'll** **asphyxiate** **simply because you needed my permission to** _ **breathe**_ **…]**

Lightly smiling, I bring my thoughts to the real world where Kuroka is clearly gearing up for an argument with Mittelt and Raynare and quietly interrupt with, "It's fine, I-I'll tell you."

Both Fallen turn wide eyes on me while Kuroka grins, Shirone even setting aside her food to listen.

"My full name is…is Vallia Lucina Lucifer."

Kuroka raises an eyebrow before snorting and turning to her little sister with a smirk.

"Well how about that Little Sis? If we're not befriending the son of a Pillar Family, then we're getting all cozy with the White Dragon Emperor who's _also_ the daughter of the Lucifers. Another few months and we'll probably be getting all chummy with a freaking _God_."

Shirone just nods and turns to me with her face wiped clean of expression.

"Why are you here then?"

I take a shaky breath and quietly answer, "My Father…didn't like that I had the Longinus Gear. He tried to get me to stop using it, but…I didn't want to shut out Albion and leave him alone, since he would often talk to me. Father didn't like that and I…one day I just…ran."

Mittelt suddenly growls and acidly says, "What she's _trying_ to say is that she was practically forced to leave by her 'family'."

I hang my head and can't quite fight off the slightly guilty feeling I have. That…that wasn't the entire truth, but I…I don't want to tell anyone yet.

Mother…be safe…

I almost jump as Shirone gently places a hand on my shoulder and, in what she no doubt considers a conciliatory gesture, offers me the largest french fry she had on her plate.

Gratefully taking it Kuroka just gives a low whistle and mutters, "Damn, Kid wasn't too far off the mark when he said we were all alike, your parents might as well be dead to you…"

She sighs and gives me a smile that's equal parts understanding and humorous.

"Well, welcome to the club Vallia. Me, Little Sis, Lisa and Caine are all orphans after a fashion, and we've got room for one more. Welcome aboard the sadness and depression train!"

Albion chuckles all of the sudden and knowingly tells me, **[See? Was that so difficult?]**

 _[I guess not…]_

 **[Good. Now perhaps you'll take more of my advice and start eating greater portions! If you were any thinner a light breeze would snap you in half…]**

 _[I'm not_ that _thin!]_

"Oh _man_ that was awesome!"

Caine's voice brings me out of my mental conversation with Albion just in time to see him gather up Mittelt in a hug from behind, resting his chin on top her head.

He's also dripping wet.

"Brat?"

"Yes, what is it Grandma?"

Her voice shaking with barely repressed fury as her new dress is soaked through along with her hair the Fallen growls out, "You have approximately 5 seconds to let go before I forget about the Statue of Secrecy, form a Lightspear, and _ram_ it so far up you ass that you'll double as a Christmas decoration."

Caine just chuckles and gets off of her while Lisa excitedly sits at the table, not quite as damp as Caine but still sporting a few drenched patches here and there.

"You all missed an amazing show! I can't believe you didn't want to see it!"

Kuroka shoots the Elf a bland gaze and boredly replies, "Why would cats want to visit a water show? And judging by the 2 of you it looks like we would have ended up soaking by the end of it!"

There's a sudden chuckle from Caine as he runs a hand through his hair, causing a rain of droplets to hit the ground and he smirks.

"Cats don't like water?"

The older Yokai has time to widen her eyes and shout, "Don't you even-", before Caine jumps behind them and wildly shakes his head, causing a shower of water to hit Kuroka and Shirone, making then jump away with very cat-like hisses of displeasure.

Albion heaves a sigh in the back of my mind and amusedly rumbles, **[Quite the band of misfits we seem to have stumbled onto…the Devil son of thieves, 2 extremely rare Yokai species, an Elf and 2 Fallen Angels…what's next?]**

* * *

A few hours later and the sun is just beginning to dip below the horizon, marking an end to the day.

A day where I think I've had the most fun since…well, since forever really.

I can't help but gain a tiny smile as I see Shirone lugging around a massive plush Penguin toy that she'd won in a contest in one hand and a triple scoop ice-cream cone in the other, all while Mittelt and Raynare warily eye her, still spooked by her never ending appetite. In the background Caine, Kuroka and Lisa are in some sort of deep discussion about whether Tigers are real cats or not, and from the looks of it Caine's losing the argument.

…I never thought I'd find a group like this that I could actually call, well...friends. Albion had a point when he said they're all misfits though…

"Hey last call for a bathroom break people, then we're calling it a day!"

I glance back at Raynare's proclamation and everyone but Caine and I head off to the restrooms, leaving us standing alone in the glow of the afternoon.

Should, should I say something?

"Hey Val, you've been pretty quiet for the past hour or so-more quiet than usual I mean-is everything ok?"

I try to give my best reassuring smile and reply, "It is, it's just…well, I've never done anything like this before, I just needed a little time to myself I guess…"

He merely nods in acceptance and desperately trying to think of another topic to talk about I quickly ask, "H-how about you Caine? You seemed really happy today and were having a lot of fun."

He gives that grin of his that's equal parts humor and joy as he happily replies, "You bet I was! Seriously, we've been busting our butts for so long I think something like this was long overdue…"

"…That's good. I was, um…I was worried last night when you came back acting not like you usually do. I-I'm happy that you're feeling better!"

Ugh…why can't I just talk _normally_ to him!

As he turns to face me fully, green and red eyes catching the light and seeming to almost _glow_ as he offers a far more relaxed smile than the previous one, causing my chest to lurch weirdly, I'm reminded why.

"Thanks Val, if it wasn't for you and everyone else dragging me out of my little trauma phase, well…I think it would have been a lot more difficult to work things out on my own. So, yah…thanks Val. And now I'm just repeating myself."

I give a small giggle at that and Albion suddenly says, **[Vallia, embrace him and offer your thanks for the invitation.]**

 _[…Do_ what _?!]_

 **[You know what I said.]**

I audibly gulp and feel my heart immediately start beating 3 times as fast, but Albion has always had really good advice…

Swallowing my nervousness I quickly step forward and before I can think twice about things I gently wrap Caine in a hug, the top of my head just barely coming level with his eyes.

"U-um, Vallia? What are you-I mean, I'm not complaining, but where'd this come from?"

Feeling my face already burning from embarrassment I mumble, "Thank you for inviting me…"

"Oh! Well…you're welcome then."

He hesitantly puts his arm around me in return and oh _no_ this is so awkward for me!

And it doesn't help that doing this is making me feel… _things_.

 _[Albion, what do I do now?!]_

To my sorrow he just hums for a minute before offering the mental equivalent of a shrug.

 **[I don't rightly know.]**

 _[What do you mean you don't know?!_ You _told me to do this!]_

With a haughty sniff he just replies, **[Well what would I know? I'm not as cool as an Elephant, now** **am** **I?** **Maybe you should go ask one of** _ **them**_ **what to do.** **]**

 _[…YOU'RE STILL UPSET ABOUT THAT?!]_

 **[Best of luck Vallia, I have faith you'll find a way to resolve this situation.]**

 _[Get back here you reptilian jerk!]_

And then he's gone.

And I'm still hugging Caine.

And any second now I'm going to pass out from embarrassment.

So I do the smart thing and suddenly wrench myself away, shouting "S-sorry have to use bathroom!"

…

…That Dragon is going to _pay_.

An echoing chuckle is my only reply from the big jerk.

* * *

Gyer

My first impression of Kalichi?

It's a shithole.

Even looking down from EDEN's tallest skyscraper, _Skyhook_ , the place is utterly disgusting to view.

Dilapidated and destroyed buildings as far as the eye can see, inconsistent lighting, throngs of unwashed and savage subhumans…and then there's the pitch black bruises spread out across the cityscape that mark the location of the Tartarus Pits, a perfect description of 'Hellholes' if ever I've seen one.

The sooner I can finish my business here and get back to the Crocell family grounds and our associated territory the better.

"We have an initial report My King."

I turn back towards Andreas, my assistant and Queen Piece, and motion for him to continue.

"The various gangs of Kalichi seem to have found themselves new sponsors since contraband has been flowing into EDEN unimpeded for the last few weeks and reaching its previous markets. The 3 main groups, the Exiled, Griffons and the Black Wings all are currently keeping to themselves but our informants suggest that this won't last long as none of these groups really answer to one authority like they did when the Valefors were around. In fact one of the gangs, the Serpents, that used to be one of the strongest already seems to have been largely wiped out once their leader died a few months back."

I give a brief nod and run a hand through my hair.

"So good news and bad news then. Bad news that someone has already stepped in and taken over things…but good news that the routes and suppliers still seem mostly intact so we don't have to start over from square one."

Andreas merely dips his head in acknowledgment and carefully adds, "We've heard rumors that the Fallen Angels are the ones who are currently running the show, although nothing solid yet."

I grin at that and amusedly reply, "Hopefully it _is_ those Hedonistic Crows in charge, no one will care if some of them get their wings plucked."

Andreas offers a smile of his own and evenly agrees with, "Of course they wouldn't My King."

I turn back towards the view of Kalichi and lose my smile.

"We have work to do Andreas. Have Berne, Pallas and Gilbert begin searching for leads on who's running these Gangs. And tell them to keep an ear to the ground and see if it really is the Fallen working behind the scenes here. Go."

He bows and his voice is all business.

"At once My King."

He swiftly departs and I clench my hands behind my back.

Similar to a game of Chess my Queen, Knight, Bishop and Pawn are about to spearhead the opening assault.

Your move Kalichi.

* * *

 **While I initially said that this chapter was going to switch to Ravel's perspective about a 1000 words or so into writing it I realized I'd made a rather serious plot continuity boo-boo that messed up the structure of that chapter and like any responsible Human being I decided to procrastinate and write this instead :D**

 **We'll still be getting back to our favorite Phoenix, but not for the moment.**

 **And as the end of this chapter suggests, things are going to be picking up in Kalichi by quite a bit. Thus far it's been fairly easy-going with character interaction and fleshing out some important details, but Gyer and Caine's coming feud is gonna introduce the gangs into the conflict and cause more than it's fair share of conflict.  
**

 **Q &A time!**

 **Waka: I totally get where you're coming from, I've watched or read shows and novels where I don't really find myself interested in certain arcs or characters and, just like you do, end up skipping them entirely or just come back later. Unfortunately alot of the chapters dedicated to Jonah and Ravel I can't exactly skip entirely because the events they experience will be having an impact farther down the road. And I can't bring myself to just gloss over these said events or do a bland analysis of them either. That said I usually do 2 chapters focused on Caine for every one of Jonah's or Ravel's and they tend to be longer as well, so I do find myself focusing on Caine more :D Appreciate your honest feedback!**

 **Slayersky123: Oh he's definitely gonna have the 'tall bastard' genes in him. Plenty of bumping his head on doorframes to come!**


	19. Chapter 18: Have a Little Faith, Would

Ch 18: Have a Little Faith, Would Yah?

Caine

(19 weeks after arrival in Kalichi)

I let my back stretch out with a series of _pops_ after a hard day of training with a grunt of satisfaction.

Man, the girls really don't know how to hold back at all, do they?

Chuckling to myself I shuck my clothes and step into the shower before the water kicks on and let my accumulated grime wash away.

That reminds me, tomorrow evening I have to meet up with Chow, so in the morning I'll probably just focus on practicing with my Shades and-

"Am I imposing on you Caine~?"

I almost jump halfway to the ceiling when the door closes behind me and I see-

-a stark naked Kuroka, a satisfied smile on her face as she saunters over to me, hips and breasts swaying gently as she-

-wait what the _heck?!_

"Ok what's your game this time Kuroka?"

She just throatily purrs and whispers, "Oh there's no 'game' being played you cute little boy…this is as real as it's going to _get_."

" _Kuroneko_ you're freaking me out her-"

My sentence is abruptly cut off as she suddenly leans forward and _kisses_ me, my lips being smashed against hers and just like that her tongue is in my mouth.

I'm struck dumb by the sudden action…and also by how _good_ it feels, the warmth and aggressiveness she's displaying making me respond in kind, despite not knowing exactly what it is I'm supposed to do.

A startled gasp travels up my throat and into Kuroka's throat as my rear is suddenly fondled by a feminine hand, the bizarre sensation causing a pleasant sort of numbness.

Just as I'm really getting into it the Nekoshou suddenly pulls back from our kiss with an audible _pop_ and I gasp for breath, finally getting a good look at her face as we separate.

Her raven hair is soaking wet and plastered erotically across her shoulders and back, ears twitching occasionally to shake off the water and her eyes…there's something primal in them that has my body tingling with some sort of unidentifiable emotion.

"Do you like what you see?"

I just wordlessly nod and she grins before grabbing my hand and sticking it onto her heaving breast, my palm rubbing up against her nipple and she gains a salacious grin.

"I've caught you staring at these a few times, you naughty boy…are they to your liking?"

"I uh…yah…"

I give a small squeeze, marveling at the way the flesh just flows around my hand and Kuroka lets out a needly little pant before reaching down and grabbing my penis-

-which is hard for some reason, and insanely sensitive since my breath catches once I feel the Yokai's hand grab it.

Why is-

She suddenly gives a small tug and I moan at the motion, for a reason I don't really understand but quite frankly don't care about.

"Oh, did that feel good~?"

The older girl slowly works her hand back and forth and all of the sudden there's a surge of pressure in my groin-

* * *

-And my eyes pop open, breath coming in ragged gasps.

WHAT. THE HECK. WAS _THAT?!_

A frantic glance to either side of me reveals Kuroka and Shirone peacefully sleeping, the younger sister curled up into a ball with her head resting on my shoulder while the older one has her left leg and arm sprawled out across my body, a goofy grin on her face.

…

Why is my leg wet and sticky?

Moving slowly so I don't wake the cats I lift up my pants rim and…and…

Oh Hell.

I know what this is.

It's a friggin' _wet dream_.

…

…Ok, time to read through Mom's book _very_ carefully!

I gently try to extricate myself from the sisters without waking them up…which proves impossible as they're both pretty well entangled with my limbs and they both blearily open their eyes, still a bit groggy.

"Huh? Whazit Kid? Why are you-" Kuroka has to stop talking for a moment to let out a tremendous yawn, "-getting up so early?"

Now frantic to escape I just hastily reply, "Bathroom!" and get the heck out of there.

* * *

Kuroka

Well that was weird…

I groan and let my head plop back down onto one of the Church's borrowed pillows, Shirone scooting next to me in place of the Kid and groggily mumbles, "Where's he going?"

I shrug as best I can without moving a single muscle more than necessary and respond, "Dunno, although he seemed nervous about…something…"

Huh? Why does it smell like someone jizzed their pants?

…

A perverted smile crosses my face as I suddenly figure out why the Kid was in such a panicked hurry.

Although I think I might have to start calling him a man now…heh heh…

* * *

Caine

A quick dash outside and a rapid use of [Water Burst] has my underwear and leg mostly cleaned off and I waste no time in busting out _The Guide to a Fucking Great Sex Life_ and jumping to the part that talks about puberty.

Thankfully Mom had written that book with a large demographic in mind and there's a small portion of it's content geared towards those who are… _maturing_.

Ok here's the good news…I'm gonna start gaining more muscle mass and my height will probably start shooting up like crazy, courtesy of all these newfound hormones.

Guess I can go ahead and start _really_ hitting the physical routines now.

But what the heck is the rest of this? Wet dreams, erections, hair growth…

This is gonna take some getting used to.

"Whatcha reading?"

"GAH!"

I almost jump halfway to the ceiling as Kuroka suddenly whispers in my ear and I frantically shove the book back into it's box and paste my best 'nothing's wrong' smile on my face.

A little too late though, as the playful swaying of her tails and massive grin let me know I'm in for some Kuroka-style teasing.

"You seem a little… _stiff_ this morning Kid. Did something good happen in a dream you had or something?"

…SHE KNOWS.

"I…I just want to eat breakfast."

This morning has already been weird enough without all the extra innuendo.

She just chuckles and suddenly licks my ear causing me to shiver as she whispers, "Not a bad idea, you probably need to eat after…expending all your, shall we say…pent up energy?"

…

Kill me.

* * *

"Again, Little Bastard. Just inanimate object, yah? Won't fight back."

I groan and shake out my stinging knuckles, sore from repeatedly punching the metal plate over and over again.

Chow's 'training' is deceptively simple, but I'd learned pretty damn quick that simple doesn't mean easy.

"How flexibility? Like rubber man yet or still like rock man?"

Before I can respond he promptly grabs my arm and yanks it behind my back, twisting it so far that I'm surprised the limb doesn't just detach itself.

I grit my teeth and bear it.

"Hmm…getting better Little Bastard. Still need work though."

He lets go and I silently massage the appendage, glad that I no longer have to deal with a broken arm during the 2 hours of practice I spend with Chow.

The first time he hadn't even told me what he was going to do before breaking the limb in what felt like 20 places, only saying, "Need to be more flexible, Little Bastard."

Which makes sense I suppose.

Weiji-Do has nothing to do with hitting the other person as hard as you can, it's all about sneaking past their defenses, so flexibility and ease of movement is critical.

…Doesn't mean I didn't privately curse him for hours after that before Lisa healed my injuries.

"So limb bendy-power improving, how about Magic moving?"

He gives me an expectant stare and I take a deep breath before squaring off against the metal plate again, cocking my fist behind my ear.

The first step in Weiji-Do is learning how to properly manipulate your raw Magic into a weapon that can reach out and physically hit your opponent. The first exercise consisted of a ball placed on a stand about 5 feet away and Chow instructing me to use my Magic to knock it off without relying on stuff like wind pressure.

Thankfully my Senjutsu training, especially Toki manipulation, translated fairly well into Weiji-Do.

Since Toki is essentially coating your body in your own life-force or life-energy, the principal of using Magic in a similar manner wasn't too hard to get the handle on.

It's the _control_ that's more than a little confounding.

Having your Magic slip past physical obstructions in order to strike at your target isn't an easy thing to pull of, hence the goal of this exercise.

On the other side of the metal plate is a simple egg, my objective being to shatter it with Weiji-Do techniques before Chow will start showing me actual moves of the style.

Taking a moment to concentrate I slowly breathe out, focus my power on my fist and lash out-

 _DONG._

…Ow.

Chow just sighs and mutters, "So depressing…"

I scowl as I shake out my hand and glare at the metal plate, now decorated with a bit of blood from my skinned knuckles.

"Ok Little Bastard we speed things up. If you don't at least move egg in next 5 tries, I throw random piece of cutlery into random piece of your body, yah? Best of luck I don't choose butthole, yah?"

Say _what?!_

Forget Kalichi, Chow is gonna be the death of me first…

* * *

Vallia

"[Shock Bolt!]"

I have to stop myself from gritting my teeth as Caine's spell _narrowly_ misses me, instead impacting on the ground as I jump to the side.

I roll once to bring me to my feet while perfectly balanced-

-and don't see any sign of the Devil at all.

 **[Vallia, behind-!]**

Instantly reacting to Albion's shout I spin around just in time to see Caine jump out of a nearby shadow and barely get my arms up in time to block his attack-

-and I blanch as I realize my mistake.

He quickly grabs my arms and forces them to my side before bodily throwing me to the ground and then yanking my limbs to the side.

I lose.

"You feeling ok Val? You've seemed kinda off your game today."

He let's me go and I can't help but feel utterly _useless_.

For the past few weeks he's been growing tougher and faster at a rate that way exceeds my own, and where we used to be evenly matched in our spars he's quickly winning every single bout.

Albion had said not to worry about it, that given a few years I would be the one most likely overpowering him, but…

…I feel like Father was right, that I really _am_ weak unless I rely completely on Albion.

And even _that_ I can't do very well, I've only been able to decrease the time between Divides by fractions of a second, not nearly good enough.

I jump as Caine lightly taps my forehead with his finger and asks, "Underworld to Val, you in there?"

"Oh, um…sorry, I was just…lost in thought."

"Well obviously," he chuckles, "But that doesn't answer my earlier question. Are you feeling alright?"

I'm about to reply that no, I'm _not_ feeling alright, how could I be when I'm so useless, but I stop as I realize I have no idea how to tell him that without sounding like a weak complainer.

 **[She'll never be able to bring herself to tell you this, but my host is rather frustrated by her perceived lack of progress, especially when she compares herself to your standards.]**

I feel a wave of depression hit me as Albion goes ahead and tells my sparring partner about my failings…only for said partner to confusedly ask, "Seriously? Val, you've been getting better at hand-to-hand, increasing your control over you're already pretty massive level of Demonic energy and if my math is correct you've also been decreasing the time you need between Divides. I mean come on, I _know_ you have confidence issues but this is ridiculous."

…I'm pretty sure my face is a bright crimson by now.

How does he manage to always embarrass me so _easily_?! Ugh!

I bring my attention back to the present as Caine sighs and asks, "Hey Albion, what's the fastest time anyone has been able to use Divides while the Gear is in its base state?"

 **[25 seconds, although I imagine Vallia will be able to drop that to 20 seconds, given her talent.]**

"Hmm…is there a limit to what you can divide in terms of power?"

 **[Yes, attempting to divide anything that has 16 times more power than Vallia's current level of energy would cause severe Magical backlash, resulting in a form of internalized explosion as the excess power has to be released somehow. It's happened before, with rather messy results.]**

Both Caine and I wince, despite being told this before, and he thoughtfully says, "Ok, it sounds like the real crux of the problem is simply that during the interim of these Divides you would have trouble facing off against someone faster or stronger than you. Haven't Kuroka and Shirone been teaching you Senjutsu? That'd go a long way in solving these problems."

I instantly stare at the ground, unable to meet his gaze and even Albion sounds hesitant as he replies, **[While we had initially considered it…after the Yokai sisters explained the risks, most especially the potential madness, I decided against it. The hard truth of it is, well…my host has had a difficult past, no thanks to her accursed family, one that would make the sensing of such volatile energies…risky. Once I explained this to the Nekoshou, they agreed with me as well.]**

…What they're saying is that I'm too _unstable_ and _weak_ to handle Senjutsu training.

And he's right.

I slowly look up, shame coursing throughout my system-

-and find Caine looking completely confused.

"Wait, so you didn't want to teach her Senjutsu because she _might_ lose control of herself? And you did so because you're worried about her personal hangups?"

 **[…Yes.]**

And then to both Albion and myself's utter shock, Caine laughs.

An eerie, derisive laugh.

"Are-are you _kidding_ me?! I never took the _Vanishing Dragon_ for a blind _fool_. You think Vallia is somehow less mentally stable than Kuroka or Shirone? Or _myself_?"

I feel Albion's indignant anger through our link and he frustratedly retorts, **[You imply that I have somehow missed-]**

"Let me break things down for you Albion, because apparently you need me to. Kuroka and Shirone watched their parents slaughter innocent civilians while all they could do was watch, before their Dad was killed by their Mom no more than 5 feet away from them. Then they spent weeks borderline starving to death in Kalichi's streets, all the while being beaten or worse by it's residents. They've spent the better part of their lives living in this shithole and if you think that doesn't leave scars then you're an idiot. As for me? Well my entire family was killed in the space of a few hours, and I got to watch some of them die just as an added bonus. Then I was booted halfway across the Underworld, bleeding to death, where I had to learn to survive in a city where death is one of the more pleasant things that can happen to you. Not to mention that one of my life's ambitions is to track down and kill in the most painful way possible one of the strongest beings in _existence_. Does that sound like someone with a healthy mind?"

…

For the first time ever, I find Albion struggling to find something to say.

Caine's eyes suddenly lock on mine and I'm shocked at how bitter they look.

He shakes his head, breaking our gaze, and acidly finishes with, "Despite all that, you think _Vallia_ is the more unstable of us 4? What exactly is wrong with her? A lack of confidence? A lack of worthwhile moral support? She's already been making strides on both fronts Albion. I think she's more of a safe bet than us 3 ever will be…"

Albion finally finds his tongue, although his frustration is evident.

 **[It's still a risk! Or do I have to remind you of what happened to Asphodel?! 700,000 dead because myself and Ddraig's hosts activated their Juggernaut Drives in a fit of madness! Or should I tell of how I had to watch it all happen, unable to stop the carnage due to merely being a shade of my former self?! Now imagine the damage a Juggernaut Drive enhanced by your Senjutsu powers could cause, and tell me that such a catastrophe is worth the gamble!]**

I…I've never heard Albion this upset before. Angry, yes…but not _upset_.

Caine merely sneers and replies, "I was raised by a _Pillar Family_ , Vanishing Dragon. I know better than most what sort of damage can be caused by an out of control Sacred Gear, especially one that contains a Heavenly Dragon. But then…"

He turns to me and I freeze at the intensity of his gaze, feeling like an insect nailed to an examination table by that dual-colored stare.

"…It's not up to either your or me, now is it Albion? Vallia, the decision is yours. I can teach you the basics of Senjutsu right now if you want me to, but it's your call to make."

"M-my decision?"

"It is."

I…what do I do?

Albion is broadcasting his frustration and annoyance clearly…but he's not saying anything, likewise Caine is completely silent, content to just watch me decide.

I decide to _not_ panic and instead start considering what it is that I actually _want_ to do.

Either way one of them will be disappointed so…yeah.

' _She's already been making strides on both fronts Albion. I think she's more of a safe bet than us 3 ever will be…'_

And just like that my decision is made.

If Caine believes in me that much, then I can't let him down, _especially_ not after everything he's done to help me.

"I want to learn Senjutsu. As soon as possible."

Caine gently smiles before nodding and quickly standing up.

"I'll pack us some supplies and stuff, we'll travel outside of the city for a few days and work on your intro lesson. Kuroka and Shirone will probably find us out there sooner or later as well."

With that he runs inside, leaving me alone with Albion.

 _[Albion, I…I'm sorry, I know this isn't what you wanted, but…I don't want to keep being weak.]_

He's silent for a few seconds and just as I'm beginning to worry I hear him resignedly sigh.

 **[When I told you to start being more independent, I didn't think your first act would be to so thoroughly disregard what I've warned you not to do…]**

I'm about to apologize yet again when, with a note of pride in his voice, he concludes, **[About damn time, if I do say so myself…]**

* * *

Caine

Making our way to the forest that surrounds Kalichi had been surprisingly easy.

Dohnaseek and Kalawarner had both been outside of the Church along with David, while Kuroka and Shirone are already in the forest practicing with their powers. All I'd had to do was drop off a note with Lisa and run away before she could ask me too many questions and just like that we were gone.

Chow had been weirdly easy to deal with as well.

After I'd explained that I'd be busy teaching someone else for a few days he'd simply shrugged and said, 'Already been paid Little Bastard, your neck, not mine. Never come back if feel like it.'

So yah…that'd been simple.

"Um…are we sleeping on the ground?"

I shoot Val a grin and cheekily reply, "Not if I have anything to say about it. Here's a small demonstration of what Senjutsu can really do for outdoor camping."

With that I kneel down on the ground and close my eyes, reaching out with my senses for the ever-present signs of life energy. Within seconds I find it, and a far more usable form than the rotten stuff that permeates Kalichi to boot. Slowly channeling the power through my body I direct it towards the ground and ever so slowly small branches and shoots start growing from the forest floor.

The 2 cats can speed through this whole process in minutes, but then again I'm nowhere near as skilled as they are. Matter of fact I'm not even really 'guiding' the energy, I'm just letting it do it's own thing for the most part.

After almost 20 minutes of intense concentration I heave a content sigh and observe my handiwork, which while shoddy, is still perfectly usable.

I mean, the branches and leaves form an airtight roof where they gently slope together, so that's all we really need.

"Whoah…that was incredible Caine!"

I sheepishly scratch the back of my head at Vallia's awestruck exclamation and modestly reply, "If you think that's impressive you should see how the 2 cats get it done…"

She doesn't seem to hear me and instead explores inside, the 4 meter long floor covered in soft grasses and mosses that make a natural carpeting.

"Want to get started Val? We can work on this for a few hours then go ahead and eat once we're hungry."

She simply nods but hesitantly asks, "Um…should we wait for the sisters? N-not that I think you're a bad teacher, it's just, uh, well…"

I chuckle at her frantic attempt to needlessly mollify me and reply, "I wouldn't worry about it, they're pretty good at sensing people's auras. They'll probably track us down within a day, since we'll be standing out pretty heavily compared to the rest of the forest."

With that we each take a seat outside the temporary housing and I ask, "Hey Albion, do any of your emotions bleed over into Val or can you keep them to yourself?"

Thankfully there's no sign of tension despite our fairly recent disagreement as he calmly answers, **[No, I can deliberately separate our consciousness and it would take a strong emotion indeed to overwhelm said barrier.]**

"Ok, that's one less thing to worry about then."

Settling into a more comfortable position I begin with, "Kuroka and Shirone said that the hardest part of learning Senjutsu is actually figuring out how to access that power in the first place. It took me months before I got the hang of it, not to mention it's a tough discipline for us Devils to learn in the first place. To sense life energy you have to be utterly at peace with yourself and sensitive to the eddies of power around us, going with the flow so to speak."

 **[Hmm…that certainly sounds like a difficult task, given your species' powers often are activated by strong emotions and feelings.]**

I nod agreeably before cheerfully finishing with, "But given how quick you are to learn stuff, Val, I'm willing to bet you can beat my record."

She gains another one of her way-too-cute blushes at my praise, but I'm not just blowing sunshine in her ears. She's one of those rare few that is blessed with both great amounts of power and the intellect to use it properly.

"The first step is to find a meditation pose that'll work for you, since you're going to be spending a lot of time using it. Figure out what kind is suited for you for the next hour or so, I'll be around getting some of the beginnings of dinner."

* * *

Vallia

A good meditative pose…I wish I knew anything about meditation though.

It's a good thing I have a knowledgeable Dragon inside my soul.

 _[Albion, do you know what might work best for me?]_

 **[Unfortunately, no. While I know of a great many styles and can explain them to you, finding the correct one is something you will have to discover on your own. Even after all this time spent residing in you bipedal types, your physiology is still bewildering to me…and I don't think curling up like a Dragon will work for you.]**

His amused tone causes me to smile briefly before I start trying out different poses that Albion suggests to me.

After a bit of trial and error I finally find one that seems to be somewhat comfortable and natural, what Albion called the 'Burmese' pose and begin attempting to 'center' myself.

"Seems like you found a good one."

I open my eyes and see Caine dropping off a collection of plants and other things inside the hut before heading back over to me and dropping bonelessly into a seated position.

"I did, although Albion did most of the work…"

Caine just winks and says, "Well he's an incredibly ancient repository of knowledge and life advice, be a shame _not_ to use that…"

 **[That was a rather thinly-veiled attempt at calling me old. And that** _ **bothers**_ **me.]**

I try hard not to smile but fail miserably and Albion just grumbles before retreating to the recesses of my mind, leaving the 2 of us alone.

Caine quickly switches back to his business-like persona and asks, "So any luck in finding inner peace?"

I shake my head and quietly reply, "I didn't try for too long, but…I don't think it'll be as easy for me as you said it might be. I'm having trouble…setting it all aside."

To my surprise Caine doesn't look surprised or even dissapointed, instead he merely looks thoughtful for a moment before replying with, "I know what you mean, funnily enough, mostly because I felt the same way at first. Here, hold out your hands."

Curious about what he has planned I do as he asks-

-and promptly turn scarlet as he gently takes my hands in his own and starts moving my fingers around.

W-w-we're holding _hands_?! W-w-what do I _do_?!

His hands…they're rough, but not unpleasantly so. Like a well-used towel almost, with noticeable callouses on his knuckles and palms. So different from Father's…in fact they suddenly remind me of Shirone's a little bit, at least in regards to the callouses, if not texture.

"Hey Val, you in there?"

"H-huh?! Oh! Um, yes, I am!"

…

Dammit, why can't I ever respond like a _normal_ person?! He must think I'm such a creep…

Thankfully he seems more amused than anything else as he cheekily replies, "Well if you say so…anyway, try to keep your hands in this position while you meditate, it helped me so maybe it'll work for you as well."

I look down and see that he's maneuvered my thumb and pointer finger so that they're lightly touching, with my other fingers splayed outwards while resting on my legs.

This is supposed to help?

I turn my attention back to Caine once more as he stands up and brushes off his pants, all the while saying, "I'll take off for a few hours and work on some stuff of my own. I know from experience that having other people around can be distracting when first learning this stuff… _especially_ if said person's name is Kuroka. I won't be too far, so just holler if you need me."

With that he flies off and I can't help but agree with his words.

If he was around watching me, I would be _far_ too distracted.

* * *

A few hours go by and, similar to what Caine said, nothing much had happened. Mostly I'd just tried, and failed, to sufficiently calm myself.

Everytime I had tried to relax my memories and anxieties related to my family had come back full force, causing all of my attempts to end with me gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat.

…How do Caine, Kuroka and Shirone deal with this?

I heave a sigh and Albion suddenly interrupts with, **[I think that's enough for today Vallia. For now, why don't you find an area to bathe in? No offense meant, but you're more than slightly filthy…]**

I can't resist chuckling at Albion's obsession with cleanliness, something that apparently bothers him even though he no longer has a physical body.

 _[It's not_ that _bad Albion, it's just some sweat and dirt…]_

 **[I won't have my host walking around like some homeless ragamuffin, cleanliness is of the upmost importance! I'm not like Ddraig where dirt was of little consequence, I was pure white in coloration! The slightest smudge and it showed up like some sort of malignant growth on my scales! Do you have any idea how many _hours_ a day I spent having to groom myself?!]**

I can't resist one last smile at the Dragon's rant before acquiescing and replying, _[Ok Albion, you don't have to worry so much, I think there's a river nearby…should I let Caine know? He might worry if he comes back and we're missing…]_

 **[I wouldn't worry, we won't be gone long and if there's no sign of a struggle he'll likely assume we just left for a moment.]**

I inwardly shrug and do as Albion suggests.

* * *

Caine

Umm…where'd the Dragon Girl go?

Fighting back my initial reaction of panic I instead take a deep breath and reach out with my passive Senjutsu senses. While I'm nowhere near Kuroka, or even Shirone's, level of aura sensing I can do a rudimentary search.

Not to mention Val gives off energy readings like a damn signal flare…

Sure enough just a few seconds later I spot her aura maybe a kilometer or 2 away, it's pale wing-like fluctuations immediately identifiable.

She's not moving and her aura is pretty darn stable so I assume she and Albion just decided to move someplace else for a change of scenery or something.

Well, dinners ready so I might as well let them know.

I quickly manifest my wings and leisurely fly over to where I last saw them, coming in for a smooth landing and to my surprise I hear the gentle gurgling of a small creek.

I guess they came to get a drink?

I walk out from behind the line of trees I landed behind-

-and feel my eyes widen so much that I'm surprised they don't pop out of my head.

Reason being Vallia is completely naked.

And Maous _above_ she's beautiful…

Soft looking pale skin that's completely unmarred except for a small stripe of scar tissue across her right shoulder, a slim build with long legs that stops just short of being undernourished looking…and her hair, now that it's wet and catching the red sunlight, looks far more silver than it does grey.

But that's, uh…not what _really_ catches my eye.

Her chest has just the slightest signs of curves, but cherry red nipples stand out starkly against her alabaster skin, an erotic color that leaves my mouth oddly dry.

But perhaps most… _new_ to me, is her lower half. Her, uh… _vagina_ is completely hairless, perfectly nestled in the valley created by her long legs and shapely hips…

…

She's staring directly at me.

And now I'm staring directly at her.

…

The moment is broken as she let's out a high pitched shriek and covers her privates before turning around and ducking underneath the shallow water as best she can.

Which only covers up to above her ankles.

Putting her small, but tight and rounded, butt on full display for me.

…

"CAINE! STOP STARING!"

…

Oh HELLFIRE what am I _doing?!_

"Oh, uh-crap I didn't mean to-I mean, I,uh, uhhhhhh…dinner's ready whenever you want it! I'm sorry!"

I turn tail and just fucking _bolt_.

After a minute of frantic sprinting I stop to catch my breath (more out of what I just saw than any physical exertion) and… _wow_.

Just… _wow_.

My pants are _really_ tight right now.

I groan at my newly acquired bodily functions and pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

…I better apologize properly to Vallia later tonight or she might just get over her shyness and stab me in the face.

…Her hair was so pretty though-no! Bad pervert!

* * *

Vallia

…

…

…HE SAW ME _NAKED!_

Nononononono…noooooooo!

I, he, we, what…GAH!

Matters _aren't_ helped by the uproariously laughing Dragon inside my head.

 **[Haha! Ahh, it never ceases to amuse me how you fleshy creatures become so vulnerable without your clothing…]**

 _[It's not_ funny _Albion! Oh no…d-do you think he was disgusted by me?! He ran off so quickly that-]_

 **[Vallia, let me assure you of _one_ thing. Caine _very_ much appreciated your appearance. I've seen holy men with less awestruck faces when finally meeting their gods…]**

…If anything, that makes me feel even _more_ uncomfortable…ugh, dinner is going to be _so_ awkward later tonight.

…

So Albion said that he thinks I'm beautiful, right?

That particular thought heats my body up even more than it was before.

* * *

Dinner was, like I predicted, a rather...tense affair.

Neither of us had said much aside from some basic comments on the food, a mix of canned tuna and berries Caine had found, as well as the weather.

Things hadn't been made any better by Albion's playful suggestion that I ask to Caine to strip so that I could see him naked and make us 'even'.

I'd almost dropped my food at that suggestion and blushed yet again.

Stupid Lizard…

"So, uhh…Val, we've talked about your plans and past a bit, but…I never really asked about your hobbies."

"Oh! Well, uh…do you have any Caine?"

Our relief is almost palpable at the change into a more easy topic to cover and he playfully smiles at me.

"Nuh uh Val, I asked first…but I don't mind sharing, sure."

Heh…no one has ever asked me about what I like to do in my spare time before…although then again I never really had friends in the first place…

"Well…I really like to read. My family estate had a _huge_ library with all sorts of books from both Devils and Humans in it, and whenever I had spare time I'd look through whatever caught my eye!"

I have a smile on my face as I remember the few times Mother would show me around the massive bookshelves when I was younger, pointing out to me the enormous amounts of novels, short stories, self-help manuals, non-fiction textbooks…it was overwhelming, in a good way.

"By the look on your face you have pretty good memories of it. What books did you like the best?"

I'm about to open my mouth-

-and blush slightly before deciding to only tell _part_ of the truth.

"I-I really liked fiction…all the imaginative stories people come up with…it's incredible…"

No way am I telling him I liked _romance_ novels of all things, especially after our, er…encounter earlier today.

Caine just chuckles and replies, "Fiction? Even though we basically live lives that most Humans would consider to be said subject?"

A pout I have no control over appears on my face which makes Caine laugh even harder.

"Relax Val, I wasn't making fun of you. I actually think it's kinda awesome that you can appreciate all that imaginative stuff. A lot of the older Devils from Pillar Families just ignore Human literature, thinking that it's somehow beneath their interest…buncha dumbasses."

His crass way of putting it causes my mouth to twitch slightly in amusement before I ask, "So what about your hobbies? What did you like to do before…all of this?"

He looks thoughtful, cupping his chin and furrowing his brow in concentration before suddenly grinning.

"Stealing and pranks. Without a shadow of a doubt. And yes, that was a pun."

I can practically hear Albion rolling his eyes, a sentiment I actually agree with, but instead ask, "What sort of stealing and pranks did you actually do? Kuroka and Shirone always refer to you as a thief…"

I almost regret asking as a supremely smug expression crosses his face and he purrs out, "Oh I have a story for you Val…you know about the Leviathan Tower in the Devil Capital of Lilith?"

"Of course! A lot of what you call the Old Satan Faction weren't happy about it being constructed actually…"

Standing almost 915 meters tall The Leviathan Tower was, predictably, funded and constructed according to the Satan Serafall Leviathan's wishes after she saw some of the Human's skyscrapers and was, in her words, 'magically inspired'.

Construction had only finished about 2 years ago with a great amount of fanfare, the building serving as a sort of nexus for all of her foreign affairs work…what did Caine have to do with it?

He continues as he suddenly starts snickering uncontrollably.

"So, it being a brand new modern building with all sorts of appliances and such things, me and my Brother had stroke of creative brilliance…"

…He had a Brother? He never really mentioned that to me…I guess he must have also been killed…

"We and a few other Pillar Families were invited to tour the building the night before so we decided to raid a Crocell controlled warehouse in the city beforehand and shall I say, _liberated_ , several hundred 'Voice Activated' stickers."

…

Oh no…I can see where this is going.

"So during the party we just went to the bathroom, as people will do, and slipped away to carry out our work on the higher levels once people started leaving."

I fight down my own slowly forming smile and ask, "Weren't you caught? It's a large building after all…"

"Oh we were caught in like 2 minutes. Sirzechs and Serafall were keeping a close eye out for sabotage what with the grand opening and all."

"So…"

He merely smirks.

"They were actually the ones who added several security cameras in the bathrooms and break rooms so that we could watch the recordings later…several thousand Devils, Reincarnated or not, most of them unused to the concept of voice activated technology, all shouting at appliances that wouldn't listen to them? Oh it was _glorious_ …"

…

It starts out as a small giggle…and before I know it I'm laughing so hard that my sides start to hurt.

When…when was the last time I laughed this hard?

Caine chuckles alongside me and fondly says, "To think that in a single day me and Jonah managed to piss off several thousand government workers with just some stickers…man I miss those days…"

I finally calm down a bit, although I have to wipe a few tears away, and gasp out, "That does sound like fun…maybe next time you can invite me along, I wouldn't mind participating…"

Caine just smiles brilliantly and happily replies, "You bet! And maybe after a successful heist you can introduce me to some of your favorite novels to round off a perfect day!"

I just shake my head in bemusement before suddenly yawning, sheepishly smiling at Caine as he knowingly looks at me.

"Maybe something to consider tomorrow, I'm pretty tired too."

* * *

…I always thought Kalichi could be pretty cold, but now I know how wrong I was.

The areas away from the city are _freezing_. Even with the heavy blanket Caine provided and the insulation provided by the roof overhead I can _still_ see my breath, never mind that outside much of the vegetation is slightly frosting over.

I glance over at Caine and find him peacefully breathing, eyes closed and seemingly at ease wearing only a t-shirt and shorts…that Phoenix Heart he got from his betrothed must be incredibly useful.

…Betrothed.

Gah! Why does that word bother me so much?!

I shift deeper into the blanket and accidentally let some cold air in through a gap, causing me to shiver violently.

This is going to be a long night…

"You still awake Val?"

I startle at Caine's voice and find him peacefully staring at me, dual-colored eyes shining a bit brighter in the darkness.

"I was, uh…yah, I guess I am."

I shift over on my side to face him-

-and shiver again.

"Crap, sorry Val, sometimes I forget that not everyone has one of these necklaces…"

I'm about to say that it's fine when he suddenly rolls over and puts an arm around me and the blanket, the warmth of his necklace quickly permeating the air and, just in case my face wasn't already warming up fast enough, causing me to blush furiously.

W-w-what do I do?!

…Ugh, forget it.

"Caine?"

"Hmm?"

"…Thank you for always helping me."

He quietly chuckles and muses, "Sheesh, you sound just like the sisters…you don't have to thank me Val, this is a 2-way street after all. At the end of the day we're helping each other."

"…Yah, I guess we are…"

I close my eyes and in seconds I'm fast asleep.

* * *

Albion

…It's at times like these that I can't help but wonder if this is what a Father feels like when his daughter takes her first independent steps away from his aegis.

Not that my protection ever afforded her much more than a miserable existence among her own family…but I'd like to think I made the best choices I could given the circumstances.

From my tentative link with my host I can feel the fabric of her dreams begin to take shape and, as they often have these past few weeks, focus on her newfound comrades and-dare I say it-friends she's found.

I honestly can't decide if Vallia is more unlucky than she is lucky, or vice-versa.

Born to the 1-in-a-billion chance of being host to myself, then ostracized and hated by her own family due to that hosting, cast out by a conniving bastard and his machinations…and then being picked up by Azazel of all people, the master manipulator himself.

And yet that whole series of events was probably the best thing that could have happened to her, since it lead her to a few select people that have, slowly but surely, been encouraging her to grow, to become more self-assured in herself as both Vallia and as the host of the White Dragon Emperor.

Although I never would have expected it to be such a motley assortment of personalities and races…

The Fallen Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, _especially_ Mittelt and Raynare, have been providing the self-assurance and promiscuous confidence that is defining of their race, acting as eccentric guardians.

That Priest at the Church, David, has been the most surprising to me. Apparently holding no ill-will toward Devils, or any species for that matter, he's been a sort of distant but approachable figure of sage advice for my host, a role I've come to believe he plays for all who reside in that Church.

And then there's the Elf and Yokai sisters, each with their own unique personality but providing the same thing: people of roughly the same age and same sex that she can simply _talk_ to, a necessity she was lacking in her previous life.

…And then, to use Vallia's _ridiculous_ obsession with those overgrown mammals, there's the elephant in the room.

Caine.

…

Goodness, my host never really stood a chance, did she?

A male her age of comparable strength, who takes time to talk to her about subjects other than training? Who takes an interest in her personal life and hobbies? Who shares the same ultimate goal as her?

And, as best I can tell of these things, is considered attractive despite his lack of desirable features like scales, fangs or a tail.

…First loves are always a confounding thing.

And I guess it's my duty as Vallia's surrogate Father to put the boy through the wringer, to ascertain whether he really is worthy of my daughters affections.

A Human practice I approve _wholeheartedly_ of.

I chuckle as Vallia's dreams suddenly take a, shall we say, more _amorous_ turn?

Something that involves a lot of kissing and gentle caresses of a certain someone's rear.

And it's not the boy doing the caressing...

Devil's are such randy creatures.

Something to _absolutely_ tease her about later.

I chuckle and 'lay down' in the recesses of my hosts mind, thoughts unwittingly returning to _my_ first love.

…What would you have done in my position, Zenithia? Would you have made the same choices, or would you have taken a different path?

Sighing at the sudden melancholy that overtakes me I close my eyes and will myself into a slumber.

Those are memories I prefer not to dwell on.

* * *

 **Oh puberty, what a confusing and traumatic experience you were...  
**

 **But yah, that stage of life has arrived for Caine and Kuroka knows it, will his balls survive? Will he keep his cherry for more than a week? Should he invest in a chastity belt? Will Vallia eventually declare her love of his butt?**

 **Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z!**

 **...**

 **In case it's not obvious, I don't really put a filter on when writing the AN section :D**

 **Aside from that there's the obvious changes made to _Divine Dividing's_ powers and limitations, although it's based mostly on the idea of making the Gear be more of a tactical one than just a 'spam divides' kind of idea.**

 **Also a quick shout-out to LunarOdyssey, who's been a great aid in helping me refine or even come up with original ideas for this fic, one of whom was mentioned by a certain White Dragon. While there will be hints at some of these original tiwsts and such they won't be occurring till a bit later in the story and I'd like to give credit where credit is due, thanks for the help as always man (woman? Lunar if you're reading this I apologize for never asking if you're boy or girl, please don't hurt me XD).**

 **Till next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19: A Real Friend's Worth

Chapter 19: A Real Friend's Worth

Ravel

(4 weeks after the Valefor family Massacre)

"A Pillar Family has a number of responsibilities: some actual duties that are required and others that are more related to the _idea_ of being a Pillar Family. Actual tasks we routinely undertake are related to law-making and policy setting, while unofficial ones are things like hosting Rating Game competitions or creating scholarships for promising young Devils who we take an interest in. Basically we're supposed to be the example _all_ Devils, reincarnated or not, aspire and look up to."

Monica gives me a somewhat resigned look from where she's sitting across from me, tons of books on Devil culture and laws borrowed from Antiquity Academy's Library spread out in front of us.

"So how do people like Cerise and Alameda fit into that explanation of yours?"

I don't bother trying to hide my scowl and instead darkly reply, "What those 2 are is a very unfortunate example of reality colliding with expectations. The sad truth of it is that a fair portion of the Pillar Families don't take their positions very seriously, being more than a little hedonistic in nature. A decent number of us try to do our best, but for every Pillar Family that throws its all into their duty, another takes more than a few liberties with their power, and for every one of _those_ there's 2 families that do the bare minimum, if even that."

The golden-eyed girl stares at me for a few seconds before gaining a slightly sympathetic look and says, "Sounds like you have a lot on your plate then…"

I let my head _thump_ onto the table and mutter, "Ugh…don't remind me."

The first few weeks of Antiquity Academy had only been tolerable thanks to Monica's quiet presence. In between Cerise and Alameda's constant un-subtle maneuvering in trying to get me invested in their family's futures, the rest of the attending Devils in my class all seeming to be either rich snobs, arrogant bullies or dimwitted fools I was ready to put my head through a wall.

…Thank Maou Monica is both intelligent, humble and more than willing to learn. Explaining the ropes of High-class Devil interactions and culture had kept me mostly sane, which in hindsight is a lucky thing otherwise I would have no doubt roasted someone alive right now in a fit of exasperation.

…Not that I might do so anyway, what with the way my newfound friend is constantly being treated.

While there are a few non-Devils attending Antiquity Academy, Monica is the only one in our age group that lacks the Wings of Avarice and doesn't have some sort of pedigree behind her, being largely an unknown nobody.

A juicy target for anybody that has the _slightest_ inclination to ruthlessly tear her down a notch.

And the worst part is that I can't really help her right now. If I was to openly defend her I would give up any semblance of credibility and perceived strength I have as a member of the Phenex Family, that reputation gone in an eye-blink as the other Devils would no doubt view me as weak and sentimental, someone open to blatant exploitation.

That'll change in just one week's time though…those smug jerks won't know what hit them!

"Um, Ravel? Are you there?"

I glance out of the corner of my eye and dryly reply, "Just a massive headache brought on by the mere thought of our 'classmates'…"

Monica briefly smiles before she stiffens at something behind me, quietly muttering, "Speaking of the Devil…"

I scowl and growl out, "Is it those 2 again?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, follow my lead."

I sit up straight, adjusting my uniform and wait until there's that annoying voice-

"Ravel, we've been searching all over for you! We need to talk."

I turn around and offer Cerise Paimon my most amicable smile and reply, "Sure Cerise, what is it?"

Alameda Zepar imperiously says, "We've been noticing that you've been aiding the transfer student quite a lot these days, we just wanted to make sure you weren't being pressured into doing so by her…"

Cerise nods in agreement and adds, "You're the daughter of a Pillar Family, you don't need to be spending so much time with someone like _her_."

It's with great difficulty that I keep the smile plastered on my face.

"I can assure you 2, it's certainly no imposition. Miss Monica has been nothing but respectful and polite, never mind that it's my duty as a Pillar Family member to offer aid when it's humbly asked for…"

As subtle jab at them for apparently disregarding their duty, but quite frankly I don't think they're smart enough to realize that was a dig.

Monica then does her part by quietly adding, "Miss Phenex has been extremely helpful and wonderful, taking time out of her day to aid me and I am more than passingly grateful to her."

Cerise and Alameda's faces twist into annoyed expressions as there's nothing in Monica's words they can really pounce on. Instead Cerise gently but firmly takes my arm and leads me away and it's with no small amount of patience that I keep myself from burning away her hand.

Not all of us can so easily regenerate…

The 2 of them drag me behind a bookcase and Alameda intensely hisses, "Ravel, what are you _doing_?"

I raise a single eyebrow and curiously reply, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you spending so much time with that _nobody_?! And with the combat examinations coming up as well!"

Fighting down my irritation I instead smoothly reply, "Think about it you 2. She comes from the Greek Pantheon and clearly knows a thing or 2 about the realm and any potential inroads to it, knowledge that can only benefit me in the future if she's on good terms with me. As for the combat examinations?"

I let a smug grin come to my face, even as I feel repulsed by the tripe I'm saying.

"Well, if I succeed, even with that handicap of a girl as my partner, well…I'll only look better by comparison, now won't I?"

Handicap…what a load of garbage. Monica and I have compared notes on what we're both capable of and I can say without a shadow of a doubt that she's going to be a real contender with the vast majority of the Devils here.

I _hate_ all this deception and doublespeak…

Still, my misdirection seems to have worked as they both thoughtfully reflect on my words, with Cerise finally nodding and saying, "It's kind of a risk, but that's actually pretty clever Ravel…I guess you're way smarter than we gave you credit for."

Way smarter than you 2 hussies could ever _hope_ to be, actually, but let that go.

They turn to walk away and over her shoulder Alameda challenges, "Alright, but don't expect the 2 of us to go easy on you Ravel, we have a reputation to upkeep!"

A legitimately happy smile comes to my lips as I shoot back, "You better, otherwise the match will be over before you know it!"

They exit through the door and my smile effortlessly slips into a snarl. They'd better bring their A-game, otherwise I'll burn them to ashes within seconds, safety measures be _damned_.

Heaving a tired sigh, and along with it much of my frustration, I walk back to Monica and collapse into a chair next to her, rubbing my eyes.

"Umm…what'd you 2 talk about?"

"Oh, nothing much," I acidly retort, "They just did their usual thing and talked down to you, and I had to do my usual thing of dancing around the issue and pretend like you meant nothing to me…next week can't come soon enough."

Monica is silent for a few seconds and just as I'm worried that all this trash talking to has finally got to her she admiringly says, "It's incredible how you're able to deal with them so well Ravel…I don't think I could keep up such a convincing act for so long…"

I lift my head and meet her impressed expression…and promptly gather her up in a hug and rub my cheek against hers.

"H-huh?! Ravel what are you-"

"You're just too damn _cute_! Gah! What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you…"

Monica frantically tries to push me off in a fit of shyness but I just hold on tighter, grinning like a madwoman at the fact that I finally have a real 'girlfriend'.

* * *

A few days later finds me nervously smoothing out the front of my dress, a dark purple gown-like piece that I typically only wear during special occasions or important meetings.

Today qualifies as both.

"What's the matter Little Sis? Nervous?"

I shoot Riser an annoyed glance as he stares at me smugly, clearly enjoying watching me fret.

"No, you hot-headed _jerk_ , I'm perfectly fine!"

He just snorts and quietly says, "Could have fooled me…"

No way I'm gonna admit it to him, but I _am_ actually pretty high-strung right now.

I'd invited Monica and her family to the Phenex estate on the basis of the 2 of us spending time with each other and having fun…but the real reason is that I would like for her family and mine to be on good terms.

From what Monica explained to me her Mother died when she was young and her Father, Paredan Galatas, worked as a warden in Cocytus, the infamous prison.

Which is what he did for a number of years until he met Phina Lores, a Baroness Devil who was in charge of some low-level trading with the Greeks. Despite the difference in factions and all sorts of other social barriers like that, they slowly fell in love, which likely would have remained unrequited for all of eternity, their individual responsibilities keeping them from pursuing anything permanent.

Until an attempted breakout occurred on her Father's watch, resulting in the death of several guards as prisoners attempted to break free. The escape was swiftly crushed, of course, and he would have been routinely absolved of any guilt as it was hardly the first time that such an event had happened, were it not for the intervention of a jealous co-worker who had an eye on her Father's position.

Raising a stink about the quality of her Father's work and planting false evidence he was eventually disgraced and removed from his job. Left with a black mark on his career, and having a daughter to look after, he was prepared to offer his services to less than reputable employers when Phina swooped in to save them.

Offering Paredan a position in her Peerage and business as a guard, he was all to happy to accept and within a year Monica had a married Father and step-mother she apparently gets along well with, never mind that her Father is apparently making a name for himself as a powerful Rook, his experience in Cocytus playing to his favor.

It's one of those fairy tail stories that leaves you with a feel good sense of happiness after you finish reading it.

Except that's not where it ended.

The ugly truth is that her Mother essentially took in a disgraced Reincarnated Devil, one from another Faction no less, and the other Barons and Baronesses had seen an opportunity to take one of their competitors down a peg, playing on some Devil's dislike of Reincarnated ones. It's even worse for Monica, since she's not even given the benefit of being a Reincarnated Devil.

…

Not for the first time I wish I had the personal power to tackle these idiotic assumptions directly, but…maybe in the future.

Long story short, hopefully by our families becoming friendly others will think twice about screwing with Phina Lores, the Baroness who has close relations with the Phenex Family.

The main door opens and one of the family servants leads in 3 people, all of whom are looking around with polite interest and a bit of shock.

…The main entrance hall of Phenex Manor _is_ a little extravagant, what with solid gold inlaid walls, all of it decorated with complex murals and ever-lasting torches.

None of that is at the forefront of my mind as I instead take in Monica's parents and create my initial impressions of them. Phina Lores is a woman of average height and understated beauty, with short dark hair and dark brown eyes that give her a friendly, easygoing sort of appearance. Paredan Galatas is basically the tall, muscular version of Monica with bright blond hair and her regal features, although his blue eyes suggest that Monica inherited her birth Mother's eye color.

Both of them are dressed in matching suits, Phina's consisting of heeled shoes and dark slacks with a dress shirt while Paredan's sporting dark boots and jeans with a vest and white undershirt to match the whole ensemble together.

Monica has the opposite color scheme, her white toga-like dress ending just at thigh level, showing off her tanned and _great_ looking legs.

…It's more than a little ironic that despite our mastery over fire, Phenex clan members tend to sunburn easily, meaning most of us are naturally pale.

…

I'm not jealous!

Putting aside my beauty hangups for the moment I instead grin and slightly bow before politely stating, "Welcome to House Phenex Phina Lores, Paredan Galatas. My name is Ravel Phenex and this is my Brother, Riser Phenex. My Father and Mother should be along shortly, they're both eager to meet you and are trying to conclude their other duties as quickly as possible."

Phina just smiles easily at me and offers a respectful bow of her own, despite the fact that she didn't necessarily need to, and replies, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, and please be assured, we understand that Lord and Lady Phenex have responsibilities as Marquis that are far more important that a mere social call."

I merely offer an accepting nod and briefly turn around, annoyed at Riser's silence and ask, "Riser, you're being rude. Hurry up and introduce…yourself…"

My Older Brother looks thunderstruck and it's with a belated realization that I notice that it's Monica he struck dumb by.

…Oh _no_.

Nooooope.

Nononono-

-With a sudden stride forward Riser gently grabs Monica's hand in his own and brushes a kiss over it, all the while huskily saying, "Miss Monica, it's an _honor_ to meet you in person after all this time. Ravel has made mention of your beauty and wit and now, seeing you in the flesh, I can clearly see she was understating your elegance."

…

That conniving _playboy_! I found her first!

I swiftly turn to Monica, expecting her to be weirded out by my Brother's creepy advances-

-only to find her _blushing_.

"O-oh! I-it's a, um, pleasure to meet you as well Riser Phenex, m-my name is-um! I mean, you already know my name, so, uh…"

I can't resist slamming my palm into my face, decorum and appearances be damned, and try not to audibly sigh.

Can't say I'm all that surprised really…Even at 15 big brother has a rugged sort of handsomeness to him that makes him seem older than he really is. Add in to that his natural confidence, never mind the fact that this is probably the first Male Devil in a long time, if ever, that's turned on the seduction and it's no wonder she's so stunned.

Which means it's up to me to save her.

I yank Riser back and fix him with a death glare, growling out, "Do _not_ put the moves on my friend!"

I ignore his offended look and instead glance at Monica's parents for their take on things.

Unfortunately Phina looks more amused by the whole scene than she is offended, so she's out.

Paredan, however, has a stony expression and his right hand is slowly curling and uncurling, as if grasping a certain annoying Older Brother's neck.

He and I might have to work out a plan that involves Riser falling off a cliff…

"Boy, try not to aggravate our guests when they haven't even been here for more than a few minutes, would you?"

All of us turn towards my Father's voice as he appears with Mother at his side, the 2 of them obviously completed with their business.

Riser has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed, which in and of itself is telling how taken he is with my newest friend since he _never_ gets embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Phenex, Monica has had nothing but praise for your daughter's kindness and selflessness. For quit some time I've been wanting to meet the parents of such a kind girl."

I can tell by Mother's almost imperceptible smile that Phina said just the right thing and she replies with, "You're far too kind Baroness Lores, Ravel has had just as many praises of your daughter, saying that she's adapted to an unfamiliar situation _remarkably_ fast."

Monica and I share a sheepish glance with each other, obviously not realizing that we were so free with the praise outside of school and Father lightly smiles before suggesting, "Ravel, Miss Monica, you're free to stay and socialize with us if you wish, but perhaps you would be more entertained if Ravel showed you around the estate?"

Monica glances at her parents who both immediately nod with smiles of varying intensity but similar kindness and she quickly bows to my parents.

"I would greatly appreciate that, thank you for the offer Lord and Lady Phenex."

Not wasting any time I quickly grab Monica's hand and drag her away, eager to show her the mansion.

But not before shooting a glare at Riser as he smiles like a lovestruck fool at my friend.

Ugh…he's serious about this, isn't he?

* * *

I flop down onto my bed and immediately shoot a mock glare at Monica.

"You need to be careful around my Brother, Monica. The guy is a constant and consummate womanizer, if you end up falling for him I guarantee you you won't be the _only_ one who ends up sharing him."

Briefly chastised she nonetheless asks, "You seem against that, I thought Devils were all about harems?"

I sigh at her words, well aware of that particular misconception about our culture.

"That's a topic that's been blown out of proportion by other factions. What you call a 'harem' is typically just a bunch of Devils who are, well-" I feel my face blush as I remember sneaking into the Valefor bedroom alongside Caine and what we saw there, "let's just call them _friends with benefits_. Real romantic relationships tend to just be between 2, sometimes 3 Devils. Actual working 'harems' are very much the exception rather than the rule."

Monica seems chastised by this and offers up a small 'oh' before I roll my eyes and pull her onto my bed alongside me, all the while advising, "So don't just go jumping into my stupid Brother's arms just because he has a pretty face!"

She grins suddenly and coyly asks, "Someone seems to have it out for their big sibling…"

"As if!", I laugh in reply, "If anything I'm the only one who actually gives him any sort of steady grief! _Someone_ needs to keep his ego deflated."

Chuckling Monica picks up a photo from my dresser and suddenly purrs out, "Why Ravel, who's _this_ boy?"

I feel the blood drain from my face and frantically shout, "N-nobody! Put that back!"

Doing the opposite, and revealing that she has somewhat of a mischievous streak that I've never seen before, the Greek jerk holds the frame outside of my grasp and clinically observes, "Hmm…interesting eye and hair color, and he's kinda cute I guess…but what's with that smirk of his? And why do you look so happy about it Ravel?"

I feel my face burn up in embarrassment and mumble out, "Because he's my fiancé…"

"…Say _what_?! You're getting married?!"

Some of my melancholy must have shown on my face because her excitement quickly fades as I quietly reply, "Well…we were supposed to be, but…his family was killed about a month ago, and he and his Brother went missing…"

My friend looks dumbstruck for a moment before she frantically apologizes with, "O-oh no! Ravel I'm so, _so_ sorry, I-I didn't know-"

I quickly offer her a hug and calmingly reply, "It's fine, I never told you and you didn't really have any way of knowing…"

Monica is silent for a few moments before she squeezes my arm and carefully asks, "Do-do you miss him?"

"…A lot."

"So you liked him then, not a marriage of convenience?"

I coyly chuckle at that and reply, "He was probably the closest thing I had to a best friend when I was younger…although the first time we met probably wouldn't have made it seem that way…"

* * *

 _(4 years ago)_

 _I nervously straighten my dress and try to at least_ look _excited about the coming meeting between me and the Valefors…but it's not so easy._

 _I mean, how am I supposed to be excited about meeting people who I keep hearing all these bad rumors about?_

" _Ravel dear, at least_ try _to give them a chance, their children are friendly and pleasant and I think you'll get along just fine. And don't forget, the youngest is your age. Who knows, you might make a friend!"_

" _Ok, Mother…"_

 _Mother gives me a sympathetic look, but that's it._

 _She's serious about this._

 _Resigning myself I take a shaky breath and walk on through the main doors of the Valefor family manor, trying not to let the rumors about how tied-into criminal activity this family is color my perceptions and instead focus on Clarissa Valefor, the idol most Devil Girls look up to at some point in their lives._

 _Besides, Mother and Father are good friends with them, so it's ok, right?_

" _Linada, it's good to see you!"_

 _Mother easily smiles and gathers up the other Devil, an admittedly stunning woman with long blonde hair and bright green eyes, into a hug and happily replies, "And the same to you Clarissa, how have things been lately?"_

" _Eh, same old same old. You'd think policing the Underworld's Underworld would be one nail-biter after another…"_

 _Mother just laughs and gently slaps her on the arm before saying, "Only_ you _would be so flippant about what your work entails!"_

 _The newly recognized Clarissa merely shrugs with a grin and turns her gaze on me and I suddenly feel tongue-tied, face-to-face with_ the _Devil that's admired in more than a few social circles for her personal strength._

" _Well aren't you just the_ cutest _thing! You must be Ravel, correct?"_

" _U-uh, yes! I mean, erm, it's a pleasure to meet you!"_

 _The older Devil just stares at me for a moment and just as I think I offended her somehow she_ squeals _of all things and picks me up in a hug before swinging me around like some toy._

" _Oh you're so damn_ adorable _! Linada, can you lend her to me for a few months? I've always wanted a daughter…"_

 _I'm about to turn to Mother for help when a voice exasperatedly says, "Mom, can you_ not _traumatize every new guest that walks through those doors?"_

 _Thankfully I'm immediately set down and Lady Valefor turns a pout on the newly approaching Devil, a boy with black hair with a single blonde streak in it, interestingly colored eyes of red and green as well as features that remind of a Wizard or scholar, before retorting, "You're no fun Jonah! Why can't you be more like your Little Brother and have a sense of humor about these things?"_

" _I have a sense of humor, I just know when to use it…"_

 _Mother laughs and elbows Lady Valefor in the side before teasing, "He's got you there Clarissa."_

 _With a roll of her eyes the Valefor leader resignedly mumbles, "Oh hush would you? If you're done back-talking, Jonah, come over here and say hello to Ravel."_

 _Suddenly appearing far more apprehensive that he was before the boy, who looks to be at least 5 years older than me, slowly walks up and bows stiffly, quietly saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ravel Phenex. My name is Jonah Valefor and I hope we can get along in the future."_

 _I awkwardly curtsy myself and quietly reply, "The pleasure is all mine, Jonah Valefor. And I too, uh, hope we become friends…"_

 _There's an awkward silence and I don't Miss Mother and Lady Valefor shoot each other a significant look._

" _Jonah, why don't you show Ravel around the manor, Lady Phenex and I have some business of our own to attend to. If you run into him introduce your Brother as well."_

 _Obviously glad to have some sort of direction Jonah motions for me to follow him and we set off._

 _Making things only_ slightly _less awkward…_

* * *

 _"Hey, Little Bro! Tear yourself away from that board for a second and say hello to our newest guest, would you?"_

 _I curiously look to where Jonah is yelling and find a boy who looks about my age, except taller, sitting at a table with a large game board on it and several different colored triangle looking pieces._

… _Is that_ Risk _?_

 _Strange, normally it's always a Chess board in front of a Pillar Family member._

 _The younger brother turns around with a scowl towards his older sibling that quickly turns into a slightly confused expression as he notices me standing beside Jonah._

" _Who's_ this _?"_

… _He's also somewhat short on manners._

 _Stepping forward around Jonah I imperiously state, "Ravel Phenex at your service, may I be so bold as to ask who_ you _are?"_

 _I grin as his eye twitches and with just as much sarcasm he retorts, "Caine Valefor, it's a_ pleasure _to meet you as well, Miss Ravel."_

 _I bite back a growl at his tone and walk over to him, casting a disdainful eye at the game he has set up and ask, "I can't help but notice this isn't Chess."_

" _Oh good, your powers of observation are top notch then."_

 _Momentarily struck dumb by his overly familiar and rude words I feel my temper rise and icily reply, "Well, I see all those rumors I've heard about your family being uncouth and criminal in their conduct were true."_

 _His dual colored eyes seemingly flash as he just as coldly retorts, "Funny, you're the spitting image of stuck-up Pillar Princess that I've heard about. Full of hot air too, befitting your Phenex heritage."_

" _Uh, you 2? Can we just calm down-"_

 _We both ignore Jonah and I throw myself down across from him on the table, open challenge-and slight hints of murder-in both our expressions._

" _Well then,_ Caine _, if you think I'm so 'full of hot air', as you so elegantly described it, how about a little game?"_

 _Eagerness shines on his face, as well as a bit of scorn, as he easily replies, "Fair enough, I suppose you want to go with the old and tired game of Chess?"_

" _Hmph, as if! That would be too_ easy _."_

 _I take vindictive pleasure in his annoyed scowl at my slight and gloriously announce, "I'll beat you at your own game!"_

 _Taking another second to relish in his obvious shock he suddenly grins like a Demon and purrs out, "Oh? And just what would a_ noble _princess like yourself know about such a plebeian game such as this?"_

 _I smirk._

" _Give me the rule book and 5 minutes and I'll be an expert."_

" _Challenge accepted,_ Princess _."_

* * *

 _The unmentioned rules of the game:_

 _1: 2 armies for each player, each army acts separately and gains reinforcements separately, although they can share control of a continent and split reinforcements._

 _2: Cards are shared between armies._

 _3: Taking out the opponents' Castle will cause that army to capitulate._

 _4: If the attacker outnumbers the defender 3-to-1 their highest dice roll will be given a +1_

 _It annoyed me, but it'd taken_ 6 _minutes to understand the rules of Risk in their entirety, instead of 5 like I'd claimed._

 _And the condescending smirk Caine has on his face lets me know he's_ well _aware of that fact._

 _Arrogant twerp…_

" _5 minutes, wasn't that you said Princess? What's up with taking longer than what you said?"_

" _It_ would _have been 5 minutes if you hadn't added so many of your own 'special' rules."_

 _He merely shrugs and boredly asks, "So? Ready to start?"_

" _After you, Thief."_

* * *

 _"I want to play red and green!_ I'm _the challenger and you should let me pick first!"_

" _Are you kidding me?! Green is my family's color,_ I _deserve it! Why would you need green?!"_

" _Because wind is green, obviously!"_

" _You're out of your mind!"_

* * *

 _"Ok, good roll good roll…dangit!"_

 _I smile beatifically and reply, "Oh, is someone having trouble invading Indonesia?"_

" _Because you took the most annoying territory in the game to deal with! Crud, just you wait, I'll get that damn place yet!"_

* * *

 _Oh you have_ got _to be kidding me!_

" _8 higher rolls than mine in a row?! How is that_ possible _?!"_

 _With a smirk that makes me want to punch him in his stupid face he indolently replies, "Hey, it's a_ risk _."_

… _That's it, victory at any cost!_

* * *

 _"Ravel dear, it's about time we leave-"_

" _No way Mom, I'm not going anywhere until I show this jerk who's the better player!"_

" _Ravel that's not very-"_

" _And he's a cheater to boot! He completely cheated and added an extra army to West America when he thought I wasn't looking!"_

 _The jerk doesn't even look the_ slightest _bit ashamed and retorts, "Only because you tried to change your dice roll when you were invading Iceland! You weren't even being sneaky!"_

 _My face reddens as I yell back, "Only because you swapped your Quebec card for an Eastern United States One!"_

" _Only because_ you _added 2 armies to Venezuela after you knocked my spare armies off the table!"_

" _Only because_ you _tried to subtly transfer armies from China to Siam!"_

" _Only because_ you _-"_

* * *

Monica shakes her head in disbelief and says, "So the both of you got into an argument over a _game_? An argument that lasted almost a whole _day_?!"

I proudly smile and reply, "Yup, one that neither of us ended up winning, actually."

* * *

 _The door to the common room silently swung open and 2 heads peeked inside, both women with slightly differently shaded blonde hair instantly 'aww'ing at the sight that lay before them._

 _2 children, fast asleep, both of them sitting side-by-side with their heads down on the table that had various game pieces strewn across it, an open rule book laying in front of them._

 _The one younger boy that had gone with the 2 older women gained a contemplative expression as he looked at the scene before them._

* * *

"That's _crazy_ …how did you 2 even end up friends after that, much less, well…in _love_?"

A fond smile crosses my face and I amusedly answer, "It was as quick as the next morning after we woke up, necks and backs sore from sleeping in chairs all night. This might be a little hard to understand at first Monica, but Caine and I were typically held up to a certain standard as the scion's of Pillar Families and rarely had the chance to _really_ relax around other people."

My eyes half-close as I nostalgically finish with, "To find someone who we could freely argue with, compete with, laugh with at the whole ridiculousness of it? That one night where we cheated, griped and name-called is one of the most entertaining things I've ever done in my life…"

I turn towards Monica and immediately blush once I see the knowing look she's giving me.

"What?!"

"Oh nothing…just that you're so obviously in _love_ ~"

I blush and retort, "You don't have to say it like _that_! Meanie…"

She laughs before curiously asking, "But _Risk_? I thought Chess was the go-to-game for Devils?"

I chuckle at her question.

"It is, but Caine never really liked it. He always said it was, 'too predictable and limited'. He liked games that involved strategy, random chance and psychology the most. I remember him saying that it was a better primer for Rating Games and real life than Chess could ever hope to be."

"Hmm…"

We're both quiet for a few seconds before I angrily grab her leg and lift it up off the bed, causing Monica to squeak in alarm as I jealously shout, "Enough about me, how do you get this level of tan?! What's your secret Maou-dammit!"

* * *

The day of our first combat-test.

The bracket-stye setup of the exams is meant to emulate the conditions of the Young Devil's Gathering that most of us will no doubt participate in further down the road while the field we'll be competing in drives home that point even further.

Almost a kilometer both long and wide, the stage is liberally sprinkled with different types of terrain including forestry, sand plains, rocky hills and even a small river.

Perhaps the most impressive part is the enchantments woven into the arena itself, enchantments that are very similar to the ones employed in Rating Games, just far more powerful.

While deaths are possible in a Rating Game it's _extremely_ rare and the fields set up at Antiquity Academy are second-to-none. Projectiles above a certain kinetic limit are slowed, injuries sustained are instantly healed by stasis wards if they exceed a calculated depth or width, certain types of energy that are deemed too destructive are bled of their excessive power…not a single student in all of Antiquity Academy's centuries of existence has been killed, and no more than a dozen have been seriously injured during a mock combat-test.

Which means Monica and I can cut loose without having to worry about the consequences.

Although it bears remembering that the opposite is true for our opponents.

I take a deep breath and glance around the stadium, packed to the brim with other students who are interestedly watching the progression of the matches while faculty patrol the edges of the field, making sure no foul play occurs.

…Well, there's nothing new about me about being the center of the attention, it comes with the territory of being a Phenex heir.

Monica isn't handling it so well.

She's repeatedly clenching her fists and tensing her legs, tongue constantly licking her lips and her eyes are constantly roving, as if she's expecting an attack to come at any second.

I quietly sigh and gently place a hand on her shoulder, causing her to involuntarily jump before I reassuringly whisper, "Relax Monica, we've got this in the bag. Just remember the plan and we'll crush the first matches no problem."

Her only response is a jerky nod but I let it slide, knowing that this is a big deal for her and it'd probably be hoping for too much to have her be _totally_ relaxed.

I look across the field as a nearby instructor warns, "One minute." and marvel at our good fortune. Our first opponents will be Cerise and Alameda, 2 Devils who's powers I'm well acquainted with and am looking forward to kicking into the dirt.

Cerise inherited her family's powers over Earth manipulation while Alameda can mess with people's perceptions and concentration using Magically transferred pheromones and the like.

An easy match.

"All right girls, in you go."

I smooth out the front of my uniform and confidently stride past the barriers, Monica following in my wake.

" _And for our 4th match of the day we have a very special matchup, Ravel Phenex and Monica Galatas on one team and Cerise Paimon alongside Alameda Zepar on the other! 3 Pillar Family members and one unknown transfer student, how will this turn out!"_

I grin at the announcement and slowly stretch, glad that we're getting plenty of exposure.

It'll make it all the sweeter when we come out as the winners.

" _Match start in 5…4…3…2…1!"_

A buzzer unleashes a burst of noise and there's an odd _bwoosh_ noise as the wards snap to full power and we immediately spring into action, running forward towards a line of trees about a couple dozen meters ahead of us.

Monica quietly mutters a few spell words to herself-although she stumbles once and has to start over-and a silver inlaid bow appears in her hands alongside 4 arrows with golden tips.

"As soon as you see them start firing Monica, that'll be my cue, got it?"

She wordlessly nods and I slip behind a pile of boulders while the blonde takes up position on a nearby tree branch, ceaselessly scanning the surroundings.

This goes on for almost a minute until the ground beneath the trunk Monica is posted on suddenly heaves upwards, almost displacing my partner before she nimbly leaps to another nearby bit of foilage, not wanting to get anywhere near the dirt below given Cerise's powers.

Now's my chance.

Gathering my power while keeping an eye on Monica I see her quickly fire off one of the arrows, a crackling trail of electricity left behind it almost like a line of rope. The projectile loops around where our 2 opponents are standing and Cerise quickly raises a wall of Earth around the 2 of them, providing a makeshift shield.

Undaunted, Monica quickly fires off the 3 additional arrows, each one trailing a line of electricity behind it and manipulates them to weave a makeshift cage of lightning around the 2 idiots before she starts shrinking it.

At which point Alameda smirks and strangely glowing motes of light surround the air around her, slowly drifting towards Monica who isn't able to get away in time without breaking her concentration.

She breathes in a few of these lights-

-and suddenly gasps, face reddening and she collapses to her knees, hand desperately clutching at her stomach and looking like it wants to twitch downwards.

Her focus completely broken the arrows clatter to the ground and Alameda smirks before loudly saying, "I know your Greeks are all a bunch of hopelessly horny people, but goodness, have some propriety, would you?"

Cerise derisively laughs and adds, "And I can't help but notice the Phenex heir left you behind! Did she finally come to her senses and realize you were deadweight?"

"No, she _didn't_. By the way, you 2 lose."

They both snap their heads in my direction, clearly having missed me during their scuffle with Monica-

-and blanch as they finally notice the enormous ball of fire, easily 3 times my size, hovering above my head.

…Honestly, there has to be a limit to how oblivious somebody can be…

I inwardly shrug, raise an arm, take half-a-second to coldly enjoy their growing panic-

-and then burn them.

There's 2 terrified shrieks as a wave of fire overwhelms them and a huge swath of the forest they were standing in is set ablaze amidst the roar of burning wood and dirt.

After a few seconds of letting my powers run wild I cut back and the fire gutters out, it's Magically powered fuel running dry and I just enjoy the destruction I caused.

" _Match over! The winners are Ravel Phenex and Monica Galatas! 20 minutes until the next match start!"_

There's another one of those weird _bwoosh_ noises as the wards are dropped and I glance at one of the large, Magically projected screens that are set up for the audiences viewing pleasure, laughing once I get a clear look at it's image.

Cerise and Alameda, both looking pale and shocky, the edges of their hair singed and curled where my fire hit before the system pulled them out.

…

Heh, talk about a clean sweep. Monica and I hadn't even really bothered to go too in-depth with strategies, knowing full well that those 2 are complete jokes, instead opting to simply blitz them and finish the match as quickly as possible, keeping as many of our tactics and powers under wraps.

Heck, I hadn't even had to _regenerate_ at all!

Shaking my head I turn to Monica, who's still lightly panting and red in the face and I blush myself once I realize there's a certain… _dampness_ on her legs.

An uncharacteristically murderous expression appears on my friends face as she looks up at Alameda's displayed image and growls out, "First chance I get I'm _so_ kicking that Bitch's cunt up her esophagus…"

I choke up at her harsh words before suddenly laughing and gathering her up in a hug, ignoring the hundreds of other gazes and Monica's own resigned sigh.

"Don't worry girlfriend, I'll be right there alongside you, holding open her legs to give you a clear shot."

Unable to hold back her own giggle of mirth, riding high on our crushing victory, we share a triumphant grin and raise our arms in victory to scattered applause among the audience.

Friends are _such_ a nice thing to have.

* * *

 **And a bit of an overdue beatdown courtesy of ravel is completed! I'd originally wanted to release this earlier but as mentioned in a previous AN I made a rather big whoopsie-daisy during the writing and had to take a few extra days to un'ravel' that mess (hehe), but here we are! Next chapter is one that I've been looking forward to writing for awhile, it's going to both kick-start some events in Kalichi and cover some of Caine's psychology, something I always like covering in a character :D  
**

 **Slayersky123: He'll have a few select weapons but none of them will be swords, since eventually Valefor's can sharpen their Shades into blade-like instruments.**

 **Cilo: Currently this is 24-25 years before the start of canon (Volume 1) and I'm pretty sure Rias is 18 by then (?) so she's still about 7-6 years from being born herself.**

 **Seeing everybody's feedback and suggestions is always a great motivator, thanks to all who have reviewed and see you all next time!**


	21. Chapter 20: A Matter of Life and Death

**See A/N for a few important details**

* * *

Ch 20: A Matter of Life and Death

Caine

(19 weeks 4 days after arrival in Kalichi)

Ugh…what keeps poking me in the middle of the night? Is Vallia turning in her sleep or something-

A pair of golden, slitted eyes stare at me out of the complete darkness that is our temporary shelter, seemingly floating on nothing.

"GAAAAH!"

I frantically roll away from where I was sleeping and jump up into a crouch-

-only to recognize a certain cat's hysterical laughter and feel like a complete idiot as my eyes adjust and mind starts working properly again.

"Hahaha! Oh man Kid you should have _seen_ your face! Ahaha!"

I grit my teeth and growl back, "Not _funny_ Kuroka. Seriously, how would you feel waking up to predator eyes in the middle of the night, in the middle of a forest that as you once told me is supposedly patrolled by a _Dragon_."

She just daintily taps her chin with a finger and then happily replies, "Dunno, but I'd probably be a whole lot braver than you were! Has anyone ever told you that you scream like a girl?"

I just huff with righteous indignation and drop back onto my sleeping roll, glancing at Val out of the corner of my eye and finding her remarkably calm, petting Shirone who hadn't even bothered to change into her cat form before demanding attention.

"So how come _you_ didn't jump halfway to the moon?", I ask with an accusatory tone.

Vallia looks embarrassed but it's Shirone who answers with, "I woke her up first. Thought it would be funny to see you scared…"

I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"And was it?"

"…Yes."

I'm about to reach over and flick her on the ear when Kuroka suddenly pushes me over onto my back and rests her chin on my chest, a satisfied purr emanating from her throat.

…I'm also quite aware of how her boobs squish into my stomach, causing a sudden stirring in my groin.

Oh c'mon!

Is _every_ little bit of stimulation gonna set me off now?!

"So I noticed the 2 of you were pretty cozy when we first got here, what were you up to before that? Making Devil-Dragon babies?"

Vallia makes a noise like she just inhaled her tongue and I sputter for a second before we both simultaneously shout, _"Nothing happened!"_

Kuroka just snorts and silkily says, "Hmm…that sounded pretty _suggestive_ to me…are you _sure_ nothing happened?"

Val's face is noticeably red even in the reduced light and her expression suggests she's wanting nothing more than to sink into the ground and never come back up.

I just groan and mutter out, "Drop it Kuroka…we'll talk tomorrow, it's still late…"

She just stares at me for a few seconds before shrugging and throwing herself down next to me.

In between Val and myself.

…The significant glance she gives me suggests that there was more than a little bit of deliberate thought on her part before she grabs my hand and sets it atop her head, clearly telling me to get scratching.

* * *

Vallia

Morning comes and I slowly wake up to find Shirone curled up next to me, causing me to smile slightly.

If this how having friends always is…then I missed out on quite a bit.

There's a massive yawn in the back of my mind and I hear Albion mutter a drowsy, **[Good morning]** -

-before he promptly falls back asleep.

…When I stop to think about it, Albion is _really_ lazy.

"Morning Val."

I glance over to find Caine resignedly staring at me from where his arm is trapped underneath Kuroka's head, said girl lightly snoring with a drooling grin on her face.

For some reason that sight makes me…jealous?

…

I'm _not_ jealous!

I almost jump as Shirone stirs from where she was curled up, Kuroka following shortly after.

"…Good morning Vallia."

I give a small smile at my Yokai friend's sleepy greeting, replying in kind with, "Good morning Shirone. Um…if you don't mind me asking, how did you and your sister find us?"

It's the dark-haired Nekoshou that responds with a smug, "Well we tracked you by your aura, obviously. And let me tell you, you have one heckuva scary aura Dragon Girly…"

"I hate to interrupt this _riveting_ conversation, but could you get off my arm Kuroka? Preferably after you wipe it off?"

I get a bad feeling in my gut at the playful look on the older Yokai's face and that feeling is confirmed just a moment later when she suddenly pours out, "Oh, it'd be my pleasure…"

And then she proceeds to slowly, carefully, _lick_ Caine's arm 'clean' of her spit.

That annoying jealousy is back alongside embarrassment full force and, before I even know what I'm doing, a small growl emanates from my throat that sounds a lot like one of Albion's growls.

And Kuroka just gives me an amused smirk, the hussy!

For his part Caine's eye just twitches a few times before he suddenly stands up and growls out, "I'm going to go make breakfast…", before walking out weirdly, half-hunched over as he does so.

That was…strange.

I just grit my teeth, surprised at my own wildly oscillating emotions, and make to follow Caine, not eager to stick around given my own strange frustration with Kuroka's behavior.

At least, that's my plan until a hand closes around my arm and I find the Nekoshou keeping me from leaving, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey, Dragon Girl. What _did_ happen to you and the Kid? And don't try to say 'nothing happened', you're not exactly hiding this little bit of possessiveness and frustration you apparently developed overnight."

I can only turn my head away in sudden embarrassment and frustration while muttering out, "It's…it's not anything important…"

"Oh~? I doubt that, seeing as how you're being so unusually decisive and all. C'mon, what are you 2 doing out here anyway?"

"We-I mean, I-are out here to learn Senjutsu."

The sisters immediately look confused at that, even the usually neutral Shirone, and Kuroka doubtfully says, "I thought you and your soulmate were against learning _that_ particular discipline, and for good reason too if you ask me…"

I grit my teeth and growl back, "I…I was told by Caine that I should learn it, and that I would be able to control myself. I believed him."

Shirone seems to accept that but Kuroka scowls before muttering, "Just doing whatever the fuck he wants huh…alright, if you and your Dragon think this is a good idea, then I ain't gonna complain. You're still not answering my question about what you and Caine were doing though-OW!"

I almost jump as Shirone suddenly yanks on her sister's hair and gives her a reproachful look, causing the older Nekoshou to fall silent in surprise at the younger sibling's actions.

Locking her golden eyes on my blue ones Shirone asks, "Big Sis is just worried that you're going to steal away her Boyfriend and she doesn't know how to just straight ask you."

Both Kuroka and I flinch at the same time, me in surprise and shock and Kuroka in embarrassment.

"I, uh…it's not like that Little Sis?"

Shirone just ignores Kuroka's weak refusal and expectantly stares at me-

-and just that gaze alone seems to open the floodgates.

"I don't know I mean at first I was just frustrated that I was falling behind him in practice fighting but then he encouraged me to learn Senjutsu and even argued with _Albion_ and then told me that he thought I was actually really strong mentally and then I didn't want to let him down so then we headed out here and he held my hand for a little bit and it made me really embarrassed but then I went to take a bath in the nearby river and he accidentally walked in and saw me naked and then things were really awkward but then it was cold at night and then he held me and I just don't _know_ what's wrong with me!"

I frantically gasp for air once my disjointed rambling is done and feel my face turn an even brighter shade of crimson as I realize what I just said.

 _Dead_ silence…

…That's broken once Kuroka snorts and rolls her eyes before cheerily saying, "Sheesh, that's it? He saw you butt naked and warmed you up a bit? I thought you 2 had sex or something…"

An odd _erk_ noise comes from my throat and Shirone just quietly mutters, "Mind is still in the gutter Big Sis…"

With a proud jutting out of her chest, that I suddenly can't help but notice is _way_ bigger than mine, the oldest sister announces, "Then the only way is up! And don't you worry little sis, one day you'll be just like me!"

Shaking her head in disbelief the white-haired Nekoshou just looks at me for a moment before plainly asking, "You easily agreed not to learn Senjutsu last time. Was it just Caine that changed your mind?"

I'm about to reply 'yes' when I take a moment to think about it.

"…Mostly, but I think…I think I just wanted to finally prove that I'm _not_ weak, that I can do more than what everyone thinks I can do…for, well…"

I duck my head in shyness and whisper, "For _all_ my friend's sake…"

The 2 of them are quiet for a few seconds and when I raise my head I see an understanding look on Shirone's face while Kuroka has one of exasperation.

"Y'know Dragon Girl, when you say stuff like that it makes it damn near impossible for me to not like you."

"W-why would you be trying to dislike me in the first place!?"

She just snickers and walks on past me and just as I think the conversation is over she suddenly _grabs_ my crotch with one hand and cups one of my breasts with the other.

…W-w-w-what's she _doing_?!

Her voice is a sultry purr in my ear as she whispers, "I hear Devil's don't mind sharing partners, if you ask nicely I might let you have some _fun_ with our cute little friend out there, I'll make sure he knows how to treat you _real_ nice once I'm through with him…"

She then places a friendly _bite_ on the back of my neck and now my face is burning even brighter than before-if such a thing was possible-and I hysterically squirm out of the insane cat's grip while yelling, "I-I keep telling you i-it's not like that!"

Letting me go with a playful laugh I storm out, steam no doubt shooting out of my ears from the strange sensations coming from where Kuroka was, was _touching_ me, and I hear the crazy cat's laughter suddenly replaced with an 'OW!' after there's a _smack_ sound.

"No molesting my friends."

…Couldn't you have told her that _before_ she felt me up Shirone?!

Just to make things worse there's a deep chuckle in the back of my mind and I hear Albion amusedly advise, **[Be on your guard Vallia, otherwise you may find your chastity lost to the Yokai before it's claimed by the Devil boy…]**

I offer up a frustrated growl and shout back, _[You're not helping you scaly pervert!_ _And when did you wake up?!_ _]_

* * *

Caine

A quick step out of a passing Exorcist's shadow, a habit now ingrained in me whenever I travel most places in Kalichi, has me in front of Ferdinand's place, now with an actual guard outside of it, some massive Oni who gives me a baleful stare at my little Magic trick of appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, here to see Ferdinand. Tell him Caine is here."

He bares his massive fangs at me before bending down slightly, his 3 meter tall stature not allowing him to fit through the front door, and rumbles out, "Ferdinand. Little kid out here named Caine says he's here to see you. I let him in or squish him?"

My eye twitches but thankfully I hear Ferdinand's muffled voice as he yells, "Let him in, he's got an appointment!"

The towering Yokai makes no further comment and lumbers out of the way, letting me through.

I cast an appreciative glance around the building, now largely cleared of the detritus and crap that was covering it earlier and instead stacked high with folders and papers, no doubt stuff related to Ferdinand's job of keeping the suppliers and buyers of Kalichi happy.

"Well you look a whole sight better than you did a few weeks ago. You've got door security now?"

Which is the total truth, the Devil's eyes are no longer sunken and stressed and he's clearly a bit heavier, obviously eating properly.

He tosses me a relaxed grin and replies, "Well only having to fear for my life every _other_ day instead of every day does wonders for one's sanity. And Dodo out there is on loan from The Exiled, apparently they like the job I'm doing and don't want someone just kicking down the door and killing my ass."

I nod but can't help but ask, "Dodo?"

" _I_ didn't name him. Take a seat, I've got some news that isn't all that good."

I frown at that but do as he says while he passes me a glass of water that had been resting on the table.

"Well…I imagine we're both busy with one thing or another, so let me get right to the point. Lately a new group that showed up in EDEN a few weeks ago has been making some…questionable moves."

I raise an eyebrow and carefully ask, "Questionable how?"

"They've been sending out some representatives and asking the various gang leaders if they're 'interested' in switching over to the resources a Pillar Family can offer them instead of the backup the Fallen are providing."

I feel my mood instantly darken and deliberately ask, "A Pillar Family? Which one?"

He gives me a wary look before blandly replying, "Some Crocell guy named Gyer."

The glass in my hand instantly shatters, shards carving bloody furrows into my palm as I remember the name Gyer Crocell.

That same smug fucker that had been there the day my family had been killed…

"Oh? _Is that so…_ "

Ferdinand clearly doesn't like the tone of my voice as he quickly says, "Ok, take a step back Kid. I get that you have some serious baggage when it comes to the Crocells but going on the warpath-"

"I'm not an _idiot_ Ferdinand. I don't even know how to get _into_ freakin' EDEN, so how would I be able to target Gyer even if I wanted to?"

"…Fair point, you want my take on what to do?"

My voice is cold enough to freeze Hellfire as I reply, "That would be _nice_."

The Older Devil settles into his chair and begins with, "You remember what I told you a few weeks back about one way to control the Kalichi gangs would be to prove superior to all their leaders? Well, that's my advice again. Your family kept a tight grip on these people Kid, beats me whether it was through proxy or if your Mom personally beat them down, but the results were plain to see. Magellan helped the Valefors keep this little Kalichi Empire going for centuries with nary a hiccup, you guys were that damn efficient."

I think on that and decide to ask the real question.

"Alright. But just how tough are these gang leaders? Ferdinand, my Mom used to rank in the top _100's_ in the Rating Games and was a high-tier Ultimate Class Devil. If she had to _personally_ keep these people in line then we should just forget this little plan for the next few years, if not decades."

He just shrugs in response.

"Relax Kiddo, I'm just as familiar with the sprawling mess that is the power ranking of the Supernatural World and I'm pretty confidant in knowing where you stand in comparison to the rest of the gang leaders. Remember, Adder was unofficially considered the toughest out of all of them…you think you could take him at your current strength?"

I think back to that fight that happened a few months ago and remember that it took 4 of us, as well as a lucky strike on him at the last second, to come out the victors.

"… _Maybe_. And that's a _big_ maybe."

He merely nods and easily says, "Well, give yourself some time to think it over. Funnily enough our whole initial nightmare with trying to find a sponsor has given us some leeway here, none of the gangs are eager to jump ship from one benefactor to the other after they went for so long without one. From what I've heard most of Gyer's representatives haven't been meeting with much success. I give us a few more months before this starts becoming an issue."

I lean back in my chair, mimicking Ferdinand's pose, and keep my silence for a few moments before nodding and replying, "Alright, I'll give it some thought. I'll go ahead and let Azazel's reps know about this, just so he's not surprised if the worst comes to pass."

Ferdinand raises an eyebrow and curiously asks, "Your not gonna ask him for help?"

I snort at that and retort, "The first crisis that heads our way after partnering with him and we ask for help? Some great message _that'll_ send…"

"…Fair enough. I'll keep you updated if anything new happens."

I stand up and shake Ferdinand's hand, saying, "Appreciate it. Thanks for not keeping me in the dark about this, it would have been pretty easy for you to do so."

"Meh, I owe you for pulling myself and Linus's ass out of the fire in the first place. Honor among thieves and all that."

"You're not a thief, you're an underground politician."

There's a twinkle in his eye as he replies, "There's a difference?"

I shake my head and I hear Linus yell from upstairs, "Hey, if you're going to send a message to the Scary Fallen Inventor Dude, tell him I said Hi and that I could use more robot parts!"

I glance at Ferdinand as he rolls his eyes and ask, "Robot parts?"

"He means automaton. I'm pretty sure the freak just changes the name every other day just to piss me off."

* * *

I sigh as I stare up at Kalichi's crimson moon from my perch on the Church's roof, solitude ensuring that no one asks what it is that has me in such a melancholy mood.

Solitude because it's something like 3 in the morning and everyone else is asleep.

I hadn't had much luck in achieving anything approximating rest.

Ferdinand's warning had set my mind abuzz with a billion different thoughts and emotions, ranging from simple plans of charging through the front gates of EDEN to grand conspiracies involving all 3 factions removing Crocell's influence, all the way to wildly oscillating feelings of detached coldness to burning hot rage.

It had made for a distracted night.

…I'd eventually cooled down a bit though, and had given Ferdinand's suggestions some more serious thought.

The conclusions I've drawn are…pragmatic.

Put bluntly, I'm nowhere near strong enough to tackle Gyer as I am right now.

If it was a 1-on-1 I'd take my chances, but that's just not going to happen. He has his peerage, he's protected by EDEN's not insignificant security, and most of all he's not exactly a slouch when it comes to personal levels of power. Maybe not the best example of a High-Class Devil, but it's not like he's total garbage…

If I tried to take him down now, I would die.

Simple as that.

And then we arrive at Ferdinand's second bit of advice, taking on the gang leaders of Kalichi.

The Exiled, The Griffons and the Black Wings…each with their own leader who had been at least somewhat comparable, if not _equal_ to Adder.

…Would I really stand a chance if I was to fight one of them? Heck, I don't even know anything _about_ them, I was always busy with some other task at hand and left their side of the deal to Ferdinand. I'd have to study up on them, figure out what makes them tick, hash out a way that would let me win…

And then there's the time limit. Ferdinand said we might have a few months before we have to worry about losing the gangs to the Crocells, but if I wanted to play it safe I'd say we have maybe 2 months at best.

…Dammit.

Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I'm in over my head trying to deal with all of this when I have practically _zero_ prior experience in trying to tackle decisions like this.

Maybe-

…

…Well what's _this_?

I frown and try to concentrate as much as I can on my Senjutsu senses, noticing something strange coming towards the Church.

I'd taken to practicing my aura sensing whenever the opportunity presents itself, just watching the world around me and trying to learn the myriad ways an aura reacts to certain stimuli as well as broaden my range of sensing.

I'm not even close to Kuroka or Shirone's level of proficiency, but I can 'see' in about a 200 meter radius now and can get a bearing on simple Aura fluctuations.

And right now there's some very oddly 'colored' auras about 30 meters away from the Church.

Most auras in Kalichi tend to fluctuate between a sharp, ever-changing contrast of colors that denote rapid thought and wary observation or a sort of fuzzy 'grayness' as their minds are under the influence of drugs or things like that.

 _These_ particular auras are staying a steady type of red and pink, with bits of black mixed in.

Anger, lust and violence.

And they're stopped in an alleyway not far from where we're all staying? That's _trouble_.

I jump to my feet and cast a basic [Observation] and [Magnification] Spell that I'd recently learned from the Fallen and rush to the edge of the Church where I hide in a shadow cast by one of the empty bell towers.

I narrow my eyes through the gently spinning Magic circles in front of my vision and get a binocular's view of my targets, the [Observation] spell allowing me to hear their conversation as long as I have a clear line of sight to them.

'… _ucking listen to what we're telling you! Or are you trying to get us all killed?!'_

I frown at the interaction taking place, mostly because the 2 ones arguing with the other 4 have the simple black snake eating it's tail tattoo, denoting them as Serpent's, Adder's old gang.

The group itself is a real mix as well, the 2 Serpent's look like Humans-although that could mean they're any number of races just keeping their features under wraps-but the rest are a wild bunch.

2 of them look like odd insectoid-human hybrids, compound eyes and freakishly pale skin with odd protuberances on their limbs while the last 2 are an Ashinagatenaga pair, their gangly limbs giving them a creepy appearance that any normally proportioned Humanoid would find…odd.

And the 2 Serpent's aren't getting along with the other 4 _at all_ _._

' _Hehe…have the legendary Serpent's lost their balls? Not so impressive without your Boss after he got fucked up, now are you? Or some other reason you took us on this cute little field trip?'_

Both the Serpent's clench their fists and grit their teeth but keep their cool before one of them hisses back, _'Laugh it up fuckwit, or are you forgetting that the_ Paladin _of all people lives here?'_

' _Hah! A puny Human Priest! He'll die just like the rest of those weaklings.'_

' _Who cares about an old Human anyway? It's the Fallen whores and that dark-haired Yokai that have been staying there that we're interested in! Beings of Magic like them make_ excellent _incubators…'_

I feel my jaw tighten at the insectoid pair's words-

-until the Ashinagatenaga pair speaks up.

' _Heh, indulge in those old hags all you want…that grey-haired Devil and white-haired Yokai are the_ real _treat, all ripe and unopened…even better, that little Elf Wyert had his hands on is here!'_

' _Kehkehkeh…she'll make a good warm-up, I bet she's all loose and easy after Wyert had her under his care!'_

There's the sound of masonry shattering and I realize my grip on the Church's tower got a little too strong for it and I force myself to take a slow and deliberate breath.

I go back to observing the 6 and find the 2 Serpents disgustedly shaking their heads and one mutters to the other, _'Why the fuck are we having these sick freaks help us again?'_

Not looking all that pleased himself he growls back, _'Because they were the only ones both dumb enough and tough enough to actually be of use. Look, just…just kill the girls before those 4 get a hand on them, alright? Something tells me those psychotic bastards are into the sort of stuff that would have made even the_ Boss _sick to his stomach…'_

' _Don't have to tell me twice…well, look on the bright side. Once this is done and we've gotten our payback we don't need them and can just fucking kill them.'_

' _Don't get ahead of yourself. Sneak in, kill as many as you can before they know we're here, and_ then _we'll worry about those shitty rapists. Hey, you 4! Get ready to move!'_

I release the Spells and take a moment to think.

Somehow, someone knows enough to point out that the Sisters are staying at this Church alongside Vallia and the Fallen. It makes sense that they would know David and Lisa are here, but not the others…guess I'll be asking some questions to one of these Serpents.

The rest can die.

They start to move towards the Church and for one wild moment I'm tempted to just let them get inside.

Kuroka and the Fallen could no doubt make their deaths far more painful than I can.

…

No, I have some issues of my own to work out and I'd rather do the deed myself. And no _way_ in Hell am I letting them anywhere _near_ Lisa if they knew Wyert of all insane freaks.

I step back and Shadow Walk, letting the world fade to a dim shade of it's former self as I smoothly travel down the side of the Church where the 6 are trying to sneak in.

I take a deep breath and wait a few seconds for them to close the distance, as well as for them to pass where I'm currently hidden in the shadows.

I slowly grasp one of David's knuckle-duster blades in my right hand, left hand poised to cast any spells I might need-

-and jump out.

* * *

The first to die is one of the Serpents.

Unable to react to my sudden appearance in time I lash out with a kick at his neck, putting my Weiji-Do training to good use-

-a burst of Magic penetrates into his body, the force of my blow amplified even further and his neck makes a wet _crack_ noise and he's unceremoniously tossed 2 meters away where he hits the ground, hard.

Not pausing for even a second I leap towards one of the slowly reacting insect guys and hammer the point of my knife right into one of his compound eyes, the blade lodging in the back of his skull and causing the creature to make a _grk_ noise as it dies near instantaneously.

I yank the knife out with a liquidy scrape and move to face the remaining 4, bearing in mind that I want that one Serpent alive.

"[Shock Bolt!]"

An arc of electricity jumps forward from my hand and before he can do anything to defend himself the Serpent is stunned into immobility, collapsing into a twitching heap even as the other 3 spring into action.

The last remaining insect-thing jerks it's head forward and a noise like ripping a carpet in half comes from it's throat as it shoots some sort of acid out of it's mouth-

"[Frost Air!]"

-And suddenly finds itself desperately clawing at it's throat, my spell freezing the liquid and it's breathing holes shut, a chunk of ice almost 6 centimeters long making it look like it just tried to deepthroat an ice cube and failed miserably.

The 2 Ashinagatenaga have to spend a precious few seconds jumping around their convulsing ally that I take full advantage of, leaping forward and cocking my fist for a full force Weiji-Do strike.

I hit the Insect-person square in the center of his chest, transfer the Magic directly into his body and-

What happens next is both hilarious and horrifying.

With his mouth and nose sealed off by the ice the only outlets for the sudden pressure buildup are his asshole, ears and, to my surprise, eyes.

With a wet _boof_ noise his compound peepers shoot out of his head, retinas still attached and causing them to dangle like untied shoelaces while a spurt of blood squirts out his ears, his whole body jerking once before toppling over bonelessly.

Very, _very_ dead.

The 2 Ashinagatenaga finally get a clear shot at me-

-and find themselves being attacked by my Shades.

The one with the long arms is accosted by 3 of them, my pseudo-limbs wrapping around his elongated appendages and quickly throwing him aside into the wall with _plenty_ of force, briefly stunning him.

The long-legged one gets a single Shade wrapped around his throat that halts his momentum and I use my wings to give me a boost so that my left arm is level with his face-

-where I gather as much Toki around me as I can, wrap my palm around his face, flap downward once and _slam_ his head into the ground.

Either I'm stronger than I gave myself credit for, or this guy is weak.

And I'm not ashamed to admit that the way my hand punches _through_ his features, cracks open his skull and liquifies his brains painting me and a few meters of brick and mortar in his blood causes me no small amount of unease.

…

You're still in the middle of a _fight_ idiot, don't lose your focus…

I violently shake my head and turn back towards the last Ashinagatenaga, who's just started to struggle against my Shades once he recovered from being thrown against the wall. I send my 4th and final Shade to grab him and then direct them to swing the cursing Yokai through the air once to gain momentum-

-and then crush him against a few pieces of rebar that were sticking out of some discarded concrete, impaling him and causing him to let out a pained shriek and thrash about in a frenzy.

There's an acidic feeling in the back of my throat as I look at my handiwork and I can't help but feel like _I'm_ the bad guy here…

' _That grey-haired Devil and white-haired Yokai are the real treat, all ripe and unopened…even better, that little Elf Wyert had his hands on is here!'_

…

My lips peel back from my teeth and 2 of my Shades grab a discarded piece of metal pipe before swinging it so fast that the air _whistles_ -

 _CRUNCH_.

The Ashinagatenaga stops his thrashing, permanently.

The metal falls to the ground with a loud clang of iron on pavement and I turn to the still slightly paralyzed Serpent.

4 Shades snake around his arms and legs, holding him down and I grab his hair, forcing his neck up so that he can face me head on, his expression showing nothing but hatred…and a _slight_ bit of fear.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? I have some questions, you're going to answer them."

He just sneers and spits back, "Like _fuck_ I will. I recognize you, you're one of the fuckers that killed the Boss. If you want answers out of me, you can suck em' out my ass!"

He finishes his statement by hocking a loogie onto my cheek and I decide to just get this over with.

"You ever heard of the battlefield rumor that if your stomach gets cut open, the acid inside will eat away at your tissue and kill you in a rather painful manner?"

"No, shit-for-brains, I _haven't_."

I nod thoughtfully and take out the Phoenix Heart before setting it over his back, directly over the organ we've been conversing about.

"I never really believed it, since I figured any acid strong enough to eat through skin and muscle would be kinda dangerous to have hanging around inside your body, even if it was inside a specially made organ…how about we test it?"

I let the necklace burst into bright blue flames, illuminating the area around us and giving off no small amount of heat. The Serpent stiffens for a moment before he tauntingly says, "Hah, go ahead and do your worst, Kid. I bet you don't have the guts to pull the trigger…"

"After I killed all 5 of your buddies you think I won't go through with this? Whatever, you're gonna find out whether I'm serious or not in about half-a-second."

And with that I drop the Phoenix Heart onto his back, the wildly writhing flames burning through his shirt in moments and causing his skin to sizzle and within 3 seconds I can smell burning meat and fat and have to force myself not to choke.

It's not the same as the smell in a Tartarus Pit, but…there's something different about the experience knowing that _I'm_ the one causing it.

To the guy's credit he holds on for about all of 5 seconds, just long enough for the necklace to burn through a decent layer of tissue and muscle when he starts writhing frantically and shouts, "OK, OK! FUCK I'LL TALK JUST FUCKING _STOP_!"

I immediately cut the power to the necklace and the Serpent breathes out a shaky sigh of relief, a charred hole in his back that's still leaking oily smoke.

I don't waste any breath and ask, "Why are you after us, does anyone else know where we are, and are you acting on your own or on someone else's orders?"

Not missing a beat the guy growls back, "And how do I know you're not just gonna kill me afterward?"

I let some steel enter my voice and I hiss back, "Because you're going to be the one to go back to everyone and tell them what happens when you try to _fuck_ with us."

He's quiet before muttering out, "Ok, in order asked…you're the fuckers who killed Adder. Ever since the Boss died…everything's gone to shit. Other gangs are taking our territory and killing us off and we can't do a _damn_ thing against them…we just wanted to get in one last bit of payback to you sons-of-bitches. And everybody knows that Paladin lives here, it was just me and my buddy that knew about you fuckers staying here though…and we were doing this on our own, it ain't safe for Serpents to meet openly right now."

I thoughtfully nod before saying, "All right, that answers all my questions."

And then I drive my knife into his head before yanking it out, letting his head fall to the ground with a subdued _thump_.

No way I was letting him go, what with all the stuff he'd seen.

…

A sudden wave of vertigo and dizziness hits me and I have to take a deep and shaky breath.

This isn't the first time I've killed, Adder had been the first, but now…there was something uncomfortably _personal_ about this, and I don't know how to feel about it.

"I guess all that training wasn't wasted on you after all, Twerp."

I wildly spin around, Shades and knife at the ready-

-and relax a fraction as I see it's just Mittelt, perched a few meters above me on the Church's roof with her wings out and framed against the crimson moon, reminding me briefly of a gargoyle if said gargoyle was clad in Gothic-Lolita clothing.

"Relax, Brat. I'm not gonna bite."

She gently floats down on her wings and lands beside me before casting a critical eye at the carnage and musing to herself, "Pretty brutal stuff, not what I would expect from a kid…"

A wave of bitterness hits me and I bite out, "What, is a _Fallen_ gonna try to tell me that I should have acted like some good little boy and have let them lived?"

She just glances at me out of the corner of her eye before mildly replying, "No, I'm not. And I already told you, _relax_. You're coming down from an adrenaline high after a particularly grisly fight, don't lose your head. Take deep breaths and don't try to focus on anything in particular."

Her almost gentle tone suddenly drives home the point that despite her looks she _is_ almost a century old and has no doubt been in some unpleasant situations of her own.

I follow her advice and try to slow my breathing, letting my eyes slowly slip out of focus a bit and achieve a sort of meditative state similar to how I gather Senjutsu energy.

After a few seconds of that I feel…a bit better. Still a bit numb and tense, but at least not paranoid and twitchy.

"Better?"

Unaccustomed to actually thanking Mittelt of all people I flounder for a moment before grumbling out, "Um…thanks."

Her expression seems more genuinely amused than it does smugly amused as she grins and demurely replies, "You're _very_ welcome Brat. Nice job taking these shitbags out, although I kinda wish you'd left one of the insect guys alive. I wouldn't have minded showing him who was _really_ going to be the penetrating after I shoved a lightspear up his ass…"

I can't help but morbidly snort in amusement before asking, "Were you watching the whole time or did you just show up at the end?"

"The whole time. It's me and the Bimbo's job to keep Dragon Girl safe, remember? I saw you notice those creeps and start fighting them so I just stuck around to offer support if needed."

My brow furrows slightly and I ask, "How come I didn't spot you when I was searching around with my Senjutsu senses then? You must have been close by…"

She just smirks and cutely replies, "Twerp, Azazel doesn't just pick us for any old reason, we're pretty darn good at staying off he radar if we need to."

I glance at her and wait for her to elaborate…and she keeps me waiting with a superior expression on her seductive features.

No trust issues there then…

"Now that the battle seems to be over, could I ask for you to accompany me Caine?"

I almost jump at David's sudden voice and quickly turn around-

-Only to flinch when I see the stern look on his face.

To my surprise Mittelt suddenly steps forward, placing me half-behind her as she scowls at David and growls out, "Hey Priest, what's with the harsh tone and pissed off face? You're not gonna spout some Church-loving crap about how to, 'love thy neighbor', or some shit are you? Because the Brat was just wiping out some worthless scum to keep some people he likes safe-"

David holds up a hand and the simple authority in that gesture brings Mittelt to a halt, albeit _very_ reluctantly as I can see her jaw clenching.

"Put bluntly, it's none of your business even if I was, Miss Mittelt. Although since it clearly has you bothered, no, that is _not_ my intention. Could I ask that you dispose of the bodies while I talk to Caine? Privately?"

His tone leaves no room for argument and even the stubborn Fallen just fiercely scowls before turning to the corpses and shrinking one of her lightspears into a wildly oscillating ball of disintegrating Holy energy, throwing the orb at one of the bodies and causing it to go up in corrupted flames.

Unable to properly articulate how I feel about her sudden defense of me I just mumble out, "Thanks…" before walking after David.

She just gives an irritated wave of her hand, clearly telling me to get moving.

* * *

Once inside David motions for me to sit at a table while he goes to make some tea.

The silence apart from the occasional clattering of cups begins to wear and by the time the Priest hands me my mug before posting at the table directly across from me and seems content to silently observe there's more than a _little_ tension in the air.

"If you've got something to say to me, then say it already."

David merely seems amused by my bitter words and easily acquiesces with, "I actually have very little to tell you, believe it or not."

My eyes slightly widen in surprise and this time David actually chuckles at my expression.

"Did you think I was going to reprimand you? Caine, remember that I have lived in Kalichi for a great number of years, and before that I was an Exorcist for no small amount of time. Perhaps it's not the proper mindset a man of the cloth should have, but…I'm well aware of the fact that some people are simply better off dead. And those 6 certainly fell into that category."

…

I have to blink a few times at his words.

Is…is it really that easy?

An uncomfortable feeling rises in my stomach and I quietly say, "You're not, you know…worried that I'm some sort of psychopathic killer? I'm only 11 years old, David…and I didn't even hesitate when it came time to kill them all. I made up my mind and that was it, the few moments where I _did_ have doubts were brushed aside without a second thought. Is that normal?"

Instead of answering right away David merely takes a calm sip from his mug before wryly stating, "That sounds less like you're asking for my opinion that it does my reassurance."

…He's not wrong.

David's tone is admonishing as he says, "You should know me well enough to understand that I don't offer empty comfort, I would rather tell a harsh truth than a pleasing lie."

My mouth suddenly feels extra dry.

"Thus, I can say with perfect honesty that no, I _don't_ believe in the slightest that you are anything less than a perfectly sane individual."

That gets my attention.

A pensive look on his face, David elaborates with, "Had you performed a feat such as this when we first met, I might have thought otherwise…but you seem to forget that I've seen the way you interact with others, most especially the Tojou sisters and Miss Vallia. You're a man of extremes, Caine. You either dedicate even your very life into aiding those who've earned your trust, the whole situation with Adder springs to mind, or you ruthlessly crush your enemies with nary moment of hesitation, as tonight proved definitively."

He lightly smirks and finishes with, "You're lucky that you have a fine sense of a person's character, or you would be in trouble with such a black-and-white attitude."

…

I just hold my peace and try not to let my relief at David's words show too much.

"There is one thing I want to warn you of though."

I wrench myself out of my little self-introspection and focus entirely on David as he levels a serious expression at me.

"You proved perfectly capable of killing those men and not faltering in the slightest. What I want to warn you of is the mental trap of believing that killing is the solution to _all_ the problems your enemies represent. It can be ever so tempting to just slaughter them all and be done with it…but sometimes the best choice, the choice that will save you many a hardship down the road, is to stay your hand."

He stands up and places a fatherly hand on my shoulder.

"I don't fear for you ever losing your sanity and empathy, I fear for you _keeping_ it. Killing is the easiest and most direct solution…and therewithin lies the trap."

He gives my shoulder a soft squeeze before walking out of the room with, "Think on what I said, that's all I ask."

With a subdued click the door closes behind me and I let out a quiet sigh.

I wouldn't say I'm feeling _good_ right now…but at least David quelled some of my anxieties about this while mess.

I slowly get up and make to walk out of the room, unlatching the door-

-and promptly find myself yanked through it by a single powerful hand.

"Holy _crap_ Kid did you get attacked by a-keep an eye on him Lisa, the idiot looks like he got himself injured to high Hell and back again…"

I'm unceremoniously marched to a nearby couch by Kuroka and forced to sit down on it while Shirone starts sniffing me, Lisa prepares her Healing Magic with a stern look on her face and Vallia looks generally anxious about everything.

I can only sigh for what feels like the 100th time today.

"Was _everyone_ watching that fight or something?"

Kuroka just agitatedly replies, "Well you weren't exactly sneaky when you slipped out of bed tonight Kid, so me and Little Sis were awake at that point. Then we noticed your aura fluctuate for a little while and move towards a group of hostile ones and the rest is history. Little Sis, what's the verdict?"

Shirone finally concludes her sniff search uncomfortably close to my face and finishes it by quickly licking my neck and nodding to herself in satisfaction before reporting, "He's fine. None of the blood is his."

Everyone seems to relax, Lisa dispelling her Magic and I resignedly say, "Girls, you could have just _asked_ …"

It's Lisa who scowls first and grabs a broken mirror from a nearby cabinet and hands it to me, speaking with a huff in her voice, "Well what were we _supposed_ to think? Caine, look at yourself!"

I take the offered shard of glass and check out my reflection…and immediately wince.

My face only has a few splatters of dried blood on it, but the rest of me didn't fare quite as well. My left arm in particular is absolutely _crusted_ over with gore from when I'd crushed the Yokai's head.

Small wonder they thought I'd been through the wringer.

"Ok, I'll admit this looks bad."

The raven-haired Yokai snorts and pushes me towards the shower, all the while saying, "Damn _straight_ it looks bad. Clean yourself up Kid, you smell like a slaughterhouse."

Unable to resist a small smile I tiredly ask, "What, you're not joining me this time around?"

She just rolls her eyes while Vallia's face turns red alarmingly fast.

"If you're able to crack jokes like that then you don't need me keeping you from moping around."

I tiredly chuckle and head on inside, hearing Val hesitantly ask, "U-um, Kuroka? W-what was that about sharing a shower?"

* * *

A few minutes later and feeling far more like a proper Devil than I was before, I step out in a plain dark green t-shirt and black shorts, my other clothes on a one way trip to the nearest laundry basket.

"Is this an intervention now or something?"

I glance around the room and find the 4 girls sitting at a table with a single open seat obviously meant for yours truly.

Lisa just rolls her eyes and says, "None of us are going back to sleep anytime soon, we might as well keep you company and make sure you don't start beating yourself up over something silly…"

I heavily drop into the nearby chair and slowly ask, "You…you don't think I was wrong then? For doing what I-"

Kuroka cuts me off with a cold, "I _saw_ their auras Caine, and what was on their minds. The way I see it, you did them a favor. _I_ wouldn't have made it quick."

Shirone briefly nods before adding, "They would have hurt us, or worse. I would have killed them just like you did."

I spend a few quiet seconds looking at the sister's expressions, once again reminding myself that, like Mittelt, there's more to them than just their surface appearances.

Those 2 have been around in this city a lot longer than I have…

I look towards Vallia and while she initially has her head down and bangs covering her eyes…once she meets my gaze there's both steel and resolve in her expression as she speaks in an uncharacteristically strong voice, "I…I've never killed someone before, but if they were trying to hurt any of you…"

Her brave front collapse and she blushes before muttering out, "I think I could have done it…"

All of us are quiet for a moment, shocked at the out of nowhere admission-

-and then Shirone gets out of her seat and promptly sits herself down in Vallia's lap.

…

I think Val just made a true best friend for life.

Although it's actually pretty funny to see Shirone on the Longinus Wielder's lap right now, mostly since Val isn't all that much taller than Shirone herself.

Kuroka is just shaking her head and I turn to Lisa, the person who's thoughts I'm actually most anxious about hearing.

I shouldn't have worried.

The Elf just sadly smiles and melancholically says, "In a perfect world there would have been no need for such an action…but it's all too easy to imagine that had they successfully carried out their plan, they would have continued to hurt even more people in the future. They can no longer do so, and that's perhaps the most any of us can hope for. You did what you did for the right reasons, Caine."

A breath I didn't know I was holding escapes my mouth and I wryly reply, "Any chance I can hire you 4 to become my personal therapists?"

"Pfft, as if you'd listen to our advice."

I ignore Kuroka's snarky words and instead look at Lisa as she grabs something from underneath the table.

"Well we were going to surprise you tomorrow with this, but I think we could all use a distraction at the moment…"

And then, to my surprise and amazement, she pulls out _Monopoly_.

"What the…where did you find that?"

Shirone proudly bobs her head and explains, "You can find anything in Kalichi, remember?"

I gently take the box and run a hand over it, marveling at the thoughtfulness of my companions.

"I, uh…don't know what to say. Thanks, I guess…"

Kuroka snorts and cheekily says, "If we were to pretend to be you, we'd say something along the lines of, 'oh you don't need to thank me' or some other dumb platitude."

I neutrally reply, "I'm amazed you know what the word platitude means…"

One of her tails smacks me from underneath the table and I just smile at her in reply.

"Ok, so who here knows how to play?"

No one raises their hands.

"…Ok, I guess I'll have to explain it all from the beginning then."

The albino Nekoshou suddenly speaks up from where she's perched on Vallia's lap with, "Vallia and I are a team."

Val nervously interjects with, "U-um, Shirone? That's nice of you, but I need to be able to see the board-"

"I'll tell you what's happening, you can make the decisions."

"I…ok."

I chuckle at seeing Shirone's unique way of persuasion at work on someone other than myself all while Kuroka mumbles, "Oh sure, pick your friend over your sister…"

Lisa sympathetically pats her shoulder while I explain, "Don't worry Kuroka, this game has a habit of turning people against each other. An hour in and you'll be wanting to throttle your little sister after she takes all your money and properties…"

The older Yokai looks affronted at my words but I know better.

She can get pretty emotional.

"Hmm…before we start should I make everyone some tea?"

We all nod and as Lisa gets up to quickly make us some refreshments I briefly lose myself in thought.

Not more than 30 minutes ago I finished snuffing out 6 people's lives like they were practically nothing, and I don't feel the _slightest_ bit of remorse.

…Maybe that makes me a bad person. Hell, if those 6 had friends who'd seen what I did they'd probably label me as some sort of psychopathic freak.

But as I glance around the table, watching Lisa patiently wait for Vallia to frantically make up her mind what flavor she wants (still not entirely used to being asked for her opinion) while Kuroka tries to coax Shirone into sitting on her lap instead, Lisa's words echo through my head.

' _You did what you did for the right reasons, Caine…'_

Watching the 4 girls interact with each other and having fun, instead of having to deal with the aftermath that would have been them killing those 6 in my place, I find myself agreeing with her.

All for them.

And with that final thought I put the matter out of sight and mind.

Instead I begin the arduous task of explaining to the cats that _no_ , you _can't_ steal from the _Monopoly_ bank.

…

At least if you get _caught_ you can't.

* * *

 **Just a quick recap in terms of timeline and characters involved in it:  
**

 **[King of Thieves and Shadows, prologue]=25 years before DxD vol 1**

 **(Character ages at start of prologue):**

 **Caine= 10 years old**

 **Shirone= 10 years old**

 **Kuroka= 14 years old**

 **Ravel= 10 years old**

 **Riser= 15 years old**

 **Jonah= 15 years old**

 **Rossweisse= 16 years old**

 **Vallia= 11 years old**

 **Sylvi= 13 years old**

 **Monica= 11 years old**

 **For now these are the only characters who's ages have been changed or are of some importance to the story, everyone else (such as Rias, Akeno, etc) is still in their canon 'place' on the timeline.**

 **And I will be covering 'canon' events further in the story, but there'll be changes to the existing timeline due to things that'll happen during the 25 year lead-up to it.**

 **Till next time!**


	22. Chapter 21: Ankam Waltz (Part 1)

Ch 21: Ankam Waltz (Part 1)

Mittelt

(23 weeks 6 days after arrival in Kalichi)

"You know, I never would have expected _you_ of all people to get all up in arms about making sure a bunch of kids are gonna be as best prepared as they can be to tackle the big bad world, Washboard."

I shoot Raynare my best glare and hiss back, "For the last _fucking_ time, Bondage Bitch, these are B-cups! Use your damn eyeballs for a change!"

My 'partner' just snickers at my reaction and I bite back on a growl, realizing she was just trying to get a rise out of me.

Damn Hoe-Bag…

"Seriously though, this is the first time in decades I've seen you get invested in other people to such an extent. What's the deal with that Blondie?"

Ignoring her question I raise an eyebrow and fire back, "What about _you_? Don't try to pin this on me, you're just as worried as I am."

"Hmm? Me? Why, I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Fine, be that way."

We both fall silent as we walk out of the Church's back entrance, a recently expanded training field of dirt and high walls that's kinda necessary for the level of power that tends to get thrown these around these parts lately.

And in the middle of the thing is a sight that never ceases to be weird.

The Devil Twerp is currently doing one-armed handstands, alternating limbs so that he has to constantly adjust his balance, all the while 6 of those Shades of his are engaged in some complicated looking juggling routine, tossing around hunks of concrete larger than my head in a reverse-cascade motion except the direction and orientation of the circle seems to change on a dime, ensuring that there's never any real pattern to fall into.

It's pretty fucking bizarre.

And it's also made him _ripped_.

Seriously, the brats barely turned 11 and he's already standing at 154 centimeters, taller than me, and probably weighs in at 59 kilograms. Supernatural beings tend to have denser bodies, sure, but that's still pretty damn impressive.

"Like what we see?"

I almost jump at Raynare's amused tone and scowl as I realize I got caught staring.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Crow-Cunt, I have standards and child predation is _not_ something I'm into. Seriously, I might as well be trying to seduce a _toddler_."

She snickers and casts an approving eye at the Brat's stomach.

"Suit yourself, but then again I've never heard of a 'toddler' with abs that could grate parmesan cheese…"

"What is your deal and trying to set me up with this twerp?!"

The condescending Bitch just quietly whistles to herself and thoroughly ignores me and I thoroughly stop giving a shit.

"Hey, Brat!"

He glances upwards, his heterochromatic eyes locking on mine for a moment, hair falling in ragged strands across his forehead, before he grunts and flips himself into a standing position and says, "Hey Grandma, what's up?"

…Y'know, I'm not sure who can piss me off the fastest. The overdeveloped slut next to me or the cocky little shit in front of me.

It's a real mystery.

Instead of planting my foot into his balls-which is what I _really_ feel like doing-I get right to the point and state, "I heard from the cats and Dragon Girl that tomorrow you're planning on embarking on a little campaign to get all the gang people listening to you and only you. Pretty ambitious."

He cautiously nods and replies, "Maybe. Mind if I ask where said cats and Dragon Girl are right now?"

I let a completely fake smile come to my face as I cheerfully reply, "Oh, they're out of the Church for the next few hours! I might have suggested it to Vallia that you were looking for a new shirt and the girl, still having confidence issues up the wazoo, practically begged the Yokai to give her advice on what to get."

"Ok…mind if I ask why you sent them away, exactly?"

Both Raynare and I summon a single Lightspear and flare our wings, my smile fading and the jackass next to me neutrally replying, "Because otherwise the Lucifer Heir wouldn't have approved of our little vetting process."

Rather than look worried or on guard the Devil brat seems mostly curious and only mildly annoyed, asking, "Well I'm not averse to trial-by-fire practice…but why now of all times?"

I field that one with, "Because whether any of you know it or not, this little therapy group of yours has done wonders for the Dragon Girl. In between you, the Yokai and the Elf that girl is working through her issues and hangups faster than I ever would have figured. You marching off to get slaughtered by some random gangster would kinda put the breaks on that."

Which is putting it lightly. Factor in the not-so-subtle crush the Longinus Wielder has on him, never mind the emotional support he's been offering, and his untimely death would set her back to near catatonia at best…Juggernaut Drive insanity at the worst.

Raynare finishes with a flourish of her spear and sultrily concludes with, "So we're going to test you. We might not kill you, but if you're not good enough there's gonna be some serious injuries that'll keep you out of action for awhile. If you can't beat us, then forget even trying to start your little quest."

He just stares a us for a few seconds…before _smiling_ of all things.

"You 2 really care for her, at least in your own special way, don't yah?"

An annoyed scowl that I'm pretty sure is mirrored by the Big-Boobed Bimbo next to me appears on my face.

"Save it, Twerp. Hope you're ready for this!"

I summon all 4 of my Lightspears and hold 2 in my hand, sending the remaining 2 pinwheeling towards the Brat, aiming to box him in as they're aimed at his arms.

Sure enough Caine merely ducks them-

-and allows for Raynare to take advantage of his distraction, sending a whip-like rope of corrupted Holy energy right at his face, the strand wrapped tightly around her arm.

Fallen Angels all tend to have a specialty when it comes to their Lightspear manipulation. Mine is effortless remote control of them, Raynare's is stretching and elongating them like strands of flexible rope, Dohnaseek can flatten his to make robust shields and Kalawarner is able to alter her spears to surround her arms and legs like improvised gauntlets and greaves.

So when the Brat is faced with a clean strike from Raynare's personalized Light manipulation, I fully expect the fight to be over or at least heavily tilted in our favor.

"[Frost Air!]

I'm pretty sure my eyes bulge out of my head when the Twerp, in the split-second he has before getting smacked with the Devil's poison of choice, _freezes_ his own _arm_ -

-and grabs the whip, his palm making a loud sizzling sound but that's about it.

Oh _shi-_

With a yank of surprising strength-that damn Senjutsu training of his obviously paying off-he pulls Raynare off her feet and she stumbles forward a good few meters-

-where the Brat darts forward to meet her stumble with a nasty looking push-kick to the face, his instep impacting on her skull with a resounding _bonk_ and causing her body to flip heels-over-head and smack face-first into the concrete below.

Very, _very_ out.

I curse under my breath and immediately take to the air, sending all 4 of my spears to strike him while he's still in the open. To my chagrin he manages to largely dodge the attacks, maneuvering carefully so that he never has to face more than 2 or 3 spears at a time, letting them land superficial wounds on his arms and legs so that nothing important gets hit.

Dammit shouldn't he be crippled at least _somewhat_ from all the Light Element pouring through his body?!

I snarl and adjust my timing so that all 4 spears will hit him at the same time-

-and have to resist the urge to kick myself as he uses that brief second of freedom to jump backwards into a nearby shadow, effectively protecting himself from my bombardment tactics.

… _Shit_ he's gotten good.

A small, pleased smirk makes its way onto my face and I slowly rotate in place, having my spears travel with me and keeping a watchful eye out for any sudden ambushes.

…There!

6 of the Devil's Shades lash out at me and while 4 are immediately dispelled by my spears 2 sneak by and head straight for me.

I've seen those things leave nasty bruises on the Dragon Girl and even the Yokai sisters with their Senjutsu defenses aren't immune to the force behind those strikes. Thankfully the Twerp can't make them into blade form yet, but still…

I grit my teeth and spin around, using my wings to deflect the attacks and having 2 of my spears dispel a Shade each.

"That the best you got loser?! At this rate you'll never have a _prayer_ of beating me!"

A pretty lame attempt at goading him, but then again he's still a Brat so-

-out of the corner of my eye I see the Devil Boy jump out of the shadows, an angry snarl on his face and I can't help but smirk as a spear stabs into his side…and phases through it insubstantially.

What the _fuck_?! Since when can he use illusions?! I thought he sucked at those!

I'm stunned for all of half-a-second…but in that half-second the real Twerp gets all the time he needs to fly above me, give a powerful downward flap of his wings and crash into me-

-and _slam_ me into the ground hard enough that my vision explodes into stars and all the air leaves my lungs in a rush, my body deciding that just lying there and doing _nothing_ sounds like a fantastic idea.

After a second of near-unconsciousness I finally remember how to breathe and greedily suck in a lungful of air, forcing myself not to cough as I do so.

"So, do I pass?"

I re-focus my eyes-

-and have to work hard not to openly scowl.

The Kids straddling me, legs on either side of mine and the edge of one of those knuckle-duster knives of his pressed up against my throat, dual-colored eyes coldly staring at my own bright-blue ones.

I briefly try to move my limbs again, only to find that he's got his Shades restraining me there as well.

…He won.

Nobody said I had to make it an _easy_ victory for him though.

I smirk and archly ask, "Tying up a girl and holding her at knife-point? I didn't know you were _that_ desperate for a good time…"

His face blazes scarlet, catching on to my innuendo, but he doesn't remove the knife and instead growls out, "Very funny…I won though, _right_?"

Shit, I was planning on catching him off guard with that and making it a lesson to not let yourself get distracted. Guess he's got a sharper head on his shoulders than I give him credit for…

"Yeah…yeah you won Brat. Now get off me already."

With one last searching gaze he does as I tell him and lets me go, Shades dissipating and knife being returned to it's sheathe.

"Is, uh…is Raynare gonna be ok?"

I don't even spare her a glance and scoff.

"I kinda wish you'd hit her _harder_ , she'll stay unconscious for longer that way…we're done here Brat, get lost for awhile, will yah?"

He rolls his eyes at the dismissal but does what I tell him anyway, heading back on inside.

…

A tidal wave of emotions crashes through me and I ram my fist into the ground with a compulsive snarl, ignoring the pain that lances through my knuckles as the ground splinters around me.

Frustration is the predominant one, at being so easily beaten by little more than a _child_.

Professional pride is the runner up, that sort of pleased feeling you get when something you're responsible for surpasses all expectations.

And, by far the most worrying sensation, _lust_. Ever since the Twerp held me down at the end of the fight there I've been trying to keep my arousal down…but dammit if he didn't indirectly discover my kink.

I _like_ being the submissive one. Ironic, given how I act most of the time, I know…but dammit if it isn't a turn on when my fuck-buddy is the alpha in bed...

"You look conflicted."

I glance over at a conscious Big-Tits McBitch and acidly retort, "Since when have _you_ been awake?"

She groans and slowly sits up, holding a hand to her temples even as I smirk at the noticeable bruise on her forehead.

"Shortly after he smashed you into the ground. I was a bit woozy though, so I decided not to jump back into the swing of things…"

I'm about to start shit talking her when the not-so-insignificant amount of bruising on my back makes itself known and I decide not to be a hypocrite.

"…I'm not conflicted. I'm fucking _pissed off_."

My partner of 60 years and counting winces and sheepishly says, "So do you think the Kid is really that good, or have we been getting kinda lazy lately?"

I grind my teeth and grudgingly admit, "The former…"

She drops her head back to the concrete below and mutters, "Well at least there's no shame in losing to a Hêlêl-damned _savant_ …"

I growl in annoyance but can't really refute her words, especially because she's _right_.

Three-and-a-half months. _Three-and-a-half-fucking-months._

In that insanely short amount of time the Twerp went from getting kicked around by one of us with barely any effort to returning the favor against _two_ 4-winged Fallen at the same time. Never mind the fact that glancing blows from Lightspears that before had raised visible injuries on his skin and greatly pained him didn't leave anything worse than _sunburns_ this time around.

Then there's the more general stuff like his penchant for tactics, physical growth, Senjutsu, Weiji-Do and advancement of his weird Shadow powers…

That level of growth is _abnormal_.

"Hey Bimbo, you know the part that _really_ pisses me off? He's that quick to learn and grow and he _doesn't even fucking know it._ "

Raynare lazily waves an arm and airily replies, "Can't be helped. The clueless numbskull probably hasn't even realized that the standards he's measuring himself by are a descendant of Lucifer who also has _Divine Dividing_ and 2 exceedingly rare and powerful subspecies of Yokai. He probably thinks what he's doing is _normal_."

I reflect on that for a second and then growl in frustration.

"Starting tomorrow I'm getting back into regular practice. There's no way I'm letting some little shit get the best of me without a fight!"

The other Fallen just sighs and mutters, "You're Boyfriend certainly has a way of riling you up…"

"For the last time I'm not-"

"Hey I didn't miss the way your tits lit up when he was on top of you."

Feeling a sudden surge of rage and embarrassment I shout back, "Get that fucking thought out of your head Bitch! I'm not-"

" _Relax_ Mittelt. Believe it or not, I totally get why you're not into what I keep teasing you about. You tend to get pretty nostalgic when drunk and you babbled to me, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner one time about what you did before Azazel picked you up."

I feel my blood run cold at that.

"W-what? If you-"

" _And_ we decided we pretty much didn't care. Like, at all. So when I egg you on about finally getting shacked up, it's not because I'm twisting the knife. It's because for the past few months, after you met Vallia and the other runts, you're not acting like _nearly_ the snide little Bitch you have been for the past 60 years. Take that as you will."

I'm quiet for the longest time before I annoyedly sigh and grumble out, "You're the shittiest only friend I've ever had, you know that?"

"Love you too, Washboard."

* * *

Caine

…Today's the day.

Either I go down in flames, or I embark on the road to gangsterhood and likely go down in flames in a completely different fashion.

Choices choices…

"Caine, you should definitely try to eat something, you don't want to start off your day on an empty stomach."

I glance at Lisa who's staring at me with no small amount of worry and I try to reassuringly smile-

-that probably ends up looking like a constipated grimace.

 _Totally_ reassuring.

"Sorry Lisa, it's just a…rough morning, that's all."

She picks up the bowl of oatmeal I somehow managed to mostly force down and huffs an irritated sigh, rolling her eyes as she does so.

"A rough morning he says…fighting a gang leader to the death is just 'rough', sure…"

Her annoyed tone and puffed out cheek briefly causes me to chuckle and I sneakily reply, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you sound annoyed Lisa."

She flicks a spray of water at me from where she washed out the bowl and growls back, "Laugh it up, jerk. You better not get hurt too badly, I won't be there to heal you!"

I just smile and give the-now much smaller-Elf a hug and try my best to sound confidant as I reassure her with, "You worry too much! Since when have I ever gotten hurt before?"

Her dull stare is answer enough and I backtrack once I realize how dumb that sounded.

"…I'll try not to get hurt _too_ badly?"

The blonde Elf merely sighs and wryly states, "Well, that's the most I think I can hope for…get going, everyone else is waiting for you outside. And if you think _I'm_ worried you should see your 2 girlfriends and Shirone."

I inhale the rest of the orange juice I'd been drinking a bit too fast and sputter out, "W-what the heck?! Are you getting on my case with that noise too?!"

She just smirks deviously and pushes me out the door before shutting it in my face.

That girl has a surprisingly nasty mean streak…

Knives? Check.

Gloves? Check.

Phoenix Heart? Check.

Unceasing fear and nervousness? Check…unfortunately.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through my hair I step out the front entrance of the Church to the early 'morning' sun of Kalichi, it's moon just beginning to wane in favor of the massive orb that'll dominate the city in it's bloodied hue.

"You doing all right Kid?"

I glance to the side and find Kuroka, Shirone, Vallia and the 4 Fallen all together in a group.

I'd been a bit surprised when Donhaseek and Kalawarner had shown up last night but they'd just shrugged and said a little extra security couldn't go awry.

They hadn't specifically mentioned who that security was for, and I didn't ask.

In response to Kuroka's question I just give a quick nod and flash back to the whole conversation we had 3 days ago…

* * *

 _"We're going with you."_

 _I have to resist the immediate urge to sigh and instead meet Kuroka's gaze head on._

" _I have several good reasons for you not to go. Care to hear them?"_

" _Honestly? No, I really freaking_ don't _."_

 _Shirone accentuates her Sister's point with a disapproving glare in my direction while Vallia looks conflicted about the whole situation._

 _I'd pulled these 3 aside to explain my plan to start taking on the Kalichi gangs and, like I'd predicted, the reception so far has been…frosty._

" _Ok, first point," I begin with, ignoring the black cat's glare, "Your faces aren't well known, if at all, among the gutter scum of Kalichi. If you show up alongside me as I challenge all of these guys, you can bet your ass that people will start noticing you. And that means the_ Crocells _will start noticing you. I can't afford to go easy on the gang leaders and I'm gonna have to use every single trick I can think of, that includes my Family's control over Shadows."_

 _I see Vallia begin to understand what I'm driving at as I finish with, "The gang leaders are sure as_ Hell _gonna recognize those powers, and once word gets around to the Crocells they're gonna realize that a Valefor heir is wandering around Kalichi, re-earning the loyalty of criminals all over the place. They're gonna devote the lion's share of resources to finding me and whoever associates with me. By extension that means_ you _."_

 _The cats look decidedly unimpressed._

" _Well? You said you have several good reasons? Because just that one ain't cutting it Kid."_

 _I grit my teeth as she calls my bluff._

 _I really only had that one…_

 _Kuroka smirks at me and airily retorts, "Ok, here's_ my _reasons we should go with you. Your plan is to just waltz into the middle of the gang's home, challenge their bosses to a fight, win, and then just stroll home? Get real. What's to stop them from jumping you, or getting waylaid after you're worn out just by the normal citizens of Kalichi? You need someone to watch your back Kid."_

 _I frown and retort, "Ferdinand is gonna be there so-"_

" _Oh yeah, because he'll be_ great _in a fight!"_

 _I frown and have to concede her point on this one. Ferdinand has made it a point to say that he's a negotiator, not a fighter._

 _At the end of my rope I say, "You can't expect me to-"_

 _I'm caught 100% completely by surprise as Kuroka suddenly grabs the front of my shirt and hauls me across the table to no more than an inch away from her golden eyes._

 _And she is_ pissed _._

" _Caine! Pull your head out of your_ ass _and get the_ shit _out of your ears! Do I need to remind you_ again _of what you did with Adder? It's the same damn thing as this! To me, it sounds like you're saying that_ you're _the only one who can dive headlong into other people's problems and help them out, screw everybody else!"_

" _IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU TO GET HURT!"_

 _My aggravated shout echoes across the room while Kuroka and I glare at each other, neither of us blinking._

 _Slowly, she lets go of my collar and her hand travels up to my head, scratching it in a consoling gesture she hasn't used in a long time, her angry scowl relenting and instead turning into a sad smile._

" _Kid…you can't expect us to just stay out of the line of fire forever. I know you want us to let you handle this stuff on your own…but that ain't happening. We're going with you."_

 _Feeling thoroughly defeated all I can do is quietly mumble, "Can't you let me be a selfish prick this_ one _time?"_

 _The answer, surprisingly, comes from Albion._

 _ **[There's a marked difference in being selfish because you have the power to**_ **be** _ **selfish, and merely being overconfident. Trust me, if there's one being that knows all about greed and possessiveness, it's a Dragon. And I tell you** **now** **, you will be**_ **far** _ **better off letting your selfishness fall by the wayside in this circumstance.]**_

 _I resignedly sigh at his words, glancing in Vallia's direction only to find her meet my eyes with a small nod of agreement with her partner…before she shyly averts her gaze, granted, but her point was made._

 _And, as usual, it's Shirone who clinches the deal. She hops into my lap, me being tall enough now that it doesn't look totally ridiculous, and merely gazes up at me with her golden eyes, a slow blink of affirmation being all she needs to 'say'._

 _A long, resigned sigh is all I can give as I slowly pet her head, letting her quiet purrs and silky hair calm me down a bit._

 _Guess I'll have company in this suicidal venture then…_

* * *

"We're expecting a good show, boy. Especially after you so handily…took _care_ of Mittelt and Raynare."

I glance at Dohnaseek, the older Fallen shooting a smug smile at the 2 Fallen while Kalawarner just smirks and adds, "Indeed, it was quite the surprise to hear that they had been so thoroughly beaten in a competition _they_ had thought of."

I sense a fight brewing as Mittelt and Raynare glare daggers at their 2 compatriots even as Vallia, Kuroka and Shirone cast suspicious looks of their own at the duo, still in the dark about our confrontation yesterday.

I should probably defuse this, or we'll have casualties before we even get to the main stage…

"As much fun as playing the 'who dun it' game would be, we have a schedule to keep. Let's go."

With a round of shrugs and pissed off grumbles they all follow suit, the 8 of us headed towards Ferdinand's place so that we can get the show on the road.

* * *

"Ok Kid listen up. First up is the Griffons. They're boss, Galeran, is probably the most level-headed and 'easygoing' of all the leaders and by that I mean he probably won't immediately dismiss you. When we get there let me do all the talking and setup, the Ankam Waltz isn't something a gang leader is just going to accept out of the blue, I need to sell him on the idea that you're a credible contender for him to take orders from."

I frown and ask, "I thought anyone could challenge them?"

He shakes his head in the negative.

"In _theory_ that's the case, but the gang leaders haven't gotten and kept their positions by being anything less than both powerful _and_ crafty. If someone potentially stronger than them, but just so happened to be a total idiot, wanted an Ankam Waltz they'd find a way to turn down the offer or have them quietly killed off in a back alley or something. Kalichi doesn't have time for those that aren't the toughest and brightest of the bunch."

…Makes sense to me.

"So what's my pitch gonna be?"

He simply hikes his thumb backwards at my little entourage that's a pace behind us and says, "It's walking with you. Fallen Angel representatives from the guy who's making sure we're not descending into total anarchy, a Devil Sacred Gear Wielder, 2 Yokai and me? Your credentials practically write themselves, you _clearly_ know how to appeal to people."

He shrugs.

"All that's left is to prove yourself to Galeran in a straight up fight."

I nod…and frown before asking, "Is there a way you can keep from mentioning my full name until after the fight?"

He looks briefly confused before replying, "It'd be kinda weird, but I don't see why not. What are you thinking?"

"Well if this _does_ go sour and I end up kicking the bucket, as long as they don't know that I was a Valefor there's no reason the Crocells will have any clue that I was here. Henceforth, they won't try to track down anyone else that was with me on the possibility that any other members of my family survived."

Ferdinand just gives a small 'hmm' of consideration and when I glance over my shoulder I find the 4 Fallen giving approving nods at my caution…

…While the cats and Vallia are giving me looks of varying acidity.

Sorry girls, but you can't call me out on this one.

"We're here."

I snap out of my thoughts as Ferdinand points ahead of us, the crumbled buildings and dilapidated shacks of Kalichi suddenly giving way to a massive pavilion with a single banner hanging off of it, an eagle's talon and wing emblazoned on the fabric.

"The main entrance to the Griffon's home. Everyone be on your best behavior and remember, let _me_ do the talking."

With that Ferdinand strides forward and what had looked like 2 beggars, all rags and crumpled forms, smoothly rise on either side of him, causing us all to tense-

"Charlie, Nissim, relax would yah? It's me."

The 2 figures sag slightly and pull back their hoods, revealing a Human face and what looks like an Inu Yokai, dog features on full display.

I'm not gonna hazard a guess which name belongs to which.

"Can't be too careful Ferdinand, you know how it is. Who're your guests?"

"Just some guys I want to introduce to Galeran. He in right now?"

Both of the newly revealed guards glance suspiciously at us before shrugging and replying to Ferdinand's question with, "Yah, he's in the Nest with Aino. No appointments or anything like that for awhile, just walk in and see him."

"Got it."

Our guide walks through the main doors and I get my first glimpse of the main base of the Griffons.

It appears vaguely circular, a design aspect that makes more sense once we walk around a supporting wall and see the rest of this 'Nest'.

It reminds me more than a little of one of those old gladiatorial arenas, almost 30 meters in diameter with a thick sand floor, the walls and stands overlooking the makeshift colisium made of a hodgepodge of materials ranging from rotting wood to rusted metal, tattered tarps blocking out some of the worst of the sun's bloody rays.

It's what's _on_ the sand that draws my attention though. I'd expected all sorts of bloody competitions, or at least a bunch of gang members shooting up a bunch of drugs and other stuff.

Instead there's a few awnings scattered across the sanded floor, beneath said awnings scattered groups of various species and sexes all relaxing in patched together chairs, cooking food on grills or playing a variety of card games and the like, hardly a raised voice among them aside from the occasional laugh or annoyed curse at a bad hand.

…What the Hell? It's like a picnic down there…

Ferdinand must have seen the confusion on my face as he explains, "The Griffons take after their leader in that they're pretty easygoing people. Don't make the mistake of thinking they're soft, but I wouldn't worry about offending any of them easily, if you catch my drift."

I give a thoughtful nod and Ferdinand briefly nudges my arm and murmurs, "Game face on Caine. Galeran's right over here."

As we stroll around the edge of the arena a few of the gangsters below spare us brief glances, the Fallen ladies even getting a wolf whistle at one point, but for the most part ignore us.

And then we're at our destination.

"Long time no see Ferdinand, how's life been treating yah?"

"Eh, better than it used to. Unfortunately I've got business for you today, not purely a social call."

Ferdinand steps aside and I get my first full look at the leader of the Griffons.

He's moderately sized, 1.75 meters or so and fairly muscled, but not overly so. Plain brown hair that comes down to his neck and strangely pale skin, although not pallid in coloration. Clad in simple brown shorts and dark green t-shirt and lacking any shoes, he would seem thoroughly unremarkable, if a bit more handsome than most people.

It's his eyes that suggest there's more to his plain appearance than one would expect, however.

They're a pale yellow with pitch black pupils, but it's the unblinking manner in which they just seem to _lock_ onto me that gives me a hint at why the gang was named the Griffons.

His body language is relaxed though, reclining on a beat-up old beach chair and I realize I missed a rather important detail in my initial observation of him.

On his lap is what looks like a Harpy about the size of Shirone, clad in a simple white dress while her bright pink hair and wings-in place of her arms-being almost _painfully_ neon, the excessive preening she's doing as Galeran strokes her wings suggests that they're more than just friends. This must be the Aino person the 2 guys at the front were talking about.

The way her eyes carefully and calculatingly roam us clue me in that she's not _just_ eye candy though.

"Not purely a social call eh? I'm gonna hazard a guess and figure that the little tour group you have tagging along with yah has something to do with it?"

Ferdinand nods gravely and sighs before saying, "I'll cut right to the chase Galeran, they want to challenge you to an Ankam Waltz."

The Griffon's leader doesn't even bat an eye and continues stroking his girlfriend's (I'm assuming that's their relationship) plumage although she immediately tenses and her gaze turns cold, instantly searching us for any overt threat.

Galeran just chuckles and amusedly replies, "So it would seem. So who's the lucky contender? Is it the Devil boy? Or maybe one of the wonderful little girls? Or perhaps it's the Fallen group, your type _do_ tend to get a little greedy now and again. A real riot at parties though…"

Ferdinand shrugs yet again.

"It's the Devil kid. And his credentials check out Galeran. Shit, he's the one who helped me get the backing of those Fallen."

"'Oh?", he says as he sends a far more interested look in my direction, "That the case Kiddo? Looks like I owe you one already. The Fallen taking over what the Valefors left behind saved us a lot of bloodshed and trouble. We woulda kicked the asses of all the other gangs, naturally, but it woulda been expensive. So yah, thanks for that."

I merely nod in response, finding his voice interesting to listen to. It's a light tenor, but has a slight warble to the underlying pitch, almost like birdsong. Strange…

"Well if he's managed to facilitate a deal between a high ranking Fallen and you, I'd say he fits the 'crafty' criteria just fine. How does his actual fighting skills stack up though Ferdinand? If I'm just gonna end up killing him in a few seconds there's no point to this other than an utterly bland bit of bloodsport."

A small smile crosses Ferdinand's face and he smugly states, "He was part of the group that killed Adder."

Now I have Galeran's full attention and he slowly eyes me before musing, "Now is _that_ so…"

Both honesty and modesty compels me to add, "I _did_ have help, I can't exactly claim I solo'd him."

To my surprise the gang leader merely shakes his add and rebuts, "I'm not above admitting Adder was one tough son of a bitch, surviving against him is pretty praiseworthy all on it's own. And Ferdinand wouldn't send some weakling to get killed by me anyway, he must think you have a chance to some degree or another."

After a few more seconds of silence he seriously asks, "Alright kiddo, let me ask you this. If you win, what's your plan for my gang? And why are you after this so badly in the first place?"

I meet his gaze without wavering and reply, "I don't plan to change a thing about the structure or activities of your group. And as for why I want this? Well…let's just say it's something important to my blood."

He stares at me for the longest stretch yet before suddenly standing, the Harpy fluttering off his lap and he turns to the gang members milling in the arena below.

"Pack it up guys, we've got an Ankam Waltz starting up on the pronto!"

The gang members below stop dead for a full second-

-before springing into motion, quickly collapsing tents and throwing plates and other tableware into nearby bins before clearing the floor and within a minute there's no further reason to delay.

Galeran turns toward me and nods toward my companions before advising, "Last chance to either back out or say goodbyes kid." and turning back towards the Harpy, who's looking up at him with clear worry in her eyes.

I take a deep breath and turn around, finding a variety of expressions.

Raynare, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek are all the picture perfect definition of cool confidence, the male Fallen even giving me a slight nod. Mittelt has her brow furrowed and can't seem to get rid of her frown as she stares at the arena below, but gives me a brief look and, similar to Dohnaseek, offers a confirming nod.

Vallia can't seem to hold still, constantly biting her lip and blinking frantically, shifting from foot-to-foot until I set a hand on her shoulder and quietly tell her, "Val, take it easy. I'll be fine."

She takes a deep breath and whispers, "Yeah…yeah of course you will."

Shirone predictably just gives me a quick hug and simply says, "Win."

"Count on it."

I take a steadying breath and face Kuroka, the 2 of us not entirely sure what to say…until she quietly chuckles and scratches my head, confidently stating, "Kick his ass Kid. I'll place my bets on you, so don't disappoint."

I merely wink and reply, "Will do. But you're buying the victory dinner then."

She looks like she wants to contest having to actually _spend_ her winnings but I swiftly turn around, making sure I get the last word in.

Go figure my probable last actions are petty ones…

I stare at Galeran and find his girlfriend with her wings around his neck, face buried into his shoulder while he soothingly strokes her back.

I'm caught off guard by the sudden pang of melancholy that goes through my chest.

…I feel almost…remorseful?

I give a furious shake of my head and take a quick breath.

Now isn't the time to have second or distracting thoughts.

The Griffon's leader gently peels Aino off and places a quick kiss on her lips before letting go, the Harpy floating over to the railings watching over the pit and perching there like a bird, steely gaze never leaving me for an instant.

I'll admit it relieves me that my companions take up positions next to her, _just_ in case.

"Kid, you carrying any weapons on you?"

"Yeah, a knife. That against the rules or something?"

"Nope, suits me just fine."

And with that he hops down into the ring before striding forward, exuding nothing but total confidence.

I grimace before following suit, my boots making a soft crunch as they dig into the sediment. Ferdinand had filled me in on what Galeran can do and he wasn't joking when he said me having one knife suited him fine.

Crap, I should have brought more…too late now.

We stop once we're separated by 10 meters and he faces me before calling out, "Hey Kid, I never got your name!"

"Does it matter? Either you kill me and it doesn't matter what my name was, or I kill you and you're not gonna be bothered about it at all."

The Griffon's leader snorts and amusedly retorts, "Gotta hand it to yah Kid, most people can't _resist_ mouthing off who they are…"

"I'm shy."

"Sure you are."

With that he suddenly crouches and with a roar his body starts to change. He grows taller, almost 2 meters once he's done, and his skin is suddenly covered by soft brown feathers of varying shades while his hands and feet morph into bipedal bird talons.

Perhaps most startling is his face, which transforms into that of an eagle's, beak and all.

The whole look is completed by a massive pair of feathered wings that spread from his back, the appendages slowly and smoothly flexing.

It's easy to see why the gang was named after the mythological bird after this display.

" _So, you ready to begin?"_

His voice now has a much more lyrical tint to it, sounding a _lot_ like birdsong and I can't help but curiously ask, "Don't suppose you could tell me how you're able to change into that form? Are you part Yokai or something?"

He gives me a curious look, as if he can't possibly fathom why I'm asking such a question, before shrugging and replying with, _"Wish I knew myself. I never knew my parents, so all I have to go on is theory. I've never heard of any Yokai that resembles a Griffon so more than likely I'm a half-breed. Chances are good my mother was raped by some sexually deviant Griffon and abandoned me as a kid."_

His gaze turns thoughtful before he calmly muses, _"Or who knows? Maybe my mom was into some freaky shit and_ willingly _fucked a bird. Or maybe my mom was the_ Griffon _. Who_ _can guess? Either way,_ _i_ _t's not important."_

With that he settles into a crouch and suddenly gusts of wind surround his body, whipping up the sand into small clouds around him.

"This _is!_ _Let's do this,_ _Devil_ _!"_

The crowd around us lets loose a few cheers and I feel the adrenaline pumping throughout my body so strongly that I feel like I could jump halfway to the moon just on pure leg strength alone, a smile I have no control over making it's way onto my face.

…Huh.

Can you be so nervous and terrified that it makes you _happy_?

I merely chuckle and adopt a crouched position of my own, BC-41 in my right hand and left hand hanging loosely by my side.

"Alright Birdy, _let's_ _dance_ _._ "

* * *

 **CUT! Cliffhanger time!**

 **While I admittedly wanted the fight between Galeran and Caine to be in this chapter I decided to hold off on it until next time, since it would flow a bit better and give me time to really make it awesome, so stay tuned for that, unfortunately :D  
**

 **HelpfulNudge : I went back and realized I totally forgot to also specify them as well (because I'm an idiot XD) but Shirone is 10 years old as of the prologue and Kuroka is 14.**

 **OshiroNai : Yah, I can see why it would seem like a _really_ long time, but there's a _lot_ that's gonna happen in those years, stuff that'll change the landscape of 'canon' evetns pretty significantly. Also, I've always wanted to play around with the passage of time and how it affects the people involved, that'll play a pretty significant part. Appreciate das feedback!**

 **flamingsword108 : A few characters (the ones I mentioned in the previous chapter's AN) will be much older than they were in canon, and will correspondingly have different attitudes and skillsets.**

 **Ddastan : This chapter did a little bit of diving into the culture of one of the gangs, the other 2 will also start being explored in coming chapters as well as the extent of their operations. And yah, I envisioned Caine not really feeling much grief over the _people_ he killed, rather about the sheer brutality and callousness he employed in doing so. It was one thing when he killed Adder under duress and desperation, another thing entirely to coldly and emotionally decide to end the lives of 6 others, even if they 100% deserved it.**

 **Next chapter is the big showdown! And a certain Black Cat deciding that maybe she wants to make a move a bit earlier than she thought she would...**


	23. Chapter 22: Ankam Waltz (Part 2)

Chapter 22: Ankam Waltz (Part 2)

Caine

(24 weeks after arrival in Kalichi)

"[Shock Bolt!]"

With almost contemptuous ease Galeran jerks his body to the side, my Spell going wide, and then suddenly _blurs_ towards me, the air actually _parting_ in front of him as he charges. Damn Griffons and their natural talent in being able to control air itself.

I have to bite back on my initial urge to curse and instead contort my upper half, leaning to the side and back which _barely_ gets me out of harms way.

A slight burning on my shoulder informs me that 'barely' was actually a generous statement, a slight trickle of red staining my shirt from where the Griffon's talons slashed me.

Hellfire he's fast!

I spin around and find the Griffon's leader already oriented in my direction and ready to charge, prompting me to plant my hand against the ground and shout, "[Gaia Shield!]"

A slab of rock juts up between us just as Galeran charges and I tense, waiting for the right moment to strike.

His talons smash right through the improvised shield with hardly any resistance and tear towards my face-

-which I mostly avoid, a small gash opening up on my cheek even as I slash outwards with my knife, returning the small cut to Galeran's face and drawing a thin line of blood for my efforts.

That exchange took maybe a second and-a-half.

The wind tears at my clothes as Galeran speeds away and skids to a halt maybe 5 or so meters away before once again preparing himself to charge and I prepare to one again pull off the same strategy…except this time I'll use my Shades-

-the gang leader suddenly _explodes_ towards me and I only have time to blink once in shock before the blade of my knife is snapped off by a talon that seemed to appear out of _nowhere_ and only a desperate shout of, "[Frost Air!], from my unencumbered hand manages to force him away and let me take a moment to figure out what-

-and he's in my face _again_ , this time one of his talons shooting towards my damn eyeballs!

I grit my teeth and prepare to land a Toki enhanced blow to his skull in reply, hopefully putting us on even footing-

-except he tucks in one of his wings to his body, causing his frame to rotate as he lunges forward, slipping him beneath my fist-

-and my left leg gives out like a collapsed tree, a sudden burning in my knee causing me to shout in pain even as my widened eyes see a freaking _chunk_ of said limb missing, blood freely escaping from the ragged edges of where Galeran's talon ripped through my flesh.

Out of the corner of my eye I see my opponent skid to a halt and once more ready himself to charge, me still trapped on the ground with a shattered leg.

I snarl and curse the fact that I have to use my family's power already but it's that or get sliced to death.

With a brief moment of vertigo I slip into my Shadow Walk and view the world through the hazy filter that I'm pretty used to at this point, smirking as I see Galeran suddenly grind to a halt and wildly look around the arena.

I float up behind him and ready myself to jump out at his back and latch onto his neck-

-and he suddenly raises his wings before flapping downwards once.

Hard.

The sand of the arena shoots outwards in a massive spray and in doing so he disrupts the shadows I was hiding in, causing my body to suddenly pop back into visibility amid the cloud, completely ruining my ambush.

Now panicking I try to regain my feet-

-And yell in agony as Galeran suddenly appears in front of me and rams his left hand's talons _through_ my chest, my ribs creaking and snapping in quick succession as his morphed appendage inches closer to my lungs.

This could be going better.

Acting more on instinct than anything else I dump Magic into the Phoenix Heart and blazing flames leap to life around me, burning the bipedal Griffon's hand and he gives a fluting shout of pain, jerking his appendage back even as it smolders.

Not willing to let such an opportunity pass by I each out with my own limbs and firmly grasp his charred skin-

-and channel a Weiji-do strike directly into said trapped arm, the bones inside making an audible _snap_ as my internal strike hits home.

I'm about to reel in him and try to damage something more valuable but one of his wings flips around and sends a blast of air directly at me that sends me flipping head-over-heels and doesn't do my chest any favors.

Shit…this _really_ could be going better.

I cough spastically, a few flecks of blood painting the sand beneath me and the burning pain in my chest intense enough to bring a few tears to my eyes, never mind my damn _knee_.

Nevertheless I manage to push myself into a sort of kneeling position despite my injuries and face Galeran, who's staring at me with a scrutinizing expression, crippled hand held steady at his side.

My teeth grit as I have a moment to reflect on how badly he outplayed me.

Only 2 misdirections and he's practically got the win waiting in his palms.

First was his speed. He moved fast enough to injure me, however slightly, and I incorrectly assumed that was as fast he was able to go simply because it was a threat and I never had a chance to consider he was playing me.

Once he turned on the afterburner I was completely caught off guard and paid for it.

Second, he'd obviously had some sort of knowledge of my Shadow powers, and how to counteract them. That suggests that he-

-"Hey, Kid. You're one of Clarissa's boys, aren't you?"

I freeze for a split-second, shocked at his words, before I school my expression into one of indifference and cough out, "Does it matter? Only one way…this is ending and…who I am has _nothing..._ to do with it."

For what feels like an eternity Galeran stares at me, a conflicted expression on his face, before he gives a whistling sigh and composedly replies, "Yah, I guess it doesn't."

With that he crouches low as if to charge forward once more…but I doubt he's dumb enough to get close so that I can hit him with a Weiji-do strike again.

Although…

…

Ok, here goes nothing.

Ah who am I kidding? Here goes _everything_.

Shirone

…He's figured it out.

Finally, I'd been starting to worry.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch all of my other friends-well, the Fallen are _sort of_ friends-gaze at the fight below, finding it funny at how they don't seem to realize it's ok now.

The 3 Fallen aside from Mittelt look like they're not bothered, but I can see with my aura sensing (even if it's not as good as Big Sis') the brief moments of nervousness and stress they're experiencing.

The Blonde Fallen is a bit more obvious, since she can't seem to decide on whether to scowl or bite her lip.

Vallia is like how she was before they even started fighting, shifting her weight around and hardly even blinking.

…It's Bis Sis who I'm surprised by though. I figured she would be relaxed by seeing Caine's change in attitude just now…instead she's pretty much flattened the metal bar into a thin line with the force of her grip, a small trickle of blood trailing down her chin from where she gnawed through her lower lip.

"Big Sis, it's ok. You can relax now."

"What do you mean _relax_?!", she hisses back at me, "He's getting _killed_ out there!"

I calmly shake my head in reply.

"Not anymore he's not. And he said he'd be fine, remember?"

Big Sis scoffs and mutters out, "Words are cheap, Little Sis."

"They are. Which is why you should watch."

I turn my attention back to the match and feel a small shiver travel up my tails and spine at the look on my friend's face.

The wind from his enemy's powers gently pushes his hair around and raises small clouds of sand, the surrounding gang people cheering loudly…but his dual-colored eyes never waver from their target.

A tiny grin makes it's way to my lips.

It's the eyes of a cat about to pounce.

 _watch?v=mIJKNc3B-g8 (Kurokami OST 9 it is TIME NOW!)_

One of his Shades slithers out of the ground and wraps around his injured leg, acting like a splint and allowing him to stand…as long as he can ignore the pain.

I find myself leaning over the railing in anticipation-

-just as the Bird-Man charges forward, wings flapping forward hard and hitting my Devil friend with a massive gust of wind that blows him back several meters, the jerk Bird-Man never getting within arms reach of Caine and wearing him down that way.

I can see that the wind blasts are wearing my friend down and having to use his splinted leg to stop his momentum obviously hurts a lot…but I keep watching, waiting for the moment the fight turns around.

Bird-Man leaps forward, a shimmering wave of pressure popping out of his wings as he makes yet another move-

-and Caine suddenly lashes out with his palm, the wind suddenly parting around him with a strange _boof_ noise and raising two perfect walls of dusted sand on either side of him.

Hah! Take that Birdy! Weiji-do can also disrupt simple stuff like wind and fire if Caine punches hard enough!

Bird-Man's eyes widen and he tries to stop his charge, but he's _way_ too late.

Stepping forward on his good leg and rotating his torso my Devil friend lands a _mean_ looking punch straight into Bird-Man's side, the force of the blow causing the air to escape his lungs in a chirping wheeze.

…Caine's Weiji-do is _really_ hard to fight against.

The Bird-Man manages to draw in a ragged breath-

-and he's instantly thrown into a meat grinder.

Caine jumps forward, a palm shooting towards the Bird-Man's beak and I suddenly wonder if charging forward like that is a good idea with his injured leg-

-until an illusion pops into place and all of the sudden there's two Caine's sprouting from his torso, one ducking low and aiming a punch towards the Bird-Man's torso while the original continues on its original course.

The Bird-Man hesitates, caught off guard by the strange sight…and chooses the wrong one to block, the low angled Caine slamming his fist into the Bird-Man's guts yet again, more spit and even a little blood flying from the Birdy's beak.

My grin is probably noticeable to everybody by now, proud that I was _totally_ right in my call.

While Caine doesn't have the best control over Youjutsu techniques, despite Big Sis' best instruction, he's working around that by keeping the illusions simple and only creating _parts_ of his body. While Big Sis and I can tell at a glance which is real and which is fake, for someone who isn't good at Senjutsu and only has a split-second to react…

My tails happily lash back and forth as I watch Caine proceed to beat the Bird-Man silly, his half-illusions and relentless rain of blows starting to take their toll despite his injuries.

Bleeding and bruised the Bird-Man makes a wild swing with his working arm, an enormous blast of wind racing towards my friend-

-who dispels it with yet another palm thrust and then jumps forward, two mirror-images of his body cocking a fist and with only one arm to guard with the Bird-Man tries to guess one last time-

-and guesses wrong, the Devil's knuckles connecting with a loud _crack_ on the side of his skull and sending him to the ground below in a cloud of sand.

…Where he stays, not moving a muscle.

The arena gets _real_ quiet while I just purr contentedly, inwardly laughing at everyone else's expressions.

Was I the only one that believed he would pull off the win?

Well, I do like being right.

I turn to poke fun at Big Sis being worried about nothing-

-and feel a sudden rush of air at my shoulder where the Bird-Girl was.

A bit of panic rises in my chest as I see where she's going.

* * *

Caine

Urgh…well, I won.

And all it took was a beating that feels like death itself.

Thank Maou for all the different disciplines aside from my family powers I've been working with, If I'd neglected any single one I'd no doubt have been screwed…

I take a shaky step towards the collapsed Galeran, fingers tightening into a fist-

-and instincts not completely shut down by the thrashing scream a warning at me and not trusting my body to do the job I manifest every Shade not keeping my leg steady to my defense.

5 shadowy pillars erupt between me and my attacker, the appendages bending backwards dangerously far-

-and I can't help but grit my teeth as I see Aino violently trying to tear through my defenses, a cornered look in her eyes before she abruptly jumps away, a white and black blur slamming into the ground where she was a split-second ago.

…Trust Kuroka and Shirone to have my back.

"Why that backstabbing little _Bitch_ -"

I gently put an arm on Kuroka's shoulder and covertly nod to the rest of the watching Griffon's who are all shifting where they stand, torn between defending their boss and his girlfriend and obeying the rules and traditions of an Ankam Waltz.

This is a powder keg, and there's no shortage of fuses rolling around here.

The raven-haired Nekoshou scowls at that and grudgingly abandons her attack on the diminutive Harpy, electing to glare at the rest of the people in the stands while Shirone quietly glides over to my left side, her tails brushing up against me as she covers my crippled left leg.

Confident that no one's going to do anything _too_ stupid for the next few seconds I glance back at Aino…and feel a bitter taste in the back of my throat.

She's crouched in front of Galeran, eyes and body language showing the realization that her rash defense of her boyfriend might just have kickstarted a bloodbath.

Despite that, she's not wavering from my gaze in the _slightest_.

…

It's all too easy to imagine Shirone in that very same position if our roles were reversed, despite me asking her not to do something like this…

I slowly let my gaze trace around the stands and realize that everyone is staring at _me_ , awaiting my next move before they make their own.

No pressure…

I heave a heavy sigh (bad idea with messed up ribs) and glance up at Ferdinand.

"Hey, Ferdina-" My words are abruptly cut off by a wave of pain and I harshly cough out a wad of congealed blood before gritting my teeth and starting again.

"Ferdinand? An Ankam Waltz. Is the death of one of the participants required?"

Looking a little awkward at being put on the spot he slowly replies, "Well…not _necessarily_. As long as one of you acknowledges a winner, there's nothing about killing the other. It's just that most people don't want to leave a potential competitor breathing so that they can re-challenge them and potentially take back their position…"

I merely nod at his words and spend the next few seconds staring at the terrified Aino and unconscious Galeran that honestly feels like an eternity.

' _Killing is the easiest and most direct solution…and therewithin lies the trap.'_

David's words suddenly resonate in my head and I have…I dunno, an epiphany or something like that?

I ignore the pain in my chest and shout to the surrounding crowd, "Does anyone care to say otherwise that I'm the one who won?!"

More strained silence and just as I see some members of the Griffons look like they want to contest my words a _suffocating_ aura covers the entire arena.

Unable to hide the small, grateful smile that comes to my face I glance in Vallia's direction, her expression causing a strange shiver to run down my spine.

Gone is the usual uncertainty and timidness and in it's place is that icy persona she had when we first met, her bright blue eyes that almost seem to _glow_ with an inner light slowly meeting each individual member of the Griffons and cowing them almost instantly.

Rare is the person that can stare directly at such a powerful Draconic aura and _not_ decide discretion is the better part of valor.

Within a minute everyone is behaving themselves and I grin, shooting Val a quick wink that she briefly nods in response to.

"Well then, shows over people. I'm passing out now."

And so I do, my last conscious thought and view being of Shirone quickly catching me in her arms before everything goes dark and gray.

* * *

…It's a measure of how badly I got the crap kicked out of me that I wake up sore enough that movement feels like more trouble than it's worth.

And that's coming from a guy who trains with Chow on a fairly steady basis.

I slowly crack one eye open and breathe a bit easier once I see Dohnaseek and Kalawarner standing nearby. At least I wasn't abducted or anything…

"How…how long was I out?"

The two Fallen snap their heads towards me and relax slightly once they see me slowly-albeit painfully-sitting up.

"I think I'll start referring to you as, 'The Devil Too Stubborn To Die'…"

I snort at Kalawarner's tone and glance around the room, a fairly plain looking abode with a few chairs and beds in it.

"He's certainly a stubborn one, I can agree with you on that…"

I jerk upright, wincing at the sudden motion, before focusing on Galeran, who's set up in the bed across from mine.

"Yo, Kid."

He offers up a short wave and I can't help but incredulously stare at him, since it looks like half his torso and face are still sporting heavy bruising from where I struck him with Toki enhanced Weiji-do hits.

Dude looks like a humanoid plum…

I glance towards Aino, who's perched protectively near his head, and have to resist the urge to sigh as she just glares daggers at me.

Which leaves us both rather surprised when Galeran reaches up and gently flicks her on the side of her head, causing the tiny Harpy to look at her boyfriend in surprise.

"Ease up on that murder-gaze, would yah? You don't see _his_ girlfriends trying to rip out our guts with looks alone, do you?"

The protest about me not having any girlfriends dies in my throat as the two Fallen stare at me with smug expressions and Aino looks a bit more downcast than before, eventually staring at me with a chastised expression and making an odd movement with her wings.

I frown and carefully ask, "Um…could you repeat that?"

She makes an odd huffing noise before repeating the motion and suddenly it clicks.

She's using sign language, it's just difficult to tell because she lacks normal arms and only has a few 'fingers' on the top of her wings. Not to mention it's been awhile since I've practiced any kind of non-verbal communication…

I rack my brains for a moment before signing back 'worry' but shake my head as I do so, hopefully conveying the opposite of 'worry'.

Aino just stares at me for a moment before some kind of switch is thrown and she happily flaps over to me before she wraps her wing-talons around my upraised hands and starts making circles with them.

Oh, right…I forgot to rotate my hands.

With a satisfied nod the Harpy jumps back to Galeran's lap now that he's mirroring my sitting position, snuggling into his chest and he starts stroking her wings affectionately.

I meet the Griffon's gaze and almost shrink away at the intense look he has.

He suddenly sighs and asks, "Hey, Kid. How much do you trust those two there?"

He points to Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, causing me to shrug indifferently as I reply, "I trust em' plenty, why?"

I don't miss the briefly surprised look on their faces before they school their features back into impassivity while Galeran mirrors my shrug.

"I was just curious why you didn't tell me you were a survivor of the Valefor's. You're Caine, aren't you?"

I don't quite manage to hide my shock at how he guessed that so easily and neutrally ask, "That's a pretty out there guess, or maybe you haven't heard that all the Valefors are dead?"

He just gives a snort of amusement and scathingly replies, " _Please_ …Kid, I met Clarissa a few times and know a Valefor family power when I see it, and those Shadow technqiues of yours fit the bill. Shit, now that I have a moment to think about it, you look a lot like the baby in those pictures your Mom kept showing us…"

My curiosity over what he's talking about overrides my caution and I quickly ask, "Wait, my Mom showed you _pictures_ of me?!"

The gang leader just snorts and bemusedly replies, "That woman was something else…every year or two she used to swing by Kalichi and visit the gangs, see how things were doing and all that. Once you and your brother were born she couldn't stop waxing poetic and showing us all pictures of her 'darling little babies'…I didn't recognize you at first because the only other picture of you I saw was when you were like half-a-meter shorter than you are now."

…

Sheesh, even now Mom is casting her shadow (terrible pun) over me.

…I'd be lying if I wasn't comforted by that though.

Briefly smirking I turn to Galeran and ask, "Could I ask you to keep this on the down low for now? The cat will be out of the bag about me being alive sooner or later but I'd prefer it to be later."

He gives an indifferent shrug and says, "Sure thing Boss."

"Thanks, I appr-wait did you just call me _Boss_?"

Both he and Aino look amused at my expression and he confidently retorts, "Course I did, you won, remember? Congrats Caine, you're the official Boss of the Griffons now."

…

The 'Boss' eh?

You know…I kinda _like_ the sound of that.

A winning smirk appears on my lips and I order, "Alright, then my first instructions are…keep doing what you were doing. All I want is for you to stonewall those Crocell representatives dead. Kick em' out of the premises, string em' along indefinitely…I'll leave that up to you and Ferdinand."

Galeran nods thoughtfully and mutters, "Works for me, I didn't like those smug dickweeds anyway…they had this annoying 'holier than thou' attitude."

I chuckle before answering with, "A problem with some of the High-Class Devil Peerages. They tend to inherit some or most of their Master's arrogance."

He arches a playful eyebrow and asks, "Oh? Aren't you a so called 'High-Class Devil' yourself? What's your excuse?"

I can't help the snicker that escapes me and easily reply, "I never got promoted to High-Class Devil before everything went sideways, those rules don't apply to me."

"Sounds convenient…"

I elect to hold my peace and painfully roll out of bed, Dohnaseek offering a hand up as I sigh out, "Well, you've got your instructions, I'll let Azazel know what's happening."

Galeran and Aino's eyes widen and he chokes out, "Hold up, you mean _the_ Azazel?"

I give Dohnaseek and Kalawarner a confused look that they return and I slowly reply, "Yeah, Fallen Angel leader Azazel? That's the one."

The two gang members stare blankly at me for a second before they simultaneously scowl and Galeran spits out, "Ferdinand you sly mother _fucker_!"

I can't resist laughing and clarify, "Let me guess, he left out _that_ particular detail, didn't he?"

Sighing and running a hand down his face Galeran nods and mumbles out, "That sneaky Son of a Bitch…if we ever started getting out of control or began to bully him around he could whip out the '12-winged Fallen Angel' card and catch us off guard with that…thank Christ we didn't go down that particular route…"

I feel a mild twinge in my skull from the mention of YHWH's son that I ignore in favor of wincing as I roll my shoulder before fixing the pair with a curious glance.

"Hey Galeran, Aino is mute, right?"

"What clued you in, the sign language?"

I ignore that also and ask, "If you don't mind me asking, why is that so?"

"Why do you care?"

"Hey, isn't it the Boss' job to understand his underlings?"

That drags a snort from the former gang leader and he glances at the diminutive Harpy, who merely shrugs indifferently in response.

His face souring slightly the half-breed turns to me and begins with, "She's mute because of a psychological issue. You heard of Syriana, the Black Wing's leader?"

I nod and reply, "The Fallen Angel, right? Yah, Ferdinand gave me the run down on all of you beforehand, what's she got to do with this?"

His face darkening he growls out, "Yah, well, the Psyco-Bitch has a habit of collecting what she calls 'damaged' people like it's some form of fucking art collection. Needless to say, Aino caught her eye immediately. Now none of this would be anything to write home about except she also enjoys putting these 'damaged' people into roles that degrade em' even further. Aino was an 'exotic dancer' for instance…"

His eyes go hard as he finishes with, "One day me and some of my boys and girls met with her-just to discuss things without undue violence-and I got a first hand look at how Aino here was being treated. By the end of the meeting three of Syriana's goons were dead on the floor and Aino was headed back here with me."

He makes a face halfway between a smirk and a frown and mutters, "Funny that for once in my life I actually got to play the part of hero…of course, it was only afterward that I realized that Aino was nine years older than me, she just _looks_ like a midget."

Said midget smacks him upside the head with a wing, causing him to chuckle and squeeze her butt in response.

Which of course causes me to blush, something the two Fallen see and snicker at my embarrassment.

As Galeran walks out, Aino perched on his shoulder, he calls out, "As your newly hired subordinate, when you go to take on Syriana don't feel all that compelled to keep her alive…just saying."

…This is my life now.

Leader of a gang…all the while going through the awkwardness that is puberty.

Fun times, that…

* * *

"So I was out four hours? Well, not quite as bad as I thought it would be…where's everybody else?"

Dohnaseek and Kalawarner share a significant glance as we walk back to the main arena before the male Fallen slowly responds, "Perhaps it'd be better if you just saw for yourself?"

"Why does that sound dangerous?"

They hold their peace as we exit the corridor and I glance towards the grounds where I'd had my little fight for dominion a few hours back-

-and have to resist the urge to facepalm.

 _Why_ was I worried again?

Vallia is off to the side along with Raynare and Mittelt, the three of them being woo'd-unsuccessfully-by a couple members of the Griffons. The two Fallen seem to be getting a kick out of the verbal back-and-forth while Val is predictably red in the face and trying to hide behind her pseudo-guardians.

I make a mental note to swoop in like a knight in shining armor if things get a little _too_ stressful for her.

But by far the most eye-grabbing scene is where Shirone and Kuroka are.

There's a group of about 12 or so gang members surrounding the two Nekoshou, all displaying a variety of emotions ranging from awestruck to horrified.

My curiosity getting the better of me I gently push my way through the crowd only to find three lightly groaning full-sized men at the table, all of them doubled over and holding their stomachs in pain.

Shirone is calmly sitting across from them, peacefully chewing on a bit of rib.

I'm about to open my mouth to ask what's going on when I spot the massive tray of discarded rib bones next to Shirone and suddenly it all makes sense.

I turn to Kuroka with a resigned expression and say, "Don't tell me, let me guess. Shirone got hungry, she either asked or was offered some food by these guys and then you made a betting ring out of the whole deal."

The Yokai shamelessly shows me a small pile of Rupees and smirks while all I can do is shake my head.

"You know, what with Azazel offering us a cut of the profit you don't _really_ have to keep scrounging pocket change from the poor, clueless fools who don't realize Shirone has an event horizon for a stomach…"

"Eh, old habits die hard. Besides, it was worth seeing their faces, wouldn't you agree?"

As I gaze around at the shellshocked expressions around me, all of them openly gaping as the little Yokai raises her plate towards the nearby grill, I find myself agreeing.

 _Totally_ worth it.

* * *

…Home sweet home.

It's funny, I never thought I'd look forward or feel nostalgic about a half-collapsed hut made of broken concrete and meanness…but I do.

And the Senjutsu illusion Kuroka set up before we left is apparently still going strong, since what few niceties the 'house' contains are still there, if a little dusty.

"Sheesh, when was the last time we stopped back here? 3 weeks ago? A month?"

Kuroka gives a small shrug with her ears, both of the sisters in their cat forms and riding on my shoulders and arms respectively as I easily slip through the shadows to mask our image from any enterprising thieves and muggers.

Shirone had finally conked out after eating something like half her body weight and she's dead asleep in my arms, so deep in slumber that she's not even giving off her customary purr, leaving me and Kuroka as the only conscious ones.

I gently pull aside the tarp that blocks off the entrance and take a quick detour to drop off the sisters in the bedroom, Shirone giving an adorable yawn as I deposit her on the heavily crumpled blankets, Kuroka lightly leaping off my shoulder and padding over to her sister while I head off to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

A random water bottle laying around that hasn't been opened does the trick and I gratefully collapse onto a ratty sofa that we'd 'liberated' from a furniture store a few weeks back.

It'd been on sale for something like 400 rupees so I hadn't really felt much in the way of guilt for using it as practice for large scale heists. Heck, I was probably saving the owner the trouble of having to actually sell the damn thing…

"Hey, Caine?"

I crane back my head over the sofa's back and glance towards where Kuroka's voice is coming from-

-and promptly choke on the bit of water I'd still been swallowing, hacking furiously as I see what she's wearing.

A Spring themed Kimono with red embroidery around the edges, several flowers of what looks like Camelias on a black backdrop while the actual outfit itself barely covers her, uh… _privates_ while the entire ensemble is somehow being held up by the slimmest of margins as it hangs freely from her shoulders, the front open to display more than a little bit of her cleavage.

It's, uh… _provocative_.

Something my groin absolutely agrees with as I'm already getting an erection just from _looking_.

"K-K-K-Kuroka?! What the heck are you _wearing_?!"

With a way too satisfied smirk on her face she puts a finger to her lips and admonishes, "Not so loud, dumbass…or are you trying to wake up Little Sis? And I picked this up the other day when the two Fallen hussies had me and Shirone go along with Dragon Girl."

I elect to remain silent, but it's less out of a desire to respect her wishes than it is my brain failing to come up with anything better to say.

With a gliding walk that tantalizingly lifts the edges of her Kimono just enough that I can catch a glimpse of her rear-oh HELLFIRE _she's not wearing panties_ -she struts directly in front of me and bends over, giving me a clear view down the front of her robe and… _yup_.

Those are nipples.

"Oh~? Are you seeing something you like, _Devil Boy_?"

The way she says 'Devil Boy' sends a not entirely uncomfortable shiver down my spine and I wordlessly nod like a simpleton, unable to articulate anything beyond non-verbal communication.

"Well then how about I give you a closer look~?"

She suddenly pushes me to the side so that I'm laying flat on the couch and straddles my lap, unbound hair swaying lightly across her skin and oh MAOU keep it cool Caine!

Matters aren't helped that I can now _definitely_ feel her bare skin on me, even through my own layer of clothing.

"O-ok Kuroka, can we slow down just a moment here?! W-what brought this on?!"

Some of her playfulness disappears and she quietly sighs before explaining, "Consider this a reward for winning me that bet earlier today. I mean, I never did get a chance to buy lunch, so there!"

"I don't-"

Whatever I was going to protest is abruptly cut off as Kuroka smashes her lips against mine, her tongue darting past my teeth and pushing needily against my own.

I almost lose control right then and there, the feeling of her soft lips and moist muscle mixing with my own such a new and pleasurable experience that it's hard to just ignore her outright.

Somehow I manage and gently push her back, ignoring her exasperated expression as I do so and insistently ask, "That didn't really answer my question…"

For the longest moment she just stares at me-

-before she heaves out a massive breath and collapses on top of my chest, her head landing next to mine while her fingers begin to lightly play with my hair, the singular blonde streak in particular.

She _does_ like shiny things…

"You know, most people would have skipped the questions and gone right ahead and tried to fuck my brains out…"

Her language causes me to go red in the face- _redder_ , that is-and I have to clear my throat before answering, "Well, I am new to this whole thing, so there's that…"

A light chuckle is her only reply before her golden eyes lock on mine and she clearly states, "Well then let me make things real clear here. Caine, I like you."

My throat suddenly goes more than a little dry as she continues with, "I like the way you can make my little Shirone smile without a care in the world. I like the way it's so easy to embarrass you. I like the way you know how to piss me off in less than two words. I like how you selflessly, borderline _idiotically_ , try to help those you're loyal to. I like that you have power and smarts, and that you're not above using them in the occasional underhanded or brutal way."

As soon as she utters those last words she suddenly takes up her previous position of riding me and gently takes my hands before placing them on her bountiful chest.

Slowly leaning in and pressing her boobs against my palms, the almost hypnotic feeling of warm flesh being kneaded beneath my fingers, she huskily whispers, "And what do _you_ like about _me_ , Caine?"

…The million dollar question.

"Well…I like that you pretend to be out for yourself but couldn't be any more obvious that the opposite is true. I like that you can provide answers to things that I don't know, that you always seem to have a solution to our problems. I like that you have a wicked sense of humor that never ceases to make me both uncomfortable _and_ amused."

I slowly remove my left hand from her chest and use it to gently caress the scar on her face.

"Most of all, I like how you have strength, _real_ strength."

The look in her eyes takes an alarming turn as the Nekoshou gets right in my face, her golden orbs dominating my vision, and throatily says, " _Good answer…_ "

Kuroka reaches down to undue the Obi keeping her Kimono intact-

" _It does, doesn't it? Do you…do you think we'll be any good at it? Being married?"_

" _Well we won't actually have the ceremony until we're 13, so that's three more years to get used to everything…and yah, I think we'll be pretty good at it. Besides, you and I are the prodigies of house Phenex and Valefor, we can tackle anything if we put our heads together!"_

Unbidden a memory of the last conversation Ravel and I had, just the two of us, hits me full force and all I can do is freeze with indecision.

This…this is moving too fast.

If it was just the sex I don't think I would have cared one way or another…but that's not what Kuroka and I just discussed. That was something… _more_.

…

Dammit, there's no good way where everyone is happy in this situation.

"Umm…Kuroka?"

" _Yeees~?_ "

Steeling myself for what I'm about to say I slowly pull her hand away from the fabric's belt and explain, "This…this is moving too fast for me."

Her visage is one of complete confusion and slight amounts of hurt as she asks, "Too _fast_? Caine, it's just a little bit of fun-"

"That wasn't just a 'little bit of fun' Kuroka, that was…well it was something more."

Oh _Hell_ there's no good way to convey what I'm feeling and thinking now…

"I-I feel the same way you do, I meant every word I said, but…I already have someone I feel about in that sense and…I just want a few days to think about things."

"…You're talking about that Ravel girl, aren't you?"

"…Yeah."

The sudden look of defeat, disappointment and misery that briefly flashes over her beautiful face almost convinces me right then and there to backtrack on what I said…but it's way too late for that.

Kuroka offers up a watery smile and I don't miss the quaver in her voice as she says, "Heh, I guess all those rumors about Devils being into harems and stuff was over-exaggerated, right?"

"Kuroka, I'm not-"

"No, it's fine…I'll see you tomorrow, Caine…Congrats on your win with Galeran, but the way…"

The brief tear that falls from her eye as she leaves the room makes me feel worse than any number of enraged beatings or furious words ever could.

…

I _really_ wish I had something to punch right now. Preferably something that can withstand a good bit of frustrated anger. Like Gyer Crocell's face.

Instead I just heave a long, suffering sigh and try to think of a way to salvage this complete and utter _mess_ Kuroka and I somehow stumbled onto.

This may sound weird…but I'm _way_ more concerned with how to potentially repair the currently nonexistent relationship between Kuroka and Ravel than I am with fixing my _own_ issues.

Kuroka, Shirone and Ravel would have been friends under any other circumstances, Ravel's understanding and nonjudgmental attitude being able to bridge the social gap between them…but did my actions just potentially poison the whole deal?

Kuroka and I had freely admitted to liking each other and been about to do something…'extra' with each other when I'd gone ahead and pulled out the rug on the whole scene by gelling her that I already like someone else! If I was in the Yokai's position I'd have a bone to pick with Ravel for _sure_.

…Then what the Hell was I _supposed_ to do?! Just go along with the flow of things, have a relationship with Kuroka and hope for the best?!

Yeah, I can see how _that_ would go!

Hey Ravel, I'm back from the dead! Oh, meet my girlfriend that I met while I was out and about, while you thought I was a slowly rotting corpse!

Hell…provided she even still _has_ feelings for me whenever I _do_ get back, I doubt she'd be all that willing to just jump into the swing of things after receiving _that_ particular bit of gossip…

…

The next time I hear a Devil try to reincarnate a Human by promising them an easy Harem full of loving men or women, I'm punching their lying teeth down their fucking _neck_.

I heave the heaviest sigh I've ever heaved in a _long_ time before dropping back onto the couch…where a resigned look no doubt appears on my face.

Being forced to sleep on the couch already, when I'm not even married yet?

That only happened to Dad when he _really_ pissed Mom off…

I cast a venomous glare at my still erect penis and the slowly growing damp spot on my leg before growling out, "This is all _your_ damn fault…"

* * *

Kuroka

Y'know, I thought I'd be furious after Caine's little confession. Or insanely jealous, or weeping, or beating the snot out of him…but I'm not.

I'm just… _numb_.

"Big Sis? How'd it go?"

I glance at Shirone and I'm kinda surprised at how quickly I found myself back in the bedroom, I hadn't even noticed walking back…

"It, well…it went!"

A halfway hysterical giggle escapes my lips and Little Sis gives me a knowing look.

"I…I screwed up. I went in all confidant, thinking this would be just like all the other guys and…I was so _stupid_!"

This time real tears leak from my eyes and Shirone gently hugs me, one of her hands lightly stroking my hair.

Go figure…the one guy I finally find as a potential mate and he's already shacked up with another girl, never mind being considerate enough of people's feelings and the consequences of this stuff that he didn't just jump right into it.

Life fucking _sucks_ sometimes…just what the Hell are we supposed to _say_ to each other tomorrow morning?

* * *

 **Just what came out Mofos?! A _Pacific Rim 2: Uprising_ Teaser, HELL YAH!  
**

 **...**

 **Er, maybe this isn't the right time to talk about this-**

 **~WE ARE THE BEAST, DUDUDUDU, WE ARE RELEASED!~**

 **...right, nerd moment over.**

 **So yeah, the interplay between Kuroka and Caine this chapter. I don't really intend (or want) to turn this into a whole soap opera of drama and misunderstandings, It'd be kinda insane to just assume everything would be all hunky-dory with Caine deciding to get a bunch of girlfriends, it's not how I envision or created his character at all.**

 **But like I said, drama and all that crazy shenanigans won't be a major focus, in no small part because I have no amount of confidence in my ability to write a compelling soap opera for an extended period of time XD**

 **Question answering time!**

 **Dark White Fang: Hasn't passed Chow's test yet, and the other two gang leader's are coming right up! And I agree with you on the bit where Shirone doesn't really get much in the way of attention, I have a collection of side stories that I'll eventually get around to uploading that delve more into interactions between characters that didn't end up fitting well into the 'main' story, Shirone has a few entries in there that I think you might like :D**

 **xanothos: ...Was it? Now I'm curious :D**

 **OshiroNai: Love me some compliments, hope it was to your liking!**

 **HelpfulNudge: Thanks, but to be fair I'm given no shortage of material to play around with. It kills me that so many fics center around becoming a part of Rias' peerage and Kuoh Academy when there's so many other factions, canon or not, to delve into (Good God I wonder how many people I just dissed by ragging on Kuoh centered fics).**

 **L'assassin orange: Yeh, sometimes I wish I could fast forward to the main canon events...but it'd be like reading the first Harry Potter movie and then skipping straight to the last book in terms of, 'what the heck just happened?'. And while there's no shortage of jerkbags that deserve a pretty swift death in Kalichi, just like in real life the vast majority of people are just trying to do their own thing and survive with the hand they've been dealt. Life happens, as the saying goes.**

 **Tohka123: Kuroka did indeed make her move and it ended...not exactly _great_. Emotional blue balls incarnate.**

 **Guest: And all it takes to be him is occasionally punching 11 year olds in the face and getting punched by them in return!**

 **Ran: Thanks!**

 **maxeplay: I don't get the Griffon 42 reference and it's killing me XD **

**Also I'd read your review as I was writing the scene between Kuroka and Caine and was like, 'holy crap this guy is a mind reader' lol.**


	24. Short Story 1

**So these are just some fun little asides that I'd wanted to include at some point in the story but never really fit in well or were totally irrelevant to the plot. Some will be funny, some will be serious, and some will be bizarre. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Cats Don't Like High-Pitched Noises

Caine

I heave an exhausted sigh as I close the _Weather Domination and You. Make Hell Freeze Over_ volume and think about some of the spells I just learned. While the book predominantly focuses on Elemental Spells and all their various intricacies and uses, there's a few sections on basic Spellwork that all Devils really should learn as soon as possible.

One of these is a warding spell none too dissimilar to the one most convenience stores or other places of business use as a security system, it's purpose to let the owner know if someone is entering or leaving the premises. The bit that had confused me is the optional part where you can make it so an audible alarm goes off if someone tries to exit or leave as soon as you activate said option.

...I'm trying to think of the practical applications of doing so and coming up short. Why let someone know _you_ know they just entered?

Then again…

An evil smirk comes to my face as a wicked idea forms in my twisted little brain.

What if I just made it so the _noise_ part of the spell is what works?

* * *

"Look, Kuroka, this isn't that hard. Heck, Shirone gets it no problem, what's your excuse?"

The oldest Tojou sister just growls and crankily retorts, "I was never much of an academic, alright? And 'isn't that hard'?! The English language is so _stupid_! Why the Hell is 'Colonel' sounding like 'Kernel'? And what the _fuck_ is 'Queue's problem?! It's just the letter Q followed by 4 silent letters! What drunk moron thought up _this_ language?!"

I don't bother hiding my eye roll and retort, "Beats me, but if I had to suffer through learning it then so do you. Now keep practicing dammit."

She grumbles but goes back to reading the battered textbook I'd gotten for a bargain deal at a thrift shop, Shirone quietly doing her own work although it's clear from her happily curling tails that she's amused by our verbal back-and-forth.

I rub my eyes and stand up while asking, "Either of you want anything to drink? Lets take a few minutes break..."

"Waters fine..."

"Soda."

...Of course Shirone wants the sugary stuff.

I head on out-

-and smirk as I activate the alarm Spell, looking forward to how things will end up playing out.

* * *

After returning with the refreshments I'd sat down to wait.

 _Beep_.

While almost inaudible to me both of the sister's ears twitch at the noise and they confusedly look around before shrugging and going back to what they were doing.

Oh…

Oh this is going to be _amazing_.

Another minute goes by quietly, with Shirone asking for my help being the only distraction when-

 _Beep._

In a repeat of the last _beep_ both cat's ears twitch and they glance around with befuddles expressions before, again, going back to what they were doing.

Another minute.

 _Beep_.

This time there's a more noticeable response from them and both cats stop what they're doing and rapidly look around the room, trying to find whatever might be making that noise.

I'm just trying my hardest not to laugh, otherwise this jig will be up before it's even had time to get good.

While that beeping might only be _barely_ audible to me, to the cats it's probably the equivalent of someone suddenly snapping their fingers right next to their eardrums.

 _Beep._

Kuroka groans and hisses out, "Ok, does _anyone_ else hear that?"

Shirone just stiffly nods while I feign ignorance and reply, "Hear what?"

"That noise! How can you _not_ hear that?!"

"The only noise I hear is you not writing out practice letters. Seriously, what's the-"

 _Beep._

"-big mystery sound you're talking about?"

"That! Didn't you just hear it?!"

"I didn't hear nothing. What is it, like a click or-"

Shirone suddenly clamps her hand over my mouth and motions for me to listen.

 _Beep._

"There! Didn't you hear that?!"

My sides hurt.

"Not a damn thing. Are you 2 feeling ok?"

"Oh my _Kami_ I _know_ there's a beeping around here somewhere! Dammit where is it coming-"

 _Beep._

"Gahh! Little Sis, we're finding whatevers making that noise _now!"_

The younger sister resolutely nods her head in agreement-

 _Beep_.

-and then winces, her ears flattening against the side of her skull.

It's a good thing I'm already in Hell, because otherwise I would _so_ be headed for it since I'm enjoying this to an unhealthy degree.

"Don't just sit around Caine! Help us look!"

"Well what am I supposed to be looking for? I can't even hear where it's coming from!"

It's a good thing Kuroka is too aggravated to look at my aura with her Senjutsu senses, because that was a bold-faced lie if I've ever told one.

"Just throw shit around until you find-"

 _Beep._

She makes a pained mewl that briefly causes me to feel guilty...until she lets out a scream of pure frustration and shouts, "WHERE THE FUCK _IS_ THIS THING?!"

It's a good thing Shirone upends a couch and causes a commotion in her fervor, because at that exact same moment a demented chuckle escapes me.

And that would just give away the whole game without any further fun!

 _Beep._

"Kid, do you think this has anything to do with Magic?"

It takes a Herculean effort not to smile and I simply reply, "Hard to tell without being able to actually hear the noise itself, I couldn't give you a yes or no answer..."

Kuroka just growls and goes back to searching the walls and I don't bother hiding my insane grin.

Which quickly disappears when a tiny hand grasps my shoulder with enough force that I wince involuntarily.

"Caine?"

...I've heard malevolence in Shirone's voice before, if rarely.

Having it directed at me is _more_ than a little terrifying.

I slowly crank my head around and find the albino Yokai staring up at me blankly.

"Why were you smiling?"

I'm about to spout some desperate excuse when Kuroka gently drags a finger across my back, up my neck and then down my chest, all the while purring, "Yes, _Caine_ , why were you laughing, hmm~?"

...This went south _real_ fast.

"Well, you know...I just thought that-"

I can _feel_ my shoulder creak under Shirone's grip as she frostily says, "You're behind this. Aren't you?"

...I open my mouth to come clean and pray to whatever Gods will listen they don't murder me-

 _Beep._

 _-_ and instead of an apology a giggle escapes from my mouth as both sisters flinch and their ears do that adorable twitching motion.

…

...Aw crap.

* * *

Interestingly enough, that was the day I found out I'm actually pretty good at DIY repair work after David made me repair the wall the cats threw me through in retribution before they stormed off.

I couldn't help but notice that while David _did_ make me fix the wall and apologize to the sisters, which they only accepted after I agreed to a straight 3 hours of ear and head rubs, an entertained smile never really left his face.

* * *

Movie Night

Caine

"Hey Shirone, can you hand me the RCA cords?"

Her head adorably tilts from where she's peeking around the giant Toshiba TV and she asks, "RCA cords?"

"The red, yellow and white ones."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

"I _did_ say so."

"No you didn't."

I shoot her an exasperated look as her tails amusedly smack against the side of the television, playfulness dancing in her eyes, and raise an eyebrow in response.

"You want to watch the movie tonight or not?"

She wordlessly hands me the cords and I duck back behind the massive thing, trying to figure out the instructions written on the paper despite never doing anything like this before.

The Humans are a lot smarter than most give them credit for if they can make complicated technology like this work on a daily basis…

"Caine?"

"What's up, _Shironeko_?"

Her head ducks down next to mine, her upside down orientation causing her hair to pool on the floor as she curiously asks, "Don't Devils have Magic that can make movies and stuff like this without all the Human stuff?"

I grunt as I get the VCR properly oriented before plugging in the wires before answering, "Course we do, but it's a lot harder than just setting up some Human technology given our resources. You have to individually set up recording crystals at a place where you can both see and hear whatever it is you want to chronicle and it's almost _impossible_ to perfectly replicate said recordings more than a few times before the quality takes a nosedive. So naturally, those recordings are pretty rare. Human recordings are way easier to use if _slightly_ less impressive."

Shirone stares at me for a moment before her ears twitch once and she says, "So that's a yes?"

I can't resist the urge to playfully flick her tail as it sways back and forth before fondly answering, "Sure, Shirone...my long and carefully detailed explanation is a yes."

She flips herself rightside up before asking, "So how long before it's ready?"

"Well as soon as I attach these," With a final hiss of exertion I get the power cords all situated, "We should be golden. Here, you do the honors _Shironeko_."

I toss her the remote and she briefly looks at it before pressing the on/off switch. With a burst of electronic noise the screen jumps to life and slowly resolves into a staticy image.

Mission accomplished.

Everyone else in the Church had gone out to grab snacks and other stuff for our little movie night while Shirone and I had stayed behind to set up the electronics. Me because I'm the only one aside from David (who's gone for a few days) who's sorta good with technology and Shirone because she could lift the heavy stuff around like it was a feather. An electrical generator set up in the wall and loaded with a few noise-reducing wards had provided a convenient power source while the TV and VCR had gone onto a reinforced wood pallet that we'd found the other day.

And now she's all set to go when the rest of the party arrives.

Shirone gives one of her tiny smiles and turns the TV off…

...Before turning it back on again, then back off.

I guess she likes the noise?

I snicker before gently removing the remote from her grasp, trying to ignore her crushed expression as I do so.

"Easy on the batteries there Shirone, they need to last for tonight and I dunno how fresh they are."

Her tails and ears droop dramatically and it takes no small amount of willpower to ignore her loss of the remote and instead take out the movies I got.

"You pick, Shirone. _Star Wars_ Trilogy or _Indiana Jones_ Trilogy?"

She instantly perks right up and leans over my shoulder, eyes glancing between the films before she points to the _Star Wars_ ones.

I chuckle and archly ask, "What, did you remember our conversation a few weeks back?"

She nods enthusiastically as I stand up and set the first movie into the VCR's receiver, making sure we're all set to go before collapsing onto the couch we'd 'liberated' from a department store a few days back, long enough to seat 8 comfortably, more as long as people don't mind sitting on other's laps.

"Don't forget to save me some snacks Shirone, I know how fast you can-"

I'm abruptly cut off as the tiny Yokai suddenly jumps onto my lap and gives me an almost painfully strong hug.

"Uh, Shirone? I kinda have to breathe here..."

She doesn't loosen her grip in the slightest and quietly mutters, "Thank you..."

"Huh? For setting up the movie?"

She shakes her head and explains, "For doing all of this...me and Big Sis aren't used to it."

I slowly bring my hand up and start gently petting her head before tiredly replying, " _Shironeko..._ we've been over this you know."

She briefly nods her head but replies with, "It's strange though...for so long I never had any friends. Then Paladin and Lisa showed up...then you did and now Vallia is my friend also. I-I get worried sometimes that one day you'll all leave me and Big Sis..."

I can't help but heave out a long sigh, once again saddened at the reality that was her and Kuroka's childhood.

I've said it once, I've said it a million times… It's easy to forget given her occasional bouts of childish enthusiasm, small size and sweet-tooth...but Shirone had to grow up way before her time, so much so that her greatest fear is losing the few friends she just found…

Unable to do much but confidently smile I shift from petting her to tickling the inside of her ear, a sweet spot that never ceases to make her laugh.

Sure enough she starts giggling and trying to maneuver her ear out of the reach of my fingers, her expression equal parts annoyed and pleased by my actions.

"Turn that frown upside down Shirone...look, I can't really lie to you. One day we're _all_ going to leave this city...it's the way life goes."

She looks crestfallen at my words...until I smirk and lightly poke the tip of her nose.

"But nobody said you wouldn't be going _with_ us. I'll be the head of my family again with lots of responsibilities and tons of job openings. You and Kuroka could be my liaisons to all the different gangs and stuff, or maybe you could work on Yokai affairs throughout the Underworld. Heck, if you really want to, you could even become part of my Peerage! Never mind Vallia would _definitely_ appreciate your company if you want to go ahead and follow her around. Maou only knows she could use a friendly face to bolster her spirits..."

Shirone is quiet for the longest time, seemingly thinking over my words...until such a joyous and uncomplicated expression appears on her face that Angels would seem ugly by comparison.

"Yeah...you're right!"

She giggles again before ramming her head into mine, rubbing her ears, hair and cheeks all over my person like an overly affectionate cat would.

"Ok, ok you can stop now!" I protest with a laugh, "There's only so much adorableness I can handle in one sitting..."

Thankfully she stops her rubbing and instead settles for loudly purring, happily accepting my head scratch with all the dignity of a spoiled child.

"Hey Little Sis, Kid, we're back!"

The front doors of the Church swing open, admitting Kuroka, Lisa, Vallia and the Fallen while Shirone happily leaps off of my lap to greet the Elf and Longinus Wielder.

Kuroka has a bemused look on her face as she throws herself into the couch next to me and asks, "What'd you say to Little Sis while we we're gone? That's the happiest I've seen her in weeks, if not months..."

I glance to where said Yokai is enthusiastically showing her two friends all the ways she 'helped' me attach cords to the TV and all I can do is lightly smile in response.

"Let's just say...there was an unofficial promise made."

* * *

Bloody Troubles...

Vallia

 _[...T-there's no way I can wear something like this! It's too nice…]_

Albion heaves an exasperated sigh and patiently explains, **[Vallia, the Yokai sisters were kind enough to help you pick** **out something to call your own beyond simple pants and shirts. The** _ **least**_ **you can do is have the confidence to wear it! And 'nice'? I know next to nothing about your ridiculous attachments to these textiles and even I would describe it as simple…]**

I cast a dubious glance at what Kuroka had said Caine called a 'sleeveless mock neck dress', colored a simple shade of grey, and try to imagine myself wearing it while staring at my reflection in the Church's main washroom.

I'd occasionally worn dresses at home...but they were always these incredibly complicated things that weren't always comfortable to wear. I'd been more at ease in jeans and t-shirts.

...When Father hadn't been around to criticize me for wearing such 'unrefined' clothing at least…

 **[Well? Are you just going to stare at your own reflection in hopes that it will tell you what to do, or are you going to try the infernal thing on?]**

 _[I will, it's just, you know…]_

I despairingly glance down at my chest and it's general lack of bust before sighing resignedly.

 _[I wish I had Kuroka's body type, that's what the men in all the novels I used to read enjoyed…]_

There's a derisive snort from Albion and he scathingly replies, **[Those ridiculous scraps of paper you called 'romance' novels were written by authors who had no idea what the ideal female looks like! She should be lithe, flexible and** **strong!]**

I feel my mood lift slightly, bolstered by Albion's description that fits me well-

 **[And covered in diamond hard scales impervious to claws, massive wings** **that could blow away a town with a single flap, fangs that can tear a Maou in half-]**

I despairingly tune out the Dragon's espousing about a _reptile's_ desirable traits and glance down once more.

I'm probably not going to get much bigger than this...Mother had always been more on the slim side and Devil's-girls especially-tend to hit maturity at an earlier age than most Humans do.

 **[You're honestly worried about such a trivial thing?]**

 _[Hardly trivial Albion! Men always go for the-]_

 **[You are being** _ **absurd**_ **! Or are you forgetting the way the Devil boy stared at you with such lustful eyes when he saw you in the river-]**

 _[You said we'd never bring that up again!]_

 **[Well apparently you needed to hear it...Vallia, I understand this is a point of...** _ **contention**_ **with you, but you're attractiveness has nothing to do with some ridiculous globs of flesh on your skin. Do you think Caine enjoys the dark-haired Yokai's company** _ **just**_ **because she has a 'rack'? If that was the case, wouldn't he completely ignore you and the younger Nekoshou in favor of the one with the larger mammaries? You're putting far more** **emphasis on this issue than is advisable…]**

 _[...You're right. Sorry to always bother you about this kind of stuff Albion…]_

There's an amused chuckle from the Dragon and replies, **[Think nothing of it, I've always wanted to try my hand at raising a hatchling.]**

A small, happy smile crosses my face at his words and I hold the dress up to my body, deciding that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try it out anyway-

-until my loins cramp and there's a brief moment of nausea that passes as quickly as it came, prompting me to sigh in annoyance.

I guess it's that time of the month... _that_ had been a rather awkward conversation to have with Mittelt, Raynare and Kalawarner when my first, uh... _blood_ had come a few weeks back…

I reluctantly take off my panties and can't help but scowl at the bit of blood that already stained them. Thank the Satans for magically enhanced laundry, or this pair would have been ruined.

I bend over to retrieve my overnight bag and the 'tampons' provided by the Fallen when Albion grunts and mutters, **[You humans have the most inconvenient bodily functions sometimes...at least when I shed my scales the matter was as simple as knocking loose a few pieces and that was it.]**

 _[You don't need to rub it in! Stupid Dragon…]_

Grumbling at the whole situation and feeling more than a little exasperated at my mood swings I stand up-

-and promptly slam my head against the heavy porcelain sink with a dull _thonk_ , exacerbating my slight headache and causing me to give a short cry of surprised pain.

Oh for crying out loud, today is just one series of-

-the bathroom door _slams_ open and Caine, Kuroka and Shirone barge in.

"Val, are you alright?! The cats smelt blood and we heard...you..."

He trails off as the three of them realize that no, I'm not injured...just crouched on the floor with my head in my hands, a tampon rolling across the floor and a bit of blood leaking from my groin.

...I just want to sink into the floor right now…

Caine slowly turns pale and weakly says, "I, I uh...I think...I think I'll just be outside."

He slowly retreats while I can only stare in mortification at where he was standing, the Tojou sisters staring at me in sympathy.

Kuroka gives me an understanding look and wryly says, "Don't worry Dragon Girl...I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"Just...just please close the door."

As the thing slowly squeaks closed I just stare sightlessly at the floor.

My...my life's over…

 **[You forgot to lock the door, didn't you Vallia?]**

 _[...Shut up.]_


	25. Chapter 23: Ankam Waltz (Part 3)

Ch 23: Ankam Waltz (Part 3)

Caine

(24 weeks 1 day after arrival in Kalichi)

Waking up comes slowly and begrudgingly.

Doubly so once I remember the whole mess Kuroka and I ended up in the night before, as well as the fallout that's going to be headed our way this morning.

…Crud.

Heaving a sigh I roll off the couch and grab the bucket from the shower room before heading outside to fill the thing up, reflecting that I could probably use a wash.

I rip back the tarp that leads to the 'yard'-

-and come face-to-face with Kuroka.

We both blink once.

"Umm…morning, Kuroka."

"Yah…good morning, Caine."

…

Hellfire, this isn't awkward at _all_.

"I'll just, uh…be going to fill this up then."

I squeeze past her, only to have my progress halted as her hand quickly grasps my bicep.

I glance at her only to find a downcast and subdued expression dominating her face, causing me to frown.

"Hold up a second Caine. Look, I just wanted to…well…I kinda want to apologize for what I did last night. I knew you and that Ravel girl had something special happening and that you're not the type to just jump into relationships…at least of this nature. It was a shitty thing for me to do…that's all I wanted to say."

She lets go and moves to walk away-

-before I grab her arm with a hand of my own.

"Kuroka, I'm not exactly the guiltless party in this either. I could have told you right away what my answer would be…but instead I played along and let things happen, and that ended up hurting you."

I take a deep breath and try to push down both my nervousness and embarrassment.

"I'll say it again. I meant _every_ word I said. About you being beautiful in both appearance and personality, about me wanting to actually have something more with you…I just want a few days, maybe a week, to think of how to ensure that, at the end of the day, we're all still alive and content. I don't want to sacrifice anyone's happiness if I can avoid it."

The atmosphere takes a turn for the bizarre as Kuroka suddenly _blushes_ of all things, as well as gaining a goofy smile.

"Heh, you sure you're not older than you say you are? The way you talk is almost like you've been in a dysfunctional relationship before…"

I snort and dryly reply with, "Let's just say Mom was _pretty_ clear that it's the guy or girl in charge of the Harem that has to make sure things work out. She used to tell me that if I ever got involved with another girl, or guy if I ended up into them, that wasn't approved by my wife she'd kick my ass and then disown me…huh, looking back she totally knew me and Ravel were going to get engaged. She always did like Ravel though…probably just her way of looking out for her."

Kuroka just stares at me for a second before suddenly snorting with laughter, eventually saying, "Kick your ass and disown you? Damn, I would have _loved_ to meet your Mom…"

I offer a playful smile in return and retort, "Same here, although I'd have to ask your folks where they went wrong with you and right with Shirone…"

A playful smack upside the head is her reply and she snidely says, "What wrong with _me_? Kid, if there's anything wrong with any of us, it's on your side of the crazy train!"

I grin at her words, my mood instantly taking an upwards turn.

"Well, you know what they say! Madness is like gravity…you shouldn't let it keep you down."

Kuroka gently wraps her arms around my neck and purrs out, "Hey, a little bit of crazy never hurt _anybody_ …" before affectionately rubbing her head against mine.

Which is significant once you remember that cats only do that to things they just so happen to like.

…Hey, disaster was averted, and now I have time to both take over the Kalichi gangs and make sure Ravel doesn't roast my guts out when I eventually get back home.

Priorities, gotta love em'.

* * *

"Ey, it's the Little Bastard! How you been, Little Bastard? Hear you been beatin' people up out there! Ok small talk over, buy something now."

"The usual then. Hey, Chow…I gotta ask you something."

The lethal old man doesn't even look up from where he's piling a carton full of food and I take that as a sign to continue.

"That gift my family wanted to give to me…Don't you think I've earned it by now? I took down a gang leader of Kalichi in one-on-one combat, that's gotta count for something, right?"

"That'll be 250 rupees Little Bastard."

I pay before fixing him with an uncompromising stare.

"Chow, can't you give me a straight answe-"

My mouth clacks shut as a plastic knife imbeds itself through my carton of food with practically invisible speed, Chow fixing me with an annoyed expression.

Well…more annoyed than usual, at least.

"Still haven't figured it out, Little Bastard? You clean out five freaky bastards in Tartarus Pit or you don't get gift. Simple, yah?"

My hand clenches into a fist and I take a deep breath before shakily saying, "Chow…I _don't_ want to go back there. That place was…isn't there _anywhere_ else that I can do this test?"

He just sighs in frustration.

" _Think_ , Little Bastard. If family only thought you needed to beat people up to handle gift, why I send you to Tartarus Pit? Why not gang people and beat them up? Because you needed something _else_. Know what it is?"

"…No."

" _Fear_ , Little Bastard. Wasn't easy, really. You get scared, sure…but finding something you _afraid_ of harder. But I find it, and now you gotta beat it. Beat fear, and you get legacy of Mommy and Daddies."

I stare at him for a while longer…before sighing listlessly and taking the bag of food.

"…Alright, I'll see you around Chow…"

"Ok Little Bastard, have fun taking over city! Tell skanky cats and crows to visit again, it makes me more money!"

* * *

"You sure you want to do this now Caine? I mean you just took on Galeran two days ago, I get that you recover fast and everything but even this seems a little… _hasty_."

I don't even glance at Ferdinand as we make our way through the back alleys of Kalichi, the same group as before-plus David-trailing in our wake.

Apparently my win over Galeran, and my sparing of his life, caught the Priest's interest and he'd tagged along this time.

"Relax, Ferdinand. I'm in as good a shape as I need to be. And this time I'm not being an idiot and going in with only _one_ knife. Damn that was stupid..."

The older Devil just sighs and says, "Alright…but remember, Syriana isn't like Galeran. She's not going to be up front and straight with you, never mind how she fights. Don't try to take her on like you did the Griffon."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, since he's legitimately trying to be helpful instead of nagging, and instead neutrally reply, "Count on it."

We finally make our way past some more run down buildings-

-and I have to do a double take at the entrance to the Black Wing's territory, it being an almost polar opposite to the Griffons.

Whereas theirs had been an understated, practical entrance guarded by people pretending _not_ to be guards…this one might as well have a neon sign the size of Great Red itself emblazoned over the entryway.

Tons of graffiti in the motif of the Black Wings, all crows, exotic men and woman as well as no shortage of stylized names decorate the entrance while gang members decked out in black leather suits stand professionally nearby.

…I think I liked the Griffons better. Less in your face and all that…

"You got an appointment with the Mistress, Ferdinand?"

Some _massive_ Devil, obviously chosen more for his size and muscle mass than he was for good looks, looms over Ferdinand who easily replies with, "Not a previously made one, no. Mind if I speak with her anyway? I've got some guests she might want to meet."

The muscle head gives us a once over, his tiny brain no doubt working overtime to come to a decision, before grunting and stepping aside, motioning for us to enter.

"Don't cause no fuss in there, newbies. Otherwise I see you again and don't have to be friendly."

This time I let my eyes spin around in their sockets.

Give me half a second to land a clean Weiji-do strike to his heart and we'll see who's making a fuss _then_.

We brush past the bouncers-

-and enter what I can't decide is a paradise or a _nightmare_.

Strobing lights send crystal refracted beams all over the tiled floor, recessed lamps providing a dim but constant illumination to offset their more eccentric counterparts and music blares from some unidentifiable source.

Wait…are they playing Black Machine's _How Gee_?

I'll give them props for having taste at least…

The members themselves are also a perfect contrast to the Griffons now that I get a good look at them.

Where the Griffons were fairly relaxed, keeping their territory simple and makeshift, hanging out and basically acting casually friendly with each other…the Black Wings have other ideas.

They're all _insane_.

Members of every species and sex are scattered all over the floor, some of them dancing, some of them drinking, some of them partaking of drugs, some of them eating…and I'm _pretty_ sure I saw a pair having enthusiastic sex on a nearby sofa, every single one of them undulating to the beat of the music.

And all the while people with oddly blank or dead expressions wander the floor, carrying trays of appetizers and shots atop precariously balanced limbs and skulls.

And all of this was in a single glance.

I shake my head in a vain attempt to clear it and Ferdinand laughs before leaning in close so he can be heard.

"Quite a big change from our last adventure, isn't it!?"

"That's putting it lightly!"

I glance around once more-

-and almost choke on my tongue as I realize, in my initial shock, that I missed a rather important detail.

Everyone is in their underwear, or some variation of underwear as long as it's skimpy.

Uhh…what?

I almost do a face fault alongside Vallia as Ferdinand starts shucking his clothes into the cubby of a nearby rack being watched by several alert attendants, all the while completely straight-faced.

…This place is seriously _weird_.

Then again, should I have expected anything different from a place run by a Fallen Angel?

I should just be glad we don't have to walk around nude…

Not that it keeps me from desperately averting my eyes from the girls in my group, not trusting my body to keep things…limp.

"Ooh, look who's _shy~_!"

My jaw tightens and sure enough Kuroka suddenly wraps her arms around me and presses her chest against my back and I have to take a deep breath in order to keep my blood from getting all excited.

She got over the initial awkwardness of our 'confrontation' a few days ago quickly enough…

"Kuroka? Could you maybe let me go now? I really don't want to have this meeting with a super influential gang leader when I'm, uh… _erect_."

She scoffs before amusedly replying, "Aw that's no fun…heck, a Fallen Angel would probably take that as a compliment! Hey, you four! If the Kid over here popped a stuffy after looking at you would you be flattered?"

I choke on my tongue as Kuroka suddenly wheels me around-

-and I find myself facing the group as a whole.

Sans clothing, of course.

Vallia makes an 'eep' noise and hides behind Dohnaseek…but not before I get a glimpse of her pale and smooth skin, covered only by a plain set of grey bra and panties.

The Fallen are as provocative as I expected…and feared.

Kalawarner was apparently topless underneath that trench coat she wears, her tits hanging free while her lower half is thankfully covered up by some sort of dark blue lingerie. Raynare is rocking her leather dominatrix outfit, the collection of straps and other pieces providing a pretty provocative view. Dohnaseek, thankfully, didn't go for anything just as wild as his counterparts and is wearing a simple pair of black boxers.

He's still got his fedora on though…

Mittelt had her gothic outfit before the disrobing, now only clad in a pure white bra and garter belt ensemble that accentuates her hair color.

…And, of course, my face heats up to like a bazillion degrees.

Their words do _not_ help matters either.

Kalawarner puts a hand to her cheek and sultrily purrs, "Why, Kuroka, are you insinuating that a mature woman like me wouldn't be pleased if a young man wasn't taken with her? Why of _course_ I would…"

Raynare adds her own two cents by slowly running a hand down her bared stomach and happily murmuring, "Kitten, I'd be insulted if he wasn't, shall we say… _excited_?"

Letting loose a brief chuckle Dohnaseek muses, "While I would indeed be flattered…I'd have to decline his interest."

Mittelt, the last of the Fallen to comment, merely scowls and sullenly replies, "I ain't interested in some brat's ballsack."

The other three Fallen all roll their eyes while I just sign in resignation.

So much for not getting an erection before all of this…

I turn to David for help-

-and find him completely unconcerned with my plight, instead glancing around the room with a sort of casual interest.

What the Hell dude?! As a Holy Man aren't you supposed to keep me from Sin? Strike down the tempters and all that?

…Thank Maou Shirone isn't making a big deal of things. In fact, clad only in a sports bra and panties she seems thoroughly disinterested in the whole ordeal, carefully watching our surroundings with an intense gaze.

…She's probably uneasy because there's so many strangers wandering about.

I kick those distracting thoughts aside and break free from Kuroka's grasp before following Ferdinand, throwing a, "If you're done screwing around feel free to actually proceed with what we came here to do!" over my shoulder as I do so.

Stupid perverts.

…

I just sounded a _lot_ like Shirone and Vallia just now.

* * *

The center of the Black Wing's party room is a raised dais with crimson-carpeted steps leading up to a lounge area almost five meters across, four bouncers guarding the base of the stairs.

Ferdinand says something to them and they wave us through-

-but stop the Fallen and David from passing, explaining, "The Mistress only wants to see them, not you."

Mittelt instantly scowls and puts a hand on her hip-that pose is actually kinda _hot_ -before growling out, "Oh, and you're going to stop us?"

"If I have to. By all means, _make_ my day."

I inwardly wince, knowing there's no way the blonde Fallen is gonna take that lying down, before David steps in and defuses the situation with a calm, "We understand, do you have any objections to us staying here with you then?"

The bouncer looks like he's about to protest until he gets a good look at who David is and promptly snaps his jaw shut.

"Uh, no arguments here. It's a, umm…honor to meet you Paladin?"

The priest merely nods blandly and easily replies, "Likewise." before motioning for us to head on up, the four Fallen easing in to wait at the base of the platform.

Ferdinand shakes his head at the antics before silently signaling for me to follow him, the Yokai and Longinus Wielder following in my wake.

I move past the final step and get my first look at Syriana.

"Ah, Ferdinand! Goodness young man, it's been awhile since we've last met. Was it a month ago?"

Keeping his expression bland the older Devil just shrugs and replies, "Most likely, I've been rather busy the last few weeks."

Syriana is what most men would no doubt consider some kind of goddess.

Possessing an hourglass figure, breasts that make Kalawarner's look small (Thank Maou for Magically reinforced spines, am I right?), long blonde hair that reaches down to her thighs, a plump rear that doesn't cross over into overweight territory and four midnight black wings all paint a picture of exotic beauty.

And every bit of it is accentuated by the arabic slave outfit embroidered with what looks like _real_ gold and gemstones, it's dark purple fabric unanimously see through even on the parts that _shouldn't_ be see through.

...

I dislike her on sight.

Something about her tone of voice, her attitude…

She turns her bright blue eyes on me and playfully asks, "Ah, so _you're_ the one who made such a fuss on the Griffon's territory. Heh, allow me to offer you my thanks for putting that upstart fowl in his place, the whelp had an ego far too large for his shoes…"

I can't really think of anything to say to that so Ferdinand steps in and says, "This is indeed the Devil who-"

"Ferdinand, it wasn't _you_ I was talking to."

Ah, that's it.

That confident tone, as if they owned the very Earth they walk over…the implied threat that crossing them would be bad for your health…the assumption that their every word will be followed to the letter…

She reminds me of the Old Satan Faction and some of the more arrogant Pillar Families, specifically the ones who thought they were Satan's gift to the Underworld.

 _Now_ I know why I don't like her.

She must have taken my silence for a reluctance to part with any significant information about myself since she just chuckles and says, "You don't need to worry about keeping your identity secret, Caine Valefor…I've known about you since yesterday. You'd be amazed at what tales people tell when they're properly drunk or high. Rumors of a Devil with control over shadows besting a Kalichi gang leader in an Ankam Waltz, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere? A Devil who, the more exaggerated of rumors suggest, also had a hand in Adder's demise? It didn't take much to put two and two together…"

A scowl I have no control over makes it's way to my face-

-and the Fallen peaceably raises a perfectly manicured and cared for hand.

"You needn't worry, the Crocell messengers don't have any idea of the conclusions I've drawn. Client confidentiality is something I take seriously, especially when the client is such an interesting child such as yourself."

Her voice takes on a slightly miffed tone.

"Besides, those Crocell representative were so _boring_! They tried to be professional and everything, not come off as crass and overly horny…but what's the point if they keep sneaking glances at my cunt and tits?!"

She rather unnecessarily flares her arms and four wings, showcasing her body off in all it's glory and pouts, "I mean _come_ on! Do I look like I _care_ about being on display? I would have been far less annoyed if they'd just been honest about their pervryness…"

…The Crocells seem to have a knack for pissing off the gangs around here.

Also, I'm just coming to the realization that not liking someone makes a _great_ buffer against any awkward feelings of lust or attraction.

Seriously, I don't think my groin has so much as _twitched_ the entire time I've been looking at her.

Bringing my mind back to the present Syriana just sighs and motions for me and the others to sit, plopping down on a nearby sofa and brazenly spreading her legs while fixing me with a curious expression.

I take a seat, Kuroka and Vallia on either side of me-

-while Shirone, to my surprise, places herself directly on my lap, tail possessively curling around my waist.

I'm about to ask what she's doing when I catch a glimpse of all three of my companion's expressions.

Kuroka is tense even as she pretends to lounge in the armchair she took up residence in, eyes constantly scanning the dais while Vallia doesn't have her usual timidness to her. Instead she has that emotionless, frigid mask she wore when we first met.

Shirone is the most telling of all, her golden eyes locked directly on Syriana's body, something she doesn't really like to do with people she isn't familiar with.

They don't like her either.

With a snap of her fingers the busty Fallen makes an order for some drinks and asks, "So, Mr. Silent, I'm assuming you're here for the question of who'll lead the Black Wings in about an hour or so?"

Finally speaking up for the first time I simply reply, "That was my plan, yes. But I'd like to thank you for not spreading the info regarding my identity to the Crocells."

She airily waves a hand and says, "Oh don't mention it, I can understand the desire to remain anonymous, even if I have little use for it myself nowadays. But back to the topic of leadership. Feel free to correct me if any of what I say is wrong, but I get the impression you're not interested in personally running the Gang's business, preferring instead to do what you're mother did and keep more of a hands-off approach to the whole deal, am I right so far?"

I cautiously admit, "You _might_ be…mind if I hear you're reasoning behind that statement?"

Instead of being insulted she almost eagerly replies, "Of course! And it's actually quite simple reasoning, really. You left that brute Galeran alive. Obviously you wanted to avoid disrupting the workings of the Gang, something that would have come about if you had killed the leader. Just from that alone it's a safe bet to say you're after the Valefor's old position. And I don't think it's just because you have an aversion to killing…"

…It's funny how she's both right and wrong at the same time. Wrong, because I actually _hadn't_ cared about the workings of the gang, and I'd been plenty reticent to snuff Galeran because I was averse to the idea of killing him and Aino.

But she's still correct in what I'm trying to do.

"…You're spot on."

There's no reason I have to tell her that though.

"Excellent! Then perhaps we can make a deal without all of the resulting blood and guts that get in the way of situations such as this. I scratch your back, you scratch mine…"

I feel the slight tingling of warning bells in the back of my skull but forge ahead with a curious, "What kind of deal?"

Syriana is about to reply when two dark skinned teens, a boy and a girl, arrive bearing trays of appetizers and drinks. It's a variety of meats and cheeses with stuff that could either be soft drinks or expensive champagne alongside them, I wouldn't hazard a guess.

And there's something _wrong_ with the people serving the refreshments.

Maybe it's the utterly blank and expressionless faces with dead eyes.

It could be the robotic and machine like way they move.

Or perhaps it's the scar line on their necks that remind me of Shirone's, of either strangulation or slave collars that bite into the flesh.

…Could be all three.

I'm so busy gawking at them that I almost miss Syriana coo, "Why thank you very much Baba, Bobo. _This_ , Caine, is the deal I'm referring to."

A sick feeling in my stomach all I can do is ask, "I don't have any soulless slaves, if that's what you want."

" _Yah, well, the psycho-bitch has a habit of collecting what she calls 'damaged' people like it's some kind of fucking art collection."_

"Nonsense! I wouldn't expect you to, but then…your companions would suffice rather _nicely_."

My eyes narrow.

The Black Wing's leader enthusiastically continues with, "I've heard rumors about the Sacred Gear wielder that's shown up around town recently…and judging by her chilly little mask, she has some serious confidence issues, choosing to hide behind an unapproachable aura. Hmm…family troubles, perhaps?"

The briefest of flinches crosses Val's face and she averts her gaze, caught off guard by the unnervingly accurate assessment.

I'm just numb.

This _bitch_ -

"And what about the two Yokai girls, hmm? Just like with the little darling over there I've heard funny rumors about what I'm assuming is you two…wards of the _Paladin,_ of all people, a Yin and Yang sister pair that was part of the group that killed Adder…"

She turns an unhinged smile in Kuroka's direction and purrs out, "For _you_ , missy, I'd guess the relaxed way you move and flaunt your body is part of your survival strategy in this city…and judging by those scars, as well as that death glare you're giving me, I'd say that little plan of yours more often than not lead to some rather _unfortunate_ results."

Kuroka's hands slowly clench and unclench as if they were wrapped around the Fallen's neck.

An expression of pure bliss comes over the gang leader's face as she gazes at Shirone, a pleased sigh escaping her lips.

"Good _God_ …where to start with you, my little darling?"

Shirone flinches and I instinctively wrap an arm around her as if to ward off the deranged Fallen's words.

"You're just a little roadmap of misery, aren't you? A gouge torn out of your lip, a scar across your head, injuries across your neck, as if someone tried to throttle you…and those lacerations across your chest…you poor dear, not many men have a fondness for visibly damaged goods."

She rubs her thighs together as if there's an itch she can't scratch between her legs.

"How did those injuries come about? Random misfortune? Or perhaps it was because of the mistakes of your _sister_ …"

All four of us tense as Syriana slowly reaches a hand out towards Shirone's face.

"Oh you beautiful, misfortunate piece of art…your past experiences…it's made you _afraid_ , hasn't it?"

I'm not sure what did it.

Kuroka's feral growl, Vallia's sudden surge of Draconic energy, Shirone's near imperceptible whimper as Syriana almost brushes her scarred side with her fingertips…or maybe it was the cold, inhuman rage that spouted within me.

All I know is that my words somehow carry throughout the building, despite the cacophony of noise.

"Syriana, no deal. We're having an Ankam Waltz. _Now_."

The Fallen gang leader slowly retracts her hand, an unreadable expression on her face as she raises an arm, quieting the building within a few seconds, somehow.

If I wasn't so furious, I'd have been impressed by that little stunt.

I gently set Shirone aside, Kuroka quickly wrapping an arm around her younger sibling as I face my opposite number directly.

An amused smile comes to the Fallen's face as all the revelers watch us in varying degrees of lucidity.

"Caine, I don't think you _truly_ appreciate my generosity-"

"Your _generosity_ can go fuck itself."

Her smile disappears completely and she slowly stands up, me mirroring her movement.

"I don't suppose there's any sort of chance that I could appeal to whatever reason might reside within you?"

I glacially retort, "There might be a _bit_ of reason within me…"

Before baring my teeth and hissing out, "It's hiding up my colon. See if you can suck it out my asshole."

Her face goes just as cold as mine and she growls out, "Very well then, _Boy_. I hope you remember those words, because I'll be having you eat them later. _Slowly_."

With that she stalks away, shouting orders to the dais' guards to get some sort of arena ready while I try to get my temper under control.

Kuroka walks up beside me, body _shaking_ in barely repressed fury even as she consoles Shirone.

Her voice is actually quavering as she says, "You know…I'm of half a mind to just kill her myself, screw the rules of this damn Waltz."

My tone could freeze lava as I reply, "Get in line. I think I'm actually going to _enjoy_ this…"

There's a disembodied growl from Albion, no words needed as he conveys his bloodlust through that sound alone.

Vallia just stares expressionlessly at Syriana's retreating back.

* * *

The Ash Tray was obviously named with tongue firmly in cheek, an Angel's lightspear leaving ashes more often than it does blood.

Said Ash Tray is a 15 meter wide cylinder that stands 20 tall, observation walkways spiraling up and down the structure and providing a close up view of the interior, a honeycombed space with dozens of crisscrossing metal support beams that would no doubt make flying a real pain in the ass.

"Boy, what equipment do you have on you?"

I glance at Syriana, now decked out in some leather bodysuit with the zipper open to her navel, and wordlessly open the flaps of my sweater, revealing the collection of knives and one of David's .44 revolvers that he'd given me, three speed reloads lined up and ready to go with one already in the chamber, 24 shots in total.

She just smirks and lazily replies, "Those toys of yours won't save you, _Boy_ …come, let's begin!"

At her shouted cry the surrounding crowd of Black Wings roars in approval, the acoustics of the place amplifying the shouts in an echoing scream that only seems to gain strength as it continues to bounce around the room.

I simply unholster the revolver, cock the hammer and settle into a relaxed crouch.

Alright…let's do this.

 _watch?v=bMLyseKiz5k &list=LLPb9QcsQSjQ-ZjknfuFwTqw&index=2 Yozakura Quartet (Hana no Uta) OST~ 16_

Four lightspears appear behind Syriana and I take that as a sign that the fight is on.

Before she can fire them off I snap up my hands, gun in one and Elemental Magic in the other.

"[Shock Bolt!]"

Coinciding with the corkscrewing arc of electricity I pull the trigger on the revolver, a _BANG_ that momentarily deafens even the cheering crowd sounding out as the bullet streaks towards Syriana.

The Fallen doesn't flinch in the slightest, wrapping her wings around her and my [Shock Bolt] bounces off harmlessly.

The bullet not so much.

It carves a furrow in the patagium of her left upmost wing, her face briefly contorting in pain from the shot.

As much as I'd like to just sit here and fire away, slowly blowing her to pieces, she wisely doesn't allow me the opportunity.

Two of the four lightspears suddenly shoot forward, their lethal tips headed straight for my shoulders.

A hard flap of my wings shoots me up into the maze of metal and I quickly manifest two Shades before wrapping them around my waist, their hazy tendrils lazily drifting to either side of me.

Syriana smirks as she sees me hang in the air, seemingly an easy target, and launches her two remaining spears in my direction.

I bet she's real disappointed when those two Shades wrapped around me swiftly grab onto a nearby beam and yank me out of the way, freeing me up from worrying about having to navigate through the skies in here.

My surprise maneuver affords me the time to pump two more bullets into her, one tearing off a few feathers from her lower right wing and the other grazing the bone and cutting a small gouge in it.

More spears streak towards me and I again retreat further into the rafters, prompting Syriana to do the same.

I smirk and swiftly put on a pair of heavily polarized sunglasses.

Ferdinand and Galeran had been pretty forthcoming about Syriana's abilities, specifically her little quirk with the lightspears. Apparently, she can remotely cause them to 'explode' into holy light, acting like flashbang grenades without the bang.

While creatures that aren't susceptible to holy energy would find themselves temporarily blinded, for Devil's and the like that attack is _way_ more deadly than it's given credit for.

Staring directly at one of Syriana's spears would no doubt leave one of us staring at blackness for a good couple minutes.

Sure enough, a spear flashes up in front of the beam I'm standing on, a good two meters away-

-and flares into an intolerably bright display, my sunglasses thankfully handling it even though my exposed skin feels more than a little sunburnt and dry throughout the assault.

The Fallen quickly flies up no more than a second after the assault ends, smug grin on her face as she no doubt expects me to be flailing about-

-and instead finds the barrel of a gun pointed right at her face.

She barely manages to get her wings in front her to block the shot, several more feathers being blown off by a direct hit…and misses the throwing knife I chucked shortly after.

There's nothing wrong with her reaction time though and she brings about one of spears to block the dagger, deflecting it to the side enough that it merely lacerates her side instead of piercing her gut.

My four Shades that suddenly lash out at her from above are also summarily dispelled by two lightspears being expertly swung about and I once again jump further into the rafters.

My Fallen opponent snarls and flares her wings to follow me closely-

-"[Water Jet!], [Frost Air!]"

A powerful stream of liquid shoots out of my left hand while my right unleashes a blast of freezing air that, when combined, creates a makeshift barrier of my own and forces my pursuer to either go around it or through it.

She elects through it.

Her spears smash against the ice wall and rapidly burn through…but it takes almost two whole seconds.

In this kind of a melee, two seconds might as well be ten.

Rapidly reaching my own platform I whip around and fire the last shot I have in the revolver, all the while shouting, "[Flame Bullet!]"

Just like the last five projectiles more damage is done to Syriana's wings and the burst of fire that comes from my free hand is swatted away…at the cost of a few smoldering feathers.

A smug grin comes to my face as I leap to another support pillar, avoiding the retaliatory spears that either burn through the metal or detonate in blinding flashes.

The next 30 seconds or so are just a repeat of the opening act, me springing around the place and staying a step ahead of the Black Wing's leader, harrying her from a distance and slowly whittling her down with bullets and Magic all while I avoid her lethal spears of light.

And then I make a stupid, _stupid_ mistake.

Firing off the last round in the chamber of the revolver I swiftly snap it open and shove my last reload in-

-just as I hear a pained shout and the sound of flesh hitting metal.

Apparently that shot did some pretty good damage to Syriana's wings, because she just bounced off one of the pillars and is desperately trying to right herself, levitating slowly and helplessly in midair.

…I should keep doing what I've been doing, staying a safe distance away while bringing her down one bit at a time…but I'm still enraged by the Bitch's earlier actions and the sight of her wallowing helplessly below me is too much.

Pushing off the beam I streak towards her, fist cocked and ready to land a Weiji-do strike to her head-

-when she suddenly whirls around expertly, obviously not helpless after all.

She suckered me.

I have to desperately twist in midair avoid a lightspear that tears for my right eyeball-

-and narrowly avoid it, my sunglasses being burnt off by the near miss-

…

Oh _shi_ -

The lightspear explodes into a blinding display of light no more than a centimeter in front of my face and a brief scream escapes my throat as it feels like someone just shoved a pile of broken glass right into my eye sockets and oh _crap_ I can't freaking see-

Something hard and unyielding hits me in the back and some semblance of rationality returns as I realize that's the floor I just impacted, and that there's still a fight going on.

And then Syriana just _laughs_.

"What's the matter Devil Boy? Thought you had me right where you wanted me?"

I ignore her taunt and instead snap the gun up to where my best guess says her voice is coming from-

-and with a pull of the trigger I hear the bullet ricochet of a metal plate and the Fallen laughs even harder, several of the onlookers joining in.

"That was a close one! Well, if you can call three meters close…"

Dammit, with the acoustics in here being a nightmare of echoes and reflections pinpointing her voice just by sound alone is gonna be _impossible_.

"Here, let me 'illuminate' the situation for you!"

Not questioning my instincts one bit I throw myself into a backwards leap that keeps me from getting impaled by several lightspears-

- _DONG!_

A wave of dizziness and vertigo racks my body and _wow_ my head feels…empty?

I slowly roll over and briefly flex my neck-

-and a wave of pain hits my skull so badly I almost puke right then and there on the floor.

…Crap.

During that full force jump I smacked my head directly into one of those support beams.

Great, blind and disoriented…anything _else_ to add to the list?

A sudden, searing pain that spreads throughout my leg and causes it to go numb answers that question.

The fuzziness in my head abates somewhat and the indistinct roar that had been in my ears resolves into laughing and shouting, Syriana's voice sounding throughout it all as she enjoyably monologues, "It's a shame you aren't able to see, Devil Boy…otherwise you might have been able to see your face!"

There's jeering catcalls from the rafters and I grit my teeth, furiously blinking and trying to get my vision to refocus.

No dice, my sight is still an indistinct blob of white and black.

Not to mention my sense of balance is still crap from giving myself what feels like a concussion and my leg is shot after it took a light spear through the joint…

Dammit if I was better at Senjutsu sensing I might be able to pick out her aura from the crowds…but as I am now I have to be in a calm state of mind.

Right now I'm about the _furthest_ possible thing from calm, my heart beating a mile a minute.

Dammit there has to be _something_ I can use to beat this insane Bitch!

If only it wasn't so damn _loud_ I might be able to thin-

…

Oh…oh that's _good_.

"Well Devil Boy, any last words before the _real_ fun begins?"

Masking my actions as a pained roll onto my hands and one working knee I carefully prep my Spell and set the revolver onto the floor beneath me, praying that Syriana will both keep running her mouth and stay floating _above_ me, not level with me.

"No last words for mercy? No plea for your friends for help? Hmph, that's hardly any fun-"

I shove my shoulders up around my ears and open my mouth before aiming the revolver straight into the air, Magic formula swirling around it.

Specifically, the one for noise amplification that I'd used to play a trick on Kuroka and Shirone a few weeks back.

…Hell, I hope they recognize this pattern and have their ears covered like I do, or this is going to _hurt_.

I pull the trigger-

-and all Hell breaks loose.

The sound of a .44 handgun firing had already been dangerously loud enough in this arena, only our Supernatural hearing and toughened bodies keeping us from going deaf.

With my Spell active and firing on all cylinders, boosting the noise range almost six times higher than it was before the sound isn't heard so much as it is _felt_.

The air trembles, my skin feels like someone just went over it with a toothbrush and my insides _definitely_ shifted a few centimeters.

Anyone with uncovered eardrums during _that_ isn't going to be hearing anything for a _long_ time, provided they're even still conscious.

Taking the brief moment of peace my little action brought I lower my hands away from my ears, spend a moment to appreciate that the jeering laughter and heckles have been replaced by a uniform groaning, and place my finger on either side of my head before channeling a low-key Weiji-do strike into my eyeballs.

Since Weiji-do is more or less the manipulation of a beings Magic and/or energy, given the time to do so I can remove the harmful effects of Light poisoning as long as they're in small dosages by using the technique on myself.

Gently, of course.

Matters are also helped by the fact that Syriana's light spear didn't actually come into physical contact with me, so the actual light poisoning is in minuscule amounts.

Within a few seconds my vision is mostly back. Focusing on things take way more blinking and time than it really should…but at least I cant make out the outlines of things again.

One of those outlines is Syriana, now weakly picking herself up off the floor with shaky limbs.

A bloodthirsty smile makes it's way on to my face and I swiftly drag myself over to her, lame leg trailing behind me as I use my wings and good leg to move.

All the while I'm gathering Weiji-do energy in my fist.

I get within half-a-meter of her and she picks up her face along enough to look at me, blood streaming out of her ears-

-before a savage, Toki enhanced kick smashes her nose flat and actually _lifts_ her off the floor where my Shades swiftly wrap around her wings and arms, holding her up long enough for me to swing my arm forward-

-and plant my fist into her gut, the Weiji-do strike hitting home and actually _throwing_ her back a good few meters where she lands heavily and spastically twitches on the ground, the blow no doubt heavily damaging her innards.

Game set and match.

I sweep my gaze around the viewing walkways and find that most of the Black Wings are now somewhat recovered, although a few of them still seem pretty shaky.

My companions don't seem all the rattled though, apparently the sisters were able to warn them ahead of time before I fired off that shot…

"B-boy? Y-you…win…"

I cast an idle glance at Syriana as she weakly utters those words, blood now freely dripping out of her mouth and a dark, mottled bruise forming on her stomach where I struck her, the blood vessels and organs below no doubt heavily damaged, if not outright broken.

"You're damn _right_ I won. Now say it louder. Say it so that _everyone_ can hear. Well, those who still have hearing at least…"

She tiredly pulls herself upright, despite the pain it's no doubt causing her, and loudly-if somewhat wetly-announces, "You _won_ , Devil Boy…the Black Wings are now yours."

I take a few seconds to luxuriate in those words, at the prospect of being one step closer to having one of my family's legacies back under my control, before fixing the Fallen with a disgusted look.

Disgusted, because she's staring at me with abject _hope_ in her eyes.

"I suppose this is the part where you ask if I'm planning on letting you live?"

"You…let Galeran...live…"

I decide not to bother pointing out that Galeran never caused the few people I trust and care for wholeheartedly no small amount of distress.

I doubt she'd understand.

Instead I swallow my distaste and gaze around the arena, trying to gauge the crowd's mood.

I'm pleased at what I see.

Whereas the Griffons had actually liked Galeran as their leader, and had respected him…the Black Wings have a far more detached relationship, it seems like.

No one looks even the _slightest_ bit uncomfortable at the fact that I'm about to waste their boss.

It's just another day of life in the big city for them.

I turn my gaze back towards Syriana and let a wolf's grin appear on my face.

"You know, for someone who's so interested in 'damaged' things…it's actually kinda funny that you missed out on the damage to the structural integrity of this place."

Her expression suggests she doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about-

-until I direct my shades to tear loose a support beam almost ten meters up that had been damaged during our earlier fight and let it fall downwards, colliding with several other beams and creating one last cavalcade of noise.

Syriana tries to get away-

-and doesn't even get close or have time to scream as she's crushed underneath who knows how many kilograms of metal, a slow trickle of blood coming from underneath the pile of material once it settles.

The room is silent sans the echo from the improvised avalanche.

I let my eyes slowly roam the room, meeting as many Black Wing eyes as possible.

Then I smirk.

"Applications to be my second-in-command are now being accepted! Feel free to send me your resume at your earliest convenience!"

* * *

 **For anyone wondering where the track comes from, I always remember it from the OVA that contains one of the best action setpieces I've seen in a long time (can check it out on youtube by searching for Yozakura Quartet Hana no Uta Favorite Scene) and I couldn't resist throwing it in here considering the 'nightclub' vibe the Black Wings give off.  
**

 **Other than that not too much to say other than the Ankam Waltz parts are coming to a close in a few chapters.**

 **How about answering some reviews then, there's alot since I never got around to doing so when I posted the short story segment (stoked that so many people enjoyed it though, comedy in writing is hard since you can't rely on physical or visual cues).**

 **Ddastan: I appreciate all your feedback and it is indeed a shame that so much of the universe is never explored outside of Kuoh, probably my favorite part of alot of the DxD fanfics and Crossovers is seeing the different cultures that people come up with when exploring factions or events that were glossed over in canon. I think in one of my previous AN's I stated the age of all the characters who's ages were altered, otherwise everyone else is the same (Rias and Akeno aren't born yet, for example)**

 **AcclaimingTR: Oh GOd I feel like that one awkward kid that never caught up on social 101 and has no idea what anyone is talking about XD**

 **Tohka123: Romantic feelings are _always_ a nightmare to deal with, doubly so if you're attracted to two different people. I've never been unfortunate (lucky?) enough to have that happen to me but one of my friends during High School had that issue and hoooo boy was that a roller coaster. And glad the beeping noise bit was humorous, I used to annoy my cat by clicking my tongue sporadically which gave me inspiration for that bit lol.**

 **maxeplay: True End? With only one girl?! Nonsense! The true ending is _always_ the harem route!**

 **...**

 **In games that is XD. But yah, real life is already pretty bleak so I always enjoy the stories where everyone has a well-deserved happy ending. It's the journey to said happy ending that makes it worth the trek.**

 **ShadowKing042: Apologies, but Mittelt's in for certain. But don't sweat it about the 'loli' harem, people grow up and this story is gonna take place over a large period of time :D and a brief snippet of Chow making an appearance this chapter, as well as what he has in store for Caine.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Thanks for the mention of the Gang Life bit, I'm trying to give each Kalichi group their own personality so it's good to hear I'm succeeding on that level. As for the whole uncomfortable thing with them being 11...well it's kinda supposed to be that way. I know when I was at 11 learning that girls weren't full of cooties was a saga unto it's own...so I guess I'm doing a good job in that regard?**

 **Voidxfox:** **Always happy to hear from someone who's enjoying my writing, and as soon as the Ankam Waltz part is over some brief catching up with the other characters is in order.  
**

 **Temsen: Amen to the drama vs angst bit...and Neo was criminally underused, a properly done mute character is kind of a weak spot for me. Something about the expressiveness (or lack of) is always interesting to see.  
**

 **Ran: Hope the short story scratched that particular itch!**

 **xanothos: Glad I still haven't lost my emotions and can accurately convey them in an entertaining format :D**

 **...wow that sounded really technical.**

 **Blackmist31: Yow, me likey that praise! But stay tuned for sudden kitty-cat raunchiness, that problem is going to rear it's lovely little head sooner or later!**

 **Web11211: No fear, Chow will again rise...and Caine's family powers will continue to grow, as well as develop a few interesting mutations...**

 **OshiroNai: Beeping noises make the world go round!**

 **...and also alert us when fires are starting. Or when someone is playing a practical joke. Either or.**

 **Dark White Fang: There'll _definitely_ be an in depth explanation for who Zenithia was and why Ddraig and Albion were constantly fighting. User _LunarOdyssey_ had a big hand in helping me flesh out that particular bit of plot and while it won't change canon, it'll fill in alot of the gaps and blanks left behind.**

 **CaptainToast321: Mostly because I find it kinda ridiculous that the Church, an organization that's Hellbent (har har Hell pun...kill me) on combating Devils and the like wouldn't have some of their own stationed in the Devil's home dimension. I mean, how hard could it be to bribe or coerce a Devil or Fallen (maybe even an Angel) into providing some transportation circles to the Underworld so that they can have lookout posts down there? It's a proven fact that Exorcists and some of the Church's disenfranchised will work with Fallen.**

 **JohnathanTheWon: Always happy to hear that someone has binge read my stuff, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like I just ate a kitten :D**

 **Sovaton: Well both the show and the novel never really bother to develop Kuroka beyond the 'Big Sister with Big Tits with Tragic Past who Made a Bad Decision to Abandon Younger Sibling' archetype, so in comparison it wasn;t hard to make her more engaging. And I hear you about Ravel, I've been kinda shortchanging her most of the time but hopefully once she and Caine reunite and she starts playing a bigger role in things she'll prove she's got staying power :D and once the Ankam Waltz arc is over time will start skipping forward quite a bit, stay tuned!**


	26. Chapter 24: Ankham Waltz (Part 4)

Ch 24: Ankam Waltz (Part 4)

Caine

(24 weeks 4 days after arrival in Kalichi)

 _"I fail to see what you have to lose, Galeran. The Crocells have influence, money and contacts aplenty. Siding with us would only do wonders for your 'business' and you wouldn't have to worry about your supplier suddenly disappearing…"_

The Griffon's leader just smirks and idly replies, _"Funny, that's what we thought about the Valefors. Almost an entire century of patronage and protection, gone in a single night. Unless you have some super-secret way of convincing me that the same thing isn't gonna happen to you, we're not interested right now. Even us bottom feeders know that your Pillar politics have a habit of being…_ volatile _."_

I smirk from where I'm watching the proceedings through a scrying spell, admiring Galeran's handling of the matter with just the right amounts of information fishing, mockery and respect.

It sure is good at pissing off Andreas, Gyer's Queen Piece. The Bastard is barely keeping his professional mask in place as the humanoid Griffon skillfully leads him on a verbal chase that isn't really leading anywhere other than polite refusal.

I can spot the signs though. Having spent a fair bit of my time around high society types like the Crocells it's easy to see the slight downturns to the fake smiles they have, the forced relaxation.

The dude is pissed and _desperately_ trying not to show it.

Of course, the way Galeran is lightly stroking Aino's feathers as he negotiates the deal is probably making him feel like he's being made fun of.

His tone becoming noticeably more clipped Gyer asks, _"At the very least, could you answer as to why you consider the Fallen Angels backing you to be a better alternative?"_

Oh, so he's playing hardball and revealing that he knows about the Fallen backing the Kalichi gangs, is he?

Galeran just smirks like a champ and retorts, " _Well, considering that you can't tell me who these Fallen are, their anonymity is a pretty good defense in and of itself, yah?"_

The distinct lack of expression from the Queen Piece might as well be a giant storm of swearing and rude hang gestures.

Galeran ends the conversation with, _"Besides, we're not in the habit of just casually abandoning our business partners. If you want to cut a deal, find out who's backing us and take it up with_ them _."_

Translation: If you can't even do a bit of basic investigation, we don't want anything to do with you. Thank you, come again.

There's some more empty platitudes but the meeting is pretty much over at that point and I lean back in contemplation, three rooms away.

So the Crocells know that the Kalichi gangs are being helped out by the Fallen Angels, but beyond that don't know much, or at least not enough to have some form of credible leverage.

Hmm…something to let Azazel know about, if only to keep him updated.

I wait until the Crocells are well and gone-can't let em' get even a whiff of me, just to be safe-and head on over to where Galeran and Aino were chatting it up.

"You ever considered going into politics before? You have the gift of the gab part down pat."

The Griffon's leader just snorts and replies, "No thanks Boss, I'll stick with Kalichi politics for the time being. At least here you have the completely acceptable option of punching the person if talks break down. I'll keep my beak out of your Pillar level crap."

Aino resolutely nods and signs out, 'boring'.

"Well, can't argue with that. Thanks for letting me know you were meeting with them today and setting this up, it helps to have a face to associate with the asshole."

"Hey, don't mention it", Galeran amusedly replies, "This is just my little way of saying thanks for dealing with Syriana the way you did. Can I just say the little quip afterwards was nicely done?"

I wryly grin and sheepishly admit, "It sounded decidedly less impressive after I tried to walk away and almost collapsed on the injured leg. Kinda killed the moment a bit."

Aino rolls her eyes and signs, 'dumb' and quite frankly I agree with her.

I turn my attention back to Galeran as he warns me, "That said, I'd play it safe around Nihil. It runs a tight ship and is professional to the extreme. Don't expect it to accept an Ankam Waltz just out of principle. Heck, ask the wrong way and it might just have you killed right then and there, just to eliminate a possible threat. _Especially_ if it's heard about your little adventures with me and Syriana."

Nihil. The leader of the Exiled and by far the more reclusive of the various Gang Leaders.

Although…

"Ok, why does everyone keep calling Nihil an 'it'? I've been meaning to ask that but no one has ever given me a straight answer."

"Well, put bluntly…no one is 100% certain whether Nihil is a guy or gal."

…Huh?

"Huh? Seriously? Hasn't Nihil been the Exiled's leader for like eight years or something? And in the entire time no one has figured that out?!"

Galeran just shrugs and simply replies, "Hey, it's never taken anyone to bed and always wears pretty damn conservative clothing. Add in the absence of anything that resembles crotch or chest bulge and all you have left to go on are physical features. And Nihil…well, most would agree it has largely feminine qualities, but…shit, it's hard to tell for certain."

I just shake my head and wryly reply, "Well, I'll try to cop a feel and find out for certain…I'll see you two around."

I make to leave before Galeran speaks up with, "Oh, before you go Boss, I dunno if you heard yet but I'd advise steering clear of Gluttony Square if you're headed in that direction. Some of my boys have mentioned that Strays have been showing up outside of the Tartarus Pits and two smaller gangs, the Cerise Tails and the Undertakers, have been getting into scraps that are rapidly escalating into full out turf wars. If millennia of past experience are anything to go by, today or tomorrow is gonna be pretty bloody."

I resist the urge to swear and instead grumble underneath my breath before heaving a heavy sigh.

Of all the rotten luck…

"What's with the long face? You needed to go to the square or something?"

"Yeah…yeah you could say that."

Galeran gives me a confused look and says, "Well, just go some other time…unless this is supposedly time essential or some shit like that."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and mutter back, "Time essential indeed…you two know about Incarnate Stones?"

They both seem momentarily stumped before the Griffon snaps his fingers and says, "Oh, you mean those gems that can hold a Supernatural beings power, or some wild technique like that? Yeah, I know of-oh… _that's_ what you're after, huh?"

I nod and hold out Ravel's necklace, Galeran suddenly exclaiming, "Holy _crap_ , that's a Phoenix Heart variant of the Stones, isn't it? Explains how you summoned those flames during our fight…Boss, how the _fuck_ did you get ahold of something that valuable?"

I idly slide a finger over the gem before slowly replying, "It was a gift…or rather, a promise. One I intend to keep. And what better way to reply to it with a gift of equal meaning and value?"

That seems to clique with the gang leader…but it doesn't stop him from asking, "Alright, but what's with the whole pressed for time deal?"

I shake my head and explain, "Yesterday I asked Ferdinand if there was anything in Kalichi that was similar to an Incarnate Stone seller and he told me that the actual producers of the things arrived in the city two weeks ago. Apparently they stay for two weeks and leave for a ten year period before returning, and I want to catch them before they go. Ten years is no small amount of time, even for us Devils. And beats me if I'll even still be _alive_ in ten years…"

I lock gazes with the two of them for a few seconds, neither displaying any sort of obvious emotion-

-until Galeran sighs and gives me a dissatisfied look.

"Alright, Boss…but I'm telling you, this is a _bad_ idea. Ten years is a long time, sure…but being dead is a _Hell_ of a lot longer."

"Duly noted, I'll see you around."

Aino frowns but still signs, 'careful' before pointing to me.

I put on my best smile and reply, "What are you worried about, careful is my middle name!"

* * *

I try not to let my nervousness show on my face as I wind my way through Gluttony Square, avoiding most of the other passerby and general hawking of crap by the innumerable vendors that litter the place.

I'd say business as usual, but there's a…tenseness to the usual proceedings, like holding your breath before the jumpscare happens.

It's making me curse the fact that I just found out about the Incarnate Stone dealer recently, and not a few days, or even hours ago.

I cast a quick glance at Ferdinand's written instructions, stalk past a tent selling something that looks like spleens turned inside out and smells half as pleasant before finally finding my target.

It's…unassuming.

A small tipi looking structure that seems like it could comfortably hold 10 at most, an overhang sticking out a meter or so with a small countertop set underneath it, a heavily robed and hooded figure manning the thing.

…They've got the 'mystery' motif down pat.

"Uh, 'scuse me? This wouldn't happen to be the place to buy an Incarnate Stone, would it?"

…Some great interrogator I'll never be. I gotta work on that…

Thankfully the mystery person doesn't just outright laugh at me and briefly nods in reply.

" _This is indeed the place you seek, Young Devil. How may we be of service?"_

I do a double take upon hearing the person's voice, it being a weird hybrid of both male and female, sounding like two people are talking at once.

…Maybe that, 'we' bit was more literal than I imagined?

"Well I was looking to purchase an Incarnate Stone, specifically one that uses Alexandrite as it's core. You have anything like that?"

The figure lightly cocks it's shrouded head and replies, _"We do, but it is not as simple as merely giving you the stone. Are you familiar with the process of creating an Incarnate Stone?"_

"Umm…no."

" _Good. We would be upset if it was such a well known method. To vastly understate the complexity of what it is we do,_ _we_ _interlace_ _raw Aether and Orichalcum into the stone, as well as a hearty amount of Magic Spells that assist in keeping such a volatile mixture from combusting. Once that is completed, you would have to channel a significant amount of your own Magic into the Stone in order for it to properly take on the attributes of your power."_

I blankly stare at the figure and reply, "It's actually quite terrifying that the part you said is 'understated' is the combining of an energy source commonly known as the 5th element and a metal that was thought to have been lost along with Atlantis."

" _Oh, good, you naturally understand the complexity of our craft then?"_

"Forget complexity, I'm wondering how the Hell it's even _possible_! Where the friggin' heck do you _find_ that stuff?!"

The shopkeeper merely gives a dissonant chuckle and replies, _"Now now, young one…we can't just go about telling people our methods, now can we? That would be rather bad for business."_

I heave a sigh but realize I'm gonna get anything out of pursuing that line of questioning other than disappointment.

Damn, I'd have one _Hell_ of a bargaining chip if I had access to two resources most people question even exist…

" _That said, we do not sell to just anyone. Tell me, Devil. Why do you want one of our pieces of craftsmanship?"_

Ah, so _this_ is why these stones are so rare to come by. They have a vetting process.

"I was hoping to purchase one for…someone special to me. She gave me an Incarnate Stone of her own and I sort of promised I'd get one in return. We were supposed to marry but things…fell through, I guess?"

" _You mean your family was killed, your influence taken away and you're now on the long climb back to the top? Quite the ambitious plan you have there, Caine Valefor."_

My blood goes cold and I cautiously ask, "What makes you say-"

" _Come now, Child. You are wearing the results of our craftsmanship, it would be rather strange if we_ didn't _know who you are. And might we say that Miss Phenex is a rather lucky girl, considering her future husband is taking the acquisition of such a gift so seriously, despite his rather adversarial circumstances?"_

I frown and neutrally reply, "I might…or I might be wondering how the Hell you seem to know so much about stuff that isn't exactly common knowledge."

The dual-natured voice is now definitely amused as it replies, _"It's our business to know about the people we sell our wares to. Both the good and the bad."_

I decide not to comment on that and instead ask, "So, do I pass?"

" _May we see the Incarnate Stone you refer to as a Phoenix Heart?"_

I hesitate only for a moment before lifting the pendant off my chest and handing it to the robed person, where I'm assuming they peer intently at it.

The hood makes any kind of accurate observation a pain in the ass.

" _Well well…_ someone _has certainly been getting some mileage out of this particular bit of craftsmanship."_

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and retort, "Well to borrow someone's words, I _am_ on a long climb back to the top. And Maou only knows that thing has saved my life more times than is probably advisable."

" _Hmm, a fair point. It's a good thing we picked a particularly polished ruby as the base then, it'll need to be durable. Very well, we'll provide you with your Stone. Do you have a preferred receiving date?"_

…Well that was easy.

"As soon as possible, I guess."

The mystery person sets a perfectly made Incarnate Stone of greenish alexandrite, red veins spread out across it's surface and causing it to glow with an unnatural light, directly onto the counter and stares at me expectantly.

…

…What?

"Did…did you have that made and ready to go?"

" _We certainly did. All the Stone needs to be complete is you to channel some of your Valefor Magic into it so that those very same properties can be accessed by the Stone's bearer."_

I bet my expression is more than a little skeptical as I ask, "So you made a Stone that, by your own admission, is incredibly difficult to make _ahead of time_ merely on the assumption that I would one day come by to pick it up!? And that I would qualify for it as well?"

A mere nod is my only reply and the being says, _"We also require $350,000 U.S. currency as payment."_

I freeze and feel a small chill crawl down my spine.

That's _precisely_ the amount of money I had brought with me. I'd figured I would be paying in installments and that this would be a suitable start, but…

Warily eyeing the utterly relaxed figure I carefully ask, "You're not some sort of real Prophet or Seer…are you?"

" _Seer? Don't be ridiculous, of course we don't have the power to see the future. Just like we didn't see exactly how much money you were carrying, or that you would seek us out for an Incarnate Stone. That would just be silly."_

"…You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

" _Perish the thought!"_

* * *

I heave a sigh as the alexandrite gem eagerly consumes the Magic I pushed into it, the core of the stone now pulsing with a smoky, almost shadowy substance.

…Well how about that, looks like I got ahold of Ravel's present sooner than I thought I would after all.

" _Now take good care of that, Heir Valefor. We didn't go to the trouble of making that stone that we_ totally _weren't sure you would ever drop by to collect just so you can lose it."_

I scowl and growl back, "I still can't tell if you're screwing with me or not. And quite frankly I'm leaning more towards the idea that you _do_ have some sort of bizarre precognicient powers. I mean, how else did you know all that stuff?"

There's two disembodied snorts and the robed person replies, _"We could have x-ray vision and seen the amount of money you had. And we also could have lied about how difficult it actually is to make these stones and just have truckloads lying about."_

We stare at each other for a few more seconds…before I shake my head and dryly remark, "You're not actually going to tell me anything for certain, are you?"

A fluid shrug is the beings response, even as they reply, _"And where would the fun in that be? Although we feel compelled to tell you that, should you remain as dogged and compassionate as you were in trying to collect this stone, you will become a_ very _lucky man in the future. Here, the Incarnate Stone is yours now."_

The figure hands me the stone even as I slide over the stack of money and I briefly glance downward to make sure the thing securely makes it into one of my jackets sealed compartments-

-and when I look back up, the tent is gone.

…

I whip my head around and look up and down the crowded square-

-and find nothing at all.

One final shiver runs down my back and I take a shaky breath before running a hand through my hair.

Every Devil knows that there's no shortage of freaky, unknown creatures and individuals that roam the Underworld outside of the inhabited zones…but actually _meeting_ one of those said being is a whole other experience.

 _Although we feel compelled to tell you that, should you remain as dogged and compassionate as you were in trying to collect this stone, you will become a very lucky man in the future._

…What the Hell is _that_ supposed to mean?

I let loose an enormous sigh and decide to get out of here before the 'scheduled' gang fight comes to a head.

I think I've pushed my luck enough for today.

* * *

It started off innocuously enough…at least by Kalichi standards.

A few shouts and the sound of 'public property' being destroyed by what's no doubt people being thrown around left and right, as well as some basic Magic incantations of various schools and effects.

The start of a three way fight between the Cerise Tails, the Undertakers and some particularly ambitious Stray Devils.

I'd calmly turned on my heel, kept my head down and walked in the opposite direction of where I could rapidly hear things getting out of hand, shouts being replaced with screams and the mad cackling and howling of the Strays.

…Probably one of the dumbest mistakes I've ever made in my life and Maou dammit I _know_ better.

Kuroka and Shirone wouldn't have made the same mistake I did. The second they heard the turf war spiraling out of control they wouldn't have leisurely _walked_ away…they would have flat out sprinted and gotten the Hell out of dodge, avoiding any sort of spillover.

David would have done the same thing, probably only pausing to ready whatever weapons and tools he happened to have on his person…just in case.

Hell, the Fallen would have reacted better! Mittelt, Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner…they would have all just popped their wings and taken to the rooftops to figure out where they shouldn't go, or at least to get out of street level.

Not _my_ dumbass.

I don't know if it was a moment of distraction, overconfidence in my ability to handle anything thrown at me, a failure to recognize just how _dangerous_ the dispute just a few streets away from where I was walking really was…but the results were the same.

I had just briefly turned around, to make sure there wasn't anything chasing after me or some other less than stellar development-

-when a Tsuchigumo suddenly leaps around the corner of the street, chasing after some Fallen Angel woman who leaps to the side as the giant spider Yokai makes some sort of convulsing motion with it's abdomen-

-and a sharp pain suddenly sprouts in my neck, drawing a startled curse from me as my hand shoots up, only to find and yank a small stinger out of my skin.

…That's it?

I scowl at where the Fallen and Yokai continue their battle, not sparing a second thought to the guy who got caught in the crossfire, and make to get out of here on the pronto-

-when an odd coldness starts spreading from where I was struck, the feeling in my muscles turning oddly lax.

Oh great, a numbing agent? I better make fast tracks back to the Church then, I don't much like the idea of getting caught out in the open by some-

-whatever my next thought was going to be is abruptly cut off as an anguished _scream_ tears itself out of my throat, my hands flying to where I got hit and desperately trying to remove whatever it is that's making it hurt like someone shoved molten glass shards into my veins-

-oh…oh no.

Not a numbing agent. _Poison_.

Half blind with pain I desperately leap up and flare my wings before tearing towards the Church, stealth be damned.

* * *

Kuroka

"Ok Dragon Girl, here we go in 3…2…1… _now_."

A brief bit of Youjutsu later four additional copies of myself spring into being, all of them totally fake but pretty darn convincing to the untrained eye.

Dragon Girly opens her eyes and proceeds to lightly furrow her brow as she tries to figure out which ones are false and which one is the real me.

It's a pretty basic exercise for those still learning Senjutsu, teaching people how to notice the subtle differences and the play of energy between a Youjutsu illusion and the tangible thing.

A small smirk comes to my face as I remember Caine's introduction to this particular practice.

He'd _sucked_.

"Um…are you the first one on the left?"

The polar opposite of Dragon Girl over here, who's been correct more often than not.

Must have something to do with her Draconic perceptions, if I had to wager a guess.

"Dangit, that's right again…are you cheating?"

I don't miss the brief flash of indignation that appears on her face before she schools her expression into one of neutrality and retorts, "Of course not!"

I just huff and cross my arms…while inwardly grinning.

Ever since she and Caine spent that time in the forest she's been acting all competitive with me, showing a backbone that she never showed before.

It makes riling her up _so_ easy.

Lisa just snickers from where she's sitting on a nearby couch, combing Little Sis' hair and cheekily adds, "Ignore Kuroka, Vallia. She's just upset because you get it right most of the time. She's used to working with Caine and he wasn't _nearly_ as good as you are."

And just like that Dragon Girl is all fluffiness and rainbows, hands idly grasping each other and her gaze averts from us as her tone shifts to a shy one.

"O-oh, r-really? I, um…didn't know that…do you think he'd, uh…be impressed?"

I can't resist groaning aloud and sigh out, "Sweet _Kami_ Dragon Girl…act any sweeter than that and we're gonna get diabetes just by breathing the same air as you!"

Little Sis has my back as she quietly sings, "Vallia and Caine, sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-"

"Shirone!"

I break down laughing at Dragon Girl's scandalized expression, Little Sis outwardly looking stoic but her lashing tails give things away, like they usually do.

Lisa is about to patiently come to Dragon Girl's rescue when all of the sudden-

 _BANG!_

The four of us trade quick glances before relaxing slightly after there's no further commotion, Paladin already making his way to the front door with a sort of resigned air.

This wouldn't be the first time somethings made some sort of unexpected noise at the Church. In between people throwing shit at it, collapsing on the steps and just the general sound that accompanies living in a city we've mostly gotten used to it.

…So why do I have such a-

"LISA! In here, _now_!"

I can count on one hand the number of times I've heard the Paladin _shout_ , with fingers to spare.

And he's _never_ sounded so worried.

We all sit motionlessly for a second, too surprised to do much of anything…

…and then as a group we sprint towards where Paladin is, prepared for whatever trouble decided to head our way today-

-and I feel the blood drain from my face at the sight that greets us.

Caine, with several scratch marks on his neck that are freely bleeding, his skin rapidly shifting between an alarming pale and crimson flush, sweat pouring out of his body and drenching his clothes-

-and an unhinged, panicked expression on his features.

"Caine, what happened?"

Paladin does his best to remain calm and tries to get the Kid to focus-

-only for Caine to suddenly pitch forward and retch before throwing up a clear stream of liquid…with tinges of what's probably blood in it.

"Caine, I need you to focus and tell me exactly what-"

"Fucking Tsuchigumo got me…stinger or something."

He sways dangerously on his feet and I almost yell at Paladin to just let him freakin' _rest_ -

-when I notice the hollow expression on the old priest's face.

"Was it one with a black carapace?"

"Black? I think it…was…GAHH!"

A scream of such awful agony makes it's way out of the kids throat that I feel like _I_ was the one going through whatever it is he's feeling and he suddenly claws at his neck, opening up the scratches even further and are those self-inflicted?!

Paladin tries to keep him from doing so but doesn't have much luck and shouts at me and Little Sis.

"Kuroka, Shirone! Restrain him and bring him to one of the beds, put something in between his teeth so he doesn't bite off his tongue! Lisa, go through his system and try to find anything that might have to do with parasitism or symbiosis!"

I get over my shock at this sudden turn of events and leap forward, Little Sis seizing the Devil's other side and the two of us holding him steady even as we half-drag him to the Church's makeshift infirmary.

"K-Kuroka? W-when did…I…"

I swallow the anxious lump that's quickly forming in my throat and shakily reply, "Relax Kid, we've got you-"

My words sound more like a cruel joke than they do comforting as he suddenly doubles over, dry heaving and panting harshly, cold sweat dripping to the floor in a rapidly congealing trail and my voice trails off into nothing as Lisa matches our pace and worriedly glances at the Kid's face before grimly muttering, "He's dehydrated, badly…"

Dragon Girl's voice, her tone somewhere between terrified and concerned, sounds out from behind us as she asks, "Can't we just give him some water or something-"

"Why? So he can just throw it back up?"

Harsh words from the usually polite Elf…but this situation doesn't exactly have time for subtlety.

"In here! Stick this in his mouth and hold him down!"

Little Sis grabs a piece of leather from Lisa and shoves it into the Kid's mouth even as I throw him onto an available mattress, both of us keeping a tight grasp on his limbs-

-and I'm almost thrown off as he suddenly spasms, impossible strength requiring me to summon the full extent of my Senjutsu powers in order to keep him down.

Odd noises start coming from his throat, eyes rolling and dammit I feel so _helpless_!

"What the Hell is the commotion with you…all…what the _fuck_ happened?!"

I barely spare a glance for Mittelt and Raynare as they wander into the room, the taller of the duo with a grim expression as she sees whats going on and the blonde Fallen looking like she just got clubbed in the face.

Dragon Girl, appearing almost grateful for something productive to do, shakily explains, "H-he suddenly arrived back at the Church a-and was like this…then Father David said it might be a p-poison…"

Whatever the midget Fallen was going to say in response to Vallia is lost to time as Paladin pushes past her, some massive syringe filled with a clear liquid in hand and he roughly pushes Caine's head aside before injecting the contents with a steady hand.

Mittelt worriedly looks at the now empty injector and asks, "Hey, Priest, what the heck was that stuff?"

A grim look on his face Paladin gruffly replies, "Morphine."

A second of silence and then-

"WHAT?! That was almost 2 grams of Morphine you just shoved inside of him! Are you fucking _insane_?!"

Not losing his composure a single bit Paladin calmly explains, "Supernatural beings are incredibly resistant, Caine especially so, despite his age. And this was necessary, or he'd be thrashing and screaming the entire time we try to help."

Mittelt seems to deflate and without missing a beat Paladin turns to Lisa, who's running some kind of ethereally glowing light over Caine's body and asks, "Is it as we feared?"

The Elf thickly swallows and shakily replies, "Worse…It's a Tsuchigumo King's venom, and it's already spread throughout his upper chest and arms…Father, I…I don't know if we _can_ fix this."

The defeated expression on Paladin's face freezes my blood quicker than any blizzard could ever hope to.

"What do you mean you 'don't know if we can fix this'?! You're not even going to _try_?!"

"It's not a matter of trying or not," Paladin glumly replies to my shout, "It's a matter of us not having a _way_ to actually save him. Tsuchigumo King venom is particularly lethal against Devils and similar species. It's more akin to a virus than it is a disease. In addition to it's more 'mundane' hallucinogenic and anesthetic traits it actively infects and appropriates a target's Magic for its own accelerated growth…you can imagine why it works particularly well against beings such as yourselves."

…My stomach can't sink much lower.

Paladin was right in saying that we don't have a way of healing the Kid, it's not as simple as just regenerating flesh or burning out the poison, we'd have to remove or reduce his Magic energy, a Devil's lifeline, in order…to…

A wild idea comes to me.

"Hey, Paladin! If we used Dragon Girl's Sacred Gear to continuously reduce Caine's power, keeping it as low as possible, wouldn't we be ale to buy enough time for the stuff to run it's course or even find a way to remove it?"

There's dead silence in the room for a second-

-until Paladin whirls around and starts issuing orders.

"Raynare, find Sister Bianca and bring her here as quickly as possible! Mittelt, How small can you make your Lightspears?"

"Uhh…about sewing needle sized, but their power will be laughab-"

"That's fine! Kuroka, Shirone, you two use your Senjutsu to constantly replenish his life force, he's no doubt going to be on the border of life and death for the majority of this operation. Lisa, keep an eye on him and if any of his critical organs start to fail, keep them working as best you can."

"U-understood!" Is the Elf's stammered reply, answering for both me and Little Sis.

Taking a deep breath Paladin gets down on one knee in front of Vallia, gently places his hands on her shoulders and quietly explains, "You'll be the most important link in our attempt to save Caine, Vallia. You'll need to constantly be using _Divine Dividing_ to reduce Caine's power, keeping his Magic low so that there's not much, if anything, for the disease to feast on. Can you do that for us?"

While she's an extra shade of pale, Dragon Girl nonetheless clenches her jaw and nods before moving to stand next to where the Kid has slumped into a kind of stupor.

"Father David, you called?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Sister Bianca walk into the room and take everything in at a glance, her face hardly showing even a trace of emotion.

With a grim set to his mouth Paladin takes a deep breath and says, "Alright…let's begin."

* * *

Three hours.

Three hours of the most stressful, nerve-wracking and worrying work I've ever done to save someone who, I guess I'll finally admit, I kinda sorta definitely love.

And its not fucking _working_!

I have to lock a frustrated cry behind my teeth as the blue Senjutsu aura I'd been sharing with Caine fizzles out, exhaustion bringing me to the edge of consciousness and I practically collapse to the floor in a gasping heap.

Little Sis takes over my spot…but she's already swaying dangerously and has to practically lay on top of the bed in order to stay upright, her previously blazing aura now barely a candle flicker.

Not that anyone else is in better shape…Lisa is breathing heavily, limbs trembling as she yet again tries to Magically restart Caine's heart, which just failed for the sixth time…I think.

Sister Bianca still seems fine, but her subjects aren't.

Paladin and Raynare have been having their Magic constantly drained by Sister Bianca and given to Lisa, but they're rapidly reaching the end of their rope. Paladin is sweating and pale faced while the Fallen looks like she's having trouble staying awake.

Matters aren't helped by the fact that however it is Sister Bianca is doing the transfer, she's admitted that it's not very efficient, only like a quarter of the drained energy making it to the Elf.

Mittelt is probably in the best shape out of all of us…but she easily looks the most stressed and I can't really blame her.

Using incredibly slim Lightspears she's been carefully stabbing into Caine's body at specific points, burning out and corrupting his natural Devil energies with her Holy ones so as to stop the spread of the Tsuchigumo poison, donating her energy to Lisa when she can. Basically fighting fire by burning down the forest before it can _catch_ fire…

Dragon Girl is the one I'm most concerned for.

Drenched in gleaming sweat, eyes sunken and skin alternating between a ruby flush and deathly pale she's been using her Sacred Gear practically non-stop in order to keep Caine's Magic as low as possible. Albion had said something about it being, 'too early to force so much foreign energy into her body' but she'd predictably ignored it.

It's a coin toss if she ends up killing herself before Caine goes.

A deranged chuckle escapes my lips at that morbid thought and my vision abruptly clouds over with tears.

…

Dammit dammit _DAMMIT_!

There has to be _something_ we can do!

Then, just because the Universe is an asshole, the worst happens. The glow in Lisa's palms sputters and dies even as the Elf staggers backwards, Raynare and Paladin collapsing where they were sitting or standing, completely out of Magic energy to spare.

Amid gasps Lisa whispers, "I…I got his heart…beating…but he still has…too much venom…in him…"

I desperately look to Paladin, hoping that he has one more plan that can turn this around-

-and my heart sinks as he looks both resigned and _defeated_.

All around me everyone seems to have similar expressions, Dragon Girl being the only exception and that's mostly because she's so far gone that I'm amazed she's even conscious.

…No, _fuck_ that! I am _not_ giving up that easily!

 _Think_ , Kuroka…there has to be something that I can do to…help…

…

It's a long shot, but I think I might be able to work this.

Sorry Ravel. If we ever meet I hope you'll be able to overlook this kinda necessary transgression…

"Everybody out."

Every single pair of eyes in the room, minus Dragon Girl's, meets mine with varying levels of hope and disbelief.

"Hey, Paladin, the Morphine should be wearing off soon, right?"

He exhaustedly checks his watch and nods.

"It's been about three hours…Kuroka, are you sure this will work? He's not going to be in the best of physical conditions…"

Go figure Paladin knows what it is I'm gonna do.

I offer a weak smile and reply, "Hey, he's a Devil…I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter _what_ condition they're in, they're always in the mood."

A faint nod is his only reply and he painfully rises to his feet before saying, "Everyone, leave Kuroka to her work…it's the only viable option we have left."

They're all too exhausted to argue, only Little Sis stopping next to me even as she supports a halfway comatose Vallia and whispers, "Please, Big Sis…save him?"

I offer up a gentle scratch to her ears and reply, "Count on it…now get going, Dragon Girl looks like she's about to fall into a coma."

My Little Shirone nods and slowly leaves, giving one last sad glance at Caine before she does so.

It's just me and him now.

I weakly slump into a nearby chair, staring at my….mate, I guess, and have to restrain a pained wince as I do so.

This is the lowest I've ever seen him and it _hurts_. Even when we first met him, half-dead with a stab wound in his side, he wasn't _this_ bad off. And over the past few months he's only gotten, well… _hotter_.

He's grown taller, gained muscle, inherited confidence and basically just looked _alive_.

Now?

While his lower half is covered by the sweat soaked and bloody bedsheets, his upper body is on full display in all it's emaciated 'glory'.

Dozens, if not hundreds of minuscule burn marks where the Blonde Fallen did her acupuncture work, sallow skin that looks like it's hanging off his frame, black rimmed eyes and even his extraordinary musculature looks like it's atrophying before my eyes.

And the entire time, for almost three hours _straight_ he's been having some sort of fever dream that's left him frantically mumbling in panicked tones, the words too indistinct and fragmented to glean any specifics from.

…Dammit Kid, why'd you have to go and worry us like this?

"…Kuroka?"

In a flash I'm leaning forward, grasping the Kid's alarmingly fragile hand and worryingly asking, "Caine! I'm here, are you alright?"

His dual-colored eyes roam aimlessly for a second before locking on mine-

-and he weakly smiles, an act that looks like a skeleton grimacing at me.

"I feel like death…"

A weak laugh escapes me as a single tear leaks out of my eye.

"For fuck's _sake_ Caine…are you _trying_ to make your last words lame jokes?"

"Who said…they're lame?"

This time I can't help but chuckle despite the severity of things and slowly run my thumb over his hands, the papery skin feeling like it could tear at the slightest movement.

"Kuroka? I'm…I'm _sorry_. If I hadn't been so damn _stupid_ …none of you would have to-"

I fiercely cut him off with, "Save you're worhtless excuses for when you're well enough to take a beating, because Kami only knows Shirone is going to have a bone to pick with you, probably everyone else as well. Now _shut up_ and _listen_ to what I'm about to tell you."

I see the barest glimmer of surprise and amusement in his eyes before he weakly replies with, "What…what do you need?"

I slowly lean forward and caress his face even as deeply kiss him, ignoring the taste of bile and blood.

"I need you to _want_ this…remember what I told you about Bouchujutsu?"

He seems confused for a second before recognition flashes in his eyes.

"Umm…I guess I can…but are you sure-"

I rip off my shirt followed shortly after by my bra, displaying my chest for him to see before I once more lean in, this time unblinking as I whisper, "I'm _more_ than sure. And I am _not_ letting you die, Caine."

* * *

Caine

…Why is everything so blurry?

Ugh…never mind the blurriness, every part of me _hurts_. More than that, I feel so damn weak that I can't even _move_.

I fight down the panic that comes from that realization and try to keep calm.

Being helpless doesn't sit right with me…

"…ey! C'mon…now…awake!"

Huh? Those voices…is that Kuroka? Or Mittelt? No…I think that was Lisa's?

But why would they all be here and why am I…so…

…

It all comes rushing back to me and my eyes fly open as I frantically try to take a breath-

-only to painfully choke and cough, my chest and lungs feeling so beat up that even something as simple as sucking down air feels difficult.

"Caine, relax! You're ok, there's nothing to worry about…"

My vision clears enough that I can make out Lisa's features as she worriedly runs an Examination Spell over me, various colors and shapes appearing on the circle denoting a variety of medical shorthand that I can't read.

Thankfully she sighs in relief and smiles, explaining, "Well aside from muscular atrophy, glandular exhaustion, general poisoning from Holy and Tsuchigumo sources in every corner of your body, mild fever, minor dehydration and other nutrition related deficiencies when your body was consuming every available resource…you're fine."

...

" _Fine_ seems like a pretty strong word."

The Elf tiredly smiles and squeezes my shoulder before replying, "Considering the fact that you technically 'died' several times when we were trying to heal you, I think it's rather fitting."

…I don't know how to reply to that.

"Hey, Lisa, is everyone else-"

"Oh we're _just_ fine. How you feeling, Kid?"

It takes way more effort than it should to turn my neck, like I was trying to push a _mountain_ , and see Kuroka sitting with Shirone on her lap next to my bed, a gentle smile on her face.

…Shirone's expression is stormy, however.

I don't think she's happy with me.

Putting aside my all too likely beating by a tiny enraged Yokai I try my best to grin and rely, "Well…I'm alive. _That_ counts for something."

The older Nekoushou sister just rolls her eyes, still wearing that content smile.

"Where's everyone else? Are they ok?"

Lisa sits on the edge of my bed and explains, "Father David and the Fallen Angels are resting right now. You've been asleep for almost a full day after we managed to pull you through the worst of it, if you're wondering…"

Well that explains what's been happening-

"Wait, what about Val? What about her?"

The blonde Elf just smiles and says, "Look to your left."

With twice the effort I had to expend before I crane my neck over to the other side…and find a ragged looking Vallia staring expressionlessly at me, her eyes hollow and simple grey sweatpants and tank top loosely hanging off her frame, silvery-grey hair in ragged snarls as if she hasn't bothered to look after herself for a long time…or a short period of extreme stress.

"Umm…Val? Did you get any rest? I-"

I almost pass out as she leaps forward and wraps her arms around my neck and just _squeezes_ like she's afraid I'll disappear if she loosens her grip, burying her head into my shoulder.

" _Erk!_ Val, not to ruin the moment, but could you loosen your-"

My words die in my mouth as I hear a _sniffle_ from the Longinus wielder…followed shortly after by what sounds like a wet hiccup.

…

If moving my neck was like pushing a mountain, then lifting my arm is like trying to bench press a continent.

But I do it anyways, gently placing my hand on Val's head which only causes her to hold on even tighter.

"…Sorry, Val, for putting you through that…"

I'm surprised by her whispered reply of, "You inconsiderate _Asshole_ …"

Inexplicably I start _laughing_ of all things, her completely off-base reply catching me off guard.

…It hurts to laugh.

Kuroka just contentedly sighs and says, "I hope you realize you owe us BIG time for all of this, Caine. Ear scratches and tail massages for Little Sis for months…probably wing massages for Dragon Girl and the Fallen though."

I raise an eyebrow and curiously ask, "No reward for you? That's more than a little worrying…"

A lecherous grin suddenly appears on her face and she happily explains, "Oh don't worry…you'll be helping me out with a massage of an _entirely_ different kind. And you're going to be a very attentive student, you get me?"

I'm confused by her words-

-until my last conscious thoughts flash back to me and what Bouchujutsu had…well, what it had been.

If I had blood to spare, it'd no doubt be coloring my cheeks right now.

Instead I just set aside that little bit of memory and focus on the rapidly worsening storm that is Shirone's glare.

"Um…Shirone? You're not…you're not mad? Are you?"

Her reply could freeze magma.

"You made my Sister sad. You made me sad. You made my _friends_ sad. Get better so I can punch you."

…

Maybe I would have been better off dead.

Vallia's hiccuped growl of, "I'll help.", only reinforces that thought.

* * *

Gyer

I slowly twirl the glass of water in my hands, staring at its clear contents and idly reflect on this latest piece of news.

"You're _sure_."

Andreas grimly nods and further explains, "No doubt about it. Someone very high up the Fallen's food chain is pulling the Kalichi gang's strings. I heard it from the half-breed myself."

I heave a sigh at this revelation and rub the bridge of my nose, annoyance being my predominant emotion.

"So what you're telling me is that we'll likely be in this cesspool for months, if not years before we can start making any sort of headway."

"…More or less."

I don't bother hiding my disgusted sigh and reflect that Father is going to be less than pleased at this turn of events.

"But that's not all, _is_ it Andreas?"

My Queen looks apologetic and slowly says, "Bear in mind, my King, that this is merely speculation and rumors of the more rampant variety…but I feel I should bring it to your attention regardless."

He pauses and shifts uncomfortably before hesitantly starting with, "During my visit to the Griffons and Black Wings, as well as some idle gossip we have heard when traveling about in EDEN, it seems there is a new player in Kalichi making a name for themselves. Add in the fact that the Black Wing's leader, Syriana, was recently killed by the very same mystery person and we have a compelling case on our hands."

I raise an eyebrow at that. One of the Gang Leaders was killed and we didn't learn about it till now? Hardly inspiring news there…

"The worrisome part is…taken together, many of these bits of hearsay and hushed whispers portray our unknown friend as a young man with two eye colors of red and green…who has an unnatural control over shadows."

I'm momentarily confused as to why my shirt is suddenly sopping wet, or why my hand hurts and is dripping blood.

And then I realize I crushed the glass in my hands as soon as Andreas had said the words, 'control over shadows'.

…Of fucking _course_ nothing can go right.

"So…one of the Valefor runts escaped, did they?"

"My King, bear in mind that I said these are only-"

"Shut _up_ , Andreas. We can't afford _not_ to take these rumors at face value. If there is a Valefor still alive, still trying to rebuild their lost empire…well, it's easily a worst case scenario for us."

My Queen is silent for a few moments before asking, "Should I notify Lord Crocell? He-"

"Absolutely not! Create a Dead Man's switch that, should we fall, will notify my Father of our suspicions but until then tell him _nothing_ of a potentially surviving Valefor. All he will do is start unnecessarily breathing down our necks and micromanaging things that we would have already been doing anyway."

I distractedly cast a basic healing spell on my hand and gaze out over the city, growling under my breath, "We'll deal with the Valefor scion, if he exists, _ourselves_."

* * *

 **Near death experience=avoided.  
**

 **Oh, and almost dying while suffering excruciating pain apparently loses you your V-card. Welcome to the Supernatural world!**

 **That aside the school semester has started up for me and it's pretty heavy on the workload already, so that's gonna cut pretty heavily into my available writing time, hence why this chapter is being released far later than usual. I've tried to stick to around a 2 weeks release schedule (more or less) but that's gonna start looking like every 3 weeks for the foreseeable future.**

 **Oh, and it's always annoyed me how the bad guy goes, 'oh I can't let my allies know about this surviving hero, they'll get angry then!' but never does something as simple as making a will or something along those lines so that said allies are at least forwarned, however unlikely it may seem.**

 **Gyer may be an arrogant prick, but he isn't gonna be totally stupid :D**

 **Wacko12: Ankam is a sort of ritual combat used by old Indian (not Native American Indian) cultures and the waltz part I just threw in there because I like the word waltz. Sounds snazzy.**

 **xanothos: Much like how there wouldn't be very many criminals if crime didn't pay, there wouldn't be much violence in the world if it didn't occasionally work _really_ well. And it's an interesting thing, writing a character I so dearly wanted to punch in the nose the entire time.**

 **Temsen: I blame all of you, IT'S KILLING ME.**

 **...**

 **Actually it was just a hilarious typo that I didn't catch and subsequently made me laugh since it made me look like an obsessed madman XD**

 **Tohka123: I'd say the Harem life has already found him! Jokes aside, appreciate all your feedback and comments!**

 **OshiroNai: Syriana did have the hot factor going for her, but like you said... _never_ mess with a person's cats. And I'd be totally stoked to see anything you try! Far as I'm concerned having more options to read from is a good thing, not bad.**

 **Web11211: Sometimes you're the bird, sometimes you're the statue. And Jonah will have his own nightmare scenarios to deal with, don't you worry :D**

 **...Most of them concerning a racist Magic God.**

 **maxeplay: Amen to that, lol. Which is the main reason I love fiction, you can make things as absurdly wish-fulfillment as you want. And yeah, there's going to be some explaining on Caine's part when he gets back to Devil society as a whole...or will there? Events might play out slightly differently ;]**

 **Dark White Fang: I actually borrowed that name from one of Matthew Stover's series, _Acts of Caine_ , just because Caine is a badass character and the name sound awesome :D**

 **Also because I thought it would be pretty funny if two Devils were named after notable biblical figures.**

 **Amusebeard: No sweat, everyone has their own preferences and kinks (I feel like I should have come up with a better word than 'kinks') and I'll freely admit that this is going to be a very, very longer story than what I had originally imagined. Mostly just because Idea after idea popped into my head and they all fit together and yowzers. Some people will like it, I imagine most won't, but that's the goody part about not having to pay for stuff, you can pick up and drop as needed. **

**And I appreciate you trying to explain your thoughts and rationales for why you won't be continuing, most would just leave an angry guest review saying my shit sucks XD (lord only knows I've seen some pretty nasty ones on other stories 0.0)**


	27. Chapter 25: Ankam Waltz (Part 5)

Chapter 25: Ankam Waltz (Part 5)

Caine

(25 weeks 5 days after arrival in Kalichi)

I've had no shortage of experience picking myself out of walls these past few months but _this_ feels several magnitudes more difficult than it has been previously.

Maous _above_ I'm weak…

Instead of smoothly extricating myself and getting back to my feet in a matter of seconds it's with a pained hiss that I pretty much collapse out of the thing, bits of stray masonry and dust coating my clothes, skin and hair.

Damn, Shirone hadn't held back on that punch…I guess she's still mad, even after something like a week has gone by.

"…Does it hurt?"

I roll onto my back, ignoring the sharp stinging sensation in my chest and meet the albino-haired Yokai's golden gaze.

"A _lot_ , actually. I think you fractured a rib…"

She sharply nods and mostly replies in monotone, "Good. Let's keep going."

I hear a bit of vindictiveness mixed in there, the tiny Yokai obviously making her worry and displeasure with my previous actions known in one of the few ways she knows how.

Namely, smacking me upside the head until she feels like I've learned the lesson.

I don't quite have the heart to tell her that it's more the fact that she's willing to go so far in the first place that compels me to not do anything so idiotic rather than the beating itself.

"Um, Shirone? Don't you think he's hurt enough by now?"

I glance to the side where Vallia is somewhat awkwardly standing, clearly not in any hurry to intrude on Shirone's mostly justified revenge…but not entirely certain that I'm quite ready to accept said revenge yet.

"It's fine, Val…this is actually somewhat tame compared to how Shirone usually teaches me stuff."

"You're trying to be _funny_. I don't think you've been taught hard enough."

Despite the coldly delivered words I can spot the signs of Shirone's actual amusement, small flicks of her ears and the slightest upward curve of her mouth.

She can't pull off the hardass act once you know how to read her expressions.

As Val looks at the two of us with a bit of exasperation evident on her features I reflect that, out of all of us, she's been the one to change the most these past few days.

Whereas before it was pretty easy to put Val on the defensive or turn her into a stuttering, embarrassed mess with little in the way of confidence…I dunno if it was my near-and actual-death experience or something someone said to her, but she's finally seemed to find her balance.

Now more confident in her words and actions, it's like a night and day comparison.

She's acting more like the host of the White Dragon Emperor _should_ , and it never ceases to make me smile.

Also, that newfound attitude of hers is…well, it's kinda _hot_.

Putting those confusing thoughts aside for the moment I move to stand up-

-and feel my body cramp painfully, a burning sensation spreading throughout my limbs and an involuntary grunt escaping my throat.

"Caine, are you ok? What happened, was it another spasm?"

I feel Vallia's hand gently land on my back as if to support me and Shirone quickly crouches low, her earlier aloofness gone in a flash as her eyes examine mine, pupils rapidly shifting as if she could find physical evidence of my pain.

I resist the urge to sigh as the leftovers of my ordeal make themselves, yet again, apparent.

* * *

(5 days earlier)

 _"Well Doc? What's the bad news?"_

 _Lisa gives me a mildly annoyed gaze and I decide to hold in my jokes until she's done with the prognosis._

 _Besides, in my messed up condition the wispy Elf could kick my butt six ways to Sunday. Hell, I just managed to sit up for the first time today and_ that _had taken no small amount of effort._

 _Quite frankly it had felt like trying to physically push Dragon King Tannin when he didn't feel like being pushed._

 _Uphill._

 _While on a Dragon sized skateboard._

" _Caine, I appreciate your acceptance of the phrase, 'laughter is the best medicine', but this is serious. You are in_ no _condition to be making light of your situation."_

 _Feeling sufficiently cowed I hold my peace and David sighs before glancing at a clipboard he has with him._

" _Well Caine…Your body has seen better days."_

 _I wince as yet again a flare of burning pain, similar to light poisoning, courses throughout my veins._

 _Oh wait. It_ is _light poisoning._

" _Approximately eleven percent of your muscle mass is gone, likely your body consuming any and all resources it could get it's hands on in an attempt to fight off the venom. You can thank your Devil resiliency for that, Human bodies aren't nearly so efficient at cannibalizing themselves for spare parts and fuel…"_

" _So that's why even_ moving _takes so much effort? Yeah, lucky me…"_

 _They both ignore my sarcasm and exchange a somewhat uncertain look, a look that causes my stomach to plummet to somewhere around my toes._

"… _But wait, there's more?"_

 _Lisa sighs and hesitantly explains, "Caine…well, put bluntly, I think you might have been slightly, uh…crippled, by all this?"_

…

NOT _what I wanted to hear._

" _What do you_ mean _crippled?"_

 _Looking as if she'd rather be anywhere else right now Lisa daintily clears her throat and says, "In between the excessive amounts of light energy that was dumped into your body, as well as Vallia's near constant usage of 'Divide' to keep the poison from spreading too quickly, your Magic 'core' has, well…shrunk."_

"… _Shrunk?"_

 _David takes over and with a slightly apologetic tone he says, "Your sum total of available Magic energy has been reduced by at least a fifth, and I don't expect that to change anytime soon, if ever. Much like how a muscle will fall apart if overused, rather than grow stronger, all of the constant Dividing and poisoning you went through had a self-evidently detrimental effect."_

 _I let myself exhaustedly slump back onto the bed and spend a good few seconds letting this latest bit of unpleasantness hit me._

… _It could be worse, as a Valefor having an abundance of Magical energy was never much of a concern. Compared to some families who need vast reservoirs of power to engage their spells and whatnot, forming and manipulating Shades is practically spare change. Even Weiji-do and the beginner level Elemental spells don't take much energy. It would have been_ far _more detrimental had I lost the usage of a limb or something along those lines, so I'll take what I can get._

… _This could come back to bite me in the future when I eventually start learning higher tier spells that need greater levels of juice, or end up in drawn out battles…ah who am I kidding, this_ will _come back to bite me._

 _Maou dammit…_

* * *

"I'm fine you two…just another few moments and it'll be fine. C'mon, let's get back to what we were doing."

They both look doubtful but give me space regardless as I slowly stand up, doing my best not to look as if I might fall over dead at any given moment.

…I still haven't told Val that her Dividing was responsible for my reduced level of strength and quite frankly I have _no_ intention of doing so. Knowing her she'd feel like she committed some sort of horrific crime and would no doubt blame herself for saving my life.

It's fine if she just thinks that the Tsuchigumo poison was responsible, which is true after a fashion.

"Hey, you're not taking a nap or anything, now are you?"

I roll my eyes at Kuroka's tone as she lounges nearby on a beat up old lawn chair, eyes drooping sleepily and her body utterly relaxed as she practically sinks into the thing.

"I'd ask you the same thing, _Kuroneko_. Double-standard much?"

She doesn't move an inch aside from her tails lazily waving back and forth as she replies, "Well you're welcome _very_ much for all that Senjutsu healing, I'll skip it next time so you can hold me to a 'double-standard'."

…Touche.

Smirking at my silence Kuroka goes back to napping and as I turn around I notice Vallia staring at the cat with an expression of…jealousy?

Is she-

I don't get to finish that thought as Shirone suddenly leans forward and whispers something into Val's ear…and the Longinus wielder promptly breaks out into a scarlet blush and I _swear_ I can hear Albion laughing at something.

…I'm not gonna ask.

So instead I turn my attention back to where Kuroka is lazing about and think back on her behavior the past few days.

Quite honestly I thought she would be taking every opportunity to jump me now that we'd gone ahead and actually, well… _done it_ but that hadn't been the case.

Not that I'm complaining, mind you…I think my view of how sex works and feels is more than a little skewed since my first time was a haze of half-lucid sensation and fever dream passion, all wrapped up with a dash of unconsciousness to top it all off.

Taking it slow is perfectly fine with me.

She _has_ been pretty affectionate though…our daily healing sessions have mostly just been the older Yokai squeezing and holding me like some sort of stuffed animal, even adding in a few chaste kisses here and there that have left me blushing red.

…So yeah, still figuring out _that_ particular minefield of social interaction.

"Well, you're clearly feeling better than halfway to dead. Congratulations on that, Brat."

I turn my attention to where Raynare and Mittelt are strolling out from the Church, both of them clad in their non-seductive attire of simple jeans and t-shirts, and raise an eyebrow at Mittelt's words.

"I think that might be the first time anyone's ever congratulated me on not dying and sounded so _throughly_ unenthusiastic about it."

The blonde Fallen predictably ignores my sass and asks, "Seriously though, barely on your feet and already getting thrown around the place? It's like you haven't learnt a damn thing…"

I slowly roll my shoulder, feeling a noticeable _pop_ as I do, and easily reply, "I've done enough laying around for the past week to last me a year, it's time to get back to business. And on that note…"

I turn to face them fully and swallow my pride before asking, "Can I ask you two to come along with me in a few days to meet with the gang leaders and Ferdinand? I know you usually stick around to keep an eye on Val but-"

"Then there won't be a problem, because I'm going with you."

I shoot a surprised look at Val, her sky blue eyes firmly locked on mine and I have to resist the urge to sigh.

Just a minute ago I was waxing poetic about her newfound confidence, then here I am finding myself surprised by the very same trait…

Raynare cocks her head and amusedly says, "Well well _well_ …looks like someone is finally breaking out of her shell. And another is finally admitting he may need a hand or two around this place."

Both Val and myself roll our eyes at the Fallen's tone before Mittelt scoffs and adds, "Yeah, it only took _death_ to get it through his thick freaking skull."

The taller woman just snickers while I blandly retort, "Careful with that vinegar, _Grandma_. Wouldn't want to go ahead and spill it all over yourself."

She flips me a non-too subtle hand gesture and I can't help but shake my head as I remember how she'd acted right after my little meeting with Lisa and David.

* * *

 _"You can actually read? I'd always assumed you lacked the patience for it…"_

 _Light turquoise orbs meet mine and Mittelt frowns for the briefest of moments before surprising me with, "Should you really be up and walking about Brat? I'm pretty sure the Priest and Elf told you bedrest is the go to recipe for recovery…"_

 _I'm more than slightly shocked that she didn't reply with some kind of insult, instead voicing concern and it takes me a second to recover from that._

" _Uh, well…they did say that some movement was fine and quite frankly just laying around all day gets pretty monotonous…besides, I have this embarrassing thing to help me get around!"_

 _I grandly motion to the walker at my side, my confidence and grandioseness a mask to cover up the fact that I'm freaking_ mortified _at having to use this thing._

 _To add another layering of surprise though Mittelt doesn't toss out some backhanded comment and just frowns while continuing to stare at me._

 _I decide that I better sit down before shock knocks me unconscious and painfully lower myself into a nearby seat, now giving the Fallen my full attention._

 _I have to avoid cracking a satisfied grin as I notice she's wearing that dress I picked out for her weeks ago, her hair let down and all in all she looks pretty cute this way. Cuter than she does when she goes all out with the eccentric clothing and everything, but I don't think she'd appreciate me telling her that._

 _Instead I start with, "I haven't had a chance to thank you for saving my collective bacon yet…Lisa told me you had one of the more nerve-wracking jobs…"_

 _She tries for a smirk and imperious tone, but neither look even_ close _to sincere._

" _Well don't you worry about that, Brat. It was my pleasure to stick lightspears inside of you. God only knows that's a fantasy that keeps me warm during these cold nights down here."_

… _Like I said, her words are the usual flair…but she lacks the conviction to make me think she means it._

 _Regardless, she suddenly rolls her eyes before grousing, "But Goddamn, Twerp…you just lost me a bet to the Boob Bitch."_

 _A snort escapes me as I archly ask, "The Boob Bitch? And what kind of bet?"_

" _She and I were gambling on what the first words out of your mouth were gonna be once you finally held a conversation with me. We both agreed the first thing out of your mouth would be a smartass remark…but after that I said it'd be a joke about how even when helping you I'm hurting you, she said you'd try to say 'thank you'."_

"… _Am I really_ that _predictable?"_

 _A more genuine smile on her face she cheerily replies, "Apparently!"_

 _I can only shake my head and mutter, "Add that to the list of things I've gotta work on…Anyway, the thanks is genuine."_

 _Her eyes briefly roll at my words._

" _Yah yah, warm fuzzies and salutations all around. Christ, Brat, you're making this out to be some sort of heroic act I did…"_

" _What, saving a life isn't heroic?"_

 _She quietly gazes at me for a few seconds, an unreadable expression on her face before she just quietly chuckles, an oddly gentle act, before mildly replying, "Heh, I guess not…whatever Brat, your thanks are accepted. Now if you really want to thank me you can take that smartass attitude of yours somewhere else and let me finish reading my magazine."_

 _I feel the oddest bit of happiness at the moment of familiar dismissal. Talk about a weird relationship…_

" _Well then Grandma I'll leave you to your Reader's Digest. Let me know if you need help with the Crossword Puzzle."_

 _She flips me the bird and I can't help but smirk at that, even as I painfully stand and leave the room._

* * *

"…I never realized this was even _possible_."

A set of golden-amber eyes stare sullenly at my own and I have to resist the urge to pinch the cheeks that belong to said eyes.

"Seriously Shirone, you came down with something as common as the common cold?"

"…I'll sneeze on you."

I chuckle at her deadpan threat-

-which turns into full blown laughter as she gives an adorable sniffle and promptly ducks her head beneath the voluminous covers she's currently swaddled in, giving me an annoyed glare intermixed with an embarrassed blush and flattening of her ears.

"…Meanie."

I just smile in reply even as Kuroka's tails smack against the back of my head, a 100% false scowl on her face as she says, "Be nice to Little Sis, it can't be helped that she caught something as silly as a _cold_."

There's some additional muttering from the tiny Nekoshou as she burrows deeper into the covers and no doubt plots revenge against us, like an albino worm retreating into it's apple.

I'd initially been freaked out when Shirone had come down with a raised temperature and all the other symptoms of a 'common cold' since among Devils contracting a Human illness is usually the precursor to some sort of incredibly dangerous disease that our bodies are unable to fight off.

Kuroka had set the record straight and informed me that Yokai can contract Human sickness on a fairly regular basis, albeit they recover far more quickly. Something like this probably won't have the smaller Yokai down for more than a day.

Not that it had stopped Kuroka from going full Mother Hen Mode…Shirone had been chucked into bed and forced to rest with a fanaticism that I would normally associate only with the most extreme sects of Templar.

"Well, I'll be off then. See you two when I get back."

Kuroka frowns as Shirone pokes her head above blanket level and the raven-haired Yokai advises, "Alright…don't go doing anything unnaturally stupid out there. Although considering this is _you_ we're talking about here…"

I exasperatedly sigh and reply, "Look, it's just a quick jaunt over to Ferdinand's place for a quick meeting and then we'll quickly come right back here. Quick and easy, right? Not to mention Val and the Fallen are gonna have my back."

"You saying 'quick' so many times in a row has me way more worried than I feel I _should_ be. And I'm not worried about Dragon Girl or the kink lovers, I'm worried about _you_. You're still not in the best of conditions, Caine."

I slowly flex my arm, still feeling some of the weakness and stiffness in the limb, before quietly whispering, "And I might never will be…whatever. Look, the city is quiet right now and I need to make an appearance of some kind before the two gangs that are following me don't start thinking it was a dumb idea to do so."

A resigned sigh is my only answer and I suddenly find myself wrapped up in the black cat's arms, her stern expression not wavering a millimeter as she warns, "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Don't go proving me wrong now…"

I offer up my best winning smile and cheerfully reply, "Don't you sweat it, just make sure Shirone over there doesn't infect you as well."

A muffled growl of displeasure leaks out from where the youngest Toujou sister is balefully glaring at me.

I just wink at her and offer up a quick scratch behind the ears.

* * *

…Ok, there's a number of things that are making me nervous right now.

First is the way Galeran and Ferdinand are staring…no, _glaring_ at me like they just learned I've been embezzling their retirement funds and only just found out about it.

Second is the way Tiana, Syriana's replacement as the leader of the Black Wings, is obviously contemplating whether I'm worth calling Boss after I got knocked out of commission for two weeks barely a few days after taking over said gang.

Almost the polar opposite of Syriana, she's both short and slim with a slight bust, cropped short purple hair and eyes matched only by her quiet, almost pensive aura.

Which makes her doubtful stare way worse than I was expecting it to be.

But the third and most nerve-wracking by _far_ is the faceless, humanoid figure intently 'staring' at me and waiting for some kind of response.

It reminds me more than a little of the Terminator robots from the very same film…if they were built out of scrap metal and didn't have facial features.

"Linus?"

"What's up, Little Dude?"

"Can you tell your creepy murder doll to stop staring at me like that?"

The deranged automaton creator merely grins like a demented scientist, his _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ dancing madly with their myriad colors as he cheerily replies, "Hey, just tell HAL what you'd like to drink and he'll go away!"

My eye twitches.

"You named your first automaton HAL? Well _that's_ not tempting fate at all…"

More blank staring.

"…Water, then."

The thing walks off with an unsteady gait and the slight rasp of metal on metal and I can't help but ask, "So you managed to get one of them to work, I take it?"

"Sure did! I have to control them directly, sure…but it'd be cool to actually have independent ones someday. I know Azazel was all over that once I told him I might be able to manage it…"

"Can we maybe put this aside for now?"

Ferdinand's chilly tone shuts the both of us up and I swallow somewhat nervously as I go back to meeting the gazes of the other three.

Leaning forward in his seat Galeran quietly growls out, "You know, I _specifically_ warned you about the whole scrap so this kind of situation could be _avoided_."

I try not to sink into my chair and hesitantly reply, "I know, but it was important and I've learned my lesson-"

"Oh, you've learned your _lesson_ , have you? Well that makes everything _perfectly_ alright then!"

Every trace of sarcasm leaving his voice the half-breed leans forward, eyes appearing more like a hawk's than a Humans as he coldly tells me, "Maybe you haven't realized just what it is you did when you decided to take over your family's old empire, Caine…but being a leader of the Griffons doesn't mean you can just fuck off whenever it suits you and leave me to run things like nothing has changed. You took on a responsibility, a responsibility that allows you to dictate how we do things. And in return, you have to prove to us that you actually have a head on your shoulders _worth_ following."

The Griffon's leader glances over to the still silent Fallen, the other gang leader haven not made a single comment this entire time.

"I imagine my counterpart is of a similar mind…although I wouldn't presume to speak for a Black Wing."

…Well at least the rivalry is still going strong between those two factions. Although Galeran has been noticeably more polite to this Fallen than he was when talking about Syriana.

"I have yet to disagree with anything the bird has said. Although…"

Her voice is both soft and borderline inaudible…but somehow seems to carry more displeasure than any amount of shouting could.

"I had the honor of meeting your Mother once, Boy. There is little doubt in my mind she would be less than impressed with how you've handled yourself thus far in dealing with us."

…

That hits me like a hammer blow to the gut.

It takes me a moment to collect myself and when I do I notice Vallia, who had been sitting next to me and staying silent per my request, tense and glare towards the unperturbed Black Wings leader.

Restraining the urge to sigh I gently place a hand on Val's leg, trying to wordlessly tell her that I'm more than a little deserving of these three's ire.

Thankfully she simmers down and Galeran jumps back in with, "Can't believe I'm agreeing with Crow-wing over there…but she's right. Either start acting like a leader and realize there's more happening than what's directly in front of your face…or we'll be having a rematch to decide who's _really_ in charge here."

I feel a brief flash of anger at Galeran's words-

-that fades as soon as I see that there's no sign of eagerness or threat in his expression, just a statement of fact.

I can't bring myself to be mad at him for trying to do his duty.

We all briefly glance at Ferdinand as he lets loose a heavy breath, running a hand through his hair as he says, "Well those two pretty much said my bit for me…Caine, what's your current plan?"

It takes me a moment to pull myself together, admittedly still reeling from the talking down to I just received.

It sure as Hell made me feel my age…

Taking a shaky breath I carefully reply, "For now…I'm going to stick with my original plan. A few more days of rest and then I'll go after Nihil. Then we'll have a talk about the Crocells and where we go from there."

I clench my jaw after I finish speaking, anticipating either Tiana or Galeran to have some comment of their own to add…but neither of them say anything, merely shrugging in Galeran's case while Tiana is still her ever-stoic self.

…I guess that's fine with them.

I'm snapped out of my rumination as whirring clanks sound out to my left, Linus' automaton making it's way over carrying a few glasses of various refreshments, the controller himself bringing the somber and tense mood to a screeching halt as he flippantly announces, "Well _that_ sure was heavy! How about a little break time?"

* * *

Mittelt

Both Big Tits McBitch and I have to resist the urge to shake our heads in amusement as the little slip of a White Dragon Emperor tries, once again, to drag the Twerp into conversation.

Sheesh, girl goes ahead and finally grows a backbone only to end up wasting it all just trying to _talk_ to the Brat…

"Hey, Mittelt, care to place a bet on how long it is before our adorable little charge over there makes a move on the kid?"

I roll my eyes at my parter's predictable choice of topic and dryly reply, "You have a one track mind and it leads straight to the gutter."

"Oh _really_? Because I don't know if you've been paying attention, Shrimp Boob, but said charge has been getting a little more… _feisty_ as of late. Especially after the black cat went ahead and staked a pretty significant claim. If I didn't know any better I'd say Miss Vallia is looking to challenge the current 'authority' around those parts."

The Bimbo casts a significant stare at the Twerp's ass.

"Some parts more specifically than others. Who knew she was all about the rump?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose in more than a little exasperation.

"How do you even _notice_ all of these things?"

"Oh don't try to even _pretend_ that you haven't snuck in a few glances here and there!"

I have a rebuttal all nice and warmed up-

-and then the both of us walk straight into the backs of our other group members.

"What the…hey, Brat, what's the holdup?"

He doesn't reply and after a few seconds of not moving he again picks up the pace…but quietly mutters, "I think we're being followed."

 _That_ gets our attention.

Raynare frowns and asks, "What makes you say that?"

"I've been getting weird pulsations when using Senjutsu to check around us…someone or some _thing_ pretty powerful has been showing up intermittently. And Val kept smelling and hearing things in the general direction of where said pulsations are coming from. Seems pretty convincing to me…"

Vallia just offers a small, confirming nod, her back already a bit more rigid with tension and I resist the urge to growl.

Of _course_ nothing can ever be simple.

"Well Brat? I'm not too big on the idea of taking whoever this mystery stalker is straight back to our residence, what do you say to dealing with them here and now?"

"…Agreed. There's an alley coming up on our right in twenty meters, I'm pretty sure it leads to a five-way intersection before we pop out near Heresy Park. We'll ambush them there."

Conversation dies down pretty quick after that although Raynare shoots me a smug, knowing glance as Vallia scoots closer to Caine, practically touching his shoulder as she hovers protectively nearby.

Fine, fine…I can admit she's head over heels.

Now stop bugging me.

* * *

A quick glance to my side shows only collapsed building when I _should_ have a clear view of both the Twerp and Vallia, the two of them hidden even though they're in plain sight.

That thing he does with shadows is, I can privately admit, pretty neat.

Raynare and myself are hidden at right angles to the two of them in separate hiding spots, creating a nice little kill zone of converging angles of fire for whoever might have been trailing us.

There's almost a minute of silence, only the background noises of Kalichi to distract us from the tense waiting-

-and then very calm, very precise footsteps approach our position.

I minutely settle deeper into my position, hands slightly raised in preparation to skewer this mystery spy at the drop of a hat…

And then our target appears, strolling unconcernedly into the dilapidated intersection before coming to a halt and gleefully gazing around at the surrounding structures.

Around average height for a Human male, soft features that don't quite conceal the manic joy in his brown eyes, wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with combat boots and a shaven head to round off his ensemble.

And strapped across his back is a _massive_ broadsword, the thing easily a meter long and tucked snugly into it's unadorned scabbard.

"Hey, Valefor kid! No point in hiding, I know you're out here! You and the three chicks as well!"

I resist the urge to click my tongue in annoyance as he calls us out, Caine by name especially.

If he's not affiliated with any of the gangs…

"Name's Berne! Gyer Crocell's Knight Piece! C'mon now, I gave you my name and shit, bandy over yours! Or is that too much to expect from some chicken-shit thief?"

I instantly feel a small pit of worry form in the center of my stomach at the realization that this man is a member of the group that the Brat has an axe to grind with.

He said he'd learned his lesson after the whole envenoming deal about being overconfident and complacent, but with this-

-I almost jump out of my hiding spot in surprise as said twerp suddenly appears next to me out a shadow, a cold expression on his features.

In such low tones that I can barely hear him he says, "On my go, throw _everything_ you have at him. Forget taking him alive."

With that he slinks back into the shadows and disappears from sight, a small grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Ok, so he's _not_ getting overconfident or complacent…just ruthless.

I kinda _like_ that.

"Look kid, I'll be straight with you! I don't need anything too important, just your severed head will do! The girls with you are either or!"

A sadistic grin makes it's way onto his lips.

"That is to say, quiet or screaming, wet or dry, consensual or nonconsensual, alive or dead! C'mon you pussy, you got a man's pride or not?!"

It takes no small amount of effort not to sneer at the Bastard's tone. Yeah, he _wishes_ he was good enough to lay a hand on me…

"Well, if that's not good enough for yah, guess I gotta go find you myself…counting down now! Five…"

One of the Twerps Shades suddenly appears next to me, three appendages raised from it even as one suddenly disappears from sight.

A countdown of our own, it looks like.

"Four…"

I ready myself to form a lightspear and throw as only one 'finger' remains raised-

"Three…"

So long, dickhead. I'd say it was nice knowing you, but-

-preternatural instincts kick to life as every sixth sense I have _screams_ at me to move and the Brat's Shade suddenly twists around me creating an impromptu shield-

 _BANG!_

-as a projectile slams into the hastily converted shield and bounces off, but not before dangerously bending the thing.

Several more deafening _cracks_ echo throughout the intersection and my teeth show themselves in an angered snarl.

That sly _fucker_! He brought backup in the form of fucking _gunmen_!

I leap out of my hiding position and fling my four lightspears in my best guess approximation of where the fire is originating from, briefly quelling the storm of metal as the shooters no doubt take cover as I take stock of the situation in a hurried glance.

Raynare also jumps out of her spot, the entire area riddled with holes and appears fine aside from a nasty looking wound on her left arm where it looks like a round hit her directly, blood slowly dripping from the injury.

She can fight on that easily.

I glance towards where the Brat and Vallia were holed up-

-and my heart skips a terrified beat.

The Longinus girl is fine…but the Twerp has a nasty wound to his stomach that's leaking red, his face clearly showing his pain even as he shakily gets to his feet.

Shit!

I whirl around to face the Knight Piece and burn him down from my vantage point-

-only to find him already twisting away from Raynare's lightwhip and sprinting towards the two kids in a burst of speed beneath me that I can't follow in time due to my poor angle.

I can only watch, furious at my helplessness, as he pulls the sword from it's scabbard…by the hand guard?

My unspoken question is answered a split second later as the Knight's hand wraps around the hilt-

-and a high-pitched whine sounds throughout the area as he closes to within five meters of the two.

Caine moves to pull a knife from inside his sweatshirt-

-and suddenly jerks in a spasm, his body stiffening and eyes shooting wide in shock, his previous maladies picking the _worst_ possible time to hit.

Shit shit _shit_!

Vallia sees this and leaps in front of the crippled Devil, _Divine Dividing_ snapping into existence as she moves the rightmost wing to guard against the descending sword…

…and all of the sudden there's an earsplitting _shriek_ of tortured metal as the older Devil's sword cuts through the Sacred Gear in a shower of multicolored sparks, tearing the appendage apart and slicing through the girl's side with hardly a whisper of resistance.

Plain shock shows on the younger Devil's face and I desperately call back my lightspears so that I can force the Bastard away from them.

A hair too slow as the swordsman's reverse strike begins to cut through the remaining wing-

 **[Divide!]**

-and suddenly grinds to a halt, Vallia baring her teeth in a violent snarl more than slightly reminiscent of a Dragon's as she raises a hand covered in raw Demonic energy, firing it point blank into her opponent's face.

A hiss of frustration escapes me as Berne easily rolls away from the destructive blast, albeit having to leave the sword embedded in the Sacred Gear's wing, as his face looks like it could be split in two just by the size of his grin alone.

Four lightspears pinwheel back to my side and I redirect them to go streaking towards the smirking Knight Piece who swiftly dances out of range, somehow avoiding both my rapidly striking spears and Raynare's lightning fast cracks of her whip.

 _BANG!_

A pained shout leaves my throat as something collides with my wings and legs, knocking me out of the sky and I land heavily on the ground, furiously realizing that I'd been so focused on keeping the sword-wielding Devil away from my charges that I'd neglected to keep suppressing the gunmen, never mind the fact that I'd been floating in the _middle_ of the fucking intersection like some sort of prize turkey!

DAMMIT!

Raynare doesn't fare much better, a round grazing her forehead and briefly stunning her, blood now rapidly dripping into her eyes and causing her to clumsily wipe away the liquid just so she can _see_ what's happening.

Taking advantage of our brief incapacitation Berne sprints back towards his original targets and Vallia desperately fires of a barrage of Demonic power that would have incinerated most targets, the sheer power put into the attack collapsing the building Raynare had been hiding in with a spray of superheated gravel and brick.

The Knight dances around the blasts like it's nothing.

Suddenly closing the distance he lands a solid kick to the freely bleeding wound on Vallia's stomach, causing the girl to wheeze in pain as he brutally yanks his sword out of the Sacred Gear's grasp and with an insane grin thrusts the weapon forward to run her through her spine-

-and suddenly has to spin the blade in a defensive posture as several Shades thrash towards him, Caine fighting through the obvious pain and dizziness he's feeling to pull Vallia behind him and bare his teeth towards Berne-

-who cackles as he slips around the writhing shadows and moves to launch a killing blow at the now defenseless kids.

No…

NO FUCKING _WAY_ AM I LETTING THEM DIE!

An irresistible pressure travels up my spine as my nerves seem to be lit ablaze and without thinking, without even _considering_ how impossible this should actually be, I manifest eight fully powered lightspears and launch four at the insane Devil, the rest scything towards where the shooters are hitting us from.

Twice as many as I could manage before.

Berne has to break off his assault to leap away from the spears, sword deflecting them in a shower of sparks where the hissing blade meets light energy until I recall those four to my side, his already unhinged grin somehow growing wider.

"Well hot _damn_ missy, I didn't know your kind were capable of caring about others to _that_ extent!"

I growl back at him and flare my wings, allowing me to smoothly rise to my feet despite the wounds they suffered from that earlier barrage.

An action much easier now that I have _six_ wings compared to four.

A confidant grin comes to my face as I shoot back, "Oh please, I just _really_ wanted to shove a lightspear so far up your dick that you could taste yourself."

"HA! Well, turnabout is fairplay, don't come complaining to me when I'm busy fucking you to death with a rusty pole!"

I scoff at his boast even as we both settle into ready positions…and I resist the urge to grind my teeth in frustration.

Newly gained power or not, I'm not all that certain that I can take this fucker on when _also_ having to guard against his posse. If Raynare or the brats could give me a hand that'd be a different story, but they're a little busy just trying to stay conscious right now.

Whatever, I guess I'll just have to play the odds and-

-an ear shattering _screech_ almost deafens us, both me and my opponent briefly distracted by a winged figure that dives out of the sky into a nearby building with all the subtlety of a freight train.

And then I hear the panicked shouts from inside before a body is violently tossed out of a window, smashing into the ground below where it tries to crawl away-

-and is promptly crushed beneath the talons of some humanoid bird figure.

Wait, is that Galeran?! The fuck is _he_ doing here?!

The familiar hissing noise of manifested lightspears reaches my ears and all of the sudden several vibrant green Shuriken shaped spears begin tearing apart another of the buildings where the fire teams had set up, more shouts originating as I catch a glimpse of cut apart bodies spilling out alongside neatly severed brick and mortar.

The Black Wing's leader too?

I swiftly turn my attention back to Berne only to find him completely unconcerned, instead chuckling heartily before looking at Caine and cheerily announcing, "Congrats kiddo, you get to keep your head another day! Don't worry, when we finally get around to killing each other I'll make _sure_ you're last!"

I snarl at the sick fuck's words and launch my spears towards him but he leaps away, pausing only long enough to blow me a kiss and wink before he dashes out of sight.

…I am _so_ making his death as slow and painful as possible, given the opportunity.

"First chance we get…I'm asking Lord Azazel for a transfer somewhere else. This city _sucks_."

I glance over at Raynare, holding a hand up to the gash on her forehead to staunch the bleeding, as she stumbles over to me and I can't resist a small smirk that comes to my face.

"Already giving up on your crush's orders? I never would have expected that from _you_ of all people Raynare…"

She just rolls her eyes and dryly retorts, "Yeah, like you're one to complain about crushes, what with sprouting an extra pair of wings just to save the kid."

…I don't grace that with a reply and instead walk on over to where the two Devils are slowly regaining their feet, the gang leaders already nearby and talking with them, careful not to put too much weight on my injured leg.

…Christ, Raynare has a point.

If someone had told me a few months back that I would care enough about two Devils a tenth my age enough to break through my own limits and manifest six wings…I would have rightfully laughed my ass off.

Life surprises.

And it's also a total cunt.

* * *

Caine

I don't even try to hide the exasperation in my tone as I gently lower Vallia to the ground, ignoring my own wounds and leftover spasms in favor of hissing out, " _Unbelievable_. I get _no_ end of shit from all of you about constantly leaping into danger and getting heavily wounded, as well as trying to keep you all safe in doing so. And then _you_ go ahead and do the same damn thing!"

She smiles even as I gently probe the edges of the slash on her stomach, breathing a sigh of relief that it's mostly clotted at this point.

"…I can see why you do it though, Caine."

I try to glare at her-

-and end up with giving a half-smile instead.

"Well maybe in the future you'll go a bit easier on me when it comes to saving and helping people, hmm?"

She only nods tiredly, sinking into my arms as I use my Shades to support the two of us, not trusting my limbs to do what I tell them.

"I'm starting to think that maybe this city has a grudge against you or something, Boss."

I give Galeran an exasperated glance as he drops a body to the ground, said body clad in some kind of uniform with…thermal goggles?

Where the _Hell_ did they get ahold of something like that? Sure would explain how they saw us when we were hidden though…

"Not that I'm complaining or anything…but why the Hell are you two here?"

The Griffon shrugs indifferently, slowly morphing back into his humanoid form as Tiana wordlessly crouches next to us, her six wings retracting into her back as a pale blue light surrounds her palms, the glow easing a great deal of my pain as she runs it across the hole in my gut.

"Funnily enough that lunatic friend of yours Linus noticed a weird 'energy signature' following you four after you left and sort of passive aggressively suggested we keep an eye on you. Turns out that was a pretty good call on his part."

The gang leader scowls and kicks the dead body before muttering, "And leave to an EDEN dweller to have all of this high-end shit on them…"

I frown and clarify, "Wait, those guys are from EDEN? Great…that means the Crocells are hiring mercs already…"

The Griffon shrugs and replies, "EDEN personnel have always had a habit of going out into the city proper and starting shit when they're bored. They tend to avoid the big three, that being my boys and girls, the Black Wings and Exiled since we pass along contraband and stuff to them…but it's a chilly relationship at best. It probably didn't take much for Gyer to convince em' to go after you with that other Devil for backup."

I growl under my breath before turning my attention to Tiana, the Fallen already moving to check on Val after providing a quick bit of first-aid to me.

"Hey Tiana, if you have six wings how come you weren't the Boss and Syriana was?"

"I didn't feel like it…" is her neutral reply.

Naturally I want to ask why she decided to take over the position _now_ of all times…but this isn't the time or the place.

Instead I cautiously glance at the two of them and hesitantly ask, "This rescue seems kinda… _unexpected_. Especially given your earlier beef with me."

They blankly stare at me for a moment…before Galeran lets out a fluting laugh and even Tiana seems to smile for a split second.

"Boss, I wasn't chewing you out because I wanted you to fuck off and die in a ditch somewhere…I was doing that because I wanted you to get _better_. I see bits and pieces of Clarissa in you, Boss. My gut says you have the potential to be just as good, if not better, than her one day. Can't reach that potential if you're dead."

Tiana just distractedly nods.

…

Damn, I _really_ can't let them down now, can I?

Instead of replying with words I just silently dip my head in thanks as the purple-haired Fallen finishes examining Val and Galeran announces, "Ok, with the crisis over for now I gotta get back to work. Some of my boys and girls mighta figured out where that cowardly shit ran off to in EDEN exactly, we'll take it from there. Talk to you later, Boss."

Without further ado her unfurls his wings and flies off, Tiana wordlessly following him with only a short bow in my direction to mark her departure.

…Well how about that, I guess there's hope for me yet.

I sling Val's shoulder over my own and we rise to our feet, my Shades still acting as improvised crutches, but it's way easier than it was before.

Tiana's basic first-aid seems to have sewed up most of the scarring and internal damage, even if the injuries we have are still pretty fresh.

I'll take it.

"You two alright?"

We turn to answer Mittelt's question-

-and simultaneously gasp as I see the blonde Fallen is now sporting a total of _six_ wings. In the madness that had been that melee I hadn't noticed that at all…

And then I remember how Berne had been about to kill us before a barrage of lightspears had forced him away, allowing us a brief moment to recover.

…She must have been trying to protect us and forced herself to go beyond her pre-defined limits.

My mouth curls upwards in a non-mocking smile and I reply, "Yeah, we are. Thanks to you, it looks like."

While two of her wings are bleeding and hanging limply the other four flex confidently in response to my praise, Mittelt offering up a genuine appearing smile as she says, "Well, not to sound too proud about it or anything…but I _am_ pretty awesome."

Raynare just rolls her eyes, a nasty looking gash across her forehead intermittently dripping crimson into her eyes as she dryly suggests, "Well don't knock yourself over patting yourself on the back _too_ hard there…"

"Cram it, I'm more powerful than you are now. So feel free to offer your betters some respect, Bitch."

The taller Fallen doesn't miss a beat and smirks before turning to me and playfully stage whispers, "Hey, Caine, don't tell Blondie I told you this, but she confided in me that she'd like a kiss as her reward for saving your ass."

My eye twitches even as I feel Val suddenly stiffen from where she's resting on my shoulder, Mittelt shouting, "I didn't say _shit_! Is it physically impossible for you to go five minutes without insinuating some kind of innuendo?!"

"Hey, I'm a Fallen Angel, remember?"

Heaving a quiet sigh I glance away from the two as they start to argue, Vallia looking like she wants to say something but doesn't have a clue how, and look in the general direction of EDEN where Berne ran off.

Instantly causing a pit of cold fury to form in my gut, my teeth clenching so hard I'm surprised they don't shatter.

So…Gyer Crocell is in the neighborhood and he knows about me being here.

Well that makes my current plan all the better then.

Recover my strength, beat Nihil and take over all three gangs…and then…

Then the _real_ fun can begin…

* * *

 **So for those of my readers who've posted their own works...you ever had a really bad case of wordblock? During my first proofread I was practically changing every other adjective or descriptor becuase it was the same one I'd used five words back. Even with a Thesaurus handy I was having a right ripping time getting my head in the game. I blame having three simultaneous tests this past week.  
**

 **Also a party I attended over the weekend in which margaritas and beer were the most tame things on hand.**

 **Tequila shots man...not even thrice.**

 **Anyway apologies in advance if some of the writing in this chap feels...stilted or odd. I tried to fix as much as I could, but no guarantees.**

 **Oh, and Mittelt is now rocking them six figures :D**

 **DogOfTheApocalypse: Amen to random stuff just upsetting your week (I'm looking at you, jury duty). But that said I tend to avoid making official chapters 'pointless' or 'random', that's a privelage given to the short story section :D Even if stuff like the Incarnation Stones or the Tsuchigumo poisoning seem like one offs, they have a part to play, whether it's character progression or foreshadowing for future events.**

 **L'assassin orange: I can't decide if Mad Eye Moody would consider Kalichi paradise or Hell on Earth XD and yup, lesson was indeed learned. Shirone's fist just helped accentuate the point.**

 **Web11211: Dead, most certainly. But I got a bit of a different angle in mind for Asgard's resident xenophobe.**

 **Thorvaiso: It was by far what most would call a 'teachable moment'. And things have their own flavor of awkwardness now :D**

 **Guest 1: ...(breaks down crying in corner from hurt feelings)**

 **xanothos: The Good: Got to have sex**

 **The Bad: Was barely even conscious for it.**

 **The Ugly: Now gonna get the crap kicked out you for it.**

 **Tohka123: Appreciate you saying so!**

 **Temsen: Some necessary downtime required, but nothing some Magic Medicine can't fix! And it wouldn't really have, when you're in a pitched fight with someone the vast majority won't particularly care (or even notice) if someone in the peanut gallery makes tracks out of there.**

 **maxeplay: Nope, there will be plenty of steamy scenes in the future (out of curiosity, why are they called lemons? because they both cause you to make funny faces?) but while I don't have an issue tackling the aftermath and relationship changes sex causes, it's another for me to write it out considering he IS still only eleven or so. There's one more chapter of the Ankam Waltz arc before time starts skipping along at a much faster rate (several months at a time) now that I have all the necessary base set up, so it'll be fast approaching.**

 **And also the sex itself was a bit like having a wet dream when drunk, and lemme tell you that is a CONFUSING event.**

 **Guest 2: ...That made me laugh harder than it should have.**


	28. Chapter 26: Ankam Waltz (Finale)

Ch 26: Ankam Waltz (Finale)

Caine

(26 weeks 3 days after arrival in Kalichi)

I sometimes wonder if the Kalichi gangs deliberately styled themselves so that they would make the perfect combination of personalities and traits.

The Griffons are down-to-Earth community types, the Black Wings are hedonistic opportunists, the Exiled are professional and rule-driven…and while I never got too of an in-depth look into the Serpent's culture, I'm willing to bet they were an aggressive, meritocracy based group of predators.

Well, there's only three of em' left for now. Me and the others saw to that, even if unintentionally…

"Ok everyone, these types prefer it if we keep things quick and to the point, so don't go trying to act funny or cocky, that'll just annoy them."

Ferdinand does his usual rundown of the gang's ins-and-outs as we get closer to their center of operations, a collection of oddly intact buildings that look like they might have, at one time, been home to several hundred office workers.

Now there's the usual signs of neglect, what with mildew and shattered windows being the predominant features on display…but the actual infrastructure itself seems in pretty good shape, no collapsed load-bearing walls or cracks in support columns to be seen.

I'm guessing the Exiled want this place to last.

It also affords a pretty good vantage point, a couple gang members obviously watching us from a few floors up and making sure we behave ourselves.

"Hey, Little Sis, how much do you bet I could nail one of those guys in the nuts with a rock from here?"

Kuroka's words draw my attention away from my observations as I notice her gleefully staring at one of the aforementioned observers, who's obviously checking her out with a lustful glare, despite trying not to be obvious about it.

…I'd be more upset that he's checking out my sort-of-I'm-not-actually-sure Girlfriend if I didn't know just how _lethal_ of an arm Kuroka's got. Any stone that finds it's way into that guys nads is gonna pop something for _sure_.

Not a fate I'd wish on anyone.

…

Rizevim and the Crocells excepted.

So instead I speak up with, "Easy does it _Kuroneko_ , once I become the leader you'll have free run to punch him in the face."

There's a brief moment of apprehension on her features at my reminder of the fight to come but she quickly puts on a brave face and slyly says, "Aww…there's not nearly as much fun to be had in doing something if it's allowed! Something you're pretty familiar with, right, Robin Hood?"

I roll my eyes in annoyance and studiously ignore the variety of snickers that head my way.

I hate that nickname…

"Alright people, we're here."

Ferdinand halts his stride as a giant warehouse looms in front of us, a group of humanoid figures dressed in somewhat identical clothing guarding the entrance.

The 'uniforms' mostly consisting of black t-shirts with dark jeans, the mixed group of Yokai, Devils, Fallen and Humans make for an intimidating sight, solidarity providing a united front and all that.

Hmm…seems like Nihil runs a tight ship.

"You here to see the Boss, Ferdinand?"

The older Devil just nods at one of the guards' words and easily replies, "I am. This is an unannounced visit, I don't mind waiting."

The guard briefly converses with one of his fellows before turning to us and announcing, "It should just be a few minutes. Feel free to walk around…and don't cause a scene."

That last bit carries the obvious threat of what they'll do if we ignore said advice…which I summarily ignore.

We'll be causing our own brand of trouble in no time at all, no need to kick it off early.

So instead I just lean up against a nearby wall and take a few calming breaths, silently watching the rest of my companions.

Kuroka and Shirone are whispering something to Vallia, the Longinus wielder apparently hanging on their every word as she nods a few times…before promptly turning scarlet and furiously hissing something that I don't catch to Kuroka, Shirone shaking her head in obvious exasperation over something.

Three guesses as to what Kuroka said that made Val go red in the face…again…

The Fallen are standing close to where the three girls are having their conversation, holding a discussion of their own but it's obvious they're keeping watch on the surrounding Exiled members in accordance with their…duty…

Where's Mittelt?

"Hey, Twerp. We need to talk real quick."

A quick glance to the side reveals a rather serious expression on the previously missing Fallen's face, prompting me to kick aside my instinctive irreverent response.

"All right, what's up?"

She abruptly grabs my arm and yanks me a few meters further away before facing me head on, hands on her hips and clearly gearing up for some kind of lecture.

…

You know, I think this is the first time I've actually noticed that I'm taller than her. In between her personality and often confrontational attitude she always just seemed larger than me…

"Ok Brat, Dohnaseek was supposed to be the one to grill you on this but then he oh so _nicely_ dumped the responsibility on me…"

There's some more inarticulate grumbling after that and I decide just to stay quiet for now, lest I draw lightspear fueled wrath.

Taking a quick breath she locks her incredibly blue eyes on mine and neutrally asks, "Ok, straight to the point. You're pretty dumb, I think we can all agree on that-"

"I beg to differ, actually."

She ignores my protest and continues with, "-but you're not _totally_ dumb. You and the Black Cat have been shacking it up recently so you clearly know how to at least _notice_ a girl's affections. So surely you've seen Dragon Girl has a thing for you, for whatever Godforsaken reason…"

I feel my eye twitch and have to bite down on the brief moment of nervousness that arises with this particular topic.

"I…have noticed, yeah."

I'd have to be pretty freaking dense _not_ to. Granted, it'd taken me a bit longer than it really should have, but in between her constant blushes, easy smile around me and occasionally awkward attempts at flirting (courtesy of the Fallen Angel's advice, no doubt) I'd clued in that she has…a _thing_ , I guess.

And quite frankly I have no idea how the Hell to respond to that.

I'm still getting used to the whole concept of actually being in a relationship to begin with, never mind the whole house of cards that is me, Kuroka and Ravel.

And it's not really some Pillar level secret that Kuroka and Val are…not necessarily antagonistic to each other, they've long since gotten over that particular speed bump, but there is the occasional bit of competitive tension.

Add in romantic woes to that pile of lit dynamite and I'm happy to be a spineless coward and procrastinate until one of them broaches the topic.

Not that the Blonde Fallen seems ready to let things slide that easily.

"Well then if you have noticed, maybe you'll give some second thoughts to this little vendetta of yours."

I feel my mouth pull itself downwards into a frown and icily retort, "I think you're going to have to explain that statement to me."

She pinches the bridge of her nose in seeming exasperation before replying with, "Oh for the love of…ease up on the hardass, will you Twerp? I'm a Fallen Angel, I know a thing or two about emotional catharsis and I'm not telling you to abandon your little crusade here. What I _am_ telling you is that you're going about it in a way that makes _our_ job harder!"

"…How so?"

She rolls her eyes and huffs out, "Did you seriously forget? We're here to guard the Longinus Wielder first, help you guys out second. And, as you so graciously admitted to earlier, you're plenty aware that she has some sort of fixation on you. What do you think her reaction would be if you were to actually go and get yourself killed for real this time? Or did your empty little head forget how she reacted the first time?"

…It feels like I just got punched in the gut.

Taking a deep breath I try to calmly explain, "I don't think it's as bad as you're making it out to be…I mean, she has you four as well as Lisa and the Nekoshou sisters, it's not like I'm the centerpiece here or anything-"

"That's not the point _or_ true, asshole. Like it or not, you matter. Now shut up and _listen_ to what me and the others have been trying to tell you for the past week!"

…

And there's the larger personality and attitude dwarfing mine back in action.

"I'm not asking you to give up on things, Twerp. I'm asking you to try to tackle this when you're not in a fucked up condition. And don't give me that crap about how you're 'feeling fine'. We've all noticed that you still have those occasional seizures, dumbass."

Scowling at how apparently not very well I hid my physical troubles I heave a sigh and ask, "And you're only confronting me about this _now_? When I've practically already knocked on the front door-"

Her hand suddenly grabs the front of my shirt and hauls me down to meet her eye-to-eye, her voice a hiss as she says, "We _have_ been confronting you, idiot! You've just been ignoring all of us and acting on your own for the past week!"

That…actually makes sense, now that I think about it with the benefit of hindsight.

After the confrontation with Berne I'd thrown myself into a pseudo sort of exile with Chow, trying to figure out a way to get my body back in something resembling working order as fast as possible.

The few times I'd met with the others over the past week I'd been pretty exhausted and worn out…so I guess their words never really stuck.

I slowly rub my eyes as Mittelt lets go of my shirt and slowly respond, "I…can see your point. But hear me out on this. I know it seems like I'm making another rushed and dangerous decision…but it's for the better. The Crocells are clearly active in the city and trying to earn favor with the various gangs, never mind that they're now almost certainly aware that I'm alive and trying to reclaim bits of my family's influence."

She hasn't interrupted me yet, so I continue with, "I have the Griffons and Black Wings listening to me…but if the Exiled stay outside my sphere of influence that means almost a third of the city is potentially up for grabs, Azazel providing aid to them or not. If I can unite the gangs under me, ensure that they won't betray me-or at least not willingly sell me out-that means we'll all be safer, able to move about the city more freely."

I take one final breath and finish with, "I know how this seems, Mittelt…but I've thought about it and I'm confidant this is the right choice with the best odds for all of us to be able to breathe a bit easier."

Her almost painfully bright blue eyes bore into mine for a good few seconds, daring me to look away or flinch-

-until she lets out a long suffering sigh and dryly says, "You realize all these pretty sounding words are meaningless if things do go south, right?"

The ghost of a smile makes its way onto my face as I reply, "Guess I'd better let my actions do the talking then, right?"

She snorts before lightly kicking my leg and cheekily saying, "Well said. Now go and talk to your growing harem and explain yourself or I'm kicking your ass so hard you'll have a permanent imprint of my instep."

…She _does_ have six wings now, she could probably follow through on that threat pretty well.

"Well, I'd be pretty dumb not to listen to Grandma's advice, after all."

Her smirk instantly turns into a scowl as she growls out, "Don't make me change my mind about applying a boot leather enema, Brat."

I just chuckle and walk off, quietly sighing as I prepare myself to apologize to the the Toujou sisters and Val for going off without barely a backward glance-

"Hey, Ferdinand! Nihil is ready to see you now."

…Dammit, I guess this'll have to wait for now.

Just one more reason why I can't afford to lose this final Waltz of mine.

As a group we move towards the entrance-

"Hold up, only one of you can enter. What the fuck Ferdinand, you of all people should know the rules."

Nine incredulous gazes meet the guard's impassive one and our guide to Kalichi frowns before replying, "What do you mean only one can enter? I've never…oh."

…I guess he's only ever visited Nihil on his own before.

"Those are the rules, deal with them."

The guard doesn't seem to be budging an inch, despite the nasty looks he's getting from several of us.

I'll give him credit for having massive balls…

Ferdinand sighs and looks at me before advising, "Well Kid, looks like it's your show."

"Seems like it…alright, I'll see you all in no time flat."

The several resigned looks that meet mine aren't exactly a standing ovation…but considering that I'm not the one watching Kuroka or Vallia go off to fight someone to the death, I'm in no position to complain.

Speaking of the oldest Nekoshou sister, she silently wraps her arms around me and gives me a brief kiss on the cheek that _almost_ has me blushing scarlet, a flirtatious wink being her only sign of encouragement.

…

I feel encouraged.

The guard only raises the briefest of eyebrows when I'm the one that steps forward instead of Ferdinand before he does something to the door behind him, a brief flash denoting a disintegrating Magic Circle and the hunk of metal slides open, allowing me to walk inside.

Alright…let's meet our final gang boss, shall we?

* * *

The room is a bit more…sparse, than I was expecting. Really, the whole place is completely bare except for a small corner with a rug, some chairs and a coffee table.

I mean, there's professionalism and then there's just not bothering to buy much furniture…

"Nihil's right over there. Mind your manners."

Without so much as a backward glance the guy walks off, leaving me standing there in the middle of the cavernous place.

Sheesh this feels weird…

Putting aside my momentary discomfort I instead square my shoulders and march over to the seating arrangements, studiously examining the single seated figure with pitch black hair as I get closer and can divine more details.

Nihil is, as was often told to me by many gang members, androgynous to an extremely confusing degree.

While I'm with Galeran that Nihil seems more feminine than effeminate, with soft features and smooth skin…there's an angularness to it's jawline that reminds me more of a males.

And don't even get me _started_ on the body.

While it's covered by a brown jacket and wearing dark blue jeans, there's no clear signs of either crotch bulge or chest bulge, leaving me in the dark as to it's gender.

…Guess I'm a part of the crowd then.

But what the heck? It's barely as tall as Mittelt, I was expecting someone taller.

"And what are you staring at?"

Nihil's annoyed comment catches me off guard and I realize it's staring at me with uncomfortable intensity, it's dark, almost obsidian eyes boring into mine.

The voice _sounds_ distinctly girl-like…but there's a baritone undercurrent that leaves me unwilling to use it as a benchmark for sexual identification.

Whoops…guess I got a little lost in thought there.

"My bad, I was thinking of something unrelated…Nihil, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"…Sure."

Wow.

Talk about the cold shoulder.

Restraining a sigh I take a seat, trying to conceal my nervousness at the frosty reception.

Did I do something to piss it off?

"Well? What do you want, Valefor?"

My eye twitches and I exasperatedly ask, "Is my identity even a secret to _anyone_ at this point?"

The Exiled's boss doesn't bat an eye before replying, "You've been making waves in this city for awhile now. Those who know how to listen have clued in. Never mind that you taking on both the Griffons and Black Wings would have alerted me sooner or later."

"…Fair point. Well, you probably know why I'm here then."

A sharp nod.

"I do. And I'll just tell you outright, I have no intention of ceding control of the Exiled over to _you_."

…

Well that was blunt and to the point. And what's with the hostility I'm getting here?

I narrow my eyes and once again examine Nihil, trying to determine if there's some sort of obvious tell that I missed in my first examination.

And I promptly come up with nothing. Aside from youthfulness, even by Supernatural standards, there's nothing really telling about it.

Although…

"Nihil, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

It gives me a stony glare and blankly replies, "That's none of your business. Are you here just to ask pointless questions?"

Ah.

So that's it.

Nihil really _is_ young, hardly even older than a teenager if I had to guess. It probably considers me an overt threat and is worried about what I might represent or do.

…Not that it makes things any _easier_ for me…

I awkwardly scratch the back of my head and say, "You're kinda leaving me at a loss here…all the other gang leaders didn't mind chatting for a little while…"

It's voice is volcanic as it sharply retorts, "And _I'm_ not _them_. Like I said, if you're just here to talk then get out. Otherwise get to the point."

"…Fine then. If it's an Ankam Waltz you're so eager to start, then by all means…let's start."

Nihil's already harsh glare seems to turn outright acidic at my words and without further ado it stands up and sheds it's jacket, leaving a black t-shirt on before coldly announcing, "If you have any weapons, leave them. That's not how I fought to become the leader, that's not how you will either."

"Fine by me."

I ditch the revolver, knives and other tools I have on me onto the coffee table with a clatter, all too happy to beat this uptight weirdo at their own game.

Seriously, what's with the hostile bitterness?

I follow it out to the center of the warehouse and quickly run through what little Galeran and Tiana know of Nihil's skillset…which is surprisingly little.

The previous leader of the Exiled used to have all of the challenges they received in one-on-one, closed door fights that meant outside of actions beyond the gang's borders, little was known of their powers.

Nihil seems to have carried on that tradition after taking over the gang about a year ago, with the two other leaders having very little interaction with it, never mind actually seeing what it's powers were.

I'm going into this blind.

"Last chance to back out, Valefor."

I sneer and retort, "What, got cold feet now?"

A snarl is my only answer and Nihil thrusts out a hand-

-prompting a lightspear in the shape of a claymore to materialize in it's hand.

Oh great. Of _course_ my opponent would have access to Holy Energy…although it feels…odd, compared to the Fallen Angel's type of energy that I'm used to sensing.

It feels more…chaotic? Strange, if Nihil was an Angel I would have expected that light energy to feel more pure, or at least more potent.

Well, no sense in-crap!

A swift backflip barely brings me out of range of the rapid horizontal swing that would have taken my head off if I'd been a second slower.

Ok, time for thinking later!

Nihil doesn't wait for me to regain my feet and just as I'm touching down it's right there with me, thrusting forward with the crackling blade and aiming to run me through the spine.

A plan that quickly goes awry as seven of my Shades come bursting out of my shadow and force the charging gang leader to make a wide sweep with it's weapon in order to dispel them instead of the stabbing it originally was going for.

I take a half-step forward and rotate my body so that my punch to it's gut will have all the more force to it-

-and have to again skip backwards as it's unoccupied hand suddenly manifests a lightaxe and almost unzips me from the navel up.

Guess we'll be doing this the slow and steady way then.

What follows is a depressingly bland series of maneuvers and avoidances, me using my Shades and flexibility to stay just out of range of Nihil's attacks, waiting for it to get impatient and either make a mistake or bust out some kind of alternate power.

I _refuse_ to believe this is all it can do.

Finally, after almost a minute of nothing noteworthy happening, Nihil goofs. Frustration evident on it's features it overextends on it's next swing of the lightaxe, arm out of position and ever so slightly off balance.

Gotcha.

I rapidly step inside of it's personal space, it's face lighting up in realization at it's mistake as my hand streaks for it's throat.

I'll give Nihil credit where credit is due though, it's pretty damn fast. A quick leap backward brings it's throat outside of my grasp…so instead I latch onto it's shirt, bringing it to a vicious halt and creating a loud tearing noise as the fabrics stretch in ways they weren't supposed to stretch.

Ignoring that side detail for now I bring my leg up to my chest and then land a _vicious_ kick into Nihil's stomach with the heel of my foot, a push kick that would have hurt even Shirone.

It's shirt comes apart in my hands even as it flies backwards a good ten meters, collapsing in a trembling, wheezing pile.

…

Ok, I actually feel kinda _bad_ about this.

"You…dammit…I'm not gonna…fucking die…not gonna… _lose_."

Nihil slowly heaves itself upwards before gagging violently, a sentiment I completely understand, given that there's a rapidly forming bruise the size of a soccer ball on it's gut where I kicked it.

I hadn't really held back on either my Toki or Weiji-do.

"Face it, Nihil. Unless you have something hidden up your sleeve, it's over. And I dunno how closely you've been following my fights with the other Gang leaders, but I have no intention of killing you if you give up your position to me."

Another hacking cough.

"That's…what they all said…and they…were _lying_. Save…your…"

It's voice trails off as it looks down…and sees the condition of it's clothing.

I follow Nihil's gaze-

-and promptly feel a bit of heat rise up my neck.

Mostly by accident-I _swear_ -I'm familiar with what a budding chest looks like, courtesy of Vallia and Shirone during some rather awkward encounters.

And, well, I guess SHE didn't realize she was showing some skin. That slight teardrop curve is unmistakable.

"So…this is slightly awkward, although I guess that means I can stop mentally calling you an it-"

Nihil finally raises her head-

-and any levity the situation might have had is brought to a screeching halt.

She's not shy or embarrassed…she's _enraged_.

Clearly I just did something that has…less than pleasant connotations.

"You mentioned something hidden up my sleeve?"

Her voice could freeze Serafall Leviathan herself and I instinctively take a step back as she staggers to her feet.

" _Fine then_."

She grits her teeth, clenches her hands and then, in a process eerily similar to how Galeran entered his Griffon form, her body starts to grow.

Her torso elongates, her limbs become longer…and six wings shoot out of her back.

Three pure white ones and three pitch black, the colors alternating so that it creates a yin and yang looking effect and by the time she stops growing she's at least eight or nine feet tall.

…Oh.

Oh _shit_.

Multi-colored wings, massive height, access to light weaponry?

She's a dammned _Nephilim_.

…And, just in case things weren't already weird enough, I was only half right when I referred to Nihil as a 'she'.

Because that's definitely a penis hanging between 'her' legs, covering up labial folds as it does so.

Holy crap and Maous above…Nihil's an honest to Satan _Intersex_ , a complete one at that.

…

I'm still gonna refer to it as a 'her', just for simplicities sake. I mean, I did see a boob first so-

watch?v=W28cEsQUIjo&list=LLPb9QcsQSjQ-ZjknfuFwTqw&index=23 (To Aru Majutsu no Index II OST Tsuihashi #04)

I throw myself into a sideways roll that narrowly brings me out of a screaming lightspears path, the thing actually _detonating_ and pelting me with red hot concrete as it embeds itself in the ground about five meters back.

I rise to my feet and meet the gaze of an angrily advancing Nephilim, lightaxe and sword held in each arm, properly scaled to match her increased height and practically _thrumming_ with power.

Yeah, do _not_ want to get hit by those.

I send several of my Shades snapping towards the oncoming giant-

-and instead of a desperate swing of her weapon, Nihil _contemptuously_ waves the sword around her body, the light emanating from it burning away my family powers before they even get close.

Double crap.

"[Shock Bolt!]"

A corkscrewing wave of electricity arcs towards the Nephilim's face-

-and a single wing lazily knocks it aside.

Triple crap.

Nihil suddenly pushes off with her wings and rockets towards me and I prepare to leap to the side-

-when my legs suddenly cramp and feel like they were set ablaze, causing me to stumble and fall flat.

Dammit, of _all_ the times for my condition to hit!

Nihil doesn't hesitate to take advantage of my sudden weakness and raises her axe high before violently swinging it downwards.

I take a deep breath, gather my Magic around my right arm using Weiji-do, swing said limb upwards-

-and smash the axe aside, causing it to slam against the floor instead of my spine.

Feeling returns in my legs and I swiftly jump away, putting as much distance between us as I possibly can.

…That block wasn't clean though. My arm has a smoking gash in it, holy fire coursing throughout my veins and causing me to grimace in agony.

Quadruple crap.

Thank Lucifer for small favors though…after seeing me use my bare arm to block an assumedly unblockable strike from her light weaponry Nihil is playing it safe, warily eyeing me from almost ten meters away.

Damn…I can't rely on my body performing as it should, so the order of the day is to end things as quickly as I can. And to that end…

I take a deep breath and slowly drop myself into a relaxed crouch, locking eyes with the giant Nephilim and daring her to attack me.

After a few seconds of searching my face for any sign of a trap and apparently being satisfied there is none, Nihil charges once more.

And can I just say there's something profoundly unsettling about a giant intersex figure bearing down on you with wings flared and holy weapons at the ready?

Whatever.

Instead of panicking I slam my still good arm into the floor, channeling a Toki enhanced Weiji-do strike into the ground and causing a massive chunk of rubble to shoot upwards at an angle, providing a makeshift barrier against the Nephilim's rush.

Now for the tricky part…

While Nihil skids to a halt, pausing only long enough to smash the offending barrier out of the way, I channel what little control over Youjutsu I have and create an illusion of myself before sending it darting around the destroyed portion of floor.

It's a piece of crap that would cause Kuroka to have a minor breakdown upon viewing, the Uncanny Valley made incarnate really, but in the heat of the moment I'm willing to bet Nihil won't immediately notice and that's all I need.

Slipping into a Shadow Walk I let the illusion do it's job-

-of getting absolutely eviscerated by the enraged gang leader, that lightsword neatly parting it's illusory torso from it's lower half…and disappearing in a flash of blue light that shocks Nihil into a split-second of immobility.

Checkmate.

Popping out from my hiding place in the ground I use my wings to give me a hard shove upwards so that I'm hanging over Nihil's head-

-and then I piston my legs downward in a _brutal_ sideways shocker, the weiji-do enhanced blow hitting the Nephilim's skull with a resounding _crack_ and flattening her as if she just got run over by a Dragon.

Well that went surprisingly well.

Maybe it's all that karma I've earned up over the past few weeks finally going my way.

Darting forward I direct my Shades to pin the giant's wings to the ground and wrap my right arm around her neck, using my more functional left to pull on my wrist and provide needed leverage for a target this big.

Just as Nihil begins to stir and notice the position she's in I lean forward and harshly whisper, "Fight's over, Nihil. Admit defeat, I let you live. Keep fighting, you die. I'd much prefer the former."

I feel the massive body I'm barely restraining _shudder_ of all things before she whispers out in a quavering tone that would be nearly inaudible in her smaller form, "How…how can I _trust_ you?"

A frown I have no control over makes it's way onto my face at her words, tone and sudden shift in attitude.

Where have I seen this before?

I give a brief shake of my head and growl out, "Because if I really wanted you dead, I wouldn't be wasting my breath. Last chance, Nihil."

Second pass and just as I steel myself to go ahead and finish things for good…her body begins to shrink, wings retracting as I release them from my Shades and I carefully stand up, not entirely trusting her not to pull something sneaky, no matter how unlikely it seems.

Thankfully nothing violent happens…although the current situation isn't something I'm necessarily _enthused_ about.

Mostly because Nihil is now shivering on the floor, one hand covering her chest and the other her groin, dark hair hiding her downturned head and keeping me from getting a good look at her expression.

"Hey, Nihil-"

I take a step forward-

-and immediately come to a halt once I see the Exiled's leader almost imperceptibly _flinch_ at my approach, her voice trying to sound strong but failing miserably.

"What do you even _want_ …you won, didn't you? Just…just leave me alone…"

Oh.

Oh I get it. _That's_ why her mannerisms seemed so damn familiar.

She's just like Kuroka and Shirone.

Or, more specifically, Kuroka and Shirone if they had ended up in Kalichi without the support of the other, all on their own.

The paranoia towards strangers, dealing with said paranoia through confrontational and aggressive attitudes…and, once it's clear you're beaten, begging desperately for your life, fearing the worst to come.

It's telling that Nihil was so worried about herself, as opposed to the sisters overwhelming concern for each other. She's clearly been on her own for her entire life…and given how she seems to keep expecting me to go back on my word, her trust was clearly betrayed at one point.

…

…Am I a magnet for these kinds of people? Or is it just that everyone in this maddened city has had a generally awful hand in life?

Heaving out a long, exasperated sigh Nihil yet again flinches at my movements-

-before seeming utterly shocked when my sweatshirt smacks into the side of her head.

"Get ahold of yourself, would yah? I want to talk to you about some gang related activities, can't do that if you're a quivering mess on the floor."

A bit harsher than what I would have liked to say…but she'll probably respond best to a business proposition rather than an offer of comfort.

The former is just everyday life in the city, the latter is most definitely something that hasn't ended well for her in the past.

Sure enough she slowly regains he feet, sweatshirt barely covering her modesty as I turn around and stride back towards where the few chairs are located.

Things are tense as we both reseat ourselves…but at least Nihil seems to have recovered some of her composure.

I start things off with, "So are you going to finally answer my questions now?"

"Depends on what those questions are…"

"Ok, first on the list is just how old are you exactly? Even by supernatural standards you seem on the younger side."

Her face suggests that she'd rather pick a topic other than that but grudgingly replies, "I just turned thirteen last month…I think."

…Damn, guess I was spot on with my earlier analysis of her being similar to Shirone and Kuroka, she's even at the same age more or less.

I shake those thoughts away and get down to business.

"Ok, now that I have your attention, let's start over with what I actually want out of you, Nihil. You didn't exactly give me much of a chance to explain before you started trying to stab me…"

Her tone is sullen as she defends herself with, "Well what was I _supposed_ to think? You'd fought all of the other gang leaders, not to mention killed one of them. That's how things always go in Kalichi…why would this have been any different?"

"…I get where you coming from, I really do-"

"DO YOU?!"

Her angry shout briefly silences me and her fear and apprehension is apparently forgotten in favor of righteous indignation.

"What would _you_ know about _me_?! You grew up safe and secure in the lap of luxury, unlike us bottom-feeders! Do you know what it's like to be seen as a mistake-a _stigma_ -by practically every creature living in this damn place?! Devils hate me because I can wield light energy! Fallen hate me because of my Angel side, something they'll never admit to actually coveting! Angels hate me because I'm an unholy amalgamation of both sin and order, something they'd rather pretend didn't exist! And everyone _else_ thinks I'm a freak for having both girl and guy parts, or is some sicko who gets off on that! What the _fuck_ would you know about _any_ of that?!"

I stay silent and try to ignore my instinctive flash of fury at her tirade, knowing that she's probably earned it…and that in some ways, she's right.

But I'm going to set the record straight regardless.

Taking a deep breath I lock eyes with the furious Nephilim and cooly reply, "Firstly, you're correct in that I can't really pretend to know about everything you've gone through, I imagine our childhoods diverged a bit too much for that…but if you think my home was 'safe' or 'secure', then why the Hell am I slumming it down here in the first place?"

I let real anger enter my voice.

"My family is _dead_. Dead, because a predator higher up on the food chain decided to visit. I barely escaped with my life, slowly bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere and only a stroke of luck saved me. Sound a bit like Kalichi? My life has been anything BUT safe and secure!"

I pause only for a quick breath before finishing with, "Secondly, I've met and formed relationships with people who were practically raised in Kalichi-just like you-and I've heard their stories. Beyond that, I've seen the Tartarus Pits, been inside of one, and experienced my fair share of what this city has to offer in just a few months. I know what discrimination, hatred and violence can do. So don't you preach to me about 'not understanding' you. I understand just _fine_."

My tirade over I glare at Nihil…and am more than a _little_ shocked when she looks _depressed_ of all things and mumbles out, "Sorry…" before ducking her head and pulling my sweatshirt a little tighter around her.

…Oh. She wasn't really angry at me specifically…she was just venting.

Bottling up all the stress for years and years probably wasn't doing her any favors.

I run a hand through my hair and distractedly reply with, "It's fine…moving on to business, I take it you've been visited by Crocell representatives?"

Clearly happier to discuss this than any other topic Nihil nods and perks up slightly, her tone now annoyed as she explains, "I did…but the asshole kept treating me like a kid! Seriously, I haven't kept the Exiled running smoothly for over a year because I'm _stupid_ …"

I laugh out loud at her words and her irritation is once more locked in my direction as she growls out, "What's so damn funny?"

"Relax, I wasn't laughing at you specifically…more like how every single one of the gang leaders has been pissed off at the Crocells at one point or another, for a variety of reasons."

I heartily chuckle one last time while the Nephilim just curiously stares at me.

"Ok, real talk here. I have zero intention of actually taking away your right to lead the Exiled. Like you said, you've been doing an excellent job of it thus far and that suits me just fine. Just like with Galeran and Tiana, however, I want you to follow just two rules. One is to not accept any offers for patronage or protection aside from our current Fallen Angel benefactors without my permission. Second is that if you encounter any problems with either the Griffons or the Exiled…you bring it to me first. Everything else is your show to run."

A slow nod is my only confirmation…but I'll happily take it.

I clap my hands and smoothly rise to my feet, cheerily saying, "Well, I think we've covered all that needs to be covered. It was nice meeting you Nihil, glad we could end this with no need for killing."

The Nephilim remains seated, casting a wary glance at me.

"That's…that's really it? That's all you want?"

"It is."

A pregnant moment of tense silence-

-and then the gang leader slowly meets me eyes, dryly announcing, "All right then, I'll follow your orders…Boss."

That last word is said like it tasted of poison and bitterness…but, again, I'll take it.

"I'll have Ferdinand send word in a couple days on meeting times, I'm thinking of having all three leaders get together at least once a week and discuss business, hopefully that way we can get along without too many bloodbaths."

I stick my hand out for Nihil to shake, the Intersex slowly extending her own and gently grasping my fingers.

"Welcome aboard, Nihil. You can keep the sweatshirt as a gift."

That draws her extremely fine eyebrows into a scowl that leaves me chuckling.

Well…mission accomplished!

Now I just need to get outside and talk to some no doubt anxious friends of mine…

* * *

 _Hey Kid, Long time no write! If you're reading this that means you walked into the gauntlet and strolled on out in one piece! And if you aren't reading this then, well…I guess Dohnaseek can use this letter for toilet paper or something. And it provided an excuse to avoid administrative crap for a few minutes while I wrote it, so there's that._

 _Anyway! Now that you've got all the gangs paying attention to you it's time we cover some new info I've heard in the interim that'll probably pique your interest._

 _While no dice in finding what exactly inspired Rizevim to crawl out of whatever crevice he's hiding in these days, I did hear something telling from one of my ears in the Old Satan Faction. Nothing solid, mind you, I don't have anyone highly placed enough for that kind of cheddar, but rumors have a truth of their own._

 _Apparently Rizevim has an organization under him that helped in the attack, something I'm pretty sure is called the Chaos Brigade._

…

… _I'm assuming it's spelled that way, sometimes people get a little weird in how they decide to label themselves._

 _Anyhoo…keep your eyes and ears peeled for mentions of that name, Kalichi is such a hub of below the belt business I'd bet my left ballsack that this 'Chaos Brigade' conducts some measure of their operations from there._

 _Let me know if you find out anything and I'll do the same, congrats again Kid!_

 _Love, Sexy Hunkbeast Azazel._

 _P.S. Have you and Vallia gotten past first base yet? Seriously, that Kid has a crush on you that would make a black hole seem wimpy by comparison!_

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and blush at the closing statement, instead making a mental note to bring up the topic of this Chaos Brigade in a few days when I meet with Ferdinand and the other gang leaders.

So instead of reflecting on the growing trouble that is my, for no apparent reason that I can discern, growing harem I instead lean back on the cushion and blanket I dragged to the top of the Church's roof, popping open a can of Root Beer as I do so and take an appreciative sip, silently watching the crimson moon overhead.

…Sheesh, Dad would have been flipping tables in manly joy at my apparent desirability while Mom would have been just as enthusiastic as he is…after she took me into a locked room and threatened that if I ended up breaking anyone's heart, she'd do the same to my limbs.

And then Philip would have been my safety blanket, offering smart advice in a calm and mildly amused manner while Jonah would just snicker and send snide remarks my way, enjoying my gradual descent into romantic insanity the way a person would enjoy a particularly engaging TV drama.

…The wave of melancholy sadness that hits me is a familiar one, every day that passes in this city only further reminding me of how little I actually _knew_ about my parents and their lives, of their own ups and downs throughout the tapestry that is simply existing as a thinking and feeling being.

But…there's now a bit of pride to offset that loneliness and sadness.

Pride, because I finally _freaking did it_!

I'm now the undisputed leader of the gangs of Kalichi, a title and responsibility that Mom once held and is now mine to carry on.

It's a small, perhaps inconsequential step in the long, _long_ road that'll be my ascension back into the position as Valefor family head…but as the Human saying goes, 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step'.

Smart guy, that Lao Tzu.

So instead of being all miserable and sad I raise my can of carbonated goodness to the moon above in mocking salute, flip it the middle finger and then proceed to down the rest of the soda in one go before chucking it out into the city proper, barely even hearing the clatter as it lands far away.

" _Mreow~?"_

I glance downward and find a certain black cat rubbing it's head against my side, eyes curious as it gazes up at me.

"I thought you were downstairs watching the movie with everyone else?"

With a subdued flare of light Kuroka turns into her human form, now resting across my lap with her hair unbound and splayed across my legs.

"I was, but I decided I wanted to see you instead. Besides, no one's gonna miss me. Seriously, you've got Lisa and Little Sis on a movie craze now ever since you brought that TV in…"

I smile and cheerily reply, "Hey, I'm not gonna fault them for that, Maous only knows a little bit of brain-rotting entertainment is something they've earned."

The black cat merely hums thoughtfully…before suddenly flipping herself around so that she has her back snug against my chest, head resting on my right shoulder and lazily staring up at me.

"So, about that apology you made to us earlier…"

I can't help but sheepishly grin and embarrassedly retort, "Hey I said I was sorry…"

Her golden eyes roll and with a dry tone she replies, "Yes, because that's such a _romantic_ and _compelling_ reason to just ignore the fact that you more or less ignored _us_ , now isn't it?"

…I just know I'm going to regret asking this, but…

"Alright, _Kuroneko_ …what do you want?"

Her expression is, to use a rather apt descriptor, like that of the cat that just ate the canary.

"Well, since you're being so willing…"

She suddenly grabs my hands and proceeds to place them directly on her breasts, causing my face to go beet red as I feel something hard underneath the fabric of her shirt that _isn't_ a bra.

And it's not helping that she's wearing incredibly tight, pitch-black leggings and a long-sleeve shirt, the ensemble, uh… _accentuating_ her curves.

"I, I uh…um, Kuroka? We're kinda, uh…exposed up here?"

A throaty purr emanates from her as she playfully whispers, "Maybe I _want_ to be seen, hmm~? Besides, this is the first time in weeks I've actually got you to myself and you're not distracted or anything else silly like that! Seriously, I was nice enough to let you be for awhile after our first night, figuring that you'd want some time to reflect…but you never once made a move!"

By her last words she's pouting and I feel indignantly inspired to retort with, "Well how was I supposed to know you wanted me to make a move?! I'm not an expert on this, I just figured you wanted to take things slow!"

She raises an eyebrow and archly asks, "Me? Take things _slow_? You sure you're not confusing me with some _other_ bombshell of a Nekoshou that I should know about?"

"…No, they wouldn't be as modest as you are."

She snickers before guardedly staring at me and carefully asking, "If you really are uncomfortable with this…we can try, you know…something else?"

…While I kinda want to know what 'something else' is I instead ask, "That depends, do you really want to go through with this?"

"No, I'm just grinding on you and letting you cop a feel because I'm _sleepy_. What do you think?"

"Ok, ok…dumb question. Seriously though, aren't I supposed to take you on a date or something first?"

She tweaks my nose and coos, "Oh you are just adorable~! And yes, a date sounds nice...but that can wait for another time."

…

…Oh heck, who am I kidding?

I _totally_ want this, even if I'm nervous as all Hell. The feeling I'm getting from gently groping her boob alone is enough to make me feel jittery, the soft warmth almost hypnotic in nature, the mere _feeling_ of touching someone in such an intimate way making rational thought harder than it should be.

I amusedly grin and say, "Well, you are a cat after all…you'll probably find a way to get what you want after all, won't you?"

Her grin makes me feel all hot and bothered under the collar and suddenly her tails are wrapped around my waist, rear grinding against my nether regions and causing me to lightly gasp at the newfound sensations.

"Oh you know me so well, don't you…Devil Boy~?"

At the risk of stating the blatantly obvious, there's a _very_ big difference in conscious arousal and unconscious arousal.

I think I prefer conscious arousal as Kuroka slowly licks my ear, causing me to shiver and huskily whispers, "I hope you don't mind adding one more discipline to the list of things you're already learning…because I'm going to show you how to treat a girl _right_."

She suddenly uses Senjutsu enhanced strength to flip me around so that she's straddling my waist, her suddenly slitted eyes gazing into mine with something very _primal_ dancing inside them.

" _Now let this bad little kitty reward her mate for all the hard work he's been doing lately, won't you?_ "

…

…Dad, if you can hear this…I suddenly understand why you were both simultaneously in love and sort of terrified of Mom.

Because this. Is. _Eroticifying_.

* * *

Gyer

"…You're sure?"

"Positive, King. That was a Valefor kid no doubt about it. Had the powers and looks of one of em' too."

I scowl and glance over at the map of Kalichi, it's ever changing borders and such acting more like guidelines than they do as any sort of accurate measurement.

"And there's still nothing to show in our attempts to track down their Fallen Angel benefactors?"

My Queen somewhat embarrassedly replies with, "Nothing yet. We've been trying to get our contacts in the noble's families who watch over their finances to see if there's any monetary trail to follow…but no luck so far."

I pinch the bridge of my nose before getting up and looking out over the city from my vantage point on the top floor of _Skyhook_ , gazing at EDEN's brightly lit glory…and scowling at the darkened mass of scattered embers and midnight swathes of black that is the city proper.

The Valefor scion is out there _somewhere_ …

I put that thought aside for the moment and turn back to my Knight and Queen respectively.

"I think it's clear what we need to do now. The leaders of the filth that inhabit this city clearly have no intention of working with us, so that course of action is out. Instead, why don't we put out the call for some… _discreet_ help? We'll prove to those bottom-feeders that just because they have an unknown patron and a Valefor on their side that they aren't safe. Not by _any_ stretch of the imagination."

A smirk comes to my lips.

"In fact, we'll make it so that siding with that Valefor scion is actively detrimental."

I take an appreciative sip of some unknown brand of champagne provided by the building's staff and amusedly finish with, "We're in for a long siege, gentlemen. I think the Human term for it is, 'Cold War'. We've got work to do."

* * *

 **So for anyone who also reads my Campione! fic and checks the ANs you'd know that last week was pretty freaking awesome for me.  
**

 **This previous week not so much.**

 **Almost immediately after I posted the chapter I got a call from my family saying that they had to be evacuated from our home in the middle of the night due to the California fires and weren't exactly sure what was going to be result of said evacuation. In between checking up on several family friends who also lived near where the fires were I totally forgot about updating my stories even though I had this chapter ready to roll a few days ago.**

 **Thankfully the fires look to be getting contained and our house, as of last update, is still standing, so thank Christ for that. Although the scenery around it, one of the number one things I enjoyed about home, is utterly fucked...so that's a bit of a downer.**

 **Regardless, I think this 100% proves that, whether you believe in it or not, karma does exist.**

 **And that the universe is a giant cosmic asshole.**

 **Ok, on to the story proper!**

 **The next time we return to Caine several months are going to have passed while in the meantime we'll be checking up on Jonah and Ravel, so timeskips inbound!**

 **xanothos: Snu-snu admittedly trumps death...but it's definitely one of the more expensive prices to pay for getting laid.**

 **ShadowKing042: I'm pretty sure Yokai/Youkai is one of those weird words that can be spelled either way. Like 'nucular' and 'nuclear'. Words are a funny thing...**

 **Dark White Fang: The loss of Magic Power isn't a permanent thing, but no one really knows how quickly or how slowly it'll return to normal (Well, I do, but then I'm the Author :D). And I feel like Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Raynare and Mittelt have way more potential than they're given credit for in the LN's. They're supposedly Azazel's select subordinates for keeping an eye on Sacred Gear users in potentially hostile territory, you'd think they'd be pretty badass people XD**

 **janed12000: Definitely not permanent, it's just a question of how quickly his body will sort itself out.**

 **L'assassin Orange: No rest for the wicked, as the saying goes.**

 **Tohka123: Appreciate your review!**


	29. Short Story 2

In Your Eyes

Caine

"Ok ya'll who's up for a good ol' fashioned hootenanny!"

Mittelt gives me a disgusted look and says, "Even with your Devil trick of making languages perfectly understandable I only got like _half_ of that."

I wink in reply and my captive audien-I mean, _willing participants_ -just roll their eyes in response.

I'd assembled most of everyone tonight in the Church after clearing out the main floor, a turntable I'd 'found' yesterday set against the far wall.

David, Lisa, Sister Bianca, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, Dohnaseek, Shirone, Vallia and Kuroka are all spread out across the room while I go through the few records I'd legitimately purchased, not willing to settle for anything less than the best.

Because tonight I'm having _dance lessons_.

Lisa, Kuroka and Shirone had confessed they didn't know how to dance and I'd _immediately_ gotten a twitch in my skull.

I am _not_ having any potential members of my future staff, never mind _Peerage_ , without the basic knowledge of how to do something as fun and important as the ballroom blitz.

Hence, why I'd bullied all of the current group into attending with what David had described as, 'unsettling ferocity'.

Time to put on your dancing shoes, people.

"So why are we here Brat? Are we doing something actually important or is this what I think it is?"

I stretch out my hands, knuckles popping as I do so and reply to Mittelt's annoyed question with, "I dunno Grandma, what do you _think_ I'm up to?"

"Does it involve me ramming a Lightspear down your throat?"

"Better. It's come to my attention that _some_ of you don't know how to properly do a basic Rise and Fall, never mind the freaking _Ska_. Seriously, what's happened to the culture of this place..."

Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Raynare all suddenly burst out laughing while Mittelt looks incredulous. Even _David_ seems amused at whatever it was I said.

"What's so damn funny?"

The blonde Fallen raises an eyebrow and asks, " _The Ska?"_

"Whats wrong with the _Ska_?"

"...Forget it."

I just shake my head at the philistines before me and turn to the rest of my soon to be victi-I mean students.

"Ignore the ones with no taste over yonder, which of you wants to learn?"

Nobody looks all that enthusiastic, Kuroka in particular averting her eyes...until Shirone raises her hand and calmly walks forward, slight bits of curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"...I want to try."

A goofy grin crosses my face and I cheerfully announce, "Hey looks we have at least _one_ brave soul in here! Thanks for being my first lab ra-I mean volunteer, Shirone."

"Smooth...", is Raynare's muttered editorial.

I ignore her and instead ask, "All right Shirone, how confidant in you are your balance and rhythm?"

Her head does that adorable tilting motion before she plainly replies, "Good. Tails, remember?"

Her fluffed appendage briefly waves around and I fight down my surge of stupid jealousy, knowing _exactly_ how unfair of an advantage having those things give her when it comes to balancing competitions.

So instead I just indulgently smile and begin with, "Alrighty then, to start with let's get the classics out of the way. Ever seen a waltz before?"

A brief shake of her head in the negative.

"Ok then, let's start with that. Most 'high class' Devil functions have this sort of thing so it'll be a good primer."

With that I send two of my Shades over to the record player and have them gently set one of the discs onto the turntable, queuing up an oldy but a goody, some of Johann Strauss II's most recognizable work such as _Voices of Spring Waltz,_ among others.

"Ok Shirone, first step. Stand straight and tall."

We both righten ourselves...and I belatedly realize there's something like 25 centimeters of difference between us, my height of 160 and hers of 135 making for a slightly skewed matchup.

"Hmm...this might be a little tricky now that I think about it."

Her cheek adorably puffs out as she depressedly says, " _Sorry_ for being so short..."

I can't help but snicker and scratch behind her left ear before explaining, "No worries _Shironeko_ , this just means I get to practice my _contra_ swings. Maou only knows I'd have to get used to them sooner or later if I grow to be as tall as Dad was..."

I shake my head to break that both awesome and somewhat depressing train of thought before explaining to my smaller dance partner, "Second step. We clasp our right hands, I put my left on your shoulder blade while you put yours on my arm. Normally it's the shoulder but for now we'll go with this."

She follows my instructions, her tiny palm and fingers intertwining with mine while her always surprisingly strong grasp latches onto my upper arm.

And then we hit a surprising little snag.

Just as I place my hand on her shoulder blade, feeling the small bit of bone shift under my hand through her long sleeved shirt-

" _Meowprr_ _~!"_

Everyone goes silent, me included, and all stare at the steadily reddening face of the pint-sized Yokai, her head downturned and bangs hiding most of her expression.

Did...did she just make a bizarre combination of _meow_ and _purr_?

"Uh, Shirone? You all right there?"

Her ears plaster themselves to her skull while her tails tuck themselves between her legs and she mutters out, "It tickled..."

...Oh.

Oh that is just too damn _cute_.

Heedless of the consequences I reapply my fingers to the inside of her slightly protruding shoulder blade, once more causing her to make that jumping purr/meow noise and causing her appendages to stick up straight in obvious delight.

And then she fixes me with a death glare that causes me to instinctively swallow and back away.

"Um...sorry?"

"...Don't do it again."

"Right, not doing it again."

We reassume the position and just as I prepare to start the steps she almost inaudibly mutters, "...You can do it a _little_ bit later..."

I decide not to push my luck and instead cheerfully announce, "Third step. When waltzing we usually use a three-count beat and use it to mark time. One-two-three, one-two-three and so on. On one I'll take a step forward with my left, you'll take a step back. On two I'll swing my right forward and then to the right, you'll mirror me. On three I'll bring my left foot in line with my right and we'll be back where we started. Rinse and repeat as if we were dancing around an imaginary square. Ready to try it?"

A stoic nod.

"All right then here we go. One-"

I take a small stride forward, taking into account our height difference and she matches me perfectly.

"Two-"

I smoothly bring my right leg forward and around, the albino Nekoshou still perfectly mirroring my movements.

"Three-"

I take a step to the side to bring me back to our starting point, gently applying a bit of guiding pressure to Shirone (and taking _extra_ care to avoid brushing her sweet spot with my fingertips) and just like the previous three steps she goes through the motions without a hitch.

"Not bad Shirone! Let's complete the rotation."

With almost unnerving accuracy the tiny Yokai matches me effortlessly, moving like she's been doing this her whole life.

"Well I'll be damned, I think you're a natural at this!"

Her face remains stoic but I can spot the way her eyes light up at the praise.

Grinning sadistically I lean forward next to her ear and _loudly_ whisper, "You're probably way better than cement-shoes Kuroka over there..."

This time she actually giggles a bit, her older sister indignantly shouting, "Hey! I heard that!"

We both ignore her and I tell Shirone, "Ok, let's move on to some swing steps..."

As I keep showing the younger Toujou sister the intricacies of ballroom dancing I notice the other members of our little gathering start to begin numbers of their own.

Dohnaseek sweeps the fedora off his head and offers a hand to Kalawarner, the blue-haired Fallen smirking and graciously accepting his offer and they begin a waltz of their own.

It's a bit more... _grindy,_ than ours, but they _are_ Fallen…

Lisa offers a hand to Vallia, a fun-loving grin on her face as she practically drags the Longinus wielder out onto the floor.

It's David and Sister Bianca that surprise me, the two of them with nostalgic looks on their faces as they both begin to gently glide across the dance floor, obviously reminiscing on something from long ago.

Well, that's the fun thing about dancing.

It tends to lead to scenes like these.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh...perfect way to end an evening."

I set aside the now empty bottle of root beer, my ever present vice, and briefly contemplate what music to listen to as I practice my Senjutsu.

After the dance lesson had died down and everyone went off to do their own thing I'd found myself with an hour or so of free time and decided I might as well do some work before heading off to bed. Thusly, I'd taken up my usual spot on the top of the Church's roof with a bottle of carbonated goodness and a more portable CD player.

Not as classic or of as high a quality as a record player, but far easier to lug around.

Hmm...maybe I should bring this along for the first meeting between the three gang leaders and myself in a few days time.

Maou only knows we're gonna need an icebreaker during _that_ disaster waiting to happen…

Regardless, with my Aura sensing active and pinging away I immediately spot the steadily approaching Draconian aura, imposing and majestic as always.

"What's up Val? You need something?"

I hear the grey-haired girl briefly trip over something in surprise while her voice comes back sounding sheepish.

"Umm...how did you hear me? I thought I was being quiet..."

I grin and reply, "You were. But I was paying attention with senses other than the standard five. On that note how's the Senjutsu training coming along? It's been awhile since I've checked in with you about that..."

She silently steps around the edge of the bell tower into my line of sight, the grey long sleeve with the dragon motif I got her all those weeks ago as well as a pair of comfortable sweatpants of the same color being her attire of choice.

"Erm, well...I haven't actually gotten all that far...I still can't figure out how to properly sense the natural energy around us."

Her voice is embarrassed and she averts her eyes even as I roll my own.

"Val, I didn't learn how to use Senjutsu overnight. It takes time."

 **[The Boy speaks the truth, Vallia. To borrow a Human phrase, 'Rome wasn't built in a day'. Although I could most certainly raze it in one…]**

Val and I share a brief look of exasperation at the typical Draconic editorial before I abruptly ask, "Hey Val, you didn't get a chance to practice dancing earlier. Are you already familiar with it?"

She warily nods her head and slowly replies, "I am...Mother and Father made sure I was quite familiar with most High-class Devil societal traditions as the heir to house Lucifer."

I grin and then swiftly stand up, offering a hand as I ask, "Well how about a dance then? We didn't get to do so earlier and I think I have a way to maybe get you more in tune with Senjutsu. Two birds with one super fun stone and all that."

She stares at my proffered limb like she's not sure what she's staring at...before a slight tinge of pink comes to her cheeks and she shyly replies, "Ok..."

We square off and join hands, her silkily smooth skin meeting my own and I inexplicably find _myself_ fighting down a blush of my own.

Since when have I been the super shy one?!

Oh wait, since always…I just do a better job of hiding it than most.

"Well, if you're already well versed in dancing that means I can put on a track that doesn't necessarily conform to standard beats..."

A brief flexing of my Shades and the CD player whirs to life.

watch?v=2v5d3WHVQFY – Peter Gabriel In Your Eyes

I let a playful smile replace my more bashful one and ask, "Well, _Mademoiselle_? Shall we?"

She seems to get over her own shyness and happily replies, "Very well, _Monsieur_. We shall."

I gently step forward and she perfectly moves in sync with me, even over the sloped roof of the house. Well I'll be, she wasn't exaggerating her proficiency in the art of ballroom dip and sway…

"So, umm...not that this isn't fun, but how is this going to help me learn Senjutsu?"

"Relax, Val. We'll get to that. In the meantime, why don't you tell me more about your family? Er, I mean, I get that you probably don't have tons of good memories, but there's probably still some interesting stories you have to tell, right?"

Once upon a time she might have clammed up, unwilling to talk about it further...but now she just sadly smiles and slowly begins with, "Well, once when I was five years old, before I really started training under Father, he and Mother took me to see the Edge of the World."

I feel my eyes widen and enthusiastically ask, "You got to see the Edge of the World?! That's _awesome_ , what was it like?"

Her gaze goes distant and her voice is awestruck as she half-whispers, "It was amazing...the edge of the explored territories, dominated by jungle covered mountains that stretched for kilometers upon kilometers into the sky, lakes that were more like oceans surrounding their bases and full of glistening crystals...and the sky...not touched by any Satan since the original, a pinwheeling painting of stars beyond counting...I remember having a picnic with Mother and Father while watching the entire place and then falling asleep between them."

Her nostalgic smile turns melancholic.

"I think that was the last time we were ever _truly_ happy...everything after that was always tense and...unpleasant. But, even now, so many years later...I like to think we can maybe one day go back to those days."

During her explanation we'd slowed our pace, her head now resting against my shoulder as we slowly waltz back and forth in ever lazier motions.

...I think now is a good time as any to kickstart this plan of mine.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Val. Things have a way of working out in the end. And don't forget, you have all of us backing you up as well. The Fallen, The Clergy, The Yokai, myself..."

I slowly let my hand that was holding her back travel up to her head, gently resting there and take a deep breath.

...Huh, her scent reminds me of flames and ash, an intoxicating mix that somehow doesn't come off as invasive or unpleasant.

Three guesses to where _that_ came from…

Putting that train of thought aside I instead focus on my Senjutsu senses, trying to gather as much natural energy around me as I can without risking contamination from the city's violent eddies.

I first discovered the flow of natural energy after I'd reached a truly relaxed state of peace and contentment, something that is understandably hard to come by in this place.

If Vallia can discover it the same way, then this conversation might just be the way to do it, hence the gathered energy around me.

For a few seconds I just hear the peaceful breathing of Lucifer's descendant...and then she abruptly stiffens, slowly pulling away from me and staring around her in complete wonderment.

"I...I can _see_ it..."

Feeling a sudden surge of pride I let loose a feral grin and announce, "Congratulations, Vallia. You beat my record of attaining the basics of Senjutsu manipulation by a good few weeks. Like I _said_ you would, if memory recalls."

She barely even seems to hear me, awe written all over her regal features as she quietly whispers, " _Incredible_...it's like...like an ocean of fire, flames of different colors everywhere..."

Ah, so she interprets natural energy as fire then? Guess that's another consequence of housing Albion inside her soul.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as her gaze snaps to meet mine, her voice rather toneless as she asks, "Did you do this?"

"Well...I might have had a hand or three in making it easier for you to sense natural energy...but you did the heavy lifting yourself."

She remains expressionless for yet another few nerve-wracking seconds…

And then leaps forward, practically pulverizing my ribs in a hug so strong the air wheezes out of my lungs.

"V-Val? Did I do something-"

" _Thank you."_

...Oh.

Well, guess I was worried for no reason at all then.

I can't help but chuckle a bit and slowly return the hug, replying, "You know, if you really want to thank me you can keep my bones intact by loosening your grip a bit..."

"Oh! Uh, sorry..."

She suddenly leaps away and awkwardly shuffles her feet for a second before clasping her hands behind her back and averting her eyes from mine.

"Um, Caine? When we get a chance- _if_ we get a chance, I mean-do you, umm...want to go see the Edge of the World together? Just the two of us?"

…

Mittelt's words of how Val has a not so subtle crush on me come roaring back, as well as my own trepidation on attempting to cultivate conflicting romantic relationships.

Which makes it all the more pathetic when I don't have it in me to say no to her.

"I'm in! I've always wanted to see the Edge of the World, we can make it a whole sightseeing adventure... "

Her expression could light up the stars themselves and I'm once more struck by how beautiful she is when she actually acts _alive_ , rather than her beaten down and withdrawn default.

…

I'm just setting myself up for pain later, aren't I?

And I try not to reflect on the fact that I more or less accepted a raincheck for a _date_ of all things…

"You should probably try to get some rest for tonight, Val. Tomorrow the cats are gonna want to drill the basics into you and take my word for it, they can be _merciless_."

She gives an accepting nod, still all smiles and cheerfully replies, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Caine!"

As she happily darts down the steps that lead to the Church proper I rub my eyes in exasperation before staring at the crimson moon overhead.

"Harem life, here I come...let's just hope I arrive at the finish line in one piece..."

* * *

Strained Negotiations

Caine

...I can't help but wonder if this was a _bad_ idea.

Galeran is relaxedly leaning back in his chair, seemingly unconcerned with current company. His attire consisting of an open leather vest and dark jeans, eagle-like eyes amusedly looking at the other occupants of the room without the slightest care in the world.

Which is part of the problem.

Tiana is still the picturesque 'cool beauty' as she languidly rests in her seats embrace, not bothering to hide her vague disinterest in the proceedings. Clad in a simple dark purple toga that barely reaches her thighs, her lithe and soft limbs on full display, she cuts quite the opposing image to the hybrid sitting on her right.

Which is part of the problem.

Nihil is sitting ramrod straight in her own bit of upholstery, dark eyes challengingly meeting the other two's when they bother to meet her gaze. Probably the most sensibly dressed in a simple combination of dark brown jacket and blue jeans she represents the professionalism that so seems to define the Exiled.

Which is part of the problem.

EVERYTHING about these three is a problem, from their attitudes down to their freaking choice of _clothing_.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

…

Oh who am I kidding, you could cut the tension with a soggy _noodle_ …

I wish I could be like Ferdinand and Aino, the Devil and Harpy keeping to themselves off in the corner while I sit in front of the three gang leaders, trying not make any sudden movements.

"So, we finally meet face-to-face, Nihil. Nice to see rumors of your ambiguous gender weren't exaggerated in the slightest! Care to put my curiosity to rest or do I have to keep thinking of you as an 'it'?"  
I inwardly wince at Galeran's playful tone as he stares at the Exiled's leader, a coy smirk on his lips.

 _Please_ don't make things worse, dude…

"No, _birdy_ , I _don't_ feel like informing you."

It was cute when Shirone called him that. The way Nihil says it sounds like a proclamation of World War III.

"Yikes, touched a nerve there? I didn't think you'd take so much offense at such an innocent little question...unless you've got something you _want_ to hide?"

Teeth bared the Exiled leader heatedly fires back, "What's got you so interested, eh? Judging by your little mute paramour over there it's pretty clear you've got a _thing_ for kids, but let me tell you right now, Shithead, I'm not into bird cock."

...Aw crap.

Galeran's cheery disposition vanishes as quickly as it came-

"Goodness, it's like supervising a daycare, what with such petty little squabbles being started by such petty little children. And you two are proclaim to be _my_ equals?"

Oh _thanks_ Tiana, pour jet fuel onto the forest fire why don't you?! Dammit, I'd been banking on her and Galeran at least being civil long enough for me to get Nihil acquainted with everyone...so much for _that_ plan.

The Griffon's leader dangerously narrows his eyes and silkily says, "Big talk coming from some six-winged Fallen who was subordinate to a _four_ -winged one..."

" _Please_ , hybrid. I merely had no desire to lead at the time. If I had so wished I could have defeated Syriana at any moment that pleased me. Don't mistake my manners for weakness, or you may find those unsightly brown appendages you call wings abruptly clipped..."

Crap, crap, crap-

"Big talk for some Bitch that just took the stage out of something as unimpressive as _chain of command_. At least the pedophile and I can say we took over our gangs through merit and strength, not through having a pretty face and whoring ourselves out, _Fallen_."

Dammit Nihil! Not helping!

Her previously composed face shifting into one of chilly lethality Tiana scathingly retorts, "How amusing, the _Nephilim_ pretends to have earned something worthwhile through it's own efforts, and not merely because of their bastardized heritage? Not all of us can be as naturally powerful as a disgusting abomination born through methods best not imagined. Your pedigree is not as secret as you would like to believe, _Child_."

Crapcrapcrap-

Fluting laughter echoes throughout the room as Galeran amusedly adds, "For someone who had such an aversion to 'bird cock' as you put it you already seem pretty filthy all on your own, Nihil. Then again, it's pretty rich for a _Fallen Angel_ to accuse someone else of being anything less than morally upstanding. What'd _you_ fall for, Tiana? Lust, Pride, Slothfulness? That last one might explain why you always seem like such a dead fish..."

Ok, time to put an end to this before I have a bloodbath on my hands.

Swiftly pulling out my revolver and aiming it towards the ceiling I _very_ slowly and deliberately pull on the hammer, creating a noticeable _click_ and briefly halting the mounting bloodlust in the room.

Three pairs of eyes turn towards me...or, more specifically, they focus on the lazily rotating Magic Circle that's mounted on the end of the gun's barrel.

"Ok people, you all need to take it down a notch."

Nihil scoffs and darkly says, "Oh, and are we supposed to be impressed by that little light show, _Boss_?"

I just cheerily smile-mostly to cover up the fact that I'm sweating bullets on the inside-and turn to Tiana, who's staring at my little Magic display with far more respect than the other two.

"Well? Care to fill them in on what this does?"

The violet-haired Fallen briefly narrows her eyes but calmly explains, "It's a sound amplification Spell. Specifically, the one you used to cripple the previous Black Wing's leader."

Galeran's eyes briefly widen in newfound respect while Nihil seems to realize that being no more than a meter or so away from the weapon, should I choose to fire it, would be a less than _fun_ experience.

Curiosity more evident in his tone than there is challenge the Griffon's leader asks, "If you don't mind me asking, Boss, how exactly are you gonna save yourself from the effects of that gun if you _do_ pull the trigger?"

I just offer a smug grin and cheekily reply, "What, you don't think I have a way to make myself immune to my own blast? And yes, I now realize that could be misconstrued as a fart joke."

Actually I _don't_ have a way to shield myself from a potential firing. I could attempt to plug my ears but that's kinda a dead giveaway to everyone, not to mention looks _incredibly_ unimpressive...dammit man, don't go calling my bluff _now_ of all times!

Thankfully Galeran just leans back in his chair with a relaxed grin on his features, Tiana reverts to her cool aloofness while Nihil just grumpily glares at all of us.

Ok...that's _one_ crisis out of the way.

I don't miss Ferdinand heave a sigh of relief as I dispel the Magic Circle and holster the gun, Aino just idly watching the proceedings with a curious air to her features.

"Ok, now that no one's in _immediate_ danger of getting their eyes ripped out, can I explain why I decided to have this little powder keg of a meeting?"

"You were bored?" is Galeran's lackadaisical guess.

"If I was bored I'd have found a less stressful method of recreation, genius."

Such as indulging in Kuroka's body, which she's been only to happy to oblige me with.

I mean, sure, the Yokai has been pretty insistent on making me become intimately familiar with how to treat a girl right, making some of our sessions seem a little clinical...but it's not like I'm _complaining_.

A brief shake of my head clears those thoughts and I focus on the task at hand.

"It's old news that the Crocell's have been trying to get you guys to ditch me and start working with him instead, I called this in today because I can tell you right off the bat he's going to start doing two things."

I take a deep breath-internally, of course-and begin with, "Firstly, he's going to start attacking us and your members in an attempt to make it seem like siding with me is a bad idea, if not outright lead to direct conflict between us. Secondly, he's going to try and locate where and how you're all receiving your supply of contraband and the like and try to disrupt it."

Tiana boredly asks, "And you're certain of this because?"

"Because he's a member of the Old Satan Faction in all but name and they don't particularly care what methods they employ to get what they want. They're predictable in the sense that they'll take the most underhanded and efficient method to achieve they're goals."

Nihil gives me a less aggressive glare than she was before, carefully inquiring, "So? It sounds like you have a solution."

I confidently nod and begin with, "I sure do. To start, why don't we all share how we ended up where we are today? The abridged version of course."

Three disbelieving stares meet my cheerful own.

Galeran incredulously asks, "Whoah whoah _whoah_...hold up there Boss, why exactly do we gotta tell you any of that?"

I just calmly raise an eyebrow and explain, "Well, obviously, because I _told_ you to. And I'm not asking for your entire life story here, just a quick rundown of your past and how you became the leaders of your respective gangs."

Again, three sullen stares meet my own...and I try not to let a nervous fart sneak past my clenched butt cheeks.

Dammit, I shouldn't have made that 'impervious to my own blasts' joke earlier!

To my _massive_ relief Tiana languidly shrugs and begins speaking.

"I was born to Fallen parents 42 years ago before being abandoned in Kalichi...or perhaps they were killed, I don't know and I never particularly cared enough to find out. I was brought in by the Black Wings off the streets and over the years performed various 'tasks' for them. And now here I am."

I don't miss the briefly surprised looks Galeran and Nihil shoot her, although I'm probably not much better.

Not that 42 years is a small amount or anything...but I'd just kinda assumed she was older than she really is. Hell, she's not even half as old as Mittelt!

Galeran goes next, cheerfully saying, "Well as for me...I dunno, I guess I'm somewhere in between 25 and 30 years old, I never got a chance to ask my parents. And on that note, I'm still unclear which parent was the Griffon and which wasn't, so don't ask. I joined the Griffons about 15 years ago and, as of six years and counting, I killed the previous leader in an Ankam Waltz and have been running the show ever since."

All eyes go to Nihil and she quietly sighs before monotonely explaining, "I'm 13 years old and became the Exiled's leader a year ago after killing the previous leader. I don't know my parents and for the first 11 years of my life I was scavenging whatever living I could off of the streets. End of story."

There's a brief moment of awkward silence and I have to resist the urge to grin.

Looks like they're all realizing that their pasts have some pretty stark similarities…

I give a quick clap of my hands and happily announce, "Ok, now that we're all familiar with the basics of basics about each other...let's talk plan. First, and perhaps most important, I want these meetings to happen at least once a week. This'll help us keep up to date about things and provide at least the semblance of solidarity to your subordinates."

I see the three protests incoming and quickly head them off with, "I know, I know. I'm not expecting any of you to be friends. Trust me, I lack the imagination for _that_. But I _do_ expect you all to act _somewhat_ professionally and not try to undercut or maul the other. That goes for your gangs as well. In between Crocell's goons and the natural citizenry of Kalichi, there'll be enough threats out there _without_ us being at each other's throats."

More annoyed looks...but so far no one has tried to stab me, I'll take it.

"Ok, _Boss_...why should we even listen to these ideas of yours? What's the assurance that any of this is even _possible_?"

I glance in Nihil's direction, frustration evident on her expression, before easily replying, "You of all people should know that there's no guarantees to anything...but if you have a problem with the way I lead, there's one very specific and absolute way to ensure that I'm in the right."

…

Oh Hell _please_ don't call me out out on an Ankam Waltz! I just want to get through ONE day in this city without having to punch something…

Thankfully she huffs out a breath of annoyance before sulking on her chair, the matter put to rest for the moment.

Great...I haven't even gotten to the part about the Chaos brigade-which might be spelled with a 'K' for whatever reason-and _how_ exactly we're going to have these open lines of communication.

Bloody Hell...I hope Kuroka is in the mood when I get back later, because I just _know_ I'm going to be a frazzled wreck by the time this meeting is over.

* * *

Mutated

Azazel

"...You're sure about this?"

" _Yes, Azazel, we are. I've got the other three Satans on board-even if Serafall is the only one who's actively_ _taking part_ _-and a few of the Pillar families, namely the Sitri, Gremory, Phenex and_ _Valac. With this kind of initial push, as well as a few more years to properly gather more families under our banner, we can finally move forward with our plans_ _of a lasting ceasefire."_

"You know, less than a century ago the two of you barely even wanted to be in the same room as me. Now look at you two, all keyed to the nines about this little scheme of ours! You're gonna make this old man proud..."

I fight back a grin as Michael patiently sighs and reports, _"Things have proceeded in much the same manner on my side. Raguel and Sariel are still..._ reticent _, but the other Seraphs seem to have come to the realization that having a cemented agreement will ultimately be beneficial in the long run."_

"Well that's good to hear, I was worried that you were going to say 'forget it' and start throwing around Divine Punishment or something like that..."

" _That's not very amusing, Azazel."_

"Only because you're wwwaaaayyyy too stiff all the time. Seriously Michael, don't take life too seriously, it's not like any of us make it out alive!"

Annoyance and amusement coloring his tone in equal parts the Archangel dryly replies, _"I will keep that thought in mind."_

Sirzechs interrupts with, _"Well if we have the necessary pieces we need to begin, I see little point_ _in delaying any further. Should we start 'officially' sending emissaries to each other, requesting diplomatic talks that we most certainly haven't been having for the last few dozen_ _years_ _?"_

I hear Michael chuckle and gently reply, _"I agree, Sirzechs. We have spent no small amount of time carefully ensuring this plan's greatest odds of success...I see no reason delay any further, lest we become too afraid to ever take that_ _all important_ _first step. Your thoughts, Azazel?"_

I let my head drop onto the desk with a dull _thud_ before heaving out a sigh of resignation.

"Yeah, time to roll the dice, I guess...shit, there goes all my free time. Ugh, I'm _totally_ gonna have to start reigning in Kokabiel and the rest...I ain't looking forward to _that_ conversation..."

" _Will he be a problem?"_ , is Sirzechs' carefully worded question.

"Course he will be. Guy is gonna be a stranger in a strange land with no real conflicts to be found. Although to be honest I'm more worried about the Old Satan Faction. No offense meant, Red."

" _None taken. In fact those relics of a forgotten age have proven themselves to be quite..._ bold _, as of late. The Valefor family massacre was without a doubt perpetrated by them and I just need a suitable excuse to, shall we say..._ take action _. In that regard your information about the existence of this so called 'Chaos Brigade' was most appreciated, Azazel. It's given us a potential lead to chase."_

Well doesn't _that_ sound apocalyptic? Not to mention that I once again find myself torn between just telling Sirzechs that one Valefor in particular seems to be doing just fine, and honoring my agreement with the Kid.

...Well, the Kiddo had good reasons to stay under the radar for now, no sense in distracting Sirzechs when there's no real point in doing so.

"Happy to help, anything that screws with Rizevim is a screwing I'm happy to partake of."

Two simultaneous snorts of amusement come from my partners in crime and Michael ends the conference call with, _"It seems that we all have much to do and little time to do it. Shall we speak again in a week, same time?"_

" _No arguments here. Until then Michael, Azazel."_

"Catch you later, fellas."

The two voice-only communication circles on my desk wink out of existence and I let loose a massive yawn before meeting the curious gazes of my favorite minions.

"So," Dohnassek begins, "A peace treaty, hmm?"

Mittelt scoffs and dryly adds, "Yeah, like _that_ will ever happen. Face it, there's too many assholes on all three sides that are just too powerful to let this go through without a fight. Never mind that a few millennia of constant war and killing each other is _kinda_ a heavy roadblock to get around."

I let a pout come to my face and complain, "Hey now, that's the very same attitude all those people you described as assholes have. Have a little optimism, will yah?"

Optimism looks like it's the _last_ thing she's feeling, but Raynare swoops in to-

"Hey, Washboard? I'm pretty sure you didn't just say one of Master Azazel's plans is a _bad_ one, did you? Because that would make you sound rather _stupid_. Well, more stupid than usual at least..."

-mostly just makes things worse. Crud.

I decide to intervene before the youngest of the four can fire back her own rebuttal by asking, "So where's the one Lucifer who _isn't_ an asshole?"

Kalawarner has a playful smile on her face as she says, "Dead asleep in her room. She finally got a handle on that Senjutsu power that the Yokai and Devil use and they worked her to the bone mastering the basics before we came back."

Hmm...that's pretty interesting. I've given the kid a few bits of Magic and Sacred Gear training over the past few months myself but this could prove to be novel all on it's own.

"Well, aside from that anything you four need to bring to my attention that wasn't covered in the usual report?"

I fully expect the conversation to be over and done with...and am thus surprised when all four of them then share slightly awkward glances, like they can't quite decide how to put into words their thoughts on a matter, or decide who's going to broach the subject.

It's Mittelt who slowly begins with, "Well, you see...err...I-that is, _we_ -think that the Valefor brat might be, uhh..."

"Might be what? Banging Vallia? If that's all this is then I'm gonna give him a pat on the back, the poor girl could use some affection..."

Dohnaseek rolls his eyes and dryly retorts, "I somehow doubt the girl has the courage to be so... _forward_. But no, it's that...well..."

"For the love all that's soft and bouncy, people...what's the big secret?"

"We think the Valefor boy is a Mutated Devil."

…

Raynare's clinical words shut me up _real_ good.

A Mutated Devil. Heaven refers to them as 'Ascended' while the Devils prefer the somewhat simpler term of 'Super'.

The end result is the same though.

Devils who, through no adequately explained or discernible reason, seem to have grown incredibly lethal and unique strengths, as well as amassed _insane_ amounts of Demonic energy.

Rizevim Lucifer. Possessing an ability that allows him to negate, if not outright destroy, the effects of Sacred Gears, tools that were made by _Dad himself_ in a feat of engineering and Magic that after centuries of experimentation I'm only _now_ coming to comprehend. It's rumored that Sirzech's peerage was crafted specifically for dealing with Rizevim should things come to a head, not a single Sacred Gear user to be found among his group.

Ajuka Beelzebub. Able to rewrite the very workings of Magic and Spell theory on the fly, making _any_ form of assault on him using those very same methods actively detrimental. Centuries ago me and Kokabiel, when we were still on good terms that is, had concluded that the only 'realistic' way of killing him would be to use purely physical attackers in an ambush scenario.

Sirzechs Lucifer.

…

I don't know what tantric mojo Zeoticus and Venelana used when conceiving _that_ monster, but it must have been pretty heavy on the go-go juice.

Possessing unbeatable levels of control over the Power of Destruction, as well as Magic reserves that enable him to use said power with practically zero limitations, the only scenario Kokabiel and I had come up with was separating Red from his allies and forcing him into a running battle of attrition until he ran out of power and then finish him off that way.

...Easier said than done.

At the end of the day, those three are completely unprecedented anomalies with no explainable reason for their strength that rivals that of the most powerful Gods, thus earning them the rightful monikers of 'Mutated', 'Ascended' and 'Super'.

…

And these four are telling me that one of these beings was right underneath my nose _the_ _whole time_?

Rubbing my eyes I carefully ask, "Ok, I get that you four wouldn't tell me this if you weren't reasonably certain...but I still gotta ask regardless. You're _sure_? I sensed his levels of Demonic Energy when I first met him and they seemed pretty normal, if a little lackluster for a Pillar descendant."

Kalawarner deliberately nods before slowly replying, "We thought the same thing for the longest time...it wasn't until just recently that we realized that there was something... _unnatural_ about the Devil."

Raynare picks up the thread of conversation with, "It seemed weird to us that he was so ably matching, even _surpassing_ , the White Dragon Emperor despite her admittedly impressive pedigree and natural talent. Then there's the two Nekoshou, rare subspecies of Yokai that have powers highly sought after for their strength and utilitarianism. And they're no slouches themselves. But even then, we weren't _really_ suspicious. It's totally conceivable that maybe he was also just a talented kid."

Mittelt has a grim look on her face as she explains, "That was our general consensus until he got poisoned by that Yokai..."

I frown and neutrally ask, "I read about that in your report but didn't have time to delve into the details. What exactly happened that lead you to believe he's Mutated?"

Dohnaseek takes his turn at the podium and explains, "The Priest who runs the Church described the pathogen as 'Tsuchigomo King' venom. I looked it up in the Grigori records and, well...it's a truly nasty piece of work that is _especially_ lethal to Supernatural beings. In brief, it both feeds and expands by eating the victim's Magic power, more akin to a virus than a poison. I feel safe in guessing that the dosage the boy received would have put down an Ultimate Class Devil with little difficulty."

"...Ok, now I can see why you think the Kid is a-"

"It gets worse, Leader."

I raise an eyebrow at the fedora sporting Fallen and Mittelt jumps back in with, "He _was_ going to die because of the venom...but it's the way we had to save him that made us sit up and take notice."

I'm surprised to see the brief moment of worry on the blonde's face as she describes the event but elect not to comment on it, her features back to normal a split-second later.

"Azazel, for _hours_ on end the Kid was subjected to a cocktail that, no matter how robust Devils like to claim they are, would have killed them without a _doubt_. In between the Yokai using some kind of Life force transferring technique, the clergy people constantly restarting organs that failed, Vallia Dividing his magic to almost nothing and me essentially burning him to death with Light energy in order to keep the poison from spreading I'd put decent money on even a Phenex in their prime kicking the bucket due to the treatment method."

...I think I need to go back and read that report more carefully now.

A quick shake of my head and I dryly state, "Well he's self-evidently still alive so..."

A derisive snort from both Mittelt and Raynare.

"Still alive? In a _week_ the twerp was back on his feet and within three he fought a damned _six-winged_ Nephilim and fucking _won_. Despite, if I may remind you, suffering the occasional seizure from his treatment."

Kalawarner frowns before adding, "Then you have to factor in his strange adaptability to powers and techniques that most would conservatively estimate taking _decades_ to properly learn, the boy integrating them into his repertoire as if they were second-nature. Lord Azazel, if his Magic reserves weren't so utterly average-if not downright lukewarm-I would wager him having the potential to be a greater threat that the Crimson Satan or Lord Beelzebub himself."

…

I frown and lean back at this little revelation, equal parts intrigued and apprehensive about this latest bit of news.

Intrigued, because thus far the Kid's been shaping up to be a great business partner and one of my handy little associates that doesn't necessarily work inside the 'system'.

Apprehensive, because while I don't _really_ think this'll become an issue...allowing a Devil of this supposed level of power to continue maturing might be a mistake in the long run, _especially_ if this peace treaty does end up falling through and we end up right back at each other's throats.

Hmm...well, time to solicit my subordinate's opinions then.

"That's...troubling news. Ok you four, listen closely. I think we can agree that letting a potential enemy as strong as a Mutated Devil keep on growing stronger is a bad idea. Next time you head back to Kalichi figure out a way that'll let you kill him and get away with it _without_ having the blame lead back to us. Shouldn't be too hard in a city as nasty as that..."

I carefully watch their faces for their initial reactions...and have to resist grinning like a loon.

Dohnaseek and Kalawarner both look briefly shocked at my suggestion before they manage to school their expressions. But I can spot the doubt and reluctance they're trying not to display like a neon sign on a dark night.

Raynare doesn't show any initial distaste at my words...but her usual enthusiasm is replaced by a sort of resigned stoicism. She'd do what I asked, but it's clear as day she wouldn't exactly be looking forward to it.

Mittelt is the one that has me trying my hardest not to beam in pride.

After one disbelieving blink she abruptly shouts, "What?! _Why_?! Azazel, are you out of your mind?!"

Don't laugh, don't laugh…

"I don't think so. Why? Is there an issue with this plan of mine?"

"You're damn _right_ there is! First of all, he's the one keeping all of those gangs and suppliers out of Crocell-and by extension the Old Satan Faction's-hands! Second, he's obviously got a bone to pick with said Old Satan Assholes, he's probably the closest thing you've got to a trusted ally with the same emotional catharsis to gain as you! Thirdly, in case you _somehow_ haven't noticed, The Dragon Girl has a crush the size of the fucking Great Red on him! If she ever realizes we had a hand in killing him, how do you think _that_ will go down?! Fourthly-and I can't believe I'm saying this-he's actually sort of alright for a Devil Twerp! You let ticking time bombs like Kokabiel go free but you want to put down this Kid on the _slim_ chance he ends up as our enemy, forgoing all the ways he could help you?"

Dead silence.

Dohnaseek and Kalawarner are keeping their expressions as neutral as they possibly can, but that implies they don't think Mittelt is necessarily _wrong_. Raynare is giving the blonde girl a slight glare...but considering that she would have normally shot down the youngest Fallen immediately she might as well be directly telling me she agrees with her analysis.

As for Mittelt herself?

Well, that glare is _scary_.

Making a dramatic 'Hmmmm' noise as I lean back in my chair I pretend to think about things for a minute-

-before cheerfully leaning forward and announcing, "Ok! We'll pass on that then. You convinced me."

There's four simultaneous blinks from my gathered audience…

...and then there's a collection of exasperated groans, faces meeting palms and choice words about my unhealthy ancestry with a Troll and a gas station bathroom as they all realize I was playing them.

 _That_ makes me laugh.

Dohnaseek sighs and dryly asks, "You couldn't have just merely _asked_ us?"

"And missed out on your unadulterated opinions? That's no fun!"

An eye roll is my only response and I grin before glancing at Mittelt, who's face is a bright crimson as she realizes her impassioned speech was _totally unnecessary._

Letting my tone relax and become a bit more comforting I tell her, "Mittelt, I read the report about how you got your six wings. You four have been spending the most time around those Kids and I'm going to be relying on you to tell me what the best course of action is in regards to them. You've been doing killer work out there, keep it up."

Raynare preens under my words while the blonde just sheepishly nods her head, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner giving accepting dips of their chins.

"For now just keep observing and helping as you see fit. See if you can find out a bit more about his ancestry if you can, that might give us some clues. Dismissed, people. Get some rest."

They begin to file out but before they travel out of earshot I hear Raynare tease Mittelt with, "Ok Midget, after that impassioned little tirade of yours there's _no_ way you can pretend you don't want your little boyfriend to pound you raw..."

There's an answering shout that I can't properly hear, causing me to chuckle before resting my chin in the palm of my hand, lost in thought.

...A Mutated Devil.

Really!

I mean, there's no real reason the Valefor kid _couldn't_ be a Mutated Devil...after all, when we say 'Mutated' it's mostly just a way of classifying a collection of traits we don't understand.

It's actually Mittelt's explanation of how well the Kid seemed to adapt to Light-based energy that has me convinced.

Being constantly skewered by Lightspears while on the verge of death, all the while suffering from the effects of Dividing and highly potent Yokai venom? That's the kind of resiliency you'd find in centuries-if not _millenia_ -old Devils, the ones who had fought and survived during the Great War.

It's _NOT_ the kind of toughness you'd expect from a twerp barely a decade old who's been training with a Fallen Angel for a few months...

A frown makes it's way onto my face as I try to recall my admittedly sketchy knowledge of the Valefors.

I'd only met Clarissa once and even _that_ was several decades ago. Hell, we'd only exchanged a few words and quite frankly I barely remember what it was we were talking about. Something to do with imported Norse mead…

Altland Valefor, her grandfather, was a bit of a mystery during the Great War. Never really at the forefront of things but always seeming to have his fingers in some bit of underhanded espionage all across the battlefronts until his death during the final battle of Last Hymn, where the Satans and Dad perished alongside some of the worst casualties suffered by all sides to date.

Needless to say his recently born daughter, Tiffania, hadn't drawn much in the way of attention, what with all three factions desperately needing time to regroup and count their losses. And while Sirzechs had occasionally mentioned her and the newly born Clarissa playing a critical role during their Civil War we'd been more focused on some of the more famous names of that conflict.

Namely, Red himself.

My frown inches farther downward.

...According to those four the Kid's bizarre strength comes more from his adaptability and utterly _fucked_ growth rate, not from his family powers or Magic reserves. That would suggest it wasn't _technically_ his Mother that provided the genes that code for those kinds of traits. After all, despite the unusual potency they have, all three of the most well known Mutated Devils have powers that are clearly provided by their family bloodlines.

...looks like I have some late night reading to do on who Caine's daddy was.

I'm brought out of my meandering thoughts by a gentle knock on the office door and I lazily announce, "C'mon in, whoever it is."

There's an almost inaudible squeak of hinges and I raise an eyebrow as it's apparently Vallia who's come to pay a visit. Surprise quickly turns into amusement as I see her sleeping attire, a simple t-shirt with a cat motif on it and grey sweatpants.

I guess the Yokai picked out that outfit for her.

"What's up kiddo? Something on your mind?"

She shyly nods before silently slipping into an unoccupied chair, shifting uneasily for a moment before quietly explaining, "I, uh...couldn't really fall asleep."

I hide my frown and carefully ask, "Were you having nightmares or anything like that?"

"Oh, uh, no...it's just that back in Kalichi I usually slept next to everybody else and I got used to hearing them breathe. I...sort of got used to that, I guess..."

…

Aw Hell, this kind of reassuring parent stuff has never been my strong suite…

Going for a sort of hail mary solution I offer, "Why don't you ask to sleep with Mittelt and Raynare, or maybe Kalawarner and Dohnaseek? The four of them usually share two rooms so that could work."

She frantically looks up and stammers out, "I-I could never do that! They already spend so much time helping and watching me, I don't want to bother them on their time off as well..."

I burst out laughing and explain to the confused girl, "Kid, trust me, they won't mind _one_ bit. I mean, sure, they'll give you no end of shit for it...but you're not going to hear them say _no_."

She falls silent before giving a quick nod of acceptance and I decide a little small talk can't hurt anyone.

"So how's your training going with the Kalichi crowd? You making sure to enjoy yourself and not just mindlessly work your skinny little butt off?"

I'm completely unprepared for the radiant smile that appears on her face, a startling contrast to her monotone and unresponsive attitude when she first arrived half dead on my doorstep.

It's enough to warm this old fart's heart.

"It's going _great_! While we do work a lot during the day, we also do a lot of fun things during the night! Sometimes we'll watch movies or maybe they'll teach me how to play board games, sometimes we'll just relax and share stories...Caine, Lisa and Kuroka often do the sharing, but it's still interesting. And just the other day I finally started learning the basics of Senjutsu!"

I offer up a proud grin and enthusiastically reply, "Atta girl! See, the Devil Kid was right in saying you would beat his record! How'd you manage it anyway? From what I understand the first step is hardest in learning Senjutsu..."

Whatever answer I was expecting, it _wasn't_ for her to blush deep crimson and squirm in her chair like some kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Uhh, Vallia? You ok over there?"

"Oh, um, yes! I mean, Caine helped me break past the first barrier by, umm...well...there was some dancing...and, you know...he hugged me..."

Unable to pass up such an easy target I smack my fist into my open palm and enlightenedly shout, "Oh, I get it! You finally dragged him off to the bedroom and you showed each other your 'natural' energy!"

Her face is _priceless_.

"WHAT?! NO! I didn't do anything like that! He just held me for awhile and made it easier for me to sense natural energy! And, besides..."

All energy seems to leave her and the metaphorical raincloud above her head is a nearly tangible thing.

"Kuroka is already doing... _things_ with him...why would he want _my_ body when he has _her_?"

Uh oh, I'm out of my depth here...thankfully a certain Dragon comes to the rescue with, **[If you'll recall, I** _ **did**_ **tell you if you didn't move to stake your claim the black cat would make the first move.]**

Looking even more downcast than before the girl miserably mutters, "Shut up, you giant reptilian jerk..."

There's a disembodied snicker and the Dragon slyly says, **[Just remember, Vallia, that the boy showed** _ **certain**_ **signs of arousal upon seeing you in the river that one time. If you propositioned him I'm sure he would be only too happy too-]**

"Ok ok I get it! Ugh, why are you always teasing me about this..."

 **[Because it's just too much fun.]**

The grey-haired girl continues to mutter under her breath but at least her prior depression seems to have well and truly dissipated.

Probably Albion's goal all along.

I let a grin come to my face and reflect that this could be the start of something pretty cool. Provided the Valefor Kid eventually makes his way back to high class Devil society, his potential relationship with Vallia could bear some surprising fruit.

An exiled Devil returning to the fold, romantically involved with the exiled daughter of the Lucifer's just as I, Michael and Red reveal our plans for a peace treaty?

People still go googly-eyed over Sirzechs and Grayfia's tumultuous romance, _this_ one would blow their socks off!

And, best of all, I can't imagine any better way to piss off Rizevim than seeing him realize his granddaughter isn't some hollow, vengeful spirit like he probably planned...but a powerful, happy girl that grew up just fine _despite_ his influence.

…

I bite back on a sigh as I realize my thoughts are going in a dozen different directions at once, and that instead of _another_ old guy trying to take advantage of them, the two kids would be better off figuring stuff out on their own.

Life's already dealt them a pretty harsh hand, they don't need _me_ mucking around in their business _…_

…

…

But seriously though! The offspring of a Mutated Devil and the Lucifer heir who _also_ has Albion residing in their soul?

Now _that's_ some scary stuff!

"Hey, Kiddo?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about monitoring your ovulation cycle?"

"...HUH?!"

I hear an annoyed rumble from the Vanishing Dragon and he growls out, **[Infuriating my host over her romantic woes is** _ **my**_ **privilege, Azazel. Keep your meddling to an acceptable level.]**

Well, there goes that idea…

"Would one of you explain what it is you're talking about already?!"

The Lucifer heir falls silent as Albion no doubt privately explains things to her-

-and she promptly blushes a scarlet that would put Sirzechs to shame.

 _That_ makes me laugh.

* * *

 **These previous few weeks were pretty busy and didn't leave me with a whole lot of time to write, so this short story compilation is going to be taking the place of the usual chapter upload (then again it's like 10,000 words, so I think that's an acceptable compromise :D ).  
**

 **Web11211: There's always consequences for chasing the worng type of pussy.**

 **Cat.**

 **Dipsyy: Can do, as stated above this week was pretty busy but by next chapter I'll have a brief overview of events.**

 **Dark White Fang: Well in a universe of more or less unlimited potential for interesting characters, species and who knows what else how could I resist making such an eclectic mix? And I did intend for the gangs to have their own individual micro-cultures, since they're original material it's always handy for a reader (speaking from experience) to be able to quickly identify something based on a defining characteristic.**

 **Chow = Asshole Mr. Miyagi**

 **Galeran = Griffon guy**

 **Nihil = intersex Nephilim**

 **So on and so forth :D**

 **xanothos: Do dance lessons fit the bill?**

 **DoctorWhoXX: Ouch, here's hoping to them being a-ok when all was said and done (three weeks later, but the sentiment is there)**

 **Guest: She's slowly working herself towards being able to punch back...but yeah, it can certainly seem that way XD**


	30. Timeline 11252017

**IMPORTANT Warning: I made this at a reader's request and bear in mind, anyone reading this before the rest of the chapters will encounter spoilers, so take that as you will. That said these are very brief rundowns of each segment and gloss over many of the fine details and other such things, so that's another caveat.**

 **Also in between the Thanksgiving Holidays and the upcoming Dead Week I'm a little behind on the writing schedule for this story. The next chapter will be out before the month is over, but there'll still be a bit of a delay.**

 **Regardless here's the chronological list of events thus far.**

* * *

 _KoTaS Timeline_

0 Days After Valefor Family Massacre (25 Years Before Start of Canon Timeline, Year 1992)

Caine Valefor and Ravel Phenex are told that they are engaged, but an assault on the Valefor Family grounds that very night kills all Valefor members and associates. Caine is sent to his grandparents house but an attack there forces him to make a blind Teleport. He ends up on the outskirts of Kalichi, a city in the Underworld, and is found by Kuroka and Shirone Toujou, who take him back to their home.

Jonah Valefor, Caine's older brother, is sent to Asgard, where Caine's biological Father's family takes him in. He meets Rossweisse and Sylvi Magnhild, as well as their grandmother Gondul.

* * *

1 Day

Caine wakes up to find Kuroka and Shirone watching over him. Using his Magic he manages to convince them that he'll be of some use. Going through the gifts his Mother gave him before he was sent away he finds several books detailing ways to improve his strength as well as contacts he might be able to make use of.

Jonah meets with Odin and Sirzechs and promises to find a way to rebuild his families legacy, asking to attend an Asgardian academy and start from there. His request is granted.

* * *

2 Days

Ravel learns of the Valefor Massacre and, understanding the predatory nature of Devil Society, resolves to find out what happened to Jonah and Caine while growing stronger.

* * *

3 Days

Caine convinces the Toujou sisters to show him around the city, where he learns of the brutal and harsh realities of the Underworld's most dangerous place of residence. During his journey to find Kuroka-as part of a test-he meets a Priest named David who is searching for someone named Lisa, the two of them exchanging information and going their separate ways.

Caine finds news of his families complete erasure and realizes he's well and truly on his own.

He later finds Kuroka and in an attempt to cheer him up, she takes him to a restaurant run by an old man named Chow. Kuroka tells Caine that Chow offers them a good price on stuff, but places very high on the list of people who should under no circumstances ever be fucked with.

As they return to their home they run across David, who had just found Lisa barely alive after being captured by a Devil. It's revealed that he and the Toujou sisters know each other and both thank Caine for assisting in the finding of Lisa. They agree to meet at the local Church the following day.

* * *

4 Days

Jonah attends his first day at Mímir Academy, Rossweisse and Sylvi attending with him. He quickly meets Staran Dreng and Bylar Hallbjorn and becomes friends with them, although they are interrupted by a boy named Kleng who blames Jonah for his sisters recruitment into a Devil's Peerage.

They settle things in a school sanctioned duel, Jonah winning once he's told he can use Magic. Rossweisse and Sylvi scold him for attracting so much attention on the first day, wondering why he did so if he's trying to avoid attention. He apologizes and realizes that he actually has four friends in Asgard.

Gyer Crocell, a member of one of the families who attacked the Valefors, is told by his father to go to Kalichi and try to pick up pieces of the Valefor Crime Empire, since they're assault yielded little gain.

Caine follows the Toujou sisters to the Church and is horrified by the extent of the injuries Lisa has, realizing that in this city, strength is everything. Shortly afterwards the Church is visited by Adder, a leader of one of the gangs of Kalichi. Adder is trying to recruit David who has steadfastly refused him, leading to a potential confrontation that I stymied once it's revealed to Caine that Kuroka and Shirone have a past with Adder, the gang leader deciding to postpone matters until later. Without thinking Caine offers to help David when that duel happens and the Priest accepts.

* * *

5 Days

Caine begins training for his upcoming fight against Adder, the Toujou sisters also agreeing to help him learn Senjutsu and they travel to the forests outside Kalichi for the next three weeks, the three of them slowly becoming better friends as they do so.

* * *

1 Week 6 Days

Jonah meets with Bylar at his family estate, the two of them conversing about various topics and eventually it's revealed that Bylar's family occasionally did business with Jonah's, trading rare metals such as Orichalcum and Mythril. They eventually invite Staran to come along with them as they 'explore' the steam baths and springs.

Returning home later that day Jonah is surprised that Rossweisse came to visit and is eventually told her tale of how she failed to inherit her family's Magic Crest and how her presence often creates conflict, since Sylvi doesn't approve of how her family treats her. After a mishap involving Rossweisse's clumsiness Jonah reflects on how his past meshes surprisingly well with the Valkyries, asking her to teach him her some of the Magic she's studying.

* * *

3 Weeks 5 Days

As Caine and the Toujou sisters return to Kalichi they find that Lisa has awoken from her injuries, although the meeting turns slightly cold when she learns that Caine is a Devil. Excusing himself for the moment David instead offers to help him practice and learn marksmanship, Lisa and the sisters eventually tracking him down and they reintroduce themselves properly.

Later that night the Yokai and Caine make a promise that if they survive the coming fight, they'll share their past histories with one another.

* * *

4 Weeks

As the day of the fight against Adder arrives the Toujou sisters, David and Caine all work out a strategy. It doesn't go well, with Adder quickly dispatching all four of them and only a lucky shot from Caine winning the fight.

Unfortunately Adder's remaining gang members try to finish them off but a timely arrival from Chow, on a delivery for Caine, settles the issue.

As Caine wakes up he finds the two Yokai wide awake and well, all three of them now willing to share their story.

Ravel continues her training with her Mother but has to begin attending Antiquity Academy, quickly assisting a bullied student by the name of Monica Galatas who she promises to show the ropes around the place.

* * *

4 Weeks 1 Day

Caine tells of how his parents were Pillar family Devils and that they were killed by what is likely the Old Satan Faction and Rizevim Lucifer. While worried that the cats will no longer want to stick around him, they vow to do the exact opposite.

As Kuroka and Shirone begin, he learns that they used to live in the Underworld with their parents who earned a living as healers until a High-Class Devil showed up trying to recruit them into his Peerage.

While they don't have a clue what happened they do know that their parents were infected with Senjutsu madness and began attacking and killing everyone they could see, their father snapping out of it only long enough to send them away before their mother killed him.

They ended up in Kalichi and were rescued by David, but only learned later that their mother had been captured and summarily executed.

All three of them fall asleep afterwards, Caine promising to himself that he'll try his damndest to change the way upper class Devils conduct themselves.

* * *

5 Weeks

As Ravel explains to Monica what the duties of a Pillar family entail she is accosted by two other Pillar Family heirs, even as she politely tells them off and complains to Monica that so many of her fellows act shortsighted and idiotic.

Later that day Monica's family is introduced to Ravel's and when shown around the house, asks Ravel about a picture she has of her and Caine. Ravel regales the story of she and Caine first met.

The day of Ravel and Monica's first practice match against the two heirs who had been bothering Ravel previously goes well, the two of them winning with little effort and impressing the crowd.

* * *

5 Weeks 2 Days

Caine finally unlocks some of the documents left behind by his family and learns of a Devil in Kalichi named Magellan who might have some information useful to Caine.

Traveling to the location Caine is greeted by a Devil and Human, Ferdinand and Linus, instead of Magellan, Ferdinand telling him that Magellan was killed during the Valefor massacre.

As they talk, Ferdinand tells Caine about how the three big gangs of Kalichi, the Griffons, Black Wings and Exiled have been in dissaray since the Valefor's were killed and the Serpents, Adder's gang, disbanded. He tells Caine that earning the loyalty of said gangs, as well as allowing them to properly carry out their business, could be the first step in screwing over the people who killed his family and regaining some of it's influence.

To that end he tells Caine to attend a meeting he has with some Fallen Angel big wigs showing up in a few weeks.

Azazel meets with Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek as they continue to guard the recently discovered Vallia Lucifer, apparently driven out of her home. Unwilling to let her stay comatose and despondent in his house he elects to take her along with his four subordinates to the Kalichi meeting.

* * *

7 Weeks 1 Day

Showing up at Ferdinand's place Caine is shocked when Azazel of all people walks in, although they manage to convince him to provide monetary and political protection to the gangs so they can continue their business.

As they're about to go their separate ways, Vallia suddenly confronts Caine, attacking him because he mentioned wanting to kill Rizevim.

Albion manages to get them to calm down, suggesting that they start training together. Caine and Vallia reconcile and properly introduce themselves.

* * *

9 Weeks

As Caine and the Toujou sisters arrive at the Church to greet Vallia and the Fallen, they split up into different groups, Caine working with Raynare and Mittelt while Shirone and Kuroka go with Vallia.

The Yokai, Shirone specifically, help Vallia more effectively use her Sacred Gear, Shirone in particular becoming friends with the Longinus Wielder.

As the day winds down to a close Vallia and Caine face off against each other, achieving a draw and bot collapse, realizing that they're in for a long and uphill experience.

* * *

13 Weeks 2 Days

Caine finally awaken his Senjutsu abilities, prompting the Toujou sisters to take him to the forest and work with him on mastering it's basics.

* * *

15 Weeks

Caine receives a message from Azazel giving details on his families deaths, while at the same time he opens a final message from his parents that tells him to seek out Chow, since he has a gift to give him provided he think he's ready.

* * *

15 Weeks 1 Day

Chow takes Caine to a Tartarus Pit and tells him he'll have to test himself against the Strays inside before receiving the gift, Caine initially failing to do so.

Gyer Crocell arrives in Kalichi.

* * *

19 Weeks

Caine convinces Vallia to try learning Senjutsu, and they go to the forest where Caine first learned in order to do so.

* * *

19 Weeks 4 Days

Kuroka and Shirone track down Caine and Vallia, the two cats taking over the Longinus Wielder's lessons.

Later Caine meets with Ferdinand who tells him of Crocell's arrival, and that he's been sending out messengers to the various Gang's. He and Caine decide that it's high time to start taking over Kalichi's 'Underworld'.

Caine's decision is only cemented further when members of the very same gangs attack the Church, David offering him some advice on how to deal with the aftermath of personally killing so many.

* * *

23 Weeks 6 Days

Knowing about Caine's plan to start challenging the Gang Leaders to death matches, Raynare and Mittelt conduct a test of their own, Caine passing and the two Fallen grudgingly admitting he might stand a chance.

As the group travel to the Griffon's place of residence, Caine meets Galeran, their leader. After a brief conversation he accepts Caine's challenge and they begin to fight it out.

* * *

24 Weeks

As Caine and Galeran continue their fight the Griffon's leader gains the upper hand until Caine uses a combination of Youjutsu, Toki and Weiji-Do (The fighting style he's learned from Chow) to narrowly come out the winner.

Sparing Galeran's life he later tells Caine of the occasional times he met his Mother, remarking that he seems well on his way to one day emulating her.

Later that night Kuroka approaches Caine and tries to cement a more meaningful relationship with him, Caine turning her down for the moment as he's concerned about potentially harming the relationship between himself, Ravel and Kuroka.

* * *

24 Weeks 1 Day

Caine and Kuroka wake up the next morning and reconcile, admitting that they feel something for the other but will take it slow.

As they travel to the Black Wing's home Caine meets Syriana, their Fallen Angel Leader.

While initial negotiations seem positive, Syriana's obsession with people who have suffered past traumas draws her attention to Vallia and the Toujou sisters, prompting Caine to abandon a peaceful solution in favor of killing her.

As they begin their fight Caine starts off with the advantage but makes a rookie mistake and Syriana leaves him borderline crippled. Only a brief stroke of inspiration allows Caine the win and he kills Syriana, asking the Black Wings if anyone wants the job.

* * *

24 Weeks 4 Days

Caine travels to Kalichi's Gluttony Square in order to find a dealer that sells Incarnate Stones, despite Galeran's warnings that a gang war might break out there later in the day.

As he meets the vendor he quickly becomes unnerved by the beings odd pre-cognitive powers (even as they insist they have none) as well as bizarre behavior, although he does end up leaving with his desired gift.

Unfortunately he gets caught up in the aforementioned Gang War, not taking previously learned lessons to heart and gets hit with a Tsuchigumo King's poison, an extraordinarily lethal type of venom.

As he barely makes it back to the Church his companions try their best to save him, ultimately falling short and only Kuroka's last ditch effort using Bouchujutsu fully keeping him alive.

Gyer Crocell hears rumors of a Valefor's survival and tells his Peerage to keep their eyes open.

* * *

25 Weeks 5 Days

As Caine tries to recover from his ordeal, still suffering both physically and magically, he nonetheless goes to visit Ferdinand, Galeran and Tiana (Syriana's replacement as the Black WIng's leader), who belittle him for not listening to their advice.

As he and his companions return to the Church they're attacked by Gyer's Knight Piece, Berne, as well as a selection gunmen.

The fight goes poorly, Berne quickly incapacitating Vallia and Caine while Raynare and Mittelt have to deal with the shooters. Only Mittelt manifesting six wings instead of four in a moment of desperation turns the tide, as well as Galeran and Tiana arriving to help. Berne leaves even as Caine resolves to finish his quest quickly.

* * *

26 Weeks 3 Days

Caine and company travel to the Exiled's base of operations, aiming to challenge Nihil, their leader, and completely unite the Gang's under his leadership.

Only Caine is allowed to meet Nihil and is surprised to find that 'she' is an intersex Nephilim, as well as aggressive.

While the fight goes Caine's way he spares 'her' life and even creates something approximating a cordial relationship.

Back at the Church he receives a message from Azazel asking him to keep an eye out for an organization called the 'Chaos Brigade' (potentially spelled with a 'K'), which may have had a hand in his families deaths under Rizevim's orders.

Later that night Kuroka approaches Caine and the two of them finally agree on starting a serious relationship, consummating it on the top of the Church.

Gyer Crocell learns that a Valefor is indeed in the city and advises his Peerage that they have work to do.


	31. Chapter 27: How I Became God's Apprentic

Ch 27: How I Became God's Apprentice (Part 1)

Odin

(26 weeks after arrival in Asgard)

"Hehe…now _that's_ the spot, Hillevi!"

My cheeky little Valkyrie guard for the day smiles with all the purity of a Light Elf, even as she pumps my shaft with her cleavage.

Ahh…nothing like a titfuck to start off the day.

"Is this to your liking, Lord Odin~?"

"You're damn right it is! Norsefire, remind me to schedule you in for more rotations, would you?"

She cutely pouts even as she continues her ministrations, playfully whining, "Aww, but my other Sisters would be left out then! They want to spend more time with Lord Odin as well!"

"Quite right, Hillevi…but you manage to put a smile on both my heads, not just the one!"

She giggles before whispering, "Well how about I make you smile even more, Lord-"

"Somehow, no matter how often or repeatedly I visit these halls, you manage to lower my opinion of it, _Father_."

Both Hillevi and I sigh and roll our eyes, the Valkyrie halting her ministrations and re-summoning her battle outfit.

Which still puts her totally spankable ass on display…hehe, decreeing that my Valkyries would have to wear skintight bodysuits in addition to their armor was the best edict I've _ever_ made.

There's a more pertinent matter to attend to at the moment, however.

"I've taken ice baths and been dunked in Jotunheim oceans…yet you still manage to make me flaccid quicker than any of those have yet managed, Loki."

My biggest problem child to date calmly walks towards me, pale blue robes and angular features set in a scowl of annoyance.

"Do you honestly have _noting_ better to do with your time, Father? No wars to wage, no beasts to subdue? You would rather laze upon your throne and _fornicate_ of all things?"

I just grin and smack Hillevi on the rear, causing her to chuckle and blush as I enthusiastically reply with, "Bah, you're only saying that because you haven't known the warmth of a woman in centuries. Seriously Loki, take a page from your Brother and find yourself a girl!"

He summarily ignores my advice and instead turns to the Valkyrie.

"Hillevi, haven't you more self-respect than this? You have great skill yet you're content to copulate with this old buffoon day in and day out?"

Her light brown hair gently sways as she shakes her head back and forth, gently tittering as she retorts, "Now Loki, I know you and your Father don't get along but that's a _little_ rude, don't you think? He's perfectly virile, despite looking like an old Frost Giant's scrotum!"

…Ok, now _that_ was uncalled for!

She just slips me a playful wink and the Magic God sighs, muttering, "Further proof that not all knowledge is useful…or desired."

Both Hillevi and I once more roll our eyes and unanimously advise, " _You're way too uptight._ "

"Better uptight than slothful. Which is what you appear to be more and more each passing day. What were you _thinking_ , letting a Devil stay in Asgard?!"

…Ugh, I should have seen this coming sooner or later.

"That Devil," I begin with, "is the stepson of one Hayden Geir, a warrior of ours who made a name for himself outside of our realm, winning no shortage of glory for us."

Loki scoffs.

"I recognize the name, _Father_. I recognize it as the title of a warrior who was on the cusp of achieving something great, something truly inspiring for our culture. And I know he _threw it all away_ to serve as the guard dog of some Devil whore!"

I scowl at his tone and annoyedly retort, "Loki, if you ever wonder why people don't ever seem to agree or sympathize with you, it's because you're _kind_ of an asshole."

"And the reason no one takes you as seriously as they used to is because you're a hopeless flirt and _pervert_."

We trade glares before I ease back into my throne's embrace, grumbling all the while.

What am I going to do with this kid?

"Well? Is the only reason you decided to visit your old man because you wanted to complain about the Christianic factions again? Or is there some other reason?"

"No, I came here to begin Ragnarok. Prepare to die.", is his dry retort.

"Hah. Hah. _HAH_."

Another sullen round of glaring.

"Seriously though."

With a scoff he turns on his heel and strides towards the hall doors, replying over his shoulder, "I only came here to address the topic of the Devil staying within our borders, but that matter has already been dealt with. A wise move on my part, seeing as how you, as usual, were going to do _nothing_."

I grit my teeth in aggravation and rumble out, "Well nice to see you to, Loki. Glad that the stick the size of Yggdrasil up your ass hasn't shrunk at all…"

He ignores my parting shot and continues on his way.

…Wait.

How did he know about the Valefor boy? He's been keeping a low profile these past few months…and why did Loki speak of him in the past tense?

…

Aw shit…

A brief flexing of my power has the massive oak doors _slam_ shut, Hillevi wordlessly manifesting her spear before I can even tell her to be ready.

Good girl…

"Father? What is the meaning of this?"

I meet my son's confused gaze and growl out, "The Devil boy. You spoke as if he was no longer a problem. What. Did. You. DO?"

His face takes on the expression of someone who realized they just stepped in it, a brief warring of emotions playing across his features before a self-satisfied grin comes to his lips.

"Well obviously, I removed the vermin and his companions from our realm. They are…elsewhere."

I feel my stomach drop.

"…What do you _mean_ , companions?"

* * *

Jonah

(1 hour earlier)

Keep your feet firmly planted, I'm on uneven and loose ground here…but don't dig in your heels too deep, or you'll destabilize what little solid footing there is before the fight has even started.

I let loose a shaky breath and meet Rossweisse's unusually confidant gaze, her pale blue eyes locked on mine as we patiently wait for the other to make the first move.

We're both holding a simple hand-and-a-half sword and buckler shield as our primary weapons, no more than three paces from each other.

The rules are simple. First solid body blow wins, Magic is allowed, no hits to the head or groin.

Everything else is fair game.

…

Well, I might as well get things started off then.

I wordlessly cast a basic Fire Spell of the Norse variety, a flickering jet of flame shooting towards Rossweisse's shield-

-and a jet of water immediately interrupts it, creating a cloud of steam that rapidly obscures our vision.

Go time.

I push forward off the ground, my properly planted feet giving me the boost I need-

-and I promptly find myself battered back by a solid gale of wind, the steam going with it and I bite back a curse as I realize Rossweisse is giving herself a clear view of me while my sight line is still obstructed.

Acting quick I send two shades snapping outwards and I feel them impact on something solid less than a meter away from me.

I grin and make a quick horizontal slash with the blade-

-and promptly find my arm frozen solid as it extends forward and I have to resist the urge to curse to myself.

Shit, I got cocky and forgot that when it comes to Magic casting, Rossweisse is a friggin' speed demon.

The steam clears and I have time to see the silver-haired girl bring her weapon in a downward arc after dispelling my Shades with a quick Fire Spell and all I can do is bring my shield up to block-

-and I screw myself, planting my feet too quickly and harshly and losing my footing, causing my overhead block to cant at an awkward angle, Rossweisse's blow hardly inconvenienced in the slightest as the edge of her dulled sword connects with my shoulder hard enough to bruise.

…Win to her.

 _Again_.

The worst part?

"I-I'm sorry! You're not hurt are you Jonah?! Oooh, if only I wasn't so clumsy I would have stopped in time and wouldn't have-gah I'm so _bad_ at this!"

Rossweisse just can't handle actually succeeding at _anything_ , it seems.

I'd feel better about losing if it didn't feel like I was losing to someone with the self-esteem of an abandoned _puppy_ …

"Rossweisse, it's fine. Seriously, getting upset that you did the thing we're supposed to be doing is honestly a little worrying. And for someone who seems convinced they're doing bad, I don't see any bruises on _you_."

She shifts uneasily on her feet, fingers poking together before muttering, "W-well…I guess you have a point…"

"C'mon Sis, there's a limit to how much of a loser you can force yourself to be before it becomes borderline fetishized."

The older Magnhild sister pouts at her sister's words, one cheek puffing out as she retorts, "I'm not masochistic, Sylvi!"

"Could have fooled me…"

I don't bother hiding my chuckle and turn to where Sylvi is walking towards us-

-and promptly have to hide a blush.

We'd headed a few kilometers outside of Asgard's main city to a collection waterfalls and small hills popularily known as 'Virgin's downfall' to the members of Mímir Academy.

It's a combination of social retreat, training ground and-as the name implies-a place where couples go to, uh…'seal the deal'. Me and the sisters had lucked out today and we're the only ones around, but apparently Sylvi had taken that as an excuse to throw propriety out the window.

After a good two hours of intense training she'd gone to wash off in the falls, just now returning with water droplets still streaming down her lithe body and shockingly white air plastered across her back in tangled braids.

Which would make for an alluring image all on it's own, but…

Both she and Rossweisse are currently wearing their Valkyrie bodysuits.

The oldest Magnhild sibling's design is more leotard in shape leaving her arms and legs bare, although she's compensated for this by wearing a cotton overcoat and pants.

…It still accentuates her curves though.

Sylvi's is…a bit more provocative, if only because it's all she's wearing.

A full body set up that covers her entire frame, it paradoxically accentuates what she's got thanks to the way it hugs her skin. Add in the water droplets, the fact that the water must have been pretty damn cold considering the way she's, uh… _lit up_ and quite frankly I have trouble believing her and the ever shy Rossweisse are related…

…

If I ever get the chance to, I'm giving Lord Odin a high-five for thinking up _that_ dresscode.

Granted, once they become full Valkyries and are inaugurated into his guard the bodysuits become less of a fetish piece and infinitely more practical.

Interlaced with Mythril and enchantments from a dozen different Norse Magicians each Valkyries suit, while admittedly sexualized, ranks up there in some of the sturdiest and most powerful armors known among all the pantheons out there.

He may be a perv, but he still wants nothing less than the best for his ladies.

…

Where was I going with this line of thought again?

Dammit, I really _am_ turning into Riser…

"…ard to Jonah? Hey, Creature of Sin itself! You in there?"

I rapidly shake my head and meet Sylvi's perplexed gaze, sheepishly grinning.

"Sorry, got lost in thought there…"

She casts a knowing gaze at my lower half and smirks before playfully saying, "Sure you were. Now are you gonna put your sword away or what?"

"What the-you can see that?!"

Panicked I whip my gaze downward-

-and find not a single trace of my erection showing.

My eye twitches as I slowly ratchet my gaze upwards, Sylvi smirking victoriously as she slings her own sword and shield over her shoulder.

"Why Jonah, obviously I was talking about your weapons…but thank you for the compliment~"

…Damn she's good.

Naturally, Rossweisse is the color of a freshly picked tomato, stammering out, "S-S-Sylvi?! Y-you can't joke about those kind of t-things?!"

"Just did, Sis. He has a penis, might as well accept that fact."

I just shake my head in amusement as Rossweisse seems to shut down, half-choked words slipping past her lips.

Yeah, _really_ no idea how those two are related…

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining or anything…but doesn't your culture believe in heated seats or anything like that? I reckon my ass hasn't de-thawed in _months_ …"

The two sisters shrug in a rare moment of being on the same wavelength, simultaneous replies of, " _You get used to it._ ", being my only answer.

I just sigh and try to shift around a little, working feeling back into my rear from where it was resting on the chilled stone of a carved stone bench near the waterfalls.

Not having much luck with that I instead sigh and go back to looking at the assignment Rossweisse has spread before her, a massively complex piece of work that is seriously important no matter what Supernatural culture you find yourself in.

Namely, a Multi-Point Transport Circle.

One of the very few types of Magic that is both uniform and fairly standardized across all Magic practitioners, there's been little in the way of variation or revisement since they were invented thousands upon thousands of years ago.

Creating teleportation spells isn't an easy thing to do, even though it's a massively critical part of how Supernatural beings travel long distances. Sure, each faction has their own minor variances and tricks, but the broad strokes of the things are pretty similar.

"Hey, any chance you could explain this, Sis? Not all of us are some sort of natural born Magic savant."

Sylvi casts me a sidelong glance.

"…By all of us I guess I just mean me."

Well…compliments are nice, I guess.

Seemingly happy to be able to channel her inner teacher Rossweisse grins like a kid at Christmas and lectures, "There are three main concerns when creating a Teleportation Circle. First is ensuring the correct forms of matter make the jump. Second is making sure the longitudes and latitudes of whatever realm or plane of existence you warp to are correctly identified by the Circle. And thirdly is that power is not interrupted in any way during the actual transfer. Strange things tend to happen to people when such an event is unfortunate enough to occur."

I tune the Norse girl's explanation out, being quite familiar with the basics myself, in favor of doodling in my own notebook, writing down all and any ideas that come to me.

The most intriguing one being of 'Magic-cancelling'. A long debated and studied topic, Magic-cancelling has been in effect in a myriad of ways since the first Circle was created…but practicality has always been the main issue.

You either need a highly specialized source of power to specifically negate one type of Magic, or you need a Sacred Gear, or an esoteric and complicated ritual…the dream of being able to disrupt someone else's spellcasting on the fly with minimal energy expended has always just been that, a dream…

Dad had been studying that particular topic for a good number of decades and I guess it kinda just rubbed off on me…

"Jonah, you're spacing out again."

"A-are my explanations really that _boring_?"

Uh oh, Rossweisse is getting in her daily dose of low self-esteem…

"Sorry, I was thinking about a brand of Spellcraft my Dad used to spend alot of his time on, I guess I got kinda lost in it…"

Seemingly regaining some of her confidence Rossweisse curiously asks, "What kind of Magic?"

"Eh, some totally absurd and probably impossible field of research. Namely a portable, rapidly cast Magic-Cancelling formula."

Both of them are knowledgeable enough about Magic to stare at me like I just grew another head.

"That seems…ambitious?"

"More like a pipe dream and a half!"

I can't help but laugh at their polar opposite reactions, Rossweisse trying to be polite and Sylvi telling it like it is.

"Well, no one said it was gonna be easy, although with your two's help it might be attainable one day…"

As usual the eldest Magnhild sibling just blushes and pushes her fingertips together, Sylvi rolling her eyes at her sister's inability to accept praise in any form.

"You're quite correct in assuming it is no easy feat. For a filthy Devil like yourself, I would no doubt say _impossible_."

All three of us whirl around at the sudden interruption, my eyes widening in shock and trepidation as I recognize the figure floating a few meters above the surface of the nearby lake.

 _Loki_.

Someone Gondul, Odin and generally everyone I'm on friendly terms with in Asgard told me to avoid at all costs.

… _Fuck_.

"L-l-lord Loki?! W-what are you doing here?!"

The trickster God ignores Rossweisse's stammered question and fixes me with a hateful gaze and oh _SHIT_ of all the fucking luck!

"I was wondering what that foreign power was. How fortunate that I took the time to investigate. So, _Devil_ …care to explain what you're doing in this realm, acting as if you _belong_?"

I frantically try to think of some kind of response that'll let me walk away from this intact alongside Sylvi and Rossweisse-

-and then the youngest sister steps forward.

"Lord Loki, Jonah has been granted patronage and protection to remain in our realm from Lord Odin himself, surely you can-"

"You seem to be under the impression that I _care_ what that old fool has or has not decreed, _girl_."

His hateful tone spurs me to action and I hastily pull Sylvi backwards and try to keep his attention focused on me and only me-

"All the same, L-lord Loki, can you not find it in you to ignore his meager presence compared to the realm as a greater whole?"

Dammit Rossweisse, now isn't the time to be a damned hero!

I bite my tongue as the God seems to lose all expression, falling silent for a few moments and I dare to hope that somehow all their pleas finally made it through to him-

"To think, two of my kin have fallen so far as to vouch for the presence of one of the Christianic thieves that pollute our home…very well, _children_ …if you feel so strongly about him, then you can aid him. Happy travels."

I barely even have time to bemoan the fact that what was turning out to be a pretty nice day turned so apocalyptic so quickly before a massive Magic Circle appears beneath our feet and all I can do is grab the sister's hands, close my eyes and hope for the best.

There's the sensation of being squeezed by some impossibly large figure-

* * *

Odin

"So…you transported them elsewhere."

A smug smirk.

"I did, yes."

"And you didn't recognize the two girls with the Devil?"

"Should I have?"

Hillevi and I share a brief glance-

-before similar grins cross our faces.

"If you value your ability to travel the realms with impunity, yes. Those were the granddaughters of one Gondul Magnhild. The Wandbearer."

...

Heh, the look on the little brat's face, even if it's only there for a split-second, is _priceless_.

God or not, he's skilled enough in the Magic Arts to know that potentially pissing off one the most prominent Magicians in generations is a _bad idea_.

Oh, he tries to play it off with, "While unfortunate, the very fact that they were so willing to cavort with some filthy Devil-"

"A Devil that has already established friendly relations with the Dreng and Hallbjorn families, friendly enough that they might be potentially upset with you for 'removing' him. Might be a problem when your supply of precious metals and such gets that much harder to acquire, now _wouldn't_ it?"

His expression suggests that he just swallowed something sour and spiky.

"Maybe you haven't realized this, Loki…but not many people like you all that much. This little stunt of yours is gonna give them an excuse to rake your ass over the coals, a bit of payback for all the times you've screwed them over purposely or inadvertently."

I lean back into my throne with a self-satisfied mood.

"So, I suggest you bring them back and we can forget this ever happened."

"I can't."

…

"What?"

Stiffly, he replies, "I can't just 'bring them back'. It was a one way transportation spell. I had no intention of retrieving them."

…I'm going to count to ten.

"Well, then I suggest you _go and get them_. Where in the name of my blessed beard did you send them anyway?"

"…Svartalfheim."

I resist the urge to blow him up.

"Clever. The two girls will likely be bartered back to us in a few months no worse for wear…but the Devil will almost certainly be killed. Truly, a master plan, Loki."

A moment of tense silence.

"Well? What are you still doing here? I suggest you get going, _Kid_."

He seems to find his spine a bit and boasts, "And why, exactly, should I do what you're telling me? For all your threats-"

Gungnir _SLAMS_ into the ground, shattering the stone floor into a million spiderwebbed cracks and my voice is openly murderous.

"Because if you _don't_ , your asshole is going to be getting _very_ well acquainted with Gungnir's haft. SANS. LUBE."

He's already gone in a flash of light before the echo of my words dies away.

The Hall is quiet for a few moments afterwards until Hillevi heaves out a sigh and sadly says, "He _really_ needs a girlfriend to distract him…"

* * *

Jonah

"WHAT, in the name of Satan's burning asshole, were you two fucking _thinking_?!"

Sylvi doesn't look like she's in the mood for any of my crap and hotly retorts, "Oh, I'm sorry, is that your way of saying 'thank you for standing up against a literal God for me'?"

"That's the damn _point_! You accused me of not keeping a low profile and drawing too much attention to myself on the very first day of school, then you go and piss off a _God_! Double fucking standard much?! That wasn't some classmate guy with an axe to grind, you two just put yourselves in serious danger!"

She gives me the most incredulous look I think I've ever seen in my life.

"And it didn't occur to you that maybe we _knew_ that?!"

"U-um, you two? Maybe we should-"

My temper flares and I violently spit back at Sylvi, "If it did then why the _fuck_ did you go and do it?! You don't think Loki sent me to some sort of vacation house, do you?! For all we know all kinds of horrific shit could be watching us as we speak!"

She gets right in my face and shouts back, "Well then I'd say you're pretty damn lucky you have us along for the ride, wouldn't you?! Or were you planning on-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

We shut up.

Rossweisse almost _never_ raises her voice, let alone get angry with _anyone_.

Said girl is taking a shaky breath, seemingly calming herself down before quickly instructing, "We can argue over these things later, right now we need to figure out where we are and how we might be able to get back."

Sylvi and I share one last glare…before relenting and nodding at Rossweisse's words.

…Ok, while I'll privately admit I'm more than a little touched that the two sisters actually stuck up for me like that…the fact that they're now in what is without a doubt a life-or-death situation because of that same moral character has me understandably frustrated.

If they die because of me…

Shit, I'll have to have it out with them once we're free of this mess but Rossweisse was right. That'll come later.

"Ok, so any guesses to where we ended up?"

Sylvi and Rossweisse both take a moment to glance around us, the landscape offering admittedly little in the way of clues.

Mostly because it's just some kind of plain looking forest, nothing in the way distinguishing features. Dirt floor that's liberally covered with dead leaves and grasping roots, Dead Ash trees spaced out every five meters or so…not much to go off.

"Hold on a second, I'll fly up and see what I can find."

Unfurling my wings I give a few hard flaps that bring me above the treetops and provide a panoramic view of the landscape.

Hmm…a few distant waterfalls, mostly just forest for kilometers around, and…and…

…Oh _shit_.

That's Helgistaðr in the distance, just barely visible over the horizon but still definitely there.

One of the many important bits of architecture and landmarks I'd looked up during my time in Asgard, Helgistaðr is one of the many castles of the Dark Elves, a 70 meter tall and kilometer long monstrosity that is home to the Veiði-konnungr tribe.

I'd looked it up because the Veiði-konnungr have an… _interesting_ relationship with Asgard.

While not strictly aggressive, the Veiði-konnungr have a habit of kidnapping or raiding small Asgard communities and then slaving them back to their homeland. They rarely commit murder or engage in depraved stuff with their captives-part of the reason Asgard hasn't brought down the metaphorical hammer yet-but that doesn't mean the three of us can just waltz in and get sold back to Asgard.

Me _especially_.

The Veiði-konnungr save most of their more…extreme…forms of entertainment for those outside of Asgard.

No torture parties or rape dungeons, thank Maou for that, but there's plenty of rumors about gladiatorial competitions and other bloodsport events, as well as 'courtesan' courses for some of the more desirable slaves.

Wincing, I return to ground level as the two sisters give me questioning glances.

"Well…we're in Svartalfheim."

A moment of silence.

And then Sylvi sums up our situation in two words.

"Well, _shit_."

* * *

"Ok, opinions on how we get out of this?"

Sylvi thoughtfully cups her chin before shrugging helplessly.

"Sorry, I got nothing. Either of you carrying any kind of miracle in your back pocket?"

I shake my head in denial while Rossweisse pulls out her notebook, the only thing aside from Sylvi's blunted training sword and shield that made the trip.

All the rest of our food, water and other effects got left behind, the three of us only able to get away with what was on our backs.

"Hey, Big Sis, weren't you just studying Transport Circle's and everything? Any chance you could make one and send us home that way?"

Rossweisse looks briefly hopeful before falling back into a sort of melancholy, apologetically replying, "Sorry, Sylvi…but I would need an exact destination if I even wanted to try. And I haven't actually made one yet, so who knows if I could…even…"

The youngest Magnhild sibling and I trade a confused glance.

"Could even, what?"

Instead of replying, Rossweisse suddenly flips through her notebook, eyes rapidly scanning the pages before her face brightens and she announces, "Hah! I knew I had it in here somewhere! I copied down the exact coordinates of the practice circle back at the academy, if I could use these…"

Slyvi excitedly grins, gleefully shouting, "Well that looks like it's our ticket out of here! What do you need us to do, Big Sis?"

Caught off guard by Sylvi's exuberance Rossweisse frantically waves her arms back and forth, hastily adding, "I-it isn't going to be that simple! Like I said I haven't actually made a real circle yet so-"

"Well, no time like the present to get a head start on your studies, right?"

She gives me a pleading look but I happily ignore it, standing by my statement.

"…Ok, I guess…either way I'll need some kind of flat surface, preferably a smooth rock about three meters in diameter. We can start with that…"

Me and Sylvi wordlessly split up, scouring the area for anything that fits Rossweisse's needs.

Looks like we might have a way out of this after all.

* * *

"Ok…30 degree semi-circle, connected at three centimeters in to mirrored 50 degree arcs…seven lines, 127 degrees, 43 minutes, 21 seconds…ok, first quadrant done…"

Watching the Valkyrie in training relentlessly chip away at the project she's undertaken is nothing short of amazing. As soon as Sylvi had found some sort of half-buried granite boulder that we'd then shaved down to a practically mirror-smooth surface Rossweisse has been going at it like there's no tomorrow…which I guess is technically true, but still!

What's most impressive is how she never really _stops_. There's no moments of hesitation or getting lost in thought, only a constant stream of muttering, tracing out the Circle's geometry with a few sticks of chalk me and Sylvi had made out of discarded granite chips and brief consultations of her notebook.

…I understand the degrees-minutes-seconds bit she was whispering about, it likely being the Asgardian geographic coordinates of the Circle she's trying to connect to, but I'm still a little lost on the rest of the geometry she's making.

Maybe something to do with deciding how and what goes along for the ride?

"See anything?"

I snap myself out of my inner thoughts as Sylvi jumps down from a treetop nearby, landing with a trained grace that never ceases to amaze me even as I shake my head.

"Nope, areas still clear. How about you?"

"Still as a sleeping Dwarf."

She and I had started patrolling around the area, leaving Rossweisse to work with zero distractions and give us something to do beside uselessly wait around.

We're both quiet for a moment before Sylvi regretfully sighs and quietly whispers, "Wish I could actually help her with that stuff…"

I chuckle and dryly add, "Well that makes two of us. I understand some of it, sure…but the majority is beyond anything other than guesswork for me."

A wordless nod from the youngest Magnhild and just as I'm about to ask if something's wrong, her mood seeming oddly downbeat, we hear it.

A slow, distant howl from very far away that's practically inaudible…but is nonetheless noticeable.

And the way Sylvi noticeably stiffens before worriedly looking into the endless expanse of trees does nothing to put my mind at ease.

"Sylvi? What is it?"

She thickly swallows before shakily replying, "You heard those howls too?"

"Yeah, do you recognize what they came from?"

I'm half tempted to make a joke about how if she gets any paler her already ivory skin is gonna turn translucent…but decide that now isn't the time.

"I could be wrong…or at least, HOPE I'm wrong…but the only kind of canine in Svartalfheim that makes a howl like that are Fenrir Spawn."

My brow furrows at the rare bit of trivia that I have zero knowledge of and cautiously ask, "Fenrir Spawn?"

"Big wolves, about three times the size of a normal Human one…just as dangerous though. Beats me if they think we're worth the effort of taking down, but…"

I wince.

"Yeah…well, here's hoping our luck holds out till Rossweisse is finished."

She either doesn't hear me or is focused on trying to pinpoint where the howls came from, prompting me to quietly sigh and decide that now is as good as time as any.

"Hey, Sylvi?"

She shakes herself out of her distraction and replies, "What is it?"

"It's just, uh…I wanted to apologize about earlier, about how I tried to jump down your and Rossweisse's throats, when all you were doing was trying to look out for me. That was…shitty, in a word. I guess I just wanted to say, well…thanks."

Dark blue eyes meet mine in a surprised glance…before a small smile makes it's way onto her face and she quietly replies, "Hey, happy to help…"

We share comfortable, if brief, silence before she quickly announces, "Ok, we should probably get back to looking around! If the Fenrir Spawn do make their way here, we should probably be ready!"

Can't argue with that…

* * *

Fun fact!

Nighttime in Svartalfheim is _cold_.

Ordinarily this would be easy enough to counter with a simple fire, what with Magic and abundant firewood everywhere around us…but none of us had been willing to risk such an obvious sign of our presence.

Thus, we're busy freezing our asses off.

…What the Hell, I thought forests were supposed to remain fairly temperate?

I hear a shuddering intake of breath below me and take a brief moment from my vigil in the treetops to see Sylvi curl into an even tighter ball, huddling closer to Rossweisse who in all honesty doesn't seem that better off, neither of them asleep in the slightest.

A frown comes to my face as I watch the two. While I'm definitely feeling the chill myself being a Devil comes with it's own advantages, one of them most certainly having a greater tolerance for temperature shifts than others do.

The sisters don't have any such predisposition and we sure as Hell didn't pack for the occasion…one full bodysuit, a cotton coat and pants alongside a leotard style bodysuit isn't what I would recommend to fight off hypothermia…

I lock a sigh behind my teeth and gently extend two of my Shades to the Valkyries below, slipping the appendages around their waists and hoisting them into the air, taking no small amount of amusement at their shivered shouts of surprise.

"J-J-Jonah? W-what are you d-doing?"

"Keeping the two of you from turning into ice cubes overnight. You're welcome."

With that I deposit them on either side of me, the stone plank that I'd wedged into the branches earlier shifting dangerously under the weight…but holding.

I wrap an arm around each of their shoulders and barely restrain a flinch-Sweet Lucifer's _taint_ they're freezing-before pulling them closer to my side.

"Y-you just w-wanted an excuse to hold us, d-didn't you?"

I quietly snort at Sylvi's accusation,a counterpoint to Rossweisse's panicked exclamation, offering up a Cheshire grin and replying, "Hey, I'm sure the ground is way more comfortable…"

She doesn't immediately respond, instead snuggling deeper into my side and muttering, "Now that's six different kinds of blackmail…"

We all fall silent for a time, the sister's no longer shivering uncontrollably within minutes and me just enjoying the feeling of two beautiful women with toned bodies and erotic clothing pressed up against my sides.

…

Oh for the love of, dammit Riser!

 _You_ did this to me!

Looking for something to distract me from the growing heat in my lower body I quietly ask, "So…have either of you travelled out of Asgard before?"

Thankfully Rossweisse answers my question with a subdued, "Me and Sylvi went with our parents to the Human world once when we were younger…I think I was eight and Sylvi was five."

"Oh yeah, didn't we go to Disney Land or something like that?"

I can't keep the jealousy out of my tone as I ask, "You got to go to Disneyland?! Damn, that's so _lucky_ …"

Sylvi suddenly giggles and teasingly whispers, "Well, Big Sis didn't actually go on too many of the rides, she got _scared_. The last few days she mostly spent them in the shops, reading books and facts about the park."

"I did not! Well, maybe I did…just a little…wait, that's not the point!"

I can't help but snicker as Rossweisse pouts up a storm, instinctively tightening my hold on her shoulder and grinning before slyly asking, "Geez, even back then you were that studious?"

"N-no, I mean I, well…ugh, you two are the _worst_ …"

Sylvi and I share a brief grin at the older sister's expense, glad that she's still capable of being annoyed, despite the seriousness of our situation.

"Ok Jonah, your turn to-"

HHHOOOOWWWWLLLL!

I never figure out what exactly it was my turn to do, as a deafening wolf's cry seems to originate from _directly below us_.

We immediately tense and prepare ourselves to fight, hoping that it doesn't actually come to that.

Aside from Magic, we don't have any real useful weapons, Sylvi's practice sword likely not going to cut it against Supernatural predators.

Pun intended.

There's a few tense moments of silence, the three of us alternating between staring at the surrounding forest and at the spot where the half completed transport circle is resting on the ground below.

We'd put some basic protections on it, stuff to ward away wind, dirt and any potential rain…but that's all we could do, certainly nothing that'll stand up to a running battle.

Crap, of all the luck…

The only warning we have is a sudden rustling noise-

-and then a truly impressive beast leaps into the clearing with barely a sound.

Like Sylvi said, it's a wolf around three times the size of a Human one…but it's fur looks more like armor, with jaws that could crush a metal bar and padded feet that I'd be willing to bet could kill with a single swipe.

Not something I'm keen on tangling with, three-on-one advantage or not.

Thankfully it doesn't seem interested in sticking around…in fact it almost seems _nervous_ , rapidly sniffing the air and twitching it's nose and ears every which way.

Is…is it being chased?

With barely a wasted motion the massive creature suddenly sprints away, only the gentle sound of crushed leaves and twigs marking it's departure.

None of us so much as breathe, sharing a brief glance of understanding and not dropping our guard in the slightest.

There's something else out there.

For a few more seconds there's no sign of any kind of approaching danger, the only real movement being a gentle breeze that kicks up and causes the leaves around us to gently rustle.

…

A lucky break?

"…Do any of you hear that?"

I frown at Rossweisse's nearly inaudible question, straining my ears to catch any hint of…well, whatever it is that caught her attention.

For almost a minute I don't notice anything remarkable…wait…is that singing?

I feel a brief swell of panic rise up in my throat as Sylvi and Rossweisse suddenly sway dangerously from where they're crouched, eyes drooping and heads nodding.

Shit, that's not singing, it's _chanting_!

I whip my hand up and prepare to saturate the surrounding area in fire, damn the consequences as long as it breaks whatever hypnosis is being cast-

-but why bother? I mean, I'm just so _tired_ …and it's not like it's all bad…right?

The last thing I see before my world goes black are hooded figures with dark skin silently stepping into the clearing, bows and other weapons strapped across their backs.

 _Dark Elves_ …

* * *

 **Soooo...I said I'd have this uploaded by the end of the month, but instead I'm uploading it the morning of the 1st day of December.**

 **So I guess I lied?**

 **Oh who cares, Infinity War trailer just dropped!**

 **Finally, with an 'end' to the Marvel Cinematic Universe in sight I'm actually really stoked to see it in theaters (mostly just been red boxing or netflixing them thus far), that'll be a fun little treat to look forward to :D**

 **Anyway onto matters pertaining to this story, the next part will conclude Jonah's little arc, we'll likely have a Ravel chapter and then we'll be back to Caine after a pretty hefty time-skip (I'm thinking a year or more) so on towards that set goal.**

 **Dark White Fang: Well, what's the point of making a bunch of fictional characters if they're no fun to either read or write about, and nothing is more entertaining than other people's misfortune (probably why fails videos are so damn amusing). And I'm glad the dance came off that way, I've taken a few dance classes sporadically over the years (Bachata, Waltz, Street) and loved each one even if I've never really gotten into the scene wholeheartedly.  
**

 **DoctorWhoXX : Whew, that's always a relief to hear!**

 **Temsen: I might as start calling Mittelt Cleopatra then, since she's the straight up Queen of Da Nile.**

 **Tohka123: Glad it did, I didn't really realize how much I'd written until I started perusing through almost 300,000 words of events and completing the thing took me longer than I thought it would, lol.**

 **Web11211: ONE PUNCH DEVIL!**

 **...**

 **Actually no, but I guess that's why crossovers exist :D While Caine's role as a combatant will become a bit clearer later in the story right now he definitely has a clear preference towards getting in close and punching people really hard in the schnoz.**

 **...**

 **Schnoz Punch Man?**

 **Nah, doesn't roll off the tongue quite as easy.**


	32. Chapter 28: How I Became God's Apprentic

Ch 28: How I Became God's Apprentice (Finale)

Jonah

(26 weeks 1 day after arrival in Asgard)

Waking up feels like fighting a sumo wrestler made of cotton.

Fuzziness, disorientation, a general sense of unease…ugh, what _happened_ -

I bolt upright, ignoring the wave of nausea and vertigo that comes with it and frantically take in my surroundings.

Stone walls that look like they were carved directly from natural rock, metal bars blocking the only way out and a simple cot which I'm currently laying on.

Shit, what happened to Sylvi and Rossweisse?!

As if in answer to my question a figure clad in some kind scaled armor clanks down the passageway, stopping directly in front of my cell.

"Oh, you're awake. Right on time then…"

While the gothic helm covers their face the voice is unmistakably a woman's and I force myself to walk forward and ask, "W-where am I? What happened to the other two who were with me?"

Idly pushing a plate of some kind of food and clothing through a slot the guard amusedly replies, "Well, in that order…you're in our fortress of Helgistaðr after you were picked up by one of our hunting parties. As for your two lovely companions? Well, you needn't worry overmuch about them, they'll fetch quite a bit of money on the open market. We'll keep them hale and healthy as long as they don't cause trouble."

…It could be worse, I guess…although this is _still_ pretty bad…

"Now, I would advise you to eat and get dressed, you're meeting with the Elders in an hour. And while I'll freely admit that I'm flattered, I'm unfortunately on duty right now, we'll have to have some fun another time."

Her last statement confuses me-

-until I belatedly realize I'm butt naked, my clothes missing and my junk dangling out in the open.

A blush I have no control over makes it's way to my face and I hastily reach for the clothing on the tray, trying to cover up my awkwardness by asking, "The Elders?"

The helmed guard just nods, easily replying, "They'll be the ones who decide what to do with you. Me and a few others will be back in an bit, I advise you eat what you can and compose yourself, we don't take kindly to laziness on our prisoner's parts."

Her piece said the armored Elf walks away, leaving me halfway stunned and trying to get my bearings.

Captured by a race of slaver opportunists and about to meet their leaders in an act that will no doubt decide whether I live through the next few days…not to mention also having to keep an eye out for Sylvi and Rossweisee, since it's sorta my fault they're in this mess to begin with.

I heave out a sigh and reluctantly pick up the cloths that were left out for me, deciding to take the guard's advice for now…and…

…

There is _NO_ way I'm wearing this!

* * *

Well, small bit of comfort. At least I'm not the only one given an utterly embarrassing _loincloth_ of all things to strut around in. The four other prisoners marching right alongside me, a mix of Humans with a single Fallen Angel, are all clad in skimpy outfits.

Some variation of a crotch concealer for the guys, and some ludicrously see-through fabrics for the two women.

…I don't know what else I expected from a race rumored to be just as sexually promiscuous as Fallen…

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a large pair of stone doors are pushed open with a loud grinding noise, the five of us ushered in by the four guards surrounding us, all clad in that odd armor the Dark Elf woman was wearing earlier.

The room bears some vague similarities to a gladiator pit, just way nicer. Gemstones embedded into the walls and veins of stone laced with gold give what would no doubt be a rather oppressive atmosphere some levity, the raised dais directly in front of us holding three ornate thrones with nine figures.

Six of them are obviously guards, each clad in a variety of costumes and armor that range from something straight out of a bondage nightmare to one who's clad head to toe in plate armor in the motif of a dragon.

The three figures reclined on the chairs are a different story all together.

Wearing ornate robes and fabrics and appearing visibly aged, around late 40's to early 50's-which is pretty old for ageless creatures like elves-they stare at us with undisguised interest and admittedly make me a little nervous.

They must be the Elders.

At some unspoken signal a side passage opens and four unremarkable looking Dark Elves walk through, a variety of tools who's purpose escapes me carried in their arms.

"I imagine most of you are wondering why we've brought you before us. Simply put, we are here to offer you a choice."

My gaze is immediately drawn back to the Elder seated in the middle, a man with a strong baritone and relaxed expression who's words immediately catch my interest.

"No doubt you may not consider it much of a choice…but it is nonetheless a choice. You will be examined and measured, your talents and powers quantified. Based on those criteria, we will then offer you your options."

One of the Humans looks like they're about to speak-

-and a guard swiftly raises their spear to his neck, no words needed to convey the fact that he _really_ shouldn't try to talk out of line.

We're all silent for awhile as the four examiners do their business, starting with a Human male at the end of the line.

I mostly keep my gaze forward, not wanting to risk seeming like I'm doing anything remotely disrespectful but the tension is starting to get to me.

"No significant Magical talent, Elder. Musculature is fine, no known diseases, seems pretty standard for a non-Supernatural."

That's…clinical.

The Elder that had first spoken simply nods and turns to the man, authoritatively announcing, "You have three choices then. First, become a laborer working alongside our Stonebender associates. Second, put yourself on the open slave market and entrust your fate to the whims of your buyer. Third, attempt to earn your freedom in the Pits, fighting and likely dying for our people's amusement."

…

Well, at least they're honest. Of all those three, working alongside the Stonebenders (or Dwarves, as we know them) seems to be the least risky…but then again, I'm not basing that off of anything more than guesswork.

Swallowing thickly the man shakily replies, "T-the mines, please…"

The Elder makes no comment or anything along those lines, merely snapping his fingers and the doors grind open, two more Dark Elf guards guiding the man away as the next person in line is examined.

It's a similar scenario for him, even making the same decision…and then it's my turn.

I try not to twitch as the examination begins, ignoring the sensation of being dunked in ice water as some sort of diagnostic Spell is cast on me and the mild itching in my skull as one of the men gently runs his fingers over it in some sort of strange inspection.

It's going great…until one of the women cups my balls and causes me to jump halfway to the ceiling, the four 'doctors' snickering and the woman joking with, "Put down, 'sensitive scrotum' under physical maladies."

I'm about to offer a few choice words to them when I remember how the spear had been shoved against that other guy's throat, causing me to grit my teeth and ignore the malpractice happening around me.

Thankfully that's the only bit of uncomfortable fondling that happens, the four completing their work and turning to the Elder.

My throat goes dry as I await their verdict.

"The Devil is in excellent health and impressive physical conditioning even by their standards."

Thanks to the admittedly harsh training regime apprentice Valkyries go through, granted…

"He has an unnaturally large Magic Core, easily one of the more impressive we've encountered over the past decades. We also found traces of a 'unique' Magic inside of him, likely a bloodline ability. No mental or physical maladies."

The woman turns around and slips me a playful wink.

"…And he has a pleasantly sized dick."

My face goes beet red and I choke on my tongue, the four around me yet again snickering at my reaction.

Assholes.

Although the comment about my Magic Core confirms something me and Dad had always suspected. Despite being a Valefor I have no shortage of raw power at my disposal, most probably because of Dad's genes providing that natural boost.

The Elder takes this in stride and turns towards me, prompting me to pay close attention.

"Very well, these are your four choices then, Devil. First, Work alongside the Stonebenders. Second, offer yourself to be purchased as a slave. Third, consign yourself to earning your freedom through combat. Fourth, be a breeder for our species."

…

"Umm…Did I hear that last one right?"

The second Elder, a woman wearing some kind of lace gown, lazily explains, "By that, we mean that you will be offered more freedoms than most in return for your sperm. Given your significant Magic reserves and unique power, as well as the natural genetic gifts of a Devil, your offspring would naturally carry over those gifts. Combined with the womb of our own women and powerful children will follow. You will be restricted to this fortress unless under observation…but you may pick a slave wife of your choosing, provided you consent to impregnating other women that we deem fertile or acceptable."

…

So basically I would be given free run of a woman of my choice, the caveat being that I would have to have sex with other partners not of my choosing.

…Well, that and my personal freedom would basically be kaput.

...

Not.

A fucking.

 _C_ _hance_.

I take a deep breath and ask, "Elder, may I be permitted a question?"

I fully expect to be shot down, if not outright beaten for my impertinence…but the third Elder, a man with oddly colored pink hair merely tilts his head and replies, "You may. Speak."

"My companions, who were captured alongside me. What is to be their fate?"

"They are natives of Asgard, but also very beautiful and Magically gifted. They will be auctioned at our markets, no choice provided to them. Their fate will be up to those who purchase them, or failing that they will be ransomed back to Asgard."

My initial gut reaction is to ask why the Hell they _aren't_ being given a choice like I am…but decide that there must be some kind of history there.

"If I wanted to earn my freedom in addition to theirs…what would that price be?"

The man gives a feral grin and slyly says, "To earn your own freedom you would be putting your life on the line and facing an equal challenge…to earn the freedom of three, you would need to face three times the challenge…a most interesting prospect, Devil."

Well, that makes things easy.

"I'll take the challenge for my freedom, then. And theirs as well."

The woman and man I'd been speaking to smirk, obviously finding my words amusing while the more composed man who'd first spoken yet again gives a simple nod and announces, "Then your fate is decided, Devil. We shall see if your skill lives up to your words…"

Two Dark Elves appear by my side and guide me out of the room, the doors closing behind us with a loud slam as if punctuating the end of my sentence.

There's an awkward silence…and then my two warden's chuckle, one of them amusedly saying, "Would you like to see our grand city, Devil? The Elders have permitted you two hours before your challenge begins."

…Not what I expected to happen, but I'll take it.

"Would it be possible to see the two girls who were captured alongside me?"

One of the guards suddenly snickers and bumps their shoulder into the other, jokingly saying, "Aww, isn't that _so_ adorable? About to walk into the monster's den and he wants to see his little girlfriends…"

The other joins in before I can protest, replying, "Devils _are_ corrupters, after all. Should we prepare a conjugal room for you and those poor two maiden's pleasure?"

I finally get a word in and indignantly shout, "Ok you two are looking _way_ too far into this-"

"Yeah, that's what all the clueless ones say. Quit flapping your lips, Dead Man, and follow us. Oh, and don't try to escape, when you were unconscious we put a Spell on you that'll stop your heart if you go a certain distance beyond the fortress perimeter. So don't do that."

Unable to stop my instinctive grumble of, "Nice of you to care…", the two laugh before giving me an _almost_ friendly shove forward.

* * *

The inside of Helgistaðr is…actually nicer than I'd been expecting.

I'd thought it would be some massive, smoky kink dungeon of debauchery and excess…and while it IS admittedly smoky it's mostly coming from cookeries dotting the area.

A kilometer long crater with multi-tiered walkways and housing alongside a smattering of shops decorates the interior of the fortress, the whole thing pleasantly lit by golden lamps with the occasional rainbow color for good measure, sparkling metals and stones expertly placed into the floor and walls with an artist's eye.

And the _people_.

Stonebenders and Dark Elves in equal number, the shorter race clad in a variety of fabrics and metals, their beards braided and adorned with intricately carved stones while the Elves wear an eye-watering collection of dresses, shirts and pants.

"This way, Devil."

I wordlessly follow my 'guides' even while I still wordlessly drink in the city, not expecting such beauty from the place.

Talk about overturned expectations…

"Jonah!"

I spin around at the familiar voice, feeling a wave of relief hit me as I see both Sylvi and Rossweisse running toward me, their own contingent of guards relaxedly trailing in their wake.

I open my mouth to say something along the lines of, 'you're both ok!', but don't quite make it as the two slam into me with all the grace of an out of control freight train.

"Oof! Girls, I'm fine, I'm fine! What about you two, are you alright?"

"Well duh we're fine! You?"

I shake my head and a goofy smile makes it's way on to my face-

-and then all three of us go wide-eyed as the brief moment of emotional upheaval dissipates, letting us calm down a bit…and catch a glimpse of what the other group is wearing.

…

Let's just say the loincloth isn't doing me any favors in keeping things 'under wraps'.

Of _course_ the Dark Elves would be into Gorean styles.

Both of the Magnhild sisters have some kind of criss-crossing fabric that goes around their waist and shoulders, covering their chests but leaving stomachs bare. The lower half is really nothing more than a flimsy belt with two flaps of pale blue silk for Sylvi and black for Rossweisse, the material the same make and color of the top covering their, uh…lady parts.

"Ha! Looks like the Devil kid is having a 'hard' time over there!"

I feel my face gain a few degrees of temperature as the Dark Elf chaperones laugh hysterically at the three of us, another adding, "Well he wouldn't be the only one poking people during a hug, the girls look like they could cut diamonds with those perky bits of arousal!"

Sylvi seems to snap out of her daze and shouts back, "Oh fuck _off_ already, would you?!"

That just seems to make them laugh all the harder, five of the six guards walking a short distance away while the sixth humorously tells us, "Now be on your best behavior, Kiddos. You've got 15 minutes so make it count. Try not accidentally fuck each other."

…Dickheads…

I put the matter out of mind and try to calm down a little, doing my best to ignore both my twitching crotch and the sister's own blushing faces.

…Well, it's mostly Rossweisse doing the blushing, Sylvi just seems more intrigued by the whole mess than anything else.

"Why don't we grab a seat and talk there?"

"Not a bad idea, that. C'mon, Big Sis."

Still in a sort of overly sensitive haze Rossweisse mechanically follows Sylvi as I lead them to a nearby table, trying my best not to notice how the older sister's chest gently bounces as she walks.

 _Damn_ they're perky…and she's only fifteen!

"So did you two also wake up in a cell without clothes?"

Sylvi dryly nods and replies, "With some comedian Dark Elf guard making comments about how they're on duty and can't accept us propositioning them?"

"Weirdly enough, yes. Makes me wonder if they all attend the same classes in basic training…"

Rossweisse seems to snap herself out of her daze and asks, "Did they tell you what they have planned for your future?"

I awkwardly shift in my seat, knowing full well where this topic of conversation is gonna lead.

"They did…and what yours was going to be as well."

Sylvi must have noticed something in my tone because she narrows her eyes and growls out, "Jonah? What did you do?"

Crap.

"I might have...cut a bargain with their Elders."

"What _kind_ of bargain?"

I take a deep breath and explain, "The Dark Elves apparently have a process where they examine a prisoner for qualities such as Magic power, physical health and other stuff, then give them choices based on those criteria. I was given the choice of being sold as a slave, working in the mines alongside the Dwarves, entering into a deathmatch to win my freedom…or staying within this city for who knows how long as some kind of glorified breeder. Apparently they liked the amount of Magic I have, along with other things."

Rossweisse predictably turns red at my mention of 'breeding' while Sylvi's already narrowed eyes close even further.

"…You picked the deathmatch, didn't you?"

"I did."

She sighs but seems to accept that fact-

-until she freezes and casts an alarmed look in my direction.

"It wasn't just _your_ freedom you bargained for, was it?"

"…No. The deal is that I take on three times the risk, then there's three people that go free."

Rossweisse has a panicked expression as she exclaims, "Three times the risk?! Jonah, what are you _thinking_?!"

"I'm with Big Sis on this one, why wouldn't you just keep your head down and wait for someone from Asgard to come find us?! And it sounds like you got a sweet deal out of this mess, why go with the option where you're at risk?!"

…That last comment makes me feel a bit of uncharacteristic anger.

"Oh, so me getting passed around to a bunch of women I don't know and basically serving as some kind of prized stud is a 'sweet deal'?!"

They seem to realize there was _definitely_ a better way to phrase that as Sylvi frantically says, "I'm not implying that-"

"So basically you'd be fine with staying as some kind of glorified offspring producer, but it's ok because you get to have sex in the process?"

Rossweisse seems a trace defensive as she frowns and retorts, "It's _different_ for us-"

"And it's _different_ for me."

I take a shaky breath and run a hand through my hair, tiredly saying, "Look…we don't have any way of knowing what went on after Loki transported us out of there. For all we know everyone could think we're _dead_. And the idea of you two being sold off to unknown people isn't something I want to take a gamble on. What if you end up in some Devil's Peerage, or worse? Those aren't risks I'm willing to make."

The two sisters look conflicted, Rossweisse eventually speaking up with, "Jonah, you don't-"

"Ok kids, time's up. Up and away you go now!"

The four sentinels who had been watching the Magnhild siblings appear by their sides, signifying the end of our visitation time.

I'm briefly stumped by what to say, not wanting to have events end on such a dour note-

-when, to my complete and utter surprise…Sylvi kisses me full on the lips.

My eyes no doubt comically widen, senses suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of a stone spring in the middle of a rainfall, a relaxing aroma that's only made enjoyable by the soft, wet feeling of lips presses against mine.

…

…What?

And just like that she breaks contact, swiftly turning around to join her sister who's wearing an expression like she just got punched in the face, cheeks dusted red.

And then they're lost in the crowd, leaving me sitting here like an idiot.

…

I have no words.

Unfortunately, the guard on my left _does_.

"Ha! Well aren't you gifted with the luck of the Devil? Better not go dying, kid. Leaving a cute girl like that heartbroken is a _real_ shitty thing to do."

I turn and stare at the faceless helm, dryly asking, "Are you two supposed to be my guards or my running commentary?"

The one on the left just shrugs and blandly replies, "Potential escapees are less likely to kill us if they think of us as people and not drones."

"…That was startlingly forthright of you."

The duo chuckles before killing the mood.

"No real reason to lie to an all too likely dead man."

* * *

Loki

"Ah, a pleasure to see you after so long, Trickster. What brings you to our humble abode?"

I bite back on the uncharacteristic moment of exasperation, frustrated as always by Elder Tyries' ability to make me feel like a young boy coming home after a long day away with naught but a few words.

"A particularly irksome bit of business, _that's_ what."

The Elf, visibly old for his species, barely goes so far as to glance at me and muses, "Hmm…please, explain more. There is still a few more minutes before the next match. And it promises to be a compelling one."

I glance down from the raised dais where we can overlook the gladiatorial arena with a birds eye view, a sizable crowd gathering and gesticulating excitedly.

"There's depressingly little to explain. Father is insistent on ruining the sanctity of our realm and I still lack the means to confront him directly. Now I find myself searching for a _Devil,_ of all beings, who I sent to your lands."

"Oh? Are you? Now that is a curious coincidence indeed…"

"And what makes you say that?"

Tyries just points to the arena below as a figure walks out into it, clad only in a loincloth…

…A figure that is _very_ familiar.

"We captured a Devil and two Asgardian Valkyries in training not more than a few hours ago. Judging by your expression, he's the one you sent away."

It takes no small amount of effort not to grind my teeth and I instead hiss, "And just _what_ is he doing down there?"

"Fighting for his freedom, as well as the two girls he was in company with."

That briefly halts me.

"He's fighting for _them_? What does that mean, why would a _Devil_ be interested in something other than self-preservation?"

The Elder merely shrugs, calmly replying, "Who can say? He was offered a position as more or less a 'gigolo', as the Humans call it, but turned it down in favor of fighting for his release as well as the two Valkyries. An interesting change of pace, wouldn't you say, Trickster?"

I can only glare hatefully at the creature beneath before Tyries asks, "If you are being pressured by Odin to return them, I can do so at the price of a few small favors."

I'm about to grudgingly accept-

-when a thought occurs and I instead smirk.

"No need for that, Elder. After all, if the Devil perishes during this fight…well, I most certainly _tried_ to find him in time…but it's not my fault that he entered into a gladiatorial match that resulted in his death, now is it?"

Tyries accepts this with a neutral dip of his head…and amusedly adds, "Small wonder most consider you an asshole. And remember, Trickster… _He utters too many futile words who is never silent; a garrulous tongue, if it be not checked, sings often to its own harm._ Or, to put it in simpler terms…don't count your chickens before they've hatched. I think there's more to that Devil boy than meets the eye."

A fond smile makes it's way on to the Elder's face even as I scoff at his endorsement of the filfth below.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched…the Human truly do come up with such _wonderful_ phrases."

* * *

Jonah

It's fine.

Privately admitting to myself that I'm scared shitless is perfectly normal.

…

Maous _above_ I want to puke...

Standing awkwardly in the middle of some kind of stone floor arena, dozens-if not _hundreds_ -of Dark Elf spectators shouting out jeers, encouragement or just plain singing creates an echo chamber of noise that fades to a sort of harsh buzz as I desperately try to not hurl.

The fact that my throat is so dry I feel like I'm trying to swallow through a mouthful of sand isn't helping.

…Dammit what's _taking_ so long?! I've been standing here for like five minutes that's felt more like five hours!

Taking a deep breath I mentally run through the training I've done in Asgard over the past months, trying to relax through the constant reminder that I _might_ actually have a chance at surviving this as long as I keep my cool.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a slow drumbeat that gradually rises in cadence and tempo until the crowd is clapping in perfect synch, the echoes making it sound as though each beat is analogous to my heart pounding against my chest.

Here we go…

With a deafening, final _BANG_ the drums fall silent and three gates that line the arena walls swing open, three figures leaping free and I feel my anxiousness ratchet up a notch.

Low growls issue from fanged mouths, rippling muscle covered by grey and black fur moves in threatening patterns and claws that could puncture my skin without a second thought issue from padded feet.

Fenrir Spawn.

And these aren't like the one we encountered in the forest, the smallest standing a good eight centimeters above my head even _without_ rising on it's hind legs.

I swallow through a sandpaper throat and try to extend my wings as the three slowly close in on me-

-and have to bite back on a curse as they refuse to spring out, something blocking the motion…probably the same Spell that'll stop my heart if I wander too far away.

Fuck, of _course_ that would have been too easy…

Instead I slowly crouch, prepping myself for a brief, bloody fight. Wolves are pack hunters, the minute they decide to attack they're all going to go for it at once…meaning I'm going to have to incapacitate them at the same time or I'm done for.

…Shit.

Two Magic circles spin to life in my hands and I prepare my four Shades, having slowly but surely increased my control over them.

…The moment stretches, the three beasts slowly encircling me as I carefully keep my back to a wall, ensuring that I can face all three of them at a time.

Dammit, the worst part is the _silence_. The crowd isn't so much as _breathing_ , the only noise being heavy footfalls from the wolves and my own stuttered breathing.

…

C'mon you mangy bastards, do _something_ already-

-and then they charge and I don't have time to even think as the fight kicks off.

My right hand forms an icicle tapered to a killing point, several acceleration Spells primed and ready to accelerate it…and they do, a sharp _CRACK_ echoing throughout the chamber as the improvised projectile takes one of the wolves in it's right eye, instantly killing it and causing it's head to jerk as the icy point juts out of the back of it's neck.

That took the majority of my concentration, however, limiting me to just a simple fire Spell in my left hand. It does the trick though, forcing one of the wolves to shy away from the leaping flames and buy me a few precious seconds.

The last one, completely unmolested by any sort of Magic, charges forward in bounding leaps-

-and flips ass over teakettle as my Shades knock it's feet out from underneath it, causing it to let out a surprised yelp.

Heh, that worked better than-

I get to promptly eat my words as the tumbling wolf, in seeming defiance of gravity and momentum, rights itself and continues bounding towards me, slavering mouth now open wide and massive jaws poised to rip my throat out.

Oh fu-

Caught completely off guard I throw my arm up in a last ditch attempt to ward off the beast as it's jaws close down on the appendage-

 _SNAP!_

-And everything below my elbow falls to the ground, arterial jets of blood that spew from the ragged stump that was my left arm painting the wolf's head red.

I scream.

Fuck fuck FUCK it _HURTS_!

Panicked beyond all rational thinking I raise my still working right arm and, with a simple push of adrenaline fueled power, _slam_ the acceleration circles into the creature's face.

It's body turns into a blur and with a sickening _splat_ impacts on the far wall, bonelessly dropping to ground with nary a sound.

Shit, what happened to the last-

Something heavy hits me on the chest, driving me to the ground and my head impacts the stone floor _hard_ , my fuzziness from losing my arm only exacerbated by the impact.

All I can see is the hazy outline of a wolf, bending down to no doubt finish what the other two started…and I begin to operate more on instinct than I am on careful planning.

Drooling jaws get to within half-a-meter of my jugular-

-and the wolf suddenly gags as my Shades ram themselves down it's throat, a sharp pain emanating from my gut as the giant beast jumps backwards and drags it's nails across my stomach.

A more crafty opponent wouldn't have let that simple distraction fool them, likely finishing the job right then and there…but instinct told that Fenrir Spawn that something was lodged in it's throat, and it needed to get it out before it could eat me.

Which affords me that split-second I need to raise my shaking arm, channel the last dregs of my power…and burn the creature to a crisp.

There's no dodging my flames at this range and the beast only has time for a pained howl before it falls silent, only the roar of roasting flesh and burning air dominating the arena.

I keep that up for a few seconds…and then my arm drops to the ground, all my energy spent and my head feeling awfully… _light_.

Heh, well how about that?

I took on three times the risk…and…won…

* * *

Loki

…

… _Impossible_.

A pleased chuckle reaches my ears and I glare at Tyries, the old buffoon smiling and politely applauding the spectacle, a far more restrained action compared to the rabble who are loudly cheering and stamping their feet for the unconscious and bleeding Devil.

I briefly entertain the hope that he'll bleed out-

-and then two healers are at his side, severed arm in one of their grasps and healing Magic ready.

Damn.

"Well, Trickster? Did I not imply that the Devil boy would surprise?"

I don't grace that with an answer, still fuming at the fact that so many would _celebrate_ such a loathsome creatures _survival_.

What has _happened_ to this realm over the past few centuries…have they forgotten the Great War and what we lost so many millennia ago?

Another grating laugh reaches my ears, Tyries now staring at me with squinted eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't directly killed the Devil. Aren't you the one who has so vehemently opposed their very _existence_ in the past?"

I scoff and make to walk out of the room, the Elder following behind me.

"That would imply I consider the creature a _threat_. He is an aggravating nuisance, nothing more."

Yet another damnable chuckle originates from the man's throat and I have to resist the urge to snap at him, centuries of 'friendship' or not.

"You have a bad habit of not being entirely honest with yourself, Trickster."

* * *

Jonah

Owwwww…

Waking up _hurts_.

My arm, my chest, my head…it feels like someone just used me as their own personal punching bag.

"Well look who's back from the dead! Hello there, _handsome_ ~"

My eyes slowly come into focus and find the attractive features of a female Dark Elf hovering over my nose, her lips set in a playful smirk.

…Did I miss something?

"Say, you want to spend the night with me before you go? That was a pretty cool show you just put on, I wouldn't mind-"

"Focus on healing and _not_ on seducing, would you?"

Sylvi's frosty tone brings me back to full awareness and I belatedly realize I'm laying on some kind of bed, Rossweisse holding onto my left hand-the one that had been bitten off-with a death grip while the younger Magnhild sibling is hovering nearby, glaring daggers at the Elf who seems totally unperturbed at the sudden vehemence leveled in her direction.

"Well, Mr. Devil, you seem to be in good health for having been rather badly worked over by some Fenrir Spawn not more than an hour ago. I reattached your arm and stitched together your chest without issue, you should be all golden to head on out."

I blink at the flippant tone before rasping out, "Umm…thanks?"

A salacious wink is her only reply, causing both sisters to scowl at her for some reason that escapes me at the moment.

"I'll be on my way then, expect a visitor to swing by pretty soon! Nice treating you, Mr. Devil! Oh, and girlies? Play nice and share now, there's _plenty_ of him to go around!"

With one last snicker the Dark Elf leaves the room, leaving the sisters glaring after her with red cheeks and my mind must be moving extra slow…because quite frankly I have _no_ idea what's going on.

"What…what happened?"

Rosswiesse sighs and explains, "We don't know, all of the sudden our guards took us here, removed the enchantments that had been restraining us and said to stay nearby until someone important could come to see you."

I grunt, still feeling worn out and Sylvi sits in the recently vacated chair, dark blue eyes locked on mine as she quietly says, "Still though…you won. We're free to go whenever, I think."

An awkward silence falls between the three of us until Rossweisse gently clears her throat, an embarrassed expression on her beautiful features as she begins with, "Jonah, I don't think me and Sylvi properly explained how we felt about you-"

Whatever she was going to say is swiftly brought to a halt as the door to my room quietly opens, two figures walk in-

-and the sisters immediately leap to their feet, Magic circles flaring to life in their hands and looks of equal parts rage and alarm dominating their features as both the Elder I'd met during my 'trial' strolls in followed closely by _Loki_.

"A heartwarming gesture, but rather useless."

With a snap of his fingers the Magic circles the sisters had conjured dissipate with a brief energy scatter, shocking all three of us into inaction.

Was that Magic cancelling?!

An irritated look on his face the Trickster God growls out, "You'd best be able to stand, _boy_ , or the foolish girls will have to carry you out. We're leaving."

That catches us off guard.

So much so that the Magic God heaves a sigh of annoyance at our inaction, practically spitting his words out.

"I'll be waiting at the end of the hallway. You have five minutes or I'm leaving without you."

With that he turns around and stalks out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

It's with a theatric sigh the Elder muses, "I think you managed to thoroughly annoy him, Devil. It has been several decades since I last saw him so…ornery."

…I'm getting whiplash here.

Is it too much to ask for the world to slow down for just a few minutes so I can get my freaking bearings?

Thankfully Sylvi seems to have her head on straight as she turns to the Elder and asks, "Why is the person who put us into this mess in the _first_ place here to 'help' us?"

A friendly smile on his face the Elder just idly responds with, "From my understanding he annoyed some rather powerful people in evicting you three from your home and was 'tasked' with retrieving you. Under pain of fearsome reprisals, if I had to wager."

Suddenly looking way too smug Sylvi looks triumphantly at me and says, "See? Help was coming for us all along!"

I don't bother hiding my eye roll and rasp out, "Yes yes, that's all well and dandy. And it's not like it cheapens my victory or anything-"

Something soft suddenly presses against my forehead and I'm treated to the more than slightly pleasant image of Sylvi brushing her lips against my skin, a more genuine smile on her face this time.

"I still think that was pretty brave of you. _Totally_ stupid, but brave."

…I have no intelligent response to that.

Thankfully the Elder does and jovially interrupts with, "While it pains me to break up such a tender moment…you had best be going. The Trickster is unpleasant enough when in a good mood, thrice as bad when in a foul one. It was a pleasure watching your fight, Devil."

With that he walks out without so much as a backward glance, briefly surprising me that he didn't ask for my name.

…Oh well, he probably figures we'll never meet again, so why bother?

…

"Um, this is a little embarrassing…but could I ask you three to carry me out? I'm, uh…having a little trouble here."

I may have been healed, but they certainly didn't do anything to replenish the energy I expended.

Thankfully the sisters don't make any comments about my handicap aside from some playful smiles, throwing my arms over their shoulders and hauling me to my feet where my head briefly spins from vertigo…but I work through it as we vacate the room and prepare to return home.

…

And through it all, I can't help but notice that both sisters are still clad in those 'exciting' outfits, treating me to a _delicious_ view of side boob and swaying butts from where I'm more or less suspended in between them.

…

What can I say? It's the Devil in me.

* * *

"Looks like you got put through the wringer, eh, Jonah?"

I wryly stare at Bjarke as we walk through the halls of Hlidskialf, on our way to meet Lord Odin, and dryly reply, "That's one way of putting it. Another is that it was abjectly _terrifying_."

Hayden's father just chuckles and claps me on the shoulder, merrily stating, "That just makes it all the more memorable then! Ahh, reminds me of the days when I was just a lad…"

I give Hertha a pleading look but she just shrugs, probably more than a little used to this kind of fond reminiscence of traumatic events.

Norse culture is a little weird sometimes. And I say that coming from a Devil Pillar family. I know a thing or two about _weird_.

"All levity aside, you did splendidly in surviving Loki's typical brand of mischief. I can say with utmost confidence your family would have been proud of you, Jonah."

I feel myself go red in the face at Hertha's words, shyly mumbling, "It wasn't anything that impressive…"

My two honorary parents both laugh at that before a thought occurs to me.

"Hey, we didn't happen to get all our stuff back, did we? Some of it got left behind at Virgin's Downfall and others bits at Helgistaðr. Some of those books aren't easy to replace…"

Bjarke idly waves his hand and explains, "Gondul retrieved most of your things from the falls and the Dark Elves were 'kind' enough to send along your original clothing and effects after you left."

To my surprise he then leans in with a conspiratorial air and whispers, "The Wandbearer said her granddaughters kept the outfits the Dark Elves provided them with. Think they're keeping them handy for a _special_ occasion?"

I stumble and choke on my tongue, remembering how the Magnhild sisters looked in those fabrics _quite_ vividly and I hear Bjarke laugh until Hertha playfully smacks him on the arm.

"Now that was meant to be a _surprise_ , idiot."

"Ha! My mistake, my mistake…just thought the boy could do with a little imagination booster for the few lonely nights he has left..."

"W-what the Hell does _that_ mean?!"

The two of them exchange blank looks before Hertha sighs and quietly murmurs, "Well, you certainly didn't get any of Hayden's romantic brains from association alone…"

The fuck does _that_ mean?!

"Alright, looks like we're here."

I don't get a chance to grill them further as we arrive at the main hall's doors, which grind open on their own and we stride inside.

Sequestered in an out of the way corner is Loki, appearing more sullen and annoyed than he has in the previous few times I've had the dubious pleasure of meeting him.

Standing almost perfectly opposite of the Trickster God is an irate Gondul, obviously trying to burn a hole in his skull through the sheer heat of her glare alone.

Other than that it's just Lord Odin and two of his Valkyrie guards standing nearby, blank expressions adorning their faces and not giving anything away.

Me and my 'parents' go to bow-

-and Odin interrupts with a gruff, "Drop the formalities, it's just us in here and I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible. Alright, to start with how about you make your case, Wandbearer?"

With a respectful nod, her gaze never leaving Loki's, Gondul clearly announces, "Not only did your son essentially kidnap an honored guest of Asgard and force him into a potentially lethal situation, he also knowingly sent two of our kin along with him. Had they perished, the Magnhild family crest would have been in dire jeopardy of dying out, their successor already having inherited it."

I don't miss the way Loki's eyes imperceptibly widen at the part about potentially losing a Magic Crest.

Guess he didn't know about _that_ part…

Gondul vindictively finishes with, "I expect equal recompense from you son, Lord Odin. Whether it be expulsion from Asgard and a relieving of his authority as a God of the realm or some other punishment, I have _no_ intention of letting the matter drop."

Loki's expression seamlessly transforms from shocked to furious, eyes blazing as he no doubt warms up his own rebuttal.

Still not showing a trace of emotion Odin merely turns to the Trickster and asks, "Your defense, Loki?"

Squaring his shoulders the man replies, "I committed no crime. The Christianic factions have long since been encroaching on our domain, stealing away some of our best and brightest for their Peerages. And now you expect me to allow one to freely roam our lands? And your progeny would not have been in any danger whatsoever had they not tried to save the _literal_ Devil!"

Gondul looks like she's one more syllable away from attacking Loki while Lord Odin simply turns in my direction.

"Well, boy? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Of course. After all, you were the main cause and affected person of this whole mess. Speak."

I thoughtfully look at the Trickster God before shrugging.

"If I never had to see him again for the rest of my life I'd be a happy man. Something I think we can agree on, funnily enough…"

Said God gives me a withering look but holds his peace.

Lord Odin leans back in his chair with a contemplative hum…before suddenly grinning and addressing the room at large.

"Alright, my decision is made. Loki, effective immediately you're going to take the Magnhild siblings and Jonah as your apprentices and teach them everything you know as atonement for your actions. Well meaning or not, you attacked our guest and kin and for that you need to make amends."

The room is silent for a moment…and then Loki predictably explodes.

" _WHAT?!_ Have you taken leave of your senses, Father?! If you think I will _ever_ disclose the secrets of my craft to a filthy _Devil_ of all creatures then you have-"

The room falls silent as a spear that _radiates_ power manifests in Odin's hand, promptly shutting the God up as he stares at the weapon warily.

The Elder God just smirks and silkily says, "Remember what I said yesterday? About nature's pocket? Don't test me on this, _child_."

There's a tense silence as Loki obviously fights some kind of inner battle…

…And eventually growls to himself before stiffly marching in my direction, coming to a stop a meter away and looking down at me with obvious dislike.

"I have three rules, _Devil_. One, you will not us your own brand of Magic in my presence while under my tutelage. Two, you will obey and follow my lessons, any questions you may have are strictly to be on _how_ to accomplish something, not _why_. Three, if I feel you are not worth my time, you will not complain when I abandon a field of Magic in favor of another. Are. We. _Clear_?"

…

…In what is no doubt one of the dumber things I've done in life, I smirk and stick out my hand, sarcastically replying, "But of course, _Master_. I'll be a better student than any you've had before or since."

He takes my proffered hand and tries to crush it with as much force as he can muster without actually breaking it, acting like he just had to pick up a dog turd with his bare hands.

Gondul suddenly snickers and maliciously adds, "I think my granddaughters will be quite excited at the prospect…so I'll naturally be checking in on all three's progress. It'd be a shame if I found out you were deliberately trying to sabotage one of them, now _wouldn't_ it, Loki?"

The Trickster God doesn't even deign to reply to her words and instead coldly finishes with, "We begin in one week. I expect you and your companions to meet me at the entrance to the Academy you attend an hour after your classes end. _No_ exceptions."

With that he disappears in a flash of light and the room falls silent.

…

…Ohhhhh _shit_.

What the Hell did I just agree to?! Am I _insane_?!

As if in answer to my unspoken thoughts Bjarke thoughtfully says, "Well, you may not have picked up Hayden's eye for romance…but damn if you didn't borrow the size of his balls."

Odin just laughs.

…

I am _so_ fucked.

* * *

 **And thus began the most emotionally traumatizing tutelage Jonah has ever embarked on...because his teacher is a xenophobe :D  
**

 **That wraps up Jonah's current side of the story while next chapter will delve into what Ravel has been up to in the meantime before we switch back to Caine and his groups shenanigans. Until then we'll go ahead and respond to some reviews!**

 **David Pincher: I'm not too sure what you mean, David Pincher (bloody amazing name, btw). Provide an example? I'm down editing software, a music score and professional animators so I must be missing something.**

 **Wacko12: Caine did indeed slay that puss (heh, cat joke...)**

 **Web11211: As soon as I run out of dialogue ideas I'll fall back to that oldy but goody!**

 **Dipsyy: The source material always portrayed Odin as doing anything for a good lay, so I figured he would be doing the nasty at any given opportunity XD**

 **Tohka123: Glad you did, it was definitely not one of my more imaginative moments, lol.**

 **Kenshin135: Hoo boy, in order of reviews then-**

 **1) I mostly set things so far back because I want to tackle a story that actually chronicles changes in Devil society as well as the Supernatural world as a whole, things that take time to properly plan out. As for not just going crazy with the OC's and de-aging some of the characters? A number of reasons really. One is that most of the characters that are younger are ones that I liked or I felt had potential (Kuroka and Shirone with their backstory, Ravel and Riser with their positions as Pillar Class Devil representatives) but were never really given much time to shine in canon. Second is that it provides a bit of grounding for both readers and myself. It's easier to write for Kuroka and Shirone because I have a basic understanding of what their personalities are from the novels (and thus expand on it) and it's nicer for readers because they can look at a familiar character instead of a cast entirely comprised of OC's (lord knows I already have a ton of them XD)**

 **2) Chow is easily one of my favorite creations ever and I try to use him sparingly, like a drug almost.**

 **3) This is a hindsight 20/20 situation where I didn't really NEED to have Caine be 11 years old per se...but now I would have to go back and re-edit a bunch of chapters who's files are now gone from and I don't want to go through THAT can of worms that is re-uploading and correcting for errors. So like you said I mostly try to gloss over the explicit sexual aspects of their relationship in favor of the emotional side and more lighthearted bits (like that old asshole puberty).**

 **I take exception to the harem being half-loli though! They're all barely into their teens and are going to grow up into adults at more or less the same time (and I always viewed Mittelt as more young adult than loli, but that's just me). By that logic we're ALL lolis until we start getting older.**

 **...**

 **And THAT is a creepy thought I wish I hadn't had. Pass the brain bleach, Hydrochloric vintage please...**

 **4) Nice noticing of the errors there, those are the kind that break the flow of a story and I hit the edit button as soon as I could XD**

 **As for Sirzechs not getting word of Caine I derped out and forget to make a short story entry detailing why he hasn't been found yet. Long story short since he's going with the story that all of the Valefors were wiped out he can't exactly organize large scale searches and has to rely on smaller search groups. Kalichi WAS one of the first places he dispatched subordinates but since during those early months Caine wasn't actively making a name for himself he was never found and they eventually moved on, not actually knowing where he might have ended up. Even Gyer only found out because he was directly interacting with the gangs and paying close attention to them.**

 **5) Which then makes it even more funny when you consider that Devils automatically hear translated version of words and you have to wonder if they were hearing it as 'Khaos' or 'Chaos' and wondering if something was wrong with their ears XD**

 **Oh language, you can be hilarious sometimes.**

 **6) I like the idea of a character list and it shouldn't be that hard to make, considering I already have a basic one in a document I use for reference when writing.  
**

 **Guest: Guess I'll see you then!**

 **...Or would that be right now? Oh forget it...**

 **Naruto Mitarashi: Glad you're liking the delving into various mythos and cultures, it's easily one of the things that provides me inspiration for this story, it's basically an unending well of cool stuff to explore! And Caine and Jonah will _certainly_ have differing styles of how they accomplish their goals, something they're going to have to reconcile. Heck, even the way they fight is turning out to be very different (Jonah with magic and swords while Caine uses martial arts and whatever weapons he can get his hands on, the odd bits of Magic and Senjutsu being thrown in the mix).**


	33. KoTaS Opening (Reader Request)

**WARNING, WARNING. BWOOP, BWOOP, HOOOOONNNNKKKKK!**

 **...**

 **Now that I have your no doubt bewildered attention, allow me to say that if you read ahead, there WILL BE SPOILERS!**

 **Nothing really plot specific, but it alludes and hints and introduces things that haven't been seen yet, so bear that in mind. Further AN's at the end, enjoy!**

* * *

King of Thieves and Shadows Opening

 _Man With a Mission – Dog Days_

* * *

 **[Instrumental]**

(Starts with a slow pan of Kalichi, EDEN's spires and buildings glowing with light amidst the squalor and dilapidated bits of the city. Zooms in to a building near the outskirts where an older Caine, clad in a simple jacket and pants is sitting on a crumbling ledge, staring at the city below when he spots something below)

 **[Counting all, the cracks in the pavement**

 **Counting on, till** **I** **reach a better place**

 **What is wrong, l can't figure** **it** **out but l feel alright feel alright feel all...** **]**

(A younger Caine walks barefoot across the street below, dirty and covered in bloody clothes, face gaunt and nervous, eyes swiveling back and forth as if searching for something. He relaxes a fraction as Kuroka and Shirone appear by his shoulder and guide him to the Church, David, Lisa and Sister Bianca waiting outside.)

 **[Let it out, find a replacement**

 **Let it out, cause it's restless everywhere**

 **What is wrong, l can't figure it out but I'll be alright be alright…]**

(Jonah, Rossweisse and Sylvi collapse to the ground amidst disintegrating Spell formula, exhausted, as an irate Loki motions for them to get up and try again, the three doing so with gritted teeth.)

 **[Recalling out, the days I remember**

 **Recalling out, all the scenes of yesterday**

 **Innocent, blue and too young but i feel so right feel so right feel so…]**

(Ravel and Monica face down a group of other Pillar Devils in a secluded corner of Antiquity Academy, Riser and Felix Valac appearing alongside them and the groups enter a standoff as Ravel notices an oddly shaped shadow seemingly nod in approval...)

 **[** **I'm so high and dry and** **l don't even know the reason why...**

 **How much more will I be drifting on to try to clean these pile of lies…]**

(Caine slides down a wall, shaking in fear as Chow disappointingly points to a Tartarus Pit, showing a King Piece in his palm as Caine swallows nervously, dragging himself upwards despite being heavily bruised and covered in blood, slamming a fist into his palm as his Shades spring to life around him.)

 **[Yeah Yeah and I'm losing it Yeah Yeah**

 **When I'm choosing it Yeah Yeah**

 **Breaking out, out for the better way**

 **Calling up the dog days to be Yeah Yeah]**

(Azazel shakes hands with Ferdinand and Linus, Caine comradely bumping his shoulder against Vallia's as Kuroka and Shirone throw their arms over her shoulders, Mittelt, Raynare, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner shaking their heads in disbelief as Mittelt yanks Caine off to the side, smirking as she manifests a lightspear.)

 **[Can I seize it to Yeah Yeah**

 **And reveal it to Yeah Yeah**

 **Breaking out, out from the boring days, calling up the dog days to live again!]**

(Caine faces down Gyer Crocell and his Peerage alongside Galeran, Nihil and Tiana, both of the Pillar Family Devil's glaring hatefully at each other before turning and walking away, EDEN and Kalichi burning in the background.)

 **[Instrumental]**

(Caine wakes up to find the burnt out remains of the city around him, the only living thing being a shadow wreathed version of himself, standing in front of the destroyed Church, an insane grin on it's face as it stands in front of three graves.)

 **[** **Listen up, the man in the corner said**

 **Listen up, or believe it till you're dead**

 **Know it's right l can't figure out but** **l feel alright feel alright...** **]**

(Caine frantically looks around to see who might be left, only to see Kuroka and Shirone give him a fearful look as they leave with another Devil, Vallia running off with the Fallen on some unknown assignment and leaving him amidst the ashes of the city, only the gang leaders surrounding him.)

 **[I don't need, I don't need a perfect life**

 **And I know my dreams won't go anywhere**

 **Let it be but I won't deny myself and I'll be alright be all right be all...]**

(Vallia gently places a hand on a pair of unmarked graves, her body now an irreversible fusion of Albion's own flesh as well as her own. She turns to stare at a statue of Zenithia, a spectral Albion reciprocating the action before she turns to a waiting Caine, making to walk in his direction...before they both nod at each other and unfurl their wings, heading in different directions along their respective paths.)

 **[I'm so cold and blind and l don't even know the reason why...**

 **How much far** **ther** **will l be drifting** **onto try** **to** **clean these pile of lies...** **]**

(Caine meets with the four Fallen and Azazel, the Grigori leader pointing to the symbol of the Khaos Brigade, Caine staring hatefully at it before nodding and striding past the Gang leaders, the three of them falling in step behind him as he addresses their gathered members, his resolve once more found.)

 **[Yeah Yeah (x3) Calling up the dog days to live again!]**

(Jonah and Loki travel the streets of Kyoto and meet Kunou after he bumps into her, the two instantly apologizing before leading them to her palace, Yasaka playfully wrapping her arm in Loki's and causing both Kunou and Jonah to stare incredulously at the sight. The moment is abruptly broken as Khaos Brigade members burst through the door, the four of them whirling to meet their attackers head on.)

 **[Yeah Yeah (x3) Calling up the dog days to live again!]**

(Kuroka and Shirone miserably go about their day amidst a town that points and whispers at them, the older sister trying but failing to put on a brave face. They're abruptly startled as Ravel and Monica run across them, the two cats recognizing who she is while Ravel quickly motions for them to accompany her and Monica, the cats only spending a brief moment of hesitation looking behind them before their faces stiffen and they follow the two other girls.)

 **[** **Living up smashed to the ground** **I never want** **ed that** **anymore**

 **All the stakes you don't know say because...]**

(Caine gently sets a hand on Frederica's armored muzzle, the Dragoon picking herself up and standing proud, the scene shifting to show him and Ning Que shaking hands despite the wounds they're both sporting from a fight between them.)

 **[Where it comes Oh all the pain all along**

 **Oh all the day you want**

 **Oh maybe I'll belong**

 **Now don't you think so Yeah Yeah]**

(Jeanne is warily lead in front of a Tartarus Pit by Frederica, Caine and Ning Que, the Exorcist glancing at Ning Que as he smirks and extends a hand, a wry smile adorning her face as she accepts and the two enter the underbelly of Kalichi. Caine talks to Corentine Selene inside of EDEN's _The Exotic_ club, the Vampire pointing to a Khaos Brigade logo amidst pictures of Yasaka and Kunou, the two of them smirking as they begin to plan.)

 **[Can I seize it to Yeah Yeah**

 **And reveal it to Yeah Yeah**

 **Breaking out, out from the boring days**

 **Calling up the dog days to live again!]**

(Sirzechs surprises Caine as he returns to his home, offering him his father's Thunder Axe. Caine reverently taking it and bursts of lightning rain around him as he raises it to the sky, a feral grin appearing on his features. He enters a Magic Circle along with Frederica, Ning Que, Jeanne and Corentine, the scene fading as they're engulfed in light.)

 **[Instrumental]**

(Caine returns to his family's rebuilt mansion, Ravel and Monica alongside Jonah, Rossweisse, Sylvi and Kunou awaiting him as he places a King piece on a piece of cloth that displays the Valefor family's coat of arms, all of them sharing anticipatory grins.)

 **[Yeah Yeah and I'm losing it Yeah Yeah**

 **When I'm choosing it Yeah Yeah**

 **Breaking out, out for the better way**

 **Calling up the dog days to be Yeah Yeah!]**

(Kuroka and Shirone take Caine's proffered hand as he offers them a Queen and Rook piece, the two of them disbelievingly staring at his assembled Peerage, Ning Que and Jeanne as Knights, Ravel and Corentine as Bishops, Mittelt as his remaining Rook and Frederica as his Pawn. They then turn as he points to an awaiting stage, a grin on his face as his now complete Peerage begins striding towards it.)

 **[Can I seize it to Yeah Yeah**

 **And reveal it to Yeah Yeah**

 **Breaking out, out from the boring days**

 **Calling up the dog days to live again** **!**

 **Yeah yeah Calling up the Dog Days to live again!]**

(Vallia and the rest of the Hero Faction eagerly watch the broadcast of Caine and his Peerage ascending the stage, the four Satans raising glasses in a toast with varying degrees of enthusiasm, the Kalichi gangs gather around a large display in one of their hideouts and cheer wildly, a figure with eight Fallen wings, eight Devil wings and one Angel wing stands aside a man with islamic features and a tie-dye t-shirt and Caine stops at the lip of the stage, an endless crowd stretching as far as the eye can see, staring boldly at the 933 Peerages that make up the ranks of the Rating Games, raising his Thunder Axe at the number one position before he and his Peerage leap into battle.)

{END}

* * *

 **I actually went ahead and did this upon reader request (it was a guest review, but if there's a real David Pincher out there, here's looking at you) but it was surprisingly fun! It was like doing an actual storyboard for a movie or something, mixing and matching tone and other things.  
**

 **And I mean C'MON.**

 **Man With A Mission is as fucking hype as you can get!**

 **...**

 **Friends, it's 3 A.M. in the morning, I got way too invested in finishing both this little project and the 2nd season of Kekkai Sensen ( _Tortoise Knight_ best track this year, fucking fight me), and I want to share a story.**

 **This afternoon I was cleaning my oven and in my INFINITE wisdom decided to activate both the ceiling fan AND oven fan. Thus, when I went to spray the cleaning solvent on the 200 degree oven, the upward drafts and sizzling cleaner caused me to more or less huff a mouthful of the stuff.**

 **Yeah, you heard me, I basically sucked down a lungful of fucking SODIUM HYDROXIDE.**

 **Thankfully I liked my college Chemistry class and did some T.A. work in Highschool for the chem professor so I know how to deal with this kinda idiocy. Ignoring the fact that my chest was burning and I couldn't really breathe I quickly flushed my body with basically everything short of a Coke and Mentos enema, keeping me in tip top shape without even having to call EM services.**

 **...**

 **Why am I telling you this?**

 **Hell if I know.**

 **Maybe it's just to tell all the readers who always compliment me on my imagination and intelligence in crafting stories (God do I love you guys) that sometimes I ain't so smart.**

 **...**

 **It's now 3:05.**

 **I think I can fall into a snooze coma now.**

 **I'mma just post this tommorow morning.**

 **Peace.**

* * *

 **EDIT 01/04/2016**

 **Sweet Jesus, I woke up this morning to check things over before I uploaded...and all I can say is that sleep-deprived me is _weird_.**

 **Like, holy shit, who is this person? And why are they jumping topics every five seconds?**

 **...**

 **Imma leave it in anyway.**

 **As for the actual opening itself, like the 'spoilers' suggested there was quite a few things hinted at, some explicitly and some that will probably only become clear once they pan out in the actual story.**

 **It covers events all the way to Cane's eventual leaving of Kalichi since I didn't have it in me to just cover things as they are so far.**

 **Other than that, kudos to those who recognize some of the characters, although a fair number of them are OC's.**

 **Take care, and ignore sleepy me's incoherent ramblings!**

 **...**

 _ **Tortoise Knight**_ **was pretty boss though.**


	34. Chapter 29: Classroom Politics

Ch 29: Classroom Politics

Ravel

(26 weeks after Valefor Massacre)

 _"And in their 15th consecutive victory, Ravel Phenex and Monica Galetas once more walk away the victors!"_

The announcement is met with mostly polite clapping, a few enthusiastic cheers…and some noticeable booing.

Heh, just another day at Antiquity Academy!

"Nice job, Monica! At this rate we're eligible to finish the year undefeated! The last time _that_ happened was with my oldest brother Ruval!"

My newly acquired best friend gives a confidant grin-a welcome change from her more subdued attitude that was the norm a few months ago-and happily replies, "Something you can lord over him, right?"

"Of course! One of the privileges of being a little sister is that I can rub stuff in my brother's faces and get away with it! If Riser tried to do that Ruval and Raleigh would just fry him."

"Being the youngest sibling seems to come with some advantages…"

"It has it's ups and downs."

She's about to inquire further when all of the sudden several loud congratulations are thrust upon us, almost two dozen Devils all clamoring for our attention.

"That was an amazing match, you two!"

"Hah! Did you see those two snobs faces? Priceless!"

"Shows them right! When a Pillar Devil and Greek Princess work together they're unstoppable!"

"Kyyaahhh! Lady Monica, _have my babies_ ~!"

…That last one would have been disturbing enough even if it _hadn't_ been a girl yelling it.

Nonetheless, this kind of attention is both unexpected…and oddly satisfying.

After our constant string of victories we'd become the icons of a group that, in retrospect, I really should have foreseen coming to idolize us.

The lesser Nobility. The occasional Extra Devils. Those few Reincarnated Devils who attend the academy. Those who come from a lineage that includes Humans.

All of the people that, in some way and to varying extents, are marginalized by most Pillar Families and their more affluential offshoots. To them, me and Monica are a slap in the face to those elitists as well as a symbol of strength and power.

A pureblood Pillar Devil, one of the Phenex Clan no less, and a Human tag-teaming together in mock Rating Games…and _crushing_ the competition.

Granted, Monica has a bit of the Olympic God's blood running in her veins, even if heavily diluted, but most Devils label her a normal Human regardless.

Hence, the local celebrity status.

"Goodness, did you see Lady Phenex finish off that last Devil with her flames? EEK~! She was so _HOT_ ~!"

…Monica and I briefly lock eyes and I just _know_ we're thinking the same thing.

We may need a restraining order sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Is being a popular figure always so…tiring?"

I give Monica a weary grin and dryly reply, "It'd be a lie to say you get used to it…but practice helps."

It'd taken us almost another hour to get free of our well-wishers and such, another to clean up after the match and finally _another_ to collect our things before heading home. Those three hours mean that the sky is making it's shift from a peaceful blue to a dark indigo, well on it's way to the starry vista more typical of the Human world.

Leaving the Academy largely deserted as well.

"Ugh, I'm _so_ glad tomorrow is our last day before the weekend! In between all the matches, tests and ego-mending after kicking all those other Devil's butts a nice day of doing absolutely nothing sounds great! What do you say, Monica? Up to anything or do you want to hang out?"

"Sorry, but Father and Mother are going to be traveling to meet with a business friend and they want me to meet him as well, get acquainted early and everything…sorry, but maybe next weekend?"

I heave an overly dramatic sigh and deign to reply with, "You test my patience, Inferior One. But just this once, I shall you grant a boon!"

Monica snickers at my joke-

"Ah, but if only that was your honest opinion, Lady Phenex…"

We whirl around, surprised at the sudden voice-

-and find Diodora Astaroth restfully leaning against a near pillar, eyes pleasantly narrowed and with a relaxed smile on his face.

Which I don't buy for a second. Hellfire, what does _this_ slime ball want with us now? Bad enough he was messing with Monica on her first day here…

"Heir Astaroth, what an…unexpected pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, most assuredly. And just how is this evening treating you fine ladies? I trust you are in high spirits after your win?"

Oh. So _that's_ what this is about.

A quick glance out of the corner of my eye, disguised as a hair flick, shows Monica keeping an impassive expression…but her stiff back tells a different story.

Well, not that I blame her.

This guy is a _total_ creep, even if it wasn't for those rumors about how he captured a Human Nun and is…'training' her to become a part of his Peerage as soon as he starts one.

Freak.

"We most certainly are. After all, it would be most impressive if we were to achieve a feat my eldest brother has accomplished, wouldn't it?"

"That it would. In fact, it would almost be _shocking_ , especially considering your…racial composition."

Learn to be subtle, creepo.

"Oh? And just what is so shocking about this, 'racial composition', as you put it?"

"Well, put bluntly, Lady Phenex, some of my less scrupulous colleagues think there have been instances of…foul play, during these mock battles."

I raise an eyebrow, substituting the action for my desire to wring his neck.

"Oh, are you implying that I'm _cheating_ somehow, Heir Astaroth?"

"Goodness no, Lady Phenex. I'm not accusing _you_ of less than up front and noble actions…"

The significant look he sends Monica's way causes her to stiffen and I resist the urge to burn out his damn eyeballs, playing on my best friend's ever present worry-even if she tries to hide it-that her friendship is hurting my reputation in some manner or another.

"That still sounds like an insult. One that suggests I'm _unable to notice_ if my very own partner is altering the matches in some manner…or, more alarmingly, that I'm _allowing_ such a thing to occur."

That damn smile of his comes back full force.

"Forgive me for saying so, Lady Phenex…but Miss Galatas' family was accepted by yours with surprisingly little effort, considering other family's attempts over the years who have a more impressive pedigree. Do you not see how it could be misconstrued that she's manipulating you somehow? And you don't have a sterling background when it comes to divining one's past. Wasn't your betrothed, the second Valefor son, killed along with his family after they trod on toes they shouldn't have?"

Something inside me snaps.

"Allow me to share an observation with you, _Diodora_. Thus far, all you have done is thinly veil insults directed at me and my partner, questioning my intelligence and integrity. Perhaps you should consider the fact that maybe, just _maybe_ , you and those you speak for are just a _little_ bit upset that a Human is making a bunch of Pillar Heirs look like weak, pathetic _fools_."

There's an icy silence following my declaration, Diodora looking briefly shocked before an ugly expression comes to his face.

"…Is that your answer then, _girl?_ "

"It is, funnily enough. Tell your cronies that if they want to avoid tarnishing their family names, then they can actually put forward an iota of effort for once in their lives."

He doesn't respond except for one last withering glare before stalking off in the opposite direction of where we're headed.

…

"Umm…Ravel? Are you-"

"GAH! I _hate_ those creeps SO _much_!"

I suck down a lungful of air, trying to get my temper under control and not accidentally burn down the academy with errant flames.

Thankfully I get myself in line, only for Monica to hesitantly ask, "Was…was it a good idea to antagonize him like that?"

"…Probably not. But quite frankly _I don't care_. He insulted you and Caine! The way I see it a verbal beatdown is the _least_ he deserved!"

Frowning a bit, she nonetheless murmurs, "I guess so…"

Taking a guess at why she still seems worried I reassure her with, "Don't worry, Monica. They can't do anything to your family. Nothing short of several Pillars working together can override my families influence, and they definitely aren't going to risk any long-term repercussions over something as trivial as a few kids arguing amongst each other."

Relaxing, Monica nods before quietly sating, "Thanks, Ravel…for sticking up for me and everything."

Unable to stop myself from giving her a squeeze and grinning like a maniac I tease her with, "Oh you are just so _cute_ when you say stuff like that!"

* * *

…

…And today had been going so well.

Well, actually it hadn't, what with Creepy-Squints-A-Lot visiting us, but overall it had been nice.

The mild glare Father is giving me as I stand nervously in front of him, his office doors and windows closed and quiet as a tomb, are _not_ helping my nerves one bit.

"So…I just heard an interesting story from Lord Astaroth, one that is fairly recent. Can you guess what he wished to speak with me about?"

…Dammit.

"Did it have anything to do with something that happened this afternoon, Father?"

"Funnily enough, it _did_."

"…Father, is he-"

"He isn't causing any trouble, the Astaroths haven't picked sides in almost two centuries and he's not about to start something now, especially over something so…trivial."

The way he says 'trivial' makes me feel as if it's anything _but_.

"Then…yes, Father. I may have lost my temper and insulted him, but in my defense-"

"Have you considered that he _wanted_ you to lose your temper?"

I resit the urge to grind my teeth before replying, "Yes, but he-"

"So you did so anyway, no doubt causing a great deal of trouble for yourself further down the road."

"I made a mistake, yes, but-"

"A very amateurish mistake indeed. Can you imagine the consequences if _every_ Pillar representative lost their cool just because of a few insults? We would be having a Civil War every other week. I expect better from you, Ravel."

Shame, anger and frustration war for dominance and Father must have noticed.

"…You don't seem pleased with my words, Ravel."

"I'm _not_ , Father."

"Oh? Could you perhaps explain why, then?"

For the second time today my temper flares and I angrily retort, "Because it's not _fair!_ That pompous Ass, _to my face_ , insulted Monica and her family, then insulted me and Caine! And for no other reason than because she was a Human and he was upset that she was making such a strong showing in some practice Rating Games! It's so _stupid!_ "

I pause for a breath and then continue right on.

"We're _supposed_ to be Pillar Devils! The standard that _our entire species_ looks up to and a beacon for all Devils, reincarnated or not! Instead, that idiot seemingly does his best to make all reincarnated Devils, Humans, _whatever_ , hate the upper tiers of our society as much as possible! And he's just one person! So many others think like him, seemingly blind to the fact that they're causing so much resentment that it's a wonder there hasn't been some kind of rebellion yet!"

I feel my vision blur with unshed tears, surprising myself with the intensity of how I truly feel about this.

"Why are people like Diodora and the others that think like him in charge, when it's so dammed _obvious_ that they're _wrong?!_ That they don't _deserve_ their positions?! Why is it that people like Monica and her family are ostracized at practically every turn, families like the Valefors are killed for actually doing their _duty_ , while those fools get away with absolutely zero consequences?! It's. Not. _FAIR!_ "

A ringing silence permeates the room, Father not having moved or reacted once the entire time.

I struggle to regain control of myself, shocked at my outburst and worrying over whether I said too much-

-When Father gives the most exhausted sigh I've ever heard him make, a forlorn look in his eyes.

"Sometimes…it's easy to forget just how wrong the world can seem to a child. Worse, it's easy to forget that such a thing _shouldn't_ be normal…"

He seems to be talking to himself, almost, and I'm not sure whether I should interrupt or not when he finally looks at me and calmly says, "Ravel, I wish I had a better answer for you…but the honest truth is that I simply don't know. Maybe our society is this way because we haven't tried hard enough to change it. Maybe it's because evil, in it's myriad forms, hasn't truly been vanquished yet."

He walks out from behind his desk, kneels in front of me…and gathers me into a hug, which I desperately return.

"Or, just _maybe_ …the people who will change things for the better just haven't arrived yet. Who knows? Maybe those someones are you, Monica, the countless others who no doubt feel the same way you do."

He pulls back and gently cups my chin, his features showing nothing but pride and I feel a lump form in my throat.

"I understand your frustration, Ravel, I truly do. When Clarissa was killed and I was unable to either avenge her or do anything to save her boys…it _hurt_. It hurt me and your mother both, knowing that one of our oldest friends had been slaughtered in her own home and that we could do practically nothing."

I immediately feel a ball of guilt form in my stomach, belatedly realizing that, in my grief at hearing of Caine and Jonah's fate, I'd forgotten that Mother and Father had lost someone important too. They hadn't shown it much, sure…but I _should_ have known.

"But, Ravel, do you know what we _can_ do? What _you_ can do? Play their game. Answer their insults with a smile, meet their challenges and be graceful in either victory or defeat, don't let them know that we consider them our mortal enemies. Then, when it's time to strike…destroy them in their entirety."

A slight hint of amusement plays across his mouth.

"It might seem counterintuitive, being creatures of fire and all…but revenge can taste equally good, hot or cold. It just depends on the dish."

A smile I have no control over makes it's way to my face and I giggle before nuzzling into him, enjoying the way his beard gently scratches my head.

"Telling your cute little daughter to take sweet, sweet revenge in the most underhanded way possible? I _knew_ you were an amazing dad!"

"Yes, well, I aim to please after all…"

We part from the hug and he stares at me with an inscrutable expression for a few seconds before sighing wistfully.

"Sometimes, my Little Firebrand…I wish you had been born an Heir, rather than a Hero."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Of course you would, you're very much like your Mother that way…it's late, and you should be getting ready for bed. On your way."

I give a short bow and reply, "Of course, Father."

Just as I'm about to leave the room he suddenly calls out, "Oh, and Ravel?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I fully expect you to win all of your mock Rating Game matches with nary a single loss. While he's grown out of it, Ruval was insufferable after he managed that feat. He could stand to be knocked down a peg or two, centuries later or not."

I smirk evilly.

"Count on it, Father."

* * *

Damon

I watch my little ball of pride and joy close the door behind her, letting the silence play out for a few moments.

"You can come in now, Riser."

My office door swings open and my third eldest child struts in…not entirely concealing his sheepish grin at having been noticed.

"My apologies, Father. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but-"

"But your sister was less than shy about vocalizing her thoughts, I understand. Then again, that is what I wish to speak to you about."

He raises an eyebrow and I continue with, "I don't doubt for a second that the Astaroth Heir will attempt to sabotage Ravel and Miss Monica in some fashion or another. Soon, too. He's young and impulsive, meaning he'll strike while the iron's hot, so to speak."

Riser's eyes narrow and he growls out, "That fool had better not-"

"He won't. Or, at least, he'll try. I want you to keep a close eye on your Sister for the next few days, _especially_ after their next match. I'll send a message to Julius, just to be safe. I doubt he'll need it, Maous only know the poor man has had centuries of experience dealing with situations like these…"

Riser smirks at my mention of Julius 'Red Shoulder' Tyors, Antiquity Academy's resident combat instructor and an old war buddy of mine, from way back during the closing decades of the Great War.

"Well, assuming Instructor Tyors isn't there in time and I have to step in…how far should I go, Father?"

I pull out a few documents that I need to go through before the day is over and neutrally reply, "Well, certainly nothing that will get you kicked out…"

I smirk.

"But a few days or weeks of suspension is _perfectly_ acceptable."

The boy is quiet for a few seconds before chuckling.

"And people say _Mother_ is the more terrifying of you two…"

I give the dolt an incredulous look over the rim of my work and ask, "Boy, are you _mad?_ Even _Julius_ was terrified of your Mother. Just ask him about the petrified forest of Corinthia…"

"…Was it petrified before or after Mother became involved?"

I resist the urge to shudder as I remember Linada's fury after some of her fellow comrades had been killed in the final years of the Great War…and had learned the perpetrators were hiding in said forest.

"Neither. It's name _used_ to be the petrified forest of Corinthia. Now it's known as the Ashlands of Corinthia. All 2000 square kilometers of it."

I see the boy pale.

Precisely. _Don't_ piss off your Mother, Son…

* * *

Ravel

 _"And this will mark the 16th straight victory for our favored duo! Next match in thirty minutes!"_

Monica and I trade high-fives before heading towards the locker rooms, exulting in the afterglow of a hard-fought battle. It had been against two Reincarnated Devils, funnily enough, that had easily been the most exhausting of our matches yet.

We'd still won though, not to mention Diodora-may he rest in pieces-seems to have chickened out, avoiding me and Monica whenever we pass nearby in the halls.

 _Definitely_ not something I'm going to complain about.

"Hey, Ravel…is it just me, or is it kinda…empty out here?"

I bring myself out of my brief moment of introspection and curiously gaze about as we exit the locker rooms, noting that it is pretty quiet…and sparse…when school hours are still in full swing.

…Odd-

"Lady Phenex, Miss Galatas…could we perhaps borrow a moment of your time?"

I resist the urge to grit my teeth as I hear the 'pleasant' tones of Diodora's voice, annoyedly turning around to face him-

-and resisting the urge to flinch as I notice several older students with him, as well as two familiar-but equally unwelcome-faces.

Cerise Paimon and Alameda Zepar. Apparently, they took their loss a bit harder than I thought they would, if the cold looks they're giving the two of us are any indicator.

And then there's Diodora himself, that dammed smile on his face, flanked by his three allies around the same age has him.

Aness Stolas, the second daughter of the Stolas family. A brunette girl with purple eyes and a gentle countenance, even if her personality is anything but 'gentle'…

Terrance Focalor, first son of the Focalor family. A moderately tall boy with black hair and blue eyes, a serious expression adorning his features as he glares at us.

And lastly Yvette Balam, second daughter of the Balam family. A slim, purple haired girl with startlingly green eyes…and a smirk that makes Riser's look tame in comparison.

…

I don't think they're here purely for a social call.

"Heir Astaroth, to what do we owe the highly dubious honor?"

His expression not shifting a millimeter he lazily replies, "Oh you don't need to pretend to play nice, Lady Phenex…I think we all know just how you feel about me. About _all_ of us, really. What was it you said again? Oh, right. _'Tell your cronies that if they want to avoid tarnishing their family names, then they can actually put forward an iota of effort for once in their lives'_. Well, here we are."

I try to hide my nervousness as I belatedly realize my words must have caused far more anger and spite than I had thought they would.

Dammit…

Putting on a bold face I haughtily reply, "Hmph, I stand corrected. It appears you _did_ manage to put some honest work into something for once. Although it seems your 'plan' was to openly intimidate us in the most visible portion of the academy. Truly, an _inspired_ plan…"

Cerise just scoffs and acidly retorts, "What, do you think we're stupid or something?"

She probably doesn't want me to honestly answer that.

"We have people keeping an eye out and making sure others don't walk in on us. No sudden rescue for _you_ two hussies!"

I can't help but tense slightly, Monica reciprocating the action as the reality of this encounter sinks in.

Hands peaceably clasped before him, but with eyes now wide open, Diodora muses, "Now how to go about properly ensuring you have respect for your betters…"

I almost have a minor heart attack as Monica bravely steps forward despite her shaking hands and says, "It sounds as if the basis of your problem lies with me. You don't need to involve Lady Rave-"

"I wasn't talking to _you_ , Human!"

Diodora's sudden shout shocks her into silence before he takes a calming breath, a far more sinister smile on his face.

"Although…that does give me an idea. Initially, I had just planned to make sure you would miss your next few matches through… _creative_ means. But if you two are so adamant in your loyalty to each other, well…Alameda, Aness? If you would?"

My eyes widen as I realize what they're about to do and try to gather the wind around me-

-and am _far_ too slow, my body suddenly becoming…weak. And _hot_.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Monica reacting similarly and a wave of rage spreads throughout me as I realize what just happened.

That _Bitch_ just used those very same pheromones she used on Monica during our first match! And Aness most have used her family's control over poisons and the like to accelerate the effects without us noticing, if her sadistic grin is anything to go by.

"Physical injuries can be healed and you're a Phenex. So instead, I think we'll go ahead and damage your _pride_. It would make for startling news the Underworld over if the youngest daughter of the renowned Phenex clan was to enter into a clandestine relationship with a Human, now wouldn't it? And on the academies grounds, too!"

This…this Bastard!

I summon up my flames to burn him alive-

-and a fire of an entirely different kind spreads throughout my stomach and groin, alongside a cramping so intense that it's almost… _nice_ , causing me to moan at the sudden action.

…Tears I have no control over gather in my eyes and I swear on the Satans themselves that I'm going to _make them pay_ -

"Heir Astaroth, can I ask what it is you're doing to my little sister and her friend?"

My eyes open wide in pure shock as I recognize my big brother's voice…but what is he _doing_ here?!

Through the heady fog in my head I glance up-

-and almost flinch at the look on his face.

I've seen Riser angry before, sure…but this is the first time I've ever seen him _murderous_.

Distantly I hear Diodora retort, "This has nothing to do with you, Riser Phenex. Take your business somewhere else! And how did you get here, I told those useless fools not to let anyone through…"

The heat seems to largely dissipate, letting me think straight as Alameda and Aness turn their attention elsewhere…and I notice that big brother isn't alone, another Devil standing right alongside him.

Felix Valac. I've met him a few times and he always struck me as a level-headed sort. Average height, dark hair gathered into a ponytail and chocolate eyes that sparkle with barely restrained mirth.

"Hey, did you hear that, Riser? Heir Astaroth over here has several of his friends gathered around your sister and her partner, obviously doing _something_ less than wanted. And he says it has, 'nothing to do with you'. I pity the Astaroth family's future if their heir has such a… _limited_ repertoire of preprogrammed responses to external stimuli. I've seen _Starfish_ with more eloquence than him."

…

Wow, I had no idea Felix possessed such a silver tongue, he's usually so polite…

Diodora merely growls, opening his mouth to retort before Riser cuts him off with, "I'll ask one last time, Diodora. What. Are. You. _Doing?_ "

Silence reigns for a few seconds, a tense standoff that affords me and Monica a few seconds to regain our wits and prepare for a fight that's almost certainly going to come-

"What the Hell is going on here?"

Loud, precise footsteps echo off the cobbled path as all of our heads ratchet towards the newcomer, faces paling as we recognize the approaching Devil's voice and features.

Standing just shy of 1.8 meters tall, chiseled features that look like they were carved from a mountain face with a matching scowl and beady, dark eyes that nail us in place.

A heavily muscled body that doesn't look unwieldy, movements controlled and lithe…except for his right arm, which occasionally spasms or twitches, as if not under it's owner's complete control.

Julius Tyors. One of the few Devils that shows visible signs of aging, appearing to be in his late forties and signifying millennia of experience that predates even the Great War.

Father only looks to be in his mid-thirties…

He also happens to be the combat instructor for Antiquity Academy's older students and has a reputation for not taking lip from _anyone_.

…

And right now he's staring at all of us with equal and undisguised annoyance.

I'm not ashamed to admit I feel more than a _little_ frightened.

"Well? Am I speaking to a mute audience? Or have the flowery and excess verbiage exclusive to most Pillar Devils finally run dry? Speak up!"

Diodora rallies himself first, quickly reassuring the instructor with, "Ahh, it was just a simple disagreement between Pillar families, Instructor. Nothing you need to worry about, we'll settle it on our own."

Tyors makes no visible reaction to that and all turns his gaze briefly in my direction before turning back to Diodora.

"Is that so?"

"It is, Instructor. Now if you'll excuse us-"

A wave of unadulterated _power_ slams into me, sheer Demonic _strength_ driving the breath from my lungs alongside everyone else present, even Big Brother.

" **Do you take me for a fool,** _ **Boy**_ **?"**

Tyors' voice sounds like an echo, the tones reverberating throughout the air due to his released aura and I can only wheeze in abject _terror_ as the pressure kicks up even more, practically flattening me into the ground.

" **There's ambient Magic in the air, the Phenex and Galatas girls are rife with Pillar Magic that** _ **isn't**_ **theirs and the Phenex and Valac boys look like they** **want** **to murder you on the spot. Could you be** _ **any**_ **more obvious?"**

I manage to flick my gaze upwards and witness Tyors stalking towards the downed Diodora, his ten wings spread wide and a furious expression adorning his features.

" **Allow me to make** _ **one**_ **thing clear. In this Academy, you aren't the heirs or scions or whatever. You are** _ **my**_ **students, and thus you will follow** _ **my**_ **rules. And fighting outside of sanctioned or supervised matches on Academy grounds is** _ **against**_ **the rules. Break the rules, and I will break** _ **you**_ **."**

I can't see it, but I can feel his gaze shift towards me.

" **And don't think that just because you two are Phenex your punishment won't last. I had your brother's attend my lectures, I know how to leave a mark on a Phenex that won't easily heal."**

And with that the pressure abates, the sound of sudden gasping and even retching replacing the silent roar that had been Tyors' Demonic Aura.

"Now, I want all of you to return to class and _behave_. If something like this happens again there _will_ be consequences. And, just to make sure you understand, in this Academy _I_ am in charge. _Not_ your precious family. Scram."

Without so much as a parting warning or even backward glance Diodora and his cronies speed off, decorum forgotten in favor of getting away from Instructor Tyors as fast as possible.

A relieved sigh makes it's way past my lips, my attention returning to my older brother just in time for him to shakily thank Instructor Tyors with, "Y-you have my thanks, Instructor. If you hand't-"

"Save your thanks, Boy. Tell your Father he owes me a drink the next time I see him. Maous only know I'm gonna need it if I have to keep doing stuff like this…"

With that said the ancient Devil stalks off, grumbling to himself the entire time and not displaying so much as a trace of that terrifying authority he had earlier.

"Lady Phenex, Miss Galatas, are you all right?"

I give my head a hard shake and accept the offered hand of Felix, gratefully replying, "Yes, I am fine now, but how did-"

"Ahh, my lovely Monica, it sets my heart at ease to see you safe and sound. Those bastards didn't hurt you at all, did they?"

I resist the urge to slam my open palm against my face as I see Riser brush his lips over my best friend's knuckles, her face turning a deep scarlet as she stammers back, "I-I-I'm fine! Y-y-you don't need to w-worry about me, L-Lord Riser!"

…Being recently hit with another dosage of Zepar's pheromone based Magic probably isn't helping things in the slightest.

Instead I turn to Felix and ask, "If you don't mind me asking, Heir Valac, what were you doing with my Brother? And why did you help him come to our aid?"

The older Devil idly shrugs, easily replying, "Do I need a reason to come to the aid of an underclassmen being ganged up on by a bunch of idiotic people I don't like very much? In all seriousness though, Astaroth and his group of sycophants have been getting rather bold with their actions as of late. Reminding them that they're not as unopposed as they seem to _think_ they are was a bit of a necessity."

I nod at his words and bow my head.

"I happen to agree. Thank you again for your aid."

"The pleasure was mine, Lady Phenex. Now, you should probably go help your friend before she passes out from overstimulation, your Brother is laying the flowery adjectives on fast and thick."

I roll my eyes before moving to help Monica escape my stupid older brother's overly romantic advances…but only doing so on autopilot, my mind mostly being lost in thought with other topics.

…

I can't help but remember Father's words about there being people out there-maybe even people like me-who'll be the ones to put an end to idiots like Diodora from driving our society back to where it once was, a cauldron of bloodshed and blatant intimidation.

Today was a bit of an eye-opener, of how real and close to home that threat is.

Maybe…maybe it's time I start thinking on ways to put fools like those in their proper place.

…

And while I know I promised Monica a free shot at Alameda for pulling the pheromone trick in front of a crowd…today just upped the level of payback _significantly_.

After all, _I_ can turn my foot into burning hot flames.

That Bitch is going to suffer a _quite literal_ case of the fire crotch when I get my hands on her!

* * *

 **Can someone say 'VIVA LA REVOLUCION!'**

 **...**

 **Who knows, Ravel may just very well end up as the supernatural equivalent of a civil rights leader combined with hardcore revolutionary, only time will tell!**

 **Speaking of time, big timeskip next chapter!**

 **Dark White Fang: Dunno if you're familiar with the film _When Harry Met Sally,_ but it always holds a special place in my heart because of how the relationship dynamic between the two is one of constant arguments and conflicts, but still a relationship nonetheless. Once we hit the timeskip next chapter Caine and Mittelt's relationship will definitely take a more mature (read, humorous) turn.**

 **David Pincher: I aim to please, and I'm just glad I didn't have to go to the hospital. Medical bills are _insane_.**

 **Rawrking: Considering that every scrap of Mythology and it's mother shows up at some point or another in DxD, I think it's safe to assume fire-breathing Turtle-Unicorns will show up at some point...**

 **Guest: Partings are a way of life, unfortunately...but it ain't goodbye, just 'au revoir'.**

 **Kenshin135: The King Piece is indeed literal, and Ajuka would without a doubt be unhappy about it...but for reasons that I don't entirely want to spoil.  
**

 **As for Vallia it would have indeed been frontloading the Peerage pretty heavily, not to mention she'll have her own pat to take (the Hero Faction is gonna have a different purpose this time around)**

 **While I typically don't like bringing in characters from other franchises...both Frederica and Ning Que are just too badass and unique (as well as unused, near as I can tell) for me _not_ to integrate them into the narrative, working out backstories and motivations that fit within the framework of DxD ( _Coffin Princess Chaika_ for Frederica and _Jiang Ye_ for Ning Que).**

 **And BOY am I excited to get to the Rating games stage! Me and LunarOdyssey have done a lot of brainstorming on both stages, rules and special variations of the games.**

 **L'assassin orange: If you pre-order now you can get the complete story! Purchase a season pass and get any and all of my future works!**

 **...**

 **Thank you, EA. Thank you.**

 **Episoph: I appreciate the comments and acknowledgement of the deviation from canon, DxD has such a rich history and lore that I wish more fics delved into it with their own original takes. Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Zentari2238: Not sure I understand your argument why Divine Dividing wouldn't 'explode'. Excess energy is expelled through the wings and in the anime that excess energy often appears to be light. Since light is just one other form of energy, if she absorbs enough that she couldn't contain wouldn't that power have to be released SOMEHOW? It'd be like powering a lightbulb directly from a nuclear reactor without the benefit of a mains cable to govern how much energy is transferred. Sure, the energy would be released...but in a noticeably counterproductive way.**

 **...**

 **I probably shouldn't be using physics as a basis when examining a Light Novel's powers XD if that description of Vali being able to achieve 'light-speed' is to be taken literally, then something of his mass flying around at _c_ velocities would probably shatter the damn planet in half in one giant thermobaric kablooie.**

 **Of more concern to me is your mentioning of plot twists and nonsensical explanations. These I'm more interested in since it's these kind of errors and story troubles that can harm what I'm trying to write. I can understand some things might seem unlikely such as Caine just 'happening' to appear in front of Kuroka and Shirone or Chow just 'happening' to be an old family acquaintance (I tend to view these as necessary conveniences for a story, but feel free to say otherwise) but am curious if there's anything more concrete that I'm missing.**


	35. Chapter 30: City Of Love, City of Sin

Chapter 30: City of Love, City of Sin (Part 1)

Berne

(2 years 30 weeks after Valefor Massacre)

"Dude, _relax_. You do your part of the deal, and we do ours. Nice and easy, smooth as feebreezy."

I resist the urge to just whip out _Shaver_ and put an end to the paranoid nutjob in front of me as he hysterically asks, "Y-you _promise?!_ I-I can't do this if I have to worry about my fam-"

"Ok, _third_ times the charm…your family is going to be _fine_. We've already sent them an eviction notice-not that it really matters in a place as sucky as this, but whatever-and they now have a nice, cozy home in Crocell territory while your wife has a steady line of work set up as a maid-in-training and the kids are enrolled in school. Sounds about right?"

The jumpy-as-all-Hell-Human-panic-attack-in-the-making finally seems to ease up a bit, letting out a shaky breath and stuttering back, "Y-yeah…that's right."

I roll my eyes before dryly telling him, "Ok, and just to make sure you know you're side of the bargain…"

I hold up a crimson object that looks a bit like a fish scale…but the ominous air surrounding it tells a different story.

"Eat the Demon Scale once this building comes under attack, clearly think about the fact that you want to kill whoever's attacking…and all's well that ends well."

The guy who's name I never learned takes the thing with shaking hands-don't _drop it_ _dumbass_ -and nods, swallowing thickly.

"Cool! Well, that's about all I've got to say, toodles and good luck, break a leg! Preferably not yours though…"

My bit said and done I leave the area, heaving an exhausted sigh as I go.

…Sweet aching balls of Buddha, arranged murder by proxy is _not_ my style. I'm more of a stab-you-in-the-face kind of guy.

Like that blonde Fallen from a few years back! Hoo _boy_ , I don't think I'll be able to control myself enough to keep her alive for after the fight…and despite what I said, I ain't into necrophilia. That was more my pumping blood talking…oh well, King's orders are King's orders. Gyer is cool enough to let me do what I do best as an honest-to-Buddha's-balls _career_. How many people can say they got _that_ under their belt?

…

Still though, the night's young and I'm _bored!_ And I'm a shitty Mage, I don't have a way to remotely view the fight about to go down in that warehouse…

Oh well, guess I'll head back to EDEN and find a place to get drunk, maybe end up in a friendly brawl or two. Wait, didn't the _Exotic_ get a new girl a few years back? A real cutey of a Vampire who acted all haughty and stuff?

What was her name…Selest? Estina? Shit, I can't remember…ah well, guess I'll visit and see what the rumor mill is all about.

King's paying for my 'business' expenses and all, be a shame _not_ to take advantage of that!

* * *

Caine

Final tally? Eight mooks total, five on the second floor going through the various crates and boxes that were pilfered from the Black Wings two days ago, three in a room adjacent to it playing cards.

Ordinarily having a shipment of stuff stolen from one of the gangs isn't that big of a deal. Strays, desperate citizenry, rival gangs…there's no shortage of interested parties out there that would covet the stuff we transport. Usually a few members get sent out to track the stuff down when it's inevitabley found, make an example out of the people who took it (unless it got taken to a Tartarus Pit, then we stay _well_ the fuck away) and carry on like normal.

I sure as Hell don't get involved.

But this is a little different.

Aside from the more mundane contraband like Spirits, Drugs and crud like that…these Sons a Bitches somehow had the luck to nab a shipment of Demon Scale.

That was something I _immediately_ took notice of. It stinks to high Hell like Crocell interference…

Idly shrugging to myself I continue my Shadow Walk around the room-the sporadic and intermittent lighting making the task easy-trying to identify what I'm up against in more specific terms.

Three Devils, two Fallen, one Yokai or Demi-human with antler like appendages and two Humans.

Easy enough. Time to get to work.

Shifting back to where the card players-the two Humans and one Devil-are at it I gently create a few Shades, preparing to get the jump on them.

In three…two…one-

Six coiled lengths of Shadow snap out at the unaware group, each mook finding one appendage wrapped around their ankles and the other around their throat.

And then I _pull_.

Three pairs of eyes bulge as their bodies abruptly stretch, hands scrabbling for their throats in a gut reaction that dooms their chances of actually getting out of this alive.

Devil's are naturally resistant to things like asphyxiation, the brain able to survive without air for a _long_ time…but my Shades have that covered. With most types of garrote wire it's a delicate balance between cutting off the airways and making sure you don't cut into the trachea itself. Sure, cutting the throat will likely cause the target to bleed out…but now you have an enraged, dying person clawing at your eyeballs.

My Shades can put a _lot_ of pressure on the neck…but don't have to worry about cutting skin, since I can control their density and to an extent, sharpness.

Not only do I cut off air, I keep blood from escaping the brain _entirely_ , creating a nasty backlog that does bad things to the organ sitting inside their skulls.

And a _very_ delicate brain is one thing Devil's have in common with Humans.

One-one-thousand, two-one-thousand, three-one-thousand, four-one-thousand…

The Humans go limp, the Devil raising up a shaky hand to no doubt try some last bit of Magic-

-and slumps forward as well, eyes going glassy and the room starting to stink with voided bowels.

I keep the chokehold up anyway.

I'd been surprised by someone faking to be dead by pissing and shitting themselves once before and took a knife in the back of my knee for it.

I've learned.

…

...

Ok, _definitely_ dead. On to the main event…

Jumping through my shadows I return to the five remaining mooks, still blissfully unaware of my presence and their dead buddies…but all in clear view of each other, no broken sightlines.

Silent assassinations are out for me.

So instead I slip out of the shadows directly above Antler head-

-and a quick application of Toki to my right foot has his head smashing through the floorboards in a wet _crunch_ , his skull not as durable as I'd presumed it would be.

 _Definitely_ overkill.

The two Devils and Fallen-foes who's capabilities I'm _well_ aware of-whirl to face me, lightspears snapping into existence and Magic circles flaring to life.

Half-a-second too slow.

One Fallen has time to blink in shock and then my Weiji-do enhanced blow catches her right in the face, liquefying her skull and an odd _wrk_ noise emanates from her throat.

Not missing a beat I flip her corpse around and plant it in between me and the other three-

-and they hesitate for the briefest of moments, their comrades odd jerking movements as her body receives conflicting signals from the destroyed brain giving the illusion of life.

All the time in the world.

A bullet takes one of the Devils directly in the forehead as I whip out one of the many different handguns I've collected over the years, an old Smith and Wesson revolver that drops him like a puppet with it's strings cut.

Finally seeming to recover their balance the two remaining mooks take to the ceiling, four wings apiece sprouting from their backs as they channel power.

I'm already moving.

"[Shock Bolt!]"

A corkscrew of lightning hits the unsuspecting Fallen directly in the face, jolting him-haha I'm _punny_ -and causing him to briefly fall to the floor below. The Devil gathers energy into the focal point of his circle, obviously aiming to hit me with pure Demonic power alone-

-and ends up abruptly face planting into the floorboards as my Shades grab his legs and do their thing of smashing things against other things.

He manages to push himself upright with his arms…and gets no farther as I elbow drop him through the floor in a flurry of dust and splintering wood, the Toki and Weiji-do enhanced blow shattering his body like a poorly made China plate.

And for the finale…

The last Fallen has time to see my foot approaching his face at what no doubt seems like terminal velocity before it caves in, a healthy amount of blood and teeth shooting forward as he skids backward.

…I win.

"Everything all good down there?!"

"Yup, we're good Boss! And I think you're girlfriends found what we're looking for!"

I roll my eyes at the answering shout that came from where I bashed the Devil through the floor, dropping through it even as I debate the merits of protesting that only Kuroka is my girlfriend, not Shirone.

…

It probably wouldn't matter.

"Any injuries or deaths, Syrie?"

Syrie, a pink-haired and irrepressibly cheery Fallen Angel, turns to me and offers a gazillion-megawatt smile in response.

"Nope! I guess everyone was upstairs and the two sentry dudes outside were knocked cold by your Girlfriends."

…Still not sure whether protesting would be worth it.

"Oi, Caine! You might want to take a look at this!"

Speaking of…

I give a short nod to Syrie that she correctly interprets as an order to start rummaging around upstairs, her three Black Wing buddies flying up through the hole while she takes up sentry duty near the main entrance.

Heading over to where Kuroka and Shirone are glaring warily at an unadorned box I ask, "Well? Is that it?"

Kuroka shoots me a 'well duh' look and wryly replies, "I dunno, does Demon Scale smell like madness and violent death? Or is that just weed?"

"Nah, that's catnip you're thinking of."

I smirk at their simultaneous eye rolls and carefully undo the lid, a variety of security seals and other stuff that Ferdinand had told me how to deactivate disappearing in quick succession as I ply my craft.

All right, let's see, there should be six in here…and voilà.

Bright crimson in coloration, appearing for all the world like an innocuous fish scale with interesting vein-like substances on it…Demon Scale would be unremarkable, if it weren't for the vaguely uncomfortable feeling all Supernatural beings can no doubt practically _taste_ surrounding the damn things…

…

Wait a second.

My eyes dart back and forth, a cold feeling settling in my gut as I count only _five_ Demon Scales.

Raising my voice I frantically shout, "Shit! Oi, everybody keep your eyes on a swivel, one of the Demon Scales is-"

 _Squelch!_

I freeze.

I _know_ that sound. The sound of flesh being squeezed so hard that it rips, resistance be damned.

I spin on my heel-

-just in time to see Syrie fall backward onto the floor with an anti-climactic _thud_ , arterial jets of blood painting the floor from the ragged flesh where her head used to be attached to her neck.

And then _it_ walks in.

Stark naked, with odd spike-like protuberances and scales like a Dragon's intermittently growing across it's dark red flesh…it's a nightmarish fucking parody of a Human body, beady yellow eyes spastically whirling in it's sockets and rasping breaths emanating from it's throat.

And in one taloned head is Syrie's head, a mildly surprised expression still adorning her features.

"Main floor, Scale Junkie!"

My warning echoes around the building, hopefully cluing in the rest of the Black Wings to stay away as the Scale user lets out some kind of rattling moan-

-and leaps towards me with crazy speed, sheer physical power-just _one_ nasty trait of Demon Scale-destroying the floorboards behind him and taloned hands reaching towards my neck, Syrie's head long since dropped and forgotten.

I duck beneath the clumsy but fast blow, gather as much Toki as I can into my right fist, channel a Weiji-do strike directly into where it's heart would be-

-and choke out an agonized cry, my arm _shattering_ on contact and a spurt of bone punching through my elbow, the Scale user's skin being WAY fucking harder than I expected it to!

Which then leaves me in a horribly exposed position, with a crippled arm and stretched out directly in front of the marauding psychopath about one second away from tearing my face off.

Thankfully I have two very special people watching my back.

"Duck!"

Instinctively following Shirone's rare instance of using a raised voice I hit the deck, the Nekoushou's Senjutsu fire-clad fist impacting on the Scale Junkie's face with a resounding _CRACK_ -

-that causes her to wince, fingers clearly broken as she lands in front of me, the drugged out berserker barely even _flinching_ from the blow.

…Well, she did better than I did.

Reacting more on instinct than I am on conscious thought I wrap a Shade around Shirone's waist and yank her backwards, her tiny frame bumping up against mine and barely getting her out of the way of a wild swing that very well might have killed her.

Which doesn't really _help_ , since the freakazoid is now bearing down on us again while we're lacking a working pair of arms-

-and it runs right by us, swinging at nothing and letting out a guttural growl as it does so, it's claws tearing through a brick wall like it was paper.

I give brief nod of my head to Kuroka, the eldest Nekoshou shutting her eyes tight in concentration as she no doubt works her Youjutsu illusions.

"Everyone, we're leaving! Grab what you can and get out of here! Meet at the safe point!"

I hear three pairs of feet start pounding out a frantic tempo up above as the Fallen grab every bit of contraband that isn't nailed down, taking to the skies above Kalichi with their spoils.

Time to do the same.

I direct all ten of my Shades to grab as many boxes and crates-the Demon Scale one in particular-as I can, sending one appendage to gather up Syrie's body and head.

I try not to wince at the vague sensation I get from having my Shade pick up the decapitated corpse.

"Kuroka, can you move?"

"…Yeah, on three. One…two…three!"

She and Shirone instantly shift into their cat forms and leap onto my back, their claws digging into the fabric of my shirt and I instantly hightail it out of there, Shades winding along in my wake with their respective burdens.

No way in _Hell_ am I fighting a Scale Junkie in an enclosed space.

Clearing the doorway I snap open my wings and take to the skies, crates trailing behind me like some sort of kleptomaniac squid even as the Demon Scale user breaks free of Kuroka's illusions and howls bloody murder.

But by then we're already gone, the sounds of the breaking masonry fading away as the berserker shifts it's anger to something more tangible, now that we're out of the way.

That's the thing about Demon Scale.

Massive boost to your everything…at the cost of anything resembling rational thought or planning. Not to mention you burn out pretty quick, a few minutes at the max.

…

 _Fuck_ my arms hurts! And flying across the city at high speeds isn't doing me any favors…

Thankfully within a minute I'm at the meeting point, the three Black Wings already scanning the area with wary eyes as me and my cargo come in for a hard landing.

"Everyone alright?"

"Yeah Boss, we're good. What about Syrie? Did she…come…"

The Black Wing who's name I don't even know goes pale as he sees the body, his expression looking as if the world just got pulled beneath his feet.

"…The Scale Junkie got her?"

I can only wordlessly nod, the Fallen's features-young even by their standards-twisting into a rictus of anguish…

…Before he heaves an enormous sigh and meets my gaze.

"Thanks, Boss…for bringing her back."

Somehow his gratefulness twists my stomach more than any accusing glare ever could.

"Thanks? I'm the one who-"

"Boss, it happens. You know this city isn't a bed of roses. Syrie…saved me from most of it, but I know enough and she taught me the rest over the years. She…she was always so damn _happy_ though, she wouldn't have-"

His voice becomes choked up and he falls silent, one of the other Fallen-an older Woman-quietly rubs his back and fixes me with a patient look.

"You can head on back, Boss. We'll get the rest of the stuff delivered, you tell Tiana what happened. And no offense, but you should probably get your arm healed while you're at it."

I glance down at my ruined appendage and can't help but feel that experiencing the same pain twenty times over would have been a deal, compared to hearing the young Black Wing take shuddering breaths of grief in a failing attempt to control himself.

Compared to knowing that, despite his words and basic rates of attrition in Kalichi…I was more or less responsible for his loss.

A hand gently squeezes my undamaged shoulder, Kuroka quietly saying, "C'mon, Caine. I fixed Shirone's hand, but that arm of yours is gonna take a bit more work. Let's go."

I heave out a quiet sigh, nodding slightly as both cats give me worried looks and glance back towards the three Fallen-

-only to have the woman send me a short nod, obviously agreeing with the sisters.

…

" _You took on a responsibility, a responsibility that allows you to dictate how we do things. And in return, you have to prove to us that you actually have a head on your shoulders worth following."_

Galeran's words from years ago hit me full force and I push aside the sudden bitterness that climbs up my throat.

He and the other Gang leaders-as well as the lower end of the totem pole, apparently-would say I've proven myself over the past years, readily following my orders without anything more dissenting than bits of advice.

…

One last glance at the now silently crying Fallen makes me wonder if they're right.

* * *

The years after I'd reunited the gangs had been…busy.

With there being an unofficial declaration of war between me and Gyer Crocell things had turned ugly, albeit weird.

Gyer couldn't just outright bring down the metaphorical hammer on the gangs-and by extension me-for a number of reasons.

Our 'unknown' Fallen backer, the fact that the Gang's keep their routes and suppliers close to the chest…never mind that drawing enough resources to completely stamp us out would be like shooting up a signal flare for people to start asking questions.

No one on the up-and-up devotes more time and attention to Kalichi than absolutely necessary, after all.

Thus, he'd turned to the forces he _did_ have on hand, or that no one would particularly care disappearing if need be.

Rival gangs that wanted to replace the big three, EDEN guards that were bored and wanted to fuck around (standing watch in a place of privilege apparently makes you a thrill-seeker), mercenaries that were looking to make a quick buck…and let's not forget the wild card of them all, the Stray Devils that propagate in the Tartarus Pits and occasionally burst out like some nightmarish plague.

…I said things were weird though, and they are.

Gyer can't just cut off and destroy our shipments of contraband and stuff, that'd piss off too many people that he doesn't want to alert. And said shipments travel through EDEN before being sent on their way, thus a bizarre sort of neutral ground where both sides glare at each other but can't really do anything had cropped up.

The whole episode today with the Demon Scale had been an alarming escalation since it was _way_ too well engineered to be anything other than an attempt on our lives.

…More specifically, _my_ life.

Crocell had obviously been hoping that by causing the gangs no shortage of grief upon my assumption of leadership they would either abandon me, if not outright do the deed themselves.

...

He was wrong.

I can understand why, though.

Crocell is a Pillar Devil, one who was raised in a life of privilege…not too different from my own, if I'm being brutally honest with myself.

Once upon a time, I would have assumed that killing people who worked and socialized with each other-as well as it being clear the reason they're all dying is because of a newcomer who decided to one day crown himself King-would have convinced them to 'depose' of said King on the pronto.

I've learned since then, and I imagine Gyer has as well.

Kalichi has a different set of rules.

There's a thousand and one ways to die in this place. Stray Devil's, rival gang members, desperate junkies, opportunists, opposing factions working out old grudges…some down-on-his-luck loser with a knife that likes your boots.

Death is _normal_.

And when death is normal, it's other factors that take precedence.

Had I just been hiding it out on the sidelines, giving orders from afar…no doubt the gang's would have knocked me off, with or without Gyer's prodding.

But I haven't.

Since day one of this on-and-off war I've been trying to be as active as possible, making as many appearances and taking part in as many fights as I can with the various gangs.

I think today marks the 50th time I've done so, and it makes all the difference.

I'm willing to fight and die right alongside your average gutter scum…and that's good enough for them.

"Caine?"

I slowly flex my newly healed right arm, my mood still bitter and subdued.

Tiana had been _too_ understanding for my liking, even going so far as to help Kuroka and Shirone fix my injuries in a rare showing of sympathy, more-or-less telling me what the Fallen male had…that I went above and beyond what was expected of me in bringing back Syrie's body.

"Hey, Caine?"

…

Maybe it's because I _wasn't_ raised in Kalichi that I feel so… _upset_ at how they all seem to absolve me of any guilt.

Like I'm not the one _responsible_ for these deaths.

…Fuck, I _know_ they're right in saying that they could all too likely die even if I _wasn't_ throwing a wrench in the works…but they should be _angry_. Angry that I'm killing their friends and comrades and lovers for goals that aren't _theirs_.

...

He _thanked_ me.

Thanked me, for bringing back a headless _corpse_.

It's just too fucking sad…

"Caine!"

"Wuh?"

I belatedly realize Kuroka and Shirone are worriedly staring at me, ears and tails nervously flattened.

…Dammit, did I let myself get that distracted? I didn't even _notice_ us leave the Black Wing's home…

"Sorry, you two…just thinking is all."

"Thinking so hard you didn't even notice you were about to walk into a wall?"

"Huh?"

I blink once and why yes, I _was_ about to faceplant directly into a bit of cement construction.

"…It was very deep thoughts."

"Yeah, I'll say. C'mon, Caine…is this about earlier today?"

I break eye contact with Kuroka and continue walking, both her and Shirone perfectly matching my stride on either side of me.

"…Sort of."

The raven-haired Nekoshou sighs and dryly says, "Don't tell me, let me guess. Everyone saying that it wasn't your fault made you feel even _worse_ , for whatever reason."

Unable to stop the aggrieved snort that leaves me I darkly mutter, "What am I, some open book?"

"To us. And you're our bo-I mean, friend."

Shirone's brief verbal stutter catches me off guard for a split-second, since I don't think she's ever flubbed a word before.

…Then again, she doesn't talk much. And as shitty as it may sound, that gouge on her lip could very well mess with the occasional word.

"Yeah, like Little Sis said! C'mon, let's swing by Chow's place and pick up something good, I'm starving!"

Shirone's enthusiastic nod has me sighing in defeat, unable-as always-to say no to her.

Guess I'll be having a conversation with the grouch of the world soon…

* * *

"Eeeyyy, Little Bastard! Long time no see! You been all busy and stuff last two weeks, no time for training or Stray killing! Make me feel unappreciated yeah?"

Once upon a time that sentence-and everything it implies-would have scared me.

…

It still does- _not_ being scared of Chow is like not being scared of spiders, a complete impossibility-but that fear is tempered somewhat by two years of on and off abject terror.

I'm _used_ to being frightened.

"Hey, Chow. Sorry, I've been busy. Can we have the usual?"

"Can do, Little Bastard. Hey, Skanky Cat and Scarred Cat! Still wasting time with loser Little Bastard over there?"

Shirone is too busy staring and drooling at the trays of steaming food to care, leaving it up to Kuroka to chuckle and reply, "Yup, you bet we are. Life's never boring around him, I can say that for certain!"

"Hmm…you go back to Tartarus Pit soon, Little Bastard. I still have family gift and not getting any younger. Seriously, I so old I could die any moment."

"…I can make it in three days, I'll probably have time then."

I don't miss the frowns both cats suddenly send me but stick to my guns.

…

Not that I expect to _succeed_ this time or anything.

Over the course of two years I've never managed to kill more than three Stray Devils before having to leave the Pits due to a variety of reasons.

Sometimes it's been poison or some other debilitating effect that's forced me to leave, other times an injury that I couldn't really afford to have handicap me.

Sometimes it's been a Prime Stray that does me in.

Prime Strays…in retrospect, I _really_ should have expected something like them to exist. There's simply not enough Devil's with Peerages to account for all of Kalichi's Strays, so where do they come from?

 _Breeding_.

Sometimes two Strays will stop murdering each other long enough to fuck and conceive a child, said child immediately being thrown to the wolves as soon as it can _walk_.

And they grow up in a _Tartarus Pit_ , a Darwinist wet dream on steroids.

Prime Strays make normal Strays look about as threatening as newborn bunnies. I'd run into a Prime Stray once…that one time had been enough to convince me to stay the _fuck_ away from them.

And sometimes…sometimes just the general _madness_ of the Tartarus Pits-the _smell_ -had broken my nerve and I'd run away. I'd witnessed some of the more insane lairs and what happens to the victims inside…those are the bad ones, the ones that had left me unable to sleep, only Kuroka and occasionally Shirone or Vallia's presence relaxing me enough to rest without horrific nightmares.

…

No reason to expect that track record to change anytime soon…

"Ok Kitties and Bastards, here food. Thank you, come again! Don't die!"

* * *

…It never cease to boggle my mind how some run-down, beat to Hell, slowly collapsing hut made of concrete and meanness manages to feel like home…but it does.

Even the Church doesn't have this comforting a feel and that's probably way safer than this dump.

Regardless, Val and the Fallen are out of Kalichi for the moment and none of us had felt like traveling back to the Church, instead deciding to visit the old hideout I'd first woken up in what feels like a lifetime ago and enjoy a night together, just the three of us.

…Predictably, Shirone had eaten her fair share of things and then conked out on the bed, leaving me to sip on a Root Beer and get lost in thought on the couch.

At least until a pair of arms drape around my shoulders and a chin lays itself on my head, the familiar scent of dirt, smoke and black licorice announcing Kuroka's presence.

"You know, you weren't very convincing earlier when you said you were in 'deep thoughts'. You're beating yourself up again, aren't you?"

This time I don't try to fight and lean back into her, eyes closed as I tiredly reply, "That whole mess was obviously the Crocell's trying to off me, and it got someone killed. Someone who meant something important to another."

"…At the risk of sounding overly callous, that's what leadership-heck, _life_ -is about. Live until you die and other stuff like that."

"Yeah, I _do_ actually understand that bit…but I can't help but wonder. What if it _hadn't_ been Syrie that had died because of this...but you? Or Shirone? Or what if one of you was killed while I was following someone _else's_ instructions? I doubt I'd be all that level-headed about it, to put things mildly…and I was _forgiven_. Like it was _nothing_."

She quietly walks around the couch, sitting down next to me and gently taking one of my hands in her own.

"What are you trying to say, Caine?"

A bleak laugh escapes my throat.

"I don't know. It's all just so _fucked_. I got a blank check of 'not your fault' when it _was_ my fault. It shouldn't be so _easy_. There should be some kind consequences, some kind of _punishment_ for doing shit like this!"

Kuroka doesn't bat an eye, soothingly replying, "Have you ever considered that no one is blaming you because it's obvious you're doing a pretty good job all on your own?"

"…What?"

Her golden eyes are sad as she explains, "Look at yourself, dumbass. Here you are, flipping your lid hours afterwards, holding yourself accountable when no else is. You don't _need_ someone to tell you you fucked up. You've got that down pat all on your lonesome."

…

"I…I guess I never thought of it that way…"

She chuckles and playfully says, "Course you didn't! That's why you keep a smart kitty like yours truly around!"

I can't help it.

I laugh.

A laugh that's suddenly cut off as she pushes me back, her waist straddling mine. A provocative position…but her tone is still consoling as she continues with, "You're tired, Kiddo. You've been at it these past few weeks like there's no tomorrow. First the war with Rose Eater's gang, then the whole Stray Devil spillover…and now the Demon Scale mess, with you headed out to the damn Tartarus Pits in just a few days."

Her lips brush against mine, fingers gently trailing across my cheek as she whispers, "You need a _break_ , Caine."

…

I take a long look at the Nekoshou, considering her words.

The past two years have been… _good_ , to her.

Now standing at 157 centimeters-although she's noticeably shorter than my own 169, dad's genes in full force-and possessing an even larger bust than before (which I guess is possible, _somehow_ ) as well as a slim torso and wide hips, she has a body most would kill for.

But it's her _face_ that has the most allure for me.

The single scar on her cheek, the more mature features that still can shift into ones of playfulness or seduction…and her long, beautiful black hair that she usually let's hang loose, falling to just even with her plump rear.

…I'm a lucky man.

And the fact that she has a good head on her shoulder just seals the deal.

"…What did you have in mind?"

Smirking in satisfaction she lets her head drop onto my collarbone, explaining, "Well guess what's happening in three weeks and one day?"

I rack my brains for a second before a small grin appears on my face.

"Shirone's birthday?"

"Yup! My super cute Little Sis is gonna be turning thirteen! You better have a killer present lined up, she doesn't have a _clue_ that I've been planning this for awhile…"

"Ever the doting sibling, aren't you?"

"Damn straight! So you better take it easy till then, miss the party because you got injured or something stupid like that and you _will_ be answering to me."

…Something about the faux cheerfulness of that last statement makes me shiver in dread.

"…Will do."

"Good! Now, as I previously stated, it _has_ been a couple weeks since we've had some time together…"

Her words coincide with a sensual licking of my throat, my brain helpfully confirming that yes, it _has_ been awhile since Kuroka and I have had the opportunity to do anything fun…

"Not that I'm-ugh-complaining…but isn't Shirone just in the next room?"

We've been keeping the sexual side of our relationship away from the white-haired Yokai's eyes thus far, so this is uncharacteristically bold of her…

"No worries, I put a bit of Senjutsu power to work and have her in a _very_ peaceful slumber…we can be as loud as you want~."

Her licking shifts to nibbling and I release a shuddering grasp, my body already shifting into 'excited' mode.

"Well when you put it like that…"

I let my hands wander downwards, squeezing her _amazing_ ass through her jeans and grinning like a loon.

"I just can't say no, now can I?"

"Like you would anyway. Less talking, nya~!"

Acquiescing to her wishes-and the blood boiler that is her 'nya'-I shift my hands to her lower back, encircling her tail and push her body into mine, reveling in the way those incredibly soft boobs mash up against me, kissing her full on the lips and drinking in her taste as she eagerly replies in kind.

Yeah…a few weeks really has been awhile.

Breaking the kiss with a wet _smack_ I quickly undo her pants' button and pull them off, revealing her pale legs in all their sensual glory and the rapidly moistening black panties that the Nekoshou rips off herself, obviously in the mood.

"Whoah, skipping the foreplay?"

Not immediately replying the eldest Toujou Sister shucks her t-shirt and jacket, letting me undo the clasp on her bra before getting right in my face and purring, "Does it look I _need_ any, nya~?"

The last bit of her underwear falls away, letting her breasts spill out and causing me to lecherously grin, my right hand slowly tracing a line down her taut stomach, brushing past the slight patch of pubic hair to her moist lips and gently rubbing the hot flesh, slippery liquid coating my fingers as Kuroka shudders and enthusiastically bucks her hips up against said appendage.

"C'mon, now you, Big Guy~…"

Even as my hand gently strokes her slit she undoes the buckle on my own pants, yanking them down and letting my cock spring free…already with a bit of precum dribbling down it.

Guess I'm no better than her…

Her purring resembling a car's engine more than it does a noise a cat would make she pushes me down on the couch, already lining up her sopping cunt with my rod, golden eyes gleaming with a heady expression.

And then, with a cheshire grin, abruptly drops her hips.

I enter her with one go.

A ragged gasp escapes me and my back instinctively arches, a cute mewl escaping my girlfriend as short growls emanate from her mouth, tongue rapidly licking her lips.

I'm _never_ going to get used to this sensation…on paper it sounds so _simple_.

Put piece of body in other body, there, that's sex.

But it just feels so _good_.

Even the brief flare of pain as my dick had entered Kuroka-not all of it lubed-had a strange pleasure to it, the hurt fading as quickly as it came and seamlessly shifting into something _hot_.

The sensation of being _inside_ her, of feeling such a sensitive part of my body surrounded by pulsating warmth and pressure…it's enough to drive a boy mad.

My hands reach up and latch onto her heaving chest, a pleased whimper coming from the horny Nekoshou as I begin to massage and knead, her breasts giving way beneath my grip and my calloused palms rubbing against her taut nipples.

Feeling plenty enthusiastic she raises her hips-

-and _slams_ down onto my pelvis, drawing a gasp from me at the motion and my hands instinctively convulse around her tits, causing her to moan and put even more force into her next thrust…a cycle that keeps building and building on itself, bringing me to the edge in barely a minute.

Heady on pure arousal I move to please Kuroka even more, manifesting a Shade and wrapping it around her whipping tail, squeezing and lightly pulling the appendages which drives the Yokai into a panting frenzy, bucking her hips faster and faster and causing a buildup of pressure in my groin that heralds the first orgasm of tonight.

A Nekomata's tail isn't necessarily an erogenous zone…but it _is_ sensitive and a full tail massage can _definitely_ add it's own spin to things.

"K-Kuroka, I'm going to -"

"Let it out, nya~! All inside~!"

I meet her next downward thrust with an upward one of my own-

-and I feel the end of her snatch bump into my cock's head as I grit my teeth and release, harshly panting and twisting her boobs the hardest yet, Kuroka moaning in such a sexy way that it makes me instantly want to take her all over again as her walls convulse around me, the heat and _everything about her_ creating a violently intense orgasm.

We stay locked together for a few seconds, bodies tensed and stiff as we ride out the high of our climax-

-and then with two simultaneous sighs we relax, my dick gently sliding out of her as we tenderly kiss.

"…Enjoyed the first round much, nya~?"

I chuckle and gently run my fingers over her chest, watching the angry red marks from where I'd been grabbing her slowly fade away.

I'd felt bad the first time I realized how tightly I was grabbing her…until she'd complained the very next round that I was being _too_ gentle.

…Hey, everyone has a kink.

"Absolutely, _Kuroneko_. Give me a few seconds and I'll be raring to go again…"

She purrs and wraps her legs around my waist, lightly licking my nose as she murmurs, "Ooh, I _like_ the sound of that…I want you to fill me up good~."

…

Funny thing about Nekoshou. _Totally_ sterile most of the year, not receptive in the slightest to any kind of baby-making material…until their mating season.

...

In Kuroka's own words, 'I could just _smell_ jizz and probably get preggers!'.

Yokai can be weird sometimes. Or maybe that's just the Black Cat.

"Ok, Big Guy! I think you've rested on your laurels long enough. Now _fuck me_."

I smirk and lean forward, now pushing her onto her back as I bend low and slowly lick the scar adorning her cheek, lovingly whispering, "Uh oh, someone is being a naughty kitty…"

"She sure is~…maybe you should punish her."

That does it for me, halting my foreplay (what little there was) and lining up my cock to enter her at an angle-

"Caine? Big Sis?"

Our heads ratchet upwards, meeting the confused gaze of a hazy-but _very_ much awake-Shirone, knuckling her eyes and slowly drinking in the sight before her.

…And at one very specific part of our anatomy.

There's an extremely awkward silence…

…And then a crimson blush appears on her face, one that would have made Uncle Sirzech's hair look white in comparison.

"S-s-s-s-sorry!"

Turning on her heel and practically teleporting out of the room I'm left in the now compromising position of being rather soft, the mood effectively coming to a screeching halt.

…You know, under another circumstance- _any_ other circumstance-I might be laughing hysterically at the typically stoic Nekoshou losing her cool so violently.

Kuroka's eyes and my own meet and there's a number of things that I could say right now-

"So much for that deep sleep, right?"

Go figure I aim for snark.

Pinching the bridge of her nose the oldest Toujou sister mumbles, "Guess I should be proud of her fighting off my Youjutsu so easily…"

We simultaneously start gathering up our clothes, a wordless agreement that the moment has LONG passed dictating our actions even as I ask, "So should we ask her about this, or what?"

Kuroka shakes her head in the negative, idly replying, "Nah, I'll field this one. Heck, she might not even make a big deal out of it!"

I think back to the atomic blush Shirone was sporting.

"…Well, nothing wrong with being optimistic…"

* * *

"Morning, Shirone!"

"Eep!"

With a startled squeak the tiny Yokai slams the 'bathroom' door shut in my face, her voice shaky as she replies, "G-g-good morning?!"

…

Ok, this would be amazing if it didn't come at the cost of her sanity.

Heaving out a sigh I head to the living room, Kuroka yawning as the blood-red light of Kalichi's mornings starts filtering through a glorified crack in the wall that serves as a window, fixing me with a sleepy stare.

"…She's still acting all shy?"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird though."

"What makes you say that?"

I scratch my head and reply, "Well since when is Shirone the type to get so, well…flustered? She's seen more bizarre things than a naked person before and dealt with it in seconds, what's the deal with it this time?"

She shoots me a glare that clearly says, 'wow, could you _be_ any more stupid?', causing my eye to twitch.

"You're giving me that look again."

"Only because you deserve it! Sheesh, _I'll_ go talk to her. You keep your blockheaded skull out of this."

"I take offense to that!"

She just turns up her nose and gives a haughty-yet mildly playful-sniff as she walks past.

Jerk.

* * *

Shirone

…This isn't good.

I tried to forget about last night and act like nothing happened…but I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I was at pretending. Once I'd seen Caine…my brain had shorted out and I sounded like an idiot…

"Oh, Little Sis! Just who I was looking for! Mind if we talk for a little bit?"

…Damn, of _course_ Big Sis would try to talk to me now of all times. I can't let her know how much I was really affected…

I put on my best attempt at a relaxed smile-

-and wince as Sis' eyes immediately narrow.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my Little Shirone? Because my little white ball of sassiness doesn't smile for anyone _that_ easily, not even her awesome Big Sister!"

…Crud. I forgot pretending to be happy doesn't really work with me.

"It's nothing, Kuroka…what did you want to talk about?"

Ok, that was pretty convincing, right? Now as long as she-

"Forget whatever it was I was going to ask you about, this is more important! What are you trying to hide, Little Sis?"

Stupid meddling older siblings…

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes, you totally are! Is this about last night? Because I can explain the intricacies of what me and Caine we're doing-"

My face goes red and I aggravatedly hiss, "I _know_ what you two perverts were doing!"

The little smirk on her face makes me want to punch it.

"Oh, you _know?_ Has my cute Little Shirone finally hit that age where she's interested in, shall we say…'grownup things'?"

Don't get embarrassed, don't get embarrassed…

"No. That's _you_ you're thinking of, Pervert."

I turn to walk away-

-and find myself wrapped in Big Sis' arms and dragged to a nearby couch, scowling at being treated like a little kid.

"I'm not a child anymore, Kuroka."

"Obviously not, if you know what sex is and get all hot and bothered by it~!"

My jaw locks.

"If all you want to do is talk about perverted stuff, then leave me alone and find someone else to talk with."

There, now leave things as they are and don't-

"C'mon, Little Sis…something's obviously eating at you. What's going on?"

…I can't talk about this.

"Drop it, Big Sis."

"Is it about me and Caine? I know we occasionally go off to do our own thing but I definitely don't mind spending more time with you!"

…That hits too close to home.

"For the last time, Kuroka…I don't-"

"I get that you might be jealous but I'll tell you straight up, if it comes down to choosing between you and Caine he doesn't even come _close_ -"

"It's not just jealousy! Yes, I wish I had the same thing you do, but I don't want to take away anything! Your whole life you've looked after me, centered your happiness around mine…and the first time you find something outside of your Little Sister, she ends up wanting it too! It's not fair of me to do that! It…it's not fair, and it's _confusing_ …"

…Sudden tears wet my eyes and I angrily rub them away, my outburst catching me off guard and creating what feels like a chilly silence-

-and then Big Sis starts soothingly rubbing my back, one hand scratching my ear and I instinctively purr, nostalgia and comfort mellowing me out a bit.

"…How long have you wanted to be more than friends with Caine?"

I wince, terrified that Big Sis will be angry or wary-

-and instead, when I meet her eyes, she just has a small smile and that 'Big Sister' look to her, like she's more than ready to make all the bad feelings go away.

"I…I don't know…three months ago? It was little things, at first. I wanted to be petted more than usual, wanted to talk more…I kept thinking about how he and I could go to the Amusement Park again, just the two of us. I thought it was _normal_ for friends to do that…"

I shift uncomfortably, Big Sis slowly scratching my ears in a comforting gesture.

"But then…I started to react to his aura whenever I tried sensing him with Senjutsu."

Kuroka just makes a small 'hmm' noise before asking, "Little Sis, when you say 'react', what do you mean by that? Describe his aura to me."

I think back on it-

-and again blush, annoyed at my own obviousness.

"It was…dark. But not black dark, like the 'shade of a tree on a hot day' kind of dark. It was cool, soothing…but tinged with blood and sweat…it, well…'tasted' raw and natural. I…I kept finding myself wanting to experience more of it, like some sort of primal call."

Big Sis is quiet for a few moments-

-before squeezing me in a hug and happily whispering, "Well, my Little White Sound, I think it's safe to say you found your mate."

…My mate?

"W-what does that mean? And how do you know if that's what's happening to me?"

Smirking, Big Sis playfully says, "Because if you were just reacting to him on a purely physical, purely sexual level…his aura would have appeared- _tasted_ -differently. Mom explained a little bit of this to me when I was just starting to 'mature'. A 'mate' for a Nekoshou isn't something that just happens overnight, it's a process formed by both emotional investment and attachment…never mind compatibility."

I listen to every word with rapt attention…and a growing sadness.

"If you had just been attracted to Caine on a merely physical level, his aura would have appeared more…attractive, I guess? But you experienced a far more intimate and honest version of it, a sure sign that the bond is more emotional than it is sexual."

She purrs and rubs her head against mine.

"Mom said that it can take a long time for us to find a 'mate', so aren't you the lucky little kitten~!"

I don't reply to her happiness, feeling more tired and depressed than before.

"Shirone? You don't look, well…happy?"

I probably sound extremely bitter right now.

"I can't make him my mate then."

"Huh?! Why not?! Shirone, this is-"

"Because you're already with him! Isn't he already your mate?"

A confused look makes it's way onto her features as she replies, "Well, yeah, but-"

"Then why would you want me to also be in a relationship with him?! You have something, something in your life that makes you happy, that doesn't revolve around me! Kuroka, I love you and how you always look out for me first…but I _don't_ want to take away one of the first things in your life that's about _you_."

…Tears make my vision blurry and I have to scowl before wiping them away.

I _hate_ crying.

"Shirone…"

I painfully swallow-

-and blink in surprise as Big Sis leans her head against mine, softly saying, "Heh, I really lucked out in getting the best Little Sister in the world…"

"…Big Sis?"

I feel more than a little surprised as she lays a kiss on my forehead and confidently says, "My Little White Sound, I could _never_ be angry with you, or think that you're _intruding_ of all dumb things…nothing would make me happier than if you found someone truly special to you, someone that can make you smile just as easily as I can. You said that by forming a relationship with Caine you might mess up things on my end?"

She gives me a scowl that isn't entirely fake.

"You haven't exactly had an easy time of it yourself, Little Missy! Are you still going to say no if I tell you I _want_ you to go after your mate?"

I feel the briefest moments of elation-

-and immediately squash it, morosely replying, "It's not just you, Kuroka…what about Caine's wife, Ravel? I can't just add another complication to something that's _already_ gonna be complicated…"

"Pfft, so what? We'll burn that bridge when we get to it! Besides, I-"

"And what about my _friend?_ We _know_ Vallia has a crush on him…what do you think she'll say when I decide to form a relationship with him? Before her?"

Big Sis looks more thoughtful about that and slowly replies, "I don't really have anything against Dragon Girl…I _guess_ I'd be ok with sharing…as long as she knows who's in charge…"

I can't help the small smile that appears as Big Sis yet again tries to one-up Vallia.

"That's not what I was talking about, Kuroka."

"I know, I know…look, you're her best friend, right? All you really can do is talk to her, tell her your situation and be up front with her. I don't think Dragon Girl is the type to give you shit over this, do you?"

"…No. I still feel bad though…like I'm undercutting her or something…"

"And that's why you're talking to her _beforehand_. Now, any other reasons you're trying to deny yourself happiness?"

"…What about Mittelt? She's-"

"Ok, now I _know_ you're grasping at straws! Can't believe I'm saying this, but blondie is a big girl. She'll sort out her own feelings just fine on her own...if she ever tries to stop killing our resident Devil long enough to act on them. C'mon, Little Sis…stop stalling and give me a yes or no answer. Do you _want_ to be happy or not?"

…

I…I _guess_ I can do this…

"…Yes."

An earsplitting squeal nearly deafens me as Kuroka gathers me in a back-breaking hug, rubbing her head over me with wild abandon, blabbering, "Ooh, I'm so _excited~!_ Me and my adorable White Sound, both in love with the same mate, doing all sorts of things together and the bedroom is just going to be-"

My everything turns red and I frantically hiss, "I'm _not_ a pervert like you!"

She turns an alarming grin on me and purrs, "Oh~? So is that why you got so cutely embarrassed when you walked in on us last night? Because you _weren't_ interested?"

…Damn pervert.

"Damn pervert…"

She just snickers and whispers, "Call me a pervert all you want, Shirone…but once you've had a taste of the fruits of my training? Oh he will make sure you feel _real_ good~!"

Another full body blush as I remember last night…and the sight of Caine, naked and bent over Big Sis-

-no! Bad Shirone! You are _not_ a pervert like you're dumb Big Sister!

Desperate to change the subject, I turn to a different topic…one that suddenly makes me feel less sure of myself.

"I…how do I tell Caine? I…I don't know if he feels the same way as I do…"

I pout as I look down at myself.

"And why would he be attracted to me when he has girls like you or Vallia after him? Or his wife that he's said is super beautiful?"

It sucks to admit…but I don't have anything to beat the other two. I'm not busty like Big Sis, and Vallia is…well she's not very big either, but she _is_ super beautiful, slim and ethereal…not 'small' like me…

"Oh don't you worry, Little Sis…phrase it the right way, in the right situation…and he won't be able to say no. Hell, you practically already have him wrapped around your finger. And why do you think he won't be attracted to you in a physical sense? _That's_ a baseless fear if ever I've heard one."

She thoughtfully strokes her chin and my hair sticks on end. I _know_ that look.

"Tell you what, you're birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I'll make it a _very_ special occasion for the two of you. You'll have time to explain things to Dragon Girl, think of what you want to say to the Devil and he'll buy you the best present ever! Also…"

She tickles behind my ear and I giggle-

-before my tail sticks out straight at her next words.

"We need to buy you a birthday dress for the night you two will have ahead of you~!"

…I have no words.

Instead I just sigh and mutter, "Are we making things too difficult for him? He's already married to a Pillar Devil…what will people say when he comes back with two Nekoshou? Two girls who come from nowhere?"

Big Sis shrugs and smirks.

"Now believe it or not, Shirone…as the last remaining member of his family, a Pillar Devil is expected-in some cases _required_ -to take on mistresses or cicisbeo, in order to continue their bloodline. Trust me, we're all clear in that regard, nya~! I read that in one of those books Ferdinand has lying around…"

"You can read?"

"Shove it, Whitey."

I purr and lean into Big Sis, my mood having taken a much better upturn than it had before.

…Things might work out ok after all.

* * *

Caine

"Hey Ferdinand, you wanted to see me?"

The coordinator/mastermind behind the Kalichi gang's operations-a bit of an upgrade from his previous title as liaison-sends me a brief wave of welcome, distractedly replying, "Sure did, take a seat over….well, wherever there's a seat available."

I chuckle and glance around the room, a mess of scattered documents, empty beer cans and half eaten MREs.

"You know, you can always ask the gangs to send someone over to clean this place up. They already have guards and everything…"

Recently, what with the upswing of violence between us and the Crocells, the gangs had created a rotating guard of people to watch over Ferdinand just in case they got ideas, something I'd asked them to jump on.

Maybe I should have them send some maids as well…

"Wouldn't matter, it'd just get disgusting in a few hours anyway. Anyway, I got a business proposition for you."

I raise an eyebrow and carefully reply, "You've got my attention…but the last time you said you had a business proposition I embarked on a quest to take over Kalichi that left me deader than most multiple times in a row. So, yeah…cautious optimism here."

"Why 'cautious'? You became King of us gutter scum, didn't you?"

I roll my eyes and snort in amusement before sitting on the edge of a chair with a few manilla folders stacked up against it, a precarious and not entirely comfortable position.

What catches me off guard is when Shirone hops onto my lap-in her Humanoid form, no less-and immediately grabs my hand before placing it on her head, a clear signal to get scratching.

…Huh, she got over this mornings awkwardness quickly enough.

…

And why is Kuroka smirking at me from where she's sprawled out over one of the free couches?

I _know_ that look, she's plotting something.

I resist the urge to sigh and instead start gently tickling Shirone's ear, her quiet purrs echoing throughout the room as I do my best to ignore the chair's edge now digging into my ass with extra force.

"So what's the deal, Ferd? Something I'm gonna like?"

"I'd be surprised if you _didn't_ enjoy it. I found out where Gyer Crocell's personal office in EDEN is located."

My hand halts in it's ministrations for a second before resuming it's task, my lips parting in a toothy grin a shark would recognize as I whisper, "Now _that_ is interesting…"

Ferdinand must have seen something on my face as he quickly adds, "Don't bother trying to assassinate him, Caine. His office is on the 92nd floor of _Skyhook_ , inside of EDEN. Any attack or ambush would have security and who knows what else on you before you could even finish the job. And no, planting a bomb won't work either. That's happened enough in the past that wards specifically geared to detect that have been planted all over the place."

Scowling darkly I instead ask, "How'd you find this stuff out?"

"Had a member of the Black Wings 'bribe' a member of the hotel staff, obviously. Just a concierge, so I don't have really detailed info…but we've got all the basics. Movements of Crocell and his Peerage, floor plans, tentative ward and security locations…the good stuff."

I lean back in my chair-at least I _try_ to, fucking folders-and switch to petting the Nekoshou on my lap absentmindedly, mind running a mile a minute.

"…Handy stuff, but what do you want done with it?"

Ferdinand grins maliciously.

"What else would I turn to a _Valefor_ to? Theft, obviously. We've mostly been reactionary these past few years, responding to Crocell's moves instead of the other way around. I want to change that. Anything on physical record in his office-plans, receipts, addresses, names, his favorite brand of mints-anything and everything I want on _my_ front table. Hopefully we can work out what his plans and such might be from whatever we gather."

…I like the sound of this.

"Playing Devil's advocate for a moment here. What if we do all that and get nothing?"

I resist the urge to call out Kuroka's pun of Devil advocacy-just to annoy her, since I call it out every time-and reply, "Then we either alert him that we have the ability to break into his inner sanctum-which sucks-or he doesn't realize it and no harm no foul."

Ferdinand nods before adding, "Not to mention he's been in this city for _years_ at this point. If he doesn't have anything of use in his office now, then I doubt he ever will."

Kuroka doesn't look entirely mollified but falls silent, obviously resigned to the fact that I'm doing this whether it's a good idea or not.

"Ok, next question. How am I-"

" _We."_

I glance at Shirone, her head tilted directly back so that she's looking at me upside-down, before shrugging.

"How are _we_ going to get inside EDEN? The shipments of contraband are carefully examined and checked, so that's out. And the Wards around the place are _good_. Trust me, I've asked around and checked them myself. That's stuff from the days of the Great War, not your average set of protections."

"Why, yours truly will be lending a hand!"

I look to the stairs as Linus ambles down it, a friendly grin on his face.

"Ferd asked me to scope out said wards a few weeks back and I'm pretty sure I can open up a hole in them for a few seconds. Just long enough for a few enterprising individuals to slip through, yeah?"

A smirk pulls my mouth upwards.

"Think _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ can handle something of that level?"

"Think? Pfft, I _know_ it can!"

I chuckle before finishing with, "All right, last major question. Corcell is sure to have security wards and stuff in his office. My specialty is avoiding wards altogether, not breaking them. You can't exactly 'avoid' something the size of a filing cabinet, got any ideas on that?"

It's Linus that provides an answer, a snap of his fingers signaling something to start clanking down the stairs-

-and it must have missed a step, because the steady pace is suddenly turned into a frantic tumble of metal smacking onto wood, some kind of round object with spindly legs that reminds me of a dorky looking Scarab bouncing down the stairs until it skids to a stop near Linus' feet.

…

What an entrance?

"Say hello to Robo Spaggiari! While I suck at stealth and sneaking, R.S. here can crack through most standard wards-even some pretty advanced ones-just as well as I can! Say hello, R.S.!"

The little automaton gets up on it's thin little legs, scrabbling for traction on the hardwood table-

-and it promptly flings itself off and into a wall, collapsing into a twitching heap on the floor.

"…He's still a little 'buggy'. I'll have that fixed before you start your little heist."

Kuroka skeptically raises an eyebrow, but quite frankly I'm more interested in how Linus made the thing.

"I didn't know _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ could make something that can work around wards as if you were there. Isn't this, like, _extremely_ revolutionary?"

He sheepishly scratches the back of his head and admits, "It's still a prototype, unfortunately. One of the biggest issues is that it's a Magic energy hog, I wouldn't count on it being able to break through two or more layers of protection before needing a recharge from one of you."

 _That_ causes me to frown.

"That could be an issue. While Shirone and Kuroka have pretty large amounts of raw Magic power, I don't...and that was before my reserves got cut by a tenth. And I guarantee you there's going to be more than _two_ itty bitty wards…don't get me wrong, Linus, having my own personal R2-D2 is pretty fucking awesome…but it might need to be a little more…efficient…"

I trail off and draw everyone's gazes.

"Well? Got a solution, Caine?"

I chuckle at Ferdinand's question and idly reply, "Oh you _bet_ I do…let's just say the energy issue is a non-factor now. How soon can we get started?"

The older Devil just shrugs, Linus gathering up R.S. and leaving without another word as his housemate says, "Pretty much anytime. According to my source Gyer always leaves his office after 5 p.m. Lucky Bastard gets to have normal work hours…"

"Ok, that works out just fine. We can do this in a week, at the earliest."

Shirone twists her head to look at me in confusion, asking, "Why a week?"

I smirk, already anticipating the fun ahead of us.

"Because a certain Longinus Wielder-one who can halve something's energy and add it to their own-is coming back then. And I just _know_ she'll be eager to back us up."

The little Yokai's eyes widen in recognition, even as I bask in the anticipation of the coming heist.

I _love_ me a good bit of thievery!

* * *

 **Next chapter is an Ocean's 11 escapade!  
**

 **...**

 **I kid, but it is going to be one heck of a heist, I promise that much.**

 **More than that we explored Caine's leadership role of the gangs and some of the ways it can wear on him as well as a rundown of the past few years.**

 **And he's got another girl to pound yet another nail in the harem coffin. Best of luck, o creation of mine :D**

 **On a slightly less jovial note, updates will probably come even slower than they already are. College started up again and in between fluid mechanics, civil and computer design classes as well as looking for a new place to live once my lease is up and searching for summer internships...I've got quite the mess on my plate. Hopefully I can crank one out every month...but no guarantees.**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Kenshin135: The King Piece is one of the more...'original'(?) bits of skullduggery and unusualness that I've been playing around with, alongside help from  Lunarodyssey. I don't have any trouble admitting that it's not going to just offer a power-up and nothing else...in fact the function is going to play heavily into a facet that I've spent upwards of 200,000 words expanding on, once we get to it :D**

 **And yeah, probably could have put some more spit and polish on the previous chapter in regards to 'grounding' but I was sleepy and wanted to keep to my upload schedule...which isn;t really an excuse, especially since I just stated above that the prior schedule is out the window, lol.**

 **Dark White Fang: If you're looking for some of my inspirations when it comes to humor, check out _Old Man's War (novel), Shatterpoint (novel)_ and _Airplane (film)_. You don't necessarily have to read or watch them all the way, but a few snippets from both really does go a long way in giving a basis for what I think counts as humor (especially dark humor).**

 **And I hear you about Rias. Maybe it's unfair of me to expect some grand adventure of Shakespearean writing from a Light Novel...but I feel like a MASSIVE opportunity was lost with her. After her marriage dispute with Riser is settled, her entire personality seems to devolve into, 'take care of my Peerage'. I feel like SHE could have been the one taking over Sona's role as a spearhead of social change, or the two of them taking steps to right things together. Instead she just seems ok with the whole deal, never taking any real meaningful action even though she bemoans the whole system.**

 **I dunno, that's just me. And I've never actually played Golden Sun, so I can't say that he does, sorry XD**

 **Tohka123: At the risk of making a cringey wordplay joke (oh who am I kidding, that's what I'm good at) she's going to be a real firestarter!**


	36. Chapter 31: City Of Love, City Of Sin

Ch 31: City of Love, City of Sin (Part 2)

Caine

(2 years 31 weeks after Valefor family massacre)

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite Longinus Wielder!"

A happy smile graces Vallia's face at my greeting, the light of the Teleportation Circle not even completely dissipated yet.

"Hi, Caine! And you too, Shirone!"

"…"

"Hello to you too I guess, Kuroka…"

Both the albino-haired Yokai and I break out into laughter at Kuroka's expense, the very rare joke from Vallia always catching us off guard.

"Yeah, Dragon Girl, SO nice to see you again. You're leaving soon, right?"

A bit more of a vicious smirk makes its way onto Val's face even as she gives the purring Shirone a hug, obviously considering the verbal exchange to have gone her way.

She's changed over the past two years. And in practically every single regard, for the better.

Most blatant is her newfound confidence. Gone is the stuttering, shy girl that was content going where others told her to and in it's place is someone far more at ease with making her decisions and opinions known.

Also at dropping the occasional verbal barb, something that brings bring a tear of joy to my eye.

Physically…well let's just say I'm glad she's been content to not push or ask for a more 'serious' relationship and keep things merely friendly, because I don't know if I could have refused her.

She's gained height, standing equal with Kuroka and put on a bit more muscle, turning her previously smooth skin into something that looks razor-honed and deadly, yet beautiful.

And speaking of beauty?

I'm pretty sure she could turn even the most celibate of Holy Men, just by smiling at them.

Any traces of baby fat that were once present are long gone, replaced by flawless, pale flesh that has a predatory sheen to it, her pale blue eyes almost seeming to _glow_ with an inner light.

And while she hasn't grown much in the bust department-not that I ever gave much of a shit in the first place-her toned legs and stomach, which she often has on display by wearing tight jeans and tops, more than make up for it.

The part I find most alluring though? Her hair.

Now grown out to just above her rear, that silvery-gray mane is often left unbound, shifting and swaying with either her movement or the wind, reminding me of a flame's undulations.

She finally looks like what the Host of the Vanishing Dragon _should_ look like.

"So where's my hug? I feel left out over here…"

And I can still make her bashful with little more than some super light flirting, Val's face going slightly red at my words before she quickly embraces me before stepping back, all smiles and rapid blinking.

"I-it's good to see you all again!"

"It was only three weeks you were gone, Vallia."

Puffing out her cheek in an action _way_ too cute for it's own good Val rounds on Dohnaseek, the Fallen looking bemused by the failed attempt at intimidation as the Lucifer descendant retorts, "Well it _felt_ like a long time!"

Shirone leans out from behind her friend and just vigorously nods once, adding, "Birdies don't get it. They don't have friends."

The male Fallen's eye twitches while Kalawarner snorts, gracefully walking towards me before stating, "Raynare and Mittelt couldn't make it this time, they have an assignment Lord Azazel gave to them. While I'm sure you're disappointed to hear Mittelt isn't going to be here-"

"That seems like a woefully misinformed opinion."

"-they said they would grudgingly allow you to keep an eye on our charge in their stead."

She giggles before shooting a quick glance back towards where the three girls are ganging up on Dohnaseek, the older Fallen obviously resigned to the verbal beatdown by people too young for him to justifiably smack with a Lightspear.

"I never thought those two would come to care about someone so quickly. It took me and Dohnaseek decades before Raynare-never mind Mittelt-actually came to trust us."

I cast a curious glance at the blue-haired woman, asking, "What, you're saying you two don't care as much?"

She just winks at me.

"Of course we care. We're just less obvious and overbearing about it."

That drags an amused snort from me before I meet her eyes and offer an evil smirk.

"Well in this particular instance I'm glad it's you two who showed up, I'd like to get your input on a little heist I've got in the works and I figure your time working for Azazel has given you no shortage of experience in crap like that."

Interest glimmers in her eyes as she queries, "What _kind_ of heist?"

Instead of answering I turn to Val and shout, "Hey, Val! You remember when you said you'd like to maybe come along with me next time I attempt to play a large-scale prank?"

A flash of recognition crosses her features as she slowly nods, replying with, "I do, do you have something in mind?"

"Even better. How do you feel skipping the prank phase and jumping into a full blown robbery complete with disguises, planning and plenty of danger?"

A fire that I _swear_ isn't just metaphorical dances in her eyes.

"Count me in."

…Ahh…I love it when a plan starts coming together.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Both of the older Fallen are silent for a few moments, once more poring over the scattered floor plans of _Skyhook_ and the various notes I'd scribbled onto them.

"This bit, about the elevator. In my experience there are always some form of unmarked Wards on things like stairwells or maintenance shafts, just in case someone does get ahold of blueprints like these. Have the Yokai exit it like normal, then slip into your shadows before ascending the to the final level. That way anyone observing you will assume that they merely haven't returned, rather than snuck off somewhere else."

"Ok, note added. Anything else?"

Two sour expressions appear on their faces.

"…No."

"You don't seem all that happy."

Kalawarner throws her hands up in the air and growls out, "Because there's hardly anything for us to _do_ , that's why!"

Confused glances are thrown around the room, both the Toujou sisters, Vallia and the Fallen having gathered in the main hall of the Church to go over the details of my little plan.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Dohnaseek sighs at Val's question, explaining, "The two of us have been in this business for a _long_ time. Millenia, really. So you'll have to forgive me for being just a _little_ surprised that some Devil no more than 13 years of age managed to make a plan that we barely found _anything_ wrong with. It's simple, efficient and well thought out."

Both of the older beings give me looks that almost resemble pouts, Dohnaseek asking, "Boy, how long did you spend creating this?"

I cup my chin for a moment, lost in thought before shrugging in reply.

"I dunno, like a day?"

Two incredulous expressions that practically shout, 'this is bullshit' greet me and I raise my hands placatingly.

"Before you read me the riot act, remember that I'm a Valefor."

A smirk makes it's way onto my face.

"Doing shit like this is as natural as _breathing_."

Both of them just shake their heads and seem content to let the matter drop, The fedora-wearing Angel instead asking, "So when do you plan to embark on this mad journey of yours?"

I cast a quick glance around the room, the Yokai shrugging in indifference while Val gives an eager nod.

"As soon as I can get Linus to drag himself away from his stuff, little robot and all."

"…Very well."

Kalawarner turns towards Albion's host and dryly asks, "Technically speaking, our duty is to watch over and protect you. But there's no way you're going to sit out on this, are you?"

Val just shakes her head slightly, silvery tresses waving back and forth as she gently replies, "Sorry, Kala, Dohna. But even if they _didn't_ need me for this I'd still want to go along and help."

Aww, she has nicknames for them!

…

And, you know…that bit about helping us whether we strictly needed her or not was pretty damn touching.

Friends, man.

The Hell would I do without them?

* * *

John Bender makes it across the football field and raises his arm in triumph, Simple Minds playing 'Don't You Forget About Me' as the movie draws to a close.

…

I hadn't expected a movie with a title like _The Breakfast Club_ to be so…meaningful.

Apparently the other four are in agreement, what with the lack of speaking and interacting.

Lisa, Vallia the Toujou sisters and I had convened for a movie night together since we're pulling off the heist tomorrow…we had all been geared up for a comedy.

"That was…different?"

Val's hesitant words seem to break us out our momentary stupor, reality reasserting itself as I switch off the TV and push the popcorn bucket off to the side.

"Sorry about that, girls. I thought it would be a bit more…lighthearted?"

Kuroka shakes her head, quickly replying, "No, it was good- _really_ good-but it just…got me to thinking a bit. About my life."

Caught off guard by the unusually introspective tone she has all of us turn towards the Yokai, Lisa curiously asking, "What do you mean, Kuroka?"

Appearing mildly uncomfortable at suddenly being put on the spot she slowly answers the Elf's question with, "Well, it just kinda struck a chord, yeah? I mean, sure, our circumstances are a bit more serious and life-threatening than theirs…but even though they're Humans dealing with Human stuff…it was pretty similar, don't you think?"

Seeming more and more self-conscious as she continues but unable to bring herself to stop the black cat adds, "I mean, I guess I just sorta…well, felt for Claire. When Shirone and I first came to this city it was…hard, having to do some of the things I did. To fit in and not stick out."

I feel my heart go out to the Nekoshou, abruptly reminded of the harshness of her and Shirone's past. She never talks about it-and I sure as Hell have never asked-but, well…they didn't survive because Kuroka acted chaste around everybody.

To my surprise Val suddenly speaks up, her voice a nearly inaudible whisper as she add, "Andrew. Doing what you're told, not thinking about what it is you _want_ to do…it was like that at home. I was like that until…until I met you all."

Another tender silence until Lisa, acting uncharacteristically subdued, adds her own mutter of, "…John. Acting out and putting on a mask to hide things that have…happened, to you? I-I can understand how he might have felt…"

A wince appears on my face as I give the Elf a more thorough glance.

Lisa is probably the one amongst use who's changed the least, both personality and appearance wise, over the past two years. Still cheerful and occasionally possessing a wicked wit, she's the constant ray of sunshine amongst our occasionally gloomy lot in life. And being an Elf she's naturally ageless, one of the few Supernatural races that doesn't railroad itself through puberty.

And that makes it so _easy_ to forget that the very first time I saw her she had been forced into a magically induced coma, fresh out of her time spent as a captive of Wyert until David had rescued her.

Like Kuroka's past, the exact specifics of what happened to her is something I try not to dwell on.

That's not the kind of thing you just hand wave away, no matter how unbelievably strong of character you are.

…

And now apparently we're taking turns, Shirone shifting in her seat for a moment before quietly stating, "Allison…quiet and misunderstood."

Her amber eyes briefly flick in her sister's direction.

"…And sometimes used to hurt someone else…"

Another twinge hits me.

Yeah...before I came along it's all too easy to imagine some of the more unscrupulous fuckers living in this city trying to get at Kuroka through Shirone.

And ,judging by the downcast looks the two share, it occasionally worked.

"Well, what about you, Caine? Apparently we're all tripping on nostalgia and misery right now, we need a fifth member to round out this little daisy chain of moping."

I morbidly snort at Kuroka's words before giving it some honest thought.

Who do I resemble?

The problem is that most of the Breakfast Club had living parents who were abusive in one form or another.

Mine were the exact opposite and I don't think my past really meshes well either. I mean, I suppose I could do ok as Brian, what with feeling pressure to live up to a legacy with high standards…or maybe even John, what with fighting against authority and everything.

…But those are paths I _chose_ , not ones I was forced into or used as an outlet.

"I…don't really know. I sympathize with them all, sure…but I don't really feel a connection, a _resonance_ , I guess…"

All five of us yet again fall silent-

"Carl."

"Huh?"

Lisa nods in affirmation, her bright blue eyes displaying nothing but certainty as she says, "You're Carl the Janitor."

…

"Say what now?"

What really freaks me out is that Val, Kuroka and Shirone seem to _agree_.

"You're Carl. He goes around cleaning up other people's messes-"

"Ok that's a bit of a stretch, considering this whole deal with Kalichi is because of something my family did-"

Kuroka shoots me down with, "Oh? Am I thinking of _another_ Caine Valefor that is constantly scheming about how to revolutionize his society, because it treats people like us as, shall we say, _trash?_ "

"Hyperbole isn't the same as fact, Kuroka."

Now it's Vallia who excitedly adds, "Has the ear of both the teenagers and the adults, working almost as a mediator between them? Azazel and the Fallen, remember? Or the Gang leaders? And you're family were the watchdogs of the New Satan Faction, right? What was that Carl said about being the 'eyes and ears' of the institution?"

"I guess I can-"

Shirone seals the deal as she intensely states, "Can understand the Breakfast Club, despite being apart from them?"

…

Holy shit.

 _I'm Carl the Janitor._

"…I'm all out of counterarguments. You win."

Kuroka smirks and cheekily replies, "Damn _right_ we win!"

I can only shake my head in bemusement, the five of us entering a comfortable silence.

At least until Lisa breaks it.

"Why don't we form our own Breakfast Club?"

Four pairs of eyes swivel in the elf's direction.

"Huh?"

A genuine smile on her face Lisa continues with, "The five of us. Our own Breakfast Club so that, despite the fact that we might one day all go our separate ways…we'll remember each other. That we were friends."

…

Wordlessly all five of us place our hands on top of each others, Kuroka shakily saying, "Well…I always wanted to be part of a club, yeah?"

Val doesn't look much better, her eyes appearing oddly wet as she adds, "Mmm, I guess being part of something with Kuroka isn't all that bad…"

Said cat only flips Vallia off, both of them sharing a smile at the interplay.

"Now now you two…be nice."

Lisa's attempt at playing peacemaker is largely unneeded…but it's a ritual at this point.

I just hold my peace, unwilling to speak past the lump in my throat lest my voice crack as Shirone nods and almost inaudibly whispers, "Friends til the end…"

We let our hands drop and I take a moment to regain control of my emotions before reaching for a nearby card game.

"Well, we just solidified our friendship to a new level of solidarity. Who feels like breaking it with a game of UNO?"

* * *

David

It takes no small amount of effort not to sigh in fond exasperation at the sight that greets me as I walk into the Church's main hall. Sequestered off into the corner near where the television is set up five bodies are sprawled out, a collection of differently colored cards surrounding them.

…Such a late night, when today they leave for their task?

Ahh, to be young again…

A small smile on my face I stop by the kitchen long enough to set some water to a boil before idly strolling to where Caine has his head laid out on Kuroka's spine, Shirone tucked into his right arm while Vallia possessively grabs his left, Lisa somehow sandwiched between the four.

A gentle nudge to his ribs causes him to blearily blink and glance around, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"…My head hurts."

"You weren't drinking, were you? You know the rules here, Caine…"

Rubbing his eyes with a motion that looks fairly agonized he mumbles back, "No alcohol involved…Breakfast Club my _ass_. They draw-four'd me into fucking oblivion…"

"Language, Caine."

He has the decency to look sheepish before hastily replying, "Er, I mean…they draw-four'd me into frickin' oblivion?"

I nod in acceptance.

"Better. How late were you all up last night?"

"…I dunno. What time is it now?"

"Six in the morning."

The young Devil lad grumbles before letting his head drop back to the floor with a dull _bonk_ before muttering to himself.

"Two hours of sleep? Bah, I can do worse, I'm fine…"

"Perhaps some tea would help you wake up?"

One emerald green eye cracks open wide enough to meet my own chocolate ones.

"I'd appreciate that, now that you mention it."

I nod and prepare to return in a moment with some refreshments-

"Hey, David?"

"Yes, Caine?"

I bear witness to the ever rarer sight of the young man acting shy, eyes shifting off to the side as he hesitantly says, "Well, you see…last night the five of us…talked, I guess. It made me think back on some of the stuff that's happened over the years, and…er…"

I patiently wait for him to gather whatever it is he wants to say, the Devil attempting to cover up his awkwardness by scratching Kuroka's ear, causing her to shift in her sleep and lightly giggle.

"I never really thanked you, after all these years. Like, _really_ thanked you. You took in a me-a _Devil_ -and gave me all sorts of things without asking for barely anything in return. Clothing, food, life advice, teaching me how to fight…"

His mismatched eyes finally meet mine, honest gratitude evident in them.

"Thank you, David. For everything."

…

"That must have been quite the talk you had last night."

He sheepishly scratches his cheek and I let genuine emotion into my voice.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Caine. I didn't provide aid expecting gratitude…but it is appreciated all the same. You're welcome, Caine."

He just dips his quickly, as if too embarrassed to maintain eye-contact as I chuckle and leave the room.

To be so honestly thanked by a Devil…what a world.

* * *

Caine

"Ok, we all set to go? Got everything we need?"

Three stoic nods meet my own as I listen to my own advice and go over my selection of tools for the upcoming job, a varied mix of devices that I've collected over the years in preparation for situations just like these.

Two Dogon animal masks for Vallia and myself, a dragon and lion respectively. No idea if our faces are widely known or not, but no sense in taking chances if we don't have to.

One pistol, an old 9mm Browning Hi-Power that I got off the body of an EDEN security grunt that got a bit too big for his boots.

After that is a variety of explosives and close range weapons. Smoke and gas grenades made from a variety of Yokai and plant poisons, a homemade pipe bomb and two knuckle-duster knives that David favors as well as a leaf-bladed dagger stuck into an ankle sheath on my right leg.

Yup, all present and accounted for.

…

Most Devil's could probably recreate the effects of the majority of the stuff I'm carrying just with their Magic, but I can only get away with so much considering my reserves aren't anything special.

Mundane tools will do the job just fine in the interim.

"Doesn't that stuff get hard to carry, Caine?"

I chuckle at Val's hesitantly asked question before replying, "Only if you don't know what you're doing. Trust me, I've had experience in lugging this stuff around."

She takes my word for it even as I fight down the brief bit of jealousy I feel at how _little_ she has to carry. Clad in a simple ensemble of dark long-sleeve, dark jeans and black boots the only other article she has on her is what looks like a glock knife strapped to her hip, a present from yours truly.

A pair of arms wrap around me from behind and Kuroka's playful voice sounds out with, "Trust me, Dragon Girl…our little Devil here is good with his, shall we say…equipment~?"

Vallia doesn't _quite_ blush…but it's close.

"Hands off the utility belt, Kuroka. I know you're eager to play with what's inside but there's 'dangerous' packages in there."

 _Now_ Val blushes, Kuroka snickering at my innuendo even as Shirone mumbles, "Perverts…"

The Yokai themselves are pretty similar to Vallia in clothing choice, a simple collection of black and grey sweatpants and sweatshirts and no visible weapons.

Senjutsu is a pretty powerful weapon all on it's own, though.

"Are you four ready? It's time if you wish to keep your schedule with the… _eccentric_."

I snort at Dohnaseek's term for Linus, finding it more than a little fitting.

"Yeah, all set here. You ready to go, girls?"

Another set of three nods and I can't help but smirk, that little ball of anticipatory excitement beginning to grow.

"Be careful you four…I can't have my fellow Breakfast Club members getting into trouble less than a day after we formed it…"

I offer a reassuring smile in Lisa's direction as the Elf puffs out a cheek in obvious vexation, confidently replying, "Don't sweat it, Lisa. We'll be back before you know it and with all sorts of goodies. Count on it, on my honor as a thief."

I hear Kalawarner mutter something about, 'no honor among thieves' but I ignore her.

She'll be eating those words sooner rather than later.

* * *

"…Shouldn't he be here by now?"

I ignore Kuroka's muttered misgivings and easily reassure her with, "Relax, _Kuroneko_. Linus is nothing if not…I actually don't know what he's nothing if not, but I doubt he'll leave us hanging."

"Truly an inspiring recommendation, that…"

Tuning out Dohnaseek's editorial I patiently await for the flighty Human to make his appearance, idly running through the plan one more time in my head even as I stare at the barely noticeable ward that surrounds EDEN's boundaries.

Appearing for all the world like a particularly well polished piece of glass, the simplicity of the thing belies it's strength, as well as it's scope.

Magic from the days of the Great War-when tens of thousands of Devils combining their strengths into single enchantments was _normal_ -isn't something that's easily tampered with.

"Hey, friendos! Sorry I'm late, I just had to do some last minute adjusting to Robo Spaggiari here, time flies when you're having fun and all that…"

Just like I said he would Linus ambles towards us, although Tiana and Galeran-Aino perched on his shoulder-following in his wake is something of a surprise to me.

Obviously reading my thoughts the Griffon's leader smirks and explains, "Hey, someone had to make sure scatterbrain over here made it one piece. And it's been a long damn time since anyone's successfully broken into EDEN. I wanted to see this with my own eyes."

His Fallen counterpart smoothly shrugs, her tone mild as she adds, "My reasons are much the same. Do put on a good show, won't you, Boss?"

Giving my two subordinates a roguish grin I cheekily reply, "Oh you can _count_ on it. Just sit back and enjoy the popcorn! On an unrelated note, Nihil didn't want to come?"

Galeran snorts at that.

"Me and Crow Bitch over here can ignore each other. Nihil not so much. If the three of us have to spend more than five minutes with each other you would end up coming back to two dead gang leaders and one bloodied Griffon."

"The vulture's vast overestimation of his strength aside," Tiana sniffs, "He makes a valid point."

…

Guess even after two years and counting it's too much to hope for the gangs to get along…

"Well, you four all ready?"

Linus' _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ whirl to life at his words, a cocky grin on his face as he plants lanky hands on bony hips.

A final glance at the Yokai and Longinus Wielder confirm that, yep, we indeed are.

 _Showtime._

"Lead the way, Magic Man. You know the drill, right? One hour after we enter, be prepared to drop the wards and then run like Hell."

He cheerfully nods before tapping his little scarab automaton, the doohickey springing to life as it leaps on spindly legs to my back, digging it's bladed feet into my jacket and snuggling tight.

"I managed to increase it's efficiency when guzzling down Magic and tighten up it's ability to break through wards undetected…but it can only do so much if I'm not there in person, keep that in mind."

I just nod in confirmation as Linus walks over to the barrier, setting his hands on it and ceasing all movement aside from the occasional twitch of his palms or fingers.

Me and my accompanying crew line up behind him, Aino waving at us as the two gang leaders and Fallen lean up against the nearby buildings, keeping an eye out for any passerby.

"Wards dropping in three…two…one."

At 'one' a small pane of the wards shimmers out of existence, just large enough for a person to squeeze through if they were small enough-

-and we dash through in a coordinated single file line, my heart pounding out a furious tempo as the thrill of the heist hits me full force.

Oh this is going to be _so_ much fun!

* * *

As soon as we crest the threshold Val and I slip on our masks, the porcelain material clinging to our faces without any need of strings or straps.

My vision briefly goes dark as the mask settles-

-and then it clears as the enchantments woven into the piece go active, allowing an unobstructed field of view and modulating our voices into a genderless tone.

Classic pieces of Magic that have been a mainstay of good thieves the world over.

Masks in place, the next step is making the jump over the 'Gates of Paradise'.

Set three meters beyond the Ward line the 'Gates', an eight meter tall construct of stone and metal that encircles all of Kalichi, are the secondary line of defense that separates EDEN from the majority of the city, constantly patrolled by guards at fifty meter intervals.

Kuroka softly mutters something to herself as we all tense our legs, my arms wrapping around the Black Cat since she'll be distracted during this next bit and can't make the jump herself.

We leap upwards, clearing the wall without difficulty-

-and pass directly in front of the vision of a guard armed with some sort of Human assault rifle, no place to hide and no way to conceal our actions.

We sail over the construct and softly alight on the other side with no one the wiser, Kuroka letting out a soft breath as we do so.

I _wish_ I was that good at Youjutsu.

Without further ado we sprint into EDEN proper, taking refuge in the shadow of some sort of clothing boutique and collecting our wits.

"Nice work, _Kuroneko_. I don't think that guy even _smelt_ us."

He tail immediately starts curling and waving, chest puffing outwards as she proudly states, "Damn _straight_ I do good work! Praise me more, Master~?"

I roll my eyes behind the mask-trying to ignore the excited shiver that crawls up my spine at that little bit of interplay-and announce, "Ok, next step. Everyone follow my lead. Literally."

I take a moment to concentrate, manipulating my family powers in a slightly different manner than I have before.

A second passes-

-and then all four of us slip into the building's shadow, disappearing from view as I bring all four of us into a Shadow Walk.

It hadn't been all that difficult or taxing of a technique years back when I first came to the city, a little bit of practice was all it took so the girls can remain hidden right alongside me.

Without further comment the four of us set off, darting from shadow to shadow, the slowly waning red moon overhead and plethora of tall buildings providing a plentiful amount of shade for us to weave through.

And through it all, through the sneaking and dodging of the occasional guard and passerby…I'm trying my hardest not to gawk like some country bum visiting the city for the first time.

…

I've been away from Devil society for way too long.

Perfectly cared for and constructed buildings of concrete, stone and other pristine materials line the paved and washed roads, Human vehicles traveling up and down them simply for the novelty, no doubt. Opulently dressed Devils make up the majority of the figures lining the streets…but I spot a fair few Fallen, Elves, Yokai and other similar species traveling back and forth with no bloodshed to be found.

Wealth-and the desire to flaunt it-seems to have no racial bounds.

And EDEN is obviously designed to cater to wealth. Consorts-both male, female and a few don't make me pick-line the streets, some hanging off the arms of the rich or merely casting flirty looks at all who pass, all dressed less like common hookers and more like models straight out of a fashion magazine.

And the _businesses_.

Seemingly created out of every hedonist's most primal fantasy if there's a vice out there, EDEN has a place to cater. Smokeshops, high-class restaurants, designer clothing outlets, theaters, brothels… _especially_ the brothels.

For fuck's sake, there's even a place called 'A Loli Good Time'.

…

I'm _not_ going to ask.

But the most distracting and shocking, at least for me?

It's the _lights_.

Hanging from roof-to-roof, arranged in artful displays, flashing in every color of the rainbow and both physical and Magical in design EDEN is _awash_ in brightness, the highly polished surfaces and flashy clothing of it's residents making the entire place seem like some sort of insane dream.

It's an especially stark contrast to the rest of Kalichi-even though this whole joint is basically one giant fucking contrast-where the most common source of light is either fire or the overhead globe of blood-red illumination.

…

It _really_ has been too long since I've been around this type of neighborhood, if I'm this caught off guard by it.

Shit, I can only imagine what Kuroka and Shirone are thinking. At least I have _some_ prior experience with crap like this, they grew up in more modest climes even before landing in Kalichi.

Val is probably handling it the best, considering she spends a decent amount of time among the Fallen territory…but Maous _above_.

It just feels _wrong_ to have this level of opulence next to Kalichi proper, where the majority of the population does it's best to eke out a living while avoiding being fucking _eaten_.

…Whatever, I can ruminate on this later. Back to work, Caine.

In roughly 15 minutes time we arrive at our destination, the center of EDEN where the massive skyscraper _Skyhook_ looms overhead, it's top floor being our target.

"Ok you two, the stage is yours."

While I can't see them I feel two pairs of hands briefly touch my back, silent acknowledgements of my words.

We'd started observing the entrance to _Skyhook_ from the shadow of a gargantuan club called _The Exotic_ , keeping a close eye on the people coming and going and waiting for just the right target.

Two more taps on my shoulders let me know we've got a winner, a pair of Devils that just exited the front doors.

A man and woman, the two of them crossing the street in our direction before turning off onto an adjoining road, amicably chatting with another.

Perfect.

And now for the tricky part…

Kuroka and Shirone step out from my Shade, immediately using Youjutsu to take on the forms of the Devils that just vacated the area, confidently walking towards _Skyhook's_ entrance while me and Val invisibly trail behind them.

I tap Robo Spaggiari-I'm just gonna call him Spagg-and the little 'droid' crawls around to just below my chin.

"Entryway, detection wards."

A brief poke with one of it's claws-I'm assuming that counts as acknowledgement-let's me know it received _something_ from my command.

Shit, Linus said it was voice commanded but my dumbass forgot to ask how to tell if said command was _received_.

Why is it always the little things that foul up the biggest plans?

"Forget something, Lord Quanzit?"

The entryway's guard/bellhop raises an eyebrow as the two Yokai approach him, Kuroka schooling her expression into one of haughty annoyance, nodding in reply as 'she' sweeps right past him with an act of casual arrogance that is just beautiful to watch.

Even if it kinda makes me want to punch her in the face a little.

The mark of a truly great actor…

I resist the urge to chuckle and instead squeeze against her back as tightly as I can without giving away the illusion, making sure Spagg is as forward as forward can be.

Kuroka and Shirone take one step past the front doors, beautifully crafted things of real wood and inlaid with gold…

…and nothing happens other than they keep strolling on, Spagg helpfully tapping me once more with it's claw.

Nice work, little guy.

"See the guy we're looking for?"

I glance around the main lobby at Kuroka's whispered request, a little empty at this time of day, and gently push her towards one of the elevators set off to the side.

There's our man.

An elevator attendant decked out in what looks like some 18th century marshall uniform, unremarkable in the extreme. Seriously, I could forget everything about this guy five seconds after meeting him.

Which makes him the perfect inside source, really.

"What floor, Lord Quanzit?"

"My room. Life is on the rise, after all."

The attendant makes no visible reaction…but he does something a little bit extra to the Magic Circle controlling the elevator's operation.

Ferdinand's code words leave something to be desired.

Personally I would have gone with something like, 'the crow flies at midnight' or 'three days of the condor'. Because sometimes the classics are the best.

Setting aside my own taste in espionage for the moment I slip myself and Vallia through the crack in the floor, the two of us 'floating' beneath the thing as it begins to ascend.

Smooth as butter, especially since now the wards only detect two people inside the elevator, not four.

Spagg could have removed them, but for the moment I want to conserve it's power as much as possible. And besides, it's way more entertaining to outsmart protections than it is to simply overpower them.

We stay silent for the next few moments, waiting as the 'vator ascends to the 50th floor until it _dings_ to a stop, Kuroka and Shirone stepping out of it-

-before they turn on their heels and slip into the bit of shadow sticking out from the gap between elevator and hallway, clearing the next phase of this little escapade.

On the off chance that anyone was watching who was entering and exiting the elevator that little maneuver should have thrown them off, only seeing 'Lord Quanzit' and his companion leave the thing and not re-enter it immediately afterward.

That's the nice things about my family powers.

You can 'squeeze' through the gaps no one really thinks about.

I 'swim' the four of us up the side of the building, all the way to the 70th floor before dropping the Shades and setting Spagg against the elevator doors.

"Full detection wards. Magic, heat, sound, pressure, identity. Get to it."

The little automaton seems almost _happy_ as it's legs begin to skitter against the metal doors, tapping out an eccentric rhythm as a quick variety of Magic circles flare to life and then disappear in short order.

"Is that thing really doing it's job right?"

I ignore Kuroka's skeptical tone-partly because I'm not entirely sure myself-and instead shrug, keeping a close eyes on Spagg just in case something goes wrong.

Thankfully nothing does and in under a minute there's a brief heat-haze effect as the wards dissipate, allowing me to slip a few Shades in between the doors and pry them apart.

"See? Easy as pie. Mind refilling Spagg, Val?"

"Sure."

A quick toss of the little robo to Val has her placing a palm on it's domed back as raw Demonic power flows into it, recharging the thing at a pace I could only dream of.

I _wish_ I had her levels of raw Magic strength.

…

I'm doing a lot of wishing lately.

Putting my 'performance' issues aside I instead dash down the hall to where Crocell has his office set up, a plain looking door of unadorned wood barring the way. Right on schedule Val hands me back Spagg, another set of whispered instructions causing the automaton to jump to life and begin it's wizardry.

I notice the silver-haired Longinus wielder curiously staring at Spagg as it works, whispering to me, "Can Linus make more of these? Something this powerful and versatile could cause waves throughout the Underworld if it found it's way into the wrong hands…or the right hands, depending on who you ask."

I can only shrug in response.

"Dunno, getting a straight answer out of Linus can be like pulling teeth from a Dragon. And he said there were all sorts of 'programming glitches' present in this thing, so it might not be a good idea to mass produce em' yet. We'll see how it does on this trial run."

A _loud_ silence greets me, three pairs of widened eyes meeting my own.

"…I did mention this thing is in the Alpha stages of development, right?"

"No, dumbass, you _didn't!"_

"Oh, uhh…surprise?"

Both Toujou sisters look like they want to throttle me and even Vallia has an expression that low-key suggests I'm an idiot.

Thankfully Spagg finishes it's ward breaking at that very moment with a cheerful _clack_ of it's legs and I push open the door, smiling like a champ as I do so.

"See? It works just fine!"

More nasty looks.

Man, sometimes you just can't win.

The inside of Gyer's office is surprisingly plain. I'd been half expecting some sort of extravagant ego stroking decoration piece…but it's mostly just four walls, a window overlooking the city and a plain oak desk.

…

Ok, so maybe the sheen on the desk is a _little_ ridiculous. What the fuck did they use on that thing? Murphy's Oil Soap?

"Keep an eye out in case anybody shows up. I'll work on getting what we need."

My three partners in crime turn their attention to the outside walls without further comment, Spagg hopping onto the desk and using the last bit of it's energy to start going through the wards.

Heh, so far this has gone off without a hitch. Guess I still have that old Valefor instinct for success-

RRIINNGGG!

…

Son of a Bitch, guess I should have knocked on wood. There was even a big ol' desk right in front of me for that.

I shoot an annoyed glare at Spagg-

-and find the little automaton spazzing out on the floor, the wards on the desk deactivated but self-evidently this little venture has gotten to the thing.

Despite all the alarms going off inside the building Kuroka has time to arch an eyebrow in my direction and pointedly ask, "Programming glitches?"

"Sass me another time and watch the door, we're on a tight schedule here!"

Not wasting another second I rip open the side drawers of the massive piece of furniture, frantically searching for anything and everything-

-jackpot!

Several records and receipts of contracts between mercenary groups and holy _shit_ that's Khaos Brigade records (spelled with a 'K', who knew?). Real platinum level finds!

Grinning like a loon I whip out several recording crystals and burn images of the papers into them with a burst of Magic, preserving their contents in a manner that makes them impossible to alter.

While none of this would hold up in any court of law-it would be too easy to claim these are fabricated without the originals present-that's not what I'm aiming for.

These are binding agreements between contractor and contractee, Geas that mercenary groups or companies use to ensure that their agreements are upheld and not something that's signed lightly.

Ferdinand can use this stuff to figure out just who, what and where Crocell is pulling his resources from.

Gotcha, Bitch~!

* * *

Gyer

Maous _above_ , I think this city is slowly starting to deaden my ability to function with any sort of efficiency or pride. I used to be a morning person, someone who can wake up at first light and be productive for the rest of the day.

Now it takes a monumental effort of will to even roll out of bed…

"Mmm…King?"

I heave out a sigh and let my body relax into Pallas' back, the Bishop obviously having difficulties of her own rousing herself to consciousness.

A night of drinking and fucking will do that to a person.

"Go back to sleep, Pallas. It's too early to do anything important-"

RRIINNGGG!

I bolt upright, heart hammering in my chest as some sort of Satan-awful alarm starts reverberating throughout all of _Skyhook_.

Fucking Hell…some idiot better not have accidentally tripped a security ward or so help me Lucifer I am going to-

-wait. There's a constant pressure in the back of my neck, isn't that only supposed to happen…when…

…

Someone is IN MY OFFICE.

I throw myself out of bed, stab the intercom that connects me directly to the front desk and frantically shout, "I want this entire building on lockdown _now_ , no one gets in or out!"

Not bothering to wait for a reply I throw on a pair of pants and charge out my room, instinctively knowing who it is inside of my work-chambers.

 _Valefor._

* * *

Caine

"Ok, we're clear let's move!"

I throw the records back into their drawers and follow my three companions out the door, ignoring the temptation to just destroy the things and make life a massive pain in the ass for Crocell.

Those records will only be useful for us if we can count on them to still exist.

We pound down the hallway and aim right for the elevator-

watch?v=OMDTgaEIi-Q (James Bond theme by Moby)

-just as it _dings_ open and reveals a collection of heavily armed and armored guards, the lead guy encased in Magic-resistant 'Scaramite' armor, the suit giving him the appearance of some sort of chrome, bipedal army ant.

Armor that was rare even during the days of the Great War, lauded for it's effectiveness against pretty much anything short of an Ultimate-class Devil going to town on it.

Where the fuck do these guys _get_ this shit?!

"Stop! Put your hands behind your head, get down on your knees and we can do this the easy way!"

The four of us share a quick glance-

-and simultaneously shrug.

"Funny, I said that to your mother last night."

No sooner does that particular bit of snark pass my lips than we move as one.

Val raises her palms outwards and a beam of black and silver energy blasts outwards, tearing apart the hallway in it's wake as the Yokai sisters launch a gout of Senjutsu fire and generally make an ashen mess of everything that wasn't ruined by Val's energy beam.

The Scarmite clad Devil merely hunkers down behind his upraised arms, comrades quickly forming a single-file line behind their tank as the fire and energy smashes into them-

-and spirals off in random directions, the plating a prismatic reflection of colors as it diffuses the forces directed against it in a blinding display of heat shimmer and released light.

No biggie.

All that distracting light show does is hide the fact that I just rolled a gas grenade right into their midst.

"Back to the office, go!"

The three girls drop their barrage, freeing up our pursuers to take aim with a variety of Magic Circles and projectile weaponry-

-an promptly collapse in wheezing heaps as the grenade detonates in a cloud of yellow smoke, the mix of tear gas, skunk juice and bombardier beetle spray something that doesn't really rely on a Supernatural's resistance to poisons to be effective.

Because hot _damn_ if that stuff doesn't smell. Tomato baths for _days_.

I estimate we've got five seconds before they recover and decide to kill us on principle.

"Great, now what do we do?!"

I ignore Kuroka's borderline hysterical shout…and revel in the pure joy and adrenaline coursing through my system.

Now this… _this_ is my happy place.

Security wards had flashed all across the building as soon as the alarm went off, crimson light signifying their activation and cutting off the majority of our alternate escape routes.

Well, that would be the case if we didn't have a Longinus wielder tagging along.

"Val, blow open the windows!"

She doesn't waste time confirming my words, leaping towards the reinforced glass while her Sacred Gear's wings flare into existence.

"Kuroka, Shirone, get ready to jump!"

I don't stop to see if they heard me, unholstering the Browning and whipping myself low around the door frame and unloading the clip as fast as I can pull the trigger.

It doesn't do much other than convince the lead Devil to summon up a Magic Shield, obviously expecting the bullets to be more than just, well…bullets.

I'm gonna have to disappoint him in that regard, there's nothing remotely special about that ammunition.

There's nothing Supernatural about the lit IED that rolls beneath their feet either, but the resulting explosion staggers them and probably buys another two or three seconds.

All the time in the world.

 **[Divide!]**

The ever familiar shout from Albion coincides with _Divine Dividing's_ wings flaring sun bright, the energy taken from the building's wards briefly overwhelming even Val's incredible reserves and ability to take in excess Magic energy.

So she simply releases it all point-blank against the now drained wards.

The room explodes into flame and ash, me and the Nekoshou hiding behind the desk as there's a sound of shattering glass and burning wood.

I peek out and find that the window and it's accompanying wall are simply _gone_ , Val's attack erasing the things as if they'd never existed in the first place.

Hot _damn_ I wish I could do that…

…

Enough with the wishing, idiot!

Even as the three of us sprint next to the newly created opening and overlook EDEN below us, Val panting harshly, Kuroka nervously mutters, "Damn, at times like these I wish I could fly…"

"Wish granted."

The Yokai has time to look apprehensive at my words-

-before I push her and Shirone out into the open air, a smug smirk adorning my face as I do so, the older sister letting loose a terrified shriek while Shirone just briefly locks eyes with me, her expression clearly stating that I _will_ pay for this.

I gesture to Vallia and playfully state, "Ladies first!"

With a shake of her masked head the Devil princess leaps out of the window, allowing me to step up behind her just as the guards clear the corner-

-and I throw myself out the newly created hole with a wild laugh.

The air rushes past my ears, my heart hammers out a wild beat and I just can't stop _smiling_.

Holy shit, I forgot how fun the thrill of the escape actually is!

Snapping myself away from my euphoria long enough to have two Shades burst out from beneath my jacket and grab the flailing Nekoshou I flare my wings-

-and abruptly find myself tumbling in an uncoordinated spin, appendages disappearing as quickly as they came.

Uhh…what?

I do my best to ignore Kuroka's terrified screams and Shirone's accusing glare, instead ramming my Shade into the side of Skyhook-

-and the ice pick like construct skirts off the edge in a spray of sparks, not finding the slightest bit of purchase and son of _bitch_ I recognize those rune formations.

Scaramite armor and now Wingbreaker wards?! I seriously underestimated the level of protections EDEN has packing…

"Grab my hand!"

Acting more on instinct than I am on conscious thought-which is good, considering that we're about three seconds away from being turned into smears on the sidewalk below-I reach upwards and slap my palm into Val's outstretched limb, my Shades curling inwards and dragging the cats against me like improvised seatbelts.

While the Wingbreaker wards might keep me from naturally manifesting my wings…it can't stop Val from using her Sacred Gear's, the stark white appendages flaring blue with released energy as she uses them to harshly arrest all four of our momentums.

I could _totally_ kiss her right now.

"Get us into the buildings!"

She wordlessly alters her trajectory, angling us towards the collection of Skyscrapers-

-and we _barely_ make it, scraping what I'm pretty sure is a passing car's windshield in a blur of speed, the receding sound of a honked horn reaching my eardrums.

Sweet _shit_ what a rush!

Dispelling her wings Val lets the three of us drop and roll in a jarring motion, making a beeline for the relative cover of the rest of EDEN-

-and no sooner do we make it around the corner than a portion of the wall behind us explodes, the distinct _crack_ of a projectile rifle reaching my ears a split-second later.

Too slow, assholes!

"Dammit Caine I _really_ hate you right now!"

I laugh at Kuroka's hysterical proclamation, pretty damn happy that she can't see me smirking maniacally beneath my mask.

We did have to move up our own schedule quite a bit though, there's still a good ten minutes to go before Linus drops the wards so we can make it through.

Time to run a distraction.

"Head towards where Linus and the rest are waiting, I'll draw off whoever might be chasing us!"

Two pairs of eyes and a Dragon-themed mask turn in my direction, objections no doubt on the tip of their lips-

-and I don't give em' a chance to raise any, instead veering off to the side and slamming home the only reload on the 9mm I brought.

How's about a game of tag?

Leaping to the roof of a nearby rooftop in a burst of Toki enhanced power I scan the sky in a quick glance…and resist the urge to snort in laughter.

There's at least two dozen guards of varying race and power looping through the airspace around EDEN, no doubt frantically tracking down where we went.

Just to throw them a bone I raise the pistol and fire off a single shot, the round striking true and causing the Devil it hit to swear angrily as his thigh develops a freshly made exit wound, the rest of his fellows eagerly converging on my location, Magic Circles and other Supernatural stuff flaring to life in their hands.

Attention grabbed.

Now let's keep it.

Flipping off my temporary perch I drop down to the alleys below, not a second too soon either as a veritable deluge of elemental spells and just plain raw Demonic energy do a number on the previously occupied architecture.

Heh, we _really_ made them mad.

But right now I'm practically on cloud 9, running high on adrenaline, euphoria and just a general sense of awesomeness.

These jokers couldn't catch me on a _bad_ day.

Slipping in and out of shadows, using my Shades to whip myself around corners with no loss in momentum, scattering a few Youjutsu illusions here and there…it's muscle memory at this point, my mind free to wander as my body takes care of the rest and in under two minutes the pursuing explosions have tapered off, frustrated shouts and wailing sirens composing together a melody of applause, all directed at yours truly.

Hah! I didn't even break a sweat and now EDEN's search parties are in the totally wrong neighborhood.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

It's with a spring in my step and a shit-eating grin on my face that I head back towards the extraction point, quietly humming a jaunty tune under my breath, basking in the afterglow of an honest bit of thievery.

It's the humming that almost kills me.

I don't notice it at first, the buzz of that damn blade matching the tune of my internal song to a near perfect degree…it's only a subconscious recognition of the sound-as well as my gut yelling at me to fucking _pay attention_ -that I avoid getting my head cut off.

As it is, only a desperate turn of my head and frantic duck turn what would have been decapitation into a long, bleeding scar across my left cheek and a neatly bisected mask.

What the fu-

"Well howdy-fucking-do, Kid! Been awhile, still kicking and causing trouble for my King, I see."

…

 _Berne._

I don't bother replying and immediately leap backwards into a shadow, the world around me entering that hazy state that it alway does when I travel through the lightless medium.

I've seen what that sword of his can do, if Val's Sacred Gear couldn't stop it then nothing I have will stand a fucking chance.

"Aw c'mon! Did you seriously just _run?!_ Nah, I doubt that…if the past two years are anything to judge by you always stick around with your little gangster buddies, never really backing down from a fight. So c'mon, let's fight! I know sure as shit you wanna kill me-and I want to kill you, so that's cool-so put up your dukes and all that!"

I grind my teeth in frustration, wanting more than _anything_ to take him up on that offer…but I'm on a schedule here, three spare minutes or not. I can take care of him at a later date.

"Here, I'll make it easy for you! As soon my King has your head on a platter we're outta this city, on to the next job and all that. But if we don't kill you anytime soon, well…I've still got a bone to pick with pretty blonde Fallen, maybe I'll ignore you and focus on her? Or how about that that chick with those weird wings, that were all armored and stuff?"

My knuckles crack.

Ignore him and get back to the others-

"She was a pretty little thing, totally jumped in to save your ass without a second thought, too! Would you be upset if I mailed you her head in a box?"

A Youjutsu illusion leaps out of a nearby shadow, aiming for Berne's throat while I leap out a split-second later, knuckle-duster knives ready to tear into him with a snarl on my face-

-and he completely ignores the illusion, whirling around to meet me with a horizontal slash that slices my two blades in half and almost unzips my stomach if I hadn't flared my wings at the last second.

How the fuck did he-

-a reverse swing almost slices my eyes, only a desperate back-flip bringing me out of range of that damn sword of his.

I swiftly land on my feet-

-and almost topple backwards, my balance off for some…reason…

Part of my heel is _missing_ , sliced off in a cut that couldn't be cleaner, a light drip of blood leaking from the wound.

"Was that it supposed to fool me, buddy-boy? Cuz that 'illusion' wouldn't have fooled a blind man."

I hold back a scowl and instead snap my Shades to life, eleven writhing appendages filling the alleyway and letting Toki flood my body, my control over it having increased enough that the slightest tinge of green aura surrounds me.

It's been two years of nearly non-stop combat and training for me since I last encountered this asshole.

Time to put him in his place.

"So why are you even a part of Gyer's Peerage, eh?"

Keep your opponent talking. They'll be paying more attention to what they're going to _say_ instead of what you're going to _do_.

"Well-"

I leap forward, all of my Shades converging on him from every angle and targeting every part of his body.

Arms, legs, spine, head…anything disabling or crippling. And while I may not be able to create bladed forms of them yet, my Shades are tougher than ever, hitting with the force of a mightily swung lead pipe.

Berne dodges most of them.

Contorting his body the Shades aimed for his head, arms and legs go wide but in return he takes a few hits on the back-

-that push him forward into a seamless role.

One that brings me within range of his sword.

Shi-

Digging my one remaining heel into the ground I grind to a halt and only take a deep vertical slash across my kneecap as a result, the cut freely bleeding and stinging like mad but at least I'm still mobile.

"A fake-out? Get that rookie shit outta here."

And then he's on me with a savage grin, swinging his blade in short, blurring arcs that don't give me the slightest opportunity to put any sort of distance between us. I can't even use the relatively confined alleyway to my advantage, his weapon slicing through concrete and metal alike with seemingly no resistance.

I can't fight like this.

"[Earth Break!]"

Slamming my palm onto the ground creates a miniature earthquake, the ground cracking and upheaving, drawing attention from my previous pursuers be _damned_ -

-Berne just lightly flaps his wings once, effortlessly avoiding my delaying tactic and slicing aside the Shades I try to surprise him with before getting right back into my face.

"[Water Bullet!]"

"[Air Shot!]"

My own Elemental Spell is stopped dead by Berne's answering wind Magic, the fast moving jet of liquid scattered immediately and blinding _me_ instead.

I lose a chunk of my earlobe because of that mistake.

Throwing caution to the winds I flare my Magic and _push_ , an explosion of Demonic energy succeeding in knocking Berne away long enough for me to fucking _think_.

Shit, that kind of move is wasteful in the extreme and my reserves were never the largest _before_ I went and handicapped myself.

Our eyes lock.

Red and green vs. brown.

We both move.

A downward swing of his blade is caught between my palms-

-and he kicks me between the legs before I can move, taking the hit to the throat from one of my Shades in return before he rips the broadsword from my grasp, shaving away pieces of my palms as he does so.

What the _fuck?!_ I've taken on the Gang Leaders, fought Strays in their own domain, trained with Fallen Angels and Longinus Wielders and Exorcists and old Martial artists so why-

I land a Weiji-do blow to his side that _somehow_ doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest, his weapon carving a line across my knuckles and all of the sudden my right hand's fingers don't work so well.

-can't-

A [Shock Bolt] spell is blocked by the flat edge of his sword.

-I-

A Toki laden punch strikes the out of position blade, hopefully causing it to break…and the metal easily bends, not inconvenienced in the slightest.

-fucking-

That punch leaves me off balance and a swift horizontal slice has blood dripping into my eyes from a deep gash on my forehead.

-WIN?!

An enraged roar escapes me as I cock my hand behind my head and throw a brutal straight directly at Berne, the Weiji-do and Toki enhanced blow creating a distinct _crack_ as displaced air pushes the Devil backwards.

Then, blinking back tears of anger and frustration-

-I jump into a nearby shadow with last few dregs of my Magic and _run_.

"Oy! Get back here you fucking chicken! I hope your hide is worth your precious little friend's lives, cuz they're next on the chopping block!"

His ranting drifts off into nothing as I put distance between us, the pain and exhaustion from my wounds and overuse of Magic hitting me now that the adrenaline has worn off.

…

…

FUCK!

* * *

The past few hours have gone by in a blur.

Escaping EDEN, dropping off the stuff we pilfered with Ferdinand, handing Spagg back to Linus, walking back to the Church after getting my injuries healed…I'd gone through it all on autopilot, my answers to questions I barely even heard or comprehended no doubt short and to the point.

…

Needless to say, my high from the actual heist itself had seamlessly turned into a low, directionless frustration and anger at how _easily_ I'd almost been killed putting a damper on my earlier elation.

And then-before I know it-it's 'dark' out with the crimson moon bright and shining, only outdone by EDEN's glittering lights in the background, seemingly back to normal after our little adventure earlier.

I can't even muster up any satisfaction at having fucked over Gyer Crocell.

…

Why?

Why couldn't I _win?_

I should have been able to! All of my skills, all of the things I earned through back-breaking hard work…and I barely even _scratched_ Berne by the time we were done. One solid hit to his gut, a few superficial strikes with my Shades that probably didn't even _bruise_ him…and I walked away with chunks of my body missing.

…My Senjutsu.

More specifically, my Youjutsu skills. Or maybe I should say _lack_ of Youjutsu skill.

My illusions hadn't worked in the _slightest_. Not even close. And relying on that had almost killed me.

I throw myself into a Lotus position on the Church's roof, take a deep breath…and start meditating.

Senjutsu madness? I'll _beat_ it into submission.

* * *

Shirone

"Hey, uhh…did any of you see where Caine went?"

I frown, tail reflexively curling inwards and ears flattening themselves against my head.

"…No. You didn't find him, Big Sis?"

Kuroka just sighs and runs a hand through her hair, not hiding her worry very well.

At all.

…

But I'm worried too.

When he'd come back after drawing off the people chasing us, he'd been heavily injured. We had just assumed his escape was…busy.

But then he had been distracted and sad the rest of the day, when he had been really happy even during the heist. And then he had even ignored us, lost in thought and not telling us what happened.

…It kind of made me want to punch him and then hug him.

Or hug him then punch him. Whichever works.

"He…he's probably on the Church's roof. He's usually up there when…well, when something is on his mind."

Vallia is probably right about that. He does spend a lot of time up there. He must be part cat, liking high places.

"Oh, and you know him so well, _don't_ you Dragon Girl?"

Lisa's eyes meet mine and we both try not to sigh as Kuroka and Vallia exchange glares.

…I should probably try to stop them.

"Big Sis, stop picking fights with my friend."

"Oh c'mon, she started it!"

"By offering good advice? Stop being dumb."

I try not to smile as Big Sis pretty much collapses on the spot in despair, being super dramatic like she always does.

…

At least, I _think_ she's being dramatic. She can be…clingy, sometimes.

At least Lisa is smart.

"Kuroka, why don't you head up and try to get Caine to come down, so we can bully-I mean, _politely_ ask him what's the matter? He only gets like this when something is truly bothering him. Remember the Rose Eaters? Or the Stray Devil overspill?"

Or last week, after the Demon Scale incident…

"…You got a pretty good point there, Blondie."

The Elf playfully scowls as Kuroka hauls herself upwards, striding towards the stairs that lead to the roof as me and Vallia make to follow her.

"Nu-uh, you two have something of your own to talk about. Let me handle our resident moper."

"Talk about? Like what?"

I immediately feel nervousness settle in my stomach as Kuroka smiles condescendingly and pushes Vallia away, leaning over and whispering into my ear, "Remember, just relax and tell her the truth."

…I guess I should listen to my Big Sister.

She saunters off and I shyly glance towards Vallia, Lisa winking at me before quietly going to get drinks…or snacks…or something else that's a good excuse to leave the room.

She knew too?

"Shirone? Is…is there something you need to say?"

I open my mouth to reply…

…and fall silent, my ears and tails drooping.

"There…there is."

Bright blue eyes try to meet mine but…it's hard to meet her gaze.

"Can…can you promise not to be mad?"

"What? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I love Caine and am planning on taking him as my mate, if he'll accept me."

…

…

Caine would describe this as a 'loud silence'.

I risk a glance at my friend's face-

-and wince, shock and even a bit of hurt plain to see.

"Y-you…you _love_ him?"

A slow dip of my head.

"H- _how?_ I mean, when did you-"

"It was…slow. At first it was just little things, like hugging and petting and hanging out…and then it just sort of…happened."

I gather my courage and lock eyes with Vallia, the girl obviously caught between emotions.

Her shoe scuffs the floor in a nervous twitch, her voice shaky as she asks, "So…so why are you telling me this?"

"Because you also like him. And you're my friend."

Anger suddenly dances in her eyes like Dragon flames, her voice a reptiles hiss.

"Oh, so you're my friend? Some _friend!_ What friend tells the other that they're deliberately going to try and go after the same boy the other likes, despite knowing that doing so is going to _hurt_ this so called friend?!"

Her words _sting_ , my earlier fears returning and causing me to flinch away-

-and the anger that I could feel even without Senjutsu power disappears, Vallia slumping into a nearby chair with a look of…self-loathing?

"I…I'm sorry Shirone, you didn't deserve that. Here you are, trying to be honest and upfront with me…and I practically bit your head off."

She laughs, a sound that doesn't actually suggest she finds anything funny.

"I'm _such_ a piece of shit…"

"No, you're not."

Saddened eyes meet my own resolute ones.

I'm not letting her go back to her scared and shy self. She's confidant now and she's going to stay that way.

"You're not a piece of poop. Being angry that someone is trying to take away something you like and might not give it back is normal."

I don't shy away from her gaze, locking eyes…until Vallia suddenly gives a small giggle.

"You're not a piece of poop? Why did you say it like that?'

Because I was trying to do what Big Sis sometimes does and 'lighten the mood'. But I don't have to tell her that.

"Because swearing is bad."

My friend finally relaxes a little bit, her agitated aura calming down a bit.

It's a good chance to sit in her lap, so I do exactly that.

"…I really am sorry I yelled at you, Shirone."

"And I'm sorry I was…blunt."

My ears stick to my skull in embarrassment.

"I'm not very good with words…"

Vallia just hums quietly in reply, slowly scratching my scalp as I begin to purr.

"Vallia? Why have you never tried to ask Caine out on a date? Or told him you like like him? He would probably be head over heels for you…more than he would me."

"Huh?! What do you mean, 'more than he would me'?"

I sullenly stare down at my body.

"I don't have curves or anything like that…and I'm short. You're kinda tall and beautiful. I have an uphill battle."

I'm surprised when my friend _pouts_ , one cheek puffing out.

"I'm pretty sure _you_ would have a better chance of landing a date, Shirone. You have that mix of cuteness and beauty down perfect, I'm…I'm just _slim_."

"No you're not, you're-"

 **[If the next words out of your two mouths is something to do with your mistaken conceptions of beauty, I** _ **swear**_ **I will sing 'Blue' unceasingly for a month straight. You both are incredibly attractive females-at least as much as you can be without having scales or talons-and will summarily** _ **stop**_ **your unfounded worries. Christ!]**

…

…

"Your Dragon can be grumpy sometimes, Vallia."

Her mouth twitches as she mutters back, "Don't I know it, I have to live with the old fossil…"

 **[Yo listen up, here's a story about a little guy that lives in a blue world-]**

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry I called you an old fossil, just stop singing!"

A satisfied snort emanates from nothing as Albion goes back to whatever it is he does inside Vallia's Sacred Gear.

…Awkward.

But it get's my friend talking again.

"I…I never went further because, well…I don't know if being something more than friends will change things for the better."

I tilt my head in confusion.

"And…and he already has your sister, as well as his fiancé…how many people can he accept in his life in 'that' way before things get out of hand? And there's no way Kuroka would want to share with me regardless…"

I smile at that.

"No worries. Big Sis said she would be ok sharing with you."

"…"

"…"

"Huh?! _Kuroka_ said that?!"

"Yup. I think she likes you more than either of you are willing to admit."

My friend blushes at that, halting her scratching to nervously twist her hands together.

"It's…it's not like I _don't_ like her or anything…"

"Tsundere."

"I'm not! I'm being honest here!"

I giggle and nuzzle my head into her neck, enjoying her smell of fire and ash.

"…I guess…I don't mind if you want to be something more with Caine. I mean, you're a member of the Breakfast Club. And we understand each other, right?"

A throaty purr is my only reply to her.

"Heh, stop that Shirone, your ears tickle!"

I don't let up, instead rubbing even harder and playfully tell her, "If you ever decide to date Caine, I'll tell him to do it, or me and Big Sis will punch him."

"Shirone! You can't bully someone into having a relationship!"

…I like having friends.

* * *

Kuroka

Aye aye _aye_ …my mate _really_ is a handful sometime.

I mean, I get it, he willingly puts a lot of pressure on himself as way to constantly drive himself to improve-Hell, that's one of the things that attracted me to him in the first place-but there's a limit and he evidently has trouble _accepting_ that limit.

…

I think a good old fashioned shouting argument should solve things.

I mean, that's how we settled our differences over the whole TV remote business…

A lazy unlatching of the door that leads to the roof lets in a cold breeze and I fight back a shiver.

Ugh, once I drag him out of his funk he's _totally_ cuddling me later. I need my Devil security blanket.

"Yo, Caine, you up here?"

No reply.

I reach out with my Senjutsu senses, just to be sure-

-and my blood runs cold.

No.

No no _no_ -

"Caine, what are you doing?!"

Natural energy swirls around him, being drawn in with reckless abandon…and with it all the violence and bloodlust that permeates a city like Kalichi, a crimson, green and black aura surrounding his spasming body.

* * *

 _Dad approaching us with lethal intent, snarling at us to tell him-_

 _-killing our friends, the very people they once helped-_

 _-Mom ramming her hand through his chest, a bloodcurdling scream…_

* * *

"Caine, NO! _DON'T DO IT!"_

* * *

 **Almost two months without an update and then I leave it on a cliffhanger? Some people must be born evil... _  
_**

 **In all seriousness, apologies about the lateness of the upload. I know I said things would be slowing down due to an influx of school, work and other life stuff...but two months is a pretty steep increase. I'm aiming to bring that down, ideally, but we'll just have to see.**

 **But that does it for the heist...and it's somewhat sobering conclusion. All his effort and spartan training and he can't take down a very clear and present danger. Next chapter will delve more into that topic, as well as the spoils gained from said heist itself.**

 **...**

 **And some 'sweet' fluff between Caine and Shirone, courtesy of her birthday celebration :D**

 **Some readers might have noticed I have a lot of creations and other things being referenced as being around since the days of the Great War, or being leftover from those times. The way I see it the Great War was like the Dark Age of technology from Warhammer 40k, or perhaps the Forerunners time from the Halo universe, a period when incredibly powerful artifacts and creations were commonplace but over time were lost, forgotten or just made incredibly rare. It's often hinted or alluded to in canon that the three factions were at their most powerful during that time, so it stands to reason that they also came up with incredible things as well.**

 **Just a little background into my thought processes on that :D**

 **Tohka123: What would the feline equivalent of the birds and the bees be? The Siamese and the fleas? These are the questions I sometimes ask myself. And then I realize that it's probably time I actually go to sleep XD**

 **janed12000: I'm not even going to pretend I ever understood the distinction between a 'few', 'couple', 'some' or 'baker's dozen'. I know there's dictionary definitions for each, but it's a bit like how I've never been able to tell the difference between 'partly cloudy' and 'partly sunny'. Somethings just confound me. And you were spot on in your analysis, the matter of his reserves will also be solved by the time he leaves Kalichi.**

 **...**

 **I lied about the baker's dozen. My doughnut loving ass knows EXACTLY what a baker's dozen is.**

 **L'assassin orange:** **The separation is going to definitely hurt...but I'm going to do my damn best to make sure it feels 'natural' and not forced due to pettiness or something like that. And there's actually a roadmap on one the chapters labeed 'timeline' that charts out things as they are now, years included. But since I'm planning on creating all sorts of interesting changes 'canon' will be...different, once we get there :D  
**

 **As for his struggle to beat more than 3 Strays in a row, there are short stories and such I have penciled in that actually cover one of his hunts, as well as why trying to take down 5 in a row is damn near impossible.**

 **Guest 1: I feel for yah...but things won't all be doom and gloom. Some stories can roll with that, but I like to have a positive outlook at the core of my works, no matter how down or bleak things may seem.**

 **Guest 2: You sound exactly like my brain when I get lost in trying to divine (hur hur) how the actual 'physics' of some of this crazy stuff works. When dividing space and time it's more like a spatial warping, reducing the distance between two points but not by creating some kind of reality breaking or heat-death bit of craziness. Basically skipping the process of having to move and only creating a bit of displaced air. I'm doing a horrible and rushed job of explaining this and I have other reviews to get to, feel free to send a PM if your really interested and I can talk your ears blue there XD**

 **Guest 3: It's a law of Highschoold DxD (and a fair number of 'highschool battle' light novels, in my opinion) that all the interesting characters-the Four Satans, the Pantheon Gods, Slash Dog, etc get pushed off to the side so we can focus on the perverted bozo and his gang of mostly uninteresting harem fantasies.**

 **...**

 **Ok, that was way harsher than I meant it to be, especially since DxD was designed as a harem/fanservice novel first and story-driven book second...but goddamn it it doesn't kill me that the author created such a compelling and fascinating lore...and then devoted 80% of the story to ecchi bullshit that isn't even titillating in the first place (or maybe that's a problem with the way things were translated, I dunno).**

 **Either way, part of the reason I wanted to write something like this story is because I wanted to expand and provide my own take on the mythos of DxD, flesh out such an engaging world and all that jazz.**

 **...And yes, there will be movies :D**

 **Guest 4: Glad to finally be hitting some timeskips, it was a real journey setting things up beforehand...but now I can ideally put the pedal to the metal!**

 **Fullmetal11791: Thank you for all the feedback, most of it positive and some of it helpfully constructive! To start I guess I'll tackle your thoughts on the level of emotional angst going forward. Put bluntly, it's not going to be a huge part of the story, mostly for two main reasons. First is that I really just don't like overly angsted works of fiction or non-fiction, writing about one in a story of my own creation is just 'bleh' levels of something I don't want to do. While events will have an emotional and bitter tinge to them...I've always been more interested in how characters 'deal' with conflict, rather than how it 'destroys' them. Take this and the last chapter, for instance. The conflict between Kuroka, Shirone and Vallia over the matter of Caine's affections has mostly been brought up and solved in singular chapters. Considering the subject matter, I could have easily padded out this conflict for a LONG time, of how the conflict 'destroys' these characters.**

 **Instead, by relying on the three's previous interactions as friends and allies, I can focus on the 'deal', of the three of them deciding that their friendship is more important than any potential 'destruction' of said friendship :D**

 **Secondly? Well, I just don't think I have the necessary talent to create a compelling angst story. Mad respect to the people who can do that, because the thought of creating a story based _solely_ around people locked in conflict centered on misunderstandings, disagreements and betrayals sounds exhausting to me 0.0**

 **As for the word count and creating something absolutely massive?**

 **Lord almighty, I think I might hate myself. When first starting this story I had a set path I was going to take, of events in the story that was going to happen no matter what. From there I went to fill in the connecting tissue and holy geez.**

 **There was just so MUCH. Reading up on different mythologies, wanting to expand and 'properly' explain DxD mythos and events in a way that wasn't hand-wavey (at least not overmuch) and properly explore the backstories of certain characters...all in service, to properly give WEIGHT to the finale and it's concusion I have in mind, as well as the final message that readers might take away from it and the sacrifices made.**

 **So yeah! Fingers crossed I don't flatten myself with the big-ass boulder that is ambition!**

 **Oh, and Rossweisse is with Jonah, that's certain :D**


	37. Chapter 32: City of Love, City of Sin (P

Ch 32: City of Love, City of Sin (Part 3)

Caine

(2 years 31 weeks 1 day after Valefor massacre)

Power…so much power that I can't believe I ever functioned without it.

And the _freedom_.

Hell, no wonder I was so weak, I was never in the right mindset.

Now? With all of the world at my back, there's nothing to stop me! How could it? I feel like I could rip a _mountain_ in two with my bare hands…and power like that needs to be _used_.

Heh, I'm outright grateful for the sudden spike of desperate violence behind me.

It gives me a chance to showcase some of what I'm capable of~.

My own hand effortlessly latches onto the approaching one, my grip amplified by the raw energy coursing through my veins and squeezing hard enough to bruise and disable.

A negligent snap of my Shades sends whoever it was trying to blindside me careening into the Church's roof hard enough to crack some of the rock making up the bell tower, an amused chuckle escaping me.

Saved by the bell, hah!

…

Hey wait, isn't that Kuroka I just threw?

" _Kuroneko?_ What the heck are you doing up here?"

And why is she so…scared looking?

"Caine, _please_ listen to me…you're not yourself right now, you're being affected by the city!"

…Ohhhhh, I get it.

A friendly smile adorns my face as I reply, "Ah hah! You think I'm being influenced by the malice and raw Senjutsu Energy, don't you?"

Her beautiful features are oddly dismayed, shouldn't she be happy that I'm in control?

"Caine, you _are_ being influenced, I need you to-"

"No _duh_ I'm being influenced, _Kuroneko!_ I mean this is great, I feel unbeatable like this! Dunno why you and Shirone don't just cut loose all the time, this is awesome! Hell, if I could teach Vallia to do this she could probably wreck that old fuck of her Grandfather in no time at all…"

"Caine, you're _wrong_. That's overconfidence and your instincts speaking, not you!"

…Ok, this is getting annoying.

" _Kuroneko?_ Why are you acting so weak?"

Fear wells up in her gaze.

…

And seeing that fear makes me… _angry_.

"Are…are you afraid?"

A violent shake of her head that only makes me angrier.

"You look afraid. Why are you afraid?"

She can't seem to meet my eye.

"B-because you're not being _yourself_ -"

"I am myself. It's _you_ who's not being yourself. Why aren't you being yourself?!"

Unthinking frustration takes over me, long strides bringing me closer to my mate.

"Where's my mate that was strong, that never bowed down to anyone, that took on challenges like it was the most natural thing in the world?! Where's the girl that taught me how to fight?! I won't have the person who taught me these things be some sniveling coward!"

I close the distance, raise a hand to knock some sense into her-

-and she collapses against the bell tower, arms raised in the futile attempt of a child trying to protect themselves.

I can only stand there, shocked.

"That's…that's it? You curl into a ball and try to _hide?!_ You can fight, I know you can! Stop being so damn WEAK!"

An anger fueled kick to her side causes her to wheeze in pain…but she then she only continues to whimper like some sniveling dog, shaking like a newborn rat.

…

Ah, I must be going about this the wrong way.

I mean, she's my mate, right? I probably have to reassure her in some other manner.

"Hey…hey, _Kuroneko_ …I didn't mean to get that angry with you, all right?"

She doesn't respond.

"Hey. Look at me."

Still nothing.

Growing angry once more I have my Shades grab her arms and legs, forcing them open so I can get a look at her face, ignoring her whiny whimper of fright.

…What's happened to her? Is she all right? Her eyes are wide and dilated, and she's staring at me like she's seen a monster. Does she think I'm sick?

I gently caress her cheek-odd that she tries to flinch away from it, but a Shade wrapped around her throat keeps her from doing so-as I consolingly whisper, "Don't worry, Kuroka, I'm not mad. I was going about this the wrong way. We're mates, after all. I should have been trying to reassure you that way after all."

Her breath hitches and I smile. _Finally_ she's responding. I lean forward to capture her lips with my own-

-and she turns her head despite the Shade strangling her so that I only touch her cheek.

Annoying.

A rough grab of her cheeks with my open palms turns her head back towards me and this time I kiss her right.

…No response.

…

What the fuck?

Gritting my teeth I have my left hand latch onto her breast and roughly knead it. _That_ always gets a reaction out of her-

-something warm and wet hits my hand.

Halting my ministrations I glance at said hand and find…a tear?

…

…

Why is she crying?

I…made Kuroka cry?

…

…

…

…

And then it all comes crashing down.

* * *

My leap backwards would have been funny to most, like a cat accidentally stepping into a puddle of water.

If only there was something funny about this situation. _Anything_ funny.

I don't even have to time to get my wits about me before a wave of instinctive nausea hits and I empty my guts all over the roof.

Disgust doesn't even come _close_ to describing what I'm feeling. I-I…what did I just _do?!_ How did I let myself go that quickly, that _easily?!_

…Kuroka.

Kuroka!

I scramble up the roof, hysteria making my actions uncoordinated as I approach the Nekoshou, reaching out to touch her, to reassure her-

-and she pushes me away, _hard_.

Something solid and unyielding hits me in the gut as the Nekoshou meets my worried gaze.

Because all that's there to see in her golden eyes are tears, fright and mistrust.

"I…I _told_ you. I _told_ you how dangerous Senjutsu could be."

Her voice is shaking, just like the rest of her.

"And what did you do? _You went ahead and did it anyway."_

"Kuroka…I'm sor-"

A plaintive sob rips its way out of her chest.

"You-you hit me. Groped me. You almost _raped_ me!"

…

I thought the Tsuchigomo King venom was the most painful thing I'd ever experienced in my life. That caustic, burning pain that had me hallucinating, puking my guts out from sheer agony and clawing open my skin because I just wanted it to _go away_ …

…It might as well have been a spring breeze compared to those last four words.

Because I _can_ remember. It wasn't 'almost'. I had been about to…to…

Those four words of hers rip my heart into pieces and feed me whatever bleeding shreds are left.

"Kuroka…I-I'm _sorry_ …"

Sorry. How the Hell can _words_ even begin to fix this?

Something hits me in the chest and I belated realize my girlfriend-as if I have the _right_ to call her that anymore-is crushing me with a death grip, her tears and hitching breaths soaking into my shirt as I instinctively return the hug, guilt weighing on me like the reapers own scythe.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I'm so so _so_ sorry…"

Her hug only tightens, tone desperate as she pleads, "Please… _please_ promise me you'll _never_ do something like this again…that you won't ever try to draw on that power, no matter what."

I instinctively open my mouth to agree-

-and falter.

I don't give out promises lightly. Am I so certain that, if I was pushed to the limit and faced with death unless I could draw on that corrupted strength…I would willingly pass on regardless?

"Kuroka…you're asking me to promise to never use that power, even if the alternative was death. I'll agree if you say yes, if that's what you want…but is it?"

She's silent for a moment…but when she does again speak up, her words are completely emotionless, bereft of any Humanity.

"Yes. I…I would prefer to never see you again, if the alternative was to see you like…like _that."_

She raises her head and now her eyes are red and puffy.

"I…I don't mind dying, not really. But if you were the one to kill me? No, I…I _hate_ that idea. Or what if it's not me that dies? What if it's Lisa, Vallia, or…or _Shirone_ you kill? It was bad enough when Mom killed Dad…I can't _bear_ the idea of you doing the same thing, of you then snapping out of it…only to realize what it is you just did."

…Her words hit hard.

And they convince me.

"Ok…ok, I promise. I promise that, no matter what…I won't ever use that power."

And then, for a time, It's just the quietly crying Nekoshou and me.

* * *

Eventually we had both somewhat calmed down, Kuroka cradled on my lap and her grip…somewhat lessened, but still almost painful in it's intensity.

"Sorry…", is her nearly inaudible mumble, "It's not fair of me to ask something so awful of you…"

Real anger rises in my chest.

"You have _every_ right to ask that, Kuroka. And I'm not backing down on that promise, you have my word."

She's yet again uncharacteristically silent, only digging her fingers into my sides slightly. I try for a smile and bit of levity-and fail _miserably_ -before saying, "Besides, you rarely ever outright demand for me to do something. Mostly you just politely bully or manipulate me into doing so."

A weak chuckle is her reply and yet more silence falls…before she quietly sighs and nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck.

"Caine, why did you take on that kind of energy? You know how easy it is to be overwhelmed, I had you get a taste of it when you first discovered Senjutsu so you KNOW how dangerous it can be…what made you do it?"

A bitter taste of ashes rises in my throat.

With the benefit of hindsight…I did something undeniably horrible to Kuroka, just because I was mad I got beaten by somebody.

Because I had a fucking _temper tantrum._

…

The fact that I've considered myself far more mature than others my age-due to my circumstances and positions of authority-now seems morbidly hilarious.

Like a toddler playing at being the Rating Game champion.

"I…met Berne again. And I lost. Badly."

"When we were escaping EDEN? Sure would explain why you came back a mess…we thought you just ran into a bit of trouble when running the distraction…"

"Well you're not wrong…", is my mumbled reply.

"And?"

I glance downwards and find nothing but patient understanding in those golden orbs.

"…It's _maddening_. All those years, all that training, all the _pain_. And I couldn't do any more than _scratch_ him. What have I been doing wrong? I _should_ have been able to win…"

Kuroka is silent for a few moments before asking, "And you didn't hold back?"

"No. Weiji-do, Senjutsu, Toki, my Shades, Magic…he took it all and threw it right back in my face. It's like he fucking knew _exactly_ how to counter me…"

A resigned exhalation comes from the Nekoshou, along with the explanation of, "Well, it's easy to see why you lost, if you ask me. Which you are, so there."

"…It's _easy?"_

"Definitely."

A contemplative look manifests on her beautiful features.

"Your main method of winning fights is either misdirection or surprise, or relying on allies. Your fight against Galeran? You used Youjutsu illusions in an unconventional manner and surprised him with Weiji-do. That Bitch, Syrianna? Caught off guard with that noise-enhanced gunshot. Nihil? Well you said it was a combo of pretty much all your little tricks. I think the only time you've ever actually fought someone straight up, no tricks is during our spars…and even then seldomly."

Her hand extricates itself from my waist to gently brush my cheek…an action that's far more comforting than it has any right to be.

"Caine, you don't have some incredible family super power or one-shot kill in your back pocket. And your Magic reserves were only ever ok _before_ you went and crippled a tenth of it. All you have is your instincts, brains and bizarre variety of weapons and fighting techniques. Against someone who's obviously experienced, and carrying a weapon that beats practically everything you can throw at him?"

She shrugs.

"How could you _not_ lose, at least the first time you fought him one-on-one?"

I think on that before slowly asking, "So _how_ do I beat him the second time? You're right, but experience isn't something I can gain overnight…"

"What're you talking about? You already have experience."

…

Oh. She's right. I can _picture_ it. Every swing Berne made, the way he moved, his seamless slices and elegant footwork…I can _see_ it.

And if I can see it…I can learn from it. And then I can beat it.

My head thumps against the stone tower, self-hatred the predominant emotion dancing around my skull.

…If I'd just taken a fucking chill pill and _thought_ about things, instead of going off the deep end…I would have realized this. Instead I basically traumatized my girlfriend because I was too much of an angsty _fuckwit_ to use my brain.

"You're too good for me…"

A pair of lips meet mine in a gentle kiss as legitimate happiness sparkles in the Yokai's eyes.

" _No one_ is good enough for me, the sexy and amazing Kuroka. But you're definitely the closest one to date, lemme tell yah."

I snort at her words, meet her gaze…and find my gaze traveling towards her bruised wrist where I'd first grabbed her.

"Is…is it that easy? Are you…are you already forgiving me? Can you _ever_ forgive me?"

She bumps her forehead against mine, tails softly caressing my leg.

"Of course I can. You promised, remember? And considering how hard it is to drag a promise from you, I believe you'll keep your word. Live and let live, right?"

Another pang of emotion in my chest.

This one is a bit more…happy, however.

"You seriously are a Goddess. But you already knew that, right?"

"Well duh. But I _do_ like hearing you say it, makes me feel special, nya~!"

I can't stop the brief snort of laughter that has no business escaping my lungs.

"Alright, alright…we should probably get some sleep. Today has been a nightmare of activity and I'm going to be busy as Hell tomorrow."

Kuroka gives an irritated huff, archly asking, "We just had a real heart-to-heart here, and you're already talking about work? Some Boyfriend you make!"

This time I coyly smile without reservation.

"This, 'some Boyfriend' is going to be busy making sure his birthday gift to your little sister is the best damn one it's ever been."

Irritation is seamlessly replaced with intrigue as she purrs out, "Oh? Care to drop this curious little kitty a hint?"

"Curiosity killed the-"

"Complete that joke, and I _will_ slap you."

Grinning I finish with, "Sorry, no hints. But it's going to be amazing."

My grin softens to an honest smile.

" _That_ I can promise you."

* * *

Let's see here…Shirone has let strands of her usually short cut hair grow out quite a bit, two waves of snow-white locks trailing down to her chest and are practically _begging_ me to do something with them.

"Hmm hmm hmm…I'm thinking braids. French style. What do you think, Birthday Girl? Sounds good? Or would you prefer something else?"

The albino-haired Nekoshou's only reply is a tilt of the head and neutral reply of, "You're the fashionista. Not me."

…

Sorry Shirone, but your tails eagerly swishing back and forth give away your enthusiasm and excitement about today.

And the mystery present I got her that she's still in the dark about.

"Ok, twin-tail Frenchies it is. Hold still now."

I start brushing her smooth, pale locks of hair-not that it needs much of that-and have to resist the urge to tease her as she immediately starts squirming in her seat, obviously trying-and failing epicly-to be patient.

Rooh Afza has nothing on the universal sweetness that is an enthusiastic Shirone.

"Aww, is someone excited? Why, who _ever_ could that be, nya~!"

Of course, Kuroka has no such inhibitions about mercilessly grilling her younger sister, golden eyes glittering with unrestrained glee.

Shirone takes it like a champ, ignoring her older sister in favor of watching what I'm doing.

With her freshly shampooed and conditioned hair that now feels like holding liquid silk it's easy enough to start things off, an honest smile on my face as I get to showcase one of my more…unconventional talents.

It's a nice change of pace being able to do something awesome that doesn't require punching things.

My hands get to work on one tuft of hair while my Shades grab the other, separating the soft material into three lines and folding then folding the outlying strands over the middle one.

"…Hint?"

Lisa chuckles at Shirone's deliberately innocent tone, the little Yokai obviously trying to adorable me into spoiling the surprise.

"No, bad kitty. You have to wait just like the rest of us."

The Elf shoots me a piercing gaze that combines curiosity and playful frustration perfectly.

"Dearest Caine here has been keeping this secret from _everyone."_

I wink as the pointy-eared girl rolls her eyes, glibly replying, "Come now, darling…a Magician _never_ reveals his secrets!"

Kuroka's eyes roll hard enough to detach from their retinas.

"Let's move onto a different topic, please. If he acts any more smug I'm gonna physically choke on it."

"That's not smugness you'll be choking on, Kuroka", Vallia adds with a playful smile before winking at me.

"That'd be his ego."

"Ouch. This new and improved Vallia has one Hell of a tongue sometimes. Shirone? Could you tell your friend to stop being mean to me?"

The Yokai glances at the Longinus wielder out of the corner of her eye-

-and offers her a thumbs up.

"Good one."

I finish up her braids with perhaps a bit more force than necessary-she just smirks, the snarky little runt-and quickly rises to her feet, practically bursting at the seams with anticipation.

"Ok, can we go now?"

"Sure, sure…let's get a move on, the day is young and we've got a very special girl's birthday to celebrate."

Shirone practically bounds out of the room, the rest of us amusedly trailing after her as she leads the way to one of the Church's side rooms and impatiently waits for us to arrive.

I walk extra slow, just to drive her spare.

…The glare she shoots me is _just_ too cute.

"Well I think it's time to pull back the curtain on this little show, it's been fun while it lasted…but first I'd like to thank my friends and associates for their help in-"

A quiet growl leaks past Shirone's lips while I have to bite down on my own to keep from laughing.

It had sounded like an angry kitten trying to intimidate a lion.

"Ok, ok…happy birthday, Shirone!"

With a stage magician's flourish I unveil five tickets, similar to the ones that had brought us to Marine World a few years back and distribute them to the girls.

"One there-and-back ticket to the Henry Doorly Zoo, courtesy of that one Fallen dude with the face scars…I actually never learned his name. Awkward."

None of them seem to pay any attention to my ramblings, however, already in conversation with each other over the coming list of things they want to do.

…

No, that's fine. It's not like I was _talking_ or anything.

"Um, Caine? Why are there only five tickets? Shouldn't there be seven for Kala and Dohna as well?"

Thoughtfully cupping my chin I ponder Val's question with a, "Hmm…you know, I could have _sworn_ I told them we were leaving today at this time…or was it an hour later? Well I hope they're going to arrive soon because-"

The tickets begin to glow, Transport Circles lighting up beneath us as I smirk.

"-We're well on our way."

There's a flash of light and that brief sensation of a fuzzy yank-

* * *

-And then we're someplace else, the air instantly shifting scents from Kalichi's natural stink to the Human world's far more eclectic and natural scents.

"Welcome, ladies…to one of the best zoos in the world."

All prior conversation is forgotten as they look in awe at the scene before us, a large entrance decorated with kiosks and gift shops along with maps and pamphlets up the wazoo.

…I mean, I'm looking around with no shortage of interest either, but I can't just go getting all googly-eyed at stuff, now can I?

…

Is this the teenage, 'too-cool-for-school' attitude Mom used to tease Jonah about?

"So _cool_ …"

I resist the urge to ruffle Shirone's hair as she looks around with roaming eyes, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she undergoes the internal struggle of deciding where to visit first.

Vallia gently pulls my sleeve and I duck my head down slightly as she whispers, "Was it a good idea to leave Kala and Dohna behind? They're going to be pretty mad about this…"

I disinterestedly shrug before replying, "Today is Shirone's birthday, a day just for the Breakfast Club. Nothing against those two, but I'll take any number of lectures and angry rants when we get back if our resident _Shironeko_ enjoys this day to it's fullest."

Val's face remains stoic for the barest of moments before breaking into a quiet fit of laughter, a playful smirk on her predatory features.

"Well ok then, but I hope you don't mind me telling Kala and Dohna that this was _totally_ your fault."

"Trust me, I'm sure that was the absolute first thought that popped into their heads, they don't need you pouring more fuel onto the fire…"

Both of us are suddenly interrupted as Shirone grabs our hands and drags us to the entrance with all of the gentleness of a hungry tiger.

"Let's go, wasting time!"

We both snicker at her unusually raised voice.

* * *

"Umm…I kinda want to go see the future enclosure for the elephants…"

"Dragon Girl, they're not even _there_ right now."

"I-I know that! But…you know…"

I try not to laugh as Val desperately makes her case to Kuroka about what attraction to see first.

I don't think it's working if the indignant look my fellow Devil is giving me is any indicator.

"…I want to see the lions. And tigers."

Shirone's request reaches Val and she looks about ready to acquiesce when Kuroka suddenly has what seems to be a brainstorm, grabbing Lisa and Val by the hand and leading them away, looking over her shoulder with a wink to her little sister.

"I'll take these two to see those enclosures, you and Caine enjoy your time looking at the cats!"

…

Huh?

I glance down at the albino Nekoshou and she meets my gaze-

-before taking my right arm in both of hers, hugging it to her chest and blushing.

Double huh?

"…Umm…let's go!"

Shirone drags me off, my mind pondering where this sudden turnabout came from.

"Hey, _Shironeko_ -"

She doesn't reply except to squeeze my arm tighter, causing the rest of my sentence to die off before it get's anywhere.

If she didn't have her ears and tails hidden, I don't doubt for a moment they would be plastered flat in embarrassment.

"…The cat exhibit it is then."

A silent nod is my only reply and I take the mildly awkward silence to have a closer look at the Nekoshou, bewildered as to where this sudden shyness came from.

If Kuroka has become more sexy over the past couple years while Vallia has grown more outspoken and beautiful…I guess Shirone, for lack of a better term, has gotten more 'ethereal'. Fairy-like, almost.

Even the scars on her lip, neck and cheek that never really fully healed don't detract from her presence, only seeming to add to it. Like a mark of bravery, or courage.

…The simple white sundress I picked out for her accentuates the image. Thin straps that cover her shoulders and unadorned fabric that goes down to her knees with black sandals covering her dainty feet, just the slightest hints of womanly curves filling her out.

…

And that _butt_ -

-oh Hell I just sounded like Vallia when she's sleep talking…

…

Huh, now that I think about it, Shirone is blushing and acting a lot like my latest relationship-IED-just-waiting-to-blow when I do or say something embarrassing to…her…

…

Kuroka sent a very suspicious wink to her little sister before dragging the other two off to leave just the two of us.

And then she started possessively hugging my arm and not letting go.

And now she's blushing like a certain Sacred Gear holder who has a not so subtle crush on me.

…

Noooooope.

Nopenopenopenope I am SO reading too much into this situation!

I mean, c'mon Caine…just because it has ovaries doesn't automatically make it romantically interested in you, _sheesh_.

Take Lisa, for example! A purely functional, friendly relationship between two members of the opposite sex, no awkward romance or sexual tension attached.

…

Right? That's all this is, right?

…

Because my romantic woes are only gonna escalate a magnitude or three if this is what's actually happening.

Not only is Shirone close friends with a girl with a crush on me, she's the sister of my girlfriend.

…Ok, said girlfriend seems to be the instigator of this whole mess but I'm _not_ taking that at face value. And what the _fuck_ am I supposed to say to Ravel when I return home? That I started a romantic threesome with two sisters behind her back?

…

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooope.

This ain't happening.

"Caine?"

"Hugrzlewha?!", is my intelligent and cultured reply.

Shirone just tilts her head-stop _doing_ that, you adorably bewitching pixie-and asks, "Are you alright? You seemed lost in thought."

"Er, yeah…sorry, my mind wandered for a moment there."

Her expression seamlessly morphs into a watery pout that would have had the four original Satans on their knees begging for forgiveness.

"Even on my birthday, you're thinking about something else?"

I crumble like a sandcastle hit with a typhoon.

"Sorry, _Shironeko!_ I dunno what came over me…"

Her pout immediately switches to a happy grin as she hugs my waist instead of my arm, tone a tad too smug for my liking as she chirps, "It's ok, I forgive you!"

…Crafty one, this cat is.

At least that interaction was more natural than all the blushing was and I can get my mind off of that can of worms.

"So, _Shironeko_ …if we go by the Yokai's ancestral lands modern day laws you're pretty much an adult now. Got any plans for your future?"

She thinks about it for a moment before a radiant smile illuminates half the damn planet.

"I think I want to be a member of your Peerage!"

I trip over my own feet and almost eat asphalt.

"Huh?! I mean, that's _great_ , but…well, are you sure? That's a _big_ commitment."

A happy little nod.

"Like, really _really_ sure? Not only am I a Pillar Devil, I'm also gonna have no shortage of political enemies. You're gonna be expected to act with a certain level of posh decorum and other crap…and I'm not gonna lie, probably experience a fair bit of racism and outright xenophobia."

She just shrugs like she couldn't care less.

"I want to help you. And I know big sis wants to as well."

…An uncomfortable thought suddenly hits me.

"Shirone, you're not just doing this because you feel like you owe me something…do you? Because-"

Steel fingers dig into my side and the legitimately angry look on Shirone's face shuts me up real good.

"Not about debt or owing anyone. Hasn't been for _years_. _"_

Her amber eyes avert from my own and a bit of red dusts her pale skin.

"…It's because we care."

I can't help but sigh at the sheer amount of honesty in that response.

"Sorry, _Shironeko_. Descending from more-or-less a mob family and my own personal inclinations tends to leave me thinking in terms of owing and debt holding…"

"No, really?"

Her dry reply causes me to chuckle.

"Well…if that's what you really want…then I'd happily accept you into my Peerage, Shirone."

She accepts my head pat with a purr before instantly entering into bargaining mode.

"So since I'm first, I get to be Queen, right?"

I snicker and playfully poke her in the nose.

"Actually, I think you would play best as a Knight, Rook a close second."

Her eyes briefly narrow, obviously wondering why a Knight.

"Think about it. While a Rook would definitely boost your already considerable 'can't touch this' durability…as a Knight you could become a real terror on the field, a fast moving tank with a variety of low-tier 'support' style abilities."

Her amber eyes turn thoughtful at my explanation.

"Like with Kuroka, the obvious answer is that she would make a great Bishop, boosting her talent with illusions and nature manipulations. I disagree. She would be best as a Pawn of Queen. In between illusions and potentially even space-time manipulation…as a Pawn it would be child's play to sneak into enemy zones and then promote. Or as a Queen she could become an outright terror, playing to both her strengths as a physical fighter and Youjutsu specialist."

Now the Yokai is enthusiastically nodding at my every word, obviously intrigued by the strategy involved.

"This is the problem a lot of Peerages just starting out make. They reincarnate their pieces according to the _individual_ , not the _team_. While there isn't much someone can do if they have to bring back a dying member…a lot of Devils make the mistake of immediately reincarnating their potential members, or just looking at someone with a powerful Sacred Gear or talent and thinking, 'oh, you would make a good Queen because you're powerful'."

I shake my head and snort.

"They pigeonhole themselves without even realizing it. I personally wouldn't reincarnate you or Kuroka until I have several other members, so I could make the best possible decisions. Sure, I want to reincarnate you as a Knight…but if I already have several fast, precision fighters that would only benefit from Knight pieces, it might make more sense for you to be a badass, fire-slinging illusion-casting juggernaut."

…Probably not the most romantic of compliments but if the way Shirone preens under my words is any suggestion she likes it. A _lot._

I'm about to continue espousing my potential strategies when a distant roar from one of the lions catches her attention.

And of course that's just _way_ too easy of a target.

"That sounds a lot like you when you snore, _Shironeko_. Just a bit quieter."

Her puffed up cheek as she pouts makes me giggle insanely.

* * *

Shirone

Today was fun.

…Ok, a _lot_ fun.

The most fun I think I've ever had.

…

Even if the sharks _had_ been scary.

Seeing Caine-my _mate_ -get hit in the head with a rock a monkey threw at him made up for it though.

"I'm telling you, Kuroka, this is just…well, it's too _bold!"_

Seeing my friend get embarrassed is also kinda funny though, especially since she doesn't get embarrassed all that easily anymore.

…Even though I kind of want to blush myself, watching her hold up some sort of skimpy light-grey negligee.

Big sis probably also got something really… _sexy_ , like that for me.

For tonight.

…

I'm pretty nervous, truth be told.

"Oh woman up already, would you Princess? You're a Devil for crying out loud, don't be afraid to show some skin!"

"There's a difference between, 'showing skin' and…and _this!"_

"There is no such difference, stop being stubborn."

Kuroka suddenly advances on Vallia with her hands outstretched and making squeezing motions, perverted grin on her face.

"Now ditch the normal clothes and let's see if the curtains match the drapes, shall we~? You're leaving in a little bit and I'm going to see you squirming by the end of it!"

I roll my eyes as Vallia jumps back and covers herself with her arms, panic on her face.

"Big sis, stop trying to molest my friend."

She pouts, grumbling out, "Oh poo!", before sitting back down with a lazy motion.

…Why do I always feel like the bigger sister?

Vallia gives me a thankful glance and sits down herself, still giving Kuroka a wary glare.

We had spent most of the day at the zoo, only leaving once it had closed…and then two hours extra, Caine and Vallia hypnotizing the zoo people into letting us walk around after hours.

And then we had gone to the Birdies place after dropping Lisa back at the Church, the boss birdy and that little pink-haired birdy making a lot of my favorite foods, something my- _hopefully_ -mate had also planned ahead of time.

Grilled fish, barbecued ribs, smoked pork, roasted vegetables, fresh fruit, even oven baked pizza!

It was all so _good!_

…

I just wish some of it went to my chest…I'm related to Kuroka, shouldn't I have boobs like that?

I'm startled out of those thoughts as there's a sudden knock on the door, the Fallen Angel with the big boob's announcing, "Vallia? We're leaving now, say your goodbyes quickly, Master Azazel has need of us on the double."

Sadness suddenly glimmers in my friend's eyes for a moment before it's replaced with happiness, a little bag appearing in her hands as she walks toward me.

"I guess have to go now…but happy birthday, Shirone. And thanks for inviting me."

I excitedly look inside the bag, tossing aside the wrapping paper-

-and blink in surprise at the two black ribbons inside, both of them really pretty and soft…but feeling strange when I try to sense them using Senjutsu.

Vallia smiles and explains, "Those are enchanted by Azazel himself, if you channel a bit of Magic through them they'll always lead you to the other one, no matter how far away or how well hidden they're kept. I thought you might like them…"

I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my head in her chest, enjoying the scent of warm fire and ash as I try to say thank you with actions instead of words.

I'm still not the best with words.

Vallia just returns the hug after a moment, quietly whispering, "And, um, well…good luck with tonight."

I just quietly purr, tightening the hug with silent gratefulness.

Eventually my friend breaks off with a supportive smile, finishing with, "Happy birthday, Shirone."

Her gaze turns suspicious as she turns around to glare at an innocent looking Kuroka.

"And don't let _this_ pervert force you into doing anything you don't feel ready to do!"

Big sis only bats her eyelashes and mildly replies, "Why, Miss Princess, I have no idea what you mean! Just what sort of naughty things _might_ I be suggesting? Can you explain them in detail? I mean, I've heard you muttering some rather bold things yourself. What was that fantasy about a cucumber and a certain Devil's butt aga-"

"ANYWAYI'LLSEEYOUTWOLATERBYE!"

My friend teleports out of the door in a blur of grey, leaving me to stare at big sis with a blank gaze.

"Pervert."

"Heh, I've got nothing on that girl's naughty dreams, believe you me~!"

I sigh.

A second knock on the door draws our attention as Caine's voice speaks up with, "Hey, mind if I come in? I just got my ears talked off by two pissed Fallen and they made certain my self-esteem is at an all time low."

Now that the, umm… _moment_ , is approaching even his voice causes me to feel warm and…tingly?

"Sorry, need you to go someplace else for a bit! We're busy in here, come back later!"

"I take back what I said, _now_ my self-esteem is at an all time low. I guess I'll just hang around out here. Alone."

He walks away regardless, leaving me along with big sis.

Always a dangerous situation.

"Well now that it's just the two of us…let's talk about how you're going to succeed in claiming your mate, my little white sound~."

My ears flatten and tails curl as a blush crawls up my skin. There's a rustling sound as Kuroka pulls something out a nearby bag, her face uncharacteristically intense.

"Ok, probably the only time I'm gonna be serious here, but this is important if you want to feel great during your first time."

She holds up a clear bottle.

"Lube. Lube is your best friend. Lube will make you feel amazing. Lube will solve _all_ of your first time problems."

I swallow nervously.

"Is…is he really that big?"

Kuroka blinks once…and then promptly starts giggling, causing me to scowl at her.

"You said you would be serious."

"Heh heh, sorry~! But no, he's middle of the road in terms of size, maybe a little bit of extra girth. Beats me, I never yanked down his pants and held up a ruler."

There's a twinkle in her eye even as the blush I have completes it's journey from my toes to the top of my head.

"I was always having way too much fun to measure! Err, I'm getting off topic. Anyway! Lube. You're short, he's tall, and there's a size difference to consider."

I pout.

"I'm not short."

"Fine, you're not short. But you _are_ small. And while I made sure he knows how to be gentle with a girl during her first time, the fact of the matter is that he might hurt you unless you take precautions."

An evil smile appears on her face.

"At least not until he stretches you out a few times~."

My full body blush goes an extra shade of red.

"Oh, and just to really knock him on his ass…remember when he was talking about how much he liked those Middle Eastern fabrics? Get a load of this!"

She pulls… _something_ out of her bag and I feel a little…dizzy.

…

I…I hope he returns my feelings…because otherwise all of this will just have been too embarrassing.

Caine

"You got kicked out, Boss?"

I glance at Galeran, Aino perched on his shoulder, and shrug.

"Apparently there's some sort go girl talk or something like that going on, so here I am. Thanks for letting me have the rest of the party here, by the way. Shirone was having a blast."

The Griffon's leader snorts and amusedly replies, "Yeah, well, my boys and girls have taken to that kid like fish to water, treating her like a mascot and all. Not to mention there's a betting ring on how much food she can pack away before calling it quits."

Aino signs out, 'Impressed' and 'No-Fat'.

"No kidding, I just hope whenever she eventually dies she donates her body to science, we could probably solve world hunger with that insane metabolism of hers."

I take a moment to think about that statement.

"…Or we could just make it worse. I'm not gonna hazard a guess."

"Mysteries of life, Boss. Either way I gotta get back to my boys and girls, they've been in one Hell of a partying mood ever since you and your group pulled off that stunt of raiding EDEN. It's got em' all riled up and wanting to do something crazy."

A snort escapes my nostrils at his words.

"So a bunch of hardened gangbangers are looking up to a 13-year old thief with revenge issues as their idol? The world's a funny place, Galeran."

"Which is a good thing, because otherwise it'd be really fucking depressing. Catch you later, Boss."

"See you around. Try to keep him out of trouble, Aino."

The diminutive Harpy only rolls her eyes as Galeran walks away and points to me before signing, 'words' and 'hypocrite'.

…That's fair.

The door behind me suddenly opens and Kuroka waltzes out, an unnervingly cheerful smile on her face.

"Ok, feel free to head on inside! And remember, don't do anything you wouldn't do to me~! I'm gonna go and flirt with some poor, lonely little boys, see you tomorrow morning!"

…

Ok, that bad feeling I had earlier today at the zoo is back full force as my girlfriend practically _skips_ down the hall to where the party is still going strong.

Swallowing thickly I stand up and push open the door-

-and nearly choke on my tongue.

The fairly small room is cozily lit with a few fluttering candles, Magically enchanted to give off a collection of purple and red flames, throwing shadows into an even sharper contrast. And the scent of Sandalwood is…well it's not potent, but it sure as shit is _noticeable_.

The sheets and pillows of the king-sized bed are freshly laundered and if I had to guess even the frame is new, in oddly good condition given the usual wear-and-tear things suffer in Kalichi.

…

…

And then there's Shirone.

Hair left completely unbound, her two pale tresses that were previously done in braids now spilling across her bare shoulders in shimmering waves, obviously washed fairly recently with some kind of high-end conditioner.

…And she's only clad in some kind Arabic dancer outfit, all finely spun fabric of lavender coloration.

It's… _extremely_ erotic? A single golden band-almost like a choker, really-adorns her neck with two pieces of the cloth attached to it covering her chest and flaring past her hips while a slim, finely spun rope of bright gold spans her waist, only two loincloth-like attachments covering her more… _private_ , areas.

The revealing clothing exposes an extraordinary amount of bright white skin, the four scars across her chest from Adder's blow years ago starkly contrasted with her unblemished flesh.

…

My brain takes the image before me, examines it, and naturally decides all that blood that's usually allocated to it's functions would be better served in my groin.

…This is trouble. Too much seduction is _bad_ for a Devil of my age.

The moment stretches, the two of us blankly staring at each other, blushes slowly coloring our faces-

-and the Shirone decides to pull out the finishing blow.

She gathers her legs beneath her, arches her back-coincidentally pushing out the slight curves of her chest-raises her arms, makes a batting motion with one hand and says-

" _Nya~?"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….Succubi could take a lesson from her.

I am in SO much trouble right now.

* * *

 **Damn, last chapter was left on a cliffhanger and now this one too!**

 **...Well, an entirely different kind of cliffhanger, but a cliffhanger nonetheless!**

 **This chapter was originally going to be longer but what with dead week just around the corner and then finals-and not having updated in almost a month-I went ahead and posted what I've got.**

 **Dark White Fang: Caine's a rank amateur when it comes to Weiji-do, Chow is still the master. Seriously, the old guy really showcases what it can do later and it's noice.**

 **Guest: When you're stuck in someone's soul, you pick up on strange bits of media. I like to think Albion is more of a soft techno and jazz kinda Dragon while Ddraig is definitely a Van Halen kinda dude.**

 **Meddlesome Guy: Most Harems in DxD seem to be male-centric but considering they're a society that covets power pretty strongly it seems perfectly reasonable that some of the stronger women would have guys nipping at their heels. Once I delve into the Rating Games there'll be a real mix and match of varied Devil groups and Peerages, you'll see :D**

 **Next chapter? The Neko and the Devil have a heart-to-heart!**

 **Citrus may be included.**


	38. Chapter 33: City of Love, City of Sin (F

Ch 33: City of Love, City of Sin (Finale)

Caine

(2 years 33 weeks 2 days after Valefor massacre)

You've recently been accosted by a very beautiful girl who, for a number of years now, you've considered a close friend, maybe even something approximating family. Then one day she sets up an extremely sexy scene, wears an outfit that looks like it came out of one of your wet dreams, and strikes an unfairly risqué pose. Matters are complicated by the fact that her older sister is your girlfriend, her best friend has a crush on you and let's not forget that you have a fiancé waiting back home. What do you do?

Do you,

A) Politely but firmly tell her that things are complicated enough, you don't want to start yet _another_ romance and want to just remain good friends.

B) Say such an immoral act is against your religious beliefs (ignore the fact that you're a Devil and thus _are_ the religious belief, this is an emergency)

C) Say fuck it, and then proceed to fuck.

D) Run screaming from the room.

E) Stand there, do nothing and just generally act like an idiot.

…

Guess which answer I picked?

* * *

…

…

…

…You know, you'd think spending time around Kuroka would have desensitized me to erotic displays such as this one.

You'd be wrong, but you _would_ think that.

Not that any outside observer would be able to tell, considering that neither of us have moved a millimeter for almost a minute now.

…C'mon, say something!

It's Shirone who finally breaks the awkward moment, her hands, ears and tails drooping as she whispers, "Did…did that not work?"

Considering the amount of blood pumping through my lower half? No, Shirone.

You did _just_ fine.

Heaving a monumental sigh-realizing I'm going to have to tackle this _very_ carefully-I sit on the edge of the bed, watching the Yokai fret at my apparent lack of response.

" _Shironeko_ …what's this all about? You've been really, uh…forward, all day."

She scoots closer- _down_ , boy-and averts her eyes, tails nervously slapping the mattress as she explains, "I…had a realization? Also I'm hoping that you, er…will respond to my feelings?"

I dry swallow and ask, "What, um…what kind of feelings?"

Sweet LUCIFER that sounded dense.

Thankfully she doesn't blink at that, instead blushing scarlet and fidgeting nervously, her reply a mumble so quiet I almost don't catch it.

"The f-feelings of a, a…m-m-mate?"

…I think I'm missing something here.

"Shirone, when you say 'mate'…what does that mean, exactly? Kuroka sometimes calls me that but I always just assumed it was a cute nickname or something along those lines."

She looks briefly confused but explains anyway.

"A mate is…someone we imprint on. Someone we care about. It isn't just physical or just emotional. It's both."

Her head ducks low.

"We…we can survive without ever being loved back by our mates…but it hurts, if our affection is never returned."

I can't help but wince at her words.

Saying no is likely going to be monumentally more difficult, what with _that_ little detail…

Although it seems like Kuroka has been thinking of me as more than 'just' a boyfriend if her occasionally calling me her 'mate' means anything.

Another wince hits me as I realize just how awful it really was of me to treat her that way during my Senjutsu influenced madness.

Putting that dark though aside a frown crosses my face as I turn to Shirone and ask, "So do my feelings count? Or the situation I'm in? Do I get a say in whether or not I hurt you by refusing…this?"

She flinches and I have to inwardly cuss myself out for being so damn blunt about it.

Nevertheless she responds with, "I-I understand…it's not fair, but…c-can we tell each other what we like about each other first? Please?"

I can't believe I'm saying this…but I miss not being attracted to girls.

Things were simpler then.

My posture slumps as I nod, Shirone feebly returning the gesture before, with what looks like every last ounce of her courage, meets my gaze.

"You know, this is sorta like what I did with Kuroka…"

She looks embarrassed by my observation, stuttering back, "W-well, b-big sis is the one who said I should a-ask that, so…"

My mouth twists itself into a complicated grimace.

"So she _is_ the instigator of this whole deal, isn't she?"

A chastised nod.

"Should have figured…"

"A-and I already talked with Vallia! She's ok with this too, so it's…ok?"

Open palm? Meet face.

"I…I had no idea I was so popular…"

Shirone doesn't reply to my dry tone, instead taking a deep breath and beginning with, "I…I like how you never treated me like a child. Whenever I was happy or excited…you knew it was because that's who I am, not what I am."

She seems to find her nerve, ears perking up as she leans in close, my nose picking up the faint scent of chocolate and vanilla.

"I like that you're funny, acting dumb on purpose. And sometimes not on purpose. I…I like that you might refuse me, because you worry about others before you worry about yourself…"

That hits kinda hard.

"And I like that you make big sis happy. The happiest she's been in a long time."

Her confession now over she lowers her head, ears and tail protectively curled around her as she waits for me to start.

…

My words start off slow.

" _Shironeko_ …I like that no matter how dreary this city seems, how awful and horrible it is…all it takes is one genuine smile from you and everything else doesn't seem nearly as bad as it once did. I like how once you see something you want, you go after it with every fiber of your being, dragging us along for the ride, however rare that might be."

I slowly reach out, ghosting my hands over the various scars and gouges on her body, starting with her lip and temple, trailing down her neck and finally to the jagged lines across her chest.

"Your bravery. You never made a big deal out of it, you never complained or asked for a break…you just walked right alongside us, giving it your all even when it nearly killed you."

Another dry swallow, this one tinged with a bit of nervousness as I flush red at the words coming out my mouth.

"I guess…what I'm trying to say is that I would be honored to be your mate, Shirone Toujou."

Amber eyes blink rapidly, a small spark dancing inside of them even as her tone is hesitant.

"Y-you're…my mate?"

I slowly scratch under her chin, prompting her to let loose one of the loudest purrs I've heard to date.

…Well, I jumped off the cliff at a running start. Might as well hit the inevitable lake of burning shit face-first.

"I am."

I gather her lithe frame in my arms, her soft and fragrant skin brushing up against my bare arms as I lean forward-

-and capture her lips with my own.

Nothing overtly lustful, just a light brush of our mouths and a fleeting exchange of tongues…and yet it seems to light every nerve in my body on fire, a molten ball settling into my stomach as we part, the Nekoshou panting slightly and blazing red.

Which leaves me unprepared for Shirone to utilize her natural strength to push me flat against the bed, briefly grabbing something from the edge of a nearby table and bringing it to eye level.

…Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised at seeing her holding a bottle of lube, especially since this whole scenario has Kuroka's paw prints all over it.

" _Use it."_

Her fiery tone stokes the heat pulsating throughout me as she swiftly pulls off my shirt-

-and I grab her hands as they gravitate towards my pant's waistband, a brief look of frustration crossing her fairy-like features.

"Not so fast, _Shironeko_ …tonight is _your_ night, not mine. Why don't you let me do all the work?"

Her face adopts an extra dark shade of crimson, tone stuttery as she replies, "B-but Kuroka said-"

"Forget what Kuroka said, right now it's just you and me."

A shy nod leaves me grinning at how quickly she goes from confidant to demure, as soon as the affection is aimed in her direction.

"Relax, and let me take care of you, Shirone Toujou."

Tails and ears suddenly stiffen in excitement before swaying and twitching madly, the Nekoshou giving a quick and embarrassed nod of acquiescence.

…A Devilish grin appears on my lips.

Kuroka is always a bit _too_ involved in the whole lovemaking process, not content with just sitting back and letting her mate provide for her for more than a few minutes. Not something I'm complaining about, granted…but I've always had fantasies about being able to do what I pleased with a compliant partner for the past year or so, of them letting me bring them to the brink.

Kind of a weird fantasy for a Devil, I guess-what with me doing the providing and almost none of the receiving-but hey, everyone's got a kink.

With that in mind I slowly reach out with my hands, taking her smaller ones into my own even as she rides my abdomen.

I start slow, gently massaging her fingers with my own before gradually sitting up, bringing my face slightly above hers. Feeling frisky she leans forward to kiss me-

-and misses, my grin playful as I instead latch onto the side of her neck, softly biting and kissing it as she gives out a gasp at the sudden ministration.

"Relax, _Shironeko_ …although that enthusiasm is rather cute…"

At my uttering of the word 'cute' I summon up a Shade and gently entwine it with her tails, lightly tugging and squeezing the appendage and my self-restraint almost goes out the window at her erotic little 'Nya~!?' of shock.

Letting my now free hands drift to her back I lightly caress her skin, my fingers ghosting the ticklish spot on her shoulder blades even as I lock lips with the lithe Yokai.

Most wouldn't think of tickling as a strictly 'erotic' act…and they would be _very_ wrong. Sure, going to town on your partner isn't exactly conducive to a special night…but mixing in a light bit of petting here and there is _perfect_ , creating short bursts of joy and excitement that bleed into an overall sense of euphoria.

If the pleased little whimpers Shirone is letting out as we french kiss are any indicator, it's working _great_ on her. Her cute little tongue desperately swirling back and forth, dancing with mine and tensing whenever my fingers push on her sensitive points. In under a minute she's stopped kissing me altogether, merely pushing her lips and tongue against mine as hard as she can as one of my hands squeezes her perfect butt, feeling the flesh flow and conform to my grip-

-and I abruptly drop everything I was doing, her plaintive mewl of frustration legitimately causing me to chuckle.

Ok, so I _may_ be a bit of an evil person. Sue me.

"Do you want more, _Shironeko?"_

Her eyes clearly tell me to get on with it.

Acquiescing to her wishes I bend forward at the waist, settling her on her back as I loom overhead, the fabric of her costume askew and revealing tantalizing hints of bare skin.

It's _beautiful_.

My finger gently trace the contours of her collarbone and hip, faintly passing over her ribs and thighs as she delicately pants at the nearly non-existent touch.

Ok, I think I've kept myself under control for as long as I can. I want to see the rest of her.

Tenderly brushing aside the two strips of fabric that cover her chest I drink in the sight before me.

Gently curved mounds of pale skin, bright pink nipples standing taut and in sharp contrast to the surrounding flesh.

And, most beautifully-at least in my own opinion-the jagged scar tissue that lines both of her breasts, mementos of her fight against Adder.

…I don't know what it says about me that I find half-healed wounds on a girl's body alluring…but I do, something about the 'marring' makes her all the more appealing and graceful in my eyes.

"C-Caine?"

"Yes, _Shironeko?"_

"Y-you've been staring for almost a minute now…my, my body doesn't look weird, does it?"

I kick myself for getting so lost in my thoughts, instead smiling and lightly kissing the injuries, dragging my tongue across the roughened skin while murmuring, "Weird? Anyone that thinks that is nothing but a blind fool. You're _dazzling_ , Shirone."

Her body shivers underneath me, a sudden rumbling coming from her throat that slips into a gasp as I flick one her cherry buds with my tongue.

I spend a good minute pinching and licking her tits, her hands grabbing the covers of the bed with desperate strength and noises halfway between a purr and a grunt leaving her throat.

I want to _taste_ her.

Leaning back I manifest two Shades that wind about her legs and lower back, lifting her sex up to my face with only a thin layer of wet fabric hiding it away.

I reverently peel away the loincloth, the clothing sticking slightly due to how wet she is, and get my first good look at her pussy…pun included.

Hairless, smooth and slightly puffy with bright red folds…it's almost hypnotic in the way it draws me forward, unconsciously running my tongue over my lips in anticipation.

I lightly extend the muscle-

-and a slow, shaky breath leaves me.

She's so _sweet_. Just like Kuroka, she doesn't have the tasteless or bitter tinge that I hear most Human women have…she's _different_.

And the low moans she's giving are music to my ears as my tongue flicks and brushes the edge of her loins, never directly entering her.

Eventually I can't hold back any more, gently pushing the muscle inside her folds-

-and almost immediately pull back, her insides feeling like they're _burning_ with unimaginable heat.

I don't let it deter me, though. Kuroka had been similar the first time I went down on her, the Yokai's walls feeling like a nest of coals before I got used to it.

Entering the Nekoshou once more she gives a cry of pleasure, tongue scraping past unopened canals and stretching her for the first time in her life.

It's _incredible_.

The flavor, the warmth, the texture…she's a bit more bumpy and rough than Kuroka, who's insides are noticeably smoother, like a glove.

Grinning past the fluids now gently dribbling down my chin as I eat her out I move my left hand to gently grasp her thrashing tails, chuckling as they wrap around my arm like vices.

 _Someone's_ feeling possessive…

I pick up the pace of my movements, tongue swirling about in circles and jerking from side-to side, my arm pulling and squeezing her tails while I also throw my shades into the mix, the shadowy appendages constricting and massaging her legs as her moans become even more pronounced.

She's almost there.

Sliding my middle finger into her canal she tenses up, body spasming as the added penetration hits her full force-

-and a brief spray of ejaculate hits me in the face, the Yokai collapsing with heavy breaths as she rides out the orgasm.

Slowly licking my lips and enjoying the taste I glance down at Shirone, the Nekoshou's body glistening with a light sheen of sweat, the candles creating a variety of shining reflections across her lithe frame.

If I get any harder I could beat out drop-forged steel in terms of strength.

"Are you ready, Shirone?"

Despite my mounting lack of self-restraint I make sure to ask my mate if she's prepared-

-and an odd sensation crawls up my spine as she spreads her legs, moving aside the loincloth and gently spreading her vagina apart with dainty little fingers, showing off pulsating crimson flesh-

"Yes…make me yours, nya~…"

…Hell, these sisters were _born_ to be seductresses, they just have entirely different methods of going about it.

I shuck my pants and grab the bottle of lube, squirting out a generous dollop and apply the stuff with a few swift strokes.

And then another layer, just for good measure.

The sensation of friction is all but lost on me now!

Bending over and lining up with her modest slit I rub my head around the edges and entrance a few times, marveling at how velvety her flesh feels as the Yokai moans and whimpers at my teasing.

Which abruptly comes to an end as I push my length in ever so slightly, her breath hitching at the sudden penetration.

 _Hellfire._

I don't know if I can keep going, she's like a damned _vice!_

"Nya~, keep going!"

Never mind, I'm _definitely_ continuing with a cry like that.

I keep up a steady but tender pace, slowly pulling my cock in and out of her folds and gradually pushing deeper and deeper, my breath leaving in greater and greater billows as I have to try so damn hard not to just go wild.

She just feels so _good_. Burning walls decorated with pleasurable ridges, a slender body that feels like it's choking my groin…I can't get enough of it.

Abruptly my head bumps up against something, Shirone giving a sharp gasp of pleasure and I open my eyes, glancing downward to find myself buried almost entirely within her, my dick just barely having reached her channel's end.

"So…so _good_ , nya~…"

Shirone's amber eyes lock on my own, her precious lips curved upwards in a silly smile as she breathlessly pants, chest heaving with the motion.

"Caine? Do it…do it harder~."

I comply. Enthusiastically.

Lifting her up so that she's seated on my lap, head resting on my shoulder I start gyrating my hips back and forth, carving my shape into the Nekoshou as she desperately clings to my back, legs wrapped around my waist.

"NYA~! C-Caine, I'm-"

Less than a minute of driving myself into her and she's already desperately gasping for air…an action I'm reciprocating, my endurance hitting it's limits.

"Me too, Shirone…do you want me to-"

"Do it inside, nya~!"

The let me do you a favor in return, my little neko…

Two Shades snap to life and jam themselves into her shoulder blade's sensitive points, causing her to suddenly tense up at the ticklish sensation-

-and grip my shaft to a nearly painful degree as the sudden friction causes me to cum, the Nekoshou also climaxing with a wordless whimper, limbs hugging me with desperate strength as my cock pulses in several waves of pleasure, coating the little Yokai's insides with my seed.

 _Fuck…_

Eventually I can breathe properly again, Shirone falling backwards into my grasp so that her body is laying at an angle in my arms, my dick still sheathed within her.

…Maous above she's so _beautiful_ like this.

Drenched in sweat, mouth wide and panting for air, eyes half-lidded with a pleasurable haze while her nipples stand erect, the cloth of her outfit hanging loosely off of her like some exotic slave…

And she's _mine_. And I'm _hers_.

A deep kiss brings her back, the action reciprocated as I cheekily ask, "So, how did you like your final present of the day, Shirone?"

Her only reply is to shove me onto my back with Toki enhanced strength, her eyes dancing with some bestial emotion as she breathily replies, _"Again."_

Can't say no to that.

* * *

Ugh…it's way too early to wake up…wait, what time is it even?

Blinking away the vestiges of sleep my nose picks up a…slightly familiar smell.

Chocolate and vanilla, as well as the mild musk of post-lovemaking stank…gonna need a shower for _that_ one.

A flexing of my legs and back leaves bones and spine popping as I tighten my arms around the body pressed into the curve of my own-

-and a sleepy whimper of dissatisfaction from who I'm pretty sure is Shirone, her face mashed into my shoulder as she spoons me.

…Who knew she liked to be the big spoon?

…

Wait a second, if she's the big spoon…then who the Hell am I hugging?

"Soooo? Did you two have fun last night, hmm?"

Golden eyes boldly stare into my own as Kuroka smirks at me.

"GAH! When did you get here?!"

I flinch backwards and immediately wince as I squish Shirone, the Nekoshou giving a muffled cry of surprise before she unceremoniously bench-presses me into the air, her eyes sleepy and unfocused.

All while Kuroka rolls around hysterically giggling to herself.

"Oh that was _great!_ You two were just so adorable I couldn't help myself~!"

Shirone drops me directly behind her and growls, "Big sis, go away."

"Oh, how my adorable little sister wounds me! Her first time with a man, and now she no longer has need of her guardian! No big deal, I'll just go dig myself an early grave…"

Both the albino Yokai and myself roll our eyes as I take up a seat behind her, dragging her into my lap and softly stroking her ears in a bid to mollify her.

…

The fact that we're both naked-and the sensation of her taut booty rubbing across my legs-is just a plus.

"Seriously though, couldn't you have gone with a more normal way of waking us up? And yes, I realize that's asking a lot from you."

The raven-haired Yokai just smirks and ignores my question, instead breathily asking, "So when can we have a threesome? I heard you two going at it and I bet those Shades of yours can do some _very_ interesting things, Caine~…"

No doubt my face is just as red as Shirone's as I hug her close, as if to protect her from her sister's depravity.

…Even if that _would_ be pretty hot.

For a moment I lose myself in my own thoughts, tuning out Shirone's embarrassed hiss directed at her sister.

Looking at this scene, of the two of them so happily interacting (even if Shirone is disguising it as indignation)…I think I made the right decision in agreeing to…well, 'date' Shirone I guess? What would that night have been if I had decided otherwise, this scene happening right in front of me?

A saddened girl, giving up on the target of her affections while her older sister goes on to have a happy ending? Would the older sister even _want_ to have that kind of happiness, if the other sibling couldn't?

I'm going to pay for this later, I just _know_ it…

But as Kuroka pinches Shirone's cheeks while the other Yokai scowls and yanks on her sister's ears…

Yeah, it was the right choice.

…

…

And that potential threesome sounds just _great_.

Definitely the Devil in me speaking up there.

* * *

 **And on that perverted note (DxD at it's finest, lol) this 'arc' comes to a close, next few chapters will check in with Jonah and Ravel before returning to Caine.**

 **...And it's the chapters that'll conclude his showdown with Gyer, with nearly everything falling apart with it.**

 **Dark White Fang: Polygamy and Polyandry are wonderful little things that happen in DxD.**

 **No one said it was going to be smooth sailing :D**

 **L'assassin orange: Resolution=achieved! The question is, will it hold?**

 **xanothos: It always feels weird being congratulated for causing someone emotional distress. Normally I just get slapped across the face when that happens...**

 **shanandre765: In this case I'm glad to be writing fan fiction, because if if this had been professional writing my editor would have said, "You exceeded the planned 200k, you dumbass! That's the opposite of what I said to do!"**

 **Guest: No comment.**

 **...**

 **Seriously, no comment.**

 **Completely unrelated topic below:**

 **Ok, so I just rewatched Steven** **Spielberg's _War of the Worlds_ the other day and I forgot just how damn _scary_ it is.**

 **Seriously, I watched that shit when it first came out and I had literal fucking nightmares for _days_. It's not even a horror movie and has almost no jump scares...and it's a film that I would not want to watch alone and in the dark, if you catch my drift.**

 **It's a damn near masterpiece of 'building-tension' in film and claustrophobic panic.**

 **...**

 **Also the Tripod noise is outright fucking iconic (not Ubisoft iconic)**

 **Just thought I'd throw that out there for anyone who cares because WOW I felt like sharing :D**


	39. Short Story 3

Short Stories 3

The Lightweight Neko

Caine

"Caine, I sometimes wonder if you're a bad influence on my little Shirone."

"You say that, and yet you're just as curious as I am to how this is going to go down. So shut up and let's let science do it's work."

Shirone stares at me and Kuroka with a more deadpan expression than usual, remarking, "You two are being dumb again."

We summarily ignore her complaints as I eagerly push a bottle of Jack Daniels towards her, the beverage just one of many, _many_ alcoholic drinks Kuroka and I scavenged for this very night.

We'd headed back to our little hovel on the edge of Kalichi, me and Kuroka finally deciding to test a theory of ours without the oversight of David, Lisa or any other person who possesses a modicum of social morality to stop us.

Because we're going to try and get Shirone _drunk_.

Given her utterly _insane_ metabolism that can put several competitive eaters to shame, it's a bit of an open question whether she actually _can_ get drunk. I'd put money on her being able to take about the equivalent of twelve pints of 8% beer before finally getting tipsy, Kuroka going with ten.

Time to put that to the test.

"Ok, Shirone, bottoms up! Also, if you win me your sister's money I promise to use most of it to buy you sweets. Deal?"

"Oi, you can't go bribing the contestants! Hey, little sis, if you win _me_ the dork's money I'll use _all_ of it to buy you sweets! A pretty good deal, don't you think, nya~?"

She just rolls her eyes and mutters, "Stupid...", before pouring herself a shot of whiskey, chugging it without ceremony-

-and with an adorable _thump_ her skull impacts the table.

…

Silence reigns, me and Kuroka staring at the seemingly unconscious Yokai, fully expecting her to suddenly jump up and yell 'surprise' in a rare attempt at making a joke.

…

…

…

…

…

We're kept waiting.

"She's...she's not actually _out_ , right?"

Kuroka slowly inches forward, sniffing the air and slowly batting her sister on the shoulder like a tense cat would, her eyes wide with disbelief as she stammers out, "I-I don't believe it...she's _asleep_. Out like a light."

…

"You're kidding, right? There's no way-"

SSSSNNNNNOOOOOORRRRRRRRK!

We both jump halfway to the damn moon as Shirone let's loose a noise that sounds like a rhino farting on a wooden desk, my mouth dropping open in abject 'there's no way this is happening' disbelief.

"She's, she's _drunk_. Blackout drunk. After _one_ shot."

Yet another profound silence as we stare at the snoring Nekoshou.

"HOW THE _FUCK_ DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?!"

Kuroka grabs the bottle and scans the label, frustratedly hissing back, "How the Hell should I know, this should be _impossible!"_

"It was _one shot_. Kuroka, she ate half a damn _Bison_ once and was still hungry enough to eat a whole tub of ice cream afterwards. What is _happening_ right now?"

She sets the bottle down with a scowl before glaring at the assorted drinks we both bought and-mostly-stole, muttering, "Well _now_ what do we do with all of this? Keep it here?"

I shake my head and rub my eyes, dryly replying, "Well I guess we have to put the whole stockpile in storage...dammit, I thought this was going to an incredible night-"

"Heh heh heh~...big sisterrrrrrr...I want a huuuuuuug~."

We freeze as Shirone suddenly jerks upright with all the grace of a parkinson's zombie, eyes unfocused and skin flushed as she grabs for Kuroka.

"...So drunk Shirone is the affectionate type, go figure. Hey, Kuroka, see if you can hit her with a sleeping dose while she's cuddling with you."

"My thoughts exactly."

Holding out her arms the black cat purrs out, "Come on, my Little White Sound...give big sis a hu-"

 _CRUNCH._

Kuroka tumbles to the ground with a wheeze, Shirone's unrestrained levels of hug temporarily paralyzing her and likely relocating several vertebrae.

...And then she turns towards me.

Uh oh.

"Caaaaaaiiiiinnnneeee...where's my mate going~? Let's plaaaaaaaay~!"

I throw honor and pride to the wayside and sprint as fast as I can out of the room-

-and don't make it so much as two steps before something small and unyielding tackles me to the ground.

"Heehee, got yoouuuuuu~!"

With a frightening level of raw strength she flips me over so that I'm facing her directly, the little Yokai straddling my waist with hazy eyes, swaying tails and perky ears.

I'd be more excited if I wasn't so damn _terrified_.

"Shirone, listen to me, you're not in your right state of mind, just calm down and-"

She ignores me and bends her head low, sniffing my shoulder.

"Mmm...tasty~."

Oh _crap._

" _Shironeko_ my shoulder isn't steak, don't-OW!"

With absolutely zero restraint she _bites_ into my skin, drawing blood with all the subtlety of a hungry wolf.

"That's not food, Shirone! THAT'S NOT FOOD!"

* * *

Needless to say, me and Kuroka learned a valuable lesson that day. What with an incredibly sore back on the Nekoshou and me sporting a few bite marks on my shoulder that didn't heal nearly as well as they should have...we came up with a code, an oral lesson that would be passed down through the ages and ideally keep others from repeating the mistakes of the past.

 _Holy crap, holy moly. Don't booze the neko loli._

* * *

Primal Strays

Caine

A brief skittering of claws that tap out an echoing melody, jagged nails scraping across rusted metal that create a haunting acoustic symphony...I'm getting closer.

Calmly slipping through another one of my Shades, eyeing my surroundings with a nervous eye, hands clenching and unclenching…

 _Fuck_ I hate Tartarus Pits...

And I'm _deep_ inside of one right now, not merely skirting the edges like I normally do.

The first Stray I encountered had been a breeze, a brief usage of Youjutsu and subsequently ramming a knife through it's skull had taken it down easy. This one is...a bit more of a challenge. It's been staying at the edge of my perceptions, a constant shifting and disappearing of presence that at this point has me convinced I'm being led into a trap.

And Chow isn't here to save my ass, having elected to not bother following me into what he'd described as an, 'obvious stupid dinner plate'.

...I think something might be wrong with me.

 _WHY_ am I following this thing again?

Fuck it, I'm out. Getting killed by whatever this Stray is planning just because I was too stubborn to call it quits is a retarded way to die.

Striding back the way I came, still keeping my senses sharp I turn the corner-

-and feel my blood run cold.

Because the corridor I just walked into is the _exact same_ as the one I just left.

Oh _shit_ this had better not be what I think it is...because things just took a turn for the _very_ dangerous if I'm right.

Swallowing my nerves I sprint down the identical corridor, dash around it's corner-

-and I'm back right where I started.

Of fuck fuck _fuck_...this is no normal Stray, a normal Stray wouldn't be able to set up a temporal and spatial distortion trap this easily and perfectly without me so much as _noticing_.

It's a _Primal_ Stray I'm dealing with.

Don't panic, _don't panic_...it's just another Stray, hide and catch it off guard like you always do and it'll be fine…

Slipping into the shadows of the corridor I ready my knives and gun, mentally running through the profile of a Primal Stray in a desperate attempt to remain focused.

…

There's actually not much to tell. The only difference in a normal Stray and a Primal Stray is their power...and that a Primal Stray doesn't waste time.

A Primal won't talk, it won't hesitate, it won't slowly torture you…

It just kills, the apex predator of these pits.

For what feels like hours but was probably only minutes I hide there, ensconced in my Shade and warily trying to pick out the sounds of my approaching...well, not prey any longer. My predator, really…

…

And just like that, the wait is over.

Silently padding on bear feet the nude body of an eight year old boy rounds the corner, pale flesh marred with an uncountable number of scars while wide, unblinking eyes scan the area with slitted pupils.

And then they lock on where I'm hiding.

…

That's...a coincidence, right?

Rapidly shifting within the Shade I switch locations-

-and the Primal's eyes follow without missing a beat, never once losing track of me.

...Shit shit _shit_.

I tense and prepare to leap out of the Shade, prepping my wings and hoping to _Hell_ that spatial distortion thing it has going doesn't apply vertically.

A long shot, but I'll take it over facing down a Primal.

My head pops out of the Shade, followed shortly after by my torso-

-I don't make it more than halfway before something sharp _rams_ itself into my intestines, nailing me to the wall.

My eyes lock with the Primal's own mildly frustrated ones...no doubt it had expected to run me through the head with that first attack.

There's a brief whistle of displaced air as some sort of bone-scythe rips itself out of the Primal's back-

-and my frantic attempt to block with my Shades doesn't help, the weapon ripping through the shadowy tendrils and perforating my palm to the building in a similar fashion to my torso.

It's too damn _fast_.

Repeating the action with my one free remaining hand I'm left pinned like some sort of exotic bug, a final scythe bursting out of the child Primal's skin as it streaks for my skull-

-and in a desperate maneuver I dump as much Magic as I can into Ravel's Phoenix Heart, the gemstone blazing to life in an incandescent glare that, in an unbelievably lucky fluke, causes the Primal to give an inhuman shriek of _fright_ and leap away, ripping out it's blades as it does so and allowing me to sag forward.

I'm so hopped up on fear-induced adrenaline I don't even feel the slightest hints of pain as I whip out my revolver and, as the Primal cowers away from the flames, rip it's head and chest to shreds with six poorly aimed bullets.

And then I set fire to it's corpse with a hastily muttered spell, only relaxing once the ashes are well and truly scattered to the wind.

…

My legs give out and I collapse against the wall, the gun slipping from nerveless fingers as I let fly and vomit all across the filthy pavement.

A move that doesn't do the hole in my gut any favors, a muffled cry of agony slipping past my lips along with the last traces of bile.

The rush of energy that came with my near-death experience is wearing off, judging by the racking waves of pain now hitting me.

I can't stop _shaking_.

That...that was...it was too _fast_ , I should be _dead_.

If it hadn't been afraid of fire, if it hadn't been for that one in a BILLION roll of the dice...it would have killed me right then and there.

And no matter how much I know that the Primal had _not_ been a kid, despite whatever it may have looked like...the image of it screaming in fear as I shot it to bloody rags is stuck on repeat inside my skull.

A second wave of nausea hits and it's only half revulsion, the other half no doubt some kind of poison if the numb, staticy feeling in my stomach that's rapidly spreading is any indicator.

Well...at least I'm pretty resistant against most poisons in the world at this point, considering my body has basically been drowning in who knows how many varieties after all this time…

Hauling myself to my feet and ignoring the imminent mental and bodily breakdown I'll be experiencing in the near future I stagger back towards where Chow is waiting, knowing that the results of my battle are going to draw other Strays to the scene like carrion nightmares.

I doubt the distant chattering of mandibles is just in my imagination.

I bite back on a wince of frustration.

I have no idea how I'm _ever_ going to be able to defeat five Strays in a row at this rate. The highest I've ever made it is three before I began to attract the attention of who knows how many stalking predators, the inevitable wounds and injuries I take in the process keeping me from fighting at peak efficiency.

...This test is impossible...

* * *

Rating Game Lessons (1)

Caine

"Ok you three listen up, Professor Caine is in the house and he's got knowledge to impart."

Shirone and Vallia don't make any obvious response while Kuroka rolls her eyes.

"Oh? So is this schtick of yours going to last the whole time or can we-owchie!"

A sharp _SMACK_ echoes throughout the room as one of my Shades slaps her on the hand, my fake glasses slipping down my nose slightly as I purr out, "Questions will be asked and answered _only_ after a hand is raised. Clear?"

Kuroka just glowers and raises a single finger as opposed to an entire arm, prompting me to grin in response.

"Vallia, esteemed Fallen...any disagreements?"

The other five hold their peace...although Mittelt has an odd blush on her face and is staring at me with straight up uncomfortable levels of attention.

"Uh, Grandma...you have a fever or something?"

She seems to snap herself out of whatever daze she was in and just like that her expression pales.

Snorting, Raynare says, "Congratulations, Devil boy...you just found blondie's 'on' switch with the whole alpha professor ac-urk!"

Her explanation is cut off as the smaller Fallen jams an elbow into her gut, features volcanic as she growls, "Drop this subject, and I _might_ let everyone live."

…

Well, I'm in no position to judge other's kinks. I mean with the benefit of current knowledge and hindsight, my parents were apparently into some hardcore, DP, tentacle-Shade anal play.

We don't exactly have the high ground here.

So I follow her advice and instead turn back to my audience, beginning the lecture with, "Ok, while I would usually start off with how the Rating Games themselves are typically organized, with the ranks and how they change...I don't want Kuroka falling asleep on the first lesson-"

"Hey!"

"-so let's talk about the overall 'meta' and combat styles of the Games, shall we?"

My first mate sulks in her chair even as I have to hold back a giggle.

"Ok, so does anyone know what the three main metas are right now?"

Vallia's hand shoots up and I resist the urge to walk over and pinch her cheeks for being so adorable.

"I was kidding about the hand raising, Val."

Her face goes crimson, coinciding with her arm dropping before she stammers out, "W-well, uh...there's 'Blitz', 'Mezzo' and 'Stand-and-Trade'."

"Bingo! Know what each of them does?"

An enthusiastic nod, her eyes suddenly sparkling with excitement.

"Blitz is usually associated with lower ranked or new Peerages. Since their abilities are unknown and the members typically lack experience, battles tend to be shorter affairs, with multiple member knockouts common. The power balance between these starting Peerages may also be skewed, as they haven't settled into proper ranks that reflect their skill level yet."

I nod encouragingly, surprised at her enthusiasm.

"Mezzo, as the name implies, are the 'middle' ranks. The Peerages strengths and weaknesses are more pronounced and recognized, with several games now under their belts. But they also have practice and real world experience, making them less susceptible to rookie tactical errors. But there _is_ still an element of the unknown, as Peerage members further develop their powers and come up with new strategies or formations."

She takes a deep breath before finishing her impromptu lecture.

"Stand-and-Trade are largely exclusive to the highest ranked and most powerful Peerages. These teams have been together for centuries, maybe even millennia before the games and Peerages were even created. Their teamwork is masterful, their individual skill unquestionable. Also, with the Peerages tactics and strategies being meticulously studied and documented, there is little room for subterfuge or misdirection, only finesse. Stand-and-Trade refers to the method most high level Rating Games are won...by facing your opponent head on, relying on every bit of trust in your comrades, personal strength and faith in your tactician's ability to adapt and overcome to seize victory. By trading members back and forth in a bid to emerge victorious..."

She trails off as she notices us all staring at her, coughing in embarrassment as the room is dead silent.

"Val, do you want to maybe teach this class instead?"

The Longinus-wielder flushes, mumbling, "Father used to show me all sorts of Rating Game recordings...it was the one thing we could talk normally about and have fun with..."

…

Oh...uhh…

I think I'll just move on now.

Saving face I announce, "Val's right on the money. Blitz, Mezzo and Stand-and-Trade are three ideas you'll want to be familiar with. And we're not even scratching the surface of things here. There's tried and true tactics like 'boop-and-scoot', 'hammer-and-anvil'...never mind the lingo of the games like 'Caught between a rook and a hard place' and 'A Knight to remember'...we've got a _lot_ to bring you two cats up to speed on."

Kuroka looks like she's seriously rethinking her decision to join my Peerage while Shirone just nods stoically, obviously not intimidated in the slightest.

A study in contrasts and similarities, those two…

* * *

The Previous Generation

Clarissa

It takes a monumental force of effort not to squeal at the sheer adorableness of my baby boys as they not-so-secretly drag Hayden's Thunder Axe outside the estate grounds, obviously forgetting that my office has a clear view of their 'escape route'.

Oh well, they're still learning~!

"You acting like preppy cheerleader. Where scary ass vixen that built corpse mountains like snotty-nose brats build sand castles?"

I snort at the question, dryly replying, "Oh she's still in here, Chow...but she's also found something in life beyond slaughtering the next idiot who thinks they're above the consequences of their actions. It's been five years since we last met...you feel old yet?"

"Hah hah. So funny I forgot to laugh."

A glance over my shoulder shows Chow hunched over in a chair, skin wrinkled, rough and spotted with age. A far cry from the exotic assassin I knew decades ago, who I'll freely admit I had a bit of a schoolgirl crush on...despite me being centuries his senior, but still.

"Be honest with me, Chow. How bad is it?"

He disinterestedly shrugs, the motion smooth, controlled and filled with liquid grace.

Compared to how he _used_ to be able to move it's borderline arthritic.

"Is what is. Life been hard, Weiji-do only able to keep up with so much. Lots of pains that heal, then pop up someplace else. Whack-a-mole with cancer, ha, I so funny."

I fix him with a neutral gaze, asking, "And you still don't want-"

"No, Bitch. Not becoming Devil. Life been long, has ups and downs...but now even _think_ in broken English. _Definitely_ time to die."

...I'll admit that makes me a bit sadder than it probably should...but we've been through too much-the good and the bad-to make me want to disrespect his choice.

Not that I can't make one last effort at it.

"Time to die, huh? Can't even ask you to stick around for the sake of your old lover?"

He makes a noise like a wet fart.

"Should have listened to Master. He smart when he say don't stick dick in crazy."

I genuinely laugh.

Not many people these days have the balls to be this open and dismissive towards me and it's freaking _great_.

I go back to watching my baby boys argue about where a safe place to try out their father's weapon might be, disagreeing rather heatedly as they point in different directions.

Those two…

"Well? Real reason you call me? Not for social, know that much. And penis not work for years, sorry sorry."

A long, melancholy sigh leaves me.

"It's bad, Chow. We've been following a variety of disturbing rumors and leads that have either lead to dead ends or more rumors...but even _that_ is worrying in the extreme."

"How bad, Blondie?"

I spare a moment to revel in the nostalgia of his old name for me before continuing with, "End of the _worlds_ bad. Nothing concrete, but we're looking at a trans-factional alliance here. The Old Satan Faction, Hades, a few Human Mage Associations, a group of reincarnated Humans that hold powerful Sacred Gears, some Pillar families that are technically our allies...even some Yokai and Vampires -the Tepes faction in particular-seem to have fingers in the collective pot."

I wearily collapse into my chair.

"We have no concrete evidence, no _real_ estimation for how powerful this group actually is...and worst of all, beyond them wanting to 'revive' something we don't know what their goal _is."_

Chow nods, uncharacteristically grave before he slowly says, " _Shōugē zhě_ can come out of retirement... _one_ last time."

…

A fond smile tilts my lips upward, my own tone soft as I reply, "Thank you, Xiōngshǒu...but I have a different job for you. You still live in Kalichi?"

"You make sound like don't already know..."

I ignore his grumble and plow on with, "If whatever this group is planning has been kept such a secret, they'll likely take any steps necessary to _keep_ it a secret. And if they suspect Devils, well...we'll be first on their list. If the worst happens Caine and Jonah will be sent to my parents, or preferably to Hayden's family in Asgard. And if I know my boys, well...sooner or later they're going to want to reclaim what's rightfully theirs."

I fix him with a meaningful stare.

"And to do that, they'll need to go to Kalichi."

He nods in understanding.

"I'd like for you to teach them, show them how to be strong like we once were."

"Not protect them?"

All I can do is sadly smile.

"If they end up in a position where they have to go to _Kalichi_ without me or their grandparents to guide them...we can't _afford_ to protect them. They'll have to learn the hard way, as it is."

Chow merely nods, our conversation having run it's course as he stands up to leave...before hesitating at the edge of the door.

"Devil brats could have done worse in terms of Mommies. Bye, Blondie. I probably dead in few years, don't send flowers."

"I won't say it was fun, but...it certainly wasn't boring. Goodbye, Xiōngshǒu."

He walks out of the room and my life with only a tiny nod to end it all.

...Heh, he always had to be the cool guy, even seventy years later.

A sudden _CRACK_ of lightning has me chuckling in amusement, Hayden shouting in sudden anger as he charges out of the house, a backwards glance showing Caine and Jonah standing around a smoking tree stump, their father's axe still sparking and crackling with it's recent discharge.

And they're sporting looks that say, 'oh shit that didn't work like we thought it would'.

 _Boys_.

I heave a long, tired sigh and get back to work.

Having Chow standing by in Kalichi should ideally boost their odds of earning the loyalty of the gangs there, assuming push comes to shove. Not to mention Galeran-if he's still alive by then-will probably cut them some slack in a few areas...and while Tiana isn't actually the leader of the Black Wings, she'll also step in to provide a bit guidance here and there, should she decide it's needed.

...I've done what I can to hopefully ease their burden if the worst comes to pass...and yet it still feels woefully inadequate.

Although…

...Yeah, I think I'll have Chow keep an eye on our resident little mystery artifact, leave it up to him to decide on whether my boys will be able to handle it or not. Maybe it's irresponsible to put such a potentially dangerous tool in their hands...but if it can provide even the slightest advantage, I'll do it in a heartbeat.

…

Hell, nobody ever told me being a Mother would be so stressful…

* * *

 **Quite a** **variety of stories this time around as well as a few glimpses into the past, but that's kinda the point of these.**

 **On a side note every short story entry will likely have one or two entires detailing basics of the Rating Games, such as their structure, culture and notable moments. I want these things to actually FEEL like a cultural sport and instead of info dumping everything I'm going to be offering info piecemeal.**

 **Thanks to LunarOdyssey for a lot of the Rating Game lingo ideas and metas, the '** **boop-and-scoot' in particular is one of his :D**

 **It's sorta my favorite.**

 **Other than that see you all next chapter when we check in on Jonah and how he's doing!**

 **shanandre765: I'm not sure whether to be proud or ashamed of myself that I confused a fellow brother's boner.**

 **Oh well, I suppose I could have made Shirone a trap, THAT would have been a twist!**

 **L'assassin orange: Probably more evil, since it's both marketing a future 'twist' and making all the happy events now have a tinge of 'evil over the horizon' dread :D**

 **Guest 1: Seeing as how it's now 90-100 Fahrenheit where I live, I'll be as naughty as possible so that spray bottle is squirting 24/7**

 **...**

 **That came out odd sounding.**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Potter: Glad that you're enjoying everything!**

 **Tohka123: One must always respect the wishes of a girl that has the potential to eat your shoulder like a particularly tasty roast.**

 **Thorvaiso: Considering how quickly rabbits can reproduce I suppose it's a good thing I don't post too often 0_0**


	40. Chapter 34: Tick Tock Magic Clock

Ch 34: Tick-Tock Magic Clock

Jonah

(2 years 34 weeks after Valefor family massacre)

"Quad four line eight is thirty degrees out of alignment, shunt flow from quad three to line, uh, seven? No, eight!"

"Got it, what-"

"Wait, hold off on closing that line, Quad one line nine is connected to that circuit!"

"Wait, what?! Uhh, ooh…m-maybe try line three-?"

The massive teleportation circle we're desperately trying to fix flares sun-bright, causing me, Rossweisse and Sylvi to shut our eyes and brace for the coming detonation that so often occurs when Magic energy is locked into an overburdened vessel-

"Pathetic."

-and the light abruptly fizzles out with a voltaic screech as someone snaps their fingers, saving our hides from incineration.

"This was _not_ a difficult assignment, children. And yet here we are, seven attempts in with perhaps your worst result yet."

Well all collapse to our hands and knees, Magical and physical exhaustion bringing us to the end of our rope.

Loki snorts derisively from where he's peacefully sitting on a nearby chair, shaking his head and admonishing, "Large-scale teleportation circles are a constant no matter what land or realm you visit. If you can't hope to fix a poorly made one within five minutes, you have no business calling yourselves even apprentice Magicians, let alone creating your own. How will you spot your own mistakes and fix them accordingly, all on short notice? And trust me, you _will_ make mistakes."

Rossweisse groans and mutters, "How are we supposed to complete this lesson in a _week?_ It's impossible! This isn't something that we can just study up on, first we have to identify _where_ the problem is and that takes anywhere from three to four minutes, never mind actually fixing it! You need experience to understand things any faster than that!"

Loki rolls his eyes, dryly explaining, "Give me some credit, Girl. I know your unfortunate limitations all too well and I believe one week is plenty of _time."_

Bastard has the gall to leisurely stand and make a show of stretching his back, stating, "We will meet here again next week, same hour. Try not to dismally fail, else we'll merely move on to the next lesson."

A pale blue Magic Circle flares beneath the Trickster God and just like that he's gone, the eldest Magnhild sister whimpering, "Completely impossible…"

"To be fair, big sis…practically every single one of that Bastard's lessons seem impossible at first. Remember when we had to learn summoning? _That_ was a nightmare and a half…"

Rossweisse grudgingly nods at her sister's comment but nonetheless replies, "I agree, Sylvi, but this really is just a matter of experience. Recognizing dozens-maybe _hundreds_ -of individual Spell lines and how they all fit together is a skill only accomplished Magicians can do at a glance…and we're not accomplished Magicians, at least not yet."

…

Well, that's the harsh truth, but it still kinda sucks to have…to…

…

Something the blue-haired asshole said suddenly strikes a chord. Namely, his odd emphasis on the word 'time'.

"Hey, Sylvi, how are you coming along with time manipulation Magic?"

"Fairly good, actually…probably another month or two and I'll have something workable. Why?"

A self-satisfied smirk crosses my lips.

"Because I just figured out how we're going to finish this lesson~!"

* * *

 _"The Squirrel called Ratatosk runs up and down the ash…"_

Upon completion of my whispered chant a set of Runes light up on the skin of my right palm, an adorable red squirrel-like creature leaping out of it and cocking it's head in my direction.

The look on Loki's face when my first summoned creature had ended up being _the_ Ratatosk had been priceless, well worth the passive aggressive bitch-fit he threw for months afterward.

According to Gondul and Bjarke, Ratatosk had never deigned to help out Loki so much as a single time, despite being a God of the realm.

Stories like that are enough to warm a boy's heart.

"Hey, Little Guy~! Up for a bit of message delivery?"

An affirming squeak comes from the little critter's mouth, the honey-glazed walnut I offer him being accepted with all the grace of a starving child.

"Tell Doman and Celestine to meet up with me tonight, same place and time as usual. I've got stuff they'll be interested in."

My summon salutes with a clawed forearm and squeaks one more time before disappearing in a flash of blue light, off to do my bidding.

While he may not be of much use in a fight…as far as undetectable, unblockable messengers go he's the absolute best.

A perfect fit for me, in retrospect.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Jonah!"

I put my impending meeting out of mind for a moment in favor of giving Hertha a hug, the woman who may as well be my mother at this point smiling before knowingly asking, "Lessons with the Trickster God were tough, I take it?"

"Tough…is a close enough adjective, I suppose. Where's Bjarke? Out on patrol?"

She sighs, rolling her eyes and dryly replying, "That man goes stir-crazy if he has to stay in the same place for more than two days. You'd think he would slow down a little bit in his old age…"

That drags a chuckle out of me.

"If Hayden was anything like Bjarke, or Bjarke is anything like Hayden…I'm pretty sure he'll be running across the realms until his legs stop working entirely."

A nostalgic expression appears on Hertha's features, her tone contemplative.

"Hmm…I think you're absolutely right about that…regardless, would you like dinner, Jonah?"

"Not right now, thank you. I'll make something later, don't worry yourself about it."

"Well, if you say so. Don't neglect your body, Jonah, you're still a growing boy and quite frankly you could use a bit of bulk on you!"

I frown and glance down at myself.

Ok, so I'm a little wiry, so what?! That wire is all corded sinew and muscle, it's not like I'm _fat…_

Hertha must have seen my expression since she laughs and walks away, shaking her head as she does so.

…

This is how people develop self-esteem issues, you know.

* * *

A quick activation of the privacy wards scattered throughout my room guarantees this coming conversation will never leave it's confines, just like it hasn't for the previous months.

"Good work, buddy. They on their way?"

Ratatosk gives a cheerful chirp, crawling up the back of my shirt and resting against my neck, his message passed along and sure enough two teleportation circles flare to life in the center of the floor, two very contrasting figures appearing out of them.

The first is a dark-sinned male who's around my age, dressed in billowing pants and an open vest, golden hoop earrings hanging from his pointed ears and sporting a shit-eating grin. Doman, a future Elder of the Dark Elves.

The second is a pale-skinned woman who's a bit older looking the Doman and myself, clad in a simple white robe that conceals her body while her aloof expression prevents me from calling her incredibly beautiful. Just _mostly_ beautiful. Celestine, a highly-accomplished Magician among the Light Elves who's expected to be one of their most influential leaders a few years down the line.

Lord Odin had been kind enough to set up the initial meeting between me and them after I'd explained what I was hoping to do, the Elder God snickering the whole while.

I think he was just excited to screw over Loki in a fairly roundabout fashion.

Because while the two Elves weren't interested in any kind of monetary or resource-based transactions…they _were_ interested in Magic.

More specifically, the Magic of a certain Trickster God…

Loki keeps his secrets almost obsessively, not handing out the results of his work while me, Rossweisse and Sylvi are the first students he's taken on in almost two centuries.

Needless to say, surreptitiously recoding the various Magic formations he uses during lessons and handing them out to the Elves had been just the bargaining chip I needed.

I hand over every scrap of info I can and in return I'll earn an ever-increasing bank of favors, to be cashed in when I deem them necessary.

"Sup, Devil? You got some interesting shit this time around? Things have been kinda tame since you gave us the notes and crap on those summoning techniques ol' Loki uses. Even Gramps raised an eyebrow at _those_ bad boys…"

I hadn't been quite sure what to say to the revelation of Doman's grandfather being the Elder who had visited me and the Magnhild siblings while I was in the infirmary, but small world I guess…

"Nothing quite so spectacular…but he _did_ give us this insanely convoluted teleportation circle to unravel and fix, it might be a good example of what _not_ to do back home."

Doman gives a low whistle as he stares at my sketch of the drawing, Celestine narrowing her eyes at the formation.

"And the Trickster God was using this as a teaching material?"

I shrug at the Light Elf's affronted tone, neutrally replying, "It wouldn't be the first time he's given us something seemingly impossible to solve and I seriously doubt it will be the last, either."

The older woman just distractedly nods, eyes roaming the sheet as Doman shrugs it into his vest's pocket, collapsing into a nearby chair like he owns the place and gleefully asks, "Jonah, buddy~! It's been awhile since we've talked about anything other than business, you gotta tell me…have you fucked those Magnhild beauties yet?"

I almost swallow my own tongue, Ratatosk chittering in laughter atop my head as Celestine merely rolls her eyes.

"Dark Elves…always thinking with your lower halves…"

"Better we remain loose and free down there than all clammed up like you Light Elves. Honestly, Celestine, have you so much as fondled yourself after all these years? Flicked the bean a few times? Cleaned yourself out with a womb broom?"

I tune out the 'conversation' between the two-they can't stay in the same room for more than five minutes without getting into a fight-and try not to ruminate on the Dark Elf's question.

…I mean, yeah, I've thought about those kind of, uh… _things_ before.

…

But it's just _way_ too unrealistic, unfortunately. For one thing I'm not entirely certain either sister feels that way about me…and even if they did, Norse culture is different from the Devils. They aren't all that big on polygamy, asking to date both sisters at the same time would be like asking a Devil to stop fornicating with things for a few decades…

Ratatosk chitters and pokes my cheek, staring at me with concerned eyes and surprising me out of my ruminations.

I can't help but chuckle and feed him a nut I keep on hand, grateful for the little guy keeping my head on straight.

I've got a lot on my plate even without the added difficulties of romantic pursuits…no need to make life harder than it already is.

…

…

Now how to get the elves out of my room before they start casting spells at each other?

* * *

The study halls of Mímir Academy are typically busy with students of all kind practicing and honing their craft…but today, on a weekend morning, the place is quiet as a tomb.

I guess everyone else has something resembling a life…

"Hey, Jonah, over here!"

Sylvi unnecessarily waves-it's not like there's anyone else in here right now-and I head on over.

Today, we're going to begin the mostly impossible task of learning Time Magic in the span of a week.

…So, what's new?

"And good morning to you too, Sylvi, Rossweisse. Here, I brought peace offerings."

Handing the two mugs of tea Hertha had prepared for us beforehand they gratefully sip from the things, Rossweisse in particular sighing in contentment.

We should enjoy the relaxation while we can, it's crunch time after this…

Collapsing into a chair I ask Sylvi, "So what exactly do we need to study here? Is it a matter of creating the Magic Circle itself or…"

The younger Magnhild sibling shakes her head, explaining, "We can set aside the complicated stuff for later, right now we should just focus on Local time manipulation, and for that we need to alter the Circle so that it can efficiently create a bubble around me, as well as shift with my movements."

Rossweisse and I nod, unsurprised with her analysis.

Time Magic is a finicky and complicated thing, with three main schools of use.

First is 'Local' time Magic. By ensconcing the user's body in a bubble of altered space-time they can move twice as fast, think twice as fast and react twice as fast as someone not using Local time Magic.

…There's a catch, though. This bubble doesn't actually afford any extra momentum or power to the user, it merely makes them _move_ faster. Fire a projectile or swing your sword and the result is the same as if you hit someone normally without the time Magic, a consequence of your body not actually moving at double speed in the 'real' world, just in your isolated state.

'Outward' time Magic is the next step in that process, accelerating everything about the body to whatever speed the user desires, allowing the user to hit harder at ever increasing speeds.

Again, there's a catch. Because you aren't encasing your body in a protective 'bubble' of time and instead anchoring yourself in 'real' time, this Magic can heavily strain the body. However fast you want to move, your body will answer. Muscles push harder, organs pump faster, your brain _thinks_ quicker…and even as a Devil that kind of stress limits the time you can use it.

The last is aptly named 'Perfect'. Instead of focusing on the user's body, Perfect time Magic affects everything _around_ it. For example, someone fires an arrow at you while their ally tries to stab you in the side.

A user of Perfect time Magic could slow the arrow down by a factor of eight and the stabber by two, stepping back and letting the arrow collide with the stabber in an unfortunate case of friendly fire. And there's no strain on the body either, since as far as the Magic is concerned _you're_ the one moving in 'normal' time.

…The drawback to this should be patently obvious.

It is INCREDIBLY greedy when it comes to powering the Spell, almost unusably so.

Even Loki, a God of Magic and incredibly powerful in his own right, had freely admitted he could only power a spell of that magnitude for 21 seconds, at the most (his time).

Someone of my caliber could maybe manage a _single_ second…

"Alright, if we're just focusing on that we'll need to go over your body dimensions and Magic signature with a fine comb, Sylvi, otherwise we might as well pack things up now and go home."

She winks flirtatiously at as I belatedly realize how that sounded, her voice a coo as she replies, "Oh~? You want to examine my body under such dubious pretenses, hmm? Well, I won't say no…"

I bite back on a curse as my face blushes-

-and things only get worse as Sylvi reaches over to drag her sister into a hug, noticeably pushing up Rossweisse's 'assets'.

 _Don't_ stare.

"But you could always just examine bis sis' body as well~! You know, just to be safe! She might want to learn how to use this stuff later down the road, inherited Crest or not!"

My head hits the desk with a thud, even as Rossweisse stammers up an indignant storm.

…

Isn't study time productive?

* * *

Well, we'd done it.

It had taken 31 hours of intensive, fever-pitch work to accomplish…but we friggin' _did it._

Sylvi blurs around the room, moving at completely unnatural speeds for the kind of acrobatics she's using-

-and skips to a halt in front of us, a blue glow surrounding her body for a moment before she returns to moving normally, breathing out a sigh of relief as she does so.

"How about _that?_ Time Magic successful!"

I imagine most people would at this point be wildly high-fiving and patting each other on the back for learning how to properly use Time Magic in less than _two days_ …instead we all collapse into the nearest chair or floor, groans of relief issuing from all three of our throats.

Sure, it's not the first time we've crammed for one of Loki's insane lessons…but it's never exactly _fun._

"Well…we finished exactly 137 hours ahead of schedule…actually make that 130…urgh, I can't do math right now…"

I dryly chuckle at Sylvi's mumbled complaints, suggesting, "Well, since we finished ahead of schedule, how about we take a well deserved vacation someplace tomorrow? Or would that be the day after tomorrow? Actually what the Hell time even is it?"

Rossweisse feebly answers, "I think it's morning…or midnight…how about we meet in twenty hours someplace? That seems like enough time…"

"How about Virgin Falls then? Sound good?"

Rossweisse and I mumble out agreements and without any further ado stumble off to our respective homes, looking forward to a few hours-maybe so much as half a day-of uninterrupted snoozing.

Ahh…a bed sounds really nice right about now.

…

Maybe after a shower. Because I _reek_.

* * *

Sylvi

As Jonah stumbles off I turn to Rose, who's trying in vain to organize our haphazardly scattered notes.

Give it up, sis. You're _way_ too far gone to accurately do anything remotely structured right now.

…But that's my chance, now isn't it? I'd never be able to spring this on her if she were completely sober.

"Hey, sis, I need to ask you something important."

"Huh? Do you need to ask it now, Sylvi? I just want to sleep…"

Ok, fair point there…what with her hair a tangled mess, bags under her eyes and just a general air of unkemptness Rose is about as far away from what she prefers to be as humanly possible.

Too bad, we're solving this now.

"I most _certainly_ need to ask it now. When are we going to make a move on our resident Devil? The guy is either dense as a damn rock or willingly ignoring the signs, I can't really decide which is more aggravating."

Sis blinks dumbly a few times.

"Umm…what do you mean by, 'making a move'?"

"C'mon, sis, don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean!"

Her cheeks predictably redden as she mumbles, "I…I don't know if that'll work…"

"And just why wouldn't it work, Rose?"

"B-because you said _we_ , not I or you! Like we'll _both_ be d-dating Jonah!"

I don't lose my cool at her sudden shout, instead smirking before smoothly responding, "I know what I said. And that's _exactly_ what I mean."

I press on before sis has a chance to find her tongue.

"C'mon, big sis…he's a Devil, they're all over the whole sharing business, what's the big deal?"

Now Rose looks angry.

"But _we're_ not Devils, Sylvi! It would never work! We have different values, different customs, different ideas…"

"Oh~? It sounds like someone has given this prior thought…"

She slumps, tone now far more subdued than it was before.

"Sister, how could it ever _possibly_ work? There's both social ramifications to consider, never mind how _we_ feel about it-"

"Ok, on the subject of our society…do you really think people will care that much? I mean come on! Our patron God basically fucks like a quarter of the Valkyries every other day and everyone loves him! Or, well…at least respects him!"

Rose gives me a dull look which I ignore.

"And as for how I feel about it?"

I wrap my big sis in a tight hug, like we used to do when we were younger.

"Sis…I love you too much to leave you out to dry. I know how shy and awkward you can be…the last thing I want is for you to settle for some pervert, just because you never had any luck finding a boyfriend prior to that."

Rose huffs in indignation…but nonetheless slowly wraps her arms around me, returning the hug as I shamelessly snuggle deeper into her.

It's been _way_ too long since she's been affectionate like this…

"I…I guess I-we-can try, I suppose…but how would sharing even work? Sharing something means there's less for both parties and-ow!"

I slip my hands over her shoulders and pull on her cheeks, annoyed as Hell.

"Shilvy, leggo ma cheeks!"

"No, you dolt! Matters of the heart aren't a damned math equation, stop treating them like they are! That's why you can't flirt, you know!"

"Ogay, ogay! I'm showwy!"

I loosen my grip as my supposedly older and more mature sister tears up at my abuse, more calmly asking, "Seriously, Rose…does Jonah strike you as the kind of person who would willingly or deliberately make a girl feel like the lesser half of a relationship?"

She blushes and mumbles, "No…"

Smirking in triumph I proudly announce, "Excellent! Then we'll enact our plan once we meet up with the dolt at Virgin's downfall, just you wait!"

Big sis noticeably stiffens at that and warily asks, "W-we're not going to do what I think we're-"

"Relax, Rose…I don't think you would have it in you regardless."

A perverted smile appears on my face.

"But we are going to put on one _Hell_ of a show…"

* * *

Jonah

Twelve uninterrupted hours of sleep can do wonders for the body, especially one as robust as a Devil's.

A hearty meal, warm shower and soft mattress had left me feeling completely refreshed and ready to just outright indulge in a day of luxury and relaxation.

No meetings with representatives from other realms, no schoolwork, no crap for Loki that we have to scramble to complete…the freedom of having nothing immediately important to do.

Small wonder I'd decided to spend it at the nicest place in all of Asgard.

Hell, even the weather had decided to be on my side today, the sun shining with only a few drifting clouds to dot the massive expanse of blue.

The waterfalls are surprisingly calm, the water clear and peaceful…and best of all there's no one else out today! Been awhile since _that's_ happened.

"Hey, Jonah!"

I glance behind me as Sylvi shouts out, Rossweisse following in her wake, both looking far more Human than they were a few hours ago when we were tired as shit.

"Hey yourself. Hope you don't mind leftovers, Hertha missed me at dinner and sent along a veritable feast once I mentioned we were meeting at Virgin's Falls today."

Both sisters shoot the hulking basket at my side an approving glance before Sylvi remarks, "Well in that case it sounds like we need to work up an appetite! Scuse' us for a moment, Jonah…we need to change. No peeking~!"

I roll my eyebrows at Sylvi's teasing tone…and have to question why Rossweisse looks so embarrassed all of the sudden.

You would think over the years she would be used to her sister's teasing.

Shrugging to myself as Sylvi drags her older sister around a nearby rock outcropping I proceed to switch into my own pair of swim trunks, dark-black in coloration with stripes of neon-green around the right leg.

…Asgard has a weird criteria for what things from the Human world they bring into their own realm. Central heating/cooling wasn't one of them, obviously…but they friggin' _love_ anything and everything to do with water sports.

An incredible diversity of swimwear, scuba gear…even luxury yachts.

I wish I was kidding about that last part. Go figure the descendants of Vikings would have a hard on for anything to do with the water.

A sudden laugh from Sylvi, splash of water and yelp of discomfort from Rossweisse signals that they must have finished changing and are now playing in the water, prompting me to walk over-

-and come to a dead stop.

… _Wow._

Rossweisse is flat on her back in the shallow water, silver hair splayed out in a wide arc while Sylvi looms over her with a cheshire grin, both girls damp and dripping.

…And their swimsuits.

Both of similar design but different color-Rossweisse wearing dark blue and Sylvi a lighter tone-the 'suits' are…noticeably _skimpy_.

Really just two straps of material that barely cover their nipples and meet at the groin, the strips riding up their asses like a thong.

…

…

I think it's perfectly reasonable that I just stand there stock still like an idiot.

"Oh? Like something you see, Jonah?"

Sylvi's words snap me out of my daze.

"Wha-"

Before my mind has time to properly figure out just what it is I'm supposed to do Sylvi leaps forward, grabs my arm-

-and I'm promptly sandwiched between two erotic beauties, the cold water doing painfully little to calm me down.

"So, Jonah…we need to have a little talk."

Sylvi's words do what cold water couldn't, snapping me out of my haze and triggering warning bells in my brain.

"T-talk? I haven't done anything, well…wrong, have I? I mean, I don't think I did…"

Both girls look at me blankly, even Rossweisse bearing an expression that suggests I'm an idiot.

"Ok, let me make this abundantly clear…Jonah, are you deliberately pretending we-well, mostly just me-have been sending you hints for almost two years now? Or are you just _really_ that dumb?"

I have to nervously gulp.

"I…sort of have been playing dumb? Mostly?"

Sylvi's eyes flash something dangerous, even the normally timid Rossweisse puffing out a cheek in irritation.

Ok…wrong thing to say. Good one, me.

"And just what the Hell does 'mostly' mean?!"

"W-well I'm a Devil, and you're both not…so I figured being in a polyamorous relationship was off the table…and it's not like I was totally certain that either of you were interested in me!"

A wet slap echoes around the lake as Sylvi facepalms.

"It wasn't blindingly obvious enough for you?!"

"What the-I'm not some kind of mind reader! I can't just figure these things out-"

Soft lips touch mine, a warm, wet tongue shooting past my muffled protest as Sylvi drags my head forward with an iron grip.

…

Whhhaaaaa?

There's a wet smack as she pulls back, the fading taste of snow and mint lingering in my mouth.

"That clear enough? Actually, hold that thought."

My head is yet again swiveled around by that vice-like grip, my eyes locking with a red-faced Rossweisse…

And our mouths are mashed together by a certain younger sister who's apparently lost both her mind and patience.

There's no tongue action-we're both still in a state of shock, evidently-but the aroma of chamomile tea and fog suffuses my senses, my eyes closing as I just enjoy the sensation…

After a completely indeterminate amount of time we drift apart, breath heavy and hot.

Instinctively my arms wrap around the eldest Magnhild sister, pulling her barely concealed body into mine as Sylvi reciprocates the action from behind.

…I try to ignore-and fail _miserably_ -the four hard nubs poking into me.

"…Is that clear enough?"

I lamely nod, carefully asking, "And…and you're both _sure?_ I can only imagine what this will look like to everyone else…"

To my surprise it's Rossweisse who replies, her tone soft but sure.

"We…talked it through. We're both willing to accept the, ahem, 'difficulties' that will come with this."

"Oh…I, uh…have no idea what to say to that."

Sylvi's head suddenly rests itself on my shoulder, her voice breathy as she whispers, "You don't have to say anything…how about you speak with your actions, instead~?"

…

The next hour or so is some of the most enjoyably intense kissing and fondling I think I'll ever experience in my life. And I mean _c'mon._

I'm dating two Valkyries at the same time!

* * *

Rossweisse and I nervously stay in place, our preparations completed and now we're just nervously awaiting Sylvi to finish her accelerated note-taking, Loki boredly staring at us the entire time.

A few more tense seconds of waiting-

-and Sylvi blurs to a halt as she gasps for breath, handing us a book filled with notes she took on the bastard of a teleportation circle Loki keeps setting up for us.

"G-got it!"

We don't waste time thanking her, instead leaping into action. She was moving at four times speed there for almost a minute, we'll have to move fast.

"Quadrant four line nine, attach it at thirty degrees to quad three line three!"

"Done!"

The next three minutes and some unknown amount of seconds are a flurry of corrections and spoken instructions, me and Rossweisse blazing through the fixes at a rapid pace thanks to Sylvi's accelerated note-taking, the unit circle nomenclature flowing fast and accurate…

And we finish with four seconds to spare, collapsing to our knees and gasping for breath.

Around us is a perfectly functioning high-end teleportation circle, no faults or errors to be found.

Ha! We fucking _did_ it!

We expectantly turn towards Loki, the Trickster God's expression not shifting so much as a millimeter-

-and, as crazy as this sounds…for just the _briefest_ of moments I see him _smirk_.

…Nah, I probably just imagined things.

"See, Children? Was that so hard?"

We ignore his patronizing tone in favor of sharing a group hug, a huge grin splitting all of our faces.

"Party at my place?"

Bot sisters grin-Rossweisse going little red in the face-as Sylvi shouts, "Hell yes! I'm bringing the mead!"

Even Loki's annoyed look can't damper my feelings of elation…because now I have two girlfriends and just did the near impossible.

Suck on that, Riser! Nerds _do_ get the girls!

* * *

 **Next time on King of Thieves and Shadows...REVENGE OF THE NERDS!**

 **Nah, just kidding.**

 **But I think California should rename itself itself to the Fire Nation (yeah yeah, state not nation, whatever it sounds cooler), cuz this is the second time in the same year my parents have had to prepare to evacuate their home due to fires (they actually DID have to evacuate the first time). Well, at least there'll be plenty of available jobs for firefighters in the near future, if half the countryside insists on being engulfed in flames every time the weather gets a little dry.**

 **...**

 **Again on an entirely different note (yay for ADD) I had a few hours to myself on a car ride to Los Angeles and came up with a B-list of my ideal Peerage, most OP Peerage because what else are you going to do when your brother is blaring _The Herbaliser_ at a rather ear-shattering volume?**

 **Criteria was it's not limited to** **genre or anything else, but I tried to avoid more popular or common series, because where's the novelty in doing that? I'm looking at you, FATE, Akame Ga Kill, Naruto and RWBY.**

 **Make Believe Peerage!**

 **Queen- Ryner Lute (Legend of the Legendary Heroes)**

 **Rook- The Black Knight (Fire Emblem, PoR and RD)**

 **Rook- Sword (Garo: Vanishing Line)**

 **Bishop- Jin Ohtomo (Tokyo Ravens)**

 **Bishop- Hakaze Kusaribe (Zetsuen no Tempest)**

 **Knight- Hime Yarizakura (Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta)**

 **Knight- Zapp Renfro (Blood Blockade Battlefront)**

 **Pawn- Hei (Darker than Black)**

 **Pawn- Train Heartnet (Black Cat)**

 **Pawn- Neko, Miyabi Ameno (K: Anime Project)**

 **OP Make Believe Peerage!**

 **Queen- Jibril (No Game No Life)**

 **Rook- King Dheginsea (Fire Emblem PoR, RD)**

 **Rook- Meruem (HunterxHunter)**

 **Knight- Nice (Hamatora)**

 **Knight- Tatsuya Shiba (The Irregular at Magic High School)**

 **Bishop- Hyoubu Kyousuke (The Unlimited)**

 **Bishop- Shiroe (Log Horizon)**

 **Pawn- Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

 **Pawn- Starkiller (The Force Unleashed)**

 **Anyone else got their B-list of awesome Peerages? Because this is basically make-believe at it's most entertaining, stay tuned for the next** **chapter!**


	41. Chapter 35: Gather the Disgruntled

Ch 35: Gather the Disgruntled

Ravel

(2 years 32 weeks after Valefor massacre)

I think the last time I was in a room of such dour and reserved expressions was when my family and I were trying to decide who clogged the toilet, flooding the second floor of our mansion and disrupting a meeting between several Pillar Family heads and basically causing a fracas the likes of which we've never experienced since.

Caine would have called it a shitstorm.

…It's probably the only secret of Riser's that I've kept silent about over the years and probably will to my death…if only because Father would likely murder him on the spot should the truth come to light.

"So why exactly are we here, Lady Phenex?"

Tearing myself away from that particular memory I smile at Tobias Naran, heir of house Naran, Earls that are subservient to the Crocell family.

Not that they really enjoy their stationing, which is they're here in the first place.

"Well, Heir Naran, the answer to that is quite simple. I asked that you all attend tonight because I wish to, shall we say, exact some changes in our various stations."

A round of curious gazes meet my own and it takes a conscious force of will to avoid shivering in anticipation.

Months upon months- _years_ , really-have lead up this very first meeting.

Besides myself there are six others in attendance, all of us comfortably seated in armchairs located in the main foyer of Phenex mansion. To my immediate right is Felix Valac, my fellow Pillar Devil idly sitting with a carefree grin, there to mostly provide credence to the meeting. If it had just been myself hosting things there might have been concerns that I was just making some sort of power-play at the expense of the other families.

With Valac backing me up things seem more genuine.

Continuing around the circle are Astan Batal, heir to a family of Dukes in Paimon territory.

Zeas Yygar, heir to a line of Viscounts subordinate to the Zepars.

Dotlan Rexav, heir to Dukes of Stolas lands.

Astasia Pasal, heir to Earls that are under the Focalor's thumb.

And lastly there's Tobias Naran, sitting to my left and still staring at me with a dubious expression.

…That I picked families residing in the territories of those very same ones that tried to mess with me a few years back is purely coincidence, I promise!

"Exact change? You'll have to be more specific than _that_ , Lady Phenex."

Looks like Tobias is going to be my main competition tonight…I'll have to win him over before I go to work on the rest.

"Before I get into that, let's review some of your family history, shall we? Batal, Yygar and Rexav. You are families that have supported-or at least served-your representative Pillar ones for quite a number of generations, yet remain at some of the lowest ranks of nobility, despite steadfast loyalty. Pasal and Naran. Both of you hail from families no more than two generations old, born from Reincarnated Devils only recently released from service to be granted boons of land and titles."

I let a humorless smile grace my lips.

"Centuries-in some cases _far_ more than that-of service and servitude…and as some Humans might put, you have all of the responsibility, but none of the authority."

A round of displeased grimaces greet me, emboldening my tone to become more impassioned.

"You are responsible for the administration and productivity of your lands…but are dictated in how you do so by those above you, established families that have existed for millennia. And, as I think you can all admit by now…have absolutely _no_ opportunity for advancement."

Stony glares are the only response and I smirk at them.

"How unfortunate, correct? All you dedication and exertions…and there's been almost no change in how much say you have in how things are run. It's designed that way, as I imagine most of you have either realized or suspected. If a Peerage member or other Devil in some form of servitude has truly gone above and beyond the call of duty, and wishes to be rewarded…they will be granted some largely inconsequential noble title, a more impressive-but ultimately servile-relationship-"

"That keeps you at their beck and call but in such a way that complaints make you appear as both ungrateful _and_ entitled. It's quite the ingenious system, if I do say so myself."

I nod at Felix's contribution, the other heir's faces now well and truly pissed.

Small wonder most freed or released Reincarnated Devils choose to join the Legions rather than play politics. Our military is far more meritocracy based, if only by neccesity.

"And? Did you drag us here merely to point out the blatantly obvious?"

A smirk answers Tobias' grumpy response.

"On the contrary. I 'dragged' you here to _change_ it."

Now I have their attention.

"You may or may not be aware of this…but clearer and clearer divisions are being drawn between the surviving Pillar families, sharper divides creating a line that, in as little as a few decades, might lead to a more volatile form of strife. This might not have been such an issue a few years back…but with the destruction of the Valefors-who acted as watchdogs amongst the Pillar families-many older families have become emboldened in their pursuit of power, recruiting and enslaving with far more openness than they would have dared previously."

My features harden.

"I shouldn't have to point out to you that that sort of behavior will aggravate the other factions and Pantheons, as they'll no doubt see it as a return to our previous cultural modus operandi. And the world has _changed_. Other factions are far more friendly to each other than they once were, the Humans have access to much more powerful weaponry, all while Heaven and the Grigori have made significant strides in recovering their own respective strengths. Make no mistake, if we become openly warlike they _will_ respond in kind…and we will _lose."_

I lean back in my chair, pausing a moment for dramatic effect.

"The Pillars who support and engage in such activities advocate a truce with the Old Satan Faction, reopening ties to old 'allies' who we-rightfully-cut ties with long ago, all in order to drastically increase our power and ideally stave off any form of retaliation."

My mouth twitches in dry humor.

"They're _deluded_. The only path such courses of action would lead us on is one of eventual extinction. And to that end…we arrive at tonight."

Everyone is now far more attentive and open to my words than they were at the start, naturally.

"What we of the more 'moderate' families wish for is a balancing force in the Pillar congress. A weight that can act as a check on our power and ideally curb some of the more suicidal tendencies some Pillar families seem bent of perpetrating."

Now we're back at suspicion.

Tobias frowns and neutrally asks, "Could you explain what this 'force' would be, Lady Phenex? Because unless there's something wrong with my ears it sounds like you and Heir Valac want to create an outside power that will actively hinder you in pursuit of your own ideals. That seems very… _unusual_ Pillar Devil behavior, if you'll pardon my broad generalization."

"No offense taken, Heir Naran. And the reality of this force is that it will leave no one happy, the hallmark of a good compromise. What we are proposing is a selection of five non-pure blooded Devils to join the Pillar congress, to act as representatives of the 'minority'."

Tobias is the first to protest, naturally.

"Only _five?!_ There are now 33 surviving Pillar families, assuming lines are evenly split between your parties, we would only have enough power to equal barely a _third_ of each group! How is that a solution?!"

"Because it's the perfect combination of both actual power to make a difference...and not enough power that it would never be allowed."

Felix's calm words draw everyone's attention.

"Five representatives not beholden to typical Pillar beliefs is too small a number to launch any successful legislation of it's own, not without unanimous support from one party or the other. On the flipside, neither party can hope to pass any new laws or addendums if they do not court these five in some manner. Sweetening the deal for them in the process, if you will."

Disgruntlement makes way for contemplation, the heirs blatantly calculating what they could actually do with this potential arrangement.

"You're discussing this with us for a reason, Lady Phenex. I take it you want us to-"

"Become these possible representatives? Yes, precisely."

"Could I ask you to explain the reasoning behind this selection?"

I resist the urge to snicker at Tobias' newfound interest, already seeing him come round to my plotting.

"Two reasons, Heir Naran. First is that I've seen your conduct during these past few years at Antiquity Academy, all of you are pragmatic and ambitious individuals. Two qualities we would desire in this theoretical faction. Lastly? You all hail from territories in our opposing camp's side. They'll be far more amenable to this proposal if the representatives are Devils that hail from lands they control, if you catch my meaning."

Tobias nods, a faint grin finally appearing on his features.

…Heehee, like taking babies from candy!

…

Wait, is that how the saying goes?

"While that is indeed a major shift in the balance of power, Lady Phenex…certainly that isn't _all_ you have to offer, now is it?"

"We're just getting started, Heir Naran."

* * *

A satisfied moan leaves me as I collapse back into the sofa, luxuriating in the satisfaction of a job well done.

It had been a long night, pitching ideas of various things that may be able to help Reincarnated and less 'noble' Devils get a leg up on the established families…schools, mandatory education programs, mandatory Rating Game participation…everything and anything had been considered.

"You did a rather stellar job, Miss Ravel. I think they're quite on board with our little scheme."

I have to chuckle at Felix's words, dryly responding, "Hardly _little_. This is going to change things a _lot_."

"That it will…do you think those five caught on to the real reason we chose them?"

"If they did, they had the common sense not to let _us_ know that _they_ know."

Felix is referring to how we selected those five for the reasons I gave them, yes…but there's a more 'insidious' reasoning behind it.

Those five families are going to have a taste of power. _Real_ power. And while at first they may make concessions to their adoptive Pillar families…once they realize _they_ can be the ones to bargain on equal terms they're going to start using that leverage for all it's worth. All while sowing discord among the Old Satan Faction sympathizers as previously subordinate nobility haggle on mostly even terms with them.

…Father was right, revenge _can_ taste good at any temperature.

Now it's up to those five to take the initiative and agree to work with us.

I bid Felix a good night and head to my room, craving a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Mmm, ooh~!"

 _BANG, BANG!_

"Oh, FUCK!"

 _BANG, SLAM!_

…

Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!

The frantic voices of Monica and Riser _somehow_ leak through the walls and permeate my bedroom, not even a pillow held over my head able to completely block out the sounds of their, uh… _lovemaking_.

Heaving out a heavy, resigned sigh I try to push down the slight feeling of jealousy that permeates my every fiber of being. It had taken years for those two to finally seal the deal…but by Satan's _arse_ they're making good on lost time.

Honestly! For the last two weeks I've barely even _seen_ them, they're so busy having sex!

A particularly long and satisfied moan from Monica causes my face to heat, tingling in my abdomen signifying that I'm not going to be getting much sleep tonight.

…Dammit.

Letting the tips of my fingers slip beneath my nightdress and slowly caress my chest I begin to, well…fantasize.

What, a girl has to entertain herself somehow!

As for what that fantasy entails?

…

The less said the better.

It's just way too embarrassing!

* * *

Waking up the next morning had left me more bleary-eyed than it did well rested.

Double dammit…that's it, I'm putting privacy wards in Riser's room and he's going to use them! Because if I have to keep going to sleep with the sounds of passionate sex ringing across half the damn mansion I'm going to lose my mind.

Grumbling to myself I stalk down the stairs to grab breakfast…and resist the urge to set something on fire as I see both Riser and Monica sitting side-by-side, acting all sweet and gross with each other with the most satisfied smiles I've ever seen in my life.

That does _nothing_ to help my mood.

"Oh, good morning, Ravel!"

"…Morning, Monica."

Trying and failing to keep the disgruntlement out my tone I stalk on by, ignoring Raleigh's amused glance as my second oldest brother immediately catches on to what's pissing me off so much.

"Do try to forgive my younger sister's lack of manners in the morning, my lovely Monica. She can sometimes act rather… _frustrated_ , without a proper outlet for such frustrations."

Ignore him, ignore him, _ignore him_ …

Monica gives me a startled look and worriedly asks, "Ravel, is that true?!"

…

Monica, I love you like a sister…but _please_ don't tell me you're dumb enough to believe everything that idiot tells you…

"Indeed, my dearest…I pity her original betrothed, she would have been quite the difficult woman to woo and bring into bed-"

My already grouchy mood explodes into full-on lethality as flames cover my foot, wind accelerating my leg into a blindingly fast kick-

-that impacts my brother's groin, shattering his chair in the process and driving wood splinters into his balls at lethal velocities.

He drops without a sound, eyes wide and mouth gaping as I offer a stunned Monica a deadly smile.

"Come along now, we'll be late to the academy otherwise, _now won't we?"_

A wordless nod and shaky rise to her feet is my best friends only reply.

"There's a good girl~!"

Now in a thoroughly better mood I skip off to the showers with Monica in tow, humming to myself as I go.

But not so loudly that I miss Raleigh amusedly advise Riser with, "You might want to get to healing yourself, Little Brother. Because _that_ level of damage is going to take a few rounds to properly fix…"

* * *

"Sooo…was that really necessary, Ravel?"

I shoot my friend a nasty glare as we stroll through the academy's gates, growling, "You damn well better _believe_ it was! Trust me, you could use the break! Something like every other night I've had to listen to you two fornicating like rabid monkeys! It's maddening!"

To my surprise instead of being indignant or disbelieving her expression looks _bewildered_ …followed shortly by a crimson flush coloring her cheeks.

"Y-y-you could _hear_ us?!"

"It's rather hard _not_ to, considering you're in the room next to mine!"

"G-gods above, Ravel, I'm so sorry! Y-your brother said the room was soundproof enough that nothing would-"

"Yes, well…it wouldn't be the first time my brother has embellished the truth for dumb reasons…"

My dry remark seems to set her at ease somewhat, even if she does seem more than a little apologetic.

Finally taking pity on her I sigh and offer a hug, remarking, "Don't worry, this weekend we'll cover Riser's room in enough privacy seals that not even light can escape, deal?"

She gratefully smiles, accepting the hug while replying, "Deal."

…

Ooooh, she's so soft~!

Hands off, Riser…Monica was mine first!

"Lady Phenex?"

We break off our moment of mutual cuddling as I notice Tobias Naran calmly walk up to us, his face a careful mask of politeness and affability.

"Heir Naran, is there something I may help you with?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Recently we were offered an overture by a Pillar family and I was wondering if I may seek advice from you on what to expect from such an offer? Me and a few others are quite interested, naturally…but it never hurts to have an additional frame of input, now does it?"

Outwardly I'm nothing but composed, not reacting to his carefully worded agreement of my prior offer…but on the inside I'm nothing but malicious cackling and hand-rubbing.

Now _this_ is how a revolution is started…

* * *

 **Now I imagine a fair few of you are wondering, 'CM, the fuck are you doing updating this story less than a week after the last update, considering it usually takes about 3 weeks before another chapter is prepped and loaded?'**

 **...**

 **Actually I have no idea if that's what any of you are wondering but I have just been on a _roll_ recently! The prospect of getting to the 'bad end' scenario in Kalichi has left me spewing words at an insane rate, heck, I've even got the next chapter written! Probably not gonna update until I have another chap done regardless, just in case all my fingers spontaneously break and I need a grace period as well as backup chapter.**

 **Also I'm just in a good mood at the moment, just started a month long internship (that I'm _somehow_ getting paid for, ****don't ask) and on my very first day of work I impressed my boss by saving us a good 1000 square feet of bio-retention area needed for this new church being built in American canyon.**

 **Funny thing was I didn't even mean to do that, I just couldn't make heads-or-tails of the AutoCAD drawing that was on file and had to dig through old architectural reports and somehow figured things out from there XD**

 **Score one for the newbies.**

 **...**

 **And, you know...this chapter was pretty short.**

 **Regardless, stay tuned for the next update because we dive headfirst into the bad stuff I keep ominously hinting at.**

 **Sorre: Call me insane, but I immediately thought of dad Kratos walking up to Accelerator and repeatedly calling him 'Boy'. Yeah, that's the kind of place my mind goes...**

 **janed12000: Oh they can all learn Time Magic, it's just that Sylvi inherited the family Crest that makes her infinitely more compatible with it. Think of it as the difference between teaching a Chihuahua to be a bird dog and a Labrador Retriever to be one.**

 **Thorvaiso: I try to avoid making Magic TOO complicated, basically causing it to collapse under its own weight (FATE, *cough* *cough*) but a few interesting details never lead one astray :D**

 **Guest: Seeing as how this is FanFiction and we ****don't have to pay royalties for shit I'm surprised more people don't incorporate or at least reference real-world movies, books and such. You can draw some pretty interesting parallels between them if you play around for a bit.**


	42. Chapter 36: Paradise Lost (Part 1)

Ch 36: Paradise Lost (Part 1)

Caine

(3 years after Valefor massacre)

I take a deep breath, squaring off against my two mates as David finishes putting the final touches on the arena, a bevy of protective wards and anti-observation spells loaded onto the courtyard so that our coming bout doesn't attract the wrong kind of attention.

This level of security isn't easy to set up or reapply…but it's become a necessity over the years.

As me, the Nekoshou and Vallia have become progressively more powerful the collateral damage from serious spars between us got the point where we needed significant back-up control measures, lest we, you know…blow up the Church or something.

This is the first time in almost a month me and the cats have gone all-out on each other.

…I don't know what it is about today…but for some reason I feel… _invincible_. Like I could take on the world and beat down whatever comes my way.

Like I can actually _win_ against these two, despite the dozens-if not hundreds-of times they're constantly proven otherwise when working together.

"Ready? Begin!"

David signals the start of the fight from where he's stationed next to Lisa, the defensive barriers springing to life around us as both cats blur into motion.

Kuroka slams her open palms onto the ground, the earth cracking and groaning as grasping roots shoot up in tangled masses, poisonous flowers blooming and releasing their caustic pollen into the air in billowing, purple blankets.

Shirone pushes her palms together and her body bursts into blue Senjutsu flames, the flickering inferno tinged with green Touki energy as she shoots a little grin at me.

And through it all dozens of perfect copies of them spring to life, Youjutsu illusions that I ordinarily wouldn't have a prayer of piercing.

…Ordinarily. I've learned. More often than not the hard way.

Closing my eyes I command my fourteen Shades to wind like snakes throughout the clearing, each tendril giving me a rough warning of what's to come through the limited tactile feedback I get.

I can basically ignore the mist, breathing deep lungfuls of it and not feeling the slightest bit perturbed or weakened, years of huffing the stuff creating one _Hell_ of a resistance.

And then I start sending out my sonar pings. Weiji-do is as utilitarian as it is lethal, the control over my body's magic it afforded also allowing me to pulse it in controlled waves, acting like a bat or dolphin's primary method of navigation once I figured out how to properly read these sensory returns.

…Using my eyes against the cats is a dangerous game, their illusions too numerous and realistic to differentiate at a glance…and a glance is all they'll ever afford me, their teamwork and coordination near unbeatable.

…I still can't help but feel like today is gonna be the occasion I turn things around.

My Shades continue their scouting, my magic pulses still displaying only indistinct energy around me-

-and then one of my Shades dissipates in a wave of blue flames, a rapid pulse of my energy highlighting Shirone-

-as she quickly skips away, proceeding to burn another Shade even as I recreate them and smile.

Smart.

She's fully aware of what my Shades are meant to be doing and is randomly eliminating them, obviously hoping to confuse or distract me until they decide to make their moves.

Lo and behold, they do.

Kuroka flings a veritable tidal wave of writhing tree branches and purifying flames at me, all to cover her sister's rapid approach.

I've fallen to this tactic several times in the past…but not today.

With a shout I slash my right arm downwards, releasing a burst of Weiji-do energy that blows away the flames but not the other Senjutsu based attack, my Shades snapping forward and ripping apart the encroaching wood with loud groans and shrieks of destroyed nature.

I still don't open my eyes, knowing that all I would see is a dozen Shirones bearing down on me from a multitude of directions. Maous only know _that_ little detail fucked me over the first time…

Instead I let my rapidly pinging senses filter out the excess 'noise', focusing on the strongest source of power-

-and I narrowly manage to duck under a right hook from Shirone that would have knocked me right the fuck out.

She primly lands on her feet, spinning around and preparing to grapple with me. Given that she's still far stronger than me and Touki doesn't give much of a shit about things like the fact that I'm taller or outweigh her…her smaller stature provides a lethal advantage that I can't easily beat.

Never mind that she's on fucking _fire_.

So I cheat.

Gathering my Shades into one powerful, entwined appendage I snap it towards Shirone's back, ignoring the no doubt incandescent flames swirling around her body-

-and yank on her tails while channeling a [Shock Bolt] spell through it. HARD.

A yelp of surprise is music to my ears as I dash towards the shocked Nekoshou, opening my eyelids only long enough to see my second mate's wide eyes, gaping mouth and obvious expression of 'you cheating schmuck'.

A rapid sweep of her feet and second yank of my Shades has her landing flat on her back, my arm windmilling a knife directly into her throat.

It's blunted, granted, and with her Touki defenses the most it will do is lightly bruise…but had it been real my momentum would have finished her off and she knows it, if the displeased scowl she sends in my direction is any indication.

I pause only long enough to blow her a kiss.

Shutting my eyes once more I launch into a dead sprint towards Kuroka, Shades bashing aside the multitude of snapping roots as I slide around waves of flame, grinning as I can feel the blood rushing through my body, victory on the horizon as I can _do_ this!

Breaking through the last barrier of fire and wood, ignoring the passing energy of illusions I land no more than a leg's length away from the raven-haired Yokai-

-right as she launches a brutal roundhouse kick that I block with an upraised arm, the blow rattling my bones and coming close to flattening me as if I just got hit by a semi.

…Almost. Again, I've learned.

Trapping her foot in my armpit before she can retract it I step forward, the heel of my palm catching her beneath the chin, launching her body upwards as I effortlessly switch my grip into one that covers her whole face-

-and performing a neat pirouette on my heel I _slam_ her downwards, my Shades yanking on the front of my shirt and giving just a little bit of extra spice to the disabling blow.

Kuroka hits the ground with a pained wheeze and with enough force to crack the stone beneath her.

Before she can react I'm straddling her waist, arms pinned to her side as a knife hovers over her left eyeball.

…

I…I _won_.

It took three years…but finally, with none of us holding practically anything back…I WON.

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH!"

Hey, no one ever accused me of being a graceful winner. Or loser.

The Senjutsu mists clear and the barrier drops, Kuroka finally managing a gasping breath even as I help her up, a raging smile on my face.

Sweet mother of _Lilith_ I did it! Hah hah! Booyah, suckers!

Applause meets my ears as I glance back at Lisa and David, the two politely congratulating me even though I feel like I was doing a pretty good job of that all on my own.

Glancing back towards my two mates I take stock of their reactions-

-and can't help but raise an eyebrow at how speechless they seem.

I mean, yeah, it's great that I finally won and all…but it had to happen sometime, so why are they looking at me like I just grew another head?

"Well…that was…I mean, congrats?"

Kuroka seems to snap herself out of her fugue state of awareness and congratulate me but now my curiosity is piqued.

"I get that I'm awesome and all, but what's with the expressions that suggest I just morphed into a T-rex? Is it _that_ weird that I won?"

Shirone is next to pull it together, shaking her head and cutely pouting.

"Why did you pull on my tails?"

"Because trying to pummel you into submission _never_ freaking works, that's why."

She rolls her eyes as David suddenly claps his hands, announcing, "All right, all right…enough chatter, someone has to clean up this field and I think that would be a matter best suited to those with control over nature itself, don't you all agree?"

Two groans from the cats are his only reply as he smirks, Lisa grinning maliciously as she titters, "Don't worry, you two…I'll direct you on how to be the most efficient clean-up crew ever!"

…A Holy woman…yeah right, that Elf is a Demon in disguise. Because that field is _fucked_. Broken and shattered with overgrown greenery every other step, a few noticeable craters and hardly an un-scorched stretch of footing to be found. Yikes.

"Caine? May I speak to you for a moment?"

I start at David's sudden request but shrug and follow him inside, Lisa already pushing the Yokai sisters towards the center of the field.

We walk in silence for a few moments but quite honestly that's par for the course with the older priest…I think he just does it for dramatic effect.

"You've come far in just three short years, Caine."

I snort.

"Is that why you were all giving me looks like I was the second coming of the Holy Ghost? Is it really so strange that I finally managed to beat those two? I mean, after getting my face stomped a few hundred times by them I think it's only natural that I learn a thing or three…"

He chuckles, waving off my words as he replies, "Your defeat of the Toujou sisters is indeed unprecedented, at least at this stage of your development…no, I was referring to your circumstances in general. Just three short years ago you were but a small, lost boy who had to rely on only on his own wits and the charity of two Yokai to survive. And now?"

His smile is expressive enough to make me feel embarrassed.

"Not only have you proven you can surpass those very same Yokai you were once indebted to, you have surpassed a majority of this city. Uniting the strongest gangs under your control, braving the Tartarus Pits dozens of times and surviving, making allies of countless species…you have much to be proud of, Caine."

I feel my cheeks heat and mumble, "Well, you know…I had help-"

"You insist on selling yourself short, Caine. I tell you with complete honesty that you are one of the most potentially powerful beings I have ever even _heard_ of."

"Hah! Come off it, I'm-"

"I have been an Exorcist for a great many years, Caine…I know of what I speak. Or do you think it _normal_ for someone to repeatedly spar against experienced Fallen Angels under the direct command of the leader of the Grigori and engage them on even ground? Or to compete on equal terms with the most terrifying host of the White Dragon Emperor ever recorded in history? To actually _win_ against rare and capable subspecies of Nekomata, Yokai who just three years ago you had to rely on for protection?"

…I…I never thought of it like that…

"The look on your face says you've finally seen the truth of the matter. It only took you a number of years…"

He shakes his head even as mine is still reeling from the general feeling of 'oh crap he's right'.

"I tell you this now because I wish to warn you. Your growth rate is perhaps the most unusual and frightening thing abut you, Caine…and it is that very thing that will draw gazes like moths to a flame. Power attracts power, as tripe as that may sound…and you already have a very powerful enemy indeed out for your blood."

My mood darkens.

"Gyer Crocell?"

"Correct. You have spat in his face for years now, stymied his every opportunity to track you down and kill you or wrest authority from your grasp. I know his type…and he will soon escalate his efforts, if he hasn't already. You had best prepare plans to finally remove him, lest he make the first move."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that, Dad."

…

An awkward silence permeates the conversation as I belatedly realize what it is I just said.

…But it had felt so _familiar_ , like Dad really _was_ still alive, imparting some form of wisdom that I'd instinctively understood, but needed said aloud regardless…

To my relief David eventually laughs, amusedly stating, "A Priest with a Devil for a son? Goodness, I think there are only so many aspects you can be unconventional in, Caine…"

My ears are burning red in embarrassment, my tone a shy mumble.

"Sorry, that came out…well, it caught me off guard, suffice to say."

"No offense taken, I consider it a fair bit of flattery, truth be told."

I'm saved from making a further idiot of myself as there's the brief sound of a window unlatching, a flutter of wings heralding the arrival of one of the few people cleared to enter the wards so unopposed.

"Hey, Aino. Got a message?"

The diminutive Harpy sharply nods, landing on my outstretched arm and signing, 'leader', 'now'.

"This very moment?"

A brief squeeze of her talons, a bird-like bob of her head confirming my question.

"Oh darn, would you look at that! Guess we'll have to finish cleaning up the courtyard some other time~!"

I roll my eyes as the three girls come strolling up behind us, no doubt having seen Aino fly in.

"Don't think you've weaseled out of this, you two…I expect to see you back here tomorrow to properly fix the courtyard. I don't intend to have it look like a jungle war zone for any longer than necessary."

Kuroka's face sours at David's words but she sighs in resignation, replying, "Yeah yeah, we got it, Paladin…we'll fix your stupid garden…"

"May I remind you that it was you who destroyed said 'stupid garden' in the first place?"

The raven-haired Nekoshou pointedly ignores his statement, instead shifting alongside Shirone into their cat forms, both of them leaping onto my back and crawling up to the hood of my sweatshirt, Shirone curling up inside while Kuroka drapes herself over my skull.

I can only shrug in apology to David.

"I'll make sure they arrive here on time tomorrow. Lisa? Be sure to bring the whip."

She chuckles at my words even as Kuroka smacks me on the nose with her paw, a cute 'thump' noise resulting as the Elf waves at us.

"Ok you four…be safe now, and see you tomorrow!"

I offer a salute to her before turning on my heel and following Aino out into the city proper, Shirone letting loose a brief meow of acknowledgement.

…

I do my best to ignore the sudden chill I feel at the parting…like it's the last time I'll be able to wave goodbye…

…

Fucking David with the morbid talk of death and escalation. That's how a kid get's nightmares, you know!

* * *

Gyer

"Do you have it?"

Despite the bags under his eyes Andreas smirks triumphantly, holding up a small, cylinder-like object with what looks to be very fine thread wrapped around it.

"Right here, King. _Anansi's Thread_. Had to give a shit load of favors and other stuff to the remaining Akan shamans…but if the rumors about this thing are even _slightly_ true, this could be a huge leg up for us."

He hands me the artifact once said to have belonged to the infamous spider of West Africa, a relic that can supposedly highlight the places a person has been to over the past few weeks in exact detail to it's user…no matter how far or how well protected those places might have been.

"What sort of favors did you have to offer?"

"The kind that shouldn't be included on the business expenses report or mentioned to your father. OR the other Pillar families."

I resist the urge to sigh and blandly ask, "They wanted magic techniques?"

"Yeah. It's drought season over there and considering that they still pretty much live in mud huts...yeah."

Unbelievable. Not only is teaching random Human mages Devil magic _highly_ frowned upon...imparting to them Pillar techniques is outright illegal, never mind it rankles my pride that our bloodline is in the hands of some aborigine barbarians that _still live in dirt houses._

...Whatever. Better them than some novice magician that will get it in his worthless head that he or she might be able to _improve_ upon the spell. At least those savages will use our powers as they were designed to be used.

Shaking those morbid thoughts from my head I tell my Queen, "Excellent work, Andreas. Your timing couldn't be better. Father just contacted me and delivered something of an ultimatum. After three years with little progress made-since we have no intention of informing him about a Valefor's survival unless absolutely necessary or we fail-he has given me three months to display some sort of tangible profit…or face the consequences."

The varied looks of worry and bitterness from my Peerage suggest they know all too well what these supposed 'consequences' will be.

"So what's the plan, King?"

I smirk in reply to Berne's question.

"Simple. I already have a few assets in the city primed and ready to cause trouble, drawing out that damn Valefor will be a simple matter if we just cause the right _kind_ of trouble…and then we'll hit him with the thread."

My fist tightens, a few knuckles popping in quick succession.

"And then we track down anyone and everyone he's ever had contact with, killing them one-by-one until he finally steps out to confront us."

* * *

Caine

"So what do we do, Boss? Got any special requests for us?"

I glance at the five bound and bruised gang members in front of me, all of them sporting tattoos of a hissing rat.

The Egans.

And right now Galeran is idly awaiting my instructions, the five captured guys now looking more and more terrified the longer I examine them.

"So what's their offense again?"

"Nothing too major, at least not yet. Mostly selling product on our turf and getting into a few scraps with my boys and girls."

I smile and walk behind them, resting my hands on two of their shoulders-ignoring the blood and sweat that coats their skin-as they begin to shiver, my tone mildly curious as I ask, "So what's your take on this, Galeran? Want to make an example out of them?"

The leader of the Griffon's thoughtfully strokes his chin-a terrifying sight, as he's currently in his massive bird form-before amicably shrugging.

"Well this is a first offense and everything…I think a good beating will send the message just fine. Whaddya say, boys and girls?"

A few of the surrounding Griffons smirk and make a show of loosening up their limbs, most of them perfectly happy to put a few lumps on the captured five.

Well, life in the big city…

I outstretch my arm for Kuroka and Shirone-still in their cat forms-to climb up on…and they abruptly stiffen, hair standing on end and looking around with their fangs bared, obviously sensing or smelling danger.

I don't ask questions, my Shades immediately snapping to life and forming a barrier around the three of us-

-and not a second too soon, something smashing through my impromptu shield and impacting on my back, sending me sprawling as what feels like a red hot coal got shoved into my shoulder blade.

The distinct _crack_ that echoes across the cityscape a split-second later clues me in that it was indeed a bullet merrily digging into my skin, a snarl peeling back my lips as both of my mates leap atop my shoulders, hissing in fury as they no doubt ready themselves to defend against any further assault.

An assault that doesn't seem to be coming as the city remains eerily quiet afterwards, only Galeran's echoing shout of, 'Find the fucker that shot that, now!' ringing in my ears.

…So another assassination attempt. Great. Not like I don't already have _enough_ threats after me in this damn place…

"Boss, you alright?"

My Shades split into extremely fine threads and yank out the projectile, my eye twitching as they do so.

Ow.

Holding the munition up I examine it with a critical eye, a bit puzzled as to why it didn't fragment on impact-

-until a wave of dizziness and light numbness spreads from the wound, causing me to scowl.

"Yeah, I'm fine…fucker shot me with a poisoned bullet though…"

Both Nekoshou lock eyes with me in sudden apprehension, at least until I annoyedly wave a hand in dismissal.

"It's fine…whoever fired this thing off clearly didn't expect me to be swimming is so much natural anti-venom, all I feel is a bit dizzy right now…and, you know. The hole in my back."

Galeran snorts at my words, plucking the oddly shaped bullet from my grasp and nonetheless stating, "If you say so, Boss. I'm still gonna take this to Ferdinand and have ol' crazy take a look at it with those eyes of his. You never know what nastiness might be loaded onto these things."

I grunt in agreement and have my Shades plug the hole, resolving to eventually learn healing magic worth a damn as soon as I get the opportunity.

"Might as well get to a doc, Boss. Your two friends there look like they're on the verge of dragging you no matter what excuse you can think of."

Kuroka's fangs sink into my earlobe, just to accentuate the point and I take a moment to consider the fact that having a bleeding, envenomed crater in my flesh is now just sort of a 'meh' feeling.

I think I might be mildly insane.

"All right, I'll do that. Catch you later, Galeran. Let me know if there's something extra lethal about that bullet, would you?"

"Count on it, Boss. Enjoy your night!"

I raise an eyebrow at him even as Aino smirks from his shoulder, the gang leader continuing with, "Yeah, I know what day it is…happy Kalichi day, Boss. Try not to bleed to death."

I can't help but wryly smile at their words, pausing only long enough to scratch both cat's heads and reply, "Taken under advisement, Galeran."

With that said I walk off, slipping into my Shades with only a slight hitch to my step.

* * *

"And here comes the sweet-and-sour, it's up in the air aaaaaannnnnnndddd-"

Shirone bobs her head forward, catching the piece of meat with unnerving accuracy as Kuroka and I wildly cheer.

"-she catches it! Honorable mention to Caine Valefor for that _amazing_ throw, even though not more than a few hours ago he got _shot_ in that very arm!"

Both Nekoshou boo me, Kuroka shouting, "Hey, no self-promoting!"

Cackling like mad I ignore their complaints and instead pick up a pot sticker, tossing it once in my hand as I shoot Shirone a challenging smirk, stating, "What do you think, _Shironeko?_ Up for a challenge? Or are you a _scaredy-cat?"_

The blaze of fire in her eyes could incinerate a mountain.

"Do it, Demon."

Kuroka grabs an empty bottle of whiskey and pretends it's a microphone, grandly stating, "Twelfth toss of the night, ladies and gentleman, and our resident competitive eater has yet to drop a _single_ morsel! In this older sister's _most_ humble opinion it's due more to her sibling's skill than it is the thrower's talents-"

"Gunshot wound to the arm, remember?"

"-especially since the bullet wound was healed by yours truly, so there's absolutely no excuse! Now let's get to it! Wind up that sticker, you little slut!"

Both Shirone and I take a moment to boo Kuroka's commenting before we go back to glaring at each other, the proverbial gauntlet thrown.

"All right, shrimp, you ready to do this?"

"Bring it, stoooopid! Nya!"

"Caine shoots high-"

I arch the pot sticker high overhead, Shirone leaning back in her chair farther and farther in order to grab my purposely impossible lob-

-and catches it in her open mouth before her chair topples backwards, the Nekoshou raising her arms in victory from the floor as Kuroka and I simultaneously crack up and shout in wordless exultation.

…

So we _might_ have had a little bit to drink in order to celebrate the third anniversary of me arriving in Kalichi and are now thoroughly shit-faced.

…We'd given Shirone _exactly_ three drops of tequila, which had been enough to make her all giggly and silly.

We remember what happened last time.

"Caine shoots, and his mate scores! Now _that's_ a team fucking effort, because the crowd is going wild!"

One of my Shades smacks the radio we have set up in the corner of the room, briefly turning it on to a sports channel and predictably playing a bit of a cheering crowd.

Yup, my timing is _just_ that awesome.

And apparently Shirone agrees because she springs up and tackles me to the ground, bringing her face just above mine-

-and her words are muffled by the dumpling firmly clasped between her lips, obviously forgetting about that small detail.

Snickering I have one of my Shades tickle her shoulder blade, causing her to laugh and drop the sticker-

-directly into my own gob as I roll out from underneath her, betrayal etched across her features as I escape with my prize.

"No! _Mine~!"_

She darts forward and tackles me and we end up rolling into the bedroom in a frenzied battle for control over the last dumpling, a conflict that comes to a startling conclusion as Kuroka leaps past the two of us, her fingers deftly snatching the morsels from my mouth and downing it in a single gulp.

She ignores our outraged cries and cackles, "Nyahahaha! You snooze you lose, _losers~!"_

Shirone and I exchange only a brief glance, allying in the face of a greater foe-

-and we promptly tackle Kuroka to the bed in a unified charge, relentlessly tickling her as the older sister desperately tries to escape our assault, laughing and shrieking all the while.

Time passes and eventually we collapse in a panting, exhausted tangle, my head swimming with a pleasant fuzziness even as my heart feels… _warm._

We'd swung by Chow's place and picked up a veritable feast-after the sisters had healed my shoulder-before heading back to our own private little hovel in the outskirts of Kalichi, the last few hours packed with celebration and enough cheer to choke a bear.

A loud and abrupt sigh catches my attention, Kuroka tracing the outlines of my bare chest-wait, when did I lose my shirt-with her fingertips, voice oddly contemplative despite her buzzed state of mind.

"Guess we've _all_ got some scars now, huh?"

I glance army torso through somewhat bleary eyes and can't help but agree.

Ever since my run in with the Tsuchigumo King venom and the subsequent 'healing' my body…well, suffice to say it's not _quite_ as beautiful as it was before.

Now, angry little scorch marks decorate my skin every couple centimeters or so, remnants of where Mittelt had to enlarge her lightspears so as to more effectively save my life, faded freckles that likely won't ever go away.

…I shrug, dryly replying, "It is what it is. I got cocky, I paid the price."

Shirone tucks her head into the crook of my neck, quietly purring as I instinctively begin to pet her head, Kuroka remaining quiet until she lays her own head onto my chest, staring up at the ceiling and nostalgically saying, "Heh, three years…three years since you were some skin-and-bones twerp who didn't know a thing about this city, who Shirone didn't want to touch, who was _laughably_ weaker than us, who helped out two sisters…just because he wanted to see them happy."

An adorable little giggle leaves her throat, golden eyes meeting my own as she grins.

"Three years is a _lot_ of time, isn't it?"

I pause to think on that, even though my own thoughts are scattered and drunk.

"Sure is…I remember two sisters who I didn't know the slightest thing about being somewhat distant figures-even a somewhat intimidating-since I had to rely on them entirely. And then after that it was just one avalanche of adventures, one after the other…and here we are."

A comfortable silence descends on us before Shirone suddenly stirs, her voice hesitant as she asks, "What…what do you think would have happened if we had never met?"

Kuroka and I share a glance before shrugging.

"Hard to say. It'd be different, that's for sure."

"But not better."

"No. _Definitely_ not better."

Apparently that's the go signal, since Kuroka is suddenly kissing me with unrestrained passion, her lips greedily mashed against mine as out tongues greedily wrestle for dominance.

And with just as little warning she breaks off, her hand snaking out and grabbing Shirone's own head before bringing it down on mine, the message sent loud and clear as our mouths mingle, the tiny Yokai pleasantly humming into the kiss.

Separating and creating a shimmering line of saliva between us I'm struck dumb by both of their beauties, as well the pounding of my heart as pure, unadulterated affection causes them to seemingly _glow_.

…The fifteen shots of Jack Daniels also help, I imagine…

"You know…I've kinda always wanted to try this, nya~…"

And then Kuroka pull Shirone into her chest, locking lips with her sister in a fierce make-out session.

And if the way my second mate's tails briefly tense before waving back-and-forth in enjoyment are any indicator…she _likes_ it.

…

Heh heh…they are soooooo drunk off their asses~!

Doesn't stop me from burning the image into my booze-addled brain, of Kuroka's breasts mashing against her sisters, of the way Shirone aggressively holds her older sister's face as she french kisses her, of the sharp contrast between black and white…

Methinks I'm also a _little_ tipsy.

Wait didn't I already say that earlier?

Either way I must be _really_ drunk because instead of just sitting back and enjoying the show-as well as seeing where it ends up-I pull the two Yokai apart and petulantly whine, "Hey, don't leave me out!"

Kuroka's gaze is as salacious as it is unfocused, her hand slipping past my pant's waistline as Shirone ducks low, svelte tongue dancing across my abdomen as my breath catches in my throat.

"Oh, don't worry, Devil Boy~…we have something special in store for you~!"

Unfortunately, my memory of what transpired afterwards is hazy at best-fucking alcohol-but I do know that the emotions the three of us felt struck true, carrying over the morning afterwards.

…As cheesy as it sounds, feelings of love.

* * *

Gyer

"You're _sure_ about this, Berne? The last thing we need is for the gangs to dislike us even more than they already do."

"No worries, King. I double and triple checked the rumor mill, this target is legit. A good place to start if what you're seeing through that fancy-schmancy relic is true."

I resist the urge to growl and mutter, "It had _better_ be true…"

Unfortunately _Anansi's Thread_ needed to both physically make contact with it's target _and_ sample it's Magic before the effect would occur.

Given Valefor's largely unknown and sporadic movements-as well as capable companions-the only reliable way of achieving such conditions on short notice was to shoot him with it and then allow it to fall into his hands.

It had been Berne's idea to use a rare and expensive poison to coat the bullet, to make it seem like a merely ill-advised assassination attempt.

Frustratingly, the Valefor scion seems immune to venoms and other silent methods of killing and I just don't know _how_.

…None of that matters anymore.

Because now we know where the damn brat is, or at least has been. Being the recipient of _Anansi's Thread_ the relic created an overlay of light that only I could see, glowing threads of illumination that spread out across the city and glow brighter where the damn brat has been more often.

"Explain to me what the 'rumor mill' says about this place, Berne."

Before us is a dilapidated Church-not that that means much, every building in this shithole is rundown-with closed gates and extensive wards…that are highlighted perfectly for me, meaning we can slip past them with little difficulty.

"Lots of coincidences, King. Apparently this place is run by a Stray Exorcist who goes by the moniker of Paladin. A real stand-up guy, takes in all sorts of unfortunate people, doesn't discriminate based on race or anything like that. Not to mention there's been all sorts of unconfirmed sightings of Fallen Angels and other unusual species coming and going from the place…as well as weird movements in the shadows, as if they were alive."

A cruel smile makes it's way onto my face.

Granted, none of that is concrete proof…but how many coincidences in a row can there be before one decides it's the truth?

"Very well, let's begin. Berne? Would you care to do the honors?"

My Knight smirks and happily twirls his weapon of choice.

"My pleasure, King."

The rest of my Peerage following suit we rapidly step out of the alley we were hiding in, bypassing the wards with only a few quickly uttered spells before Berne knocks on the front door.

A few seconds pass before there's an unlatching sound, a severe looking woman of advanced age-must be a Human, with wrinkles like that-impassively stares at us.

"And just what do _you_ want at this hou-"

Whatever she was going to say is lost to time as Berne smoothly decapitates her, his sword softly humming as it cuts not only the Human's spine but the door frame as well, the top half collapsing on the corpse's torso and causing an arterial gout of blood to decorate the floors with a bit of extra force, the head rolling away like an errant ball.

Such is the station of a Human, after all.

"S-sister Bianca?!"

I snap my gaze towards an Indian looking fellow who just walked in the room, his eyes wide with shock-

-and I don't give the vermin a chance to do anything else, my magic causing a razor sharp whip of water to slice the Human in half, the two separate portions falling onto the floor with dull thumps, followed by near silent plops as his intestines unceremoniously escape his innards.

Even in death Humans are rather repulsive…

Shouts of alarm sound throughout the building as I motion for my Peerage to sweep the place, cold anticipation settling in my gut.

Your move, Valefor…are you going to force me to carve a path through this filthy city, killing everyone and everything you've ever come into contact with…or will you face me directly and die for your foolishness?

Either way… _you've already lost._

* * *

 **And so, here we are...the start of where I begin killing off characters I've come to enjoy writing, as well as a major shakeup of the status quo.**

 **First though...wow. I just checked the number of views this story has after awhile of not doing just that...and it's at 120,000 views or something insane like that. It's _weird_ to think my stuff has been checked out that many times, more times than I sure as Hell ever expected...**

 **Although I think I find it rather fitting that this upload is happening today, considering I just came back from watching _Sicario: Day of the Soldado_. Sweet JESUS that movie is a pulse-pounder, as well as packing one Hell of a grim story in it. Seeing as how I'll be channeling grim- _especially_ next chapter-it seems rather cosmically fitting.**

 **Stay tuned. Things get worse before they get better.**

 **L'assassin orange: Um...I'm sorry for your heart palpitations? Christ you are going to HATE me come next chapter...**

 **Thorvaiso: Well I got it out in one week! No fast food comparisons for me...**


	43. Chapter 37: Paradise Lost (Part 2)

Ch 37: Paradise Lost (Part 2)

Caine

(3 years 1 day after Valefor massacre)

Years of living in Kalichi does wonders for one's tolerance towards hangovers. Waking up after a night of heavy drinking-by a Devil's standards, mind you-and I feel only mildly parched, rather than wishing for death.

So instead of regretting my previous night's decisions I instead snuggle deeper into Kuroka and Shirone, the two Nekoshou mumbling lightly in their sleep and adjusting their own positions.

Shirone with her arms possessively wrapped around my waist as she burrows her face into my back, my own arms entwined around Kuroka as she-with infinite familiarity-drools onto my arm.

…Why do I love this slob again?

Chuckling to myself I lean forward and playfully bite her ear, the Yokai predictably muttering to herself and flicking her ears in sleep-addled irritation.

 _So_ damn cute.

A massive yawn from my six o' clock clues me into Shirone's awakening, the cat girl purring deep in her throat as she pulls herself upward, resting her head on top of mine in a position that wouldn't be comfortable to anything but a cat.

"Good morning, Caine…"

"Morning, beautiful. Feel up to fixing the Church today?"

Her hazel eyes briefly blink in confusion-

-before an adorable mewl of displeasure escapes her, her tone stubborn as she mutters, "Don't wanna…go back to sleep…"

Chuckling to myself I summon a few Shades to lift her body into the air before dropping her entirely onto mine as I roll to my back, Kuroka face-planting into the pillows like a rock as the albino Yokai gives me a petulant glare…even as she snuggles deeper into my arms.

A snuggle that turns into a yelp and jolt of surprise as I lightly smack her on the ass, grinning as I reply, "We had yesterday to play, today is all about work. I want to check in with Linus and Ferdinand anyway, no telling what that thing I got shot with has loaded onto it, if anything."

Shirone doesn't reply other than to bite my neck with disgruntled crankiness-a light blush adorning her cheeks from the booty pop-as Kuroka moans into the pillow.

"Ish too early for dish…shleeeeeepppppp…"

Rolling my eyes I lightly grasp the back of Kuroka's neck-like a mother cat, really-and set her on her side, the Yokai's golden eyes still hazy with the vestiges of slumber.

Ok, time to play dirty.

"Well, I guess I'm ok with that…I mean, I'm just gonna have last night's scenes on repeat inside my head then, keep myself entertained and everything…"

Both sisters look at me in confusion as I pervertedly grin.

"Specifically the two of you making out, slowly undressing one another, spreading your legs and-"

I bear witness to the incredibly rare sight of both cats blushing scarlet, Shirone smacking me upside the head as she yells, "We were _drunk_ , you stupid pervert!"

"Yeah, what little sis said! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

…Oh the delicious irony of _Kuroka_ calling someone else a pervert…

* * *

"Ok, so what exactly _is_ on the schedule for today?"

Both cats had been quick to dress and follow me out of the house once I'd hung the threat of fantasizing about the two of them over their heads, the three of us making good time towards the church.

"Well first we're gonna swing by the church, get everything all fixed up there. Then I want to stop at Linus and Ferdinand's followed by a quick tour of the gangs, just to make sure they haven't slaughtered each other in the meantime. You can never tell with those guys…"

They both sagely nod, knowing full well that relations between the Black Wings, Griffons and Exiled could be charitably described as…frosty.

A comfortable silence falls as we make our way to the church…and I can't quite shake the odd, icy feeling in my gut as we move closer and closer.

I dunno if it's something David said yesterday or if someone is following us…but my instincts are practically screaming that _something_ is wrong here.

Naturally Kuroka and Shirone pick up on my nerves, the sisters shifting into their cat forms and taking to the rooftops.

It doesn't really help.

My fears only get worse as we draw ever nearer, the gutter scum of Kalichi becoming more and more congested as we draw closer to the church proper.

Why is there so _many_ of them? I get that David and the rest give free handouts…but even by this cities standards there are a shit ton of unfortunates hanging around.

Apprehensively slipping into the shadows surrounding the crowd I finally come into view of the church-

-and my heart sinks.

The entrance is destroyed, cleanly cut through by some sort of bladed weapon and there's the slightest traces of blood decorating the edges.

Leaping forward and shoving aside the gawking onlookers I pop out of my Shades at the front doors-

-and feel the world tilt on it's axis as I see Sister Bianca dead on the floor, her head a good three meters away, connected by a trail of almost completely dried blood.

No…

Shit shit _SHIT!_

Two horrified gasps behind me that are the Toujou sister's reactions go almost completely unnoticed as I take a leaden, panicky step into the church itself, praying to whatever god might be listening that it's _just_ Bianca, that this is all just a cruel _trick_ -

-my hands go limp at my sides.

Chiro is neatly bifurcated, his intestines coiled between the two halves of his body and just now beginning to dry. Other members of the church are scattered about, all in various stages of dismemberment and injury…but all of them pale in comparison to the two centerpieces, the ones that cause me to suddenly dry heave in equal parts horror and grief.

David, the man who I instinctively referred to as 'Dad' just yesterday, missing an arm and his head, sprawled in the center of a ring of destruction and spent bullet casings, obviously having gone down fighting.

Lisa, one of the few, genuine friends I've formed in this damn city…dead against one of the walls, a ragged wound that starts at her heart and exits her right shoulder, the blood that obviously resulted from such a terrifying injury spiraling upwards into a sigil that sets my blood aflame.

Two broken and twisted Angelic wings, set inside a stylized geometric graph.

…CROCELL.

Even as tears freely intermix with a bloodthirsty snarl…my heart breaks as Kuroka collapses to her knees, face pale and slack as she witnesses the corpses of the people who saved her and her sister from a slow, torturous death at the hands of Kalichi all those years ago.

As Shirone, tears freely carving a track down her ethereal features, stumbles toward Lisa's body, limbs shaking in grief so intense it needs a physical outlet.

Revenge…revenge can wait.

It _will_ come…but Shirone, Kuroka…and we…we need to give them a proper burial, not this…this _mockery_.

I almost stumble as I rise to my feet and walk towards Shirone, aiming to give Lisa's corpse some form of meaningful rest-

-and my instincts instead _scream_ a warning, my eyes flashing up towards the bloody Crocell emblem as it begins to _glow_ -

Oh FUCK.

"WATCH OU-"

The world explodes around us.

* * *

It's hot…why is it so damn _hot?_ Kalichi isn't hot, it's _cold_ down here, Ravel's Phoenix Heart a years-long luxury that I'm damn glad to have…

…Fire.

Fire all around me.

Oh, right…the church and-

-raw, bloody agony rips it's way through my head as events come rushing back, of how we fell for such a _simple_ trap, a desperate cry to see if Shirone and Kuroka are still alive slipping past my open lips-

-and I instead collapse, coughing out flecks of ash and blood, smoke roiling around as the church burns down around me.

"S-Shirone, Kuroka!"

My voice is less of a voice than it is a rasping shriek, something in the back of my throat tearing itself in two as a fresh stream of blood chokes me, my body screaming out in pain that I barely even feel.

No, dammit, where are they?! They couldn't have-

-there!

My Shades pick up and drag over the two Yokai where they lay sprawled out on the ground, still in one piece.

I practically sob in relief as I notice that Shirone is still alive and well, even if her clothes, hair and a fair portion of her skin were burnt off in the explosion.

Those can be regrown as long as her pulse is still strong, which it is.

And then I see Kuroka.

In seeming opposition to Shirone her appearance is still largely intact…if it weren't for the burning red fragment of wood embedded in her skull, her eyes rolling as her body spastically jerks.

Shit shit SHIT! I-I don't know how to heal this, Lisa can…can…

…

FUCK!

Tiana…Tiana and the Black Wings, they can fix this!

Some small form of salvation presenting itself amidst this damn mess I gather up the two Yokai and stagger towards what I think is an exit.

A desperate kick blows apart whatever it was that was barring our way-a wall, I think-and I prepare to stagger outside…but not before one final scene burns itself into my memory, one that'll be the basis of my nightmares for years to come…if not forever.

Only a smoldering crater remains of where Lisa's body was while a bloody, shredded mess spread out across a good five meters of floor marks where David once laid, the explosive trap catching his corpse full force.

Bianca, Chiro and the rest are slowly cooking, the sizzle of meat and fat like screams in my ears, the wet farts of internal gases ripping their stomachs open as their body's muscles contract and curl, turning them into charred parodies of Humans, the smell causing me to puke yet more ash and blood.

The outside is confusion, and desperation.

The Black Wings…where are the Black Wings? I always know my way around this city, so why don't I know it now?

"…ne…of it…Caine!"

…Ferdinand?

"Fucking Hell, Caine, are you there?! Fuck, get him and the Yokai out of here, he's almost dead on his feet! MOVE!"

Blackness.

* * *

Muscled and toned arms that I earned through rigorous training, now swaddled in simple bandages…magic healing is needed elsewhere.

"The Hell happened out there, I thought the church was-"

A shooting pain, right behind the kneecap. A chunk of the largest pew Lisa, Vallia, the sisters and myself used to sit and play games on caught me there.

"Then fucking find out! If this can happen elsewhere-"

Kuroka and Shirone's hands, desperately clutched in my own, a silent plea for them to stay alive, to not leave me _alone_. Not now.

"Good, now get in touch with your leaders and fucking tell them to keep an eye out, this is enough of a mess already…"

My fault. All _my_ fault. My fault they're all dead, my fault they're dead for _helping_ me.

"Caine. Hey, _Caine!"_

My eyes meet Ferdinand's, something that I think is concern prevalent in his stare.

"I…I think I know how this happened. That bullet you got it with, the other day? It wasn't a bullet. Linus took a look at it and it turned out to be some kind of tracking artifact, something that can show you where the target has gone and how to get inside."

…

He knows.

Gyer knows.

Everywhere I've been, everyone I've met…

He. _Knows_.

…

Today. This exact hour. This exact minute. This exact _second_.

He has to die.

I'm going to kill him NOW. Before its _my_ fault again.

"Linus."

"…What's up?"

I neutrally stare, unblinking, at the Human where he was fixing up some of the damage done to the sisters.

"Are they ok?"

"…Mostly. Whitey should be just dandy and while the fragment that was in Blacky's skull hit true…it didn't actually do anything other than heat the brain to some pretty dangerous levels. She'll likely be ok."

…That's good.

"I need Spagg. Where is it?"

He doesn't immediately leave or tell me what I want.

"Umm…why do you need, him, Caine? I don't think-"

My Shades yank him across the room, directly in front of my face.

"WHERE. IS. IT?"

A moment passes.

Then he sags and listens.

"…I'll get him."

The Human walks out.

Good.

"Caine…look, I'm sorry about what happened to Paladin and Lisa-"

"Probably not more than I am."

"-but for the love of _Lucifer_ don't tell me you're thinking of breaking into EDEN and trying to kill Crocell all by _yourself_."

"I'm going to break into EDEN and Kill Crocell. Alone."

All of my equipment was destroyed with the Church, all of the things I was carrying on my person also gone. And I don't have time to go to the gangs and get supplies from them.

No matter. I'm used to scavenging what I can from dead bodies. There'll be plenty of those once I'm done.

"Caine, _please_. The gang leaders are gonna be here in less than an hour, we can talk strategy then. Right now Gyer doesn't know you or the Toujou sisters are here, you'll be sa-"

"HE KNOWS _EXACTLY_ WHERE WE ARE YOU IDIOTIC _FUCK!"_

The Devil quails, trying to gather his courage but doesn't have time.

"He knows where _everyone_ is! The gangs, the shop owners, _THIS VERY HOUSE!_ I'm _done_ letting other people else die for _my_ sake."

Silence, until the Human returns, his creation and something else in his hand.

"Here. Spagg is fully charged and ready to go, he should be able to get you through the wards just fine. And take this, too."

An egg-shaped grenade is placed in my palm.

"A new creation of mine. Pop this and all magic effects in a dozen or so meter radius will go haywire. Just…just stay alive out there, ok, Little Dude?"

I can only nod, slipping into a Shade and streaking for the border of EDEN.

* * *

Funny. The last time I was in EDEN I was being stealthy, sticking to the shadows and avoiding being seen.

Now I couldn't give less of a fuck.

Absentmindedly tossing Spagg into an alley somewhere along the way-it's job done-I cross the street and approach _Skyhook's_ entrance, idly noting the single guard posted at the main doors.

If he's smart, he'll stay out of my way.

"Hey, who the fuck are you?"

I send a dull glance at the dead man.

"Caine Valefor. Where's Gyer Crocell?"

Realization hits the guard, the fool backing away and surreptitiously reaching for the gun at his waist and channeling Magic to his free hand in what he no doubt thinks is a stealthy maneuver.

Idiot.

"Lord Crocell is out of EDEN right now…but he'll be back in a few hours. If you want to wait inside I can-"

My patience runs out and before he can react I'm sending a Weiji-do enhanced blow to the bridge of his nose, shattering his skull and making a bloody hash of his brain.

His gun and boot knife will be useful.

My Shades flip said weapons into my hands as I stalk forward, shoving aside the main doors to _Skyhook._

I resist the urge to sneer at the welcome that awaits me. Either the guard I just killed signaled a bunch of rapid response teams before he died, or Crocell left a bunch of these walking corpses specifically for me.

Three Devils clad in Scaramite armor, almost a dozen Humans packing military-grade assault rifles and perhaps another dozen Devils, Fallen and other Supernaturals.

"Well I'll be…long time no see, _thief."_

I almost crack a smile as I recognize the Scaramite-clad guard who I encountered a few months back, during our raid of _Skyhook_.

…Almost.

"Talk about convenient! I mean, I'd always wanted to pay you back for the shit you pulled last time you were here but could never just find the time to leave EDEN…and now here you are, delivering yourself to our front step-"

Without so much as raising my arm I fire the pistol I liberated from the hip, the shot perfectly slipping through the Devil's visor and ricocheting around inside his helmet, blood and skull matter spraying from the slit as he bonelessly collapses, the Magic-resistant armor that could stand up to some of the most powerful beings in the world without a scratch now just an improvised coffin.

Fucking idiot.

The rest of the gathered circus shifts their collective attention from the dead guard back to me, a reptilian anticipation curling in my gut.

These clowns should make for a good warm up.

* * *

Gyer

"Alright, everyone take a half-hour to rest up once we're back inside, then we're headed back into the rest of that dump to continue our search."

My Peerage give nods of acknowledgement, all of us eager to continue our mission so that we can leave this shithole of a city all the faster.

The rest of our tour after the Church massacre hadn't yielded much, what few restaurants, shops and other out of the way locations we'd visited either abandoned or empty.

We'll revisit some of those places on our second tour, alongside a few new locations.

Sooner or later that little Bastard is going to come after us…

"Hey, King? I think we got our wish. Take a look at _Skyhook's_ entrance."

Anticipation roaring to life in my gut I follow Berne's gaze, resisting the urge to smirk as I see a few confused revelers…and the _very_ dead door guard.

I suppose it could be some opportunistic fool that killed him…but the fact that he's only missing his weapons and was cleanly killed with one hit has me convinced it's the Valefor scion waiting for us.

 _Finally._

"Stay cautious and keep your eyes peeled…I'd rather not have to make use of that dead man's switch when we can kill the damn brat here and now."

Terse nods are my only response as Berne slowly clears the entryway, his sword loosely held in one hand and ready to snarl to life at a moments notice.

We follow in his wake-

"Fuck _me_ …I think we succeeded in pissing off the twerp, King."

The lobby of _Skyhook_ is a charnel house.

The three bulwarks of _Skyhook's_ security forces, the Scaramite-clad guards, are all dead on the floor, crimson leaking from their visors or thin gaps in the plating…all clean kills.

The rest aren't in as good a shape.

Elemental spells are the most eye-catching causes of death, with burnt, electrocuted and generally fried corpses scattered across the architecture and creating one _Hell_ of a stink.

Less dramatic-but far more prevalent-are the bodies riddled with bullets.

A few are down with clean shots through the eyes or skull…but most look as if they were strafed with machine-gun fire, likely from their own rifles.

…The most disturbing ones are where it looks as if the guards were splattered by some imaginably powerful force, their bodies-at least what remains of them-crushed against walls, floors and even the ceiling.

Blood is _everywhere_ , creating a dangerously slippery platform to fight from.

"Does anyone have eyes on Valefor? Keep close watch on any shadows you see."

"Gonna be kind hard to do that, King…there's shadows _everywhere_. _"_

I try not to scowl at my Knight's words, knowing it's the truth. In between the broken and indistinct lighting, scattered corpses and significant damage to the architecture it's a damn _mess_ of shadows in here.

You never quite realize just how prevalent and numerous shadows are until you're trying to watch every one of them for a murderous Devil that can kill you in an instant.

Fine. Let's see if a bit of taunting will do the trick.

"I know you're in here, Valefor! Upset that we killed your friends at the church? Understandable, their deaths weren't quick. That Elven whore in particular simply would _not shut up._ Screaming, begging, crying…all while Berne gutted her like a _pig_ , the poor girl squealing like one all the while. How will you scream, Valefor, when my boot is grinding into your neck?"

…

Silence, only the occasional clatter of falling masonry or drip of blood to break the quiet.

Pallas bites her lip and softly shakes her head, whispering, "I can't sense anything but residual magic, likely from the battle earlier. If he's here…it's not on this floor."

The rest of my Peerage nods, Berne muttering, "Makes sense. He'd probably have an easier time of it if we were all in some kind of corridor or something along those lines."

Exhaling slightly I beckon for them to follow, striding past the scaramite-clad corpses and heading for the stairwell. We'll have to continue the search elsewhere-

 _Click_.

I whirl around, eyes widening as I see one of the scarmite-clad bodies smoothly rise to it's feet, a spherical object rolling into our midst-

-where it detonates in a kaleidoscope of prismatic colors, my magic briefly deserting my body and causing my head to spin in naseuating dizziness.

What the _fuck_ was-

 _CRUNCH._

Gilbert spasms where he stands…a knife driven clear through his head, the blade held steady as the scaramite-armored body yanks back on the blade, wrenching it free from it's intended target.

Awful realization hits me as I watch my Pawn's eyes dim, life leaving them right before us.

Valefor _tricked_ us.

He hid inside the armor and avoided Pallas' senses by doing so...and we fell for it.

Gilbert's corpse is tossed aside as the bloodied suit of armor leaps toward me, indecision and shock at my Pawn's death freezing my movements-

"King, MOVE!"

And Berne's shout snaps me out of it, my Knight triggering his sword as the familiar buzz sound rattles my teeth, a blindingly fast horizontal swing streaking towards a gap in Valefor's stolen armor-

-and the blade clangs off a swiftly raised gauntlet, the armor's magic cancelling properties blocking the strike with ease.

But it buys enough time for me to find my center, to take stock of the situation.

"Pallas, _now!"_

I summon forth a globe of water almost as tall as I am and send it streaking towards Valefor, that stolen armor of his a double-edged sword. With it he may be immune to any of our magic-based attacks…but he can't make use of his shadows or any other similar techniques. There's a reason only Devils who are physically strong and martially competent are given scaramite armor, the metal's properties making magic abilities of both wearer and opponent largely useless.

I aim to exploit that.

While the armor would ordinarily cut the flow of magic to my summoned water should I try to strike him with it, Pallas quickly summons a storm of wind, the combined elemental magic creating a self-perpetuating whirlpool that ensconces the Devil and restricts his ability to move and breath.

Just like I predicated he begins to rip off the armor, our constricting magic blown apart in a blinding spray of droplets as that strange martial art of his springs to life.

…

And for the first time ever since I saw him back at his family manor-before we razed it to the ground-I meet the gaze of my hated enemy.

He looks like a ghost of the battlefield.

Skin both pale and angry red, as if he was recently burnt while also losing a tremendous amount of blood. Sunken eyes of frenzied green and crimson, ragged patches of black hair with a single streak of blonde sparsely decorating his scalp, as if great strands of it were torn off by some uncaring force.

An incredibly toned, tall and tight body-even by Devil standards-swaddled in primitive bandages while visible lacerations and gunshot wounds dot what skin is visible, tiny pin-pricks of unknown origin dotting his entire frame.

…I wonder what he sees in _me._

The moment passes as the Devil leaps forward, shadows springing to life around him-

"Andreas!"

-and the Valefor scion abruptly loses his traction and momentum, my Queen's gravity-manipulating powers lifting him into the air and buying a brief second where the Valefor scion is unable to maneuver-

-and Berne sprints forward, sword shrieking towards the boy's head.

I have to bite back on a snarl of irritation as the Valefor's shadows snap forward and yank him far enough away that Berne's sword only rips his right arm off in a jagged arterial spray, the heir finding purchase on the slick ground as Andreas' magic loses it's effectiveness.

Calling forth my own powers a spiraling lance of compressed water points at the distracted Devil-

-and whether it's due to injury, exhaustion or some other cause…my attack catches Valefor square in the chest, throwing him clear across the lobby where he smashes into one of the few standing support columns, slumping to the ground with only a single shaky arm there to keep the brat from breaking his nose on the marble tiling.

The results of my strike are clear to see. The right side of his chest is a bloody mess, skin ripped and muscle exposed as blood freely pumps from the injuries, his breath ragged and bubbling.

…He's done.

"Almost three years…three years of our game of cat-and-mouse, of who knows how many bodies piled high, a monument to our conflict."

Victory _courses_ through my blood as I slowly approach the dying scum, my Peerage warily flanking me and watching for any signs of retaliation.

"Three years of a guillotine hanging over my neck, three _years_ of having to live among this refuse…you know what I say to that, Valefor?"

I raise an arm, one final lance of water forming and pointed directly at his face.

"Goodbye, and good riddance."

* * *

Caine

…

So this is the end, huh?

This is how I die.

Dead, at the hands of some pampered asshole that not more than a few hours ago was responsible for the deaths of people dear to me.

Of a man who I had mistaken for a father. Of a girl who might as well have been my sister. Of a group of truly admirable individuals who tried to do something as incredibly impossible as merely _doing the right thing_ …all while living in the most run down and violent city this side of the Underworld.

Dead, killed by a congenially rich bastard who thought nothing of using corpses as a trap…who thought nothing of killing my _family_.

 _That's_ who's going to kill me?

…

…

NO.

 _FUCK_ THAT.

FUCK HIM, FUCK MY OWN WEAKNESS, FU **CK ME DYING, FUCK ALL OF IT.**

I reach out to Kalichi. All the violence, all the death, all the pain and sadness and ferocity and bestial rage that makes up this urban jungle-

-and I let it in with a smile.

* * *

Vallia

A shaky breath of relief leaves me as the transport circle works, bringing me and the four Fallen directly to Ferdinand's home.

The initial jump to the church had refused to work, which had sent alarm bells ringing inside my head.

Sure, there are a number of reasons it may not have been able to work…unscheduled repairs, unnoticed damage…but a feeling of uneasiness had remained.

…An uneasiness that comes roaring back to life as I notice Ferdinand's haggard and harried appearance.

"Ferdinand? Are you all right?"

He jumps halfway to the ceiling before breathing out an aggravated sigh as he realizes it's just us.

"Why didn't you fucking _knock?"_

"We came through the teleportation circle, dumbass."

Mittelt's blunt words cause the man to flinch, running a hand through his hair in a shaky motion.

"Oh, right…sorry, I forgot the church one wouldn't work…"

I think that uneasy feeling I was experiencing is a shared one, if the way all five of us share a quick glance.

"Ferdinand, _why_ wouldn't the church one be working?"

My question seems to strike like a knife to the gut.

"It's…"

He fumbles for words…and abruptly sags, collapsing into a nearby chair as he rubs his temples.

"The church is gone, Valliana. I'm sorry."

The world tilts on it's axis.

"G-gone? W-what do you mean gone? Is everyone ok?!"

A haunted look appears on his face that has Kala gripping my shoulder tightly in support.

"I…don't even know where to start. Linus and I found Caine leaving it as it burnt down, Kuroka and Shirone had apparently been hurt badly by-"

I sprint out of the room, that smokey smell of cooked flesh and singed hair causing a fresh wave of panic to wash over me.

 **[Valliana, calm down! We don't know the full details of what happened yet-]**

I ignore Albion's attempt at consoling me, sprinting through the building and slamming open the door that the smell is originating from-

-and could sob in relief as I find Shirone and Kuroka sitting upright, even if they're rather groggy.

"Huh? Dragon Girl? What are you-"

I pull the two Yokai into a fierce hug, sheepishly pulling back when they both hiss in displeasure.

…I may have missed the fact that they were both covered in bandages and gauze. Kuroka in particular has a thick wrapping around her head.

"I'm so glad you two are alright! What happened, where's everyone else? Ferdinand said that-"

Shirone grabs my arm, Kuroka vocalizing the intent behind the gesture as she asks, "Whoah ok, slow down there, Dragon Girl…what's got you so worked up?"

…

Something cold washes over me at their confused looks.

Very slowly, very deliberately I ask, "Do…do neither of you…remember?"

Both Yokai narrow their slitted eyes.

"The Hell do you mean _remember?_ Course we do! We were headed to the church with Caine and then we…we…"

Both cats slowly begin to tremble, my stomach unable to sink much further as I distantly notice the Fallen and Ferdinand walking in behind us.

"They…they were all _dead."_

I grasp their hands with desperate strength, hoping against hope that they're _wrong._

"W-who? Who was dead?"

No reply other than pale faces as both Yokai's eyes gain a thousand yard stare.

Whirling on Ferdinand I try not to let my voice crack as I demand, "Who? Who died?"

He looks a million years old as he slowly sits in a nearby chair.

"…Paladin, Lisa, Sister Bianca, everyone else…they're gone."

Those simple words seem to crash the world down around my ears, Raynare suddenly placing a hand on my back as I belatedly realize I almost collapsed.

 **[Hatchling…are you-]**

"T-t-then where's Caine? Where is he?! He-he _can't_ be-"

I can't bring myself to say it.

"No, Caine's still alive…for now."

Relief wars with further anxiety.

"What the _Hell_ do you mean for now?"

Mittelt asks my question for me as Ferdinand clenches a fist.

"Gyer Crocell was behind the church attack, he used some crazy artifact to find out where Caine has been traveling to and from, tracked those places down…and killed everyone there. The fucking kid predictably blamed himself…and marched off to EDEN to face Crocell, his Peerage and who knows what else on his own."

My blood freezes in it's veins.

"He did WHAT?! The _fuck_ did you let him do _that_ for?!"

Mittelt's enraged roar sounds like it comes from the end of a tunnel as I lurch to my feet, the raw need to keep Caine from doing anything stupid-or at least bail him out of it-driving me forward.

I'm not losing anyone else, now that I'm here!

"C'mon, we have to-"

* * *

Ą̖̳̩͖͖̻̦̅̄͆̈́̃̑͞N̵͙͖͔͉ͦ̽ͤ̔͗͜D͙̠̙̏̃̇ͯ̚ ̵̘̞ͣ̑Ş̤̮̜͖̙̈̐̓̂͐͟O̞͍̒̄͛̃̉ͮ͌́ ̦̝̼̩͛̕͘I͍̙̲̝̖̼͖̰ͭ̍͊͛̅ͬ̾T̸̪̬̟͕̳͍̙̼̆̓ͣ̀ ̢̭̳̪̟͍̒͗̍̏͘ͅC̰̭̯ͪ͋ͧ́͟Ó͖̗̝̗̩́͆ͬ̀̉ͥ̚̕͞M̞̭͈̝̱̟̈͑ͧ͊̎̇̄E̢̟͎̤͕̖̱̟̭̍̂ͩ͋̈́̓ͯͭ͢S̷͎̻̤̟̝͚ͭ͛͑̐͟ ͍̲̈̈̉̋́͢͠T̵̴͖̯̠̳ͧͫ̓͒̄ͅO̴͙̬̭͖͇ͣ̋͗ͬͥ͆̉̒̈́͞ͅ ̴͔̫̞̱͖̯̿̋̈́͆̑̂͑͒P̉͋̐͒̃ͭ҉͠͏̘͇̭̬̭͖̼Ā͙̜̫̩̠̘̹̉ͧͩͪ̍̅̚S̾̔̇̒̏͗͏̱͇̣͉̝Ṣ̡̠̥͕̦̫̮̦̂̑ͅ,͔̪͈̲̣̅̀͌̀ ̃ͣͫ͒ͧ̿͏͔̣͓̠͘T̨̪̺͎͓̍͘H̵̘̜͚̣̦̩̹͈ͮͦͮA̷̹̬̥ͫ̆ͦ͡T̶̰͗ͫ̃͂̚͝ ̶̘̞̗͚̗ͨ̔̾ͮT̡̙̥̤͍̘͓̖̣̀̊̏ͭ́H̶͔̞̲͔ͬͮ̅ͣḘ̢̢͎̟͇̪̲̱̓̄́͛̒ͣͤͨͅ ̽ͩͤ̇͆̃̚͏̹̖͔̬̕͢ͅL̦͎̱̱͗I̧̛͔̩͚̖̟̓̓̿̈ͬ̎ͨ͘Ŏ̮̮͛͜N̦͔̯̦͓̋̕͠ ̄͗̐̐҉̧̠̭̠͞B̯̜̩͇͖͆̏ͬ̃̍̏ͧA̴̵͎͎̬͔̼͒̃̐̚͞R̸̺͓͍͒ͮ̊ͯ͑͆͑̆̒͘Eͪ̋̀ͭͥ͑̃̚҉̳͓̱̬̠̹̙̬͕͜S̷̲͙͕̍͌̂̍ ̶̶͔̞͇̫ͥ̐ͭͫI̸̜̰̯̙̗͕ͣͯͫ͛̎̕͢ͅT̶̨̤̄͋ͣ͋͡'̎ͮ̏ͨͪ͏̲̼̦̩͈̟S̡͖̫̗̜̙͎̦ͣ̽̕͘ͅ ̛̫̤̺̝̗͙͓ͭͮ͐͑̇̓͢T̡ͯ͛͊҉͏̦̣̠̠̝̭̘ͅE̗̫ͨ̿̃̂͑ͮ́͝E̐̈͗ͭ͛̇̂̅҉̭̰̞̗̯̯́T̴̢͇̺̬̝͎͈ͦ̊̊ͭ̅ͩͨH̿ͣ̇̔͊ͥ͂͏̞̹̯̘̺̖.̢̙̝̹͍̤̹͓̈́̀ͩ̂ͩ͆̅̓͞

* * *

…

What…what _was_ that?

I have to pick myself up off the floor and a quick glance around the room shows that my reaction was by no means the only extreme one.

Raw bloodlust, malice and instinct had taken a physical form and hit me for all it was worth, a cocktail of such madness that even just a _second_ of exposure had left me reeling.

 _[Albion…did you feel that?]_

 **[I did.** **Hatchling** **, I have a bad feeling about this. Something just went** _ **very**_ **wrong…]**

Hearing those words from _Albion_ of all people raises my stress levels to an even higher tier as I turn to glance back at Shirone and Kuroka-

-and freeze.

Shirone is curled into a ball, eyes squeezed shut so tightly that I'm amazed her tears can leak through at all, shaky and frightened breaths wracking her frame. Kuroka is just staring blankly into the distance, her voice a haunting whisper.

"No, he _didn't_ …no no no… _please_ no…"

* * *

Gyer

I take a moment to blink, slowly pushing myself upright as my brain reorganizes itself.

What…what hit me?

For a split-second it was like all of Kalichi had suddenly howled for blood, grasping at my very _soul_ with ravening talons…Maous _above_ it hadn't been pleasant.

I notice the rest of my Peerage slowly regaining their feet, looks of no doubt equal trepidation adorning their faces.

Was that something Valefor did?

A quick glance towards where the boy is laying reveals he's still slumped over, blood leaking from his wounds and in no shape to battle.

A quiet sigh of relief leaks past my lips-

"Heh…heh heh…"

-and it dies mid exhalation.

Valefor is _laughing_. A dry, raspy chuckle to be sure…but laughter all the same.

…

And why can't any of us stop _shaking?_

"…You sure did a number on me, Gyer…"

Valefor's voice is weak and wet, the boy no doubt less than a minute from death.

So why does he sound so _amused?_

"I should probably fix that…"

watch?v=yqzt03rA8VU&index=95&list=LLPb9QcsQSjQ-ZjknfuFwTqw&t=0s (Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Kakusei)

A necklace that I previously hadn't noticed hanging around his neck-some kind of blue gemstone embedded in the center of it-bursts into flame, a roaring crackle of azure flames engulfing the Devil's body as my heart almost leaps out of my chest.

Those-those are _Phenex_ flames.

How the _Hell_ does the Valefor have those!?

With the sound of burning meat and cooking flesh the boy's body begins to regenerate, his arm reappearing amidst a burst of flame and the gruesome wounds decorating his frame vanishing into clouds of ash.

HOW THE FUCK-

His newly created arm is raised aloft, an insane grin decorating his now rejuvenated features-

-and with a wet ripping noise and burst of released power…two wings sprout from his back, a total of four appendages decorating the scion's body.

A number equal to mine.

"What I seek are the burning fields…"

OH SHIT.

"[Empyreal Wildfire!]"

My Peerage doesn't need to be told to _run_ as Valefor's palm slams into the broken tile, all of us sprinting towards _Skyhook's_ main entrance while I gather as much water as I can to shield us, a tidal wave of the purest liquid that meets Valefor's elemental magic head on-

-and gives way immediately, hardly even slowing the ravening flames that spread outwards from the insane Devil's hand with a piercing scream of evaporating water, my legs burning with exertion as the exit is so _close._

Berne doesn't even slow his pace, slicing outwards with his blade and opening up a gap that he rams his shoulder into, creating an opening for us that we pour out of-

-and not a moment too soon, the last vestiges of my improvised shield exploding outwards in a wave of steam, killing fire right behind it as the dozen or so unlucky onlookers outside of _Skyhook_ are turned to embers and dust before they even have a chance to scream.

Idiots, they should have just run…

Hauling ourselves off the ground I hear Pallas shout, "What the _fuck_ was that?! How did he manage to heal himself and cast high-level fire magic?! He was practically _dead!"_

I wish I had answers.

A sudden groan of unimaginable weight snaps our attention back to _Skyhook_ …

And my jaw drops, panicked screams from EDEN's revelers echoing across the city as Skyhook _tilts_ , it's base completely melted aside from the rapidly softening steel supports.

It's going to collapse.

How the Hell did Valefor do this?! He was dead to rights, on the verge of bleeding out with no power left, I _sensed_ it!

And then things get worse.

With a whisper of snakes winding through thick brush and bats taking flight massive tendrils of shadow wind all across the destroyed skyscraper, tightening and stiffening with a shriek of distressed metal and concrete-

-and Valefor stops the building, all 92 floors, from collapsing.

With nothing save his family powers.

"Maous _above…"_

" **No Maous here, Gyer…only you, and me."**

Valefor's voice seems to echo around us, coming from no distinct origin and oddly reverberating…as if it was the air itself speaking to me.

" **Tell you what, let's make this a sporting fight to your death, shall we? I'll give you twenty minutes, Gyer. Run, gather your forces, strategize, pray to whatever higher powers you might believe in…it doesn't matter. You're already dead."**

From within the burning remnants of the ground floor a shadow-wreathed figure stares directly at me…and it's eyes of crimson and emerald dance with hellfire, the previously cheery and amicable voice taking on a tone so cold the Leviathan's powers would seem as warm as a summer breeze in comparison.

" **You just haven't stopped breathing yet."**

* * *

 **This is a sad chapter. It's a brutal one and easily one of the more grim pieces I've written thus far. And it's not yet reached maximum levels of grim.**

 **And yet, at the moment, I can't really seem to bring myself to feel too down about it.**

 **Because hot damn the new _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ trailer dropped and HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY _FUCK_ does it look awesome!**

 **Ladies and gents, we've graduated from men in rubber suits pretending to be giant monsters on lego sets to straight up primordial gods of nature wrecking the entire** **world.**

 **...**

 **Hot _damn_ that 2 second of king Ghidora in action gave me such a stiffy.**

 **L'assassin orange: Please don't go mentioning things like death toll...i'm already knee deep in regret over having to kill my own characters :_(**

 **Thorvaiso: ...**

 **...I now feel bad about the 'painless' part.**

 **OshiroNai: He'll definitely have a new set of priorities once all is said and done, that's for certain.**

 **FataLInfluence0: Will I kill best girl?**

 **...**

 **I'll prepare myself if that turns out to be the case.**

 **Guest: Sorry in advance?**

* * *

 **Special thanks to user Xanothos for reminding me what text generator to use for the crazy text, my silly ass had forgotten!**


	44. Chapter 38: Paradise Lost (Part 3)

Ch 38: Paradise Lost (Part 3)

Gyer

(3 years 1 day after Valefor massacre)

I don't think I've ever experienced such a potent mix of fear and hatred before.

I reflect that it's a fairly new experience, staring at _Skyhook_ with a dull gaze.

What had once been the crowning jewel of EDEN is now a half-collapsed, shadow-wreathed skeleton that has the appearance of some horrific marine beast, all writhing pseudopods and undulating waves.

"I _still_ don't think this is a good idea, King."

"I didn't accept you into my Peerage to be the voice of reason and restraint, Berne. Don't start now."

"Trust me, no one is more out of their element right now than I am. But my point still stands. I think we have to face the facts and accept that whatever it is the kid did, it's given him all of the advantages and us all of the disadvantages."

I glance around EDEN, signs of it's large continent of guards hurrying to their stations and preparing to carry out my plan, the other revelers of EDEN loudly and repeatedly complaining…but nonetheless making their way to evacuation points regardless.

They're used to packing it in at a moment's notice, what with Kalichi being practically next door, massive and extensive wards or not.

…Four minutes to go before Valefor's deadline expires.

"I get what you're saying, Berne, I really do. But we don't have a _choice_. Say we do run. What then? Whatever technique Valefor did either seems to have done away with his rationality…or he's so enraged he relishes the idea of playing with us before going in for the kill. He _will_ go after us if we leave."

Berne shrugs.

"So? Live to fight another day."

"It's not that simple. Considering the rage he's in Valefor won't be subtle. He'll charge after us and he knows where Crocell territory is…assuming he doesn't spread news of his return all across the Underworld, just to spite us. And in that case it hardly matters what will happen to him."

A scowl draws my mouth downwards.

"Father will have _our_ heads long before Valefor does. Not informing him of the severity of our situation, exposing the fact that a Valefor still lives to the world and potentially indicating us the prime suspects of the families destruction? I would honestly take my chances with the enraged boy…"

Berne considers my words before heaving a sigh.

"Hoisted by our own petard, eh?"

"We'll see."

Andreas and Pallas land on the roof next to us, both of them quickly reporting in.

"Everyone is out of EDEN, King. We can begin at your command."

I nod and glance at Pallas, my Bishop pursing her lips before shaking her head.

"Nothing. The inside of _Skyhook_ is just one enormous mass of indistinct power and, well…malice. I couldn't sense a damn thing."

…Just what in Satan's name did that damn brat _do?_

No matter.

Raising a communication circle to my lips I order, "Beginning the countdown. Fire in twenty…nineteen…"

Almost sixty Supernaturals and Humans direct their aim towards the base of _Skyhook_. Elemental Magic, lightspears, heavy projectile and explosive weaponry…the whole works.

We'll wipe out that damn brat in one go.

"Fifteen…fourteen…thir-"

" **Starting things off before I said we could begin? I shouldn't have expected anything else from you, Gyer…oh, and everyone else in attendance? I suggest you duck."**

I blanch as Valefor's words obviously reach all of the surrounding groups, flinches and scowls of confusion dominating their expressions-

-and mouths begin to gape as _Skyhook moves._

A deep, echoing groan issues from the building as it's physically _lifted into the air,_ loose concrete and debris falling from it's titanic frame as the shadows surrounding it writhe all the more frantically.

And then they squeeze.

 _Skyhook_ shatters.

Enormous chunks of the structure impact the ground below with crashes that can be physically felt, leaving only a crumpled mess of support beams and braces held aloft in Valefor's grasp.

My face pales as with horrendous screeches of distressed metal the skeleton of _Skyhook_ is ripped into jagged shreds, twenty shadows holding aloft twenty ragged pieces of scrap…the smallest of which is no longer than _eight meters._

"King? Your orders?"

Orders? What orders, I don't have the slightest clue what the Valefor is hoping to get out of this other than shock valu-

His shadows begin to rotate, swinging their prizes in wide arcs and creating a surreal scene, like some form of demented circus attraction.

I pale as I suddenly realize what he's planning to do, the shadows picking up pace and beginning to create an audible howl as their arcs tighten and tighten.

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE ROOFTOPS, NOW!"

Suiting actions to words I dive off the lip of the hotel I'd posted on, my Peerage right behind me-

-and deafening _CRACKS_ echo across all of EDEN, rapid explosions of percussive force following a split-second later.

The top four floors of the building we'd been on disappear in a spray of dust and shrapnel, a volley of metal ripping through them like they weren't even _there_.

Even through the clamor of the strike I can hear panicked cries from the other groups.

" **Well I think that's enough foreplay…oh, and I heard you talking with Berne, Gyer…you really need to be more discreet, you never know what shadows on the wall might be listening..."**

I can't help the instinctive twitch that has me checking over my shoulder…and prompts a dry chuckle from that damn Valefor.

" **Jumpy, are we? Don't worry, Gyer…I'll come to _you."_**

In the distance a spray of gravel and stone arc into the air, as if something that had been buried beneath _Skyhook_ just tore it's way loose.

…He's coming.

"What the fuck, Crocell?! You _said_ this would be easy!"

I barely have time to spare a glance at the few surviving members of Valefor's attack, a group of eight Devils all sporting various injuries and varying looks of anger and panic.

"Whatever the fuck it is you're having us fight, it ain't worth it! We're out of here!"

One of them spits on the ground before turning around and leaving, the rest following suit.

Thwarted anger boils inside my veins as, in a fit of rage, I open my mouth to berate those spineless cowards for running at the first sign of danger-

-and Berne tackles me to the ground, a sharp _hiss_ noise suddenly surrounding me as air tugs at my clothes.

What the Hell was that?!

Berne releases his grip and I glance upwards-

-only to find the eviscerated remains of the eight Devils falling to the ground with anti-climactic _plops_ , the bladed shadows that killed them idly waving in the background like underwater plants.

"Berne, did you see…what…"

I can only blink as my eyes focus on the corpses of Pallas and Andreas, my Bishop and Queen staring with unblinking gazes at the sky above, necks cleanly sliced through and calmly pumping arterial blood.

Dead where they stood.

"Whoops. Guess I missed a spot. Oh well, I kinda wanted to kill you with my own hands regardless, Berne."

My head ratchets around with jerky movements, the numbing terror at how quickly everything has gone so _wrong_ and the deaths of my Peerage taking it's toll.

Valefor stands at the end of the alleyway, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face, somehow traversing the distance in the blink of an eye.

Before, he was jagged and harsh in his movements and demeanor.

Now?

Now he's a Hellhound out for a stroll, the boneless confidence of a predator on full display.

"King, once I attack him you need to hit him with _everything_ you've got, forget about catching me in the crossfire…that's all that I've got right now. Sorry."

The deranged monster that's wearing Valefor's skin heartily chuckles, amusedly commenting, "Well as far as plans go it's not bad…considering that you don't have the slightest chance in Hell of so much as _scratching_ me, that is."

His words spark an unthinking fury in my breast, grief and terror forming a potent cocktail of emotions as I lurch to my feet, demonic power pouring out of my body in a visible flare of energy as dozens- _hundreds_ -of spiraling lances of water form overhead and inside the confines of the alley, my Knight channeling his sword's power as a low hum reaches our ears.

And through it all Valefor mockingly _applauds_ , laughing without fear.

"Not bad, not bad! Let's get this show underway! Make your last stand a memorable one!"

A feral snarl leaks past my lips, a last exertion of my strength sending the countless spears tearing towards Valefor with a noise halfway between a _crack_ and a _whoosh_ , Berne trailing a scant second behind them, sword raised for a lethal downward swing.

Time slows to a crawl as our combined assault closes in on the monster before us…and it lazily raises a single hand, fingers pressed together-

"This is just _adorable_ , you two."

-and an echoing snap releases a wave of shimmering power from his hand, my lances bursting backwards into a wild spray of droplets that give the scene a surreal tinge, the crimson star overhead coloring everything in a bloody hue of refracted light as Berne swings-

-and a bright, emerald light-ensconced fist closes around the blade, an ear-splitting squeal echoing throughout the area as Valefor effortlessly catches my Knight's sword, politely examining it even as sparks dance between the locked figures.

"Hmm…nice knife."

A flex of his muscles, a sharp _clang_ as Berne's sword shatters-

-and the fight is over just like that, Valefor ramming his free arm into Berne's chest and causing my Knight to wheeze in pain as the appendage effortlessly breaks skin, bone and muscle.

"Well as long as you two don't mind me upping the cheese factor…"

His lips peel back in a shark's grin.

"Berne, have you ever heard the Human phrase, _feel the burn?"_

His body blazes into azure incandescence and I have to shield my eyes from the blinding display.

"And then there was one…"

Something heavy and hot lands directly in front of me.

…It's Berne.

Charred, steaming, ashen…sizzling fat leaking through ruptures in his body as the stench of my Knight's corpse suffuses every pore in my body.

I can only stare in deadened shock as Valefor leisurely approaches me…all trace of cheer gone, only icy fury left.

"So? How does it _feel_ , Gyer? To see someone you care about _dead?_ To know that _you_ were responsible, that only if _you_ were just a bit stronger, a bit faster, a bit smarter…they would be _alive."_

Fingers curl into a fist, the shadows surrounding me writhing in a frenzy.

"How does it _feel_ , to have the remains of a friend turn into a mess of leaking flesh before your eyes? To have the _smell_ of it burned into your very soul? To know that their deaths weren't clean? That dying was frightening, that dying _hurt?"_

He stands before me, appearing as tall as a mountain even though he can't be more than a few centimeters larger.

"Because _I_ can tell you. I can tell you in _excruciating_ detail…you saw to that."

His impossibly strong grip closes around my head, futile kicks to his legs and abdomen accomplishing nothing, his fingers and wrists forged from unbreakable steel as my fingers uselessly pry.

"This is the end of the line for you."

His thumbs press themselves against my eyes and _push_ , an agonized cry leaking past my lips as Maous above it _hurts_ and I can't fucking _see_ -

" _Time to split, Gyer…"_

Excruciating agony rips down the center of my body-

-and then blackness.

* * *

Vallia

"So what's the plan, Girlie? Or are we just winging it? No pun intended."

I can only shake my head at Galeran's words, the hybrid already in his larger form and effortlessly keeping pace with me.

"I…I don't know."

The man grumbles but leaves it at that, instead focusing on flying as we tear through the outskirts of EDEN.

It had taken precious minutes for me, the gang leaders and the Fallen to break into EDEN, Linus thankfully forgetting subtlety and merely ripping a hole in EDEN's defense wards, allowing us to break in at record time.

…I can't shake the feeling that everything has gone _wrong_.

Kuroka and Shirone hadn't come with us. All they had been able to do was sit there and shake, Kuroka trying to explain-and failing-what had happened.

…Don't they get it? Their _life_ mate is in danger! It shouldn't _matter_ what they're feeling!

It's the first time I can actually remember being angry at Shirone.

It's not a feeling I like.

 **[Don't get distracted, Vallia…we don't know the whole story yet.]**

 _[I know, but…you can feel it too, right? Like…like something has_ changed.]

 **[…Yes, I can. But do not dwell on it.** _ **Focus**_ **, hatchling.]**

I thickly swallow, trying to follow the ancient dragon's advice as best I can.

"Hey, I think I've got him! Left, 300 meters!"

Raynare's shout instantly grabs my attention, my head snapping to the direction she's pointing and instantly veer off.

I don't miss the way Nihil, Tiana and Galeran give wary looks to the buildings around us.

Yes, it's strange how so many of them are practically destroyed…but I can't help but feel like that's _not_ important right now.

I surge ahead of everyone else, clearing the corner of an alleyway-

-and blink in surprise at the sight before me.

Caine is alright, thankfully…but what's lying at his feet is a horrifying sight.

Several eviscerated corpses as well as a heavily burnt one…and what looks like a body that was physically _ripped in half_ , spinal column wet and glistening with chunks of meat still attached to it, innards and blood coating the distance between the two halves.

…That's…rather brutal, even for Caine.

His eyes meet mine-

-and I freeze, a chill crawling up my spine.

That's _not_ Caine.

The smile that crawls onto his face is familiar, that smug smirk that suggests he knows more than he's letting on something I'm well acquainted with.

But the unnatural aura surrounding him is decidedly unfamiliar.

"Good to see you all finally made it. Val, where are Kuroka and Shirone?"

Everyone around me must no doubt sense the same danger that I do as they split apart and warily encircle Caine as best they can in such a cramped area.

"They're fine, they're awake, but…Caine, they were _afraid_ of you. What happened?"

He breathes out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair and muttering, "Whew, that's a load off my chest if they're still in one piece…"

I almost sag in relief at those words.

He's still the same Caine, if he was worried about our resident Nekoshou.

"But what the fuck is their deal with being afraid of me whenever I get like this? Don't they realize that I'm _strong_ this way? That I can keep them and everyone else safe? How I was before got everyone killed..."

Something cold and slimy crawls down my spine.

 **[Hatchling…remember what he said about Senjutsu madness? I think that's what happened here.]**

Watching how Caine's eyes ceaselessly roam over each and every one of us-like a shark examining a group of minnows-I can't help but feel sick to my stomach.

…What did he experience, that he would go so far as to do _this?_ Dammit I should have _been_ here!

I snap out of my thoughts as Caine begins to walk forward, all of us tensing-

-and he strolls right by, seemingly without a care in the world.

…Huh?

I'm just about to grab his arm and ask what the Hell he's doing-

-and Mittelt beats me to the punch, her open palm slapping across his chest as she glares up at him.

It's moments like these that drive home just how tall Caine really is, the top of Mittelt's head only coming up to just below his chin.

"And just what the fuck do you think you're doing? Or going?"

The air takes a cold turn, Caine meeting the Fallen's piercing blue gaze…and just the slightest hint of teeth show.

"That depends, Mittelt…are you going to _force_ me to tell you?"

My apprehension ratchets up a notch. Caine almost _never_ calls Mittelt by her name.

She doesn't budge an inch and goes so far as to raise herself up on her toes so she can more evenly glare at him.

"You're damn fucking _right_ I will. Now talk."

For a split-second I think the Fallen has pushed too far, that Caine is going to attack her-

-and instead he gently brushes away a lock of her blonde hair, a fond smile on his lips.

"Uncompromising and unwilling to let a question go unanswered…I guess that's what I always liked about you, Mittelt…"

"Save the flattery, Caine. What. Are. You. _Doing?"_

Taking a step back, my fellow Devil smiles at the group in general, explaining, "That's easy. I'm going to kill everyone who was involved in this. Everyone who had a hand in my families death, everyone who was responsible for David and Lisa…they're _all_ going to die. And the whole Underworld is going to know it."

…

Oh…oh no.

Suddenly, Shirone and Kuroka's fear makes so much sense. He's lost his damn _mind._

"Boss, pardon my french here…but what the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

Galeran's incredulous tone snaps me out of my shock, Tiana and Nihil flanking the hybrid with dangerously neutral looks on their faces.

"While it kills me to agree with the pedo-bird over here…he's right. Boss, you had good reasons to fly under the radar and while I respect that you've got power…you're talking about taking on a huge chunk of the Underworld. By _yourself."_

Nihil's words are seconded by Tiana, the Fallen slowly dropping her hands, as if to grasp the handles of some hidden weapon.

"Whatever it is you did to successfully kill Crocell and his men…it seems to have come at the cost of your common sense."

His back is turned to me, so I can't see his face…but the absolute relaxing of his body tells me the whole story.

"So…you doubt my power, hmm?"

That voice-a confident purr, intermixed with something feral-sends another wave chills down my spine.

And not the pleasant ones.

"Caine, _please."_

He turns around, orbs of crimson and emerald meeting my own.

"Don't…don't do this, this isn't _you."_

He only grins.

"On the contrary. This is _very_ much me. You want to prove me wrong? Then do as a Dragon does, Val…and _force_ me to listen."

Something black and thin streaks towards my head-

-and a devastating impact to my midsection has me flying backwards, Dohnaseek's voice shouting in my ear, "Pull it together, Lucifer! That's _not_ the boy we're familiar with!"

And he's right.

The Shade that would have hit me directly across the face slides back around Caine's waste, a knowing smirk on his face.

…

The real Caine would have _never_ tried to hurt me. Not like that.

 **[You'll do yourself no favors by holding back, Hatchling…we need to stop him, no matter what.]**

 _[…I know.]_

My power flares to life, _Divine Dividing_ snapping into place across my back as my jaw clenches.

"Ok then, _whoever_ you are…you want me to prove you wrong? I'll do just that."

No reply, other than for four wings to sprout from his back-when did he get those-and become wrapped in Shades, the appendages morphing into scythe-like weapons.

The moment stretches, only a distant breeze to make so much as a whisper…

And then we move as one.

The three Gang Leaders charge forward, Nihil shifting to it's larger form as Galeran charges in talons first, Tiana manifesting several shuriken shaped lightspears and whipping them towards Caine in intersecting arcs.

"Yawn-o-rama."

His Shades-which would previously have been burned away without a trace-smash aside Tiana's spears without hesitation, Galeran and Nihil's charges no longer provided the cover they had thought would be present.

It's over within a second.

Caine pulls his left leg back-

-and with a kick that I can't even follow Galeran's right arm snaps like a twig, the transferred force throwing him _through_ a nearby building. Nihil drops a bare moment later as both of it's descending lightaxes and swords are caught by Caine _barehanded_ , providing a convenient bit of leverage for him to perform a sideways kick that staves in the Nephilim's ribcage as it goes flying backwards, a line of spittle and blood trailing from it's lips.

And then Tiana is down, a mass of Shades as tall and wide as a Human automobile crushing her into the ground in a brutal attack from seemingly _nowhere_.

…Just like that, he brought down three of the toughest people in this city.

But it buys me enough time.

Leaping directly behind Caine I place my hands on his back, call on my Sacred Gear's power-

 **[Divide!]**

* * *

 _-fire._

Fire racing through my veins, my brain, my very _soul._

 **[Hatchling? Hatchling, answer me!]**

So much…so much…I want to hurt something, anything!

 **[** **Vallia** **, snap out of it!]**

Albion's roar is like a wave of cold water, breaking me out of whatever it was that held me in it's thrall, a frantic gulp for air finally breaking the spell.

The four Fallen are gathered around me, a wall of lightspears pointed outwards at Caine as he just stands there…wagging his finger at me.

"That was a rather bold move, Val. Dividing my energy, as I am now? I'll give you credit for not losing your mind straight off the bat, but maybe be a bit more careful now, would you?"

Kalawarner scoffs, sharply retorting, "Big talk, _boy_. But she succeeded in shaving away at your power nonetheless. Even you can't fight forever."

A playful smile.

"An interesting theory you have there."

My senses go haywire, raw energy surrounding Caine's body in a prismatic display of light and darkness, as if the city _itself_ was offering visible clumps of it's strength to him.

When the glow dies down I can tell at a glance that he's regained every bit of power I drained away from him, as if it was never gone to begin with.

"I don't _need_ to filter out tiny scraps of natural energy. All I have to do is _will_ it to become mine…and nature answers."

His smile turns malevolent.

"Do you five get it yet? This isn't whatever you seem to think it is…it's just one big theatrical performance until I decide the curtain needs to fall. Case in point…"

I can't even follow what happens next.

All I know is that what seems like every shadow in the city comes to life at once, crashing towards the spears of light my friends had set up around us like some horrific tidal wave-

-and everything in my body _hurts._

Dammit…

Why did this have to happen?

I'd finally found friends- _real_ friends-and discovered something meaningful in my life, been able to take pride in who and _what_ I am.

And now it gets brought down by one of the very people who gave me the strength to find those answers in the first place?

I force myself to my feet, distantly noting that the ground around me is cracked and broken, as if some incomprehensibly powerful giant had smashed it's fist down.

Kala, Dohna, Raynare and Mittelt are all crumpled and bleeding…but still moving, still alive.

"Damn, I'll give you five credit. You're a lot tougher than I figured you would be. Then again, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different from _you_ of all people, Val."

A trickle of blood leaks into my eyes and I shakily wipe it away with my left hand…pretty sure my right is broken.

"Heh…this is nothing. I'm not letting…you do this, Caine."

An unstoppably powerful hand squeezes my throat, lifting me high into the air.

"I wasn't aware you were in a position to let me do _anything."_

Even as my vision turns hazy, as the muscles and bones in my throat creak under the pressure…

I can't help but smile at him, slowly bringing up my one working arm-

-and rest my hand against his cheek.

"Caine…I don't care if…it kills me, but…I won't…let you die because of this…"

The hand of iron slackens enough that I can gulp down air, my vision clearing enough that I see his conflicted expression.

"Why? Why do you all care so much? What about the weakling who I was is so damn _important_ to you?!"

"Because who you call a weakling…was one of the most powerful people I know. With nothing but a goofy smile and dumb joke…he could make me forget my weakness, make me feel _strong_. As you are now? You don't hold a _candle_ to that kind of ability…"

His head bows low, eyes squeezed shut in agitation.

"…I won't. I _can't._ Who I was before this was _pathetic_. I was _weak_. Because I was weak people I loved- _we_ loved-died. I'm not going back, Val."

His gaze focuses on my own, resolution burning bright within those familiar yet foreign eyes.

"…Thanks anyway."

Even as the weight of failure settles on my soul-

-a melancholy smile pulls my lips upward.

"Heh, even at your most basic, at your very worst…it's all for everyone but yourself, isn't it?"

"…Yeah, I guess it is. Sleep tight, Val."

He raises an arm, no doubt for a knockout blow-

-and said arm disappears from the elbow up, a sharp _hiss_ noise following a second later and his expression turns to one of open surprise, even as I collapse onto the ground.

"Jeez, Little Bastard…make one mess after another, yah?"

In the blink of an eye Caine leaps backwards into shadows, disappearing from view as his voice echoes without a source.

" **Well I'll be damned…looks like an actual** _ **threat**_ **arrived."**

Wearily turning my head reveals…

Chow.

Clad only in a tank top and sweatpants, his wrinkly, tiny frame ambling without care down the alleyway, only an ornate pipe in his hand to differentiate him from all of the other times I've seen him.

…

And Caine was _scared_ of him. Scared, despite not caring about us in the _slightest_.

A puff of smoke leaves the man's mouth, his voice as gravelly and cranky as ever.

"You make big mistake, Little Bastard…cause ruckus, make a fuss, hurt kitty cat's feelings…not nice things to do, yah? Kinda shitty, yah?"

" **Oh spare me the sob story, Chow. Like** _ **you**_ **would know anything about hurting people's feelings, I** _ **know**_ **what you once were."**

The tiny man merely chuckles.

"Oh? Reputation precedes?"

" **You're damn** _ **right**_ **it does. The very second I knew that you were familiar with my parents I looked you up in the list mom gave me. You're a scary man,** _ **Shōugē zhě.**_ **The Jade Emperor and Sun Wukong don't give out titles like that as party favors…"**

"Bah. Old farts, those two. Walk path of peace, be at ease with life… _so_ boring. Mommies life was better. Shorter, but actually worth living."

Something shifts in the air, a coldness…precisely when Chow stares at a specific spot of shadow, taking a long drag of his pipe as he does so.

"I respect-even like-mommy like few others. Right now you spit on wishes, by going off to die. Guess I gotta teach you few more lessons, Little Bastard."

He makes a motion with his hand as if he were petting a dog-

-and with a spike of pressure that causes my ears to pulse in pain the building he was staring at is _flattened_. Crushed to nothing as if never existed, only a ring of hyper-compressed concrete and metal to remain where a fifty meter construct once did.

All with a motion of his _hand._

For a split-second I'm panicked that he outright killed Caine…and he promptly snorts out a puff of smoke.

"Quick on the draw, aren't you, Little Bastard?"

" **I'm more of the opinion that you've slowed down in your old age, Chow…perhaps the student has surpassed the master?"**

Silence reigns for a few cold seconds…and Chow deliberately taps out a smattering of ashes from his pipe.

"Lemme tell something, Little Bastard…just because sun burn a little less bright, don't mean bird has better chance of flying to it."

" **Hmph. My wings are made of sturdier things than wa** **x** **,** _ **Master."**_

"We see."

And at some unseen agreement between the two the battle begins.

* * *

watch?v=zdECN7LI4q8&list=LLPb9QcsQSjQ-ZjknfuFwTqw&t=0s&index=12 (Blood Bag/Doof Warrior metal cover by Dextrila)

* * *

It makes our attempts at trying to subdue Caine look _laughable_.

Dozens of Shades gather out of the surrounding street, coalescing into one gargantuan blade that towers over even the skyscrapers and with a noise like a tsunami impacting the world it drives towards Chow-

-who lazily flicks a _finger_ in it's direction, the demonic appendage scattering with a heat-haze of Weiji-do energy as if it was wet paper.

And it was only a _distraction._

Caine leaps out of a nearby Shade in a blur of speed, his arm somehow regenerated-

-and an equally lazy motion from Chow has his pipe impacting on Caine's chest, the blow sending him skidding back several meters with an echoing sound as if someone broke glass over a gong.

…And it _hurt_ him.

Doubling over and gagging out a stream of clear liquid, sweat painting the ground beneath him Caine can only look at Chow in open bewilderment.

"All power in world don't mean shit if can't control, Little Bastard. And you control _still_ sucks."

He doesn't reply other than for the Phoenix Heart hanging around his neck to suddenly glow like a beacon, blinding light and shining flames surrounding his body as he abruptly stands straight.

...He can channel Phenex powers through that?!

"Maybe in comparison to _yours_ …but here's the catch, Chow. I have an infinite amount of power at my disposal and can heal anything you dish out to me. You, on the other hand, are only going to get weaker and weaker as time goes on. I don't _need_ control."

A cold glare from the older man.

"Hmph. Thinking like true Devil, dumb ones I used to cut down like straw. C'mon, Little Bastard. See if this 'power' of yours worth damn."

What follows afterwards is a battle that I can barely _follow_ , even though I'm no more than a few meters away from it.

Caine blurs into motion, leaping from shadow to shadow in a random and bewilderingly fast pattern of directions and orientations, firing off a constant barrage of high-level elemental magic that would have left him completely drained within _seconds_ , were her at his normal level.

Arcs of lightning shaped like hawks, deluges of flame that writhe and snap like snakes, gales of wind that rip and gouge concrete straight from the ground, waves of hoarfrost that glaze and chill the very bone.

And he's not letting his Shades rest idle either. Snapping forward with painfully sharp _cracks_ -like those of a whip-bladed scythes lash out at Chow, all while Caine himself repeatedly charges the man in hand-to-hand.

It's one of the most devastating assaults I've seen in my life thus far, a constant stream of destruction and lethal attacks that-as much as it hurts to admit-would have killed me simply by being _close_ to it, since I'm laying immobile not more than a stone's throw away from the battle.

…

Chow doesn't look like he's even _trying_.

One arm occasionally bringing his pipe to his lips for a smoke, the other calmly resting by his side…and nothing so much as _scratches_ him.

Minute twitches of his feet, head, arms and fingers are the only sign that he's doing anything.

A shift of his right foot has a deluge of electricity skitter off in a crazed arc, blasting apart a nearby building in a spray of superheated gravel and glass.

His pointer finger twitches and a hurricane of air that would have flattened a Dragon flows around him without so much as mussing his hair, solid stone pulverized in the attack's wake.

Fire is quenched or redirected, ice halts it's encroachment a meter from where he's standing, Shades evaporate into nothing mere centimeters from where they would have eviscerated his body…and from his back pocket plastic pieces of tableware will occasionally drift into orbit around him-

-before blinking out of existence, Caine's legs, arms or even occasionally torso disappearing in a spray of blood at the very same moment that they vanish.

…This would be awe-inspiring all on it's own…but Chow isn't just protecting himself.

He's protecting _all_ of us.

Me, the Fallen, the Gang Leaders…we're all still in the immediate vicinity of the battle, either crippled or unconscious…and Chow is keeping us alive.

A collapsing bit of EDEN's architecture falls directly towards me-

-and promptly accelerates away, impacting directly onto Caine's charging form and briefly stunning him.

…

This is _madness_.

 **[It may very well be…but remember this scene, Hatchling. One day you will obtain this level of strength, and then surpass it.]**

…

Surpass _this?_ I might as well ask for the stars themselves…

I heed Albion's advice regardless, sear every raw emotion and action into my mind, a scene that I can play back and _learn_ from.

And then-as if some cosmic switch was thrown-the fight ends.

Caine dashes in for another blow, his magic and Shades covering his approach. A plastic knife floats next to Chow, about to launch itself forward once again-

-and it falters, the old man instead swinging his pipe where it again connects with that ringing noise, Caine's arm bending and tearing like a rotted stick-

-and his free arm rams itself through Chow's chest, jutting out of the Human's back with a fistful of muscle, blood and bone clenched within.

…

What?

How did he…

"And so the student surpasses the master…"

"Hmph. On contrary, Little Bastard. Have you right where want you."

Chow's open palm places itself on Caine's chest, rotates downwards-

-and the younger male suddenly wheezes, staggering backwards as every single Shade surrounding us vanishes, the Phoenix Heart pulsating wildly, almost as if it's trying to activate but can't.

"W-what the fuck did you _do_ to me?!"

Ripping his arm back out of the restaurant owner's chest, said owner merely smirks as Caine staggers, hands desperately clutching at his chest and looking as if he's having trouble merely _breathing_.

"Simple, Little Bastard. I shut off magic in body. Now can't keep gathering, in fact gonna pass out pretty quick and be back to normal once wake up."

"Y-you…it was all a _trick."_

Chow lifts his pipe to his lips, seemingly ignorant of the hole in his chest.

"Course was. Could have killed you any time wanted. But harder to take alive, yah? Had to be tricky."

"By _killing_ yourself?"

He shrugs.

"Was dying anyway. Now listen good, Little Bastard."

Taking one long, satisfied puff of smoke Chow quietly says, "I nowhere near prime. Been long, old as shit. Mommy was way scarier than me even _in_ prime. You just starting to scale _very_ tall mountain, Little Bastard…pinnacle distant, but obtainable. Don't stop, learn from mistake and be better for it."

With perhaps the last air in his lungs Chow blow a ring of smoke…

…and perhaps for the first time in as long as I've know him, smiles.

"Family heirloom is in restaurant underneath counter. You've earned. Take it. And past few years…weren't _too_ bad. See yah, Little Bastard."

Like a puppet with it's strings cut Chow crumples, pipe clattering to the ground like the closing of a curtain at the end of the performance.

…And through it all Caine can only weakly rasp, bellows of breath escaping him as he fights to stay conscious.

Strong-but shaky-arms haul me into a sitting position, my eyes weakly flicking over to see who's conscious…

…and a weak smile plays across my lips as I see it's Shirone and Kuroka, both Yokai gazing around the scene with abject horror.

"It's fine, you two…they're all alive."

Kuroka just stares at Chow's corpse, Caine heaving no more than a meter away from it.

"…Kuroka, Chow did that to save us, it's not-"

" _Dammit…"_

We freeze.

Slowly regaining his feet, staggering drunkenly with bloodshot eyes and animalistic breaths Caine focuses in our direction-

-and my blood turns cold.

Those _eyes_.

There's _nothing_ familiar in them. Just an instinctive panic, the cornered reaction of an animal on the brink of death.

"Why… _why?_ Now…now I'm going to be _weak_ again…I can't keep you _safe_ anymore…"

One shaky step forward, Shirone's grip on my body becoming painful as she buries her head in my chest, shaking like a leaf.

"C-Caine? C'mon you recognize m- _me_ , right? Kuroka? Your mate?"

Caine stops in his tracks, dangerously swaying left and right-

-and my heart breaks as tears gather in his eyes, his voice harsh and rasping.

"Kuroka? Dammit…why did it have to be _you?_ You, Shirone…all of this happened…and I _couldn't_ stop it, I _couldn't_ keep you two safe. And know, just when I finally _could_ …you're trying to stop me?"

Anguish is wiped away, replaced with a hysterical fury.

"It's your fault… _your_ fault, dammit!"

One last exertion of his power summons several Shades to restrain the visibly defeated Kuroka, the Yokai too distraught too resist as a single, bladed Shade snaps to life along the length of his arm.

And all along his face is contorted into a rictus of helplessness, grief and rage.

"Caine, wait-"

Shirone's grip is gone, my friend leaping in between Caine and Kuroka-

"NO, DON'T!"

-and with a soft ripping noise, a shadowy blade protrudes from Shirone's back, white suddenly stained with crimson.

* * *

Caine

…

It feels…like being at the bottom of an ocean.

An ocean of raw, mindless emotion.

Anger, hatred, love, compassion, tranquility, hastiness…it's _crushing_ me.

I can't think, even something as simple as _focusing_ is impossible…

…

Warmth.

Along my arm, slowly traveling along it in random rivulets, something soft touching my knuckles.

That's so strange…

And…white. Hazel. Pale skin covered in a few scars, small lips, small nose and slanted eyes.

…Shirone?

And blood. It smells like blood.

Dammit, _focus_. Shirone and blood sounds like a recipe for disaster, if something went wrong then I…I…

…

Oh…Oh _no_ …

What…what have I _done?_

"A-are you…back…?"

 _My_ arm… _my_ Shade…

I…

I _stabbed_ her.

Her blood is all over _my_ arm.

"S-Shirone, I-I-"

My words die in my mouth.

Just like last time…I remember.

I remember it _all_.

My…

I broke it.

I _broke_ my promise…and I _killed_ one of the people we care about.

I _stabbed_ my _mate_.

…

Is it any wonder she's staring up at me-blood freely pumping from the ragged hole in her stomach-with _fear?_

The ragged cry of grief, followed by a fist impacting the side of my head and sending me into unthinking darkness?

It's a blessing.

Because this is one nightmare I'll never be able to escape, even when awake.

* * *

 **Well...**

 **Next chapter is dealing with the aftermath.**

 **Because there is a LOT to deal with.**

 **...**

 **Sorry, FataLInfluence0...I killed best girl.**

* * *

 **Ok onto an entirely different note that may or may not delve into spoiler territory concerning the LN's (if that's the sort of thing you care about)**

 **So I occasionally read translations of the LN's in order to get ideas, get a better understanding of character motivations and other stuff like that.**

 **...**

 **It's not something I particularly _enjoy_ doing (I can't stand the way most LN's are either written or translated, beats me which party is at fault or if both of them are) but if I'm going to be doing a grand old story in this universe the least I could do is brush up on my homework.**

 **One of the more recent novels caught my interest because it delved more into Kuroka and Shirone's backstory and the Devil they were originally subservient too, Naberas or something along those lines.**

 **Here's where shit get's crazy.**

 **Apparently their dad (A Human, I think) was doing experiments on them and their mother (again, I think, it all kinda turned into a blur of holy crap this is BONKERS) for Naberas in the hopes of discovering a way to artificially create Super Devils.**

 **...huzzawha?**

 **And THIS part is what cracks me right the fuck up.**

 **Apparently their dad put all of the results of his research...in Shirone's hairclip.**

 **Yup, that's right. That little kitty-cat clip she always has on contains the nuclear launch codes, ladies and gentleman.**

 **It's a real stroke of fucking luck that she likes it so much, otherwise some bargain bin dealer might have gotten ahold of some pretty dangerous info.**

 **...**

 **I mean, I'm not even talking about the fact that it REALLY doesn't make sense why studying Yokai and Senjutsu would correlate to making Super DEVILS...but whatever.**

 **...Oh, and they also ask the their dad from beyond the grave, since he's dead (which is something they just DO now. Need an exposition or plot device? Call up the dead, they'll have something in their magic box).**

 **...**

 **Ok, I feel kinda dickish for ragging on a franchise who's universe, name and characters I'm borrowing from, who's audience is predominately teenagers (and I just KNOW I would have loved this series if I was a teen when the anime first came out) and is first and foremost a fan service show...**

 **But DAMN, dude...this stuff is just insane in the membrane.**

 **And remember, I skimmed over a fair amount of the writing. There was probably all sorts of wackiness that I missed.**

 **xanothos: As my AN (the ranty one aside) proves, I agree.**

 **Xenith5: I'm something of a contrarian-the fact that I gave Vallia small boobs being a prime example-and seeing as how a LOT of stories typically tend to be bloodless affairs (that's not a criticism, lord only knows I enjoy some pleasant, happy stories) I wanted to make one that would see some meaningful deaths here and there.**

 **Deep Sea Diver Man: We'll get there, but by the time we do I plan for the landscape to be a very different thing.**

 **L'assassin orange: Other than, 'to be continued'.**

 **Except that's pretty tasteless on my part.**

 **Dark White Fang: It's actually a text generator called 'zalgo', you can find it on the interwebs. And this chapter might have also not held back with the fisticuffs :_(**

 **JustAGuestReview: The more you know!**

 **dragon slayer of death 98: can't comment on the exact circumstances of death...but there was no sexual stuff involved, I can tell you that much.**


	45. Chapter 39: Paradise Lost (Part 4)

Ch 39: Paradise Lost (Part 4)

Vallia

(3 years 4 days after Valefor Massacre)

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You're _leaving?!_ Are you two _insane?!"_

Kuroka whirls towards me from where she was packing a meager bag, stress and lack of sleep lining her normally beautiful face, hopelessness being the predominant emotion decorating her eyes.

" _I'm_ not the insane one, that's Caine you're thinking of."

I bite back on my instinctive retort that would have been less than polite, instead taking a deep breath and slowly asking, "Kuroka, Shirone… _please_. At least stay until he wakes up and tell him this face-to-face. Do you have any idea what he's going to feel and think, waking up in the aftermath of this just to find out your _gone?"_

The Nekoshou's tone is uncharacteristically bitter and cold.

"That'll be _your_ job, Lucifer. Me and Shirone are gone, and that's final."

I cast a desperate glance at Shirone, my best friend huddled in a chair, legs tucked up to her chest and even more subdued than normal.

She'd managed to survive Caine's attack by a slim margin, the Black Wing healers and Linus only barely managing to patch her up.

…But not all injuries are outward.

"Shirone…where are you even going to go? The Underworld? The Human World? Do you even know where to _start?"_

"…Anywhere is fine."

Whereas Kuroka's voice is frigidly emotional, Shirone's is worryingly lacking.

My frustration reaches a breaking point.

"How can you even _do_ this?! You two are leaving your mate _exactly_ when he's going to need unconditional support, yours especially!"

Kuroka slams a fist against the wall, dangerously rocking the ceiling and hysterically shouting, "HIS support?! What about _us?!_ Do you have _any_ idea what he did to us?! What he betrayed?!"

Tears track glistening arcs down her cheeks, her voice pinched and quavering.

"It _hurts_. The three of us spent so long…together. We ate, slept, played, shared our histories, became friends, eventually becoming lovers…and we _told_ him about the danger of using these powers. He _knew_ what would happen if he used them! He _promised_ never to do something like this!"

Her hands tighten into fists so clenched that blood trickles down them.

" _And what did he do?_ He made the same mistake. He lost his temper, forgot about his promise, he was focusing on _himself_ -"

"Are you _daft?!_ He only did all of that because he wanted to keep us safe-"

"BY DOING THE WORST POSSIBLE THING THAT ENDED UP KILLING ONE OF US ANYWAY!"

Her chest heaves, breath coming in great lungfuls.

"We're leaving. We should have listened to him all those years ago and cut ties then. We're not sticking around until the _next_ time he loses his damn mind and actually succeeds in killing us."

Raw, cold fury drips into my veins.

"Have you ever made mistakes before, Kuroka? Ones that hurt those close to you?"

Her glare could out-stare granite.

" _Mine_ never killed us."

I'm about to furiously retort and gesture to Shirone's neck, pointing out it's not for a lack of _trying_ …and Albion reigns me in.

 **[Hatchling…there has been enough tragedy these past few days. Do not sour a parting for no reason, their minds are made.]**

 _[You agree with them?!]_

 **[…I** _ **understand**_ **them. Remember their history with their parents, and what happened to terrify them so. Their decision is both hasty and ill-advised, never mind hurtful…but I can sympathize with it. Let them go, Hatchling.]**

 _[…Alright, if you say so…]_

Letting out a long, exhausted sigh I ask, "Can I at _least_ know where to find you?"

The older sister shakes her head, pulling her younger sibling into a one-armed hug.

"If it comes to that, we'll find you."

With no fanfare and little more than a brief glance from Shirone…they're gone, the door shutting quietly behind them.

…

My hand tightens around the ribbons I got for Shirone's birthday, the accessories dangling loosely.

She hadn't even taken them.

 _[Albion…how did it all go wrong? Just a few days ago I was planning on spending a movie night with everyone…and now they're all either dead, leaving me or unconscious…]_

The heels of my palms dig into my eyes, as if I could drive away the pain through physical pressure alone.

 **[I don't have any real answer for you, Hatchling…life is as generous as it is cruel, giving and taking without consideration for those who walk it's convoluted path.]**

Acting without conscious thought I rise to my feet, headed towards where Caine is ensconced away in the bowels of the Griffon's base.

 _[So that's all there is to it? Just roll over and accept whatever fate has in store for us?]_

 **[Hardly. You are** _ **my**_ **host. Soon, fate will bow to your will, not the other way around.]**

 _[But not today.]_

 **[…No, Hatchling. Not today.]**

I distractedly nod to the four Fallen, all of them diligently guarding the door and shooting me brief glances before malevolently glaring at any onlookers.

 **[Heh, never would have thought the day would come when Fallen Angels so vigorously guard the life of a Devil…]**

Under any other circumstances I would smile.

Instead I enter, close the door behind me and take a seat next to Caine, his body laid out and heavily covered in blankets, a misleading expression of peace on his features.

…The room is too plain to hold my attention, the only decorations being the bed, a few chairs and an end table holding a few bits and pieces of Caine's equipment that were salvaged from various spots around Kalichi.

All that's left for me is to stare at his unresponsive face.

 _[Albion?]_

 **[Yes?]**

 _[I'm not abandoning him.]_

 **[I don't recall implying** **you** **otherwise** **would** **.]**

My lips quirk upwards in the ghost of a smile.

 _[No. I mean no matter what he does in the future, no matter what mistakes or trials come our way…I'm not leaving him. He's given me too much to ever make me doubt him. Even if Kuroka and Shirone aren't willing to look past his imperfections…I will.]_

 **[…Will you confess to him? You know now that life can be all too fleeting.]**

This time a sad smile does drag my lips upwards.

 _[Yes. I will. But…not now. Not when loss is still all too fresh in our minds. It wouldn't be right.]_

 **[Hmph. Wise beyond your years, Hatchling.]**

 _[So will you stop calling me Hatchling, then?]_

 **[Eh, I'll give it a few more years.]**

…Sheesh, he's still as stingy as ever.

* * *

Patrias Crocell

 _Father, should this message reach you, it almost certainly means that I have failed and am either dead or incapacitated._

 _I will jump straight to the heart of the matter. I created this message with a deadman's switch so that, in the possible event of my death, you will not be left uninformed of events that lead to my demise._

 _Caine Valefor still lives._

 _How he accomplished such a feat, I know not. But over the past months and years he has amassed both the loyalty of the gangs of Kalichi-who were once loyal to his mother-and somehow gained favor from some very highly placed benefactor in the Grigori. My Peerage and I will endeavor to put the brat down, but thus far little else seems to have gone right in the greater scheme of things._

 _Fortune willing you will never read this._

 _Your dutiful son,_

 _Gyer Crocell._

…Gyer you brave, stubborn child…

I know _exactly_ why he neglected to speak of this, to ultimately cause more trouble in death than he did in life.

Pride. To have informed me of Valefor's survival would have removed him from his position of authority, to remove the chance of him proving that he can function and succeed on his own.

A long, resigned sigh leaves me.

It seems House Crocell will need a new heir soon…

…

And Rizevim needs to be informed of this. Whether he deems a single Valefor's survival important or not…one doesn't survive by withholding crucial information from a Super Devil.

* * *

Azazel

"…It's that bad, huh?"

Raynare's exhausted voice adds, _"It might be more accurate to say it's a damn_ mess _, Master Azazel. At least in regards to our mutual ally."_

Rubbing my eyes I tiredly ask, "Ok, start from the beginning, would yah?"

The girl dutifully does as I request, her magically projected words sounding just as worn out as I feel.

" _Crocell got ahold of some sort of African tribal artifact-Anansi's Thread, I think it was called-and used that to track down and kill the priest and his other allies at the church where we_ _were_ _largely based."_

"Did you get ahold of that Thread, then? Or is it lost?"

" _No, Linus has it in his possession. The maniac thinks he can get it to work again, since it went inactive after it's work was done."_

"Ok, that's one small bit of good news there…after that?"

The young woman's words become a magnitude more bitter than they were previously.

" _The kid went berserk is what happened. We only got there after he marched off to EDEN. Apparently Crocell and his allies rigged a trap at the Church that injured the Yokai,_ _killed the Paladin, their Elf friend-along with everyone else-_ _and banged up the kid. Add in the fact that Ferdinand thought it was a_ good _idea to let him know about the Thread…"_

"He got hasty, didn't he?"

A resigned sigh.

" _Yeah. Although I'll give him credit…he made one_ Hell _of a mess of the city and anyone who got in his way."_

My lips tighten into a thin line.

"That's the part I'm curious about, just how powerful was he? If this ability could be properly harnessed…"

Raynare doesn't immediately gush that that sounds like a brilliant idea…rather she stays silent for no small amount of time, only hesitantly speaking.

" _Master Azazel, I…don't think this is something we should pursue."_

Oh hoh~! Now _this_ is interesting…

"What makes you say that?"

" _The Yokai called it Senjutsu madness…and I don't think it's anything that can_ ever _be mastered. From what we could determine it brings out the most instinctive, most primal emotions in whoever falls under it's sway. In the kid's case he was obsessed with going out to find and kill those who he believed responsible for his family and friend's deaths…regardless of the fact that doing so was an insane venture that had no guarantee of succeeding."_

Hmm…interesting.

"And his power?"

Raynare's answer is swift and sure.

" _Incalculable. He ordinarily wouldn't have been able to beat us in a mildly serious fight. Put up a decent struggle? Sure…but_ never _win, he's not quite there yet. But after he became infected with the madness?"_

She gives a humorless laugh.

" _It was a_ joke _. He could have killed us whenever he wished. Every single ability he had displayed prior was brought to an incredible level. His family abilities, his spells, his Senjutsu…I think he could have given_ Kokabiel _a decent workout, at least until he got all upset about a Devil facing off against him…"_

I blink in outright shock.

"You're serious?"

" _Deadly. I don't think we were too far off the mark when we said he was a Mutated Devil, even if he was under some kind of combat trance…that's just_ too _abnormal."_

"Yeah, I'll say…So how did you stop him?"

Her tone is slightly awed.

" _We didn't. Who Vallia calls_ _Chow-or_ _Shōugē zhě,_ _which was weird-_ _did. Dohnaseek was looking for that name-"_

She doesn't get to finish as I choke on the sip of water I was taking, frantically asking, "D-did you say _Shōugē zhě?!"_

" _Umm, yes. It sounds like you knew him?"_

"Knew _of_ him, sure…damn, what was he doing there-wait, what do you mean _knew?"_

" _He was killed snapping the kid out of his state. Although Vallia said it was because he willingly let himself bite the dust, not because he was in any real danger…something about the teacher giving out one final lesson or something to that effect."_

I let out a shaky breath, muttering, "So the Mutated Devil was receiving training from _that_ monster? Holy _shit_ , and I thought Red was going to be the scariest Son of a Bitch to ever be born a Devil..."

" _Master Azazel?"_

"Never mind, was just talking to myself. So what happened afterward?"

"… _Nothing pleasant. Apparently the Yokai tried to reason with him while he was still calming down and he stabbed one of them. Then he fell unconscious, the gangs have been trying to keep everything under wraps and make certain the kid isn't discovered, the Yokai left and…yeah, overall things are_ sorta _under control…but I don't know about Valefor, Master Azazel. This is the kinda thing that'll hit him_ hard."

Her unspoken implication that this, by proxy, will affect Vallia doesn't escape my notice.

…I need to see what's happening down there in person.

"Raynare, keep an eye on things, I'll be visiting in a day or less."

" _Huh?! Master, you don't have to worry yourself over us-"_

"Relax, Raynare. It's not a question of your competency, I just want to get a boots on the ground feeling, if you catch my drift."

"… _Very well, we'll await your arrival."_

She signs off and I resist the urge to scowl and reach for the bottle of scotch beneath my desk.

…

Instead I reach for the absinthe.

* * *

Caine

Coming back to the land of the living takes awhile.

…I feel pretty good though, no aches or pains. Which is absolutely a first for all the previous times I've been knocked out.

Vision is still a little blurry though…although I do notice a collection of equipment off to the side, including one of David's old knuckle-duster knives.

Yeah, that seems cosmically fitting for what I'm aiming to do.

I turn my gaze upwards, finding a hazy outline of who I'm pretty sure is Vallia leaning over me.

I slowly sit upwards, rubbing my eyes and groggily asking, "Urgh…how long was I out?"

Her voice is outright apprehensive, no doubt wondering why I'm so composed.

"Just shy of three days. Caine, are you…"

I roughly cough, wincing before dryly asking, "Thirsty? Extremely. Don't suppose I could bother you for a glass of water?"

Another wary glance is thrown my way before she slowly stands up, turning to leave the room.

Perfect.

Smoothly reaching for the knife I firmly grasp the handle and point the business end towards my face.

Right through the eye-socket should do the trick, no chance of recovery or healing that way.

I give a nice, sharp push-

-and a hand closes around my wrist with an unyielding grip, the blade no more than a centimeter away from digging through my face.

"Val? Let go."

"Not on your life."

"That's sort of the point here."

"Drop the knife, then we'll talk."

My hand is already shaking so much that I can't hold on to the thing anyway.

"I…I…"

I turn to face her…and instead of disgust or fear I find only compassion and understanding.

The knife clatters to the floor below, my hands slowly making their way to my hair-

-and I rip out ragged chunks of it, as if I could physically tear out the fire consuming me.

"I… _I killed them."_

Strong arms wrap around my shoulders, Val's tone fierce as she says, "No, you _didn't_. Chow sacrificed himself willingly and Kuroka and Shirone are still alive. _You didn't kill them."_

I can't breathe. I can't stop _shaking_.

"No, if they were alive they would be here. They were _always_ here."

Every time I had been injured, knocked unconscious, poisoned, beaten to a pulp…I hadn't been alone. Kuroka and Shirone would be watching over me, or maybe David and Lisa…that's how it's _always_ been.

They're not here _because I killed them._

"Caine…Kuroka and Shirone are alive. They…they're just not here anymore. They…they left."

Something hard and unyielding settles in my gut.

"Left? Why…why would they _go?_ Was our bond just that meaningless?"

No sooner do those words leave my mouth than an ugly smile pulls my lips upwards.

"No…of _course_ they would leave. Why wouldn't they? I broke our promise, I _hurt_ them. I did everything I said I wouldn't. Of course they hate me."

Tears gather in my eyes as raw, bloody, aching _loss_ feels like someone stabbed a serrated blade into my stomach.

"Because…because I wasn't _good_ enough, because I kept _failing."_

Words fail, broken sobs wracking my body as I just want this pain to _end_.

The only thing keeping me from reaching for the knife again is Vallia's unwavering embrace, a quiet hum almost narcotic in it's comfort.

…

Well.

I did it.

I killed Gyer, kept him from hurting anybody else and took a massive step towards finally having my revenge.

And in achieving victory, I lost.

* * *

Galeran

"Then keep your story straight, would yah? We don't know what happened, only that a bunch of people got evacuated and now they're asking us questions. Slave culture, remember? _Nobody know nothing_. Give em' what they expect."

A group of my boys and girls nod before heading out into the city proper, prompting me to grumble and massage my head with a stiff hand.

And not more than a second later comforting feathers work out the growing headache, Aino bending over from where she's perched on my shoulders to stare at me upside down.

She doesn't need to sign out the obvious question in her eyes.

"I _hate_ administrative work. And being all subtle and shit is _not_ my cup of brew."

Plumage ruffles in amusement, the light scratching sensation of her talons a calming balm.

"…You think the Boss is gonna be all right after this?"

A shrug, followed by a 'fifty-fifty' gesture.

"Sounds about right…"

…

What a fucking _mess_.

After the whole disaster in EDEN wrapped up things had calmed down for a day, only to kick back up a notch.

Devil repair crews and investigators had poured into EDEN, launching inquiries into Kalichi itself in order to find out just what the fuck happened.

Apparently one of their precious Pillar Bitches dying is a cause for concern, not celebration.

The Boss' orders still stood and we'd deflected questions as best we could, merely answering what few investigators braved the city streets with rote answers of, 'we don't know anything'.

…Being gutter scum has it's advantages, most of those high-society 'detectives' hadn't thought twice about our agreed upon replies. They hadn't _expected_ a bunch of gangbangers to know anything, never mind actually have a hand in the death of so vaunted a person as a Pillar Devil.

…

Now if only the Boss would pull himself together.

Or maybe that's asking too much, if what I've been able to gather from rumor and personal experience actually went down.

"It's pretty damn embarrassing being wiped out in a matter of seconds, Aino. Especially considering how hard he had to work last time to take me out."

'Ridiculous' and 'Boss many suck'.

"Ok, sure, we _all_ got our asses handed to us as a group…which is good, otherwise those two assholes would NEVER let me hear the end of it. But it still rankles my pride, you know?"

'C-H-O-W dead', 'you lucky'.

I give my girlfriend a dull glare.

"Just twist the knife a little, why don't you?

'You like'.

I can't help the snort that escapes me.

"Anyone ever told you you're a flighty Bitch?"

'You'.

"Hmm…"

My legs automatically bring me in front of the room we have the Boss hidden away in, some weird magic the Fallen worked on it letting them cloak it from physical view at the drop of a hat.

Which kinda defeats the point of them standing guard outside of it anyway, but I'm not about to complain.

"He still in there?"

The blonde one locks tired eyes on my own and grunts, "What do you think?"

Again fighting back the urge to snort I instead hold my peace.

While all four of them have been pretty on-the-spot about keeping unwanted visitors out…blondy has basically been biting people's heads off with glares alone.

It's kinda cute, in a murderous kinda way.

"All right, just give me a heads up if he decides to leave, me and the other two gotta speak with him asap."

A round of glares greet me and it takes a conscious force of will not to chuckle.

"He's in _no_ condition to be making decisions like that. Let him be, Galeran."

Dohnaseek's declaration is met with brief nods by the other three.

This time I do grin, if only slightly.

"Val taking good care of him?"

"…As much as she can."

I take that for what it's worth and make to leave-

"Sup, everybody? Guess who went on a bit of a field trip?"

-and blink as a Fallen Angel appears out of _nowhere_ behind me.

I don't miss how the four snap to attention.

"Master Azazel! You didn't tell us you would be arriving now!"

Raynare's embarrassed tone causes the leader of the Grigori to chuckle, raising a box of cigars as if to explain his negligence.

Sweet _shit_ , I'm actually meeting one of the Big Three's leaders in the flesh.

And I thought meeting _Clarissa_ had been a rare enough event.

The man's eyes suddenly snap in my direction as I instinctively straighten my spine, cooly meeting his gaze-

-and almost choke as he grins and holds out a hand to shake.

"You must be Galeran! I've heard good things about you, thanks for keeping all the goodies that flow through here in one piece! Lemme tell you, those pallets of gonj are just _great."_

I bemusedly take his hand, firmly pumping the appendage while replying, "Hey, it's just a part of business. Technically I should be thanking _you_ for actually giving us a place to send all that shit."

"Eh, don't mention it. And you must be the lovely Aino! You probably get this alot, but has anyone told you your feathers are _especially_ radiant today? Why, you could decorate the most fine of Venetian masquerade masks with those!"

Aino smirks before signing, 'taste, woman, good'.

My eye twitches.

Play it cool, Galeran, it's just a bit of harmless flirting…

The brief moment of joviality comes and goes as Azazel suddenly looks to the door the Fallen are guarding, a brief frown appearing before it shifts back into a neutral countenance.

"He's still in there?"

Mittelt roughly collapses into a nearby chair, huffing out a long, aggravated sigh.

"Hasn't made a peep. Miss Lucifer hasn't left either, not for a second. We're…kinda at a loss here, Leader."

Well that's a change from the normally haughty and confrontational chick…

The big man himself thinks for a moment before nodding as if in confirmation of some private thought, striding towards the door and entering it without a backwards glance.

* * *

Azazel

The air in the room is stale. Not unpleasant…just dead.

Vallia briefly meets my eyes from where she's sitting next to Caine's bed, her bright-blue orbs tired and face haggard…but her posture is strong.

She ain't calling it quits anytime soon.

The kid is…well it ain't pretty. He doesn't even shift from where he's lying on the bed as I walk in aside from the briefest of glances…and that glance has me inwardly wincing.

Exhaustion, hopelessness, aimlessness…a veteran that already died and is just waiting for the body to catch up.

Better fix that, I don't think seeing this kind of downward spiral is something that'll be good for Val.

Shit, even _Mittelt_ kinda likes the twerp.

…

Alright, so how do I go about this?

Dragging up one of the rickety looking chairs that dot the room I collapse into it, pulling out one of my vices from the variety pack I bought earlier, a Le Bijou box-pressed torpedo.

 _Tasty_.

"Mind if I take a smoke? Been awhile since I've indulged in one of these, Shemhazzai and Penemue hate the smell of these things…"

No reply, other than for Vallia to crinkle her nose.

Having a Dragon's senses sucks, doesn't it?

A snap of my fingers lights a flame in my palm, the edge of the cigar glowing cherry-red as I take an appreciative puff.

 _Very_ nice.

…

And it's bought me time to figure out how I want to do this. Been a _long_ ass time since I've told anyone this particular story…

"Those four filled me in on the details of what happened, kid. I think you should be proud. Stopping him from going any further-as well as eliminating the threat entirely-isn't something to scoff at. You kept your allies and friends safe from any other attacks from Crocell."

A ghastly rictus of a smile pulls the kid's lips upward, his eyes still not moving from where they're riveted on the ceiling.

"He didn't need to. I took care of the attacking part myself."

…Shit, should have seen that one coming. And the Lucifer heir's gaze once again turns an extra shade of worried.

Ok, might as well strike while the iron's hot.

"Sure, you made a mistake, kid. But news flash. _Everyone_ makes mistakes. And in my case, my mistakes have been a magnitude greater than yours could ever _hope_ to be."

That gains Vallia's interest and even a brief glimmer of curiosity from Caine.

…Well, here we go.

"Let's rewind the clock 500 to 600 years ago. It's the closing days of the Great War and all three factions are gearing up for one big, decisive battle. There I am, working my butt off to complete any and all projects I can that'll give my side an edge…when out of the blue dad knocks on the door to my workshop."

Both Devils blink in open shock.

Heh, imagine _my_ surprise at that little social call.

"And get this, he has one _crazy_ of an offer. He wants to allow me back into Heaven!"

Their prior shock has _nothing_ on this one.

"I know, right? Me, the arch-betrayer, debatably the worst enemy Heaven had ever faced, one of-if not the-first Fallen Angel! Welcomed back into the fold just like that."

I take a long, slow drag of the smoke stick.

"Friggin' dad…as always, he saw the writing on the wall way before any of us did. His weakened state, the mounting casualties that were swiftly becoming unrecoverable, the desperation all three sides were feeling…the status quo needed to either be completely rebalanced or perfectly balanced. And to that end…he wanted me to return to my place in Heaven, despite everything I had done."

I blow out a perfectly shaped smoke ring.

"Talk about a genius move! Dad's plan could have solved almost _everything_ in one swift stroke, or at least deescalated the whole disaster. More than a few of my people were fighting Heaven because there was no going back. Wrongful banishment, spite, policy disagreement…there were a myriad of reasons. But if a Fallen could return to what they once were, or if Falling in the first place carried the hope of redemption…you can imagine what a game changer _that_ would be."

I grandly gesture to myself.

"Not to mention that my own considerable intellect would go a long way towards helping our cultures recover. In between my curiosity and dad's power we could have done almost _anything!"_

I let my tale trail off until Vallia quietly asks, "So, what happened? Obviously this didn't pan out, so…"

My smile effortlessly turns bitter.

"I refused. And _that_ was my mistake, a mistake who's ramifications are still going strong to this very day and shaped the world as we know it."

A silence that makes me legitimately uncomfortable.

I've only ever told this story to Michael, Kokabiel, Shemhazzai, Jesus and Satan.

Telling it to two kids barely out of their teens certainly skews the demographic…

"I was terrified. Terrified of the _responsibility_. I had the blood of so _many_ on my hands…to return to Heaven, to have to atone for my mistakes to a family that I abandoned and slaughtered by the millions for more than a millennia? I couldn't do it."

My eyes close in nostalgic melancholy.

"Despite what it may have lead to, of something truly new…I couldn't bring myself to take on the burden of having killed brothers and sisters, of having to answer for what I did."

This time I do chuckle.

"So here we are. Dad's basically dead, the Satans died, our species are still recovering to this very day…all because I couldn't owe up to the things I did. Because I couldn't take that extra step."

I fix both kids with the most earnest stare I can muster…Caine especially.

"But I haven't let that stop me. Even now, centuries later, I'm pushing for peace. For something _real_. I'll keep doing that until the day I die, or dad's vision for the future becomes a reality. Because _that's_ how I'll prove I learned from my mistakes, and to make amends to those who suffered because of them."

…Ok, here goes.

Letting every ounce of authority I can muster enter my voice, real _power_ deepening my tone and voice I fix the Valefor scion with a deathly serious glare.

"You said you wanted revenge. To succeed your family? _Bullshit_. If one mistake-one earnest error that you'll never _dream_ of repeating-turns you into this? You might as well off yourself and save everyone the trouble and disappointment."

I don't miss the way both he and Vallia flinch at my mention of killing himself.

I don't outwardly respond…but internally my gut twists.

Was it _really_ that bad?

I set that emotion aside for the moment and stand up, making to leave the room.

"You have people that look up to you, Caine, or at the very least believe that you'll make something of yourself. My four subordinates, the gangs, Sirzechs…that girl sitting next to you. They believe that, one day, you'll become something they're _proud_ to have been a part of. Let the memory of your errors fester. Let it eat away at you, haunt your dreams, dog your every step…that way, when it arrives in person? You can look it in the eye and not even _blink."_

I walk out and don't look back, pausing only to give my four favored underlings a brief nod.

…

It's up to the kid now.

He'll either pull through…or he won't.

…

…

Shit, if Sirzechs saw that right now he'd be doing his level best to throttle me within an inch of my life.

The overprotective weirdo…

* * *

 **If we were to prescribe the 'Heroes Journey' methodology to my story this would most likely be the 'abyss/death & rebirth' part.  
**

 **The hero's lowest point, or as American Dad put it...THE ALL IS LOST MOMENT!**

 **...**

 **I'm familiar with too many forms of media.**

 **On the subject of Azazel's story I don't necessarily have an issue with him being the kind of guy who would like peace for the sake of peace...but that's kind of a downer motivation for someone who's been through as much as he has, so I improvised and combined several different assumptions into one complete package.**

 **Next chapter will be the conclusion to this arc, stay tuned.  
**

 **Warrybeetle: My follow counts are safe then :D**

 **L'assassin orange: Nothing like a surprise gut punch, right? 1996's Scream all over again...**

 **OshiroNai: Rest easy, friend :D**

 **Thorvaiso: Depression...sorta averted?**

 **xanothos: Maybe a week was enough (fingers crossed)**

 **Zetazero246 : I have thusly avoided burning Hell poop.**

 **TheUnknwonUser2: You're closer than you think.**

 **FatalInfluence0: Or was it just a cruel ploy to toy with reader emotion and keep people on the edge of their seats?**

 **...**

 **Actually it's just as you said and I goofed, lol.**

 **Waffenmia: Aw Hell, now I have an image of grandpa Caine in his later years and guess who he looks and acts like?**


	46. Chapter 40: Paradise Lost (Finale)

Ch 40: Paradise Lost (Finale)

Caine

(3 years 1 week after Valefor Massacre)

You know, there's not much more you can ask for in life than pleasant company, good cheer and a mother attempting to borderline molest one of my girlfriends.

…Yeah, so I have weird standards, sue me.

The fire crackles warmly, providing a pleasant bit of heat on this unusually cold day.

"Oh my gooooodness~! You're _so_ adorable~!"

Mom squeezes Shirone even harder than she was priorly, squashing the girl into her chest, the Nekoshou's feet dangling helplessly in the air as my mother relentlessly rubs their cheeks together.

"…Please stop?"

"No! Never!"

Well, I totally get why mom is losing her mind.

We have a ball celebrating Uncle Sirzechs and Aunt Grayfia's wedding anniversary coming up tonight and I've spent the last few hours with dad doing non-stop glamour rituals.

And-if I do say so myself- _damn_ I do good work!

A black, formal kimono with red floral designs on it while her hair, which she's let grow out over the years, is tied back into an elegant butterfly style making her natural fairy-like features all the more pronounced.

Am I good, or am I _good?_

"Heh heh, yup! Little sis is pretty damn cute~!"

I glance over to Kuroka, clad in her own snow-white kimono with the same crimson flowers on it as Shirone's, her far longer hair done up in a formal ponytail that spills to her lower back…and who-predictably-lets her boobs rest on Jonah's head with a _plop._

My brother shoots me a pleading look while I openly smirk at his discomfort. Sorry, but trying to stop the _Kuroneko_ from teasing someone is about as likely as me being accepted into Heaven after I die.

…I do make a mental note to punch Riser in the face later, as he's giving Kuroka's tits an openly appraising gaze.

I mean, yeah, she's about as openly sexual as a person there is, but I can be possessive if I want, dammit!

Instead I roll my eyes and go back to curling Ravel's hair, a process made SO much easier by having Shades.

Who knew my family powers are just as effective at the beauty salon as they are on the battlefield?

The fire roars in the hearth, flames wildly oscillating.

"Easy does it, Mom. I put a lot of work into her apparel for tonight, I don't need you going around and messing it up."

Ravel gives a very lady-like chuckle, the Incarnate Stone of alexandrite I'd given to her bouncing on her chest as she muses, "I don't think you would be all _that_ disappointed. You seem to enjoy having us play dressup whenever you can get away with it."

"Ah, the curses of having such a knowing wife, I can't really hide anything from you, now can I?"

She preens at my words-even as a light blush colors her cheeks-as Val lightly pouts from where she's sitting nearby, resplendent in a simple slip dress of silver and glowing hair left unbound.

…Well, she's pouting until mom uses some of her Shades to yank her over, the Longinus wielder yelping in surprise.

Now somehow rubbing her cheek into both girls at the same time Mom gains a mildly unhinged gleam in her eyes, greedily asking, "So, Miss Lucifer…you picked out a wedding dress yet~?"

Val turns a glowing shade of red in the span of a second, hysterically stuttering, "W-w-wha?! N-n-no, I-I've been busy! Yes, busy! With w-work! I- _ow!"_

Shirone chops her on the noggin as best she can from where she's held aloft in Mom's grip, cooly stating, "No. Bad Vallia. _Make_ time."

Head bobbing in agreement Mom adds, "My adorable little _Shironeko_ is right, you need to hurry up and pick something both beautiful AND perfect!"

Val meekly nods her head in defeat, replying, "I-I will, Lady Valefor, you- _ow!"_

A second smack to the head-this time by a Shade-leaves Mom glaring at her and creepily states, "Say it with me now. _I will, Mom._ Okay?"

"I…I will, Mom…"

A disconcerting laugh leaves her mouth and not for the first time Jonah and I share a despairing glance at Mom's behavior.

 _Why_ is she the family head again?

Thankfully someone with a lick of common sense provides a smack of their own to mom's skull, freeing Shirone and Val from the overly affectionate woman's grasp.

"Haaaayden! What was _that_ for?!"

My dad gives her a patient glare, growling, "Stop trying to scare the girls out of the family, you'll have centuries to terrify them later, pace it out, would you?"

Even though he towers over her Mom glares up at Dad…before petulantly crossing her arms and huffing with righteous indignation.

Taking that as a victory dad smirks and boisterously announces, "With that out of the way, the real party has arrived, people! And now we can go to the less fun one in an hour."

Kuroka snorts and dryly says, "Gee, Pops, you _sure_ know how to sell us on an event."

"Eh, I tell it like it is. Stuffy nobles and shit, making everything all formal and crap...whatever happened to good old wedding day brawls?"

Philip merely shakes his head as he walks over to me, subtly passing over another incarnate stone, this one made of bright-blue zircon.

"Thanks for getting this, did creepy-hood have anything to say?"

"Nothing of consequence, just the usual cryptic ramblings. I'll tell you tomorrow."

I nod as my honorary Dad turns to reign in both Hayden and Clarissa, gazing down at the stone with a slight smile.

While she may not know it yet…today is the first _public_ announcement that house Valefor and house Lucifer will be building…closer ties.

Uncle Sirzechs had been a little _too_ excited to plan out the whole announcement, the weirdo. Aunt Grayfia had quietly complained that she was having to reign him in far more than usual.

The fire begins to abruptly spill over the sides of the hearth, prompting me to frown and generally ask, "Uh, did someone accidentally pour _dragon_ spit onto the fire? It's a little out of control there…"

Ravel looks up even as I continue to hold and style her hair, voice confused as she asks, "What fire?"

…

Huh?

A sudden knock on the door that causes heads to turn, Mom sighing and grumbling as she moves to open it.

…The fire continues to rage, a distant buzzing noise beginning to grow in intensity that causes my teeth to _ache_.

I glance behind me, wondering if some sort of magic appliance is on the fritz-

-and find nothing.

What the Hell?

I turn around…and feel my blood run cold.

The room is _engulfed_ in flames, fire crawling up the sides of the architecture and burning away tapestries and banners alike.

And everyone is _dead._

Shirone lies in two halves, Kuroka lies over the sofa with a ragged hole in her chest…the list goes on and on…

And in my hands-held aloft by a single strand of golden hair-is Ravel's head, crimson leaking onto the beheaded body below.

…

Two nightmarish figures smirk at me from the center of the inferno, one holding a blade that hums with red death and the other manifesting spears of water behind him, the scintillating liquid reflecting blood, ash and fire in their depths.

"Hello, Caine."

Gyer Crocell and Berne.

"I hope you don't take any offense at us doing this…"

The fire reaches my family and lover's bodies, the smell of cooked flesh and sound of baking muscle combining with the buzz of Berne's sword to create a Hellish cacophony.

Gyer tosses a bag that I instinctively catch, dropping Ravel's head.

And Chow stands before me with a hole in his chest, stating, "After all, know how much you like killing us, Little Bastard."

My body is no longer under control, opening the bag despite my unheard pleas to leave it _alone_ …and revealing the severed heads of Lisa, David, Bianca…of _everyone_.

As the fire finally washes over me, it's not my screams that I hear.

It's insane, joyous _laughter_ escaping past my lips.

* * *

Vallia

This will be the second time Caine has woken up shouting and thrashing.

The first was when he fell asleep shortly after Azazel's visit, scarcely managing a few minutes before he'd woken up in much the same manner as this.

He hadn't said what the contents of his nightmare were and quite frankly I didn't-and _don't_ -want to ask.

I can imagine.

Instead I swiftly grab onto his shoulders, wrapping my arms around his neck and quietly whisper, "Caine, it's fine. I'm here, it wasn't real…"

Unlike the first time, in which he hadn't said a word and just collapsed back onto the bed, aimlessly staring at the ceiling…this time he returns my embrace, a bone-crushing grip that almost causes me to hiss in pain.

I briefly debate the merits of making a joke in an attempt to alleviate the mood-

-and that inclination goes flying out the window as warm liquid drips onto my shoulder from where my fellow Devil has his head buried into my neck, his body beginning to tremble and shake.

…I can't really bring myself to joke right now.

Rather, I begin to lightly hum deep in my throat, a comforting rumble that always seems to help calm him down.

Sure enough within a few minutes he's seemingly regained control, quieting down and no longer crying. He gently distances himself-

-and what I see both causes me to wince and hope simultaneously.

His features- _especially_ his eyes-are a rictus of agony, pain and exhaustion…but at least _something_ is present. Before he was just…blank.

At least he's _feeling_ again.

I carefully watch as he pulls the covers away, stiffly regaining his feet and hobbling towards the door.

Within a second I'm standing at his side, hand tightly grasped on his arm.

"Where are you going?"

His voice is tired and beaten.

"Chow's. Azazel was right. I can either sit in this room and do nothing…or I can do _something_."

"Alright. I'm going with you."

He just nods once in acceptance.

Kala, Dohna, Raynare and Mittelt all leap to their feet as we walk out, surprise and excitement briefly shining through before they school their features back into ones of neutrality.

I answer their unasked questions with a small hand gesture.

'Follow at a distance'.

They nod and slowly tail us, the Griffons blinking in surprise as Caine walks by them-

-before smirks and enthusiastic whispers start following us, money exchanging hands as we pass, bets both won and lost.

…I'm not quite as optimistic as them, but-

 **[Don't lie to yourself, Hatchling.** _ **No**_ **one is more eager right now than** **you** **.]**

Albion's words cause me to briefly smile before I return to carefully watching Caine as he plods forward with exhausted motions.

Sure, this is about as far as 'healthy' one could be…but it's a start.

* * *

Caine

…

…I can't believe I'm already back here, after everything that's happened.

Chow's unnamed restaurant still stands in the same shape it always would be whenever he closed it, completely unmolested and lacking any sort of tagging.

If _half_ the rumors about what happened to people who tried that shit are true, I think it's gonna be a good long while until anyone gathers the guts to try.

…

Val hovers by my side, her eyes alternating between glancing at the shop and me.

Her constant presence has become annoying, overbearing and outright _irritating_.

And I'm clinging to it like a ship lost at sea clings to a lighthouse.

…What does she see in me, that she would save and comfort me when even Kuroka and Shirone had left?

The sisters…just _thinking_ their names brings out a cascade of mixed and roiling emotions, a mess of thoughts and feelings that I can't process in the slightest.

How can I? I can hardly bring myself to believe this is still _real_ …

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

A light brush of fingers against my wrist coincides with Val's softly asked question, concern evident in her practically glowing eyes.

"What else can I do?"

Indeed.

What else?

A monumental, drained sigh escapes me.

"Azazel is right. If I'm not going to do anything other than just lay there and waste away…I might as well have just finished moving that knife."

That light brush turns into a painful squeeze.

" _Don't_ say that."

I try to meet her burning gaze…and can't quite manage.

"You're right."

An uncomfortable silence falls until she quietly says, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

My wince is instinctive and swift, the surging tide of confusion, betrayal, abandonment and guilt almost overwhelming in it's speed.

"I just don't _know_. Chow sacrificed himself to save me, sure…but what would have happened if he hadn't had to do that? What else might he have done with his life, what else could he have taught me? Could he have told me stories about my parents? And what about David and Lisa?"

My eyes screw shut in fresh pain.

"They didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve _them_. If only I'd been more careful, more paranoid, more willing to _listen_ …it's the fucking Tsuchigumo King poison episode all over again. Kuroka and Shirone-"

My voice cracks and I have to swallow before being able to continue.

"I understand _why_ they left, why they felt betrayed, but…shouldn't what we went through together _mean_ more? Was one mistake enough to undo three _years_ of slowly coming to trust each other like family? I…I _hate_ them. And I still love them at the same time."

Val is silent at that, seemingly lost in thought.

 **[What you are feeling is a perfectly normal reaction. Trust that all three of you had believed in was proven otherwise, a tragedy that was only exacerbated because it was responded to in a hasty and rushed manner.]**

I dully listen to Albion's words, dryly asking, "And? Your solution?"

 **[Swallow your pride. Look for them and try to right what was wrong. All of you will ultimately be happier for the opportunity to repair your broken bond, rather than miserably look back on foolish mistakes and wonder what** _ **could**_ **have been.]**

…

Easy for him to say.

Quietly sighing to myself I push past the unlocked door, dully staring at the simple setup Chow had always favored. No tables or chairs-you got your food and got the fuck out-only a smooth counter with empty bins where steaming vats of food would have been.

I silently run a hand along the polished wood, pushing past the swing door that leads behind the register.

…Funny.

I've never actually _been_ here before. The one time I tried to venture past Chow hit my hand with a ladle and-literally-broke a finger.

A few inaudible steps more and I'm in the kitchen, a surprisingly small space with a still humming refrigerator and freezer…as well as a tiny bed shoved into a corner.

Did he sleep here?

I was already feeling lost before this…and now It seems like I'm _drowning_ in unfamiliarity.

What did I _really_ know about Chow? He was a scary old man with a bloody past and he could fight and cook like few people I ever knew.

But what did he do when he wasn't up to any of those things? What about his past with my mom?

Shit, for that matter…did I ever really know my _mom?_ We never talked about her past other than vague allusions to historical events…yet apparently she and Chow were old friends, taking on incredibly dangerous tasks together.

…Now, more than ever…the reality of just how small and out-of-my-depth I am sinks in.

How can I ever _hope_ to match titans like Chow or my mother, when it seems I never even knew the first thing about them?

I bite back on a sigh.

Any more of those and I'll be expelling a lung.

Instead I move towards the counter, rooting through a few cabinets until I come across what looks to be a sealed container no larger than my foot.

…This must be it.

There's no obvious latch or cover until I pulse a bit of my magic into it, the thing divulging it's contents…which turns out to be a single sheet of paper.

 _There's more inside, Caine…but before going any further make_ absolutely certain _you're alone when opening the contents of this box. What's inside isn't meant for all eyes. No, it's not porn._

…My mouth twitches in what feels like a smile, or at least an attempt at one.

That's Mom, alright…

"I can leave you alone for a minute, if you want?"

I glance back at Val's cautious expression and shake my head.

"No…it's fine."

Leaving things at that I push another wave of magic through the container, causing it's top to briefly flare emerald light before disappearing…

…And revealing three Evil Pieces inside.

A King, Knight and Pawn.

…

Why the strange number? And the pieces themselves don't look outwardly different than the typical Staunton variety that are usually used as a baseline.

The slightest inklings of curiosity tingle in my gut as I open the second note that had been resting beneath the pieces, Val peering over my shoulder.

* * *

 _Well, seeing as how you've now opened Pandora's Box…I guess I might as well start explaining the dangers-and benefits-these Pieces will afford you, Caine. I mentioned in passing how we've stockpiled a great many artifacts and relics of dangerous import for our people over the past millennia, this is_ absolutely _one of them._

 _One of our trusted relic hunters first discovered the King and two accompanying Pieces around forty years ago, in one of the abandoned cities along the borders of the Lost Regions. They were layered and protected by an_ incredibly _complex fortress of wards and spellcraft, protections that took almost three years to undo. When the pieces were brought to Ajuka, we learned three important things._

 _First, as you might have guessed, this is not a normal King Piece. Initial inspection revealed it is perfectly capable of acting and functioning as any other King Piece…without registering at the Monument of Sin. It can work as an essentially untraceable Piece, one of the few checks and balances built into the King Pieces._

 _Second? Well…it can 'steal' Evil Pieces from other King Pieces._

 _You can see why this would be something of a societal upheaval process. Evil Pieces are tied to their Masters Piece, that is an_ absolute _. Trading, death, destruction…even going Stray isn't enough to break that bond. Once a subordinate Piece is tied to it's King, that connection is permanent, bar no exceptions._

… _Except this King relic can do just that. The Knight and Pawn Piece are proof, Ajuka was able to identify them as having once belonged to Peerages that had lost said Pieces_ centuries _ago._

 _Third and final thing? There is SO much more to this Piece than we know. Ajuka was only able to test so much without actually implanting the piece within a Devil. We looked for a candidate that would be suitably trustworthy but, well…there is only so much time in the world. No immediate potentials were discovered and the call was made to seal away the artifact until it's quirks could be studied in further detail, there is no shortage of other projects Lord Beelzebub has on his plate and he entrusted us with keeping it under lock and key._

… _I'm betraying a great deal of trust by giving this Piece to you, Caine._

 _But, what the fuck, am I right? You're my baby boy, and if such a situation ever arises that you ever actually end up needing this Piece in the first place?_

 _I'd do far,_ far _worse to give you whatever aid I can._

 _With this Piece you'll be able to fly under the metaphorical radar, all while ideally gaining the aide and power of those you can trust._

… _One final warning before you implant this Piece inside of yourself, Caine._

 _We don't know who made this Piece or why. Was it merely a passion project? An attempt to study and copy the Evil Piece system, or find a weakness? And why was it so securely sealed away, rather than kept close to whoever made it?_

 _By accepting this Piece…you're potentially setting yourself up as a target._

…

 _That's all I have to say, Caine._

 _Best of luck, my baby boy. As usual, I only wish I could do more. Hopefully this will be the last of the post-mortem letters of mine you'll have to read for years to come._

…

 _And good job earning Chow's approval! That grumpy dick doesn't give out paise or commendations lightly, he wouldn't have complimented his mother for giving birth to him, if you know what I mean…_

* * *

I read over the words written down one more time, gently passing it to Vallia as I stare at the pieces in quiet contemplation, my seemingly ever-present grief and pain set aside for the moment.

…

Yeah. I really didn't know shit about Mom or Chow at all.

…

I snap the lid shut, tucking the box underneath my arm and striding out of the restaurant, my shuffling gait and lethargic movements gone.

"You're going to a Tartarus Pit, aren't you?"

I can't bring myself to feel overly surprised at how quickly Val figured out what it is I'm doing…she's been the one piecing me together these past few days, after all.

"Yeah."

I stalk onwards, something approaching an actual goal slowly coming together in my head, a welcome change from the complete lack of direction I've been drowning in.

* * *

The entrance to the Tartarus Pits are as dismal and ominous as ever.

Go figure. The one thing that _hasn't_ changed over the past few days and it's the one thing I would have been happy to _have_ change.

…

What the Hell am I even doing?

I don't feel fired up, motivated, excited…all there is is a compulsion to move forward, to not slow down.

…

Azazel's words keep bouncing around inside my head, and I can't refute the simple truth within them.

If I were to stop, if I were to roll over and die this very moment…what would it all have been _for?_ What would have been the point of me befriending Lisa? Of training with Chow and David? Of forming something special with Kuroka and Shirone? Of earning the loyalty of the gangs? Of going through every single bit of pain and suffering this city has brought to me?

…I've done too much, sacrificed too many things and had too many people die for my ideals or as a result of my actions to let it all just end so _cheaply._

He was right.

It doesn't matter how much I feel like I'm tearing myself up on the inside, or how desperately I wish I could crawl into a hole and lay there until the pain goes away…I'm going to make all the losses thus far _mean_ something.

I WILL finally kill five Strays. I WILL return and assume my family duties. I WILL find Kuroka and Shirone again, even if they don't want to be found.

Or I'll die trying, not laying uselessly in some forgotten corner.

...

Something that, given time, may eventually turn into a smile crosses my lips.

"You four can stop hiding now. It's fine."

A brief fluttering of wings and Val's Fallen bodyguards come gliding down from the surrounding rooftops, all with unusually expressive faces.

Namely, all smirks and smiles.

Mittelt-sporting a surprisingly genuine smile-cheekily says, "Well it's about _time_ you get back into the swing of things, twerp!"

…Heh, some things never change…

"Sorry you guys had to waste so much time hanging around outside my door."

Kalawarner chuckles, hiking a thumb towards the ominous entrance to the Tartarus Pit.

"Personally, kid? I'l take the door over this place anytime."

"I second that. Heartily."

I can only nod at the two older Fallen's dry statements, casting a distant gaze at my target.

"…Don't take this the wrong way, but Tartarus Pits-"

Five unanimous replies of _"Save it"_ , reach my ears as a round of acidic glares are sent in my direction, Raynare idling examining the back of her nails as she states, "I get that we're not _quite_ the safety blanket the old bastard was…but we're no slouches, kiddo. We've got your back just fine."

…

Left at a loss for words, all I can do is quietly mutter, "Thanks…"

Yeah. Words can't really encapsulate how I feel.

Mittelt playfully punches me on the arm, saying, "Well today you can play the leader and we'll follow. God only knows you've been out of practice, lazing around these past few days."

I idly nod, walking to the entrance with the five of them closely following me…and flare my new quartet of wings, letting my fingertips brush over the appendages with a distracted gesture.

If there was one single, solitary benefit to this nightmare…it's my newfound power. While Lisa had been my main doctor and always observed my magic reserves, making notes of it's condition after my treatment for the Tsuchigumo King venom…I think it's safe to assume that my core has fixed itself, in addition to gaining a not insignificant growth.

…And as much as I'd like to forget it, to lock away those memories and never again examine them…I can _remember_. I can remember every technique and strategy I employed while under the madness, every minute detail of power and energy manipulation.

It's an open question whether I can still employ them without the benefit of heightened and feral senses…but I need to at least _try._

"All right…let's go."

The six of us walk into the belly of the beast.

…

What the Hell was that Human phrase again?

Ah, right.

' _Once more unto the breach, my friends, once more…'_

* * *

 **And here we are. At the end of...I dunno, I guess we can call this book one? Or is this book two? Or is this a Lawrence of Arabia style intermission?**

 **This is why I'm not a professional writer, I don't even know how to properly create or label a three-act structure XD**

 **Regardless, I'll be stepping away from this story for about a month or so. Partially to recharge after putting out one chap a week for about a month, partially because I can catch up on my other stories (Especially Death's Heroes, which has been two months without an update) and lastly because I want to do a bit of narrative restructuring on future arcs. Not because I'm re-writing them, but more like I feel I can make them flow better.**

 **Other than that, thanks to all who have been reviewing, following and favoriting during this past month, it's been an impressive level of turnout and you fuel my socially anxious muse.**

 **...**

 **Unrelated note, that new _DOOM: Eternal_ gameplay trailer was fucking SICK. I mean they basically turned the BFG into a mini Death Star Orbital platform, and that's the stuff nerd ****orgasms are made out of.**

 **OshiroNai: Yeah, I was really worried and careful in planning out just how the Toujou sisters would leave, and how their eventual reunion will play out. It's a big change for them to leave after so much prior writing was suggesting that the three had an unbreakable bond, but romance is all the more compelling based on the obstacles presented ( _Eureka 7_ is still the romance king in my personal opinion)**

 **L'assassin Orange: As Calvin's dad might say, 'suffering builds character'! And Azazel-as well as a few other characters-will have more expanded pasts than they did in canon, if only because there's so much room for me to play in in regards to that.**

 **Dark White Fang: Yes sir! Plz don't send anthrax mail, I already have Kaiser and Pg &E bills that kill me!**

 **Jokes aside, I already planned a little memorial for all those who died. And** **its got quite a bit of Kalichi flavor to it...**

 **xanothos: I don't think I'm giving away any spoilers by saying the three WILL reunite at some part in the future...but the Devil will be in the details. I'm not about to write away characters who have been sticking around for 300,000+ words, what do you think I am, _The Last Jedi?_ Lolz.**

 **FatalInfluence0: Let's hope I keep that trend of interesting writing going strong then!**

 **Tohka123: Whether it was intentional or not, the 'intern losing' part made me laugh. I dig it.**

 **Again, big thanks to all who were invested in these last few chapters, that reader engagement made writing them all the more gratifying!**


	47. Character Sheet

KoTaS Character Sheet

Caine Valefor

(Current age as of latest chapter: 14)

History: Born as the second son of the Valefor Pillar family to Clarissa Valefor (his Devil mother) and Hayden Geir (his Norse father), alongside his older brother Jonah and father in all but blood Philip Magnuson, Caine was raised from birth with the expectations that accompany being a Pillar Devil, which included a betrothal to Ravel Phenex once they came of age.

Unfortunately his family and their extended list of close associates were all killed in an attack led by Rizevim Lucifer, Caine barely escaping with his life and ending up in Kalichi, a particularly violent city in the Underworld where he met Shirone and Kuroka Toujou.

His current goal after the extermination of his family is to return it to prominence, which includes reuniting it's scattered crime empire and enacting revenge against those who instigated the attack, as well as discovering the purpose behind it.

Personality: Caine was raised somewhat differently from most other Pillar Devils. Since the Valefors acted as the watchdogs of the less savory sides of the Underworld, both aiding and profiting from crime in the hopes of catching truly dangerous events and stopping them before becoming an issue, they have a far more pragmatic view of morality.

Even as a child, Caine largely understands that he doesn't necessarily hold the moral high ground when judging others, but the lessons of responsibility he was taught have convinced him that's no excuse to ignore the transgressions some other Pillar families partake in. After all, as a Valefor, isn't he supposed to be on the lookout for crimes such as those?

He's ruthlessly pragmatic when tackling life's challenges, not afraid to use underhanded strategies against difficult opposition or be the 'good cop' as the situation demands, a trait that extends to his relationships as well. He has a very all or nothing approach: either you're his business associate or you're an enemy. Either you're his friend or you're the target of his hatred. He doesn't tend to have a middle ground if you're someone who ends up on his radar.

He has a sarcastic streak a mile wide and relies on humor and pranks to deflect the daily struggle that is survival in Kalichi. A side effect of his Valefor heritage is that he's a consummate thief and kleptomaniac, often taking it as a challenge if someone tells him he can't do something...whether it was intended that way or not.

Caine struggles with his temper and, when events become truly stressful, has an unfortunate tendency to act according to his emotions rather than the logical side of things, an attitude that has caused him no shortage of trouble and loss over the years.

* * *

Jonah Valefor

(Current age as of latest chapter: 17)

History: Born as the first son of the Valefor family to Clarissa Valefor and Philip Magnuson, Jonah was raised to be the next head of the family in addition to his responsibilities as a Pillar Devil. Much like his younger brother, he was evacuated from the Valefor mansion after it was attacked, being sent to Asgard where he met Rossweisse and Sylvi Magnhild, granddaughters of Gondul Magnhild.

He has recently become the apprentice of the Norse God Loki after a series of events that pushed the God into doing so, despite his hatred of Devils.

Personality: Jonah, similar to his Brother, has a more grounded outlook on issues such as morality and leadership, a consequence of his upbringing. Unlike Caine he tends to view things through the lens of rational thought and pros vs cons, a consequence of his startling level of intelligence, often being hailed as a genius.

A consequence of his brilliance, however, is that he has a habit of thinking too much and doing too little, often only enacting a plan after it has been exhaustively researched or being pushed into doing so.

His sense of humor is far more subdued, even cynical, and while he's perfectly capable of being friends with most people, being approached with an emotional argument is something he's bad at handling, often only able to respond with similar heat.

He tends to err more on the side of caution and forgiveness when it comes to dealing with enemies, as he is far 'kinder' than his Brother.

* * *

Clarissa Valefor

(Age at time of death: 571)

History: Born into the time of the Devil's Civil War, Clarissa was raised in an environment of half-truths and betrayals, where today's allies may become tomorrow's enemies and vice-versa. Despite this she quickly created a name for herself, aiding the New Satan Faction in any capacity they needed her to. More than a few Pillar Families came to fear both her personal power and extensive list of dangerous individuals that would answer her call.

Nonetheless, her family-once she created one-mellowed her out quite a deal and gave her something to strive for and protect...something that could feasibly thrive in a future she created.

Even after her death at the hands of Rizevim, she created numerous backup plans that would ideally aid her children in both surviving and eventually rising to power.

Personality: During her early days she was a far more macabre and irreverent person, but upon creating a family she became far more goofy, her children often publicy ashamed and embarrassed by her her attempts to be 'hip' and 'cool'.

* * *

Tiffania and Fareth Valefor

(Age at times of death: 1054 and 998)

Overview: Conceived in the closing centuries of the Great war, Clarissa's parents taught their daughter everything they knew about how to run their vast resources, a variety of lessons that she took and ran with.

They were killed at their family home by unknown means during the Valefor massacre, considering their considerable personal skills.

* * *

Hayden Geir

(Age at time of death: 54)

Overview: Born to a line of warriors from Asgard, Hayden gave up the honor of being an Einherjar in order to pursue Clarissa and eventually Reincarnated as her Rook and first husband.

A goofy yet ferocious man, his warrior disposition and great height passed down to his son, Caine.

* * *

Bjarke and Hertha Geir

(Age as of latest chapter: 73 and 71)

Overview: The mother and father of Hayden, both of them have accepted Jonah as their son in all but blood since his arrival, and have pledged to offer their assistance in any capacity if it means bringing the ones who killed their son and extended family to heel. Often point Jonah in the direction of potential allies or educate him on the intricacies of Asgardian culture.

* * *

Philip Magnuson

(Age at time of death: 57)

Overview: The second husband of Clarissa Valefor, as well as her Bishop, Philip was an enterprising Mage who was involved in a great many projects and passed on his smarts to Jonah, his son. Was very soft spoken and quiet, especially when compared to his counterpart, Hayden.

* * *

Rossweisse Magnhild:

(Age as of latest chapter: 18)

Overview: The eldest daughter of the Magnhild family, Rossweisse was expected to inherit the family crest (that specializes in time-alteration magic) but was unable to, despite being a legitimate child. While never abused or cast out, she was often neglected and her own outstanding genius was more often than not glossed over.

She begins to regain a fair amount of confidence after spending time with Jonah and apprenticing under Loki, even if she is still quite shy and awkward.

* * *

Sylvi Magnhild

(Age as of latest chapter: 16)

Overview: The youngest daughter of the Magnhild family, Sylvi successfully inherited her families crest and was the star of her bloodline, overshadowing her older sister's accomplishments. She is unhappy with the current state of family affairs, recognizing her sister's talents, and has taken steps to ensure that Rossweisse is included in more of their family meetings and training.

* * *

Kuroka Toujou

(Age as of latest chapter: 16)

Overview: Born as the eldest daughter of Akira and Isamu Toujou, Kuroka was forced into a role of unwanted responsibility when her parents fell into a fit of Senjutsu madness at the command of the local Devil nobility.

Left lost and at the mercy of Kalichi she and her sister were taken in by David and given the means to survive. As of the moment, she and her sister's whereabouts are unknown after they left Kalichi following an altercation with Caine.

She is flirty, openly sexual but nonetheless is nothing if not pragmatic, having an uncompromising and unpolished view of the world.

* * *

Shirone Toujou

(Age as of latest chapter: 13)

Overview: Born as the second daughter of Akira and Isamu Toujou, Shirone has often been cared for by her older sister, something she is both incredibly grateful for but also wishes to grow out of.

Along with her older sister her current location is unknown after their altercation with Caine.

She is quiet and reserved, but openly cheerful and emotional with those she grows to trust, that trust not coming easily.

* * *

David

(Age at time of death: 58)

Overview: A former Human Exorcist who took up residency in Kalichi after his desertion, David runs a Church in the city that often gave what handouts they could to the city's inhabitants, acting as a deterrent to notably aggressive denizens. He was something of a mentor and father-figure to Caine, Lisa and the Toujou sisters, teaching them how to survive and how to fight.

He was an uncomplicatedly kind man, possessing the occasional bit of dry wit.

* * *

Lisa

(Age at time of death: 14)

Overview: An Elf that was abandoned in Kalichi, Lisa was a strong and cheerful individual despite horrific past events that happened to her during her time spent living in the city.

She was quick to befriend Caine when he arrived, often acting as his personal doctor and physician, a busy job on account of the many injuries he received.

* * *

Chow

(Age at time of death: 91)

Overview: A Human that had a past with Clarissa Valefor-often assisting her with the various dirty jobs she undertook-Chow had experience with a great many individuals, such as Sun Wukong and the Jade Emperor...even if he didn't have a very high opinion of them.

He was a terrifyingly powerful martial artist, teaching Caine the art of Weiji-do (Way of Manifestation) and ultimately saving Caine from a bout of self-inflicted Senjutsu madness.

Had one _Hell_ of a mouth and was as cantankerous a being as one could imagine.

* * *

Galeran

(Age as of latest chapter: 28)

Overview: A Griffon-Human hybrid, Galeran is the leader of the Griffons gang in Kalichi, someone who was familiar with Caine's mother and respected her a great deal.

He has a vested interest in seeing Caine thrive and become as great a leader as his mother, recognizing the potential and power he has.

* * *

Tianna

(Age as of latest chapter: 43)

Overview: A Fallen Angel in charge of the Black Wings gang in Kalichi after Caine killed the previous leader, Tianna tends to take a very level-headed approach to her leadership style.

She too is familiar with Caine's mother and while she rarely interacted directly with her, appreciates the woman's power and pedigree. Views seeing Caine become a worthwhile leader as honoring Clarissa's legacy.

* * *

Nihil

(Age as of latest chapter: 15)

Overview: A Nephilim in charge of the Exiled gang in Kalichi, Nihil is an intersex that was born and raised in the harsher climes of Kalichi, leading it to have a far more aggressive and territorial attitude towards others.

Nonetheless it holds a fair amount of respect for Caine, on account of his professional attitude towards it and personal power.

* * *

Ferdinand

(Age as of latest chapter: 23)

Overview: A Devil who acts as the middle-man between the gangs of Kalichi and the various contraband suppliers and buyers of the Underworld and beyond. Has a friendly relationship with Caine as the two of them both started from nothing and had to quickly become familiar with the customs and responsibilities of their positions.

* * *

Linus

(Age as of latest chapter: 22)

Overview: A Human with the Sacred Gear _Kaleidoscope Eyes_ Linus rooms with Ferdinand and spends most of his time working on a variety of projects, his Sacred Gear aiding in such pursuits.

Often supplies Caine and allies with the fruits of his research, such as the ward-breaker automaton Robo Spaggiari.

* * *

Vallia Lucifer

(Age as of latest chapter: 13)

Overview: A Human-Devil hybrid, Vallia met with Azazel and his allies early in her life after being exiled from home and was subsequently introduced to Caine and co during an early trip to Kalichi.

While she was initially withdrawn and painfully shy, her time spent among the Grigori and Kalichi crowd has afforded her true confidence and courage, as well as a great deal of power.

She can be mischievous and bold, a welcome change-according to her friends-and many believe that she will one day rise to become the strongest White Dragon Emperor to ever exist.

* * *

Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt

(Ages as of latest chapter: 212, 849, 919, 105)

Overview: Four Fallen Angels that are Azazel's favored subordinates, they act as Vallia's protectors and-more recently-friends. While they were initially indifferent to Caine and the rest of the Kalichi crew, over time they have witnessed their struggles and become genuinely invested in their conflict, Mittelt in particular taking a sort of mutually antagonistic friendship with Caine.

* * *

Staran Dreng

(Age as of latest chapter: 17)

Overview: An Asgardan native who is a friend of Jonah's, Staran comes from a family of philanthropists that 'appropriate' other culture and pantheons' creations before distributing it for a price to others, or even outright giving it to Asgard as a sort of down payment to stay out of trouble.

* * *

Bylar Hallbjorn

(Age as of latest chapter: 18)

Overview: An Asgardan native who is a friend of Jonah, Bylar wishes to join the peacekeeping forces of Asgard, despite the fact that his family runs an illicit operation that transfers precious metals such as orichalcum and mythril.

* * *

Patrias Crocell

(Age as of latest chapter: 487)

Overview: Head of the Crocell family-longtime enemies of the Valefors-Patrias is one of the few Devils currently aware of Caine's survival and has taken steps to inform his allies in the Old Satan Faction about one of their old enemies continue existence, after his son died trying to kill Caine in person.

* * *

Ravel Phenex

(Age as of latest chapter: 14)

Overview: Fourth in line to the head of the Phenex Household, Ravel was engaged to Caine when they were younger and, unlike a great many of arranged marriages, the two were on excellent terms until Caine went missing. Frustrated and angry at her own culture's voracious and arrogant attitude, Ravel has started cultivating disgruntled or ambitious Devils located farther down the totem pole and started trying to affect change in the Pillar-level politics.

* * *

Monica Galatas

(Age as of latest chapter: 15)

Overview: Daughter of a lower class Devil and exiled Greek warrior, Monica faced a great deal of casual and deliberate xenophobia until Ravel befriended her, the two of them quickly showcasing their power and strength and creating a name for themselves. She eventually ended up beginning a relationship with Ravel's older brother Riser, much to her friend's dismay.

* * *

 **So this was a bit of an archival search to create. And way overdue, but I figured this break in between chapters would be a good place to sit down and do it.**

 **Sorry, Kenshin135...but it took me more than half a year to fulfill your request XD**

 **In making this I figured we'd all appreciate it if things were kept brief and simple. Not to mention I tried to avoid mentioning characters who either don't have much to offer in the story forward but of were crucial importance in their arcs (Adder, Gyer Crocell, Syriana, etc.) or had lasting impact on the plot or character states.**

 **...**

 **I'm pretty sure in one of my previous chapters I mentioned how old Mittelt was but in doing so I lost that info and never wrote it down (because I'm smart like that) and couldn't be fucked to peruse almost 200,000 words in order to find it, especially since I DO remember it being a throw-away line.**

 **So yeah, feel free to point and laugh if anyone DOES remember where that passage is and flame me in the reviews, it'll be a good learning experience, lol.**

 **Next chapter (which should be up in a few days) will finally dive us back into the story...and mark the beginning of the REAL Peerage creation as well as some serious worldbuildy stuff me and user LunarOdyssey have been shooting ideas back and forth on.**

 **...**

 **Ok it's mostly just me spouting fever dream ramblings at him and he refines or clarifies (occasionally adds his own brand of crazy sauce) them, but that's how all good creative dynamics work!**


	48. Chapter 41: Gathering Forces (Part 1)

Ch 41: Gathering Forces (Part 1)

 _The Unexplored Territories are a dangerous place in the Underworld._

 _Which is a rather telling and sobering statement, considering that the Unexplored Territories take up almost 88% of all available landmass that isn't regularly patrolled, surveyed and populated by the various Pantheons and Supernatural denizens that live upon it's vast surface._

 _That 88% is a wild and lethal landmass, hosting creatures and monsters that breach the Dimensional Gap either intentionally or accidentally, the home of Cryptids and Demons and societies exiles._

 _Even_ Gods _do not lightly step foot into the Unexplored Territories, as it is an understood rule that there is ALWAYS a bigger fish just waiting around the corner._

…

 _These various factors also make the Unexplored Territories an attractive place to hold secret or clandestine meetings, a fact two figures greatly appreciated as they neared an abandoned and crumbled city, it's Gothic architecture crumbled and melted, a physical history of the violence that no doubt caused it's abandonment several centuries ago._

" _So you think they'll show up? I mean we_ did _call this on pretty short notice…"_

 _The man who spoke was…scruffy, for lack of a batter term. Ragged hair and beard that framed his mildly lined and weathered face, clad only in worn sandals, robe and a pair of aviator sunglasses._

 _But despite the fact that he looked like a down on his luck hobo, the affable and friendly air he exuded went a long way in making him seem a likable person._

" _They'll show. They had_ better _. It's not like any of them lack the means to drop things at a moments notice."_

 _If the first man had the appearance and air of a friendly ruffian, his counterpart might as well have seemed an effeminate God of beauty and good manners._

 _Long hair that alternated between shining blonde and inky blackness, an androgynous face that didn't appear weak or fragile, all while an immaculately tailored suit of red and black lent him an air of attractive sexuality._

… _The seventeen wings on his back only confirmed the fact that this was no normal man. Eight appendages of midnight feathers alternated with eight velvety bat-like wings, a symmetrical design that gifted him an intimidating presence._

 _The final, seventeenth pinion was constructed of the purest, snow-white feathers one could possibly envision, resting over the man's right shoulder, it's beauty only marred by it's odd numbering and unconventional location._

" _Yeah, but these guys and gals like to take things at their own pace. You never know when-"_

"You're lack of faith in us is kinda a downer, you know…but never mind that, how are you two old bastards doing!"

 _Appearing from thin air a robed and hooded figure appeared, clothing adorned in stylings that vaguely resembled the Nazca Lines in South America. The voice also had an odd layering to it, as if two people spoke as one._

 _The ruffian grinned and gave the other figure a big hug, laughing while replying, "Should have figured you would be the first to show. Can't be late to the game, can you?"_

"Bingo-dingo, gramps! Anyone ever tell you that you look more and more like crusty butt hair every passing century?"

 _The other man's face took on a wry expression._

" _And there's the lovely humor we all know and expect from you…any bets on who's going to show up next?"_

" _Nah, guess who's riding in my chest pocket right now?"_

 _Before the bearded man could even guess a red-furred squirrel scampered onto the robed figure's shoulder, chewing on a macadamia nut and raising a clawed hand in greeting._

 _(Hey guys, how's it going? Found this joker while taking the Root highway over here and hitched a ride.)_

 _The squirrel's voice sounded like a child's on the cusp of puberty, not quite squeaky but close._

" _I can't believe you would let that rodent inside your clothing like that…doesn't hair and droppings get all over everything?"_

 _The squirrel paused it's chewing only long enough to flip one of it's feet upright in the direction of the effeminate man, it's middle toe upraised in a universal gesture for, 'fuck you'._

 _(So what's the big rush? And where are the-)_

" _My sisters were unable to come, unfortunately. Tis a rare day where we can leave the gates of Olympus unobserved, as of late. Ever since Shakespeare wrote that damn book, Puck has it in his head to live up to the image of a prankster. Or need I remind you the time of when he tagged the gates with images of Zeus consorting with a Platypus?"_

 _(You're saying that_ didn't _happen? I mean I'm pretty sure ol' Zeusy once fucked his lightning bolts and gave birth to Edison…)_

 _The newly appeared woman-a beauty with curled, chestnut hair-was adorned in a simple toga and smiled warmly at the squirrel and robed figure._

" _Tis good to see you again, Ratatoskr and Hero Twins. I see you are still wearing that ridiculous robe…"_

 _The Hero Twins gave a groan of protest, replying,_ "We can't help it! If we had known what that damn Gypsy was capable of we _never_ would have taken her up on that stupid ball game! And we still have another two decades before the curse wears off!"

 _The woman shook her head, turning to the ruffian and crinkling her nose._

" _I would offer greeting to you as well, Holy Ghost…but you smell of cannabis and cheap booze."_

" _Aw c'mon, Thallo! Auxo and Carpo are never as mean as you…"_

 _Thallo ignored the man's complaints and turned her attention to the winged man…both of their expressions becoming strained._

" _Satan."_

"… _Hello, Thallo."_

 _The other three stood awkwardly, the tense air not conducive towards anything other than apprehensive shuffling._

 _Thankfully the moment passed, both Satan and Thallo turning away from each other, prompting the three to sag in relief._

 _(And I thought things between Odin, Frigg and Jörð were tense…)_

 _Either no one heard the squirrel's comment or they ignored it, Satan turning to the group at large and announcing, "We need to bring each other up to speed on what's happening as of late. Events have been…_ accelerating _within the span of a few years."_

 _The other four nodded, Ratatoskr replying, (Sounds good, but make it quick if you can. I have a job now and I intend to keep it.)_

 _That drew a round of surprised looks from the others present._

" _A job? You mean you have a contractor now? Who's important enough that_ you _would bond with them?"_

 _The squirrel snickered at Jesus' question._

 _(Oh, nobody_ too _special…just a Devil.)_

 _A resounding silence filled their meeting space._

" _A DEVIL?!"_

 _(Yuuup! Heh, you should have seen Loki's face when I popped out of that summoning circle. That kid was PISSED.)_

 _The Hero twins cocked their head, asking,_ "Well that's definitely surprising…but what about this Devil caught your eye?"

 _(It wasn't my eye…it was Yggy's. She's been laying down roots in his wake, if you catch my drift. I think it goes without saying that there's big events to come on the horizon, and he's linked to them. Sure fits in with what you were saying, Satan.)_

 _The winged figure looked thoughtful for a moment, eventually asking, "Has Yggdrasil said anything else of note? She has eyes and ears far beyond anything I've ever seen or heard of…"_

 _Ratatoskr flicked his tail in irritation, replying, (I wish it was that simple, but apparently being connected to the Dimensional Gap does things to your brain. Whenever I try to get a straight answer from her she inevitably starts talking about how she's getting too fat or needs to lose weight…honestly, I think she_ wants _Ragnarok to happen, if only so she can shed a few realms and keep her figure trim. Like I said, she's acting goofy.)_

 _The other four sighed._

" _So much for that idea…"_

 _The Hero twins shook their head before asking,_ "So who was the Devil that apparently has Yggdrasil's attention?"

 _(Kid goes by the name Jonah Valefor.)_

"Whoah, seriously?"

 _All eyes turned to the Hero Twins, Thallo asking, "You sound surprised."_

"That's one way of putting it. I just passed off an Incarnate Stone to his brother, Caine Valefor. I guess we should start keeping an eye on those two, if they're already drawing eyes like ours. Because you _know_ the Beast of the Earth keeps it's ears open for potential players like those two."

 _A round of grimaces crossed the faces of those gathered, Jesus clarifying, "So did you see the future involving this Caine kid, or was it-"_

"For the Last. TIME. We _can't_ see the future! All that curse does is suddenly pop info into our brain like it was always there! Would you wonder if the name of your cat was some divine prophecy if you randomly remembered it one day?!"

" _Unlikely, I have never owned a cat."_

 _The Hero Twins sent the smirking Thallo a long suffering look, Satan frowning before stating, "Keep a close watch on the boy for now…if the Beast of the Earth makes a move then we need to be ready. It's been too long since we've been able to track it and all we've heard are vague rumors alluding to this 'Khaos Brigade'. The monster is no doubt behind such a trans-factional force. Let us meet in three years, prepared to take a more active role in the greater scheme of things. In the meantime I have to track down an old artifact of mine, as well as convince the Ouroboros that it is time for it to make good on it's promise…"_

 _The Hero Twins cocked their heads, voices amused as they asked,_ "Losing track of your tools _again_ , Satan? The Humans have recently come up with a fascinating new technology they call a GPS…"

 _The winged man scowled, sharply retorting, "I don't want to hear disparaging statements coming from_ you _two, of all people. And stop giving out Incarnate Stones so freely! Solomon only made so many and how he did so is still beyond my ken."_

"Ok, ok…I'll see you guys later then, take care and stay safe."

 _The Hero Twins gave an exaggerated bow before fading from view, Ratatoskr giving a sharp salute with one of his claws before jumping into a spinning portal that appeared in front of his claws._

 _Thallo turned to Satan, both hesitating before the Goddess softly said, "Take care of yourself…you still have a bad habit of stretching yourself too thin, you know…"_

 _The briefest hint of a smile crossed Satan's features, the man nodding in acceptance of the Goddess's words before she disappeared in a swirl of verdant leaves and dust._

" _You know, I thought Dad always had a complicated love life, what with being into Nyx and all that…but I think_ you _take the cake in terms of 'painful to watch' romance."_

 _Satan ignored his companion, instead turning on his heel and announcing, "We need to track down that damn King Piece I made. I never should have made that atrocity in the first place, it's something the_ **Dragon** _would have approved of…"_

" _I still think you should have just gone and destroyed it, just to be safe."_

" _Maybe. But I still maintain that it would be a powerful tool, in the right hands…although such hands seem a resource in short supply these days."_

 _Jesus shrugged, asking, "Well, where do we start?"_

" _Where else? Where I locked the artifact away, and then work from there. Ideally it didn't fall into the hands of a Devil, that would no doubt be the worst case scenario…"_

* * *

Dohnaseek

(3 years and 26 weeks after Valefor massacre)

At some point in my life, before I even became aware of it, I became a willing accomplice in some Devil's overly complicated and dangerous plan to gain a Peerage for himself, overturn his society's long standing laws and regain his lost heritage. A Devil that is shaping up to be one of the most powerful in recent history.

…

Life surprises.

Once more rifling through the Undertaker Board I skim the list of potential contractors, cross-referencing the boy's desired traits and skillset with what's available.

Easier said than done.

The Undertaker Board is an ever changing list of available mercenaries, assassins and bodyguards. Individuals, guilds, clandestine organizations…even a few small _battalions_ have their services for hire.

If you have need of something done that should never see the light of day-and have the cash-the Undertaker Board more often than not has an answer.

…But finding one individual among tens of thousands of listed persons is no easy feat, a task made all the more complicated by Valefor's strict list of qualities.

An individual with extensive combat experience, who does things in unorthodox ways. An individual with an unusual skillset. An individual with no real or binding ties to any one group or ideal.

…And, lastly, an individual who-if given the opportunity-wouldn't hesitate to burn society to the ground if it fulfilled their ambition.

An incredibly specific set of requirements and goals that most wouldn't even _attempt_ to search for…but I like to consider myself something of a professional archivist, or my name isn't Dohnaseek.

And, lo and behold, my patience pays off with a _most_ promising individual.

Ning Que

Age: Seventeen

Race: Human-Devil hybrid, Male

Nicknames: The Lumberjack of River Styx

Well _hello_ what do we have here?

A quick read through of his profile has my eyebrows rising further and further at how perfect this young man is…and of how curiously familiar his past has been to a certain someone I know.

Originally he was a member of general Xuan Wei's family, until some unspecified event left him an orphan and he joined the Legions of the Devil's when he was seven. After that is just one long list of accomplishments while he was with them.

From battles along the walls of Wingbreaker Fortress, to hunts inside Cryptid lands, to massacres all along the Familiar Forest which is where he earned the nickname 'Lumberjack of River Styx'.

Interesting, considering that the River Styx-while it _does_ pass through the Familiar Forest-is nominally Greek territory. It seems he's also been involved in a few covert operations as well…

Hmm…

Why does the name Xuan Wei sound so familiar?

A quick scan through Grigori records reveals the answer.

General Xuan Wei was originally a Human soldier who joined the Legions in the immediate aftermath of the Great War, alongside a few other families that were exiled from China.

Considering the Wei-and other exiled families-skillsets, it's hardly surprising they were welcomed with open arms. The Devil Legions have been stretched thin for centuries, since the end of the Great War, really. Considering Devil's control the most territory in the Underworld, the Legions were finding it impossible to effectively guard their borders with such reduced numbers and took to recruiting whoever looked promising, regardless of race or standing, a progressive mindset born of necessity (A practice they still employ today, funnily enough).

A family of professional soldiers who also happened to be Practitioners (A strange martial art that sounds somewhat similar to the boy's own brand of skills) would have been invited into the fold almost immediately.

Fast forward almost 600 years and, within a few days, the Wei family was killed to the last member.

According to both rumor and unconfirmed evidence, it was general Xia Hou-one of the original members who defected alongside Xuan Wei-who lead the assault that massacred the Wei's. Xuan Wei is the preferred Old Satan Faction military man within the Legions that carries out their dirty work or enforces their policies…so that might explain why he was able to so thoroughly wipe out a family that was just as established and powerful as his was.

…JUST like the Valefor's were a bit more than a decade later, an act perpetrated by Rizevim who-while never specifically confirmed to have aided the Old Satan Faction-might as well be their poster child.

…

This situation _stinks_.

Tabling that thought for now I instead continue to read.

Only a single survivor was reported to have lived through the attack, a young four year old boy.

After that, all I have left to go on is the information given in the Undertaker Board.

Not that I think any of it is false, the Undertaker Board is honest-if sparse-by necessity. Your resume is your _life_ on that board and dishonesty is quickly spread through word of mouth…

…

But the parallels between this Ning Que and Valefor are _insane_.

Both the sole survivors of slaughtered families, tossed to the ends of the realms, forced to kill and thrive in uncompromising environments, wielders of unconventional powers…and both elected to take their revenge on those that ruined (or made, depends on who you ask) their lives.

I know why this Ning Que joined the Legions. It's because Xia Hou is there as well. And like Caine, he elected to take on his foe by working within that very same system, earning renown, allies and power for the sake of his revenge.

…That's his plan or, again, my name isn't Dohnaseek.

With a smile I write up a contract for this Ning Que to kill a certain Devil in Kalichi that happens to be the leader of the three largest gangs.

The boy's plan is as outrageous as it is brutally efficient…

A pair of hands suddenly start massaging my shoulders, Raynare and Mittelt leaping onto my desk and scattering my notes and papers.

"Still cooped up in here, nerd?"

"Actually, I was working. Until some rather rude people sat on said work. And now I _can't_ work."

Kalawarner rests her chin on my head, still working the knots out of my body as she hums, "Well you've been in here for almost eleven hours straight, _I_ think it's time for a rest. Vallia even asked us to make sure you hadn't died of thirst or something like that. Clearly she's not familiar with your work ethic…"

I glance at a nearby clock and realize that it HAS been quite a while since I did…anything else.

It's not the first time I've entered a work fever and I doubt it'll be the last.

Mittelt grabs one of my notes from off of the desk-

-and her expression turns into a scowl with what looks like the speed of light, her voice a growl as she mutters, "That damn brat is _still_ all over this idiotic plan of his? He's gonna get himself killed sooner rather than later at this pace of stupidity…"

All three of us who aren't blonde and short roll our eyes.

"Blondie? How long is it gonna be until you ask Mr. Valefor out on a date? Because the betting pool has reached critical levels of money in it and the eventual payout is gonna leave half the Grigori bankrupt."

Raynare's question prompts Mittelt's eye to twitch.

"And just _why_ , exactly, is 'half the Grigori' following my relationship status? Aren't we supposed to be keeping the twerps existence a _secret?"_

Kalawarner innocently examines the back of her nails.

"Oh, we haven't given out any names…only that you're playing footsies with a Devil not even in his twenties yet~!"

I don't consider it an exaggeration to say that the youngest member of our troupe's aura begins to turn chaotic red, her voice clipped as she asks, "And just _what_ is this exorbitant amount of money coming to?"

"Four million."

"That's-"

" _U.S. currency."_

Mittelt's hand spastically tightens around my notes, crumpling them into illegibility.

…

That better not have been important.

"For. The last. TIME. I am NOT going to _fuck_ some kid! I am _not_ going to woo a Devil. I am NOT. INTERESTED."

A wry, slightly melancholic expression warps Raynare's typically sultry and playful features.

"I don't think it's fair to call Valefor a kid any longer, Washboard. Him and Vallia have seen a bit too much to be treated with the kiddie gloves…"

Mittelt's expression sours but she nonetheless growls, "Ok, fine. I'll give you that, but my original point still stands. I'm not going to hope that he sweeps me off my feet, idiot."

"Oh for the _love_ of-"

With an annoyed shout Raynare tackles Mittelt onto her back, scattering the papers on my desk all over the room.

…

I needed to redecorate anyway.

"Bitch, you _need_ to just accept the dick already! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Bite me, Slut! And get off of me!"

"Oh, why? Is it because I'm turning you on by holding you down~?"

Raynare suddenly pinches Mittelt's visibly erect nipples, the blonde giving a startled yelp as both Kalawarner and I sigh in exasperation.

Why is my desk being used as a fuck table?

Breathily whispering into the smaller Fallen's ear Raynare purrs, "Just imagine this, you repressed little cutey~…that big, strong, _sexy_ Devil _man_ of yours using his Shades to pin you down, strip you bare, make you call him Master and then take your every hole while all you can do is lie there, restrained and helpless-"

"G-get off me you fucking perv!"

With a flap of her six wings Mittelt sends Raynare crashing into the wall-and thoroughly destroying any remaining semblance of organization in my workspace in the process-and leaps to her feet, face blazing red, chest heaving and _obviously_ aroused.

"W-what do you want me to _do_ here?! Dragon girl finally managed to ask him out on a date and he accepted, I can't just go waltzing into that!"

Raynare is busy picking herself up off the floor, so I butt in with, "If memory serves, he was in a relationship with the two Yokai all while Vallia was courting him, in a fashion. I can't help but wonder if she would mind all that much, especially if it's _you_ , who she considers a sort of older sister."

The blonde looks briefly torn at that, Kalawarner gently adding, "There's room in somebody's heart for you, Mittelt. Despite what you may think."

"They're right, Washboard. Shit, if _we_ can tolerate you I think the two Devils can do it just fine!"

Raynare's editorial-for just a moment-seems to make the girl smile…before she shakes her head, tone neutral as she replies, "Yeah, I'll take all that under advisement and _not_ do something like that."

We all heave aggravated sighs…but Mittelt could out-stubborn a Sphinx, we're not getting any further with her today.

…I just hope she realizes that life, despite all our longevity, can prove to be all too short.

"Well, if you insist on us dropping this subject…why don't you all pick up my damn notes and put them back where they came from?"

They all roll their eyes but nonetheless do as I ask, Raynare carelessly tossing a sheaf of papers onto my desk before asking, "Speaking of which, what's the dork up to right now? I know Vallia's training with Master Azazel since she's finally comfortable enough leaving him on his own..."

I snort and _properly_ reorganize all of my shit.

"What Devils are most infamous for. Gathering his Peerage. And I can say with 100% certainty that it looks to be _quite_ the menagerie of lethality."

…

Seriously, that kid has _balls_.

* * *

 **And we're back, boyos and girlos! And _quite_ a few new faces were introduced here, faces that'll be recurring for quite a chunk of the story.  
**

 **If any of you are wondering about this 'Beast of the Earth' and ' _Dragon'_ that were mentioned, look no further than the Book of Revelation for a general idea of what might be on the horizon...with my own personal touches, granted.**

 **Otherwise stay tuned for next chap as we begin pledge we-I mean, the Peerage recruitment process!**

 **catemperor402: Cool to hear you're enjoying everything so far, I'm trying my level best to make an actual DxD story rather than one that sticks close to canon and with that comes it's own brand of creative struggles, lol.**

 **L'assassin orange: Not sure what it says about the state of my characters when a Tartarus Pit is a place for renewal and rebirth XD you're right about there being a need for the momentary cessation of grimdarkness.**

 **OshiroNai: While this chapter is relatively short, the next ones will have some meat to play around with as the Peerage members begin entering stage left.**

 **Ddastan: If you and your significant other aren't planning societal upheaval, you're doing it wrong :D**

 **And it was more the fact that he wouldn't have killed her in the first place than it was any control over the madness. I always interpreted Senjutsu craziness as a power that frees you to act according to your most base and primal nature, while still retaining some semblance of sanity and ego. It wasn't so much that he got a handle on the madness as it was he just wasn't going to kill the people he was trying to protect. In the future...well, time will tell!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the kind words, it's a balancing act to make Caine both powerful and somewhat believable. His pedigree will have more light shed on it in the future...it's not _just_ a combination of good genes from his parents.**

 **FatalInfluence0: Pfft, what typo? There was no typo!**

 **(quietly faceplams and corrects dumb mistake)**

 **NotRob: Oh there will be a rampage when they eventually reunite.**

 **A bloody, _brutal_ rampage.**

 **A rampage that Sterling Archer would be proud of.**


	49. Chapter 42: Gathering Forces (Part 2)

Ch 42: Gathering Forces (Part 2)

Caine

(3 years 26 weeks 1 day after Valefor massacre)

The forests surrounding Kalichi always surprise me with their vibrancy. You'd think-considering how dismal and shitty the city proper is-that plant life wouldn't grow so vigorously nearby simply out of principal.

But no, a twisting maze of wood, leaves and other forest stuff blankets hundreds of kilometers around Kalichi, a thriving ecosystem that…

…Is about to try and eat me. _Again_.

A soft rustle of leaves and mild creak of branches reach my ears-

 _ZIP!_

-and two halves of an Underworld jungle cat a few meters long and full of vitriol-who's species name escapes me-sail past my head in two pieces, neatly sliced down it's midsection thanks to my Shade.

An effortless twist of intent has the bladed appendage stab into the thing's head and confirm it's death, my eyes passively examining the spiked shadow that exits it's skull with a wet _scrape_ and marveling at my newfound control over the past months.

Creating a bladed form with my Shades hadn't been easy. Doing so had been like trying to twist my wrist while my arm is being levered out of it's socket, a monumental force of will, control and exertion being required.

But I'd managed, somehow. And like the hypothetical scenario in which your arm is being utterly _fucked_ , practice makes perfect.

Leaving the corpse behind for the scavengers I continue onward, closing my eyes and sending out a pulse of Senjutsu energy, reading back the returns of my 'sonar' ping.

…

It…had taken awhile before I felt comfortable enough using Senjutsu once more. I have a newfound sympathy for why Shirone was so hesitant to start using it to any significant extent when we first met, every brush with the more primal and raw side of natural energy had caused me to panic and shut down on my senses, the consequences of what had happened while I was under it's influence more potent and real than I cared to experience once again.

But you can only stay scared and afraid for so long. I'd gritted my teeth and resumed my training, diving headlong into the risks and rewards of Sage Arts.

…I dunno if it's a consequence of having brushed so closely and so often with the more feral side of Senjutsu, but the rage and violence associated with said side has seemed… _purer_ , for lack of a better word. What had once left me gasping and sweating with sudden bursts of adrenaline and power is now just…there.

As if it's _normal_.

…

I'm not sure what that says about me, that what once was terrifying and alien is now just routine.

A brief shake of my head clear those distracting thoughts and I instead pay attention to my surroundings, pulsing another wave of Senjutsu energy outwards-

-and immediately get back a distant sensation of something powerful.

Gotcha.

What feels like decades ago Kuroka and Shirone had told me of the rumors that a Dragon lives within the forests of Kalichi, but how no one had ever actually seen it in person. Call me insane, but my curiosity had been piqued and I'd set out to determine whether the rumor is true or not. Having a Dragon in my Peerage would prove to be both a powerhouse and mark of social distinction, since they don't bend the knee easily…

I ignore the stab of pain that comes with the memory of a happier time spent with the two Nekoshou. Like my aversion to Senjutsu training, it's just something I've gotten to used to over the time and will tackle in the future, no sense wallowing in grief.

Instead I sprout my four wings and take to just above the treetops, making my way towards the source of energy I sensed.

Time to put on my bartering face.

* * *

I…wasn't really expecting this.

I'd been anticipating a cave, or a hole in the ground, or even a mountain.

Not a well maintained mansion that looks like it came straight out of the 14th or 15th century…are there others aside from the Dragon living here? Because that energy signature is still going strong and showing up as being right in the middle of the whole complex.

Shrugging, I dispel my wings and come in for a landing on the doorstep of the place, taking a deep breath before knocking on the massive entrances of wood and ornate metal designs, stepping back once I do so and privately hoping that this impromptu introduction doesn't end with me being eaten.

In less than a minute I hear footsteps approach the entryway, followed shortly after by a rattling of the lock before the doors groan open, obviously in need of an oiling.

I can't help but blink at the figure that greets me.

There's a reason that, despite being raised among such natural beauty and grace, us Devils and other Supernaturals have such a persistent and strong attraction to Humans.

The woman before me is about as far away from a Devil's natural 'perfection' as one can get. Odd magenta eyes that are a bit too dull and subdued to be counted as exotic. Blonde hair that falls down to her lower back in combed, smooth locks…but is obviously windblown and not carefully looked after beyond casual maintenance. Small freckles and scars dot her pale skin while a single, small blackhead dots the side of her nose. Dark bags gather under her eyes and while her black and pink dress is well cared for, it's obviously made of rough textiles and not some expensive material.

…And yet, all these small imperfections make the taller-than-average woman before me all the more _real_ , make her strengths seem more impactful.

And she seems to be _very_ powerful indeed, if the reading I'm getting back from my senses are any indicator. Hell, she could pass for the Dragon itself!

"Are you not going to introduce yourself?"

I start at the sound of her voice, a rich tenor with hints of what I think is Scottish overtones, but it's hard to tell since my natural translation ability flattens out some of the more intricate rolls of vocabulary and pitch.

"My apologies, my name is Caine Valefor. May I have yours?"

First rule of bartering with Dragons?

 _Don't. Fucking. Lie._

For the most part they're proud and direct beings, even some of the sneakier and more conniving reptiles having an appreciation for candor. If I want to earn his or her loyalty and aid, I can't let one of the first things out of my mouth be a Maou-damned falsehood.

And I'm not too worried about my name or survival spreading throughout the Underworld, this place doesn't seem the type to get many visitors or partake in the gossip chain.

Never mind that the woman doesn't do much more than raise an eyebrow at my claim, calmly replying with, "I am Dominica Skoda. What is the purpose of your visit?"

Right to the point, eh?

"I heard rumors that in these parts lives a Dragon, a powerful one. I wish to speak with them and ask a favor…or more accurately, a partnership."

Whatever reaction I was expecting, it definitely wasn't for the now named Dominica to neutrally appraise me for a few seconds before calmly turning on her heel, ordering, "Follow me. And shut the door behind you."

…Interesting hospitality they have here.

Shrugging to myself I do as asked, the entryway creaking closed with an uncomfortably loud racket as I give it a push.

Following after my tour guide that feels unusually close to a Dragon I notice something… _strange_ about this house. It's not falling into disrepair or anything like that…but similarly to the doors it's the little things that catch my eye. Dust and bits of grime on otherwise maintained furniture and walls, an old and musty smell that permeates the air…it's like nothing living has frequented this place in a long time, sealed off from the world around it.

"You said you wished to parlay with the Dragon? Allow me to correct you on one detail. It is not a Dragon you wish to bargain with, but a _Dragoon_. And I am it's partner."

If she takes notice of the way I almost trip over my own feet, no comment is made on it.

"S-sorry, but you _did_ just say Dragoon, right?"

A regal nod.

"I did."

"…So you're one of them. A Dragoon Cavalier."

A second nod.

…

Sweet _shit_ I just stumbled onto a walking legend in the flesh here.

Dragoons and their partners, typically referred to as Dragoon Cavaliers, were a group of mercenaries and warrior orders that played a prominent role during the days of the Great War and-to a somewhat lesser extent-also participated in the Devil Civil War.

And then they faded away.

With no large-scale wars to be fought, with their talents and partners of little use in the 'modern' world, they stepped back from the stage, yet another mysterious group lost to the march of time.

…

But the powers of those warriors still echoes through stories and records to this day, with good reason.

While Dragons are popularly considered the apex predator of all Supernaturals with beings like the Evil, Heavenly and Primordial ones comprising their numbers...Dragoons outstripped your run-of-the-mill Dragon to a _frightening_ degree.

Polymorph magic, regeneration on par with that of a Phenex's, metallic scale-armor that makes a contemporary Dragon's hide seem puny in comparison, incredible levels of agility belying their size when assuming their larger forms…

And let's not discount the ones that are titled 'cavaliers'.

Take your average, skilled Human warrior. Then give them the powers of their Dragoon partner and you have a lethal powerhouse duo that can engage eight-winged Devils and _win_ every single time.

I'm walking alongside one of those very same persons, chatting away like it's no bid deal.

Un-fucking-believable.

"You mentioned you were named Caine Valefor. Does that mean you share the same bloodline with one Tiffania Valefor?"

My thoughts are brought to a screeching halt at the mention of my Grandmother, Dominica staring at me with mild curiosity.

"You knew my grandparents?!"

"Indeed I did. Your grandmother was the one who contracted me and my partner to aid her during your civil war. How is she faring, if you don't mind me asking?"

Just like that my elation disappears, my tone far more subdued as I answer, "She's…dead. For about three-and-a-half years now. She and everyone else in the Valefor family aside from myself."

It's subtle, but I don't miss the way Dominica's eyebrows rise almost imperceptibly at my words before her posture slumps, sadness evident in her body language and tone.

"Oh…I am sorry to hear that, Valefor. Me and my partner had a great deal of respect for Tiffania Valefor."

Lost in thought, the woman continues walking with a distracted air, my own thoughts pretty muddled themselves.

The odds are pretty wild that I would encounter someone who personally knew one of my family members from so long ago…but this is an opportunity I can't afford to pass up.

"Miss Skoda?"

"Hmm?"

She's obviously only paying half-attention to me so I decide to be direct about this.

"Would you be at all interested in once again fighting? I have a… _crusade_ of sorts that I'm engaged in and a Dragoon Cavalier has the sort of power I'll be in need of. Whoever killed my family has thus far got away with it and I want to change that."

Wearing a completely neutral expression Dominica meets my gaze, her eyes seemingly staring at something distant.

"To fight once more…"

For a moment I dare to hope that it was just that easy, but as is the case life no doubt feels it already threw me a bone with Skoda's past relationship with my Grandmother and isn't going to make things quite so simple.

The brief spark of light that had lit up Dominica's eyes fades just as rapidly, the woman sighing before dully responding with, "I will need to ask my partner their perspective on this matter…feel free to stay in whichever room you like, I will find you later."

And just like that she walks off, leaving me alone in the silent hallway.

…

Well, nothing to do now but respect her privacy. Even if I do really want to see what her Dragoon looks like.

Instead I wander the halls, eyes widening as I notice something strange. Scattered throughout the twisting corridors are various paintings and statues of none other than Dominica Skoda herself, often wielding some sort of serrated longsword and clad in unusual, scale-like armor.

No depictions of her Dragoon, just her.

…A closet narcissist?

No, that's not right. If she was really so full of herself the house and it's artwork wouldn't be in such a dismal state, it'd be sparkling like a polished diamond.

And I've seen my fair share of ego over the course of my life, I _know_ what a self-important asshole looks and acts like.

Dominica doesn't even come close to resembling someone who's full of themself. She was distant, somewhat morose and overall took more interest in _my_ affairs than she did her own.

…

Something's fishy here, and it's not just the bits of mold on the bathtub.

Guess I've got to let those old Valefor instincts for sneaking and perusing come to fore...

* * *

Answers had ended up needing very little in the way of Valefor style reconnaissance, actually. More like they came up and smacked me in the face.

The statues and depictions of Dominica, the dust, the lack of perishable food-or indeed _any_ food-in the unused kitchens, the complete absence of staff that would normally care for a buildings such as this…and the odd pile of animal bones hoisted off into the corner of the mansion, not even trying to be hidden.

The last piece of the-in hindsight rather obvious-puzzle came during the night, when Kalichi's red moon became only distantly visible and the sky finally turned into it's artificial landscape of stars and constellations, free from the nearby city's gloom.

A quick stroll to the courtyard after following my Senjutsu senses had revealed Dominica forlornly staring at a giant projection of light, said projection displaying a color image of herself clad in that strange armor that I noticed on the statues earlier, a proud straightening of her spine and smile of confidence adorning her features.

…A far cry from what the flesh-and-blood version is displaying.

A few easy strides has me standing next to Dominica, even though I'm not entirely sure how to broach this topic.

Shit, might as well jump right into things.

"You're not actually Dominica, are you? You're the Dragoon."

Listless magenta eyes briefly flick in my direction before turning back to the holograph, her voice completely lacking any kind of emotion as she asks, "How did you know?"

"A lot of different facts, really…but there were two big ones. First is that no one stares at image of themselves so sadly unless they're a massive fucking narcissist. And you're attitude and actions suggest someone who's been beaten down a few times too many, not an egotistical asshole. Second…well, you feel a little _too_ different to be a Cavalier. If you were contracted to a Dragoon, I would expect to find traces of Human energy and power alongside your contracted partner's. But you're, for lack of a better term, _pure_."

Another few seconds pass before the Dragoon in disguise nods in confirmation.

"…What happened to her? Is she just not here, or…"

Pale hands clench into helpless fists, 'Dominica' sounding more bitter than ever.

"Dead. She died. She died after our sister was killed along with everyone else."

I turn to the Dragoon, only somewhat surprised at the reveal…mostly because hearing about this sister and 'everyone else' is news. The rest I had anticipated.

"After the initial battles of the Civil War ended and we returned home…the Old Satan Faction had decided they wanted revenge on us, for playing such a large part in killing so many of them. The townspeople that used to live around here, our sister Lucie-"

Her words suddenly cut off with a thick swallow, old wounds no doubt being reopened.

"We went insane. Your grandmother helped us by tracking down those responsible, allowing us free reign under the guise of fighting for your 'New Satan Faction'...it took decades- _centuries_ -but we finally killed all who were involved…and then we had _nothing."_

A single, dark blue drop of what looks like blood leaks from the Dragoon's eye.

"There was no war, there were no friends, there was no _family_ …Dominica began to waste away."

What I belatedly realize are tears begin to freely fall from the ancient creature's orbs.

"She began to not exercise, just laying in bed and barely getting up to so much as walk. She lost her strength. And then…then she refused to eat, despite me begging her not to leave me alone."

One final, shuddering gasp.

"And then she was…gone."

Silence falls between us, my own emotions taking a melancholy turn.

"Funnily enough, I think I know how you feel. Not long ago, two people who were very special to me…well, they left. I wasn't blameless, I did something horrible to them…but at the same time, we shared so much history together that I can't help but wonder if what we shared was so shallow that they even _could_ leave. As if-"

"-As if we weren't good enough for them to stay behind, even though we knew it would hurt them to do so?"

A wry, sad smile pulls at my lips.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

We both turn back to gaze at the shimmering image of the warrior known as Dominica Skoda…and I can't help but wonder if I would have been friends with her, if we'd met before she passed on.

…Yet another case of my own life seeming small and inconsequential, when compared to the trials and tragedies of these past legends.

"You know, I think that set a record for quickest heart-to-heart I've ever had with a complete stranger before."

The Dragoon snorts, her words dry as she says, "Tragedy should be used as a source of strength. Dominica used to say that all the time, both before and after we…lost everyone. Maybe it's time…"

She sighs, turning to me and asking, "You said your family perished. What caused such a complete decimation?"

My knuckles pop in quick succession.

"Funnily enough, the Old Satan Faction. I heard about it when I managed to escape, apparently Rizevim Lucifer is heading up some kind of 'Khaos Brigade' organization and they're the ones who carried out the act. I have some _long_ overdue payback."

The Dragoon just nods, murmuring, "Small world…"

We go back to observing the projection of Dominica.

"She seems like one Hell of a woman. Wish I could have met her…"

The Dragoon mournfully nods, mumbling, "She was…I miss her."

A more companionable moment passes before my opposite heaves a gargantuan sigh, turning in my direction…and a fire that wasn't there before now dances in her eyes.

"You said you wanted to bargain with me, and that you want revenge on the Old Satan Faction?"

Her previously dour expression shifts into a feral grin and for the first time I get a glimpse of the apex predator beneath the Human-looking skin.

It's _fascinating_. And kinda scary, but that goes with the territory.

"You want my help, don't you?"

Offering a smirk of my own I arch an eyebrow, glibly replying, "Hell _yes_ I do. Feel like tearing into the Old Satan Faction once more?"

Teeth that are too sharp for a normal Human are revealed by peeled back lips.

"I'm a being _made_ for war. Once my partner died, I didn't have much left to live for, no battles to fight and no people to safeguard. And now you come here, telling me that those responsible for my cavalier's slow and lonely demise are yet _again_ accountable for the death of one who we once respected? I believe it's time my claws once again spilt blood."

Victory courses through my veins.

"Then welcome aboard-"

"All I require is for you to pass my test, and you will have my strength!"

"…Come again?"

…

Oh _please_ no, I _really_ don't want to-

The Dragoon scoffs, tone full of rebuke as she replies, "What, do you think Dominica merely earned my love and power with no sacrifice, no trials? She fought to _earn_ it, and bled accordingly. You will have to do the same."

…

Ffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuu-

A wicked and malicious grin adorns the Dragoon's features.

"And you are not a Human, you are a Devil. I'll have to test you accordingly~."

"I'll take the handicap if it's all the same to-"

A bright blue glow surrounds her form, scintillating light flying off of the body as it begins to _grow_.

What had once been Human in shape elongates, becoming reptilian and predatory, a good fourteen meters long and five high…likely more if it stood on it's hind legs.

Then the glow subsides and my sphincter instinctively tightens.

Slitted, crimson eyes stare at me from armored sockets, a head somewhere between an alligator and minotaur's smoothly tilting so that it can look down on where I'm nervously dry-swallowing.

Midnight talons that look strong enough to crush diamond to dust and sharp enough to rend steel, a thrashing tail that I don't doubt could shatter the kneecaps of a Troll with an errant swipe.

…And that skin. Or maybe it would be more appropriate to call it fucking _armor_. Interlocked plates of metal that smoothly shift and flow without so much as a rasp of resistance, creating a legitimately terrifying image of some Gothic-styled monster.

…

…By Lucifer's _balls_ I want this Dragoon on my team!

 **|So, are you ready to prove yourself, Caine? If a Human could earn my respect, I anticipate no less from you!|**

And before I can so much as get a word in otherwise the Dragoon swings one talon directly at me-

-and nearly bifurcates me from the get-go, the attack so unexpectedly _fast_ that I'm almost pulled off balance by the passing wind.

Shouldn't something that big be, you know, ponderous?!

"Hey how about a little warning next ti-"

A return strike nearly rips my bowels open and only a quick backpedal keeps my lunch where it belongs, the Dragoon releasing a gleeful, deafening hiss that sounds like someone let the air out of a tire the size of a mansion.

 **|C'mon, quit complaining and _fight!_ I'm tired of wasting away here, show me what you can do!|**

The Dragoon rears up on it's hind legs, rising to it's full height as metallic wings spread wide, a titanic roar that resembles someone ripping a castle in half practically deafening me-

-and I take full advantage of the action, leaping forwards while cocking my arm behind my ear, channeling a Weiji-do strike and as much Toki as I possibly can into said limb-

-and I _really_ don't know what I expected to happen, truth be told.

My arm makes full contact with the Dragoon's armored hide, a resounding _GONG_ echoing across the grounds-

-and koo koo kachoo my arm snaps right in half, Ulna popping through my skin with a wet _SNAP!_

…That's the drawback to punching _really_ hard, things tend to hit back just as roughly.

The pain is just something I'm used to, thankfully. And I have a way to fix myself in a pinch now…

Dumping almost half of my total magic into the Phenex Heart azure flames dance along the length of my arm, the flesh and bones reuniting into their original form.

I'd done this instinctively when under the effects of my Senjutsu madness, a bit of knowledge that I plan to take full advantage of…but _fuck_ if it isn't expensive in terms of magic! Half of my power to fix just _one_ arm…trying not to get hit is still the order of the day.

 **|Whoah, that was neat! I actually felt that hit, what did you do?|**

I have to crane my neck up to stare at the tilted neck of the Dragoon, suddenly feeling like a kitten staring down the Great Dane it just bit on the toe.

Sweet Satan's _butt_ cheeks this thing just tanked a Toki enhanced Weiji-do strike like it was _nothing_.

"That was, uh…one of my more powerful techniques? Basically I increased my physical durability and used a martial art that should have turned your insides into a bloody hash. I don't think it worked."

The Dragoon just eagerly bends it's neck even further, staring at it's own armored belly where I hit it, it's voice excited as it gushes,

 **|That's weird! And it did kinda hurt, but I fixed myself pretty quick so I guess you need to practice some more~!|**

An armored maw splits itself in a grin the primordial Devil would recognize.

 **|My turn!|**

My only clue as to what's about to roast my ass is a subdued glow of white and blue from the Dragoon's mouth…and then an _absolute_ torrent of flames is sent spewing towards me with absolutely zero regard for my health or well-being.

Thankfully I'd already slipped into my Shades and began backpedalling away like a bat out of Hell before Miss Dragoon decided to barbecue me to my bones, but that little escape technique doesn't last as the light given off from the flames completely dispels my shadows and exposes me to the encroaching wave of fire.

And sweet _Lucifer_ what a fire it is! Stone and tile softens and melts within seconds, soil turns to ash and glassed Earth, the air visibly wavers and crisps my face…but that's not even the most devastating part.

The flames are the same color as the energy given off when the Dragoon was using it's polymorph magic…but added to the flames are small sparks that leap and scatter themselves with wild abandon, seemingly innocuous and merely for show.

Then I see one of the sparks strike a bench and with a brief flash of blue light a ragged chunk of the seat is _gone_ , chewed apart by whatever the _fuck_ that spark was, leaving only a ragged and glowing portion of garden furniture behind.

And I'm about one second away from being engulfed by this crap.

Yay.

"[Brace against the howling winds, Crushing Gale!]"

Combining mid-level elemental magic with a powerful Weiji-do strike creates an audible _CRACK_ that sends a wave of ferocious force at the Dragoon's flames, dispelling them and kicking up one Hell of an ash cloud that obscures the area.

…It's always a bit of a gamble using wind to fight fire, but in this case it worked out for the best.

Blowing an eighth of my total reserves on that mid-tier magic isn't an easy pill to swallow, unfortunately. Four wings or not, using magic you don't have a natural affinity for is _always_ more draining than not.

Dashing forward through the obscuring cloud I follow my Senjutsu senses, feeling more seeing the Dragoon dart forward with that unnatural speed, Shades coalescing into bladed forms along the length of my wrists-

-and with a swift leap and midair rotation I slash the eyes out of the Dragoon's face, the beast giving a brief trumpet of what sounds more like surprise than pain.

Not hesitating for a moment and aiming to keep the vastly superior creature off balance I once more jump towards the back of it's neck-

-and I'm abruptly held aloft by an inexorably powerful talon, the breath crushed from my lungs as the Dragoon swiftly grabs me out of fucking _nowhere_.

The ash clears and I'm treated to the unsettling view of the Dragoon staring at me…it's eyes already restored.

"That regeneration is _bullshit."_

A raspy chuckle greets my ears-

-and the Dragoon sets me on the ground, settling back onto it's haunches with what seems like a contented grin on it's armored head.

 **|I think you'll do! You seem pretty powerful and violent, that means I'll have all sorts of things to fight and kill!|**

My eyebrows quirk in surprise at the sudden proclamation.

"That was it?"

 **|Well yeah! You avoided some of my attacks, didn't melt when I breathed fire on you and cut my eyes out! I'd say that's pretty good!|**

"Umm…you could have squished me less than twenty seconds after the fight began and one of my strongest moves didn't even _phase_ you. Shouldn't your partner be like, y'know… _stronger_ than you?"

The Dragoon snorts in amusement.

 **|You think Dominica managed to beat me? When she was just a Human?|**

I abruptly feel like an idiot.

"I uh…didn't consider that. Oops."

Well fucking _duh_...you don't expect a kitten to fight a lion and win, you only expect it to try.

The Dragoon suddenly shrinks down to a more Human form…a form far different than the one she had before.

She has many of the same features, blonde hair and fair skin with magenta-crimson eyes as well as a dress of the same design and coloration…but her hair is curled and she's far shorter, only coming up to around my chest or so.

"Who's that form modeled after?"

The Dragoon smiles enthusiastically, skipping towards me with a childishly excited grin on her face.

"It's a combination of both Dominica and her sister, Caine! Oh, and you can call me Frederica! I don't need to keep using Dominica's name anymore…"

I roll that name around in my mouth for a moment, testing it out before offering a smile of my own.

"Frederica…yeah, I like that one. Any story behind it?"

"Not really, but Dominica didn't like that people were always just calling me 'Dragoon' so she gave me one~! So, Caine? What are we gonna do first?"

I can only shake my head at how- _relatively_ -easily I earned the Dragoon's aide.

Then again…we do share a similar catharsis.

Bringing the hurt to the Old Satan Faction.

"Oh, and I need to teach you some things Dominica learned! Hope you don't mind me beating them into you~!"

…

"Sorry, what?"

"What, you thought I was just gonna leave you as you are? You're my new partner! Even if I can't form a contract with you I can definitely make sure you're up to snuff! I mean, I _did_ totally kick your butt pretty quick…"

My eye twitches.

"Yeah, alright then, Midget. Do your worst, I trained with a homicidal Mr. Miyagi and lived to tell the tale, I can take it."

The grin the Dragoon sports briefly makes me want to take back what I just said but I stick to my guns regardless. Might as well die on the hill of false bravado…

The grin fades rather quickly as Frederica turns around, her expression turning melancholy as she stares at the distorted image of Dominica, the display marred by the detritus resulting from or fight.

"…Want a moment to say goodbye?"

A shake of her head.

"No…it's fine. Dominica wouldn't have wanted me to just sit here forever. There's a war to be fought and it's time for me to do what I do best."

Despite her words the Dragoon hesitantly brushes her fingers through the projection, whispering something that even with my enhanced hearing I can't pick up.

Which is fine, some things are meant to be private.

"Ok, lead the way, Caine!"

Once more being ensconced in the glow of her magic Frederica morphs into a gray chartreux cat wearing a pink ribbon, the feline leaping up onto my shoulder with sure motions.

…

An action so similar to what Kuroka and Shirone used to do that it hits me like a physical blow, forcing me to shake my head and ignore the pang of nostalgia.

"Welcome to the team, Frederica."

A bold meow reaches my ears as I flare my wings and take off in the direction of Kalichi, a sly smile slowly gracing my lips as I begin to imagine the look on everyone's faces when I return home, Dragoon in tow.

Pictures for _days_.

* * *

 **The first 'Official' member of Caine's Peerage (I guess I'm not really counting Kuroka and Shirone's decision in light of recent events) joins up and it's also the first character that I'm straight up borrowing from another media, rather than an OC or DxD canon character. I've mentioned it in previous AN's but just for the sake of it Frederica hails from _Coffin Princess Chaika_ , a surprising ****little show that I'd come to like a fair bit, mostly for it's wild fantasy setting, unexpectedly good fight choreography and fun characters...even if the 2nd season basically decided to end itself out of nowhere.**

 **Frederica's back story has the same basic beats as it did in it's original show, pushed through DxD filter and context...but she's still the incredibly badass shapeshifting monster she was in _Chaika_ :D**

 **Seriously, she's basically a waifu-Xenomorph-Metalmorph-Dragon-Magic Beast Hybrid...and what more could you ask for?**

 **Next chap is going to introduce Ning Que, better brush up on your ancient oriental proverbs because those bad boys are going to be found left-right-and-center!**

 **Dark White Fang: Considering that this next 'arc' is going to detail the beginning of taking down Khaos Brigade cells and plots, the gang leaders will be playing roles more prevalent than before. They won't be a part of the Peerage-they'll have their own responsibilities-but they're not gonna ****disappear either.**

 **L'assassin orange: No one ever accused Caine of doing the safe thing, regardless of whether he gets results or not. And of COURSE he put a price out on his head, what better way to find and test potential Peerage members?**

 **Deep Sea Diver Man: I was using the Book of Revelations as inspiration, and according to it the Beast of the Sea has many heads, crowns, amalgamation of animals etc (which Trihexa in canon resembles). The Beast of the Earth's appearance isn't really known aside from having 'horns like a lamb' but acts as a sort of vice or spokesperson for the Beast of the Sea. The distinction and difference will be THOROUGHLY explained in later chapters, have no fears :D**


	50. Chapter 43: Gathering Forces (Part 3)

Ch 43: Gathering Forces (Part 3)

Ning Que

(3 years 27 weeks after Valefor massacre)

 _The best time to plant a tree is 20 years ago. The second best time is today._

…

This is a lesson (albeit interpreted rather literally) Kalichi has evidently forgot, judging by the rather… _dismal_ air and architecture that dots the massive city like some untreated, festering wound.

With a dosing of gangrene and rot, just for the Hell of it.

Resisting the urge to sigh I instead pull the ragged hood lower over my face, adding an exaggerated hitch to my stride so as to better sell the image.

As the Human saying goes, 'when in Rome'…and it would be far easier to appear some manner of cripple, considering how such people seem to make up the majority of the city's population.

Although it _is_ rather curious how so many different species ended up here. Abandoned, lawless city or not the ruling Pillar Devils tend to be more… _unenthusiastic_ about coexistence with 'lesser' races.

Old fools.

Then again, perhaps it was an inevitability that such a place as this would appear. Life expands and finds it's way into the most unusual of epochs…no amount of xenophobia can stop that level of determined progress.

…

The smell alone of this city makes me wish I'd never accepted this job.

Smoke, cannabis, tobacco, shit (literally), body odor and musk, mildew…it's enough to make a man wish for sensory deprivation. Or at least a match that I can shove up my nostrils and then light, burn my smell receptors out at the source…

A quick mental review of the assignment gets my mind off of things.

In the middle of this 'city' is a man who an anonymous-but highly placed-member of the Grigori wishes to have killed. Details are hazy, but apparently this man is the undisputed leader of the three big gangs in Kalichi, the Griffons, the Black Wings and the Exiled.

Nothing specific about his race, powers or appearance other than he has mismatched eyes of green and red, can control shadows and is physically powerful.

…Not much to go on at all. Although it's likely this man is a Vampire or Vampire-hybrid, considering his shadow control and one red eye.

A difficult assignment-some would say more trouble than it's worth-but I'm perfectly happy to take it on. Earning points or favor with Grigori representatives or agents would be a massive step forward in achieving my revenge…and this operation is clandestine one, so I needn't worry about news of my survival reaching the ears of Xia Hou.

The question is, how do I go about finding my target? The city is a big place and asking around is an excellent way for news of my search to reach my target's ears, especially considering I'm the stranger here and not familiar with reliable sources of info in the slightest.

I'll have to perform a more general search then.

* * *

An enclosed, dark ally with no shortage of refuse and abandoned boxes littering it's confines, probably home to all sorts of unpleasant scavengers and rodents.

It will suffice for now.

A puddle briefly pulls my attention, it's muddy and reflective waters displaying a distorted view of my features.

Black and white hair that's lost some of it's luster over the years, red eyes with dark bags under them, pale skin that used to be tan…a wry smile that pulls my lips upwards.

Devil or not, it seems enough stress and lack of sleep can mar our appearances.

A negligent swipe of my foot scatters the putrid water, a scowl replacing the grin.

Reminiscence has never been a favorite past time of mine.

Instead I sequester myself away further into the alley, dropping into a Burmese meditation pose. Ordinarily a Full Lotus would be more effective, but the split-second difference being able to regain my feet from the Burmese affords seems a safer bet in a city such as this.

Regulate my breathing…in…and out…in…and out…

Feel it…the core within. Move past the mountain, past the walls that are the boundary between the individual Qi and the world's Qi, allow the body to maintain it's ego yet see all there is to see…

And with a sudden burst of clarity, the veil over my eyes is lifted. The very skeins of energy and life itself twist and coil before my perceptions, from the inanimate to the animate, like veins of light scattered across the horizon.

…Becoming a Practitioner, when there were no teachers available for me until later in life, had not been easy.

But I prevailed and succeeded, where logic and fate had dictated I would fail, had persevered when even primordial beasts used my life for their own purposes and in turn bent them to my will.

What's one more beating of the odds?

Expanding my perceptions I begin to taste the city in all of it's various flavors, of how life and death balance each other alongside 'hotspots' of such activity.

My plan is simple. By going to three equidistant points around the city and allowing myself time to observe and familiarize the way certain patterns of Qi come and go, I can begin to pick out individual skeins of energy, eventually pinpointing my target or at least a selection of them.

A slow process, to be sure… _but patience is a bitter plant, yet it's fruit is sweet._

And it's a damn sight more productive than just wandering this refuse heap in the hopes that I find my target wandering the streets.

* * *

Fighting back the temptation to yawn I move on to my second post, scanning for a suitably out of the way and isolated location to begin my next round of observation.

This may end up taking longer than I thought. Kalichi is a veritable _pit_ of chaotic and swirling Qi, like trying to make sense of a whirlpool filled with several different dyes.

Scalding ferocity, dulled peace, lustful intent, calm anger, euphoric irritation…learning to make sense of the 'makeup' of this city's energy fingerprint is going to be a trying task.

And the less said about these 'Tartarus Pits' the better.

I'm no stranger to violent climes. One might say I even _thrive_ in them, as the Lumberjack of Styx.

The Tartarus Pits, as I've heard the locals refer to them, are something I would happily avoid no matter what.

Madness. Pain. Despair. Darwinism…nothing good could _ever_ come out of those wells of insanity.

Which makes it all the more curious when I sense a single presence amidst the other strands of power, moving purposefully but cautiously.

…What madman willingly went _into_ one of those things?

Focusing as much attention as I can spare on this unusual individual I begin to pick out more details by reading their Qi signature.

Caution, fear, alertness…but also _triumph_.

How curious…

Deciding to halt my current survey of Kalichi-I haven't gotten far and one single interruption is negligible-I smoothly scale the side of a dilapidated building, affording me a clear view of the 'entrance' to one of the Pits and where I'm fairly certain this mystery fellow will be exiting.

Minutes pass…and my eyes promptly widen at such a seemingly fortuitous turn of fate.

The man that leaves the Pit is tall, has mismatched eyes of red and green and is wearing a black jacket with jeans, tossing up what looks like a pawn piece in his hand…and has an oddly satisfied smile.

Well, I suppose I would happy too, if I survived such a dismal place.

Even better, he's covered in viscera and slashes, no doubt evidence of a hard fought battle within the pits.

That's my target, or at least a person close to it that I'd have a reasonable alibi for the mistake. Quickly unslinging my recurve bow I knock two arrows, one right over the other and pull back on the string made from muscle fibers of an Oni with an exertion no Human would ever be able to match.

Distance is around 140 meters, the man only visible to my naked eye thanks to my Qi providing a bit of extra sharpness to my vision. String at max tension, around 167 kg's of power, enough to pierce Supernatural skin. Broadhead steel arrows lined up to strike no more than half-a-meter apart.

…Perhaps this is hasty, attacking so quickly, but… _he who thinks too much about every step will always stay on one leg._

I slowly let out a breath, watch as the target slips the pawn into his chest with a dull flare of light-an Evil Piece, perhaps? Not a Vampire, a Devil then-and release my arrows with a loud _THMP_ of freed tension.

The projectiles blur across the distance in the blink of an eye, right on target and about to burrow directly into his chest and skull-

-and they're stopped.

Both of us blink.

One arrow is restrained by several shadow-like appendages that snapped out of seemingly nowhere…the other can't be any further than two centimeters away from the target's right eyeball, held immobile by the man's fist with a streak of blood dotting the steel and wood where it tore his skin.

…He _caught_ them.

Red and green eyes lock onto mine.

...

He _knows_ where I am.

My arm is a blur as I notch another pair of arrows-

-and the man smirks before leaping into a nearby shadow, disappearing from view and it's only thanks to my Qi sensing that I can tell he's headed in my direction.

 _Fast._

I don't think twice before slinging my bow across my back, turning on my heel and sprinting away, eyes rapidly scanning for any kind of area that's relatively free of shadows, or at least with dark zones that are visible and easy to work around.

Perhaps I was too quick to give up the element of surprise…given the man's obvious skill, it would have been more effective to tail him, work out a pattern of his movements and moments of vulnerability.

 _If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow._

…Although if this battle goes sour, I may have to amend that to a hundred seconds.

A smirk tugs at my mouth.

Hah! As if I'll lose. The Lumberjack isn't about to fall to some _gangbanger_.

That thought in mind I once more alight on a half-crumbled roof, eyes scanning for any sign of an arena where I might be able to begin the fight proper-

-and a boot flies towards my face at what might be easily mistaken for terminal velocity.

Only a harsh contortion of my back spins me out of the way of the attack and I'm treated to the _wonderful_ sight of the stairwell entrance I'd been running past pulverized into dust and pieces of concrete shrapnel, the blow no doubt not just physically powerful but also imbued with some kind of extra force to it.

That would have killed me _instantly_ , had it connected.

A grin I have no control over splits my lips.

Now _this_ will be a kill to remember!

The man smoothly recovers from his full-bodied kick and jumps toward me with startling agility…but a split-second is twice as long as I need.

My three Jian-style blades are ripped free from their sheaths, one flipping into my waiting palm as the other two whirl through the air, the weapons beginning to glow an ominous blue as I channel Qi into them, controlling the swords and empowering them with my own natural energy.

As expected several shadows burst out of the ground and streak towards the two blades I launch at my prey-

-and immediately scatter, the purified light immeasurably more powerful than any second-rate darkness.

 _CLANG!_

I blink.

Palms surrounded with emerald energy and teeth locked in a snarl of exertion the man _caught_ one of my Jians between his palms, halting the sword dead in it's tracks.

How-

 _SNAP!_

Two parts of what used to be a whole blade clatter to the ground, my target physically _breaking_ them in half.

He pays for it, the Jian he didn't catch slicing a crimson line across his side but I'm fairly certain the man doesn't even notice it, his hand lashing out and grabbing the retreating weapon, halting it's momentum entirely and a swift stomp with his foot breaks my second sword with seemingly little effort.

…Best I reassess who the actual hunter here is, because this contract is quickly turning into an unexpectedly lethal competition.

The man yet again slips into the shadows with a smirk…but my senses easily track his movements, he won't be able to get the drop on me.

Several blade-like appendages of shadows snap towards me, prompting a slight breath to escape my lungs-

-and instinct takes over.

My one remaining sword traces burning arcs of energy around my body, the Jian effortlessly switching hands, twirling around my wrists, slashing and stabbing, dispelling shadows at a furious pace…all while slight shifts of my body and limbs slip me around the few attacks that make it past my guard.

I keep one eye on the slowly growing amount of magic the man is gathering within his shadows, only paying half attention to the blows striking at me from every angle. My opportunity will come as soon as he-

"[Split the sky, Thunder Wave!]"

-gotcha!

Still deftly parrying the striking shadows I unclasp my treasured artifact from where it's slung around my waist, bring it in front of me, unfurl it as the man fires off a blast of mid-tier lightning magic-

-and the _Black Umbrella_ dissipates the spell as if it was no more than a light breeze, the parasol-style, midnight commodity doing it's job as perfectly as always.

I'm already moving.

The man's eyes widen almost imperceptibly as he clearly wasn't expecting me to so effortlessly deflect his spell-

-and I run him through the sternum, ruby blood dotting my blade as my speed outstrips his own.

First blood to me.

"Got yah~!"

The cheery-if wet-tone causes me to blanche as I realize the man is _smiling_ as one hand latches onto my arm, holding me in place for a moment-

-before his other _slams_ into my chest, launching me off the roof and onto another, my body limply rolling to a stop amidst dirt and refuse as an agonizing fire blazes within my ribs.

Literally.

Just because I subdued the Phoenix doesn't mean it has to be gentle when healing me…but the mere fact that it had to do so in the first place is worrying.

What _was_ that attack? That was no mere feat of strength…

The sound of steady footsteps cause me to roll my eyes upwards, staring at the man upside down as he calmly approaches, the hole I put in him completely gone aside from the tear in his clothing.

He can heal that quickly? I'll have to aim for something more immediately disabling then…best pretend to be injured or incapacitated and catch him off guard.

"You're not fooling anyone by pretending to be injured, friend."

…So much for that idea.

I merely narrow my eyes and casually state, "It's quite rare to run into one so accomplished with a variety of techniques. Elemental magic, control over unusual resources such as shadows, rapid regeneration…and let's not forget that unusual martial art you used to directly pulverize my insides. An esoteric ensemble, _especially_ for a Devil."

The man is no Vampire, that magic he used wasn't Vampiric in the _slightest_ , never mind that his other powers felt more in line with a Devils than the bloodsuckers...and let's not forget about that potential Evil Piece he slipped into his chest.

He merely chuckles, raising an eyebrow and replying, "I could say the same about you. I almost missed those arrows you fired, those swords required no small amount of effort to destroy, your speed and defenses…and let's not forget that you recovered from a crippling blow within _seconds_ or that wack-ass umbrella. You're an interesting man, Lumberjack."

I hold back a jerk of surprise that I was so easily recognized and instead disinterestedly reply, "Oh? And just what makes you think I'm who you think I am?"

The Devil merely smirks.

"The crow flies at midnight, you classical nerd."

…Well that's…unexpected.

A strange little caveat to the contract I had accepted had been a brief passage explaining that anyone who knew that phrase would be someone I could trust and consider an ally. I hadn't thought much of it-since I wasn't planning on doing this with outside help-but I'm certainly paying attention now.

"And just how, _exactly_ , do you know that phrase? That seems rather…suspicious."

"Well for starters, I'm the one who put out the contract on myself."

I blink.

"Here's your money, by the way."

My hand instinctively snags a heavy envelope out of the air, the Devil casually leaning up against a bit of destroyed roof, prompting me to raise an eyebrow at his aloofness.

"Dropping your guard against me? And here I was, having a high opinion of you…"

"Oh please. You're a professional, you have your money, no need to go slicing my head off, now is there? Besides, I have backup."

Scoffing at what sort of second-rate backup this Devil has I expands my senses-

-and blanche as I don't need to bother, an _enormous_ and metallic head entering my field of view, staring down at me with crimson-maroon eyes.

"You're backup is a _Dragon?"_

"Dragoon, actually."

I'm not proud of the way my breath catches in my throat at that admission.

A Dragoon?!

 **|Hi! My name's Frederica. Pleased to meet yah, don't wanna have to eat yah~!|**

"…The feeling is mutual?"

Well, it's official. I'm outmatched here.

Slowly regaining my feet and adopting a relaxed posture to mirror my fellow Devil-not an easy thing to do with the damn Dragoon eyeing me like I'm lunch-I neutrally ask, "So why the smoke and mirrors? Why not just ask directly for my help and run the risk of having me kill you?"

The man merely smiles, replying, "Because I have a business proposition for you, Ning Que. One that I'm _certain_ you'll be interested in."

"I tend to avoid working for the mentally insane. And you fall under that category if you put a hit out on _yourself."_

"Ah. So you wouldn't be interested, even if it puts you on the fast track to getting revenge on Xia Hou?"

…I have to take a moment to find my voice.

"I'm not sure what a Legion General has to do-"

"Protest all you want, Lumberjack. But I just so happen to have friends who are more than willing to do some after hours research for me. It wasn't hard to figure out what you're trying to do when all the various threads were spread out in front of me. You being born to to the Wei family, their subsequent destruction…you joining the Legions, you're unparalleled and almost possessed _drive_ to become more powerful…I know the signs of a revenge plot when I see them."

My grip tightens almost painfully around my remaining sword, voice an angry hiss.

"And just _how_ do you know that's what's happening, oh wise one?"

"Because my name is Caine Valefor. And my goal is just the same as yours, merely on a larger scale."

…

"Bullshit. The Valefors are dead, have been for _years_ -"

Several twisted lengths of shadow whirl to life, tossing a rough chunk of concrete and rebar into the air-

-where they flatten themselves into bladed forms and neatly carve the hunk into a flattened sphere, the rubble neatly landing in this supposed Caine's waiting palm, his eyebrow arching in clear challenge of my claim.

"…You really are the Valefor's youngest son, aren't you?"

No other Devil in the history of our species has ever been able to so effortlessly control shadows…that's not the kind of proof one can refute.

"Sure am. Barely got away and have been more or less living on the lamb for years now. _That's_ how I know what you're after."

His knuckles tighten, sharp pops breaking the silence.

"I'm out for my own brand of revenge. The Old Satan Faction has something in the works and my family was killed as a result of that. I think it's only fair that I kill them back. Even Frederica has a score to settle with them."

A rumbling growl from the Dragoon confirms his words, the building groaning in protest as the creature's claws grind into it.

"Besides, our esteemed General Xia Hou is their preferred military man within the Legions…"

A vicious smirk appears on his face.

"Can't go leaving any stones unturned, now can we? Help me get my payback, and I'll help you get yours."

…

I take a wholly inappropriate moment to revel in the fantasy that is this potential deal before reality reasserts itself and I frown.

"And just why would I join you? You're slumming it in _Kalichi_ of all places. Hardly a position of great influence, now is it? And just how the Hell do you plan to accomplish _any_ of what you're saying? Any power you might have had from your family is _gone_. Why would I risk my neck in a plan that seems doomed to fail before it even starts?"

Caine merely laughs.

"You're right that I can't rely on resources once belonging to my family…that's why I found new ones. The gangs of Kalichi are an obvious gimme…but those friends of mine who found out your past? Well, they don't disappoint."

"Oh? And just who are they then?"

The Bastard just waves an admonishing finger.

"Ah ah ah! Wait a week when they come to visit, and you'll have your answers."

I scowl at his words, before falling deeper into thought, my emotions at war with themselves.

On the one hand, this is a truly great opportunity should it be genuine-which I think it is-since it could finally afford me the most important thing I haven't really been able to have over the years. _Trust_.

While I have no shortage of contacts, favors and even a few friends within the Legions…they're still working within a hierarchy, still duty-bound to follow orders and not go against the grain.

These two-and their mysterious benefactors-don't have that limitation and have the same emotional catharsis to gain as I do.

…Yet the fact remains that this seems…overly ambitious.

"So you aim to take down one of the most powerful and established factions to ever exist in the world of the Supernatural…with only some mystery allies and a bunch of gangbangers to help you?"

Valefor offers a disarmingly gentle smile, pointing at both me and the Dragoon.

"Don't forget my most crucial allies. Because _that's_ how I'll succeed. With people I can trust, who are powerful and stand to gain and lose just as much as I do. Just two friends, who will help me tear down the pillars of Devil society and build them anew."

…I should laugh at that statement. I should laugh and walk away.

Which makes it all the more insane that I find myself _believing_ it.

What the Hell…

…

I spent more than a decade of my life relentlessly training and working, casting away what debatable 'Humanity' I ever had…all in the name of revenge.

A revenge that, despite all the gains I've made, is still decades or _centuries_ away.

All the while assuming I won't be killed or discovered by Xia Hou, ending my crusade rather abruptly and unceremoniously.

A monumental sigh escapes my lips as I sheathe my sword.

"Very well…I'm in."

Before Valefor can speak I fix him with every ounce of hatred and dire threat that I can muster, quietly advising, "Should you try to renege on your promise, _however_ …you'll experience firsthand why I was given the title 'Lumberjack of Styx'."

Rather than be cowed or defensive…both Frederica and Caine seem pleased at my words, the Devil striding forward to shake my hand, his teeth showing in a predator's smile.

"Duly noted and taken under advisement, Ning Que. Welcome to the team!"

 **|It's a good thing I didn't have to eat you, you don't seem to have all that much meat on your bones. It would have been a waste…|**

"Umm…thank you?"

 **|You're welcome! It's good to meet you, Ning Que!|**

The Dragoon extends a lethal looking talon forward which I carefully shake, Valefor smirking before turning to the Dragoon and announcing, "See? I told you we wouldn't have to beat him into submission before he agreed."

 **|Not true! You had to beat him up at least a _little_ bit!|**

"Eh, details."

The two begin to banter and argue, neither noticing the small, genuine smile that tilts my lips upwards.

 _A hundred good talkers are not worth one good listener…_

Hmm…

I'll have to call in a few favors to the Legion, so questions aren't asked as to why I'll be gone on extended 'assignments'.

Oh well. I was going to have to use them at some point.

* * *

 **And Ning Que is now part of the party, a growing little band of insane people with an axe to grind against society.**

 **What fun~!**

 **And just like** **Frederica I borrowed Ning Que from the _Jiang Ye_ series, just adding a DxD filter to things so that it makes sense in the context of my story. And if anyone hasn't read _Jiang ye_ (the manga version is what I'm using as a basis) I recommend you at least check out the first few chapters if you're in the mood for a fantasy-action story that's surprisingly addictive.**

 **Zetazero246: Once Caine returns back to Devil society he's going to reunite with Kuroka and Shirone...and the manner of rampage is going to be _very_ satisfying (or at least I think so).**

 **catemperor402: Sure is.**

 **L'assassin orange: Nothing helps deal with grief like good company, and the slowly growing Peerage Caine has for himself is the spitting image of minds-alike :D**

 **And Frederica IS going to take a bit of creative use of Evil Pieces to properly reincarnate...but I've got an idea for that.**

 **Kalashnikov ak47: Glad you're enjoying it so far!**


	51. Chapter 44: Gathering Forces (Part 4)

Ch 44: Gathering Forces (Part 4)

Caine

(3 years 28 weeks after Valefor massacre)

In my-unfortunately-experienced opinion, waking up from a half-remembered nightmare is _far_ worse than waking up from a complete one.

Remember the fucking thing in it's entirety and you can shake it off, no matter how disturbing. Because that's all it is. A fantasy.

The hazy ones are worse, because they tend to overlap with reality and you can't differentiate them so easily.

…All I remember is fire, blood, fury…and someone I love, dead in my arms.

Because I was the one who killed them.

…

I guess restful nights are a thing of the past now, one more facet of my childhood merrily shot in the face and kicked out the damn door.

Isn't life fun?

The night in Kalichi is still young, if the red moon overhead is any indicator. And someone broke the one digital clock we had here in a fit of drunken enthusiasm a few days back, so there's that…and analog clocks more often that not are just used as impromptu dart boards, so those suckers are out.

Life in the stronghold of the Griffons, ladies and gentlemen.

Resisting the urge to sigh I vault over the railing and land with a nearly silent crunch of displaced sand, taking a moment to revel in the nostalgia of being back in the arena where I first fought Galeran, when things were…simpler?

There's probably a better word to describe my feelings on the matter but for the _life_ of me I can't think of what it would be.

Instead of ruminating on the vagaries and difficulties of language I drop into a lotus position, calming myself and reaching out to the wellspring of natural energy that Senjutsu moulds-

-and nearly jump halfway to the moon as my senses politely inform me Ning Que is calmly seated no more than a dozen meters away from me, legs crossed and eyes closed in a meditative posture of his own.

"Not many people can sneak up on me or avoid my attention anymore. You're going to have to explain how you pulled _that_ off."

He doesn't reply other than to lazily crack open a crimson eye, voice bland as he replies, "I would make for a poor assassin indeed if I was easy to find."

"Point."

"And in all fairness, you're very distracted right now. Your Qi, your personal balance…they're all a mess."

I briefly debate asking how he could tell that before merely shrugging.

"Trouble sleeping. Nightmares and such. Dunno if it'll ever go away."

An eyebrow raises.

"I hate to imagine what sort of night terrors haunt you, considering I have seen you walk out of a Tartarus Pit with naught but a slight bit of disgruntlement and stress."

…I'm briefly torn on whether I actually want to part with such a personal bit of information, but then remember the whole reason I bothered to recruit people like Frederica and Ning Que in the first place.

Because I wanted people I could _trust_. And I might as well start building that trust now.

"A while ago some people I cared for, the few in this city I gave a damn about, they…"

I abruptly realize I don't have the slightest clue how to actually convey what happened. They died? That doesn't even _begin_ to describe the reality of what occurred…

"They passed on?"

Ning's dry words snap me out of my thoughts and I decide to just hit the lake of burning shit feet-first.

"Some of them did. A few others…we went our separate ways. A few of them I ended up killing myself, when all they been trying to do was help."

A moment of silence passes…before I realize I made the right decision in telling him.

There's no sympathy in his gaze, no pity…that would be outright condescending and we both know it.

Instead, his tired eyes only hold understanding and a bit of empathy.

"Funnily enough, I know what you speak of. I suffered my fair share of nightmares before I learned to suppress them…mostly."

His words pique my immediate interest.

"Suppress them?"

"Indeed."

He clicks his fingers and a light swirl of Qi energy-glowing a light blue which contrasts starkly with the bloody light overhead-surrounds his skin, his gaze contemplative.

"Becoming a Practitioner is as much a learning process about oneself as it is about the art proper. To successfully mould and control your Qi, you have to…accept parts of yourself, to break through the limits of your own ego. Doing so is not easy. Not in the slightest. But I succeeded and became more at ease with myself…my dreams-while still occasionally tortuous-occur with far less frequency."

I frown at that, questioning, "So I can become a Practitioner and ease up on my nightmares? Assuming I can even learn the art in the first place…"

To my surprise he chuckles, wryly remarking, "A bit off topic, but I've noticed that waking up with a woman at your side helps."

An amused snort leaves me as I reply, "I did indeed notice, but I seem to be short female company at the moment. And Frederica doesn't count, I'd feel nervous about sleeping next to a being that could chomp my head off with an errant yawn."

His crimson eyes slant in amusement, replying, "A vivid bit of imagery. That aside, mediation helps."

"Meditation? I've been doing that for years and quite frankly it doesn't seem to do much."

He cocks his head, curiously asking, "You practice Senjutsu, correct?"

I nod, prompting the man to shake his head.

"Small wonder you still have such vivid dreams, then. Senjutsu is both similar and opposite to Practitioning, two sides of the same coin. Practitioning allows you to sense and follow emotions, energy, powers, true enough…but it is about _removing_ yourself from those rivers of strength, of keeping yourself open to the flow, yet separate."

He shakes his head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is Senjutsu not all about opening yourself to nature itself, to all of that chaotic energy and emotion?"

I nod.

"You have to achieve a certain level of meditative equilibrium to first sense the flow of natural energy…but yes, a significant amount of the practice of Senjutsu is all about filtering the 'positive' energy from the 'negative'."

Ning Que narrows his eyes, mouth downturned slightly.

"…I've heard rumors of those who practice Senjutsu…of how they occasionally lose themselves to the energy that they seek to manipulate."

I can only sigh, once again deciding to just go with the truth.

"You heard right…I've actually fallen under it's influence twice in the past. The second time is when some of those people I was close to died."

He winces but quickly schools his expression, continuing with, "Then the explanation is simple. You revel and draw on intense emotions as a source of power and meditation. More than that, that same source is the cause of your nightmares. Small wonder you have such vivid imagery when slumbering…"

Silence falls between us, until I cautiously ask, "Could you…could you perhaps teach me? Not how to be a Practitioner, but how you achieve this kind of peaceable state?"

His arms cross, the man slowly replying, "I can try…but I would not hold out much hope. While they are similar, they operate under very different principles. I would more or less have to teach you how to _think_ two different ways at will…no easy feat to accomplish."

Yeah…go figure.

I bring myself back to the current conversation as Ning Que suddenly smiles, his tone light as he says, "My teacher used to say this about being a Practitioner, that it was a key component to truly mastering the art. _If the soul is at peace, then even in the depths of Hell shall one find comfort."_

"…Is that true?"

A bitter smile.

"If you ever succeed in learning some of my skills, perhaps you can tell me whether it is or not."

We both laugh at that.

Peace. Yeah, right.

 **|Geez, you two sound like you're one step away from jumping off the bridge! Lighten up a little!|**

A grey cat leaps onto Ning Que's head, Frederica's voice issuing from it as she proceeds to lick a paw.

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I can be miserable with someone else that I'm milking our mutual despair for all it's worth. Anything you want, Frederica?"

Ning Que snorts at my comment while the Dragoon leaps off his head, blue light coalescing into her Dominica form, adorned in scale-like armor and wielding a serrated longsword.

"Well _obviously_ I'm going to start teaching you stuff! I said I was going to make you a worthy companion of mine and I meant it~! Today, we're going over the 'Mortal Stroke'."

Ning Que seems just as lost as I am at Frederica's words.

"The Mortal Stroke? Why does that sound like an advanced self-love technique?"

To my surprise the Dragoon just smirks, replying, "Weeellll…the Mortal Stroke can be a pretty damn good bedroom enhancer~! Me and Dominica took plenty advantage of that…eh heh heh~…"

I decide to just skip over this abrupt change in topic-that I unwittingly started, like an idiot-and quickly ask, "So what is the Mortal Stroke? One move, a technique, a mindset?"

"All of the above, of course! Here, this'll be easier to explain if I just show you."

She walks into the middle of the arena, about ten meters away from me and stands wide, blade resting easily over her shoulder.

"Ok, here's the deal. I'm going to charge at you at strike at the right side of your neck, cutting all the way into your left hip. Your job is to stop me from doing that. Through ANY means necessary."

…Ok, I'm nervous.

"Am…am I going to die from this?"

Her smirk wouldn't be out of place on a Dragon-shark, should such a monstrosity exist.

"Only if you screw up~."

…Swell.

"Ok, here I go~! In three…"

I instinctively drop into a crouch, Shades springing to life around me like a line of spears.

"Two…"

Toki and unfiltered Senjutsu energy courses through my veins, an emerald glow suffusing my skin.

"One."

I raise my palms, prepared to catch her sword-

-and I'm dead.

…

Sand blows past me with a violent gust, my clothes rippling in the wind while a thin line of ruby blood drips down my chest from where Frederica's weapon cut a thin line into my skin, her body perforated in several places where my Shades rammed through her.

Not that she notices.

…She stopped her swing.

I should be _dead_.

Trembling I have no control over racks my body as I slowly lower myself to the ground, not trusting my legs in the slightest.

"What…what the _fuck_ was that?"

The Dragoon merely removes her sword from my neck, wounds healing themselves with flares of light as she professionally replies, "The Mortal Stroke, obviously. Care to explain what it is I just did?"

The split-second it had taken the Dragoon to close the distance between us is stuck on repeat inside my head.

"…You didn't hold back, did you?"

Ning Que's quiet observation causes Frederica to smile.

"Nailed it. And it's just that simple. _I didn't hold back."_

I finally regain a semblance of control over myself, fighting back the helpless feeling that had permeated my every cell upon seeing the Dragoon swing that damn sword of hers in a motion almost too fast for me to see.

"That's…that's _it?"_

"You make it sound like 'not holding back' is simple. Tell me, Caine…what's something Humans, Devils, Dragons, even _Gods_ have in common?"

"…We all have to take a leak?"

"Hah hah. No, you all automatically place limits on yourself, on your strength."

…Comprehension suddenly blooms in my head, Frederica grinning as she see's it.

" _Exactly._ Almost every living being on the planet keeps their strength under a certain threshold, in order to avoid causing damage to themselves. Even beings capable of regenerating avoid self-harm, to an extent. You won't see a Phenex blowing off their head every few minutes, just because they _can."_

Her teeth part in a ferocious grin.

"I don't have that limitation. I was _born_ free of any inhibitions or shackles, being a polymorph. Dominica also learned to work past her Human nature of restraint, and truly come to embody the potential of the Mortal Stroke."

Her eyes narrow, staring at me with sudden intensity.

"…You're close. You don't fear pain-not really-and that necklace, alongside your body's natural durability, afford you the means to recover from quite the variety of injuries. And the first time we met-when you shattered your arm trying to hurt me-proves that you have the right mindset…all you need is a little push."

She stabs her sword into the ground, expression contemplative.

"The Mortal Stroke is not a singular technique or style…it is a _mindset_. And I have only ever taught it to Humans before…I wonder how strong a Devil could become, once they cast off their shackles…"

Ning Que and I raise an eyebrow at each other.

"While I'm flattered, Frederica…merely knowing how to use the full power of my muscles is pretty awesome, but not the reality-altering game changer that it sounds like you think it will be."

"You're not listening~!"

…What's up with the cheery tone?

She strides forward and proceeds to poke me right in the chest.

"Devils are beings of _Magic._ Yes, you have many of the same anatomical similarities to a Human…but what if you cut away the chains holding your _Supernatural_ side back? Whether you're aware of it or not, you have those. And I'm going to see you cast them aside, or die trying. Maybe both~!"

…The fact that I'm growing curious about this speaks volumes about how fucking insane my life has become.

"Well, you've piqued my interest…so how do I go about accomplishing this?"

"Simple! I want you to fight yourself, and eventually become able to kill yourself at a moment's notice."

…

...

"…Come again?"

Why is my Dragoon giggling?

"I said, I want you to be able to kill yourself! The greatest barrier to any living being achieving it's full potential is it's fear of death. Conquer that-conquer _yourself_ _-_ and the Mortal Stroke will be yours. I suggest you try fighting those Shades of yours, try to actually strike a lethal blow against yourself!"

I blink in open disbelief.

…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Chow has a contender for the most batshit insane teacher I've ever had.

"Isn't killing myself to attain this 'mindset' kinda defeating the point? Since I'll, you know, be _dead_ and everything?"

The Dragoon merely winks.

"Dominica figured that part out. Will you?"

"If I do, I fear for my sanity."

Ning Que just shakes his head-

-before being wrapped up into a brutal looking headlock as Frederica gives him a noogie, cheerily stating, "And you can make your swords go all glowy and stuff, right? I want you to do the same thing as Caine, both of you are gonna be the best partners a Dragoon could ask for!"

The man's pleading gaze doesn't faze me, as I helplessly shrug.

This Dragoon is clearly insane, thus I'm not in any hurry to argue with it.

"Hey, Boss! Your buddies just arrived!"

Galeran, I could kiss you right now for that clutch save.

Smiling to the duo I ask, "So, care to meet those allies I've been hinting at to you over the past week?"

* * *

"Caine! How are you, are you feeling ok? Has that King Piece done anything bad?"

One of the most genuine smiles I can manage these days pull my lips upwards as Val begins to fret over me within seconds of stepping out of the transport circle, glowing eyes of vivid blue scanning my form like some kind of police dog.

"Val, I'm _fine_. Everything has been going just dandy, no troubles aside from the ones we first discovered."

She crosses her arms, clearly not taking my word for it.

"Show me."

I offer the Longinus wielder a daring smirk, coyly replying, "Oh, why Vallia…I had no idea you were being so… _forward_ today~."

Her eyes roll hard enough that I'm surprised they don't end up looking at the back of her skull, the four Fallen groaning in unison.

"Twerp, just because the black cat isn't around anymore doesn't mean you have to emulate her pervasive horniness."

While there's still the ever-present twinge at the thought of Kuroka and Shirone's absence I know Mittelt well enough to understand that she means that in 100% jest.

"Who knows, maybe she just rubbed off on me?"

"A lot of ways that can be interpreted…"

I ignore Raynare's muttered comment and instead meet Val's unwavering gaze, one perfect eyebrow of pale-white raising in an open challenge.

"Alright, alright…if you wanted a show you could just ask…"

Yet again I'm ignored and without further spitballing I take off my shirt, displaying my upper body for Val and the Fallen's examination.

…mainly, that of the vein-like structure located in between my pecs.

When I had gone ahead and implanted the King Piece mom left behind for me-under the careful watch of Linus with his Sacred Gear active and observing-the entire process had gone surprisingly smoothly, aside from a few minor hiccups.

The first-and most obvious-is the odd markings where the piece was implemented. Shadow-like tendrils that resemble some sort of malignant growth spread outwards from where the thing entered my body and while they _seem_ perfectly benign, they're kinda…conspicuous.

The second surprise had been that I can actually store my pieces inside my body, rather than keep them physically anchored like most Evil Pieces are. The only tradeoff is that I have to channel a low amount of energy into them as I do so, something we theorized was the cause of those odd veins on my body.

…But hey! For a completely unknown artifact that could have done who knows what, I think this a good trade!

Not that Val seems to agree, if the way she gently runs her fingers across the implant point while narrowing her eyes is any indication.

Instead I take the moment to examine the young woman up close, her evolution over the years never ceasing to amaze me.

…Where's the little girl that once couldn't even hold a single conversation before having to avert her eyes? Who was struggling to learn such a simple thing as basic self-worth and confidence?

Wherever she is, she was replaced by the Empress made incarnate before me, a Goddess in the flesh who put me back together when I was on the verge of falling.

Time flows ever onward it seems...

…

I flex my muscles and she promptly blushes a little bit, her tongue slowly licking her lower lip before an abrupt shake of her head has her back to business, pretending nothing happened.

Yep. Still got it.

The three Fallen ladies-even though Mittelt tries to hide it-also openly appraise my physique with approving nods.

…What? I fucking busted my ass to get this level of swole, I can revel in the machismo a little bit.

"Well…I guess there really isn't anything wrong here. You seem ok to me."

"And now we're back to where we started. Trust me yet?"

Amusement sparkles in her eyes.

"I'll give it a few more years."

A polite cough reminds me that there's two strangers in the room that need introduction, something I forgot in the heat of the moment.

Grinning and grandly motioning to my newest Peerage members I announce, "Everyone, allow me to introduce-"

"Ah, Ning Que, correct? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your resume was quite impressive."

I'm left standing there, arm outstretched as Dohnaseek strides past me-followed by everyone else-and proceeds to shake Ning's hand, the crimson-eyed assassin raising an eyebrow but returning the gesture regardless, politely bowing his head to the women of the group.

"You must be the sources Caine was referring to. Considering his breadth of knowledge, you must be very knowledgeable people indeed. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance…?"

The Fallen respectfully takes his fedora off, Kalawarner sauntering forward and introducing them all with, "My name is Kalawarner, Sweety~. The wannabe detective is Dohnaseek, the leather master over there is Raynare, blonde and mean is Mittelt while our darling little girl with the silver hair is the current White Dragon Empress, Vallia Lucifer."

Ning Que freezes, eyes wide before awkwardly coughing.

"Sorry…but you _did_ just say the White Dragon Empress…correct?"

Val confidently dips her head, extending a hand and smoothly stating, "She did. It's a pleasure to meet someone Caine apparently trusts enough to so quickly introduce us to. I look forward to working with someone of your reputation, Ning Que."

"…Likewise. I guess he wasn't joking when he said he had truly powerful allies."

Val glances back at me-still miserably reflecting that my grand introduction went to waste, and that Nin Que was instantly given such respect while I didn't get _shit_ when we first met-and smiles, purring, "Oh, he said that? How flattering~."

It's my turn to roll my eyes at her flirtatious tone, deciding to take a bit of revenge on them for stealing my thunder by saying, "Frederica? If you would."

The Dragoon had been content to stay in her grey cat form for the duration of the meeting but as soon as I finish my sentence a blue light suffuses the room, her body elongating and growing until a metric fuck-ton of armored Dragoon is filling the auditorium where the Griffons had placed the transport circle.

I positively _relish_ in the way all present-minus Ning Que and myself-gape and stare at my prospective Peerage member.

Frederica herself seems fairly curious as she tilts her head downwards, placing her nostrils directly in front of Vallia and taking a few quick sniffs.

 **|Hmm…yup, that's Albion in there! Pleased to meet you, Miss Dragon Empress! Can we fight sometime? I bet I can kick that scaly fossil inside your soul's ass~!|**

There's an indignant squawk of dismay from Albion as he shouts back,

 **[W-what?! The impertinence! Do not get too full of yourself, Hatchling, it would be** _ **your**_ **ass being kicked were we to battle!]**

Predictably, Frederica just snickers while Val can't quite seem what to make of this situation.

It's the Fallen's reactions that warm my twisted heart, however.

Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt are staring up at the armored figure with pale faces and wide eyes, Dohnaseek-ever the knowledgeable one-staring at me with something approaching distress.

"…You found a _Dragoon."_

"Yup."

"A creature from the Great War and your Civil War that was feared for their power by all beings, regardless of alignment."

"Yuuup."

"…And then you convinced that Dragoon to help you and join your Peerage."

"Yuuuuup."

"…"

"…"

"Do you make it a point in your daily routine to overturn expectations? Because if it is, kindly desist doing so every time we leave for more than a week."

I just cackle as Frederica swings her head around with the grace and lethality of an oiled tank turret, gazing at the Fallen as she cheerily announces,

 **|It's been awhile since I've met any Fallen Angels! Don't worry, I won't eat any of you. Your feathers get stuck in my teeth and are a pain to get out, so let's be friends, yah?|**

A round of wordless nods.

…

Seeing reactions like this are _never_ going to get old.

Clapping my hands and dispelling the moment I announce, "As much fun as it is to see you all shit yourselves, Ferdinand wants to see us in an hour, he's got a bit of info I think we'll be interested to hear about…"

While Mittelt looks like she wants to throttle me for daring to suggest she was crapping herself-even though she _totally_ was-Val curiously asks, "How so?"

My grin matches the one Frederica is sporting.

"We've got our first lead on Khaos Brigade activity. Time to start hitting back, people!"

* * *

 **Next Chap will mark the actual beginning of taking the fight to the Chaos Brigade and covering the truth of why the Valefor's were being attacked in the first place, stay tuned!**


	52. Chapter 45: Gathering Forces (Part 5)

Ch 45: Gathering Forces (Part 5)

Caine

(3 years 28 weeks after Valefor massacre)

"Well, Ferdinand? You've tickled my fancy with news of imminent retribution, lay it on thick, brother."

Somehow disengaging himself from the monumental piles of paper that constantly litter his living room that doubles as an office, Kalichi's main organizational savant waves a hand in greeting.

"Greeting later, getting over here now! I finally figured it out!"

We all share a glance at Ferdinand's slightly haggard appearance and general unkemptness, clear signs that he's been working extra hours.

Again.

"Figured what out?"

My fellow Devil lopsidedly grins-channelling Linus, apparently-and dives back into his jungle of files and papers, searching for something specific.

…I'd been horrified to learn that the ground zero of office work that covers this room hadn't been a result of neglected personal hygiene, insufficient disposal systems or general laziness…but his fucking _filing_ system.

What a weirdo.

…Although I suppose that makes me the king of the weirdos.

Eh, better than the other nickname that I was saddled with when I wasn't looking…that moniker is just _way_ too embarrassing.

"You remember all those recordings and shit you got from Gyer's office way back when?"

I scowl at the memory of that fuck but nod in affirmative.

"Well I finally got something usable out of it! Devils aren't quite as adept at Humans at covering up paper trails and shit like that, but Magellan taught me how to work that system _real_ extensively."

He eventually rips a sheaf of paper from one of the dangerously teetering stacks, beaming as he flourishes it.

"Ta-da! Those geas seals and insignia on those documents belong to a few merc groups that work for the Supernatural world on occasion. You can't falsify those things and from there I was able to look into those groups actual companies and ask a few questions."

I nod at Ferdinand's words, inwardly shaking my head at how, yet again, my species shot itself in the foot for no other reason than we used to be raging dicks.

Back during the days of the Great War and opening days of the Civil War human warriors and mages were hired or contracted on a fairly regular basis, convenient canon fodder or meat shields, as we no doubt thought back then. Never mind that half the time my ancestors didn't even bother paying these groups after they'd been thrown through the meat grinder, because…well, fuck Humans, I guess.

That changed as casualties mounted during the Civil War. What had once been disposable troops became critical assets and, eventually, Reincarnated Devils. And a fair portion of these groups or individuals remembered how they-or extended family-had been screwed over in the past, demanding a foolproof method of ensuring contracts were carried out.

Now ordinarily they would have been told to fuck right off…but my species simply didn't have the luxury of pushing away any assets they found annoying or undesirable. Our borders were crumbling, our population was hovering just above the threshold of permanent decline, practically half the Pillars were extinct…desperate times call for desperate measures and we'd acquiesced.

Hence, these geas contracts. Each mercenary group has a personal sigil that CANNOT be falsified-courtesy of Ajuka Beelzbub-and signing them is a binding contract, according to the words written on the paper.

…Which means when me and my friends got ahold of Gyer's contracts, we got a 100% legitimate roadmap of groups that he worked or did business with.

And it looks like Ferdinand finally hit gold.

"Lo and behold, friends, the solution to our Khaos Brigade problem! Well…at least the _start_ of a solution."

He waves a piece of writing in front of my face and I have to bite back a sigh.

"Ferdinand, I don't know what any of that means."

Dohnaseek comes to my rescue as he grabs it, running his eyes across the graphs, numbers and other shit I don't know how to translate…and his eyes briefly widen before a smirk crosses his face.

"Well this is interesting…may I-"

"Already sent a copy to your boss, he'll have this same info."

The Fallen nods, satisfied, as I irritatedly ask, "So anyone gonna explain to illiterate and stupid over here what that means?"

Mittelt snickers and snidely remarks, "Why bother? We've been doing that for _years_ and you still don't-"

"I was actually referring to you, Grandma."

Que immediate death glare in my direction as Val sighs in exasperation, Ferdinand quickly interjecting with, "Ok, long story short then. Since you can't fake or alter these records Gyer had to play it careful. While _he_ did put his stamp of approval on this geas, there were no details of payment, mission or anything else like that, just proof that he, at one point, hired them. He left that other stuff to an outside source."

The smugly grinning Devil kicks his feet up on a nearby table, cheerily continuing his tale with, "That would have been a dead end right then and there…but leave it to the Old Satan Faction to think Humans suck. I went to the groups that were hired, did some basic hypnotism and bribery on their secretaries and got ahold of their payment records. Voila, I just discovered the location of one of the 'unofficial' groups that hire OSF personal!"

I can't help the frown that comes to my face.

"While I agree that's awesome…that isn't a confirmation that these guys are Khaos Brigade, Ferd."

He just snickers.

"True enough. Which is why while you were out and about recruiting Ning Que and Frederica, I had the gangs send out a few people to the outskirts of the Zepar territory where these mystery merchants are based, listen around for awhile and all that. Lo and behold, apparently there are whispers of a certain, 'Brigade' looking to recruit nearby. Factor in the receipt I got from the merc companies and we've got location, name and a reasonably certain conclusion to draw!"

…Well, the Zepars were always one of those families that basically supported the OSF in every way but openly, it would make sense they have a Brigade outpost in their territory…

A Dragon's grin splits my lips.

"Ferdinand…I think I love you."

The Devil just smirks before asking, "I aim to please. And this provides us an opportunity…"

I lick my lips in anticipation.

"Capture and interrogation…you sure that place isn't abandoned or anything, Ferd?"

"Can't think of any reason it wouldn't be. Seeing as how they're still practically a myth I don't see the Khaos Brigade packing up shop and moving location every time they cut a deal. If no one is looking for you it's way safer to just sit tight than it is to constantly remain on the move."

"Point. Everyone up for a field trip? I want to move on this now."

Ning and Frederica just smirk in anticipation, the Fallen and Val just nodding in agreement…even if Mittelt still looks like she wants to stab me in the face.

"Alright…then let's get moving. We'll hash out the details on the way."

* * *

…

There's nothing more disquieting than realizing you can't go home again.

The clean streets, the gleaming buildings, the peaceful residents, the bustling business…the lack of stink, of screams, of threat…

New San Diego-yet one more bit of Human culture shamelessly copied-is as alien to me as Kalichi once was and I feel very much like a stranger in a strange land.

…How am I supposed to return to this, to being the head of my family, if something as mundane as a 'normal' city street leaves me twitchy and glancing around in anxiety?

Where are the Strays? The muggers, the drug peddlers, the prostitutes, the rapists and everything else in between?

A hand gently wraps into my own, instantly calming me down a notch.

"Easy does it, Caine…the only real threat here is _maybe_ getting run over by a novelty car. Although considering how tough we are…"

I let out a slow breath, glancing to my side where Val is matching my pace.

An easier feat, considering our transformed state. Turns out Raynare is actually a fair hand at legitimate polymorph magic, able to alter bodies for a short time and providing a convenient way to disguise ourselves that doesn't rely on illusions or other bits of trickery.

We'd taken the public transportation wards to New San Diego and elected to walk the rest of the way, thereby avoiding a long, tedious journey and also avoiding some of the trickier checkpoints.

Devil arrogance yet again fucking my species over, seeing as it's typically only older families or rich nobles that can afford comprehensive and airtight teleportation arrays that can detect the kind of skullduggery we're employing.

…

But I don't know why Raynare made me so _short_. I'm barely standing taller than Val whereas the top of her head used to barely come up to my chin.

"Oi, Twerp. Listen to Vallia and get your head on straight. We're talking strategy here."

I roll my eyes at Mittelt-who looks largely the same aside from brown hair and purple eyes-before replying, "As you command, Master."

"Subservient? I like it-"

"Still a Bitch."

I smoothly move my foot out of the way of her instinctive attempt to crush my toes, smirking at her scowl.

"If you two are done flirting, we need to actually work out a game plan now."

One last growl sent my way from the short-tempered Fallen has me blowing her a kiss as Val sighs, Kalawarner quickly interjecting with, "So what _is_ our plan? We don't really know anything about this building or who might be inside of it."

Ning Que shrugs, suggesting, "Tag-and-bag? Quick observation, quick marking and then quick abducting. Seeing as how we don't know if there are any emergency teleportation circles-or what kind of warning systems they have-we'll have to be quick and efficient with whatever we decide."

Dohnaseek turns his head, glancing at Ning before noting, "You've done this before, Lumberjack."

No question there.

"I have. Several times, in fact."

The older Fallen turns to face me and says, "Follow the Lumberjack and Vallia's orders. He is experienced, and she has worked with us on assignments like this in the past. No offense meant, but raiding slum-dweller's hovels is quite different than raiding the base of an organization that has significant backing behind it."

I take a moment to amusedly dwell on the fact that any other Pillar Devil-even the sensible ones-would no doubt feel a bit slighted by that sentence, no matter it's logical basis.

I've had my ass burned a few too many times to even bother pretending I know better compared to people who have been doing this shit for most of their lives.

"Roger that. Here's your chance to show off to me, Val."

While I mean that largely in jest I don't miss the fire that suddenly dances in her eyes, a feral grin lightly tugging at her lips.

I almost feel sorry for these Brigaders.

…

Eh, who am I kidding? Fuck those guys~!

* * *

"Ugh, glad to be free of that."

I shake out my newly restored original body, trying to regain some semblance of proper balance and solidity now that I'm my proper height.

While body modification is pretty damn handy, getting used to an entirely new set of limbs tends to make one clumsy and stupid looking.

Although I'll freely admit to being surprised as Raynare suddenly collapses, Ning Que swiftly catching her before she hits the ground.

…And, Fallen being Fallen, Raynare bats her eyes at my potential Peerage member, cooing, "My dashing Hero~."

Ning takes it in stride, gently laying her against a nearby tree while dryly replying, "Of the many things I expected to happen today, catching a lovely woman such as yourself was not counted among them. Are you alright? It seems disguising all of us was no easy feat."

Releasing a tired sigh Raynare lets her eyes drift closed slightly, explaining, "Normally I can handle our usual group of four for extended times…but I guess seven is my limit. And it didn't help that both your and Vallia's bodies had some strong resistance to my changing. Vallia's I understand, but yours…what, do you have a Demon residing in your soul?"

Ning just shrugs as I crouch nearby, making a mental note to ask him about that later.

He _had_ recovered from what should have been a crippling blow during our initial meeting within seconds…

"You need me and Val to transfer some energy to you? We can get you back to normal given a few minutes with some Senjutsu…"

"Don't bother, I'll be fine after a few minutes of rest. Get to figuring out how we're going to do this."

I shrug and quickly jog after the other three Fallen, Frederica and Val, who had already gone ahead to examine our target.

…Not that I miss the way Raynare sends Ning a flirty wink, the smooth Son of a Bitch just giving her an eye smile as he follows in my wake.

"A ladies man? Excellent, I've always wanted one of those at my side."

He shrugs indifferently, merely replying, "Being able to talk to women is useful."

Conversation dies after that, as I instinctively understand he'd learnt how to be charming as a means to an end, rather than out of any real desire.

* * *

We skid to a stop alongside our allies, the five of them fiddling with a glowing rune that pulses and flares with irregular frequency.

About a kilometer away from said rune lies our target, a fairly nondescript building about 800 square meters large, single story…maybe a basement, no way to tell.

"Any luck?"

Dohnaseek scowls, consulting a notebook with one hand while he and Kalawarner manipulate the Rune with rapid rotations of wrist and fingers.

"Nothing so far. No known insignia, no specific-"

"Wait, go back!"

Val's sudden exclamation is wordlessly followed by the Fallen-

-and a _very_ recognizable sigil appears in the center of the circle.

A winged helm with four Devil wings, two talons spread wide and ready to strike.

The personal sign of the Lucifer family.

A quick glance at Val's exotic features shows a complicated expression on her face-

-but it swiftly disappears as she mutters, "Of _course_ my line has a hand in this…"

What _does_ catch my eye is the sudden look of guilt she shoots my direction.

…Ah.

She's probably thinking that because her family is so heavily involved in the events and organization that took my own family and friends, she shares a portion of that responsibility.

Maou's bless this Angel's soul.

...

Not literally, but you get the idea.

I just give her shoulder a quick squeeze and state, "Later."

She understands what I'm implying and quickly sets a hand over the rune, explaining, "I recognize this one. My father showed it to me when touring our home, it's a thorough-and _very_ hard to crack-security ward that covers all sorts of criteria. Heat, sound, energy…you get the idea. It's nigh impossible to crack on short notice, which is why there's a bit of a backdoor, kept a close secret among my family."

…She has my attention.

A small grin adorns her face as she contorts her fingers in a strange shape, like an X-Y-Z axis, the circle shifting into an elongated oval with a noticeable absence of flowing energy in the center.

"Since deactivating them is such an involved process, there's a way to shut them off instantaneously, if only for a few seconds before they reactivate. Father said it was meant as an emergency measure if we ever needed to slip past the wards while being chased by enemies…mostly we just used it in case someone got locked outside."

We all share a glance before shrugging.

I've heard of dumber uses for incredibly potent magics. Look no further than me using my Shades to grab the breakfast cereal from across the room, just because my ass is too lazy to get out of the chair.

"And there we go…ok, I can shut things off whenever we need to. What's the plan?"

Dohnaseek quickly ordered, "Lumberjack? You and Caine infiltrate fast and find any means of escape they might have, magical or otherwise. Mittelt and the Dragoon will follow you two in a few seconds later, pacifying any Brigaders you might have missed or passed over. Kalawarner and myself will be on overwatch here, Vallia manning the wards and being on standby to drop them if needed. Clear?"

We all nod in agreement, Frederica jumping onto my shoulder in her cat form before eagerly asking,

 **|Hey, when you say 'pacify', does that mean I can eat someone? It's been awhile since I've tasted manflesh~!|**

I give the Dragoon a perplexed look before replying, "Limbs are fine, but we're taking them _alive_ , got it?"

 **|Works for me! Meals are all the more satisfying if you take them in small bites anyway.|**

…I have no words.

Val looks upset at being left out of the action but her role is a necessary one, so she just nods with a slight pout on her features.

"Dropping things in five. Four, three-"

I grab onto Ning's arm, the man instinctively understanding what it is we're about to do.

"-two, one. Go."

A brief shimmer in the air as the wards fall-

-and I drag Ning into my Shades alongside me, the two of us streaking towards the entrance at a blistering pace.

* * *

A single guard stands outside the door, clad in old timey armor that looks like it was made during the dark ages, eyes narrowed as he scans the air, no doubt noticing the fallen wards.

His scans miss one of my blunted Shades snapping forward through the gap in his faceplate, slamming him against the wall and dropping him without anything louder than a light grunt as he goes to dreamland.

Then we're inside.

I pop us out of the Shade and without a word we split up, Ning going left and me going right.

The interior of the building is startlingly familiar to a Human office place, all individual rooms with desks and stacked papers shoved into shelves…even a few computers.

I don't even slow down, slamming aside the doors-locked or not-with Toki enhanced blows, scanning each cubicle for no more than a second before moving on, passively sending out pulses of Senjutsu to find any energy hotspots.

"What the Hell is this rack-"

A young woman no older than sixteen-Human, most likely, no energy signature on her-pokes her head out of a room further ahead-

-and I wrap my palm around her skull, a weak [Shock Bolt] spell causing her to spasm and flop around the floor like a dazed fish.

That cues two more people to flood the corridor-Supernatural, the energy signature is a dead giveaway-and a duo of Senjutsu slaps to the face knock them cold, bouncing off the walls where they collapse in limp heaps.

Gonna have to trust Mittelt and Frederica to watch my back as I hear a crash from the entrance, no doubt the Dragoon simply deciding to plow her way through the building because what the fuck does an armored alligator-dragon know or care about subtlety?

Throwing open the final door I'm greeted with the sight of a teleportation circle, just as the pros guessed there would be.

A quick stomp with all of my unnatural strength shatters the thing, allowing me to return to the main objective of pacifying anyone and everyone-

-and I have to blink as the building is quiet as a tomb, Mittelt quickly snapping some sort of runic-engraved zip ties around the unconscious Brigaders, the Human girl still jerking in uncontrollable spasms.

…No alarms, no shouts, no sudden reinforcements…

Sure, I see Frederica with an arm in her mouth and a pallid looking dude-five bucks says he's the owner of the arm-at her taloned feet…but other than that everything seems fine.

I scratch the back of my head, walking up beside my three allies as we all reconvene, dragging a total of seven Brigaders behind us.

"So am I the only that feels like we just performed the equivalent of calling in a Super Devil to pacify a nursery of toddlers?"

A round of shrugs are my only response, Mittelt raising a hand to her ear in order to bring in our allies.

And all the while I stare with barely concealed eagerness at our newfound captives.

We're going to have a nice, long _conversation_ when we get back to Kalichi.

* * *

Jeanne

The halls of the Barracks of Papal Gendarmes are as bustling as ever. Exorcists, Clergy, messengers…even a few Templar-glaring at everyone but their brothers-all move with purpose throughout it's halls.

I can't help but wonder what those old fossils of the Crusades are doing here…perhaps yet another argument between them and clergy over one matter of excommunication or another…the refusal of the Catholic Church to reinstate them-despite popular opinion now being that the Templar were never deserving of disbandment in the first place-always something of a sore point.

I sometimes wonder if Pope Clement is smacking himself in Heaven, even after just shy of 700 years later.

And almost every pair of eyes-at one point or another-follow me as I stride past.

It's as annoying an occurrence as it is a familiar one. What with my long, pale-golden hair done in a braid that falls down to my thighs, skintight bodysuit and attached armor plates-still crusted over with gore, this assignment was called for on the shortest of short notices-and Excalibur Blessing lightly bouncing at my hip I tend to draw attention.

…And every one of those gazes is divided into one of three categories.

One group-typically the senior and higher ranked clergy-stare at me with indulgence and occasionally _pity_. For what reason I know not, but it never ceases to unsettle.

The second are ones of jealousy. My natural skill, Sacred Gear, selection by an Excalibur fragment…no shortage of envy follows my footsteps.

The third and final gazes are of abject worship and religious fervor and they are by far the most uncomfortable.

I was a martyr and icon to the cause, once…I would prefer to have a life where I merely do my duty _quietly_. Just because my predecessor was happy to bear the standard does not mean I share her enthusiasm or zealotry...certainly not enough to be burned alive.

Heaving a quiet sigh I knock on the office door of Dirigente Generale Glick's office, a gruff voice answering, "Come in, door's open."

Striding inside I'm treated to the sigh of three other Exorcists, two younger ones my age-a woman and a man-as well as an older gentleman who I recognize as 'The Bear', a veteran of more than fifty years of hunting the Heretic and the Heathen.

Facing them is Glick himself, the middle man between the Gendarmerie Corps Supernatural and Mundane divisions.

If we're being called into a personal meeting with _him_ , this assignment is one of great importance.

"Jeanne, please, have a seat. This briefing will be quick, no sense in not being comfortable while you are here."

I briefly weigh mentioning the fact that I am rather filthy-melee battles with Stray Devils tend to be messy affairs-as opposed to accepting the Generale's hospitality.

I decide to accept it without complaint. He has eyes, if he was worried about his upholstery he would not have made the offer.

Rather, I pay attention to the other three Exorcists, the younger duo eyeing me with suspicion, prompting an internal sigh as I realize they belong to the second group of gazes.

The Bear just offers a professional nod before turning his attention back to the Generale.

"To the point then. For many years we have maintained a steady stream of contact with an excommunicated Priest who resided in the Underworld. A few weeks ago his periodic reports simply stopped. Those reports contained a great deal of useful information-if admittedly broad-about the happenings of Hell and they were useful enough to be missed. The first part of your mission is to search for clues as to what happened to him and ascertain whether it will be possible to re-establish that flow of information."

The younger woman scowls and cooly asks, "And why would we bother to discover the fate of an excommunicate? Let us merely resume watch on the Heathen's world and be done with it, his disappearance should be of no consequence to _us."_

I roll my eyes at the shortsightedness of such a claim, The Bear agreeing with my action as he chides her with, "Peace, Sofia. Allow the Generale to finish his explanation before casting judgement."

Clearly desiring to do anything but the newly named Sofia falls silent with a scowl, a frown adorning my lips as I recognize the girl.

Sofia Valentina…nicknamed 'Steel Cunt' by her peers for being dogmatic, uncompromising and generally hostile to anyone who isn't as fervent in worship as she is.

An attitude that wouldn't be tolerated were she not _very_ good at what she does.

…I estimate she lives no more than three years with that kind of mindset. Headstrong and ignorant are two mindsets that will lead an Exorcist to an early death, considering the kind of deceptive and subtle foes we engage on a regular basis.

"To answer your question, Miss Sofia, you are going to investigate this man's death because he was quite strong and wily…if he made an enemy that specifically targeted him, we should be wary. And I personally knew the man. He was not excommunicated due to a lack of faith or because he was excessively violent…he merely worshipped the Lord in a manner that clashed with a great many in power. Should you need any further proof that he still believes in our cause, remind yourself that he continued to inform us of events down under, despite not having any reason to."

Both younger Exorcists are displeased-judging by their dour expressions-but I can't help but ask, "You said that is the _first_ part of our mission. The second?"

The Generale nods.

"One of our Relic Hunters passed along word through this former Exorcist that he had discovered a relic from the days of the Great War…a class nine one."

We all still.

…Relics are graded from one to ten, ten being the strongest. The true Excalibur, who's fragment I hold in my grasp, was only considered a class eight, the remainders ranging from class four to seven, Blessing being a six.

A class nine is something along the lines of the Sudarium of Oviedo, or even the Crown of Thorns!

"Generale, not to slight current company…but are only _four_ of us enough for such a retrieval mission? I am assuming that is our purpose and why we were called on such short notice…"

Glick grimaces before explaining, "You speak the truth, Jeanne. But we are nothing if not always spread thin and time is of the essence. Ordinarily the excommunicate would have held the Artifact before ensuring it's safe return, but with his absence there is no telling what has become of it, nor have we been able to contact our relic hunter."

His expression turns grave.

"You are to leave _immediately_. If you discover what became of the excommunicate, you may be able to discover what fate befell our mystery artifact. Ask for either Father David or the Paladin, those were the names he went by and would be recognized among the natives. Your first priority is the relic, establishing our access to local information secondary."

The Bear slowly nods, asking, "And just where, precisely, will we be going?"

The Generale offers a wry smile.

"Kalichi."

…

Kalichi.

 _Wonderful._

"The most virulent and lethal city of the Underworld…how fitting."

The Bear's words cause us all to wince-

* * *

 **Three figures, one a monstrous Dragon of wars past, the other a man who subdued a Primordial Demon, the other chosen by T̶̗̝̖̜͌** _h̻͊͘ͅ_ **e̓̇̐͐͐͞͏̞̩͝ ̭̘͔̫̥́̃̑͒̀̓̕D̷̡̜̙̰̝̑͊͞r̢̮͈̭̬̦̖̼̐ͯ̒̇̀͞ _a͉̞̗̍ͭͪ̒ͤ̐͘͢_ g̢̛͉̳͉̳̠̫̓ǫ̻̦͓̲̙̱̥̗ͤ̈́̿̐ͧ** _n̈́͗҉̨͕̼̜_ **, wreathed in fire before a burning world-**

* * *

" **Jeanne…go. Go, and find them…"**

* * *

A startled gasp rips it's way out my chest, the room's occupants sending startled looks in my direction which I completely ignore, so caught off guard and alarmed by the apocalyptic prophecy I was made witness to.

That…

 _That was unexpected._

"It seems our Lord agrees that this mission is one of _utmost_ importance…"

Hearing the voice of Yahweh.

Ever since I was a small child that could first comprehend words I've heard the whispers, the suggestions, the advice…even the occasional vision like what I just received. Never once have I been led astray, each rare divination always helping me out of what would otherwise be a doomed situation, or setting me on a path that would lead to the salvation of many.

…

And, as always, The Bear and the Generale stare at me with naught but pity and sympathy…as if they know something about my relationship with the Lord that I _don't._

The two younger Exorcists just glare with open suspicion, no doubt observing the two older men's reaction and inferring that I'm merely making things up in a bid to seem important.

As if I was a _liar._

In a bid to remove attention from myself I quickly ask, "So how are we to find anything in Kalichi? To the best of my understanding that city is a deathtrap to those who don't know the lay of the land…"

To my relief the Generale just passes me a slip of paper, a sparsely detailed map of the city drawn on it.

"Father David was cautious enough to install a backup teleportation circle near where he made his home, accessible only to us. You'll be near your desired starting point. And if you can't glean any information from that location, well…the good father-before his disappearance-made mention of a leader of the local gangs who he was acquainted with, who could help us if we made mention of his name."

The Bear raises an eyebrow even as Sofia and the man who's name I don't know scowl.

"A _gang_ leader?"

"Indeed."

Generale Glick gains an expression that suggests he can't decide whether to laugh or be serious.

"Should you need aid in your search…ask for the King of Thieves and Shadows."

* * *

 **Well it only took me a little less than 400K words to work this story's title into the story itself. Yay for milestones!**

 **And this story just reached 500 followers, for an entirely AU and OC centric tale I feel pretty proud of myself for that, hearts and kisses to all who keep coming back!**


	53. Chapter 46: Gathering Forces (Part 6)

Ch 46: Gathering Forces (Part 6)

Caine

(3 years 28 weeks and 2 days after Valefor massacre)

"Ok, here's how it'll go. I'll play bad cop. Tianna, you're good cop. Frederica? You're scary cop, we good?"

The Dragoon just gives a cheery little wave as the purple-haired Fallen nods in acceptance, the rest of the gang staring through the scratched and dirty one way glass at our first captive of the day.

We'd dragged the captured Brigaders back to the Black Wing's base of operations since they're the gang with the closest thing to a dark, scary dungeon that we could quickly sound-proof and use as our impromptu 'interview' rooms.

I don't want the ever present music of the Black Wings leaking through the walls and ruining the atmosphere…that'd just be embarrassing.

"Alright…here we go."

My two fellow cops following in my wake I unlatch the heavy metal door that leads to a completely barren prison of stone and a single 'examination' table.

Basically just a dentist chair from Hell the thing is all chilled metal and abrasive surfaces, the girl I zapped using [Shock Bolt] strapped naked to it, arms and legs stretched outwards just far enough to be uncomfortable while her spine is arched so that her stomach dips inwards, just to ensure her heart will be pumping blood properly and she'll stay conscious as long as possible if things get…messy.

"I-i-i-is someone there?! I-I-I'll t-talk, just don't k-k-kill me, _please!"_

Instead of making any sort of reply me and the other two come to a stop behind the chair, at a perfect angle so that the young woman's panicked twists of her neck don't give her an angle on us.

"A-a-are you listening?! Please!"

I activate my Senjutsu senses, letting the flow of natural energy enhance and extend my vision.

While I'm no master like Kuroka was, I'm competent enough that I can get a basic emotional readout of a person, _especially_ if they're on the verge of a panic attack.

And right now the girl is just one big ball of abject terror and desperation, her voice a constant quaver as she begs for us to answer.

We don't.

It takes a few minutes before she quiets down, her aura finally taking on a despairing tinge-

-and we move, entering her field of view as I finally get a good look at our first captive.

South American looking, with dark brown skin, black hair and a slightly chubby build, tear tracks and snot covering her face as she stares at us with no small amount of trepidation.

…She's either a damn good actor, or she really has no idea what she's signed up for.

Given the readings from her aura-and the fact that she's a straight Human-I'm leaning towards the second…but best be sure.

My palm slams down next to her head, creating a startlingly loud _GONG_ noise and causing the girl to squeak in fear as I snarl and get right into her face, terrified brown eyes staring back at mine.

"Start talking. What's your name? Why were you working there? How did you end up working there? Did you have someone you answered to? What, are you fucking _mute?_ Talk!"

Predictably the girl starts to hyperventilate, eyes wide and clearly on the verge of a breakdown.

And right on cue Tianna steps in, setting a hand on my shoulder and lightly pulling me back. I play along and spit angrily on the ground before retreating to the corner of the room, angrily glaring at the girl.

"My apologies about my employee…he can be rather, shall we say, _zealous_ in doing his job."

I resist the urge to smirk as the 'examinee' latches onto Tiana's soothing and calm presence like a lifeline, staring with raw hope at the leader of the Black Wings.

Understandable, that's why I brought her along instead of someone like Kalawarner or Dohnaseek, despite their experience.

Not particularly tall, soft-spoken and with soothing eyes and hair color she's practically the poster child of 'at ease'. A simple dress that tastefully accentuates her modest curves also gives her an air of sophistication, of someone who knows their business.

Do your thing, Tianna.

"Would you like me to repeat what we want to know? It's alright, we have no intention of harming you as long as you answer honestly."

A few frantic gulps for air before the girl shakily begins speaking.

"M-my name is Guadalupe Cornejo, I-I began working at that place because it payed well! M-my family are immigrants, I have a lot of brothers or sisters and we needed money…one day a man with _Diablo_ wings approached me, said he could pay well if I worked at a place and did jobs for him and told no one about it."

Tianna nods, a single flick of my Shade on her shoulder relaying that I didn't find any hints of lying.

Inwardly I'm just chuckling at her exaggerated use of 'Diablo', the word apparently slipping through my translation abilities due to sheer force of will and meaning.

"Why were you chosen?"

"T-the _Diablo_ said it was because of-of an _Engranaje de lo Sagrado_ that I have…h-he said it was called _Remembrancer_ , I think?"

I feel my eyebrow arch, and not just because another Hispanic word wriggled in there.

 _Remembrancer?_ Small wonder they recruited her then, _Remembrancer_ affords it's wielder perfect memory and an uncanny ability to connect seemingly disparate facets of information together in tangible ways. A pretty powerful utility Gear that is-surprise surprise-prized among researchers and other such nerd studies.

Tianna asks the question I was hoping she would, calmly asking, "What work did they have you do at that place?"

"I-it was odd stuff…they would have me read up on all of these policies and speeches from those four 'Satans' and 'Pillars' and try to draw parallels between what they would say and what they would then do. I-it was tedious and confusing, but the pay was good, so…"

"I understand. If at all possible I would like for you to make notes of what conclusions you would draw once we are done here."

"O-of course!"

Another tap on her shoulder tells Tianna to keep going.

"Who would you turn those conclusions into?"

The tan-skinned girl nervously swallows before replying, "I…I don't know. I didn't even know the names of my coworkers, or even really talk to them. Usually they would only tell me what I would be doing in the morning and that was it. I'd get a paycheck every two weeks and leave through that strange circle and that was it, I swear!"

…Not a single trace of a lie.

It sucks that she doesn't know names or even have a face for us to track, so I think that'll be it for her.

Aiming to wrap things up I stride forward, slamming my foot down inbetween her legs and causing her to yelp in renewed fright as I glare at her.

"You don't know the names of the people you worked in the same building with? Forgive me for thinking that you're full of _shit,_ Guadalupe."

All I can read is mounting terror and desperation.

"P-please! I'm telling the truth, I really don't know any of them!"

I lightly crack my knuckles, leaning forward and letting my forearm lightly rest across her throat, softly growling, "We'll table this for now…but I'll tell you right now, we don't take lightly to falsehoods here. Care to know how we deal with liars?"

I smirk and step aside-

-as Frederica transforms her head into Dragoon form, a serpentine and armored neck and skull flashing into existence, filling the room with it's bulk and shaking the floor as she menacingly growls, a saliva-covered tongue lightly brushing the girl's toes.

" _We eat them alive from the feet up."_

A trickle of urine streams down the chair, Guadlupe shaking uncontrollably as she gapes at my scary cop.

…Only fear and nothing else.

Still in character Tianna motions for me and Frederica to follow her, the Dragoon shifting back into her more normal appearance and happily skipping after us.

We quietly exit the room as everyone turns to face us…and I resist the urge to roll my eyes as Val frowns at me.

"You know, you're _kinda_ an asshole, Caine."

"Hey, I wanted to be sure she was being straight with us."

Tianna quickly interjects with, "So what shall we do with her? Disposal?"

I shake my head, explaining, "Actually, I think we should give her a job with Ferdinand and Linus. Her Gear's powers would be a huge boon to what Ferd is trying to do in terms of tracking down the Khaos Brigade. And unless she's the universe's greatest actor and duped all of us, she really is out of her depth here. I say we offer double of what the Old Satan Faction was paying and have her work for us. Seeing as how she didn't even know the names of the other people we nabbed, I doubt she has any kind of attachment to them."

A round of nods as Tianna shrugs.

"Whatever you say, Boss."

She smoothly glides back into the interrogation room-ignoring the smell of piss like a pro-and smiles at a now thoroughly embarrassed Guadalupe.

"How much were you being payed previously?"

"Um, it was 80,000 U.S. dollars a year."

Hah! Chump change.

Tianna makes a show of examining her nails, lightly asking, "And how would you feel working for us at, say…a steady rate of 160,000 a year alongside coworkers who will actually talk to you?"

A pregnant silence.

"…I would be interested?"

 _Jackpot._

Val tugs on my sleeve and asks, "Do you think she'll be, well…ok? I mean, Ferdinand and Linus are kind of…eccentric?"

Mittelt snorts.

"More like batshit crazy."

I shrug and wryly reply, "You've seen Ferdinand's filing 'system'. You'd need perfect recall if you wanted so much as a prayer of working in _that_ disaster scene."

Ning sagely nods.

"He speaks the truth."

* * *

Well, this gentleman is the exact opposite of Guadalupe. Me, Frederica and Tianna have been standing behind his chair-with the same restraints and birthday suit setup as before-for almost two minutes and all I'll been able to sense from him is an unwavering defiance and bravery, intermixed with the occasional blip of apprehension.

Looks like this'll be a tough nut to crack…

I nod to the other two and confidently stride into view of the restrained man, a Reincarnated Devil with stereotypical German features, blonde and blue-eyed with pale skin.

Reincarnated Devil's are easy to spot with senses like mine, the traces of Humanity that linger in their souls after the turning a dead giveaway.

"So."

I straddle his naked waist, foregoing gentleness as I _slam_ my ass down on his groin as an improvised seat, not bothering to hide my smirk as I receive a brief blip of confused emotions from the man alongside a wince of pain at the blunt act.

Aww, he's _shy!_

Better get over it quick, buddy. The only creatures more 'down to fuck with anything that has genitalia' than Pureblooded Devils are Fallen and Succubi.

"How about we start with your name? That's a nice, easy topic now isn't it?"

The man's discomfort vanishes like a spring breeze and he instead scoffs at my question.

"You can take your questions and fuck off with them, Pureblood!"

…Not what I was expecting.

I'm honestly confused as I ask, "Pureblood?"

"You heard me! You can drop the fucking act, _Pureblood,_ I'm not falling for your bullshit!"

It's not even an act as I turn to Tianna with a bewildered gaze, the Fallen returning the look with an equally bemused-if somewhat more subdued-glance.

"Ok, buddy…start from the top. Why, exactly, are you assuming I'm a Pureblood?"

A brief moment of honest doubt from the man as he catches a glimpse of our own confusion before he rallies once more.

"Yeah, play dumb all you want. I know what you're game here is! Or am I thinking of a _different_ Pureblood enforcer trying to stamp out the first honest attempt at bettering Reincarnated Devil's lives?"

Jackpot. Again.

And this guy isn't the sharpest knife in the sheath if he just came out and admitted that…I can use this.

I meet his gaze for a few tense seconds-

-before suddenly standing up, undoing his restraints and taking a step back, my fellow Devil now seeming completely and 100% baffled.

"Is this a really weird form of torture?"

"It's a weird form of something, _that's_ for sure…in fact, I think we just may be on the same side."

"…Huh?"

"I'm not a Pureblood goon or patsy, in fact the reason I was even attacking you guys in the first place was because I was under the impression that you were an Old Satan Faction outpost."

The man looks legitimately affronted.

"Huh?! Those assholes?! _Fuck_ no, I'd sooner bite my fucking tongue than work for those racist Bastards, me and my buddies are a part of a movement sponsored by some mystery donor that wants to improve the social standing of Reincarnated Devils, not repress them!"

…

This dude really has no idea, does he?

His aura reading nothing but blatant enthusiasm-his prior belligerence gone like a fart in the wind-the man excitedly asks, "So who are you, exactly? A revolutionary like me and my pals?"

The naivety hurts.

"Not really. More like I've got an axe to grind against a fair number of the established Pillar families, as well as some Old Satan bloodlines…your base was just a casualty of my little plan."

The man nods, asking, "Ok, I can understand that."

I resist the urge to sigh and ask, "So how did you end up as part of some Reincarnated Devil civil rights movement? And for that matter, what did you even do there?"

The guy seems almost _excited_ to explain and it takes a conscious force of will not to snap at him for being so blind and trusting of a complete stranger.

"My younger sister and I are the kids of a Reincarnated Devil that serves as the Zepar family Head's Pawn. That actually wasn't such a big deal…until said sister got drafted to be a part of that cunt daughter of their's future Peerage, even though she did _not_ want to join! She _hates_ the little Bitch! But what can we do, we're Reincarnated Devils and we're expected to bow down to the Pillar's wishes… _fuck_ that! A few years back me and a few others were approached by some weird hooded guy, asking us if we wanted to change things for the better."

A fire seems to light the man's gaze.

"It was like a dream come true…me and a few others started working together with that girl, her Sacred Gear allowing us to figure out Pillar family movements and patterns, where they might be weakest…heh, our biggest scoop was something that hooded guy came by and picked up right away, something about the Valefor's finding evidence of some weird organization called the, 'Khaos Brigade'. Dunno why that hooded dude was in such a rush, those Brigade guys didn't seem like all that big of a deal."

Something that feels a bit like molten ice crawls up my spine.

"I mean, what does it matter if a Pillar family discovered some small time terrorist organization? They probably find one of those every other week…eh, who cares? Those Pillar assholes got what they _deserved_. C'mon dude, join us! The guys on our side wiped out a _Pillar_ line! We're not some lame ass peaceful protesters, we can actually _hurt_ them! You saw the news, right? Bam, Valefor's dead to the last line! Talk about a clean sweep, right?"

A genuinely entertained smile makes it's way onto my lips.

"Yeah…you definitely _can_ hurt them. So who do I contact to talk about this? I can't really pretend to care all that much about Reincarnated Devil's rights, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that…"

He just shrugs, replying, "I don't have any names for you, but there's a communication circle back at the base we could always use to get in touch with that hooded guy. If you get me that I can set up a meeting."

I amicably nod, gesturing to the door.

"The sooner the better, then. First we'll have to get you some pants though…"

The Devil just chuckles and slips Tianna and Frederica a wink.

"Hey, I got nothing to be ashamed of~!"

He confidently strides past me, reaches for the door handle-

"Hey, quick suggestion?"

He stops, looking back at me with curious eyes…and something in my predator's smile causes him to freeze.

"In the next life, try not to be such a fucking idiot. You'll live longer."

A solitary snap of my fingers-

-and Frederica gladly launches her transformed head at the dead man, her jaws closing around his upper torso before he even has a chance to scream with a wet _crunch_.

A jerk of her neck like a turkey and the corpse goes sliding down her gullet, her voice contemptuous.

 **|Idiot pawns of the Old Satan Faction don't taste as good as the genuine deal…but they make a good appetizer.|**

Her usual joking tone is completely absent, one crimson eye watching me carefully, prompting me to sigh as I set a hand on her armored hide.

"Don't sweat it, Fred…we'll have our fill of the real stuff."

A brief nuzzle of her armored skull against my palm has me smiling slightly, the Dragoon's camaraderie picking up my spirits a smidgen.

"Was that truly necessary?"

Tianna's neutrally asked question causes me to scowl, my tone sharp as I reply, "Yes, it _was_. A zealous, stupid fool who didn't even realize he was working for the very forces he hated so much. Not only did he not know anything of real value, he was also a blatant security risk, seeing as how he now knew we existed. Dumbass probably would have tried to contact this mystery recruiter and revealed us…not to mention secure prisons are about as common as a friendly Stray down here. Now that potential leak is sealed."

"And him having had a hand in your family's demise?"

"…It made me feel less bad about having Frederica eat his ass."

My glare is more than a little challenging.

"So? _Satisfied?"_

A moment passes…before I'm caught off guard by the genuine looking smile on the Fallen's face, a stark contrast to her typically reserved state.

"I am."

I can't quite hide my instinctive sigh.

"That was another test, wasn't it?"

The purple-haired woman has a smug air to her as she easily replies, "Of course it was. We'll _never_ stop testing you, Boss. That's our responsibility as the leader's of our respective followers."

I can only shake my head-

-and am startled as she lays a hand that's more comforting than it should be on my arm.

"Remember, I saw how Clarissa worked, Caine…she would have approved of your decision and actions."

…A weight I hadn't really been aware of seems to leave my shoulders, the Black Wing's leader back to business.

"Now, I believe we have more Brigaders to interview?"

* * *

The next four Brigaders were pretty much just copies of the first, if mildly more intelligent. None of them just came and outright admitted to being revolutionaries, it took a bit of cajoling and 'mistaken' assumptions before they admitted to the act, unanimously attempting to 'recruit' me into their organization.

…And unanimously fessing up to being the ones who passed along the news of my family's discovery of the Khaos Brigade, as well as exulting in their 'sticking it to the man' after my line was slaughtered.

…

It'd be a lie to say I didn't start enjoying seeing their shocked expressions as Frederica lunged towards them, jaws spread wide.

I guess that makes me the bad guy.

The remaining two Brigaders had been armed guards of the place and they didn't say a word the entire time.

I'd been fully prepared to bust out the more 'persuasive' techniques but…

"Let us take those two back to Grigori headquarters, we have our own ways to make them talk."

My eyebrow arches at Kalawarner's words.

"I can get them to talk _here."_

"True enough. But seeing as how we don't have the slightest clue as to the extent of the Khaos Brigade or what their ultimate goal is…we have no basis for any 'answers' they may give us under duress. Torture won't have much point. Hell, we didn't know they were recruiting people under the guise of improving Reincarnated Devil status!"

She must have noticed the aggravated look I'm sporting.

"Seriously, Caine. We've been doing this for _millennia."_

"And just what are you going to do, exactly? Pump em full of aphrodisiac, fuck the answers out of em'?"

The four Fallen share a glance.

"…Please tell me you're joking."

"We're joking."

"…And that _works?"_

Raynare helplessly shrugs.

"The Succubi siblings are _very_ good at what they do. Rare is the person that can hold out and avoid happily telling them all of their deepest, darkest secrets."

I can only blink.

"…So can I get introduced to these siblings or do they-"

Val jealously slaps me on the arm, glaring at me as I chuckle.

"Alright, they're all yours. Give them to the pink squeeze and all that…just let me know if they end up spilling the beans."

"Will do. Say your goodbyes, Vallia. Lord Azazel wants to see you, says he wants you to take part in some kind of Artificial Sacred Gear experiment on the double."

Val's expressions sours, her tone hot as she retorts, _"Now?_ I just got here!"

Raynare rolls her eyes and dryly responds, "Yes yes, I know you want to spend time with your boyfriend and meet his friends-"

"T-t-that's not-"

"-but you have responsibilities of your own at the Grigori to attend to and if you don't come back now it's _my_ ass that'll have to mollify Lord Azazel."

A dreamy look crosses the black-haired Fallen's face.

"Although I wouldn't mind if he took that a little bit literally~!"

Val has a thoroughly disgusted look on her face at Raynare's words-which is a _little_ bit hypocritical, considering her butt fetish that she does a terrible job of hiding-but I wrap my arms around her, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"Easy does it, Val…I'm not too happy about you having to leave so quickly either but responsibility is responsibility. And besides..."

Feeling a bit playful I spin her around, bending her at the waist as I lightly purr, "Narcotics are dangerous if you overdose on them…it's probably for the best that I don't get to see you all that often…"

Not the smoothest compliment ever-regardless of context, I'm pretty sure there are better ways to compliment a beautiful woman than to suggest you should see each other _less_ -but Val predictably falls for it, pink dusting her cheeks as her arms instinctively wrap around my neck.

"And you accused _me_ of being a ladies man?"

"Cram it, Ning."

The Practitioner chuckles as Val loses some of her embarrassment, instead looking at me with concern and quietly asking, "You'll…be ok on your own?"

My lips pull ever so slightly upwards as I glance to where Ning Que and Frederica are quietly conversing, no doubt poking fun at my relationship woes.

"Not _quite_ on my own…at least not anymore."

She relaxes slightly as she follows my gaze, allowing me to haul her upright.

"You'll have to _properly_ introduce me one of these days, a rushed greeting and a quick mission don't really count."

"Count on it, Empress."

The brief spark of playfulness that dances in Val's eyes at my nickname for her is worth more than any precious gemstone could ever hope to be.

"So when do you think- _ow!"_

I glare as Mittelt strolls past me, my ass smarting from where she pinched it. _Hard._

And her smug grin _really_ makes me want to smack it right off that stupid face.

"Consider that payback for your earlier comment, twerp~."

"Wait, when I accused you of being stupid? Hey, I was just telling the truth!"

She merely hums to herself cheerfully, walking outside with the other four Fallen.

…Bitch.

Who I also kinda like, sure…but still a _Bitch._

"I wanted to do that…"

I have half a mind to let Val just go ahead and cop a feel on my gluteus maximus but I'm willing to bet that would then escalate into something more…time consuming.

Instead I tightly hug her marvelously huggable body, saying, "I'll see you soon, Val…and thanks for worrying."

She returns the embrace with equal fervor, turning to my two companions and offering a slight dip of her head.

"We'll have to properly spend time together later. Anybody that catches Caine's eye _definitely_ has an interesting story or three to share."

Ning offers that smile I'm slowly coming to recognize as his 'usual' one, the public smile that is as habitual as it is fake.

Thankfully his tone is earnest or I'd kick his ass for disrespecting Val like that.

"The feeling is mutual, White Dragon Empress. Until then."

"Yeah, and tell Albion he needs to stop sulking and actually talk to me sometimes. Or is he too scared of me, since I'm what a _real_ Dragon should be like?"

Yet another disembodied squawk of indignation from the Heavenly Dragon.

 **[A real Dragon?! YOU?! Consider yourself lucky,** _ **rat**_ **, else I'd endeavor to show you what a 'real Dragon' can do! You're not even a real Dragon, you're a Dragoon!]**

Frederica just snickers as Val rolls her eyes, giving me one last quick hug before following in her companion's wake.

…

Albion ranting all the while, his voice fading as the distance between us grows.

"At some point, you're going to have to tell us the story of how you managed to form such a…special relationship with the damned _White Dragon Empress_ , Caine."

I chuckle at Ning's question, nostalgically replying, "It's kind of a long story…but sure, why not?"

You know, his words actually remind me of something important I have to do.

A sad smile comes to my features as I turn to the two and ask, "Either of you remember those friends I was talking about, the ones who were killed?"

"Yes, why?"

I motion for the two of them to follow me.

"Because if we're in this crusade together, I might as well start getting you up to speed on my past. Why don't I introduce you to the people who made a significant impact on it?"

* * *

Jeanne

The glare of the teleportation circle fades-

-and we immediately fan out, darting to whatever cover is immediately available, taking stock of our location as we go.

We'd been making the jump blind and had no idea what might be waiting for us, so an abundance of caution is warranted.

My eyes dart left to right, drinking in details as I slam my back against a crumbling wall, hands on both Blessing's hilt and the standard issue Light Pistol we prefer.

Empty warehouse, single floor, smells of smoke, dust and mildew. No light source aside from red light filtering in through the cracks in the ceiling.

No signs of life.

 _Martyr's Pyre_ rouses itself, questioning whether I have need of it's aid, a slight glow beginning to leak from my body-

" _Not yet, stay your hand…"_

-and it just as swiftly disappears at my command, the Gear awaiting further instructions.

The four of us spend a minute in silence, motionless and watching for any signs that our arrival was noted.

Nothing happens, the area silent aside from far off shouts, music and sound of a bustling city.

"Let's move. Single file, watch your spacing."

The Bear takes point, the two other Exorcists following him at intervals of four meters while I bring up the rear, exiting the building and getting my first look at the city of Kalichi.

It's _awful._

Crumbling and sinking buildings of different heights and eras, all of them tagged or defaced to oblivion. Exposed rebar, rotting wood and piled concrete giving the city an uncomfortable resemblance to some rotting corpse.

The bloody sun overhead, unaffected by the current four Satan's policy of making the Underworld seem more like Earth, the ominous light giving everything a sinister and violent feel.

The _smell._ I've seen and been in my fair share of Stray Devil lairs…but this is pervasive, not isolated. _Everything_ stinks of smoke, cannabis, feces and body odor.

And let's not forget the people.

From seemingly all walks of life, every kind of species, every faith…partaking of every kind of excess.

Because I'm _fairly_ certain I just saw two Tengu having intercourse on a street corner.

 _Charmant…_

The sheer variety of the crowds do have a benefit, however. We barely draw more than a glance, despite our mostly spotless Exorcist apparel, holy weapons carefully sheathed in aura surpassing scabbards and holsters, armor and bodysuits neatly hidden beneath cloaks of the same concealing nature.

…It doesn't stop me from nervously darting my eyes left to right, the noise, smell and chaos of the passerby and city affecting my ability to think calmly and rationally, it's all so overwhelming.

It's to my intense relief that we finally arrive at our location after a few minutes of swift travel, courtesy of the simple map we were given.

Not that there's much to see…a fairly large lot of a bit less than two acres, surrounded by stone walls and wrought iron fences.

And the entire interior of that wall is burnt wood, rock and ash, the skeleton of what might have once been a Church tilted and broken, blackened beams and warped metal creating the macabre cadaver of a place of worship.

Whatever happened here was…thorough.

I glance at my three companions, all of us sporting equally blank gazes before The Bear suddenly releases a quiet sigh.

"Come. Let us see if there are any telling clues or records that have survived…maybe they will shed light on our course of action."

An optimistic opinion, I think the only thing we'll find here is a lungful of dust.

We yet again spread out and slowly make our way through the wreckage, carefully placing our feet and watching for any signs of… _something_ , I suppose.

Matters aren't helped by the odd echoes and creaks that surround us, the distant noise of the city entwining with the unstable skeleton of the destroyed building, fooling my mind into believing that I'm inside some slumbering beast.

To vastly understate things, this place gives me the _creeps._

"Gather on me."

The Bear's calm voice snaps me out of my reverie, swift but sure steps delivering me to his location-

-where I stop dead, shocked at the sight that greets me.

A small, auditorium like area maybe seven meters wide and fourteen long that seems somewhat intact, blackened stone for flooring with three pews haphazardly spaced at uneven intervals, all seeming on the verge of collapse.

Red light filtering in at random intervals, creating sporadic lighting that creates a somber mood.

And sitting at the head of the room rests a massive slab of stone, easily three meters tall and two wide, absolutely _covered_ in a riot of graffiti and tagging. Surrounding it's base-aside from a small pathway that leads to the monolith itself-lie a bewildering collection of bottles and other refuse, no two pieces of trash alike.

What _is_ this place?

"How curious…"

I follow The Bear's gaze as he reads an inscription upon the slate, a collection of names and lines of text standing out in perfect contrast to the tagging, no doubt magically compelled to do so.

 _Be still. Close your eyes._

 _Breathe._

 _Listen for our footfalls within your heart._

 _We are not gone, but merely walk within you._

That inscription is at the top of the newly revealed tombstone, followed by the list of names.

David, Lisa, Bianca, Chow…and several others afterwards.

Sofia furrows her brow and mutters, "Who would bother to create such a memorial for heathens such as these in a city as full of sin as this one?"

"That would be me."

We whirl around, weapons half out of their sheaths-

-and stop dead at the two figures and one cat that are calmly approaching us.

The first and most noticeable of the three is an extraordinarily tall man with short black hair with a single blond streak running through it, his body largely covered by the black jacket and heavy jeans he's wearing, giving no hint to his physique.

What look likes four claw marks run down the side of his neck, his eyes-an intense mismatch of emerald and crimson-gazing at us with amicable threat.

His partner is…well, he's, erm…really handsome?

Dark hair with a shock of white going through it, spiky and wild except for a neat ponytail falling down his back, dressed in a Chinese styled Taijiquan uniform of blue, white and black, three Jiang blades snugly fitted across his waist and back.

And his eyes…much like his partner's they're striking and near hypnotic, two crimson orbs calmly appraising us.

The cat, a grey breed of some kind or another, seems entirely unremarkable from where it's riding on the taller of the two's shoulder by comparison.

…Strange, why do I seem to recognize those…two…

… _Fils de Pute_ …they're the ones from my vision.

The one possessed by the Demon, the one that was 'chosen' by whatever that garbled interpretation had been…

It's _them._

"Four Exorcists paying respects to an Excommunicate all the way down here in Kalichi? I guess David was more popular than I thought."

Sofia and Ricardo-who's name I finally learned-immediately complete the unsheathing of their weapons, crouching as they prepare to attack-

-and The Bear holds up a hand, calmly observing the newcomers as the taller of the group easily sits at one of the pews, the wood creaking in response as the kind of hot guy leans against a nearby wall, the cat watching us with a tilt of it's head.

We all tense as the sitting one reaches into the pocket of his jacket…and blink in surprise as he pulls out an ornate and engraved pipe, packing some kind of powder into it.

The Bear cautiously asks, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

The mystery man dismissively motions to his comrade and pet, replying, "Just stopping by to pay my respects to a group of people I liked and interacted with, introduce em' to my friends here. Maybe share a few stories…"

The other three clearly aren't quite sure what to make of that admission, so I try to start building a bridge with the people that figured so prominently in the vision gifted to me.

"May we have your names? I am Jeanne, those two are Sofia and Ricardo…and he is The Bear."

The two younger Exorcists look at me as if I'm mad, predictably.

Thankfully the man just seems curious himself, asking, "The Bear, huh? Well I'm honored. And you share the same name as the famous Maiden of France, Jeanne…any relation?"

A wry smile graces my lips.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

The rather handsome man wryly smiles, remarking, "She certainly shares her much spoken of beauty."

No amount of threat, circumstance or Holy training can keep the small blush the adorns my cheeks.

… _Merde_ , I need to find a boyfriend, enter a tumultuous romance, have a nasty breakup and then forego men forever if something as simple as a bit of flattery distracts me so.

"Ease up on the serpent oil, lady killer…anyway, the cat is Frederica, that over there is Ning and you can just call me Kotas."

…Wait, Kotas?

The Bear arrives at the same conclusion I must have as he cautiously asks, "Kotas? You are the King of Thieves and Shadows?"

The newly named Ning snorts as 'Kotas' blinks in surprise.

"An excellent bit of subterfuge, _Kotas_. Would you like to also tell them of your Achilles Heel while you're at it? Oops, it seems I revealed that by accid-"

"Ok ok, I get it. Fucking Hell, I _hate_ that nickname. _So_ damn ostentatious."

My curiosity gets the better of me as I ask, "You disapprove of it?"

"Hell yeah I do. Why not something more subtle, like 'the Hood' or 'Deepthroat'? King of Thieves and Shadows is a bit too… _grand_ for my tastes."

"And yet it's what you're stuck with. Sorry, Kotas."

The man just rolls his eyes at Ning's words-

-and conversation ceases as Sofia pulls her gun out in a single, swift motion and levels it at Kotas' face.

"Enough of your lies and fabrications, _Devil_. Do you expect us to believe such heresy, that a vile creature such as you were friends with a man of the cloth, even if he was a Heretic?"

I feel my breath catch and fully expect things to break out into a fight at such overtly hostile actions-

-and can only blink in surprise as the three seem completely unperturbed by the accusations, Kotas dismissively lighting the pipe and taking a few appreciative puffs, the scent of tobacco wafting into my nostrils as he amusedly states, "Pardon me for saying so, Miss Sofia…but I think I missed the part where I 'expected' you to believe much of anything. You initiated this line of conversation, not me. Believe what you want."

Evidently not considering his words a good enough reason-or excuse-to open fire Sofia scowls and opens her mouth to no doubt escalate things again-

-before David curiously asks, "If you don't mind me asking, that pipe you have…did it ever belong to a man known as Shōugē zhě?"

Kotas' eyes widen, his tone bemused as he asks, "You knew Chow? Cranky, foul-tempered…basically if Mr. Miyagi was Chinese and a raging, homicidal asshole?"

"While I never knew him by the moniker of 'Chow'…you have perfectly described the man. I worked with him in the past-albeit unintentionally-when we were both tasked to eliminate a coven of Fallen that had been enslaving Human communities. When all was said and done, I came to recognize that pipe quite well…especially since the one time I attempted to touch it, he broke my wrist and called me a presumptuous, child-molester, pedophile Church faggot."

Booming laughter echoes across the dilapidated building, Kotas shaking in open mirth, eventually managing to choke out, "Y-yeah, that sounds like Chow all right…"

The Bear also has a mild grin, his scarred and wrinkled face warping out of it's usual expression of neutrality.

"…If you have that pipe and are using it, I assume Shōugē zhě is-"

"Dead? Yeah…I ended up killing him about half a year or so ago by accident. Crazy Bastard actually had a heart in there after all…"

"You… _killed_ him?"

Kotas grimaces, taking a long drag of the pipe before grumbling back, "There's a lot of context to that statement, don't read too much into it."

The Bear nonetheless pales and very deliberately forces Sofia's gun down, the woman staring at him as if he's mad while I can't help but find my curiosity piqued.

Who are these people, that The Bear would be so wary of them and figure so prominently in my vision?

I'm snapped out of those thoughts as Ning calmly strides forward, Frederica leaping onto is shoulder, seemingly unconcerned with the way my three companions tense at his approach.

He stops no more than an arms length away from me, staring at the grave marker with curious eyes, fingers lightly brushing over the material, apparently not worried about our half-drawn weapons.

"The artwork is rather…unconventional. Your own doing?"

Kotas shrugs, blandly replying, "Nah, that's Kalichi. At first I was pretty fucking pissed and stood by so I could slaughter the next idiots that tried to deface it, but, well…turns out a lot of those 'defilers' were people that used to come here for the free handouts, or at least respected the Paladin."

He broadly gestures to the trash and tagging.

"All those bottles, those gang and individual markings? That's the only way these people really have of showing respect down here, of displaying appreciation for what he and the rest did."

An amused chuckle.

"Considering it would be pretty easy for them to just take shits all over the floor or try to break the thing…that says a lot, now doesn't it?"

Ricardo scoffs.

"It most certainly does. Namely, why this man was excommunicated. For a man to be so openly admired and loved by heathens and gutter scum…he truly did have no place in our order."

I wince at the confrontational words…but am again shocked as Kotas chuckles merrily.

"My words amuse you, Devil?"

"Yeah, actually. I just find it funny that a bunch of druggies, murderers, outcasts, Devils, Fallen and Yokai loved and admired the man more than his own fellow believers did."

"Which speaks more to the quality of his character than it does our order."

"I know. _That's_ what I think is fucking hilarious."

Sofia seems to catch on to the less than polite insinuation and I decide to cut off that line of conversation before it ends with people dead.

"Kotas, if you don't mind me asking…how did you come to respect Father David so much? And you've implied that many others in Kalichi did so as well. What were he and the others listed here like, to touch the hearts of so many in such a dismal place?"

Dual-colored eyes glance briefly in my direction before a cheerful smile pulls his lips upwards.

"Well seeing as how I brought my two companions here just for that purpose, I'd be happy to. Granted, I might have to be a little vague with names and details now, but you know how that goes."

I nod, fully understanding the fact that at this juncture we're complete strangers who may or may not end up trying to kill each other…even if I hope to avoid such a scenario.

Ning calmly sits with his legs crossed, hand absently petting Frederica as The Bear motions for Sofia and Ricardo to stand down, the pair grudgingly doing so.

…I awkwardly decide to also sit next to Ning, unsure of what distance would actually construe non-threatening but also friendly.

Choices choices.

Taking a final drag of his pipe Kotas begins his story, voice contemplative and oddly compelling, as if he was imparting an intensely important tale crucial to the formation of the universe.

"About three and a half years ago, some Devil kid ended up in Kalichi. Alone, penniless, friendless…he likely would have been dead within the week if he didn't have the incredible fortune of meeting two sisters, who began teaching him the ropes of how to survive down here. During one of those lessons he met David, who had been tracking down a Devil who had taken one of his wards."

His eyes take on a faraway look.

"That kid fully expected to die at the hands of the Priest…instead, they exchanged information and went their separate ways. Now, that Devil twerp fully expected it to be the end of their interaction…but by some cosmic coincidence they met again later that day, their mutually shared advice each leading the other to success."

A slow exhalation, smoke rings framing his face as nostalgia becomes the eminent emotion on his features.

"For the next three years, that man became the closest thing the Devil had to a mentor. He opened his eyes to the true, brutal nature of Kalichi, taught him how to fight, talked him through his first kill and showed him how to not become an amoral machine of death like so much of the city was. He advised him on what direction and path he should walk in life…and he warned him of the threats on the horizon, the forces that would try to take his life for what he was trying to accomplish...for merely having the audacity to _exist_ _."_

A grinding noise echoes across the room, Kotas' hand tightening on the pipe stem as he mournfully stares at the tombstone.

"It was those very same threats that killed him. That killed a girl who may as well have been a sister to that Devil and everyone else who's names are on that stone. All because they _knew_ that Devil. Because David did something as simple and decent as treating that Devil as his own son, and was viewed as a father figure in return."

He tale ends and we're all silent. Ning's eyes are closed as he contemplates the tale, Frederica staring at the grave with an expression that almost seems remorseful, The Bear and myself offering up a prayer to the fallen, that they might find peace in whatever afterlife may have found them.

I don't think any of us are under the impression the Devil in that story was anyone _but_ Kotas.

"…Truly, he must have fallen far, to have a Devil view him as a parental figure."

Sofia's words cause me to scowl, fully prepared to have her begin minding her tongue-

"Spoken like a true orphan that never knew a parent's love…only the impartial and uncaring faith of a creature as nebulous and distant as 'God'."

Sofia and Ricardo both make to stand, Kotas' words clearly hitting a sore spot-

-and The Bear sets a hand on their shoulders, keeping them from making any hasty moves.

"While I do apologize for their ill-considered words, Kotas-"

"A conciliatory twist of the knife, but go on."

"-I would ask that you also refrain from poking fun at their faith. For some of us, it is all we have ever had."

The Devil just stares at the trio for a moment before shrugging, tapping the ashes out of his pipe.

"Fair enough. Now!"

He claps his hands, setting the pipe down at his side.

"You've listened to me ramble for a polite amount of time. What's your business with me? I don't think you're seeking out the King of Thieves and Shadows just to hear him recount old tales, are you?"

I decide to cut to the heart of the matter, replying, "No, we were sent here to investigate the whereabouts and fate of Father David. He used to provide us with information and reports of happenings in this part of the Underworld before they abruptly stopped."

The man scratches his cheek, muttering, "Yeah, I kinda figured David had his fingers in more than one pot…guy always seemed to know what was going on in the bigger picture, despite never really leaving the city."

His gaze turns curious.

"But that's not the whole story, is it? Figuring out what happened to a single Priest is the kinda job you give to a hooded spook, not a group skilled Exorcists who just so happen to be packing a fucking _Excalibur_ Fragment."

I instinctively tense, an action reciprocated by the other three before we school ourselves back into impassivity.

How did he know?

He either misses or ignores our reaction, asking, "Well?"

The Bear slowly responds, "There is no good way to put this, but…we were sent to retrieve a class nine artifact."

The three pause in whatever they were doing.

Ning in rising to his feet, locked in a half crouch. Frederica in licking her paw, tongue lolling in midair. Kotas in reaching for his pipe, arm bent and awkwardly extended.

"…Pardon my French, but _ferme ta gueule?_ A class nine?!"

I chuckle at his intentional usage of the term-overwhelming a Devil's natural translation ability-as The Bear nods.

"I speak the truth."

"And the truth is that a _class nine_ relic is somewhere in Kalichi? As of this very moment?"

"Yes. Father David made mention of attempting to return it to us through some unknown means, but after his death we have no idea as to it's whereabouts. And the relic hunter we contracted to find it in the first place isn't answering our attempts at communication."

"Can't say I'm surprised, those guys are as flighty as a helium bird…"

The man groans and massages his temples, grumbling under his breath.

"So did David or the relic hunter make note of how they were moving this thing?"

"No, only that it would pass through David's grasp before sending it to us."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…that means it's still in transit somewhere, otherwise Ferdinand would have been screaming his head off that we got some seriously dangerous shit on our hands…wait, why _hasn't_ he been screaming my head off-oh _shit."_

Kotas' continuous stream of mumbles and whispers trails off as he slaps an open palm against his face, bringing up the other to his ear and scowling fiercely as a communication circle springs to life.

"Ferdinand, we got a-what do you mean, 'who is this'? It's me, idiot! How many other people have this circle's number? Look, just forget it, we've got an issue. That shipment that was raided a day ago, what was on the manifesto?"

A moment of silence.

"I dunno, probably under unmarked shit or something like that."

More silence-

-and then his head falls over the edge of the pew, voice aggravated.

"Well _that_ sucks. Yeah, get this, apparently there's a class nine relic in the mystery box, or my name isn't-"

He abruptly winces and pulls the circle away from his ear.

"Yes, I said a class nine, thanks for rupturing my eardrum. Look, just let the gangs know and have them get into contact with me, we have a scavenger hunt to start."

He cancels the spell and I eagerly ask, "You found it?"

His gaze is surprisingly neutral.

"Maybe. But now we arrive at a rather interesting topic…why should I let _you_ get ahold of the relic?"

I immediately still, my eye finally noticing the way the shadows of the destroyed Church seem to lean inward, mirroring the action of Kotas. Of how Ning minutely adjusts his weight so that he may more effectively free his weapons…of how even the _cat_ seems to stare at us with open threat.

Not losing his cool The Bear calmly asks, "What do you mean?"

"Quit playing coy, it's not endearing. How do I know David would have wanted you to have it in the first place? That's what you _said_ , sure…but I don't have much reason to believe you, now do I? And considering the fact that the St. Augustine wannabes over yonder has been nothing but frothing at the mouth to slaughter me on the spot…I don't get the impression we're _friends_ , kapish?"

It takes a conscious force of will for me to not scowl at Sofia and Ricardo.

Good going, _Trou de culs!_

The Bear just sighs, meeting Kotas' gaze and quietly asking, "If I had a message from Father David-containing information that would only be known between you and him-would you believe that he intended for you to help us? That he believed a time would come that we specifically required your aid?"

"It had better be a damn _good_ piece of evidence."

The Bear merely nods, taking a moment to gather himself before softly saying, _"To the Devil who used to curse freely within my halls-even though I repeatedly chastised him for doing so-and was a rather sore loser when the rest of the Breakfast Club would 'wreck his ass in UNO'…know that I could always see the light in what should have been a blackened soul, the purity in what others may have only seen as bloodstained hands. Your imperfection is precisely what would have made me all too willing to view you as a son of my own blood, had fate been willing. Everyone with me sends you greetings. Greet those who love us in the faith_ _and_ _g_ _race be with you…Carl the Janitor."_

…

I can't exactly say what I expected to happen after The Bear said those admittedly bewildering words…but I can safely say it _wasn't_ for Kotas to jerk as if struck with a bullet to the heart, raw grief dominating his expression for a second before his eyes screw shut, breath shaky as his head bows.

…

I immediately feel ashamed, as if witnessing what should be an intensely private moment.

A mournful 'meow' draws my attention as I see Frederica lightly leap onto Kotas' lap, gently licking his chinin what can only be construed as a conciliatory act.

I glance at Ning, only to find an expression of complete empathy, as if he knows _exactly_ what Kotas is experiencing.

"…Well what the fuck, David? You were listening to us when we were having an intensely heartfelt moment? Not cool, dude…"

Kotas' head abruptly snaps up, an expression of melancholy nostalgia present as he offers a very sad, very _old_ smile to the tombstone.

"But I guess the kid has to honor the adult's wishes every now and again, doesn't he?"

Regaining his feet and placing the cat on his shoulder he claps his hands, loudly announcing, "Ok, you four want a class nine artifact? You've got it. But we need to get up and go, I'll explain what we're doing on the way. Oh, and do any of you have experience in fighting Stray Devils?"

Sofia scoffs.

"Of course we do. And don't worry yourself in attempting to aid us, just the location of the relic will suffice."

" _If you want to go quickly, go alone. If you want to go far, go together."_

Ning's sudden words as he smoothly strides past me to rejoin Kotas and the feline spark something within me, an old feeling that I haven't felt in a _long_ time, aside from scattered moments when the Lord would offer me guidance.

Purpose and drive.

A smile pulls at my lips as I match his pace, The Bear following closely behind.

After a few seconds and audible grinding of teeth, Sofia and Ricardo follow.

"I was asking about Strays because we're probably going to have to make a few house calls, kick down some doors in their home territory. Ever heard of Tartarus Pits?"

We shake our heads.

"Ouch. Well, you're going to be pretty fucking familiar with them after this, I promise you _that."_

We all follow in his wake as we exit the Church, his tone suddenly amicable and excited, as if eager to take on this unexpected challenge.

"And drop the stupid Kotas name, it sucks. You can all call me Caine."

* * *

 **This chapter got away from me a bit. I was just writing and writing and writing...and bam, almost 10,000 words before I realized I was doing XD  
**

 **I guess that's what happens when school is cancelled for a week, Thanksgiving break following on it's heels. You end up with time on your hands. Thankfully the forecast reads rain pretty soon, because the Camp fire and other assorted blazes up here have been some real nasty pieces of work. Although it did provide a convenient excuse for me to volunteer at the animal rescue shelter for a few days before heading home without having to apply...silver linings and all that. And not just because half of California is covered in smoke and ash.**

 **...**

 **And if a few of the reviews are anything to go by, I guess alot of you watch CinemaSins.**

 **Frozenheartedgiant: It may 'only' be 500...but it's a good and interactive 500 :D**

 **L'assassin orange: The real debate is whether they'll be willing to set aside their desire to shank the other long enough to do the mission right...eh, Tartarus Pits bring together all manner of peoples, if only because everything else is so much more horrifying and hungry by an order of magnitude.**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Potter: As a loyal fan of the story, I tip my hat since you're what keeps me writing it...that and not having friends out of classes yet, only I got the cancellation notice :_(**

 **dylansandy1993: It's always an ego booster (and just plain nice) to hear that my stuff keeps people coming back for more. Like an unhealthy addiction.**

 **...**

 **Terrible comparison, that.**


	54. Short Story 4

**A Crush From the Past**

Galeran

 _I remember the first time I met Clarissa Valefor._

 _I'd just beaten Harrison in an Ankam Waltz, killing the passive relic that pretended to be our leader and had renamed us to the Griffons and was just generally riding high on my victory and drowning in all the pussy that was coming my way._

 _What can I say? Girls_ love _a winner._

 _Unfortunately, it was after a particularly steamy night of wild sex that the woman the four biggest gangs in Kalichi answer to decided to check in on the newest boss in town._

 _I wasn't in the best of shapes, mildly hungover and craving something to eat-a consequence of a considerable number of joints smoked-and basically smelt pretty awful._

 _But Magellan, bless that old fuck's vitriol-fueled heart, basically dragged me in to meet with her._

 _Had I been in a clearer state of mind I would have been far more worried about this sudden meeting as well as my generally shite appearance._

 _Instead, I was swaggering with untouchable confidence, planning to make my newfound authority clear in the most blunt way possible._

" _Get inside, don't do anything stupid, and try not to be retarded, you little hybrid fuck."_

 _I might have taken offense at Magellan's words, if he wasn't like that to basically everybody. Besides, I'd done my research before taking on Harrison, I knew the old bastard took care of a lot of the more 'bureaucratic' aspects of our operations. Not someone you want to piss off, if only because paperwork sucks ass._

 _So instead I shrugged, pushed open the door and came face-to-face with something I never thought I'd experience._

 _A young, doe-eyed schoolboy crush._

 _She was_ beautiful _. Long blonde hair done in an intricate braid that fell to just above her ass, porcelain features and a seductive body._

 _Modest tits that would have fit comfortably in my hands and_ killer _legs, both features accentuated by the black jeans and tight fitting turtleneck she wore._

 _And those_ eyes.

 _Glowing, bright green orbs of burning emerald that nailed me to the spot._

 _I must have stood there for a_ long _time, completely dumbstruck and clueless until a brief, 'Eh-hem!' snapped me out of it._

 _I'm not proud to admit I blushed as I came to the realization the Goddess before me had been kept waiting, no doubt noticing my lapse in concentration._

" _Is there something on my face, Mr. Galeran?"_

 _Her voice...it was like water flowing down an unobstructed stream…absolutely_ mesmerizing _._

" _Umm, no. Sorry, been a long night."_

 _I immediately straightened my spine and crossed my arms, remembering that Devils respected strength and that if I wanted to to impress this woman I had to show her I was every bit her equal._

 _Heh...younger me wasn't always the sharpest knife in the sheath. I really didn't have a_ clue _who I was talking to._

" _So, what do you want?"_

 _Brash, confidant, assured and most of all alpha. I had thought that was perfect, the ultimate selling point of my new leadership._

 _With the benefit of hindsight, it was probably what made Clarissa decide to knock me down a peg._

 _With a sexy little smile and a tilt of her hip she replied, "Well, I was actually rather curious who it was that killed Harrison..."_

 _I don't rightly know what happened next, mostly because it was just so_ fast _._

 _One moment I was standing tall, the next I was flat on my back with several of the Valefor's shadow tendril thingies holding me down, several more floating overhead that were tapered to wicked-looking edges._

 _All the while the blonde Devil leisurely strolled over to me, casually straddling my abdomen before getting on her knees and letting me feel the warmth of her inner thighs, delicate hands cupping my cheeks as she grinned down at me._

 _It was at that moment I decided I was_ definitely _out of my league_.

" _I think, as the ultimate leader of your gangs, that I should be well acquainted with the personality of those that make the day to day calls. I'll be honest with you, Handsome..."_

 _She'd bent low, one sinfully soft finger caressing my face, lips no more than a centimeter away from my ear...and several of those bladed shadows had lightly pricked my balls._

" _You're making a_ seriously _shit first impression."_

 _I'd nervously gulped and, in what I can now look back and confidently say was a rare moment of intelligence, quickly changed my tune._

" _Sorry bout that, Miss. I'm, uhh...a little hungover? Won't happen again."_

 _She'd flashed that dazzling smile I'd come to know and love, a giggle that would have made Goddesses cry in jealousy leaving her throat as she stood up, offering a hand as her shadows retracted from my limbs._

" _You're quick to change you're tune when presented with proper encouragement. Good, you're not a stubborn idiot. Name's Clarissa Valefor."_

 _I'd happily accepted her hand and been hauled to my feet, eagerly replying, "My name is Galeran, pleased to meet you to."_

 _She just indulgently smiled and cheekily said, "I know what your name is. I said it at the start, remember?"_

 _...My blush had been just as embarrassing as it had been visible, the Devil woman chuckling at my stupid mistake._

" _Don't worry, Mr. Galeran...I just so happen to have a_ great _sense of humor."_

 _Needless to say, I'd been mortified._

* * *

 _"Look, look! Aren't they_ adorable?!"

 _I'd had to fight down the surge of stupid jealousy I felt at the sight of Clarissa waving a few photos in front of my face, displaying a pair of kids that looked every bit hers as they did the father's, no doubt._

 _...As in_ plural _Fathers._

 _Go figure a woman like her would draw men's gazes. It's just a shitty twist of fate that I'd been excluded from that potential suitors list as a result of being both a bottom dweller and a subordinate, not a marriage candidate._

…

 _That's no excuse to be an asshole though._

" _They take after their mother in all the right ways, that's for sure."_

" _Ooh, is that flattery~?"_

 _Doesn't matter how long I'd spent time with her or how comfortable I'd grown in my position of authority...a simple bit of teasing from Clarissa had always made me awkward and stammery._

" _I, er...think it was?"_

" _Heh heh,_ relax _, Galeran. Geez, it's almost like you_ like _me or something, you always get so shy and blushy whenever I tease you."_

 _Naturally, I'd had to avert my eyes, lest I blatantly reveal just_ how _infatuated I really was._

 _And every bit as naturally, she'd immediately picked up on that._

 _The woman of my most private and embarrassing fantasies had stood up from where she had been seated next to me, slowly approaching me before straddling my lap, arms linked behind me neck, the scent of darkened forest suffusing my nostrils and forcing me to keep my eyes averted._

" _Galeran...you know, you've never been all that great at hiding how you feel. At least not from me. Not to toot my own horn here, but I_ know _when a guy likes me, I've had the practice."_

 _That had been Clarissa all right...with us she had always been straight and to the point, none of that flowery language and dancing around the subject those noble families have such a hard on for._

 _That kinda honesty had deserved it's own equally honest answer._

" _It...never would have worked between us. And if I was just looking for a good time there's no shortage of nice girls here in Kalichi. Don't worry yourself about it."_

 _A moment had passed in which I tried to ignore the warmth of her thighs and feathery caress of her skin-with_ dismal _success-before a dangerous seductress had suddenly appeared, whispering into my ear with a strange familiarity, "Would you be interested if I said I liked you in return?"_

 _My brain had grinded to a halt._

 _Delicate fingers that could crush steel-a feat I can personally attest to having seen-had brushed my jawline, her voice soft and compelling as she'd continued with, "Love? No, it's not that...but you are nothing if not admirable, Galeran."_

" _I'm a nobody_ gangster _from-"_

" _And_ I'm _the queen of a criminal empire that I control and tolerate only because we_ might _one day catch a massive enough threat to justify the thousand small ones. On the morality scale, I'm by and far away the monster between the two of us."_

 _I'd been at a loss of what to say._

" _But you, Galeran...you always knew your place in the grand scheme of things. You had ambition, yes...but it was tempered by self-knowledge and a desire to keep your boys and girls safe, or at least as safe as can be down here. That's a rarer quality than you might first think it is. And, since we're being honest with ourselves here, I think that's kinda sexy..."_

 _I'd had to take a calming breath, those emerald orbs practically sucking me into their depths._

" _You're, well...husbands aren't going to try and kill me for this, are they?"_

 _She'd snorted in amusement._

" _Considering how often Hayden and I-literally-fuck around with other people? Not likely. We're_ Devils _, Galeran...casual sex is like breathing for us. Now!"_

 _A few shadows had slithered over her dress, unclasping it and letting the material fall of her shoulders, revealing a lacy, midnight bra concealing her modest bust._

 _With the benefit of hindsight, I'm amazed at the fact that my eyeballs didn't pop from their sockets, they were so wide._

 _And that salacious, perverted grin of hers hadn't helped matters one bit._

" _I've been around for a good number of years and I'm into trying some, shall we say,_ new _things~! Why don't you show me that larger form of yours~?"_

" _That's fowl, Clarissa."_

 _She'd laughed for a good minute at my terrible joke, her own awful sense of humor no doubt enjoying the wordplay._

…

 _Hearing of her death had hurt more than I'd ever admit to anybody._

* * *

"Look, you three, this isn't up for a fucking _debate_. If you can't reign in your subordinates and get them to stop starting shit up with each other, _I'll_ step in."

Nihil crosses her-his, it, whatever-arms and scowls, sharply retorting, "Big talk, Boss. But you went ahead and disappeared for almost a _week_ with no directions or shit whatsoever. Don't go blaming _us_ for _your_ problems."

...Personally I would have let the kid have some slack, seeing as how a huge portion of his friends just died and he only just got back onto his feet. Never mind that he's clearly ignoring the problem in favor of action, but what the Hell do I know about psychology?

Not that it matters, since Caine just stares neutrally at Nihil and blandly states, "If you think I'm only blowing smoke out of my ass, Nihil, I'd be more than happy to show you and any repeat offenders just how serious I am."

He abruptly scoots his chair back, the Lucifer girl behind him carefully watching his movements as he strides out of the room without a backwards glance.

Nihil froths at the mouth for a second before following the duo out of the room, shouting, "Hey! Don't you _dare_ just walk out on me, Asshole! I'm still talking to you! HEY!"

...

I'd be worried that one of em' is gonna wind up dead if it wasn't for the fact that Nihil seems more petulant than it does genuinely offended, as if it's more upset about being ignored than it is any perceived slight.

Silence passes between me and the crow bitch.

"I hope Boss doesn't mind having a little fun with both the cock and the balls, because I'm pretty sure Nihil is starting to get a crush."

Tiana blandly shrugs, boredly replying, "Be frank with me, vulture."

"Have I ever not been frank, Bitch?"

She ignores my comment and calmly says, "This just recently occurred to me, but now it begets a question...when Caine first battled you for supremacy of the gangs, he won, yes?"

I wordlessly nod.

"I'm not even going to pretend that, in a straight fight, you _would_ _n't_ have soundly defeated Syriana. And yet, Caine very nearly lost to her, ending the fight more or less equal in injury to his battle with you, if rumor is to be believed."

"And?"

Her violet eyes narrow.

"Why did you let him win?"

A small smile plays across my lips.

"Who says I let him win? Maybe he's just really that good."

"Bullshit."

My grin grows wider at the normally taciturn Cunt's cursing.

"What stayed your hand, Galeran? Sympathy? Derision? A misplaced sense of loyalty to a dead woman? I knew Clarissa too...she wouldn't have approved of you allowing her son a free pass to a position he wouldn't have been ready for."

"Oh? And has he disappointed us so far? Has he ever given the slightest impression that he was never ready for the burdens of leadership?"

A rare display of anger from the woman, her voice ice.

"You _saw_ the pain on his face. You saw how this most recent loss nearly shattered him. I see more of Clarissa Valefor in the young man every day...and seeing that soul nearly be snuffed out because _we_ let him take on this challenge is _not_ something I care to witness. There is tragedy and cruelty aplenty in Kalichi, no need to add to it. So I ask you again, Galeran... _why?"_

…

It'll be a nice, peaceful day in Kalichi before I openly admit that my respect for the purple-haired bitch rises at her open concern for the Boss...even if it is misplaced.

"I let him win because I knew his mother and respected her more than I've ever respected anybody else. And like you said...he's his mother's son. Clarissa told me of times in her past when she'd had to make hard calls, make tough choices...and Caine _will not break._ You say that I'm the one with misplaced ideas? I think that's _yourself_ you're getting confused with, Tiana. Wrapping up the Boss all nice and tight in a safety blanket won't be doing anyone any favors...least of all him."

I pause to stretch my arms and work out a few kinks before standing.

"I'll talk to my boys and girls, tell them to lay off or get laid out. Can't have the Boss getting involved, now can we?"

I leave the room and quietly whistle to myself as I head back home, satisfied at how things have ultimately been going.

Clarissa may have passed on...but her son is going to make sure the world _never_ forgets the woman who I admired. Is that selfish? Playing her kid-even if I do legitimately kinda like and respect him-just to satisfy my own personal ambitions?

…

Well, I'm already in Hell. No reason to back out now.

* * *

 **No Rules**

Clarissa

...I'll never understand how Mother had the guts to approach those two in the first place. Oh, sure, now that I _know_ them Dominica and Frederica aren't as terrifying as they might initially seem...but that first impression was something pretty damn scary.

Then again, she met them _before_ everything went to shit.

"I _refuse_ to believe this is the only way. Clarissa, I _know_ you take your duty seriously...but this is insane!"

I turn back towards Sirzechs, hiding the instinctive wince that I knew was coming as I see the open horror etched onto his features.

"No joke, Sirzy. We did our research carefully, clandestinely and covertly. The Three Big C's and we followed em' to a letter. The Beur family is just the start."

He struggles for words, eventually gesticulating with borderline desperation.

"Clarissa...this isn't something we'll be unable to undo! These family bloodlines, powers that have been a part of our identity for _millennia_ , are irreplaceable! I'm not arguing whether some of these families are deserving of culling or not, but every lost Pillar is a unique ability that our species can no longer use to protect itself with, a deterrent that our enemies no longer have to overcome! Please, isn't there _something_ else we can do?!"

This time I have to physically swallow the lump in my throat, knowing that by selling this pitch...I'm condemning a friend to a path unfortunately similar to my own. One of picking and choosing both your friends and your battles, of having to let a thousand small cruelties pass us by, so that the majority may be spared one giant tragedy.

"No. There isn't. Not in the timeframe we have, with the resources we have and the dependable allies we have."

The sheer honesty and resignation in my tone does more to grind out Sirzech's hope than any number of facts could.

"61 Pillars survived the Great War. We did triage, deciding which ones we could realistically do without and which ones had talents too critical to dispose of, regardless of whether they were friend or foe. The Buers were low on that list. Healing arts, put bluntly, are perhaps one of the more widespread and varied talents among the Supernatural. Never mind that the Phenex clan are both trusted allies and adept healers with their Phenex Tears, or the fact that Ajuka's Evil Piece system can allow us to recruit any number of other species skilled in restorative practices."

I sigh and go back to looking out the window.

"Things like exemplary control over the elements, huge reserves of energy...those are things that can be achieved through other branches of magic with little difficulty. The families we aimed to preserve are the ones who have talents both unique and esoteric. Stolas and their innate control over poisons and bodily chemistry, Valac and the ability to see through lies and illusions...61 Pillars can, at the worst, become 41 Pillars."

Now Sirzechs has turned a shade of pale normally reserved for corpses.

Yeah. That's about the reaction I expected.

"Sirzy. Look at me."

He does so.

"If you, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium truly intend to do this, to see things through to the end...you're going to have to drop the military mindset. You're not commanding trusted troops against a known enemy anymore. Those people you fought and bled with could very well be your enemies come tomorrow. You'll need to become a _leader_. Because a war-a very _different_ kind of war-is upon us."

100 years since the end of the Great War. 100 years for countless grievances-both large and small, genuine and petty-to pile up into an unstoppable avalanche. Disagreement over the treatment of Reincarnated Devils, divisive ideas on what course our species should now take, the relative wealth and power of certain families versus others…

Mother and Father read the writing on the wall, compared our current course to that of Human civilizations...and the conclusion is painfully obvious.

Civil War.

The skirmishes and clandestine assassinations up to now have just been an appetizer.

Sirzechs sets our report on the desk, gazing out at where Mother is still speaking to the Dragoon Cavalier, a hollow expression on his face.

"Is this what we're going to have to resort to, to finally earn a future for our race? To rely on methods and allies so... _mercenary?"_

I can only offer a sad smile at Sirzy's words. He wouldn't be saying that if he saw Dominica and Frederica all those years ago, when they first entered into my Mother's service. Back then she was happy and playful, talking and chatting with everybody and anybody. Now?

Now she's an empty, bitter warrior who's living for one thing and one thing only.

And I can use that to give my friend the final push he needs.

"Dominica offers her loyalty to anyone who'll give her what she wants. Us. You. A random Human off the street. As long as they'll set her loose, point her in the right direction of the Pillar Devils who tortured, burned and slaughtered everyone in her entire town."

A humorless smile graces my lips.

"The Devils who raped her sister, hung her from their mansion's awning...and shoved a recording crystal of the entire ordeal into her eye, so that the older sister could watch the entire thing, just because she had the gall to aid my family in fighting against them."

Sirzechs can only stare.

"Yeah. That's what we're up against. This 'Old Satan Faction'? Better to kill them all, strike first and strike hard. Because otherwise it might be _your_ family that's left hanging from a support beam. And we're going to be the ones to do it, if you give us the go ahead."

My friend stares forlornly out the window, lost in thought.

"Does...doesn't it _bother_ you? That you'll do all these things and no one will ever know? That you'll always be the pariah of our society, that one family that so few trust? Despite you giving us _everything?"_

I shrug.

"We're Valefors. And you'll have the tougher job, Sirzy. We'll just be shunned and eyed with mistrust. _You'll_ have to be the public face, the one everyone pins every little mishap on. Have fun with _that_."

The redhead snorts before sighing heavily, glancing backwards at our report.

"...Do it. Whatever it is you need to give us the advantage in this coming conflict...You have free reign, Clarissa."

I nod, satisfied at his response and recognition of the necessity of this action.

And then I offer the overemotional lug a hug and kiss on the cheek, grinning before smacking him on the arm.

"Turn that frown upside down, Sirzy. We'll do our part, you do yours."

 _That_ drags a smile from him.

* * *

"So did he agree?"

I nod to Mother, my earlier happiness-in order to set Sirzy at ease-cast aside.

"He did. We can start whenever."

Both of us turn to Dominica and her Dragoon, the woman staring blankly at us.

"Long time no see, Dominica, Frederica."

For a moment I think the young looking woman is about to respond to my words...but in the end she merely nods, noncommittal.

At least the Dragoon gives a small blink of acknowledgment alongside a small growl.

A far cry from when she used to greet me with a hug and goofy smile, a story on the tip of her lips.

A hand set itself on my shoulder as mother nods at me in sympathy.

"Are you ready, Clarissa?"

I have to force myself to take a deep breath, letting my nerves settle.

"Yes, I am. If Sirzechs and the rest are willing to consign themselves to being demonized by a fair portion of our race...it's only fair that we take the lion's share of that hatred for our own. Just like always."

Mother shakes her head, fondly smiling at me.

"Very well. Frederica, Dominica? Show Clarissa the ropes, will you?"

The first signs of life enter the Dragoon Cavalier's gaze as she meets my own, her voice somewhat lifelike as she says, "Are you going to be able to handle this? Frederica and I won't be holding back."

I let my smile slide and just resolutely nod.

"Alright then...lead on, Clarissa. We'll follow your lead until you set us loose."

…

And here we go.

No turning back now.

* * *

 **Where Do They Come From?**

Caine

"Ok if you two are going to be staying here in Kalichi, it's time I bring you up to speed on Tartarus Pits. Because, unfortunately, they're _very_ much a part of life down here."

Ning and Frederica both attentively stare at me...well, sorta. The Practitioner is calmly leaning his chair back on it's rear legs while idly chewing a toothpick, Frederica in her cat form and affording me a half-lidded eye.

So we're all pretty informal here, bite me.

Gesturing to a map of Kalichi-with actual details, courtesy of the gangs-I point to the five main Pits scattered around the edges of the city.

"These areas here have been made the territory of Stray Devils and a few other select varieties of nasty, so watch your step something _fierce_ when walking around these parts. Power means next to jack shit in these locales, since the residents are a combination of crafty, bloodthirsty and opportunistic. Start throwing around tons of demonic energy or just blasting apart Strays and the rest will ambush you from sun up to sun down."

The toothpick in Ning's mouth snaps in two, the man quietly muttering something about 'dismal quality' before sticking another in between his teeth.

"You say these pits are full of Stray Devils. But in looking at the dimensions of these locations-and accounting for usual Stray Devil density-there must be hundreds, if not _thousands_ , of such creatures just in this city alone. You'll forgive me for asking where the Hell all of these Strays come from."

A smirk tugs at my lips as I hop onto the edge of the table.

"Congrats, Ning. You've asked the question most Devils end up asking whenever they actually sit down and start to look at the numbers of Strays that exist the worlds over. Either of you know how many Peerages there have been in the history of Devil society?"

Ning shrugs while Frederica's tail slaps the table.

"Hardly surprising, the Pillar families keep that information under wraps as best they can. National security and all that...pretty convenient excuse, right?"

"The best", is Ning's dry reply.

"Well as a Pillar I got all sorts of inside scoops...such as the fact that over a bit more than 350 years-ever since the first Peerages were introduced-only 4297 Evil Piece sets have been dispensed to those that have earned them. There's a finite amount of the material used to make the things so they're not handed out lightly."

Ning does a quick bit of math before his eyes widen.

"Wait, even assuming that all fifteen of the pieces in a set were used to reincarnate one person-which they certainly haven't-that means there would only be 64,455 Peerage members...and I _do_ know that only four percent of those that have joined Peerages have become Strays. So that leaves about 2578 people that have become Strays over the centuries...nowhere _near_ enough to populate the places you're showing us, considering how many have been killed over time."

"Bingo. And don't forget that for every ten Devils that become Strays, three of them don't fall to the lust for power and merely run away to live quietly or escape cruel masters."

It's considered a serious blow to any Peerage if a member goes Stray, since it either suggests that the King is highly incompetent at controlling his own minions or was such a shit ruler that the Reincarnated Devil decided it was a better alternative to live a life on the lamb than it was stay under their thumb. Hence, why the turnover rate of Strays is rather small, even considering the fact that quite a number of early Peerages were gathered through less than... _transparent_ means.

Ning's crimson eyes narrow in thought as he slowly mutters, "So then there really shouldn't be anywhere _nearly_ as many Strays as there are in the world..."

"And yet there are. Take a guess how."

Frederica's cat head morphs into her Human one-a sight that will never NOT be horrifically disturbing-and states, "Breeding."

Thankfully she shrinks her head back into a normal looking state and sparing me further nightmares as I reply, "Got it in one. Strays, by their very nature, are power hungry and instinctual. Sometimes those instincts convince them to fuck and not kill each other. And some weird trick of their biology allows them to conceive laughably easy, none of the usual limitations most Devils have. Trust me when I say it's a real head-scratcher, since even Ajuka hasn't been able to figure out how they pull that trick off. So no easy fixes to the dismal birth rate of our species, unfortunately."

Ning thinks on something for a moment before asking, "Well that explains why there are so many Strays in the Pits...but does that actually mean anything beyond a simple explanation? Especially in regards to the Tartarus Pits you were initially speaking of?"

"Unfortunately...yes."

My lips twist into a wry smile.

"While Strays will give birth to kids...more often than not they have an attitude of 'tough love'. Basically, the kid is given the bare minimum of rearing before getting tossed into the lake. Sink or swim and all that."

"You seem well versed on Stray culture. It's a bit more intense than bird watching, if I may say so."

I don't quite manage to hide my instinctive wince.

"I've had the dubious pleasure of observing Stray culture within the Tartarus Pits more than probably anyone else in this city...potentially more than anyone in most of the Underworld. You pick up on the finer details or you end up with a barbed cock down your throat, or something equally as unpleasant."

Both of my companions blink once.

"And yes, that's something that happens in there. Doesn't matter how many times I go into those damn Pits, there's always some new brand of madness to keep things fresh..."

I have to violently shake my head and dispel some of the darker images that creep around my head, ones that I deliberately repress.

"Long story short, Strays that grow up in Tartarus Pits are the absolute _worst_. They learn, they adapt...we call the most successful of those ones Primals, the Strays that are nothing but the perfect hunters. I've nearly been killed by those things before if I hadn't gotten lucky as Hell."

Sour expressions dominate Ning and Frederica's faces.

"These places seem like _such_ wonderful locales. Why were you going into these things in the first place?"

On the off chance that I could find an original Stray with an Evil Piece that I could scoop up for myself, but that's a subject I'll have to tackle another day. Never mind that so far I've only scored a single Pawn piece…

"My old mentor-the one I ended up killing-took me there as a form of hands on training."

"...Would you take offense if I said I think it's rather sensible that you killed such a man?"

I can't help but chuckle at Ning's blunt question, dryly replying, "Trust me, there were some times where I was tempted to push the old bastard off a cliff...anyway, we've still got some other topics about Kalichi we need to cover and that's the basics of Tartarus Pits."

I cross my fingers and wryly state, "Ideally, we won't ever need to go into one of these deathtraps."

* * *

 **I didn't quite have the next chapter ready in time for this update, so I'm putting up this collection of short stories instead.**

 **Not too much in the way of humor this time around, but a lot of flashes back into the past (coulda just said flashback, but whatever) and background details, as well as my thoughts on Stray Devils.**

 **Because in the original series it was made to seem like Devils were abandoning Peerages left and right and I wasn't sure how that made a whole lot of sense. Never mind that it's never stated how many Evil Piece sets were given out over the years, so I just ended up making up some numbers. And if any of you are thinking that roughly 64,000 seems like a _very_ small population...well it is, but I'll be getting into more detail on that later.**

 **Next chap will actually chronicle the adventures of some exorcists who aren't in Kansas anymore!**


	55. Chapter 47: Gathering Forces (Part 7)

Ch 47: Gathering Forces (Part 7)

Jeanne

(3 years 28 weeks 2 days after Valefor massacre)

What little 'sunlight' there had been has long since disappeared since we entered the church, only bloody moonlight illuminating the city with unnatural hues, casting what was already an unsettling visage and population into a light that's downright horrifying.

The three natives of the city seem to blend right in, not so much as a second glance being thrown in anything's direction, Caine even talking into a multitude of communication circles as we move, coordinating a city-wide search of our missing artifact.

"I take it this is something you haven't really seen before?"

We glance over to where Ning is calmly walking beside us, his tone friendly and light.

"Not to this extent, at least... _everything_ in this city seems to be either falling apart or well on it's way. And it's not just the architecture I'm speaking of."

Ning seems to find my words humorous as he chuckles, grandly gesturing as we clear a relatively claustrophobic collection of buildings.

"Well, don't become too attached to the ramshackle parts of town...we're about to have a change of scenery."

Sofia frowns before sharply asking, "And just what does that...oh."

* * *

watch?v=mNIVobpV-Q – (Block Scholars ft. Hybrid Thoughts)

* * *

Before us lays a sprawling sea of tents, huts, and gazebos with streamers of multicolored smoke and steam rising from their various locations, all of it interacting with each other and the bloody moon overhead, a rainbow of disturbing and bizarre proportions.

"Welcome to Gluttony Square, dearest Exorcists. The way Caine described it to me, you can find whatever you weren't looking for here."

The _smell_ is what hits me first. And that's even after spending no shortage of time among the seemingly infinite varieties of stink that permeate this city.

Cooked meats-or what had _better_ be meat-alongside spicy incense. Grilled vegetables or their equivalents intermixing with citrus tang. And more than a dozen other vaguely recognizable olfactory treats.

The second assault on the senses is both what's displayed in the stands and the view on the horizon.

I can't even begin to _describe_ the sheer variety of _stuff_ available in this place. Trinkets, meals, clothing, appliances, _recreational_ goodies...alongside other less than pleasing objects.

Fairly certain I saw a length of intestines being sold in an arts and crafts display.

I'm not going to ask.

But despite all of this third world squalor and marketing surrounding us, on the horizon lies what could only be a modern city, full of skyscrapers and natural light, massive construction cranes dotted with levitation and anchoring spells visible even from this far away, a few residences obviously being completed.

"What is that place? I'm getting a rather serious case of haves vs have nots..."

Ning follows my gaze and calmly nods.

"EDEN, a nice little resort surrounded by enough wards and protection to keep Kalichi out. It's nice to see reconstruction is well under way, I'd _hate_ for there to be an eyesore in this place."

I snort at his dry tone, curiously asking, "What needed to be rebuilt? I see several buildings under construction, not just one. What happened?"

The Chinese appearing man nods toward the still rapidly speaking Caine.

"He did."

…

I want to ask how, exactly, he's responsible-especially if he wasn't exaggerating about the defenses-but at that moment Caine cancels one of his calls, smirking as he announces, "Good news, we've got a likely target for where our relic ended up. The shipment got raided in Exiled territory, we'll meet up with Nihil and her group before jumping into the Tartarus Pits."

Ning and Frederica seem to understand his explanation, while the rest of us can only blankly stare.

"Right. Forgot you four aren't familiar with this place yet. We're going to grab a bite to eat and then meet some associates of mine."

Ricardo and Sofia predictably scowl at his words, sharply asking, "And why _aren't_ we moving to immediately retrieve the artifact?"

"Because _I'm_ the expert down here and sure as _fuck_ don't want to wander into a Tartarus Pit without backup and on an empty stomach. And I _really_ doubt that artifact is going to go anywhere. Either it's sitting where someone can try and take it as bait, or it's in some Stray's stomach."

Unable to refute his point, considering we're entirely new in this town, we settle down and follow in his wake as he approaches an open air grill, a pair of what seem to be Fallen Angels resting on it's stools.

A sign written in unintelligible scrawl caps the stand as Caine eagerly approaches, calling out, "Yo! Balak, Yyvonne, managed to drag yourself away from the never ceasing party long enough to spend time in the real world?"

The two Fallen-the corrupted holy auras surrounding them confirm my initial guess-wave at our guide as he approaches, plates of what _looks_ like hamburgers in front of the man and woman duo.

"Sup, Boss? And as good as finger food with an appetizer of Vitamin X is, nothing wrong with a little Hellhound burger every now and again."

"The breakfast of champions. I hope you two don't mind dying young."

Caine leans on the counter, a fat and greasy man without a shirt working a grill who I can smell a good three meters away.

"Hey, at least we'll leave beautiful corpses. You working a daycare now? Who're the cherries following you?"

The Devil chuckles as he replies, "Just some business partners. Hey, you guys want anything?"

Me and The Bear share a glance before shrugging, deciding that a taste can't hurt...even if it _does_ seem a little... _unusual_.

Sofia and Ricardo merely glare at the two grinning Fallen, no doubt insulted by their addressing of them as 'cherries'. Three guesses as to what _that_ implies.

"Hey, pops, four Hellhound patties with everything on em'. Hold the mayo on one, that shit's gross."

The man running the stand lets out a grunt that sounds more like a fart than it does a verbal response but takes Caine's money all the same and gets to work.

"While we appreciate the gesture, we _do_ have money of our own."

The Devil merely shrugs before responding, "Consider this my 'welcome to Kalichi' gift. On that note, what sect are you four from? Like, I get that you're Exorcists and all-"

"Roman Catholic."

Caine turns to the male Fallen that abruptly answered his question and arches an eyebrow.

"How can you tell?"

"C'mon, Boss...what other sect looks as faggy as RC's?"

I can't help but raise an eyebrow at that statement while Sofia and Ricardo predictably reach for their weapons with violent glowers-

"Whoah, ok! Political correctness, people, we don't need to go name calling now."

I'm fairly certain his request goes unheeded as my teammates unsheathe light sword and gun...until a fluttering of feathers draws our attention, a Harpy with bright pink plumage and simple white dress alighting on Caine's outstretched arm and giving us curious looks.

Thankfully it goes a long way in deescalating the scenario, as it looked like the Fallen had only been too eager to go ahead and fight.

...Nor had it escaped my notice that Ning had subtly caressed the hafts of his blades, obviously ready to jump in at the slightest provocation.

He's a natural killer, that one, or my name isn't Jeanne.

"What's up, Aino? Care to relay this stuff back to Galeran?"

The bird-girl bobs her head, feathers ruffling.

"Ok, me and the rest gathered here-minus those two-are going to be heading to Exiled territory to grab the class nine. Just have everybody be on the lookout as usual."

The Harpy glances in our direction for a moment before making several odd motions with her wings-

-and Caine bursts out laughing, managing to choke out, "C-come on, Aino! They're right there, play nice!"

...I get the impression we were just insulted.

Regardless the winged girl takes to the sky with a quick flap of her wings...and a gesture that seems quite reminiscent of a middle finger sent the way of the Fallen, which they return with scowls.

"You guys really can't stop trying to hate each other for more than a few seconds, can you?"

"It's a matter of principal, Boss. We don't associate with the _fowl_."

Our Devil guide just rolls his eyes as I try to take stock of the nuance of these interactions, just in case they become important later on.

"Here, eat up."

The fat man passes forward a plate of four steaming burgers that certainly _smell_ good...but the meat almost seems to _writhe,_ as it were still alive.

"Just a bit of advice, you might want to add ketchup. A _lot_ of ketchup."

I gingerly accept the food as Caine hands it to me and The Bear, trying to contain my apprehension as he affixes us with a smirk.

The Fallen are far less restrained in their mirth.

"Welcome to Kalichi, cherries. You're daily bread comes fresh off the chopping block, trespasses are greeted with a closed fist and temptation is more often than not the lesser of several evils. You're gonna _love_ it down here."

* * *

Caine

...You know, maybe one day I'll be able to stop coming back to this place.

…

Hah! I'm not that lucky.

Instead of scowling at the entrance to one of the Tartarus Pits bordering Exiled territory I instead turn back to the four Exorcists as they apprehensively stare at the gaping entryway of moldy concrete and scattered rebar. Even the older of the quartet, The Bear, has a shifty look around him.

Those two are curious...Jeanne and The Bear. For a fresh-faced looking recruit and veteran of the Exorcists they seem fairly even tempered and composed. Granted, I haven't exactly _met_ many Exorcists before this, but whatever.

...They're the ones to watch out for. The other two are about as subtle as a Dragon with a firework in it's ass, if they decide to purge us we'll see em' coming from a country mile away.

 _Those_ two, if they deem us a threat, are gonna be sneaky about it.

"And why, exactly, are we just sitting around here?"

I chuckle at Sofia's bold statement that's undercut by the way her fingers spastically tighten around the hilt of her lightsword, clearly unnerved by the miasma permeating the area.

"We're waiting for a friend of mine, remember? Trust me, we're going to need all the allies we can get. What, you _want_ to go in there?"

Silence greets me.

"Yeah, I figured."

Apparently my smug tone snaps her out of her funk, a scathing retort of, "I suppose these 'allies' of ours are some other form of disgusting heathen as well?"

I think of Nihil, a Nephilim with both a uterus _and_ a penis.

"Actually, yes. You'll love her, I'm sure."

The girl once again seems annoyed at how easily I brush off her concerns and before the topic can be pursued further the sound of wings suffuses the alley, white and black feathers falling over us as the leader of the Exiled swoops in for a landing.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking for my help with shit that doesn't concern-"

"Nihil~!"

A squawk of dismay leaves the hybrid as I gather her into a bone shattering hug, her face only coming level with my collarbone as I give her a big ol' squeeze.

"How's my favorite gang leader been doing? Have you been socializing and working on your people skills? I know you don't-"

"Oh would you fuck _off_ with that already?! You're such an asshole!"

A strong shove separates the two of us as the Nephilim tries for an angry tone...that fails dismally as her skin is beet red with embarrassment.

The past few years have been good to her. What was once short, black hair cut conservatively has been grown out to shoulder length, a few strands covering her right obsidian eye and almost hiding it from view. I would describe it as edgy and emo, but something about the way she wears it makes it alluring instead.

Her features of both sexes have also become more pronounced. Her face is more feminine than it used to be although her arms, abdomen and legs have gained a bit more muscle than most women can attain unless heavily training for it.

Those nicely rounded breasts have gone up a cup size though, a pleasant pair of B's that fit her perfectly.

The choice of clothing is also a far cry off from the standard fair, heeled boots with low slung leather pants and jacket over white tanktop.

If she was aiming to look like some sort of _Matrix_ Goddess, she nailed the look perfectly. All that's missing is the sunglasses.

…

I would know, _I'm_ the one who gave her a much needed makeover.

Oh, and she's a blatant-to borrow the Japanese term- _tsundere_ through and through.

"I didn't come all the way out here to traipse through a fucking Tartarus Pit because I thought it would be _fun_. The last thing I need is you fawning all over me!"

"Ahh is that any way to treat a friend, Nihil? Besides, I need to introduce you to everyone!"

A comradely slap to her back that nearly sends her sprawling draws all eyes to the newest arrival, my tone cheerful as I announce, "Ning Que, Frederica? Meet Nihil, leader of the Exiled and a friend of mine. She's a lot more likeable than Galeran or Tiana, those two like to be all professional and shit."

Nihil is more than a little horrified at the curious looks my two comrades send her way, her social ineptitude at being anything other than the frigid gang leader freezing her tongue.

 _So_ cute.

"Is that...a _Nephilim?"_

Ricardo's horrified whisper reaches our ears, immediately prompting Nihil to turn around and fiercely scowl at the Exorcist, her mismatched wings flaring wider as if to prove a point.

Aggressive confrontations she knows how to handle.

In the moments leading up to her no doubt brutal rebuttal I examine the reactions of the other church members, curious to see how they're handling things.

Sofia is, predictably, just as disgusted as her partner...but The Bear is merely cautious while Jeanne-surprisingly-seems just as interested in the new arrival as my partners are. She seems to be a bit of an oddball among the quartet, obviously preferring to think things through from a stance of pragmatism and adaptability, rather than zealotry.

...And the fact that she seems more than passingly interested in Ning is a curious thing, if somewhat amusing.

Bastard _is_ pretty damn attractive.

"Ok, child fucker, who the Hell are _you?"_

I'm quickly brought back to the conversation as Nihil decides to crank the conversation to eleven, prompting extreme intervention on my part.

"Ok let's all take a step back here, we're going to have plenty of nastiness trying to eat us in just a few minutes, we don't need the extra help by being at each other's throats. Let's divide up the teams, shall we?"

I set my hands on Nihil's shoulders and firmly yank her backwards from where she was about to start throttling people, announcing, "Nihil will be with me, Ning with Jeanne and Frederica with the rest of you. We'll spread out at intervals of about twenty meters or so, scour the place until we can find what we're looking for. Unless one of you has a way to track the thing?"

The Bear frowns before shaking his head, asking, "And just why, exactly, are we splitting up? Would it not make more sense to move en masse through these pits?"

"No, it wouldn't. These spaces are enclosed and a big group just means there's better chance of us hitting the other in the back, especially since we haven't worked or fought together in the past."

To my utter lack of surprise it's Jeanne who asks the obvious question.

"Wait, so why am I and Ning Que working in tandem them?"

I have to bite back on a laugh as she hastily adds, "Not that I'm complaining, mind you! But, well..."

Ning comes to her rescue with, "We're strangers, Caine."

"That you are. But you also strike me as two adults capable of not stabbing each other if the situation demands it. And that counts for a _lot._ I'm pretty sure Nihil and you're two buddies there would be at each other's throats within five seconds if they had to play friendly..."

My palm ruffles the Nephilim's hair with a fond gesture as she violently glowers at me.

"We're wasting time. Get into trouble, send up a shower of sparks or something and we'll converge on your position."

I turn around and head into the Pit-Jeanne and Ning following after a moment's pause-while I hear The Bear quietly mutter, "So is he implying we would work best with a cat?"

Heh, I hope I get to see their faces when Frederica shows her true form…

* * *

Jeanne

"So...what should we be looking for?"

I pitch my voice low, barely above a whisper, as I follow the young man through what I can only describe as a more accurate version of what Hell should aspire to be.

Dank, dripping architecture that twists and turns in a nightmarish maze of urban jungle, creating echoing splatters of liquid that could be anything from water to ichor.

Or blood.

...And I'm not sure if it's just my imagination or not, but I _swear_ I can hear the clacking noise of claws on hard surfaces as well as the occasional insane giggle.

I thought Caine had been over exaggerating the horror of these Pits...just goes to show what I know.

"Don't bother keeping your voice low-"

I almost have a heart attack at how loudly Ning speaks, eyes wide as I stare at him as if he's mad.

"-they already know we're here. We're in _their_ territory, not ours."

I have to carefully dry swallow before asking, "Have you done this before?"

He offers a lopsided smirk.

"No. But Caine _was_ quite descriptive when speaking about his time spent among the Pits. He had no shortage of tales and advice in regards to them."

"Oh."

Silence falls, oppressive in the sense that I now have to listen to the ambient madness surrounding us.

"So, have you read the Bible?"

…

...WOW. _Great_ conversation starter there, Jeanne! Go ahead and ask the Devil if he's read the _Bible!_ I'm sure we'll have all _sorts_ of notes to compare!

I'm caught completely off guard as the Devil merely chuckles, amusedly replying, "Yes, funnily enough, I have."

"Oh. I wasn't, umm...expecting that?"

His tone is humorous as he asks, "Why would I not read the book of a religion that considers me a mortal enemy, if not anathema?"

I feel a slight trace of defensiveness and quickly rebut, "Not _all_ of us are as quick to judge as Sofia and Ricardo, or so simply label an entire species of people."

"Fair point. But surely you would consider yourself something of a minority, yes?"

"That's..."

I can't actually argue that point, if only because I don't actually _know_. Maybe it's different among other sects of the Church, but the Exorcists in particular are fairly...hardline, for lack of a better term.

"Well, I've read the Bible, despite being a Devil. Have you read the Lesser Key of Solomon?"

A small smile plays across my lips.

"Yes, actually."

"And your book review?"

"...It made for _great_ heresy."

Ning chuckles at my admittedly lame attempt at a joke-

-and conversation dies.

…

Ugh, that was a doomed attempt at dialogue from the start, wasn't it?

If only I could...think…

"Ning Que, one moment."

The man halts his sedate pace but never ceases watching his surroundings, asking, "What is it?"

"I...I think I can track where the artifact is."

"What? How?"

I tap the hilt of Excalibur Blessing, the sword's Holy energy calling to me with an odd... _echo_ to it _,_ as if there was a distant object reflecting back it's 'noise'.

"My sword. I think it can sense where the artifact is."

His tone couldn't be dryer.

"And you didn't see fit to warn us of this _before_ we entered the Pits?"

"It's not like I _knew_ , believe it or not I've never really had the opportunity to hunt down a class nine artifact before!"

He raises his hands defensively and quickly replies, "Ok, ok, no need to bite my head off...let me just call up the others and let them know, then we can group up and not be spread out uselessly."

He raises a magic circle to his ear-

-and it promptly sputters and dies.

Silence passes between us.

He tries once again with the exact same result.

"Well _that's_ not excellent."

I fight back a surge of panic and rapidly ask, "How is it not working?! We should be able to-"

"Peace, Jeanne. Our communication is being disrupted, that's all."

I force myself to calm down, thoughtfully offering, "Well since there's no point in being quiet, why don't we just shout and communicate that way?"

"I wouldn't bother. If these things went to the trouble of cutting off or means of speaking to another magically, they certainly also did so audibly. Rather..."

I focus on his sudden glee, instead of my imagination that portrays horrific monsters closing in from every direction.

...At least I _hope_ it's my imagination.

"Let us follow your weapons trail and once we have our prize, cause enough of a ruckus that the rest will come running."

If my eyebrow arches any further it's going to disappear into my hairline.

" _That's_ your plan? March into the almost guaranteed trap and then _hope_ we survive long enough to call for backup? Why not just create a bit of destruction now and gather everyone together?"

He shrugs.

"If we all reconvene, the Strays will likely disperse and take their prize. They are opportunistic hunters, not stupid. Small groups are ambush targets of opportunity, a large group is a chaotic battle where anything can happen. And besides... _Genius can be recognized by it's childish simplicity."_

I feel a _very_ strong compulsion to point out the other ways childish simplicity can be viewed...but eventually just sigh in resignation.

"I can't believe I'm going along with this plan. This is insane and we're all going to die."

"Correction. We'll die if we're _lucky_."

"Oh that makes it _so_ much better."

A grin that I have no control over pulls at my lips as I match Ning's easy grin.

Hey, what can you do? Exorcists and death walk hand in hand more often than not.

"Well, lead on, Ning Que."

He offers a faux bow that-aggravatingly enough-causes me to blush lightly.

"As you command, Mistress."

* * *

Caine

"You know, I'm proud of you for merely threatening and insulting those two upon first meeting them, as opposed to just outright stabbing."

Silence.

"It speaks volume to the fact that you can speak kinda normally to people now, as opposed to just ripping their heads off verbally before doing so physically."

More silence.

"Were you lonely these past few weeks while I was busy?"

"Oh for the love of-would you shut _up?!"_

I bite down on a giggle as Nihil looks away from the cross-shaped compass she was intently staring at, obsidian eyes pissed and cheeks pink.

"And _no_ , I _wasn't_ lonely!"

"Hmm...guess I'll take your word for it. Thanks for showing up by the way, most people just look at me like I'm insane when I ask if they want to help me search these Pits."

The Nephilim shifts uncomfortably before mumbling out, "Well, I didn't like the idea of you just wandering around in here, getting chewed on by some lame-ass Stray or something..."

This time I don't bother hiding my snicker, remarking, "Unable to admit being worried about your friend? _Such_ an Ice Queen..."

"Stop using that stupid nickname! And since when the Hell are we friends?!"

"Since about a month ago, when it was definitively proven you can't hold your booze after just a few white russians. When you started bemoaning the fact that I can talk to people who are close to me with absolute trust, that you were jealous that I actually had friends-"

A hand seizes my collar and drags me downwards so that Nihil can stare me directly in the eye.

An act somewhat ruined by the crimson blush she's sporting.

"I was _drunk_ , you asshole! I was talking about crap that doesn't matter!"

"Well, if you say so. But I'm a-ok with being friends, Nihil. Those kinds of things are hard to come by down here. And you kinda let me style you up a bit, so there's a point in the 'we are totally buddies' column, don't you think?"

Her hand instinctively touches the strands of midnight hair before settling for a petulant growl.

"Fine, do whatever."

"Oh, I shall."

Judging my requisite amount of teasing to be satisfactorily filled I glance at the artifact Nihil is sporting, asking, "So any luck with that thing?"

The Nephilim grunts before idly waving the thing around.

"It's damn useless. This thing can pick up a class five artifact from kilometers away, a class nine would have melted it from this distance. It must be under some sort of heavy suppression wards or some shit."

"Makes sense, something like that isn't a delivery you want to advertise."

A pensive hum is my only response as she curiously asks, "So why are you even helping those assholes in the first place? What do you have to gain?"

"Apparently they were acquainted with the Paladin, or at least their order was. With him gone, they're looking to reestablish shop in Kalichi. Tell me _that_ doesn't sound like one Hell of an opportunity."

Nihil's look speaks of immense skepticism.

"You're going to try to play nice with the fucking _Exorcists?_ Are you retarded?"

"Yes, but I'm also an incredibly successful and alive retard, so there."

I hurry to explain myself as Nihil looks to be on the verge of decking me across the face.

"Look, two of those guys actually seem pretty intelligent and pragmatic, I bet I can strike up a bargain with them that benefits the both of us. Can you _imagine_ having a line of communication directly into the fucking _Exorcists?_ Talk about a scoop!"

"Assuming they don't just stab you in the damn back."

"They're zealous and driven. Not stupid. If I help them get _that_ important of an artifact back and offer them a line of info directly into the Underworld's workings, the pros are _way_ more beneficial than the cons. A little bit of collusion, conspiracy and heresy never hurt anyone."

I try not to squeal at how Nihil glowers at me.

"Fine, go get yourself killed playing with holy fire. See what I fucking care!"

I snicker and am about to reply to her predictable response-

-and a blinding flare of holy light illuminates the entirety of the Pits, immediately silencing us as we start sprinting in the direction of the spectacle.

"Well the question now is if they found what we're looking for!"

* * *

Jeanne

"Well, this is it."

The trail Blessing was leading me and Ning on abruptly ends in the middle of what looks like some manner of auditorium, albeit a heavily damaged one.

I suppose that makes it normal for these parts…

And in the middle of said stage is an unadorned, sealed box of dark wood that Blessing is strongly reacting too, obviously our target.

"You know this a trap, right?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

The eastern appearing man gives me a wry expression.

"We could always just go home."

His words cause my mouth to quirk upwards slightly, even as I reply, _"Pearls don't lie on the seashore. If you want one, you must dive for it."_

"Two things. One, I'm amazed that wasn't some scripture quote. Two, it's not everyday I have my own repertoire of wisodm thrown back in my face. Where did you hear that?"

I quietly chuckle and reply, "During a sermon on the mount."

"You're joking."

"I'm Catholic. We lack a sense of humor."

His crimson orbs roll in their sockets as we go back to staring at the distant box.

"Are you willing to trust me?"

"More than I would your two companions aside from the older gentleman."

"Then follow me in and once we grab the box...shield your eyes and then _run."_

His gaze narrows, an anticipatory smile playing across his lips.

"Well, Maiden of Orleans...you've piqued my interest. Lead on."

...No pressure.

We both leave our concealed position, carefully eyeing the silent rafters as we swiftly approach the stand where the class nine is located. Upon closer inspection I can't help but raise an eyebrow at the sheer _variety_ of seals and cloaking formula engraved on it's surface, ensuring that no amount of cursory scans-and probably a few specific ones-would skip over it with none the wiser.

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

I take a deep breath, set a hand on Blessing's hilt, quickly tuck the box under my arm-

-and whirl around, unsheathing the Excalibur fragment and shouting out, _"Let there be light!"_

A bit uninspired, I admit...but as I get a good look at the Stray Devils that come pouring out of the surroundings, chitinous forms as tall as a Human laden with sharp claws and clacking mandibles, I decide I don't particularly care about originality.

A blinding explosion of pure light causes the gathered creatures to cry out in pain as the holy light scorches their retina, the horde stumbling and falling in their charge as I sprint back the way they came, Ning Que whipping his arm away from his eyes as he follows right on my heels.

I don't break stride as my light pistol fires concentrated bolts of holy energy at our exit route, insectoid Strays bursting into ash and flame and for a wild moment I think we're going to make it-

* * *

watch?v=ZUNNXecb6nA – Marilyn Manson (Seizure of Power)

* * *

-and a pained cry leaves me as _something_ impacts my right leg, the bodysuit stiffening at the point of impact and spreading out the kinetic energy. Better than letting whatever it was burrow through my thigh, but _massively_ painful and crippling nonetheless, since all feeling has left the limb.

A quick glance over my shoulder reveals the culprit, a massive Stray that stands tall over the rest of it's brethren with some sort of stinger tail, obviously it's method of firing projectiles if the barbed spike resting next to where I'm collapsed is any indication.

Those thoughts are immediately replaced by the cold realization that I'm immobile on the ground, at the mercy of a Stray that has a powerful means of long-range attack...and the rest of the swarm has shaken off their blindness, stampeding towards me with chatters and clacks of victory.

...I'm done for. That quickly and that easily.

Instead of just laying there in shock or tearing up at how utterly _absurd_ this turn of events is...my vision prior to coming to this accursed place plays in my head, calm logic dictating my actions.

"Go! Take it and run!"

I throw the box containing the relic to a shocked Ning Que, the man instinctively catching it with a bewildered expression.

I can't expect a Devil to lay down his life for my own, especially not in a situation like this...all I can do is ensure that he survives and carries out whatever plan the Lord has for him.

Muttering a quick prayer I force myself to stand on one leg, move to release Blessing from it's sheath-

-and a 'dignified' squawk of surprise leaves me as a strong arm grabs my waist, heaves me over it's back and shoves the relic box into my hands once more.

"Are you that eager to follow in your predecessor's footsteps?! Pull the damn trigger!"

It's a good thing training takes over, because my mind is far too frazzled to properly take in the events happening around me, my hand automatically seeking my pistol and beginning to burn down Strays.

He...he came _back?_

A _Devil_ is rescuing an _Exorcist_ that he met all of an hour or two ago?! I know this town is insane, but to this extent?

"Hold tight, we're going to fly!"

Doing as Ning suggests I tighten my abdomen over his shoulder-not exactly comfortable, but I can be sore later-as two pairs of wings rip free from his back and propel us into the air.

An action that's abruptly stopped as Ning curses and tilts into a crazed dive towards the ground, giving me a perfect view of what caused his change in direction. Several smaller variants of the insectoids below criss-cross over the rooftops, glimmering trails of silk leaving their abdomens in an intricate web.

I don't blame him for not wishing to end up tangled in the proverbial spider's web, but that unfortunately puts us right back where we started, moments away from being consumed by the mindless horde of Strays.

Not missing a beat I roll off of Ning's shoulder, putting my weight on my good leg and unsheathing Blessing, preparing to unleash another blinding wave Holy light as Ning sets his hands on the hilts of his swords-

-and my body freezes as his chest explodes outwards, one of the darts that struck me earlier tearing a hole straight through his heart and sending him spinning to the ground, his eyes glazed and wide.

How…

Chittering hisses of triumph echo across the clearing as my eyes lock on the same creature from earlier, malevolence glittering in it's compound eyes as the seemingly endless horde once again pours in from every available direction.

...Dammit!

Rage builds within me as the container of the relic clatters to the ground, both of my palms securely grasping Blessing's handle-

-and with an enraged scream I pour every ounce of energy I can muster in the Excalibur fragment, a beam of pure power flashing outwards and slamming into the Strays full force.

That was no blinding flash or disabling flare, that was concentrated and highly _consecrated_ attack I just used and the results are _immensely_ satisfying.

Scattered ashes, burning stone and the echoing screams of terrified Strays create a fitting eulogy for Ning...or at least one I hope he would appreciate.

...Now if only there wasn't a _second_ wave of the creatures scrabbling into place, the one with the projectile stinger still alive and well as it drops down from a concealed alcove, having cleanly dodged my attack.

It's mandibles clack together in what sounds like anger, an answering roar of chitin and claws sounding out before I'm once more facing down a swarm of the creatures...and I've little strength to spare.

Ruefully grinning to myself-mostly to hide my abject fear-I limp in front of Ning's body and raise Blessing, fully prepared to go down fighting.

It's the only form of apology I can offer the man who had the misfortune to end up embroiled in this treasure hunt gone wrong.

The horde is no more than ten steps away-

-and they promptly dissolve into crazed spirals of ash and dust as a barrage of lightspears crash down around me, followed shortly afterwards by the percussive noise of gunshots.

My jaw drops as I finally get a good look my my backup. Both Caine and Nihil skid to a stop next to me, each performing their own unique brand of death dealing.

Caine has a large revolver in one hand, rapidly pumping out shots that shatter the Stray's thoraxes in a single round, odd shadow tendrils slashing any Strays that avoid the bullets to shreds.

Nihil-an honest to God _Nephilim-_ is firing off volleys of light weaponry, adopting the giant form the hybrids are renowned for that easily slips somewhere between two or three meters, six wings of white and black lightly fluttering in the nonexistent wind.

"I-I'm _sorry_ , we were caught off guard and he tried to save me-"

Caine completely ignores my stammered apology and shouts, "He ain't dead, talk later, fight now!"

...What? Not dead? How could-

-my eyes widen as I see the edges of Ning's chest begin to _smoke_ , ethereal flames licking the ragged edges of his wound as it begins to close at an impressive rate, muscle and all.

What in the...is he a Phenex?

The cessation of gunfire snaps me out of my shock as Caine snarls and holsters his gun, those strange shadows of his leaping to life around his arms like bladed appendages, the man leaping in front of the Nephilim and the duo beginning to tear into the oncoming horde in a lethal display of teamwork. The larger form of the Nephilim surrounds Caine with it's wings and light weaponry, guarding the flanks while Caine meets the Strays directly, arms and legs darting and gouging with fluid movements that strike down the insectoids with an endless barrage of attacks.

I help where I can with the occasional shot from my pistol but for the most part they do just fine-

-and in the blink of an eye nearly a dozen of the insect Strays burst from the ground, leaping towards Caine and Nihil with mandibles outstretched. Both react at incredible speeds, whirling around and disposing of the creatures within seconds.

Not before one of them slices through Caine's arm with it's mandibles, however.

To my amazement the Devil doesn't do anything more overt than wince, his free hand crushing the Stray that injured him with a wet _crack_ as the Nephilim snarls and moves to cover him, swinging her blinding weapons at ferocious speeds.

And to my further amazement azure flames suddenly cover the ragged stump that was Caine's arm, a new and unmarked limb swiftly forming out of the fire.

Are _all_ of these people regenerators?! Regrowing lost limbs is by no means some incredibly rare technique, but at such speeds and to regrow a lost _heart_ is a cut above the rest…

Once more I cut short my wandering thoughts as the brief moment Caine took to regrow his limb afforded the approaching horde time to close the gap, chittering madly with open bloodlust-

-and cries of violence are abruptly replaced with shrieks of dismay as three blurs of wavering, ocean-blue energy begin to cut them apart at the seams.

"Of all the various beasts I had to be bested by...it was _these_ laughable creations!"

Ning's snarled words coincide with another intricate movement of those energized swords of his, pushing back the endless tide of Strays and affording us the slightest of breathing room.

"Nihil, burn away those strands!"

Not even bothering to reply the Nephilim launches a wave of spears towards the web overhead, slowly burning away the toughened strands-

-and a pained wheeze leaves the giant, a ragged and bleeding hole manifesting in her torso, that same damn Stray from earlier with the projectiles striking her down.

"Shit!"

Caine immediately moves to cover the downed fighter, enough feeling returning to my leg that I can actually stand beside him and help out in a meaningful manner, Ning sidling up right alongside me.

"Now what, we're stuck in a stalemate here!"

Ning's words cause Caine to scowl as we go back to burning down Strays...except that I'm almost out of charges for my pistol and one of Ning's swords snaps in two, slicing one of the insects in a less than perfect manner.

"Don't worry, backup is coming! Just keep Nihil safe and we'll get through this!"

"What do you _mean_ backup is-"

A volley of light-based bullets flash past us and burn down almost a dozen Strays, relief flooding my veins as my allies arrive on scene.

"You seem to have found quite the predicament in a relatively short amount of time."

The Bear's calmly stated words drag a sheepish smile out of me...a smile that disappears as distant roars and shrieks of _other_ Strays aside from the infinite horde we're up against reach my ears, even over the cacophony of present company.

"Frederica, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?! Get us out of here!"

I take a precious second to wonder what in the Lord's name Caine is hoping his _cat_ will be able to accomplish-

-and my doubts are put to rest as the critter leaps down from where it had alighted on Caine's shoulder...and begins to _grow_.

Interlocked, metal plates cover corded muscle as a _gargantuan_ figure appears in a haze of scattered light, my breath catching in my throat as the sounds of combat stop, all eyes locked on the Draconic figure looming overhead.

By the Holy Ghost...that's a _Dragoon_. I thought they were all extinct or in hiding?!

What's more, the last portion of my vision suddenly snaps into place. Ning Que, Caine, Frederica the Dragoon...they were the ones the Lord told me to find…

Although perhaps it would be more accurate to say they found _me_.

A painfully loud hiss causes me to wince as the massive creature sucks in a lungful of air-

-and with a wave of released heat a tsunami of flames that sparkle with scintillating white light is released onto the approaching horde, crisping and baking them without mercy, the commander Stray that has been harassing us all this time burning to ash just like the rest with a brief scream.

Without missing a beat the Dragoon tilts its neck upwards, burning away the restricting webs as if they were no more durable than paper, causing the buildings they were attached to to sag and distort, a consequence of being in close proximity to such a lethal blaze.

...By all that's Holy, what _is_ this group we've stumbled onto?

Regenerators of unknown technique, Nephilim and now a beast long thought gone, once renowned for their sheer strength and power?

"C'mon, let's move!"

Caine's shout brings me out of my funk, stamping my leg on the ground to regain what feeling I can in it and making my way towards the Dragoon...but not before sheathing Blessing and throwing one of Ning's arms around my shoulder, helping him move towards the waiting Drake.

Whether it's due to his regeneration or usage of power, the man had seemed rather winded.

My three companions are already waiting on Frederica's back as I toss the box containing our prize to The Bear, who deftly catches it as Caine sprints towards our means of escape, the Nephilim-now in her much smaller state-secured in his arms and wincing as she covers up the bleeding hole in her gut.

I finally allow myself to take a full breath-

-and right on cue shrieks differing from those of the earlier insects surround us, an entirely new group of Strays launching themselves towards our position.

In the name of...is there no respite to be found in these damn pits?!

"Cover him!"

Ning forces himself to his feet, his two swords once again covered by that ethereal glow as they launch themselves at the shadowy figures converging around us. For a split-second I'm worried that my own allies won't do anything, seeing this as a prime opportunity to see a Devil killed in a manner that could be brushed off as not their fault...and then the three fire off a blinding volley of shots from their light pistols, keeping the approaching Strays at bay.

Thank the Lord they put aside their more homicidal impulses, at least for the moment.

A wall of shadows rapidly spring up around Caine as he runs, the Devil shielding his comrade against what few Strays do manage to launch attacks against him, Frederica not hesitating in the slightest to scoop up the Devil in her talon once he gets close enough, crouch low-

-and with an explosion of air leap into the skies, flapping her wings furiously to gain altitude and move out of range of the rampaging monsters below.

A quick glance down reveals spreading flames, melted structures and a significant amount of ash spreading outwards from where we had been locked in pitched battle, appearing more as if some kind of magical bomb went off than a battle fought mostly with melee weapons and handguns.

Silence falls for a few seconds, the seven of us watching for any signs of pursuit or ambush-

-and nothing happens, prompting us to fall back against the Dragoons armored hide with groans of varying exhaustion.

Caine has Nihil securely nestled his his arms, shadows acting as some kind of makeshift bandage as they wrap around the Nephilim's injury, the young woman rolling her eyes at something he's whispering to her.

Ning is just heavily breathing with his eyes half-lidded, my three companions taking stock of their equipment and keeping a close watch on the relic container.

...What a way to start the day.

"So, what do you four think of Kalichi so far?"

Caine's suddenly asked question prompts me to lock gazes with the other three Exorcists, a unanimous nod dipping our heads at the same time.

I fix the Devil with a friendly grin and answer for all of us.

"It's shit."

That causes Caine, Nihil and Ning to burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Whoopsie about the slower upload than usual, but the holidays, finals and a collection of troubles like family being admitted to hospitals, car breakdown and other life events kept putting this on the backburner.**

 **Everything turned out gucci though, so no worries!**

 **dylansandy 1993: They also make great fallback plans for when a 'normal' chapter just refuses to write itself -_-**

 **Dark White Fang: Don't want to say too much about future events and spoil things in relation to Nihil, but I hope you enjoyed her brief and hardheaded appearance in this chap!**


	56. Chapter 48: Gathering Forces (Part 8)

Ch 48: Gathering Forces (Part 8)

Caine

(3 years 28 weeks 2 days after Valefor massacre)

"Ok, doctor's orders are to take it easy for a day or three until you're all healed up and free of excessive scarring. Don't wanna go around opening up a gut wound, now do we?"

Nihil gives me a scathing glare from where she's swaddled beneath enough blankets to make a baby feel uncomfortable, more bandages across her hastily healed abdomen than was probably advisable.

I'm not the best of doctors, so better safe than dead.

"And since when have _you_ been one to follow what the professional says? And so what if I get a few scars?"

"Do as I say, not as I do. And c'mon, Nihil."

I lift up the lower half of my shirt and display the mess of scar tissue and dots that cover my skin, the scabbed over wounds from where Mittelt put her lightspears to use looking like nasty little bug bites.

"Do you _want_ to have a crusted over body like this? Especially when your skin is still so smooth..."

I playfully trace the curve of her jaw and neck with a finger, the Nephilim predictably blushing and averting her eyes.

 _So_ easy.

"W-whatever!"

I relax back into my chair before stretching my arms overhead, smirking at the way Nihil tries-and fails miserably-to not watch my how my physique ripples with the motion.

Considering how fast I'm growing, I'd had to make the call whether I was going to build myself like a brick shithouse or more like a martial artist, each having its own benefits and drawbacks.

The brick shithouse was attractive because, well, muscles. Not to mention any strengthening rituals or stuff of that sort I could make use of in the future would only amplify my baseline power, which would be massive.

...Unfortunately, that kind of build would leave me low in the flexibility department, since I would be hampered in my reach and ability to freely manipulate my limbs.

Conversely, the martial arts build would grant me that flexibility that would only aid my skill in Weiji-do and other infighting, at the cost of raw physical power and weight.

So, naturally, I'd elected for a middle ground build that would be a pain in the ass to properly maintain and not really favor any specific advantage over the other...but it works for me and that's the winner.

...Also it gains me no shortage of stares like the one Nihil is trying to surreptitiously use.

"Like what you see?"

Red colors her cheeks and in a fit of predictability changes the subject.

"W-what are you going to do with those church assholes?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to offer them a deal."

Her obsidian eyes glare into my own.

"You want to _negotiate_ with those dickwads? I'm shocked they didn't just leave us there to die in the Pits!"

"So am I. But the point is that they _didn't_. So I'm going to give them the benefit of the doubt and try to come up with an agreement that'll benefit all involved."

Nihil doesn't look particularity happy and merely grumbles, "I wouldn't look too deeply into their actions..."

I playfully lean my elbows on the edge of her bed, bringing my head no more than a few centimeters away from hers as the Nephilim yet again blushes at my invasion of personal space.

"Fair point...but I _am_ going to get a good look at that relic of theirs~! No telling _what's_ inside that sealed Ark of the Covenant."

A wry and resigned gaze meets my own.

"Your Valefor instincts acting up again?"

"Oh shit yes they are! Take care of yourself, Nihil, if I get wind of you being on your feet in less than 24 hours you best be prepared for me to drop the hammer."

She violently scowls and protests, "Who the Hell is going to run the Exiled in the meantime?! And bullshit you can kick my ass that easily!"

A dip of neck has my lips meeting her forehead in a quick kiss...followed by one of my bladed Shades briefly resting against her throat.

"W-w-w-w-what?!"

I slip her a friendly wink and rise to my feet before heading on my way.

"If you can't ignore that, Nihil, I can _totally_ kick your ass that easily. See you around!"

As I leave the overheated and stammering Nephilim behind, I can't help but reflect that hanging out with a certain Nekoshou and group of Fallen has really changed my idea of fun over the years.

* * *

Jeanne

"This is going to sting."

"Nothing knew about th- _HHSSS!"_

A rush of air leaks through my teeth as The Bear applies ointment to the massive bruise on my leg from where I got hit earlier, the bodysuit doing its job and diffusing the force of the impact...but only to a certain extent.

And the salve stings like a billion dollops of tiger balm being generously rubbed into one's flesh.

...OW.

Heaving out a pained wheeze as the agonizing sensation of icy fire seeps into my muscles I turn to Ning Que and Frederica as a means of distracting myself, the duo calmly seated a few meters away from our group of four as Ning casually inspects a fresh sword he grabbed from...somewhere.

This place that apparently belongs to a group called 'The Exiled' is a veritable maze. Not as bad as a Tartarus Pit, granted, but still a labyrinth of perfectly symmetrical buildings and corridors. It's all too easy to imagine there being a secret armory stashed away in its twisting depths.

"So...how did you two meet and subsequently fall in with Caine?"

The duo of swordsman and Dragoon-who's now in a Human form, that of a young girl with a pink dress and curled blonde hair-turn to us, the two exchanging brief glances before subsequently shrugging.

Frederica lazily approaches us and I doubt I'm the only one that tenses. Having a potential foe that is-as near to literal as one can be _without_ being literal-literally unbeatable tends to make one nervous.

Thankfully(?) she merely prowls around me, sniffing my body at occasional intervals before lackadaisically explaining, "He tracked me down and was an interesting individual. What he promised me he would do was even more interesting than that."

She falls silent-not really telling us much-before pensively humming, her maroon, almost crimson, orbs locking onto mine.

"You remind me of someone I knew once..."

I'm not sure in the slightest how to reply to that so I merely turn to Ning, asking, "And you?"

The attractive man simply responds, "I'll keep that to myself, if you don't mind. It's personal."

I'm surprised by the sudden rush of disappointment that has nothing to do with being denied and more to do with the fact that he doesn't trust me enough to part with that information.

And yes, I'm very much aware that asking for someone's life story is a rather momentous thing to part with and that we're _technically_ enemies...but still!

Casting around for another subject to bring up I go with, "Your regeneration from earlier...those flames...you're not a-"

"Phenex? While that's another subject of sensitive and private nature, I don't mind telling you that I am, without a doubt, not of Phenex blood."

Conversation falters for a moment and it's not only me that's obviously frustrated with the lack of properly gathered information...although I imagine I'm more frustrated due to emotional reasons than I am professional ones.

"You know, you've been rather dogged in asking questions of a sensitive nature...why not inquire about my favorite food? If you seek discussion, I would be more than happy to inform you of my preference in regards to cuisine~."

Frederica's eyes sparkle as she hops onto Ning's lap, kicking her feet back-and-forth as she agrees with, "Ooh, I don't mind talking about that! So if we're talking about the best prey, there's this breed of Hellhound in the southern corners of the Underworld..."

What follows is an exhausting recollection of how a Dragoon prefers its meat and quite honestly this is one of those things that'll go in one ear and out the other.

...It certainly humanizes the seemingly invincible dragon dinosaur crocodile monster a bit…

"As fascinating as it is how best to sear a Hellhound, I think you're starting to bore our guests, Frederica."

The Dragoon pouts as Caine walks in, complaining, "It's important information! If you cook it wrong it tastes awful and _then_ what?! No one likes crappy food!"

The Devil promptly ignores the polymorph and announces to us, "Sorry it took me awhile, I was seeing to my friend."

The Bear calmly replies, "That's no problem, shall we begin the negotiations?"

"Sure, but first..."

With a flash of motion shadowy appendages knock the box containing the relic from Sofia's grasp, Caine deftly snatching it out of the air and we all instinctively go for our weapons-

-only for Ning and Frederica to already have blades drawn and pointed at us while our weapons are either sheathed or not pointed in their direction, the taste of betrayal ashen in my mouth...at least until-

"Now now, I know this seems like a hostile takeover but I'm legitimately just curious, not stealing it from you or anything...I just figured you'd be nervous as Hell about letting me take a peek inside and wouldn't willingly hand it over, right?"

Ricardo darkly scowls before tartly retorting, "You'd be absolutely correct, _Devil._ Is this how our cooperation repaid? Through base treachery and-"

"Oh lighten up, I just wanna take a looksie and then you can have the damn thing back. You see, I get pretty curious about things and...there we go!"

Caine does something to the box with his shadows and to my shock it unlatches with an audible _click_ , the Devil grabbing the lid while slightly lifting it-

-and an aura of such _divine_ strength assails my senses that Excalibur Blessing seems absolutely pitiful by comparison.

It's... _empowering._

…

Wait, if this kind of holy aura can be sensed by me just by being in close proximity...then wouldn't Caine, a Devil, be-

"GAH! FUCKING _FUCK,_ MY EYES! MOTHER _FUCKER!"_

The lid slams shut with terrific force, cutting off the outpouring of energy as Caine chucks the box back to Ricardo-the force of the throw knocking my fellow Exorcist off his seat and to the ground-while the Devil curses up a storm and rubs his eyes, steams of smoke leaving his hand.

"Sweet Satan's _taint_ that hurt! Well, you guys are going to just _love_ that fucking thing!"

Curiosity gets the better of me as I eagerly ask, "What was it? What did you see?"

A violent shake of his head and more subdued grumbles from the Devil are my only reply, the man conjuring water from nothing and splashing his face with it before grouchily saying, "Well judging by the afterimage still burned into my retinas...I'm pretty sure that was Metatron's Mask. You people owe me _such_ a huge fucking favor for retrieving that shit."

My mind screeches to a halt.

"Did...did you-"

"Yes, yes and yes. Owww..."

The Bear calmly throws his cloak over Ricardo and the container, tentatively lifting the lid off of the box...and my breath catches as I finally see the relic responsible for the outpouring of power earlier.

 _Incredible_...the mask of the Son of Enoch himself…

Constructed of polished metal that could reflect the sun itself with no loss of intensity, rimmed with golden plating that form a facsimile of eyebrows while a Holy Cross is embedded into the forehead, the empty eye holes once housing the Angel's fearsome gaze...it practically _hums_ with Holy power and fervor…

There are scratches and gouges, certainly-a history of its wielders constant struggle during the Great War before finally falling in battle-but it only appears all the more impressive for it.

"You four can stop drooling now."

We snap out of our stupor and Ricardo rapidly slams the box shut, cutting off the flow of energy as I blush, Caine and his companions smirking at us.

"You four looked like you just got a good look at daddy's porn stash."

Sofia actually _growls_ before Caine drags over a chair with one of his shadows, straddling it and offering us a friendly smile...a smile that's almost ruined by the sunburnt look he has to him but I decide not to comment.

...Would this be a case of the child touching the hot stove despite being told not to?

"So let's talk deal. A _fatass_ deal. I've earned it and don't you even _think_ of saying otherwise. That's a chunk of sizable chedder from the Great War and quite frankly you would have better luck finding gold at the end of the rainbow than tracking down another artifact of _that_ caliber."

...He's not wrong, but the blatantly greedy light in his eyes has me shifting uneasily in my seat. What could he possibly want out of us?

The Bear fields his question by carefully asking, "Perhaps these negotiations will go smoother if you are more... _specific_ in what you desire. Although I am happy to tell you that our superiors, in light of this success, would gladly extend a line of communication to you and yours."

Moment of truth...if he asks for something too far gone-

"Yeah, that's not even _close_ to good enough. I want three things. First, I want access to your findings and reports on Stray Devils or Supernatural targets, real time. And I want the authority to send someone I trust-or go myself-to take out these Strays solo or in conjunction with any other Exorcist or whoever is on the case."

I'm probably not the only one with a befuddled expression.

"What reason could you possibly want that kind of information for?"

Caine merely smiles, cheerily replying, "What's it matter to you? You've seen how we work, how _good_ we are at what we do. Just consider this a nice little addition to your forces, a backup and occasional freebie that'll ease up your workload and extend the average lifespan of an Exorcist by a few percentage points or something."

...Yeah, none of us buy that there isn't some ulterior motive here...but none of us are what I would call particularly gifted at the art of parsing meaning from vague answers, never mind that it's not our call to make in the first place. We're just the messengers.

"Very well, that's a rather odd request to make...but we shall relay it. The second?"

Caine smirks knowingly and suavely states, "I want a direct line to someone in the Church. And not some desk jockey or paper pusher, I want someone with _authority_. I'm not talking the Pope's personal cell, or a Cardinal's pager...but the home number of someone like, say, Dirigente Generale Glick?"

I don't think I properly hide my twitch-alongside everyone else-as Caine chuckles, stating, "While I won't pretend to know everything that goes on in the world...I _do_ have some friends that keep their ears close to the ground and fingers in a few pots. So keep that in mind and pass that on to your Generale before any of you think about trying to _fuck me."_

A glance out of the corner of my eye shows Ricardo and Sofia working their jaws in clear agitation and annoyance at the Devil's words...but they don't attempt to talk back, which speaks volumes about how uneasy they are at Caine's potential resources.

"What do you hope to gain by being able to contact the Generale? If you hope that having the ear of a military commander in our order will net you military aid, I would not hold out much hope. Even assuming such a request was deemed workable the Generale would need to think of a suitable alibi-"

Caine barks out an amused laugh, smugly replying, "Who said anything about me asking _you_ guys and gals for help? How many people over the years has the Church cut deals with...and then had those deals bear fruit? Allow me to reiterate, I helped you all track down a class nine artifact and _let you have it_. This hypothetical connection between me and some of your shotcallers is a two-way street. I can ask for your help, sure...but you can also ask for _mine_. I think today proves that my help is quite the pretty penny."

Sofia scoffs before sharply retorting, "You only aided us once we invoked the name of the dead priest that you so apparently loved and respected. What assurance do we have that you will no longer seek to disrupt us?"

Caine merely smiles.

"Well, mainly, because when push came to shove in the pits, when you four _could_ have left us for dead...you didn't. You laid down covering fire and kept me and my friend alive. Or was that some _other_ Exorcists firing light pistol rounds that just so happened to help my retreat?"

Both Ricardo and Sofia-to my amusement-freeze like atheists caught in a confession booth, Ricardo quickly stating, "Don't mistake our intentions, _Devil,_ that was merely-"

"Instinct? Training? I could care less about your intentions...the fact of the matter is that when the going got tough, you didn't think twice about saving those in front of you...regardless of race or faith."

Both Exorcists flounder for rebuttals but obviously can't think of any.

Offering a disarming smile Caine states, "So _that's_ why you won't have to hang David's name over my head all the time, nor coerce or cajole me into helping out. Because deep down, I believe you guys have the heart and soul of what a _true_ representative of the Church should aspire to be."

I barely manage to bite back on a laugh at the constipated expressions my two younger colleagues are sporting, caught between a rock and a hard place. Either they accept praise from a Devil, or admit that they aren't the ideal followers of the faith.

The Bear-obviously fighting back a smile of his own-states, "While I make no promises, I _do_ assure you I will try to convince the Generale of your sincerity. The final condition?"

"I want a liaison. A living, breathing courier and messenger that both sides can trust. We can talk all we want about having direct lines to important or meaningful figures but let's be honest with ourselves...nothing beats face-to-face communication in terms of inspiring honesty and respect. Never mind the reality that either the Generale or myself won't be available 24/7 and we'll need someone who can be relied upon to report shit accurately."

For the first time this entire trip the Bear seems genuinely at a loss.

"Well...who do you intend to carry out such a role? I don't think I need to tell you we would never accept one of your own..."

"That's easy."

He raises a finger in my direction.

"Miss Jeanne over there will do just fine, wouldn't you agree?"

…

Huh?

"Huh?!"

Oh, excellent, brain and mouth are in agreement. What, in the Lord's name, is this man _saying?_

The Bear cocks his head and asks, "Well...why her?"

"Yes, why _me?"_

The Devil seems completely unconcerned with our outbursts, easily explaining, "Because in the few hours I've known you, you've been consistently level-headed and composed, not jumping the gun and willing to hear out the other side. If you're going to be chatting it up with the denizens of Kalichi-more specifically my gangs-that kinda mindset is gonna be _kinda_ critical. More importantly, you clearly believe in the Church and what it stands for. You-hopefully-won't be suspected of being some bribed double-agent or idiotic shit like that."

I mostly just sit there and blink in blatant surprise.

"And, you know...Frederica and Ning also vouched for you. Lady killer over here even made mention of how you refused to leave his 'corpse' behind once he up and died."

Ning's sudden and awkward shifting of his eyes is nothing compared to my own blush of embarrassment.

I mean, it's not everyday a Dragoon and incredibly handsome-and lethal-fighter sing your praises.

Said Dragoon offers a thumbs-up and contemplatively remarks, "You sorta remind me of my old contractor...that's a point for me!"

…

I'm honored?

The Bear interjects with, "While your reasons are... _sound_ , this isn't a decision that can just be _made._ It requires the consent of all involved parties and-"

"I'll...I'll do it."

All eyes turn towards me and I belatedly realize that yes, it was me that just uttered those words.

"I'll do it."

There, that sounded like I meant it.

...I'll freely admit that there's more than one reason I'm doing this, not all of them purely for the Church's benefit.

Yes, it's a mutual agreement that benefits both parties...but it's also a chance to see things from the other side, a gaining of perspective that I wouldn't receive in the order of the Exorcists. Not to mention I'll be able to remain in contact with the three that so prominently figured in the vision I was gifted by Yahweh.

...And, you know...they seem like fun people?

The Bear fixes me with an inscrutable look that I steadily return, the older warrior eventually just stating, "We will need to confirm this with our superiors-alongside everything else-but...well, we shall see."

"Yeah, we shall. Anything else that you four want to talk about or shall I show you the way home?"

The Bear shakes his head, replying, "I believe we have achieved all we came here to achieve...and perhaps more. We shall end our partnership here, at least for the moment."

"Works for me. Pleasure working with you all."

Caine grabs our hands in a firm handshake-Ricardo and Sofia bearing expressions as if they were just told to fondle a bit of excrement-and proceeds to briskly lead us out of the maze-like area.

It also affords me an opportunity to speak to Ning and Frederica. Unsure of where to start I hesitantly state, "Um, well...thank you for helping us in retrieving the artifact. And, you know...coming back for me when you didn't have to."

Ning seems genuinely surprised by my words but quickly recovers, offering a somewhat fake looking smile before replying, "It seemed the right thing to do...and leaving someone behind for those monsters to feast upon is hardly what one would call a noble act, regardless of our respective allegiances."

Frederica rolls her eyes and adds, "He doesn't know how to say you're welcome. Sorry about that."

The scowl the young man sends the Dragoon leaves me chuckling, even as the polymorph sends an unrepentant grin his way.

"In all seriousness...I do look forward to seeing you in the future. Both of you. Hopefully not _too_ far into the future..."

A smaller-but more honest-smile graces Ning's lips as he says, _"_ _An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet._ I would not worry overmuch, Jeanne...there is little doubt in my mind our paths will cross once more before long."

An equally small grin tugs at my cheeks in response.

"On that note...would you have any recommendations in reading material?"

A legitimate laugh leaves my sort-of ally/friend, a noise that sends my stomach into a little flip.

 _Merde..._ I need to get over my hormones fast.

* * *

Caine

The flare of a teleportation circle fades and I turn to face Ning Que and Frederica...specifically the Practitioner.

"So...is this the beginnings of a forbidden romance I see starting? Revenge-driven Devil and Holy Maiden in secretive matrimony?"

The crimson-eyed male just rolls his eyes before contemplatively replying, "There's something...odd, about her. You sensed her aura, correct? Holy and pure, a flickering flame that could shift into a cleansing fire at the slightest provocation...but somehow _not_ painful to us Devils?"

"Yah, hit the nail on the head there...then again, those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks. You with that weird regeneration you don't want to talk about, me with the odd acclimation to foreign powers, Frederica with her sense of taste-"

"Hey!"

"-but you _are_ right. Another reason that I neglected to mention to our newest 'allies' is because of those very same qualities. We're gonna keep an eye on her."

Ning nods, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"So...you survived a point-blank exposure to Metatron's mask, hmm?"

"Yeah, which was mildly fucking unpleasant. It blinded the shit out of my eyes something _fierce_."

Both Frederica and Ning look at me like I've lost my mind.

"What?"

"...Caine? You survived a _class nine_ holy artifact going off in your _face_. And you're _fine._ You accuse me and Jeanne of being odd? What about _you?_ _"_

I'm about to laugh off their concerns-since when has anything been normal around me-and then the reality of that statement hits me.

"Oh. Wow. Shit, you're _right_."

They both stare at me like I spontaneously grew another head.

"Staring at Metatron's Mask directly would have heavily crippled me, healing factor or no. I could _feel_ that aura suffusing the air and it was only exposed for a split-second and behind that warded box, at least relative to where I was sitting. And you shook it off in _seconds."_

 _..._ All I can really do is scratch my head.

"Well...at least I don't have to worry about anything less than a consecrated tactical nuke smacking me in the face?"

More looks of disbelief leveled in my direction and ok, I get it. My body accepts and adapts to a truly bewildering level of what should be lethal exposures, ain't nothing I can do about that.

Just another odd trick of my genes that I can't really do anything about.

"Back on the subject of Jeanne...Frederica, did you notice anything strange about her?"

The Dragoon thoughtfully taps her chin and remarks, "There was an odd trace of... _divinity_ to her scent, something I remember smelling on Angels and Demigods a lot. I bet if I ate her she'd taste pretty similar as well."

"...Please don't do that. Although maybe that was a facet of Yahweh you were smelling, she was often toted as being able to hear the voice of God, remember?"

The other two seem to contemplate that possibility as I do the same.

It's a well understood fact that after the Great War ended, Yahweh was left in such a reduced and injured state that he had to enter a state of deep slumber to properly rest and recover, a process that most assume would take a _long_ time, easily more than a thousand years, leaving Heaven to fight its own battles until their leader could return to the fold.

...Who's to say the dreams of Yahweh haven't reached out to those such as Jeanne, whispering or protecting them?

 _Very_ interesting…

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as a communication circle chimes at me, displaying Ferdinand's sigil as I bring it up to my ear.

"Hey Ferd, what's up?"

 _[Judging by your tone, everything with the Exorcists and relic panned out?]_

"Yup. Gave em' a few slips of communication sigils so they can get ahold of you whenever they come to a final decision. That the only reason you're calling me?"

 _[Nope, just got off the horn with Azazel and he's sending us some leftovers he didn't want. You know how EDEN is throwing a week long party to celebrate its reopening?]_

"Do I look like I keep track of that stuff? That's why I keep you around."

 _[Figures. Well anyway, Azazel got two tickets to attend_ The Exotic's _grand opening after you threw a support beam and erased about a quarter of the building, but he doesn't really want to go. See where I'm going with this?]_

A frown tugs at my mouth.

"Ferd, I wouldn't know what to do at a social event of that caliber if it danced naked in front of me carrying a chainsaw. I've been out of practice with my societal etiquette and there's a good chance someone there might, you know, _recognize me."_

 _[I doubt that second part very much. Have you seen before and after pictures of yourself? Just wear a pair of contacts, dye that blonde streak and you'll be fine. And if you really do intend on returning to Devil society...you_ need _information, Caine.]_

I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Remember that part when I talked about being out of practice with fancy political shit? How am I supposed to talk to these people when I'm going to stand out like a country bumpkin? There's a difference between the diplomacy I conduct down _here_ and the ones they conduct over _there."_

 _[Relax, would yah? I already took this into account and_ The Exotic _is a courtesan club, a_ very _exclusive one. You won't be talking to the other attendees-at least not most of the time-you'll be chatting it up with the ladies and gents who work there. And they're_ very _good at what they do, they_ _won't bat an eye if you don't talk or act_ quite _like the usual clientele, they'll just take it in stride._ _That's what they do._ _]_

I can practically _taste_ the smugness in Ferdinand's tone.

 _[You don't need to mix it up with the rich and powerful...you just need to win over the_ _common man and woman_ _that work_ _there. They're the ones who exchange gossip, keep secrets and talk to their co-workers, who catalog every little thing that's said to them by drunk or goofy politicians and generals._ _]_

Open palm? Meet face.

"Ferd...if I can't win over the rich and powerful...how the _fuck_ am I supposed to win over the people who's _job_ is to play them like fiddles?"

 _[Caine...ok, let me break it down for you. You have a way of inspiring and earning the trust or aid of those who_ aren't _wealthy and pompous assholes. Or do you think just_ anyone _could sweet talk the leader of the Grigori, inspire friendship with Fallen Angels, become the leader of the Kalichi gangs, bridge the gap between White Dragon Empress, Yokai, Exorcists, Devils and who knows what else? You've got the_ talent, _Caine, to draw those around you into your orbit...or at the least play nice with them.]_

My eyes automatically drift towards Ning Que and Frederica, Ferdinand's words seeming all the more true with an example staring me right in the face.

 _[I think the 'working class' at_ The Exotic _will get along with you_ just _fine.]_

…

I heave a defeated sigh and turn to my two companions.

"How do you two feel about seeing how the other half lives?"

Indifferent shrugs are my only response.

"Okay, Ferdinand...when's the date happening?"

* * *

 **Stay classy, people...next chapter we're going to the Cabaret!**

 **Not precisely, but it's the general principle of the thing.**

 **And for the purposes of this story I'm just assuming the main story behind Yahweh's absence (That Heaven went with) after the Great War is that he's incapacitated, since canon never specifically stated what the explanation was. You'd think people would get suspicious when the main God of a pantheon-one touted as being incredibly powerful-never showed up but, eh. What can you do?**

 **Dark White Fang: It's another possibility I've got kicking around the office, haven't really put any of them to paper yet but we'll see.**

 **L'assassin Orange: Thankfully brains usually lose out to gut instincts...which is why I always buy Costco muffins even though they're probably slowly killing me.**

 **dougcupcake: Happy to hear you say so, I sure as heck know the lovely feeling of finding a good story and then polishing it off at record pace!**


	57. Chapter 49: Gathering Forces (Part 9)

Ch 49: Gathering Forces (Part 9)

Corentine

(3 years 28 weeks 4 days after Valefor massacre)

If there is one, singular topic that both Supernatural and Mundane can agree upon...it would undoubtedly be that alarm clocks are universally unpleasant devices that, unfortunately, no one can do without.

A deep groan leaves my throat as I roll over in bed, sheets tossed aside in an undignified crumple and toppling a small stack of dirty laundry.

I took maids for granted now that hired help only comes in once every two weeks.

...And how is it that a carpeted floor manages to feel so damned _cold?_ Does that not defeat the purpose?

An undignified sigh slips past me as I stumble to the shower and flip on the water, beginning the arduous process of washing my hair to maintain its natural sheen.

Sure, pale-white hair that falls to one's knees with natural pink tinges to it makes for an alluring appearance but it's a _bitch_ to keep fashionable. And nothing less than fashionable is acceptable for my line of work.

Body wash that would cost as much as a full-course meal at a two star Michelin restaurant lathers my skin as I critically stare at my finger and toenails, sighing as I notice that my index finger has a ragged edge to it. No doubt from where I was anxiously biting it last night after Mother...well, at this point such events might as well be routine.

As if that makes them any easier to handle.

Quickly towling off and making liberal use of a nail-file to smooth out the protruding edge I pause as my nostrils pick up the scent of...leftovers?

Who's cooking this early in the-

-I'm out the door in a flash, pausing only long enough to throw the towel over my body, frustration and anxiety warring within me.

"Mother, what are you doing out of bed?! You just had an attack last night, you _need_ to rest, not be up doing something that I can take care of myself!"

Bag-lined eyes of dull red, a shade darker than my own, exhaustedly meet mine as she smiles, quietly replying, "I feel much better, Cor. And you were up late last night caring for me, the least I can do is make your day a little bit easier-"

"You're not making it any easier for me by interrupting my schedule and making me look after you!"

No sooner do the words leave me than I wince, knowing just how tactless and hurtful they are.

It's not Mother's fault that she's as weak as she is…

"I...I'm sorry, Cor. I just wanted to-"

"Help, I know. Look, just...just rest for today, alright? I'll be home late but don't have work tomorrow, we can talk then, ok?"

The attempt at a brave and happy expression Mother gives hurts more than any outward scowl or expression of hurt ever could.

"Very well, until then...have a good day at work, Cor..."

It's with shaky steps and labored breaths that Mother makes it back to her room...and I weakly collapse into one of the kitchen chairs, feeling more worn out and stressed than I was when I first woke up.

The attack before this one was only five days ago...they're occurring more frequently and now that _The Exotic_ is opening full-time again, I won't be home nearly as much as I have been. And my friends can only take so much time out of their own lives to help, never mind that there's little that they can do to aid me in the _first_ place. Not through any fault of their own, just because of circumstances and how things are.

Thumbs dig into my skull in an attempt to stave off a migraine as I push those macabre thoughts away, instead walking over to the stove where Mother's breakfast is left to cool...a nostalgic and sad smile gracing my lips as I see what was prepared.

Chicken Tetrazini made by five-star chefs, hand-selected by the rich and powerful to work at one of the most exclusive clubs in all of the Supernatural world...wrapped in a simple egg-white omelet that could be bought at any common market the world over.

She used to do this all the time back home, when I was still just a young girl…expensive, luxury meals made into a simple but far more enjoyable family recipe.

A deep breath steadies my nerves as I take a bite, reflecting that letting anxiety and worry wear me down won't help anyone, least of all mother and myself.

I'll do what I've been doing the past few years, fish for lines and gain the ear of those with power and knowledge...and maybe, just _maybe_ , find a solution to my crisis.

…

The omelet isn't as good as I remember it being.

* * *

"And here I thought you would be more than thirty minutes late. Instead you are merely twenty."

Tyrsaeth neutrally meets my gaze as I swiftly walk into the main room of _The Exotic,_ a chandelier-covered auditorium decorated with lavish furnishings, paintings and statues that, at the cheapest, would cost 8,400,000 Romanian Leu. Scattered in random intervals throughout the room are areas laden with silk cloths and plush pillows, the 'booths' where we ply our craft, each capable of holding up to a party of twenty people.

The only other features are a stage, bar and buffet, each taking up one entire length of the four walls, a heady scent of smoke, food and liquor permeating the air.

Once, this used to impress me. Now it's routine as usual.

"My apologies, Madam. My Mother-"

"I know, child. That is the _only_ reason you are ever tardy."

Tyrsaeth's presence and words, as usual, make me fall silent in quiet reprimand.

In the entire centuries-long existence of _The Exotic_ , Tyrsaeth has been there. In fact it's popularly believed to have been _made_ by the woman.

…I'll freely admit to not having the slightest clue as to how true that statement is, if only for a single fact.

Tyrsaeth is a Dragon. A Naga of Thunder and Lightning, to be precise. And in what universe would a _Dragon_ , an incredibly powerful one at that, lower herself to work with glorified whores and courtesans? To provide for and train the unfortunate boys and girls who's only recourse was to seek out any means of living available to them?

Who can say?

All any of the 'employees' can attest to for certain is that _no_ one who falls under the wing-no pun intended-of Tyrsaeth _ever_ wants to disappoint her. Not so much for fear of reprimand or punishment, but because what prideless being would seek to shame a _Dragon_ , a Dragon that did so much and expected comparatively little in return, who stood up for the men and women under her aegis despite the risk involved in doing so?

No 'employee' of _The Exotic_ has _ever_ been forced to do anything they either did not want or were not compensated for…and the few that were forced by arrogant or aggressive clientele quickly faced down the wrath of an… _irate_ Dragon of the elements.

These people were not seen at _The Exotic_ ever again.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, Madam."

The woman's next words are ones of dubious belief.

"You should not make such a promise so lightly, when you know full well it is not one you can keep."

A wince escapes me as I force myself to meet the eyes of me and my Mother's savior.

Extraordinarily tall, with tanned brown skin and slitted yellow eyes, golden horns sprouting from her head as luscious brown locks fall to her ankles, accentuated by the dark pink dress she wears with unmatched elegance, a slit along its back allowing her powerful tail to leisurely wave through the air.

…And one would be remiss to not mention the _gargantuan_ bust Tyrsaeth is packing, two globes of flesh that I wholeheartedly believe would make the Angel Gabriel jealous.

"I…my apologies, Madam."

The Wyrm just nods and takes events in stride, remarking, "I have two special guests arriving in lieu of Governor-General Azazel today. I would like for you to greet and entertain them, as this is their first time here."

"Of course, Madam."

I'm about to stride away when a soft but powerful hand sets itself on my shoulder, the slightest of frowns of Tyrsaeth's flawless features.

"Take care, child. Azazel is nothing if not a meddler and him giving away a complimentary guest pass to this establishment-which contains both liquor and woman, his main vices-to a pair of strangers means they are ones of importance."

…Another complication. Then again, this is my specialty at _The Exotic_.

"Understood, Madam. Who knows?"

I let a twisted smile pull at lips.

"Perhaps _these_ guests will be respectful and friendly. Or perhaps I'm just permanently misfortunate."

Tyrsaeth's features remain steadfast but I can see the brief hint of remorse dancing within those golden eyes before it's replaced by professionalism.

"There are no unfortunate people, child. Only-"

"Unfortunate circumstances, I know. If you'll excuse me, Madam."

Without a backwards glance I begin making my way towards my designated station for today, quickly grasping the info sheet on these two newest guests from _The Exotics_ information booth as I do so.

Not that it tells me much, all there is to see is just a pair of names. Kotas and Jian.

...Isn't Jian a type of sword? Who's named after a sword?

"You look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Sucker."

I don't bother hiding my eye roll-despite it being a generally unladylike thing to do-as Vida sidles up next to me with a teasing grin.

"And you look like you woke up on a few too many right sides, Fucker. How are you this energetic so early in the morning?"

"How can I not be, with so many horny people showing up for such a _throbbingly_ large event~?"

I can't help the small smile that appears at Vida's predictable-but honest-nature.

A succubus with flowing, curly black hair and spaded tail-voluptuous figure practically spilling out of her snowy dress-Vida is one of the most sexually provocative people I've ever met in my life.

She's also one of my closest friends who I initially viewed as only an enemy...an attitude I quickly lost after just a few weeks of working here.

"Ah, my mistake. I should have known better than to ask such a painfully obvious question. Of _course_ you would want to make the rounds."

"You know it~! But seriously though, Corentine...you look a little under the weather."

And of course my friend picks up on my mood. Damned empath abilities…

"Yeah."

"Your mother?"

The paper briefly crumples in my hand before I relax my grip.

"...It's getting worse."

"Oh. Shit. Sorry for bringing it up..."

We walk in silence for a few moments, passing by early revelers that run a gamut of pantheons, races and levels of influence.

 _The Exotic_ doesn't discriminate on anything but how much power an individual wields, as well as recommendations of its attending patrons.

"You know, Corentine, we can help keep an eye on her now that we're back at work. It's not _that_ big of a deal."

I can only offer a quick squeeze of the Succubus' hand as acknowledgment, replying, "Thank you, Vida...but there's only so much you and the others would be able to do."

"Ok, but don't be a stranger and let us know if you need a helping hand. Or tail~!"

Said tail smacks me on the ass as I give her a mock glare, the woman grinning salaciously before suddenly frowning.

"You're still not having to meet up with that frickin' asshole Tawnaq, are you?"

Another instinctive tightening of my fist.

"...Not today, I'm meeting two unknowns."

Vida frowns.

"I don't mind meeting up with Tawnaq in your stead, Corentine. I mean, I'm a _Succubus_ for Madam's sake. I don't mind getting a little handsy if that's what it comes to."

Her expression turns stormy.

"...He hasn't made you do anything, _has_ he?"

"Not against my will, no. Madam would have eviscerated him if he had. But he's well connected for a Devil outside of the remaining Pillar families and seems to have taken a liking to me. Whatever inconsequential acts I have to put up with are well worth it if I have his favor."

Vida obviously doesn't buy my practiced nonchalance.

"Oh, so that's why you're about to rip that paper in half? Cor, I _get_ why you're trying to amass what you can but selling yourself out like this to a guy like _that_ isn't worth it! Look at yourself, you _hate_ having to fuck around with that dickhead!"

My mood turns ice cold.

"That's my mother's nickname for me, Vida. _Not_ yours."

"And you can kiss my ass, _Cor!_ "

An explosive sigh leaves the woman.

"Look, just...just try to treat yourself with a bit more respect, ok?"

"A courtesan whore? Treat herself with respect?"

"That's _not_ funny."

I bite back on a sharp retort, instead heaving out a defeated breath.

"...I'll think about it. C'mon, I have to meet these newcomers now, properly welcome them and all that."

The Succubus clearly doesn't buy my line but nonetheless drops the subject, grudgingly replying, "Fine. But at _least_ come to us if you need help, would you?"

"I will."

I offer her a friendly peck on the cheek, some of the surrounding witnesses wolf-whistling as Vida, predictably, flirts back, "Now now boys and girls, there's plenty of me to go around~!"

Yeah, that's a Succubus for you.

I quickly depart and focus on my upcoming job, one I'm rather good at.

Each and every member of _The Exotic_ has a speciality that they perform. While we're all taught a slew of social manners, cultural tidbits and other similar things there _is_ a limit to how much we can remember and retain...my duty is to meet those who are new to _The Exotic_ , to ease them into the ins and outs of the club as well as direct them to my friends and coworkers who would be best at meeting their 'needs'.

A military leader who wishes to vent about their work? Hansem or Alita, both a Devil and Fallen Angel who had enough of battle after the Great War and Devil Civil War, can relate and swap stories.

A politician or government agent? Vida and Dalsem, a Succubus and Incubus respectively, are quite good at buttering up people who want nothing more than to be valued or told they're important, play around with a little lick n' flick.

The list goes on and on but it could be argued that my duty is one of the most critically important in _The Exotic_...the fact that it allows me to know a little bit about most everyone that passes through this building's doors-and form connections with them-goes without saying.

I arrive at my designated booth for today and gracefully lower myself into the scattering of cushions, making sure that my posture is as sensual as it is imperious, a practiced pose of both allure and distance.

First impressions are _very_ important.

With that in mind I quickly cast a basic blood-reflection spell, checking my image for anything out of place.

...Once upon a time, I took great pride in my beauty and appearance.

Silvery hair with pink accents gracefully put into a braid that trails beside me like an exotic pet, ruby eyes that sparkle with promises of intrigue and pleasure while a dash of makeup disguises the bags under my eyes that haven't gone away in almost six years. Pale, soft skin with no markings or scars upon it...at least not on the visible portions. A slim figure with modest bust covered by a midnight dress that accentuates priorly mentioned moonlit skin, nails painted black for just a dash of exoticism.

...Now? Now my body is just another tool for my purposes.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself. It's easier to handle my lot in life if I maintain that outlook.

I snap out of my ruminations as footsteps approach my position, a casual glance upwards revealing two rather odd figures being led by one of the help.

My mind instantly leaps into work mode, analyzing and drawing conclusions at a rapid pace.

The first is a young man of fairly average height, adorned in a Hanfu that's modeled after the Xia dynasty style, the cloth a mixture of reds, golds and blacks. Black hair with a shock of white is artfully drawn into a ponytail while intense red eyes sweep over my form, a scan that's less about 'checking me out' than it is a cataloging of posture and balance.

Quite the analytical one...and rather handsome too, Eastern features lending his ruby and narrowed eyes a spicy tinge to them.

The second is a bit more...confusing. Tall and broad, with muscle definition still visible beneath his kaftan of black, green and gold, a polite smile on his face as he meets my eyes and doesn't break contact.

He's confusing because of the obvious lengths he's gone to disguise certain aspects of his appearance and his odd...youth?

The hair is a natural black midnight, aside from a single lock that doesn't _quite_ match near the roots, a shade lighter than the rest of his head. Dyed, for whatever reason.

His eyes, a subdued green, glisten strangely with reflected light, a clear sign that contact lenses have been used and honestly, what Supernatural creature uses contact lenses as anything other than a fashion statement?

But it's his _face_ that confounds me the most.

There's the typical attractiveness of a Supernatural creature, nothing special there...but it's the dissonance between his mature air, tired eyes, adult body and _youthful_ skin. As if someone tried to artificially age a young teenager into adult form and didn't _quite_ succeed.

How strange…

…

Not as strange as the grey cat with a pink ribbon around its neck riding on his shoulder, lazily surveying the rest of the room with an unblinking gaze. And I _highly_ doubt that the animal is just _any_ ordinary cat.

I don't let any of those thoughts mar my welcoming demeanor, pitching my voice low and smooth before announcing, "Welcome, gentlemen, to _The Exotic_. My name is Corentine and I will be, shall we say, breaking you in to our establishment and all of its rules. I hope you can return the favor by breaking _me_ in...to your personalities, that is.~"

As far as seduction and double entendre goes that was about as subtle as a Dragon roaring in one's face...but it's a good measure of how perverted a potential client is and whether flashing a bit of skin can keep them interested or mollified, depending on temperament.

It's with a small amount of relief that I notice both of them give me a strange look as they smoothly take their seats across from me, obviously not expecting or all that interested in my blatant provocation.

Good, they're both-at the minimum-somewhat intelligent and likely capable of following a conversation without glancing at my chest every two seconds.

The shorter of the two raises a smooth eyebrow, speaking up and allowing me to hear his voice for the first time, a soft baritone that has a lyrical accent to it, not what I expected from one who has Chinese features and dress. Their language tends to be more concise and 'consonant' ridden.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Miss Corentine."

Well at least listening to him talk won't be torture.

"Does that line really work on people? Because I can't imagine anybody who gets all hot and bothered by is it that much fun to talk to."

The taller male's voice is, like the rest of him, seemingly at odds with itself. Deep with a _slight_ hint of scratchy prepubescence to it, or as if he had taken a mild injury to the throat that was still in the process of healing.

"Unfortunately, yes, it does sometimes work."

The man(boy?) winces before dryly replying, "Allow me to apologize on my gender's behalf then, I wish nothing but eternal blue-balls upon them for not having the decency to at least chat first."

A more relaxed, modest sense of humor intermixed with an appreciation for self-deprecation. Good, those are always easy to talk to. No guarantees they'll be interesting, but at least won't be aggravating.

I allow a slight smile to pull at my lips in return.

"Who said anything about it always being men that do so?"

The Chinese man merely chuckles and remarks, _"_ _Different flowers look good to different people."_

Oh dear, a philosopher? Well, I've certainly dealt with worse things…

"As lovely it is to hear you debate the possible merits and orientations of my many 'guests', may I dare ask for your names now?"

The taller sheepishly grins, remarking, "Ah, our apologies. My name is Kotas and this is Jian. The cat is Frederica."

...Aliases, then. Factor in the obvious disguise, lack of last names and my wariness and curiosity are warring in equal measure. If they weren't being sponsored by Azazel they never would have even made it past the front door with blatant omissions like _that._

Never mind bringing the feline along for the ride.

"May I get anything for you gentlemen? Mead, wine, hard liquor?"

Jian ponders for a moment before answering, "You would not happen to have any choujiu, by any chance?"

"And I'll take a Dad's Root Beer, please."

...The fermented rice beverage I understand, but the soda?

Perhaps this Devil _is_ a bit younger than he appears, if that is his drink of choice…

A quick snap of my fingers has one of the many waiters that patrol the room smoothly approach and take the orders, an addition of Zinfandel being my own preferred liquid...especially when a few drops of blood have been intermixed with the glass. I haven't had a chance to really sit down and feed for almost two days now and could use a brief boost to my energy.

"So what brings you two to _The Exotic?_ It's my understanding that a club of this particular nature would have appealed to someone of Azazel's... _preferences_. Especially in regards to booze and breasts. He must have a great deal of trust in you or owed a few favors."

Kotas-or whatever his real name is-smoothly shrugs and blithely explains, "Well I've known the old man for a while now, I guess he just likes me and Jian."

A nice non-answer. But evidently he's familiar enough with the governor-general to speak lightly of him. More clues to the puzzle.

"He must like you a _great_ deal, to give you a free pass to a club such as this."

Jian calmly scratches the feline under its chin-much to the animal's appreciation, if the purrs are anything to judge by-while Kotas amicably grins.

"He and I have scratched each other's backs in the past, I suppose this is just an acknowledgment of services perfectly rendered."

Before I can decide what to make of that statement the waiter returns, expertly dispensing our desired drinks with nary a spoken word.

"Thanks, been awhile since I've got a fresh bottle of this stuff!"

Jian politely nods before picking up his own chilled glass of thick, pale liquid, taking an appreciative sip of the stuff.

...A seemingly small and innocuous gesture, but the fact that they bothered to thank the waitstaff is worth mentioning. Most higher class individuals that attend this establishment, whether they be Gods, Hero descendants or one of the hundreds of Supernatural creatures barely pay so much as an iota of attention to the 'common man'.

That suggests they have spent time among the 'lower' rungs of society or at least have plenty of experience and talent in blending in among their number.

...Also…

Their hands. The brief glimpse I had gotten as they reached for their glasses explain a _great_ deal about how and why they both have Azazel's favor and can interact normally with 'commoners'.

Callouses on Jian's palms from holding and repeatedly swinging some form of hilted object, most likely a weapon. Scar tissue and discolored skin on Kotas' knuckles. From hitting things, no doubt.

And the way they had both walked when first approaching this booth...I've seen those movements before.

It's not the pace of a warrior, or a fighter or even a soldier...it was the stride of a _survivor_.

These two are almost certainly some manner of black ops or criminal element that have ties to the Governor-General, ties strong enough that they know the leader of the Fallen Angels on a personal basis. Although this now begs the question of _who_ they are, since I've answered _what_ they are.

Why would Kotas disguise himself unless he was recognizable-in one manner or another-to the people that would frequent this establishment? The rich, powerful and influential?

Mystery upon mystery…

"Pardon my asking, but how does a pureblooded Vampire end up working at an establishment like this? Someone of your beauty and class could find success in places other than what is, at its most basic, a high class brothel."

Jian's question could be misconstrued as a rude one, or even a thinly-veiled insult were it not for his earnest tone and non-threatening demeanor. His question is one of honest curiosity instead of slight chastisement.

Unfortunately, I have no intention of explaining myself to what is, at this point, still a complete stranger. Just like I have no intention of confirming whether his statement over my race is correct or not. A little bit of caution never hurt anybody.

"Oh, I have my circumstances. And your flattery is very much appreciated, Jian."

He wisely drops the topic, no doubt picking up on my unspoken warning to leave it be.

"You know...I imagine you hear a great deal of interesting talk in this place. Unless my eyes deceive that's Hastan Baroque over yonder, chatting it up with a Kitsune and Elf apiece. Idle chatter from a Devil that owns one of the most prosperous distribution of Rating Game recording companies-both legal and not so legal-is likely not so idle, hmm?"

I allow a teasing smile to tug at my lips.

"We hear things from time to time. That _is_ our job, after all."

"Well...now isn't _that_ interesting..."

I see ambition and calculation flare to life in Kotas' eyes, immediately understanding where his train of thought is headed. He isn't the first and no doubt won't be the last to seek our services in terms of information dispersal and retrieval.

"It most certainly is. Although I will tell you now, us at _The Exotic_ take client confidentiality _most_ seriously. This is to be a place of free conversation of any topic, on the grounds that it will never pass beyond these walls and all within earshot of them."

Kotas doesn't look the slightest bit put off by that statement, merely grinning before replying, "Oh? And there's nothing I can offer that will change your establishment's mind?"

My smile becomes noticeably more smug.

"We _do_ cater to a great deal of powerful and wealthy clientele...you would have to offer an _enormous_ bit of clout for such a proposal to even be considered, Kotas. And even if you offered the world, it's debatable if that would be worth our reputation."

"Hmm...all valid points. But what if I was to offer such a deal to _you?"_

The briefest of hesitations assaults me...and to my annoyance the both of them pick up on it.

"Oh? Interested?"

"Not as much as you seem to think."

Dammit. He saw that slightest glimmerings of interest and latched onto it like a shark onto blood. He's more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

"Hmm...well, if you say so. But I think you'd be surprised at how much influence and resources I _do_ have access to. As you said yourself, Azazel must have a great deal of trust and faith in us. A deal with the Devil might just be what the doctor ordered."

My eyes roll at his phrasing even as I dryly reply, "A _most_ tempting offer...but I would rather not throw away my place of residency and benefactor so easily on a promise from what is more or less a complete stranger."

Jian merely shoots his companion a look that says, 'told you so' while Kotas shrugs.

"Fair enough. But who knows? Maybe after chatting with us for long enough you'll change your mind about that stranger part."

...How optimistic.

Although I _will_ admit the way his cat starts pushing its head against my hand in a clear desire to be pet is a nice touch.

"We'll just have to see. I wouldn't hold your breath, personally. I deal with a _great_ many people who believe they can buy me in one manner or another. None of them have met with much success."

Another cheshire grin.

"Hey, maybe I'll be the first then. But on a far more important note..."

His gaze becomes almost uncomfortable in its scrutiny and intensity.

"Is that Ivanna's Immorality Incense infused shampoo that you used?!"

…

Not what I expected. At _all._

"Umm...yes, it is."

The level of glee in Kotas eyes becomes outright terrifying.

"Sweet _shit_ , where did you get ahold of product like that?! Aren't only, like, 500 bottles produced every year?"

"Erm...yes? Well we are provided a few complimentary casings by Mistress Ivanna herself, seeing as how she frequents this club on a monthly basis. I suppose she just likes us to look our best?"

Where in all nine Hells did _this_ come from?!

His words pick up their pace, becoming an almost unbroken stream as he rambles, "And is that a Maxi line of dress? The shoulder strap style and side slit length are kinda reminiscent of their brand but that looks like Arachne silk material, so maybe a Supernatural offshoot? And those accents in your hair are _beautiful_ , are those natural? They look a little _too_ perfect to be highlights and I don't sense any polymorph or illusion magic. And how do you keep that braid so perfect? Some kind of binding spell? Or just a talent? You see I've been itching to try out-"

I can only stare at Jian in complete bewilderment, the other man evidently not having expected this sudden rant either as he watches Kotas with the air of someone examining an unknown manner of bomb. Even the _cat_ seems caught off guard, leg frozen in midair where it was about lick itself as it watches the Devil espouse.

"-and is that Fallen over there wearing an actual _dragon-scale_ skirt?! That's awesome! Is there a shop around here somewhere that I can-"

A sharp clearing of my throat brings his diatribe to a halt, the male blinking once before embaressedly coughing.

"Er, sorry...it's just been awhile since I've been able to really get down and dirty with fashion."

A sudden, honest to whatever gods are listening _laugh_ escapes me, the trio now turning to stare in _my_ direction.

...I needed that.

A more legitimate smile graces my lips as I give a coquettish side-glance to the Devil, working my charms for all they're worth.

"Well allow me to be perfectly honest, Kotas...in under a minute you've managed to make me far more disposed to not consider you a stranger than any other over the years~."

"And all I had to do was make a complete and total idiot of myself, right?"

"On the contrary...having someone somewhat proficient and knowledgeable about the murderously difficult and time-consuming process that is making myself so incredibly beautiful is refreshing in ways I can't even begin to describe."

Jian just glances between the two of us before quietly muttering, "Might as well brush up on my fashion knowledge...this is going to be a long day..."

* * *

 **Eyy, I'm back! Sorry about the unannounced departure but school began again and I'm trying to finish up the last chapter of my Campione story so I can switch to focusing on this and Death's Heroes full stop. So business as usual.**

 **And in regards to the several reviews reminding me that Yahweh is actually dead in canon...yeah, I know. Sure, my AN was pretty lousily worded but give me a LITTLE credit here, I did my research XD**

 **My question wasn't 'what happened to Yahweh after the Great War', it was 'what did Heaven SAY happened to Yahweh after the Great War'?**

 **Like, plenty of people knew about his death but what was the cover story they went with? It's never mentioned (to the best fo my knowledge) so I just assumed it was something along the lines of 'oh he's asleep and recovering but TOTALLY can wake up anytime, so play nice ok'?**

 **Other than that there's only two more chapters of the 'gathering forces' arc, we'll check in with Jonah, Ravel and the Nekoshou and then we'll get started on Caine's return to Devil society, stay tuned!**

 **Wacko12: See above notes~!**

 **angryabaco13: See above notes.**

 **L'asassin orange: Pleasant conversation with courtesans tends to be more enjoyable than highly stressful battles to the death...but hey, what do I know?**

 **ImmortalGodd: See above notes.**

 **TheSpaceLobster: Thank you for the kind review, crustacean from space.**

 **Dobby Did 911: Master has given Dooby a jetliner!**

 **...**

 **Too soon?**

 **Macabre jokes aside I'm glad you appreciate the curve!**

 **Fencer22: Ouch. If you feel I've been hard on Caine as of chapter 27, you'll probably have strong words for me at around Ch 43 (sweats profusely)**


End file.
